The Reasons for Treason
by CoLdBlAdE
Summary: What would happen if Merlin saved Morgana after poisoning her in The Fires of Idirsholas? What would they have to say to each other? And what might unfold from there?
1. Sacrifice

Ok here is the first chapter on what I hope will be a good story. It will involve a lot of twists and turns, and for those of you who have read my other story "Written In Stone" will know I mean that. Ok so this is going to be a Merlin and Morgana story involving a little Arthur/Gwen as well.

It starts during the poisoning of Morgana (The Fires of Idirsholas) and things happen a tad different, which will lead to the story being unfolded. I like to start off in a dark place to allow the story and characters time to progress...and yes - there will be someone visiting from the future in the next chapter which will reveal the secondary plot (First being Merlin/Morgana...or Mergana as I like to call them...yes I just thought of that)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Let's see how well this story fairs first ay?**

Ok! Let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sacrifice**

He held the poison in his hand. Ready and waiting. Merlin used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his shiny forehead. He could hear Arthur's sword crashing against the undead knights just outside the big double doors.

He hazily turned his head to stare at the Lady Morgana. His friend, the woman who trusted him, the woman who was the source of the spell, the traitor.

The victim.

Yet she seemed genuinely worried. She craned Uther's head in her shaking hands as she stared down at the sleeping King.

_No _he thought as he turned his head back around to gaze at the lethal liquid in his hands. He had no choice. If he didn't destroy the source, then Camelot would be forever lost. All his friends, his destiny with Arthur. They would cease to be and that was an option that was not acceptable.

It had to be done.

He heard the sound of ripping cloth as Morgana began preparing Uther's sheet made stretcher to lower him out the window. Just like Arthur had said. _What is she doing? No!_ He had made up his mind. It had to be done, now.

He crouched down on one knee, his back still to the King and his ward. Popping off the top to his water sack he immediately poured the poison in, not prepared to allow himself time to consider his actions.

He swiftly turned back to Morgana. The deadly liquid in his hand. He watched her silently for a few short moments, now seeing guilt written all over her face. He was unsurprised when her eyes drew upwards to his own baby blues. Seconds felt like days as their eyes met. She looked at him like she knew what he was doing...like she knew he was going to kill her.

"Have some water." He said quickly, pushing the water towards her. He watched her eyes look down at the ordinary looking sack before returning to his.

She shook her head. "I'm not thirsty." She stated and instantly went back to ripping Uther's sheets.

His mind feverishly thought a reason as to why she should drink it, but why exactly would you have a drink of water at a time like this if you weren't thirsty.

His mouth spoke faster then his brain could think. "If we get out of here you may not get another chance to drink."

She looked up at him as if he was crazy. "If we get out of here." Her tone was full of doubt, frustration and...anger?

Arthur's scream echoed up the hall, causing the pair to turn their heads towards the big double doors. Merlin stood and walked towards the door whilst handing her the poisoned sack, and watched her as he walked past as she instantly put it down. Did she know?

Realising there was nothing else he could do. He walked back and picked up the water casually and proceeded to put the deadly drink to his mouth. With his back to her he pretended to swallow it with an audible gulp, silently wondering if she was even watching. He spun around and crouched to hold out the beverage to her.

"Here" He whispered, though unsure as to why.

"I'm fine." She repeated annoyingly.

"N-No you have some before I finish it." He stammered. She stopped what she was doing and stared up at him with those big blue innocent eyes. His heart skipped as his guilt stabbed at every corner of him.

She suddenly smiled charmingly and reached out for the flask. Her hand tightened round it and he found himself having to force himself to release it.

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked touched by his apparent generosity as she grasped the poisoned water now in her hand. She popped the lid, he finding himself unable to tear his eyes from the scene.

And just like that she drunk. He felt a fierce stab in his gut in those few seconds she swallowed, having to blink a couple more times in an effort to stop himself lashing forwards and stealing the water from her. She finished and wiped her mouth.

It was done.

She gave the sack back to him with a smile and he immediately snatched it from her, once again not prepared to allow himself time to ponder what he had done. He turned his back to her and waited. Waited for his friend to die.

She coughed, and he took in a large gulp of air. It was beginning.

The sudden intakes of air came next. He could hear her. Gasping. Afraid. He had done that to her. He had betrayed her, and now he could feel her eyes penetrating into the back of his head. Those hot suspicious vibrant blues burning into his very soul. The gasps grew more frequent and he knew it was only going to get worse for her.

She deserved more than this. She deserved more than to be gutlessly killed by someone who she thought she could trust. He felt the stinging sensation of tears and hastily wiped them away, almost slapping himself in the process. She at least deserved his attention.

He turned to her suddenly at first, ready to show her a cold exterior, but was brought to a stand still. She stared up at him with confused, terrified eyes. He almost felt himself collapse when a squeak escaped her frozen lips.

_What had he done?_ He dropped to his knees to try and bring her into his arms but she batted his arms away in a frenzy, her eyes screaming betrayal. He tried again to be met with the same results, but persisted in the knowledge that shortly she would be too weak to resist his guilt ridden comfort.

He was proven right as she fell into his arms. He caught her and immediately allowed her to put her weight on him. She gasped for air whilst grasping her throat. He stared down at her with his lips trembling, he stared at her as he watched her draw her last few terrified breaths before he could take no more.

He wrapped his arms around her and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears. He couldn't watch her die at his own hands in his arms. He bit his bottom lip as he heard her choke out desperately when suddenly...nothing.

Silence rung out through the throne room, and a single silent tear escaped the young Warlocks eye. He had done it. He had killed one of his good friends. He looked down at the unmoving woman in his arms and broke down, shaking with guilt as tears rapidly burst forward from his glistening blue eyes.

He pulled her head up to his and rested his own forehead on her pale one. Subdued yet violent sobs shook him as he rocked them both back and forth. He had done this without proof, but instead on the word of a vindictive dragon that had always had a sore spot for the 'witch' as he called her.

Abruptly the locked double entrance doors to the throne room blasted open. Merlin snapped his head to glance at the doors to find Morgause stepping through the smoke. Merlin studied her through blurry wet eyes. She seemed genuinely concerned, in fact afraid of the sight she saw before her.

He didn't have time to make a plan as the blonde sorceress came bounding forward, dropped to her knees and took the lifeless Morgana from him. He stumbled backwards mouth agape. Eyes red raw from hot tears. He was a monster, and he silently prayed to the Gods that they would forgive him for what he was about to do next.

"What has he done to you?" Morgause asked her half-sister.

Merlin slowly rose to his feet with a still trembling bottom lip. Uther began to stir behind him. There wasn't much time.

"I can save her." He stated weakly, yet with an underlying tone of assurance. Morgause looked up at him confused.

"What? What could you possibly do? You're just a servant -"

"I'm the last chance she's got!" Merlin rather more boldly replied. Morgause continued to stare up at him now even more confused.

"I don't understand." She said dazed.

He could hear Uther groaning behind him, as well as Arthur's boot clad footsteps charging back up towards them.

"There's no time!" He yelled suddenly. "I'll save her on one condition. You leave Camelot, and _never _come back. Not ever."

Morgause looked at him scandalized. Who did this servant think he was?

"We don't have much time!" He yelled once more, turning around to check on Uther. "It's now or never Morgause!"

She would have to make her mind later. For now it was time to save Morgana. She nodded her approval.

Merlin held out his hand. "Restituo suus!" Morgause watched as his eyes glazed over with an unnatural fire red right before Morgana sat up with a huge gasp. That's when everything seemed to happen at once.

Uther sat bolt upright to find Merlin standing up, Morgause on the floor with a heavily breathing Morgana. Arthur arrived at the big double doors panting. Morgana turned and looked at Merlin with a look of complete revulsion and Morgause, having seen Morgana was Ok looked up at Merlin.

He held her stare with hard resilience. She looked behind her to see Arthur making his way towards her with his sword out. Turning back around she saw Uther rising behind Merlin, a firm frown on his face. She shifted her eyes once more to the raw eyes of Merlin before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke with one final snarl. Morgana jumped back in surprise. Instantly Arthur and Uther were by her side, Arthur offering her his hand.

She took it and flung herself into her brother in Law's arms, shocking the crowned prince. Eventually he wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob into his shoulder. Concerned though he may have been, Uther could do nothing but stand by and watch.

"What happened Morgana?" The King asked anxiously.

Morgana slowly pulled away to look at her Guardian. Merlin's heart caught in his throat. This was it. She was going to tell the King that he had just tried to kill her and then he would be dead by morning. Arthur watched his adoptive sister stare at his father with knitted eyebrows. He too was wondering what had happened whilst he was away.

"Morgause blew the doors open and tried to kill me." She stated, calm as if she had been asked what the weather was like outside.

Merlin's eyes widened in disbelief. She was lying on his behalf? To protect him? Why would she after what he had just done?

"How did you survive?" Arthur asked inquisitively.

Morgana turned to Merlin. Their eyes met. Blue on blue. Merlin stared at her in such astonishment that it made her own icy cold glare seem that much more dangerous.

"Merlin convinced her that it would be in her best interest to leave Camelot for good."

All eyes were now on him, but he found himself unable to tear his eyes of Morgana's beautiful yet void like eyes. He didn't understand. She was not only lying to protect him, but she was making him out to be some kind of hero. He was so shocked that he didn't even notice the King arrive next to him until he spoke.

"How?" Uther asked astounded. Merlin turned to face him. _Good question_ he thought to himself and turned to look at Morgana for answers. As if she hadn't done enough for him.

"I-I...Err..." Merlin began briefly before being cut off by Morgana.

"He made her see that it would be wrong to destroy the whole of Camelot just because of her grievances with you my Lord" Morgana continued for him, bowing slightly at the king. "It stalled her long enough for you and Arthur to arrive, which I assume scared her off."

Arthur's face was a picture. It seemed he was having almost as hard a time believing it as Merlin himself. Whereas Merlin all the while seemed unable to remove his wide eyes from Morgana's ice cold blues.

"Incredible." Arthur murmured out loud before moving towards his man servant. "Just when I think I have you all figured out Merlin, you go and save the kingdom." He punched him in the shoulder, which helped release him from the death grip Morgana's eyes had on him. He gave his prince a weak smile. "This is becoming quite a habit for you Merlin. You ought to be careful." Arthur finished with a smile.

"Indeed." Uther agreed, shocking everyone when he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You really have proven yourself to be quite a trusted ally. Wouldn't you say so Morgana?"

Now all eyes were back on Morgana, though the King and Prince seemed to miss the coldness within her eyes. However Merlin did not. His fake smile dropped upon gazing into them.

"Yes my Lord." She answered robotically. "Quite trustworthy."

* * *

Morgana stood at her window, gazing out at the city of Camelot. Today it had almost been destroyed, and yet it's people knew not. They knew nothing of how the King's ward had almost destroyed their homes. Of how she had betrayed her own just because of her longing for answers, for her desire to be with someone like herself...to be loved for what she was, not for what she pretended to be.

She had thought Merlin was one of those people who could care for her no matter what she was. He had kept her secret no matter what and had always proven himself loyal. Until tonight. She heard Gwen enter behind her, obviously there to assist her in her nightly duties.

"I'm not ready for bed yet Gwen." She said distracted in her thoughts. "Could you come back later?"

"I wouldn't expect you to after a day like today." Morgana's eyes widened. That was a man's voice. Spinning on her heel she turned to face the man who had tried to take her life not hours before. "After all, you were the only one who wasn't tired today."

The two stared at each other un-falteringly. Each with their own thoughts of mistrust running wild through their heads. Morgana was the first to break the unpleasant connection.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She asked, her tone devoid of all emotion and her stare cold. Merlin briefly broke eye contact to stare at the ground.

"I came to check that you were alright."

Morgana scoffed. She couldn't help herself. "What? You mean to finish the job you started? The knifes right over there."

"You left me no choice Morgana." He whispered heatedly. "You were willing to let Camelot die. To let Arthur fight to his death thinking that he was saving you, unaware you were the source of the problem."

Morgana bit her lip. "So that gives you the right to poison one of your friends? On assumptions? I did not cause Camelot to sleep. That was Morgause."

"Don't lie to me Morgana." Merlin boldly demanded, walking up to her so he was face to face with her frosty glare. "I have let things slide one too many times."

She moved back slightly, trying to regain her personal space. "What are you talking about?"

"I watched you when you tried to kill Uther before. I've helped you save Mordred. I've kept the fact that you're a sorceress from everyone close to you a secret. I found the druids for you so you could gain some clarity, to try and help you. I sacrificed myself on the same day so the druids could help you escape and Arthur would not discover the true reason why you were there. I watched as you met with those sorcerers in the woods just outside Camelot, and then steal keys from Arthur's chambers so you could free him from the prison. And today I helped you avoid suspicion from Arthur when I believed it was your magic that was keeping you from falling under the spell."

Morgana had no idea what to say. She had no idea he had done so much for her. "I thought you were just confused." He continued. "I believed so much that you were a good person, but now I realise I was just fooling myself."

"I..." Morgana began vulnerably before forcing herself to remember he had just tried to kill her. "How does any of this give you the right to kill me? And how did you know I was even the source of the Magic? What makes you such an expert-"

"I am not as ignorant as you might think." He interrupted fiercly, surprising the King's ward. "Where I come from, Magic is not as evil as Uther makes out. That's how I knew where the druids were. That's how knew you were a sorceress. I am NOT some idiot servant." The two stared at each other desperately for a while, unaware of how close they were to each other. "What would you have had me do Morgana? Let you live and let the hundreds of other people in Camelot die?"

He was now beginning to sound frantic, and it scared her a little. This was not the Merlin she knew. She knew the bubbly loyal adorable friend that would do anything for those he cared about, but she guessed she was no longer within that circle.

"I have never felt so ashamed and as broken as I did today when you were dying in my arms. I have never felt as revolted at anything in my life as I did today at myself. I HATED everything about what I became, and I blame YOU for putting me in that position. I blame YOU for forcing me to choose between one of my best friends and a whole kingdom! How could I have justified my actions when you were willing to sell out everything and everyone you're supposed love to someone YOU'VE ONLY JUST MET!!"

"I didn't want anyone else hurt!" She screamed out. "I only wanted Uther gone so this kingdom and it's people could get on with their lives! I was never told what would happen, only that he would be removed!"

"And you trusted her? Have you learnt nothing during all our adventures? All our experiences with people willing to go to extremes to get what they want!"

His eyes were wild with anger at her, and she felt her heart break. She had done this. She had pushed a quite humble self sacrificing man to the point where he loathed himself. A single tear escaped her moist eyes as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry" She said quickly. "You're right. About everything. I'm so _so sorry."_

"TOO LATE!!" He yelled intensely. Instantly a vase on her table shattered into a thousand fragments, causing Morgana to jump back with a small gasp of shock. She stared down questioningly at the shattered fragments of the once beautiful vase before apprehensively turning back to Merlin. He seemed a little put off. His breathing eratic as he obviously tried to calm himself down.

She continued to stare at him. Had she done that? Or was it perhaps...perhaps Merlin in his anger loosing control. Her mouth opened slightly. It would make sense. His knowledge, his understanding and his support all lead to a possibility of Merlin himself having magic. Just as she was about to say something, a concerned voice came from the door.

"Is everything alright?" Both occupants turned to face Gwen at the door briefly before turning back to each other.

Merlin slowly stepped back into her personal space, his face mere hairs from her own. She felt his warm breath on her face, creating a much more personal atmosphere.

"This friendship is over." He whispered ruthlessly. Her eyes widened at the malice in his voice. He meant every word of what he just said. He swiftly jolted away from her and bounded past Gwen in what the maid could only describe as a purposeful walk.

"Merlin?" Morgana spoke weakly as the man stepped out of her door for what would be the last time. No, she needed him. "Merlin!" She screamed this time but to no avail. She suddenly broke down into harsh sobs, falling to her knees. She felt Gwen's worried hands attempt to comfort her but she pushed them away. She didn't deserve them. Not after what she had done. She looked up at the door, praying that he would walk back in...but he didn't.

He was gone, and it was all her fault.

* * *

So what did you think? Please Review as I need to know if it's worth continuing and no, I don't know if I spelt that right. Please Review.


	2. Kin

Wow! Thank you for all your reviews. Infact I'm so thankful I wish to name you. So thank you:** FireChildSlytherin5; magnet-starfish; Whatever Makes You Break; newboy; Chaney; Behind Sapphire Eyes; Leela; MaryandMerlin; 009Sevgi; Witty-Kate; chunkyland; 9Tiptoes; alleywayqueen; MegElemental; pandas rule the world (worrying name I'll be honest); etquad1; jLinsmith89; danielpickering; Splash13; no name (whoever you are thank you); Terapsina. If there are any others who's name hasn't appeared on my review list I will thankyou in the next chapter.**

Thank you and you are the reason why this chapter is up. Initially this was going to be my first chapter Idea, but after watching The Fires of Idirsholas I had to use it to set he premis for the story. I hope you don't think that i've just pulled the future girl out my arse, because trust me I didn't. I have this whole story planned out, and soon there will be another character to add, but don't worry Merlin and Morgana are the main characters and that is the way I'm going to keep it. I really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I'm currently awaiting confirmation from the writers of Merlin as to whether I can buy the show...but for now I don't own anything. Cross your fingers!**

* * *

"_Merlin_"

There it was again. That name. The name of the man who had tried to kill her. Once again it resounded in her head, yet soundlessly travelling towards her to the ordinary ear. It had been a week since it had happened, since she had found out what she had done to Merlin. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that day and she found herself questioning her sanity. She had been hearing his name whispered in her minds ear all night. But was too afraid to follow it to see what was going on. For the most part of the week she had been hiding in her chambers, only really seeing Gwen or Arthur and Uther at meal times before retreating.

Morgana stared, unmoving, at the filtering light of the full moon that broke through the window in her dorm. Her thoughts dwelled on Arthur's Manservant and probably most trustworthy friend Merlin. She had thought him trustworthy...once. But yet she found herself not hating the man. In fact found it impossible to hate him, but instead understand his decision to poison her. He had been forced into a decision that was impossible...because of her.

"_Merlin_"

Morgana closed her eyes. This was far from the first time she had heard the boys' name being called in the night. In fact the first time she had assumed she was going insane, since she had never met him. Although that day he had saved Arthur from the witch who had lost her son to Uther's no tolerance for magic. Although this time the voice that called his name so demandingly was that of a woman, rather than the deep menacing voice before.

"_Merlin_"

Morgana snapped open her eyes. Enough. She sprung up from her bed, snatched her turquoise robe from its cosy peg and abruptly exited her room. Throwing on the well used robe and pulling over the baggy hood one thought resonated in her head.

She was going to find out what was so special about Merlin.

* * *

Merlin rubbed his frozen hands together, trying to use the friction to warm them. His breath fogged up in front of him as he travelled alone through the dark empty streets of Camelot. His footsteps were the only noises in the silent kingdom, aside from the odd sound of laughter from a far away home.

"_Merlin_"

Merlin put his back to one of the houses as he stared out across the vast openness before the North Tower. The young Warlock stared in anticipation at the tall tower. That's where the voices were coming from, at the very top. Merlin sighed.

"_Typical_" He thought annoyed. "_Couldn't be on the first floor, could it? Oh no. Far too easy._"

"_Merlin_"

His blue eyes scanned every entrance, every empty floor space and every possible hiding space his mind could think of before taking off at a brisk space. Whoever this voice was he knew they must know his secret. After all it was no secret that only people with magic could talk telepathically.

"Merlin?"

Merlin froze on the spot. That voice was not in his head. That voice was not said by a girl. And most importantly that voice had a very familiar arrogant ring to it. Slowly he turned to find his prince, Arthur, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Arthur" Merlin said slowly. "What are you doing out here?"

"That's a good question. I'm out on the last patrol. Now, Merlin what are you doing out here? Admiring the scenery?"

"No I was...Err..." Merlin stammered. "I - I was - I saw a suspicious woman out my window. Thought I'd, you know, check it out."

"Really?" Asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah."

"Merlin do I have idiot written across my forehead?" The blonde prince asked whilst crossing his arms.

"Well not your forehead but -"

"Merlin!"

"I'm being serious!" Merlin said desperately. "I saw her go into the North tower!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You can't expect me to believe that you would leave your warm bed to -" Arthur was interrupted when he looked up to the north tower, only to find a light on in the allegedly unused building. The prince looked back down at a smug Merlin.

"Idiot must be written under your fringe."

"Shut up Merlin!" The young wizard couldn't contain a smile. Arthur drew his sword. "Let's go!"

The young prince darted forward towards the tower with Merlin on his tail. Both of them unaware that they were being watched. Morgana watched from behind a wall about twenty feet away, her hood falling down over half her face. As soon as she had seen the duo enter through the vast double doors she sprinted across to them herself.

Upon entering she soon realized that the rumours were true about the North tower, and could certainly see where the structure had gotten its reputation. There were whispers among the people that the North Tower was haunted by the King's of the past, and the spirits of these Kings would only be able to rest once there was a King who the people could call their Sovereign with pride. A King that would put his predecessors to shame. A King that would be remembered throughout time.

Upon reaching the stair case she began to climb, her thoughts lost on the mysterious Merlin yet again. He must have obviously heard the voice calling his name, but she was told that only those with sorcery could hear the calls. Perhaps it really was how he had told her adoptive brother. Maybe he had only seen a strange looking woman and decided to investigate, but she strongly doubted it. He demonstrated all the virtues of a hero. He looked for the good in everyone, he would do anything for his friends, he was loyal, prepared to sacrifice himself to save others, always ready to do the right thing, brave and capable of making impossible decisions.

As she had found out a week ago.

She had wanted desperately to apologize to him, but every time she had set off to do so she found herself cowering back into her chambers like some scared child. The whole situation was ridiculous. She was the King's ward. There were men who would die just to have a conversation with her, and here she was afraid of rejection from Arthur's man servant.

She abruptly stopped in her tracks once she came to two stair wells. One leading to the left and the other the right, both of them completely pitch black. With a firm frown Morgana decided to take the left hand path.

"_Merlin"_

It seemed she was on the right path. Sooner or later she was going to find out just who Merlin really was.

* * *

Merlin tripped over what seemed like the hundredth loose floorboard whilst silently cursing the deadly floor. He and Arthur had split up upon reaching the fork in the stair well, and he had managed to wrangle it so he was following the direction of the voice calling his name.

If he was going to be honest he had been waiting for something like this to happen all week, since he had last seen Morgana. She had been on his mind incessantly and he had found himself craving a distraction. The way he had talked to her when he knew she was just lonely and confused. His temper had gotten the better of him but he stood by what he had said. She had put him in an impossible position, and he in turn had done the impossible.

Crash.

Merlin stopped dead in his track. The crash had come from just behind him, and it was followed by a heavy stomp. Someone had obviously tripped. But that someone couldn't have been Arthur, because the prince was nothing short of a hot head and would not have been able to resist cursing shamelessly at the perilous ground. No. This person clearly did not want to be discovered.

Someone had followed him.

* * *

Morgana covered her mouth to stop the inevitable torrent of evil that would escape her due to the untrustworthy floor boards. She couldn't afford to have either Merlin or Arthur know she was there. That would lead to questions that she couldn't answer truthfully and she was tired of lying. So tired.

She eventually found the courage to continue up the pitch black stair case, making sure her footsteps were completely silent. She listened for the calling, but it never came. Frustrated she carried on forwards with her robes floating hauntingly behind her.

"Infligo"

She had just about enough time to turn and see a silhouette of a man before she went flying backwards in the darkness. The last thing she remembered was her back hitting the solid granite wall before everything fell into complete darkness.

Merlin stood over her squinting before crouching down. It was a woman, but who? Holding out his hand he closed his eyes.

"Ignis" The old unused torches on the wall instantly lit up. His eyelids lifted to reveal those fire red eyes returning to their normal colour. His eyes drifted down to the peaceful beautiful face of Morgana. Shock covered his features as he stared at her. He hadn't even thought it might be her, but what was she doing here?

He continued to stare at her. It sounded odd but he had missed looking at her...it was just a shame things had to end up the way they did. He had always enjoyed spending time with the King's ward. There was just something about her that made her company enjoyable and familiar, but he was never able to figure out just what it was. He guessed it was knowing she had magic too, and that she was going through what he himself had been through.

He hesitantly put out his hand towards her, not knowing if he should or should not do what he was thinking of, what he wanted to. Taking one last look around, he gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face and stroked her cheek slowly. He had missed her. It was clear to him now. But he could never forgive her, and he wasn't sure he ever would.

* * *

Arthur looked around as he walked forward slowly. By his memory of the building he and Merlin should have met up by now. Yet here he was, alone, in the dark. Stalking a strange woman with a peculiar taste for old abandoned buildings.

And all of a sudden there it was. The door with light escaping from behind it. He brought his sword up and got into stance. This woman could be anything. A shape shifter, a sorceress, he had even heard rumours about werewolves.

He reached out and took the dusty handle in his gloved hand, the other firmly grasping his sword. Taking one deep breath he swiftly bolted in the door and charged into the room...only to find it empty. Confused he looked around. There was no light in here, only the light of the full moon that filtered in though the rusted window. He turned his back to the window when something wavy caught his eye. Smoke, from a candle.

Someone had been in here, and they probably still were.

"Arthur PenDragon."

Arthur swung around at the female voice, sword at the ready to strike anything down. What he saw was a woman with ice blue eyes, jet black hair and a blood red robe that flowed down to her ankles. Only the moonlight lit her, and Arthur found himself oddly creeped out.

"Who are you?" He demanded sharply. "This building is closed off to citizens."

"I am your salvation." She stated slowly, calm. Far too calm Arthur decided after being threatened by a crowned prince.

"I demand to know who you are" He ordered. The girl smiled. Arthur was shocked. She was younger than he first thought, and the smile was not one of maliciousness. But instead warm, amused.

"Ignis" She muttered. The candle and torches burst into flames which lit the whole room. Arthur jumped back in surprise before regaining his composure.

"You're a sorceress!" He stated, pointing his sword at her.

"Oh Arthur. I forgot even you were once blinded by your Father's ignorance." At his confused stare she seemed to look him over. "You're afraid. I've never seen you afraid."

"You've never met me!"

"Not yet." She responded quickly with a quirky smile. Arthur squinted at her. He had seen that smile before somewhere. "In fact I'm not even born yet."

Arthur knitted his eyebrows together. "What?" Was all that came to mind.

"I'm your niece Uncle Arthur. I'm the daughter of Morgana and Merlin and I have come here to save Camelot." Arthur looked at her with a weird smile on his face. "But you can just call me Imogen."

* * *

Morgana gradually opened her eyes. Her brain hazily tried to recall the previous events with extreme difficulty, but one thing it did register was Merlin looking down at her. Her eyes shot open as she abruptly remembered everything. Hearing Merlin's name being called, following him and Arthur into the North tower...trying not to get caught by them...

"Merlin!" She gasped.

He looked at her as she helped herself up, his eyes following hers. "What are you doing here Morgana? Why are you following me?"

She stared at him with her eyes wide. It was then that she decided to be honest. "I kept hearing your name being called in my head. I wanted to know why."

"So then why didn't you tell me once Arthur and I had gone in different directions?" He asked quickly, emotionlessly.

"I..." Morgana broke eye contact and stared at the ground. "I was too scared. We didn't exactly finish things well the last time we met."

"Is that the truth?" He asked in exactly the same way as he had before.

She stared at him in frustration. "Yes! Of course it is!"

"How am I to know Morgana? How am I to trust anything you say anymore-?"

"Look Merlin. I know I made mistakes, but can you honestly stand there and tell me you've never done something you regret so much you wish you could turn back time and do it all over again." Merlin looked away, unable to continue staring at her. Morgana sighed. "I miss you. There's something about you that's just so..."

"Familiar." He finished for her, causing her to pause in surprise.

"Yes. Exactly. I can't believe I took you for granted, I just no idea I would miss you this much. I didn't know I needed you this much."

Merlin stared at her in revelation, but his shock went up a level when she began moving towards him. What was she going to do? He bit his lip and found himself fidgeting. She was getting closer with those wide blue eyes. What should he do? A week ago he was denouncing her, telling her that their friendship was over...and yet they were. Alone in an abandoned building, in the dark. His answers came when she wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

Merlin froze. She was hugging him? After everything she was hugging him. It was now that he felt an overwhelming need to wrap his arms around her, to show her everything was alright. To show her that he forgave her. But he hadn't forgiven her. He was no longer angry, but he couldn't just click his fingers and forget she had almost killed everything he loved.

But he was enjoying the embrace at the same time. He so wanted to give in, but he didn't want her to think that everything was going to be back to normal. He also knew she was scared and lone, and knew that he couldn't let her suffer anymore than she already was. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. He heard a happy sigh escape her lips and felt her tighten her grip around him.

"Things can never go back to how they used to be Morgana."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks, and he felt her grip tighten once more. Like she didn't want to let him go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered mournfully. She believed it. She believed he was sorry...but not as much as her.

"No, I'm sorry." She whispered back. She felt him reluctantly begin to pull away but pulled him tighter. "Just a little longer?" She asked looking up at him. He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "Please?"

She sounded so vulnerable, so distressed that he couldn't refuse her. He nodded and pulled her in for another embrace. She heartedly accepted and smiled into his jacket despite herself. They lost track of time as they stood there, lost in their own little world. In fact they were so lost to the world around them that they didn't even notice Arthur and the mysterious Imogen watching from a few steps up.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. He had suspected a while ago that there was something going on between them but had dispelled the idea when nothing presented itself. But now he was watching them, he was watching it. He had never seen Morgana act like that with anyone. She had always stood away, keeping her distance and the only other person he had ever seen her embrace was Gwen - which were only two three seconds tops. Never ever like this.

He turned back to the girl Imogen, who had a knowing smile on her face. His eyes widened.

"It's true." He whispered. "You're their daughter."

* * *

I really hoped you liked it. Please review if you have any advice or just to tell me you liked it =D. In the next chapter we see a bit of Gwen and Arthur, Imogen reveals more about why she's there...to Uther, and Morgana discovers something about Merlin which is hard to forget.

Please Review.


	3. The Woman In Red

Again I cannot believe the response to the last chapter, and once again thank you. Thank you too: **FireChildSlytherin5; 009Sevgi; Catindahat; breyerfan123; Behind Sapphire Eyes; Chaney; MaryandMerlin; Shadow Walker52; Stripysockz; SylarQueen; FirstM8OfJumpinJo; Kingleycrab; Terapsina; Narutoske; alleywayqueen; MegElemental; 9Tiptoes; no name (again thank you for you kind words whoever you may be); GoGothGirl; Awinterchill and Imagay (lol been looking forward to that one). **I really do love you all.

Now this chapter had a lot more in it but it became difficult to write it all in, which is what took me so long. But here it is, and I sincerly hope you enjoy it. In the words of the Queen of England, I wish I could make babies with all of you! Yes I believe she was high at the time.

Disclaimer: Still do not yet own Merlin. Transactions are still going through...is anyone buying this?

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Woman In Red

Merlin held her to him with blinding proximity, a fact he was well aware of. He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead and knew she must have been able to feel it. Yet she continued to hang on with that contented smile and her silky, black...beautifully fragrant hair pressed against his face. He took a deep breath, releasing it after closing his eyes. He heard Morgana do the same before regretfully pulling away, only enough to place both her hands on his chest and look straight up into his eyes.

"Thank you Merlin." She whispered sadly. "You didn't have to do that."

He swallowed hard. Proceeding to mentally curse himself. She surely would have seen that, and would therefore guess he was feeling a little tense. They continued to stare at each other in complete silence, still unaware that they were being watched by two pairs of blue eyes. Arthur watched them in amazement. How could he have missed this? Or rather forgotten it? He could see the connection now, but at what cost would they go too to ensure that connection. Deciding he had contemplated enough the blonde prince pursed his lips and cleared his throat.

In complete unison both Merlin and Morgana snapped their heads towards his and took one step back. Arthur watched in mild amusement as Merlin began fidgeting with his scarf to cover his nerves, whereas as Morgana had a completely different technique. She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at her adoptive brother.

"Forgotten how to say hello Arthur?" She asked coldly.

Arthur smiled. A smile that told everyone who saw that he had already won. "I just didn't want to interrupt your...moment."

Merlin stepped forward urgently. "I've told you before it's not like that." Arthur cast his eyes quickly to Morgana just in time to see a momentary glitch in her mask before she rapidly recovered herself. Arthur smirked and looked back at Merlin. "It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Sure" Arthur replied crossing his arms and smiling. "I mean I hug my friends longingly all the time-"

"Arthur!" Morgana interrupted fiercely.

"In fact" Arthur opened his arms in the direction of Merlin. "Come embrace me Merlin. We couldn't fit one in this morning-"

"Arthur that's quite enough!" Morgana scolded, finally noticing the shiver of the woman in red behind him. Morgana crossed her arms. "Have I offended your friend?"

Arthur looked confused until Imogen stepped down next to him. "No...I'm sorry it's just my Mother used to talk just like that when I was a little girl whenever I had been bad. It brought back old memories."

Merlin squinted his eyes at her. He swore he had seen her before, not noticing that Morgana was doing exactly the same. Arthur however did take note of this and proceeded to explain her arrival.

"She's a sorceress from the future." He stated boldly, pleased when that seemed to get their attention. "She's come back to help save her time."

Merlin's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "I'm sorry? Could you explain that?"

"Without going into too much detail" Imogen stated stepping forward. "There is a dark threat casting it eyes on Camelot even as we speak. I have come back to warn the current King of his descent, in hopes that we can create a future free from tyranny."

"Oh right." Merlin replied nodding sarcastically. "Now I understand."

Morgana almost laughed as she turned to Arthur. "And you believe her?"

"I do." He answered certainly.

"Well then why haven't you arrested her?" Merlin asked curiously. "She's a sorceress. If your father knew..."

"She has very compelling reasons for me not to. Now come on, we have to get back to the castle to warn my father-"

"And what are you going to do? Tell him a future sorceress has warped her way into the north tower and has told you what to do - which by the way is what?" Morgana questioned.

"Morgana -" Arthur begun.

"No she's right. You were always too trusting Arthur, but then again you could say the same about you Morgana." Imogen interrupted her. "The way you trusted the boy Mordred, the sorceress Alvarr, and of course Morgause not last week." Morgana looked stunned. How could she know that when no-one else did. Imogen continued.

"Now right now you're thinking that this crazy lady might know what she's talking about but what is she going to do to clinch it? Well put it this way, _Subsisto!_If it wasn't for me Morgause would have been the one to save you instead of Merlin, as I put the antidote in his book." She briefly looked at Merlin here, of who now looked equally stunned. She knew his secret.

"Morgause would have taken you back to her lair while the great dragon broke free, destroyed the majority of Camelot, Merlin and Arthur would have had to find a dragon lord and you would have become an evil sorceress bent on destroying the great city of Camelot. Oh yeah did I mention you have nightmares that come to actually pass and you had a brief period where you couldn't control the things you set fire too, but oh well, at least you have your old friend Merlin to take you to the druids whenever you're feeling low. Believe me now?"

Morgana looked Mortified as she stared at the young girl before swiftly turning to Arthur. The man had an odd look on his face, as if he had spaced out for a moment. She turned to look at Merlin who was standing, staring at this sorceress from the future with wide eyes and his jaw touching the floor. He clearly believed her...and now so did she.

"Don't worry." Imogen spoke up. "Arthur didn't hear any of that. A Subsisto is a deafening charm designed to stop people hearing what is said right in front of them. They don't even realize it has been cast over them at all unless told.

"What do you mean an evil sorceress bent on destroying Camelot?" Morgana asked with evident fear in her voice. Imogen released a calming breath before placing both hands on the other woman's' shoulders. "I'm not going to let that happen, but first we have to retrieve one more person in order to prevent everything."

"Who?" Merlin timidly asked. Imogen turned to him and smiled.

"_Patefacio Vestri_" She incarnated, causing Arthur to blink a few times before resuming his usual pose. "Everything will be revealed if you join me in front of the King's audience in one hour."

Morgana bolted forward. "The King? He will execute you rather than spit at you!"

"I have to agree with Morgana." Arthur butted in. "When it comes to Magic my father cannot see reason."

"You don't understand." Imogen said frustrated. "Sometimes you have to take these risks, especially when it can stop something so horrible, so evil that even if I told you everything you would not believe it. Some things are worth the risk."

"Then tell us." Merlin asked softly, and Arthur could physically see Imogen's hard face melt. "Help us understand."

She stared at her unknowing father with some discomfort before hanging her head in defeat. "Malum."

"Malum?" Morgana asked. Imogen nodded.

"A Demon Lord, bound to spend the rest of eternity sleeping in an underground chamber by one of the original and most powerful sorcerers to have ever set foot on mortal ground. The first ever sorcerer King."

"Sorcerer King?" Arthur asked questioningly. "I didn't even realize there was such a thing."

"Well there is. There is a whole kingdom, hidden to the mortal eye unless it is revealed to them by one of their own. Another sorcerer. The Sorcerer King gave his eternal life in order to seal the demon Lord Malum in an underground prison, but now there are forces with the intent to release him."

"Eternal life?" Merlin asked whilst squinting his eyes.

Imogen nodded. "Every crowned prince of the Venemagus Kingdom is given a well guarded elixir that will grant the receiver eternal youth. They will not age unless given up willingly, which is what was needed to help imprison Malum. At this moment in time his son, King Borin Regus, rules the land."

"That's who you want us to find?" Merlin asked again. "The King so he can imprison this Malum should he escape."

"No" Imogen answered firmly. "The current King is a ruthless man, corrupted by power. He shows no Mercy, no kindness nor regret for his malicious actions and besides, he does not posses powerful enough sorcery to complete such a heavy task. We need his son and heir, Prince James Regus."

"Right. Well no more wasting time." Arthur interrupted. "I will request an Audience with my Father immediately. We'll get this sorted out. Morgana, take Imogen to one of the spare chambers and have Gwen assist her in whatever she needs. I will go wake my Father."

* * *

Morgana and Imogen strolled down the torch lit corridor which lead to the spare chambers, both too busy wondering in their own thoughts to speak. It was only when they reached the spare chambers and Morgana opened the door for her did she speak.

"Ok. This is where you will rest until you are called upon."

Imogen smiled warmly at her mother, but only received a confused stare in return. "Thank you My Lady."

Morgana continued to stare at the slightly younger girl. "Why do I feel like I know you?" The king's ward asked in puzzlement. Imogen looked away uncomfortably.

"Well you shall...One day anyway." she answered mysteriously.

"No it's more than that." Morgana said whilst taking a few steps forward. "I trust you, yet you give me no reason too. And it appears you have the same affect on Merlin and Arthur too."

"Guess I just have a friendly face." Imogen tried to brush off with a cute smile. Morgana found it hard to keep the smile from her face upon seeing it.

"Well you have an addictive smile I can give you that." Morgana said with a faint quirk of her lips. "And don't worry. Gwen is my personal Maid, very trustworthy and good at what she does. She will assist you well."

"Oh I know." Imogen blurted out with a small laugh. Once realizing what she had said she quickly covered her mouth and cast her eyes towards her young mother.

"Do you...know Gwen?" Morgana asked curiously.

"No, no no not at all. I was just; I mean I just assumed that if she was your personal maid then I'm sure she would be good at what she does." Imogen blurted out like a clumsy drunk.

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." Imogen splattered out almost before Morgana could even finish the sentence. "Really really" She finished with a nervous laugh.

"I think we may need to work on your lying skills, Imogen." Morgana stated with a friendly smile.

"Please call me Imi." Imogen just released a dazzling smile and slumped her shoulders. "Probably one of the truest things I've heard in a while. I get it from my father-"

"Who's your father?" Morgana asked abruptly. Imogen's smile slowly diminished as she stared at her Mother, which caused the other woman to hang her head. "Don't worry, I'm sure if I needed to know, I would. Just tell me is it someone I know?"

Imogen swallowed and looked up at the ceiling. She hadn't counted on this being one of the hardest parts of her journey. "He's someone you have yet to know fully."

Morgana smiled. "Ok. I'll stop asking questions about your father, but if you don't mind could you tell me why you were calling Merlin's name instead of Arthur's or myself."

The future sorceress turned her back and rolled her eyes. Her mother was just as curious about what she did now as she was in the future. She decided on giving half the truth rather than the full truth. "In my time Merlin has always been someone you could trust, no matter what the situation."

Morgana cast her eyes downwards. Her thoughts were once again on that night. Over the course of finding Imogen her mind had blissfully forgotten about it, but it seemed she had retrieved all the callous emotions and memories with a single sentence. Imogen noticed straight away.

"He didn't want to Morgana." Imogen whispered affectionately. "He done what he thought he needed to."

Morgana nodded her head. "I know."

"How long have you had feelings for him?"

Morgana whipped her head up to stare at the mystery woman. What was she talking about? What kind of feelings was she implying? She valued him as a friend, as a confident but...was it more? She thought over their encounters in the past. There was something there. There always had been. She recalled one of their first real encounters where it was just them. It was when Gwen had been arrested during the plague for allegedly being a sorceress. She had been so impressed and touched by his sincerity, by his kindness and sensitivity that she had instantly grown fond of him. But it was when he had stormed into her room with the injured boy Mordred that she had first begun looking at him differently. She could remember being so surprised that he had just risked everything for a strange boy without a seconds thought. In his own words 'A spur of the moment kind of thing'. That was also the first time she could remember the underlying tension emerging. It was now always there whenever they met, like an invisible force pulling them together yet pushing them away all at the same time. She couldn't describe it, but it was always there just beneath the surface, yet always deniable.

"I don't..." Morgana began. "I..."

It was at this moment when Merlin himself walked in with Gwen hot on his heels. Morgana jumped back a little and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Ok, Gwen this is Imogen, Imogen this is Gwen." Merlin spluttered out. He seemed a little out of breath, nervous. Though about what not even Imogen could explain.

"It's a pleasure." Gwen greeted politely with a small bow. Imogen smiled before enveloping the woman in a full blown hug.

"Don't ever bow to me again." The sorceress demanded in such delight that it made Gwen smile despite her surprise.

"Erm...ok" Gwen responded, unable to resist putting her arms around the eccentric woman. Merlin turned to Morgana, surprised to find her unable to make eye contact with him. He frowned in confusion. It couldn't still be what happened a week ago. She was able to at least look at him moments before. In fact look at him dead in the eyes with so much blazing intensity that it made him gulp. What could have happened since?

Arthur stopped in the doorway to the guest chambers when he saw the two women hugging as well as the tension growing like a bubble between Merlin and Morgana. He let loose a heavy sigh as he walked forward, unwittingly interrupting Merlin and Morgana's staring competition.

"What is going on today? Every time I turn a corner there's someone hugging."

"You're just not used to the concept of affection." Morgana spoke up with that sarcastic smile. Merlin couldn't help himself, but he smiled too.

"Now that's not true, we heard him admit earlier that he embraces his friends longingly." The young warlock spoke up. Both he and Morgana burst into a small fit of giggles, causing the crowned prince to stare at them like he had been ambushed.

"When you're quite done mocking me-"

"Who's mocking you?" Merlin interrupted. "I was just saying what a brave admission it was-"

"And you're finished. Unless you want to find yourself in the stocks again?" Arthur finished for him, watching as his man servant bit his lip in a failing attempt to contain his next onslaught. Arthur turned back to the now separated women with a roll of his eyes. "My father will see you; just give him time to prepare. I'm going to gather the necessary knights. When we're ready for you a guard will come find you." And with that Arthur walked out the door with Merlin behind him.

"Merlin?" Gwen's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Where are you going?"

"Gaius" He replied quickly. Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought he'd want to see this."

He turned and left at Gwen's nod without so much as batting an eye lid in her direction. She knew this shouldn't have bothered her. He had done it many times before and she had never thought anything of it. So then why was she now feeling an odd tug in her chest, a little painful pull somewhere in her gut? It only lasted for a second but it was there.

Well one thing she did know was that he was lying. He wasn't going to get Gaius, at least not straight away, and it was on this premis that she made up her mind. She turned to Gwen and Imogen.

"I'm going to go see if there's anything I can do to help." She said and with a twirl was gone. She was going to find out what was making Merlin lie.

* * *

The flame lit torch swished through the air, providing Merlin with both light and heat as he travelled down the stone steps to see the great dragon. He needed to know more about this whole thing. About Imogen, her reasons for doing this and if they were true. The whole thing was being taken so lightly that it was infuriating. She's a sorceress from the future, and yet Arthur trusts her, Gwen trusts her, and he was pretty sure Morgana was beginning to.

He was so lost in these thoughts that he didn't notice Morgana's crouching form rise up from behind the wall and silently jog down the stairs behind him. He turned the corner at last and walked out onto the familiar ledge, overlooking the whole dungeon where the Dragon was bound. Morgana reached the corner and peered round the corner, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What on earth was he doing down so far beneath the castle?

"I need your help!" Merlin's echoing voice brought her gaze to his back. "Please! I know you're angry that I haven't released you! But I made a promise and I intend to keep it!"

"Who the..." Morgana whispered to herself until something happened that would haunt her dreams for years to come. A Dragon. The Great Dragon. Flying down from darkness of the top of the cave and landing on a large rock a few feet from Merlin. She placed a hand over her mouth in order to hide her gasp as her eyes shot open. She brought her head back from round the corner and slid down the wall she was now leaning on.

She couldn't believe it. Merlin was talking to the last Great Dragon and...did he say he was going to set him free? He wouldn't. She was sure of it. She knew what the beast would do. He would seek vengeance wherever he got it, reeking havoc and destroying innocent lives.

"I have no doubt you will Merlin." Came the dragon's voice, interrupting the Kings Wards thoughts. "Do not forget that you promised me your mothers life should you fail to keep your end of the bargain."

"I remember." Came Merlin's harsh voice, reminding Morgana of how he had spoken to her a week ago.

"Then I trust the Lady Morgana is dead." Came the Dragon's voice. Morgana took in a large intake of breath.

"No, I saved her."

"That was not your destiny Merlin. Your destiny is to protect Arthur until you and him unite the land of Albion, a destiny you have up till now succeeded in. The witch is of no concern."

"I've told you to never call her that!" Merlin yelled out, but it was too late. Morgana had heard, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "She's a good person! How can you judge someone you have never met!?"

"Because I know what she becomes young-"

"You know nothing of her!" Merlin interrupted, not realising he had just stopped the Great Dragon from revealing his secret to the woman in question. "I know what you think she becomes, but as you once said to me destiny is neither wrong or right, just what is and what will be!"

"And what is is that she almost sacrificed not only you, but Arthur, your mentor Gaius, your friend Guinevere and every man woman and child in Camelot just to rid the kingdom of Uther-"

"Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't do the same!?" Merlin interrupted. The Dragon brought his head back in contemplation. "You hate Uther more than anyone! How DARE you judge her for thinking the same thing you have for 20 years!"

The dragon stared down at the boy with taken aback eyes. "I see you feel strongly about this Merlin. Something must have changed to speed up the events I have foreseen."

Merlin nodded heatedly. "That's why I came down to talk to you! A sorceress from the future has arrived claiming she wants to fix things."

"Hmm. What is her name?"

"Imogen." Merlin answered. The Great Dragon let loose a deep heavy sigh, hanging his head and giving it a shake. "Do you know who she is?"

"I know who she will be, yes."

"Well then who is she? Why did everyone just trust her? And why does she seem familiar? Are her intentions real or does she have other reasons?"

"You can trust her young Warlock." Morgana's eyes shot open even wider than before as a gasp escaped her before she could cover her mouth.

"Oh my God...Oh my God...Oh my..." She couldn't believe it. Merlin was a sorcerer, a warlock. She had started to imagine it but to just suddenly hear it? It was unreal. All the times something mysterious happened to save the day, how he knew where the druids were, his understanding of her magic. It all made sense. And here he was, defending her to the last great dragon with absolutely no fear. However one thought echoed through her thoughts, and she hated herself for it.

Why hadn't he told her?

There was a long time when she was so confused, so alone and so scared of what she was. There were nights that she lay awake dreaming, begging whatever higher power that there was that she could find someone who understood. Someone who could guide her and help her understand what was happening to her, answer her questions, tell her it was Ok. But she knew why he hadn't. She was the King's Ward, and he couldn't have known for sure whether she would tell Arthur or not. Giving her head a quick shake she began listening once again.

"The girl Imogen is an ally to which you should pay heed Merlin. And perhaps one day soon you shall discover why, but there is one thing you must know." Both Merlin and Morgana stopped breathing. "There will be a moment...soon...where you will have to make a choice, not only to protect your secret, but to protect everyone you hold dear."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked puzzled. "What decision?"

"In one hand you will have one future, filled with everything you love and desire. But in the other will be what the world needs. You must do as the sorceress commands and find the Sorcerer Prince, for he alone can bring you your salvation now."

Merlin shook his head, but knew that would be all he would receive from the dragon. "Thank you."

"And Merlin." The Great Dragon called, causing the young warlock to turn back to face the beast. "It is important you be careful in the days ahead."

Merlin nodded. "I will."

"Do not make the mistake of believing only your enemies will provide you with challenges. Do not make assumptions on your travels. Though the Sorcerer Prince may have a Moral heart, it is buried underneath a mountain of pain, anger and hatred for all those of non-magical heritage. Years of being raised by an evil father have made him a dangerous man. You must tread carefully, for I doubt your magic, or even mine, could stand up to his power."

Merlin pursed his lips together and nodded in understanding. "Thank you again." And with that he spun and left the cave so hastily he didn't even notice Morgana crouched in the darkest shadow. Once she heard him leave she quickly rose to her feet with a determined expression on her face.

She was going to make sure that Merlin's secret was kept, no matter what kind of decision he had to make. Because as much as she didn't like it. As much as she knew it would never or could never happen. And as much as she wanted to deny it...she was developing feelings for Merlin, and from now on she was going to protect him for a change.

Starting with this so called dangerous Sorcerer Prince.

* * *

So what did you think? please review letting me know. Thank you.


	4. Conflicted

Once again people you have been far too kind. I'll do my usual routine of naming you but I'm starting to think it's not enough anymore. Ok so: **_Awinterchill; Avi Muin; Terapsina; Brickroad16; Narutoske; Captain Rydor; shadow243ali; Whatever Makes You Break; Stripysockz; FireChildSlytherin5; 009Sevgi; gwynnwy; CB93; Catindahat; wickedthruandthru; MaryandMerlin; TheMinxySix; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; kingleycrab; SylarQueen; Mergana (fantastic name btw); MegElemental; no name (I'm starting to think you're from the government) and Chloris. _**

I'm not sure any of you quite realize what your reviews mean to me but thank you very much. I would also like to let you all know of a Mergana story titled **"Body Swap"** by the Author **Mnemosyne77. **Also the Author of "A Lion and a Unicorn" one of the greatest Mergana stories on here. Mnem also has reviewed all three chapters of the story so far and has also been finding the time to generously help me with this story, so I reserved a special thank you just for you. Please everyone check it out, trust me when I say you will not be disappointed.

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Merlin or any of it's characters. I do however own a dog. His name is Henry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Conflicted**

It was only another dream, Morgana would tell herself later after she woke. Just another stupid dream. Not a premonition. No. She would not allow herself to think every dream was a premonition, despite that little voice in the back of her head. She tossed and turned in her bed. Still dressed and her silk sheets beneath her.

She fell back onto the throne room floor, landing harshly on the marble lining. She attempted to push herself up as she looked back at her attacker. Uther stood tall above her, his arm outstretched as was his palm. He looked like an animal with his teeth clenched and wild eyes staring down at her. He had hit her to the floor, he had caused the blood to gather in her mouth and he didn't seem to care.

This is when the scene switched and a man levitated seamlessly down from the sky before landing facing an active volcano, a black robe on and the hood covering most of his face. His green eyes shone through the shadow his baggy hood had created, eyes filled with both fear and resolve. The volcano shook in front of him, but the man somehow levitated from the ground and dove into the volcano.

Merlin with a single tear sliding down his pale cheek. He was standing in a dark misty red room, staring at two glowing orbs with haste in his body language. Fidgeting, sweating. He was making a choice.

Arthur. Dead. Lying limp in Lancelot's arms as the brave knight took slow, emotionally devastating steps forwards across a field filled with blood and lost souls. Lancelot fell to the floor in exhaustion, and it didn't take long for the brave Lancelot to fall into the realms unknown over his dead prince.

Gwen stood tall above a child's body. A deceased child's body. A sword with fresh wet blood up to the base of the handle secure in a trembling hand. Arthur's sword. Hatred. Anger. Devastation. All these emotions radiating off of her hand maiden with such fluctuating waves it was virtually visible. Tears flowed freely down her face without any effort to be stopped.

A burning tree in a dark forest. The searing flames rising to the sky while two pairs of blue eyes watched in amusement, almost glee. Accomplishment running through the two's blood at setting a harmless beautiful creation of nature on fire. Laughter ringing through the silent air.

Imogen bleeding. Unable to breathe. People surrounded her. Gaius tending to her wound, tending to the arrow sticking independently out from her side. To weak to cry, to move, to say her last words. The smell of death in the air stinging Morgana's nostrils. She knew this was a dream, but it all felt as real as any moment in her life. But she could do nothing to end the suffering that suffocated her.

And then there it was. A sword in a hand...the same sword that at this moment was resting easily in Merlin's gut. Horror-struck Morgana stared up into those warm baby blues, filled with pain and betrayal. Who had done this? Someone had driven this sword through the stomach of the one decent man in the whole of Camelot. They had killed Merlin.

"Prince..." Merlin's words escaped his dry lips.

Morgana was confused. Why had someone done this? What the Hell was going on?! "What?" She asked lamely. She didn't know what else to do.

"Prince...Sorcerer Prince." And his neck fell limp, dropping his head on his still chest.

Then a face made from what looked like white stone, its eyes opening to reveal soulless red eyes. "Morgana" The stone face whispered, coming closer. "MORGANA!!!"

Morgana sat bolt upright in her bed with such a shrill it might cause Uther himself to shudder. She bounced up and down uncontrollably on her bed, violent screams escaping her dry throat as she fought the beast away. Her arms flapping and slapping the offensive hands away from her convulsing form. Merlin and Arthur were dead! Gwen was a murderer and Imogen was dying! She had to do something. She had to save them!

"Morgana!" Came her name in an elevated voice.

"No!" She continued to scream, slapping the offending protrusions to her skin away. They had to get further away. "Get off me!"

"Morgana it's Gwen!" Came a softer voice, more concerned. Morgana snapped open her eyes, her watery eyes to see the soft brown orbs of her hand maiden staring affectionately into her eyes. "Oh God Gwen." Morgana whispered, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"It was only a dream My Lady." Gwen tried her best to ease the black haired beauty but knew she was fighting a loosing battle. She had been through this before with the Lady Morgana, and these dreams that plagued her mind at night often caused her to do irrational things to supposedly 'stop' them from coming true. The last one she could remember was when she had dreamed of Arthur's death at the hands of the questing beast. Morgana had run out to stop him from leaving in nothing but her night gown, but when Arthur had come back virtually dead she had almost believed her. That was until the prince made a miraculous recovery.

"I saw such horrible things." Morgana whimpered, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She was struggling to remember what had happened the previous night to explain why she was still in her dress and sleeping on her covers rather than under them. She had been sitting on her bed after eavesdropping on Merlin and the great Dragon...Merlin the Warlock.

"You can trust her young Warlock." The dragon had answered Merlin's question about Imogen. "Your destiny is to protect Arthur until you and he unite the land of Albion"

That's what had shocked her almost as much. Merlin's destiny, at least according to this dragon who she had decided harboured a deep resentment for her, was to protect Arthur and one day bring peace to the country alongside the future King. But how could that be the case when she had just dreamed someone had killed him? And also if the dragon could see the future how did it not know that she was watching? Or that she was still alive for that matter?

She took a deep steadying breath and tried to calm herself down. She would think of these things at a later date, but for right now she needed to relax. The sun was just rising and Gwen's gentle arms were more than comforting to her shaking form. She could physically feel her body become more controllable and at -

"What's wrong?" Came an apprehensive male voice. Both girls turned to find Merlin standing in the open door way, seemingly too afraid to enter the room fully. Gwen felt the answer come to her mouth before being frozen in her throat. Merlin was unable to take his eyes of the Lady Morgana. A quirky smile made its way to her lips as she studied Morgana's own expression.

The two were staring at each other as if afraid the other would disappear into thin air. But there was something else, something there that both wanted to say but couldn't bring themselves to. Neither blinked, neither seemed to even breath. They just continued to stare with such meaningful gazes, almost communicating silently through this odd new connection. Gwen suddenly began to feel her presence was an intrusion, but she also knew that at the same time the two were caught in their own little world.

"Nothing serious." Merlin turned his haunted blue eyes to gaze at Gwen. "Morgana just had a bad dream-"

"Bad dream?" Merlin interrupted whilst snapping his head in the direction of Morgana. The king's ward diverted her eyes to the floor, unable to maintain his intrusive eyes. She could never shake the feeling that whenever he looked at her he could see every part of her. Her flaws, her doubts and her desires. And after the current events she felt that more than ever. He made her doubt herself now, whenever he walked into a room she immediately forgot all exultant feelings of happiness and instead had them replaced by guilt and confusion.

However Merlin was one of the only, if not the only person who knew what her dreams could mean. So brushing of the creeping doubt Merlin's presence had caused her she turned to Gwen. "Gwen could you give us a moment alone please?" She asked her friend and Hand Maiden.

Looking like she was unsure whether to be confused or oddly happy Gwen nodded and stood. "Of course My Lady." As soon as the door was closed behind her Merlin rounded on the black haired beauty.

"What dream?"

Morgana rose from her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. "Probably just a bad dream."

"We both know that's not likely." Merlin added following behind her. Morgana turned to him, jumping back a little when she realized how close he was. She swallowed nervously. Did he always use to stand so close? "Tell me what happened."

She put her hands on her hips and her tongue in her cheek. "It wasn't like the other ones."

"How?"

"I saw...normally I see one event and only one event. But this time I saw so many things...horrible things Merlin." She could feel herself welling up again but refused to allow herself to crumble down. What right did Merlin have to bring this up after she had just managed to compose herself?

"What did you see?" Morgana stared straight up into his eyes at his tone. It was just like it used to be, when he used to care.

"I..." She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I saw Uther strike me down on to the floor-"

"What?" Merlin interrupted yet again. Morgana frowned as she studied him. Was he angry?

"Uther strike me to the ground. A man flying into a shaking volcano, you upset staring at two glowing orbs. That knight Lancelot carrying Arthur who looked like...like he was dead." At this point her voice cracked and she had to break eye contact with him. She remembered the horror of seeing these things, and she wasn't even finished yet. "Gwen was standing above the body of a murdered child with Arthur's bloodied sword in her hand." She now had unshed tears gathering in the base of her eyes. "Imogen dying and bleeding to death. She couldn't even scream she was in so much pain and then..." Morgana paused and looked back at him with fearful eyes. Merlin pursed his lips in apprehension.

"What is it Morgana?" He asked softly. She loved those eyes. Those adorable big blue innocent eyes. "Was it something to do with me?"

"I don't want to..."

"Morgana please? I need to know if I'm going to help."

She couldn't resist those eyes, but how was she supposed to tell him he was going to die? "You have to understand my dreams aren't always exact. They can change. But I saw..." She stared at him as she paused. She couldn't do this. And besides she had sworn to protect not only his secret but from this sorcerer prince. And this was not the way to go about starting. "I saw a face made from stone."

"Stone?" Merlin asked confused.

"He had the most horrible glowing eyes and he called my name over and over again. It was terrifying." She replied, skipping the whole part where he ended up getting stabbed. Merlin looked at her oddly.

"Is there anything you haven't told me?" He asked distrustfully.

She nodded but failed to meet his eyes. "There's nothing else." She lied before moving swiftly closer to him and placing a soft hand on his cheek. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" She didn't know what she was doing. The question had come out before she could even think about stopping and the actions had just sort of followed suit. She had acted without thinking. She couldn't even remember the last time she had done that, move almost instinctually.

Merlin had a look of complete awkwardness on his face. "Like what?"

"Is there nothing you could tell me that might help?" She asked softly, almost whispering. He looked down from her shining blue eyes down to the space between them. The now non-existent space between them. Her body was practically pushed right up against his, and he found himself questioning how the fact that they had both almost murdered each other could have changed their relationship from trusted friends to one of uncomfortable affectionate moments such as these. Did she even realise how close she had placed herself to him?

"Is there anything you could tell me that could help save them?" She breathed out. But her eyes were fogged and filled with an emotion Merlin not only recognised but feared. Desire. "Any information? Any...secrets?" She wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore. Nor did she care. Only one thing was passing through her mind at the moment, and it wasn't Merlin's secret powers nor his past actions.

It was just want. For the man, not anything else.

He blinked in mystification as she moved her lush mouth slightly closer to his own with a simple feminine tilt of her head. He wanted to taste her...and he couldn't believe it. Before he entered the room he wasn't even sure if he would care if she hadn't been there. If she had been taken by Morgause after all and didn't come back. And yet here he was now. Inches from making what he knew would be a big mistake. Nonetheless he found himself sucking in the strange heat that seemed to radiate of her plum lips, and realised soon thereafter that he was actually leaning in to initiate the outlandish connection. Suddenly desperate to bond with her.

His gut was a swirl of conflicting emotions. On one hand he wanted nothing to do with her. There was a part of him that hated her, that even the very recollection of her existence made him infuriated with his entire surroundings wherever he was. In spite of this whenever he was around her he felt a contented uncomfortable atmosphere this last week. He couldn't really explain it, but no matter how appalled she made him feel there was a side of him that enjoyed it. That enjoyed the horrendous tension that had grown between them and instead of causing him to turn and run alternatively preferred to stand strong and feed off of it. Almost as if it elated him to be around such loathsomeness.

And it was this elated side that fed off of the loathsomeness that was sending him into a dangerous unknown territory as it forced him closer the Lady Morgana. He felt rather than made his hands slide slowly over her waist to seize her and suddenly their lips were the only things that were apart. Morgana rested her arms on his surprisingly broad shoulders, her hands snug enough to grip the back of his neck.

Abruptly their lips parted in unison and they dived in for their prize until - SLAM! Both Merlin and Morgana jumped apart so fast Merlin stumbled and had to clutch a nearby chair to steady himself. The pair shifted their eyes over to the door only to find it still shut, despite the fact that the two had almost suffered a fatal shock in complete cooperation as soon as they had heard it shut. Someone had seen what had just happened.

Morgana shifted her gaze back to the heavily breathing man standing opposite her. She couldn't believe it. They had almost just made the biggest mistake of their lives and someone had seen. She could tell just by looking at him that he was thinking the exact same thing. The question was who was it who had seen? She straightened her pose as she watched him stand up straight, determined not to allow him any reason to think she was as perplexed as could be by the whole scenario.

"I don't have any secrets." He finally answered impassively. His eyes vague and seemingly disinterested.

She stared at his well practiced mask with some scrutiny behind her own facial shield, using it to conceal her own rising fury at his outright fib. "Very Well." She retorted knowing her tone must have let slip her resentment of this whole situation. "Well I'm sure you have other duties to attend to, was there anything else?"

The distressingly high unbearable tension in the room had reached new heights at the revelation that was at this moment spinning their thoughts into places best left to the imagination. Merlin lightly shook his head to regain some thoughts before eventually realising he had been asked a question. "Err yes. Imogen will be appearing before the King at any moment. The King requests you be present for the meeting."

"Of course." She replied, for unknown reasons afraid to blink. There was a long pause as the two could do nothing but stare at each other with estranged emotions shining from within them.

Merlin stepped forward. "My Lady-"

"Get out Merlin!" She all but yelled, her composure finally giving way under the vast amount of pressure now residing in the room.

"Right." He almost jumped and made his way to the door. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the cool black handle of the door before freezing on the spot. He grudgingly turned to her with his mouth open. "If Arthur or Uther ever found out about what just happened..."

Morgana gave a little awkward smirk before almost instantaneously wiping it from her face. "Don't worry Merlin." She answered, watching as the Prince's man servant's shoulders relaxed a little. "You can trust me." She added hastily. Merlin's eyes hardened immediately upon those words. It was sad that a single three letter sentence could instigate a whole range of memories and currently forgotten feelings of betrayal.

"I hope so." And with that he opened the door and ruthlessly slammed it shut behind him. She finally let her knees give way as she allowed herself to fall down onto her bed and release all the torment she had been withholding. She barely noticed Gwen running in through her chambers door and sit down next to her on the bed, compassionately wrapping her arms round her.

"I saw My Lady." Gwen consoled. "I saw you and Merlin." Morgana raised her flowing eyes to look at Gwen's empathic brown orbs. "I understand how difficult it can be."

Morgana shook her head. "Gwen you don't understand. It's not like that."

Gwen frowned in perplexity. "But I don't...I saw you two."

Morgana sighed and wiped away a stray tear. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

5 minutes earlier.

* * *

Gwen pushed the door open ever so slightly further so she could stare at the incredible sight before her. Merlin and Morgana, slowly leaning in towards each other to prepare for a kiss she had been expecting since the druid boy had appeared in Camelot. She knew that if she were caught spying on the King's ward that Uther would have neither compunction nor hesitation as to whether or not to execute her for even thinking of doing this. But then again if either Arthur or Uther caught what was going on in the Lady Morgana's chambers they would not really concern themselves with her simple inquisitiveness. They would instead barge past her and slice Merlin's head clean off where he stood...ears and all.

"Guinevere?" Came the familiar voice of Arthur Pendragon. Shocked and panicked Gwen spun around to face her prince, inadvertently closing the door with an almighty slamming noise. The hand maiden closed her eyes as she inwardly cursed herself for making such a racket. She was sure that her mistake would have interrupted the pair's first kiss.

"Arthur." Gwen squeaked before clearing her throat. "What brings you our way?"

The prince looked at her in bemusement. "I'm going to get Imogen for an audience with my father. Merlin was supposed to tell you this?" Arthur sighed. "Has he not shown up?"

"Err..."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Arthur continued. "He's been acting strange all week. I'll have to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble with my father."

Gwen couldn't help but smile. He didn't even realise what he just did, but his thoughts instantly went to protecting the younger man. "You always surprise me Arthur. You're heart really is the biggest organ your body has." The two shared a quick moment before Gwen's smile faded in realisation. "Not that I'm saying your other organs are small or anything...because I'm sure their not!" Arthur raised an amused eyebrow. "Not that I've looked or anything it's just you are a prince after all...and-"

"Gwen I'm going to ask you to stop before this gets anymore humiliating." Arthur said with his arms folded. It was then that Merlin stepped out from Morgana's chambers and froze upon seeing his master. "Looks like I spoke to soon."

"Sire." Merlin greeted an Arthur who looked like he expected Merlin to tell him something stupid. "What?"

"Did you tell Morgana about the Audience with my father?"

"Yes sire."

"Did she accept?"

"Yes sire"

"Right then go and get Gaius."

"Yes sire"

"Be as quick as you can, understood?"

"Yes sire"

"And Merlin, are you in fact a whiney man child?"

"Yes si-" Merlin stopped and presented Arthur with a frustrated look. "Don't you ever get tired of being such a prat?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows. She never could get used to their relationship. "I'd better go tend to Morgana." Arthur turned disappoint eyes on her.

"Of course. Don't let us hold you up." He smiled. Gwen smiled back and gently pushed the door open. Arthur took a moment to stare at the now closed door until eventually turning to Merlin, ready to ask why he wasn't going to get Gaius. That was until he saw the man in question also staring sadly at the door. Arthur sighed. "What is it Merlin?"

Truth be told he had a vague idea what was going on behind those empty looking eyes. Merlin was in love with Morgana. What other explanation was there? He had been acting like a weirdo all week, hardly ever insulting him at all and quite frankly the whole thing grossed him out. He was still reeling in on the idea of Merlin and Morgana having a daughter together...although how was it possible that she had become a sorceress? He guessed that it was probably an attempt to fight off this Malum threat that posed her time but he had never actually asked. He had simply trusted her. Her familiarity winning over his trust in almost instantaneously, discarding all thoughts of doubt from his mind without a second thought.

One thing was stuck in his mind though, and that was a single question. If Merlin and Morgana were allowed to be together, then was there a chance that Gwen and himself had a chance at happiness as well? That thought had been biting at his brain ever since he first believed Imogen's story. He had closed his mind off from the possibility of ever having a future with the hand maiden, but now after all this confusion and unimaginable glimpses, a whole had been poked through said closed off mind. It was for this reason alone he told himself that despite his unsure thoughts about a Merlin and Morgana relationship, he was silently routing for the two to discover their feelings for each other. Naturally he knew that both would be too afraid to tell him but nonetheless hoped for a better outcome.

"Merlin?" Arthur tried again, rewarded by the young warlock finally hearing him.

"Hmm?"

"What's been wrong with you this week? It's like you've been possessed by the ghost of boredom."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

"Really?" Asked the prince with a disbelieving look on his face, only for it to turn to frustration when Merlin nodded with those wide eyes. He hated those eyes. They always grew wider whenever he was lying. "Merlin you're a worse liar than the queen of Logres."

Merlin's eyebrows bounced a little at the mention of the queen. "Now she was creepy."

"Yes she was." Arthur had to agree.

"What did she do to you when she finally managed to lure you into a room alone with her?"

Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Some things are best left to the imagination."

"Because there were rumours-"

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur interrupted, annoyed when he saw the little smile appear on his manservant's skinny face.

"You don't think she'll come back for the royal festivals next week do you?" Merlin asked a little worried. However he'd be lying if he didn't admit he was enjoying Arthur's fear a little.

"Dear Lord I hope not." Merlin had never heard such conviction in his prince's voice until that moment. "Now you should have left already to go get Gaius. Go!" He barked sending Merlin scurrying away. The blonde prince shook his head as his secret friend ran round the corner. "How did you ever get someone like Morgana?" He whispered to himself before setting off in the direction of Imogen's chambers. Thankfully the girl had inherited Morgana's looks and pose instead of her father's clumsiness.

However he couldn't say that he was looking forward to this. A bad feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach like a bad virus. He truly had no idea how this meeting was going to proceed, but he did know he had to try and convince his father (somehow) that recruiting this sorcerer prince would be a good idea.

Arthur sighed. Men would fly before that miracle would happen.

* * *

So what d'ya think? I was initially going to have the actual meeting with Uther in this chapter but it would have been far too long and I feared for your concentration spans. So please let me know what you thought and I am already writing the next chapter. God save the Queen.


	5. The Reasons For Treason

Wow people 100 reviews! If I knew you I'd buy you all a drink...cheap drinks yes but drinks all the same. Maybe a Cola :). I've had trouble writing this week due to an injury on my back, and because of that I'm feeling that this chapter may not be the best. It certainly doesn't have everything I wanted to write into it including a few more Mergana moments. But trust me they will be rife with it next chapter.

Anyway as I said at the beggining 100 reviews! And for that I can't thank you enough. I've sent some of you some PM's to personally thank you for your fantastic support, and because of you you've made me want to work as hard as I can. I've always got a lot going on but because of you I always find time, so this story is as much thanks to you as me. So you ready? Time to name all the people who reviewed all of the chapters - since I think it's a special occasion and yes, I know it's over the top but damn it I'm feelin' thankful.

Ok so Thank you in no particular order: **magnetic-starfish; Behind Sapphire Eyes; Witty Kate; pandas rule the world; etquad1; danielpickering; Splash13; breyerfan123; Chaney; Shadow Walker52; alleywayqueen; 9Tiptoes; GoGothGirl; Awinterchill; Avi Muin; Terapsina; Whatever Makes You Break; Stripysockz; 009Sevgi; Gwynnwy; CB93; wickedthruandthru; MaryandMerlin; TheMinxySix; Chloris; FireChildSlytherin5; shadow243ali; Narutoske; Catindahat; MegElemental; xXStephRheaXx; Captain Ryder; Marcus S. Lazarus; Chasing-Pirates; White As Snow; HisDarkMaterialsrox; brickroad16; Mergana; MerlinFan#1; Kkingleycrab; no name; SylarQueen; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; Helena; jLinsmith89; chunkyland; Leela and newboy. **

And of course Mnemosyne77 again for the tremendous support. Couldn't have done it without your help and sorry for the amazingly long A/N.

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own Merlin, have a dog named Henry and have decided to now add something new every time. So...don't own Merlin, have a dog named Henry and I find seaguls to be oddly creepy. **

* * *

"That's what was going on when I walked in?"

Gwen stared across the bed at Morgana in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just been told by the King's ward. She had just been told everything of what had happened. From Morgana meeting Morgause all the way up to Merlin storming out of the room when she had entered a week ago. Morgana had even been kind enough to let her know who the girl Imogen really was, at least by her knowledge.

Morgana nodded, never once taking her eyes of her friend. "Yes. That's why Merlin stormed from the room when you entered a week ago."

Gwen continued to stare at her with a face Morgana could only describe as disgust. "How could you?" The maid breathed out. Morgana opened her mouth and stood, only to have Gwen take a step back. Morgana froze in her place. She was afraid of her? Her best friend was afraid of her?

"Gwen please-"

"If Merlin hadn't of poisoned you we'd all be dead!" Gwen yelled. Morgana could do nothing but stare in shock. Gwen hadn't yelled at her since they were little girls.

"Gwen I had no idea Morgause was going to kill everyone!" Morgana tried desperately. "I was tricked. All I wanted was Uther gone! For all the pain he's caused! For what he did to my father! To your Father!"

"So your first thought was to murder him?" Gwen asked in astonishment, hoping that it wasn't true. "Morgana you find another way! Murder is never an answer!"

"I know that now." Morgana said whilst hanging her head. Gwen released a long and heavy sigh as she tried to calm herself down. "Gwen you have to believe me. I did not know what Morgause was planning."

"We've all been tricked by the illusions of Sorcery at some point." Gwen conceded, not surprised when Morgana looked up at her in utter relief. "But then why did I almost see you kissing? You and Merlin?"

Morgana shook her head with a look that clearly said your guess is as good as mine. "It's complicated." She whispered, now averting her gaze to where herself and Merlin had almost lost control.

Gwen squinted at her. "My Lady?" Morgana looked up with smiling eyes. She had called her My Lady. For a few moments she feared she would never call her that again. "Do you have feelings for Merlin?"

Morgana just stared at her hand maiden. Her smiling eyes had turned vacant and unreadable, but it was obvious to someone who knew her as well as Gwen that it was simply a mask.

"We should get ready for the meeting. It starts soon." Morgana brushed off, standing from her sitting position and walking over to her wardrobe. Gwen couldn't help the small amused quirk of her lips at her actions. Morgana turned to face her with a stern look on her face. "Gwen I'm sure I don't need to tell you that all this is to be kept completely secret. Absolutely no one must know that these events have taken place. Lord knows what would happen if this got out."

Gwen nodded solemnly. "Of course My Lady. You can count on me."

"I thought as much. Now come, we must get ready."

* * *

Imogen stood outside the big double doors that led to the throne room. Two guards stood either side of her, staring straight. She would occasionally throw brief glances in their direction. They hardly looked like they were even breathing. However she was breathing. A lot. Her hands were fidgeting and try as she might she could not stop them. She was blinking far more rapidly than necessary and the beginnings of sweat despite the cold morning air.

She knew what she was going to have to do in order to convince the King to trust the Sorcerer Prince. It would involve sinking to a level she reserved only for absolute necessity. She had long ago discovered that she had inherited a certain skill from her mother. Manipulation. She could get almost anyone to do whatever she wanted - no magic needed. Men were the easiest to control. She was able to exploit their deepest instincts, odd as they may be, to protect her so long as she played her role correctly. She guessed it came from a long forgotten tribal influence that rested in the deepest darkest corner of the mind, but either way it was there.

Her mother had told her that she had used it all the time on the men in Camelot. Uther, Arthur, even Merlin her father when she felt she needed to. As soon as she had discovered her own daughter possessed the same ability she had warned her not to get lost in it, warned her that it could become like second nature and take over what is left of your original self. This she had told her right after she had caught the five year old girl making all the boys do things for her. Her chores, her responsibilities and even her hair. At first she was angry, which had confused the little girl. But upon sneaking out of her chambers after being told to reside in them until she had realised what she had done wrong. She saw her Mother, Father and Uncle Arthur laughing about it.

To say she was puzzled would be an understatement. However as she grew she realised through experience what her mother had meant. A skill like manipulation was not something to show pride in, in fact quite the opposite, and should only be used when it could be justified. Yet as much as she hated the thought of doing it, now it was the only option.

"Imogen."

Came a familiar voice. Imogen spun round to see her father, Merlin, walking purposefully towards her. She couldn't hide the smile that stretched across her face.

"Merlin." She greeted happily, ignoring the odd feeling that crept up on her at calling her father by his actual name. He simply nodded and turned to an old man behind him.

"This is the court physician Gaius." He introduced. Imogen lost the smile and obtained a look of complete shock. "Gaius this is Imogen, the-" He darted his eyes to the two guards. "The girl I told you about."

"Pleasure to meet you my girl." Gaius greeted charmingly. Imogen now had a smile wide enough to block of the wide corridor they stood in.

"Please Gaius the pleasure is all mine. Really all mine."

Gaius raised an eyebrow at the girl, which for some reason only served to make her snicker. Honestly, the child was behaving like she had met her idol.

"Could I ask what is so funny?" The physician asked baffled.

"Oh nothing." She replied, still smiling. "It's just that...I don't wish to confuse you further but...well...I'd been told about that eyebrow thing."

Gaius raised it again. "What eyebrow thing?"

Imogen looked at surprised, briefly turning to an amused Merlin before shifting back to Gaius. "I was told that you raised your eyebrow whenever you had...well actually that you just used to raised it a lot."

Gaius looked mortified.

"We had a nick name for it." Imogen continued.

"Nick name? What kind of a nick name?"

"The eyebrow of devastation."

Another snicker alerted the elderly physician, only this time it seemed to come from Merlin. Gaius narrowed his eyes as his young protégé stifled a random chuckle after another. Gaius realised now would be the time to take pity on the boy, but instead preferred to watch him struggle. Watch as the sweat formed on his forehead, as his lips shook along with the rest of his body, as he battled fiercly in a fight he was never going to win.

"What's going on here?" Sounded the deep commanding voice of Arthur Pendragon as he strode into the group. His eyes landed on a now violently shaking Merlin, and he could feel the look of annoyance spread over his face. "What on earth is it now?"

"Merlin was just displaying his amusement at a nick name Imogen and her friends had for a certain aspect of my face." Gaius explained.

Arthur turned to look at him. "Is it the eyebrow?"

A high pitched and disturbingly lady like noise escaped Merlin's clamped lips, causing Arthur and Imogen to swiftly turn to look at the young Warlock. Gaius however was shocked. Since when had his eyebrow become such a public endearment?

"Grow up Merlin!" Ordered the crowned prince.

"We called it the eyebrow of devastation" Imogen repeated. Gaius snapped his head in her direction sufficiently heatedly.

"Yes thank you." He finished shortly. Imogen looked down at the floor in shame. He turned back to Arthur "Sire perhaps we should be discussing what -"Arthur was now biting his lip in an attempt to keep his own laughter in, shoulder to shoulder with Merlin. "By the Gods." Gaius exclaimed frustrated. He was surrounded by idiots.

"There was another nickname." Imogen said quietly whilst looking fearfully at Gaius.

The elderly physician rolled his eyes. "Well go on then, you might as well. Put them out of their misery - I can't bear it any longer."

Imogen seemed to struggle to find the courage at first, but eventually dug down deep and forced herself to nobly carry on. "We called it the excited caterpillar."

And that, it seemed, was that. Morgana and Gwen rounded the corner to find Merlin and Prince Arthur roaring with hysterical laughter. They watched as their future King slid down the far wall of the corridor on his back in what could only be described as in an uncontrollable state. Casting their eyes downward they saw his faithful and brave man servant, already on the floor on his back, holding his stomach and over-all looking quite unhinged.

"It hurts!" Cried out Merlin.

"Try...to think of...sad things!" Arthur advised from the wall in between fits of giggles.

"Like what!?" Merlin queried.

"I don't know!" Another roar of laughter from Arthur. "Sick children?!"

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled from across the hall, turning all eyes upon her and Gwen. "Have you no self control?" The King's ward chastised.

"Merlin started it!"

"I did not!" Merlin yelled defensively.

"I don't care who started it." Morgana scolded. "Let's just see whose man enough to finish. Whatever this is, it's gone on long enough."

Merlin and Arthur rose slowly, still shooting out the odd giggle and wiping away fresh tears. Morgana and Gwen walked towards the throne room doors with repugnance clear on their faces.

"Babies." Gwen whispered as she walked past them. Both Merlin and Arthur felt affronted but had difficulty removing their smiles. The two girls then passed the two smiling guards and a hurt looking Gaius to reach a shamed Imogen.

"Are you ready?" Morgana asked with a concerned glint in her eyes.

Imogen took a sharp intake of air before nodding with a simple smile. "As I'll ever be."

Morgana smiled back before looking at one of the two guards. "Is it alright to enter?"

"Yes My Lady. The King has finished the Personal Guards ceremony. He is expecting you."

Imogen nervously looked at the door as Arthur strode towards it with a firm frown on his face, all humour forgotten. She felt Merlin stop on her right side and Morgana on her left. The tension seemed to grip her every nerve and squeeze at them. She wanted to turn around and run. Run back to her time and just live in what the world had become, after all she knew that world. Desperate as it was she knew what to expect, what could occur there where she could openly use her powers without fear of being killed every second.

She suddenly branched both her hands out and grabbed her unsuspecting parent's hands. Merlin and Morgana froze as they felt the girl they hardly knew clasp their hands so tightly that for one moment Merlin thought she could rip his off. Yet he felt some odd yet immensely powerful twang shoot in his chest as it happened, almost as if it belonged there. He momentarily gazed over at Morgana to see she was feeling something similar to him, her eyes confused but happy at the same time.

"Don't leave me." Murmured Imogen. At this Arthur turned around to see the union before looking to see the reactions of the two she was hanging to.

"We won't." Morgana replied, not even noticing when she begun brushing the girls hair softly with her hand. Arthur swallowed nervously, whilst Gwen and Gaius watched on in amazement.

"We'll all be here if you need us. Just give us a signal." Merlin comforted. As Arthur watched he wondered why Merlin didn't notice Morgana's maternal instincts firing up, but on that mark decided they should not keep his father waiting.

"Ok." Arthur said to gain everyone's attention. "I've briefed you on the rules. Do not tell him who you really are. Under no circumstances let my father know that you're from the future, or that you're a Sorceress. It will be the last thing you ever do."

Morgana rolled her eyes at the panicked look on Imogen's face. "Oh well done Arthur. For god sake don't take up motivational speaking."

"They needed to be said. You ready?" He asked staring straight at Imogen. She seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "Then let's go."

He pushed open the large double doors and walked in ahead of the group. Imogen released her parent's hands upon entering. She really didn't want any kind of connections being made in the King's head, even if it didn't seem likely anyone could make them.

She stared up at the man who could choose between whether her future was filled with happiness or whether it stayed in the shadow of its former self. Just by looking at him sitting comfortably in his throne she had already judged him. Of course she had heard stories of his brutal nature, but she had also heard stories of how he had cleaned up Camelot when magic ruled the land. His hatred for magic was legendary even in her time, so it was logical to exploit this as a weakness.

"Father." Arthur greeted, standing in front of Imogen and before Uther with his hands behind his back. "We've received some distressing news."

"Ah yes. The news that could barely wait until morning. Continue." Uther's smug royal tone came through in folds as he reached over and grabbed some wine from a servant.

"We encountered this girl wondering around the outer city. She claimed that she saw four men entering her home of Sorestan discussing a plot to attack Camelot."

Uther knitted his eyebrows together in thought, looking over Arthur's shoulders to stare at Imogen. "Step forward child." Uther demanded with a wave of his hand. Morgana clenched her jaw in anticipation. She knew first hand that the girl had trouble being less than honest.

"You're Highness." Imogen greeted with a curtsy. "My family has always been in awe of your grand codes and conduct. It is truly a privilege to finally be in your presence."

Merlin's eyes grew to the size of the sun. She was good. He had expected her for some reason to be less than a bad liar, but here she was. Staring straight into the eyes of Uther Pendragon without even flinching...and making him smile.

"It's always nice to hear that you've had such an affect on people." Uther said, leaning forward in his throne. Arthur couldn't not let loose a crooked disbelieving smile. He was into this.

"Very much so my Lord. My father used to tell me tales of your battle against the evils of sorcery right from the beginning. Your bravery has been an example for my entire family to compare themselves to during our darkest moments. That's why I knew I had to come here first; I knew you would know what to do."

"Please speak child. I'm sure we'll find a solution. What of these four men and their plans for Camelot." Uther said with a warm smile.

"Of course. There were four sorcerers and a small druid boy My Lord." All in unison Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius all snapped their heads up to stare stunned at the girl they thought they knew. She was speaking of Mordred, but how could she know of his existence?

"Small druid boy?" Uther questioned with a clear suspicious glint in his eyes. "I believe I know of the boy. He escaped from our dungeons not long ago." At this Uther threw a fleeting glance at Morgana before returning his over bearing gaze back to Imogen.

Imogen nodded. "They plan to use the boy to unleash a powerful threat upon this great city. They plan to release a demon from his eternal prison-"

"Malum!" Uther's urgency brought the fives attention back to him. He knew?

"That was the name they used my Lord yes." Imoged feigned ignorance. Uther stood and walked down the steps towards her, surprising all with the shadow of fear that had seemed to cast itself over the King.

"Father you've heard of this threat?" Arthur questioned.

Uther weakly nodded. "It was before you were born. The kingdom was ruled by corrupton and sorcery as you know, but what I failed to tell you was of the creature that had started it. The creature that destroyed all those who opposed him and so created a world free of order and control. There were those who fought against his regime but none were a match until..." Uther trailed off.

"Forgive me my lord, but I heard one of the Sorcerers say something about a Sorcerer King." Imogen threw out, surprising Uther a little. He did however nod.

"Yes. Arden was his name. The only Sorcerer to have ever proven himself to be good of heart. His son however has shamed him. He truly embodies all that a true Sorcerer is."

"The Sorcerers my leige, they spoke in fear of one person in particular. They said he alone had the potential to thwart their plans. That only he possessed the power to defeat this Demon Lord should he ever arise." Imogen continued, still feigning innocence.

Uther turned to her in hope. "What was the name?

"Prince James Regus."

"Absolutely not!" Uther yelled, his commanding voice echoing throughout the throne room.

Imogen looked flabbergasted. Surely she had made it clear that the Sorcerer Prince was the only one who could help them. She had made up that whole lie about coming across the four Sorcerers, and Arthur would have been surprised to hear her little addition of Mordred. But she had made herself a promise before leaving her home, and that promise was that she wouldn't allow her Mother to become what she was destined to be. A powerful dark Sorceress. Morgana had far much more to give than to waste five years hating Camelot, and getting rid of Mordred whilst he was still young and weak was the best way to go about doing that. She had already stopped Morgause from taking her after her father had poisoned her. This was her next step.

"But Father" Arthur protested standing forward. "What if this Sorcerer Prince is the only one who can save us?"

"You do not know the Regus throne!" Uther responded whilst walking toward his son. "They are a cruel and ruthless family. This Prince is next in line to the throne! Have you not considered the ramifications for trusting such deceitful people?"

"Surely you can not judge one person based on what their heritage is. Maybe he's not like his father." Arthur tried desperately to reason with his father.

"You have not met them! I met this Prince when he was just a child. I saw what he was being taught and I dread to think what kind of a man that sort of tutoring could create. A man filled with hate and anger."

"He's nothing of the sort!" Imogen suddenly burst forward, shocking everyone else into silence. "He is a kind and selfless person! He always strives for what is right! You have no idea what he will give up one day to ensure justice is served! He may not be the King Arthur will one day become, and yes he has a dark side but he has a heart as pure as the water in Camelot!"

Morgana and Merlin lost themselves in thought. They both remembered what the dragon had said. _**"Though the Sorcerer Prince may have a Moral heart, it is buried underneath a mountain of pain, anger and hatred for all those of non-magical heritage. Years of being raised by an evil father have made him a dangerous man. You must tread carefully, for I doubt your magic, or even mine, could stand up to his power." **_It seemed that Imogen shared the same views as the dragon. A fact that worried both of them.

Morgana looked over to the opposite side of the room to spot a Merlin deep in thought. She guessed he was thinking the same thing...or perhaps of a way to convince the king with one of his talents. She was brought out of her thoughts as Merlin suddenly lifted his head to look straight at her. Stunned they both became transfixed at the sight of one another, this not going unnoticed by Gwen.

"You dare tell me what should be?" Uther's voice was low and menacing. Arthur opened his mouth to divert his father's attention away from her when Imogen signed her own death warrant.

"Clearly someone has to." She spat, and that was when he saw it. Morgana's daughter was standing before them and was clearly no longer worried who could guess it.

"One more word out of you girl and you will be thrown into the dungeons for as long as I see fit. Control your temper-"

"Your kingdom will be destroyed!" Imogen yelled. "You will leave your son in charge of a Kingdom that will be smothered in the shadows forever! Force him to watch innocent children be used as vessels for matters that shouldn't even be left to the imagination! And you will do this in the name of pride!"

"Guards take her to the dungeons! Immediately!"

"You should take lessons from your son!" Imogen continued. "He does not think of himself before the needs of his kingdom! He would never assume a whole race of people would be evil because of a select few! He will not be driven by fear like his father! And together he and my Father will create a land free from your established tyranny!"

Merlin narrowed his eyes as Arthur's widened. The blonde prince turned to look at his manservant before he could think better of it. Him and Merlin? What the hell did that mean? He looked back and discovered that the guards had now grabbed a hold of Imogen's arms and Morgana was running to her side.

"Morgana!" He heard Merlin's voice from behind him, and soon he too was running past him to Imogen's side.

"Uther I beg you to listen. This girl knows what she's talking about!" Morgana pleaded.

"How could she know?" Uther questioned. "She's just a peasant who overheard something that will probably lead to nothing."

"Because I've seen it." Imogen added. "I grew up in it. I've seen what it will cause."

Uther shook his head in frustration. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I am not from this time!"

"Imogen!" Arthur tried to interrupt, but it had no affect.

"I came back in time to save this kingdom and my family, and with your pride you have sentenced them to death!" Imogen froze. What was she doing? What had she done? She had just sacrificed her mission entirely. She had just let down her entire family.

Uther's eyes bore into her skull. The silence of the room was deafening. Merlin now at her side could not take his eyes of Uther as the King stood frozen along with everyone else. Morgana however turned to Arthur with a desperate plea shinning violently in her eyes. Arthur broke eye contact with his adoptive sister and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Gwen's hand enclosing itself around his own. The blonde prince stared back at her, seeing how much the hand maiden wanted him to stay out of it.

"You came back in time?" Uther finally spoke, whilst moving towards the scared girl.

"She's just upset!" Morgana tried. However it was too late. Uther would not take his eyes of the young Sorceress.

"There is only one thing I know that could create such a situation." Uther continued. "Sorcery!"

"She's not well." Merlin abruptly shouted out, causing all heads to turn to him.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered urgently, pulling away from a frightened Gwen to hit Merlin round the back of his head.

"No Arthur." Uther stopped his son as he eyed Merlin carefully. "The boy has proven himself a trusted ally. Let us see what he has to say."

Arthur's eyes could not get any wider. What the hell? Since when had his father ever listened to anyone of non-noble blood? With his mouth agape the prince turned to look at an equally stunned Merlin, of who was currently looking back a fearful Gaius.

With a gentle nudge from Arthur the young Warlock turned back to the waiting King. "When she first arrived in Camelot she was weary and tired. I found her and took her to Gaius, were he determined she must be haemorrhage through the brain."

"This is true My Lord." Gaius said stepping forward. "Mental Haemorrhage can cause any person to think strange things."

"Nonsense" Uther declared. "This girl is far from insane. Her cheap manipulation techniques proved that to me."

Morgana shook her head. "My Lord-"

"Enough!" Uther affirmed. "There is only one explanation for her deceit. She's a Sorceress! Guards!"

The room was suddenly aloud with movement from the guards all pulling out their crossbows and aiming them all at Imogen's head.

Morgana shook her head. "No!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around the young Sorceress thus shielding her from the arrows.

"Morgana!" Uther bellowed fiercely.

"I will not let you hurt her!" Morgana declared with such conviction that it made the King himself look taken aback.

"She is a Sorceress and must therefore accept the consequences of her actions!"

"She has done you no harm!" Morgana yelled right back at him. "Just let her leave. Banish her if you must, but allow her to leave with her life."

"I cannot do that"

"Well then your nothing but a hateful coward!" Morgana bellowed out. She had no idea why she was doing this, but she felt an explosion of fear as soon as the arrows were pointing at Imogen's head. All she knew was that she could not let her be harmed. There was neither reason nor logic that she could think of behind her actions, just an overwhelming feeling that she needed to protect her.

Uther bared his teeth in anger. "If you do not move out of the way then I will be forced to order the shoot with you in the line of fire!"

Morgana stared up at him through her eyelids. "You wouldn't."

"Sire-" Merlin tried, taking his newly pointed respect from the King to the next level and walking towards him. That was until Uther drew his sword and placed it at the boy's neck.

"It appears I made a mistake about you." Uther growled, the edge of his blade pressing lightly against Merlin's Adams apple.

"Father!" Arthur yelled now stepping forward.

"Enough of this." Uther declared once more before turning to look at the two women on the ground. "Move or I cut the boys throat."

"Your highness I must protest!" Gaius said now walking forwards with Gwen.

"Quiet Physician!" Uther ordered. "This is something only Morgana can stop."

Morgana's mouth fell open. What was she supposed to do? Either protect the girl or Merlin, the man who had tried to kill her. She stared down into the frightened eyes of the girl in her arms not to see fear for herself, but concern for the man at the end of Uther's blade. She looked back up at Uther with conflict shinning through on her face.

Uther sighed. "Very Well." And with that he raised his sword above Merlin's head.

"No!" Both Morgana and Imogen cried in unison as they both bolted from the floor in the direction of the King. But Morgana knew they wouldn't be quick enough. There was no way they could reach them in time. Uther's sword came plummeting down through the air in what seemed like slow motion. This couldn't be. Merlin had to live, so he and Arthur could make a better world. He couldn't die...she couldn't loose him.

But there was nothing she could do.

Uther's sword reach Merlin's neck. This was it, her dream was coming true. Merlin was going to die and then whisper those two words that echoed in her mind. Sorcerer Prince. Morgana covered her eyes as she halted her movement...only to hear the sound of steal colliding. She whipped her hands away from her face to stare staggeringly at the sight before her.

"Arthur!" Came Gwen's voice.

Uther was standing with wide eyes looking straight into the eyes of his son, Arthur. Morgana followed Uther's sword to see Arthur's own sword blocking his father's attack only a mere hairs length away from Merlin's throat. Arthur had saved him, but committed treason at the same time.

Both Uther and Merlin seemed unable to tear their eyes away from Arthur. Completely different thoughts running through their minds, until Uther's eyes raised a little to see his newly appointed personal guard switching his aim from Imogen to Arthur.

"No stop!" Uther demanded but it was too late. The fresh young guard Uther had just allowed into the sought after personal guards had pulled the trigger.

That's when everything happened so quickly it was hard to tell what went first. Merlin turned to see the arrow coming straight for Arthur and burst into action. The two royals swords dropped and their eyes grew wide. Morgana watched Merlin move at impossible speeds before suddenly Imogen appeared, pushing Arthur to the ground. Within seconds the arrow had plunged into the young girls' side.

Both Merlin and Morgana watched as everything seemed to return to normal speed. The two stared in horror as the girl first fell to her knees, her hands finding the arrow now sticking independently from her side. She gave one last breath before falling to the throne room floor. Gaius reached the girl and began getting out his healing tools as Imogen struggled in her pain. People began surrounding her as Gaius struggled to stop the bleeding. Morgana and Merlin both looked up at the other in unison. One thought rebounding around within their heads.

The dream was coming true, just not in order.

"Gaius leave her." Uther's voice echoed in the silent throne room. Morgana snapped her eyes to him in disgust.

"What do you mean leave her?" She asked stamping up to him.

"She is a Sorceress. She is only receiving her retribution early."

Morgana laughed a laugh devoid of all humour. "She just saved your sons life!"

"Do not be naive." Uther reprimanded his ward. "I have no doubt that she did this to earn our trust."

Morgana stared open mouthed and appalled at her guardian. "You're a monster." She whispered bitterly, earning her a dangerous stare in response. "My Father would be ashamed of you."

Merlin watched as something seemed to snap in the King's eyes. Without thinking, in his anger, he raised his arm and struck her around the face with the back of his hand.

Morgana went crashing down through the force of it, landing next to her future daughter with a heavy thump. All eyes now on the King and his ward, watching as the scene grew from bad to worse. The fallen Morgana turned back up to look at her guardian only to see the face of him in her dreams. He looked like an animal with his teeth clenched and wild eyes staring down at her. He had hit her to the floor, he had caused the blood to gather in her mouth and he didn't seem to care.

Merlin stared at the scene. It was all happening as Morgana had described. They may not have been happening in the same order, but they were happening. Uther striking her to the floor, Imogen being shot by a cross bow. It was all happening, which meant everything she saw would now come true.

And just like that their surroundings faded into nothingness. Merlin spun around on his heel to look around at the darkness. The throne room had disappeared, along with Uther, Gaius and all the guards. Only Him, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Imogen existed now. He could feel wind form in the darkness, the strong gust almost blowing him off his feet before a cold wet feeling surrounded his feet. He turned to the other four only to see they appeared to now be in a forest, standing in a puddle at night.

"What the...?" He heard Arthur say as the Prince spun round and round. "Where the hell?"

"Where are we? What happened?" Gwen asked, running up to Arthur and grabbing his arm.

"I don't know." Morgana answered for him. "It's like we've been...transported but we didn't move."

An idea suddenly hit Merlin full force. "Teleported." He spoke up, earning him full attention. He looked down at Imogen lying on her back now out cold just by the little puddle the rest of them were standing in. "She must have teleported us here. To get us away from the Kingdom."

Morgana suddenly went charging across the dirty cold puddle and fell to her knees beside the fallen girl. She picked up her head and rested it on her lap. "I don't know what happened but without Gaius she is going to die! Gwen come help me!"

"Of course." Gwen responded, now splashing through the lake herself to reach the dying girl.

A loud screeching noise above them swiftly caught their attention. Above them was a creature that seemed impossible, hanging from a nearby tree. It spread its gigantic black wings and opened its long pointy mouth to reveal its sharp fangs. Its yellow eyes focused on Arthur and Merlin.

"What on earth is that!?" Arthur yelled whilst withdrawing his sword.

"I don't know." Merlin responded. "But it seems to like us."

And just like that the creature swooped down through the air towards them with its mouth hanging greedily open. "Get down!" Arthur yelled, diving forward and narrowly dodging the hungry creature. Merlin did followed suit, barely escaping with his head attached.

The two scrambled up to face the direction it had flown to see it swinging around to come for seconds. Its eyes reflecting the moons pale light. "Merlin! Get the girls into the forest!"

Merlin turned to face him just as the creature began hovering back down towards them. "But what about you?"

"Now Merlin!" Arthur ordered, sending the Man servant running towards the three women.

Arthur spun his sword in his hand twice before holding it vertically in front of him. His legs squatting, prepared to strike the beast down. It eventually swooped down for the kill with its wings spreading straight adjacent to its, by comparison, small body. Arthur watched as the beast opened its mouth and prepared to strike when its wings were hit with what seemed like flames. The creature went crashing down into the small puddle, splashing the dirty water all over Arthur's body.

Merlin turned back around with Gwen and Morgana on either side of him, Imogen in his arms to see the defeated beast lying dead in the puddle. He looked over at Arthur who was wiping the water from his eyes.

"What happened?" He yelled over to the prince, causing him to turn to him.

"I don't know!" He yelled back. "Something hit him, some kind of fire-"

"Arthur look!" Gwen screamed, pointing to a small hill leading out of the puddle. Arthur spun round to see a hooded shadow standing tall. Arthur raised his sword defensively, only to have the figure raise his leather gloved hand to send it flying out of Arthur's hands. Arthur stumbled back and with a raise of the figures other hand, felt his feet leave the ground and his body go soaring back through the air, only stopping when his back slammed into the trunk of the tree beside Merlin and the girls.

The prince let out a quick groan of pain before looking back to see the figure was already in front of him, the moonlight now showing a shinning pair of green eyes from beneath the baggy black hood.

"Let him go." Merlin demanded.

The figures head casually turned to him in acknowledgement. "Hello Emrys." Came a male voice from beneath the hood. Merlin's eyes shot open in shock. He knew who he was?

"His name is Merlin!" Was the gruff reply of Arthur's form as he continued to struggle against the invisible force keeping him pinned to the tree in mid air. "I am Prince Arthur of Camelot! You will tell us who you are!"

A small amused puff of air escaped the figure as he dropped his hand. Arthur fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap with Gwen leaping to his aid. The four watched as the hooded figure placed a hand on his hood and swiftly pulled it down to reveal jet black hair and a handsome face to accompany the shinning green eyes.

"I am Prince James Regus." He declared, shocking the four into silence. "Or as you might know me, the Sorcerer Prince." He took a moment to examine their expressions. "And you're trespassing."

* * *

So what did you think? I'm not to proud of it for some reason but I can't put my finger on it. Anyway please review telling me what you think. Cheers!


	6. Fire and Rage

Another inspiring response by you people so thank you and I would also like to thank you for support shown for my back. So ready? aaaaaaaaaaaand thank you:**CB39; White As Snow; Mergana; Tiannangel; Mint and Lemon; LostLyra; FireChildSlytherin5; magnet-starfish; Whatever Makes You Break; Behind Sapphire Eyes; narutoske; Sarahelizebeth1993; Shadow243ali; TheMinxySix; MaryandMerlin; 009Sevgi; 9Tiptoes; alleywayqueen; MegElemental; ruby890; Sayf123; HisDarkMaterialsrox; Sylar Queen; kingleycrab; Firstm8ofJumpinJo. If there are any others who's name hasn't appeared on my review list I will thankyou in the next chapter.**

Obviously again can not thank Mnemosyne77 enough for the incredible help given. I only wish could help half as much. Now this chapter is mainly going to be introducing the Sorcerer Prince, but don't worry if you don't understand him just yet. You weren't supposed to. =)

**Disclaimer: So...don't own Merlin, have a dog named Henry, I find seaguls to be oddly creepy and milk shakes rock my world. Enjoy! **

* * *

All four, Merlin, Morgana, Arthur and Gwen were thrown to their knees on the hard marble flooring. Morgana couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her traitorous throat as her knees hit the cold floor, she hearing a few groans from her friends next to her. She slowly looked up to the feet that lay in front of them. Following her gaze Merlin looked up to see what the feet were attached too to discover a young but mature looking man, glaring down at them from his throne. Needless to say a gulp escaped him.

"What is this you bring before me, James?" The man asked someone behind him. Soon the sorcerer prince walked past them, a guard carrying an unconscious Imogen following loyally behind.

"Father," he responded, sending a shockwave through the kneeling four. Merlin looked over at Arthur to see he had the same disbelieving look on his face. How could this man be the sorcerer prince's father? He barely looked older than the man himself. "I come bearing gifts." The four watched as a crooked smile split across the prince's handsome face.

His father however seemed bored. "Is this one of your _stupid_ jokes?"

The prince shook his head and gazed greedily into Merlin's eyes. "Certainly not My King, I bring you the future of Camelot." The Sorcerer King turned his head to look at his son in puzzlement.

"Explain yourself, quickly." The King ordered.

"Of course. Might I introduce Prince Arthur of Camelot and his love, Miss Guinevere." He introduced. At this the youthful looking King leant forward in his overly decorated throne with a keen smile on his face.

"Uther's son in love with a serving girl?" The King it seemed had trouble containing his excitement at this prospect, and Arthur could guess as to why. He was sure this sorcerer King knew of how his father would react to such news. Fury would not be an appropriate term; instead something more descriptive of a national disaster would be more suitable. Gwen hung her head, seemingly compensating for the Kings lack of shame. The hand maiden looked up to her left to see a bewildered looking Morgana staring right at her, mouth open as the black haired beauty gazed from Arthur to herself in realization. Gwen turned back to the sorcerer King. Well that was one less secret.

"Who told you that?" Arthur demanded heatedly. "I demand to know."

The sorcerer Prince, James sent his shinning green eyes boring through Arthur's angry blues. "No one has to tell me anything. Has no one told you Prince Arthur? I'm brilliant," James said with a confident smile. Merlin looked behind the prince to see the King roll his eyes. "And part of my brilliance is knowing what you are thinking, even right at this very second. I'm a can read minds Prince Arthur, and I'm reading not only yours but your friends at this moment," a laugh escaped him as he looked at all the worried faces staring up at him. "Good lord and I thought I had problems."

Arthur smirked. "You couldn't possibly-"

"Couldn't what? Know who Imogen's parents are?"Arthurs' mouth fell open as James took a few steps down to Gwen. He threw of his robe over a nearby guard to reveal black boots, black trousers and a red short sleeved vest whilst keeping on his black leather gloves. A single silver chain hung from his tanned neck with a pendant carved in the shape of an eye. He stared down at Gwen with his arms folded over his chest. "What Uther would do should he find out about you and his son?" He continued down to Morgana and his smile fell. He seemed to grow uncomfortable as he stared down at her, his eyes mysteriously clouding over. "Will he leave you like your father did?" He chanced a glance at Merlin before looking back at Morgana. "You lost a parent?"

Morgana's anger flared to new heights. "What do you care?"

The Prince stared down at her, stripped of his arrogance. Gwen and Merlin focused, those couldn't be tears gathering in the bottom of his eyes. "I don't care. It's called showing off, and you do it whenever you dress up for a party so don't judge me."

Morgana visibly snarled as his self-assured smile returned and he moved over to Merlin.

"Wow! Well, you're easier to read than a freshly written scroll. But no, Arthur has no idea how many times you've saved him," he looked up the line of people all looking at him curiously. "None of them do, although she has an idea." He pointed at Morgana who turned away quickly. Merlin stared at her curiously through scared eyes. What did that mean?

"Enough of your games," Came the Kings voice as he stood. "I have duties to attend to."

"But Father can't you see what this means?"

"I can see brat" The King's spit flew everywhere as he marched up to his son, invading his personal space. "The creatures that lay in the outskirts are more than a match for them. So what are they doing here?"

The sorcerer prince looked away from his father's piercing eyes. "We need information from them; it was for the good of the kingdom."

"Do not think you can lie to me boy." The King responded. "You saved them because you're weak. You always were, going out and saving people who you believed to be innocent despite my constant warnings. Even the slaves you deemed worthy of your attention. You have so much potential son to be a ruthless and great King."

"I do not deem ruthless as great Father," replied James just as strongly. "I deem great as a King who would go out of his way to help his people. Something you could never understand."

"How dare you preach to me about what a King should be. You're a fool James, and you prove it every day. Hopefully your younger sister will prove to have a less selfless heart."

"You will not corrupt her as you did me." Prince James Regus stepped even closer to his father his jaw clenched. The kneeling four watched on in amazement. Perhaps there was a chance that the sorcerer Prince did have a heart after all? "I will not allow you too."

"You do not have a say," assumed the King with an appalled expression fixed onto his face. "Your mother would be ashamed of you if she could see you now," Merlin saw as the prince tensed. "She would be so disappointed."

"Mother was the one out there every day feeding the slaves you felt necessary to starve. She would be proud of my actions towards them."

"She would be as appalled as I am at your weakness."

"I am not weak." James stated back through gritted teeth.

"You _are_ weak. It is that weakness that killed your mother."

James eyes turned wild as his father's words hit him. Very slowly he took a step forward towards the King. "Are you blaming me...for my mother's death?" His tone was low and menacing, and for the first time the four watching from the floor could see why Uther feared his alliance. Right now even the King seemed weary.

"You could have saved her and you know it," whispered the King venomously. "But you didn't because you were afraid to make the difficult decisions."

"I will not be blamed!" A smashing noise interrupted the row as all the windows shattered around the great hall. The King turned back to his son only to take a few steps back as he took in the sight before him. His son's eyes were only glowing gold. The deep sound of thunder roared through the empty window frames, causing the still kneeling four to look anxiously around.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked, having to close her eyes as a fierce wind began blowing from within the hall. Morgana turned to Merlin in a desperate plea for answers to see him staring up the sorcerer prince through his eye lids.

"It's him," answered an inappropriately calm Merlin. "It's the sorcerer Prince."

Morgana looked up at the prince with wide eyes, watching as his hand rose to the man loosely holding a still bleeding Imogen. "Forba erninge." He whispered. Instantly Imogen began shaking violently in the guards arms.

"What are you doing?" Morgana screamed at the prince, who simply stared at her with those gold eyes and a simple smirk.

"Making a difficult decision," He answered back. The prince then turned his eyes onto a fearful looking guard. "Take them to the cells," he ordered as his eyes turned back to their normal shimmering green.

"They are to be executed in the morning," The King ordered. James snapped his head in his Father's direction alarmed. "Your lack of control merely demonstrates why I am the King, and don't you forget it."

James sighed as his father walked away, far more nervous than he would dare show. He turned round to stare at the four being dragged away to the cells as he had instructed. It looked like he had lost that one, but he would get his father back someday. It was just a shame they had to die over a meaningless squabble.

The prince shrugged and picked up a now still Imogen. "Oh well." He sighed before walking off.

* * *

"Why do you think they put us two together?" Morgana asked, staring emotionlessly at the cell wall.

She and Merlin were locked in a dungeon cell after being sent here by the man who was supposed to save them. It certainly had been a disappointment meeting the supposedly brilliant sorcerer prince. She had built up an image in her head about how he would be, but he was nothing like she pictured. She expected someone fantastic. Someone who would charge in and save them all, give them hope that they could stop whatever threat was out there.

Instead he had separated herself and Merlin from Arthur, Gwen and a practically dead Imogen. She had no idea whether the girl was still alive or not, or in fact the fate of Arthur and Gwen themselves. Instead she was left in a cell with the man who she really didn't want to be alone with right now. A man she hadn't been alone with since they had almost kissed.

She closed her eyes in dismay as she waited for his answer.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I could understand if they put you Arthur together because your nobles, or if they put me with Arthur because we're male. I don't know why-" And just like that he thought what connected them.

They were both magic.

"What?" Asked the lady Morgana, but she already knew what was going through Merlin's head. He had just worked out that the sorcerer prince must have known that they both had magic. She sighed a little. Men were idiots.

"Nothing." He lied, again. She rolled her eyes before getting up and resting her head on the rough metallic bars that bound them within the damp cell.

"We need to talk about what happened, Merlin." She stated softly, earning her a worried glance from him.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop doing that" She demanded whilst turning to face him. "Stop pretending you're an idiot when you're clearly not."

He looked at her through his eyelids, obviously considering her words. "Ok. So where did you want to start?"

She sighed once more and began walking round the cell. "Where do we start? The part where we almost killed each other or the part where we almost kissed, despite the first point?"

"Morgana," He said as he got up from the floor. "I can't give you any answers. If I knew why any of that had to happen then I would be a lot happier. I think we should just put it down to a mistake and forget it happened."

Morgana swallowed back the surge of emotions that threatened to break through her well practiced mask. She didn't know why she felt this way. Too be honest she was going to say the exact same thing, but for reasons she silently hoped she would never discover the answers to, when he said it - it only served to create a stabbing feeling in her gut. How the hell was she supposed to make sense of not being able to stand being around someone, but also not being able to stand being away from them?

"I agree." She did? "But there's something you should know. Gwen saw us."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Gwen?!"

"Yes Gwen. I told her everything."

"Define everything."

"Everything," Morgana answered. "From the night a week ago to what was really going on between us."

Merlin walked cautiously toward her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she saw us...and I was upset." She looked like she was addressing an enemy, Merlin noted. Her back was arched, her shoulders straight and her chin sticking out. Unfortunately he was feeling a little too angry to care at the present time.

"You were upset?" He asked disbelievingly. "So was I, but it doesn't mean I go running to Arthur to tell him all my secrets."

Morgana almost smiled. "No. You like to keep your secrets hidden, even when revealing them could help someone you're supposed to care for."

Merlin looked at her now baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," She said quietly, turning her head away from his eyes.

"No, no you've been asking a lot about my secrets recently. Why?" She could feel his eyes burning into the side of her head, and in her anger she felt like turning around and telling him just what she knew. That she knew he was a Warlock, and a powerful one at that. It might certainly help their current trapped situation. She was sure if he tried Merlin would be able to simply mutter something and send the bars flying off their hinges, but she also knew he would never trust her if he knew she had followed him down to the Dragon. It would be too much on top of everything else that had happened.

"I'm sorry," She forced out through a slightly clenched jaw. "I guess I just don't know what to expect from you anymore." Merlin's accusatory eyes softened at this. She could almost see his guilt washing over him, the same guilt she felt whenever she looked at him. "Besides it's not like we're friends anymore."

A long deep sigh escaped him. "Why aren't you friends anymore?" Sounded a small voice from behind them. Both Merlin and Morgana spun around to see a small girl looking through the bars at them with a curious expression on her little face.

A few moments passed as the little girl simply waited patiently for her answer. "Are you as creeped out as I am?" Merlin asked Morgana, who simply rolled her eyes at him and moved towards the small girl.

"Hello, who are you?" Morgana asked softly whilst crouching down to her level.

The little girl smiled at her. "I'm Princess Anna."

"Princess?" Merlin asked walking forwards. "Princess of this Kingdom?"

"Yes" Anna answered cheerfully. "I am Princess Anna Regus of the Venemagus Kingdom."

"Wow," Humoured Morgana with animated eyes. "Oh and so pretty too. How old are you?"

The little girl let loose a gargantuan sized smile. "I'm six years old."

"I'm Morgana, I'm King Uther's Ward."

"Daddy doesn't like him. He says he's a nasty old man." Anna said with wide eyes, her bottom lip sticking out.

Morgana smiled warmly at her. "You know what? I agree with your Daddy." Anna smiled another smile before looking up at Merlin. The smile fell of her face and was instead replaced by a look of curiosity. The little girl and the young warlock stared into each other's eyes for a few tense moments.

"Morgana the creepy child is looking at me, what do I do?" Merlin finally asked frozen.

"He looks funny." Anna commented strangely. Morgana turned back round to face Merlin with a smug smile gracing her face.

"You're right. I think it's the ears." Merlin frowned at the black haired beauty, only causing the Uther's Ward to widen her smile.

"What's wrong with my ears?" He asked hurt. Morgana pursed her lips as she turned back to the girl.

"You're pretty. Why are you locked in the dungeons?" Anna asked with large curious eyes. Morgana couldn't help but smile at the little girl, inwardly smiling too due to the fact that she had called her pretty. Merlin however frowned. Why would Morgana's looks matter?

"Well because we were trespassing on your land without asking. Our friend teleported us here without telling us where we were going, we didn't have a choice."

"Hmm," the small child considered. "Are you two married?"

Both Merlin and Morgana leapt away from her in mortification. Merlin had to look away from his locked up companion in order to hide his embarrassment. Why didn't she just ask if Morgana was pregnant too? It would certainly complete her invasive collection.

"We're not married." Merlin answered with a clear flush on his cheeks.

"I think you are." Little Anna looked sternly up at him.

"But we're not."

"Yes you are."

"We're not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are and I lock it and throw away the key."

"Rats." Merlin conceded with a shake of his head. Morgana looked at him in complete bewilderment. How on earth was he a powerful Warlock? As if sensing this he looked round at her. "What?" He asked at her expression. "She beat me ok? So I suppose we're married. Sorry..."

Morgana shook her head at him. "You are a grown man Merlin."

"I don't know, have you ever heard Arthur on one of his rants? He calls me every girls name under the sun."

"What?" Morgana asked through squinted eyes, but Merlin simply soldiered on.

"Because take it from me, he can be pretty convincing."

"Merlin-"

"For a few months most of the other servants thought I was a girl." Merlin said sadly whilst pursing his lips. Morgana could only look at him confused as the Prince's man servant seemed to begin remembering those times with a sort of fond sorrow

"What's wrong with him?" Anna asked confused.

Morgana could only nod. "So many things."

All of a sudden the dungeon door blasted off its hinges and flew across the room. Anna jumped back out of shock, unknowingly stepping in the way of the oncoming door. Morgana gasped and covered her eyes with both her hands, knowing she couldn't watch...until Merlin stepped forward next to her.

"Geláces." He whispered. Morgana watched in amazement as Merlin's eyes flashed gold right before her eyes. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Morgana watched. Some invisible force seemed to send Anna soaring back just time to narrowly miss the flying door. Everything raced back to normal speed and Morgana couldn't help the sigh of relief, before turning to Merlin with wide eyes.

The man gulped as he stared back at her, equally shocked. What had he done? He had acted on instinct, obviously not wanting to see the small girl crushed...but now he had done the one thing he never wanted to do. He had performed magic in front of the Lady Morgana.

Everything else seemed blurry to him as Arthur appeared with Gwen by his side. "We have to get out of here." The Prince stated, but unfortunately neither was listening. "Hey!" Arthur yelled, finally gaining their attention. "We're getting out of here, now."

Morgana shook her head to try and regain her thoughts. "But how-" She was interrupted by Imogen bursting into the room, looking slightly less than fine. "Imogen, you're...you're..."

"I know, I'm awake – and yes I'll be fine," she said with a large gulp, clearly swallowing her pain. "And I told you to call me Imi."

"How?" Merlin asked baffled. The last time he had seen her she had been beyond the point of no return.

"The sorcerer Prince...must have healed me. I need to rest, but after we get out of here."

"There's a girl over here." Called Gwen from behind everyone. They all turned to see Gwen helping a groggy Anna to her feet.

"Why is there a child on the floor?" Arthur asked bizarrely.

"She's the princess." Sighed Morgana.

"Anna?" Imogen's tone was incredulous, as if she couldn't believe it. She watched as Gwen helped her along with her soft hands.

Merlin stepped forward. "You know her?"

"Know her?" Imogen couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her despite her pain. "She's my best friend."

A small moment of silence broke out across the room as different thought passed through their minds. Merlin was still reeling from the fact that he had some explaining to do to Morgana as soon as they were alone, and he would have to trust the one person who it seemed impossible to trust right now. If he was going to be honest there was a slight relief pouring over him, but it was only slight. The rest of him shook with fear. He took a moment to look next to him to see her. She was looking at the floor, clearly he thought, thinking about what had just happened. He slammed his eyes shut and hung his head. He needed to find a way to make her think she was seeing things...but how would you make someone forget that?

Morgana looked over at the man standing next to her, seeing him with his eyes firmly shut. He was panicking. She knew. But by quite the opposite she couldn't be more pleased. He had sacrificed a secret that could get him killed on pure instinct. In a second he had revealed something he had kept secret for the best part of his life. In a second he had forgotten everything, and trusted her again. She tried to hide her smile but it appeared anyway. He had trusted her again.

"How did she end up over there on the floor?" Arthur's voice brought the pair out of their inner thoughts and back into the panic of the room.

"What?" asked Merlin in spite of hearing him perfectly.

Arthur's annoyance was highly visible. "I said...how did she end up over there on the floor?"

"I-I don't know," stuttered Merlin. "Maybe she...fell?"

"Across a room?"

"It's happened before."

Arthur's smile showed his disbelief. "When? When has that _ever _happened?"

"You must have been out," Merlin answered with a firm purse of his lips.

Morgana took a subtle step in front of him. "There's an enchantment on these bars. When she touched it she was sent flying back the poor child. Is she alright?"

Merlin looked over at her in unquestionable shock. She was protecting him? Why? After everything they had been through why would she lie to Arthur on his behalf? He suppressed an unexpected surge to embrace her, an emotion that he hadn't felt since he had first sent her to the druids. He shook his head to clear those thoughts. He was dangling of a very dangerous cliff with thoughts like that.

"Alright, Imogen blast the door open. We need to leave here immediately." Arthur ordered. Imogen finally turned away from little Anna and nodded.

"Stand back," Imogen suggested. Morgana and Merlin did as they were told as Imogen raised a shaky pale hand. "Blaesus." The door was thrown of its strong metal bars in a cloud of smoke and dropped with a heavy metallic thud.

"We need to move, now!" Arthur bellowed, ushering Morgana then Merlin out from the strict confines of the prison. They all began running toward the door, until the reason they had wanted to come here in the first place stepped round the corner.

The group skidded to a halt and stared at the sorcerer Prince head on. A small smirk tugged its way onto his face as he shook his finger disapprovingly at them. "Tsk tsk tsk," he mockingly reprimanded as he stepped into the dungeon. "A little rude don't you think? To leave our humble home without even an attempt at a goodbye." He shook his head at them. "I'm actually a little hurt."

"Get out of the way." Arthur threatened in a low menacing voice as he drew his sword. He wasn't, however, prepared for the other royal to snort at him.

"What's that for? To trim my toe nails?" He looked around at the group. "Probably for the best now I think about it. To be honest they are beginning to get on the monstrous side of things."

Imogen abruptly took a large step forward. "ádes trindan!" A large fire ball burst from her hands and shot out towards the prince. However he simply raised his right arm and swatted the blast away, it bouncing of his hand and flying into the wall to the side. All except Imogen stood astounded at how he could simply swat a huge ball of fire with an effortless wave of his hand.

"See now I'm beginning to not want to invite you back." He said with a smile. However his smile faded as he stepped up to Imogen with large, slow strides. "Do not think you can compare to me," he threatened, all humour gone. "I have no equal."

"I did not expect anything less," Imogen replied calmly. It became obvious that this seemed to shake him; her lack of fear at his remark was clearly something he was not used to. "I did not however expect you to be such an idiot."

"Excuse me?" he couldn't believe his ears. Who did this girl think she was? "I saved your life, and I can quite easily take it away-"

"You would never take another's life," stated a suddenly bold Imogen. "You couldn't."

"Why don't we test that theory on one of your friends?" He asked with his smirk making a grand re-appearance.

Imogen smiled. "You cannot fool me. I believe in you, I know you won't turn us over to your Father. You are your mother's son, not your father's lapdog. You are everything that is good about this kingdom," she said as she began very slowly walking towards him. "You're the heart, the soul and the true leader of the people. But you're also the fire and the rage, and the pain and the broken boy that was forced into a life that he does not belong. Forced into making choices that made you hate yourself from the moment you made them till this very second. Moulded into a man who at the very thought of himself causes him to suffer in silence, only because you are not allowed to show weakness. Hiding behind a mask of humour and danger so you can earn a man's respect, a man you despise with every part of your being," She finally stopped walking and placed a soft hand on his dazed face. "A man who, deep deep deep down inside, is good and selfless, and will one day be the greatest King this kingdom has ever seen."

Silence filled the once thunderously loud dungeon as all could only stare in astonishment. James looked down slightly into the eyes of the woman who still had her warm hand on his cheek with no words to describe the emotions coursing through his entire being. He attempted to use his agape mouth to speak, yet merely found he had lost the ability to talk. Never, ever had anyone described his hatred for himself and his life. Never before had anyone realised how the choices and the teachings he had had during his frenzied childhood had caused him to change everything that he was.

The silence was however broken when Merlin leaned over to Arthur. "Why can't you say something with that much depth about me? You know to show your appreciation."

Arthur looked at him in amazement. "Because, Merlin, you have as much depth as a puddle."

James though could not tear his eyes away from Imogen. "Who are you?" He whispered.

"I'm the person asking you to save us," she spoke quietly. "Begging you actually, to for once not listen to your father and do the right thing."

He tore his eyes away from hers and pulled away. He brought his hands up to his hips as he turned his back on the waiting group, craning his neck to stare conflictingly up at the ceiling. He released a deep breath of air before he brought his head back down to face the empty door frame.

"If I helped you, if I help you stop whatever this threat is, then I would be committing treason. I cannot betray my Father." His voice was deep and almost disappointed.

"I understand," Imogen said softly. "But what would your mother do?"

James twisted his neck to stare unblinking at the sorceress. His eyes then travelling across the groups tired looking faces until finally landing on his little sisters innocent face. He eventually blinked and stared down at the floor in severe contemplation, his eyebrows knitted into a firm v shape.

"Princess," he raised his eyes to Anna, who instantly recognised the nickname. "What do you want to do?"

The group were stunned. Why on Earth would he ask a six year old girl a question which had the answer that determined the future of not only Camelot but it seemed the entire country? All eyes were now on the wide vacant eyes of the little girl who had her tongue in her cheek. Her eyes rather swiftly moved to Morgana, who in turn provided her with a brief smile. Anna smiled back at her before grabbing her hand.

"I want to help them." She stated happily. Everyone turned back to the sorcerer Prince to see a slightly insane looking smile break open over his face.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked mockingly. "Let's go be heroes."

* * *

I really hoped you liked it. Please review if you have any advice or just to tell me you liked it =D. In the next chapter we see the gang return to Camelot for one last attempt find some thing not quite right with the Kingdom...but how will they all react when they realise they can't stop telling the truth?

Please Review.


	7. Escape

Hey guys, first things first - sorry about the long wait but I had to update my other story and then I went off to south africa. I got back last Wednesday and discovered something else, I couldn't do a chapter just yet were they all had to tell the truth without leaving out some major plot points. So I decided to do another chapter first and use it to not only answer some questions but to also ask some new ones, while at the same time setting up for the 'truth' chapter to come next.

Anyway as always I am so SO thankful for all your reviews. They all mean so much to me and are a great inspiration even during the darkest times. This is all the people who reviewed the last chapter thus far, if I left you out know that it wasn't on purpose but because when I did this your name was not yet up - but know I would have your babies too: **White As Snow; Shadow243ali; Whatever Makes You Break; Rose Midnight Moonlight Black; LostLyra; FireChildSlytherin5; MaryandMerlin; Stripysockz; Narutoske; Ruby890; HisDarkMaterialsrox; Catindahat; Pink Koala; 009Sevgi; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; kingleycrab; SylarQueen; MerlinFan#1; sarahelizabeth1993 (thanks for the community invite); Mnemosyne77 (as always my rock); fire dragonheart; TheSarah and STVDWTWRHfan.**

**Disclaimer: So...don't own Merlin, have a dog named Henry, I find seaguls to be oddly creepy, milk shakes rock my world and I enjoy the occassional prune. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Escape**

Morgana sat in silence as she stared at the wall, the one the Sorcerer Prince was leaning on. His arms crossed along with his legs as he hung his head seemingly in deep concentration. To most people the silence in the room would have made for an uncomfortable atmosphere, and from what she had seen of this sorcerer Prince she wouldn't put it past him to be doing it on purpose. However Morgana was too lost in her own thoughts to contemplate such ideas.

James had come up with a plan to get them out without his Father suspecting it was him. The plan was that Imogen had broken out of her cell before freeing her friends, then the King would send out James himself to go search for them. It seemed simple but it was all they could think of on short notice. Meanwhile Arthur and Merlin were digging through one of the particularly soft mud walls of the dungeon with Gwen and Imogen covering the mess. Morgana had been opted to stay behind in case any guards came by on their patrol, and then James could send them away before they noticed the cell only contained one occupant.

However this was not the main brainwave of the many floating around in her head. Not long ago Merlin had performed magic to save the little Princess Anna from an untimely fate before her very eyes. Of course she had known he possessed magic previously but to actually see it in action was something else. He was no longer the clumsy servant boy she had known all along, he was no longer that loveable boy who possessed an almost child like innocence about him. The recent events had changed her perspective of him completely, his little show of Magic only nailing down the coffin.

He was an equal.

It was pompous she knew. It was snobbish and wrong but she had always seen him as Arthur's manservant and nothing more. It was true she had sort of thought of him as a friend, an ally and a loyal companion but now, now she realised Merlin was a force to be reckoned with. Someone you didn't want to get on the wrong side of...as she had.

The other thing swirling around her head was the girl Imogen. The group as a whole had seemed to have now accepted her as one of them, even trusting her enough to take her suggestion and pair with this James Regus, the sorcerer Prince himself. She herself had even begun to strangely care for the girl which only seemed to further unsettle her. She had only known her for the best part of two days and yet she cared for her in a rather strange way. A way that she imagined one could only care for family.

What also unsettled her was what she had said when she had first met her, about her becoming an evil sorceress. Could it actually be possible that she would abandon all her friends? Gwen? Arthur? Could she really turn against them?

She looked up at the sorcerer Prince with conflicted eyes. "Could I ask you something?"

James looked up at her a little surprised and pursed his lips. "Err...no." And he went back to hanging his head. Morgana stared at him open mouthed, a little appalled. He really was nothing like she had pictured.

"Excuse me?" Her tone spoke for itself. She was annoyed.

"You're not used to people saying no to you are you?" He replied if a little too amused by her reaction.

Morgana shook her head. "Forget it."

James rolled his eyes and blew out a deep frustrated breath of air. "Look My Lady." He began boredly, earning himself a warning glare from the black haired beauty. "I'm not doing all of this to be your friend. I'm not doing it because future girl has some rather dramatic ideas about my personality. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do, and if what your friend says is true then both our kingdoms will be in serious danger."

"Right." Morgana replied shortly. "I just thought you might have some insight."

A few moments of silence passed as the two were once again left to their own thoughts. It became so silent in fact that it seemed to be quite deafening, Morgana's outburst disturbing the rooms once blissfully silent atmosphere.

"Ever has it been known that love knows not its true depth until the hour of separation." James suddenly blurted out, staring blankly at the wall. Morgana looked up at him a little startled at the wisdom in his words.

"I'm sorry?"

"The boy Emrys. You have feelings for him...feelings you didn't realise you had until your relationship changed and you didn't speak for a week."

Silence once again filled the room as Morgana stared shocked at him. His knowledge was not only invasive but disturbingly accurate, a combination that really didn't go down well together.

"How...?" She began before being cut off by her confusion and fear. Two other emotions that didn't mix well.

"Please." He replied as if insulted. He shifted himself off the wall and walked to stand in front of her. "You should remember that whenever you are in conflict with someone, there is one factor that can make the difference between destroying your relationship and deepening it. That factor is attitude. Anything positive is better than something negative."

Morgana shook her head in amazement. She was strangely touched by his words, despite the fact that she knew he was only saying it because he wanted her to shut up.

"And as for your reservations about the Imogen girl, you may not trust me but trust this. She is a friend who you can rely on." James added with an unusually friendly smile.

Morgana looked down at the floor in contemplation. That was what the dragon had told Merlin way down beneath the castle. "But you don't know what she said when we first met. She said that I would become an evil sorceress, bent on destroying Camelot."

"To be honest that's what I had heard too." He answered honestly, causing Morgana to snap her head up in his direction. "When I was younger I was made to read the ancient scriptures, and it was written that a powerful sorceress named Morgana Le Fay would send the great King Arthur's kingdom into an era of darkness. Emrys is also in there quite a lot. It's written that one day he will become the most powerful of us all, even more so than the seventh crowned prince of the Venemagus kingdom who is said to be unstoppable."

Morgana was not only mortified but confused. "Who's the seventh crowned prince?"

James smirked. "Give it to her Anna."

Morgana turned to see little Anna supposedly hiding behind one of the many crates within the dungeon. The little girl jumped out and pointed at James. "James is!"

"Yes I am! Come give me a hug!" The little girl smiled and ran at her brother, he wrapping his arms round her and picking her up before spinning round. Morgana couldn't help but smile in spite of her mood as Anna giggled joyfully at his antics. When he eventually stopped spinning he looked back at Morgana, still holding a now dizzy Anna.

"What do I do?" She asked, not intending to sound quite as vulnerable as it did.

James rolled his eyes before answering. "You learn from it, and remember that you choose your future. Do not let it choose you."

Morgana gave a single nod in understanding before releasing a sort of sad smile. "Thank you. I suppose you're not so bad."

"Oh don't mention it," he replied with a toothy grin; however Morgana watched as it suddenly dropped. "Ever." He added genuinely.

She nodded in mock determination. "Understood."

The two smiled at each other, both not realising Merlin was now standing at the door watching in. He frowned as the two continued to stare smiling at the other, and an odd sinking feeling soured the lining of his stomach. He took a deep gulp as he tried to quell the swelling sensation before he realised he had been trapped staring at the two for a much longer period than he had anticipated.

He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to think how he could interrupt the two's moment. Moment he thought coarsely. They had only just met. He laughed to himself relieved, before realising he was in fact relieved. Why was he relieved? It's not like he thought of the Lady Morgana as anything but a friend...in fact recently not even that.

He emptied his head of all thoughts and cleared his throat, gaining the two and little Anna's attention. "We're ready when you are," Merlin spoke unsteadily, his voice breaking a little in the middle. Morgana squinted her eyes at him, realising he once again couldn't make eye contact with her. She assumed it was because of what happened earlier.

James smiled at the two, noting mentally how he could use this against them at a later date. "Right," He brought up as he opened Morgana's cell. "You two go, I'll catch up. Remember you'll be able to teleport once you're out of the dungeons. The locking charm only works down here."

Merlin nodded and turned, hoping to burst into a light jog back to Arthur. However James's voice interrupted them. "Morgana," his commanding voice caused the two to freeze and making them feel compelled to turn back. "Be careful" He said softly to Morgana, finishing off his little drama with a little yet devastating wink.

Morgana looked at him confused whereas Merlin's reaction differed completely. James watched as the young Warlocks jaw tensed and his eyes moved down to the floor. A smile did indeed split open across the handsome Prince's face.

"We had best be leaving," mumbled Morgana still a little bemused.

James nodded. "Of course. In fact I'll come with you to make sure you get out Ok."

"Oh no," Merlin spoke up rather swiftly, taking a step forward. "Arthur's already dug the tunnel."

"But all the same," James continued annoyingly stubborn. "I would rather come with you to make sure."

Merlin turned to Morgana only to see the Kings ward looking like she agreed with the Prince. She looked back to Merlin, waiting for him to agree as well. He closed his eyes and took in a deep, calming lungful of fresh air before turning back to look at James. "Right." He said defeated.

Both Merlin and Morgana turned and walked out, leaving a smiling James behind. Anna shifted in her brother's arms in order to look at him, her eyes wide with confusion. "Why are you smiling?" She asked.

James looked at his sister. "Your brother is a very bad man Princess. Now come on," he said whilst putting her down. "You're getting too fat to carry." And with that the Prince walked off after Merlin and Morgana. The little girl looked shocked at her older brother as he waltzed away.

"I am not fat!" She screamed with a sinister stamp of her foot.

"Of course you're not," James answered as he turned back to her with a fatherly smile on his face. He gave her a wink and turned to walk once again. "You're just meaty."

Anna gasped before her eyes filled with blood rage. With a ferocious scream that would make the great dragon himself wet his scales she charged at the crowned sorcerer Prince. James only had time to glance back at the small girl before sprinting off at a petrified pace, his sister hot on his heels.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana walked in silence, their eyes gazing straight ahead so as not to make eye contact with the other. Merlin began to sweat with all the thoughts bouncing abrasively around in his mind. Not only did he have the original tension him and Morgana had for each other, not only did he have to worry about the fact that they had bizarrely almost kissed, but now he had to worry about what she was going to do with his secret.

How could he have been so foolish? Morgana now knew what he could really do and given recent events, what would stop her going straight to Uther or Arthur and giving him up. He could hear Gaius reprimands already as the pair silently travelled down the halls together. They were not far from Arthur, Gwen and Imogen now Merlin told himself. This unbearable silence would have to come to an end eventually.

They turned yet another corner and a sigh of relief echoed in Merlin's mind. Only one more corner and they would have to act like friends once again. However Morgana's soft hand on his shoulder not only interrupted his blissful thoughts but also his movements.

"Merlin, we need to talk." Morgana's voice was strict yet soft at the same time.

Merlin stared back at her with panicked eyes. "Morgana I don't think this is the right time -"

"It's exactly the right time." She interrupted. She didn't blink as she spoke Merlin noted internally. Nothing short of a miracle would distract her now. Merlin closed his eyes tight and prayed to whatever divine power there was that there would be such a miracle, but even as he prayed nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes to stare at her bright blue eyes and felt himself deflate.

"What do you want to know?" He asked defeated once again.

Morgana released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. "A lot of things, like why you neglected to tell me you were a sorcerer after discovering what I myself was going through? Why you let me feel like I was alone in Camelot? But more importantly why you trusted me again?"

Merlin frowned in confusion at the last question. "When did I trust you again?"

"You were prepared to display your magic in front of me to save Anna. In that short moment Merlin you forgot everything that had happened between us and trusted me. I believe your instincts wish to forgive, even if your head tells you otherwise." Morgana answered softly, her eyes barely containing her joy at the idea. She wanted nothing more than for Merlin to trust her again. "I have long since forgiven you for your actions a week ago, when you poisoned me. I understand why, and I can't describe how sorry I am for my actions. I placed my trust in the wrong person Merlin, but you have to believe me when I say that I never intended for anyone other than Uther to be harmed."

Merlin took a deep breath as he averted his eyes away from hers. Lately he found he could think more clearly if he looked away from her. "Morgana -"

"Look at me." She demanded sternly. His eyes snapped back up to hers.

"What?" his quiet voice could only be heard if you strained your ears.

"You don't even look at me anymore," She answered, her voice cracking ever so slightly in the middle. "You always used to look at me."

"I can't look at you because I don't know who I'm looking at all the time." His voice was suddenly very bold and clear. "Morgana you must realise you have two very different sides to you. There's my friend and then there's this other woman, who I can't even begin to trust. How can I trust someone who I'll always be worried will stab me in the back if she doesn't like what she'll see?"

Morgana could only stare at him devastated. "You must be so scared," She whispered brokenly. At his baffled stare she continued. "You must think I'll run straight to Arthur or even Uther to tell him you're a sorcerer." She watched as his eyes grew wide with fear and felt her heart break. She delicately placed two hands on either side of his face as she elegantly moved into his personal space. "I promise you, on my father's grave, I will never betray your secret."

The two stared unblinkingly at each other as everything else faded from their senses. Merlin's throat went dry as he recognised the familiar yet unsettling atmosphere change between them. This was what happened when they had almost kissed before in her chambers.

Lightning was striking twice.

Her heartbeat raced. It pounded harder than it had ever before, almost to the extent where she began to feel out of control of her own actions. The first time this had happened she had lost her head. Her emotions had gotten the best of her, but this time she would not allow it. She realised now she had to be his friend before they could move on to anything else. But did she want to move on to anything else? These moments were just that. Moments. She couldn't honestly say she always -

Before she knew it his lips crashed down onto hers with such strength that she went staggering back until her back hit the wall. She felt his surprisingly firm body lean against her own, and in that moment she felt her walls thunder down destroyed. She threw her arms around his neck in a burst of fiery passion and forced her own lips against his in blazing enthusiasm.

Their bodies moved in unison against the others as Morgana's hand clasped and pulled at his thick unruly hair to yank him impossibly closer to her. She moaned into his lips in ecstasy as his hands brutally grabbed at her pulsating skin through the thin smooth fabric of her dress. Heat radiated off of them as the two released everything that they had been concealing, everything they had been hiding from themselves and the world.

"Get out of the way!" Came a deep yell from next to them. The two sprung away from each other as if scalded mere seconds before James came storming through at high speeds, followed closely by Anna. The little girl stopped in front of an immobile Morgana before pointing a fierce finger at her brother.

"I'm telling Daddy!" Anna yelled, her temper flaring.

"Oooh I'm shaking," replied James sarcastically, sounding like a six year old himself

"Could you two be any louder?" Came the urgent whisper of Arthur. The four turned to see a mud covered Arthur staring wide eyed at them. "Do you think I'm covered in filth for my health?"

"I thought it was to cover the smell," James spoke up.

Arthur closed his eyes before turning dangerously to look at him. "I. Do. Not. Smell."

"I'm afraid you do," James replied fearlessly. "Kind of like a corpse, but a corpse wrapped in dung."

Arthur shook his head. "You just love to make friends don't you?"

James could only shrug his shoulders and raise his eyebrows. "The ale makes me say hateful things."

Merlin and Morgana turned to each other with eyes the size of the royal plates. What had they just done? They knew it was a mistake the first time, but what did that make this time. Especially when it was so...good. Morgana gulped. She had to get away from him before she did something else she'd regret. It almost seemed like fate to her when Gwen walked round the corner.

"Imogen says we're ready." She said to the group as a whole.

Morgana turned to Merlin. "I'm going to -"

"Yeah of course," he replied uncomfortably. The two held each others stare for a few moments. Morgana offered him a sad smile before taking her leave and following Gwen. He could watch her go with vacant looking eyes. What had he done?

He a familiar hand land on his shoulder. "Merlin," said Arthur. "We've decided you should go through the whole first."

"What?" He asked as he spun around to face his master. "Why?"

"Well we thought about it a lot and..." He trailed off.

Merlin looked at him unimpressed. "By we you mean you don't you?"

"Yes." Arthur agreed.

"And by thought a lot about it you mean thought it would amuse you."

"Yes I did, and still do. So come on," Arthur continued, giving him a bit of a nudge. "Let's move."

Merlin sighed and walked off. This had to be one of the worst days he'd had in a while. Arthur began following him before he felt James hand now fall on his shoulder. "Wait here. I need to talk to you." His tone was serious that even Arthur decided to not disobey. He watched as the sorcerer Prince went and began talking to Imogen before bringing her back. "Ok, Arthur am I right in thinking Imogen has told you who she really is."

Arthur nodded frowning. "Yes, she told me she was Morgana and Merlin's daughter."

"Good," said James relieved. He turned to Imogen. "You are a moron."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Do you realise what it means whenever you change things here? You are putting everything good about your world in danger, including your own existence." He reprimanded harshly. "I would never authorise such foul uses of magic."

"You didn't" She answered shortly. "In my world, you are the sorcerer King, but you are nothing like your father. You are a great King," she stated as she turned to face Arthur as well. "You both are."

Arthur looked a little stunned until James interrupted the moment. "Don't allow her to baffle you with her tales of your future Arthur." He said, keeping his eyes firmly on Imogen. "Tell me why I can't read your mind."

Arthur snapped his head in James' direction. "Wait, you can't read her mind?" He turned back to Imogen. "How _did_ you do that?"

"I can't say," she whispered whilst averting her gaze.

"Huh." Arthur breathed out amused as he watched Imogen's body language. James firmly closed his eyes in an attempt to keep the rising fury in him at bay.

"What?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Arthur shrugged. "It's just that Merlin and Morgana always avert their gaze whenever they feel uncomfortable."

"So what?" James jaw tensed.

"It's just interesting." Arthur replied lamely. James could only nod frustrated.

"You're an idiot." James turned back to Imogen. "There is only one way to conceal your thoughts from me, and that's if I..." He trailed off as he slowly realised how she was able to block his thoughts. "Oh God." he whispered. Arthur watched as Imogen once again looked away from him, swearing he saw her cheeks glow red in embarrassment. He shook his head.

"Why am I here?" He asked a still flabbergasted James. He watched as the sorcerer Prince done nothing but stare agape at an embarrassed Imogen. "Hello?" He tried again; finally gaining the other mans attention.

"Right," he replied vacantly and obviously severely stunned. Arthur could only wish he knew why. "You're here because you know who she really is, so you can be trusted. Imogen so far you have only meddled with your parent's relationship, but what you didn't realise was that in doing so you have sped up their relationship by years. Which means you may become older or younger without realising or worse yet you may not even be born."

"Oh my God," Imogen replied devastated.

"What can we do?" Arthur queried, taking a step forward.

"We can only do one thing." James answered as he looked between them. His eyes were stone hard. "We have to make sure Merlin knocks up Morgana."

"What?!" Arthur and Imogen yelled in unison, gaining the others attention briefly by the hole.

"Would you two keep it down?" James whispered urgently.

"You cannot be serious?" Imogen asked incredulously. She looked desperately over at Arthur who had turned decisively pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He murmured weakly.

"I know there are nicer things in the world -" James began.

"Nicer things?" Arthur interrupted. "I've fought beasts nicer than this"

James looked at him unimpressed before continuing. "If we don't then Imogen may die and Malum will be released anyway. Imogen, how long until you're born from now."

Imogen lifted her head to look at the roof of the dungeon in concentration. "Three years."

"Ok then prepare to get three years older."

"I'm going to become 21?" she asked him disbelievingly. At his nod she looked once more to a still pale Arthur.

"I don't know," he spoke up as he held his stomach. "Can't I just wish them well?"

"Uncle Arthur." Imogen whined as if she were Anna. "I know it's gross, but please...for me?"

'Uncle' Arthur looked down into her now timorous blue eyes that seemed to be magically gathering unshed tears. He really hated those eyes. Morgana had been using them on him since he was young and he had always been unable to refuse them. They had a power over the male species that magic couldn't even compare itself too. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I guess I owe you for saving my life back in Camelot." He muttered under his breath. Imogen joyfully jumped in the air and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Thank you." She said as she placed a tender kiss on his cheek. She turned back to James. "I think we can do this."

Gwen interrupted the moment once more. "We need to go."

Arthur nodded. "Right, so we'll meet up with you in Camelot?" He questioned James.

"Yes as soon as I can, try to take a bath before I get there." Arthur gave him a dirty look. "What? Don't kill the messenger. Gwen does Morgana have Anna?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes."

"Then we better go. We'll see you when there," Arthur grabbed Imogen by the arm and they both followed Gwen.

* * *

Merlin, Morgana and Anna turned as Arthur, Gwen and Imogen crawled out from the hole and out into the fresh night air. As the three rose to their feet the sound of marching footsteps appeared.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Imogen whispered. At everyone's nod the girl closed her eyes.

Merlin once again stared in awe at the surroundings as everything faded into nothingness. The whole castle dissolved away and soon the slowly becoming familiar wind picked up just as strong as the last time. Merlin suddenly felt his stomach tie in knots before the lining of said stomach decided it wanted to make a grand entrance, the young Warlock fell to his knees...landing on light grey solid granite. He lifted up his bloodshot eyes to see they were once again in Camelot, the main square. Looking around a bit more he saw Arthur helping Morgana and Gwen to their feet, the girls seemingly as dizzy as himself.

"Have you never teleported before?" Came a small voice to his left. He looked up to his right to see Anna standing unaffected over him with one eyebrow raised.

"No."

He heard her begin tutting at him. "Tut tut tut, you look awful."

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically. "I'd feel a lot better if you left me alone," he added frankly as he struggled vigorously to get back up to his feet. Just as he had managed it Imogen came running to his aid.

"Da -" she covered her own mouth to stop the natural flow of her own words before she gave herself away. Thankfully no-one had looked up. "Merlin," she tried again, this time gaining her unsuspecting Father's attention. "Are you Ok?" she asked upon finally reaching him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered during a stretch, his back clicking in the process.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should have taken more care I know but I just wanted to get out of there before the guards saw us and -"

"Imi, calm down," he said with a laugh. "I'm not your father."

Imogen released a sad smile as her eyes began to mysteriously well up. Merlin became panicked as he pondered what he had said. Oh God, she was probably missing her Father...and he had just brought him up.

"Imi I'm sorry you must be -" he was interrupted as the girl threw her arms around his neck and proceeded to hug him fiercely. Bewildered, the only thing he felt he could do was pat her on the back awkwardly, "Erm, Ok? Why?"

Imogen smiled into his shoulder. "You called me Imi," she answered, seemingly struck by the joy of it. Merlin slyly looked at the others, all of which apart from Arthur were looking on confused. He gave them a brief awkward smile from the corner of his mouth.

"Right, that's...normal." he resigned, deciding to just roll with it rather than question it any further.

"Wait a minute," Morgana finally said after a moment's silence. "The sun is up."

The others looked up at the sky to indeed see big round yellow ball shining happily down on them. Of course this was not something that would usually strike the group as odd despite their severe lack of tans, but the fact that mere seconds ago the full moon was illuminating their way it was beginning to make the group question their sanity.

"This is what happened the first time we teleported," Gwen spoke, causing everyone to turn their attention to the hand maiden. "It was day before, and after we arrived in the Venemagus Kingdom it was night."

Imogen released her father and turned to look at the rest of the gang. "That's what happens when you teleport, you cover so much ground at such high speeds that you land a lot later than mere moments as it feels. Sometimes you can even arrive the next day, I don't know why."

"Hey where's Arthur?" Morgana asked suddenly, making the group look around for him. They finally spotted him about 200 paces away, kneeling in front of a large pile of ash lying dead centre of the square.

"I thought it was peaceful," sighed Merlin as the group walked to stand behind him.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" Morgana asked as they watched Arthur release some of the strange ash.

"This ash, I can't decide why it would be here." He got up, placing his hands on his hips as he examined it further. With a shake of his head he turned back to face them. "It makes no..." Arthur trailed off as something caught his eye in the sky.

Confused Gwen waved a hand in front of his increasingly surprised face. "Arthur?" she asked, waving her hand around rather frantically in failing attempts to get his attention. "Arthur what's wrong?" she tried again. Slowly but surely the crowned Prince of Camelot raised a hand and pointed to the sky behind them. The group turned in unison...and their faces fell astounded.

There in the sky was a man...flying toward them. The faction could only stare as the man's jet black robe fluttered wildly behind him as he came to an eventual stop in mid air. Slowly and gracefully he hovered down in front of them until his feet fell lightly on the granite floor.

James Regus, the sorcerer Prince stared past them at the ash on the ground. His vibrant green eyes gazed out from the underneath the shadow the hood had created over his handsome face as he moved cautiously towards the ash pile. Morgana stared horrified as he walked past her, and immediately she turned and grabbed his hand with a forceful grip. She led him off to the side a little and leant over to whisper in his ear.

"It's him." She whispered immediately, confusing poor Merlin for the thousandth time that day.

"What?" he asked deflated.

"The man!" she whispered urgently. "The man in my dream! The green eyed man, in the black robe, with the black hood flying into the volcano. It's him!"

Merlin's eyes widened as he remembered her telling him. He whipped his head around to star at the now kneeling James. "Are you sure?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Merlin, how many people can fly?"

"Good point."

"Yes it is," Morgana rested her head in her hands as she tried her hardest to contain her fear. "It's all coming true Merlin. Everything I saw in my dream is coming true."

Merlin grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "Morgana, we'll talk about this later Ok? For now we need to see what the plan is."

Morgana nodded just as an unexpected but no less blaring fire rose from the once dormant ashes. The group all took a step back in unison. James pulled back his hood off of his head as he raised a leather gloved hand to the fire. "_Sceawunge mec se sceaflum,"_ He growled. Instantly the fire turned a deep shade of purple, causing James to adopt a look of fear on his face.

"What is it?" Arthur enquired. What could make the sorcerer Prince look at it with fear?

"A spell," James replied slowly. "A spell conjured by deep, powerful sorcery...and it seems I've just activated it."

"What kind of spell?" Imogen now asked. He looked at her with his eyes wide.

"Truth," he whispered to her. "As of this moment no one in Camelot will be able to tell a lie."

* * *

So what did ya think? I'm gonna ask you to do something different and if you review (which please do) then just tell me one thing you would want a character to reveal in the next chapter. I promise, that a long as it doesn't severely interfere with my plot I will make the character reveal it.

The choice is yours my friends. Please review!


	8. Shalt Set You Free Part I

Ok so first things first. I need to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and who take the time to leave such inspirational words for me. So thank you; Fire dragonheart; Behind Sapphire Eyes; FireChildSlytherin5; Whatever Makes You Break; HisDarkMaterialsrox; Stripysockz; TheSarah; xGeminiGirlx; Mnemosyne77; Catindahat; White As Snow; FirstM8ofJumpingJo; SylarQueen; kingleycrab; Merlinfan#1; Ryuen; LostLyra; foxykitsuneyouko.

Thank you all so much for all your kind words, and just as a shout out to two of my reviewers. **Mnemosyne77** is a truly great Author who has many great stories, most recently "I love to serve" and "A Life in Moments". Mnem has also helped me tremendously with this story, so if you like this one, I would strongly suggest you try them. They are a damn good read. And the other Author is **xGeminiGirlx **who I think is also a great Author. I'd like to thank you for your very kind words in your review, they were honestly very touching.

I would like to add that this chapter is short on purpose. I decided to make it a two-parter as so many things need to happen in it. Chapter 9 is already half way written and so far looks to be my favourite chapter of the whole story. This chapter is more of a set up chapter for the next, to help you understand how the truth spell was cast, why it was cast in the first place and how it works. Ok so enough of me, on with the first part!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - Shalt Set You Free (Part I)

The water rippled in the large rusted gold bowl, it's once elegant patterns that spiralled around the rim lay now in pieces. Upon closer inspection one would realise that the pattern was in actual fact mystic remnants of a long forgotten language, now only used by the rare and the bold. Only a few could rightly claim to know the depths of this once prevalent tongue. Only a few could even guess as to what it's true nature really was, and even less could profess to know it's power.

The bowl was a seethe bowl. Capable of many great effects, both good and evil. Legend told of bowls history. Of how it had destroyed and created civilisations, seen the future, see into the soul of whomever it so wished. And to those who knew of these powers, only those deemed worthy by a Sorcerer Royal would know how activate them.

A woman circled the seethe bowl, her eyes dancing over the irregular water. She focused as the dark, shinning water swayed in the legendary bowl despite the lack of a cool breeze. Respectfully she placed both hands on the side of the rusted bowl, instantaneously feeling the power shoot up her arms and flow into her spirit. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she felt its presence soar into every nerve and every fibre of her being, her long blonde hair flying back with her.

Slowly she brought her eyes back down, staring deep into the coal black water. She was the only one outside of the royal bloodline that had been entrusted with the charmed word. Summoning all her magical abilities she parted her rosy red lips.

"Emrys." Morgause whispered, her eyes flashing gold. The clouded water within the seethe suddenly glowed in a silver luminosity and filled the room with the haunting illumination. The sound of a door creaking open alerted itself to the sorceress's ears, but she chose to ignore it. She knew who it was.

Looking once again into the deep bowl she prepared herself. "Sceawung mecmin andsaca," she spoke seductively into the water. She felt two figures walk slowly up behind her, but she was more concerned about what the magnificent bowl showed her. The prince Arthur, the boy Merlin, her sister - the lady Morgana, the handmaiden Gwen, a beautiful yet mysterious girl, the Sorcerer Prince and his oh so precious sister Princess Anna. She frowned as she watched them all stand in front of the pile of ash left discreetly by her associates standing behind her.

"We can use the Lady Morgana's affections against them," Alvarr stated boldly. "We can use the boy."

Morgause turned to face them, her eyes falling from the mature eyes of Alvarr to the wide beautiful eyes of the boy Mordred. She smiled at him before brushing his hair back.

"It is too late for that now," Morgana answered sadly.

"I think not," Alvarr continued as he stepped forward to stare into the bowl himself. "Her emotions rule her judgement like no-one I've ever seen before. If not Mordred here then perhaps you or I could use her opinions as a weapon. She is your half sister is she not? And I and the Lady have shared a few moments of our own. We can use these to our advantage."

Morgause smiled once more. "You're blinded by your own arrogance Alvarr. Her affections for you were fleeting." She turned back to the seethe to stare at her sister and Merlin. She noticed they didn't even realise they were so close to each other. They had clearly passed the first stage of the relationship stage, and were swiftly moving onto the next one. Denial was a thickle bitch. "She has discovered her real destiny far too soon."

Alvarr now looked into the silver water himself, his face scrunching in disgust as realization smacked him in the face. "The servant boy?"

"Emrys" Mordred's voice echoed in the two's head, causing them to turn to face him. The silver water sparked at the repeat of the name.

"Emrys?" Alvarr repeated, noticing how the bowl sparked once more.

Morgause glared at him. "Treat that name with respect Alvarr." She scolded harshly surprising the other sorcerer. "It is the name that will one day strike fear into all those who oppose him. It is not something to use whenever you feel like it."

Alvarr swallowed nervously. "Then how come the boy can say it?" He asked referring to Mordred. Morgause briefly chanced a glance at the boy before turning away from them both, walking casually back to the bowl.

"Because he has his own destiny. A very special one." She answered, without really answering. Alvarr rolled his eyes as he walked back to the seethe, staring curiously in. Morgause first noticed how his brows knitted together, followed quickly by a look of terror that flooded his features.

"Is that...is that the sorcerer Prince?" He asked with a shaky cracking voice. Morgause sighed next to him.

"Yes it is. It appears his highness has taken a liking to them, though why I do not understand."

"By the Gods!" Alvarr yelled frantically, bringing his hands up to pull on his hair. He began pacing like an inane man told the world was about to end. "How are we supposed to defeat Arthur Pendragon, Emrys and Prince James Regus!? Together they make the ultimate team! Arthur the warrior strategist, Emrys the heart and James the power -"

"That is enough Alvarr!" Demanded the voice of their King. Morgause, Alvarr and Mordred all turned to see King Borin Regus striding confidently into the silver lighted room, his long black cloak swishing graceful behind him. Instantly the three dropped to their knees, bringing their right clenched fist up to their hearts and bowing their heads in respect.

"Please forgive me my Lord." Alvarr begged. He knew it was a one in a million chance that his King would forgive him. He had once seen his ruthless ruler send his nine year old son into the valley of the dragons as punishment for saying no to his father when asked to kill an elderly woman. Only the death of the Queen had shocked the nation more than the ten year old prince emerging from his year long isolation period alive and well.

"Do not concern yourself Alvarr." The King brushed of, shocking the three into looking up at him. "I understand your concern. Arthur Pendragon is a fierce combatant, my son is the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived and Emrys is the man who will one day take that title for himself, and for eternity. We indeed have a battle on our hands, but with the seethe, there is no mortal force strong enough to stop us." He stopped in front of the seethe, placing both hands its patterned side. "And when we release Malum, not even with this Imogen and a Morgana Le Fay at full strength will they be able to defeat us."

Morgause cleared her dry throat, trying to find the courage to speak. "My Lord, I thought we were not releasing Malum for another two years? I thought we needed to make more preparations?"

"Circumstances have changed. Things are proceeding at an accelerated rate, and we must follow unprepared." He shook his head as a sick smile over took his face, causing him to look like an actual demon in the ghostly silver glow. "Mark my words. Malum will be released, and when he does, all shall bow before me. Sorcerer and mortal alike will quiver at the very mention of my name, but first we must divide and conquer."

He held his hands over the seethe and closed his eyes before muttering slowly "Apas hie sorgrum se aewdum, gewritu hie diacon hie eyreas."

The seethe showed the ash in the square of Camelot spring into flames, causing the six escapee's to jump back in shock. King Borin Regus smiled a toothy grin. "Let us see how well they get on when their deepest secrets are revealed."

* * *

"As of this moment no one in Camelot will be able to tell a lie."

James' words lingered in everyone's ears moments after he spoke them. All of them began thinking back, remembering things they had even forgotten. One by one they began looking at each other, not knowing what else to do.

Merlin turned to Arthur, Arthur turned to Gwen, Gwen turned to Morgana, Morgana turned to James, James turned to Imogen and Imogen turned to Anna. All of them panicking silently to themselves, wondering privately how they could have so many hidden truths they had kept from the people they were supposed to be closest too. The last week especially had been driven by lies and keeping their mouths shut, but they were not the only thoughts bouncing around inside their heads. However one thing was for sure.

Things were going to get messy.

"I um..." Arthur began, causing all eyes to watch him with fearful focus. "Best go talk to my Father."

Everyone was silent again, including the fair prince. They were all waiting for a sudden confession to exit his mouth. For him to blurt out something that he prince had kept hidden underneath his golden locks. But nothing as such happened. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur smiled pleased. "Ok, let's go see my Father." And with that he turned and walked towards the castle entrance. Merlin suddenly stopped smiling as memories rapidly hit him. Uther. Sacrificed Arthur's mother. He lied for his King. No one in Camelot can tell a lie.

"Arthur wait!" He called, stopping the Prince dead in his tracks.

Arthur slowly turned to face him, an annoyed look on his face. "What is it Merlin?"

"I just...I don't think it's a good idea to go visit your Father now."

"Oh?" Arthur queried, now spreading that patronising look across his face as he walked back towards his man servant. "And why is that? Enlighten us to your ever present wisdom."

Merlin shrugged. "Because no one in Camelot can tell a lie which means your father might reveal what really happened with your mmmmmm" Merlin's eyes shot open as his mouth slammed shut of it's own accord. Arthur looked at him confused before turning his gaze onto Imogen, who had her hand outstretched toward Merlin.

Arthur sighed. "Why did you do that?" he asked her calmly.

"Because you're not supposed to know what he was about to say." Imogen replied at a rapid rate. She opened her mouth shocked. She didn't want to say that.

"And what was he about to say?" He asked her.

"That he was worried your father would tell you how he sacrificed mmmmm" Imogen's own mouth now closed of it's own accord, and all eyes now turned to James who as expected had his hand outstretched and pointing at Imogen.

James smiled. "I'll give you three guesses what happened here," he said as he dropped his hand.

"And I suppose you don't know why I should go visit my father?" Arthur enquired whilst once again becoming annoyed.

"No." James replied shortly, dropping his hand.

"And you can't read her mind right?"

James jaw tensed a little. "Right."

Arthur quickly turned to Imogen. "And how do you do that? How do you block him?"

Imogen's eyes snapped wide open in fear. What was she going to do? Was she going to tell the truth despite her desperate fears? Would the spell be that cruel? But she couldn't. She couldn't tell them why. If they found out now then they would always know. Forever know. She began to panic, feeling the sweat forming briskly on her forehead. She could feel it, bubbling to the surface of her throat like she was about to vomit.

"Because I love him!" She bellowed out inelegantly, throwing her hands out to cover her mouth. Horror coloured the girl's features as she stared around at all the shocked faces staring at her. Morgana felt herself frowning, though she didn't know why. She could hear that small voice in her head, yelling at her in its small squeaky voice, yelling at her to ask her questions now. Ask the girl from the future who she really was the voice yelled. Get your answers now, it demanded. But she knew it was wrong, despite its luring appeal, and for some strange reason there was a deep affection for the girl. Instead of wanting to use this spell against her, Morgana felt a strong pulsating need to save her, to protect her. She glanced briefly over at James, who was looking over flabbergasted at her.

She turned back to Imogen to see her staring back at him, tears forming in her eyes. Morgana instantly made up her mind. She would not watch the girl suffer anymore. Taking a few decisive steps forward she wrapped her arm around the other woman and began walking off.

"Wait!" Merlin called after them. "Where are you going?"

Morgana turned back to him, Merlin swearing he saw tears of her own forming in her eyes. "To Gaius's." And with that the two black haired beauties disappeared round the corner. The group could only stare at each other in an awkward silence as the recent events sunk in, until Arthur turned to look at Merlin.

"Trouble just follows you around doesn't it Merlin?" The Prince asked whilst crossing his arms.

Merlin looked at him with his Mouth agape. "Me?!"

"Yes you. You're like a big...trouble..." Arthur squinted his eyes in concentration as he searched for the right words. "Trouble..."

Merlin could only watch unimpressed. "...trouble finder?"

Arthur snapped his fingers. "Yes thank you." The Prince slapped him across the arm. "Now let's go see my Father. We need to check that this Kingdom has not descended into total madness."

"I can't. I need to go see someone." Merlin stated before turning around and walking away.

"Excuse me!" Arthur yelled, causing the young Warlock to turn back round to face him. "Since when do you make the decisions around here?"

"I don't," shrugged Merlin with a vacant stare in his eyes.

"Well then let's go." Arthur ordered. Merlin rolled his eyes before jogging up to his master, Arthur watching in boredom. "There's something very wrong with you."

"I know." Merlin nodded. "But it makes the day goes faster."

Arthur couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him as the two began jogging up the many steps. "You know that's what I like about you Merlin, you're never boring."

"Careful. Next you'll be saying we're friends." Merlin said with an offhanded smile.

Arthur laughed. "Merlin you are an idiot. We're more like best friends than friends anymore."

And just like that both men froze on the spot just before the entrance doors. Neither dared move for fear of causing a conversation starter, and neither wanted that. Really neither wanted to do that at all. However Merlin knew that eventually they would have to move. So casually the Warlock placed a comforting hand on a tense Arthur's shoulder, a sad yet understanding smile on his face.

"It's Ok sire," Merlin said softly. "I understand that the spell is becoming dangerously effective. We don't need to speak of this ever again." He patted his Prince three times on the same shoulder. "Ever again."

Arthur nodded solemnly. "Agreed. Oh and Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"Don't ever touch me again."

"Yes sire."

Gwen watched the two men disappear into the main castle entrance happily. She may not understand their relationship but she couldn't help but enjoy it. They were like an old married couple at times. You knew they cared for each other but you never heard them speak of it, instead showing it by bickering all the time.

She knew it was partly due to the fact that Arthur knew he couldn't be friends with the younger man because of his nobility, which begged the question what about Morgana. Gwen sighed as she thought about her two best friends. She had always known that there was a connection between the two, and had always secretly hoped that they might discover it for themselves. But now that they were beginning to what were they supposed to do? It wasn't as if Uther would ever allow such a union. She doubted he would ever even consider it a thought in his wards head never mind an actual option.

"We need to reverse this curse," said James and causing Gwen to jump. She had forgotten the man was still there, he having gone silent ever since Imogen had pronounced her love for him. Gwen studied his features carefully. He was clearly still in shock, and if she was honest his usually humorous expressions turned dark frightened her a little.

"How?" Gwen asked carefully.

"I have a few ideas. I need you to go find Anna for me." James said disturbingly calm. Gwen's eye brows shot up as she looked all around for the small girl.

"Oh my...she's gone...she's -"

"She snuck off with Arthur and Emrys. Please go find her." He asked, once again freaking her out with the complete tranquillity of which he spoke. Gwen nodded and began jogging up the stairs. "And Gwen," he called after her, making her turn round. "If Uther tries to do anything to her, tell him I will not only destroy his Kingdom, I will not only wipe out all that he has done here against sorcery, but I will kill his hopes for a Pendragon dynasty. And only when he begs me to execute him will I do so, and you know that's the truth."

Gwen gulped nervously before speeding up from her pacing jog and full out charge up the great stone steps. James turned casually to stare at the ground.

"Here I come Dragon."

* * *

Morgana opened the door to Gaius's lab, still holding an upset Imogen in her arms. She felt a strange yet powerful infuriation that Merlin had run off with Arthur rather than come with them. It was odd but she felt like he should also be here, helping take care of Imogen with her. Sharing some of the responsibility instead of leaving her alone with a girl, in truth, that she hardly knew. She seemed to have to keep reminding herself of this fact as she kept letting it slip her mind. She felt like she had known the girl all her life rather than just a measly weak. She felt a bond between them that felt stronger than any friendship she had ever had, even with Gwen and Arthur.

She shook these thoughts from her head and sat the distressed girl down on a nearby chair. "Here, have a seat. Rest. You've had a hard couple of days." Morgana said soothingly, stroking the side of her face in an effort to calm her down. It seemed to work as a watery smile lit up Imi's face, it only causing Morgana herself to smile.

"I don't think the court physician is here." Imogen said brokenly.

Morgana took a quick glance round. "It would appear not. But don't worry; Gaius won't mind us resting her until he returns. Is there anything I can get you?"

Imogen couldn't help but smile at her Mother. It seemed not even travelling back so many years into the past could change her mother's ways. She liked that though. She was desperately missing her family, and to have to see these younger versions of them was not only bizarre but made her feel dreadfully lonely at the same time. It didn't help that the love of her life, the supposedly magnificent sorcerer Prince, was in this time an angry, self centered clown who insisted on hiding who he really was behind threats and jokes. However right now she had bigger problems. She could feel her Mother's eyes gazing down at her, no doubt fighting an inner battle as to whether or not to ask her any questions.

Morgana sighed as she came to a conclusion. She would let the girl have her secrets. It simply wouldn't be acceptable to take advantage of her like that. The girl stirred something warm deep inside her that made her feel good, feel safe. Needed. With a snort of humour at her thoughts she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead without thinking. Again this all just felt natural to her, normal almost.

"Let me see if Gaius has something for you to drink." Morgana said, turning around and walking off in search of drinkable liquids. She crinkled her nose in disgust. It really couldn't get more obvious that two boy's lived here. The room was a mess with absolutely no pretty ornaments to distract the eye.

To this day Imogen would wonder what possessed her to do what she did next. Whether it was the spell, her raging emotions or just the recent situations she had been through, but the words had just seemed to flow from her mouth without her consent.

"Thanks Mum"

* * *

Again I realise how short but I couldn't get around it. In the next chapter; Merlin's fears are realized as not even Uther can lie; James does something drastic with the Dragon that will have grave consequences and Finally Morgana discovers the truth. Please review letting me know what you think or if you have any other suggestions about what should be revealed. Let me know!


	9. Shalt Set You Free Part II

200 reviews people! I honestly cannot thank you enough for taking such interest and though this story is a while away from finishing yet, I'm already planning a sequel. On top of that I've also jotted down some exciting ideas that randomly came to me during uni and when I've been drunk lol I'm trying very hard not to just write them straight away but trust me, they are very exciting, or at least in my opinion.

Anyway since it's 200 reviews I'm once again feeling very overwhelmed. So I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Honest to God I love you all so very very much and if I leave you out please do not hate me, it wasn't on purpose and I appreciate you as well. Also if I say your name twice I apologize.

So here we go,** thank you: ****magnetic-starfish; Behind Sapphire Eyes; Witty Kate; pandas rule the world; etquad1; danielpickering; Splash13; breyerfan123; Chaney; Shadow Walker52; alleywayqueen; 9Tiptoes; GoGothGirl; Awinterchill; Avi Muin; Terapsina; Whatever Makes You Break; Stripysockz; 009Sevgi; Gwynnwy; CB93; wickedthruandthru; MaryandMerlin; TheMinxySix; Chloris; FireChildSlytherin5; shadow243ali; Narutoske; Catindahat; MegElemental; xXStephRheaXx; Captain Ryder; Marcus S. Lazarus; Chasing-Pirates; White As Snow; HisDarkMaterialsrox; brickroad16; Mergana; MerlinFan#1; kingleycrab; no name; SylarQueen; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; Helena; jLinsmith89; chunkyland; Leela; newboy; CodBlAdE Fan No.1 (great name); The Sarah; don't have a name; anonymous; LMAJRJSM; Wileret; xGeminiGirlx; Pink Koala; xan-merrick; fire dragonheart; foxykitsuneyouko; LostLyra; Ryuen; Sweetp000433; STVVGHPDWMfan; sarahelizabeth1993; ruby890; Loopstagirl; Rose Midnight Moonlight Black; TheAngelGirl1992; Sayf123; Mint and Lemon; and Tiannangel.**

I would also like to a say huge personal thank you to** Mnemosyne77 **of whom I really never could have continued without. You're a born writer.

**Disclaimer: So...don't own Merlin, have a dog named Henry, I find seaguls to be oddly creepy, milk shakes rock my world, I enjoy the occassional prune and one of my legs grows whenever I see a pretty lady. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Shalt Set You Free Part II**

I would also like to give a personal and very sincere thank you to Mnemosyne77. Without your guidance, which was far more important to me than you realize, I would definately not have recieved so much interest. Honesly thank you so much.

Morgana stood frozen, seemingly melded to the ground with her back turned to the traumatized sitting Imogen. Morgana's mind raced at speeds she thought impossible, it only serving to bewilder her further. Mum. That's what she had been called by the girl from the future. Off handed, natural. Spoken without a second thought, but now left the room filled with an unbearable tension. Squeezing at the women like a tight rope being pulled from both ends.

Mother.

It echoed in her mind, a constant never ending echo that seemed to be causing all her muscles and nerves to tense. It couldn't be possible. It simply couldn't. She must have heard wrong. Perhaps she had just said a word that sounded like Mum, such as...mud. No, Morgana thought with a shake of her head, why would she call her mud? No, no it was probably something more like ma'am because of her position of royalty. Yes. Yes that had to be it. It wasn't possible for her to be the girl's mother...was it?

She hastily turned to Imogen with eyes alive with questions. She scanned the girl from the future - starting with the hair. Long and Black. Ok a lot of girls had long black hair, no need to freak out. Right now her eyes. Blue. Alright that wasn't a good sign. Jaw...her jaw was actually a little longer and narrower than hers. Morgana smiled briefly before noticing the girls dress sense. Dark red form fitting dress with a long blood red robe, a lot like the one she had in her closet.

"Oh my God" Morgana whispered, watching as the other woman took a long deep swallow in front of her. She was nervous. Morgana frowned as she cleared her throat, resting her left hand on her now sticking out left hip. "What did you say?" She finally asked after thoroughly thinking over how best to ask such a question.

Imogen could feel the sweat forming on her forehead once more. It was happening again, just as it had when Arthur had asked her how she could block her thoughts from the sorcerer Prince. The truth rising in her throat like a siege of unwelcome bile. This spell was going to make her reveal everything of the future she was trying to prevent. "I said thanks Mum."

And there it was. Undeniable truth. Morgana felt the air in her lungs catch as she brought a shaky hand to her gaping mouth. This was intense, incredible, and impossible even but yet it was happening. Her mind spun as she suddenly realised why she had been so confused about the girl. She had an unusual affection for her before she even knew her name. This was her answer.

Morgana slowly retracted her hand from her mouth as she stared, unblinkingly, at the girl who had called her Mum. Twice. "I'm..." She began before words failed her. "I'm your Mother?" Her voice was stunned and confused, a tone of disbelief making itself understood.

Imogen averted her gaze, causing Morgana's own gaze to widen. She did that when she when she was nervous too. She could see the tears welling up in Imogens eyes and felt a burst of compassion for the girl. Without thinking she flew forwards and got on her knees in front of the other woman, grabbing her hands in what she hoped was comforting.

"You are my daughter aren't you?" The Kings ward asked as she too began feeling the familiar stinging of unshed tears. She lowered her head a little bit so she could make eye contact once again. "Aren't you?" she tried with a softer tone.

Yet Imogen still didn't reply. She seemed unable to Morgana noticed. "It all makes sense." Morgana said more to herself than anyone else. "Everything it all makes sense. It's how you know so much about us, why you care for Camelot in the way you do. Even your hair, your eyes the way you dress. Why everyone feels like they can trust you, why you're so familiar. It's why I care for you in a way only family could." Morgana stopped as a realization hit her. Family. She had a family. A single tear escaped her eyes, but she couldn't care less about anything else right now. Even Merlin was a distant thought. Because for once, since her father had died when she was only six, Morgana had a family.

Rather unexpectedly she lunged forwards, enveloping a surprised and wide eyed Imogen in a fiercely firm embrace. Morgana rested her face in her daughters shoulder as she released an exultant watery smile. She had family. On many nights when she was all alone in her chambers, she had prayed to whatever divine power there was that there was someone out there whom she could ask questions. Ever since that unspeakable day when her father died she had been haunted by her imagination. Her brain animating everything in her mind because that was all she had to answer the questions that plagued her almost everyday. In reality she believed this nasty trick her head was playing on her to actually be her soul searching for kin. Someone who she shared history with, heritage.

She had finally found her kin.

Sure she had always had Uther, Arthur and Gwen...even Merlin for a certain period of time before it had all happened. Before Morgause. But with Uther she never felt comfortable asking questions. There was always something about him, even as a little girl, which she didn't trust. Something in her guts that softly whispered not to confide in him.

Arthur was always an option growing up. When they were little the two used to sneak into the others chambers and talk all night. Talk about how they missed their father or in his case his mother. But as they got older they went their separate ways, and it soon became apparent that Uther planned to have them one day marry. The blonde prince had always been too much like a brother to her to have those kinds of feelings for, even if she did respect his virtues, his strength of heart and his ethics. He wasn't exactly the ugliest man she had ever seen either, but still.

Gwen had been assigned to her very young. At first Morgana had treated her like the dirt she thought she was, until the young serving girl had found her mistress crying in the middle of the night. The two soon found they shared a lot in common, and today Morgana believed it was because of Gwen that she cared so much for the ordinary citizens of Camelot. Unfortunately though age once again stole the innocent relationship as she realised she could never fully be friends with a servant, or lovers.

Morgana's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Imogens' arms fling around her own form and squeeze securely around her frame, the sound of muted sobs travelling into her ears. "I wanted to tell you so many times," she cried seemingly relieved. Morgana squeezed back, unable to wipe the giant smile of her face as she firmly shut her eyes.

"I know. You have done nothing wrong," Morgana comforted, rocking a little. "I understand."

Imogen shook her head a little as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry. I just feared the consequences so much that I -"

"You did the right thing, but now that I know I swear to keep this between us. Ok?" Morgana said quietly. She felt Imogen smile into her shoulder and knew at that moment that there was no denying it now. She was Imogens Mother. The love she felt for the girl was immense in its power and magnitude, so much so in fact that she doubted anything could ever matter more than the girl in her arms.

"I could always count on you...Mum." The two chuckled a little until yet another realization hit the king's ward. She was her Mother! Morgana unexpectedly jumped back and away from the girl, seeing the questioning look of stagger on her face.

"What do you think you're doing here!?" Morgana yelled. She was suddenly angry, though she didn't fully understand how she could go from complete relaxation into a furious rage. No wonder the men said women were more confusing than the most elaborate of mazes.

Imogen frowned a little. "I don't understand."

"Why did you come back here when you knew the potential damage it could do? Why would you put yourself in so much danger just to come back?" Morgana yelled, now finding herself pacing. "Have you no brain? No common sense?"

To Morgana's astonishment she saw Imogen's head hang in shame. "Some things are worth the risk -"

"Is one of those things your life?" Morgana asked furious. "What of the consequences Imi? What have you changed? Would it make you happy if you were never born?"

"If my life is the consequence of everyone I love living a happy, healthy long life then so be it." Imogen boldly stated. Silence suddenly flooded the room as Morgana stared a little surprised at her daughter. Her eyes reminded her of someone, other than herself, but she couldn't place a finger on whom. She shook her head to clear these thoughts.

"Hundreds," continued Imogen. "Thousands of people died at the hands of Malum. Isn't that worth dying for? I suppose it was the way I was brought up, but if there's something I can do to save so many lives, then there is nothing that will stand in my way. I am not as selfish as to presume my life is worth anymore than any others."

Morgana sighed as she took in the odd moment. Two waves of emotions flowed through her. One was confusion, since her daughter was blaming her not only for bringing her up well - but considering she herself hadn't even done that things were getting intolerably puzzling. The other wave of emotion though was an odd sense of pride. Imogen was a good person, and she found herself swelling with dignity at being her mother.

"I understand that," Morgana answered in a much softer tone. "But it doesn't mean your life is worthless."

"You can't understand. Where I come from, the future, it is not the place you see today. The skies are always dark, scorched with storm filled clouds that threaten to burst at any moment. Everything is a dull, depressing grey and you find it difficult to see the colour in anything when you know what lies beyond the border." Morgana watched as Imogen's eyes began watering again. "You don't know what it's like to watch helplessly as all the people you love leave to fight an impossible enemy everyday, knowing that they will probably never return. If sacrifice is the only way, then it is the only way. It's what my Father would do, it's what James tried to do, it's what Arthur was planning to do...and I just couldn't watch anymore. Who says they are the ones who have to lay their life down? Why do they have to be the ones who fight not only the monsters of my world but to raise the spirits within the Kingdom? I will not watch it anymore. I _won't_"

Morgana closed her eyes as she tried to think of a comparison in her own life where she could relay some advice. However nothing came to mind and instead found herself on her knees in front of the other woman once more. "It sounds awful," she said quietly. "But promise me you'll be careful?"

Imogen smiled a little and nodded. "I am. James already has a plan to make sure I survive."

Morgana suddenly grew a cheeky smirk on her face before covering it up. Moving slowly, the black haired beauty stood to sit next to her daughter. "Speaking of James..." the Kings ward trailed off perceptibly, watching as Imogen rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mum. I love him, or rather who he will be. It's weird, but even though I had heard stories of how he was when he was younger, it's still surprising to see. He's more afraid of showing who he really is than anything else. He taught my Dad everything he knows, well until Dad surpassed him. He even used to say he preferred serving as Arthur's manservant than being James's pupil." Imogen said with a small laugh.

She hadn't even realised she had just told Morgana that Merlin was her Father.

* * *

James waltzed round the corner and into the Great Dragon's Den, the flame lit torch firmly grasped in his hand. He stopped on the ledge to stare at the damp, dark cave where he knew the last Dragon in existence called home. It really wasn't all that much to look at.

"Then again you could say the same thing about Emrys..." James trailed off with an amused little smirk. Oh how he loved witty banter.

The echoes of heavy flapping wings interrupted the man's rather disturbed thoughts and caused him to look up. The Great Dragon was gracefully flying down to the large rock that stood opposite him. He landed with a deep thud before looking up at him with slightly surprised eyes.

"Prince James Regus. It is an honour." The Dragon greeted fondly.

James nodded bored. "I'm sure. It has been a long time since we last met Kilgaro."

"Indeed," agreed the Dragon with a long slow nod. "You have grown into the legend I prophesised you would become. And yet, something troubles you, my Prince."

James snorted, spreading a handsome smile across his face. "I am not Emrys Kilgaro. Do not act like you do not know what is happening. The spell cast over Camelot, you're going to stop it."

"If you so wish my prince, but I was referring to your feelings regarding the girl, Imogen." Kilgaro said in his raspy booming voice.

James stared up at the dragon unfalteringly, not even considering blinking. How did he know about that? The last time he checked Dragon's were not mind readers. More importantly what was he suggesting? That he had some feelings for the girl from the future? He almost snorted at the idea.

"What are you suggesting Kilgaro?" He asked with a warning element in his voice. "If you are as wise as legend so carelessly states then you will know you are treading on dangerous ground."

The Dragon chuckled warmly at him. "You need not fear it. Just because you and the girl are in love in the future does not mean you must fall in love now -"

"If you knew anything about me you'd know it does not work like that. You don't just fall in love with me and then be immune to my powers. I would have to place a mental block on the person, meaning I would have to care for them at a level I have never known before and that, that scares the hell out of me!" James spoke boldly before his eyes widened in fright. Had he really just revealed that? He carefully looked up at the dragon, seeing the legendary beast also appearing a little shocked.

"I did not realise you felt so strongly Regus." The dragon said sympathetically. "I am sorry you feel such anguish."

James took a long hard gulp before continuing to talk. "I don't want your sympathy. What I want is your alliance." He took a breath to calm himself before speaking once more. Time to put the mask back on. "I believe my father cast the truth spell over Camelot...using the seethe bowl."

Kilgaro brought his head back in distress, exuding a small breath. "The seethe bowl?" The beast asked fearful. At James's nod he continued. "But my Prince, it can only mean that your father is the one who cast the spell."

James mask shook a little before being reinforced. "I know."

Kilgaro tilted his head, wondering why the obviously intelligent man wasn't able to see the situation clearly. "I can not turn against my King. His influence escapes even your own."

James smiled once more as he cockily strode forward. "Whilst that may be true, my father isn't the one willing to release you."

Silence filled the cave as the Great Dragon stared down at his Prince in incredulity. James continued to smile up at him with confidence radiating off of him in waves, only confusing the beast further.

"You...would release me?"

"On a few conditions." James said, beginning to pace up and down. "First, you will not attack Camelot or its people understood?" At Kilgaro's hesitance James stopped pacing and stared defiantly at the dragon. "Understood?"

The dragon sighed. "Understood."

"Good boy," James praised condescendingly, causing Kilgaro to snarl a little. "Second, you will swear on the graves of your species that you will give me your allegiance. When I call upon you, you will do as I ask no matter what."

"Of course." The dragon agreed with a nod.

James smiled greatly at this. Having the last great dragon ready to do anything you asked was something Kings would give up their kingdoms for. "Third," James continued. "You will aid us in our quest to stop Malum being released. Meaning stopping the spell with your ancient voodoo and telling me everything you know about how and when Malum will be released. Starting immediately."

"Of course my Prince. In order for someone to release the creature Malum from his other worldly prison, they would have to collect the three stones of Leones - each representing the three corner stones of life. Mind, heart and soul. Once they have all of these, they will need to travel to the temple of Vice where your grandfather imprisoned the monster. This is the only way for Malum to be released."

James nodded, looking at the ground in thought. "And what of the three stones? Where are they located?"

"I cannot specify its exact whereabouts, but I can tell you the areas in which they lie hidden." The dragon answered as he closed his eyes securely, seemingly concentrating hard. "The heart stone lies beyond the mystical gates of Avalon -"

"Avalon!?" James yelled, shocked to the core. It couldn't be.

The dragon opened his eyes to stare down at the Prince. "Your grandfather could not make finding them easy Prince Regus."

James rested his head in his right hand, mentally calming himself. "I know," He said frustrated. "Continue."

The dragon nodded and firmly shut his eyes one more time. "The soul stone lies in the realm of Faery, the land of mythical creatures that are independent of both humans and angels."

"I am not without my own knowledge scales, where is the third?" James asked impatiently, a look of complete boredom on his face now.

"And the stone of the mind rests in...In the pit of Zao." The dragon answered hesitantly, watching as the look of horror spread across the sorcerer Prince's face. He had every right to be worried, Kilgaro thought. Not only was it outside the realms of his royalty, not only was it home to monsters from beyond the very worst of nightmares, but it was also the place written in the ancient scriptures where the prince himself was said to be tested. And that this test would determine whether he lives or dies.

"My gates of hell." James whispered to himself. That's what his mother used to call the pit of Zao, knowing unlike himself what lay in store for her only son.

"I am truly sorry my Prince, but even you cannot escape your fate."

James abruptly locked onto the dragon's reptilian yellow eyes with his own green orbs. "Watch me," He stated boldly before once again pacing on the small ledge. "Alright, you have fulfilled part of your promise Kilgaro. However should you break any of the promises you made today, I will wipe you out faster than you could flap a single wing. Is that understood?"

The dragon couldn't help the small quirk of his scaly lips at this. "You are indeed powerful Prince James, but it would be unwise to assume you could defeat me so easily. Do not forget I was the most formidable Dragon of my time."

"It really doesn't matter" James answered quickly, confident with a smirk gracing his features. "There is nothing that can equal me."

Kilgaro's lips twitched a little themselves. "Really? Then what about the boy, Merlin?"

James felt his neck crane as the dragon towered over him, his large scale ridden body looking even more threatening than its capabilities. The sorcerer Prince's smirk faded as he took in the sight before him, allowing a little snort to escape him. If you forgot about his father he couldn't even remember the last time someone had squared up to him like this.

"Fetorum." He muttered, his eyes flashing gold.

The dragon squinted confused before feeling a strapping, muscular force pull him back - causing the old Dragon to fall violently onto his back. Dazed at the immense force, he barely noticed as the said force kept him restrained onto his back. Unable to move a single scale. He felt rather than saw the sorcerer Prince levitate onto his wide pale belly before walking steadily up to his throat. Scared, the Dragon at first didn't want to stare at his assailant, afraid of what he might see. Eventually though his eyes moved to gaze up at his smirking foe, watching as the sorcerer Prince crossed his arms cockily over his chest before placing his thick heavy set boot on the dragons protruding jaw. He leisurely moved the Dragons jaw down so their eyes could meet.

The dragon sighed in defeat as he stared at his cross armed attacker. "What is it you wish for me to do first?

James smirked once more. "Now that's more like it Froggy."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin walked side by side through the narrow hallways of Camelot, their thoughts fixed on the task at hand. They had not parted in the most heart warming fashion last time they had seen their King. Arthur drawing his sword to stop his father slaying Merlin, Morgana getting struck to the floor and Imogen getting a cross boy through her abdomen. Yes, these were friendly times they lived in Merlin thought.

"So are you excited about Lady Vivian's return?" Merlin impetuously asked his Prince. Merlin watched as his master had to shake his head in order to gain some perspective of the rather rash question.

"What are you talking about Merlin?" Arthur eventually asked, though his voice sounded distracted with a hint of annoyance thrown in.

A traitorous smile desperately tried to claw its way out onto the young warlocks face, but he contained it well. "The feast is tomorrow in case it slipped your royal mind sire. The five Kings have promised to return to maintain the image that their peace treaties are still in action, which means that the Lady Vivian will be returning...as well as the Queen of Logres."

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a shiver over take his royal form. Good lord, that meant more sneaking around in his own home. Worrying whether or not he should go to sleep for fear of women sneaking into his chambers.

"You're right Merlin, how could I have forgotten?" The prince grunted in frustration. "Damn it! If only I wasn't so irresistible to women everywhere"

Merlin's rolled his eyes. "If only."

Arthur turned to his manservant. "What should I do?" Arthur questioned the boy. Merlin looked at his master with wide surprised eyes before realising Arthur was actually waiting for an answer, as in right now.

"Right!" Merlin said as he realised. "What should you do? Well...you should certainly...I mean if you want to...I personally...I would run away so fast you would wonder if someone left a window open as I breezed past you."

The two stared at each other in quiet astonishment before finally Arthur broke the unbearable silence. "Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"Do you remember that time you said you saw people sneak into Morgana's chambers?"

"Yes sire."

"And I told you to stick to what you do best?"

"Yes sire."

"Can you remember what that special something was?" Arthur asked, placing his hands together in mock begging.

"Yes sire. You said I did nothing best."

"Yes I did." Arthur agreed with a smile. "So next time your puny brain tells you to say something stupid, what do you think you should do?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know -"

"NOTHING!" Arthur yelled in his man servant's face, interrupting the other man and silencing him on the spot. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around Merlin."

"Because you'd get bored." Merlin said both calmly and simply.

Arthur couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "So, you've decided that I would get bored of a servant who does his job well and treats royalty with the respect they command?"

Merlin stared at Arthur with wide eyes, knowing secretly how he hated it when his eyes went wide. He knew the right answer to the question and yet, something ordered his brain to tell the truth instead. "Yes I do."

"Merlin, do you have any respect for your superiors at all?"

"I do respect you, perhaps even too much."

Arthur took on a look of disbelief. "What does that even mean?"

"It means I do respect you...when you're not acting like such a prat." Merlin answered honestly. He didn't need the truth spell to prompt that one.

"I'm a prat?" Arthur asked incredulously. "Says the man who can't get out of bed in the morning without scaring everyone within a thousand paces."

Merlin frowned in confusion. "Are you saying I'm clumsy?"

Arthur smiled sadly amused as he slowly brought up his hand to rest it on Merlin's shoulder. "The truth can hurt, I know."

"Really?" Merlin asked with a patronising smile now on his face. "Maybe now we can share stories. You know I'll tell you this one if you tell me how it felt when you said we're best friends."

Arthur whipped his hand away from the other mans shoulder as if scolded, using it instead to point right in Merlin's face. "You said you would never mention that."

"And I meant it." Arthur gave him a look. "...when I said it."

It was then when it happened. Little Anna had managed to run up to the arguing duo without detection, raise her right leg and with an almighty swing, planted her right foot in Merlin's unsuspecting shin. Merlin instantly brought the throbbing shin into is hands before proceeding to hop round like a monkey told to dance. Arthur didn't even try to contain the megawatt smile that split open across his face. How he loved it when justice prevailed.

Merlin leaned against the wall as he held his shin, staring scandalized at the small girl smiling innocently up at him. "Why would you do that?"

Anna shrugged happily. "Because it was funny."

The sound of panicked footsteps made itself known to the three. Upon looking up they soon discovered Gwen to be the culprit. As soon as the woman reached the group she knelt down beside to small girl.

"Anna, you can't just sneak off like that." Gwen chastised before getting up. "Thank God you found her."

Arthur continued his stupid smile. "It was our pleasure, right Merlin?"

Merlin glared at his prince. "Oh yes, she's a charm."

Gwen squinted her eyes at the duo, making both boys uncomfortable. "Why can't you two just get along? Why do you have to fight all the time?"

"Fight?" Arthur asked confused. "We were just talking Guinevere."

Merlin and Arthur smiled at each other, as if poor Gwen was a Moron. "It's like she's never been around us before."

"I know, but we need to go see my father. God help us if this spell has affected him as it has us." Arthur stated, before kneeling in front of Anna. "We need to get you some sort of reward, don't we?"

Anna's smiled brightened as she began jumping excitedly, clapping her hands. "May I have something sweet?"

Arthur smiled, an evil glint shinning in his eyes. "Anything you desire." The Prince rose from the floor and began walking off down the narrow hallway, seemingly not even phased when Anna ran up next to him grab his hand.

Merlin shook his head. "Devil child..."

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing," he sighed, looking over to see a smiling Gwen. "What are you so happy about?"

Gwen shook her head with a little laugh. "It's just...well you wouldn't expect Arthur to be so good with children."

Merlin adopted a look of frustration. "Yes." he agreed sarcastically as the two began following the Prince and his new friend. "He's a peach."

The two halted as Arthur turned looked over his shoulder. "Merlin, I need you to go get Morgana, Imogen and James. Tell them they need to be in throne room, now." And with that Arthur, Gwen and Anna disappeared round the corner.

Merlin sighed as he turned back around. He had hoped to stay as far away from Morgana as possible during this truth telling period. He had done well so far, staying with Arthur and not even looking at the black haired beauty when they arrived in the square. Still at least he would get to see Gaius this way. He had been surprised by how much he had missed his mentor.

Arthur smiled as he walked up through the castle corridors. There was no reason why anyone other than himself needed to be in the throne room. In fact given recent events going one on one with his father was probably the better choice, but that didn't get Morgana and Merlin talking now...did it? Arthur's smile widened even further. Looks like he was the first in the attempt to get Merlin to, in James' own words, knock up Morgana.

* * *

"Merlin." Morgana whispered softly, devoid of all emotion. Imogen looked up at her mother confused, but Morgana continued to stare blankly at the wall opposite her. "Merlin." She said a bit louder this time.

Imogen frowned. "What about Merlin?"

Morgana turned to her daughter with petrified eyes. "Merlin? Merlin is your father?"

Imogen's own eyes now widened in alarm. What had she said? When...? She abruptly realised what she had just said. _"He taught my dad everything he knows, well until he surpassed him. He even used to say he preferred serving as Arthur's manservant than being James's pupil." _Oh God.

"Imi?" Morgana commanded, making Imogen snap her head round to look at her mother. "Is Merlin your father?"

"Yes." Imogen answered almost instantly, before just as quickly cursing herself. This spell had to be removed before she revealed anything else about the future. She thought fiercely, trying to think of a way out. But how? She couldn't lie. She sighed as she wondered where James was. He always knew what to do in these situations; always bailing her out, saving her when she thought all was lost. But the James in this time, he was an impostor to her. He looked like the man she loved, and yet he wasn't. Not yet. He was still that little boy crying for his long lost Mother.

Morgana flopping down on a nearby chair brought her back from her rather random thoughts and she was suddenly reminded of her current predicament. Her Mother had just found out who she was going to have a child with in the future, and given recent events it was a lot to swallow.

"I don't believe it," Morgana murmured absently. She could feel her heart pounding as if being chased by a wild boar. She and Merlin would have a daughter together, and she was sitting next to said child. She supposed it wasn't so far fetched to her now as it would have been a while ago. She had always harboured deep feelings for the manservant, and lately she had seen who that manservant really was. Their rather frenzied yet passionate kiss not so long ago was the perfect example that. She just had such trouble being around him though, and she had always hoped that when she had met the right man she would know straight away. Not feeling that whenever she was around him that she should lie on the ground with the other dirt. But none of that mattered anyway, because now she and Merlin were in the same boat as Gwen and Arthur.

Uther would never allow it. Not in a million years.

Imogen putting a hand on her shoulder broke her out of her depressing thoughts. "Mum don't panic. Yes, Merlin is my father and he is the best father and husband in the entire world. I promise you will get over this period of awkwardness because I have seen it. The love you two share will break down barriers, it will make you both whole and soon you'll realise how much you need each other in order to survive."

"But what about Uther? He would never allow such a union. The only way I can see how it would work would be if we kept it secret."

"She speaks the truth," came Gaius' voice from behind them. The two women stood instantaneously, looking petrified as the elderly court physician made his way up to them smiling. "Uther would never allow his ward to wed a simple servant."

Imogen opened her mouth, only to have her words come out all jumbled. "Gaius - we - I -"

"Do not worry my girl." Gaius said holding his hands up. "I have kept my fair share of secrets."

Imogen smiled relieved, knowing that what Gaius said was true. Her father had always told her the lengths his old mentor had gone through to protect his secret, stating many times how he would not be alive today if it were not for the physician.

Morgana however was not as convinced. "I would not be so sure," she said hesitantly. The two other occupants turned to the King's ward. "With this spell infecting Camelot none of us can be trusted to keep a secret."

A look of alarm crossed over Gaius's face. "Spell? What spell?"

Morgana sighed. "A spell to make everyone tell the truth." She answered sadly, noting the look of horror spreading across his face. "Not even James can stop it."

"James?" Gaius voice was now stunned. "Prince James Regus? The sorcerer Prince?"

Morgana nodded silently which only caused Gaius to stare at the floor numb. It was clear he found the situation unbelievable, an emotion Morgana could strongly relate to. "Where is Merlin?" He asked finally.

"He's with Arthur on their way to see the King." Imogen answered.

Gaius turned to her. "You must stop them," he said desperately. "There are too many secrets pending. It's dangerous."

"Like Merlin being a sorcerer?" Morgana asked, sending the elderly man into yet another stunned silence. Morgana smiled. "Don't worry Gaius; I would never do anything to hurt him." She answered solemnly. Gaius stared at her for a while before eventually smiling a little.

"Nonetheless, there are more secrets than that."

"Like what?" Morgana asked before thinking. Imogen's eyes widened.

"Well there's the fact that Uther sacrificed Arthur's mother so that he might have an heir, or the fact that he also executed Arthur's aunt and James's Mother, Queen Elaine Regus."

The three stood shocked, though all for slightly separate reasons. Morgana because she had just found out Uther had sacrificed the Queen and that Arthur and James were cousins. Gaius because he realised what he had just said and Imogen because she couldn't believe Gaius had revealed such guarded secrets. It was then when the door opened with Merlin charging through.

Morgana was the first to speak. "Arthur and James are cousins?"

Merlin froze on the spot. "What?"

* * *

So what did you think? As always I treasure your thoughts and ideas, and don't forget this is the last chance to get what you would like revealed in the next chapter. Speaking of which in the next chapter: Merlin and Morgana have a heart to heart; Arthur discovers some incriminating information - and it's not just what you think it will be; James and the Great Dragon form a partnership and Imogen reveals a bit more about the future than the group need to know.

Please review and I'll update soon. Easter coming up people so I will be able to update more frequently.


	10. Family of Bond and Blood

Ok first things first I would like to apologise to you for the very late update. I had a lot of problems with my laptop and had to send it. When it came back fixed it still took me a week to write this chapter, since I'm back at Uni and working and socialising. But here we go.

Secondly I would Like to thank all of you for your fantaastc reviews. So thank you: **fire dragonheart; whatever makes you break; firechildslytherin5; stripysocks; Mnemosyne77 (of course); justwriter2; captain ryder; Mergana; kingleycrab; sylarqueen; catindahat; dont have a name; m; no name; firstm8ofjumpinjo; coldblade fan no.1; hisdarkmaterialsrox; shazlin255; xan-merrick; thesarah; emmi-hime; narutoske; bloody nikki; the blank space (there was no name at all there but thank you); white as snow; tiannangel; zammierox; undercover vampire girl and beckylag.** Thank you all so much, without you this story is nothing.

**Disclaimer: So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named henry; i find seaguls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occassionl prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady and i've been known to sweat laxatives. Ok, so here we go.**

* * *

Chapter ten – Family of Bond and Blood

Merlin stormed across Camelot's main square in a fury. He had had enough of this...this madness. First he was made to make the most terrible choice, either kill his friend or let Camelot, its citizens and his destiny with Arthur die. Then a sorceress from the future arrives warning them all of the scorched, hopeless future made by an evil imprisoned demon. THEN he finds himself in a battle with his King where his Prince has to save him. Subsequently, on the word of a woman they've known for a mere day, they journeyed and were taken prisoner by the man they were looking for. The famed Sorcerer Prince. So famous in fact no one had ever heard of him before.

Before he knew it, they were breaking out of their Prison cell; he had revealed his secret to the one person he trusted least – as well as finding said woman occasionally and irrationally irresistible. And now here they were, walking side by side, in a Camelot that was unable to tell a single untruth. Attempting to stop their Prince from killing his Father the King, who had hid the fact that his son and the Sorcerer Prince were in fact cousins.

How on Earth was any of this happening.

He saw Morgana struggling strenuously next to him as she tried to keep up with his fierce pace in her heels. He frowned as he, along with the lady Morgana and the girl Imogen, neared the spitting flames that stretched into the sky. People had begun gathering around the unexplained flames, clearly wondering why such a thing had been put there. All of them painfully unaware of how the effects of the fire were ripping away their free will, their ability to lie.

It's not that he didn't want to help them. In fact it was quite the opposite, but he could only do so much at a time. If he tried to explain what was happening he would be surrounded faster than a water starved mob around the watering hole and then he would be unable to stop Arthur from finding out the truth.

"We need to help these people," Imogen abruptly stated as if reading his mind. Merlin almost smiled. There was something about the girl that seemed to just make him smile without any logical reason, and right now he felt an unexplained swelling of something deep in his chest. He guessed it was the realization that he and the girl were kindred spirits of sorts.

"I know. I want to as well but we can't. We can't afford to waste any time –" He was interrupted by a woman running past them with a man following desperately behind, both seemingly in deep distress.

"Honey, I'm – I'm sorry," The man pleaded as he jogged to catch up.

The woman rounded on him, livid. "You're sorry!?" she screamed. "You're sorry you slept with my sister!?" The woman rounded once more and stormed off with the man following behind dazed.

Morgana snorted. "Pig."

"None of these people are going to die," Merlin continued. "But if we don't stop Arthur I fear for Uther's life...and Arthur's sanity."

"Oh come now Merlin," Morgana replied "No matter the circumstances Arthur would never murder his father."

"Why not he's done it before," Merlin blurted out as he watched a young boy yell at his father about where his mother really was. He closed his eyes tight. People were getting hurt, and this had to stop. He felt Morgana's hand wrap itself round his arm.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I said Arthur's tried to kill the King before." He replied without thinking, his eyes snapping open as his brain ultimately caught up. He let loose a defeated sigh. He was getting so incredibly tired of all of this.

"...why?" Morgana asked. It killed her to think that Arthur had been through so much pain that he would even consider such an act. As long as she had known her adoptive brother, he had always been unyielding and even tenacious in his quest to please his father. Always trying to prove himself as man and a warrior in the eyes of the King.

She even remembered one horrifying night when she awoke in the midst of some dreadful noises, only to realise it was in fact an eleven year old Arthur training till the premature hours of the morning. She would always remember seeing the sun rising behind the shadow of the young prince. It would be obvious to anyone who happened to stumble across his fatigued form that the prince had been up all night. He evidently striving to show his Sovereign that he could in fact match up to his own eminence following a recent argument.

Merlin knew it was pointless to conceal the truth. "Remember when Morgause first came to Camelot? And she defeated Arthur?" at her nod he continued. "We met up with her and she...well she brought back Arthur's mother from the grave."

Morgana allowed her mouth to fall open. "She can do that?"

"It would appear so. But she revealed that Uther had sacrificed his mother in order for the Pendragon dynasty to live on." Merlin answered with a cheerless fog descending over his eyes. Morgana however was full blown horror struck.

Her mind was running in surplus, her fury reaching a new high with the malevolent King. How could he? The amount of times she had held onto the fact that he must have been a virtuous man once, the amount of times she had held back her own attacks of vehemence thinking of how he couldn't be utterly heartless because he had a wife at one point. But no. The Devil hath no soul nor compassion, only but odium and hate.

"This is the man you penalize me for trying to rid Camelot of?" Morgana asked Merlin angrily, watching as he turned away from her slightly. "This is the man you protect? Even now?"

"We have to do what's right Morgana." Merlin fought back. "If not to keep someone alive then what about Arthur? Do you think he would ever be able to forgive himself if he did kill his Father?"

"He is a monster!" Morgana yelled, now so close to him they could feel each others' breath on their faces.

"It's not right!" Merlin yelled back.

Imogen nervously tapped her mother on the shoulder. "Err...guys?"

"Oh come on Merlin. You mean to tell me you haven't killed before? That you haven't taken a life in order to save others? And I include myself in those questions."

"Hello?" Imogen tried once more.

"Yes I have. When there was no other way, when the people I loved were in danger. When either you, Arthur, Gwen or Gaius were in trouble I saved you."

Morgana looked a little come upon. "Me?"

Merlin sighed, deflating a little at her much gentler tone. "Yes, like when the witch finder had a knife to your throat. I used my magic to heat up the blade so he dropped it and went crashing through the window."

Morgana paused for a few moments as she attempted to apprehend the information posing her. "You compromised your ethics for me?"

"Of course I did." He answered as if it was a dim-witted question. "I wasn't about to let you get hurt just because I was afraid."

A sad smile broke out onto her face as she looked at him. "Thank you Merlin."

"There is no need." Merlin replied with an uncomfortable shrug of his shoulders. "I care about you Morgana, I'd do it again if need be." Now he wasn't so much uncomfortable as scared. He had just said that...as in out loud...as in to Morgana...as in to the woman who he didn't want to trust ever again...

"Really?" She asked delicately, barely believing the words she was hearing.

"Mum!" Imogen now yelled, gaining her Mother's instant attention.

As in the woman he had poisoned over a week ago...as in the woman Imogen had just called Mum...as in – wait what? Merlin's eyes vaulted between the girl Imogen and the lady Morgana. He could see it. He could finally see it. How could he have been so blind? It was so obvious. They looked almost identical. The black flowing hair, the striking figure, the fashion sense and even the bright blue eyes - just everything except the shape of her jaw. It was slightly more narrow than Morgana's own jaw but just as attractive. It was probably Arthurs jaw Merlin thought a little cynically. Everyone was always saying how the two would make a good pair.

"What is it?" Morgana asked slightly worried at her daughter's expression.

"Mum?" Merlin whispered hesitantly just as Imogen raised a shaky finger to the heavens.

Morgana turned...and her eyes almost fell clean out of their sockets. There, in the sky, was the great Dragon flying towards them at an immediate pace. Without thinking Morgana grabbed a stunned Merlin.

Merlin blinked at the two women. "Mum!?"

"Merlin for God sake." Morgana panicked, spinning him on his heel so he could see the great beast make its brisk journey towards them.

The young Warlock gulped. "Oh that's not good."

It was not long thereafter that the screams began in the square as more and more people became aware of their impeding company. It started with one, then three, then five and eventually the whole square went to pieces. Screams came from all angles as the Kingdom went into uproar, the citizens flailing around the huge fire, fending for themselves and their families alone.

"I don't understand," Merlin whispered to himself as a terrified woman crashed into his right shoulder. "He couldn't have escaped. He needed me, I was the only one capable –"

"Ha ha!" Came a joyous yell from the sky as the dragons substantial claws touched on the grey stone floor. The three could only watch in awe as the sorcerer Prince sat proudly on top of the great dragons back. The smile on his face was one of a small boy being told he would get what he asked for during the festive holidays.

"Is everyone else seeing that?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

Morgana could only nod gently as her neck craned upwards. "You mean James riding the dragon?"

"That's the one."

"Yes I see it." Morgana confirmed. "However I know it's not actually happening. That would be ridiculous...wouldn't it?"

"No." James spoke up, swinging his left leg over and leaping from the beast. He landed in front of the three with an elegant thump. "Emrys here with ordinary ears would be ridiculous. This is what one might refer to as extraordinary."

"Arrogant is more like it." Imogen spoke up at last. James shifted his eyes to look at her, allowing a brief moment of awkward silence to fill the once thunderous square. The last time they had spoke the girl had declared her love for him. Something that posed a worry or two even in the direst of circumstances.

"Fine then," He finally broke the torturous silence. "Then I'm extraordinarily arrogant. Either way, I just rode a Dragon."

"It is good to see you again Merlin." The Dragon droned as Merlin stepped up to him. His beady yellow eyes cast its way past him to fall upon Morgana, and the judgement within them forced her to lower her head in trepidation.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" Imogen asked the beast towering over her.

The Dragon seemed weary of answering. "I struck a bargain with the sorcerer Prince for my freedom. I feared Merlin would not honour his promise. He made me swear to help you on your quest, and to not harm the innocent of Camelot."

Merlin was truly astonished. James had single handily lifted him of his rather nauseating duty of releasing a vengeance hungry beast, recruited a powerful ally and managed to make the most magnificent entrance he had ever seen. However his thoughts were still more preoccupied with one other particular notion.

"Mum!?" He repeated.

"And together, we're going to reverse this spell. But we're going to need all your help." James said as he walked between them, looking left and right in search of any passing villagers still watching from the sidelines.

"What are you talking about?" Imogen asked confused.

"He means that it will take all of our combined powers to defeat this spell." Kilgharrah answered simply.

"But..." Imogen began uncertainly. "Morgana can't perform magic. She's still coming to terms with her abilities."

Morgana felt a twinge of hurt, but also knew it to be true. "It's true." She confirmed a little sadly.

"Has Morgana ever even tried?" James asked and simultaneously threw the whole group off balance. No Morgana thought more than a little dumbfound. Since finding out who she was she had only ever thought of concealment rather than progression.

"But what about Arthur?" Imogen asked. "If this doesn't work we might as well give up on stopping him."

"Stop him what? Getting caught up in his own reflection?" James asked puzzled.

"Mum!?" Merlin asked once more.

"Ok zippy what's going on..." James whirled his finger to indicate the area around Merlin. "...with all this?"

"Morgana...Imogen...Mother...Daughter. The black hair, they eyes and her looks. It's so obvious." Merlin was truly staggered. It was like he hadn't wanted to see it, and had therefore ignored it. But now here it was staring him right in the face with no way to ignore it. It explained how they all rather irrationally trusted her when they first met; including Arthur who had been taught that all forms of sorcery was evil since childhood. She had reminded them all of Morgana.

James however was not quite as shocked. "I would hate to see you under questioning I truly would." He said to Imogen annoyed.

"What do you mean by her looks?" Morgana asked the shocked Merlin from out of the blue. The truth was she knew what he meant. He meant that Imogen, like herself, was attractive. However she felt an immature need to hear it from his own mouth, and decided very quickly to use the effects of the truth spell.

"I meant that she's beautiful too." Merlin blurted out before immediately closing his eyes tight. Morgana felt her cheeks blush, Imogen got stars in her eyes at the romance of it all and James rolled his rather bored eyes.

"Anyway..." James interrupted the awkward moment. "Back to the blonde prince. Stop him from what exactly?"

Imogen stepped up to him. "We fear he will discover what his father did, and carry out his own choice of punishment."

James shook his head. "What did his father do?"

At this both Merlin and Morgana broke eye contact from the other to gaze shocked at the sorcerer Prince. How could he not know? "You don't know?" Merlin voiced the concerns of the whole group.

James could only stare around at them with a quirky smirk on his face. "I don't know everything that has ever happened Emrys." He looked around at all their surprised faces and couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped him. "Do you all think I know everything?"

"We just know we have to stop him, Ok?" Imogen said boldly. Morgana watched as her proximity seemed to make him uncomfortable, not to mention the way she spoke to him. It was clear to everyone that he simply wasn't used to being talked to this way.

"I need to know why." James said in a low menacing voice. A voice Imogen realised to mean back off. He turned to look at Merlin before casting his eyes over to a fidgeting Morgana, a smile breaking open across his face. "Oh dear. It would seem poor Morgana here is struggling, like someone who has discovered a whole bunch of things in a short amount of time. And she so wants to tell."

He began walking towards the black haired beauty with a look of hunger spread over his face. Morgana felt a shiver flow through her and down to her toes. Whatever it was about that look, it frightened her. Clearly Imogen felt the same as she dived in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she walked backwards in front of him.

"There's something you all seem to have forgotten." James answered quietly as he moved forwards. "I am not here to be your friend. I'm here to stop the release of Malum, and I am not really that good a person."

"It's not right to rifle through people's thoughts like that. What gives you the right to make the rules?" Imogen yelled right in his face.

At this the sorcerer Prince looked down at the furious woman. "And what gives you the right to make your rules?"

"Look," Imogen tried to reason with him. "There is stuff that she knows that you don't even know in the future.

He stopped in his tracks and bore his dark green eyes into her icy blues. "I'm going to give you one warning to get out of my way," his voice was the deepest she had ever heard it as she took a step back. "If you're not out of the way in three seconds, I'll force you out of my way. Any questions?"

Imogen couldn't believe her ears. She shook her head as she felt her eyes begin to tear up. She had never before felt afraid of the man standing before her once in her life. When she was a child he was the funny uncle – a very good friend of her parents. Later in her early teen years she developed a fierce crush on him, even putting herself purposely in harm's way so he would have to save her. That crush developed into full out love as she grew older and she soon found out that her secret admiration was returned. But this, this was something she would never have expected. This was not the man she loved; this was not her childhood hero. This was the rough draft of that brilliant man. He had yet to go through the experiences that had made him into the man of her dreams, and she found herself unwilling to continue pretending that he was. Her heart was breaking in slow motion before her very eyes.

"No," she whispered brokenly. "I suppose not. But allow me to answer your questions. Allow me to save my mother the torture of your mental abilities...my lord." She spat the last part, her distaste for the situation coming through in folds.

He glared down at her petite form with an icy retort. "Fine," He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"We'll go and get Arthur." Merlin stated, chancing one more glance between Morgana and Imogen with wide eyes of disbelief. He still couldn't believe that Imogen was Morgana's daughter. Did Arthur know? Who was the father? There were so many questions racing through his mind that he found it difficult to catch one.

With one more glance at Morgana the two set of jogging towards the palace throne room. Knowing that's where the King would be at this time of the day it was the logical destination to rush to first. That's were Arthur would go first. He saw Morgana look back over her shoulder at her daughter with worry only a mother could show evident on her face. He looked back in front of him and to the stares, feeling a sinking feeling in his chest. It hurt knowing she would bear a child with some man. He had given up since last trying deciphering why he felt such things when Morgana was concerned. It was obvious. He clearly had some sort of infatuation with the King's ward, miniscule though it may be it was still powerful enough for him to realise.

Imogen watched her parents scale the great stone steps of the palace before turning back to the supposed man of her dreams with a distinct frown. He sent one of his many handsome smirks her way, it trying to melt her frosty atmosphere. She blinked profusely to try to rid herself of his accidental charms.

"So," He said with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "Tell me everything."

* * *

The throne room doors blasted open, their thrust echoing through the surprised inhabitant's heads. Arthur, Gwen and Anna marched through the guards and confidently strode up to the occupied throne. Uther could hardly believe his eyes. The last time he had seen his son he had been disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The King slowly rose from his decorated throne before them, staring at Arthur like he had seen a ghost.

"Arthur," He murmured. "I can scarcely believe it."

Arthur nodded uncomfortably, but determined to put up a brave front. "Father. I have come to warn you of –"

The Prince was interrupted by his Father doing the impossible. The King practically jumped forwards and wrapped his arms around his son. The entire room stood frozen as they watched their royals embrace each other like never before. Arthur didn't even blink. In fact he dared not blink. He couldn't remember the last time his father had embraced him. He hadn't even done so when he had been on the brink of death after battling the questing beast. However just as suddenly as it had begun it was over, and Arthur found himself free of Uther's arms once more.

"Thank God you're safe," Uther praised breathlessly. "I had began thinking you had met your death. Where have you been?"

Arthur was still astonished, but managed to fight through to find some words. "I...I came to warn you of a spell that has been cast over Camelot. It is making everyone incapable of telling a single lie. I have personally seen the affects."

Uther turned away in fury. "Sorcery. Is there no end to its tyranny?"

"I already have someone on it sire." Arthur continued. "We have the sorcerer Prince with us and he's dealing with the infiltration as we –"

"You did what!?" Uther yelled in his incense. "You brought the Prince of all that is magical inside the gates of Camelot? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I did what needed to be done." Arthur fought back. "You know as well as I do that he is the best man for the job –"

"He is dangerous Arthur!" Uther yelled once more, and if Arthur would guess, a little afraid. "You have no idea what that boy is capable of. I have seen him do terrible things, things I once thought impossible. I know what he was taught from childhood. I will not have him in my kingdom and that's the end of it."

"He is not dangerous." Anna suddenly bellowed out, surprising the previously furious King. "He's a good person. He looked after me even when my Daddy wouldn't and he taught me what was right and wrong."

Uther stared down at the little girl standing by Gwen's feet. She stared up at him with her hands on her hips and a devastating frown on her face. Gwen couldn't help the small smile the briefly made an entrance at the little girls absolute loyalty to her big brother.

Uther squinted at the small girl before his eyes widened in shock. "Good Lord Arthur, this is the sorcerer Princess. She looks just like her mother. Have you brought the whole family?"

"They helped us escape their kingdom and have sworn to stop the release of the demon Malum. Without them we have no chance of saving Camelot." Arthur argued. He had expected this.

"I thought you may have learnt your lesson from our last encounter Arthur," Uther roared livid. "When you raised your sword to your King to defend a simple serving boy. This is treason!"

Arthur squared up to his father. "Well sometimes there are reasons for treason," He yelled back just as impressively. "You were going to kill Merlin, and I was not prepared to stand back and watch my Father slay a friend."

"Friend?" Uther queried stunned before a disgusted expression split open across his face. "How can a serving boy be your friend? It is uncouth behaviour for a future king."

Arthur raised his chin defiantly. "Merlin has saved my life more times than I can remember. He has always been by my side during the darkest moments of my life. He has all of the morals I hold dear and I can stand before you and say I trust no one more." Uther took a small step back in his amazement, Gwen also raising her eyebrows to the roof. "I couldn't be more proud to call him my friend."

The only way Gwen could describe the look on Uther's face was revulsion at the idea of his royal son being friends with his manservant. Arthur was actually looking a bit surprised himself. She felt Anna once again leave her side and reached out to grab her.

"Anna wait," she called, knowing it was too late.

The little girl stood at Uther's feet and pointed an accusing fearless finger up at him. "You should not break up friends." Uther looked down at the girl, unsure what to do. "My Daddy was right. You are a bad man, and he says you killed my Mummy."

Gwen's eyes shot open in horror. Without thinking she darted forwards and picked her up. "Please forgive her my Lord, she's only a child."

Arthur however was more angry than shocked. "You killed the sorcerer Queen?" At his Father's shamed silence he continued. "That's why you don't want James here...you're afraid he'll destroy you."

"Elaine Regus left me no choice. She refused to accept that all sorcery was evil and decided to go around preaching it to the citizens of Camelot," Uther defended, though his expressions seemed ashamed. "That is how I know how dangerous he is. His anger scorched the sky and it rained fire down on this city. We tried to contain him but he was out of control. He began levitating of the ground, buildings crumbled at his screams. Is that the kind of person you want after you?"

"Then why hasn't he already?" Arthur asked puzzled. "He doesn't seem like the person who would just let this go."

Uther turned and walked slowly away from his son, his hands bringing themselves up to rest on his hips. "Borin erased his memory of it and instead made him think it was his fault his mother died so he would have no questions. In exchange I agreed to never enter his kingdom again." He turned back to his son. "And you brought him here. The most dangerous sorcerer of all time and you brought him here!" Uther's fist slammed down on the nearby table, sending his chalice plummeting to the floor.

Arthur looked down to the ground. "He is here to stop Malum," He repeated quietly before looking up to face his father once more. "Something I was going to ask you for help in. Despite your war on sorcery I thought you might see past this indisgression to save Camelot. But I suppose we'll have to leave the future of Camelot in the hands on sorcerers."

"That is exactly the kind of attitude Elaine once spoke of. I will not have another member of my family speak out against me!" Uther replied furious. Arthur however squinted his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean another member of your family?"

Arthur watched as Uther's mouth slammed shut. His forehead began glistening with sweat and he was blinking profusely. He looked like a man trying desperately battling to keep something in...and loosing. "Elaine was your Mother's birth sister."

Arthur's eyes shot open to unimaginable widths at his fathers' statement. It couldn't be true. It simply couldn't. His aunt was James and Anna's mother which could only mean...no...but it could only mean that he was cousins with the magical royalty. He was cousins with the sorcerer Prince and Princess. He felt around for a chair, flailing aimlessly until his gloved hand caught onto stern back of one of the many chairs round the table. Plonking down on it he found himself staring numb into open space.

"James is my cousin," he whispered, slowly turning to face Anna. "And so is she."

It was at this point the sir Leon, of whom no one saw enter, spoke up and changed the whole dynamic of the scene before him. It truly wasn't his fault but that of the truth spell which caused him to speak without thinking. "You kill his Aunt and his Mother?"

The silence was deafening as everyone within the throne room caught their breaths. Gwen allowed her mouth to hang open, paralysed by her utter alarm. Slowly, all eyes turned to the future King to find him still staring off into space. There was no expression, no anger nor even sadness. The Prince simply sat there. Silently. As all eyes were on the Prince, no one saw Merlin and Morgana arrive breathlessly through the doors.

"Arthur," Merlin called as he desperately tried to catch his breath. "We think it unwise to talk to your Father whilst the spell is-"

"Did you lie to me Merlin?" Arthur cut of his friend as he continued to stare off into space. Merlin knitted his eyebrows in confusion before recognising the atmosphere around the room. All the inhabitants were stunned into silence, Uther himself seemingly too afraid to speak. His muscles relaxed in defeat as he looked over at Morgana. She had noticed it too.

"Oh no," She breathed out.

"Merlin?" Arthur called once more, his voice calmer than the lakes with no breeze. "Did you lie to me about my Mother?"

Merlin closed his eyes as firmly as he could, seeking the strength deep within him to fight the affects of the curse...but it wasn't there. "Yes, I did."

* * *

James stared in shock at the hard face of Imogen. She had just told him in a few seconds that he had been brought up on lies covering more lies. Without even a pause for breath, the mysterious girl from the future had told him that Uther Pendragon was in fact the one responsible for his Mother's death, that he was cousins with the blonde prince and his Father had erased his memory of all of this and made it seem like it was his fault his Mother had died. His mouth closed in trepidation. He had wanted answers, and he had received them.

"Feel better now?" Imogen asked coldly. At his silence she folded her arms. "Well what are you going to do?"

She watched as his head twitched toward her, his usually vibrant green eyes cold and emotionless. "I'm going to kill Uther Pendragon." And with that, the sorcerer Prince turned his back on her and walked up to the great Dragon. "Kilgharrah, we need to reverse this spell. Now."

Kilgharrah seemed hesitant at first, but upon remembering his word gave a simple obedient nod. "Of course my Prince." Imogen could only watch as James and Kilgharrah stepped up the inflamed magical beacon and both closed their eyes before simultaneously chanting.

"Edwenden pes galdor swa paes se neobedd diacon hand edroc aelfric eyreas, WIT AERENDUNG BE AET LEISING PES RICIUM INNAN ASETNES RECLUSE!"

The flames instantly became extinguished without so much as even a fight. Imogen knew to be weary of the situation at hand, the sorcerer Prince was in a state that would make even the most harmless of men in a dangerous circumstance. She watched as James turned around with eyes shining gold, slowly dimming down to their usual green.

He turned to the Great Dragon. "Thank you," He said quietly. "That will be all I need for now. Go, enjoy your freedom, but you must honor our agreement that whenever I call upon you, you will hasten to me. Understood?"

Kilgharrah nodded. "As you wish. However take my words to heart, Prince. Uther Pendragon does not die this day. Time has been meddled with enough. And also this, she will call four times" And with that, the last Great Dragon flapped its wings and flew off into the clouds.

James watched him go with a look of confusion confliction spread across his face at the dragons' last words. She will scream four times? What did that mean? He was standing before an important event in history, an event that would be determined by his next actions. He felt rather than saw Imogen place a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to turn and face her.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered as she moved into his personal space. "The man I knew would never take a life. He values life above all else. Above his fears, his duty and certainly above his desire for revenge." She placed a soft hand on his cheek. "Please don't do this. Please."

He looked away from her and bit his bottom lip, it being crystal clear that he was in a conflicted state of mind. With a sigh he dropped his head to the ground. "I'm sorry," He replied softly. "But I'm not that man."

Then without warning he burst into the sky, leaving a horror struck Imogen behind staring helplessly towards the heavens from the ground. "Oh no." She said as she turned and began her race.

* * *

Silence reigned supreme in the usually busy throne room. All eyes were now on Arthur and Merlin, waiting for what was to come next. Arthur allowed a brief flash of his fury to appear on his face as he slowly rose from his chair and made his casual way to his manservant.

"You convinced me…" Arthur whispered in his deepest tone "…that Morgause was lying."

Merlin didn't know what to say. His throat was dry and he wanted nothing more than end this situation. He knew he didn't have a good response to Arthur's statement, and therefore knew the truth was the only way.

"I lied," Merlin replied so quietly that Morgana had to strain her ears in order to hear him. It was clear Arthur had heard it however as his jaw clenched and his eyes lashed red with rage.

"Why?" The prince whispered menacingly. "Why would you lie to me about this?"

Merlin briefly looked away before looking back at his prince. "I feared…I feared you would never forgive yourself if you had actually gone through with your decision to kill your Father." He paused and took a subconscious step back. "I'm sorry."

Morgana gazed on as Arthur refused to take his eyes of his secret friend, his bottom lip quivering and eyes shining as he tried desperately not to act out his inner rage. "You have betrayed me Merlin," He whispered in such a heartbreaking tone that it sent chills up his spine.

"Enough of this. Guards, sieze the boy." Abruptly the guards of Camelot made their way towards Merlin, who began back peddling as fast as he could. "I warned you of the consequences should you ever discuss that event again. He is to be hung by the neck until dead."

"What? No, Arthur stop this!" Morgana cried, wrapping her arms instinctively around Merlin and bringing him close to her. Arthur drew his sword and prepared for battle, stopping all the guards in their tracks.

"Do not touch him," he whispered, and no one dared move. The prince was not in his right state of mind. With a simple nod, the guardsmen began walking backwards away from the trio. Gwen held Anna tight to her as she watched from the corner, afraid that if she moved she would be seen as a bargaining tool.

Uther looked mortified. "Your King gave you an order!" He barked in a blind panic. What the hell was going on?

Arthur turned to his father, his sword still drawn. "They should not have to listen to a man more guilty than those he puts to death."

Uther raised his hands in defeat as his son began moving ever so slowly towards him, his stance promising action. Arthur stared at him through his eyelids, his fury reaching a whole new level. "Arthur I beg you to see reason –"

"You're a monster," Arthur interjected, unknowingly repeating his adoptive sister's words from before. "Far worse than any beast I have ever or will ever slay. At least they only ever killed out of hunger, they did not commit genocide to ease their own guilt."

Uther's back legs hit his throne. "Arthur –"

"How many?" Arthur interjected once more. "How many have you slaughtered whilst you sit up here in your throne? Gorging yourself on fine foods and wines while they suffer a brutal death at your hands. How many parents and children have you thoughtlessly ripped away from their families whilst you feel NO guilt!" Arthur yelled as he jumped forwards, sending his Father crashing down into his thrown.

"Arthur please," Uther pleaded, his mouth quivering when he felt the tip of Arthur's sword press against his heart.

"Why should I show you any mercy when you have never shown any for others?"

Uther felt his eyes water. "What about the fact that I raised you? The sacrifices I have made so that you would be safe? The way I used to read to you when you were a boy? Hold you when you awoke in the middle of the night crying about your nightmares? Have you forgotten all of them?"

Arthur stared silently down at his Father, the room watching and waiting to see if the monarchy was about to be passed down from Father to son in the most horrific way imaginable. "As of this moment," Arthur breathed out. "You are no longer King." Uther's breath caught in his throat. "You are no longer ruler of this domain. Instead you will rule in my absence over the coming weeks. When I return, you will step down from your title, and I will become King. Is this understood?"

Uther didn't know what to say; in fact he couldn't believe this was happening. However he also realized he had no choice. With the most reluctant nod the world had ever seen, Uther Pendragon agreed with his sons demands. "Yes,"

"Yes what?" Arthur ground out through his teeth, pressing his sword harder up against his Father's heart.

Uther closed his eyes. "Yes…sire."

Arthur dropped his sword from his Father's chest and slid it back into its holder. He turned to his subjects, all watching in disbelief. "As my first act as King," Arthur said proudly, "I hereby abandon my Father's law against sorcery, and instead encourage people of all backgrounds and culture to live within our walls without fear of tyranny."

Both Merlin and Morgana stood dumbfounded at what had just happened. Arthur had just become King before their very eyes, and now here he was declaring that he was abolishing the law of the use of magic on pain of death and encouraging sorcerers to live in Camelot.

"As my second act, I am hereby requesting Miss Guinevere's hand in marriage," Gwen almost dropped Anna as her gasp was one amongst many. "If she'll have me?" Arthur finished charmingly. The silence was now becoming deafening as they all waited for Gwen's next words. Morgana couldn't believe this, she thought still unaware she was holding Merlin, but Gwen might legally be her sister if she said yes.

"Oh Arthur," Gwen said astonished. How she had longed to hear those words from him. "Of course I will!" She quickly placed Anna down on her feet and ran towards her fiancé, leaping into his arms. "I can't believe this," she squealed happily into his shoulder as her eyes began to flow with tears of joy. No one else knew what to say or do. The room was divided and the tension was the evidence of it.

"Long live the King," Came a male voice from behind them. They all turned to see James and Imogen standing in the doorway. "And the once and future queen of Camelot." James finished with a small smile. Imogen briefly glanced at him and let loose a full blown smile. Morgana followed, with Merlin not long behind. James and Imogen strode forwards to stand next to the still embrace pair, Anna running to stand next to her brother and grabbing his hand.

Merlin broke from Morgana's clutched and strode forwards, and slowly knelt down on one knee before his new King and his bride to be. Arthur couldn't help the smirk that broke out on his face. Merlin was such a girl. Morgana followed next, then Imogen, and then James and Anna all knelt down on one knee. Soon the entire throne room, besides Uther, was on one knee before their new King and future Queen.

Merlin released a smile as he stared down at the ground, a single tear escaping his right eye. No longer did he have to live in fear of who he was.

Things had changed forever.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review as you have done so well to let me know what you think. In the next chapter there will be celebrations and we'll get a detailed look into the future Imogen came from.

Trust me, I'll update a lot quicker than last time.


	11. The Scorched Tomorrow

Hey ho readers. Sorry for the late update but incredible amounts of work have been thrown my way for an unreasonable deadline so I'll beg you to be patient with me. It might be another late update I'm afraid but use the thought that as soon as the summer holidays hit us I'll be updating weekly.

Ok so time to thank you all not only for your patience but for sticking with this story through this late patch. So thank you: **Undercover Vampire Girl; trichwin; FireChildSlytherin5; fire dragonheart; LostLyra; Stripysockz; LMAJRJSM; Captain Ryder; xan-merrick; JustWriter2; Catindahat; zammierox; don't have a name; Mergana; CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; SylarQueen; kingleycrab; ruby890; Wileret; islay12; emmi-hime; ravynheart; Halogirl240; no name; Casey and Mnemosyne77.**

Words cannot describe how much your continued interest means to me. Now in this chapter I felt I needed to improve on the character relationships, and because of this I felt it necessary to see them from an outsiders perspective i.e. Imogen and a little Uther but you'll see what I've done. So let's take a look at the future shall we?

**Disclaimer: So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named henry; i find seaguls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occassionl prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; i've been known to sweat laxatives and Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy jewish uncle. Ok, so here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Scorched Tomorrow

Uther could feel the sweat beads trickle down his shiny forehead. With the abundance of nausea and the nervous swallowing one might think the recently abdicated king had a touch of the flu, but no. Despite the joy that was all around him, despite his son's last night proposal of upcoming nuptials or even all the dancing people around him, Uther felt his stomach tighten to the degree where he wanted to vomit all over the table in front of him. It wasn't because of his recent descent from King or that his son was to be wed to a hand maiden. Yes these things did make him feel sick to his stomach, but so did fear. Fear of what those green orbs held behind them.

Since this damned celebratory festival had begun to congratulate the new King of Camelot on his rise and upcoming marriage, the sorcerer prince had refused to take his eyes off of him. Uther had been forced to watch him from the corner of his eye as the younger man watched from the corner of the hall, arms and legs crossed as he leant on a beam. He could only guess as to the horrors he was planning on his behalf.

He had some comfort knowing that Arthur would not let the powerful prince have his twisted way with him...well at least that was what he was telling himself. The truth was that Arthur had not even sent him a glance since he had proposed to Guinevere, unlike his cousin. Deciding he was unable to take it anymore, he turned to stare back at the sorcerer prince with a distinct snarl on his face. This only however seemed to make the prince smirk back at him before sending him a cocky wink.

Uther snapped his head away from him once more as fear shot through him. He knew he was torturing him, knowing with every second that his blood would quicken with adrenaline. Maybe that was his plan, Uther thought suddenly.

"Wrongo tubbo," Came the prince's voice. Uther immediately looked up to see James standing over him, hands in pockets and that confident smirk on his face.

"What?" Uther gulped.

"I can read your thoughts, and giving you a stroke is far too pleasant. Oh and I called you tubbo because, well let's face it, you've let yourself go a bit." James answered as his smirk split open into a full blown smile.

Uther began fidgeting, his eyes scanning the crowd for his son. "You can read minds?"

"Oh yes, comes in rather handy trust me." James suddenly slammed his hands down on the table in front of the once king with an almighty thud, leaning down and forward so his face was mere inches from Uther's terrified one. "You killed my mother, Uther. You murdered a truly good woman, the only woman I have ever loved, because she disagreed with your prejudice. So mark my words you sagging sack of horse muck, I will have my vengeance. I will make it so your worst nightmares come to pass, I will torture your very soul until you cry out for the sweet release of a slow painful death, I will beat you down within an inch of your life until the very sweat you drip tastes like the finest wine on your tongue. Because of you I used to cry myself to sleep, dreading the monster that I was. Because of you I destroyed any good part of me that was left until I became what you see here. And now I am the omega, and I decree that you face the _monster_ you made me into," James whispered so fiercely, his eyes so full of his fire and rage that it made Uther want to drive his own sword through his gut. He believed every word the prince had just said.

"I promise you on the grave of my murdered mother, Uther Pendragon, that I will destroy you. Not only for her, but for all my people you have judged with your discriminatory eyes." He slowly rose to stand up straight once more, picking up Uthers' chalice and enjoying the fine wine as it passed down his throat. He finished it off before throwing the expensive golden chalice across the room, making Uther jump at the unpredictable prince. "I am the face of your demons, and it's time for you to face it." He looked down at Uther's untouched steak with eyes devoid of all humour. "Enjoy your meal."

And with that he walked off, leaving Uther in the knowledge that his life as he knew it was going to change. Merlin and Gwen finally took their eyes of the little scene and continued their dance. The two had been watching from the dance floor through all the other heads the entire time.

"Wow," Gwen commented as she moved to the soft melodies of the large band.

Merlin bounced his eyebrows. "I know."

"Kind of makes you glad we're in his good books," Gwen said humorously.

"Who says we're in his good books?" Merlin asked simply, looking over at Uther.

Gwen stared sadly after the sorcerer prince as he swayed his shoulders toward Arthur and Morgana on the other side of the hall. "I can't imagine what it must be like to feel responsible for something so horrible for so long. No wonder he is the way he is."

Morgana abruptly flashed through Merlin's mind, the image of her clinging to him as she choked on the poison he gave her still causing him intense pain. "Mmhm," Merlin agreed before tearing his eyes off of the petrified Uther and turning them back onto his dancing partner. "Still, this isn't his night it's yours." He said with a smile.

Gwen smiled back, feeling a happiness she couldn't have even ever hoped to imagine. "Well I do like the attention," She joked, making the two laugh. "Oh Merlin, I've dreamt of this day for so long now that it doesn't seem real."

Merlin smiled. "It's real alright Gwen. Arthur is officially king and you are all set to be his bride. Lucky you." He accidently stepped on her toe, causing her to yelp a little in pain. He jumped back in fright "Sorry sorry sorry –"

"Merlin, it's alright," Gwen soothed with a little laugh. "You really can't dance can you?"

Merlin gave her a sarcastic smile "When would I have time to practice? In between scrubbing Arthur's sheets or getting his constantly inadequate meals?"

Gwen laughed once more. "Well, as much as talking about my fiancés sheets may seem appropriate why don't I just give you a small lesson instead?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Arthur that sounds like an awful idea," Morgana chastised her adoptive brother as the two danced.

"What's so awful about it?" Arthur asked clueless. "I'm king now; I need to start making decisions. Why can't I help plan my own wedding?"

Morgana shook her head at him, a small smile gracing her features. Bless him. "Because, king or not, no man will ever understand the joy that can go into planning a wedding. Trust me on this and just leave it to us girls."

Arthur could only shrug. "Fine. I will however be checking in with the plans...not that I don't trust you or anything." He finished with a small smirk. Morgana smiled.

"I'd forgotten how arrogant you can be," She said softly as she twirled. The two shared a smile as the new king pulled his adoptive sister back into the dance with elegant ease.

"You shouldn't mistake confidence with arrogance Morgana," He said smugly, surprised when James suddenly walked behind him.

"Amen," He said as he continued walking.

"You see," Arthur said, pointing after James. "He gets it."

"Oh please," Morgana smiled. "The man thinks he's the best looking thing to ever walk."

James turned to face them, forcing him to walk backwards, raising his fingers to his face. "This is perfection Ok? You can't buy these cheek bones."

Morgana laughed. "Ok ok so you're kind of pretty."

James smiled as he turned back around. "That's what I was looking for."

Arthur and Morgana shared a laugh, Morgana resting her head on his shoulder. "So, marrying a hand maiden huh?"

"Yes," Arthur said happily. "Why do you have a problem with her or something?"

"Well now that you mention it," Morgana began sarcastically. "She does have a bit of a mean streak."

Arthur laughed. "As do you apparently." He paused as an idea hit him to take advantage of the opportunity at hand. "It can be quite scary to decide on someone below your rank." Morgana only hummed distantly in agreement. "I mean would you ever be able to do it?" Arthur prompted slyly.

Morgana paused in thought, spotting Merlin laughing with Gwen across the floor. "I don't know," She murmured quietly.

Arthur smiled. "If I was going to bet on anyone I would probably say you'd end up with someone like Merlin-"

He was interrupted by Morgana shoving him away with a shocked expression on her face. "Merlin?"

"Yes, Merlin. Why what's wrong with him? Other than the obvious..." Arthur trailed off. Morgana however merely squinted her eyes, chancing a glance at Imogen sitting by herself on a small table before turning her eyes back to Arthur.

"Why would you say Merlin?" She said quickly.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I just –"

"You never just Arthur," Morgana interrupted before moving in closer to him. "What do you know?"

Arthur turned his head to the side and looked at her suspiciously. "What do you know?"

Morgana focused on him. "You know who Imi really is don't you?"

Arthur's mouth fell open. "You know!" He yelled out, causing everyone in the room to turn to face them. The music stopped as all eyes remained on him. He calmed his expression and smiled. "My apologies," He said charmingly, watching as everyone turned back to what they were doing.

Morgana grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the side of the room. "You know she's mine and Merlins' daughter? How long?" She whispered heatedly once the music had begun playing again.

There was nothing about this situation Morgana could see as good. If Arthur knew about her and Merlin then he would surely go on a rampage and probably chase poor Merlin out of Camelot. Oh God what if he knew about the poisoning? What would he do to Merlin? She couldn't let him get hurt, not if Imogen was to be born. She could feel herself begin to panic, her breaths coming in short and fast.

"Imogen told me when we first met her in the North tower. When did you find out?"

Morgana looked around. "She told me yesterday shortly after we arrived in Camelot," She suddenly slapped him on the chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Arthur looked at her incredulously. "Oh yes that would have been a barrel of laughs wouldn't it? Oh hey Morgana, lovely weather we're having isn't it? This girl is actually yours and my manservant's daughter from the future by the way, oh please tell me you caught that terrific play last Wednesday." He whispered back equally annoyed.

Imogen watched her mother and uncle Arthur argue in whispers with a small smile, Arthur presenting Morgana with a few drinks as a peace offering. She had no idea what it was about, but she did know her uncle would lose. She didn't know a single man in the world to have ever won an argument with her mother. She had so many different angles to attack from that she was quite simply impossible to defeat.

She looked over to see her Father talking to James and Gwen, the three obviously finding something humorous. Curiously James seemed to be giving her Father a dangerous amount of drinks for someone who held his liquor worse than a six year old girl. Speaking of which she hadn't seen Anna at all today, in fact not since yesterday after she had left with James. She shrugged after deciding that she must be here somewhere before leaning back and closing her eyes.

Peace.

It was a wonderful thing, so incredibly under rated by the people living in it that it should be made a crime to take it for granted. With a contented sigh she allowed her mind to wander back to before she left. The war. That constant threat that had loomed over her almost her entire life had to come to pass the day she had left her time to come to this one.

* * *

21 years later...The night Imogen went back through time...

* * *

"Fléogan!" Merlin yelled out, causing the approaching demon to spontaneously explode into nothingness. Something shiny caught his eye to his left. Instantly the warlock brought up his sword to block the oncoming overhead swing from yet another imp. Without so much as a moments hesitation he swiftly brought his sword down to the creatures gut and sliced it open, killing the fiend instantly.

He spun around, casting his eyes over the battlefield. He was surrounded by Malums' demon guards and resistant warriors alike. He almost felt his heart drop as he realized that this was only one section of the bloodied battle, that thousands more were waging war on each other stretched across the sopping grassland. Despite this though he still smiled. A large open area was when he was at his most powerful.

His ears twitched at the familiar sound of a demon running up to ambush him from the rear. Within a split second the once shy sorcerer spun on his heel and slashed the demon across the throat with an immense thrust, triggering off the inevitable spitting of blood as the monster choked on his own internal fluids. Merlin however found it difficult to care. This was war, he reminded himself as soon as he felt the familiar twinge of empathy pang in his chest. These things were not people. In fact they were not even technically living things. They were demons bent on killing everything good, everything pure and everything sacred on this earth. Well, Merlin thought to himself, he couldn't let that happen now could he.

He wouldn't let that happen.

With an almighty surge of confidence Merlin raised his eyes and hands to the heavens. "Léoma gástes ábredwedo!" The deep echo of thunder was the confirmation that his plan was progressing accordingly. At a gradual pace he then brought his hand down, it aimed at the heart of the battle. "Ceolas démona,"

A mighty yet abrupt thunderbolt executed down from the heavens and struck into the ground, immediately trailed by a fierce conjured tornado. The sounds of clashing swords and cruel growls faded into the stormy night as all eyes turned to the magnificent sight. The powerful dark whirlwind had deadly looking sparks bouncing off of it at speeds the human eye found hard to track.

With a brief gritting of his teeth, Merlin threw his hands apart and exploded the fatal electrical tornado, sending the dark sparking clouds gushing over the large crowd. A few screams and roars were heard before the winds enveloped them, but before long they had disappeared taking the demons with them. All that was left behind were a few rotting corpses of dead human warriors along with a hundred or so live ones, all looking around and wondering what on earth had just happened.

This section, at least for now, had been won.

Merlin smiled at his surroundings, only interrupted when Arthurs' gloved hand landed on his shoulder. Spinning around Merlin came face to face with his smiling king. "Do you even need us?" Arthur questioned with a small tilt of his head, mockingly looking at him in suspicion.

Merlin laughed. "Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me to finish of your dirty work for you this time. I still haven't forgiven you for what happened at Avalon."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin I told you, I was very ill. The bed was calling my name,"

"Uh huh," Merlin replied disbelievingly, a slight squint to his eyes. "So explain how you were found out in the streets the next day in a pool of ale?"

Arthur physically froze, only causing the warlock to let loose a full blown smile. "Well look at you taking the moral high ground Sir knocked-up-your-sister," Merlins smile fell as a groan escaped him.

"Arthur let it go, alright?" Merlin moaned. His king had been using the fact that he had gotten his adoptive sister Morgana pregnant when she was on the opposing side of the war. "It was almost nineteen years ago for crying out loud. I mean I suppose there might have been a better way to break the news to you but-"

"Merlin you ran into my chambers whilst I was taking my bath and screamed it," Arthur interrupted, recalling the event in his minds eye. He gave a little shake of his head. His friend was a true moron.

"Leave him alone Arthur," sounded a feminine voice. The boys turned to see Morgana arrive, throwing her arms around Merlins neck and giving him a fond kiss on his lips. Needless to say Arthur could feel the bile rising in his throat as he always had whenever the husband and wife showed any affection for each other. He guessed it wasn't healthy but he had had worse...sort of.

"Looks like you saved the day, again," Morgana whispered to her husband, the two sharing a smile whilst still wrapped up snugly against each other. Arthur turned away, deciding he no longer desired to watch the pair. It was then that he spotted the sorcerer king, James Regus jog over the hill. The man was absolutely soaked in blood as if he had bathed in it, clearly having seen a lot of gore in his time on the battle field today. However Arthur could only smile as the sight of Merlin and Morgana intertwined and rather affectionately sharing kisses still made him a little visibly repulsed.

"Right, well," He began shortly, gaining the married couples brief attention. "Perhaps I should have stayed where they were burning the dead. Smouldering flesh has got to be better than this." At that Morgana gave him a playful warning glance. "Ok, I'll shut up."

Arthur gave his cousin a brief manly embrace before parting. "James, I haven't seen you in like two days where have been? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

It didn't even seem to faze the other royal. "You were always very clingy," James joked back before looking uncomfortably at Merlin and Morgana. "Just been busy, you know? This and that...sometimes both actually,"

Merlin and Morgana smiled at each other before Merlin spoke up. "James we know you've been seeing Imi, you told us 9 months ago remember?"

James nodded as he pursed his lips. "That I do,"

"Did you run in while Merlin was taking his bath and scream it at him?"

"Arthur for the love of God!" Merlin yelled whilst rubbing his eyes in frustration.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Oh this again? Really?"

"I'm just saying who does that?" Arthur questioned in an unusually high pitched tone.

James shrugged his shoulders. "This is what happens when men get women who are far too good for them,"

"What does that mean?" Merlin questioned annoyed. "Are you sucking up to the mother in law is that what this is?"

"Emrys calm it down your ears a turning red,"

Arthur nodded in agreement. "He has a point,"

"Merlin," The sudden fear in Morgana's voice sent enough of a chill through the three boys that they immediately stopped their usual childish banter and looked at her. Having realized she was staring at something in particular behind them the boys followed her gaze, through the heavy rain drops and onto a small hill in the distance. There stood two shadows, unmoving as if statues, staring over at them.

There wasn't a doubt who the figures were.

"Malum," Merlin snarled as he continued to stare at them.

"And Mordred," Morgana whispered just as fiercely. It had been a long time since she had seen her once friend. A long time since the boy had been like a son to her. After all the boy had grown into a man, a man with a heart consisting of little to no purity, only desiring that which would appease his own twisted pleasures in life.

"Are we all clear on the plan?" Arthur enquired nervously, though doing a decent job of masking it. They all nodded. "Ok good. Morgana and I will attempt to subdue Mordred, whilst Merlin and James do they all they can with Malum."

Merlin allowed a flash of fear to spread across his face, however he was more concerned for someone else rather than himself. "Morgana are you sure you can do this?" He asked his wife. He knew the bond she and Mordred had once shared. It was the bond broken only by the love she felt for him and Imogen.

Morgana swallowed, hard. "Yes, what about you?"

"I'll..." He trailed off as he finally took his eyes of the two shadowed figures and looked at the love of his life. He smiled sadly at her, she grabbing both sides of his face and initiating the kiss. This time there were no jokes from the two royal cousins, they thinking in fact of the women in their lives.

"I hope I get to see Gwen just once more before I pass," he whispered softly, speaking more to himself than his cousin.

James sighed and placed a comforting hand on Arthurs shoulder. "Even if you don't, you know you're son, Dristan, will make a fine king. He'll look after her and your kingdom using what he learned from you. He couldn't have had a better role model." He finished, sharing a smile with the other man.

"What about you?" Arthur asked. "Have you seen Imogen today?"

James looked away from him. "No," he answered a little weakly. "I sent Anna to find her. She'll look after her,"

"And managed to get Anna away from danger at the same time," Arthur said with a smile. The cousins gave each other a knowing look. "Genius must be in the blood," The two gave each other a firm hand shake.

Merlin and Morgana finally broke apart from their kiss to stare into the other's eyes. "Thank you Merlin," she whispered sorrowfully.

Merlin frowned. "For what?"

"For making me a better person, for saving my life in so many different ways...and for giving me our little Imi," She finished as tears began freely running down her face. "I love you," she choked a little before receiving the kiss Merlin had instigated. The two broke apart and embraced, Morgana resting her head on his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"And I love you," he whispered back, meaning it just as much as she did. He saw Arthur and James walk up to them with face that told him they knew they were going to die. They knew that Mordred was the source of Malum's life but they had no idea how they would go about it. Morgana and Arthur were a fantastic team, but they were no match for Mordred even on his own. James and Merlin, it was well known, together were said to be unstoppable. The strongest force the world had ever seen...but compared to Malum even as a team the two stood no chance.

Merlin and Morgana gradually and rather reluctantly broke apart, Morgana moving on to embrace James whilst Merlin stood in front of Arthur. The two men stared awkwardly at one another before deciding that the situation called for it. The two opened their arms and shared a brief, awkward, and slapping on the back hug before quickly breaking apart and shaking hands.

"In case I don't see you again..." Merlin trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Arthur smiled. "I know," Merlin nodded. "And in case I don't see you again-"

"I know," Merlin returned the gesture. The two gave each other one last smile before turning to see Morgana and James break apart, Morgana on the verge of a creating a small lake around her with the amount of tears pouring out of her.

"Ok, I think it's time for one of your amazing moments," Morgana said tearfully to James, smiling back when that wild grin spread across his face.

"You think do you?" He asked, turning to Merlin and Arthur to see them nod.

"We have kind of missed them since you settled down," Merlin added with a toothy grin.

"Well then!" He yelled, separating from the group and stepping out that bit closer towards the shadows of Malum and Mordred. "I've never been one to disappoint, even though Emrys I would be wondering why your wife thinks I am amazing, as true as it is." The other three smiled. They really had missed these little moments he began right before he done something they once thought impossible.

"The plan, I'll bring Mordred to the royal siblings here whilst Merlin distracts Malum, you two get Mordred to me and captain big ears as soon once you've subdued him so we can know what to do. Morgana and blondie big chest make sure you attack him from all angles, Emrys?"

Merlin stepped up next to him. "Yes?"

"Time for us to go save the world," James said as he turned to him, the Regus smirk fully in place. The two shared a smile before blasting off the sodden soil and flying over side by side over to the two shadows.

Anna watched them from a distance with a look of pure fear spread across her face. She had to find Imogen as fast as she could.

* * *

That explosion was only a few steps from her this time.

Tears fell from Imogen's eyes as she fell to her knees on the blooded soil beneath her. The stench of death and sweat burned her nose as she lifted her head to stare at the scorched skies. Rain plummeted down onto her filth covered skin, providing her with a slight relief. But nothing could help her now. Death was looming over everything here, casting its cold eyes over everything and everyone she loved.

This was her home. The place she grew up in, where she had her first kiss, went to school, shared some of her best moments with the people she loved in. But they had destroyed it...were still destroying it. The war raged around her. War cries echoing in her ears. Men and women running to their deaths with hopeless ideas about protecting their loved ones, all the while knowing that they were about to die.

Another explosion erupted a mere arms length from her, sending her skidding through the dirt and burning her skin with the friction. As soon as she could she looked up to see amputated arms and legs lying on the ground, some only a few steps from her. That was all she could take. The last straw. She didn't even know if her parents were still alive, nor her friends or the man she loved. She physically felt her resolve crack as she let out a blood curdling scream before finally just hysterically crying.

Her tears blocking her vision she missed one of Malum's demon guards creeping ever so slowly up on her. Its snarls mellowed, sharp teeth grinding together. It was hungry. Its dark green mutilated skin hung loosely to its bones as it dragged its feet toward its next meal.

"Adés trindan!" Imogen looked up just in time to see the demon burst into flames. With a gasp she began crawling backwards at a rapid pace, all the while on the verge of hyperventilating. She stopped only when her back pressed up against something hard. Spinning round so fast she felt her muscles in her neck protest and her eyes immediately relaxed.

Anna Regus stood there with her hand outstretched. The girl was truly breathtaking. She had bright green eyes and jet black hair. She eventually looked down with a look of concern at her long time friend, falling to her knees and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Imi, are you alright?" The sorcerer princess asked, her eyes full of concern.

Imogen was just able to dig deep enough to find a sad smile. "I don't know," she relied lamely as another tear slid down her cheek. Anna creased her brow before pulling her best friend into a hug, softly rubbing her back as Imogen cried into her shoulder.

"I don't even know if my parents' are alive," Imogen sobbed. "My Dad and James flew off to fight Malum hours ago. My mum was being cornered by Mordred, you disappeared into the fight with Arthur and prince Dristan –"

"Ok Imi you need to calm down," Anna said strongly. "You need to remember why this is happening. We finally have a chance to take down that bastard demon Malum and end all this suffering. Imi we have a chance to save the world, all we have to do is kill the source."

Imogen wiped away her tears, only to have more spring from her watery eyes. "The source?"

Anna nodded with a slightly wild smile. Imogen noticed how this smile made her look like her brother, stirring a slither of hope within her. "The source," Anna continued. "We came into some information about how Malum was released. Turns out in order for him to walk the earth he needs a living constant. Someone whose life force is strong enough and whose spirit is innocent enough at the time of the spell to work."

"So who is the source?" Imogen asked, becoming weary of the hope seeking into her veins.

The Regus smirk made a grand appearance. "Mordred."

"Mordred?" Imogen repeated confused. "But – but how does he have an innocent spirit?"

"He doesn't."Anna replied quickly. "But he did at the time of the spell, when he was a child."

Imogen's eyes were wide with disbelief. Could it be? A way out? Did she dare allow herself to hope as she had as a child? "So...all we have to do is kill Mordred?"

"Kill Mordred," Anna said with a nod. "Kill Malum."

* * *

Merlin went crashing through dirt, leaving a trail of his own blood behind him. He came to a halt and immediately the immense pain kicked in, the blood dripping down from his forehead creating a small puddle on the ground. He was not used to this anymore. His reputation as the most powerful warlock in the world had grown so quickly that no one had dared challenged him in years. Yet here he was, under _his_ yellow soulless eyes.

Malum. He had the ability to change any part of his demon form into whatever he liked, any body part except his eyes. They remained that awful deep shade of yellow that reminded everyone around him that he was not the human he had transformed himself into. He had transformed himself into a young white male with jet black hair, dressed only in an extremely loose fitting white long sleeved shirt and loosely fitting pure white trousers. He had always heard Malum had a particular distaste for human clothing, once condemning a simple tailor to burn in searing flames for all of eternity once the tailor had innocently mistaken him for a human being. He was evil. A word Merlin had never used before on anyone. In his eyes there was nothing that could be evil; everything had a good side to it. But not him...it. He had witnessed him shatter cities with nothing but a thought, tortured children in front of their parents, took what he wanted from any woman whom he'd taken a fancy, and then slaughter the mothers and the bastard children without so much as a blink or frown. No question. Thy name was evil.

He brought his shaky arms ever so slowly up to chest to try and push himself up. Wincing in the pain, he grabbed a loose hold of the fine soil and pushed with what little strength he had left. He got as far as fingernails length from the ground before he felt a heavy bare foot slam down forcefully on an open wound on his back. The scream that flew out of his mouth was that of a man burning alive.

"Poor poor Emrys." Merlin snarled at the demons irrationally deep voice. Even his voice was inhuman. He felt Malums' cold heel twist on his open wound, making him scream out in his agony. "You can't kill that which is already dead. I'm a demon, you idiotic child. I was born from the fiery abyss of the underworld, not from a mothers love."

Malum continued to twist the end of his boot in Merlins wound until the warlock himself could not even scream out his anguish. His dry throat continued to attempt a scream, it only serving to excrete a noise emitted by a dying dog.

"Daddy!"

That voice, Merlin thought. He would always know that voice. He managed to drag his head to the left, dribbling out the soil as it entered his mouth before his bloodshot eyes fell on her magnificent form. There she was. His daughter. Despite himself he let loose a quivering smile at the sight of her. She was beautiful, most definitely Morgana's daughter. She had inherited their best traits. Morgana's beauty, her presence and her iron will that was impossible to defeat. Yet from him she had inherited his unbreakable ethics, his ability to see the good in people, his bravery and his loyalty to all those he cared for.

A tear escaped his eye as he looked at her; though he was unsure as to whether it was the immense pain shooting through his system or the love for his only child. It was hard tell after all. He had gone sort of numb all over.

Malum closed his eyes as he sniffed in a euphoric scent. "Love," He whispered, slowly opening his eyes to stare between Merlin and Imogen. His yellow eyes rested on the man beneath his foot before he removed his heel, causing a drowsy Merlin to fall unconscious.

"Do you have any idea how much he loves you, girl?" Malum asked as he walked towards her. Anna watched as he seemed to eye up the two girls with apparent desire.

Imogen clenched her jaw. "I have an idea, yes."

"You do not," Malum finished as he reached them, his eyes falling down to the two friends' bodies. He gave a heavy sigh. "I shall offer the both of you a trade."

Anna squinted her eyes. "Trade?"

"Yes a trade," he answered, greed flashing in his yellow eyes. "Emrys life for a night of passion...with the both of you."

The two girls simply stared at him...it, neither truly believing what they had just heard. He was offering Merlin's life in exchange for sex...with the two of them...at the same time.

"Ah you see?" Came a sarcastic male voice from their right. All three heads turned to see James standing there with his arms folded, a smirk on his face. "This is why people don't like you. You give off the air of an arse, now I know it isn't your fault but come on, that's my sister and girlfriend. This isn't going to end well,"

Anna and Imogen smiled with relief, however Malum smiled as well. "The rumours are true about your wit, King James," He walked up to the sorcerer king with less than no fear. "You really are not that funny," he suddenly jabbed a sword through James' gut, making the sorcerer King fold over the long sword with a long gasp.

"James!" Imogen cried out, taking a step forward and tensing. She kept darting between the sword clutched in Malums hand and where it had entered her shocked boyfriend. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the man of her dreams fell to his knees, vibrations of horror jolting through her. This couldn't be happening, he always seemed so invincible. He was always so fearless in the face of danger and inspired confidence in those around him with his daring humour.

"No...please..." She whispered, feeling the familiar sting of tears burn her eyes. She had cried so much today.

They all watched as the once invincible king gasped, slowly looking up...before he began giggling. Malum frowned as he jabbed the thick rusty blade further into the kings gut, only to make the situation repeat itself again. Imogen stared in disbelief at the scene before them.

"Please," James said, almost sounding insulted. "I'm the sorcerer king, and I'm just as immortal as you are, remember? Stupid and ugly huh?"

"I'm afraid not," Malum replied just as confident. "I was simply checking."

"Checking for what?" James asked with a disbelieving frown, wrenching the sword out from his gut and throwing it away. All eyes watched as the bloodied wound healed up before their very eyes.

"James..." Merlin's weary voice called out feebly, yet somehow gaining everyone's attention. "You don't understand..."

"Daddy!" Imogen yelled as she sprinted over to her fathers' side. She fell to her knees before helping him up into a lame attempt at a sitting position.

Anna arrived at her brothers' side. "You Ok?" She asked though she knew the answer.

James nodded. "Fine, just waiting for the Calvary."

"Dad are you alright?" Imogen asked in a fearful whisper, holding her father by the shoulders as the man shivered due to the amount of blood loss.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing an open wound that refused to stop bleeding. "I don't know," He breathed out in between the seething stabbing pains. "Listen, you have to stop them from killing Mordred."

Imogen almost dropped her father back on the floor, aghast. "Dad how could you? If Mordred dies then we can save everyone, this is not the time for one of your morality lessons."

Merlin shook his head, growling as pain stabbed at him once more. "No, you don't understand –"

"Merlin!" A female shriek burned into their ears. They all looked round to find Morgana running to her husband and daughters side, Arthur trailing along behind with an unconscious Mordred slung over his shoulder.

Morgana collapsed onto her knees and flung herself on top of the already half dead man. "They said you were dead," she cried, tears springing from her eyes as she firmly grasped at him.

"Morgana...need...to breath," Merlin gasped for air.

Morgana jumped back, bringing her hands back to her mouth with eyes full of horror. "I'm sorry I'm..." she attempted to reach out to touch his face before deciding to bring it swiftly back, only to surrender to her desires and bring both hands to either side of his clammy face. "You are going to be fine, you understand? You are too important to me to leave."

Merlin gulped as he attempted to stay conscious. "Morgana...Mordred won't...he isn't..."

"Jesus Merlin you look like hell," Came Arthur's voice from behind his adoptive sister.

There it was, Merlin thought. That little boost of anger he needed to actually finish a sentence. "Yeah well I still think I look better than you," He smiled a weary smile as Arthur shook his head.

"Impossible. The ears alone give me a head start," Arthur finished with a little smirk.

"Hey," James spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt this little romance but Arthur, Morgana are you ready?"

At the two's nod Malum laughed. "Ready for what?"

The demon watched as James grabbed a hold of Imogen and kissed her, hard. The demon winced at the moment when James pulled away; Imogen was left with stars in her eyes. "I love you," He whispered, his mouth a mere hairs width from her own. He then pulled in his little sister, keeping his right arm draped around his girlfriend.

Anna stopped her movement by placing two delicate hands on her big brother's chest. "Don't even think about laying one on me," she said with a small laugh. James smiled at her, only serving to make her frown. He had never smiled at her like that before. It made her incredibly uneasy at the love she saw in his eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother bringing her in and planting a fond kiss on her forehead. "Always remember you were more like a daughter to me than a sister,"

Anna's eyes flew open as she realized what was happening. Clearly Imogen realised it as well as both women flung themselves in front of him. "No," Imogen stated. "You promised you would never do this. You said it would never actually kill him!"

"It won't," He answered simply, shocking the two into silence. "But it will buy you enough time kill Mordred."

Anna suddenly slapped him round the head. "You're an idiot! You're going to sacrifice yourself just to buy time! There are other ways!"

"No there's not," He smiled at them before looking up at Arthur. "Hey Arthur, you'll have to be arrogant for the both of us from now on." Arthur smiled at him. "Morgana, make sure you and Gwen look after these idiots. They'll need all the help they can get." Morgana gave him a sad watery smile. "Emrys," James smiled, seemingly struggling with his words. "Merlin, I've always aspired to be like you. Make sure you teach Anna what it is to be a good person and a good leader."

Before Merlin could even begin to formulate a response James sprung from the ground and flew into Malum, tackling the demon off his feet before the two shot into the clouds and out of sight. Imogen ran up after them. "NO!" She screamed, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him. Her hands couldn't stop fidgeting as they pulled at her hair and dress absently. Tears flowed from her eyes as she felt her heart split in slow motion.

He was gone...he was gone and she hadn't even tried to stop him. No one had. They had just let him sacrifice his life without so much as a thank you. She felt her Mother and Father struggle up behind her, Merlin placing a soft hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Arthur and Anna appeared next to her, Arthur holding on to his little cousins hand as the usually unbreakable girls' bottom lip began quivering. They all knew what they were waiting for. The bright light in the scorched sky that signified that the sorcerer king was in fact dead, having followed his grandfathers' path over a thousand years before. Malum had claimed the life of the greatest king the Venemagus kingdom had ever known.

And there it was. The explosion caused by the kings self destruction lit up the heavy rain filled sky and rumbled with the thunder, the clouds seemingly mourning his death along with the gaping group of five. Imogen opened her shaking mouth before closing it, fighting to get the words out. "I love you too," She whispered, utterly broken.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Morgana said softly, straining to pull her static daughter into a motherly embrace.

"We need to make sure he didn't die for nothing," Arthur instructed, drawing his sword with a violent thrust and stomping over to the young dark warlock, Mordred. He was coming back slowly into the world of the conscious, well he was going to be welcomed by his sword.

"Arthur! Don't!" Merlin yelled, throwing his increasingly limp body forward and knocking the sword out of his kings' hand.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, squaring up to his old manservant. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Mordred is not the source!" Merlin yelled back. "It's me," He added quietly.

The only noise was that of the background noise the battling men and women were creating in the distance as all eyes were now on Merlin. Morgana stepped timidly up to her husband.

"What?" she asked horror struck.

He stared straight at her, not even daring to blink. "I'm the source," He said solidly this time. Morgana could only remain silent, along with everyone else, as they realised what this meant. It meant that Merlin was the one that was keeping Malum alive, all these years allowing the malevolence and the malice to reign supreme. The death of thousands on the shoulders on the most moral man in the entire world. The man who now left them no choice.

"But...no..." Morgana said weakly, grabbing hold of both sides of his face once more and resting her forehead on his. The couple both closed their eyes, enjoying the feel of the other.

"I have to die Morgana-"

"No! No you don't we can find another way there's always another way. " Morgana interrupted hysterically.

Merlin smiled despite himself. "Not this time,"

Without any kind of warning Arthur's sword jaggedly came stabbing through the kings' abdomen from behind him. The other four snapped their heads over aghast, not believing their eyes. They all watched as Arthur plummeted down on to the drenched soil...Mordred appearing over his shoulder.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, leading the charge to his side. "Arthur!" He called again once he reached the crowned king, only to get no response. Panic shot through him. Not only did he have no pulse, but he was the one he was counting on to kill him. Morgana was his wife, Imogen his daughter and Anna had become so much like family with James dating Imogen and Anna being his daughters' best friend that he didn't feel like he could ask the young girl to do it. But it was too late, King Arthur was dead.

Merlin closed the kings' lifeless eyes before looking up at Mordred, his own eyes glistening. "He was my friend,"

Mordred pouted mockingly. "Oh dear, did I slip? Oopsie,"

He looked up at Morgana, who had picked up the traitorous sword and was looking at her former partner as if he were the devil himself. "He was a great man, Mordred," she spat vehemently.

"Oh come on Morgana," Mordred said with a laugh. "There was a time where you were more like my mother than a partner. Do you honestly believe you could kill-"

Before he could finish Morgana lashed forwards and sliced her once friends throat, not even a flicker of remorse shining in her eyes. She had to contain a snarl as he fell back, his back slamming into the floor. His last image was that of Morgana and Merlin standing over him, Merlin holding out his hand in his direction.

"_Burne_," The renound warlock muttered, setting the younger man on fire without so much as a seconds hesitation. He turned to a shell shocked Morgana, before collapsing to his knees.

"Merlin!" Morgana cried, joined swiftly by Imogen and Anna.

The three girls could only watch as the powerful warlock writhed around in his agony, letting out muted cry of pain through gritted teeth.

"Daddy what do we do?" Imogen begged through her tears. None of this could be happening, none of it. It wasn't possible for everyone she loved to be dying one by one like frail vases. .

"You...you have to kill me," He stuttered in his pain. The three girls could only look on horrified with his last statement. Morgana shook her head.

"You can't ask us to do that," she said quietly. "How could you ask us to do that?" she screamed this time.

"Because you have...have to," Merlin answered. "If I don't die then Malum keeps living, he keeps...destroying. He's going to kill every single one of you, Gwen, Dristan everyone and everything will burn," a tear rolled down his cheek. "I won't let him hurt anyone else, we can't let him."

"But...but..." Morgana stuttered, choking on her tears and placing her hands all over his body, unsure where to fuss first.

"I know," Merlin whispered, placing a soft hand on his wifes' face. "But there is no other choice." Morgana could only look down at the bloodied soil and sob hysterically, no longer attempting to hold it in. "Imi?" He called, smiling when she appeared, crying just as hysterically as her mother on his other side.

"Do you remember...what we talked about? A few years ago during one of our less...lessons? That spell I taught you to use in case of extreme circumstances?" Merlin struggled. Imogen nodded. She knew exactly what spell he was talking about. "You must use it. If I die but Malum is not destroyed you must use it, you must do what we talked about."

Imogen nodded, her bottom lip quivering like mad. "I promise, Daddy," she had to fight hard to get the words out. "I love you," She dropped onto his chest, momentarily forgetting how much pain her father was in. She felt his still surprisingly sturdy arms wrap around her and pull her closer, giving her a small kiss to the forehead.

She felt rather than heard him laugh a little. "Trust me Imi, I love you too. Remember that if you have to go anywhere else, I still will."

She smiled a watery smile, pulling herself up with the aid of Anna. "I'll remember, but I will not live in a world with so much death. I will not live in a world where you are not alive, where my own Mother is forced to kill you, where the man I loved sacrificed himself only to stall time. I won't lose anymore."

Morgana shook her head. "Imi, you are not to use that spell, do you hear me? Having the knowledge does not give you the right to change everything that has happened!"

"I'm sorry Mum," she said a little hysterically. "But if there's a chance to save only ten lives then I deem that worthy," Morgana watched her daughter in fright. She was still just a girl; she didn't understand the ramifications of such actions.

"Imi she's right. We won't know you, and things will be so different. Arthur's father Uther will be king, James will be different. The only thing he'll care about will be Anna," Anna briefly looked down, feeling a sudden realisation that her brother was gone. "He'll be the fire and the rage and the boy reeling from the pain that was his life." Merlin stated, but it was clear he wasn't getting through to her. "Imi, he won't love you."

She froze at those words. No, she thought. He had to love her. Her parents would, even if they never knew why she knew they would love her. So would he. She shook her head for what felt like the millionth time. "I'm sorry, but I promise you, I'll save you. I'll save all of you," She stated, before closing her eyes and disappearing in a bright flash of white light.

* * *

21 years earlier...back at the celebrations...

* * *

Imogen looked around at all the people enjoying themselves. Yes, peace was a good thing. Her thoughts were interrupted by James walking up to her table.

"Have you seen Anna? I haven't been able to spot her for a while now?" He asked nonchalantly, though Imogen strongly believed his was putting that on. _"The only thing he'll care about will be Anna," _Imogen remembered her fathers' words before she remembered the rest. _"Imi, he won't love you." _She sighed as she now realized the wisdom in his words. Her father was right. He was always right.

"No, I'm sorry," she said blankly, watching as his face betrayed his concern.

"Right," He went to walk away before something occurred to him. "Oh how your injuries? The ones I healed for you when you first arrived in my kingdom?"

She smiled a little. "Completely healed, thanks," He nodded and turned to continue his search one more time. However this time her voice stopped him.

"You know you're amazing don't you?" She rather unexpectedly asked him.

He halted and looked at her puzzled. "Ofcourse I do, why though?"

"Because you are, some people just are," she answered plainly, not a flicker of any emotion present in her tone or features. "But one day...one day you'll be magnificent."

He gave her an odd look before bouncing his eyebrows and walking off. "Good to know," was the last thing he said before disappearing back into the crowd.

Her mind wondered back to what the next day would bring. She, Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, Anna and James would be leaving for a trip to the Gates of Avalon themselves in search for this stone that James had rather enthusiastically told them about. She would have to make sure she kept her promise.

She would save them all, even if it meant her dying in process.

* * *

So what do you think? Again please bare with me in regards to the next update as I am extraordinarily busy. In the next chapter Merlin and Morgana find some common ground; Arthur and James discover mischief runs in their blood and the group recieve some unwelcome company.

Please review as you always have as I am desperate to read what you thought of this chapter. Thank you.


	12. Midnight Hour

Ok people! Here we go! I have as of now finished my course complete with distinctions which means...yes! I can now update weekly! I have to thank you all for your immense patience and to let you know it has been difficult for me to stay away as well. I had so many ideas which I was dying to put down on paper but I just couldn't find the time.

Anyway, time to thank you all for all of your inspiring and beautiful reviews and patience. SO, thank you: **Whatever makes you break; Undercover Vampire Girl; MaryandMerlin; no name; FireChildSlytherin5; fire dragonheart; TheSarah; HisDarkMaterialsrox; Stripysockz; ruby890; CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1; Mergana; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; SylarQueen; kingleycrab; dudette; xan-merrick; Elizabeth 27; zammierox; Catindahat; anonymous; islay12; D-Syfer; klester and Christana B.**

Thank you all so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO much for all your great reviews and patience. God knows what I would do without you all. Anyway here is the next chapter...after the disclaimer of course.

**Disclaimer: So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seaguls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle and I am one of the rare people to still say swell.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Midnight Hour 

_James levitated seamlessly down from the sky before landing facing an active volcano, a black robe on and the hood covering most of his face. His green eyes shone through the shadow his baggy hood had created, eyes filled with both fear and resolve. The volcano shook in front of him, but he somehow levitated from the ground and dove into the volcano._

_Merlin with a single tear sliding down his pale cheek. He was standing in a dark misty red room, staring at two glowing orbs with haste in his body language. Fidgeting, sweating. He was making a choice._

_Arthur. Dead. Lying limp in Lancelot's arms as the brave knight took slow, emotionally devastating steps forwards across a field filled with blood and lost souls. Lancelot fell to the floor in exhaustion and it didn't take long for the brave Lancelot to fall into the realms unknown over his dead king._

_Gwen stood tall above a child's body. A deceased child's body. A sword with fresh wet blood up to the base of the handle secure in a trembling hand. Arthur's sword. Hatred. Anger. Devastation. All these emotions radiating off of her hand maiden with such fluctuating waves it was virtually visible. Tears flowed freely down her face without any effort to be stopped._

_A burning tree in a dark forest. The searing flames rising to the sky while two pairs of blue eyes watched in amusement, almost glee. Accomplishment running through the two's blood at setting a harmless beautiful creation of nature on fire. Laughter ringing through the silent air._

_And then there it was. A sword in a hand...the same sword that at this moment was resting easily in Merlin's gut. Horror-struck Morgana stared up into those warm baby blues, filled with pain and betrayal. Who had done this? Someone had driven this sword through the stomach of the one decent man in the whole of Camelot. They had killed Merlin._

_"Prince..." Merlin's words escaped his dry lips._

_Morgana was confused. Why had someone done this? What the Hell was going on? "What?" She asked lamely. She didn't know what else to do._

_"Prince...Sorcerer Prince." And his neck fell limp, dropping his head on his still chest._

_Then a face made from what looked like white stone, its eyes opening to reveal soulless yellow eyes. "Morgana" The stone face whispered, coming closer. "MORGANA!"_

Morgana sat bolt upright in her tent, cold sweat pouring from her in waves. Her eyes feverishly scanned her surroundings as she desperately tried to recall why she was in a tent instead of her warm luscious bed before she eventually remembered. They had all left Camelot three days ago in search of the mystical immortal city of Avalon. She closed her eyes as she tried to steady her erratic breathing. She needed to learn how to defend herself if these ridiculous dreams were to continue unchallenged, forever plaguing her nights until they had come to pass. But more importantly she needed some air.

Standing up, she dressed and parted the thin fabric of her tent doors to step out into the cold night air. The first two things that jumped out at her were flames and trees before her brain caught up and remembered they were in a forest, the flames warming the sitting Imogen and Anna in front of her.

Imogen turned her head as she saw her mother approach, a smile breaking open on her face. "Hi Mum," the younger woman chirped happily. Morgana offered her a weak smile. She could understand how it must be relieving for her to finally by open about their relationship, but Morgana still felt a little odd about someone calling her 'Mum'.

Nonetheless she sat down on the log next to the other woman and held out her hands towards the small fire, hoping to warm them against the biting cold all around them.

"How come you're up?" Imogen asked without looking at her, instead watching little Anna turn herself upside down and look at them with her feet in the air.

"More importantly why aren't you asleep? It's the middle of the night," Morgana threw back at her daughter before realising what she sounded like. Your average nagging mother. Imogen could only smile as she watched the other black haired beauty stare confused at the flames. "This is going to take some getting used to..." Morgana mumbled, causing Imogen to laugh.

"I'm not in bed because our little friend here refuses to go to own bed," The two women looked over at a broadly smiling Anna, who was still upside down. "And I can't leave her out here alone."

"James says I'm a big girl now so I should be able to say when I go to bed whenever I want like a big girl," Anna boldly stated, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Imogen crossed her own arms. "Well if I remember rightly your brother still laughs at the elderly, so I don't think his word is as good as done just yet."

Anna smiled. "He says their faces look like expired fruit,"

"That's lovely," Morgana chimed. "Where is everyone?"

"Dad went off for a walk in the forest and James, Arthur and Gwen went into town to pick up some supplies," Imogen answered. Morgana put her tongue in her cheek as she mulled a thought around in her head.

"Which way did Mer...your father go?"

* * *

He was pacing, his footprints stamped into the damp soil around him showed his circular path. The fact of the matter was that Merlin was lost in his thoughts. It had been three days since he and the group had left Camelot, riding through the long days and making camp for a few short hours of sleep all in aid of finding the gates of the legendary immortal kingdom of Avalon. However the lack of sleep wasn't what was causing the young warlock so much distress. No, for the last four or five days since Arthur had become King he had been trying to work up the courage to tell his sovereign that he, the clumsiest manservant of all time, was in fact a powerful sorcerer who's destiny it was to protect him.

Yeah, he thought. This was going to be harder than the time he and Arthur had tried to tell Uther that he had something stuck in his teeth. He took a deep calming breath in a vain attempt to compose himself. How on earth was he supposed to do this? He had kept this secret for so long now that it had become part of his character, keeping that part of him secret was as much a part of him as his blue eyes.

He could just imagine the whole scenario play out in his head now. 'Hey Arthur, want me to magic you up some lunch? Because I can do that you know...' or 'Yes I agree with Morgana, the weather is _**Arthur-I'm-a-sorcerer**_ a little on the dull side'. He growled and kicked out at a nearby tree in his frustration before immediately regretting it. Never before had Merlin felt such pain as he brought his injured foot up to his hands in a useless attempt to soothe the immense throbbing, not once noticing he was being watched.

"Merlin?" Morgana spoke up, her eyes widening when the man in question turned shocked towards her before slipping and landing hard on his back in the damp soil. He knew then that he had passed that rare and often dreaded stage where you were beyond embarrassment. He just chose to lay there in silence, unmoving as Morgana predictably rushed to his side. "Merlin are you alright?"

He could tell she was genuinely concerned, even worried, about his health. However he had by now given up altogether on the idea of moving. The very thought of it seemed traumatic. "I'm...just...terrific," He said slowly. "I can actually feel myself sinking deeper into the soil. It's rather relaxing."

At this Morgana visibly relaxed. He was fine. "I think you should get up," she said as if talking to a child, getting up whilst at the same time helping him to his feet. However neither expected to end up standing, holding hands, bodies pressed against each other and a mere hairs length away from the other's face. Neither had expected that to happen at all. The soil was exceedingly slippery, and the two had acted on instinct and grabbed a hold of the nearest solid object in order to stabilize themselves.

There was nothing stable about this.

Merlin blinked. "Where...where is everyone?" He asked nervous. He could feel the sweat tickling his forehead, begging to break free and reveal his discomfort. Could he just move away? Would that make the situation less awkward?

She didn't even seem nervous, Merlin suddenly realised once he had plucked up the courage to look at her. She was breathing, heavily. Of course Merlin knew it was normal for people to breath, essential if you like, but did she really need to breathe quite so deeply? It was sending him into a dizzy spell where he feared his brain would not be responsible for his actions.

"Arthur, James and Gwen went into the local town to get some supplies," She almost whispered back. She wasn't taking her eyes off of him. "Imi and Anna are back at the camp."

...back at the camp, that was nice Merlin thought dazed. His brain was already losing the battle, until the name resounded in his head again. Imogen. Morgana's daughter from the future. The thought of it seemed to bring him back from the point of no return. He moved away with a heavy sinking feeling in his stomach, a feeling he recognised as heavy disappointment. He didn't like the way it was creeping up on him now, it signified that he felt something more towards the woman in front of him. He was not yet ready to address such feelings.

"Imi," he repeated her last words to her. She suddenly felt cold as he moved away from her, as if a sudden gush of wind had blown through the dark forest. "She's your daughter?"

She allowed her eyes to drift away from his at this point. She knew what was going on now, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to accept it, to name it. So instead she did what she did best, allowing her fear to send her into defensive mode. "Yes, she is."

Merlin nodded with a firm purse of his lips. "Do you know who the Father is?" His tone was meant to sound nonchalant as if it was just a question one asked in normal conversation. However it came out like he had just received a mild scold from a branding iron.

She swallowed nervously. Yes she knew who the father was...is, and the irony was not lost on her. But she couldn't tell him, wouldn't tell him. She would leave that distinct pleasure to her girl back at the camp. "Look Merlin, I came to find you for a reason," she began uncomfortably, hoping he wouldn't press the issue.

"You do know don't you?" He said with a small smile. "Why did you come to find me?"

She almost hugged him at that moment. She understood how difficult it was to move on when you knew you're not getting the full story, but she guessed sacrificing what he wanted was something he was becoming used to. "Remember back in Camelot, when James asked if I had ever even tried to cast a spell?" At his reluctant nod she continued. "Well he was right. I have never tried. I've always been so afraid of my powers that I've just hidden from them rather than accept them,"

Merlin nodded. He understood completely. "So what can I do to help?"

She looked at him blankly. Arthur was right, he really could be an idiot at times. "I want you to teach me," she said as she took a few steps toward him. "Teach me how to summon spells and how to use them in the right way,"

"Wait you want me to teach you?" He asked incredulously. "What about James or Imogen? I'm sure they would know more about it than I would-"

"But they won't teach me the right way," Morgana interrupted, surprising him into silence. "Merlin it's not just your destiny that makes you different from other sorcerers, it's your heart. That's why I need you to teach me that these powers are meant for good not evil. I need you to teach me how to use my powers to help mankind rather than to hurt them."

He felt a sudden respect rise up through his body for her at her last words. Yes, she made some mistakes but could he honestly say that if he had not had Gaius as his mentor that he wouldn't have ended up making the same mistakes. She had trusted the wrong person but now she was trying to make amends for them, and he was the one who could help her.

He smiled at her. "Sure," he said, watching as relief spread across her face. "Wait here, I'll go get my spell book from the camp," he finished and walked passed her smiling form.

She spun around to face his retreating back. "Merlin," She called excitedly. He turned to face her quizzically as her face lit up like a little girl on Christmas Eve. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her. "You're welcome. I'll be right back," And with that she watched him jog off into the darkness, leaving her alone and smiling like an idiot.

He had said yes. He had actually said yes. There was no better opportunity for the two of them to pass through this stage they were stuck in than for Merlin himself to teach her the right way in which to use her dormant abilities. The very thought of it excited her more than she could remember being in a long, long time. She had missed his reassurance, his knowledge and his friendship. She had come to depend on him more than she ever would have realised had Camelot never slept, and this way she could assure that she would never betray her friends or her home ever again. She would not fulfil her supposed destiny to become a dark sorceress bent on destroying Camelot. She would become Merlin's number two and help him in his adventures protecting Camelot; maybe James would even teach them some powerful spells in which to further their cause. Perhaps he would join them, and the three of them would defend Camelot from the creatures and dangers which wished to harm the great kingdom.

"Hello Morgana."

Morgana spun around before her heart caught in her throat. There, standing a mere three feet from her was Morgause, a warm smile plastered onto her face. All her excitement stopped with her heart beat.

"Oh no..." she whispered.

* * *

Gwen sat bored at the bar, her head resting on her hands. This was so infuriating. They had promised, they had really promised her that they were just going to stop for one drink. ONE drink. Yet here they sat, at the bar, the minutes drooling by as her fiancé and his cousin discussed matters of great importance.

"It's not so much that Merlin's an idiot that annoys me," Arthur slurred, clinging to his jug of ale like it was his crown. "It's just the way he shoves it down my throat you know?"

James finished off yet another jug before slamming down the empty vessel. "Most definitely. You should get your father to scare the stupid out of him, preferably before I kill him. Bar...person, another jug for me and my sister please,"

"Cousin," Gwen reminded tiredly.

James shook his head. "Sorry for me and my cousin. That was funny, Arthur's not a girl," James finished, giggling like a ten year old girl.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Hilarious."

"And, and you know what else is strange?" Arthur continued after blatantly ignoring the other two's conversation.

"The fact that you keep talking about your manservant like he's your boyfriend?" James asked as he slid one of the two new jugs down to Arthur.

"No," Arthur answered. "It's that even though my father shows him less than no respect, he still wants to save him. Don't you think that's incredible?"

"Ok, Arthur listen to me," Gwen suddenly sat up and placed both her hands on his either side of his face. "We are getting married. We love each other. Don't you have something to say about that rather than always, always talking about Merlin?"

The King stared back into her eyes, mirroring the love she showed in her eyes through his own. "Guinevere, I don't think you comprehend just how stupid he truly is."

Gwen sighed and fell back onto the bar defeated. She couldn't compete with love like that. "Forget it."

"You know what I can't comprehend?" James spoke up, causing both Arthur and Gwen to turn to face him. He looked back at them, deadly serious. "Ham."

"Ham?" Arthur asked confused.

"Yes ham," James continued. "Is it really meat or is that just what they want you to think?"

Gwen stared at him in bewilderment. "What who want you to think? Actually you know what? I don't want to know, yes James it's meat."

The sorcerer prince smiled at her. "Thanks. One day Gwen, you'll make a fine jester."

Arthur raised his jug. "Here here!" The royal cousins clashed jugs before downing their recently purchased drinks. The blonde King slammed his empty jug down on the bar and seemed to contemplate something. He turned to James. "Want to start a bar fight?"

"Absolutely," The other royal answered, spinning around in his seat and punching a passing man to the floor.

Arthur stood up on his stool, raising his arms to the heavens before bellowing out "Bar fight!"

Gwen rubbed her temples. "Oh God,"

* * *

Morgana took a few cautious steps back, away from the blonde sorceress who insisted on walking towards her. What was she supposed to do? She had once trusted this woman, but now how was she supposed to react. She had used her, tricked her into becoming the vessel for the spell that put Camelot to sleep. She was the reason Merlin was forced to poison her, and now here she was, walking up to her with that warm smile on her face.

"It is good to see you again, Morgana," she said calmly, finally coming to halt once she realised the other woman was backing away from her.

Morgana struggled to find the right words. "What are you doing here?"

Morgause seemed a little hurt at her half sisters words but continued nonetheless. "I came to see how you are. After you were poisoned by that boy," she spat the last part "I was concerned for your health,"

"He healed me," Morgana replied a little defiantly. "He was left with no choice after what you did to me."

"After what I did?" Morgause asked confronted. "Morgana he used your life as a bargaining tool. He made me choose between you and Uther's downfall. I chose you-"

"He wouldn't have had to do anything if you have just told me what your plan was in the first place," Morgana raised her voice a little. "All you told me was that you wanted to end Uther's reign of terror. You never told me the whole of Camelot would suffer! Merlin, Arthur and Gwen almost died because of you!"

Morgause seemed to stare shocked at her half sister, contemplating her next words. "You once told me that you were with me, not the kingdom. Morgana I have come to regain that allegiance,"

"What are you talking about?" Her tone was cautious, weary.

"I am with a group, a group dedicated to making sure sorcerers never have to go through what Uther put us through again," she said as calmly as always. "We are trying to resurrect a fallen hero made terrible tyrant by false written scriptures."

Morgana took a couple more steps back as she suddenly realised what she was talking about, the shock stabbed at her gut without mercy. "You're trying to free Malum, aren't you? And you expect me to help you? After everything Imi has told us about him you expect me to join you?"

Morgause frowned "You barely know her and yet you trust her word over mine?"

"She's not just anyone," Morgana stated as she lifted her chin a little. "She's my daughter,"

Morgause eyes widened. Of course she was, she was her sister's twin...which meant that the girl was her niece. The blonde could feel her legs loosing strength as the possibilities of the situation flooded her mind. She would have detailed knowledge of the future, perhaps even what would happen once the demon was released. She had to talk to her. "I know we have our differences Morgana," she began carefully "but I need to talk to her-"

"You're not going anywhere near her, is that understood?" Morgana interrupted quickly, taking a few steps toward the blonde.

Morgause instantly backed off as she examined her body language. Despite the fact that Morgana fully understood that she was no match for her in a fight, it clearly wasn't affecting her maternal instinct concerning the girl from the future. She had seen this look many times before in her life. Mother's forgoing everything else without a seconds thought to protect their children, and that was something she was seeing in her half sister now.

"Ok, I understand," Morgause quickly answered, watching as the other woman deflated a little. "But I feel it is important for you to realise who else is in this group. "

Within seconds Alvarr and Mordred had stepped out from behind her, also smiling at the black haired beauty. Morgana was shocked. She hadn't seen Mordred and Alvarr since Arthur and his knights had ridden out to capture them.

"_Hello Morgana,_" Mordred voice sounded in her mind like always, immediately softening her usual hard exterior.

"Hello Mordred, Alvarr," She greeted a little uncomfortable. Standing before her were the three sorcerers she had trusted, helped escape and even carried out plans with before. However for reasons unknown she viewed them different. The image of Merlin kept replaying in her head, the way he had looked at her after he had healed her and the way he had looked at her a moment ago. They were on the verge of repairing their relationship, and she couldn't comprise that for anything.

"We need your help, Morgana," Alvarr said with that usual puppy dog look. Morgana almost frowned. She had once found that look deeply attractive and heart wrenching, but instead now found it to be almost pitiful.

She shook her head as she looked at them, barely believing what she was about to do. "I'm sorry, but Uther is no longer King. Arthur will rule Camelot with a fair and just society, and Imogen told us what would become of the world should you succeed. I will not help you,"

The group of three could only stare in shock at their once friend and ally. Alvarr frowned at her. Who the hell did she think she was? She was as much a sorcerer as any of them, yet she chose to stay and fight alongside people that would judge her before they even got to know her...and he knew why.

"It's because of that boy isn't it?" He growled at her.

"Alvarr..." Morgause warned. There was no good that could come from this.

"His name is Merlin," Morgana challenged. "And he's more of a man than you could ever be," This however only seemed to push the rugged sorcerer over the edge. He darted towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She kicked out but he was too strong. She thrashed around in his arms but he merely lifted her off the ground before carrying her away. She didn't know what else to do...so she done the only thing she could do.

She opened her mouth and screamed. "MERLIN!"

* * *

Merlin stepped out of the line of trees to view the girl from the future, sitting peacefully in front of the fire. She seemed to be lost in thought, probably remembering her life as it was. He sighed as the sudden surge of guilt rushed through him. He had been so busy worrying about himself that he had never even thought of how she must feel. She was a nineteen year old girl for God sake. She had left all those who she loved to come back and save them, facing the love of her life who wouldn't even give her a second glance, a mother who didn't recognise her and the man she had relied upon to help her (him) was so wrapped up in his own troubles that he hadn't given her a moment's thought.

He would change that. Now.

He took one step forward before being halted by a little yet formidable form. Anna had jumped out in front of him, an almighty great big grin on her face. His eyes narrowed down at her. What did the evil child want now?

"What?" He asked cautiously.

She simply continued to smile. "Nothing."

He looked behind him to clarify he wasn't standing in front of something that would justify such an invasive stare before turning to look at the child again. "Alright, that's it. Let's get this out the way. I don't like you and you don't like me-"

"I like you!" The little girl yelled betrayed, wide eyes welling up with tears. Merlin's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh no – I was only joking of course I like you! You know me, silly Merlin. Always saying stupid things – please God don't cry?"

The tears suddenly disappeared and were instead replaced by a smile. "Only joking!" she chimed happily. "I don't like you either,"

Merlin could only stare at her horrified. "Only joking?" At her frantic nod he simply pursed his lips, extended his finger towards her and whispered "Devil child," before stepping passed her and walking towards a now smiling Imogen, Anna skipping along behind him happily.

"She's like her brother," She stated as he sat down next to her. "That family don't know the meaning of the word boundaries."

Merlin only smiled. "I haven't been much help," he assured, causing her to turn to look at him. "You came to this time expecting me to help you and I've...done nothing. It was my name you called when you arrived and I'm sorry," He said genuinely, not seeing the girl next to him smile sadly. That was her father, and she wanted nothing more than to hug him. But she couldn't. Yes he was her father, but he wasn't her Daddy, the man she had left behind on the verge of death back in her time.

Oh to hell with it, she thought as she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around the surprised Merlin. She had missed his reassuring cuddles. They had always made her feel safe no matter what was going on around her, her father would make sure nothing hurt her. More out of habit Merlin returned the embrace, eyebrows furrowed in his confusion.

"What's this for?" He asked quietly but she could pick up on the confusion in his voice.

"You just reminded me of my father," She said softly.

Merlin tensed a little but remembered his earlier resolve. "You must miss him."

She could feel her eyes welling up. She wouldn't cry though, she had cried too much recently. "So much,"

A long silence followed as the two just continued to cuddle. Merlin briefly wondered why it felt so natural to embrace someone he, in all honesty, barely knew. "Is he a good man?" Merlin asked, his tone relaxed this time. He felt relaxed.

Imogen smiled into his chest. "He's the best man I know." She could stay like this all night. Her father would ensure that she and Anna were safe against the dangers in the dark. She began to feel her eyes relax, slowly closing to drift off into a blissful sleep...

"MERLIN!"

The two shot up to their feet instantly. That was Morgana's voice. Anna ran up and grabbed Merlin's hand, but he was too busy looking in the direction the scream had come from to notice the odd reaction.

"Morgana..." He whispered before shooting off through the dark trees.

Imogen picked up Anna and ran after her father, panic stricken across her face. What had they been thinking? They should never have left her alone in the dark forest. She watched her father dart through the trees ahead in awe. She had never seen the man run so fast, leaping over crevices and logs and shooting past the trees like a strong breeze.

"MERLIN!"

The two finally arrived, appearing out of the darkness to gaze at the scene before them. Morgana kicking and screaming in Alvarr's arms with Morgause and Mordred walking alongside them. The group instantly became aware of their three new arrivals, freezing in their tracks.

Suddenly Alvarr threw down the now smiling Morgana and held out his hand toward Merlin "Cáfnes blaes!" A large white ball of energy exploded out of his hands and shot towards the shocked Merlin, he in turn barely diving out the way. Imogen behind dropped to the ground, lying on top of Anna as a human shield, to narrowly avoid the blast. She could physically feel it fly over her head.

Merlin looked up from the floor and quickly prepared to retaliate. "ádas trindan," He whispered, his eyes flashing gold as fire burst from the ground and surrounded Alvarr. The young warlock turned back to Imogen. "Imi get Anna safe!" He called. Imogen nodded and ran back. God only knew the horrors that would be unleashed should the princess be harmed in any way. Even in the future James was protective over his little sister, never mind what he would do should he discover someone hard harmed his little girl in a time when his name sparked fear into the hearts of the most feared magical beasts.

"Mordred the King wants the princess returned," Morgause instructed the young boy, of who nodded and ran after the girl from the future.

"Dústes," Merlin muttered, instantly being followed by the ground beneath Alvarr crumbling to dust and sending the man down into a ditch. Morgause did indeed raise an eyebrow. She had heard the boy was powerful but not that he was intelligent with his attacks.

Merlin stood before her, soon joined by Imogen and Morgana on either side of him. "Are you Ok?" He asked Morgana.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she replied shortly.

Morgause frowned. "Are you backing me into a corner?" She asked with a note of warning in her tone.

"Give us one good reason why we should let you go?" Imogen asked bitterly. She had no love for the woman, her aunt, in front of her. In fact if she had to pick a feeling when describing the blonde it would be contempt.

Morgause smiled. "Because I'm not the one you should be worried about,"

The three's as of yet not verbalised questions were answered when the earth beneath exploded up beneath them, sending the three scattering off in different directions. A few feet from them behind a tree Anna spun on her heel to find Mordred staring straight at her, his ice blue eyes reflecting the moons light.

Anna retreated back into the base of the tree. Where was her brother? "Are you going to hurt me?" she asked quietly.

Mordred did not show any reaction. "_The king wants you to return,_" Mordred stated using his telepathy. "_I won't hurt you if you come with me,_"

Anna shook her head, her bottom lip sticking out in a full on pout now. "I'm not going anywhere without my brother."

"_Then you leave me no choice,_" He sent over whilst taking in a lungful of air.

Merlin looked up to see Alvarr standing over him, his sword in his hand. The ringing in his ears was confusing him, the world around him swaying. He could swear he was able to hear the screaming of a child, seeing Alvarr above him turn and say something he couldn't quite make out. The next thing he knew a frantically screaming Anna was being led towards Morgause whilst covering her ears, eyes firmly squeezed shut. He saw Alvarr turn back towards him and raise his sword above his head...and that's when it happened.

Morgana's eyes burned gold as a tree next to her burst into flames. The sword in the sorcerers' hands went flying out of his hands, swiftly followed by the man himself. Morgause looked up to see James storming through the forest, the look on his face could only be described as pure rage. She looked down next to her to see Anna crying with a terrified looking Mordred right next to her. He had every right to be scared.

"Mor-Morgause –" Mordred began before being struck by a fierce blast of electricity emitted from the sorcerer prince's hand. Morgause jumped back in her fright, horror struck. She looked up to see James now standing in front of her, causing her to stumble back and fall onto the ground.

"I'm sorry," she cried in her desperation. "I didn't want –"

"Silence!" He roared, throwing out his hand and sending the blonde sorceress into a convulsion, screaming out as the pain vibrated through every muscle in her body. Merlin watched in horror as the sorcerer prince only pushed his hand forward more, bringing out even louder screams of anguish from Morgause.

The young Warlock rose to his feet and darted forwards to stand next to James, grabbing his arm and lowering it. "Enough!" He yelled at him. "You've stopped them now enough!"

Lost in his rage, James merely pushed him out the way, it being enough to send Merlin flying back through the air and skidding to a halt on the coarse ground. Morgana gasped. "Merlin!" She called, getting up from her position on the ground and running to his aid.

James turned back to an almost dead Morgause, watching as the woman tried to move a single muscle in her body. With a wave of his hand she was flipped over onto her back by some invisible force, and began floating into a standing position with her heels never leaving the floor.

He didn't even blink as he stared at her. "Who sent you?" he asked calmly, far too calmly.

Morgause panicked. She could not reveal her king. "I don't know,"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" He yelled, a sudden fierce gush of wind exploding around them and causing all the dead leaves lying on the ground to momentarily shoot up into the air. "Who sent you?" he tried again.

"It was your Father," she spilled almost immediately before something caught her eye behind him. Without even looking the prince ducked underneath the wild swing from Alvarr from behind him, grabbed the sorcerers sword from him and sliced his throat. Morgause screamed as Alvarr fell to the ground dead. James pointed the bloodied sword at her, causing her to struggle against the invisible binds that held her unsuccessfully.

"Why did he send you?"

"To use the bond we had forged with the lady Morgana to hault your quest, but she refused us," Morgause answered almost before he had finished the sentence.

"So then why was my sister CRYING!" He yelled the last word, demonstrating even further just what limits his rage had reached.

"Your Father wanted her back. We couldn't disobey." Morgause blurted out, a single tear now rolling down her cheek. She suddenly felt his hot breath on her face, but she refused to open her eyes.

"I want you to remember this fear," He whispered into her ear. "And I want you to remember that this is how you made my girl feel. She's a little girl, and no one goes near her while I'm around," He brought his hand up and snapped his fingers, instantly Morgause falling back onto the floor.

"Of course sire," Morgause grovelled. She has been so sure he was going to kill her.

"You will tell my Father that if he wants her, he can come and take her from me himself. No Father should be afraid of their son,"

Morgause nodded frantically before getting up, grabbing a still smoking Mordred and teleporting away in a cloud of black smoke. Merlin and Morgana watched as the prince immediately dropped to his knees and happily accepted the running cuddle from his still crying sister before walking off with her back to the camp. Morgana chanced a glance over at Imogen who seemed to be deep in shock over what had just happened.

"We can't say we didn't have enough warning that this could happen," Merlin said softly, allowing Morgana to help him to his feet once again. He looked over at the burning tree to his left. "The fire and the rage," he muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

Morgana shifted uncomfortably. "Actually...I think I did that,"

Merlin's neck almost snapped he looked over at her so fast. "What?"

"I didn't mean to it just," she sighed as she tried to find the right words. "I saw Alvarr ready himself to stab you and I just, I thought of fire and the next thing I know the tree went up in flames," Merlin gave her a little smile at this which only served to confuse her more. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because don't you see? You cast a spell? And look on the bright side, at least now we know where we can start with those lessons."

Morgana's eyes shifted from left to right as she contemplated what he had just said. "Oh my god you're right!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him and laughing into his shoulder. This time there was no second thoughts, no awkwardness in his return of the embrace. She could feel how relaxed he suddenly was with her. He must have contemplated what Morgause had said not a few moments earlier.

"_To use the bond we had forged with the lady Morgana to hault your quest, but she refused us," _

"Wait," Morgana suddenly stopped the celebration as a horrible thought hit her. She looked around. A dark forest, the burning tree and the laughing. "Oh no..." she whispered for the second time that night.

Merlin became concerned as he watched her. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She turned back to him and her worst thoughts were confirmed. Two pairs of blue eyes, hers and Merlin's eyes and the sense of accomplishment running through them. The nightmare was coming true all over again. She suddenly got a flashback of the event in her dreams.

_A burning tree in a dark forest. The searing flames rising to the sky while two pairs of blue eyes watched in amusement, almost glee. Accomplishment running through the two's blood at setting a harmless beautiful creation of nature on fire. Laughter ringing through the silent air._

It was them all along. Her and Merlin laughing at setting a harmless beautiful creation of nature on fire. It was always them laughing through the silent air. Another sudden thought occurred to her, a horrible terrifying thought. She turned to look at the dead Alvarr lying on the floor behind them before receiving another flashback.

_A sword in a hand...the same sword that at this moment was resting easily in Merlin's gut. Horror-struck Morgana stared up into those warm baby blues, filled with pain and betrayal. Who had done this? Someone had driven this sword through the stomach of the one decent man in the whole of Camelot. They had killed Merlin._

_"Prince..." Merlin's words escaped his dry lips._

_Morgana was confused. Why had someone done this? What the Hell was going on? "What?" She asked lamely. She didn't know what else to do._

_"Prince...Sorcerer Prince." And his neck fell limp, dropping his head on his still chest._

She almost fell over as the realisation seemed more and more likely to be true. It all made sense. The betrayal, the way he lost himself in his rage and Merlin's last dying words in her dream. She had initially thought that it was because James had the ability to heal, but what if that wasn't the case? What if James was the one who would kill Merlin?

* * *

So what did you think? As always I'd love to hear from you. In the next chapter, well all I'll say is a major secret is revealed. HaHa! I will update soon


	13. The Maze of Avalon Part I

Wow! 300 reviews people! I honestly cannot thank you enough for taking such interest and though this story is a while away from finishing yet, as I've mentioned before I'm already planning a sequel. On top of that I've also jotted down some exciting ideas that randomly came to me during uni and when I've been drunk lol I'm trying very hard not to just write them straight away but trust me, they are very exciting, or at least in my opinion.

Anyway since it's 300 reviews I'm once again feeling very overwhelmed. So I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Honest to God I love you all so very very much and if I leave you out please do not hate me, it wasn't on purpose and I appreciate you as well. Also if I say your name twice I apologize.

So here we go,** thank you: magnetic-starfish; Behind Sapphire Eyes; Witty Kate; pandas rule the world; etquad1; danielpickering; Splash13; breyerfan123; Chaney; Shadow Walker52; alleywayqueen; 9Tiptoes; GoGothGirl; Awinterchill; Avi Muin; Terapsina; Whatever Makes You Break; Stripysockz; 009Sevgi; Gwynnwy; CB93; wickedthruandthru; MaryandMerlin; TheMinxySix; Chloris; FireChildSlytherin5; shadow243ali; Narutoske; Catindahat; MegElemental; xXStephRheaXx; Captain Ryder; Marcus S. Lazarus; Chasing-Pirates; White As Snow; HisDarkMaterialsrox; brickroad16; Mergana; MerlinFan#1; kingleycrab; no name; SylarQueen; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; Helena; jLinsmith89; chunkyland; Leela; newboy; CodBlAdE Fan No.1 (great name); The Sarah; don't have a name; anonymous; LMAJRJSM; Wileret; xGeminiGirlx; Pink Koala; xan-merrick; fire dragonheart; foxykitsuneyouko; LostLyra; Ryuen; Sweetp000433; STVVGHPDWMfan; sarahelizabeth1993; ruby890; Loopstagirl; Rose Midnight Moonlight Black; TheAngelGirl1992; Sayf123; Mint and Lemon; Tiannangel; Fergus Flamecron; zammierox; MerlinFantATL (your words were very touching thank you); Christina B; Dirt Rider 712; Bloody Nikki; Undercover Vampire Girl; klester; D-Syfer; islay 12; duddette; Halogirl240; Casey; ravynheart; emmi-hime; trichwin; BeckyLag; Shazlin255 and m.**

Look at all your beautiful people. I would also like to a say huge personal thank you to** Mnemosyne77 **of whom I really never could have continued without.

**Disclaimer: So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seaguls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell and I believe in the underpants gnomes.**

Oh so here we go. As promised a major secret is revealed in this chapter. It's not the most adventuress chapter but hey it's a two parter so the action is coming. I did a lot of research on Avalon and this is what I could get from some popular websites online...I just hope the actual series doesn't do an episode in Avalon to show me up.

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Maze of Avalon Part I

It had been another two nights of travelling in search of those mystic gates. Sleep and food deprivation had allowed the icy cold hand of exasperation to intervene in their already arduous routine, and frankly they were all beginning to get on each others' nerves. In fact rather unexpectedly the only people who seemed to be getting along were Morgana and Merlin themselves.

The two were riding alongside each other with the rest of the group spread out around them, occasionally sharing a laugh about random things. Even Gwen and Arthur found themselves arguing slightly ever since Arthur had gotten involved, nay started, that bar brawl not two nights ago. Imogen hadn't said a word since she had watched her supposed hero and love of her life demonstrate just how dangerous he could be should anyone dare mess with his little sister. James himself had seemingly lost his ability to lighten the mood with his annoyingly charming jokes, instead all of his attention focused on the little girl sleeping on his lap in front of him on his horse. The only person he had really talked to was her, and it looked like it was going to stay that way.

Morgana watched him from afar. Ever since that night she hadn't looked at him the same. Before that she had been all for allowing him to help them. He was funny, powerful and had the authority she would expect from the prince of all sorcerers. She hadn't forgotten how he had helped her the day she had met him, reassuring her that everything would be fine with Merlin and convincing her that you had to go through the dark times in order to get to the best of times. But looking at him now she could see why his name was feared all over the world, why the very mention of him in front of Uther sent the former King into a panic.

Merlin had begun talking to Arthur next to her so she rode ahead, hoping to get a few words from the magical prince.

"So," Merlin began, trying hard to hide his smile.

Arthur sighed. "So what?"

"A bar fight?" Merlin asked, if a little smug. "I would think a King would rise above that kind of uncouth behaviour."

Arthur shoved his tongue in his cheek. "You know Merlin, the day I start taking advice from you about how a royal should behave is the day it rains gold," Arthur held out his hands. "And look, not a golden cloud in the sky."

Morgana arrived next to the sorcerer prince with a look of trepidation about her. He simply kept staring forwards with those vibrant green eyes, not acknowledging her presence in the least. She cleared her throat. "Where are we heading?" She asked a little distantly.

"The lake of ancients, just around this corner" He murmured disinterested, almost as if he was talking about the local beauty shop. "According to Morgause's thoughts that is where the gates of Avalon are hidden."

"Did you not know where it was before?" She asked a little more than confused. "I mean you are the sorcerer prince I would think-"

"You would think I would know every single detail about my kingdom, ignoring that my kingdom stretches all over the world and that my grandfather was the last royal to step foot in Avalon over one thousand years ago," he finished for her and simultaneously sending her into silence.

"It must be difficult," She said quietly.

He snorted. "What would you know of difficult? The two worst things to ever happen to you were your father dying and your friend poisoning you, so spare me the theatrical sympathy princess when really all you want to know is whether or not I will be the one to kill your boyfriend,"

She sighed, almost missing the days when his insight used to shock her. "Can you really blame me?"

He stopped his horse and turned fully to face her. "I think you've been hanging around Emrys and Arthur for too long. Not every man in the world lives their life by their ethics. I'm trying to stop Malum from being released because it is my duty, they are doing it because that's who they are. I am not like them, so forgive me for getting angry for not wanting to lose my sister like I did my mother. Oh and I have no intention of killing Merlin, in fact I almost like him, so back off," And with that he turned around and began trotting forwards once again.

Morgana could only look a little surprised and a little hurt by his words. If he considered those kind of events to be simple situations then she didn't want to know what the prince himself had been through. Her thoughts however were interrupted by the man in question.

"It's here!" James called. The trailing five could only glance at each other before galloping forwards, over the mound and down to the sorcerer prince standing at the egde of the lake. Merlin absently dismounted, his thoughts on the surrounding area. Even he had to admit that the lake was breathtaking. It reflected the suns brilliance and glittered in accordance with the light breeze. He became so entranced that he barely noticed little Anna stir awake next to him.

"Are we there?" asked the little girl with an almighty stretch.

Merlin nodded. "We're there,"

Anna looked over the lake before her eyes landed on the stiff frowning form of her brother. She reclined a little, knowing what that stance meant. He was angry at something. "Why is James angry?" the little girl asked a little sadly.

Merlin looked over to James, noticing the prince had heard his beloved little sister. Almost as if given a script the man turned around with his trademark smirk. Imogen smiled having overheard what Anna had said. It was sweet how such a formidable presence like James's could be swayed so easily by a little girl.

"So," James said with a clap of his hands. "The lake of the ancients created by the Gods of the old world, a sort of home away from home to them according to legend. Question, what sort of home away from home would a God bestow? Answer, an immortal kingdom," The waiting six watched as James knelt down, dipped his fingers in the light blue water and brought them up to his mouth for a taste.

"Salty..." James trailed off with a smack of his lips.

"Imagine that. Salty water," Arthur said bored.

"Yes salty water, but why is it salty?" James asked, turning on his cousin.

"Because it's attached to the sea," Arthur replied with a look, stating he obviously thought the other royal had lost his mind.

"Ah," James replied like an epiphany had hit him. Without taking his eyes of Arthur he snapped his fingers. Behind him the thin streams that no doubt connected the small lake with the ocean faded into nothingness. Arthur's eyes, along with everyone else, grew wide. James smirked. "But is it?"

"But..." Morgana trailed off.

"Don't worry. A high level dwimor charm meant to give you the illusion needed to conceal something, however even the most powerful dwimor charm has it's tell tale signs," James answered Morgana's unasked question.

"So then why is it salty?" Merlin asked thoroughly confused.

James turned back to the lake as he answered. "Because it's been moved,"

Arthur stepped forward. "But why would someone move it? There aren't any towns for miles, why make a lake in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because whoever made it didn't want it to be found," Gwen answered slowly, realisation creeping up on her.

James gave Arthur a sympathetic smile. "It must hurt knowing your soon to be wife is so much smarter than you," Arthur glared at his cousin. "So then, ácumba," James suddenly threw his arms out wide on either side of him, and instantly the water shot up into the sky. The six behind him drew back in shock, watching as when the water fell it slowly began parting from the middle.

"Oh my god..." Morgana muttered slowly, realising suddenly that Merlin had rather stealthily managed to dart over and wrap his arms around her torso. She smiled shyly to herself. She liked the feeling of security his arms provided, only being brought out of her trance like state by James chanting.

James eyes snapped open to reveal pure shining gold. "Ic béotes pú aet áberan sé heofon aet mec, úre beornas!"

What happened next would stay with Merlin for as long as he lived. A bright, golden beam of light exploded up into the sky, reaching far beyond the limits of his vision. Time seemed to stop as the leaves on the trees froze in their places, the air seemed to still all around him as he was suddenly reminded of the last time he had experienced this. In fact twice. The first time was when Sophia's father had talked to the unsightly fairy guard about how he would offer Arthur as a sacrifice in order for them to return to their immortal forms. The second was when Morgause had brought Arthur's deceased mother, Ygraine, back from the dead. Clearly a passing over quality was needed in order to enter.

Then sure enough, out fluttered a number of small blue luminous lights cascading through the air. Fluttering over the parted lake and spreading their beauty across the landscape, until he was once again able to see their faces. They wore miniscule brown robes complete with light brown hats with long tassels hanging over their rather unpleasant faces. Potruding luminous blue eyebrows with horrible, almost fish like whiskers hanging from their chins. Their pointy ears stretched almost to the length of their entire heads, their sharp pointy teeth turned inwards on themselves and their faces displayed a constant snarl at the sight before them.

He felt rather than saw Morgana's hand find his own and squeeze, clearly searching for some kind of reassurance from her neighbour. He gladly gave her what she seeked.

One of the little blue fairies extended an offending finger at James, the snarl present as always. "Who are you that dares to assume you may enter our golden gates?"

James smiled, his eyes still shining gold. "I am the seventh crowned prince of the Venemagus kingdom."

The sneering fairy seemed a little taken aback. "The seventh you say?"

"I do say. Now if I am not mistaken, you are but a guard. You will escort us through the –"

"I will only escort you – my lord," The fairy added the last part hastily. "It is against our rules to allow outsiders to venture –"

"You will do as I command!" James bellowed suddenly.

The fairy guard retreated somewhat. "But my lord, you must understand?"

"I make the rules now," James boldly stated, seemingly pleased when the fairy guard reluctantly nodded. "Now I bring you the once and future Queen, Lady Guinevere. My sister, your princess Anna Regus. Imogen –"

"One day to be your once and future queen," Imogen interrupted from behind him. He slowly turned to her and gave her a scathing look. She merely smiled sweetly in return.

James turned back to the fairies, annoyed. "Not forgetting my cousin, King Arthur of Camelot."

"King Arthur?" The fairy guard questioned with interest. Arthur straightened up as the guard inspected him.

"I just said it didn't I?" James asked annoyed. Where did these people get off interrupting him all the time? "And the Lady Morgana along with, now brace yourself there ugly, the great Emrys himself,"

"I'm sorry the what?" Arthur questioned almost instantaneously.

Merlin would have been offended had he not been so confused himself. But yet the guard seemed to be staring at him in awe, almost fear and occasionally throwing a glance to Arthur and Morgana. Just what was so great about him, he was a nice guy he supposed, but great?

"Emrys, King Arthur, Morgana Le Fay and the seventh crowned sorcerer prince," James stated with a purse of his lips. "How could you refuse?"

Had Merlin not known any better, he swore he could see the guard fighting off a smile...until he looked at Imogen. His already protruding eyebrows deepened. "She is an abomination," The guard stated, pointing at the girl from the future. "She may not pass through our gates,"

James turned to look at a now mortified looking Imogen, and an unexpected explosion of sympathy expanded within his chest. With a determined frown he leant backwards and grabbed her hand, bringing her next to him before the guard. "She is with me," He stated boldly. Imogen looked up slightly at him, now more shocked than mortified. Merlin turned back to the guard, who was clearly battling with himself about what to do.

"She is out of her time and therefore dangerous," The guard commented. "She could disrupt the entire balance of our kingdom, it could be destroyed merely by her presence. The spawn of Emrys and Morgana Le Fay must not enter."

James sighed. It was clear what he had to do. "Either let us all in or I will force my way in, with or without your permission and hang on you just revealed who her father is didn't you." Had the fairy really just said that? He looked down to Imogen, who seemed to have realised the same thing. With extreme unease the duo turned slowly to look at Merlin, who was currently staring at Imogen with his mouth half open and eyes clouded over in fear.

Arthur sighed. "Oh this can't be good..."

A small but extraordinarily nervous smile made itself known on the warlocks face. "No..." He trailed off with a small laugh. "But I am Emrys so...but that would make her my...but...but she doesn't...she has...normal ears?" His smile faded as he looked at Imogen's frightened features. "Oh god," He commented. He could feel it. He had always felt it, since he had met her. That almost over powering feeling of...well he didn't know what it was but it was far stronger than absolutely anything he had felt before.

He suddenly let go of Morgana's hand as panic spread across his face. He dashed over to the girl and rather roughly grabbed both sides of her face, causing her lips to look more like a fish. He swivelled her head from left to right with a firm frown before eventually stopping as his own blue eyes locked onto hers. She looked so afraid and sad that it broke his heart.

He briskly dropped his hands from her cheeks and took a few cautious steps back, bringing his hands to is mouth. His mind recalled his encounters with her. How odd they had seemed at the time but now made perfect sense. Why it had felt so right when she had grabbed his hand before speaking to Uther, why he had felt such fear when she was on the verge of dying, why he had felt such pride when she demonstrated her compassion toward others and how it had felt so natural when the two had hugged in front of the fire only two nights ago. He suddenly remembered the last conversation he had had with her, that same night two nights ago.

_"What's this for?" He asked as she hugged him quietly, but she could pick up on the confusion in his voice._

_"You just reminded me of my father," She said softly._

_Merlin tensed a little but remembered his earlier resolve. "You must miss him."_

_She could feel her eyes welling up. She wouldn't cry though, she had cried too much recently. "So much,"_

Merlin's eyes widened even further as he remembered his ridiculous jealousy over the man who had fathered Morgana's child. It was him all along. That's why she had called him the night she had arrived, that's why she had written that spell in the book so he could save her mother and that's why he reminded her of her father. He was her father.

"Oh my God it's true," He muttered.

Imogen walked slowly towards him. "Merlin...Daddy..." she corrected. She watched as the look of fear increased at her words. "It's ok. I don't expect anything from you. I realise how strange this must be but nothing has to change if you don't want it to," she said calmly.

Merlin breathed a heavy sigh as he watched her fearfully. "Jesus Christ," He suddenly blurted out before brutally enveloping her in an embrace. Morgana and Gwen brought their hands up to their faces in an attempt to block their tears, whereas Arthur and James watched with mild winces on their faces having expected an explosion of swear words rather than a touching hug.

Anna pulled on her brothers black trousers to earn his attention. "What's going on?" She asked innocently.

James looked back up as Imogen wrapped her own arms around her father and clutched at him with all her strength, squeezing her eyes tightly closed as tears battled their way out. He shook his head. "I'll be damned if I know,"

The group watched as the two continued to hug all the way up until Merlin's eyes snapped open. He turned to Arthur with a look of shock horror spread over his face. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Arthur! I can explain,"

"Really?" Arthur asked interested. "Then please go ahead?"

Merlin froze. "Well...what happened was...Arthur when a man and a woman find each other attractive-"

Arthur waved off the nervous manservant. "Relax Merlin, Imogen told me the day she arrived in Camelot," The blonde King's eyes travelled to Morgana before springing back to Merlin. "I don't understand it, given your...differences," Merlin frowned. "But I'm ok with it,"

A long period of silence insued, involving Merlin staring at both Imogen and Morgana before James eventually broke it. "Anyway," He interrupted everyone's thoughts. "Back to the matter at hand," he turned back to the guard. "Either let us in, or we fight our way in. Your decision," The sorcerer prince said with a confident smile.

The fairy guard hissed his disapproval, but nonetheless had no choice. "Very well, my prince," He turned to his kinsmen behind him. "Open the gates!" He ordered. With a snarling nod the others flew back into the bright light beaming up into the heavens. The fairy guard gingerly turned back to the group. "Follow me," and with that he too shot off into the light.

James turned back to the group, noticing Imogen and Merlin were holding hands. "Listen carefully," he instructed. "What you are about to see, no mortal has ever seen before. Stay close to me and do as I say, no one else, understood?"

At their nods he turned back around. Even he was a little nervous about this trip, never mind what they must be thinking. With a deep breath he stepped into the burning golden light, the others soon following.

Merlin had to close his eyes as the light proved too much for them. He could still feel Imogen's hand in his own, his daughters hand. Despite the burning light he smiled a little. She was his daughter, his little girl, and luckily she had inherited her mothers beauty. She was absolutely perfect as far as he could see. He tried to open his eyes, expecting that fierce light to attack his eyes once more...but the light was gone. It had been replaced by something Merlin could scarcely believe.

"It's so beautiful," He heard Morgana gasp next to him.

She couldn't be more right. Before him lay the immortal city of Avalon, stretching out as far as the eye could see. The mountains towered above the rest of the kingdom, serving to create a sort of valley feel. The sky was filled with a glorius light purple with the sun cascading it's life giving rays down upon the vast healthy green fields. Instead of large block built buildings and a magnificent castle upon the hill as he had expected, simple quaint houses graced the mounds on which they sat. However they were all shadowed by what stood proudly at the end of the colossal valley. There lay a vastly tall yet narrow fortress, enormous crystals seemingly to have been used instead of bricks or clay. It even shadowed the breathtaking mountains that surrounded the kingdom, and it seemed that it was now drawing the eyes of the entire group.

"Boys and girls," James said quietly in front of them. "Welcome to Avalon."

* * *

The group of seven walked into the gigantic crystal fortress in awe, their eyes falling on different aspects of the structure every three seconds. What had most shocked them was how big the actual residents were. Due to the guards' rather original physique the group as a whole had assumed that all people that called Avalon home were to have the same features, but as it turned out some ordinary people along with what looked like ordinary people with longer ears roamed the streets.

James walked confidently out in front of them, sliding his robe off and throwing it over the tiny little fairy guard, sending the little fairy to the floor. James smirked. "Oops, sorry."

"By the Gods," sounded a voice from above them. They all looked up to see a tall thin elderly man with long ears stare down at them from the top of a seemingly crystal flooring. He had only long silver robes with a strip of royal blue at the front down the middle. "Look at you all," The elderly man breathed out, clearly excited at their mere presence.

"Who are you?" James asked as the elderly man, if a bit weary.

"I, my young prince, am the grand elder of Avalon, Antor," Antor answered as he finally reached the base of the stairwell. "But you can call me chief,"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. So Antor, apart from your parents having clearly hated you so much to name you so ridiculously, what can you tell us about the heart stone?" James asked as he walked around the 'chief'.

Antor merely smiled amused. "Ah my dear prince, still so angry I see, but it wasn't your fault. You are a young man, you were enjoying yourself for once in your miserable life. Just because your mother was taken from you doesn't mean little princess Anna will be too."

James could only stare shocked at the elderly man before him. "I did not realise the people of Avalon could read minds,"

"Ha! Minds," Antor said amused. "Who wants to read minds? We read peoples' hearts, where you truly find out who a person is," The grand elder placed a soft hand on James' shoulder, a look of complete sympathy spread over his face. "I am so very sorry for everything you've been through. A father incapable of love, a mother taken from you, sent to the torture chamber as a child whenever you tried to help someone or when you got a spell wrong and thrown into the kingdom of dragons at ten years of age because you cried in your sleep." James simply stared with his mouth slightly agape. He could feel the unfamiliar sting of tears gathering at the bottom of his eyes as his mind relived all the events.

Antor closed his eyes firmly shut. "And you're so angry, so very angry that you know the only way to contain it is to hide it behind a mask of nonchalance, jokes and threats. But yet here you stand, assisting these good people in their quest anyway just like the way you used to sneak out at night to feed the people your father starved," The elder opened his eyes to see a stunned James. He smiled. "I knew your mother very well, and she would be so proud of who you've become despite what you have taught,"

"But," James cleared his throat and threw a glance behind him at the others before whispering in the elders ear. "But you forgot about how I used to sing to the orphans on Christmas morn," He smirked.

Antor only smiled again and stepped passed him. He held his hands together as he stared at the frowning six. "It is an honour to meet all of you,"

"Uh thanks," Arthur spoke up.

Antor suddenly laughed, making Merlin and Anna jump. "Never before have I met such good people, with good hearts,"

Merlin stepped forward, sending a slightly worried look Morgana's way. "Then maybe you can help us? We're looking for the heart stone,"

Antor's smile fell a bit. "Of course you are. Can I ask what you will do with it though?"

Merlin looked passed the old man and to James, who stepped forward with his hands behind his back. "Destroy it," Antor turned to him, a little surprised. "So it can never be used to resurrect Malum,"

"But you realise the only way it can be destroyed is if you gather all three stones together? Your grandfather didn't have the opportunity to destroy them himself," Antor explained with a hint of worry in his voice.

"We'll protect it," Merlin suddenly stated, causing Antor to now look back at him. "I promise,"

Morgana and Imogen shared a smile before the grand elder could reply. "I believe you, Emrys."

"Ok, that's it!" Arthur abruptly stamped forwards. "Why Emrys? Is that your real name? Is Merlin your last name or a nickname? Come to think of it what is your last name?"

"The pure of heart have many names Arthur Pendragon," Antor explained warmly. "As will you one day,"

"Another cryptic answer, just what I needed," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. "Can you just get the stone for us?"

Antor smiled. "I'm afraid not," Arthur's face fell. "You'll have to retrieve it yourselves. In order to protect it we had to seal it within our greatest fortress. The maze of Avalon."

"Ah, there's a maze now," Arthur turned away frustrated.

"The maze of Avalon?" Morgana questioned.

Antor nodded. "Yes. A vast and dangerous maze that forces the intruder to look deep within their hearts, making you see things that you really don't want to. You should be warned, only those who are trained to fight should enter,"

"Well that counts you out then, doesn't it Merlin?" Arthur piped up.

Merlin frowned. "I could still take you down,"

Arthur laughed. "With what? The girly scarf or your bulging invisible muscles?"

Gwen elbowed him in his un-armoured gut, causing Arthur to bend over and Merlin to smile. "Apparently I could just use my elbows," Morgana suddenly elbowed him in his gut. Merlin now bent over, both his ribs and pride deeply wounded. "Point taken," He breathed out.

"You can at least take us to the entrance I assume?" James asked, stepping forward.

Antor nodded reluctantly. "Of course," The elder looked down at the prince. It was incredible how much he looked like his grandfather even down to his dress sense. Black trousers and boots, with a white sleeveless top and black leather vest. "It's a shame you never met your grandfather,"

"And there's the bore factor," James added, holding out his arm and causing his robe to fly into his hand. The fairy guard soared, sending his prince a scathing look before flying away. "Oh, forgot about him. Morgana and Gwen, you'll be staying here and watching Anna for me," He ordered as he slid his jet black robe back on.

Morgana looked scandalized. "What? How dare you assume you can tell me what to do."

"I can tell you to do whatever I see fit when in my kingdom," James said confidently. "If this maze really tests your heart then you're still vulnerable after the Morgause situation, and as a bonus you're not the most handy with a sword,"

Morgana stepped right up to the sorcerer prince. "You arrogant ape," she spat. James rose his eyebrows a little. "I'll have you know I once beat Arthur in a duel,"

"That never happened!" Arthur yelled out, looking over at the rest of the group who seemed to be smiling. "It never happened!"

"I really don't care," James said as he buckled a sword to his belt, before looking back up at her. "I need people I can trust watching her, and frankly you two are the only people I can trust,"

Morgana softened a little. She'd by lying if she said she wasn't even a little touched. "Fine," She huffed with a distinct cross of her arms. Merlin smiled. James really knew how to bypass her defences. James winked at both her and Gwen before nodding to Antor to show them the way.

"Right, big ears, big chest and big..." James trailed off as he looked at Imogen, who raised one eyebrow at him.

"Big what?" Imogen asked, now standing next to her mother and crossing her own arms at him.

James squinted his eyes in concentration. There was no easy way out of this. "Big...heart?" He finally asked, holding his breath.

Imogen looked down to her left, clearly contemplating his answer. "Ok," All the men in the room released a breath they didn't realise they were holding. Merlin and Arthur shared a look. They could learn from the quick thinking man.

"Right Ok, you three with me. You, freakishly tall elf person, lead the way," James ordered as he followed Antor towards the exit.

Merlin was the first to follow behind him. He turned, expecting to see Imogen trailing but instead found her in a deep embrace with her mother. The young Warlock watched in awe as the realisation hit him again. The girl standing in front of him was his and the lady Morgana's daughter. A small smile stretched out in the corner of his mouth. He was happy. He imagined that most men would be terrified that their destinies were already decided for them, but yet here he was with a mixture of positive chemicals bouncing off each other in his chest.

He studied the two women's' faces. Both girls had their eyes closed, but only one of them was smiling. Morgana seemed not only worried but thoroughly against the idea of letting go of the girl from the future. Imogen only smiled, demonstrating yet again how she was most definitely the other woman's daughter. Next to them he saw Arthur and Gwen finish of a slow yet loving kiss before giving each other their own embrace. The couple looked unbreakable despite the fact that they had been arguing all morning. On the floor James was smiling whilst talking to Anna, planting a quick kiss on her forehead and proceeding to tickle her mercilessly. The little girl giggled adorably before she too wrapped her arms around her brothers' strong neck, he in turn lifting her up and squeezing her to him in some sort of bear hug.

Morgana, with a little encouragement from Imogen, finally released the other girl and watched her walk over to her father. Merlin gave her a small smile before offering his hand for her to take. The smile she gave him was immense as she more than happily took his hand.

"You ready...daddy?" Imogen asked as if she were Anna's age again, still with that exultant smile plastered onto her face. It was such a relief not having to call her father his first name. The man who had not only raised her, but had fallen asleep on chairs next to her bed when she had had nightmares and was too afraid to go to sleep. The same man whose name struck fear into the hearts of the most monstrous of beasts would also melt whenever she smiled.

Merlin couldn't help the slight snort that escaped him at being called daddy. "I'm ready. Arthur, James you ready?"

"I'm ready," Arthur answered, stepping forward and releasing Gwen.

James stopped spinning the still laughing Anna and looked up. "Please," he answered as if insulted. He put his sister down and rubbed her head, messing up her hair. "Be good munchkin,"

Anna only stared scandalized as her brother walked off with Merlin, Arthur and Imogen. "You messed up my hair!" She yelled with an endearing pout.

"You're six you'll get over it," James called over his shoulder as he along with the rest of the group disappeared around the corner, Imogen slapping him round the head just before they got out of sight. Gwen smiled down sadly at the little girl, placing one comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Boy's just don't understand," She counselled.

* * *

Merlin's eyes bulged as they fell upon the supposed maze. The entrance alone looked like a death trap. What he assumed were the walls consisted of rotting twigs and dead leaves with the occasional thorn making a grand appearance. Through the entrance archway he could see the floor lined with thick dust or sand, but he couldn't be sure. The walls concaved to form a shelter within the so called maze, blocking out the magnificent rays shining down from the beautiful sky of Avalon.

"Why can't we just sit down and talk out our problems over lunch?" Merlin asked Arthur to his right.

Arthur sighed. "Because the heavens hate us Merlin, that's why."

"Why isn't it as beautiful as the rest of the kingdom?" Imogen asked Antor, who seemed to look upon the maze with a sort of sorrow.

"All things grow from the Earth independently here," Antor began sadly, "There was a time when this maze was used to test candidates who wished to join our immortal community, but ever since the heart stone was placed in the middle it became hostile and dangerous. Some good people lost their minds in this place, some even losing their lives."

"Sounds appropriately dramatic, so this is the entrance?" James asked, pointing to the archway.

Antor hesitated. "I'll ask you again to please reconsider your choice. I cannot describe what will happen to you in there, just that you will experience the worst fears of your life. My prince you especially should pay heed to my warnings. The horrors in your past could not only drive you insane, but they could even kill you. The last thing you want to become is a mad royal,"

Merlin, Arthur and Imogen thought over their own worst thoughts and experiences, wondering in silent fear what this maze could possibly throw at them. James however smirked. "Has no one told you?" He asked the grand elder. "I am most definitely a mad royal. Boys and girl, let's go be heroes."

With that James strode fearlessly through the entrance, followed reasonably quickly by Arthur drawing his sword. Merlin and Imogen hung back for a little bit and shared a glance before simultaneously stepping into the maze. James and Arthur stood just inside the main entrance, staring around as if waiting for an attack.

James turned to face the duo as they entered. "Glad you could join us,"

"So what are we waiting for exactly?" Arthur asked, not used to being in a battle situation without his armour.

James shrugged. "I wish I knew," he held is hand up to one of the walls. A ball of fire erupted from his palm and crashed into the dead looking maze wall, miraculously leaving no mark whatsoever. "Thought that might be too easy, the walls are impervious to any kind of attack. Let's hope the rest of what's in here isn't ,"

Arthur nodded. "Comforting,"

"James," Imogen called nervous.

"We need to stick together on this one," James ignored her, lost in his thoughts. "From what I can gather this is a self sufficient maze. The clue is in the title, it will try and get us lost and split us up. We cannot allow that to happen. In a place like this we'll need someone else to make sure the other doesn't go insane,"

"James!" Imogen yelled this time, causing the sorcerer prince to turn to her alarmed. "That wall just moved," she now whispered shakily.

All eyes slowly turned to the wall Imogen was pointing at, their hearts racing. Silence ensued as they all refused to take their eyes of the supposedly moving wall, a fact all of them should have thought ridiculous. However that wasn't the world they lived in. Merlin tried to steady his breathing so the others wouldn't realise just how scared he really was, before it suddenly dawned on him that there was now almost no light.

Turning round to the entrance his worst fears were confirmed. "Ok," he breathed out. "The entrance is gone," The other three spun around to find he was right. The entrance they had entered into mere moments ago was now nowhere to be seen.

"We're being cornered," James spoke up. "It's doing it now, splitting us up. We have to-" He was suddenly interrupted by one of the walls slamming into him.

"James!" Imogen cried, but it was too late. He had disappeared behind the now still wall. "Oh god, it knows what it's doing! It took away the person who knew the most first," Imogen panicked.

Merlin grabbed her by the shoulders. "Imogen listen to me. I will not let anything happen to you," his stated with such confidence that she visibly relaxed a little. At her shaky nod he continued, turning to Arthur. "We need to find that stone and get out of here,"

"I know, we should – watch out!" Arthur darted forward and pulled Merlin back just before another wall went zooming passed, narrowly missing him.

"Daddy!" Imogen cried before the wall hid her from view.

Merlin leapt to his feet and slammed into the wall, pounding on it with all his strength. "Imi!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before pounding on it again. "Imogen!"

Arthur pulled on his shoulder lightly. "Merlin, we have to move on,"

"No!" Merlin yelled as he rounded on him. "We need to find a way to get through this wall!"

"There is literally nothing we can do," Arthur raised his voice a little. "You heard James, no kind of attack can damage these walls. We have to find that stone, it's what Imogen will be doing."

"I can't leave her," he said quietly. "I just said I wouldn't let anything happen to her!"

"Wake up Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "The sooner we find that stone the sooner we can get out of here and the sooner we can find her! Now snap out of it, think with your head not your heart."

Merlin clenched his jaw as he furiously looked around at the maze. He knew Arthur was right, but the thought of Imogen scared and all alone in this place hurt him more than any blade ever could. "I know," He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Good," Arthur gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "We still have each other, which was something I thought I would never be pleased to say. Come on," Arthur turned to walk away, leaving Merlin standing there conflicted.

Surely he couldn't leave her. He was her father he couldn't abandon her when she was at her most scare. He had a responsibility to her now. He was supposed to care for her, but yet here he was on the same day after finding out who she was and he had already failed her. With one last touch of the offending wall he begun following after Arthur...only to see yet another wall heading straight for him.

He acted without thinking. "Tygres," He chanted, his eyes flashing gold. Arthur came flying back off his feet, narrowly avoiding the oncoming wall. The King landed on his back right by his feet with a look Merlin had never seen before. The young Warlock could only stare down at his friend, mouth hanging open.

Arthur finally found the ability to talk. "That's not possible."

Merlin simply continued to stare down at his King. What had he done?

* * *

So what did you think? As always I crave your thoughts and opinions. The next chapter will be slightly different. It will be told from people's perspective (not meaning first person – I hate them). An example would be something happens to Merlin, then we would go over to James or something to explain why that happened if that makes sense. Any way you'll see.

In the next chapter: Merlin, Arthur, James and Imogen attempt to fight through the maze; Merlin and Arthur will try to overcome Merlin's secret being revealed; James's horrifying past is revealed; A few more future-Imogen secrets are thrown out there and is it time Merlin and Morgana moved on? We'll see.

The next update will be Saturday 10th of July. See you then.


	14. The Maze of Avalon Part II

Hey ho peeps. Update on the 10th as promised. Sorry it's this time in the day but I had to rewrite it and change a lot this morning.

Anyway as always I am so SO thankful for all your reviews. They all mean so much to me and are a great inspiration even during the darkest times. This is all the people who reviewed the last chapter thus far, if I left you out know that it wasn't on purpose but because when I did this your name was not yet up - but know I would have your babies too – so thank you: **Haley Renee; Zammierox; Mergana: CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1; Horseluver13; D-syfer; MerlinFanATL; TaintedxIllusion; islay12; Christina B; Captain Ryder; Stripysockz; MaryandMerlin; FireChildSlytherin5 and Undercover Vampire Girl.**

**Disclaimer: So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seaguls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes and having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues.**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Maze of Avalon (Part II)

_**Merlin and Arthur's P.O.V -**_

Merlin could only stare down at his king with eyes as wide as the sun. His breath was caught in his throat, his heart racing faster than it had ever done before and his mouth had gone dry. All that hiding, all those lies, all those times he had embarrassed himself protecting his secret from the man lying on the floor in front of him had been torn down in a single thoughtless movement. On instinct he had saved Arthur from being separated from him using his magic. It wasn't even as if it was a life and death situation, heck he probably wouldn't even be hurt by the oncoming attack of the wall.

And now here they were, in the dark maze lit only by the small flames on the floor, both metaphorically and physically in brand new territory. His emotions about being separated from Imogen and being surrounded by a killer maze even the sorcerer prince wasn't fast enough to avoid had clouded his judgement.

Arthur's eyes never left his manservant's distressed face. "That's not possible," He murmured, his throat obviously dry.

"I think you said that already..." Merlin trailed off.

Arthur leapt to his feet and backed away from him, pointing an accusing finger at a bewildered Merlin. "You...you said something and...and then I was falling back-"

"The wall was going to hit you," Merlin attempted to explain to the flustered king. "You heard James we need to stick together."

Arthur opened his mouth before shutting it again confused. "You, you used magic. You're a sorcerer!" His voice had now reached an unbelievably high note.

Merlin squinted his eyes. "Technically yes-"

"Oh my God," Arthur said, bringing his hands up to his head and messing up his hair.

"But also a little bit of no..." Merlin added. Arthur looked at him confused, momentarily pausing in his noble efforts to go bald. The two stared at each other completely frozen, Merlin with his eyes and mouth wide open. "...accept I am,"

Arthur continued with his flailing arms before bringing them back down to his hips, his back facing the terrified man. He suddenly spun around to face his supposed friend. "All this time you were one of them? All this time you lied to me about who you are? Lied to all of us?" His voice rose with every question.

Merlin put out his hand in an attempt to calm the situation. "I had to lie. If Uther ever found out who I was then you know what would have happened, and I couldn't just tell one of you because then you would be in danger," Merlin pleaded, but it didn't look like Arthur was buying it. "Plus you know who I am. I just kept one thing a secret I'm still the same person."

"Then why didn't you confess after I became king?" Arthur asked, his voice growing even louder. "I stood before you and welcomed your kind into Camelot with open arms and yet you still chose to lie, just like you did about my mother."

Merlin averted his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"That's why Imogen is a sorceress. She got it from you, and that's why all these magical people seem to know who you are. That's why they call you Emrys, God I'm so stupid!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "No argument here-"

"You do not get to talk," Arthur stated with a firm point of his finger. Merlin raised his hands in surrender.

"I also chose to use my powers to protect you, Morgana, Gwen and everyone in Camelot. I would have thought that would count for something," Merlin said staring him straight in the eyes. "Arthur I've never done anything wrong with my magical powers. I've made mistakes yes but I never once thought about using them for my own personal gain. I was born with these abilities, I didn't choose to have them, so instead of pretending I was something I wasn't I chose to use them to help people."

Arthur inverted his bottom lip, his chin sticking out as he walked angrily up to his manservant. He looked like he wanted to hit him as his clenched fist waved dangerously in the air in front of him. Instead with a heavy sigh he settled for a fierce shove to his friends shoulder. Merlin staggered back a little, before finding his feet and looking up to see Arthur's extended finger in his face.

"We need to find that stone," the king seethed through his teeth. Merlin couldn't help the look of pain that crossed his face. The only time he had seen Arthur this angry was during the fights with his father after finding out about the truth about his mothers' untimely fate. His king gave him one more shove before setting off at a brisk walk, Merlin eventually deciding to follow him.

The two rounded the many corners in silence, Arthur breathing heavily through his nose whilst Merlin trailed behind with his head down a little. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about just walking off on his own, leaving this awkward tension behind him until they met again outside. It was all his fault. Sure he had wanted Arthur to know but not like this, never like this. If he had just had a greater reign on his emotions then this whole mess could have been avoided.

"Arthur?" He called, not surprised when he received no answer. "Arthur do you have any idea where you're going?" Still no answer. He sighed a heavy sigh, picking up the pace as he walked round to stand in front of Arthur. Arthur halted in his steps, his hands going back to his hips and eyes to the floor beside him.

"I apologize," Merlin began, noticing how his friend couldn't even look him in the eyes. "I should have told you when I had the chance."

Arthur looked up at him. "Just shut up Merlin, we'll discuss this later. But you should know this," Arthur said, walking right up to his friend. "You're fired."

Merlin's eyes and mouth fell open in horror. He couldn't be serious? He had good reason for not telling him his secret. "You're sacking me?" the young warlock questioned in an unbelieving tone before he suddenly realised something. "Again?"

"A manservant needs to be someone I can trust," Arthur explained angrily. "And you have lied to me time and time again. You lied about the circumstances involving my mother, you lied about who you are and you went behind my back to form a relationship with Morgana."

Merlin frowned in his confusion. He thought he was alright with that. His eyes focused as he noticed something off about his king. His eyes were tired, he kept shaking his head as if trying to snap himself out of something and he was blinking profusely.

"I thought you had accepted what's going on with me and Morgana?" Merlin asked a little wearily. Something was most definitely off with his friend. "Arthur are you alright?"

Arthur rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, as if waking up for the first time in the morning. "Morgana is like my sister," Arthur said irritably, moving slowly towards Merlin. The younger man took a few steps back. "You were supposed to be my friend, Merlin. How could you go behind my back like that?"

Merlin shook his head, still stepping back before something occurred to him. The maze. It was infiltrating his mind, triggering aggression about things the king wouldn't even fuss about out in the normal world. "Arthur it's the maze," Merlin explained, holding out his hands to halt the other mans motion. "It's making you obsess over things. We have to just find that stone and get out of here,"

Arthur shook his head. Merlin was right. "I think you're right," Arthur conceded. "I can hear things. It feels like the walls a whispering to me, telling me to..." He trailed of as he looked at Merlin a little worriedly.

Merlin squinted his eyes. "...telling you to make me lunch?" Merlin asked hopefully.

Arthur brought his head back in surprise. "When would that ever happen?"

"Once you learned how to make lunch?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We need to get out of this maze before I kill you," Arthur stated and began leading the way through this maze again. Merlin followed next to him this time.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to do something you'd regret," Merlin said quietly, focusing more on looking out for oncoming danger.

Arthur scoffed. "Sure, regret," he replied sarcastically.

The two decided to keep walking in silence, not particularly wanting to talk to the other. They had slipped back into the habit of bickering despite how worried they both were, seeking to find something familiar in this rather chilling new territory. They turned another corner before stopping dead in their tracks. There before them walked Morgana, looking around as if expecting something to jump out at her.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. Looks like he wasn't the only who didn't like doing as they were told. "Morgana?" He questioned, making her scream. Both Arthur and Merlin covered their ears in an attempt to make the ringing stopped.

Morgana put a hand to her chest once she realised who was in front of her. "Oh thank God," she breathed out restlessly.

Merlin stepped forward. "Morgana what are you doing here?" He asked, for some reason a little annoyed.

The black haired beauty rushed forward and enveloped Merlin in a hug, causing the young warlock's eyes to widen in fright. This was not the time to be doing this in front of Arthur. Sure they had been getting on better recently but he wasn't sure they at this stage yet. Morgana took a step back and looked into Merlin's eyes. "I was so worried about you; I couldn't just sit back and wait for you to get back not knowing if you would be dead or alive."

Merlin gulped as he felt her hands begin to caress his face. He shot a glance over his shoulder at Arthur, who seemed to be a struggling to keep a lid on his rising temper. Merlin swung his eyes back over to Morgana, who now was slowly pressing her body against his own.

"We need to get moving," Merlin said weakly. It was taking every ounce of his willpower to stay focused on the task at hand and his kings' sanity.

"Can't we just stay here?" Morgana breathed out huskily. Merlin gulped for what felt like the hundredth time. What was it about the lady Morgana that made him lose every rational thought in his head? Especially when she breathed her words out like that whilst pressing herself against him. How was he supposed to fight that off when there was barely a man alive who could resist such advances from the renowned beauty?

"Why would we stay here?" He asked, once again weakly. His eyes were entranced by her icy blues. He could see her desire burning behind them and his resolved began instantly detraining.

Rather than answer Morgana simply smirked as she moved in on his lips. Slowly and tenderly their lips met, contrasting completely to their last romantic encounter in which they were consumed by an uncontrollably passion. No this was completely different; Merlin thought as he dropped his defences and began kissing her back. He felt her arms rest on his shoulders before her fingers began descending into his own black locks, pulling his hand closer in a sudden rush of fiery passion.

It seemed to Arthur that that tore down Merlin's last brick of shame as he pushed Morgana up against the wall with a hard thrust, ravishing in the taste of her, the feel of her against him. His hands slid down over her body, his passion taking away his inhibitions as he relished in her presence. He had wanted to do this secretly ever since the first time. His soul had been crying out for her feel again, for those thick lustrous lips to be once again locked against his own.

He bound his arms around her wriggling hips and ruthlessly pulled them to his own. Their bodies craved to be closer to each other, for flesh to be pressed against flesh, for their bodies to become one. They both felt their breaths leaving them, knowing soon that they would both need to breath but neither wanting to break the embrace. Neither feeling that they could. However eventually the two parted, leaving a couple of powerful but brief kisses, still not wanting to stop the magnificent kiss. Merlin rested his forehead against her, both panting in as they greedily took in as much oxygen as they could.

Arthur's nostrils flared at them. It wasn't like he was in love with Morgana, it was more the betrayal from the both of them that made his insides flare up. The whispers from the walls returned and echoed in his mind, telling him how they needed to be punished for such insolence. Arthur grabbed his head, not knowing how else to stop the cruel and malicious voices that seeped into his brain with promises of revenge.

Morgana looked over Merlin's shoulders to see Arthur holding his head. "Arthur?" She questioned.

At her voice Merlin came to his senses, flinging his eyes over to the man who was gradually falling to the ground. "Arthur!" He called, breaking away from the black haired beauty and rushing over to his king. "Arthur what's wrong?"

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as he desperately fought against the now overwhelming voices, he barely being able to hear anything above them. "The voices," he said through gritted teeth. "Make them stop," he begged, unable to do anything else.

Merlin put an arm around his friend as he tried to lift him to his feet. "Morgana can you take him out the way you came?" Merlin asked before looking up at her, frowning when he saw the sadistic smirk on her face. "What's so funny?" He asked appalled. How dare she find anything about this situation amusing.

"Leave him," she whispered suddenly, her eyes dancing with ecstatic insanity.

"What?" Merlin now asked astonished. What the hell was she talking about?

"Think about how much more we could accomplish if we leave him here to his demons," she breathed, walking slowly towards a horrified Merlin still cradling a struggling Arthur. "The crown would fall to me; we could create a haven for people like us, a new world."

Arthur looked up, barely being able to open one eye. "Like us?" He asked confused.

Morgana smirked, sending chills down both boys spine. "Hasn't he told you yet?" She asked with a small giggle. She reached them and placed a hand on Merlin's cheek, looking lovingly into his eyes. "Good old Merlin, you can always trust him to keep a secret," She stroked his cheek before sending a scathing glare down at Arthur. "Unlike you. I knew I could never tell you that I was seer, a magical being with the ability to dream the future."

Arthur opened both eyes at this, staring stunned up at her. "You're a sorceress?" He asked, completely deflated.

Morgana nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm a sorceress Arthur. But what would you have done had I told you? Run straight to your tyrant of a father and disclose all the secrets I had told you," she answered her own question, making Arthur look back down at the floor again. She squatted down in front of her adoptive brother and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "But Merlin helped me. He saw beyond the witch that you would only been able to see and tried to ease my pain," she abruptly dropped his chin in disgust before rising to her feet still looking down at him. "You're not half the man he is. Even your fiancé knows it. Did Merlin ever tell you she loved him before she even liked you?" She asked.

Merlin's eyes shot open along with Arthur's. "Don't listen to her Arthur, she's not real. It's the maze playing tricks on us."

Morgana put on a look of mock shock before letting her face fall back into a smirk. "You didn't seem to mind when you were ravishing me not a moment ago," she whispered seductively, winking at him with a lick of her lips. Merlin made a face of disgust at her, causing her to pout playfully. "Oh Merlin, don't you like me anymore? No matter, I've been wanting to taste the sorcerer prince anyway," she shuddered at the thought of James. "Now that's a man."

Arthur slowly rose to stand up, eyes burning with rage in Merlin's direction. "You lied to me again,"

At Merlin's stunned silence Morgana smiled. "Yes he did," she confirmed, causing the young manservant to snap his head in her direction confused. "Always with the lies. How could you ever trust someone that poisoned your adoptive sister?"

Both Merlin and Arthur looked at her now in deep shock. She made another face of mock shock, putting her hand to her mouth with a small squeak. "Oopsie, did I let that slip?" she asked, watching the two men slowly turn to stare at the other in glee. Arthur looked ready to pounce whereas Merlin had now backed into the wall.

Merlin held his hands up, trying to stop Arthur's descent on to him. "Arthur listen to me-"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "The whispers are right Merlin, Morgana is right. You cannot be trusted anymore."

Merlin's eyes widened even further when he saw his king draw his sword. "Arthur it's the maze! You have to fight it! Look at yourself you would never kill me!" Merlin pleaded but Arthur only shook his head, raising his sword above his head ready to strike. "Arthur please! I don't want to hurt you, please put the sword down."

And just like that Arthur plummeted the sword down, watching as it bounced of the maze wall like he had hit concrete. He furiously looked around for the begging ex manservant, also noticing that Morgana had gone before seeing Merlin round the corner at the far end of the long pathway through the maze. Without so much as considering his options the king pounced forward and into a full on sprint, knowing he was faster than his ex bumbling manservant and friend.

Merlin kept running for his life, hearing Arthur catching up to him from behind. Antor wasn't lying about this maze. It had turned his best friend into raging cold blooded killer in a matter of seconds out for his neck. He turned another corner and instantly came face to face with a fork in his path, one way leading right whilst the other led left. Turning his head at the sounds of Arthurs heavy booted oncoming footsteps he made a quick decision to go right. Running round he saw a small gap in the thick bushed wall. Acting on instinct he dropped to the floor and crammed himself into the gap, steadying his breathing so Arthur wouldn't hear him if he passed.

Arthur stopped at the fork in the path, his head swinging wildly between them. Which way could the traitor have gone? He thought to himself, breathing heavily. It was then that a woman's scream echoed up the left hand pathway. Arthur snarled a little.

"That way," He mumbled to himself, running down the left hand path at furious speeds.

Merlin released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as he heard Arthur's footsteps fading slowly away in the opposite direction. He must have taken the other path, he thought with relief. He allowed himself a few moments rest before forcing himself to get up. It would be all too easy to just hide there and hope the others hadn't gone insane as well. Rising to his feet, he began walking away from the fork in the road taking every corner with extreme caution...until he rounded the last one.

He smiled in relief as he spotted James on his knees, his back to Merlin as he seemingly studied something on the ground in front of him. However Merlin frowned when he looked closer. James had his sword out and he wasn't moving. Fearing the worst he walked round the corner, stopping a few feet away from the sorcerer prince.

With a heavy calming intake of air Merlin called to him, if a little weary at the unusual stillness of the man in front of him. "James?"

James head spun to look over his shoulder at him. Merlin almost gasped in shock at him. His eyes looked at him through his eyelids, bloodshot and heavy looking like he had been crying. He wouldn't have thought it possible that the man could cry. He always seemed so untouchable that you assumed he could manage it no matter what. But yet here he was, looking at him as if he were the devil in human form.

Deciding on being cautious he stayed where he was. "James I need your help," Merlin stated, becoming worried when James slowly rose to his feet without blinking.

"You ask for my help?" James began walking slowly toward a now very worried Merlin. "After what you just did you dare ask for my help!" James yelled. Merlin backed off. He knew what the prince was capable of when he was angry.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh come on..."

* * *

_**Imogen's P.O.V - **_

"Dad!" Imogen yelled as she pounded on the wall that had separated her from her father. She waited for the reply that she highly doubted would come. This couldn't be happening. Her father had promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and he didn't break promises. She pounded fiercely on the bush wall again. "Dad! Uncle Arthur!"

Nothing. She was alone in a dark misty maze where your hearts worst fears came to life. Her instinct was to cower into a corner and wait for her father, uncle or James to come and rescue her. To hide away from what insight the maze had probably already had into her worst fears. It could be anything. Watching James sacrifice himself to save them again, her childhood nightmares or even...no, she couldn't keep thinking like that. She had come back to save those she loved, not to cower and hide and wait for them to rescue her.

This was her chance to prove to them and herself that she could fight her own battles now, not depend on others to charge the scene in a cloud of their brilliance to save her from the clutches of death once more. She had always done that. Her father fighting off Malum himself, her mother throwing her long time friends out for saying her daughter was a mistake of nature, her uncle Arthur and aunt Gwen rescuing her from starvation when her parent's had been kidnapped, Anna jumping off a cliff to catch her when she was pushed and James standing up to Malum's entire army (consisting of five thousand troops) as he reminded them who was standing in their way. She had always been mesmerized at how he could cause five thousand soldiers to turn and run away from him as fast as they could, just because he warned them he was James Regus.

She was just a little girl at the time, but that moment had made her realise she loved him. She had also always craved to be that brave. To be able to stand up to thousands of troops fearlessly and send them running just at your name. Well it was time to become as brave as the rest of them. With a firm frown she turned to face the dark maze. All she had to do was keep walking and everything would be fine. She was the daughter of Merlin and Morgana, the girlfriend of James Regus and the best friend of Anna Regus. She would not be intimidated by a bunch of leaves and twigs.

She took a brave step forwards, followed by another and another until she found herself walking through the supposedly terrifying maze. She smirked a smirk her mother would be proud of. She was doing it. She turned her first corner, convincing herself whatever was lurking behind it. She couldn't be more proud of herself. She was not only facing her fears alone, but she knew that finding that stone was the only way to save those she loved. It was time to stop saying how she would die for them and to prove it.

She turned another corner, now beginning to get used to it. "James makes this look really difficult," she murmured to herself, whilst secretly knowing that the only reason she was acting so cocky was to convince herself she wasn't afraid.

"Don't let go!" She spun around on her heel, the fear flooding back into her and making her freeze on the spot. That was James's voice, without a doubt. She swallowed nervously, a trait she had picked up from her father.

"James..." she trailed off. What could possibly scare him? With a deep calming breath she began looking around to find a possible path that looked like it travelled in his direction. Spotting a path she had previously passed she found herself having to make a difficult decision. The stone or James. He obviously hadn't found it if his yell was anything to go by, but then again the stone could be in that direction. She put her head in her hands to try and think. The stone would free the future, as well as everyone she loved. But James was right there, in trouble, and he needed her help.

With another frown she set of at a run. She would not let him suffer alone. She rounded the corner and immediately gasped. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she lost all strength in her legs, her heart pounding. She fell on the floor; her chest suddenly felt like it had a thundering hole in it.

Malum walked through the mist of the maze towards her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the demon waltzed toward her, those soulless deep yellow eyes burning through her skull. She started pushing her hands and feet out wildly in an attempt to slide backwards along the floor, away from him. She wanted to run, get up and just go anywhere, absolutely anywhere that was away from him and those horrible eyes. His white loose fitting clothes waved a little in the slight breeze and the dust beneath his bare feet gathered up through his toes with every step.

"Please," she begged through her panicked breathing. "Please just leave me alone? Why can't you leave me alone!" she screamed. He had the audacity to smirk at her, his fake human lips sending horrified chills down her whole body. He lifted an arm towards her which only served to make her panic more. "No please-"

She suddenly felt her left arm snap in two, causing her to shrill out in her agony. She fell onto her right side, holding the arm to her as she tossed and turned in her anguish and pain. He had broken her arm with just a thought. He suddenly stopped over her, looking down on her as if seeing a new kind of bug for the first time.

"The girl who ran away," he said quietly. "The girl who thought she could escape me and save the world. But has it been everything you had dreamed it would be, the past?"

Imogen was battling hard to stay conscious. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about your beloved parents hating each other. Your supportive friend being six years of age, and the man you love refusing to even look at you," Malum put on a look of mock sympathy. "It just seems so harsh, does it not?"

Imogen felt her body begin to shake as the pain was causing her temperature to rise. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead. Soon she would be passed out and at the mercy of the most evil thing to have ever walked to earth. She glared up at him through her eyelids from the floor, bottom lip giving away her scared she truly was as it trembled under his gaze.

"Does it hurt?" The demon continued with a sardonic smile. "Does it make you crave the days of the scorched tomorrow? The days when your parents would die for you? When your scum lover would inspire you?" The demon slowly lowered himself into the squatting position, causing her to sit up with extreme difficulty to be able to see him. "When you knew someone would always be around to save poor little you? Tell me how it makes your heart ache, how the pain rips at you every single moment you're in this pre-me time stuck with the people who look and sound just like the people you left behind to die at my hands. TELL ME!" He yelled rather hysterically towards the end, causing her to jump a little.

Her eyes were wide with fear. The demon was squatting right down in front of her, begging her to tell him how much it hurt seeing all the people she loved whilst knowing they weren't quite the same people. He seemed so excited by the idea that it reminded her of her earlier conviction, to be as brave as the rest of them. She would not cower and hide anymore, she would no longer scream for her father or mother to come and rescue her. No. Today it stopped.

Leaning forward to be right in the demons face, she snarled before whispering "No."

Malum seemed to be taken aback a little, drawing his head back and staring confused at her. Eventually though he merely sighed and slowly rose back up to his feet. "Then I suppose we are done here," he said almost sadly, although she had the feeling he was playing around. She was wrong. Thick vines suddenly shot out from the ground and constricted her legs, before two more shot out and wrapped themselves round her arms. She shrill that escaped her mouth echoed through the alleys of the maze, the pain at having her broken arm thrust and constricted down like that was more painful than anything she had experienced so far.

She had only one option if she wanted the pain gone, and that was to allow her instincts to take over. Within a second the girl had cleared her mind and allowed her magical natural instincts to come out to play. Whenever she had done this in the past she had always been surprised by the power she had, she just couldn't summon that power if she thought about it too much.

Her eyes snapped open to reveal gold flashing over them before she felt another vine wrap itself around her neck. Instantly she lost her focus as she began to struggle for breath, the vine constricting her throat just enough to make her extremely uncomfortable. She saw Malum step over her with that horrible thin smile, wagging his finger at her as her vision began to blur. "Tsk Tsk Tsk," he said teasingly, watching as her attempts to break through the vines become less and less effective as the oxygen in her system left her. "We cannot have you using magic now can we, girl?"

Imogen began gasping for air. Her vision now almost a complete blur, her strength fading rapidly. She was dying and she knew it. But she was not going to give him the satisfaction of a long drawn out struggle where she begged him to stop. No. She would be braver than that now. "Bastard," she said with her last ounce of strength.

Malum's smile just got wider. "I do love a good struggle in the morning, but you know what I love more? Stretching out of this skin and its' sickening stench." He began cackling insanely which caused Imogen to frown despite her current situation. She had never heard Malum cackle before in her life.

However her thoughts were barged aside by what happened next. Slowly she noticed that Malums fake human mouth was getting bigger...and bigger...and bigger. Her eyes bulged as his mouth continued to open past his nose, until finally the demons hand wrapped around his top lip and pulled it back over his head as if pulling off a hood.

Imogen screeched as the skin on Malums head disappeared completely, leaving behind white stone where his skin should be. Imogen could only shrill as the face of stone smiled at her, its eyes having turned a glowing red. Suddenly a sword penetrated through his gut, stopping mere inches from Imogen's own petrified face. She watched as the demon let out a small gasp, looking down at his gut before looking back up at her. Silence encompassed the scene as nothing happened, until the sword was pulled out from behind and causing it to fall backwards.

Arthur stood there, sword in hand and breathing rather heavily as if he had been running. He looked down at her before darting toward her, first slicing off the thick vine that was around her neck and proceeding to free her from the rest of the vines. She sat up with a large sucking noise, taking in as much oxygen as she possible could.

Her head finally swivelled round to the kneeling Arthur, her eyes burning with tears. Before he knew what was going on she had wrapped her good arm around his neck and laid of her head down on his shoulder, proceeding to begin hysterically crying. Arthur, a little awkwardly, dropped his sword to the floor and hugged her back. He could only imagine what that demon had said to her.

"I left them to die," her voice was broken. "I left everyone I love to die at his hands,"

He didn't know what to say, so he settled for rubbing her back. "It's going to be alright, your safe now."

"Uncle Arthur?" she whimpered into his shoulder.

He sighed. She was too young for these adventures. "Yes?"

"Where's my dad?" Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his shoulder. Arthur suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Her dad was somewhere on his own in this maze because he had been trying to kill him. "Is he Ok?" She asked hopefully.

Arthur closed his eyes, tight. "Yes he's fine. We got...separated," he trailed off rather sadly.

She began crying hysterically once again, murmuring things like 'I left them to die' and 'I miss them so much' under her breath. Arthur could only kneel there next to her and offer her as much comfort as he could. He knew what was going on. He had seen it hundreds of times with his more experiences knights. The tried to keep all the horrors they had seen bottled up, until finally one day something would push them over the edge and it would all come streaming out through floods of tears. However those men were middle aged and war hardened, this girl was eighteen years old. She was not ready for this.

* * *

_**James P.O.V –**_

James rose to his feet, his eyes trained on the bush that had just separated him from the other three mid sentence. Walking over to it he traced his fingers along the barbed bush before picking off a leaf and throwing it in his mouth. He usually found better ways to do this when surrounded by other people, but since he was alone he decided to analyse his attacker whichever way he saw fit.

He spat out the leaf and smiled, wiping his mouth. "The most powerful sorcerer prince to have ever walked beaten by some leaves and twigs," he said a little amused before turning around to face the rest of the maze, spreading out his arms on either side of him. "Is that all you can throw at me?" He called out. "A murderous bush?" He couldn't help but laugh a little as he lowered his arms and began walking through the dangerous maze, fearlessly. "I didn't like broccoli as a child either why don't you rustle me up some of that too,"

He walked round the corner, almost laughing at the idea of the maze trying to bring about his worst fears. However his smile fell from his face as he came face to face with his deceased mother. He almost fell back, startled.

"Mum?" He whispered, without realising reverting back to the age of five. His eyes wide and innocent.

Elaine smiled warmly at her only son, cupping his handsome shocked face. "Hello Jamesy,"

James's eyes began welling up. He had hated that nickname as a child, often yelling at his mother after she had lovelingly called him it. After all he was going to be a fierce king one day; he couldn't have his mother running around calling him such names. But ever since her death he had missed it, missed her saying it and to hear it now was a blow he was not prepared for. However he also realised where he was, and not for the first time he wished he didn't know quite so much.

"You're not real," he whispered, taking a step back away from her and letting her hands drop. Elaine looked upon him with sad eyes. "The maze is trying attack my heart. You can't be real."

Elaine took a step forward, halting when her baby boy drew his sword and pointed it at her. Her mouth opened shocked. "James Regus you lower sword at once," she said with such familiar authority that James almost did as he was told.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice wavering a little. "I'm so sorry, but I cannot let this maze deter me from getting that stone. And right now you are standing in my way."

"This maze is a psychic tunnel," Elaine said quickly. "It allowed me to travel from the other side with your psychic abilities. Had it been anyone else I would not have been able to do so but through you I can live and breathe the air once more."

James allowed his eyes to waver a little. It was possible. He had heard stories of other places such as the maze that allowed the deceased to travel back to the living. He looked up at his mother with great suspicion. Or she could just be lying. Lowering his sword he decided to listen to her thoughts, dropping it when he realized she actually had some.

He took a few steps back once more, eyes wide and full of tears that his training refused to let him shed. "Mum?" She smiled once again and darted toward him, wrapping her arms around her son. He in turn returning the embrace, clutching at her as if he was afraid to let her go.

"Oh my baby boy," she said over his shoulder, her eyes closed as she savoured the feeling of holding her son to her once more. "I have watched you grow and grow from the heavens," she pulled away and cupped his face once again. "And look at you, you're so handsome!" she squealed a little, but he was too shocked to smile.

"Mum, I'm so sorry," he said, reverting once again back to the age of five. "I could have saved you, but I was so scared and – and I didn't know what to do and...and it's been so difficult without you," He wrapped his arms around her again and held her close, a tear now falling from his eye.

"It was not your fault," Elaine comforted him, rubbing his back and speaking in a soothing tone. "You should never have been put in that position," she pulled back once again to look him in the eyes. "But as I look at you, my heart breaks. You have allowed my death to change you-"

"Mum I couldn't-" James was halted by his mothers finger pointing in his face, her other hand on her hip.

"James Regus it is rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking," she scolded him.

James hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry,"

Elaine nodded, pleased. "As you should be. Anyway I was going to say how you let my death change you. You were such a sweet caring boy. In fact so much so I was beginning to become worried. You wouldn't even call a horse a bad name, but look at you now," she said disappointed, watching as her son looked away guiltily. "I heard stories of the fire and the rage, of the most powerful sorcerer to have walked to earth bullying others, using his magnificence to make people fear him. Do you have any idea how horrified I was when I discovered those stories were of my little boy? Who I had taught to respect all life and never, ever to take one. What gives you the right to choose who lives and dies?"

James couldn't bare to look at her. He remembered all those nights she had taught him that life was sacred, comforted him when he had been released from the torture chambers by his father and told him to be better than those who wished to cause pain.

She shook her head at him, so angry with her only son that she could scarcely move. "You have allowed yourself to become just like them when you have the potential to become so great," she turned her back on him before spinning round again, shoving the finger of doom as he had called it as a child in his face. "I don't even know why you're helping these people, I truly don't, but you could learn a lesson from them. Stop shoving them away and let them remind you of who you are, a good and selfless person."

James looked up at her, knowing what he was about to say next would hurt his mother. "I'm not that person anymore Mum," he answered weakly, expecting her bottom lip to invert itself in her anger. He had been so shocked when he realised his cousin Arthur did the same thing.

"That is a lie!" she hissed vehemently. "If you're little sister was being shot at by arrows would you not jump in the way? If there was a way to bring me back from the dead would you not offer your life to do so?"

James frowned firmly and straightened his shoulders. "I suppose-"

"You wouldn't even think about it," she interrupted. She stepped up to her son and almost cracked a smile at how she had to reach up to grab both his shoulders now. "For me, let down your defences. Not with everyone but just with these people you are travelling with. Your cousin Arthur, the warlock Merlin. They can teach you so much about who you are. Please, don't hide from them any longer. Stop telling them you're not their friend when I know you truly want to be."

James nodded, letting his head drop once more. "What ever you say Mother."

She smiled at him, planting a soft motherly kiss to his forehead. "I have no doubt that you will make me proud."

"I do," sounded a familiar voice from behind him. Both James and Elaine spun round to see another James Regus staring at them with a look of burning disappointment on his face. He suddenly morphed into Borin Regus.

"Emrys..." James trailed off. His father had Merlin unconscious by his feet, his head pouring blood. James looked at his mother, before turning to stare down his father.

"Sorry Mum, but there's one more life I have to take first."

* * *

So what did you think? As always I would positively love to hear from you all. The next chapter will be a part III which will be the final chapter. James fights his father and has to make a difficult decision; Arthur and Imogen stumble upon something rather unusual and what the hell are Morgana, Gwen and Anna doing while our heroes risk their lives and sanity?

Next update will be Saturday 14th July. Hope to see you then.


	15. The Maze of Avalon Part III

Ok so, first things first, I'm sorry this chapter is a day late. As always before writing the next chapter I re-read my previous post and discovered I had the wrong date listed as the next update so sorry for that. I am also sorry because my words mislead some of you into thinking this chapter would be the last chapter. Not so. I have plenty more ideas and they still need to retrieve two other stones yet do not forget...providing there are no twists lol.

And of course! My regular reviewers, some new ones, I just want to say thank you. So thank you: **Catindahat; ruby890; XAdiXXx; AOA; Whitepurity; HisDarkMaterialsrox; Narutoske; islay12; Valen Hawke; CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1; Mergana; kingleycrab; SylarQueen; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; D-syfer; MerlinFanATL; MaryandMerlin; Undercover Vampire Girl; FireChildSlytherin5; Zammierrox and of course Spells-of-stories. **I so love you, and as a thank you I would like you to pitch me ideas a better way to thank you.

To answer one of the main questions brought up, yes James' mother is real. My idea was, since the maze had some psychic powers, why not have something good come out of it?

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seaguls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues and I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The Maze of Avalon Part III**

Morgana sat bored in the crystal tower with Gwen and Anna on either side of her. The boys and Imogen hadn't been gone that long she supposed, but when you were waiting with everyone that passed you whispering and pointing time just limped by. She turned her head to Gwen who seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact with the passersby. With a heavy sigh she turned to little Anna, who had her eyes trained on her lap whilst swinging her legs back a forth. It would have been fair to say the little girl cared little for the judgmental eyes that were cast upon her.

"This is stupid," Anna sulked with an almighty pout on her face, causing both Morgana and Gwen to face her.

Gwen smiled. "I know, but I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"They better be," Morgana murmured more to herself than anyone else. "I don't like just sitting around when the rest of us are out there risking their lives,"

"It's funny isn't it?" Gwen brought up, earning a very quizzical stare from Morgana. "When did we start thinking Imi, James and Anna were part of our usual group?"

Morgana looked away and stared of into the distance, focusing on nothing in particular. It was true. She had just referred to them all as a group. When had they become so close? She shook her head as she abruptly stood, holding out her hand for Anna to take. The little girl bounced onto her feet and grabbed it without a seconds thought, looking wide eyes up at Morgana.

"Where are we going?" She asked, and Morgana had to smile at how innocent her tone was. This was no place for a little girl.

"We're going down to the maze to find out what's going on. I will not sit here and wait to hear if our friends and my girl are dead."

Gwen rose up behind her. "My girl?" the future queen questioned, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Morgana turned to her, opening her mouth and closing it again instantly to cut herself off. "I don't know, but what I do know is Anna wants to see her brother-"

"Yay! James!" Anna chimed excitedly, bouncing on her toes a little at the mention of her big brother. "He's funny..."

"I want to see Imogen and you want to see Arthur, so let's go." She demanded but was halted by Gwen's hand falling gently on her arm.

"One time James made a man believe he was born a girl," Anna giggled, receiving concerned stares from both women. "And when he cast a spell on Daddy to make him fart all the time."

The two women only continued to stare down at the little girl who was on the verge of falling to the floor in hysterics. Gwen shook her head before turning Morgana to face her. "I think it's time," she said seriously.

Morgana frowned as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Time for what?"

Gwen sighed, bracing herself for what she had to say. "It's time you admit you want to see Merlin as well."

Morgana brought her head back. She attempted mask her panic but it was too late, Gwen had already read her like a freshly written book. "I...why would I want to see Merlin?"

"Because Morgana," Gwen began as she put both hands on the other woman's shoulders. "You have feelings for him."

* * *

James stared down his father, almost forgetting the fact that Merlin was lying unconscious by the king's feet. He was aware however that he had two options . Option one was to dart forward and attack him, saving Merlin and succumbing to his fear in the same instance. Option two though was to realise that his father was merely a complicated mirage, concocted by the mysterious maze.

He smirked a little and stepped forward, brushing off his mothers hands as she protested against his movements. "You think you scare me?" he asked confidently, stopping a few feet away his opponent. "I know you're not real. My father is a lot of things but a fool he is not. He would never get so close to me in such a confined space."

"Wrong again," Borin said with a crooked smile. "You think I am unable to find you wherever you are? You keep forgetting that I am your Father-"

"Oh shut up," James interrupted. Elaine raised her eyebrows behind him disapprovingly. "Now I know why your name is one letter away from the word boring. Just save it ok? There's nothing you can say that will allow me to fear you,"

"She will call four times," He said almost before he had finished his sentence. James froze in his actions. What did he just say? He frowned when he suddenly remembered what the great dragon had told him back in Camelot whilst trying to remove the truth spell.

"_Uther Pendragon does not die this day. Time has been meddled with enough. And also this, she will call four times"_

He had been taken aback by it at the time on account of its randomness, but just as quickly he had been distracted by his hatred of Uther Pendragon and his need for revenge. Perhaps it wasn't so random after all. Perhaps it was something else, maybe a warning.

"What?" he asked quietly, if a little weary.

"She will call out to you four times," Borin replied with a resounding calm. "Before you die."

"No!" Elaine suddenly yelled, bursting forward in a surge of rage. "You know as well as I do that our son has a destiny that cannot be altered."

James however fell deaf to her words. He was going to die...but how? How was it even possible? He was immortal. No spell could kill him, no fall or brutal accident could scathe him, no weapon...wait. Weapons. He looked down at the sword hanging from his belt. An immortal weapon, forged by the descendants of the old Gods. His family too was descended from a particular old Gold, hence his families long standing reputation of power and their ability to become immortal. Another weapon forged by other old God descendants did pose a threat to him. In fact that was often the way the crown was passed down through his family. The son murdering the father to become king, or the King becoming so tired that he gave up his immortal life to die a natural death. The sound of his mother screaming instantly brought him out of his little review.

He looked up to see the cheap copy of his father holding her roughly by her arm, she struggling to break free. James eyes turned wild as he took a purposeful step forward. "I wouldn't," Borin threatened, stopping him in his tracks. "One more step and you can say bye bye to Mummy."

James thoughts were suddenly blocked as if buried in concrete. He couldn't think. His already firm frown deepened intensely. He never had trouble thinking up ideas, what the hell happened to him?

"James, you have to stop him," his mother begged, only serving to make him groan. That was why he couldn't think. It was just like when he was a boy watching his mother die by execution. He didn't know what to do then, and the trauma had stopped him remembering just who was responsible for his mother's death, and it was happening all over again. His father was right. He was unable to make to the tough decisions.

He watched as his supposed father snorted in his amusement. "As if he would endanger your life. Now I'm going to offer you an opportunity, and if you don't take it then I will offer you a choice."

James snarled. "What opportunity?"

Borin smiled. "Join us in our quest to free Malum, and I will spare the life of your dear old Mum," he finished, watching as the prince narrowed his eyes at him. "You will kill all of your new friends and bring my daughter back to me. You'll lead as my equal, and receive your credit from Malum himself upon his release. He will reward you in ways even we in our infinite knowledge cannot imagine."

And there it was. What he called an opportunity he would call a threat. In his mind murdering Merlin and the rest of the gang wasn't what he would his favourite destination; in fact by contrast he had grown sort of found of the group. They had accepted him and Anna into their network of friends and he found himself, dare he say it, enjoying their company. No was on the tip of his tongue, he'd be lying if he said otherwise...but his mother. He couldn't let her die again. He had promised himself six years ago, when she had died, that if he ever found a way to bring her back then he would do it. To hell with the consequences and to hell with anything else.

"And if I refuse?" James asked exploring.

"Then I have to run, which means offering you a choice as a distraction," Borin answered. With a simple wave of his free hand the ground cracked underneath their feet and simultaneously causing Merlin to stir. Before James knew it, the thick ground began falling away in the gap between him and his father, leaving behind a vast swirling portal on the ground. James eyes widened. He had seen that portal before.

"The never world..." he trailed off.

"Indeed," Borin added, as calm as if talking about the weather. "The void between time and space, the place I send those who betray me. There is no way out, no way to die. You live forever, an eternity of nothing surrounding you for the rest of time. And if you decide to refuse my offer then I offer you the choice. I am not foolish enough to believe you're not quick enough to save your mother from an eternity in the void, but you're not quick enough to save both your mother and Emrys at the same time. So that is the choice. Your mother...or Emrys, who will you save?"

* * *

Arthur and Imogen turned what felt like the hundredth corner, their fatigue finally catching up to them. Even on a weeks' worth of good sleep this would be difficult, but camping out in harsh uncomfortable woods with little sleep proved to be taking its toll.

Imogen tapped her uncle on the shoulder with her good arm, her other still sending stabbing pains through her... "Please, can we just stop for a moment?" She begged, bending over and trying to suck in as much oxygen as she could.

Arthur looked around. "We need to keep moving. God knows what else this maze will throw at us." Imogen decided it was time to break out the puppy dog eyes. She looked up at him with wide eyes and instantly saw his resolve weaken. "Alright fine but just for a moment," He conceded, getting down onto the floor with his secretly smiling niece and sitting side by side.

A small silence fell as the two tried to catch their breath. Finally Arthur dug into his belt and pulled out a small sack of water. "Thirsty?" he asked a little breathlessly.

She nodded frantically. "Never been more so," she replied and took the sack from him. She brought it up to her mouth and had to reprimand herself when she wanted to down the whole thing. She pulled it out of her mouth with half still left in and handed it back to her uncle. "Thanks," she commented, her voice already sounding a little stronger.

Arthur waved her off. "You finish it," he said quickly. She turned to face him, looking a little concerned. He smiled. "I wouldn't hear the end of it if Morgana found out I didn't take good care of you."

Imogen smiled warmly at her uncle. It was true though. Hell hath no fury like her mother angry. "I'd like to argue but, you're right." She looked down at her lap. "I'm lucky to have such a great family. Some people don't have that privilege."

Arthur looked away from her at that, she noticed. He felt so guilty. The maze had tricked him into wanting to murder Merlin, the girl's father. That doesn't sound like a great family to him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered. Nothing else had mattered to him as he chased his friend through the maze, after he had fired him. He brought his hand up to bridge his nose. Oh God what had he done?

"Uncle Arthur is something wrong?" Imogen asked.

He looked up at her. Lord how was he supposed to tell her that her 'Uncle Arthur' had tried to kill her father. "Imogen," he began slowly, not noticing how her eyes drifted passed him. "There's something you should know..."

He was interrupted by Imogens hand grasping at him suddenly. "Look!" She cried.

Arthur spun to see something that confused him to no end. There, in front of them, lay the stone. It was perched on top of a plan black stone, glowing a bright blue and spreading its light over the maze dark surroundings. How had they missed it? It wasn't like it blended into the surroundings. The answer came to him as they both stood.

"It's a trap," he concluded, scanning the surrounding area.

"Trap?" Imogen asked, looking up at her uncle. She threw her gaze back over to the stone. "What do we do?"

"It wants us to start walking toward it," he thought out loud. "So let's run."

Imogen snapped her head back to look at him again. "What about my arm? Are you serious?"

Arthur nodded. "Absolutely," he held out his hand for her to take, which she reluctantly did. "But get ready. I get the feeling this isn't going to be easy. Be prepared for anything to happen in the next few seconds, and no matter what happens, one of us has to get a hold of that stone. Understood?"

She nodded frantically, watching as he gave her a small smile and turned back to look at the stone. He took a deep breath as he tried to mentally and physically prepare himself. It was times like this that he was thankful for the harsh training he had received from childhood. "And go!" He yelled.

And that was that. They shot off at a fierce pace through the maze, ducking and jumping over random pieces of vines and sharp twigs that attempted to block their way. They panted with every step and leap, with Imogen wondering why she didn't realise how difficult this run would be in a dress and heels. She mentally cursed herself. Why couldn't she have inherited her fathers' bad taste in fashion?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rush of wind, sending leaves and twigs soaring into the air. The two knew they couldn't stop running but watched as the twigs and leaves formed into humanoid shapes that blocked their path to the stone. The two skidded to a halt before them as the grass people began walking menacingly forwards.

Arthur drew his sword. "Imogen! New plan. I'll distract them while you-"

He was interrupted by the two figures bursting into flames. Arthur froze, stunned. Slowly he turned to Imogen to find her holding out her good arm, her palm outstretched. Arthur could only is stare at his niece with a look of pure shock evident on his features.

Imogen merely looked at him blankly. "What?" she asked genuinely interested. "Did you forget I was a sorceress?" Arthur shrugged, causing her to roll her eyes at him. "Men are idiots," she stated as she brushed passed him stepping over the ash that was once the grass soldiers.

Arthur sighed. "You're definitely your mothers' daughter," his said quietly as he followed her.

The two arrived side by side and split, circling the stone from either side. The two perused it with eagle eyes, trying to repress the voice in the back of their head that told them to just reach out and take it. Fear would not overcome logic, and right now logic was telling both of them that just reaching out and taking it was far too easy.

"So what do we do?" Anna questioned, her blue eyes reflecting the light glow from the stone.

Arthur stopped his incessant circling. "I'll attempt to take it," he concluded, taking a purposeful step forwards.

Imogens eyes widened as she pounced forward and grabbed his hand, stopping him from grasping the stone. "No!" she called, startling herself with her speed. Arthur looked at her oddly. "Think about it," she tried to reason. "James grandfather created the stones so no mortal would be able to use them. Wouldn't you make sure that a mortal could not even touch the stone?"

"So what are you saying? That only an immortal can touch it?" At her troubled frown he continued. "Imogen we don't know any immortals,"

She rather unexpectedly smiled. "Oh of course," she breathed out; sounding like an epiphany had slapped her round the face. "The members of the Regus family are immortals. Their bodies grow and develop until they are at their absolute peak, both mentally and physically, and we know one of them."

Arthur scoffed a little. "What? Are you saying James is immortal? How does that even work?"

"They're descendants from the king of the old Gods-" Imogen began.

"Woah," Arthur interrupted, holding out his hands. "The old Gods?" When Imogen didn't explain further he felt compelled to push her a little. "This is where you explain what you just said." He prompted.

She shook her head, turning to him and staring right at him. "Fine but listen carefully," she said readying herself. "It is written in ancient scriptures that before man had built castles and formed kingdoms, the king of the Gods Regus arrived down on Earth with his two brothers, Tor and and Calibor. Of course they were immortal and possessed such incredible power that it was unfathomable. Anyway long story short Regus fell in love with a mortal woman and had a son, Agravain who, though nowhere near as powerful as his father, possessed incredible power. When Regus ascended back into the heavens, after his wife had died, Agravain used his father's name as his last and forged the Venemagus Kingdom."

Arthur looked stunned at his niece, eyes refusing to blink. "So James is part God? That's insane."

Imogen nodded, but seemed a little sad. "Yes, that is why any direct descendant to Regus has incredible power, and the ability to become immortal. However there's a catch. Regus's brother Tor had a bastard child with a vengeful demon from the underworld...who he named Malum."

"Oh please tell me this is some horror story concocted to scare small children," Arthur blurted out. Imogen usually would have laughed, but anything to do with Malum immediately sent a chill down her spine.

"I wish it were," she said sadly. "In his anger, Regus decreed that even when Agravain died, Malum would never be king and that he was to take the form of his demon mother. His skin turned to stone and his eyes turned red. He accepted his fate but burned to one day become king. He lived with this desire for thousands of years, living longer than four kings of the Venemagus kingdom. Eventually, when James grandfather was king over a thousand years ago, he tried to take the kingdom but was instead sealed in a prison halfway between our world and the underworld where he would have no power. James grandfather gave up his immortal life in order to do so, and died soon after leaving his son Borin Regus to become king."

"Malum is related to James," Arthur said with a firm purse of his lips and a simple nod. "Well it certainly explains a lot."

Imogen frowned. "Like what?"

"Like why he's such a mean prat to everyone," He spoke honestly. Imogen couldn't help but laugh. He had a point. "It also solves a problem for us. I'm James' cousin, related by blood. Therefore I should be able to-" He laid his hand on the crystal, but before Imogen could stop him an explosion of light broke out from the stone and sent Arthur and Imogen soaring backwards.

The two skidded along the dusty ground until they slammed into the surprisingly firm maze wall. Both could feel the wind getting knocked out of them and struggled to catch their breath. Arthur was the first to recover, putting a comforting hand on Imogen's back as the girl coughed in desperate need of oxygen. "Are you okay?" he asked weakly.

She nodded during one of her heavy coughs. "Ye-yes," she replied just as softly. The two both looked up at the stone. "You're related to James through his mother, not a direct descendant of Regus. Add onto that that you're not immortal and that could only mean that you just did something really stupid," she finished scolding, throwing him a blazing glare.

Arthur could only agree. "That seems fair," he coughed. He rose to his feet gingerly before helping Imogen to her unsteady ones. "Then we need to find James,"

"We can't walk away without the stone we'll never find it again," Imogen argued. Arthur almost growled in his frustration.

"Alright then, what do you suggest we do since you seem to have all the answers?"

"I never said I had all the answers," Imogen fought back.

"Well you're coming up with arguments for all my suggestions," Arthur retorted.

Imogen scoffed. "That's because all your suggestions are stupid."

Arthur put his face in his hands. "Ok," he calmed. "Ok do you have some sorcerer to sorcerer connection with James or Merlin?"

Imogens eyes shot open. Did he just say he knew Merlin was a sorcerer? "How would I-"

Arthur waved her off with a dismissive hand. "I know Merlin is a sorcerer ok so can you or can't you?"

Imogen seemed to only stare at him in shock. Just how many things had she changed coming back to the past? Her parent's relationship, Arthur becoming king, James and Anna turning against their father, Arthur finding out Merlin's secret and Arthur and Gwen getting married. Maybe her father was right. Meddling in time could be both dangerous and effective, spiralling out of control before you knew what hit you. She eventually came round. "I suppose I could call them mentally," she answered before shutting her eyes and mentally calling her father and James.

* * *

Morgana stared at Gwen as if she had gone insane...or rather that's what she hoped she looked like. Her friend had just told her she had feelings for Merlin. Of course she had feelings for Merlin, but as a loyal and comforting friend, and an ally. She could see how Gwen might assume such emotions existed between the two. They had a daughter together in the future, they had almost kissed once, actually kissed once whilst escaping from the Venemagus kingdom, she had been desperate for Merlin to care about her once again, was oddly happy when Merlin had said she was beautiful and there were all these tense moments between them constantly where she wanted to kiss him again...but that didn't mean...it was Merlin for crying out loud.

"Oh my God I have feelings for Merlin," Morgana gasped, plonking down on the chair she had just risen from. Her mouth was agape and her eyes seemed to haze over, the sure sign of a woman on the verge of imploding.

"I don't like Emrys," Anna said boldly. "He smells and looks kind of goofy."

It seemed so obvious. Was it so obvious to everyone? Yes all that had happened in a short amount of time and yes she did think about him a lot, but she had just assumed that was the guilt. She thought she had just wanted her friend back, but the truth had been shovelling its way down her throat for the last two three weeks. She didn't just want him as a friend, she wanted something more. She briefly wondered if Merlin felt the same before that horrid nagging voice shattered her hopes, telling her he had just managed to see her as a friend again never mind anything else. Gwen gently sitting down next to her once more broke her out of her depressing inner tirade.

"Morgana, you have to know that it is alright to feel this way," she said in a soothing tone. "I know it's hard to accept initially. There is so much fear that comes with it. Fear of rejection, fear of allowing yourself to be vulnerable with another person, but it's so clear to everyone with eyes that there is something special between you two. Truth be told I had been expecting something to happen ever since Merlin barged in with Mordred all that time ago."

Morgana snapped her head to look up at Gwen, helping little Anna on her climb onto her lap at the same time. "What?" she asked gently.

Gwen nodded. "That was the first time I saw it, the connection between you two was practically jumping out at me. Just the way glanced at each other, the way you teased him a little and that adorable charm Merlin has showing itself to you for the first time. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you would eventually discover it."

Morgana turned back to face her front. She couldn't believe it, though she had to admit that whole experience had made her feel a strange and unfamiliar toward him. She had chalked it off as newly found respect and perhaps friendship, but deep down she had known what it was. She just refused to see it for what it truly was, been too afraid to discover its hidden depths. Perhaps that was why she felt such a hole open in her chest when he had declared all that time ago that he wanted nothing more to do with her, but once again refused to examine the evidence. She sighed heavily. It was a weird sensation coming out of such a fierce state of denial.

"You're right," she finally spoke, but her voice was timid at best. She turned once more to Gwen. "Gwen I...I think I might...even love him."

Words could not even begin to describe the size of the smile that broke across Gwen's pretty face. She had waited a long time to hear her friend admit to their connection, but she had never once thought that she would hear those words. Gwen embraced the other woman in a firm cuddle. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered into the black haired beauty's ear.

Morgana pulled back and looked at her suspiciously. "I wasn't aware there were any of them left."

Gwen pushed her tongue into her cheek. "I used to have a crush on him; you know when he first came to Camelot."

Morgana gasped, but couldn't fight of the smile that fought its way through her barriers. "You didn't?"

"I did," Gwen confirmed with an almost hysterical nods.

"What is it about him?" She asked confused. "I mean Arthur is handsome and brave and all those things but Merlin, I mean he's far from ugly but he doesn't exactly scream ladies man," The two women shared a laugh at the poor man's expense as they recalled all the goofy things Merlin had done in their heads.

"Maybe we should get down there to see if they have retrieved the stone yet though like you said. I must admit I'm feeling a bit anxious about their health," Gwen added.

Morgana nodded. "Absolutely," she agreed, gently sliding the content Anna off her lap and holding her hand once more. She turned to Gwen. "Thank you Gwen, you're always there when I need you."

"I always will be My Lady," Gwen replied out of habit.

Morgana smiled. "Gwen I think you can call me Morgana now, after all soon we'll be sisters."

* * *

James eyes shot open. No, he couldn't make him choose between his mother and Merlin. Wouldn't. Would he? James stepped back and put his hand through his hair. Ideas. He needed ideas, but once again he came out blank. Merlin had a destiny, a future. He would unite the land of Albion at the side of his cousin Arthur. There was no telling how many lives he would save. He was a great person, the most innocent and pure hearted individual he had ever met in his life. Or he could let his mother die again and spend an eternity suffering in the world that never was.

His eyes lit up as an idea finally descended into his mind. Distraction. His supposed father had given him the answer. "Why do you keep talking as if you are really my father? You're a cheap copy at best," he smiled as another idea hit him. "Oh yes!" He yelled suddenly, jumping in his excitement and spinning around. "You think you _are_ my father don't you? Its how the maze does it! A psychic tunnel. The only way for you to copy people is by using the memories of your victims to create an actual being, not just an illusion!"

Borin finally frowned, which only caused James to smile wider. "Touched a nerve there did I?" he paused as he thought of something. "Well I would have if you had any."

"Silence!" Borin yelled, sounding suddenly confused. It was then that Merlin's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. He took in his surroundings and quickly rolled away from the sorcerer king, still feeling to hazy to stand. "If you will not accept the opportunity then you force my hand!" Borin said as he grabbed a tighter hold of Elaine's arm and threw her forward...and into the void.

"NO!" James cried. He dived forward at speeds even he didn't realise he was capable of and threw his hand into the void, only just managing to grab a hold of his mothers finger tips. His face was pressed against the ground, but he could feel the immense strength of the portal sucking her in, trying to claim her as its own.

With extreme difficulty he slid himself along the harsh dusty ground and peered into the unstoppable void. His vision instantly caught sight of his mother and he felt his heart snap in two. Her hair flapped wildly in the breeze caused by the void as tears of pure fear sprung from her brilliant green eyes. She looked up at him with such fear that he found himself incapable of holding back his tears. "DON'T LET GO!" He yelled, his voice breaking. "Please Mum," he begged. "Please don't let go."

"No matter what happens James," Elaine began.

"NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" James yelled insanely. "I WILL NOT LOOSE YOU AGAIN! I CAN'T!"

"Just remember what I told you!" she yelled back, tears now in constant flow. She was so scared. "Remember that you are better than them! Remember to let your new friends remind you of who you are!"

James almost dropped her when Merlin abruptly appeared at his side, grabbing at the same arm and gritting his teeth as he tried also the pull the woman up. However he too discovered how strong the portal was. James looked upon him with newly found respect, but it was quickly pushed back to the rear of his mind as he turned back to his mother. "I cannot do this without you Mum," he pleaded, letting his tears fall freely. "I need you to guide me. I'm not strong enough."

Elaine managed a frightened smile despite her situation. She didn't want her only son to remember her crying and screaming. "Do you recall when you were a boy, and your father demanded you sacrifice that dog to appease your ancestors?" He nodded with a sniff. "Do you recall what you said to him?" she asked.

He nodded again, not daring to take his eyes off of her. "I said – I said I never would."

"You said you never would," she echoed. "You never would take a life. My dying wish is that you reclaim that principle. Promise me from now on, that you would never take a life."

"Mum just-"

"Promise me!" She demanded.

James shut his eyes tight. If he made this promise then he would have to keep it, but he couldn't deny her last wish. What about his plans for Uther? What was he going to do about his father? Thoughts of what Imogen had told him raced briefly through his mind.

_"The man I knew would never take a life. He values life above all else. Above his fears, his duty and certainly above his desire for revenge."_

"Damn it! Fine! I promise! I promise to never take another life!" He agreed, and her proud smile filled him with hope. But it was brief as he felt her slip.

"Don't give up!" he heard Merlin yell next to him. He looked over at the young warlock. If it wasn't for him he would have dropped his mother just now. Merlin turned to him. "Together we can save her, I know we can." Merlin said, and though James respected him for it, he did not believe him. He was well aware that if the portal did not receive a soul it would grow until it did. He was also aware that his mother knew this and would gladly sacrifice herself to save him.

"James," Elaine called, causing the prince to turn back to her. "Keep this one close," she said referring to Merlin. "He will guide you right." James nodded. She smiled. Though it was meant to give him a sense of happiness it only brought out just how terrified she truly was. "I love you Jamesy," she stated, her voice wavering. "Look after my little princess, Anna. She sees you more as a father than her brother, and you'll need to be her father from now on. She doesn't have anyone else."

"Of course. I love you Mum." James recipicated, new tears breaking free.

And just like that she let go, her smile fading the further she fell into the void. All he could do was stretch out his arm after her, palm open. As he knew would happen the portal began to close, and without thinking he grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and threw him away from it just as it closed before diving away himself. A small wave escaped where the tunnel was, and the bushes around it fell off, dead.

Merlin looked up, his mouth and eyes wide with shock. Queen Elaine was gone, but the replica of Borin stood tall and unaffected. Merlin almost growled as he looked at him. What did he have to be so proud about? He had just destroyed the last hope for getting his wife back, made his cold hearted son cry and yet there he was. Smiling.

His thoughts however were interrupted as James suddenly appeared next to his father, sword drawn, and Merlin found himself wanting the prince to exact his revenge. There were few people he ever wanted to see brutally murdered, but what he had just witnessed made him want it. He scowled at himself. It wasn't right to think such things.

He watched as James pointed the sword to his supposedly fathers neck. "You deserve this," he muttered and Merlin felt them. He had never felt someone else's words before. "You deserve to rot in the seventh circle of hell for what you did!" James abruptly yelled, flicking his hand and sending the Borin impersonator down onto his back.

James slammed his boot onto his chest and once again pointed it at his throat. "You're a replica. Meaning you're feeding off my memories and allowing you to have all the powers of my father. I should kill you right now." He stated. His voice was so different than usual that it sent shivers through Merlin as he heard them. It was monotone, flat and seemingly emotionless. But you could see the rage lurking behind his eyes, desperately begging to come out and exact its sick demands.

James suddenly crouched over him and pressed the cold steel against the replicas neck. "I never would," He said through gritted teeth, seething in his rage. "I. Never. Would." James leapt up to his feet, never taking his eyes off the thing on the ground. "Which means there is only one way to get rid of you."

And suddenly, it happened. James turned the sword on himself and plunged it deep into his gut. Merlin let out a gasp as James fell to his knees, the replica of Borin Regus dissolving into nothingness as he did so. He was right, Merlin thought. Without his constant memories to feed off of the maze had nothing to go by...but that meant...

"Oh no..." He trailed off, rising to his feet just as James fell flat on his face. "James!" Merlin called, skidding down on his knees to pick him up. He slapped him across the face, but James didn't reply. "James!"

"_Dad. James. We found the stone."_ Imogen's voice echoed in his mind, just as it had on the day he had first met her. _"Dad. James. We found the stone."_

* * *

Morgana, Gwen and Anna arrived at the maze, taking in its rather formidable presence as they neared it. They spotted a rather anxious looking Antor staring at a large archway which they could only assume was the exit, and that their friends had not yet found their way out. With extreme unease they made their way over to the grand elder of Avalon.

"Antor?" Morgana called softly, but it was enough to cause the old man to jump. The girls jumped back a bit from their own surprise before calming themselves.

Antor placed a hand over his heart. "Oh I'm so sorry my dears; I was concentrating on the aura of the maze."

"The aura?" Gwen asked, stepping forward with the others.

"Yes. As soon as I feel the aura lighten it means your friends have retrieved the stone. And I will be able to pull them out," the elder turned back to the maze. "But until then, sadly, we must wait."

Anna released Morgana's hand and pulled on her dress, causing the woman to stare down at eyes the size of saucers. "Are they going to be okay?" She asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.

Morgana smiled and knelt down by the small girl, brushing her hair back to it was behind her ear. "I'm sure they will be."

* * *

Merlin gritted his teeth as he struggled with all his might to keep walking towards Imogen's voice with the sorcerer prince on his back, a strange contentious noise escaping him with every step. Just a few more and he would be there, and then they could get out of this maze. He could honestly say that this was one of the most traumatic experiences of his life, and from what he had seen of James own experience the others had had it just as rough, if not worse.

He turned a corner and there he was, facing the glow of the stone with Imogen and Arthur in mid conversation. "Hey!" He called as best he could, earning him the instant attention of the two. He heard Imogen gasp before he fell to the ground, trying his best to cushion the fall for James.

The next thing he knew Imogen and Arthur were there, Arthur easily picking up his cousin and freeing him of the dead weight. He felt trembling hands grab his arm and flip him over. Imogen's blue eyes shone down on his and he found mesmerized by them. They were so much like Morgana's that wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Daddy?" She whispered, only rewarded by a tired smile. She turned to Arthur who was now cradling James next to the stone, and it looked like he was trying to wake him up. She watched as her uncle lifted up his shirt to reveal a deep and bleeding stab wound. "Oh my god!" she screamed, running over and plummeting to her knees to place a soft hand on James head.

"I'm fine by the way," Merlin yelled after them sarcastically as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Wake up!" Imogen screamed, earning her instant attention from her father. Arthur tried to pull her back, but her eyes flashed gold and the blonde king was knocked back by an invisible force. "Please wake up!" She screamed again, her eyes now glittering with tears. He couldn't die, he should have healed b y now. He was immortal for crying out loud, and immortals did not suffer mortal injuries.

Arthur turned to Merlin uncomfortably, the two sharing a brief staring competition. Arthur finally broke it. "Merlin help _your_ daughter, you don't need to stand there looking like such an imbecile."

Merlin couldn't help the small smile despite the situation. That was the best he was going to get right now for an apology. He turned to Imogen and dropped to his knees beside her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he pulled himself closer to her ear. "Imi, he's gone," he whispered, his tone soft and regretful.

"No! He can't be!" she screamed once more, sniffing a few times.

"There's nothing we can do," he whispered again. "I'm so sorry-"

"Why didn't you protect him!" She yelled, turning fully to her father. Merlin's eyes widened, feeling a stab at his chest. "Your Merlin why didn't you save him!" she cried, slapping him hard on his chest.

Merlin was at a loss for words. He had never known such guilt rise up through his gut so quickly, and giving his last terrible encounter with the mother of the girl in front of him that was saying something. He was therefore surprised when she fell forward into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do, or what she going to do next for that matter. It seemed the girl had gone from hating him to seeking his comfort in less than a second. With extreme unease he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

He had to admit he was feeling a bit down himself. He had probably been the one to get on the least with the sorcerer prince, initially due to his inane jealousy with Morgana. But now, the idea of him dead scared the life out of him for reasons he wasn't sure he understood. He guessed it was because the man had seemed to invincible, and he knew that with him as a part of the group there was someone else who could help protect them. But now he was gone, and he found himself feeling unusually vulnerable. He hadn't realised just how much security his mere presence had given him. However that didn't matter now.

The sorcerer prince was dead.

With a shift of his eyes he glanced over to look at the prince's body...only to find Arthur using it to grab the stone. His eyes widened, feeling a surge of rage for reasons unknown. What on earth did he think he was doing? If Imogen saw him using James' lifeless hand to grab the stone she would probably try to kill him. He watched as the king encompassed James hand around the stone and gently placed him on his back.

The next thing he knew he was feeling an immense wind and then, sunlight. Overwhelming, unexpected, but brilliant rays of sunlight poured onto his skin. How had he never realised how good the suns beams felt? Or how just at the sight of it you could feel secure and protected almost instantly? Merlin turned back to Imogen, hoping to see her just as happy to see the light. But she wasn't. His hopes died in his chest as he witnessed his daughter, wow that rolled off his tongue easily, lying across the fallen sorcerer prince as she gently stroked his hair with her fingers. Her tears fell silently, in fact the only indication one would have that the girl was crying from behind would be the odd sniffle that escaped her.

He looked to his right to see Arthur rising to his feet, his eyes also cast over the heartbreaking scene. A young girl crying over the lifeless body of the man she loved...who had not loved her in return. It was then that the sun no longer mattered to Merlin. He wished he hadn't, he truly did, but he realised then that Imogen had lost her own personal sun. James was her sun. He was overwhelming, unexpected and brilliant. He made her feel good, and the sight of him had made her feel secure and protected almost instantly.

"Merlin!" Both he and Arthur turned to the sound of the voice, the vision of Morgana, Gwen, Anna and Antor greeting their eyes.

Morgana started to set off at a jog to Imogen, that was until she realised what was happening. Her eyes widened and her hands came slowly up to her mouth. "No..." she breathed out, shock vibrating down to her very core. That was when another thought popped into her head. Anna.

"Why is James sleeping?" the little girl asked no one in particular. All the adults shared a look, even Imogen looking up at her. "Why is she crying?"

No one knew what to say. What could you say? How could you tell a six year old girl her big brother, the man who had been far more like a father to her than her own, had died and was never ever coming back?

"He's dead," Antor spoke up, and everyone looked at him in absolute horror.

Anna took a few steps away from Imogen and her deceased brother, her bottom lip begin to tremble. "What do you mean dead?"

"How could you?" Gwen asked the elder unbelievably.

"We can save him," Antor added finally.

"What?" Anna and Imogen asked immediately. Imogen shot to her feet, wincing a little as her adrenaline wore off and her arm once again began hurting. "Then what are you waiting for? Do it."

Antor sighed. "You don't seem to understand," Antor explained. "We have a fountain that restores a human beings health, but our prince is not all human. He is descended from –"

"From the king of the old Gods yes I know," Arthur spoke up. "Now heal my cousin."

"King of the what what?" Merlin asked confused.

Arthur pointed at Merlin. "That was pretty much my reaction too."

"Please," Imogen pleaded with the grand elder. "We need him."

"She's right," Morgana added, appearing at her side. "We cannot hope to accomplish this mission without him."

It was then that Anna stepped up to the grand elder and shocked the entire group. "I order you to save him," the little girl ordered in a voice that sounded like it belonged to anyone but her. The rest just stared down at her in shock, watching as her green eyes flashed dangerously. For the first time, minus their colouring, they could see how the cute and innocent Anna was related to the sorcerer prince.

"Your princess just gave you an order," Merlin spoke up from the back of the group, walking forwards and standing on the other side of Imogen. "Are you going to disobey her?"

Antor breathed a heavy sigh. "Fine. I will save the sorcerer prince, but he will remain in a constant unconscious state for up to a week. Now I need to know what happened to him."

All eyes turned to Merlin who could only squint his eyes in fierce concentration. "It's sort of difficult to explain..."

* * *

And there we have it. A lot of James but there's not going to be a lot of him in the next few chapters so I felt if he was to remain a strong character then he needed to be examined further. As always I would love to hear from you and what you thought.

In the next chapter: Merlin and Morgana have midnight lessons together, Arthur tries to get over the fact that he almost killed Merlin and is there a new knight in town? Find out in the next chapter.


	16. Assassins Three

Ok so here is the next update and I'm going to be doing things a little differently in regards to thanking all of you. I've decided to thank you all personally by answering your reviews which I will be doing from now on. Ok so here we go, and bare in mind I'm doing this from memory so here we go:

**Lollolollocius**: If I got this name right just from memory then that's pretty damn spectacular :P Couldn't be more glad that you liked it, and thank you for noticing the different aspects of the story. I think a good story needs to be changing to keep people's interest, otherwise if it does remain the same you get tired of it don't you?

Thank you, it was good to read that you enjoy all the characters being written about more than the usual Merlin/Morgana story. I must admit I wasn't sure but people like you help me with that a lot so thank you. Also have no worries I will never leave this story, hell I'll probably still tweak it after I'm done. Hope you do keep following it was nice to hear from you.

**Zammierox**: Thanks for sticking with me for so long. I sincerely hope you enjoy and stay with me till the end. And drama-y, strangely, was what I was going for :P Thank you.

**MerlinFanATL**: I wanted to say thank you not only for your last review but all of yours. They were especially touching and were one of the main three reasons for me deciding to thank people this way rather than just naming them. Glad you liked it and I'm always glad to see your name. Don't fear though Mergana scenes are coming, in fact I've got a lot planned for them. Would love to hear more from you.

**Catindahat**: I know I'm a filthy murderer, it's happened before and I'm getting help I promise :P Intense seems to be the general thought of the last chapter which is good to see thank you. And also I consider you one of my regulars' lol so thank you for keeping an eye on me throughout. I really appreciate it.

**Captain Ryder**: Glad you liked it even though James has joined the suicide squad lol No it was something I had been planning for some time and Avalon gave me the chance. I thought it was important to get rid of him for a while because he does know most things which takes the mystery out of it unless he decides to shut up for a change. Again thank you for staying with me for so long and I hope you will continue to do so.

**Heart of Lies**: It's always nice when people say they enjoyed the other chapters as well so thank you for that and it would be brilliant if the following chapters appeal to you as well. Thank you for your review.

**Stripysockz**: Hello again yourself! Another regular as I like to think of you lol Very happy you enjoyed their personal demons and it was really fun to write, and James just can't catch a break can he? I almost feel sorry for him...almost :P A while ago watched an old, rather crap, Merlin film the other day and they showed the fountain of Avalon which can bring people back from the dead before I'd written chapter seven and I knew I had to use it so it's been in the works for a while now. Always good to hear from you and would love to hear more.

**Xan-merrick**: Glad you enjoyed it and always nice to hear from you. Thanks for your review.

**Whitepurity**: Thanks so much. It really inspires you when people say "so good," it really helps honestly.

**Islay12**: It was a welly well chapter I believe you're right lol yes in this chapter Arthur is reeling from guilt but still confronts Merlin and Morgana about the revelations. You have an actual Uncle Arthur? Who lives near a castle? Aren't you the slightest bit suspicious that I'm actually following you around? :D nah that's creepy I don't I promise...anymore. Now whenever I type Uncle Arthur I will think of you, which is actually kinda creepy too. As I've told another reviewer I am receiving serious medical help. Thanks for your review and continually nice to hear from you.

**FireChildSlytherin5**: Thank you for not just this review but all of your reviews. It's really nice when someone continually takes time to comment on what you've done and you have done that so thank you so much and so glad you liked it. Hope to hear more from you.

**Ruby890**: Great is a strong word thank you so much, always ALWAYS nice to hear from you. Yes in this chapter Arthur will be feeling guilty, though you have to look for it a bit in the beginning. It's brilliant you like Anna. I write her based on my little cousin who is six years old so I know what a little girl her age might do. And you don't have to wait for the update anymore because here it is! Thank you for all your reviews.

**Fire dragonheart**: Nice is a terrific word lol and your continuous reviews really mean a lot to me so thank you for all of them.

**GuessWho**: Thank you it's always nice when somebody enjoys your stories and sorry it took so long to update. Alcohol is a real writing block.

**Kingleycrab**: Good to hear from you again and thanks, I try my best :P

**No name**: Very nerve wracking when people don't give their names lol and yes there will be more mergana coming up especially in the next chapter. What I'm trying to do is keep it fresh so you don't get bored with them, and to slowly weave them into a position where they become more than friends...then explode them into new territory. It's what I do :P

**SylarQueen**: Always wanted to tell Sylar does rule, shame what they did to heroes. Thanks for always reviewing and hope you like this chapter as much as the rest.

**CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1**: Wow, what a name. Is it actually you're penname or is that just what you review as? 'Coz either way thank you lol You leave very flattering reviews I must say and considering my ego already you're playing a dangerous game my friend.

Thank you. I love to alter the theme of the story as much as I can between romance, character profiles, peril and action. It's the way all my favourite TV shows do it, why not me? And thanks again for noticing what I'm doing with Merlin and Morgana, making them move on in their relationship slowly. I hate stories where the characters fall in love quicker than you can yell "Bite me!" lol. What I tried to do is make it so they always had feelings for each other but it took till now with all this going on for it to be realised and grow. Yeah it annoys me when the characters are out of character, especially when it's a lot, so much so that it ruins the rest of the story I think.

And thank you so much but I'm not too sure they'd have me writing for the show lol but once again it's thoroughly flattering as I think the writers on Merlin are brilliant. Though I'm sorry I made you cry, I don't take any pleasure in making people cry...not on weekdays anyway.

**Mergana**: Thanks I thought since James wasn't going to be in next few following chapter much that he needed further exploring. He's taking a few days off. Going to Singapore I heard, apparently they do great sandwiches.

**FirstM8ofJumpinJo**: Hope I got the name right as I'm doing these from memory. Photographic memory is good for this but not when you walk in on your old teacher making out with his girlfriend. Yuk. Glad you like James so much, though it wasn't a trick. It's especially nice when people like a character you've created as you know, you made them. Thanks for sticking with me for so long, hope I don't disappoint.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seaguls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues, I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy and I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes".**

* * *

They were weak, so very weak. Morgause entered through the rustic stable door with her cloak hood pulled up over her head. Her king had threatened her on pain of death after she had delivered the sorcerer prince's message that he wanted his daughter princess Anna back alive, though the blonde doubted it was because he missed her. It was mostly had something to do with what they had 'given' the small girl unwittingly before the new best friends had left Camelot. That was something that had really challenged her moral sanity, but it was also the logical choice.

She personally had cast a sleeping charm over the small girl and taken her to a secluded part of Camelot's castle whilst all the others were distracted with the festivities, honouring Arthurs rise to king. It was there she had performed the ritual her king had demanded of her. The reasons for this were explained upon revision of the ancient scriptures.

Turns out in order for him to walk the earth he needs a living constant. Someone whose life force is strong enough and whose spirit is innocent enough at the time of the spell to work. King Borin had chosen his daughter and she had to agree. It was like the little girl had been built for it. She was immortal like the rest of her family so her life force would be beyond strong enough, she was still young and innocent and to top it all of the people trying to stop them would die to protect her. It was perfect...except for one thing. She was still being protected by her brother, making her intensely difficult to get a hold of.

However fate had given them a golden opportunity. According to their watchers James Regus had suffered a fatal injury, and therefore would be incapacitated for at least a week. From what she had heard that was four days ago, leaving them three more days to get princess Anna away from the likes of Emrys and king Arthur.

She was honouring this flee infested stable with her presence to set the distraction while she nabbed the young princess. Three slender figures followed in behind her, they wearing black robes with hoods covering their faces. The three cloaked women followed Morgause into the centre of the stable, earning worried stares from the stables inhabitants.

"Assassins three," Morgause said as she turned to them. "You have been raised in the pit of Zao, the most dangerous place in the world, but never have you been charged with such an important task."

"We live to serve our king, my lady," One of the three ladies stepped forward, removing the hood to reveal her blonde, perfect face. Morgause smiled at the woman known simply as Kay, the most skilled of the three by far. Rumours stated that she in fact trained the other two before they could even pick up a dagger. You couldn't imagine that this girl was the most feared assassin in the world.

"Good, because you know why you are here. Emrys, king Arthur and my sister Morgana Le Fay are coming and it will be your duty to make sure that they are distracted. Kill the boys if you must, but do not harm my sister unless absolutely necessary. If I hear she has been severely injured in any way then you will have to answer to me," Morgause warned though it seemed to have little effect.

"With all due to respect," the blonde assassin countered. "We serve the king and we will do whatever it takes to ensure we complete the mission."

Morgause backed off a little. She didn't want to anger the other blonde. "Very well," She finally conceded. "You are to convince the bar keep to drug them with this," she held out a small flask containing some sort of red liquid. "It has been crushed from the sacred Fuba berries of Faery. It will obscure their priorities and turn them against each other."

"We do not need such advantages," Another of the three female assassins stepped forward reveal themselves, dropping her baggy hood to reveal the total opposite of Kay. She had dark skin, black cold eyes and thick black hair. Morgause stared at her. This one was known as Belak, the assassin was well documented for her ruthless heart and lack of emotion whilst executing her targets. "We have taken down giants and monsters without breaking a sweat. There is but one thing that concerns us," Belak finished.

It was then that the other stepped forward and mirrored her companions moves, lowing her hood to reveal fiery red her and bright green eyes. This was shallot, the power of the trio. She was in fact part royal herself, adopted by the king Borin a long time ago. However she was thrown into the pit of Zao as a small child as a rite of passage, but was not seen again until she emerged as one of the three women of Zao. It was how they had become the king's personal weapons.

"The sorcerer prince, is it true he is incapable of assisting them?" Shallot asked concerned. "He is the only one capable of thwarting us, as he did before."

Morgause nodded. "It is true. We have three days to complete our mission. Can our king count on you?"

The three women smiled at each other before turning to face Morgause simultaneously. Kay was the one to speak. "There is no doubt. Emrys and his friends will no longer be an issue as of tomorrow morning."

* * *

Merlin swayed from side to side as his horse gently trotted along the forest path. Not for the first time, in actual fact the hundredth time, the group rode in silence as they relived the previous nights events. His horse was slower than the rest as his suffered underneath the dead weight of James Regus, but had noticed that everyone else had slowed down their own pace so he could keep up. The corners of his lips twitched a little once the small gesture had dawned on him. It demonstrated that even when they were in times of crisis they would still wait for him no matter what the event.

He chanced a glance to his right to see Morgana staring distantly forward, her eyes blank which made him assume she was lost in her thoughts. The new king's adoptive sister had remained remarkably close to him ever since they had been pulled from the maze with the heart stone. So much so that he had started to think maybe she was trying to protect him from Arthur's ever dangerous demeanour. The other man had been frowning for the entire trip. Merlin had hoped that he was worried about his cousin, but the grand elder Antor of Avalon had assured them that the sorcerer prince would be fine in a few days before handing them a map to help guide them to this elusive realm of faery. They knew that was where the soul stone lay hidden, but as for what to expect not even Imogen knew...although Merlin had a slight suspicion that she was lying.

He sighed heavily. Just when he thought the group were finally coming together something new and ugly would rear its snarling head. At the moment; Arthur knew that both him and Morgana were sorcerers, James was in a comma, Imogen was on the constant verge of crying, Anna looked so incredibly sad that it broke their hearts to just look at her, Morgana kept looking at him funny, Merlin had rather passionately made out with a fake Morgana and Gwen was stunned into silence at the revelation that her two friends were actually sorcerers. Top that off with the fact that Merlin had just really discovered that his fate had already been decided as soon as Imogen had been exposed as his and Morgana's daughter and you were left with one massive head ache.

How was he supposed to keep track of any of this? He couldn't even look at his supposed daughter for fear of how he might feel, never mind comfort her. He felt so hypocritical. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't judged James for not showing Imogen more compassion after discovering she was the woman he loved in the future, but here he was, her father, not even able to look at her. He shut his eyes as he messaged his temples. This was getting too confusing, too quickly, and he felt familiar bile of guilt rise up in him.

Imogen was lonely, scared, upset and trying to maintain an image of strength for the rest of the group...but he couldn't help her. He just couldn't. He had not yet had the well needed time to put any of this into some kind of context, and right now he couldn't even look at her without feeling the overwhelming surge off odd yet powerful emotions. One moment he would be longing to make her feel better, wishing he could harbour all her pain for her. Then the next moment he would not even be able to look in her direction due to the fear, anxiety and responsibility that fogged over his eyes.

On top of that it didn't help that he was thoroughly confused at his feelings for Morgana. Did he hate her? Had she crawled back into his friendship circle? Or had she savagely clawed her way into his heart? There were no words to describe how much Merlin was missing Gaius words of wisdom right now. The elderly physician would make everything that much clearer and allow him to make up his mind. It didn't help that the lady Morgana had been acting strange around him since he had been pulled from the maze. He had noticed from the corner of his eye that she had been sending odd looks his way, as well as to Gwen who had been egging her on via silent nods to do something. Merlin feared he would never understand women.

"There seems to be a stable up ahead," Arthurs calm voice rung out. "We should be able to find some proper shelter for the night and warm beds," He pulled out a small sack of silver and lobbed it gently at Gwen so she could catch it. "Gwen, could you Imogen and Anna go and ready our rooms? I need to have a talk with Merlin and Morgana."

His tone was so serious that the three girls dare not complain, but simply rode on to do as instructed. Merlin and Morgana chanced a quick glance at each other, only maintaining eye contact for a few seconds before turning away. That was all they needed to see the fear in the other's eyes. The only noise their trembling ears could pick up was that of the horses gently trotting away. Merlin closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to have that stay the only noise.

The silence was killing him. Normally he would expect Morgana to rise up defensively against her adoptive brother, but this time she knew she had best keep her mouth firmly closed.

"Morgana," Arthur said suddenly. Her blue eyes rose so they could meet his, guilt shining through them. "I have known you since you were six years old...and not once did I ever doubt your loyalty to me or to the crown. Then I discover that there are all these secrets lingering in the air like a bad smell. Is it true Merlin poisoned you?"

Merlin glanced at Morgana before opening his mouth. "Arthur –"

"You'll get your turn Merlin," Arthur hissed, baring his teeth. He eventually turned his gaze back to Morgana. "Morgana? The truth?"

Morgana hesitated, her mouth opening and closing. Alright, he wanted the truth. "Morgause tricked me," she answered quietly, causing Arthur to strain his ears.

"What?" Arthur asked confused.

Morgana sighed. "Morgause tricked me," she repeated a bit louder. "I was angry at Uther. How he had so easily sent Alvarr to his death simply because he was a sorcerer, just as he had with every other magical being that walked before him. Morgause offered me a way out. She offered me a chance to...to end Uthers reign so you could be king."

Arthur frowned as he tried to make sense of her words. He saw her look over at Merlin, who seemed to be rather weary. "Morgana what are you talking about?"

Morgana hung her head and glanced pleadingly at Merlin, who turned to a waiting Arthur. "Morgause cast a spell on her, which made everyone in Camelot sleep."

Arthur snapped his head to look at his adoptive sister, betrayal burning in his eyes. "That was you?" He asked appalled. He never would have thought it. Morgana, betraying both the crown and Camelot and for what? Because she was angry at Uther? "Morgana all of Camelot would have died. How could you ever...I thought," he placed his hand on the bridge of his nose as he tried to adjust to this new information.

"I thought, actually I was told, that the only way to save Camelot was to kill her," Merlin closed his eyes as he recalled the event. It was still like an open wound, raw and burning in his chest. The sight of Morgana gasping for air in his arms would haunt him forever. "So I poisoned her and used her as a bargaining tool. I made Morgause reverse the spell, and if she didn't I would let Morgana die. She reversed it and then I healed her, which was when you came back in."

Arthur turned away from them, gritting his teeth. "Jesus Christ," he breathed, unable to believe everything he had discovered since Imogen had arrived in Camelot. He spun on his heel. "Did you know what Morgause was planning?" He abruptly asked Morgana. Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected that question.

"No," she answered honestly. "I just wanted Uther gone."

Arthur nodded. Well he could understand that, right? He had almost killed the man himself once, or even twice, and he was his son. He looked up at Merlin with new found respect in his eyes, which only caused the other male to frown in confusion. He had never ever thought his old manservant would be so loyal to him that he would even consider poisoning such a close friend. "Sounds like a difficult decision," the king announced grudgingly. Hope ignited in Merlins chest. He certainly had not seen that coming. Arthur turned to a shamed looking Morgana. "And I can understand hating my father, but from now on no secrets. I don't care if you once stole my sausages-"

"I have apologised for that countless times," Merlin interrupted.

Morgana looked confused. "You stole his sausages?"

"And my chicken," Arthur added.

"His chicken?"

"I had my reasons," Merlin answered with an odd sense of dignity.

"Then what about Morgana's dress?"

Morgana's eyes shot open. "Merlin please tell me he's joking? My dress?"

"Moths," Merlin answered instantly. "Gwen will back me up on this."

Arthur smirked. "You said it was for Gaius."

"Why would Gaius want my dress?" Morgana asked, becoming increasingly concerned for the mental sanity of both Merlin and the elderly physician. "Merlin is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yes," Arthur joined in with a smug smile gracing his features. "Does Gaius like to play dress up?"

Merlin simply stared back at his king with a bored expression on his face. "Weren't you angry or something?"

Arthur snorted a little, shaking his head fondly. He knew he should feel more betrayed by what he had discovered. He knew he should be absolutely livid by his friends' confessions, but in truth he wasn't. Sure he was shocked when he had first found out, but he could also recognise not only how sorry they both seemed, not only could he understand both of their reasons but he could also recognise just how difficult everything that had happened to them was. "So from now on, no more secrets, is that understood?"

Both Merlin and Morgana nodded frantically. This whole conversation was going far better than either of them could have ever hoped. "Of course," the two said simultaneously.

"Good," Arthur responded firmly. "Merlin, I'm afraid you're still sacked."

Merlin averted his gaze. His mood had suddenly plummeted. He thought that the way things were going Arthur might reconsider his decision. "Yes sire."

"...but if you are willing, I would like you to become my magical advisor, which means you will aid me in bridging the gap between sorcerers and the people of Camelot." Arthur finished with a small quirk of his lips.

Morgana gasped. Merlin's jaw dropped, his head shooting up. He couldn't be serious? No, no he had heard wrong, he must have. A few moments of silence passed as the young warlock stared at the blonde king with eyes larger than the sun. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious," Arthur looked rather uncomfortable. "No need to start blubbering like a little girl Merlin, do you want it or not? Of course it means you will no longer be able to dress up in Morgana's dresses but still."

"Yes! I mean," Merlin looked at a still agape Morgana briefly before turning back to Arthur, deciding rather quickly to overlook the not so subtle insult. "Definitely, but, no I mean of course!"

"Good," Arthur smiled. "Now get out of my sight. I don't like to see you happy any longer than I have too."

Merlin was about to start laughing, until he realised just how serious Arthur looked when he said it. With a firm nod he turned away from them and rode hastily after Gwen, Imogen and Anna. He momentarily registered James jolting uncomfortably behind him before disappearing from the royal adoptive siblings view.

Morgana looked back to Arthur, startled. "Why did you do that? You're always whining about how incompetent he is."

Arthur straightened his back as he readied to ride once more. "It's not his fault. That's because he's an idiot," he answered bluntly, not a hint of confusion in his voice. "But what I did notice was how all these sorcerers seemed to look up to him, like he was some kind of messiah. I would be a fool not to appoint someone with such influence over the people I am trying to rebuild a relationship with as some kind of advisor. Besides, he may be an idiot, but he's a loyal idiot."

"Huh," she spoke simply. She hadn't really thought of it like that, but looking back on it she wondered how she could miss the obvious stares of respect Merlin had received from all the magical men and women they had met. Even in Avalon, the lost kingdom full of immortals was in awe of his presence. James had even mentioned how powerful Merlin would become when they had first met him, saying that he would even surpass his own power.

"And you're forgetting what else this means," Arthur interrupted her thoughts. "This makes him a man of considerable stature. Advisors are considered to be men of wisdom and nobility," Arthur seemed to mull something over in his head. "Perhaps I have made the wrong decision."

Morgana squinted her eyes at him. "Why is that important?"

"Because, Morgana, you could not marry a manservant," Arthur finished, unusually wisely. The expression that blew up on her face was that of complete and utter shock. Arthur almost laughed. Never before had he ever seen his adoptive sister look so horrified. "Oops, did I let that slip?" He added with an almighty grin before charging of towards the small stable the rest of the group had disappeared to.

Morgana merely stayed still, frozen in the exact same place. "Marriage?" She asked herself. "Who's getting married? Arthur! Get back here!"

* * *

"Would you like one more sir?" The bar keep asked the tired looking king Arthur as he sat at the bar. Anna sat on the stool next to him, her feet not reaching the floor but her chin was level with the surface of the bar.

Arthur was about to decline until he heard Anna slam her hands down on the desk. "I want ale," she demanded.

Arthur gave her a scathing look, to which she recoiled back to her stool. He turned back to the bar man. "No thank you,"

"Are you sure?" The man slimed, leaning forward slightly. "Because we have something which can lift any burden you may be carrying on your shoulders."

Arthur frowned at the man. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a special brew, made by my very own hands," The man explained further. "It's made from the sacred fuba berries that lie within the realm of faery."

"Is that so?" Arthur said contemplating. "How does it work exactly?"

The man smiled. "It frees your soul of its inhibitions until you go to sleep, and when you wake up you only remember the previous nights affects through your dreams and Déjà vu. Interested?"

Anna craned her neck back to look up at a smirking Arthur. "What are inhibitions?"

Arthur briefly looked down at his little cousin. "They're like the things that control your behaviour."

Anna seemed to think for a moment. "You mean like the naughty corner?"

"What?" Arthur asked confused before shaking his head, realising what she meant. "No. You know if you do something really bad and you feel guilty, those are your inhibitions. Or when your conscience tells you not to do something because you know it's naughty or might hurt the others feelings."

"Oh," Anna nodded, understanding. "You should give some to Emrys and Morgana."

Arthur looked down at the little girl, utterly horrified. "Anna that's...genius," Another smirk crept up on his face. "I mean it would be for a good cause, and fun. After all this would be the opportunity your brother was talking about right? Imogen needs to be born and we have yet to find a way to get them together...plus it will be fun."

Gwen sat behind them, and she was staring. She knew it, Merlin knew it, hell the insects going about their day outside knew it, but yet she continued. The two were sitting in what could be confused with some sort of lounge in the creaky old inn. Morgana was changing in her room, she still trying to adapt to not wearing the finest clothes known to man. Imogen was with a still unconscious James and attempting to nurse him back to the real world, leaving Gwen and Merlin to themselves.

Merlin watched as his future queen, a strange thought, bit her lip from the corner of his eye. He sighed heavily. She was clearly having some kind of inner turmoil, deciding whether or not to ask him something. "What is it Gwen?" He finally asked.

Relief poured over her face as she immediately rose to sit next to him. "Are you really a sorcerer?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Merlin couldn't help but smile at her a little. It was these moments when Gwen was at her best he thought. She had an innocence about her that made it impossible to be angry with her. "Yes, I'm a sorcerer," he replied quietly.

Gwens smile practically split her face open. "But, you're Merlin," she continued to whisper.

Merlin's eyebrows rose. "Glad one of us noticed."

"No I mean," she sighed in frustration, not being able to find the right words. "What I meant was you're just Merlin you know? You're nice and sweet and kind, I just never would have thought you could be a sorcerer."

Merlin snorted. "Thanks...I think."

Gwen shook her head as she desperately tried to come to terms with it, scenarios from the past coming at her left right and centre. "How many times have you been there saving us when we didn't know it?"

Merlin frowned in concentration. "I don't know," Gwen laughed next to him, causing him to turn to look at her with a confused smile. "What?"

Gwen muted her laughter and gave him a sad smile, her eyebrows creating a triangular shape. "You've saved us so many times that you've lost count?" She asked in a high pitched tone.

Merlin simply shrugged. "I don't know, 25? I just wanted to help," he answered honestly before suddenly noticing how she was looking at him. Her eyes were shining with some kind of hero worship. "Oh no, Gwen no I've caused half the problems I've stopped. Gaius sacrificed himself to the witch finder for me, I poisoned Morgana and I looked after Freya even after discovering she was the Bastard. I'm no hero ok? Trust me."

But Gwen simply continued to stare. "You exposed the witch finder, you saved Camelot from Morgause spell over Morgana and you took care of a lonely scared woman. Is that the best you've got?" When he looked like he was going start again she leaned forward and gave him a simple kiss to the cheek just as Morgana rounded the corner. She stepped back into the shadows and watched. "Thank you, for all those times you saved us and took no credit," Gwen said as she rose to her feet. "And actually, you are a hero."

She walked off towards Arthur's room, not noticing Morgana watching her as she left. Was it just her or did that little encounter seem a bit too chummy? She didn't even notice as she squared her shoulders and stuck out her chin when Merlin smiled after the other woman. What the hell was he smiling about? Without wasting another thought on the matter she marched forward toward the rather relaxed looking warlock and stood before him, placing her hands on her hips as she towered over him.

"What was that about?" she asked shortly, her words clipped but every letter pronunciation fiercely exaggerated.

Merlin looked up at her with surprised eyes. "Huh?"

"Since when do your friends' fiancés kiss you Merlin?" She asked much the same as before, crossing her arms over her chest furiously. "How often does this happen?"

Merlin slowly stood. "Morgana are you alright?" He asked concerned for her. Had she been placed under some sort of curse or spell?

"I'm fine, it's you who has the problem," she threw back at him, only furthering the width of his eyes. "Do you always smile whilst watching women walk away? Women who kiss you? Is that your thing?"

"I didn't realise I had a thing," Merlin murmured, stunned.

"Well neither did I," Morgana answered, her hurt now echoing in her voice. Merlin frowned at her. What was going on? "And now I've gone insane," She breathed though Merlin did not dare agree, but simply continue to stare at her in fear. "But I'm so angry at –" she looked back up at him with her mouth hanging open, realisation creeping up on her "Oh no," she whispered before stomping over to the exit and briskly stepping into the cool night air.

Merlin could only stare after her, utterly bemused. "What...what just happened?"

"You, Merlin, just got beaten down with the Morgana club," Arthur explained, appearing next to him with little Anna having to bring her head way back to look up at them.

Merlin turned to him, still looking rather dazed. Arthur recognised the look. The look of a man who had just been confused by a woman and the look of a man who had just been ambushed by thieves were remarkably similar. "The Morgana club?"

"Morgana has a group?" Anna asked, becoming excited. "Can I join?"

"No," Arthur answered bluntly, turning back to Merlin. "I don't mean a group I mean a huge violent stick, the kind that thwacks you round the head repeatedly and you still don't know what hit you."

Merlin nodded. "So you've been there?"

"Very much so yes," Arthur remembered, his eyes suddenly becoming distant. "I don't expect you to know anything about women Merlin given that you look like a twelve year old girl, but believe me when I say they are far more complicated than either you or I could ever be."

"That's because girls rule and boys smell," Anna threw in, looking directly at Merlin as she finished her sentence.

Merlin scowled down at her proud face with little love apparent on his features. "Anna, you're a girl right?"

"Well spotted Merlin," Arthur scoffed.

Merlin rolled his eyes at his king before continuing. "Anna, do you know why Morgana got upset?"

Anna beamed. "Yes," she chirped happily. She loved it when she knew things adults didn't.

"Great, can you tell us?" Merlin asked hopeful. Maybe the little girl would finally prove her worth on this trip.

"She didn't want the nice lady kissing you because..." She trailed off as a look of horror spread over her face. "No!" she yelled, throwing her hands over her mouth.

Merlin frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I can't tell you, it's super secret." Anna whispered with wide eyes. "James says never to tell a secret if it is not yours to tell," she added as if reading it from a scroll.

"But James isn't here," Merlin prompted, making even Arthur frown at his new advisors sudden lack of ethics. "So why not tell me just this little one?"

Anna looked mortally offended. "James will be here! He's just sleeping," she pouted, crossing her arms angrily.

Merlin sighed. "Well thanks again, you have been very helpful."

Anna put her hands behind her back and swung her shoulders from side to side, looking rather happy with herself. "Thank you," she answered having clearly missed the sarcasm.

"For God sake Merlin it doesn't matter what you did wrong," Arthur piped up, finally growing impatient. "Just have a drink, go outside and apologise."

Merlin nodded. Apologising sounded good right about now despite not knowing what he had done. "Ok, thanks," And with that he left, leaving behind the two cousins to themselves. Anna looked up at the blonde king to see him watching the now closing door of the stable sadly. She frowned. She didn't understand big people.

She pulled on his trouser leg so he would look down at her. "What's the matter?" She asked in such an innocent voice that Arthur almost smiled at her. Instead he placed a hand on her head and rough up her hair, causing the little girl to struggle to push his heavy hand of her head.

"Stop messing up my hair!" she yelled, only making Arthur smile and walk back over to the bar to sit at a stool. Anna followed and sat down next to him whilst trying to style her now frizzy locks. Arthur held his hand up to signal another drink before looking down at his little cousin.

"Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be with Imi and your brother?" He asked the little girl as his other drink arrived.

Anna stopped messing around with her hair and looked sadly to the ground, wringing her fingers. "Because I'm scared," she answered quietly. "What if he doesn't wake up and dies? And you're a lot like him so..."

Arthur pursed his lips as he regarded the child. He hadn't even thought about how she must be taking James' health. It was an odd realisation but, despite the girls' age, she had always seemed so strong that he hadn't realised the effect the situation would have on her. Maybe it was because of who she was. Her position, her brother and father being who they are seemed to project a position of strength on her that gave you the illusion that she could handle herself. In reality the situation was obvious. She was a scared six year old girl trying not to think about her brother dying.

He felt his already present guilt double. He was responsible for the girl now. She was his cousin and with James out of the picture she was reaching out to him to fill his shoes. He knew what he should do, but the whole scenario made him a little uncomfortable. Give him a questing beast any day of the week but a frightened six year old girl comes up to him and he fell to pieces. With a deep, steady intake of breath he opened his arms.

"Would you like a hug?-" He was interrupted by the girl leaping onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his mid section, squeezing him with all her strength. Arthur blinked, his arms still out on either side of him. Well she had really needed that. With extreme hesitation he unsteadily placed his arms around her and gave her numerous pats on the back, unsure of what else to do. "Girls make this look easy," he murmured to himself before clearing his throat. "Err...there there?" He comforted, never feeling more uncomfortable in his life.

He heard Anna sniff a little, it being muffled by his shirt. Oh God was she crying? What did you do with crying girls other than what he was already doing? He gulped. What he wouldn't give for Morgana or Gwen to walk through the doors right now.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked, bringing her head back and shifting on his lap to make herself cosy.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God she wasn't crying. "I'm just feeling a little bit guilty about what I did in the Maze," he answered taking a swig from his mug. "I'm trying to make up for it." His eyes narrowed when he realized that the bar keep had been replaced by a beautiful red head, who seemed to be staring at him rather invasively. "Can I help you?" He asked a little annoyed, blinking twice in a row.

"No," The red headed assassin Shallot answered with a sultry smile. "Actually I didn't even need to distract you like I had planned. It seems the princess has done that for me,"

Arthur rose to his feet, carefully placing Anna behind his legs. "Who are you? How do you know who she is?"

Shallot sighed and walked slowly toward him. "Always the same questions. They call me Shallot, one of the Assassins three," she halted a few steps from him. "I'm going to kill you."

Arthur grit his teeth and drew his sword. "You can try."

"Not really," she said lazily. "You see I could have just poisoned you, but that wouldn't have been up to our standards. Besides your king Arthur, the stuff of legend. You deserve a memorable death."

"What are you-?" His words froze in his throat as he fell to his knees. A sharp pain shook his stomach and he screamed in his agony, unable to do anything else. Anna backed away from the king step by step. Panic was radiating off of her in waves as she backed up to the wall, confused. She watched as Arthur's eyes shinned blue and he fell to his knees.

"It's ok Anna," came a soft voice to Anna's left. She turned to find Morgause standing there with a warm smile on her face. "I'm going to take you some place safe, away from that woman ok?"

Anna took a step back from her, confused. She didn't trust the blonde. She had tried to take her and Morgana before James stopped her. She looked over to a panting Arthur and a smiling Shallot. Then again she didn't want to stay around that woman either. No. James didn't trust her so neither should she.

"I want to stay here," she whispered. She was too afraid to speak normally.

"Smart girl," Morgause tried. "But who do you trust more? That nasty woman over there or Morgana's sister?"

Anna's confusion took on a whole new level. "Are you Morgana's sister?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Morgause smiled. "Yes I am. Come with me and I promise everything will be fine."

Anna looked over to Arthur before looking back up at the blonde. "Can you help Arthur as well? I don't want to leave him."

"Of course you don't," Morgause humoured. "Emrys said he would help him, but first I have to get you out of harm's way. So we must hurry, ok?" She asked, holding out her hand. Anna darted between Arthur and Morgause before grudgingly taking her hand. Morgause smiled again, although this time in victory rather than fake warmth.

"Good girl."

* * *

Gwen stepped into James room, expecting to find a serene calm environment emanating from within the walls. She was therefore unprepared to see the real condition of the room. Imogen was furiously dabbing the thrashing James Regus on the head with a wet cloth. Alarmed Gwen ran to the other side of the sorcerer prince's bed to try and assist the manic looking woman.

"What is going on? Is he awake?" Gwen asked as she instinctively held down James' shoulders.

Imogen looked up, surprised to see her. She had been so focused on James that she had been completely unaware of her surroundings. "Oh Gwen thank goodness," she breathed out relieved.

"What's going on?" Gwen repeated.

"I have no idea," Imogen replied, obviously flustered. "He was just lying there like before and then suddenly this. His temperature went up, he started sweating and mumbling these words that didn't make sense. I had no idea what to do so I just tried to bring his temperature down."

Gwen nodded. "You did the right thing Imi," she put her hand on James' forehead before almost instantly bringing it back. "He's absolutely burning up. Where have you been getting the water from?"

Imogen wiped her brow with her forearm. "Just down the hall, there is a little water pump."

"Ok," Gwen nodded. "You keep dabbing him with the cloth whilst I get a bucket so we can keep it cool."

Imogen sighed with relief. She could always count on her aunt Gwen. "Thank you."

Gwen offered her a kind smile before turning to leave to find a bucket. Imogen sucked in a lungful of air, turning to continue in her seemingly vain attempts to aid the man still thrashing in his bed. She lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed and dabbed at him softly with the cloth, staring down at his handsome features glistening with sweat. If she wasn't so worried about him she would have cracked a smile. She had been replaying her father's story over in her head over and over again. James had vowed that he would never take another life, even stating to the replica of his father that he never would. Those were the exact words that her James, in the future, used. He was growing into the man she loved day by day, and for that man she could wait for an eternity.

"Assassins three," James whispered hoarsely. Imogen frowned. What did that mean? "Sister Shallot...Zao...save Anna...must save Anna," Imogen shook her head just as Gwen came struggling in with an old rustic overflowing bucket rocking unsteadily in her small hands. Imogen laid the flannel on his forehead and rushed to help poor Gwen with the heavy bucket.

"Emrys is dangerous," he mumbled, but this time his words caught the attention of both women. "Help them...Lancelot...Lancelot..."

"Lancelot?" Both Gwen and Imogen questioned simultaneously.

* * *

So there we go. What did ya think? Always good to hear from you. Sorry I didnt get round to the magic lessons but i decided it would go better in the next chapter which includes the lessons; Lancelot; three assassins and bad Merlin.


	17. The Burden of Consequence

400 reviews! I have absolutely no idea how to tell you how grateful I am to every single one of who helped me get so many wonderful reviews. I can never thank you enough and can only hope that I do not let you all down. Anyway as a small thank you this chapter is slightly longer, 20 pages on my word document and 9,975 words long lol quite possibly the longest chapter so far. Almost 11,000 words with the review replies to follow.

**Annonymous:** Yea I know I do put them through the seventh circle of hell a little too much don't I? And no need to thank me for keeping at it I enjoy it :P I really do. I love the characters and since I have already written the final chapter I know where it is going. A few to go before that though. Thanks for the review.

**Zammierox:** Good to see you again. You've got to love Arthur lol To answer your question Merlin hasn't had the drink yet. Arthur has and we will be seeing a little of the effects on him in this chapter.

**Amelli-Kara:** I'm gonna have to say I loved, yes loved your review lol I have been there, forgetting where the stories are that you really like and going to hell and back to find them and I am flattered that you did that for my story. It means a lot. I am also really glad that you like James. It's always brilliant when people like a character you have created and the fact that you enjoyed the stuff about the rest of the characters as well will make me sleep a lot easier knowing I haven't just written about Merlin and Morgana. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**SerenityLux:** Amazing is a strong word thank you very much. Yeah I decided it was time to bring him in since we are now in the last half of the story if Morgana's dream was to be credible, and I know I'm horrible to Arthur but I do think he's great I swear :P There will be quite a lot of Mergana stuff in this chapter so I hope you enjoy.

**Bloody Nikki:** Yeah time to bring in the other other white knight :P And James right? Havin' a sleep while his sister gets kidnapped and the rest are targeted by assassins. Lazy git. Glad you enjoyed and always nice to hear from you.

**Kingleycrab:** Happy you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**Heart of Lies:** Thanks for your review and always nice to hear from you. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**islay12:** Oh come on like I'm that predictable...erm...no? lol you maybe on the relatively right tracks...and enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for your review and hopefully you won't be quite so, well, psychic in the future lol Nah I enjoy it and hope to hear from you next time.

**Guesswho:** Thanks for your review

**FirstM8ofJumpinJo:** Thanks lol I'm great at what I do? Not quite sure how to reply to that but thank you very much. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Mergana: **Thanks. Lots of Mergana scenes coming up in this chapter so hope you enjoy them.

**SylarQueen:** Lol I don't think I could have saved heroes if I had written from them. Glad you like the Arthur Merlin banter, it love writing it. I'm English so it's like writing one of my friend's conversations lol

**CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1:** Lol thank you very much but I don't think I'm a professional writer, but I'm glad you enjoyed my writing so much it's truly flattering.

**Ollie92:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope to hear from you again.

**Altaira:** Thanks :P ye really trying to update weekly. Hence this chapter being up on a Monday, but it can be quite hard when every chapter is seven thousand plus words long if you know what I mean. Luckily though I enjoy writing it so as long as that continues it should be weekly updates. Check every Monday and thank you for your review. Always nice to see someone so excited about something I've written.

**Firedragonheart:** Always nice to hear from you and thanks for your review.

**Lollolollocius:** Thank you very much and I guess you're welcome :P and you can't talk too much when complimenting lol Thank you so much for your kind words. The difference it makes when someone is so happy about your writing style is really flattering.

Yeah I took an odd sort of pride in remembering your name didn't I lol Thank you so much for your review it really meant a lot to me.

**AOA: **Got to love the suspense :P Thanks for your review.

**Whitepurity:** Well now you don't have to wait next update is here :P and you're more than welcome. It was a pleasure. Hope to hear from you soon.

**FireChildSlytherin5:** I love twisted, makes me smile lol get ready for more twisted fun in this chapter. As always thank you for you kind words.

**TaintedxIllusion:** Glad you are enjoying it, makes me feel that much better about my next update. Ye figured it was time Merlin stopped worrying about the consequences of his actions and just took what he wanted. I haven't decided what Lancelot's role will be yet, but he is there to shake things up a little. Thank you so much for your review.

**Ruby890:** lol thanks. He won't be evil per say just slightly twisted :P And yeah figured it was about time Anna and Arthur did the cousin dance since James and Arthur have a rep. time for the rest of the family to get in on it. As always I love to hear from you and hope to hear more from you.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes" and I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground. **

* * *

Merlin stepped onto the damp soil, his boot squelching deep into the grass and alerting anyone with a thousand paces that he was there. However Morgana was clearly consumed in her own thoughts to even notice his immensely awful stealth skills. He stared over the shiny green grass at the new king's adoptive sister, and finally his slow brain realised just how beautiful she was.

Her long thick, and lightly curled, beautiful jet black hair was carelessly slung over her right shoulder. The moonlight illuminated not only her ice blue eyes but the almost hauntingly striking pale skin. She wore her turquoise robe which melded seamlessly with the lustrous damp grass. He wasn't sure if it was the most ethical thought in his head, but he was suddenly very proud that he had been intimate with her, even to the little extent that he was. He had always heard rumours, especially from the gossiping band of middle aged women who roamed the streets of Camelot, that she was sought after by almost every noble male around.

"_I'm a noble now,"_ his traitorous brain thought before he could stop it. Had he not been so concerned that Morgana would look over he would have slapped himself round the head. Those were dangerous thoughts swimming in dangerous waters...or was it? The very notion nearly made him shiver in his scarf and spill his as of yet untouched drink. Despite this he repeated his so called mistake. Was it dangerous? Their daughter was in the building behind him, their king seemed to be more than ok with their relationship and there felt like there was some kind hope within their little group that something would happen between them. So what was he waiting for?

He knew the answer before the thought had even left him. Fear. Regardless of their new found kinship there was still that nagging doubt that was biting at the rear of his mind. He found himself disliking it with great intensity, but it refused to pack its bags and leave him be. Over a month ago now he had poisoned her to save Camelot and that was a scenario that stuck at the forefront of his head. It wasn't like he did not like her in ways best left alone, or that whenever he looked at her he felt that familiar fluttering just like he had with Freya or even that he didn't want to just forget the past and leave it there dead and buried. No, he even knew that he could trust her now thanks to Morgause latest offered opportunity.

But what if it went wrong?

What if he tried to erase those moments from his mind and she grew bored or unhappy with what their life would become? What if she disagreed with decisions he made like she had with Uther? What would she do then? He was filled with questions to which not even the woman herself could answer. However one thing was certain and that was that she was clearly upset about something he had done and Merlin didn't make a habit of making women cry. At least not on purpose.

With that decision made he took his first of many heavy noisy steps through the damp soil towards her, this time noticing that she had realised his arrival. He frowned though when he saw her turn around and bring her hands up to her face. Was she wiping tears away? The idea hit him hard. He couldn't remember ever seeing Morgana cry before, he had always assumed she was too proud for that. He sped up his pace and realised she was sitting on one of two logs, so with an easy swing of his right leg he settled himself down on the log opposite her.

She seemed more concerned with her wringing hands than looking up at him, but he knew she was aware of his presence. He was also suddenly very aware that he hadn't made any effort to plan what he was going to say to her. In his typical desire to do what he knew he needed to be done he hadn't actually thought about it, and this time Gaius wasn't there to help him realise that. So with a deep breath he feverishly searched for topic conversations.

"Nice night," he said lamely, firmly closing his eyes as it dawned on him just how lame.

She looked up at him with a frown which he had expected before looking briefly up at the stars. "So it is," she replied quietly, her attention going back to her hands.

He sighed, tapping his feet uncomfortably. Time to get this over with. "Morgana I'm-"

"I'm sorry," Morgana cut in, silencing him. "I should not have yelled at you. It was wrong of me."

Merlin only stared at her now completely mystified. First she was angry with him and now she was apologising to him, it was enough to baffle even the most intelligent of people. He did notice though that she had what he had named her Uther face on. Chin sticking out ever so slightly, her eyes a little fogged over and her back was arched. She looked like she was readying to go in to battle. How on earth was he supposed to react to that? What was he supposed to say?

"Err..." He said, deep in thought. "So, you're not angry with me?"

Morgana took a deep breath in through her nostrils. "No, Merlin. I am not angry with you."

But she was, he thought. He could see the conflict on her face, like she knew she shouldn't be angry but she had no control over the matter. He opened his mouth before swiftly shutting it, earning him a quizzical look with a hint of warning displayed within it from the woman sitting opposite him. He had to be careful what he said here. Very careful.

"Either way I wanted you to know that I am sorry," Merlin spoke softly, lowering his head in an attempt to get into her line of vision.

She looked up at him with a shake of her head. "What for?" she scoffed.

"Well, actually I don't know," He admitted, now looking at his feet. He lifted his gaze to look her dead in the eyes, and it was then that she saw just how genuine he was. "Morgana I can't stand knowing that I have hurt you," he whispered.

His words shocked her, her lips parting a little and she found herself struggling to tear her eyes away from his guilt ridden blues. He had stirred something deep in her chest. A mixture of happiness and guilt clashing together like two waves colliding with the other. He watched as her features softened and a small smile split across her face, her head hanging down shyly.

"That's why I couldn't be around you after I had poisoned you," he added, whipping his stare away from her. She looked up at him a little surprised that he had brought that up. "I understood on some level that it wasn't really your fault. I even wondered if it could have been me had I not had Gaius to confide in. But whenever I looked at you all I could do was hate myself. It showed me what I could do if I was backed into a corner."

She looked at him with her mouth parted and her eyes glistening herself when she saw unshed tears gather at the bottom of his eyes. "Merlin," she tried to soothe, leaning forward slightly.

"I hurt one of my friends because I was afraid," He continued, and Morgana could feel the pain echoing in his words. "Even when I see you smile now I think, because of me, I might not have gotten to see that smile. I'm always wondering what would have happened had Imogen not changed things. Would I have released the dragon and unleashed his wrath upon Camelot?" His eyes shifted to look at her. "What would have happened to you?" At the compassionate tilt of her head his eyes shifted onto hers again. "I could have done things differently. I could have talked to you about it, but I didn't. I could have looked for a counter spell but I didn't-"

"You found a spell to heal me, Merlin," She halted his self loathing speech, reaching out and grabbing his hand. She didn't like this Merlin. She liked the quirky man servant who was constantly saying the wrong thing and tripping up over his own feet. "That's what counts. Others might have left me to die for what I had done, but you didn't."

He nodded but she did not believe it. He gave a typical side smile before noticing she was still grasping his hand rather tightly. He needed a distraction before this became one of those passion filled moments when they lost control. "You know," he said whilst pulling his hand gently away to grab his drink. Morgana kept her face straight even though her hand felt cold without his in it. "I still haven't given you those magic lessons."

Her face lit up at his words and he smiled too. She was like a little girl told she could get that new dress she had always wanted. "The fire spell?"

Merlin took finally took a sip from his drink. "The fire spell," he confirmed.

From within the darkness the blonde assassin known as Kay turned to the dark haired woman behind her, Belak. "Emrys has drunk from the mug. We can begin."

Belak simply kept that emotionless look on her face. "We should have just killed them," she stated bluntly. "We do not require assistance. It's insulting."

Kay sighed, frustrated. "This mission will be remembered throughout time. We need to make sure that we humiliate them, we need to make sure that our names will be feared throughout the world," the blonde turned excited eyes back onto the unsuspecting Merlin and Morgana. "Imagine the riches we will receive, not just from our king, but everyone will offer their first born to have us do their dirty work once word gets out that we killed Emrys, king Arthur and Morgana Le Fay without so much as breaking a sweat."

Belak's expression didn't even flicker. "Very well, but I get to kill Emrys."

* * *

Imogen rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the sleep within them as she walked down the corridor. Since Gwen had been to get the water the future queen had insisted that she take a break, much to the disapproval of the other woman. She had developed a new found respect for physicians in the last four or five days. How they managed to remain calm whilst there was such suffering around them would be something she would never understand, despite the situations she had been in all her life.

She rounded the corner before being slammed into by none other than Arthur Pendragon, he swinging his shoulders in a confident manner.

"Oh, it's you," he said, sounding disappointed as he took a swig from the glass in his hand.

Imogen frowned at him, sending a very questioning gaze into his eyes. "Uncle Arthur what are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes at her with a frustrated sigh. "Enough with this Uncle Arthur business, ok? I'm not your uncle so leave me alone," and with that he turned around and began walking off before Imogen grabbed his arm.

"You are my uncle, whether you like it or not and what's wrong with you?" She quizzed. Something else was wrong here. Arthur would never say such things, but something else was wrong, missing. She looked around until she was satisfied Anna wasn't in sight. "Where is Anna?"

Arthur irritably wrenched his arm out of her grasp to shrug his shoulders. "Don't know don't care. Why don't you ask that red head Shallot at the bar, the one who said she was going to kill me before running off with Morgause," he snorted. "Well she obviously had a change of heart."

Two things went racing through the black haired beauties mind at his words. One, that Morgause was around somewhere and that the last time she had shown up she had demanded they hand Anna over to her...and now the little girl was nowhere to be seen. She must have cast a spell over Arthur to distract him. The second thing to alert her was the name Shallot. Sister Shallot was one of the things James had blurted out in his fevered state.

"Oh no," she murmured as realisation slapped her across the face. He wasn't just mumbling random crazy things, he was aware of the situation that was happening now. She was brought out of her internal epiphany when she noticed Arthur begin to walk away. "You stay right there mister," she ordered.

He turned around with a look of disbelieve written across his face. "Are you serious?" he asked, walking back towards her. "I am king Arthur. I do not take orders from teenage girls who can barely contain themselves from crying every time they take a step." She drew her head back at his words. That had stung. "Oh? Are you going to cry again? How predictable," he snarled before turning away once more. "I am going to have some fun. I think I deserve it after all my good work since your unwelcome arrival."

Imogen lowered her head and glared at his retreating back through her eye lids. She was not angry at him, she was angry with Morgause who had placed him under some sort of spell. With the conclusion made she lifted her hand, opening her palm and aiming it at her uncle. "Sorry uncle, _mamor_," she chanted, her eyes flashing gold as the king fell to the ground before her. She sighed as she lowered her hand. Later she would apologise but right now she had to remember what else James had said.

_"Assassins three," James whispered hoarsely. Imogen frowned. What did that mean? "Sister Shallot...Zao...save Anna...must save Anna...Emrys is dangerous...help them...Lancelot...Lancelot..."_

If he was right about Shallot did that mean sir Lancelot was on his way? The assassins? Was Anna in danger? But the main thing that scared her was what he had said about her father. Why on earth would he say he was dangerous? Unless...she looked down at Arthur. Morgause or this Shallot must have cast a spell over him to make him act this way. They must have done the same to Merlin.

She looked down at Arthur. "You are going to be mad when you wake up," she shrugged her left shoulder as she held out her hand once more. "But you did call me a cry a baby, _ásettan_," she chanted again, but this time Arthur faded into nothingness. She smiled, pleased with herself. That was the first time she had attempted that spell. However she was the daughter of Merlin and Morgana, she should have expected she would be able to perform a simple transportation spell. She did feel sorry for Gwen though. She had sent an unconscious Arthur to James room, so her aunt would soon be getting a rather unexpected surprise.

Now however she had a decision to make, and a difficult one at that. Either rush after Anna or go and calm down her by now unrestrained father. She sighed. Her father could handle himself, spell or no spell, but Anna couldn't. It was still strange to think her best friend was a little girl who needed constant protection when in her time she was an extremely powerful sorceress. So with her mind made up she set off at a run in the direction of the bar, guessing Morgause could not have taken her far from where she had last seen the six year old.

* * *

Merlin paced behind Morgana, a little more than concerned. The noble woman had her eyes firmly closed, but even with this and from looking at her back he could tell she was having trouble. Her hands were clenching by her sides and her shoulders were shaking with the strain. She couldn't do it. She had been trying now for what seemed like an eternity and she felt nothing.

With a heavy release of breath she finally untensed and turned to her tutor, looking defeated. "I can't do it," she admitted, her head hanging in her shame. She was therefore unprepared for him to snort. Obviously he found something about her struggles amusing. "What is so funny?"

Merlin smiled at her. "Morgana did you really think you would just get it?" he asked bemused. "I used to do spells instinctively and even I struggled with a few of the spells in my book. It's going to take time; you just have to trust that you can do it."

With a pointed sigh she firmly closed her eyes once more, knowing he was right. "You do know you are beginning to sound like Gaius right?" She pointed out, satisfied when she heard him halt his breathing and infuriating paces.

"I am going to go ahead and take that as a compliment," he retorted far too quickly. Damn. His constant verbal sparring with Arthur had made him swift in his replies. His lack of communication skills had been what she had been counting on to make him feel as small as she did right now.

Stupid Arthur.

Stupid Merlin.

Stupid Gwen...she wasn't sure why but to hell with logic, she was trying to blaze a bush with only her mind. Logic didn't really come into the equation.

"Tell me what I am doing wrong," she said quietly. She felt so exposed, vulnerable. He was pacing around her, staring at her whilst she only stood there with her eyes closed like some sort of moron.

"You're spending too much time thinking and not enough remembering," he answered, Morgana noticing that it took him some time to answer. Was it that obvious how helpless she was feeling? "You have to feel it rise up in you. Use the emotions you're trying to rid yourself of off to force it up, and then thrust it to the front. Remember what you felt like, what it felt like."

Her brow creased in confusion. "I don't know what that was." She confessed. "It was fear and panic and anger and..." she trailed off. She couldn't let him know what the other surge of emotion was, because she herself wasn't sure. Sort of. Or maybe she simply didn't want to acknowledge it anymore. Whenever she did she didn't feel sure of who she was. She didn't feel like the lady Morgana, that pride in who she was and taking strength from that image she had built up of herself that no one could touch her. And then Merlin stumbled, quite literally, into her life and that image had been tarnished forever. He made her weak, and she found herself liking it. Relishing in his presence, in the vulnerability he installed in her simply by closing her eyes.

The secret wasn't anger. It was love.

Her eyes drifted open as if waking from a sleep, her arm slowly rising towards the slow bush. "_Fýres_," she whispered, and just like that the bush ignited into small flames. Her mouth fell open. It sounded stupid but she was too happy to smile, instead she simply wished to gawk at it. She had done it. She had cast her very first intentional spell, by allowing the feelings she had tried so hard to bury for Merlin free.

Finally a smile twitched onto her face. "I did it," she whispered before turning to Merlin, raising her arms in the air and bending her left knee. "I did it!" she screamed. But something was wrong. Her smile fell as she looked at him. "Did your eyes just glow blue?" she asked puzzled.

Merlin let loose a smirk that looked like it would belong more to James Regus than him, causing Morgana to take a subconscious step back. "Well done," he congratulated. His voice was different somehow, smoother and far more confident. He took a few steps toward her, she in turn taking a few steps back though she didn't know why.

He looked at her like she was some kind of stray animal that had been separated from the herd. "Merlin, are you okay?" she asked a little shakily. It was odd but he was emitting some kind of energy, predatory and unsettling. She felt her back hit the rugged surface that could only be a tree and suddenly the feeling of being trapped descended upon her.

He stepped right up to her, and the next thing she knew his eyes were falling down her body until they reached her toes. She swallowed when his eyes drifted back up to hers. "I am just...magical," he breathed out. She gasped when she felt his fingers land on her hips and began tracing her figure, slowly travelling from her hips and continuing on upwards up her stomach.

Her eyes closed as she released a breath of vehement excitement. Did the magical pun make her want to laugh herself into an early grave? Most definitely. But his fingers roaming her curves sent a wave of stimulation desperately craving to break free, to explode all over the man now pressing against her. His left hand leisurely wrapped around her waist whilst his right journeyed down her left leg, massaging it as he went. His warm hands felt so good that she had to wonder if he had done this before, and soon she found her left leg lift and enfold around his waist.

She caught herself in the midst of her flailing lust to see what was going on. "Merlin, stop. We need to stop this is insane," she exhaled, yet even she didn't believe her own words.

His head leant down to nibble at her neck, one of her hands coming up to pull his head in closer whilst her other travelled down his back. "Do you really want me to?" he fought out in between the trails of soft kisses to her nape.

She grabbed his collar and shoved him off of her, staring into his rampant blues. She grit her teeth. "No."

* * *

Morgause jumped as the door behind her vaulted open, slamming against the adjacent wall. Imogen ran out and skid to a stop as when her eyes fell upon Morgause sitting royally on her white stallion, Anna slung over the rear of the horse asleep.

"Imogen," Morgause stated in that horribly sedate voice. "At last we meet."

Imogen's eyes lifted to glare at her blonde biological aunt. "Did you send her into a deep sleep or did you kill her?" she seethed through clenched teeth.

"Hardly, we need her alive." Her eyes narrowed at the girl. "So you are the offspring of the boy Merlin and Morgana? You must have a lot of potential hidden in that dress."

Imogen looked down at her red dress before looking up at her once more. "You're going to give me Anna back and then leave," Imogen warned in a low menacing tone, yet Morgause merely smiled.

"I recognise my sisters' iron will in you, but I would be more concerned about the two assassins watching your parents or the one right behind you."

Imogen's eyes split open as she spun on her heel, coming face to face with the red headed assassin Shallot. "So you're the girl from the future huh?" Shallot said, giving the younger woman a look like she didn't think she was capable of it. Imogen pushed her tongue into her cheek as she considered the woman.

"Oh yes I am, and I'm here to tell you that that dress you're wearing went out of fashion during the dark ages," she bit back. Shallot was so struck by the girls' spirit that she completely missed Imogen's fingers flicker, though Morgause didn't. The blonde attempted to warn her partner but quickly found she was too late, a door flying off its hinges slammed into the red head and she disappeared underneath it.

Morgause looked on shocked. She hadn't expected this Imogen to be so crafty, but then again she was related to her by blood. She watched as Imogen slowly turned around and looked up at her through her eye lids. "Well that was rather disappointing, was it not?"

Morgause frowned. She could not risk her mission. She feared her king would not allow another failure. "Did you ever hear of the assassins three, Imogen? They will do anything you ask them to, absolutely any task at all."

"Yeah I heard about them," Imogen answered, still looking at her aunt like she was the devil. "My father and James stopped them, together."

"Well by now your father will not be feeling quite like himself, and where is James?" Morgause retorted quicker than she could have snapped her fingers. She watched as Imogen's battle mask faltered slightly. She smiled. "Your boyfriend is the only one in this time capable of stopping them, and while you fight for their lives what does he do?" She watched as Imogen lowered her gaze to the horse's hooves, doubt reflecting in her eyes. "Where is he when you need him?"

"He has been injured, it's not his fault," Imogen said sadly.

Morgause paused, hoping it would make her next words sink in more. "Would that stop your James in the future?"

Imogen felt like a bomb had exploded in her chest. Morgause had managed to find that weak spot deep in her abdomen and bring it out for the world to see. She briefly noticed Shallot arrive next to the horse and climb on, the two women staring down at her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She would not be toyed with so easily.

"If you think I'm just going to let you take Anna then you are making a big mistake," she warned them. If there was one thing that could give her the strength to fight two such powerful sorceresses at the same time it was ensuring her friend survived. Well at least that was until the world began swaying around her. The white steed swiftly became a distant blur, melding with the colours around her to form some kind of unified existence. The two women merely stared on confused as the girl from the future rather unexpectedly fell to her knees before realising their opportunity.

Shallot swung herself back over off the stallion and withdrew the sword strapped to the side of it, slowly advancing onto the unexpectedly frail girl. She had planned to just send her to sleep and move on with Morgause to join her two assassin colleagues, but that was before she had been given this golden egg. She swung the sword out to her side, her hands gripping onto the blades handle as she readied herself to strike. She would be the one who would receive the honour, the honour of telling everyone that she killed the offspring of Emrys and Morgana Le Fay. With one final crooked smile, the last smile the sweet girl would ever see, she swiped the blade through the air and clashed with not skin but metallic steal.

The fog covering Imogen's eyes evaporated and they scanned the scenario before her, observing a confused looking Shallot stammering back slightly. Another sword had been thrown in between the offensive blade and her throat, and the sight in front of her momentarily caught her heart in her throat.

"Lancelot?" She whispered happily.

Lancelot cast his dark eyes down upon her, giving her a little smile. "My lady," he greeted with a small genteel nod, proceeding to turn his eyes back on Shallot and Morgause.

Imogen's smile fell as she took in his words. "My lady?" she repeated quietly to herself until realisation beamed across her mind. He must have taken her for her mother. The notion made her smile a little, her mother was hardly unattractive.

"What is your quarrel with this woman?" he asked, that polished voice she had always associated him with coming through in folds.

Morgause considered him before replying. "We do not have time for this. Shallot, dispose of these vermin ahead of joining your sisters in death. I will make haste to the Venemagus kingdom."

Shallot nodded, but Lancelot merely frowned. "Venemagus kingdom?" he questioned them. "The hidden kingdom of sorcerers? I thought it was just a legend?"

Shallot gave him a strangely maternal look. "I'm afraid not," She lifted her hand and sent the two new friends soaring back through the empty doorway, crashing through into the dining quarters and into an eating families table. The red head turned back to Morgause. "I will deal with them later, but I fear my sisters in death as you call them may run into some difficulty,"

Morgause nodded. "Perhaps you are right. The serving boy Merlin would by now have consumed the fuba berries and adhered to its devices, he will not hesitate in his assault."

Shallot agreed, silently hoping the legends they had heard about the one called Emrys were hugely exaggerated. However something else plagued her. "What did the girl mean when she said the sorcerer prince and Emrys stopped us?"

"You do not need to know such details," Morgause brushed off, but at Shallot's look she sighed in defeat. "It is written that while King Arthur and Emrys will unite the land of Albion, Emrys would also form a partnership with the seventh crowned prince of the Venemagus kingdom. An unstoppable partnership, and it would seem not even the assassins three will be immune to their prowess."

Shallot seemed devastated. Knowing how you were going to die before it happened was a chilling prospect. She actually felt a gush of icy breeze brush against her skin. She had to stop them before this became a fact, starting with Emrys. "I must join my friends immediately."

"Yes, you should. However I want you to have this," Morgause said with an eerie kindness about her. She extended her arm to offer her a red, misty orb. "This is the orb of Leones,"

"Leones?" Shallot questioned. "The fifth sorcerer king? As in Borin Regus' father who banished Malum? That Leones?"

"Yes. This is orb is a priceless artefact. It will guide you on your quests for our king and will warn you of impending danger," Morgause answered. "If it glows you must heed its warnings immediately. It can mean the difference between life and death."

"I will, thank you," Shallot replied, her eyes scanning the orb.

Lancelot moaned as he began to feel the unmistakable throbbing pain that assured him he had hit his head, hard. He brought a tender hand up to message his scalp before the memories of his situation came back in full force. His eyes snapped open. He had saved the lady Morgana from the two women, and then had been sent crashing through into some poor family's dining room table.

He leapt to his feet and searched his surroundings. A black haired woman lay face down within the rubble their ascent had left, he briefly noticing the gathering crowd of bystanders around them. Brushing off the many concerned stares he was receiving, especially from a few of the wives and mothers, he plummeted to his knees and gently pulled the black haired girl up, cradling her in his arms.

"My lady?" He questioned softly, a charming smile breaking out across his face when Imogen opened her eyes to reveal dazed icy blues. "You are unharmed," he added relieved.

"No," Imogen moaned, allowing the brave knight to help her to her flimsy feet. "No I am not the lady Morgana."

Lancelot released her hand and stepped back a few paces, his eyes studying her form. "I don't understand, if you are not the lady Morgana then how is it that you look just like her? And what are you doing here?"

Imogen pursed her lips. They didn't have time for her to explain the rather complex situation they were in, a situation that certainly would have bemused questions follow suit. "We don't have time. I will explain everything to you but right now we have to save the real lady Morgana and my Da-and Merlin," she finished uneasily.

"Merlin and Morgana are here?" He asked, now wondering what kind of circumstance he had wondered innocently into this time. "Why can I only seem to meet you people during a crisis?" he added a little frustrated.

Imogen gave him a sympathetic look. "Come on, we have to go tell Gwen-"

"Gwen is here too?"

"And see if King Arthur is awake-"

"Wait a moment king Arthur? You mean Prince Arthur right?"

"Before trying to awaken the sorcerer prince," Imogen finally finished, ignoring his interruptions. However when she felt his hand grab her arm and swing her round to face him she could not ignore him any longer.

"Sorcerer prince?" He questioned with a disbelieving smile. "Do excuse me but are you feeling alright? You did just hit your head perhaps you are delusional."

"Afraid not, although I do date the sorcerer prince in the future which was considered insane so make your own conclusions," Imogen spun on her heel, her hair almost smacking into Lancelot's face as she walked off.

"Of course you do," Lancelot humoured her, nonetheless deciding to follow her anyway. "Next thing you'll be telling me is that Merlin and Morgana got married."

* * *

Merlin stood in front of Morgana, buckling his belt back up as she smoothed out her dress behind him. She couldn't believe they had just done that, or more importantly that she had just done that. She had allowed all that excitement to overcome her, snubbing the intelligent voice inside her head that had begged her not to have sex with the new noble man. Especially since the man in question was acting rather strangely. He had been so rough, something she had not expected from Merlin at all. She had expected him to be gentle and unselfish but he had been the exact opposite throughout. Though she had to admit, it was a lot better than she had anticipated.

"So," Morgana spoke, smiling when he turned round to face her with that contended look in his eyes. "What do we do now?"

Merlin stepped into her personal space and pulled her hips to his own, drawing her in for another kiss. Their lips eventually parted, although neither wanted to. "Lets' get married," Merlin whispered against her lips.

Morgana's eyes widened as her breath left her. "What?" she asked, desperately unsure of what she had just heard.

He smiled a little wildly. "Marry me," he stated more than he asked. "We will spend the rest of our lives together, create our own little Imogen and live in a castle. What more could you want?"

Morgana didn't know what to say. She had been proposed to by many random men in her past but none had remotely tempted her into agreeing. She opened and closed her mouth three or four times before replying. "Merlin nothing would make me happier, but don't you think we should –"

"Wait?" Merlin finished for her, looking like the idea appalled him. "Wait for what? To get old and wish we had done it before? Why wait when we will never be happier than we are right now?"

Morgana looked deep into his eyes. He meant what he was saying, every word. Her eyes began to glisten as she considered the evidence. She had recently discovered that she loved the man in front of her, he was her king's advisor and friend and she knew that they were destined to end up together anyway. She beamed at him as soon as she had made up her mind. "Ok," she breathed out.

Merlin looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes. "You mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes Merlin, I will marry you," she answered louder this time. The two smiled at each other before Morgana screamed in elation and jumped on her new fiancé. She couldn't believe it! She was going to marry Merlin and she could not be happier about the idea.

"Congratulations," sounded a voice from behind them. Merlin turned around to face two women, still holding Morgana close to him.

He smiled at the blonde and dark haired duo. "Yeah yeah thanks you wouldn't know where a chapel is would you?" He asked, not really giving a hoot what the two strangers thought.

"I'm afraid not," came yet another voice, but this time the two did not smile. Morgause rode into their line of vision sporting a complimentary red head and an unconscious Anna thrown over the rear of the horse.

"Morgause," Merlin and Morgana whispered viciously in unison before Morgana noticed little Anna slung carelessly over the white stallion. "What are you doing with Anna?" asked the black haired beauty harshly.

"Our king wishes for his daughters return. I will not deprive a father of his little girl," Morgause answered, clearly convincing herself that her actions were moral. "My friends here will answer any of your questions, but now I will take my leave," she added as the red head climbed of the horse and joined the two women from before. And with that Morgause turned and rode off into the night with Anna in tow.

"Merlin!" Morgana called, rewarded by Merlin releasing her and holding his hand up at Morgause. He prepared himself to perform a retrieval spell until the three women stepped in front of him...but he did not lower his arm. Morgana frowned at him. "Merlin what are you doing?"

The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk. "Getting rid of our problem, _blaestes_ _férne_," he murmured. His eyes flashed gold before a huge white ball of energy exploded from his hand and blasted toward the three assassins. They narrowly dived out of the way of it, but did not just roll away randomly. The blonde in the middle rolled forwards under the blast, the dark haired woman rolled to the right and the red head rolled to the left. It was almost like they were moving into some tight sequenced formation.

Unfortunately his first thoughts were correct as the three women all simultaneously raised their right arm and chanted. "_Anlípe_ _rícium_."

Three green beams of light all flew through the air toward him, causing the young warlock to act instinctively. He quickly placed his right leg behind him and raised both his arms. "_Scildas_!" he yelled, a white bubble wall conjuring before him and taking the full extent of the magical blasts.

The three women rose, still projecting the offensive beams onto Merlin's newly acquired bubble shield. Merlin grit his teeth as he struggled to keep up the barrier, silently knowing that he would have to do something else to stop them. With a heavy grunt he used his right hand to maintain the shield and threw his left out to the forest surrounding them.

"_Scéotan_," he called. Within seconds a long sharp stick soared out from the trees and darted straight toward the dark haired woman at incredible speeds. The one known as Belak spotted the stick from the corner of her eye and instantly stopped. Morgana watched on from the sidelines as Belak spun toward the approaching weapon and withdrew a sword strapped to her side, lifted the weapon and sliced the stick in two. Both sides went racing by on either side of her, unknowingly making Morgana stumble backwards at the sight of the sword.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself as she stared at the sword. "It can't be."

Merlin however was oblivious to the sword, deciding instead to seize his opportunity. He couldn't explain it but he felt free and far more powerful, like something was missing and no longer holding him back. "_Pýtan_!" He yelled, causing the shield in front of him to expand and fly forwards toward the three. Kay and Shallot managed to dodge the deadly attack but Belak did not see the bubble in time, and was swept from her feet and thrown back through the air as the barrier collided with her. Kay and Shallot briefly acknowledged the event. No one had ever managed to escape them while they were attacking as a threesome before.

They turned back to Merlin, ready and willing to take him down. He smiled at them. A small part of him knew he shouldn't be enjoying this but the fact was he was enjoying it. Something was different, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt invincible, lighter and more agile.

"Dad!" Merlin turned to see Imogen, Lancelot and Gwen running out of the stable toward them. He frowned at them, confused.

"Lancelot?" he mumbled before being hit by some invisible force. He screamed in his absolute agony as the sharp pain squeezed at every nerve in his body. He instantly fell onto his back, not even feeling himself slam into the ground through the immense shattering pain. He continued to scream. He couldn't do anything else. Couldn't move, couldn't think, but merely shrill in his torture as Shallot stood over him holding out her hand.

"Daddy!" Imogen screamed. She had seen this spell many times before. It was a spell that caused an unimaginable amount of pain onto the target, worse than anything humanly considered possible to survive through. That was why she had been so shocked to see James use it on Morgause when she had tried to take Anna from them, it was practically worse than murder. She grit her teeth. She would not allow her father to go through that.

"Lancelot! Go!" She ordered, causing the knight to nod and set off at a sprint. Imogen turned to Gwen. "Gwen, my mother," Gwen immediately ran over to the terrified looking Morgana as Imogen turned back to Shallot, holding her hand up to the red head. "_Vegum_!" she yelled, sighing with relief when it appeared Shallot had been swatted in the face and fell to her knees.

Lancelot drew his sword as he ran toward a distracted Kay, lifting it above his head. He barely registered the sound of a stick snapping beneath his right foot before Kay turned to look at him. He wanted to stop, but even if he died at least he would have provided a descent enough distraction for the others. However he wasn't prepared for the blonde to begin running toward him and hover from the ground before eventually flying and tackling him. The two went soaring into the woods, but it was only briefly noticed by the rest of the group.

Gwen reached Morgana and enveloped her in her arms. "Morgana are you alright?"

"What's happening?" Morgana asked immediately. She was so happy a few seconds ago but now she was in shock. "Who are they?"

Gwen shook her head. "We don't know, but we have to leave," she answered with her voice shaking. She was about to help her friend to her feet until Morgana noticed Belak appear above an almost dead Merlin with her sword hanging lazily next to her side.

It was all happening in slow motion to her, things clicking into place. The dark haired woman was holding the sword, as in _the_ sword she had seen in her dreams sticking out of Merlin's gut just before he died. No, Merlin couldn't die. He just couldn't. She needed him, but the situation was beyond hopeless. Arthur was out cold somewhere, Imi was being restrained by Shallot and Lancelot had been thrown into the forest by Kay. She didn't have time to conjure the fire spell and Gwen was by her side, watching on with a just as helpless expression on her face.

"This is going to make me famous," Belak stated with that awful heartless monotone.

This was it. Merlin was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. He was going to die and she hadn't even told him how she felt. She had been too proud, too afraid, and now she would live the rest of her life knowing she had missed her chance with the most wonderful man she had ever known. She watched as Belak raised the sword above her head, a muddled Merlin looking up with distorted vision. She never thought it would end like this. Yes she had foreseen Merlin's death but she had convinced herself that some miracle would save him, just like what had happened with Arthur when she had seen him drowning in her dreams. But where was her miracle?

No, she still had a chance to tell him. She would not die without closure and she most definitely would not live her life knowing she had missed her opportunity. She threw her away her pride; she threw away her fear as she thrashed forward onto all fours and fixed her eyes upon him.

"I love you Merlin!" she called and she shocked herself with the conviction in her voice. She saw Merlin slowly turn his head to face her, and though his eyes were still bleary she knew he had understood her. She began shaking as tears started falling freely from her eyes. "I love you," she whispered this time, it being all her body would allow her.

She was broken, her soul crushing within her. So this is what loosing real love was? This is what had driven Uther to hunt down and slaughter all magical beings in his rage. She could finally understand her adoptive father, because whilst her breaking heart was at this moment subduing her fury, she knew she would be incapable of controlling herself without him.

And that was when her nightmare came true. Belak drove the sword downward, downward towards the exact spot where she had seen it sticking independently out of his abdomen in her dreams, which was when Shallot called out. "Stop!"

Everything froze for Morgana. "What?" she questioned nobody in particular. Anyone would do. Really anyone. Had the merciless slutty woman finally come to her senses and turned into her miracle? She didn't wish to seem ungrateful to whatever divine power had saved the man she loved but what was going on?

Belak halted in her assault, turning yet still empty eyes as she seemingly read Morgana's thoughts. "What is it?"

Shallot released a now almost unconscious Imogen and let her fall hard onto the damp floor. The red head walked towards Belak, reaching deep into her cloak as she did so. "The orb is signalling something," her voice quivered, her hand reappearing with the red orb glowing within it.

"This can wait until after Emrys has been killed," Belak replied flatly.

"No," Kay commanded, walking alone out of the trees...without Lancelot Gwen noticed. "You both know as well as I do that the orb must be consulted before we do anything. It may well be a warning of the consequences of our actions."

Belak looked back down at Merlin, catching Morgana's heart in her throat. She prayed silently to herself that the cold hearted assassin would listen to her counter parts, and when the dark woman reluctantly let the sword hang loose in her hand she released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

Kay placed her hands on the misty radiating orb still being held in Shallots outstretched palm. Morgana and Gwen watched on as the blonde closed her eyes and turned her head towards the heavens. "It is a warning,"

Shallot cursed before looking back at Kay. "Well then command it to show us this warning," she ordered annoyed.

Kay opened her eyes and gave her partner a frustrated look. "I was going to," she closed her eyes once more. "Hemming _ús_ _þes__béotum_," she whispered. Red mist immediately poured from the orb, which burned even brighter as a result. Even in the face of all this danger Morgana had to admit that the sight was beautiful. The red fog glided weightlessly forward before seemingly gathering to form a red cloud in the shape of a sphere.

Though Morgana trusted her eyes she barely believed them when the sphere began showing a man with glowing gold eyes. Before she could take in the man's features the sphere rapidly changed to show an attractive man wearing red royal robes with people bowing before him. Then just as before it switched to another man with blonde hair and blue eyes glaring out from the misty red globe.

"Why is it showing us this?" Shallot asked nervously as the orb showed three more men. "These men are all dead. I thought you said it was a warning?"

Kay only frowned in confusion with Morgana following suit when the sphere suddenly showed king Borin Regus glaring out at them through the mist. Kay's eyes widened in realisation and fear. "It's warning us of their combined power," she mumbled with a quivering voice. "The combined power of all the sorcerer kings combined. We have to leave...now!" she yelled terrified.

"Do not be foolish, why would we do that?" Belak questioned, but it was too late.

Morgana and Gwen gasped as James unpredictably stepped through the red misted image of his father and stood before the three assassins, his likeness to the current sorcerer king shinning through to the two girls until that wonderful smile split open across his face.

"Because guess whose awake?" James mocked. "I'm here to give you a sense of humour."

Morgana and Gwen squealed in glee, leaping to their feet and enveloping each other in an embrace. They were saved. However the three assassins did not look so pleased. The only person to have ever thwarted them was standing smiling like an idiot before them only two steps away.

Shallot attempted to speak first. "But...but you were-"

"Having a nice rest?" James interrupted before nodding. "Yes, yes I was but it seems these morons can't survive without me for more than four days so," he outstretched his arms. "Ta da!" He looked at all their unchanged faces and his arms fell down disappointed. "Yeah ok maybe that was a bit dramatic but it deserves a small twitch of the lips surely?"

"No one has ever, ever recovered this quickly," Shallot stated just as James noticed Merlin.

The assassins watched along with Morgana and Gwen as James knelt down on one knee and opened Merlin's left eye. He squinted as he looked inside it before his own eyes widened. He stood up, dropping Merlin's head back onto the ground and turned to face the assassins three. "Fuba berries? Are you serious?" He laughed when they didn't correct him. "The assassins three using hallucinogenic, well this is priceless. Unfortunately for you, you used it on my friend."

Shallot frowned a little. "You don't have friends."

"He is different," James stated firmly, causing the three women to take a simultaneous step back. "Emrys is a good man. He has proved that to me, and I will not let you harm him or his friends anymore."

Kay shook her head. "This isn't possible," she murmured on the brink of tears.

"Well neither is this," he replied and pointed at both Kay and Belak. Instantly the two women soared backwards on either side of Shallot and slammed consequently into two trees. Shallot stepped back, so focused on looking horrified between her two fallen partners that she didn't see James calmly step forwards and grasp her throat ruthlessly.

The red head gasped for air as his hand tightened around her throat until she fell to her knees. He stepped up even closer to look down on her, his eyes infiltrating her own. The girls watched as the assassin grew even more terrified beneath his influence. "No, please don't. Please I'll never do it again I promise, I promise!" Shallot begged.

"I'm sorry Shall," James apologised. "I wish my father had treated you better I truly do, but you have chosen your path and in doing so leave me no choice," he finished genuinely sorry, but it didn't seem to stop him. His eyes turned gold and almost instantaneously she began screaming, her shrills piercing Morgana and Gwen's ears. They had no idea what he was doing to her, but judging by her screams it was painful beyond their comprehension. It went on like this, each passing moment her screams becoming more and more unbearable until he released her. "Morgause has Anna," he breathed out just as Shallot began crawling backwards, away from him with a baffled look on her face.

"You didn't kill me?" she asked, alive but traumatized.

James ignored her and turned in the direction Morgause had ridden. "Edrynes," he whispered, his eyes only flashing gold this time.

Morgana and Gwen screamed when an explosion of smoke burst next to them, and they almost had a heart attack when a white horse carrying Morgause and Anna emerged from the fog. James didn't waste time examining Morgause perplexed expression, but simply threw out his left arm and sent her soaring just like he had with the other assassins. He briefly made sure Anna was still sleeping before turning to the four women lying on the floor, looking up at him terrified but too afraid to move.

James walked over to their position and towered over them. "Well..." he said seriously. "You can run now."

Morgause frowned in her absolute confusion. She had just tried to steal his beloved little sister away from him and yet he was letting them live? "Why would you let us go?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering.

James snarled down at them. "Because I'm better than you," he hissed, not noticing the smile of a recently recovered Imogen and the ones emanating from both Morgana and Gwen. "Now run before I change my mind." When they still seemed too scared to move he felt his fury begin to seep over into his mask. "Run!" He commanded, and they did not spend another breath examining their blessings. They leapt to their feet and scurried away into the darkness.

Morgana, Gwen and Imogen rushed over to James beaming all the way, Lancelot appearing from the woods looking slightly dishevelled. That was until James fell to his knees, clutching the wound on his gut. "James!" Imogen yelled, falling to her own knees and grabbing his face to bring her eyes up to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Morgana queried worried. "Is it the wound?"

James greedily took in a lungful of air. "My body is still healing," he gasped in his pain. "I'm not ready I'm not done yet. I don't even have enough power to overthrow Shallot."

The three girls and Lancelot looked between each other startled. Morgana lowered her head. "You were bluffing?" she whispered.

James managed a weak smile. "I've pretended not care about anyone my entire life; a little lie is nothing to me – AGH!" He cried out as he fell onto his side, unable to fight the pain anymore.

"No no no, you have stay awake," Imogen pleaded, but James shook his head.

"I wish it were up to me, but you have to listen to me," he firmly shut his eyes, clearly struggling to stay in the world of the conscious. He hazily opened them and spoke rapidly, afraid he would not get all of his words out. "Emrys and most likely Arthur have been poisoned with the fuba berries. They make their victims act without inhibitions or think of the consequences and the only way to heal them is for them to fall asleep. The active ingredients in the berries will keep them awake until their last breath, which means Imogen you will have to put your father to sleep before it drives him insane-Gah!" he yelled out and before long all three girls and Lancelot found themselves fussing over him.

"Will you be alright?" Gwen asked, but she could tell the man was fading into the dream world.

"I will be fine in two nights, but you must ensure that I am not wakened until then," he hissed as another wave of pain encompassed him, but he fought on.

"What kind of pain is it?" Imogen asked panicked, desperately trying to find something she could do to help.

"It's kind of a..." he looked up at her. "Stabbing pain."

Imogen let a sharp breath escape her. "You're making jokes? Now?"

"Never let it be said I was boring," He replied shortly. "I need you – I need you to all look after Anna. I read her thoughts and I've never seen her so scared."

"Of course we will," Morgana answered, a kind smile on her face. For the first time she was looking at the sorcerer prince and thinking of him as one of the group, as an actual person.

"And one – and one more – AGH!" The four concerned friends watched as the sorcerer prince fought with everything he had to stay conscious. "And one more thing. The Realm of Faery is inhabited by the demons that Malum will one day command. They will obey the person who commands the most authority, and you won't know who that is until you get there."

"Oh my God," Morgana whispered stunned.

"Tell me about it," He finally noticed Lancelot and frowned. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Lancelot," the knight answered, looking down at the prince with a mixture of concern and disbelief.

"Oh right, Lancelot. Jeeze you're a good looking man."

Lancelot looked a little startled. "Err thank you?"

"I'm serious, you won't be near my sister as she grows up," James said with a bounce of his eyebrows. "Oh by the way Morgana Merlin loves you too, he just doesn't know it."

Morgana's jaw fell open and her eyes widened in trepidation. "Wh-what?"

James eyes suddenly became all glazed. "Ooooooh yeah things are getting blurry."

Morgana grabbed his face. "You cannot just say that and pass out, what do you mean he doesn't know it?"

"Look at all pretty colours," he murmured dreamily.

"Forget the colours!" Morgana yelled desperately.

"Forget the colours?"

"Yes forget the colours!"

"But they're so pretty-"

"James," Morgana warned. "Tell me."

"I'll tell you in the morning Mummy," and with that James slipped out of consciousness. Morgana waited a few seconds before shaking him.

"Wake up you moron!" she called.

Imogen pulled her hands off of him and looked her mother in the eyes. "You heard him we cannot wake him again."

Morgana angrily dropped his head and leant back on her knees, folding her arms over her chest. What was she supposed to do with that nugget of information? In fact she knew what she was going to do. She was going to silently obsess over it until the sorcerer prince awoke, and when he did he was going to be subject to her wrath. Merlin would not remember a single thing from when these fuba berries took their effect, which means he would not remember that she told him she loved him, which meant she was back to where she was before any of this had started. Accept now she had something else to drive her insane.

Gwen bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Mummy?"

* * *

So there we go. As always I would love to hear from you, and to answer one of your questions that many of you have asked yes the spells are in actual old English, which is what they use in the show. In the next chapter: Merlin is told what happened at the stable; The group reach the realm of Faery with Lancelot in tow; Imogen is feeling different and they discover horrifying truth


	18. The Realm of Faery

**Hey ho! **First of sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses other than I just couldn't write it for some reason. I planned it out in detail the day after I posted chapter 17 but when I went to write it I just kept disappointing myself. If I'm honest I am still very unhappy with it, but some of it was necessary to set up the next chapter, which I have been planning for some time and am already proud of lol. Anyway I want to thank you all for your reviews personally so here we go.

**FireChildSlytherin5; fire dragonheart; zammierox; no name; kingleycrab; Sylar Queen; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; doctorwhofreak8490; Elysion1879 and Allygator16666 –** Thank you all so much for your reviews. They were shot and sweet but so far from less than the rest. I cannot thank all of you enough for your kind words, some of you who have been with me from the beginning. I don't forget lol. Thank you.

**TaintedxIllusion –** Thank you lol I thought it would be funny for someone with James reputation to be dazed by pretty colours. Seemed right :P Sorry it took so long to update and thanks for your review.

**Anonymous -** I'm glad you like James so much :P He seems to have become quite popular after the last chapter. I introduced him not only to give the team some power but also to add some comic relief, so I'm glad he did that for you. It means a lot when people like a character you have created, thanks so much.

**Whitepurity –** I must admit I'm flattered so many of you like James lol it's really flattering. I didn't want Arthur and Merlin to be the only comedic elements in the story, and I wanted someone who had that sort of wow factor. And about the mummy thing, that was going to be its original purpose but I needed people reading to be clear about what was going on so I decided to go another way. Well done for spotting it though :P and thanks for your review. I did smile when I read it :P

**Islay12:** James has become popular amongst readers I must say lol and I'm glad you liked the explanation about Merlin's attitude toward Morgana. Psychic? Then I sincerely hope you haven't picked up on the ending to the story yet lol I have actually given loads of hints, but they have always been fleeting and easily forgettable :P I watch too much Derren Brown. Thank you so much for your review, you're brilliant.

**MaryandMerlin –** Lol thank you so much amazing is a strong word. People seem to have enjoyed the mummy thing a lot which is brilliant and a few people have said that 17 was one of my best chapters which is so nice to see. And don't worry I'll never stop this story until it is completely finished. I love it far too much as well. Thanks for your kind words.

**Aaron -** Well first of all this is science fiction, and despite how this saying makes me cringe, not science faction. I'm writing a story on a show that has a talking dragon in it so let's bare that in mind as I answer your questions. If you had read or could struggle to remember the earlier chapters of the story you would know that no matter when Merlin and Morgana did the bad stuff was irrelevant, despite basic biology (which by the way I have an A level in) so I know, trust me. Most people simply like to enjoy the story without nit picking, but if you must know there is a logical reason I will explain at a later date. (Well Logical for Merlin).

As for the James and Imogen thing, I've made it a point to not only explain how or rather when Imogen fell in love with him as well as making it quite obvious that he's hardly hard on the eyes. And despite his age if you can remember since I have pointed it out a lot of times, he is immortal and does not age – at least physically. I demonstrated this by having his father Borin Regus look the same age as James when the group were taken into the Venemagus kingdom. I will grant you the fact that Merlin and Morgana would not like the idea of their daughter dating someone so much older than her, which has been something I have been waiting to explain. It will make for a juicy story so I have left it for now – hopefully saving it for a sequel but if not then that part will be explained further at a later date.

And as for your question about why James is so much more powerful than Merlin you've almost answered your own question when you finished the sentence with "at this point". James is far more powerful than Merlin at this point in time, but I have mentioned not only that Merlin would become more powerful than him twice with James himself even saying it once but I've also stated how. I wrote that James trains him and then Merlin reaches a level beyond his mentor.

Anyways I hope that answers your questions. I sincerely hope that those questions were genuine, which I doubt since you didn't pick up on any of the good points about the story, and was not just a way to poke holes in a story that is so much fun to write. In my experience people like that are smug self-promoting morons and only do those sorts of things to make people think they're smart when really they come across as unlikeable idiotic dick heads. I really hope you're not one of them and instead hope you agree with me about those people. Thank you for taking some interest.

**Bloody Nikki –** I know lol it is a bit harsh, but he will be told right at the beginning of this chapter by a rather amused Gwen and I thought about making Morgana flip out but I wanted to fit it all in one chapter. Loads of Merlin and Morgana in the next chapter as this was more of a story arc piece. LMAO I laughed hard when I read your thoughts on James. Fucking rocks ass is what I was going for so good stuff so there we are. And about Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot shambled, there will be some tension in later chapters but again, this was a story arc chapter and I like to separate character chapters from arc chapters for some reason. Keeps it fresh I think. And for someone who loves Arthur I really am quite mean to him aren't I? Wonder what that's about...anyways thank you so much for your review. I really enjoyed it.

**Dolce –** Thank you I'm so glad you liked it, even though yeah I really do the whole affect effect thing. I'm as confused about that as I am about some apostrophe placements lol and thank you for saying this story would make a good tie in novel. That really is such a flattering comment and thank you for your review.

**GuessWho –** wow yourself thank you for such kind words. James was meant for some power to the group and providing comic relief, and I do think based on feedback that I done justice to his character in the last chapter.

**Mergana –** Yeah lol in the next chapter our two favourite lovebirds will be taking a major leap in the romantic direction so I know you'll enjoy that. Thanks for your review.

**CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1 –** Glad you liked it and as always no need to worry. I'm just always thankful to hear from you and always flattered afterwards lol my ego is twice the size thanks to you.

**Catindahat –** Yes how dare you go on a holiday whilst I am writing lol :P It's like your some kind of human being with a life of your own or something. Weird huh? Yeah I suppose a lot has happened in the last few chapters lol I like to shaky things up. Hope you had a good holiday and thanks, as always, for your review. I don't know what I would do without you regulars :P

**MerlinFanATL –** I'm sure I'll forgive you somehow, perhaps by reading your amazing review lol Just wow lol I don't even know how to reply to it, but I really want to at the same time if that makes sense. Btw you thanks in the review did make sense :P I thought it was important to get Anna and Arthur to sort of bond and that it was about time Merlin and Morgana got it seriously on. In the next chapter they'll take an even bigger leap in that direction – meaning chapter 19. I'm so glad to hear someone is so emotionally invested in this story, it really makes you want to do your best and I only hope this chapter can do it as well though I'm really not confident in it. Took me forever to write and I couldn't really get it right. Next chapter I already know will be good though as I tried to set it up more in this one. I can't ever thank you enough for being so interested in this story and for continually writing such inspiring reviews. You may love this story but I love your reviews. Thank you so much.

**Captain Ryder –** Thanks. Yeah Lancelot is there to shake things up a little and give Gwen a bit of attention. I really struggle to write for her for some reason. Thank you so much for your review, and in fact all of them.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground and I heard Tom cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate. **

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't. Gwen stared at him from her horse, having to purse her lips to conceal her smile. She was sure finding out that he had not only slept with the kings adoptive sister, but then to throw a proposal her way to which she accepted must feel a tad frightening. Gwen studied her friends face and sighed. Alright perhaps even a little more than a tad.

Dawn would soon spread its magnificent rays into the night sky, as well as awaken the sorcerer prince from his healing slumber. They had to admit they would all feel a lot safer once he was up and annoying them once more. But despite this, Merlin doubted he would feel any better about the situation he had managed to stumble into this time. Not even the fact that Imogen had been acting differently for the last two nights could distract his mind from his current crisis.

The young warlock stared at the back of Morgana's head, watching her shift slightly as her horse trotted along graciously. He really couldn't believe it. Was he engaged to her now? After all she had accepted...right after she had agreed to sleep with him against a tree. He gulped. Their relationship had officially changed. There was no longer any point in fighting to stay in the being friends region, nor denying that there were strong feelings between them. He had proved not only to himself but to Morgana that if it were not for fear of the future then there would be nothing stopping him from pursuing her romantically.

He had to talk to her. There was no other way to clarify their new found stage in their relationship. After all how bad could it be? Besides the fact the there was a blood curdling fear gripping at the very recesses of his mind. However he couldn't deny that he felt some sort of excitement at the same time, though he doubted the foundation for a healthy relationship was an attack on the kingdom and a poisoned flask, but that seemed so long ago. Perhaps there was a chance that he and the Lady Morgana could form a decent couple. He had willingly slid into denial as soon as he found out Imogen was his and the woman in questions daughter, so now only one thing stood in his way.

"I can't believe it," He muttered for what felt like the millionth time.

Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "I think you said that already-"

"But...but..."

"Merlin you were under the influence of these fuba berries," Gwen said softly. "James said that they make people act without fear of the consequences, that they take what they want no matter what."

Merlin lost the look of horror and frowned at her. He looked over his shoulder to spot Lancelot trudging along behind them with James slung over the rear of his horse before turning back to Gwen. "Gwen, James has been unconscious for a week," He gave her a patronising look. "Do you remember?"

"Yes Merlin, I remember," She bit back at him. "I am not the one with a memory lapse you goofy moron,"

"Hey," Merlin protested shocked. "You have been around Arthur for far too long."

Gwen gave him a smile. "Difference is when I say it I say it with love,"

"Strange how I don't feel loved then isn't it," he retorted quickly. Gwen was taken aback a little. Morgana had been right when she said he had become a lot quicker with his replies. Merlin smiled at her. "Anyway never mind me," he threw a glance over to Lancelot once more, seeing him dart his attention away from the back of Gwen's head. "Lancelot has been staring at you ever since he arrived."

Gwen looked down at the back of her horse, trying her upmost not to look back at the dreamy looking man riding alongside Arthur with little Anna on the king's lap. Merlin smiled. It looked like Arthur felt as hung over as he did, but was tolerating the little girl's constant chatter. "Let him look," Gwen spoke up finally. "I am engaged to Arthur now, not him."

Arthur put his head in his hands as it throbbed mercilessly. The little girl was so excited that her big brother would finally be waking up that she refused to stop talking, leaving him with no option but to humour her to the best of his ability. "That's great," He repeated for the thousandth time.

"Yeah," Anna beamed, leaning back against his chest to look up at her cousin's tired face. "When James wakes up he'll take me flying again and also, when James wakes up, we'll go and get those berries I like from across the sea BY flying!"

"More berries? How lovely," he murmured.

She tugged on the front of his shirt and pouted up at him, a firm frown on her face. "I know what sarcasm is Arthur," she warned whilst crossing her arms.

Arthur sighed. "Of course you do. But do you know what a questing beast is?"

Anna immediately lost her frown, her eyes growing wide with intrigue. "No," she answered, almost whispering in her excitement.

"Well if you don't stop talking you're going to meet one."

"Arthur!" Gwen scolded from in front of him.

Arthur looked up at her as if she had committed some horrid injustice. "What? She keeps talking about how great her brother is, yet she still manages to insult me at the same time. She's rude."

"And threatening a six year old girl by saying you'll feed her to the monster that almost killed you is polite?" Gwen asked in disbelief. The new king might be the best warrior Camelot had ever produced but when it came to his child skills he needed serious mentoring. She released a puff of air in frustration when her fiancé merely shrugged. "Merlin, you're his advisor now. Advise him."

Merlin looked at the now smiling Anna with great foreboding. "I think he's got a point."

Arthur looked relieved. "Thank you."

"Merlin!" Gwen almost yelled affronted.

"Gwen just look into her eyes, that's all I ask," Merlin pleaded to a very confused Gwen. "If you don't see them glow red with evil then I'll admit I'm wrong and we won't send her to a chapel to burn her demonic soul."

"I like being teased," Anna suddenly announced chirpily, surprising everyone. "It reminds me of home."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Don't you mean the underworld?"

Gwen put her face in her hands. "Merlin for crying out loud."

"What do you think is going on back there?" Imogen asked her mother from way out in front.

Morgana vaguely acknowledged the events behind her before turning to face the front once more, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "The usual I assume. Anna is tearing two fully grown men apart without so much as trying."

Imogen laughed. "I expect so," she chanced another glance at her mother and her smile fell. The other black haired beauty seemed so sad, lost in the deep caverns of her mind, and Imogen didn't need to be James Regus to know why. "Mum, you know what dad did two nights ago was what he wanted. It's just that he wasn't thinking about the consequences."

Morgana snorted. "Gee, thanks."

"No I didn't mean..." Imogen sighed, scanning her brain for the right words. "I mean it was rash to propose to you when you haven't even tried being a couple yet. You don't know if it will lead anywhere, even with me here."

Morgana frowned. "I don't understand."

"I mean the circumstances are different now. There is no war, no romance within the trenches as you always called it – there are just so many different factors in this time," Imogen explained, realising this was quickly turning into the wrong kind of pep talk. "Look mum, you heard what James said and you know that when dad proposed he meant it. You just have to give him time."

Morgana smiled at her daughter. She felt such affection for the girl that it still felt unnecessary and unusual to her, but she couldn't deny that she liked it a little. "Can I ask, since it will be different now, if you hadn't come back to change things what would I have done?" At the other woman's confused stare she attempted to make her question more specific. "What I meant was did I just come back and start torching Camelot or was it gradual?"

Imogen frowned a little, causing Morgana to blink a few times. The girl looked like her twin when she did that. "Actually I think you said you disappeared for a year, Uther had gone mad with grief at your loss and dad had been made into a dragon lord."

Morgana frowned at her daughter a little, not understanding half of what she had just said. She was acting so different. She seemed more confident, happier to divulge information about her future and...something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on. "Imi are you feeling alright?"

Imogen pursed her lips, keeping her gaze forward. "Fine-"

Her words froze in her throat, her heart stopped beating and gut swirled as sickness infested it. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Horror had taken her voice from her now dry throat, for Borin Regus had landed right in front of her. Both Morgana and Imogen's horse roared as if sensing a predator in their midst and sent the girls crashing to the gravel beneath them.

Borin smirked. "Hello again," he muttered, his voice low and calm.

"Regus!" Came the roar of Arthur Pendragon, the sound of his sword being unleashed ringing out alongside it.

Merlin snapped his head up, seeing both Morgana and Imogen on the gravel floor. His eyes rapidly widened and before he knew what he was doing he had dismounted his horse. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to Gwen as she watched the scene unfold. Merlin running, full out, toward the girls with Arthur and Lancelot right behind. But something else was wrong. She saw something shift in the corner of her eye, causing the future queen to turn and face it.

She almost screamed as she saw what she could only describe as monsters, running at top speed toward the unwitting Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot. Dark green and mutilated to the point of looking singed skin hung loosely to its bones, completely black eyes relayed their lack of humanity and their razor sharp, moulded yellow teeth dripped with their saliva. They wore only torn clothes, draped carelessly around them and looking more like they were there to keep them warm than anything else.

"Arthur!" Gwen screamed, finally finding her voice just as one of the demons raised its sword above its head to strike Merlin down.

All three men looked up, Merlin quite literally ducking just in time. The demons sword sliced one of his many black hairs from the top of his mane just as Lancelot plummeted his sword down into the monsters flesh. The creature fell down dead. Arthur leapt forward and raised his sword, blocking another swing from another demon attempting this time to end Lancelot's life before its time. He dropped his arm and sliced the monster across the belly.

Merlin quickly got back up to his feet once Arthur and Lancelot began knocking down the seamlessly endless stream of monsters pouring out from the trees lining the path. He turned his attention back to a recently risen Morgana and Imogen...and seeing a demon pull his sword back, ready to stab it into Morgana's back.

He threw out his hand toward the weapon. "Sercas," he murmured swiftly, instantly sending the sword flying out of the demons hands. Morgana spun round at the clang and she came inches away from touching noses with the face of the demon. Her mouth opened to scream, but Imogen pulled her back by the shirt of her sleeve, withdrew her sword and sliced off the head of the attacker.

"They're Faery!" Imogen yelled to the rest of the group.

Merlin let his lips part a little as he thought. "We're in the realm of Faery..."

"Yes Emrys," Borin called from the front. Merlin looked up to see the king walking toward Morgana and Imogen. Morgana drew her sword and lifted the blade above her head, ready to strike the sorcerer king down where he stood. At least, that was her plan until Imogen placed a hand on her wielding arm.

"Don't bother," she said quietly. Morgana slowly let the blade drop, looking just as confused as she felt. Imogen looked back to Borin. "That blade cannot harm an immortal."

Borin snorted. "Clever girl. Now," Merlin saw the kings hands glow gold. "Excuse me," the king brought his hands up and back handed both women to the floor, they instantly falling into the world of unconsciousness.

Merlin's eyes turned wild, his nostrils flared. He felt a surge of anger burn through to the surface, carrying with it a new found power from deep within his gut. He threw out his arm. "Bleasus!" he yelled, sending a white ball of energy to explode out from his hand.

Borin back handed the energy blast away with a simple swat, just as he had the warlock's future wife and daughter. Merlin growled and sent another ball and another, each producing the same results...until the last one. Borin winced as the last blast grazed the back of his hand, causing him to pull it back to inspect it.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "H-How?" he asked, looking back up at Merlin clearly shocked. He did so just in time to see the other man raise his palm to him once again.

Merlin looked at the sorcerer king through his eyelids. "Bleas-"

"Féores!" Borin quickly interrupted, throwing his hand up. An invisible force lifted Merlin off his feet and to join Morgana and Imogen in the land of all unconscious. Borin closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "What was that?" He asked himself calmly. No one had ever hurt him with a simple energy blast before, not even his son. The king looked up to make sure the rest of the annoyingly persistent group had been subdued as planned. With a sigh of relief he retrieved a small sack from his belt and reached inside, picking out a small stone.

"You were just a little too late," he uttered confidently. "I already have the soul stone."

* * *

"Merlin," Merlin's head throbbed at the sound of his name being called, the first sign that he was coming back to the world of the conscious. With his eyes remaining shut he frowned in confusion, bringing his hand up to the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to soothe the headache. "Merlin wake up," the voice rung out again. It was a female voice, familiar. He let out a dull moan as he tried to recall what had happened before he had awoken.

"Merlin for God sake! GET. UP."

Merlin's eyes snapped open. That was Arthur, most definitely not female like the worried tones before. His mind furiously flashed with images, reminding him of the last recollections he had. The sorcerer king, Morgana and Imogen knocked down with a simple back hand, monsters closing in from every side and trying to kill them. He looked around. His friends were all being restrained by those monsters right now.

Morgana let loose a massively relieved smile. "Oh thank God," she breathed out, verging on breaking down into tears. There were a few short moments there where she thought the man was beyond hope.

"What's happening?" He asked no one in particular before being pulled up from behind, one of the monsters now grabbing an all too firm a hold of him.

Arthur grit his teeth in his annoyance. "Oh nothing much, just the sorcerer king pummelling us into the ground with all his zombie friends. Nice of you to join us Merlin, I hope the thousands of demons surrounding us didn't disturb your nap!"

"Arthur shut up!" Morgana called from Merlin's other side. "Where's Imi?" She asked worriedly. Merlin's eyes widened a little. She didn't know where she was? "Where is my daughter!" Morgana yelled rather insanely this time. Merlin began craning his neck in all different directions frantically, searching in a sudden gripping desperation for a woman he still found it difficult to look at. Unfortunately that was when his fear was overtaken by another.

Arthur was right. Spread out, encircling them, were literally thousands of those demonic snarling creatures that had attacked them earlier. However that wasn't enough. He grudgingly looked toward the night sky, and it was then that he realized just why Arthur was being even less patient than usual. Even though the thousands of demons lined up around them liked trained knights was truly enough to scare the pants off of every sane human being, winged demons flooding the skies was also nothing to be laughed at.

"She's over here!" Gwen's voice interrupted his train of thought, just not enough to divert his attention.

"I'm fine Mum!" Imogen's voice sounded as she was brought forward by one of the demons.

The sound of the girls' voice was enough to make Merlin rip his eyes away from the ariel monsters in the sky. "Imi?" Merlin asked as the demon restraining him would not let him turn to face his daughter. Morgana breathed out yet another sigh of relief when she saw her.

"I'm here Dad," Imogen replied as calmly as she could. "They're called Faery, and this is their realm."

Gwen looked down to the floor. "The Realm of Faery."

"It looks like the whole population have turned up," Lancelot added, looking himself now at the vast army that surrounded them.

Arthur took his eyes of the Faery and began suddenly looking around. "Where is Anna?"

"Crying over her brother," Came the confidently calm voice of Borin Regus. The group were all turned around by the Faery restraining them to see the sorcerer king tracing his fingers along a stone, Anna pushing and pulling at a sleeping James behind him.

The small girl looked up to see Arthur and set off at a run toward her big cousin, surprised when her father seemed more concerned with the stone in his hands than her. "He won't wake up," Anna whispered once she arrived at Arthur's side.

Arthur nodded. "And he won't until the sun rises," he whispered back from the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry, we always used to find a way to win before we even met your brother."

"Is there no one among you who wish to know why I hold the soul stone in my hand?" Borin called out, not missing how his daughter was so afraid of him she felt the need hide next to his nephew.

Merlin stared at the stone a little confused. Maybe this one did not glow like the one they had received from Avalon. "You have the stone?"

Borin looked over from Arthur to Merlin. "Interesting, you speak instead of your king," Borin said slowly, squinting is eyes at Merlin.

"Yeah he does that," Arthur stated with a slight roll of his eyes. "One question though, why are we still alive?"

Borin smiled a little. "Simple. I do not yet know how my son will react to your death, and I will one day need him to rule in my place-"

"He would never follow your methods Regus," Morgana unexpectedly yelled out, surprising everyone there with her newfound defensive attitude toward the prince. Merlin frowned at her. Since when did she like James so much?

"Do not be so sure Le Fay," Borin replied quickly. Morgana frowned at the name. That was what the ancient scriptures James had told her about had called her. "We are immortal, meaning we are going to live for a long time, if not forever. I am one thousand and thirty four years old and I am tired, so very tired of people thinking they know more than me. People change when they have so much time to experience the world."

Gwen frowned. "You're one thousand years old and you only have two children?"

"No," Borin smiled at her. "I've had a grand total of fifty three children, but they were weak. They were either executed or they fled to the pit of Zao, the only place where I cannot reach them."

Merlin glared at him, not believing his own ears. "You murdered your own children?" He asked the sorcerer king disgusted.

Borin glared right back at him. "It is the way of the Regus line. We find the rightful heir to the throne, and once I break my son of his youthful righteousness he will make the best king ever."

"Is that all that matters to you?" Morgana asked, just as baffled. "You're a monster."

"I have to protect what is mine," Borin answered whilst clicking his neck. These people were beginning to get the best over his anger. "If I hadn't done what was necessary I would not have an heir now that is fearless, extremely powerful, intelligent and has already befriended not only Emrys, but Morgana Le Fay and King Arthur. After only 20 years on this planet he has made allies which will be this generations fiercest fighters, created a reputation that installs fear in the peoples' hearts and will one day combine the Regus bloodline with your very own Emrys," with this last statement he briefly looked at surprised Imogen before looking back to Merlin and Morgana.

"The future is no longer what you thought it would be," Imogen retorted, though she sounded a little sad at the idea.

Borin smirked. "We shall see. Just imagine the power of that child though, it will be incredible. That is why I plan to keep your daughter alive, to reproduce."

"What about Anna?" Arthur finally spoke up. Until now he had been too revolted by the other royal to speak. "Why have you not sentenced her to death?"

"Because my son is so fond of her," Borin answered with an undertone of anger. "I saw what he was capable of when his mother died. It would not have been a wise choice, which was until I discovered she could be used."

Imogen's eyes suddenly widened in horror. "Oh no," she whispered, sickened. "Oh no, please no. Borin tell me you didn't. Please God tell me you didn't."

Borin laughed a horrible humorous laugh that sent chills through her entire being. "I made my immortal daughter the source for Malums' living soul."

Her mind recoiled as images flashed before her eyes. Anna disappearing whilst they were celebrating Arthur and Gwen's engagement as well as Arthur's rise to king. James telling her off in the morning for wondering off and she not remembering where she had been. Why Morgause kept wanting to kidnap her and then...then she received a horrible flashback of the day she had left her time.

_Malum frowned as he jabbed the thick rusty blade further into James's gut, only to make the situation repeat itself again. Imogen stared in disbelief at the scene before them._

_"Please," James said, almost sounding insulted. "I'm the sorcerer king, and I'm just as immortal as you are, remember? Stupid and ugly huh?"_

_"I'm afraid not," Malum replied just as confident. "I was simply checking."_

_"Checking for what?" James asked with a disbelieving frown_

Imogen gasped, unable to breath. Checking. Malum was ensuring that the Regus family tree were still immortal, because if Anna was the source and immortal, then he would live forever. "I never thought even you could do something so malevolent and immoral," she choked out, her knees feeling weak.

Morgana looked at her daughter confused. "What are talking about? What's the source?"

Imogen's whole body shook with rage. "The source is the constant living presence. In order for Malum to walk the earth he needs a living constant. Someone whose life force is strong enough and whose spirit is innocent enough at the time of the spell to work."

All eyes turned back to Borin with magnified intensity. The king simply smiled. "As if I am going to be judged by you," he answered their looks with ease. "Le Fay, you almost destroyed Camelot not so long ago. Emrys you can't even look at your own daughter, Lady Guinevere is thinking romantic thoughts about a man other than her fiancé. Arthur Pendragon, all the heartache your little cousin was going through and all you could think about was how uncomfortable it made you. Oh yes, I have done my research. And now, if you don't mind, I am going to take my daughter home whilst my Faery friends eat your corpses alive," he turned to look at the thousands of demon warriors. "Kill them all, but leave the girl from the future. I have plans for her."

"That's why you brought us here," Merlin realised. "You want James to think we were eaten alive rather than murdered."

Borin looked at him, once again impressed. "Well done Emrys. I have to say you have not disappointed me." It was then when he turned his gaze upon his daughter.

Anna stared at her father with wide eyes as he gazed back at her, those horrible loveless eyes sending the little girl into turmoil of attempted repressed memories. King Borin Regus was here for her, himself, at last. Her brother was _still_ asleep; Emrys was not yet powerful enough to take on the tyrant nor Morgana. No. She didn't want to go with him again. He would force her to do bad things like he did with her brother, torture her to make her stronger and this time James wouldn't be there to help her.

Her eyes began watering, her breathing more erratic as she felt herself panicking. She threw out her hand to grab Arthur's, pushing her face into her big cousins' arm. If she couldn't see him he couldn't see her. Why wasn't her brother waking up and saving her? He should have woken up by now, done something fantastic and saved them all. She looked behind her to see James lying there, peacefully, whilst she was terrified and crying. He promised he would always keep her safe.

She turned back around and she was faced with the situation spiralling out of control. Her father was now right in front of her. He lifted his hand and the next thing she knew Arthurs hand had been ripped from hers. Her cousin had been flung like a wet blanket. "Arthur!" Anna yelled, her small voice weak. Afraid. Her father was descending on her, like an animal skulking up on its prey.

"Time to come home Anna," Borin said in his best child friendly voice, though it still came out as a hiss. "Daddy has an important job for you."

Anna began backing away before spinning around and running to her brother. She fell to her knees and draped his heavy arm around her shoulders, laying her head on his chest. "Please wake up," she snivelled, wiping her now leaking eyes on his chest. "Help me," she whispered.

But he didn't. He didn't even move. Merlin grit his teeth and pushed off of the floor, desperate to get free and help out the petrified little girl. His eyes flashed gold instinctively and the two Faery exploded into the air. He lifted his arm toward and sent a series of rocks toward the sorcerer king, who merely waved his left arm to send the rocks in another direction.

Borin smirked. "Casting spells without uttering a word?" the king asked impressed. "You're growing in strength Emrys. I can't have that," he looked to the Faery behind him, who raised one of their canes and slammed it down on top of the young Warlocks head.

Morgana gasped as Merlin fell to the floor, landing unconscious on his face. She fought against the monsters keeping a firm hold on her arms with apparent ease, forcing her to resign her feeble attempts and settle for sending a blazing glare Borins' way. "You touch one hair on his head and I swear on my father's grave, I will kill you."

Borin snorted. The woman had stated it with such conviction that he had no doubt she meant every word she uttered. It was however irrelevant. "It does not matter Le Fay, soon you shall be dead. Now," Borin continued, turning away from the fallen Merlin and making his way toward his crying daughter. "Home time."

"No please," Anna begged as she gripped James white top firmly. She pulled herself against him, looking at his peaceful face. "Please wake up."

Morgana closed her eyes, forcing the useless tears to surface as she grit her teeth. "James wake up."

Borin reached down and brutally seized Anna's arm, easily picking up the little girl. He wasn't though expecting her to thrash around in his grasp wildly and free herself. With anger burning in his eyes he spun around, spotting Anna crawling back up to James and wrapping her arms around him. She was literally shaking she was so afraid. Borin raised his hand and back handed the small girl so she would fall off her brother.

Morgana pounced forward before being brought back by those restraining her. "She's just a child!"

"And I am her father Le Fay," Borin smirked back. "She is mine to do with as I wish."

"You're not my father," Anna growled lowly. Borin turned surprised to see his daughter glaring up at him, hatred radiating off of her in waves. He couldn't deny he was a little proud. "You're not the one who raised me. You wouldn't protect me. You wouldn't even give me cuddles when I was upset about not having a Mummy."

Borin gave his daughter a look of deep forewarning. "If you value your tongue child then you will learn to appreciate silence."

Anna did not recoil. Instead she stuck out her chin and glared up at the one she was forced to call father. "I wish James was my Daddy," she breathed out venomously.

The entire group sucked in a collected breath and held it in as they waited silently for Borin's response. Every single one of them knew that the sorcerer king was not one to care greatly about the feelings of his children, but yet they watched as his face wrinkled in disbelief. His eyes seethed in his fury and he bared his fangs for the little girl to witness. This time Anna did indeed recoil, huddling even closer to her unconscious brother.

The sorcerer king took a slow, purposeful stride toward her. Morgana couldn't breathe. That stride contained so much menace that she found herself speechless. Imogen stood next to her with the same horror struck look spread over her face, except her bottom lip was quivering ever so slightly.

"You leave her alone you yellow rat!" Imogen screamed out.

She got her wish almost instantly. King Borin froze in his assault and slowly turned his head to glare the girl down, Imogen finding herself wanting to push up against the monster restraining her. "Are you saying I am a coward child?" His voice was so calm that it sent chills through her skin.

She swallowed hard, trying to find the courage to say her next words. "Why don't you wake up your son and prove me wrong?" She asked, her voice almost failing her in the middle.

Borin smiled. "Ah, very clever. Playing on my pride is a good strategy, but I am not so foolish as to get rid of my advantage," He looked over to a snarling Merlin and his smile widened. He looked back to Imogen. "I also do not like to be spoken to in that way. So now, now you shall be punished."

He strode forward and grabbed a surprised Merlin by the collar of his shirt. He then proceeded to turn around and, with one arm, launch the young warlock into the air toward the open pit of flames. The winged demons in the sky screeched and did a nose dive toward him, the grounded Faery pounced of the floor and sprinted toward where the new meat would fall. They all knew that the one to get to him first before he fell into the eternal flames would be allowed to devour him.

"Oh my God..." Morgana gasped as the faery that was restraining them darted past them, hungry for fresh meat. Thousands of demonic blood thirsty demons were descending upon the man she loved...so then why did Borin Regus seem so nervous? Without so much as a clever pun the sorcerer king blasted off into the sky. Imogen ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her mother, not sure what else to do.

"Morgana?"

Morgana spun around to see Merlin standing there. Mother and daughter simply stood there frozen, gaping at the man who three seconds ago had been forty paces from them. Morgana found it physically impossible to move. What on earth was going on? Everything was happening so quickly that she hadn't had time to process it. Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and Anna joined them and she suddenly found herself not caring.

She only wanted one thing.

She rashly released her hold over Imogen, grabbed Merlin and fiercely pulled his lips onto her own in a way that would tell him how she had feared for him. That told him just how much she wanted him. Arthur made a face of disgust, Imogen and Gwen looked like they were going to start crying with joy, Anna was wide eyed and Lancelot...was looking up.

"Arthur," the knight said slowly, earning him the kings' attention.

"What?"

Lancelot pointed up. "What about them?"

Everyone except Merlin and Morgana, who were still busy exploring the other, looked up into the night sky. The winged Faery were nose diving down toward them. Arthur looked back down and around them, noticing how those on foot were even closer to their position. "We have to move, now," he grabbed Anna's hand whilst booting Morgana with the tip of his toes on her rear. His adoptive sister pulled abruptly away from Merlin and glared shocked at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, her voice moving into such a high pitch Arthur once thought it impossible.

"Yeah, we are going to die if we don't run," Arthur calmly replied.

Gwen however had been looking around. "There is no way out," she murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"What?" Merlin asked, darting past Morgana and looking for himself. "Oh my God," he whispered. They were encircled by thousands of demons, both in the air and surrounding them, and they were closing in fast. Thousands of demons all out to eat them alive, enclosing around them from every angle. No way out, no possibility of survival and the world would end without them destroying the stones.

It was over.

"James!" Imogen's voice rung through his ears and for a second, hope ignited in his chest. Had the prince woken up? He turned to see his daughter begin running toward the oncoming monsters with grief pouring all over her face until Morgana grabbed her. Imogen turned her watery terrified eyes onto him. "Daddy, do something!" She shrilled, fighting against her mother to try and free herself.

He frowned in confusion before following her line of vision. She was looking to where James was, to find his body had already been stampeded. "Oh no," he whispered.

"Daddy please!" Imogen begged, now falling to floor and taking Morgana with her.

"Uh...guys?" Gwen said quietly, staring at something they had all managed to somehow miss.

However Imogen didn't care what she had to say. She fought wildly against her mothers' arms, desperately trying to run into the thousands of descending Faery. "Let me go! Please Mum let me go!"

"Guys!" Gwen yelled this time, earning herself a shocked silence. Gwen never yelled. She lifted her arm and extended her finger into the sky. "Look."

Merlin, along with the rest of the group, followed her arm to see something they had completely forgotten about. Merlin this time allowed the hope in his chest to rise. "Dawn..." he trailed off quietly. The suns dawning rays began warming the cold dark night sky.

"Hello creatures from the deep!" A loud voice, in fact the loudest voice Merlin had ever heard, echoed from every angle around them. The stampeding army slid to a stop, the ariel demons halting in their descent. Merlin glanced at Morgana cradling a suddenly ecstatic looking Imogen in her arms. He watched as his daughter slowly rose from the ground with an almighty smile growing on her face.

"What was that?" He asked the spinning Imogen as she began looking around for the source of the voice.

"It's him, it's happening again. Just like when I was six." She replied with stars in her eyes.

Morgana stood next to her. "What are you talking about? It's who? What's happening again? Why did they stop?"

Imogen merely continued to smile dreamily. "Just ask yourself who could stop them with only his voice, and you'll know." Behind them a white bright light shone down from the heavens, causing the three to spin and face none other than the sorcerer prince himself. Imogen laughed. "Get ready," she whispered excitedly.

Both Merlin and Morgana turned confused to James, completely clueless as to why Imogen seemed so excited. Just how was one man going to fight off thousands of demonic creatures bent on destroying them?

"So incredibly nice of you to stop by to congratulate me on my rise from pretty patient to handsome outpatient, it makes me feel truly special it really does BUT," James paused with his smile disappearing, being replaced with wild eyes "I do not appreciate you coming out and DARING to slither your way onto my friends in my own kingdom!" James spun on his heel to glare down the several thousand demonic bodies that surrounded him. "Now you all know who I am! You ALL know what I can do and you damn well know that I will NOT tolerate you attacking my friends! On my land! WITHOUT SO MUCH AS THINKING OF THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"What's he doing?" Morgana asked, unable to tear her eyes off of him.

"Being the man I love," Imogen whispered back.

"So now there is only one question left on every single one of our minds! No doubt you're all under instructions to take us down! And whoever does gets your equivalent of a promotion of a lifetime! So here's the question of the last nine hundred years! Who's coming to get me first?" He held out his arms wide and turned slowly, inviting anyone who wished to take the first plunge to do so. No one and nothing moved. "Come on! What are you afraid of? Several thousand trained monsters looking upon some back talking buffoon with no plan! No back up! No hope whatsoever! So what's stopping you?"

Arthur joined the girls; Merlin and Lancelot in being unable tear his eyes away from the sorcerer prince. "I _was_ kind of wondering the same thing."

"I'll TELL you what's stopping you! Fear! You know who I am! You know my future! And you know every dark day I'll ever stop you! Every single DAMN one of you knows that I could wipe you out with a single thought! But I offer you the choice RIGHT NOW!" He paused as he looked between the winged demons in the skies and the snarling corpses on the ground, then to the frozen group that he had become so close to over such a short amount of time. "Choice one! You can test me right now and all close in on me to see if I'm bluffing! OR you can do the right thing! The thing that all your instincts are telling you to do right now! What leaders of the world do when confronted with a power like me! What you will one day look back on when you are old and dying a natural death will you only then realise what a great decision it was! And then! AND ONLY THEN! Will you understand that you really had no other choice..." He smirked, allowing the silence to drag out. "...you can run."

He once again outstretched his arms on either side of him and spun around. The winged demons screeched in their displeasure before flapping madly and soaring away. The demonic troops turned one by one and began running away in a panic, pushing over their comrades and trampling them to get away from the sorcerer prince.

Merlin and Morgana could only laugh in their utter disbelief. They had been so sure that they were going to die, so sure that their next few breaths and moments would be their last that they didn't know what to do with themselves. Imogen on the other hand just smiled at the approaching sorcerer prince with absolute joy. She knew the man she loved was in there somewhere. Almost the exact same thing had happened when she was six.

She had been separated from her parents, initially to be used as a bargaining tactic by the opposing force, but James had found her first and sent the surrounding five thousand guards running. That was the moment she realised she had a crush on her parents friend. A crush that soon blossomed into love as she grew older, and she had just witnessed the moment her heart had fallen all over again.

James reached the sets of dazzling smiles all pointed at him. "Ok," he sighed, bored. "We need to get the mission moving before –"

"Wait wait wait," Merlin interrupted, waving his hands around. "Do you even realise what you just did?" The young warlock asked bemused.

James seemed confused. "What? I thought I told you, I'm brilliant."

Merlin merely shook his head, bewildered. "Yeah well I think we believe you now,"

James looked back at him completely straight faced, and spoke in a complete monotone. "I'm thrilled for you, but let's just be grateful their gone."

Arthurs smile fell. "What were you going to do to them out of curiosity? Smite them?"

"Oh yes," James said with distinct sarcasm, the strength in his voice having left him. "Did you not see them? There were thousands of them for God sake what was I going to do? Look at them in a strange yet menacing fashion?"

Merlin inspected the prince at these words. He was covered in a cold sweat, a weak attempt at a smile on his face as he clutched his gut. His dark brown hair was matted to his tanned forehead, his usually vibrant green eyes dull and drained. His clothes were torn and dirty. Silence ensued as both Imogen and Anna beamed in rapturous glee. He looked half dead, but he was awake. Merlin even cracked a smile himself along with the rest of the group. They were surprised to find they had missed the prince, and they could really use his skills now.

Anna ran up to him with a huge smile practically splitting her face open, her elation reaching new heights. "You're awake," she cried, wrapping her arms around his legs. He seemed to become slightly unstable before shakily regaining his composure.

"Well it was either that or wet myself," he replied in such a frail voice Imogen's smile fell a little. She was not used to seeing him act so feeble. "Besides I'm surprised you survived this long without me."

He rather abruptly fell to one knee, causing the group to surround him to offer their aid. Arthur grabbed him to pull him up to an unstable standing position. "You shouldn't be up, you should be resting." Imogen said, suddenly looking angry. James frowned at her. Despite all his mind reading abilities he knew he would never understand women. "You're not done yet."

"I'm not a ham alright?" James retorted angrily. "You can't just stick me in a furnace and pull me out when you think I'm done-" Imogen's cold hand slapping him hard across the face interrupted one of his many rambles, subsequently nearly knocking him over once more. All eyes, including James own, widened in either surprise or fear. A moments silence passed before James spoke, holding the red mark on his face. "You just slapped me!"

Imogen squared her shoulders. "Yes I did."

James looked around as if looking for an answer as to why. Did she not know who he was? Did she not know what he did to people who slapped him? "Is slapping me really the way to improve my health? Because if I'm honest it's a little unorthodox."

But if he thought that was unorthodox, he certainly was not prepared for her to grab his head and pull him in for a kiss. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets just as both Merlin and Morgana turned away, feeling a little ill suddenly.

Arthur smirked at the new parents. "Not nice is it?" He asked them smugly. Imogen released the prince and pushed his head away, grabbing his agape chin.

"Don't you ever do something as stupid as stabbing yourself again," she whispered solidly, her eyes penetrating his own. James gulped. He had never heard words so emotionally fierce before in his life. "I don't care how noble it is, I don't care if it saves the whole world. I _love_ you, and next time I will not survive," she dropped his chin. "Moron."

James remained frozen as Imogen stepped passed him, his mouth still in the kissing position. His eyebrows rose. "Ok," he murmured, his voice cracking a bit in the middle. He gently placed his fingers to his lips. That had felt...good. His lips twitched into some sort of surprised smile, he drifting off into his own little world.

"James?" Arthur called, earning him his cousin's attention. "Do you think you could explain exactly how we are going to get the stone back?"

"He didn't take the stone..." James mumbled back absently.

"What?" The entire group questioned as one, making James bring his head back surprised.

"Talking as one now are we? Ok, that's fine...definitely not creepy."

"Would you just tell us?" Merlin pushed. He had had a very tiring day.

James nodded. "The Faery are many things but stupid is not one of them. Yes they follow the person with the most authority which would be my father, but they also test you on things like intelligence. Now my father is also far from stupid but he is completely over confident in his subjects loyalty to him. He doesn't believe in free will when it comes to his word."

"So the stone was a fake?" Imogen asked with yet another almighty smile breaking open across her face. James smiled back at her before catching himself. Why was he smiling at her? Or more importantly why was he suddenly noticing how that red dress she was wearing clung to her form?

He extended a finger her way. "There is something different about you," he whispered, squinting his eyes in deep concentration.

Imogen frowned at him. "What do you mean different?" She asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

"No," Morgana spoke up, now squinting her own eyes at her daughter. "No Imi he is right."

"We have both noticed it," Merlin agreed, stepping up next to Morgana so he was at her side.

James eyes widened as he suddenly realised just why she seemed so different. He gazed subtly down to Morgana's belly and he shifted a little on his feet. Morgana was pregnant. "Oh," he muttered to himself, not realising he had said it so loud.

Imogen frowned at him. "What?"

He cleared his throat as he stood up straight. "Not important right now," he shook his head a little. It was difficult enough to think without distractions like that. "Faery, stone, Malum," he sprung forward toward the open chamber his father had received the stone in. "Creatures independent of both humans and angels. The creatures that will one day be brought under Malum's control, but how? Why?" He traced the ancient scriptures within the chamber with his fingers. He turned back to face the rest of the group.

Merlin looked at the rest of the group before nervously answering. "Because they follow the person with the most authority?"

"Exactly Emrys because they follow the person with the most authority, which will one day be Malum, problem is that none of you posses the authority to control them SO to open the wall or doorway you need someone who has absolute authority. Because though my father has that, the stone would recognise along with the Faery that his soul is tainted with fraudulent intentions. It why my grandfather would have put it here in the first place, so you need that special someone. Someone who the Faery feared enough to respect, someone who truly wishes to do the right thing, someone who is ruggedly handsome and possesses more power in his fingers than the usual person has in their whole body," he brought his fingers up and clicked, instantly causing the back wall behind him to disappear. The blue glow of the stone seeped out from behind him, causing him to become a shadow to the groups' eyes.

Morgana put her tongue in her cheek. "Now that's impressive."

"Thank you blue," James smiled, referring to Morgana's ice blue eyes. His eyes however fell upon Lancelot, and his smile fell with them. He stepped up to the knight. "Who is this?"

Lancelot opened his mouth nervously. "I'm Lancelot, your highness. We met briefly after you defeated the assassins three."

"Lancelot?" His eyes widened with realisation. "Lancelot! Lancelot the brave. Yes you'll do nicely...just stop thinking about my cousin's fiancé and we should be dandy. Puppies and flowers and all that rubbish." Everyone awkwardly turned away from Arthur and Lancelot, a little afraid to see the two glance at each other. "I do like the your highness thing though. Perhaps you should all pay heed to his manners."

"Of course sire," Lancelot continued. "I've heard many an impossible story about you on my travels."

James looked at him strangely. "You're kind of annoyingly likeable aren't you?"

"What about the stone?" Merlin spoke up. "We cannot touch it."

"Of course Emrys," he answered seriously. He turned around and picked up the stone, a sight that still astonished Merlin to no end. James turned back around before placing the stone in a small sack from his belt and throwing it to Merlin. The young warlock caught it. "I am in your debt."

Merlin looked back up, if a little surprised. "What?"

James walked up to him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You tried to save my mother, you carried me on your back until you found help even after you thought I was dead and you have helped look after Anna whilst I was incapacitated," James said, looking him right in the eyes. "Thank you...Merlin," he added with a distinct struggle. Merlin snorted with a little smile.

"You called me Merlin," he stated the obvious.

"As I will from now on captain obvious, and also from now on consider me at your disposal. No more threatening, no more status. I hope soon you will consider me a friend." James said with a look of complete seriousness stamped into his features.

Merlin however was stunned. Was James really pledging his loyalty to him of all people? Boldly stating in not so many words that he would repay the favour he had shown him. The sorcerer prince was now officially one of them. "Thank you," Merlin replied, genuinely touched.

"You're welcome," James said with a smile. "And by the way Morgana's in love with you."

Morgana's eyes shot open. "What!"

Merlin snapped his head over to look at Morgana. "What?"

"Ho-Ho! I'm back! Now, who wants to touch me?" James opened his arms in an invitation. "Come on, it's alright. Don't be afraid to be inappropriate. I'll understand."

Imogen crossed her arm as she strode in front of him, rolling her eyes. "James, shut up."

James bounced his eyebrows. "Righty dokey," he said as if he were a boy being told off by his mother. It was then that Anna ran up smiling, her arms outstretched signalling that she wanted to be picked up. James happily did so whilst planting a kiss on the small girl's forehead. "How's my girl?"

"Fine," Anna nodded happily. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and buried her smile in the crook in his neck. "I missed you," she mumbled, her words muffled by his neck.

Merlin stared at Morgana, watching as the usually defiant woman began acting like a bashful teenager. "Is it true?" He asked, feeling suddenly vulnerable. Usually he would not dare ask such an intrusive question in front of other people, but he felt he needed to know, as in right now. Morgana looked briefly over at a sympathetic looking Gwen before turning her icy blues to the floor. How was she supposed to answer that? In front of her friends as well?

But she could not lie to him. She opened her mouth, ready to bare her soul to the man who had once poisoned her...that was until James stood in front of him. "Sorry, no time."

The group collectively released a breath they hadn't realised they had been holding. Morgana blinked furiously. "I'm sorry, what?"

"My father is on his way to the pit of Zao. We have to beat him there," he stated, all humour gone.

"Good plan," Arthur agreed. "But how? In case you've forgotten, we cannot fly."

James nodded. "Yes, but you're with me. Heir to the Regus throne, the sorcerer prince, the oncoming force, the fire and the rage, the sentient power...or James...whatever. I can teleport us there within a day, whereas when say Imogen does it you can end up arriving next week. There are just a few risks when I do it."

"Risks?" Morgana asked suspiciously. "What kind of risks?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, you just may want to check how many toes you have afterwards..." James trailed off, earning him more than worried glances from everyone within the group.

"Toes?" Lancelot questioned.

"Yes toes," James answered, completely straight faced. "Due to the speeds of my teleportation it becomes highly possible that your anatomy may shift, or remain behind."

The group looked at him wide eyed. Arthur cleared his throat. "Remain behind?"

"That doesn't sound too good," Merlin agreed.

Arthur nodded. "It actually it sounds the opposite of good."

"I like my toes," Lancelot piped up in a slightly babyish voice.

Merlin looked back to James from a worried looking Lancelot. "He likes his toes."

"Is it just toes?" Morgana added.

"I don't believe Guinevere would allow me to risk losing my toes, right Guinevere?"

Gwen nodded. "Or any other body part."

"I never thought I would agree with Arthur-" Merlin began.

"-says my new advisor-" Arthur added.

"-but I do not think that losing body parts is the way forward," Merlin continued, ignoring his kings interruption completely.

"Alright," James said with a shrug of his shoulders. He figured he might have to do this. "But this is the only way we can get to the pit of Zao before my father. This is the ONLY way we can save the world. Now Imogen has told you all of the devastating future that awaits you should my father succeed. Arthur will lose his kingdom, Gwen will lose the love of her life and her future son, Merlin will become Malum's living source, Morgana will have to kill the man she loves and Lancelot will be long dead. Something else you should have realised would be that if it were not for me you would have been destroyed twice now, either by thousands of Faery or the assassins three SO, is there anyone here who still doesn't trust me?"

They all looked at each other, realisation creeping up on them. They did trust him, but when had that happened? When they met him he had been all for killing them, so when had he become one of them?

James nodded. "Surprising is it not?" he said with a small smile. "Arthur, do you trust me?"

Arthur paused for a second, thinking. "I do."

"Merlin, trust me?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes."

James turned to Anna still in his arms. "Trust me princess?" Anna smiled and nodded feverishly yes. He turned to Imogen. "Trust me?"

She just continued to smile at as she answered. "Always."

He turned to face Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot. "You lot?" At all their slightly reluctant nods he gave them all a smile. "Then everyone join hands, tell your toes how much you love them and prepare for the pit of Zao."

They all joined hands at his words. Morgana felt the warmth of Merlin slipping his hand into hers and she looked at him. He was staring at her with a look she hadn't seen from him before. It wasn't sympathy, nor fear or anger. It was understanding and welcoming, as if he was telling her non-verbally that she didn't have anything to fear, and she severely doubted it was because they were about to enter a new world. She smiled at him. It was perhaps because of this that she suddenly felt a wash of serenity flood over her. Maybe she could tell him how she felt.

James smiled at all their worried faces, until he remembered just why he had never been to the pit of Zao before. His smile fell as the recollection of the nickname his mother had given the pit rushed through his mind, as well as the prophecies he had been forced to read as a child.

He swallowed nervously. "Ok then boys and girls, to my gates of hell."

* * *

So there we are. As I said I'm not overly confident about this chapter but do please let me know in your usual fantastic fashion. I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway in the next chapter; The gang enter the pit of Zao, Merlin and Morgana come to an eventual understanding and finally, have they finally taken on more than they can handle? Tune in next Monday to find out. Did that sound cheesy? Tune in...whatever I'll stick with it.


	19. Conclusion: Resolution

Hey-ho! Here is the next chapter. I know I said Monday but it just wasn't possible. These chapters are so friggin' long it's sometimes hard to get it all finished when you want, so from now on just take my update deadlines with a pinch of salt :P Now the chapter I was bragging about did not make much sense, and needed another chapter just before it to explain it. Yes, this means this is going to be a character chapter, which I think is well, needed after all the fast paced action ones. Hope you enjoy.

**Kingleycrab; SylarQueen; FirstM8ofJumpinJo; noname; Mergana; talk-ape; firedragonheart and CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1:** Thank you so much people! I hope I can do you all proud with this chapter, though it's going to be slightly slower than I had first planned. Well a lot slower, what I call a character chapter were it is more about the characters than all the action. It means I can take more time to describe and explain things. Hope to hear from you again and thank you.

**Doctorwhofreak4890:** Lol, no it's not just your mind. I saw the pandorica opens months ago and I just could not get that bit of brilliance out of my head. I tried so hard not to use it but here there I went lol. The rants that he does though were coincidental. I just thought that since he was so sort of charismatic and knew so much about magic that he would talk really fast and most of it would sound like pure randomness spilling from his mouth :P I do love me some doctor who though, and thanks so much for your review.

**MerlinFanATL:** Hello again, as always fantastic to hear from you. I could not be happier that you think about the chapter after reading it. I know that feeling after watching an episode and so it's quite a thrill to know my chapters do that for you as well. Thank you so much. I also contemplate what could have happened after every episode by the way...this story being the ultimate proof lol Wow once again I feel you're too kind to me; seriously your words are so incredibly flattering.

About the little Merlin and Morgana bits, I put them in also to remind people about the real premise for the story. Despite all the sort of adventure things, I want people to know that they are my main focus i.e. the thing I was always come back to if that makes sense. This chapter, though I boasted about it rather thoughtlessly in the last chapter, had to be changed and all the stuff I was proud of was moved to the next one. It all needed to be clearer I thought, so I made this one what I call a character chapter. It allows me to paint a better picture I think and so the chapter I was proud of will seem less sort of rushed.

Please do not apologise for as you call it "rambling on". I'm so glad that's how you roll (got a flashback of the anchorman Jack Black scene then lol) and I'm flattered you couldn't find anything wrong with it...which is probably the best thing you can hear especially after having so much difficulty with the writing of it. Yeah the reviewer who did it ticked me off a little lol I do not mind a little bit of criticism but what annoyed me was that I had an answer for all of it if he would just wait, such as how Imogen was conceived despite biology is answered in this chapter. (I say answer, what I mean is the shows version of an answer lol magic and all that).

Anyways, as always, thank you does not seem like a strong enough word but I feel I must say it again – but I'm going to make it bold and in capitals. Ahem. **THANK YOU MUCH**. :P See what I did there?

**Whitepurity:** Thank you. Yeah Lancelot was really paling at the notion of toe loss :P thought I'd give it a touch of realism after such a big display. After all I wouldn't like losing my toes just because some sweaty moron told me it would be okay. And also I thought Borin was the kind of man who would respect strength even if it was directed against him, like Uther did with Arthur during the first season when he defended Lancelot. Once again thank you for another kind review and I hope this one pleases you as well.

**JeffAndTheWorld: **Nice name my fellow Doctor Who fan :P and thank you so much. Merlin withdrawal symptoms were the reason I started writing this, and btw didn't you love the episode last Saturday? And I know I know very pandorica opensy lol I just could not get it out of my mind no matter how hard I tried and then I put myself into a corner. Anyways thank you so much for your review and hope to hear more from you.

**Zammierox: **You know I was beginning to think you were stalking me for a second. Lol Wouldn't be the first time...well actually yes, yes it would but hey, it's fan fiction. A lot of people have been kind enough to say similar things like I shouldn't be ashamed of it, but it just took me so long to write. I just could not get it right for reasons I still don't understand, but people like you made me feel a lot better so thank you so much. Always good to hear from you and thanks for all of your great reviews in the past. You're really quite awesomical yourself :P

**Seddie lover:** Wow thanks. It really is flattering when people like not just one but two of your O.C's. It really gave me a smile when I read it so thank you.

**Catindahat: **Howdy, as always a pleasure to hear from you. I'm having a little word issue myself in explaining how much I enjoy hearing from you, and so glad to hear you like James. He really has become popular ever since he fell asleep and became a bum :P I'm also glad to hear someone agree with me about Lancelot being annoyingly likeable, because you want to dislike him you really do, but the man is so damn noble you can't find it in yourself to do so. Thanks so much for your reviews, or in fact all of them. Hope this chapter is good enough for you as well.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate and I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction. **

* * *

The world was spinning out of control all around him. Merlin tried desperately to keep an eye on the recently risen sun, but it proved beyond impossible. The ground disappeared beneath his feet and he soon found himself falling, falling in the darkness with no hope of landing anywhere. There was nothing. Nothing around him but his friends and darkness. He felt his stomach lift higher, his whole body shifting and vibrating completely of its own accord.

He was tickling, the awful sensations driving his limbs to numbness. It was then when, unbelievably, he was crushed down brutally against something cold and jagged. His barely open eyes managed to clarify what he had imagined. They had landed on rugged, coarse ground. Small sharp rocks dug into his still tingly skin, so much so that he was forced to roll onto his back despite his ardent pain.

He moaned weakly. They had just teleported via the sorcerer prince, but if he thought Imogen's version was bad then he had passed judgment far too early on the girl. At least after one of her teleportation's he could feel sensations other than pain. He heard another dull whimper from beside him, and with a stiff crane of his neck was surprised to discover Arthur Pendragon was the source.

The young warlock opened his mouth to speak only to discover his voice had abandoned him. He allowed his head to flop back to the floor, instantly regretting not being smoother with the action when he felt a gigantic throb rattle his brain. With a firm shut of his eyes he cleared his throat.

"Arthur?" He spoke hoarsely. "Arthur, are you ok?"

It was a while before he got his response, Arthur obviously dealing with the same vocal issues as him. "Terrific, Merlin," His voice was even weaker than his own. "I thought I might...bathe in lava later on as a relaxation technique."

Merlin winced as he forced himself to sit up. It was truly unbelievable, but despite current circumstances Arthur was still finding miraculous ways to put him down. "Well don't let me stop you," Merlin threw back, offering a hand to Arthur as he tried to do the same.

Arthur took his hand and pulled himself up; wincing just like Merlin had done before him. "What are you babbling about now? I'll be needing _you_ to test the temperature first to make sure it is suitable for me."

"Clever," Merlin said whilst clutching his gut.

"Thanks," Arthur grunted back.

"What are you two doing?" Came the small innocent voice of Anna Regus. Both men gazed up to see the little girl, staring down at them confused and with her arms crossed.

Merlin let his jaw drop. "How are you fine?" He asked fed up. "Or more importantly why do you keep rubbing my nose in it?"

Anna shrugged. "Because I'm not a big wimp like you two," she answered bluntly. Merlin frowned at the little girl. It was extraordinarily hard to find a response to that, because though she insulted them she was still only six years old, and she had spoken with such innocence that he found himself struggling.

"Wimp!" Arthur yelled, completely affronted. Apparently he didn't have the same problem. "Alright Merlin I can understand, but you think I am a wimp? Unacceptable."

Merlin hung his head. "I'm not the one who whimpered..." He trailed off under his breath. Arthur merely sent him a blazing glare, causing Merlin to attempt rising to his feet.

It was then when he noticed his surroundings. Imogen was helping up Morgana, Lancelot was lending Gwen a hand whilst casting glances toward his toes and James was standing on a slightly raised rock, looking out over their new destination. Merlin turned and leant a hand to his king, noticing how Arthur's attention was focused on Lancelot and his fiancé. He sighed, knowing that in this situation he was powerless to do anything to help. He would have to leave the three to sort out their own problems.

After pulling up his friend, noting how Anna almost immediately gave her big cousin a huge hug from the side, he turned his attention back to James. They were surrounded by dead trees and thin looking brown grass that blew in the rather powerful breeze. Merlin walked up and easily jumped up onto the rock to stand next to the prince. Instantly the wind was knocked out of him at the sight before him, his eyes taking in the vast landmass that was the pit of Zao.

There was a sun, but its magnificent rays were fractured and over shadowed by the thick black clouds that hovered above them. They remained perfectly still, despite the fierce breeze that was powerful enough to make James' black robe flutter behind him wildly. The landmass was swarmed with dark shadows, but Merlin could still make out certain aspects of it. A huge ocean surrounded them, making him realise they were actually on an island, but it was the way the current moved that presented the young warlock with more questions than answers. The current was actually changing before his eyes with green rapid dashes shinning from beneath the surface.

Something else that grabbed his attention were the colours in the air. The odd clouds of smog floating in front of them changed or blended between pink, green and purple, constantly twinkling like stars on a clear night. The island was also basically just a big forest with the weirdest trees Merlin had ever laid eyes upon. The trees behind them were dead, leafless branches barely managing to keep themselves up, but the trees below him were actually...shinning gold all over the island. A tall building Merlin could only assume was some sort of temple resided North West of the island, it seeming old and rusted. The way a temple should be, Merlin presumed.

But what took his breath away was what could only be described as a palace of the Gods. A huge white shimmering castle towered over the rest of the island without an equal. It was actually glowing a pure white and, well, Merlin had never seen a glowing castle that reached the clouds before. He couldn't believe it. _This_ was the pit of Zao? He almost scoffed at all the ideas his imagination had conjured of mutilated beasts and blood sucking monsters attempting to feast on his flesh when really it was the most beautiful scene his eyes had ever witnessed.

"This is what you call 'my gates of hell'?" He questioned the prince, becoming aware that James was not looking at the scenes with eyes of wonder. Instead he glared down at it, his hair blowing wildly in the breeze.

"It's fooled countless others with its appearance Merlin," He answered with what Merlin had dubbed his serious voice. "Do not be one of them."

Merlin frowned at him before turning weary eyes back onto the beautiful landmass. "Ok," he sighed as his hopes of an easy mission rapidly deflated. "Any thoughts?"

"Loads...in fact too many," The prince replied. Merlin studied his features. He actually seemed worried. The man who had just scared of several thousand monstrous zombie like creatures was worried. "This land is filled with creatures you could not possibly comprehend, and only one of them can we claim to trust. We need to get to them and find their leader, Kalladine."

"Who are they?" Merlin asked, finding himself glaring down now.

"They're called the Empaths, a powerful race of pure hearted humans with the ability to absorb the abilities of others," He answered whilst keeping his eyes on the magnificence that was the white palace. "They live in that castle. It's called the Palace of purity, and it is where I'm taking you so I can get the stone."

Merlin snapped his head to look at him. "What do you mean while you get the stone?" He asked in an accusatory tone. "You're getting it yourself?"

James kept his eyes trained on the scenery before him. "If any of you come with me you'll die. You'll be safe with Kalladine, he's a good man," He finally turned to look at his neighbour. "Besides you know how I like to be heroic. I mean look at me, I'm glorious," he finished with one of his cheeky grins.

Merlin shook his head. "What makes you think we can trust these Empath people? And what is stopping you from being killed?"

"Well," James thought over the question, clearly wondering how best to answer it. "My grandmother was queen of the Empaths. The palace of purity used to be her home, and to answer your second question...I probably won't survive, but I have a better chance if I only have to worry about me. No offence but you guys would only slow me down," answered the prince, abiding by his usual honesty is the best policy routine. With one more smile he hopped down from the leveraged rock and walked towards where the group had gathered.

Merlin's eyes made contact with Morgana and Imogen, and he found himself drawn to them. Without questioning the connection, he leapt down from the rock himself and walked over to them. "Merlin, isn't this place beautiful?" Morgana asked as soon as he had finally arrived.

He had to agree. "Yes it is, but James says we have to stay on our guard," he sent a cautious glance over his shoulder before finishing his sentence. "He seemed worried."

"Worried?" Morgana questioned puzzled, throwing a glance over at the prince herself now talking to his little sister. She looked back to Merlin. "That doesn't seem like him, like at all."

Imogen frowned, a crease in between her eyebrows making itself apparent. "That's because it isn't. What did he say?"

Merlin took a deep breath before answering. "He said he's going to take us to the palace of purity to get us out of the way. He wants to find the stone himself."

Imogen's mouth fell open. "He what?" she closed it before furiously shaking her head. "Absolutely not. He's a moron for even thinking it-"

"And yet here I am, dong it anyway," James appeared in front of them, interrupting the girl from the future's apparent disapproval. Anna sat comfortably in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as the other three walked up behind him. "I'm making a decision whether you like it or not. I'm going to fly you all over to the palace two at a time, starting with Gwen and Anna. Any questions?"

Imogen raised her hand. "Yes I have a question...err...were you born stupid or did it just develop as you got older?"

James just stared at her with absolutely no expression on his face, noticing how both Merlin and Morgana were trying not to show their smiles. He breathed out a heavy sigh. "Depends. Were you born with a stick up your backside? Or did that just develop?"

He smiled when Imogen made a face of annoyance. "I guess all my friends were right when they said you were into strange things. I just didn't realise what to do with large thin objects was one of them." James smile fell just as Imogen's rose like smoke from the flames.

"Are you giving me banter?" James asked whilst raising one eyebrow. He turned briefly to look at Merlin and Morgana. "There really is something different about you...change of plans."

Imogen let loose a relieved smile. "Thank you."

"I'm taking Anna and Morgana first now," he added quickly, silently enjoying the smile disappearing once more from the woman's face. "Morgana, come on we have to hurry."

"No mum you stay put," Imogen ordered her mother with firm authority. "We have to stay together. If you go alone you will die-"

"Enough!" James suddenly yelled, shocking Imogen into silence. "I am the only one who knows the true horrors of this damned island, so I am the one making the decisions NOT you. I am the one, the _only_ one, who can possibly get through this alive and the very fact that you want to disagree with the option of keeping the ones you love alive speaks volumes about your ability to think of anything other than your own selfish desires. The simple truth is that if you stay here you will die. It could be at the hands of the Borgan, Déora, Adrenness or even the masters I don't know. Now you can agree with me or I can _make _you agree with me. Which is it?"

Imogen couldn't help the small pout that came across her face. "Selfish?" She asked in such a small and sad voice that it broke Morgana's heart. "Despite that I came back to change the world at the possible expense of my own life, you think I'm selfish because I want the man I love to live-"

"I am not the man you love," James interrupted harshly, making Imogen's head draw back in hurt. "You love the man I will become twenty one years from now, not who I am right now. The sooner you discover that fact the sooner you can move on."

A long silence ensued as Imogen merely stared at him, her lips lightly parted and a look of pain flashing across her eyes. "You honestly think...that this will work on me?" She asked in much the same voice. "Making me angry so I won't care about you anymore?" James let his head drop. He hadn't expected her to catch on so quickly. Imogen stepped up to him slowly. "I am the woman you saw fit to place a mental block on, but you think that one of your old tricks like that wood fool me? You cannot read my mind, remember? I will _always_ love you," she placed a soft hand on his cheek. "No matter how angry I am," she finished with a whisper.

James sighed defeated. How was he going to fight that? "If you know me then you know I'm going to save you, all of you, with or without your best wishes. Now get out of my way."

She gave him one last glare of death before stepping out of his way, watching as he walked up to her mother and wrapped an arm around her waist rather sternly. "Do you know the meaning of the word gentle?" Morgana gasped annoyed.

"Right, sorry," James apologized, seemingly genuine. "I was just worried I would drop you to your death but whatever..."

Morgana's eyes widened. "Actually you were good before," she added, pulling his arm to back to where it was before.

James nodded. "Yeah thought so," he said, looking back up to the rest of the group."I will be back as soon as I can. You have to stay here, is that understood?" When they all nodded he smirked. "Good...I mean thanks." And with that he began levitating slowly into the air.

"Woooo!" Anna giggled. She loved flying with her brother, and now Morgana was joining them. She liked Morgana too.

James smiled at his sister. "Oh yes!"

Morgana couldn't help the small yelp that came out of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around the prince's neck and watched as the beautiful scenery below them became smaller and smaller. She locked eyes with Merlin, blue and blue, and she found herself wishing she was in his arms instead of the sorcerer princes. He looked so concerned for her that she knew then and there what she wanted. She wanted someone who she could feel safe with, someone who would do anything to protect her. Someone who loved her for who she was rather than what she looked like or her title.

She wanted Merlin.

"Don't worry Morgana," James voice brought her out of her thoughts. "You're closer to being with Merlin than you know."

Morgana looked affronted. "Where you reading my mind? And what do you mean?"

James looked across the clouded skies, toward the palace of purity. "Sorry, kind of a bad habit, but I mean I need to tell you something."

"What?" Morgana asked concerned. He looked so serious.

"I'll tell you when we get there, but for now," his smirk was back, forcing Morgana into realising how much that small movement of his lips freaked her out. It was usually followed by something unusually disturbing. "You're going to want to hold on," he finished, only just containing his laughter.

"Hold on-AGH!" She screamed as James shot off at high speeds, cutting through the clouds like a knife through butter. She violently grabbed a hold of his neck and shirt, shutting and squeezing her eyes shut as the wind blew her hair around madly. Both James and Anna smiled as he unnecessarily looped a cloud, only causing Morgana to scream louder. "Was that really necessary!" She screamed.

"Aha! Definitely not!" James yelled back insanely.

Morgana clutched at his shirt even tighter. "Oh my God! I put my life in the hands of a mad man!"

Back on the ground Merlin jumped when James had shot off, making Morgana scream. What the hell was he doing scaring her like that? He couldn't deny that he knew the prince had a bit of a wild streak through him but he had assumed he wouldn't scare the hell out of his girlfriend – Morgana! He meant Morgana!

His eyes fell down to the ground in complete shock. He had just called Morgana his girlfriend without so much as blinking. He needed to talk to her; in fact he would when he arrived at this palace of purity. He felt that familiar pang of guilt spring off in his chest and overcome his thoughts. She must be so confused after what he had said and done...what he had asked her to do under the influence of the fuba berries. Especially after she had accepted his proposal he knew more than ever that she must feel and think the same way as him. The question was exactly how did he feel about her? He liked her yes, he found her odd little habits such as the way she smiled whilst looking down charming and he thought about her constantly. He even dreamt about her, the way she made him feel whenever they had kissed was as addictive to him as his own magic and being around her was so beautifully awkward that he found himself thinking of ways to be in her company.

He looked up to the sky to where she had once been. He was finally ready to admit his feelings for her. He knew now that even with Freya he had not experienced this kind of intensity, of longing just to be in her presence. It was weird how he could stand up to any beast that crossed his path almost without thinking, but when it came to talking to the woman he cared for most he didn't even know how to tell her he cared at all. Even on his own he found it difficult to say the words out loud, knowing that once he had said them there was no going back.

A strong hand landed unexpectedly on his back, sending the young warlock stumbling forwards. With a quick spin of his heel he turned to face a smiling Arthur. "Why did you do that?" He asked his king, completely bent out of shape.

Arthur raised his hands in mock surrender. "Easy there, I just tapped you-"

"People don't stumble forward when you 'just tap them'," Merlin interrupted, trying to get his breathing under control.

Arthur let his hands drop down to his sides. "Fine, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," he replied, every syllable dripping with sarcasm. Merlin looked away frustrated. "I just thought you should know that _your_ daughter is sulking on a rock over there," He used his thumb to point behind him. Merlin looked over the blonde man's shoulder to spot Imogen indeed sitting on a rock, fiddling with her hands and looking into her lap clearly deep in thought.

Merlin sighed. Did he really have to deal with this now? He was still trying to work out his feelings for Morgana which was difficult enough, but add to that the sudden love a father feels for his daughter and you quickly had a situation that was out of control. However she did look sad his heart sang traitorously, and sure enough he felt that ever increasing rush of emotion that demanded he help the girl he still felt he didn't know.

Arthur's eyes widened in horror abruptly. "What is it?" Merlin questioned as quick as he could.

Arthur back away from him. "Are you...Are you crying?" The king asked horrified.

Merlin frowned at him. "What? No I'm not –" but he was interrupted by the tickling that only a tear could bring as it trailed down his cheek from his right eye. It was his turn for his eyes to widen in horror as he furiously wiped the tear away before examining it on his finger. What the hell was that? Why was he crying? "Imogen," he whispered suddenly in realisation. He still wasn't used to the weird emotional barriers that crashed down inside him that only, he assumed, being a parent could bring. It was like he was experiencing the girl's pain for her.

He looked up to a slowly backing away Arthur. "That was a tear Merlin; I know what a tear looks like."

"No, no it wasn't it was..." Merlin replied quickly, his brain rapidly scanning for any possible excuse to save his already limited reputation as a member of the male species. "Sweat," he eventually finished lamely.

"Sweat?"

"Yes sweat...from the fear...of you slapping me on the back...just a second ago...sweat..."

The two just stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time in an awkward silence, not sure what to do in this new territory. Arthur began turning away from him slowly. "I'm going to go now."

"Yeah, ok," Merlin swallowed nervously. "Probably best if we never mentioned this again-"

"Probably," Arthur agreed with a slow nod, finally turning and leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts.

He stared at his daughter once again from across the brown grass, contemplating his next move. If he was going to be honest with himself he already knew what he was going to do and was instead trying to convince himself to do the opposite. With a heavy sigh he took his first step, before instantly freezing.

Something had moved in the shadows in the corner of his eye. He snapped his head in the direction he thought he had seen the subtle shift to witness a fog had descended rather abruptly within the forest behind them. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, examining the mist, until he saw it. A flash of the top of a bald head appeared before disappearing back into the mist.

Merlin's eyes shot open. "Everybody hide!"

* * *

James boots landed gently on the marble concrete of one of the many balconies attached to the palace of purity. He took a few steadying steps forward before finally releasing a more than disgruntled looking Morgana. The woman seemed dizzy as she took her first unsure steps into the room, her hair frizzy and her eyes wide.

Behind her James put a smiling Anna down on the floor. "Yay! Can we go again?" The little girl pleaded, looking up at her big brother and bouncing excitedly on her toes.

"No!" Morgana shrieked, spinning round and almost losing her footing in the process. "Never, ever, ever, _ever_ again."

James smirked before looking down to Anna. "Princess, go find Kalladine for me." Anna nodded, if a little disappointed.

She turned to Morgana and pouted up at the erratically breathing woman. "I wanted to go flying again," the little girl said rather menacingly, making Morgana become a little weary of the child. Anna suddenly smiled. "But I like you so it's alright," the little princess hugged a cautious Morgana before skipping off, humming.

Morgana whipped her head around to James who was looking a bit surprised himself. "What was that?" She asked a little panicked. "I thought she was going to take my head off."

"Yeah Anna's a psycho," James answered honestly. "Seriously don't annoy her because she will freak out on you. I made that mistake once, and let's just say it's a good thing I am immortal." Morgana shook her head to try and adjust to the new information, wobbling a little. James sighed and lifted two fingers up towards a nearby seat. He flicked them and the chair slid smoothly across the marble flooring, coming to a stop right behind the still slightly frantic woman.

Morgana flopped down on the seat, blowing the hair that had fallen over her eyes back up to where it belonged. She looked up to the sorcerer prince to see him fidgeting nervously. "What is it with you today? I did not believe you got nervous before we teleported."

James breathed out a frustrated breath. "I do not get nervous," he chastised whilst pulling up a chair to sit opposite her. "I do not fear monsters, my father or even death. However I do not enjoy telling good people that their life has changed forever."

Morgana now gave him her undivided attention. He had said those last words so incredibly softly that it almost scared her to hear him like it. She leaned forward after he hung his head so she could look at him. "James, what is it?"

The prince looked up and smiled sheepishly, another weird thing she didn't know he was capable of. "It's not something a man usually tells a woman," he whispered.

Morgana's eyes shot open as she suddenly realised what he must be trying to tell her. "Oh my God," she gasped, sitting back. "Oh my-, James are you saying what I think you're saying?"

James sighed in relief, thankful he wouldn't have to find the right words to tell her she was pregnant with Merlin's baby. "Ok good, you already know."

Morgana looked at him shocked. "This is unbelievable," she whispered.

"I know, but take all the time you need," he tried to soothe in his best soothing voice. The only person he had ever really comforted was Anna and she was a little girl. Morgana was a big girl, he noticed cleverly. He did that.

Morgana leant forward and took his hands in hers, causing him to look at her confused. "James, you're magnificent," she stated, looking into his eyes.

James smiled. "Oh I know."

"You're brave, you're handsome, and you're intelligent. You're always making people laugh and I know that deep down you have a good and moral heart. You can see that by how much you love Anna," she said with a kind smile on her face, watching as James relished in her praise. "You helped us escape from your father after just meeting us. You stopped the truth spell in Camelot, you saved us from Morgause and you not only found Avalon by taming the great dragon but you also sacrificed your own life so that Merlin might live. Then as if that wasn't enough you awoke from your healing slumber to rescue us from the most feared assassins in the world before standing up before several thousand demons and scaring them off just by giving them a warning."

"I'm going to be bragging about that for a while," James added, making Morgana laugh.

"See? Always lighting the mood with your jokes."

James shrugged, smiling to himself smugly. "Well I didn't want to say anything but since you brought it up."

Morgana squeezed his hands firmly. "And I am so, so flattered."

"Flattered?"

"Really I am. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Have me?"

"Yes," Morgana smiled. "But I don't return your feelings."

"Wait I'm confused," James halted her. "Who exactly is _having me_? And what feelings?"

Morgana looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "No it's ok. It's just that my heart belongs to Merlin now," she said softly, pushing a stray hair away that had fallen over his face. "I'm so sorry."

James stared at her like she had completely lost her mind. "Morgana, I've been trying to tell you that you're pregnant."

Morgana's smile sunk like a heavy rock in a lake as she released his hand instantly. Her heart stopped beating, her face flushed red and she could feel the cold sweat descending on her. She had obviously misheard him she assumed. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, forcing her to clear her throat and blink profusely. "Excuse me?" She asked calmly.

James recognised it as the calm before the storm. "You're pregnant with Imogen, right now Morgana."

Morgana smiled and took in a deep inhale of breath. She rapidly pushed her seat back, standing and backing away from the sorcerer prince. "Is this a joke?" She questioned, her voice shaking. "I can't be pregnant I haven't even..." Morgana's nervous smile vanished, instead being replaced by a look of horror. Her and Merlin, in the woods, before the assassins three attacked. "Oh my God..." she trailed off.

James rose from his chair, moving to stand in front of Morgana. "I cast something called a bréoste enchantment on you," he said softly, looking directly into her freaked out eyes. "It allowed you to be constantly fertile, and whenever you did become pregnant the enchantment would make sure Imogen would be conceived."

Morgana looked at him, disgusted. "You did what?" She whispered vehemently.

"It's an ancient spell known only to a select few," James answered quietly. "It was used when the old Gods used to travel through time. They used it to ensure they did not destroy future events too much, and it's the reason Imi has been acting so different. She has aged by three years-"

"What gives you the right to take other people's lives into your own hands?" Morgana spat, not having been this angry in a long time. "Who do you think you are?"

James looked down at the clear marble flooring. "I'm the sorcerer prince, and I'm the man that in doing this saved the life of your daughter," He replied. Morgana turned her back on him in frustration, causing him to sigh. "Look Morgana, I know I'm a monster," He mumbled. She spun around to face him, seeing him staring down at the floor with eyes full of hate. However it wasn't hate for anyone other than himself, and it was then that she felt traitorous tears begin to sting her eyes. He looked up before walking slowly toward her. "I have been ever since my mother died. I wasn't as strong as Arthur and I exacted my revenge on people who had done nothing to me. I killed, I manipulated and I did unspeakable things to good people. I had an anger that could never be quelled. I made people _scream_ my name, made them beg me for mercy even after knowing I would never grant it to them. I was always thirsty for revenge, until I brought you before my father."

Morgana shook her head in confusion. "What?"

"I read all of your minds, but when I got to you I saw the pain of losing a parent reflected in your eyes," he looked briefly away. "You were still a good person despite all your pain, and for the first time in six years I felt something other than anger. Then Imogen described my life down to the very last detail and I knew I had finally found people who could understand me. I could finally be something to people without them only seeing the fire and the rage."

Morgana's angry demeanour washed away as she looked at him. He was either the smoothest talker the world had ever known or he meant every word. "I'm sorry. I was, am just shocked about being, well you know," she trailed off. "Did we really do all that for you?"

James raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, you did," he answered honestly. However just as quickly his look turned serious. "But if you tell anyone I'll make you pay."

Morgana laughed before noting how serious he looked. She got rid of her smile and nodded. "Fine."

"Good. Now, I best be getting back," James said, suddenly running across the balcony and leaping up onto the railing with his feet inches from a thousand foot drop. "They have spare clothes if you want to change, and I promise, everything will be fine. I'll be back before you can say 'I choose Merlin over you'" He said with one of his smiles.

Morgana smiled a little sadly, unable to get the notion of pregnancy out of her mind. "He is cuter than you, you know."

James made a face. "Cuter?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

Morgana shrugged. "Meh."

James smiled. "Whatever. Bye bye blue," And with that he allowed himself to slowly lean until he had fallen of the railing and out of sight.

Morgana's eyes snapped open until the prince shot up into the skies and back into her sight, heading back to the others. Despite herself she did laugh. "Show off," she muttered under her breath, amused. She turned to enter the palace. "Still, at least I know Imi has good taste," she added smiling.

* * *

Merlin peered over the log, the mysterious mist having ventured up to where the group had once been standing. Lancelot was to his left and Imogen to his right, all three trying to spot some movement from within the deep fog.

Arthur sighed. "Are you sure you saw something?" He asked bored.

"Shh!" Merlin whispered urgently.

Arthur looked over at his advisor, provoked. "Do not shush me, Merlin."

"If you don't, we're going to die," Merlin argued back.

Arthur frowned. "If you don't stop shushing me, _you're_ going to die."

"Would you two give it up?" Gwen whispered annoyed. "You are two grown men, start acting like it."

Arthur lifted a finger to Merlin. "He started it."

"You wouldn't shut up," Merlin cleared up.

"I am your king Merlin; I don't have to shut up because you tell me too."

"Both of you shut up!" Imogen scolded in the form of a whisper. She saw Arthur open his mouth to protest and cut him off. "Now," she warned them.

Arthur hung his head, like a child sulking after being told off. "Idiot," he mumbled to Merlin under his breath.

"Dollop head."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "There's no such word."

"It's idiomatic," The young warlock replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Arthur shook his head, confused. "It's what?"

"It means to be more in touch with the people," Merlin explained, eyes still scanning the fog, almost hoping to come across something just to prove Arthur wrong.

Arthur sat up, finally exasperated. "Alright, describe _dollop head_."

Merlin looked over to his king. "In two words?"

"Yeah."

Merlin nodded. "King Arthur."

"Hey!" Came the whisper of Lancelot. Merlin looked over to the former knight with raised eyebrows. "I can see something."

The entire group turned to the fallen tree that was hiding them from view before gradually rising just enough to gaze over the log. Simultaneously all of their eyes widened as they took in the sight that would stay with them forever. Three shadows emerged from the fog to reveal bald, unusually slim bodies floating silently over the dead brown grass. They had pale clammy skin and where their eyes should have been were two empty sockets that gave Merlin the distinct feeling that they could still see. He watched as the beyond creepy floating things seemed to communicate via hand gestures, which only served to make them even more menacing than they appeared.

"The Borgan," Imogen whispered.

Instantly the three bald heads snapped in their direction, triggering the group to duck down beneath the log once more as mutely as they could. Merlin looked just underneath the log, seeing the three figures smile in their direction. The corners of their pale lips sliding slowly upward to reveal a toothless grin, instead rotted gums stood in their place. Leisurely the beings all tilted their heads to the left and began hovering ever so slowly toward them. Imogen closed her eyes, readying herself to mentally connect to her father.

"_Dad_," she whispered in her mind. Merlin craned his neck with a jolt to look at her. "_They are called the Borgan. They can see through noise or changes in the wind. They sneak up on their victims by making absolutely no noise and then suck the soul out of them. They don't actually kill you, just leave you to wonder the world never feeling any kind of emotion. Never having any dreams, never laughing just, nothing until the day you die._"

Merlin tried to focus his own attention, a task that proved difficult when you knew such horrors were descending upon you silently from behind. "_If they go by sound then we can divert them away,_" he replied mentally. He furiously scanned the dark soilage around them, searching for something that could be used as a diversion tactic. Finally his eyes landed on a large rock. "Bescúfan," he whispered, his eyes flashing gold. The rather large inanimate rock suddenly flew up into the air over their heads, landing with a heavy thud a little deeper into the forest.

Merlin turned back to stare through the little gap underneath the log to see the Borgan turn, look toward where the rock had landed and hovered away in that slow yet menacing fashion. Merlin turned his back to them and leaned up against the faithful log, breathing out a sigh of relief. Upon seeing this the rest of the group joined him.

"Thank God for your tricks Merlin," Lancelot breathed out.

"Indeed," Arthur agreed. "Seems they would have come in handy a million other times had you summoned up the courage to tell me earlier..."

Merlin looked at his king irritated. "Oh of course, because you took it so well when I did tell you."

"It could of gone worse-"

"You tried to kill me!" Merlin interrupted, earning them shocked glances from everyone in the group.

Arthur bounced his eyebrows. "You make a fine point," The king looked up at his friend, and for the first time Merlin actually saw regret in them. Arthur quickly punched his arm. "Thanks Merlin."

Merlin stared at him, a little weary. "You're...welcome?" He replied, completely unsure about what else to say. Luckily for him it was then when James black boots slammed down on the trusty log, startling every member of the group and causing them all to jolt away from him.

James squatted down on the log, smiling. "Hello children, did you miss me?"

* * *

Morgana paced in the room attached to the balcony James had left her on. Shortly after the prince had taken his dramatic and unnecessary leave, two Empaths had arrived to offer her food, a change of clothes and a bed to sleep for the night. She had to admit that she had struggled to see the reasons why James trusted these people so much, but after spending nothing but a short few moments with them she instantly understood. They really were pure of heart. She had genuinely believed that they wanted nothing more than to see her happy. That was when James had arrived back carrying both Gwen and Lancelot, both of whom looked just as freaked as she herself had. It seemed though that the prince had some decorum though, because despite the fact that he dropped Lancelot on his rear he had courteously placed Gwen gently on her feet. James had left again and the Empaths had offered the new arrivals the same warm welcome.

Then they had quickly left, just as they had arrived, leaving her to change into a white dress and pull her hair up into a tight bun. In truth it was all just a way to think clearly. She had always done her best thinking in front of a mirror or whilst preparing herself for some event, and this was probably the most serious situation she would ever find herself in. In short, she had decided to tell Merlin the truth, about everything. Her feelings for him and her new found pregnancy.

It was then when James floated back in through the now open doorway, carrying both Merlin and Arthur. Without even thinking of the consequences James touched down and dropped the two boys, sending them rolling along the floor and into the opposing wall. The two jumped to their feet, looking rather dazed.

"I am never doing that again," Arthur stated, sounding so incredibly absolute that Morgana believed every word.

Merlin nodded next to him. "Agreed. Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Is the floor moving to the left or is that just-" Merlin stopped when he fell onto the bed, feeling his stomach lurch. "Oh I've got to stop spending time with you people."

"Arthur, Gwen is waiting for you in the chamber next to this," James spoke up. Arthur nodded, still completely dazed, and stumbled out of the room. James turned to Morgana. "The choice is yours blue. Either tell him or don't. I'll be back in a few moments with Imogen, so whatever you're going to do make it quick," he finished, turning around and running until he leapt of the edge once more.

Morgana turned to a slowly rising Merlin, completely unable to wipe the smile from her face despite her situation. There was just something funny about seeing Merlin so disoriented that he could barely sit up. Deciding to take pity on him she sat at the edge of the bed and pulled him up so he was sitting next to her.

He swallowed hard. "Thanks," he said with a clear struggle, until his eyes landed upon her. Then the only struggle was to keep his jaw from dropping. She had always looked beautiful before, but for some reason in that dress, with her hair pulled up and that amused little smile playing with her lips...he found it utterly impossible not to gawk at her. He took a deep steadying breath, not missing how her hands were still laying comfortably on top of his. This was it. This was his chance to finally tell Morgana that he-

"Merlin," Morgana's soft voice brought him out of his internal monologue immediately. He focused back on her, wondering how he could have ever done anything else other than guess at how someone could become so radiant. "I have to tell you something," she finished, clearly highly nervous.

He frowned in confusion when she flew out a breath to calm herself. "_You_ want to tell _me_ something?" He asked, puzzled. It was weird to hear her say the exact words he was literally about to utter himself.

"Yes," she eventually answered, causing him to crack one of his smiles she found so adorable. He really wasn't making this any easier on her. "It's sort of huge so I need you to...to stay as calm as you possibly can, can you do that?"

She was serious, very serious. His smile faded and he nodded at her, trying to assure her that he would no matter what. He couldn't deny that he had become worried by her tone. Whatever this information was it was sure to be as big as she claimed.

"Ok," she said shakily, looking down at their still entwined hands. "Merlin I..." she froze as she looked up into his eyes. Not for the first time she saw concern etched into those blue orbs, and she knew that she had made the right choice. The only thing that was holding her back now was fear. Fear that he would reject her in a blind panic and walk out on her, just like he had after their talk following the poisoning 'incident'.

"Morgana, what is it?" He asked, now even more worried. His imagination was running wild with ideas about what it could possibly be. Had someone died? Was it Gaius? Was she dying? Imogen! It had to be about Imogen. He had never seen the lady Morgana care for anyone or anything more than their daughter from the future, not even with Mordred. Was it Imogen who was dying? Why did anyone have to be dying?

Morgana took yet another deep breath before looking up at him, seemingly determined. "I..." she froze once again and sighed heavily to herself in frustration. That was it, to hell with thinking it through. She dropped his hands and stood before pacing up and down. "Merlin I think one of the main reasons I was so distraught after you vowed our friendship was over was because it suddenly hit me how much your loyalty had meant to me, and I started to miss that over the following week when you didn't talk to me, then I started noticing that even being around you when you hated me was sort of great because at least I was still around you, but after we almost kissed I realised it was something more, and then when we did kiss and it was so great I knew for definite that you could give me everything I had once thought impossible," she finally stopped to breathe, briefly looking up at his startled face before continuing.

"Then at Avalon I was talking to Gwen and she made me realise that I was actually in love with you but I couldn't admit it to myself because I was so scared and then you kept getting in trouble and I kept wondering if I had missed out on not telling you how I really felt, and when you asked me to marry you after we had sex I said yes because I knew we would have a daughter together in the future and I knew that I would love you no matter what, because after all I still did even when you hated me, but then you forgot everything and it made me think, during which I realised that it didn't matter that you forgot because I had already made up my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so I planned on giving you time to decide whether you loved me, but then James brought me here and sent Anna away so he could tell me that I was already pregnant with Imogen because of some spell he used on me and that pushed me decide that there really was no point of waiting and suffering in silence anymore, because pretty soon you would discover if you hadn't already how I felt and that we would soon both have a baby version of Imi to deal with and it would be better if we were both prepared," she finally finished.

She took in a huge, huge gulp of oxygen to feed to her starving lungs. For a moment she was actually more worried that she would run out of breath and die of oxygen starvation rather than what she was saying. But now it was out there, for him to deal with. Unfortunately that was when James came floating in through the open doorway leading out to the balcony, Imogen in his arms bridal style.

The two landed gently on the ground, James obviously deciding to be a bit gentler with her than he had been previously with the two boys. "That was brilliant," Imogen exclaimed, clearly excited. "I haven't flown in such a long time," she finished as James put her down on her two feet. She turned quickly, purposefully ensuring that she would turn to face him while she was still in his arms.

James pursed his lips when she smiled up at him. "Yeah well," he released his hold on her. "Don't get too used to it. Now go, get changed. We have to meet with king Kalladine any moment now."

Instead of looking hurt like he had expected, she smiled at him. "Okay," she chirped happily, swinging round to face her parents and making her hair slap James across the face.

The sorcerer prince growled lowly. "I've officially lost all fear," he mumbled to himself.

Imogen's smile however was replaced by a look of amused confusion as her eyes fell on her father. Her very traumatized looking father. "Dad, are you alright?" she asked concerned, becoming more so when he didn't even seem to acknowledge her. "Dad?" she tried again.

But Merlin didn't hear her, he couldn't hear her. He was lost in a constantly spinning pool of thoughts mixed with horror and disbelief. James put a hand on Imogen's shoulder and began leading her from the room.

"Don't worry," he said, sounding like he was in a rush to get rid of her. "Your father is just having a mid life crisis."

Imogen scoffed. "But he's only-"

"Glad you understand," James interrupted, pushing her from the room and grabbing a hold of the chamber door. "Now get out," he finished, slamming the heavy chamber door in her face.

Morgana crouched slightly in front of an as of yet unmoved Merlin. "Merlin?" She tried quietly, nearly missing James walking past her and once again toward the balcony. She spun around. "Wait where are you going?" she asked, baffled. He had brought everyone back now so why leave again.

James climbed back up on the balcony railing. "I'm going to save the world," he answered, as if asked what the weather was like this morning. He looked briefly to Merlin before glancing back to Morgana. "But I'd still rather be me than you right now blue," he added with a smile, bending his legs and shooting off into the skies once more. Morgana turned back to a _still_ unmoved Merlin and sighed.

The prince was in for a rough night, but even he didn't envy the night laid out before her.

* * *

Ok so what did you think? Did you like the Dollop Head tirbute? :P As always I love your thoughts and suggestions (in fact I thrive on them). In the next chapter: Merlin finally talks; we find out more about the Empaths and James takes on the mighty pit of Zao all by his lonesome. Tune in! Yeah you know what? It is cheesy I won't say it again. Promise. Maybe once more? No.


	20. My Gates of Hell Part I

Ok people, first things first, I really do now how late this chapter is lol Honestly I do, and I am sorry. However since September I have been taking a doctorate course psychology via the NHS. This means that I spend nine to ten hours a day in a hospital five days a week wearing crappy ass hospital clothes or scrubs or occasional suits, and only having the chance to sit down for fifteen minutes at a time whenever I get the chance...often in front of severely psycho-dramatic patients who think I'm trying to make their head explode. Did you ever feel like you were being killed...only from the inside out? Lol

However because of every single on your beautiful reviews, and the fact that I love writing for this story I have managed to somehow write my longest chapter yet despite being damn near slaughtered. Eventually, I'm told, I will get used to the long hours and will therefore be able to update more regularly. Until then please bare with me. Anyway! Time to answer your wonderful reviews which even now inspire me to write more.

**Whatevermakesyoubreak; fire dragonheart; FireChildSlytherin5; roymk; Catindahat; Captain Ryder; anonymous: **Thank you all so SO much for your reviews. They really mean the world to me and once again, I am so sorry I've had to leave it this long. You're great wonderful people and I hope to hear more from you soon. Thank you, once again, so much.

**lizEve: **Wow thank you, it's really nice that these chapters act as a treat for you lol Thank you so much. As for your question, whether I have any particular actors and actresses in mind for James and Imogen, yes I do. For Imogen without a singular doubt is Bridget Reagan who plays Kahlan in legend of the seeker. If you don't know her look her up, I think she's brilliant. For James though I'm not sure. It would have to be someone that could not only make you laugh but also have a sort of unpredictability and ominous air about them. My mind thinks straight away thinks of David tenant, or perhaps (maybe getting a little pompous lol) Brad pitt. I've seen him in comedies recently and think he's able to be quite witty, and I know he would be able to do the rest of the stuff well too. Perhaps I'm over analysing it, but Bridget Reagan for Imogen and Brad Pit for James if that helps lol

**MerlinFanATL:** I am so sorry for leaving you for so long, and I'll do both of your once again inspiring reviews. Yeah about the tension and then Morgana just telling Merlin she was pregnant was sort of always the plan, and then I tried to picture just what I would do in Merlins situation which would be shocked into silence lol And my dear dear Merlin fan I think it's impossible for you to leave a bad review, calm or otherwise. As for you M.W.D.S (Merlin Withdrawal Depression Syndrome), is the very reason I started this story in the first place. I don't know what episodes you have seen so far, but there is a big kind of spoilerish moment in here regarding Uther and Morgana if you haven't seen the episode yet just to give you a bit of a warning. Here in Britain I've just watched 'The Castle of something' lol I forget the title but it began with an F. And as for the respect you feel for me personally thanking my reviewers is unnecessary, because just mentioning all your names did not feel like enough anymore considering all the things you were all saying.

I absolutely love the Arthur/Merlin relationship, so I enjoy writing their banter sessions as you'll see quite a bit in this chapter. I kind of picture them as brothers. They get on each others nerves, logic dictates they should not get along at all in fact, so it's also nice to recognise that despite all the jeering they do have a very honest and close friendship. I enjoy writing that. I'm Glad you picked up on the fact that the beauty of the pit of Zao was a way to make readers that much more weary about the whole place. That was the original intention, and as for the bridge chapter (which I know you don't like the term lol) or character chapter as I call them I have sort of melded a fast paced chapter with the character one in this chappie which I quite like. James and Imogen is sort of the back drop romance of the story aren't they lol I've had a lot of people say they love them individually as characters and love them together, which is obviously very flattering for characters you've just made up. Yeah and James is a very conflicted character. Everything about him is conflict. He's sort of light hearted, but then reminds you that he could destroy you with a blink of his eyes lol He's moral but dark at the same time, and I tried to make Merlin and the rest of the gang slowly begin to change him...only sometimes he slips of the wagon :P

The little moments with Merlin and Morgana is also how I sort of keep them the main interest of the story without shoving it in your face too much...hopefully anyway. And certainly in my experience that's what happens. It's the little things that I remember most, not the huge dramatic nonsense you sometimes read. Certainly if their british, I mean we're kings of subtle...mainly becoz we don'[t like speaking and showing our teeth...:P Anyway thanks again for such a fantastic review and I can't wait to hear from you again. Seriously lol You're brilliant!

**Islay12:** Ah you picked up on the battle element the pit of Zao will bring about in future chapters lol You will want to remember that you thought of that so early on. And as for the fertility spell, I wrote in the knowledge that James would not expect them to die. He might die but he expects them to live, hence why he went off on his own. Thanks for your review and hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Seddie lover: **I am so sorry for leaving for so long, but hopefully if you read the beginning part of the chapter you'll know why lol Yeah I've been waiting to explain the pit for quite some time so you are more than welcome :P And if you like long chapters then this is gonna be your favourite. It's the longest one so far by a couple of thousand words so I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for waiting and btw, I like long reviews :P

**Doctorwhofreak4890: **Oh yes! Gotta love the dollop head. Made a reappearance last week didn't it? Classic. Soz for keeping you waiting for so long , but here we are finally. Thanks for your review.

**Lizardgirl7: **Another fan of the dollop head? Lol Well let's face, Arthur is a bit dollop head-y. Loveable though :P thanks for your review.

**MaryandMerlin:** You liked the 'hello children, did you miss me?' bit then lol. I love any compliment to either James, Imogen or Anna because I sort of just created them so it's always nice to hear one of them is relatable. As for where I get the ideas, I spend a lot of time day dreaming...seriously far too much and if I think of something that interests me then I can't stop thinking about it until I have something worthy to put in here. Plus I strangely do a lot of research Lol how sad is that but I do. Wow thank you, amazingly brilliant is a strong term and will make my head swell with arrogance now. I'm sorry I left you for so long but I had my reasons. Anyway thank you so much for taking the time to review and hope to hear from you soon.

**Lollolollocius: **I couldn't be more glad that it made you smile. Seriously without messing you around makes me really happy lol Glad you like the Arthur/Merlin relationship because there's a bit of it in this chapter because I love writing it. Bradley and Colin are just amazing at that, and I'm super stoked that you like James so much as it really means a lot thank you. As for balancing the drama, humour etc I just put in what I would like to see happen or read in a story so it's my pleasure.

My thoughts about S3E1 were that I loved it. I do love bad Morgana and loved the brief but powerful chat Merlin and Morgana had when they first met, as well as the fear on Merlins face when he and Arthur first found her. All the episodes so far, especially the one on last Saturday was brilliant. I loved Merlin saying to Morgana Arthur and Gwen are your friends how could you betray them, and then her saying something like whereas you like to poison them. Brilliant. I wish Merlin would just tell her, even though I think it would have bad consequences, that he has magic and what he does with it since Morgana says she finally feels like she has someone who understands and that he never could. I think it's possible that if he told her he might be able to change her...possibly. But we may never know. It also gave me a bit of a jump start when it was revealed Morgana was Uther's daughter, because I was like shit! What does that mean for Imogen and James. Thankfully it didn't mean much though, as I will explain in this chapter. Anyway thanks for your review, seriously thank you.

**Crisiscase: **Wow thank you. I'm sure a few people would disagree that this is the best fic in the Merlin category but thank you so much for saying it it's more than enough lol Oh god reading reviews like yours always makes me feel a bit big headed :P but seriously thank you so much. I just try and put in what I would like to see happen in the show to be honest, and as far as the writing goes I think it imperative to, since you can't see it, describe just what exactly is bouncing around in my head. I love that you think it's believable considering what's actually going on. I use the logic that even with all the magic and monsters and demons and such, the characters are real and having to deal with these incredible things. That's what I like to read so I put it in. I also love that you like James so much. It means a lot when someone likes one of your O.C's because you created them, you know. Thank you. And crap I didn't realise about the Idiographic thing lol I must of heard it wrong when I played it again. In future I'll take my time a bit more when quoting the show so thank you. I need to know these things sometimes. Anyway thank you so much, I hope to hear from you again and that you enjoy this chapter.

**Zammierox: **Hello again! Always nice to hear from you. To answer your question I do live in England and so far we are up to episode six I think. The Castle of something beginning with F lol is the last episode we watched. Anyway since I don't know the schedule over there you may want to be weary of a small spoiler in here regarding Uther and Morgana, if you don't know it already. Anywho thanks for another review and hope to hear from you again.

**Ebonyk:** Thank you so much, it's always so nice to hear someone loves your story that much lol I also love that you like James so much as he's obviously an O.C so thanks again for that. As for Arthur/Gwen I know my strengths and my weaknesses. I'm just awful at writing for them, seriously I am, but in the next chapter I will try and add a little bit for you. I love the characters individually, but together I just get a block lol But I'll try for you. Thanks so much again.

**Miss Gypsy Willow:** I couldn't be more glad you like it so much. I'm sorry I've had to leave it for so long, but as I'm sure you know life gets in the way sometimes. I flattered you think it's so good, seriously I am. And I when I'm writing I do actually imagine it on the show lol and then describe how I see it is the supposed secret of it. I'm a complete Merlin fan so I've studied, probably too much, and even listened to three or four commentaries to get what the actors think of their characters since they know them best. I know it's sad but each to their own right :P Anyway thank you so much for your review and hope to hear more from you. P.S – If you have a merlin boxset I would suggest listening to a commentary or two, particularly one with Bradley James (Arthur) in them. Because I've never listened to a commentary on purpose before, but I do them. Their sometimes really funny.

**JNottle: **I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your review. In regards to the O.C's getting more action than some of the others, I do realise I'm doing it. Sometimes it's necessary and sometimes I just get carried away lol In honesty that was the real reason I had James almost kill himself because I felt I needed time without him :P Anyway yes thank so much for your review and hope to hear from you soon.

**Kenron: **Thanks :P Sometimes as I mentioned to JNottle above you here I do get carried away with me own characters sometimes. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much and I'll try and keep it up for you. I wish that didn't sound so dirty to me Lol Hope to hear from you again.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction and is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?**

* * *

My Gates of Hell - Part 1

"Merlin?" Morgana whispered, attempting to once again get a response from the still dormant warlock. "Merlin, please say something," she added, now looking deep into his shocked eyes.

He hadn't even moved since being told the woman standing in front of him was not only in love with him but also carrying his child. The lady Morgana, the beauty of Camelot, was in love with him and pregnant with his child and he could do nothing but stare. He just could not think of anything else, he could barely remind himself to breathe. What did she mean she was pregnant? He knew one day...maybe...they might have Imogen. But now, as in right now, was too soon. Far too soon.

What were they going to do? Suddenly announce that Merlin the once manservant and their lady Morgana, who had always been assumed to one day marry their beloved new king, were having a child out of wedlock to the entire kingdom of Camelot. However Merlin barely cared about that. It was but a small concern compared to the implications it meant for his and Morgana's relationship. Soon they would have a small version of Imi to look after, and though that did spark a little bit of happiness within him, it mainly shot fear up his spine.

Now it was true that he had been planning on telling Morgana that he was ready to try moving on in their relationship. He had planned to tell her that he felt exactly the same way as she did for him, and truth be told when she had told him that she was in love with him his heart had leapt with glee. But of course, then she had continued talking. Why exactly did women have to talk so much anyway? Men got on just fine without talking so much. Sure the majority of their conversations were spent in playful banter were they were throw insults at each other, occasionally but rarely talking about something meaningful. Why was that not good enough for them too?

"Merlin, I'm beginning to worry about you," Morgana whispered, sitting down next to him once more on the bed.

Finally Merlin turned to look at her. She held her breath when she saw his dry lips part. This was it. She was finally going to hear from the man of whom she was going to have a child with. "Fish."

Morgana brought her head back in shock, frowning firmly at him. Had he just said fish? She leant forward wearily, grabbing both of his hands and encompassing them in hers. "Fish?" She questioned as softly as she could.

"Yes, fish," he confirmed. His bulging eyes turned to the tray the Empaths had provided for her, revealing a cooked fish and a mug of wine. "And wine," he trailed off. His voice sounded empty and dry, vacantly trying to talk even if it was indeed about fish. He looked up at her. "Could I have some of your wine please?"

Morgana nodded slowly before leaning back and retrieving the mug, sitting back up and handing it to him. "Of course," she responded, still sounding as cautious as she felt.

He took the mug from her hand and instantly polished it off, almost in one big gulp. He lowered the mug and released a contented breath. "Then again we should probably start sharing things right? I mean if we're going to have a child together we should definitely – Arthur! I have to tell Arthur this!"

Morgana just stared at him. He was freaking out. "Merlin, you can tell Arthur later. I think he is taking a bath anyway-"

"No I can't hide this from him. Does Gwen know? Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything? That's what I should do right? Get you stuff?" Merlin spluttered. Wow, he really was freaking out she thought, even more than she herself had when James had told her.

Morgana cupped his face in her hands before turning his face around to look her dead in the eyes. "Merlin, you have to calm yourself-"

"Calm!" He interrupted, his voice hitting a high note she had never heard from him before. He leapt up to his feet and began pacing the room. "How could I possibly be calm when I just found out we're going to have a daughter together?"

Morgana frowned. "_Just_ found out?" She repeated, her tone dangerous. Merlin took a step back away from her, realising he had used the wrong words. "What about Imi? Did you just find out about her or did you find out who she really was well over a week ago?"

"I didn't mean that I just meant, I meant I wasn't expecting it so soon and did James say he was leaving to go save the world?" Merlin finally realised, sound a little more frantic when he got to the end.

Morgana smiled. He was finally coming back to the real world. "Yes," she answered before her smile dropped as she studied his features. "Oh no, no no Merlin if there is one person who can look after them self it's James. He does not need or want you running out there to save him."

"Morgana he told me earlier that he probably won't survive," Merlin argued, looking at her pleadingly. Her face turned surprised at the revelation. She would never have thought the prince was capable of doubting his abilities. "Why wouldn't he want or need back up?"

"Because he's James. This is what he does, now stop trying to run off and listen to me," Morgana nearly pleaded. She understood wanting to help the prince, and she could also understand the lore of running off to fight another problem then dealing with this one. She had to admit she wouldn't mind it herself, but this was something that they could not put off. This was something that was going to change their lives forever. "This is our life now, Merlin. We have to decide if we are going to do this together or if you want no part in it."

Merlin looked up at her, astounded. "You think I wouldn't want to be with you...just because you're pregnant?" He couldn't believe his ears. How could she think that about him? How could she ever believe he would be so callous?

"Don't pretend it doesn't happen every day," Morgana said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. However if anyone knew her by now it was him, and he could see passed the mask. What he saw was an extraordinarily vulnerable woman, and his heart felt like breaking that he could do that to her. "I know you care about me," she continued, earning his undivided attention. "But you're also Merlin, so I know that you are concerned about most people. What I need to know now, without having any doubt, is how you feel about me."

Merlin hung his head, leaning on a nearby table. She was right. Of course she was right. Why had he not seen before that she must be just as, if not more, scared about the sudden revelation that she was pregnant? She no longer had a choice, and yet here she was offering him one anyway. He couldn't help the small twitch of his lips at the discovery. "Did you ever think we would be in a situation like this almost two months ago?" He asked, almost laughing.

Morgana smiled with a small shake of her head. "Certainly not," she replied.

"Was it the poisoning that threw you off? Or my ears?" He joked, turning his head to the side and smiling at her. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. It had finally happened. They were actually joking about the fact that he had almost killed her. It was kind of sick when you paused to think about it.

"The poisoning was a difficult one but I have to say, the ears made my head spin," She joked back. They laughed for a little while, enjoying a little moment of happiness. During this quest they hadn't had much time to actually enjoy themselves a lot. They had made the best of the company around them. Arthur and Merlin's constant mockery of each other kept them amused a little, Anna with her adorable yet psychotic ways kept them busy too, but they never really had fun anymore. Always charged with the knowledge that they were dispatched on a vital mission.

Merlin released a contented breath slowly, looking down to his side. "Morgana, I was going to tell you that I love you as soon as I got here," he stated boldly. Morgana's smile vanished from her face as her eyes grew to unimaginable lengths. He had said it so calmly, so casually that she actually doubted what she had heard. Had he said he loved her?

"You mean like a sister no doubt," she fished, preparing herself for the worst. Instead the corners of his lips twitched.

"No I meant _in love_ with you, as in I want to be in a relationship with you," at her shocked stare he abruptly started laughing. "I thought this was going to be much harder," he explained, his smile falling when he looked at her. The realisation had only just hit him that he had told the lady Morgana that he loved her. There was no going back now, no grounds for denial any longer. He had finally bared himself before her, and now the decision was hers about what was going to happen next.

The silence was unbearable as the two did nothing but stare at each other, a million thoughts racing through their minds at once. Was this really happening? This situation was something neither had expected. Even after finding out about Imogen they hadn't thought this would happen so soon. It had been little under two months since Merlin had poisoned her to save Camelot, and yet here they were, actually considering a relationship. Oh and pregnant, had they mentioned that?

It was then when Morgana slowly rose from the bed, not daring to break eye contact with the man in front of her. Almost cautiously she took one careful step at a time toward him. He began fidgeting incessantly with his hands, desperately searching her eyes for the answer as to what she was doing. But her eyes were relaxed and unreadable.

He had to know. "Morgana what-?"

Her hands cupped his face, brought his head down ever so slightly and crashed his lips against hers. Merlin immediately tensed. He should have seen that coming, he really should, and yet here he stood with a beautiful woman attached to him surprised. He felt her lips beg him to respond, and he found himself completely powerless to deny them. He relaxed into the kiss without another moments thought, and found himself surprised yet again. It wasn't just the passion they had shared the last few times they had made contact. No. It was much more than that. The deeper the kiss got, the greater the feeling of true warmth spread through them both. This was not a spur of the moment kiss. Not a desperate plea to be close to the other after not being able to hold back anymore, whilst secretly knowing it shouldn't be happening. Not even in the slightest. This was a connection in which two people united in a mutual need, of desire and devotion all at the same time. This kiss was the beginning of a whole new commencement in both their lives.

Eventually, and slightly begrudgingly, they gradually parted lips and for the first time did not leap apart. They enjoyed the feel of the other so close to them, encompassing the security the embrace brought the both of them. Morgana brought a finger up to his lips and began tracing them lightly, a smile breaking out across her face. Merlin just stared at her in rapt awe. How he had managed to get someone so beautiful to even acknowledge him would boggle the brightest minds for centuries to come. He suddenly smiled as he back tracked along the last thought.

"I got you," he mumbled, his voice having gone slightly croaky.

She released an amused breath at his words, but nonetheless laid her arms upon his shoulders. "You certainly have," he croaked back before laughing herself. "I can't believe this is happening," she uttered blissfully.

It was then when Lancelot burst through the doors with Arthur and Gwen hot on his heels. Both Merlin and Morgana snapped their heads in their direction, looking a little startled at the intrusion and breaking apart out of instinct more than anything else. "Imogen's gone," Lancelot managed to get out in between heavy pants as he tried to catch his breath.

Morgana gasped, but Merlin instead tightened his lips before stepping up to Lancelot. "What do you mean gone?"

* * *

James waltzed through the dark forest of golden trees, his black robe swinging behind him in the breeze. He kept his baggy hood up so that it covered the majority of his face, not wishing to be seen by anything out in this particular wilderness. Weird looking bugs scampered along the path before him, fighting to get out of the way of his heavy black boots. He frowned at the silence that surrounded him. He had been brought up in silence. Silence when he had been chained up in the torture chambers as a child, or when he had sat in his room alone, so then why did it seem so...unfamiliar now?

He knew the reason. Merlin and Arthur weren't throwing insults at each other, Morgana wasn't fussing over Imogen, Gwen wasn't laughing at one of the boys and calling them stupid and Anna wasn't destroying Merlin without even breaking a sweat. He had become used to it, he getting used to them. He made a face of pure disgust at himself.

"I am so pathetic," he mumbled, revolted. "I used to be great. I used to be feared across the world and now I can't even go a night without-"

"Talking to yourself?"

James spun so quickly it was almost impossible to see with the human eye. He just as quickly lifted his arm, outstretched his palm and instantly a gold energy ball appeared, ready to be fired. His eyes furiously scanned for the source of the voice, ears trained onto any unusual sounds emitting from the forest around him. Whatever it was he couldn't read its thoughts, so it was either something wild or-

He lowered his arm dejectedly. "Imi, what the hell are you doing here?"

Imogen stepped sheepishly out from the shadows, her hands joined behind her back as she hung her head. She looked like a child doing the walk of shame after being caught doing something bad. As soon as she reached him she looked up, hoping a shy smile would melt his icy features. It didn't. Not even close. "I thought it was a nice day for a walk?" She answered, though it was more of a question to see if he would buy it. Her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh I brought you a different shirt!"

James raised an eyebrow, gazing down at her intensely with his arms folded. "...You brought me a shirt," he repeated, his tone bored.

Imogen smiled happily, bringing her arms round from behind her back and producing a black v-neck short sleeved top. "Yeah a shirt. You're wearing a white shirt and I thought you would stick out like the sun would if it came up at night, and I didn't want you going off to die on your own, but mainly it was the shirt."

James sighed in defeat, letting his arms drop to his side before sliding off his long black robe. "Thanks," he said with mock enthusiasm. He pulled his top off over his head, revealing his more than well toned upper body. Imogen bit her bottom lip as he took the black shirt from her and almost whimpered in protest when he covered himself back up with it. "You realise of course that I have been masking my scent all the way here, were as you have not," he added, pulling his robe back on.

Imogen nodded, losing her smile. "Right, my scent-"

"So by coming after me to deliver me this top so I would not be seen, you in fact have left a trail leading them straight to me," James finally finished, once again crossing his arms to look down on her.

Imogen took on a look of complete devastation. "Oh no," she garbled unintelligibly.

"And yet, oh yes," He looked up behind her and sighed, annoyed. "Look behind you," he said as if bored. Imogen frowned at him. She began turning, keeping her eyes on him until finally turning her head. Immediately she shrieked as a pale white face rocketed up against her own. She fell back onto the floor, her mouth no longer producing any sound though she was still trying to scream. But they were unwarranted. The obvious spirit was frozen in one place, nonetheless still snarling down at her.

Imogen kept moving her lips, but she couldn't finish a single word. "Ja-Ja-Ja-"

"Relax," James said, clearly relaxed. He offered her a hand, which she firmly took a hold of and refused to let go once up. James rolled his eyes but allowed it nonetheless. What _had_ happened to him? "It's under my control."

Imogen gulped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered, trying to step up to the restless snarling spirit and finding it difficult when Imogen would not let go of his hand. He sent her a blazing glare when she pushed right up against him in her fear. She was really ruining his 'dangerous' look here. "The Adrenness. Once living beings that either died in horrible deaths or lived a long painful life, turned into lost spirits whose only desire is to torture people until they die as vengeance. That way they feel they can be released from their eternal damnation. Now Imi, are you ready for a speech?"

Imogen let lose a huge smile. "Absolutely," she replied conclusively. She loved his speeches.

"Good, because I got far too many thoughts not verbalize them. Seriously I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't tell you how I got to a rather distressing conclusion. The Adrenness are the fastest of all the monsters in the pit of Zao BUT not the smartest due to their inescapable blood lust overtaking the majority of key brain functions. That means that our scent is now out there and all the monsters you could only imagine in your nightmares are all heading this way to tear out our throats SOOOOO I am about to suggest something that I have never suggested before. Can you guess what it is?" He finished with a wild smile.

Imogen looked at him questionably. "What?"

"Because I have said it to a few people in the past but never actually done it myself."

"Nope, nope it's coming up blank," Imogen answered.

James just kept smiling at her. "I think we should run," He finally gave her the answer.

She just stared at him confused. "But-but you don't run away from anything. Ever."

"I know!" James said, shaking his head. "It's going to be brilliant! AHA!" He let go of her hand and leapt with joy. Imogen couldn't help but laugh.

"You're completely insane," She said breathlessly.

"Oh most definitely," he agreed, still with that wild look plastered onto his face. "So question is...are you with me or not?" He threw out his hand, keeping it open for her to take should she decide to.

She stared down at his hand. That wasn't even a question to her. She smiled up at him and snatched his hand into hers just as strange wild noises began echoing from within the forest trees. "What might those noises be?" Imogen asked, extending her bottom lip.

James pursed his own lips. "That would be the sound of our oncoming death," he turned to her. "We should probably get going, but one thing before start."

Imogen glanced nervously toward the forest, noticing how the bushes were beginning to shake. "What thing?"

"You have to scream," he answered quickly. When she merely stared at him, bewildered, he continued. "Good, you're in. Now, one – two – three aaaaaaaaaaand –"

The birds resting sleepily on branches were brought out of their beautiful naps when the pure noise emitting from the two erupted in their ears. James and Imogen yelled like their life depended on it, leaping over fallen logs and holes as the footsteps of beasts chasing them reached their ears. Despite this, despite her almost certain death enclosing in on her, the smile on her face was telling a completely different story. Was it completely insane? Without a shadow of a doubt, yes it was. Did she care? Absolutely not. Why? Because this was the man she fell in love with. The insane, devilishly handsome sorcerer prince who even when running from certain death made her feel safe purely by being there. Plus the screaming helped manage the fear somehow.

"Temple!" James voice interrupted her thoughts. He lifted his finger, pointing to a small door almost hidden behind some bushes. She nodded, still screaming, and darted to the left. However she didn't see a slight dip in the ground just before the door. Her foot stumbled into to it, causing her to fall and skid along the ground. She looked up just in time to see the stampede of monsters chasing them. The Borgan flying toward them, leaning forwards and smiling at her, knowing their prey was weak and holding two daggers each. The Adrenness screeching and shooting forwards. Some sort of animal that looked half bear and half man running on all fours, grunting with every step. Even some Faery galloping, drooling at how marvellous her flesh was going to taste.

The Adrenness was the first to reach her. It rose upwards slightly before nose diving down on her position. It was going to kill her...at least until James leapt in front of her and literally back handed it away. One of the half man and half bears was the second. It pounced toward them into the air with a roar, vibrating deep within her chest. James withdrew his sword at a rapid rate and plunged it straight into the monsters gut whilst it was still in the air. Without even pausing to ensure it was dead, James wrenched out the thick blade and spun before sending powerful bolts of electricity smashing into the two approaching Borgan. The bald headed creeps went soaring back into the forest, disappearing into the darkness.

Imogen's eyes widened in horror. He had missed the Faery. Devoid of any doubt, the girl from the future rose to her feet and bolted forward. James was so busy readying himself for the oncoming attack of the second Faery that he hadn't even noticed the one about to strike him from behind. It carried two daggers in its hand, two daggers Imogen recognised as hailing from Avalon. They were two small immortal blades capable of killing him. She planted her foot into the back of the rotted flesh, making the beast cry out in pain. James spun around surprised just catching Imogen capturing the blades, spinning and slicing the demon across the abdomen with both daggers.

James stared at her shocked, until Imogen looked up at him. "Behind you!" She screamed.

James eyes snapped open as the other Faery he was initially preparing to attack rushed back up the front of his mind. He whirled around, lifted his arm and outstretched his palm. "Stop!" He yelled. The Faery skidded to a halt as fast as it could, obeying his new master. "Am I not the one with the most authority?" He quizzed the monster. It seemed to struggle with something, Imogen guessing against its instincts to rip into James' flesh with its bare teeth, but eventually stopped fidgeting and gave him a slow steady nod. James smirked. "Good. Now tell me how I can reach the masters," he demanded.

Imogen spotted more rustling within the dark forest up ahead. "James, hurry up," she pleaded sounding a little frenzied.

James turned back to the Faery. "You can show us. Get in that temple!"

* * *

Massive white doors towered over the impatiently waiting Merlin. He, along with Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot had been asked to wait patiently outside the doors for this precious Kalladine to finish attending some important business. The only problem was that whilst Morgana was checking the facts by asking around, Merlin already knew what had happened.

Imogen had discovered that James had left to go retrieve the stone by himself and had run off to go help him. He knew this because it's what he would have done, in fact what he almost had done, and from what he had observed of the girl she was a lot like him in spirit. She possessed that same imbedded moralistic strength that others had told him he had. The type of strength that eradicated any fear in order to do the right thing, a strength he had not actually seen with his own eyes until he met her. After all it was hard sometimes to see every aspect of your own personality.

So now here he was, waiting in extreme angst for the wretched doors to open. Everything else had been washed away from his mind. The only resonating thought that continually flashed in his mind's eye was that Imogen was out, possibly alone if she hadn't found James, with the fiercest creatures known to man. His daughter was going to die, and to him nothing was more important than getting her back. Absolutely nothing. Not his recent kinship with Morgana, not the threat of Malum being released, not even his own life. He would rescue his girl from her inevitable fate.

Something had changed deep within him, and it was all thanks to the sudden recent information that Morgana was pregnant with the girl. For some reason it made her more real, more a part of him than he had initially conceived. She was what his daughter would one day become, and his heart wept at the idea that he might have missed such a grand opportunity to know her so early on. There was no other explanation for it. She was officially _his_ daughter.

Arthur's hand landed on his shoulder, causing the young warlock to turn around to face his king. "There is no need to worry so much Merlin," the blonde king assured his grudgingly accepted friend. "If there is anyone who could protect Imi, it is James Regus-"

"How can I not worry?" Merlin snapped back, shrugging off Arthur's hand. "Even James didn't think he would survive out there! How is he going to protect her as well as himself? Can you honestly tell me that he would die to save her?"

Merlin stared desperately at Arthur, pleading through his eyes for the other man to tell him he would. To tell him the sorcerer prince would do anything to ensure the safety of his daughter...but he received no such response. Arthur merely pursed his lips and sighed dejectedly before turning away to look at the rest of the group. Lancelot looked to the marble flooring, Gwen looked like she wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear but could not and Morgana seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yes he would," Came the small voice of Anna Regus. All eyes turned to her small frame, noticing how the little girl seemed to be chewing wide eyed on some kind of roll. They all suddenly felt rather guilty. They had all forgotten about the small child. Anna bounced over to Merlin's feet before craning her neck to look up at him. "He stabbed himself for you," she answered as she took a massive bite of her roll.

Silence ensued as they all studied her words. She was right, he had sacrificed himself so that Merlin would live. "How could we have forgotten already?" Morgana quizzed both herself and everyone else. She looked up at Merlin with suddenly confident eyes, walking over to him and cupping his face. "He will protect our girl, Merlin. I know it."

Merlin gazed into her eyes, feeling thankfully a tad calmer. He had been on the verge of a major heart attack mere seconds ago. Gwen and Lancelot shared a knowing smile at the two sorcerers surprising newly discovered body language. It was like Merlin and Morgana had turned into full blown parents overnight, a sight that deeply pleased them both.

Arthur however looked scandalized, as if some unspeakable injustice had been sent his way. "I just said that!" He yelled, finger extended to a now shocked Merlin.

Morgana sighed irritated. She turned to her adoptive brother with a frustrated roll of her eyes. "What is it Arthur?"

"I just said that James would protect her and he yells at me! You say it and oh, look at that, he's calmer!" The king was annoyed, there was no denying it. "Sure I didn't start touching his face all creepily like you did but I put my hand on his shoulder."

"Congratulations Arthur," Morgana responded sarcastically. "You put a hand on his shoulder, welcome to the human race."

Arthur looked to Gwen for support only to find her smiling. No support there. He looked up to Lancelot who was looking a little confused. "Why are you all so horrible to each other?" The former knight asked. Arthur sighed. No help there either. Desperately he looked down at Anna to see her more concerned with her roll. Terrifically unhelpful.

He turned back to Morgana. "I'm just saying that took a lot for me. Shocking as it may be I do not like touching that poor excuse for a human being," Arthur studied the seemingly unfazed Merlin, wrinkling his nose a little with disgust. "He's all...Merlin like."

"Well that is a puzzler isn't it?" Merlin fought back. "How could I be all Merlin like?"

Arthur pointed a finger at his new advisor. "Think very carefully about how you speak to me Merlin," He warned.

"Oh yes or let me guess, you'll throw me in the stocks?" Merlin quizzed, a smile breaking out across his face when Arthurs finger slowly fell. The king was left speechless, something Merlin had been dreaming about since he had first encountered the arrogant royal. "I don't believe it...you're speechless, aren't you?"

Arthur's eyes burned red with his rage. "Right! That's it! This time, I'm actually going to kill you," Arthur took a purposeful step forward, readying himself to attack his supposed friend. Fortunately for everyone concerned Gwen halted her fiancés movement with a soft hand to his chest.

"Arthur," she soothed with a warning element just noticeable in her tone. "I think we should stop this before it ends up like the wall fiasco."

Morgana put her head in her hands. "Oh Gwen, why did you bring that up-?"

"You _dropped_ me from the highest point you could have possibly found from that wall," Arthur exclaimed, making Gwen instantly question what insanity had forced her to bring up the previously forgotten about argument.

Merlin threw his head back in his exasperation. "I did not drop you, you let go off the rope."

"What?" Arthur asked in an extremely high pitched voice. "Merlin why would I let go of the one thing that kept me from falling face first into that little girls cherished mud pie?"

"I'm not saying you did it on purpose," Merlin tried to make his king see reason. "I'm saying you slipped."

"Six weeks," Arthur quipped. "For six weeks that little girls crying face haunted my dreams."

Merlin shook his head; a firm frown on his face. "She was three years old."

"So?"

"SO of course she was going to cry, you had just destroyed the mud pie she had been making for the last week and a half-"

"Do you think it was fun explaining to my father why a three year old girl consistently kept throwing vegetables at my face?" Arthur asked, clearly agitated. "Luckily for you I still lied about how I got into the whole mess."

Merlin couldn't help the small smug grin that spread onto his face. "And now you know what it was like after I was thrown into the stocks for lying to your father, when you went chasing after Sophia."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Sophia?"

"Not important," Arthur replied so quickly he almost interrupted his fiancé.

"Wait, I'm confused," Lancelot interrupted the uncomfortable scene. All eyes turned to him expectantly. "You lied for him even after he allowed you to lay waste to an infants' favourite play toy?"

"Well of course. Uther would have punished him severely for such a careless act," Morgana answered for them. "Something you would do well to remember is that despite all outward appearances, and I do mean all outward appearances, they're still friends-"

"Woah there Morgana," Arthur interrupted, looking at an awkwardly smiling Merlin. "Perhaps you should...lie down for a while."

Morgana knitted her eyebrows together. "Excuse me?"

"We don't like to use to F-word," Merlin explained carefully. Upon Morgana's almost disgusted stare he felt the need to expand a little. "The word makes us feel...uncomfortable."

Anna's childish giggles turned all eyes onto her small frame. "You two are silly," the little girl laughed out in between bites of her roll.

Morgana stared down at the child in contemplation, an idea flickering behind her eyes. A small smile split open across her face, and after sending one more scathing look over to a still arguing Merlin and Arthur, knelt down in front of the small princess. "You look like you're enjoying that roll," Morgana said with a warm smile.

Anna smiled back and nodded. "It's my favourite."

"How lovely," Morgana humoured pleasantly. Anna was so sweet. "Anna, can you help us at all?"

Anna's eyes widened. She loved to help out the adults, it made her feel like a grown up. "I can help?"

"Of course you can," Morgana answered a little confused. Had she never been asked for help before? "You see we're trying to help your brother and Imi, and to do that we need this Kalladine's help to find them."

Anna's huge smile lit up the whole room. "I can get you to see him," the little girl claimed excitedly. It was true as well; if there was anyone who could interrupt something it was her. She grabbed Morgana's hand and began pulling her toward the slightly intimidating white doors. The black haired beauty turned to alert to the rest of the group to see Merlin and Arthur wrestling like two ridiculous children. Arthur had Merlin in some sort of head lock whilst the young warlock repeatedly slapped the king on the back.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Boys!"

Gwen turned to Lancelot, a little ashamed. "I hope the others are doing better than we are."

* * *

They kept running, the furious sound of their footsteps echoing up the dank and dark hallway. Their panting bounced off the mud covered bronze walls as James, Imogen and the Faery ran for their lives. Only the fierce ravenous roars of the animals following their scent alerted them, telling them that if they stopped for even a second they would without doubt become lunch. They skidded round yet another corner to find another stretch of dank corridor.

"I'm getting tired!" Imogen yelled over to James, of whom she realised seemed to be enjoying the run. "Are you smiling!" She asked in complete disbelief. Was he completely insane?

"Don't judge me!" She heard James yell back. "I was wronged as a child!"

Imogen shook her head, a notion she discovered was not easy whilst running at high speeds. "You were wronged as a child so now you enjoy running for your life!"

"Everyone needs a hobby princess!"

"A hobby!"

"Beats the hell out of dancing!" James called back.

Imogen could not resist the small quirk of her lips at his pure insanity. "You're a strange ma-AGH!" Imogens scream came as her right foot crashed through what appeared to be a dust pile, sending the floor beneath her too crumble.

Before she had allowed herself time to discover what had happened she was falling into a never ending hole. The only light was that of the dim barely existent rays shining down from her previous destination above. All this registered in her mind in mere milliseconds until she eventually decided on screaming as she fell into the dark pit of death. The floor lit by the dim light from above grew closer and closer at incredible speeds, forcing the daughter of Merlin and Morgana to accept her fate.

At least that was until she felt James wrap his arms around her slim waist and hastily slide himself underneath her, between her and the ground. Before she could question the movement an immediate thud halted her vocals. She felt the wind being ripped out of her lungs, too much wind all at the same time. She weakly sucked in as much oxygen as she could, her throat croaking in its recently dry state, until she remembered the body she was straddling.

She gasped as her adrenaline kicked in, all the panic she had for her own safety pouring out and into her concern for the prince lying motionless beneath her. Her breathing now came in short and rapid as she fearfully placed a hand on his chest, daring herself to shake him. "James?" She said brokenly. Her heart skipped a beat when he didn't reply. "Time to wake up now," she added in the same small tone. "You can't be dead. You're immortal you don't get to die," she finished, feeling the familiar rise of emotional turmoil.

Maybe this place was different. After all this was where his brothers and sisters lived. The whole place was reeking of steaming immortality, that mystic glow that only the Regus throne could produce. It made the man beneath her seem almost normal which was a thought she would not allow to rebound around inside her head...but he wasn't moving. His neck looked broken, blood poured down from his eyebrow and left a deep red trail behind it and to top it all off the rest of his limbs seemed to be bent in awkward angles.

"AAAAH!" James suddenly bolted upright, almost head butting the woman still straddling him in the process. Imogens hands flew up to her mouth to conceal her gasp, it only increasing her turmoil ever more when he grabbed his head and snapped her head back into its correct place. "I am getting so _tired_ of dying for you people I mean seriously, I'm a person, not a piece of meat."

Imogen smiled so incredibly relieved. "You're ok," she stated, closing her eyes and shaking a little in silent laughter.

"Yeah being immortal does that for you-" James' words were interrupted by Imogens lips absolutely smashing down upon his. She had expected to simply give him a small momentary kiss to show her relief, but excitement had exploded in her veins when she felt the love of her life begin to reciprocate her affections. Her mind had clouded over in a thick fog of exhilaration. He was actually kissing her back. Since she had first met him in this time he had done nothing but remind her that he had no feelings for her. It had hurt so much when she finally allowed herself to accept this as fact, but now here he was kissing her back.

She immediately surrendered to her fever, grinding up against his hard body in an instinctual need to be closer to him. She clawed at his black shirt; clinging onto to it as if afraid he might change his mind. A small voice told her that it was wrong. It told her that despite looking, the attitude and the way he kissed he was like the man she loved it still wasn't him. However she didn't care. She had been dying for this, aching to know how he truly felt beneath that mask he had created after his mother had died.

Unfortunately the voice of reason managed to fight against her fluctuating emotions. They still needed to find the stone, and the path they were on was hardly productive. It was due to this that she reluctantly pulled away, relishing in the look of surprise and disappointment on his face. The two stared at each other. She with sad acceptance and him with wide stunned eyes.

"Erm..." he hummed awkwardly, searching for something clever and witty to say. "Anyone ever told you you're a bit of a show off? You get that from your uncle Arthur,"

Imogen smiled. "I'd believe you if I were related to him by blood."

James suddenly looked away from her, his eyes diverting to the left. "Right. If only,"

"He's lying to you," Came a feminine voice from behind them. The two stood up, James popping his joints back in their place just as flames erupted on the walls. The almost pitch black room lit up with the golden firelight reflecting on the lightly worn golden walls. Before the duo knew it they were surrounded by thirty or more people who were once hiding in the shadows. Upon inspection they saw a woman with golden hair and bright green eyes sat on a raised platform, sitting on glistening golden throne. "He always lies," the woman finished.

James stepped forward, eyes burning into the attractive woman. "Cara," he spat.

The woman known as Cara smiled. "Well if it isn't the Golden boy."

* * *

Anna burst through the magnificent double doors, tears flowing freely down from her face as she ran into the crowded room. All eyes diverted from their previous engagements to stare, in wonder and concern, to the crying little girl. The crystal marble floor sparkled as her tears splashed down upon them with every stride she took, her sobs silencing all conversations her impetuous entrance had made.

Merlin and Morgana followed behind her, stopping in the doorway to watch the little girls' effect on the man sitting on a tall throne at the end. It was obvious that the man was this Kalladine they had heard so much about. He wore a simplistic blue robe, but the way he carried himself let them know that the middle aged looking man was a figure of authority. To his right sat a stern looking red haired beauty, adorned in more elaborate silver dress and looking just as concerned about the new arrival as the man sitting next to her. On either side of them stood three men and two women, all wearing hard confused frowns. They seemed more puzzled than concerned.

Kalladine rose from his throne and skipped down the marble steps toward the upset little girl. "Anna," Kalladine spoke, voice full of concern as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. Anna gladly accepted his comforting embrace before pulling back, looking him in the eyes with her own flooding wide ones. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"My brother and Imogen are alone outside," Anna got out in between some harsh sniffles. "What if-what if James can't fight them off and dies!"

Kalladine shook his head and gave her another hug. "Do not worry little one, I will make sure your brother and this Imogen will be fine."

Anna sniffed before pulling back once more, this time giving him a watery smile. "Thank you Mr. Kalladine."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Kalladine responded with a warm smile. "And since I know how much you love your brother, I'll do it straight away." And with that high emperor of the Empaths turned and walked back to his station, dismissing some people who nodded their understanding. As he began conferring with the attractive red head and the five standing round his throne, both Merlin and Morgana looked down to the crying princess. Anna craned her neck to look back at them, and an evil smirk made a shocking appearance on her face.

Merlin could only stare down at her sickened. "That was all fake?" He whispered, practically freaking out.

Morgana smiled. "She is good, you can't deny it."

"She's a psychopath," Merlin responded horrified.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Please Merlin, she's just using what the creator gave her – like what you do with your magic every day. Only she's using those big eyes and her innocence to get what she needs. We should be thankful not judgemental."

Arthur walked up behind Merlin. "I think she's a psychopath-"

"Thank you!" Merlin said gratefully. However he knew Morgana was also right, and right now they needed all the help they could get. Imogen was out there with God knows what with only James to protect her, presuming she had found him. It wasn't as if the girl didn't have her own magical gifts, or like people wouldn't die to have the sorcerer prince as a body guard, but his heart throbbed for her return. He didn't just want her by his side; he physically, mentally and emotionally needed it. He needed to be able to reach out and touch her and not to just try and convince himself she would be alright.

He turned to see Morgana staring at him. The look on her face was an impossible one, like she could see his thoughts and completely mirrored them. "I need her back Merlin," she whispered to him. Merlin sighed silently to himself. He would never understand how Morgana could go from being so strong to so vulnerable the next. It was just one of the many things that mystified him about her. Something that he found not only attractive but also admirable, that she found the strength to fight for what she needed despite feeling that intense vulnerability underneath the mask of strength and power. He felt privileged to be one of the people she felt she could show that side of herself to.

He suddenly smiled at her. A warm, compassionate smile that told her without a shadow of a doubt that he felt exactly the same way. He reached out and took her hand, encircling his fingers around hers and gave her the tiniest of squeezes.

"We'll do whatever it takes, and then we're going to succeed, just as we always do," he whispered back, giving her an extra quirk of his lips...and she couldn't help but smile back at him. With all the dogs out there, with all the men that couldn't give a damn past a one night stand, how on earth had she found him?

"Come forward friends," Merlin and Morgana reluctantly broke their connection to turn toward Kalladine, noticing how the room had cleared so quickly. As they walked down the long marble hall, Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot following behind, they acknowledged that only the five and the attractive red head had remained with the emperor. "There is much we have to discuss."

Arthur stepped up next to Merlin and Morgana as soon as they arrived in front of the seven at the throne. "I believe Introductions are in order," The blonde king stated, joining his hands behind his back. "I am King Arthur of Camelot, this is my soon to be queen Lady Guinevere, my father's ward and my adoptive sister the Lady Morgana, my manser...my advisor Merlin and this is our trusted friend Lancelot."

Kalladine smile at all of them as Arthur introduced them before turning his eyes back to the king. "I know who you all are. The children of destiny in the flesh, trust me when I say we know who you all are," his eyes remained on Merlin far longer than they did everyone else. "These are my most trusted companions. My wife Anorah," The attractive red head smiled warmly at them. "Lia my sister, who I believe you will find charming," Kalladine said with a small smile.

"I have the ability to use any weapon expertly," The petite woman with dark blonde her and blue eyes added unnecessarily. She then turned to look at Lancelot. "You're hot," she said matter of factly, face straighter than it would be if she was delivering bad news. The group as a whole all turned round to look at a gaping Lancelot before turning back to Kalladine, Morgana and Gwen trying to hide their smiles.

"Anyway," Kalladine continued uncomfortably. "This is Balin, my advisor. He has the ability to read and control people's minds," The slowly going grey man nodded, arms crossed. "This is Marian; she is immortal which she absorbed from my wife, Anorah."

"Glad to meet you," Marian greeted with a huge smile.

Lia rolled her eyes. "Knock it down a few Mary. Not everyone finds that creepy smile nice to look at."

"Relax Mary," said the youngest of the group. A teenage boy with long brown hair, skinny and constantly fidgeting. "Lia's just jealous because she's forgotten how to smile. I'm Howel, and I'm the fastest man alive...literally."

Arthur frowned a little. "How nice," he said wearily.

"And this is Tristan," Kalladine continued, gesturing toward a man with short black hair and brown eyes. He gave them a simple nod. "He can use the abilities of all the animals the creator has shaped, and my moral compass. You will not find a more stable human being if you try."

This is when Merlin stepped forward. "It is great to meet all of you," he rushed. "But we need your help."

"Our daughter is out in that jungle," Morgana added, now stepping forwards herself. "Please can you help us?"

Kalladine smiled warmly at the worried mother, not missing when Morgana almost instinctually grabbed a hold of Merlin's hand. "It is our pleasure to assist you and Emrys," he finally spoke. "Considering your noble quest I just wish our witty sorcerer prince had thought of us sooner. These five," Kalladine now gestured to Balin, Marian, Lia, Howel and Tristan. "Are my best warriors. They have agreed to go with you and bring back the prince and your daughter. We will not leave a child out there with such horrible beasts."

The entire group shared uncomfortable glances before Merlin finally spoke. "You know of our quest? And...Imi is twenty one."

Kalladine frowned and opened his mouth to speak, unfortunately being beaten to it by Howel. "Wow, you look young for your age."

"Howel shut up," Lia said in a monotone.

"I don't understand," Kalladine said confused, awaiting an answer that never came. "How can she be twenty one when you yourselves are so young? And everyone in the pit knows of your quest. Anything to do with the Regus throne reaches our ears."

"We will explain later," Merlin answered. "But if we don't move quickly I fear for her survival."

Lia turned to them. "You should relax a little. If James is with her then you should be grateful," she suddenly smiled, like a little girl dreaming of her favourite toy. "I know I would be grateful to have him protect me."

"Ok. Gross. Thank you." Kalladine said uncomfortably, scrunching his face up. "Anyway, since I have the ability of knowledge, I will able to guide you in the direction the prince would have gone."

Merlin frowned, looking between an equally confused Arthur and Morgana. "You're coming with us?" the young warlock asked, baffled. Never before had he heard of an emperor or King, other than his own blonde sovereign, actually involving themselves in their decisions for war never mind a search party.

"Of course," Kalladine shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now we must get moving. Anorah, will you be alright looking after our little friend?" Kalladine asked his red headed beauty.

She smiled and looked warmly down at little Anna, who smiled widely back up at her. Anorah laughed. "It would be my pleasure," she said softly. "I feel like we're already sisters."

* * *

"Golden boy?" Imogen questioned, looking just as puzzled as she felt before sending James a raised eyebrow. "You? And what did she mean you were lying?"

Cara smiled strangely at her. "It's what our baby brother does best," The blonde answered. "I'm sure he has good reasons, but he doesn't want you to know Arthur is your birth uncle. Your mother and he are half siblings."

Imogen took a step back, her eyebrows rising and her mouth hanging open. "What?"

"How could you possibly know that?" James demanded heatedly.

Cara's smile instantly dissipated as she stared with eyes of iron at her brother. "I have lived for five hundred years; do you think you are the only one to learn mind reading? Do you arrogantly assume you are the only one capable?"

James smirked. "Well I was born with the ability to read minds and it took you five hundred years to learn. So if you don't mind, I'll assume whatever the hell I wish."

"What does it mean!" Imogens frantic voice interrupted the brother and sister, James turning yet more surprised eyes to her. "What does Arthur being my blood uncle mean for us?" Imogen almost whispered this time, begging James to make everything better with her eyes.

He sighed. "It means nothing," he assured. "I am related to Arthur via his mother, whereas you are related to him through Uther. We are not related...and besides even if we were it wouldn't be our biggest problem hot lips," James finished off handily, almost missing the slight blush gracing her cheeks. James turned to look at all his brothers and sisters. "I wish I was joking the woman can't keep her hands off of me."

"Stop doing that," Cara scolded, only making James smirk grow larger. "You cannot use humour to get rid of this situation. We are not that bile you call sister-"

"You leave her out of this-"

"I wish I could," Cara interjected just as he had her moments before. "But her very breath threatens our existence, just as it does your own petty life."

James however seemed too angry to respond to the obvious slur. "I should kill you now for what you did to all those people-"

"My actions were just!" Cara interrupted fiercely. Imogen presumed that small talk wasn't one of their talents. "Those people blindly followed our cruel father and needed to be stopped. Their blood was a testament to the resistance against his rule, and after what he did to all of us he needed to know we would have our revenge!"

"You slaughtered innocent people! Children to prove you were better than him!" James asked in disbelief.

"He threw us away as newborns just because we did not meet his standards," Cara answered, her eyes sparkling with pure hate. "He had most of us and our mothers killed simply because we were not powerful enough, all of us, until you," she finished with a spiteful snarl. James sighed but still kept his angry eyes on her. "Our own father killed or threw us away, but for whatever reason when he looked at you, love filled his heart."

James gave her an almost sympathetic look. "You think our father loves me?" he asked almost horrified. "Cara he tortured me for my entire childhood, made me learn spells of unimaginable power whilst in chains and made me think I was responsible for my mother's death. Does that sound like love to you?"

"Do you not know how he boasts of you? About how proud he is that you are his son? Even now whilst you work against him he refuses to kill you, his pride and joy, because he knows you will make a worthy sovereign."

"I swear to you right now, I _swear_, that when I am king you shall have peace," James promised solidly. "I will bring peace to all those he has had tortured for so many years and I will raise hell itself to ensure justice is done to every single man woman and child who have suffered under his rule."

It was then when shock vibrated through both James and Imogen when they saw an actual warm smile fight to appear on her face. "Sometimes I wonder how you could have come from that mans loins, and I have no doubt that you will make a great king," the smile vanished slowly, being replaced by a look of sorrow. "But you will not make it without the help of Emrys."

"Dad?" Imogen finally spoke. "How will my father help?"

Cara smiled down at the girl with a surprising amount of affection. "Your prince here is immensely powerful and strong, but just by looking at him I can tell he does not possess the strength to murder our father and take his rightful place at the throne. Your father however has so much strength within him that he does not feel the need to showboat his abilities, and that's why we need to unleash what will be the most powerful partnership to ever walk this earth. The true fire and the rage."

James squinted his eyes. "What are you talking about?" The prince asked now utterly confused. This only seemed to increase when Cara reached inside a silk pouch and threw a glowing blue stone at her younger brother. James only just found the sense to catch the mind stone before looking up at his five hundred year old sister with nothing but shock. "What?"

"You'll need that if you are to complete your quest," Cara answered the prince's questioning look, realising she was not answering his question as to why she was suddenly helping him. "You must take your place as king, brother. But as I said, you will need Emrys in order to do this, and right now your partnership is non-existent. You will need something that will not only unite you both in a common goal, but something that will unleash the true but dormant fire and rage hiding within Emrys gentle skin," Cara answered, her eyes slowly landing on Imogen. "Something like the death of your kin."

James eyes suddenly widened before he snapped round to look at Imogen. "Imi run! Now!"

Imogen looked both bewildered and concerned at his tone of voice, but knew that she had to do as he said. She gave him a firm nod before turning to leave...only to be restrained by two of James brothers. Imogen struggled uselessly against them, but froze when the one holding her right arm produced a dagger with a curvy blade.

James immediately raised his arm and outstretched his palm. A ball of blue fire appeared in his open palm, aimed directly at his dagger wielding brother. "Release her or you will be dead before you hit the ground Amirus."

The man known as Amirus flinched at his little brothers well meant threat, but kept his ground. "They need to be sacrificed for the good of tomorrow."

James turned his head slightly to the left as he tried to understand the choice of words. "What do you mean they?"

"I'm sorry brother," Cara said as she rose from her throne. "I really am, but you have become soft and we need to dark prince to return. Emrys needs something so painful that it will corrupt his pure heart and he loves your girlfriend so much I can smell it, even taste it on her. Just as you love little Anna as if she were your own child."

James felt his eyes begin to water in fright. "No," he breathed out. "Cara please, please tell me you didn't..."

"She is the source, James," It was clear that Cara had meant for her tone to sound sympathetic, but in reality it made her seem all that more dangerous. It showed that she knew what she was doing was wrong. She placed a hand on James horrified face, his eyes glistening. "If your so called 'princess' lives then Malum will rise again, and if this anomaly girl from the future continues to breathe she may change too many things despite her honourable intentions. Anorah has her orders."

James just stared down slightly at his sister, eyes glistening to show the raging emotions swirling inside of him regardless of his stony face. "Here's what you're actually going to do," he began, voice having turned husky and menacing. "You're going to release Imogen, and then you're going to call of our sister who was foolish enough to take one step toward my little sister. If you don't," he took one step into her personal space. "IF you don't, I will rain fire down upon every single one of you. First I will exact my vengeance on those you love, then I will come after all of you. I will unleash the beasts of the shadows; I will _burn_ your very souls until you _scream_ my name and beg me for mercy. Perhaps straight away, or perhaps I'll allow you days, months, years to wonder what's hiding in the shadows. I will spend eternity hunting you down and eliminating everything you hold dear. Because I promise each and every one of you, you WILL know my pain."

Cara seemed to swallow nervously. She believed every word he had just said, in fact she had known before he had said it that he would. If she wanted him to revert back to how he was, the dark prince as he had once adopted, then she had to accept that. "I know what you are capable of-"

"No," James interrupted; his voice now so low it was almost hard to hear. "No you don't, but I _promise_ you, on my mother's grave, I will annihilate you and then make people forget you were ever alive. Your ideals, messages will all be erased. It would be like you never even existed."

"They need to be sacrificed so you and Emrys will unite in your grief," Cara added, a small tear rolling down from her left eye. "Kalladines wife Anorah is one of us, and she is fully prepared to do what must be done. Only then will nothing stand in your way. Together, you and Emrys will save the world."

James suddenly grabbed her neck and lifted her of the ground. Cara gasped as she tried to pull her brothers' impossibly tight grip around her throat, rapidly choking her. "CALL IT OFF!" The prince yelled insanely, eyes wild, bottom lip trembling. One of the other masters began running toward them, but before he got three steps away from them he burst into blue flames. The man shrilled as the fire ruthlessly clawed into his skin, mercilessly searing his limbs as he ran out a nearby exit. The other masters stepped back in fear, all knowing they had gotten their wish.

"I-I..." Cara choked. "I can't" she finished feebly.

James yanked her toward him, still holding her in the air, and brought her face right in front of his wildly snarling features. "Then I shall grant you your wish sister," he spat, putting emphasis on the last word. Tears flowed down from the blondes eyes as fear overtook her. "You want the dark prince, then you can have him."

And just like that Cara was blasted into obliteration. Not a single cell was left as the five hundred year old woman exploded and then disintegrated in an eruption of pure energy. The blue rays expanded out, bouncing around the room excitedly. The floor shook as if an earthquake had descended upon the mystic temple, the flames lighting the room shaking on the walls extinguished, leaving only the sorcerer prince's immense blue blast of energy to light the room. A ferocious wind now resided in the room, flashes of blue lighting the prince's enraged face.

Imogen only stood and watched, helpless to do anything. She knew what he was doing. He was pouring all of his rage, all of his panic and every single fibre in him into that blast. It made her, along with everyone else in the room, finally realising just how much the prince had been holding back. Eventually the blast died down and the flames on the wall flared up once more. The wind died down, slowly and steadily, until the room was back to normal.

However James didn't waste time. He spun on his heel and thrust his outstretched palms toward the heavens. Then, as if pushing two heavy invisible blocks, began parting his hands to either side. Dust fell from the dark roof until finally little weak rays of light began hammering their way through rapid appearing cracks, awaiting the eventual whole in the ceiling. The night sky shone down on them, the stars twinkling peacefully, blissfully ignorant of the events from beneath their vast gaze.

James looked back down, gazing across the thirty or so agape faces unfazed by their reactions. "You now have two choices," He stated slowly, seriously. Imogen swallowed. He truly had lost all patience. "You can either die, here, now, in this VERY spot! OR you can decide to follow me to peace, saving the world and your own existence being allowed. Now trust me, I have absolutely one hundred percent indefinitely lost all patience concern for your well being AND I am so very tired of tip toeing around people so they won't feel threatened!"

A master known as Lilly stepped forward, unnerved. She timidly wrung her fingers together as she approached her brother. "We have community laws for the murder of one of our own-"

One of Imogens recently acquired immortal daggers pierced her heart, freezing her words in her throat. She looked up to see James holding out his throwing arm, eyes glaring at her from under his eyelids, and quicker than Imogen could blink James was in front of the stabbed woman. Without so much as a moments hesitation the prince grabbed her throat, brought up his right leg and powerfully thrust it down to break both her legs. Lilly opened her mouth to scream, but James merely grabbed both sides of her head and snapped her neck. Imogen gasped as the woman fell to the floor, stone dead.

James turned to the two men holding Imogen with eyes full of fire. The one not holding the knife immediately released the black haired beauty, but that was also the moment when James heart almost stopped completely. Quick as a flash the master holding the knife plunged it deep into Imogen's side.

James eyebrows shot up, his breathing turned erratic. What? No...No that couldn't...this had never...No...Imogen stared at him, horror dancing in her eyes as he imagined was reflected in his own. The silence around him was deafening. His heart rate increased. Imogen was slowly descending onto her knees, clutching her side in an instinctual effort to clot the blood flow. She was dying...and he didn't know what to do. His mind had gone blank from shock. Had he done this? Had his rash reaction done this to her after he had fallen off the no killing wagon?

His eyes darted to the knife in his brothers' hands, the one now dripping with Imogen's deep red blood. The seal of Avalon alerted his brain, telling him that he couldn't heal her when pierced with an immortal blade just as he couldn't heal from one. What would Merlin and Morgana do to him? They would have expected him to protect their girl and now here she was, looking up to him for help with scared pleading eyes, and there was nothing he could do. It's not like he had invited her along. It wasn't as if he hadn't risked his life enough to save her today, and yet it didn't seem to be enough.

He turned to one of his sisters. "Take Amirus to a dungeon," The woman nodded after a glance round at her kin before taking the smiling Amirus to their own version of a dungeon via yet another exit, using the assistance of two other siblings. James rushed forward and fell to his knees on the cold granite floor, the pain irrelevant to him in this situation. "Imogen?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him, terrified and in writhing pain. "There's...there's nothing you can do," she breathed out in sharp gasps. James furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her desperately, unsure where to grab her. Finally deciding that it hardly mattered, he picked her up bridal style and turned to the rest of his siblings."Stay here. I will return, and God help you should you decide to flee," he threatened before blasting off into the sky, Imogen shaking in his arms.

Only one thought resonated in his mind as he cut through the wind at incredible speeds. He didn't know of anyone who could heal a wound from an immortal blade except in Avalon...only not even he could get there in time. The Empaths were his only hope, but if they couldn't heal her which was the most likely outcome, then that left no hope.

Imogen would die.

* * *

So what did you think? Too long? I'm sure there were a few grammar or spelling mistakes but I was so tired lol and you can sometimes miss them even after re-reading it to make sure. Anyway as always let me know what you think, and please bare with me with the next update. Stupid NHS.

In the next chapter: Merlin and Morgana are reunited with Imogen; James finds Anna – but is she alright? And what will be the consequences of the decisions made thereafter.


	21. My Gates of Hell Part II

Hey ho my loyal readers. Thank you all so much for waiting this long, and know I say this in the knowledge that I have been in your position myself. I really am sorry but in my defence I have been extraordinarily busy. Anyway as I always like to, I'll explain this chapter a little. Recently I've begun picturing my chapters as episodes, meaning I can't stop picturing this story as a series – hence why they seem to be becoming longer. It's becoming quite a problem lol not being able to stop picturing how Merlin turns menacingly begins to grate on your nerves a little. However here we are, and though I am really not sure about half of it, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and feel free to tell me if it gets too confusing in places as though most of it was necessary to the plot, it can get a little confusing.

So on with the well deserved gratitude:

**Addie-lala20; FallenSter22; kingleycrab; Firstm8ofJumpinJo; SylarQueen; zammierox; kenron; 500 review guy lol; FireChildSlytherin5; noname; CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1; Mergana; bookgirl 121; firedragonheart; Luke:** Thank you so much for your reviews people. You're all incredible and do not think that because I clumped you all together that i think your reviews are less important. Most of you have been with me for day one and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind words. Thank you so so much.

**ArthursCamelot:** Thanks so much for your words and not many people have said anything about wit so thank you very much. I've gone back and re-read stories before so I'm touched that you would want to do that with my story. It's interesting sometimes to go back and spot spoilers that I tried to make more subtle, although it would be hard to spot them at the moment. I hope you like this post as much as you seem to have the others. Thanks so much for reading.

**Morgana101:** Lol Thank you, buckets of thanks in fact for your kind words. I find it very hard to write these personal thank you's without seeming like an arrogant douche and you're not helping lol but seriously thank you. As for the Gwaine thing I would love to introduce him, but I don't really know how. I'd love to write like a boy's chapter with Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine and James all ripping on each other, so if you have any ideas then let me know. Thanks again.

**Griffing07:** I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting; really I am and thank you for your kind words. Yeah Lancelot I will come in handy in two chapters, though I may have introduced him a little early. I'm glad you like the Merlin, Morgana and Imogen thing because in this chapter their relationship moves on even more. Anyways hope you like this chapter as well and thanks again.

**Aly G/MerlinFanATL:** First things first lol you've once again gone out of your way to ensure my head grows by about three miles a word. I never know how to thank you enough, seriously I never do, and now I find this thing called fan pop. A reviewer sent me a PM and gave me a link, and I have to say I couldn't believe my eyes at all the kind things people (especially you) were saying about this story. Hell there were polls! Actual polls on this story and this story was at the top of all of them I couldn't believe it. I thank you so much, so so SO much that frankly it's probably quite unhealthy.

Now I'm not sure if I've ever done this, and if I haven't then I should have done, but is there anything in particular that you would like to see in this story? I think it's about time you had what you wished for and I think I'm at a point now where I can add things in this story. So let me know if there is something.

Anyway onto your review. Lazy? Really? I doubt you ever could be lazy in terms of your review. Even if you only said one word I'd still love you lol and dear god were you really hanging of a cliff? You know most people read sitting down but each to their own right? :P I am so so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, but hopefully this 14,000 word chapter makes up for a bit and the next chapter will be up soon. As for the Empaths, you'll find out a lot more about them in the chapter following this one where they all loose their memory. I'm already writing that one and enjoying it quite a bit.

Seriously you couldn't see half of the review as you typed? I can barely type three words without looking up and correcting like fifteen mistakes. And so what if your not legal? :P Me and my friends used to hide in woods at night and share one crate of 24 cans between two of us lol we only got caught once by the police over three years. Classic. Anyway the story lol

As I said before you deserve far more than words in these counter-review things, so remember if you want to see something in an upcoming chapter then you let me know and it shall be done. Thank you so so so much and as always, adore hearing from you.

**Captain ryder:** Always good to hear from you, and this chapter is slightly longer than the last lol Hope it's alright for you. Thanks again.

**ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA:** I know lol I'm sorry but nothing like a bit of death. I hope this chapter doesn't kill you coz it's kindsa dramatic. About James brothers and sisters, you're right coz it won't unite them. The plan was to make them slightly insane and misguided due to how long they've lived and their past. Thanks I love writing the Merlin and Morgana bits, I get all warm and fuzzy lol and you know a lot of people have said that about James being doctorish and I love it. Honestly it wasn't my intention but he sort of developed that way once he warmed up to the group a bit. I love doctor who since david tenant so maybe subconsciously I did it, either way I'm glad he's like it. Thanks for your kind words and hope this chapter suits you as well.

**avatar Achrel:** Loving it to the moon and back? Lol thank you so much and I sincerely hope this chapter suits you as well. I've had a lot of people say that they've not read a decent adventure fic recently and it really means so much (which yes I realise I've said already) but it really does. Thank you.

**Crisiscase:** Hello again! Thank you so much, it's always very touching when people compliment the plot and the O.C's in particular for me and you've done both in the first sentence! So liking you a lot right now as you can imagine lol. I know that the spelling and grammar can sometimes be off, it's a bit of a weakness of mine which I hope to improve especially since I imagine everything as an episode not a piece of writing lol I hope to get better. Wow thanks for saying that this is the best mergana fic you've read on here. That's incredible truly so thank you.

The Empaths? Oh yeah totally inspired by heroes lol I loved that show and Peter Petrelli was by far my favourite character. I also hated it when I had the news that it had been cancelled and I too have every season on DVD. I'm probably alone, but my favourite season was series three the "Villains" volume. It was exciting and I love exciting writing, in fact it was one of my inspiritions for making so many bad but hopefully exciting things happen. As is Buffy btw, brilliant writing on that show.

I love questions actually because your right, brilliant only gets you so far. Yes the masters are all James brothers and sisters by different mothers. Borin is father to all of them. Sometimes I get carried away and skip these things so their good to know. I can always tell when people mean well and please feel free to do it again. I've had people that just want to be negative and put you down because they don't feel you deserve the praise you get for a story, and those people I politely tell to have sex with their own ear lobes lol Your comments on the other hand are totally accurate and I in fact agree with you. Like I said I can get carried away Lol. Thank you so much for your review and by the way, on having Imogen being a Katie McGrath double, it wasn't an accident. :P what can I say? I'm a human male and she's Katie McGrath. It was always going to happen. Lol

**Catindahat:** As always, thank you for your review. Terrific to hear from you and can I just say if you like long chapters then you are in for a treat with this chapter lol. I'm actually worried I've made things too vague but hope you like it anyway. As for the character interactions in the last chapter thank you so much for noticing them. I just wanted to show how tight they had all gotten and it seems you got that so thank you. Hope to hear from you again.

**EbonyK:** Thank you, I'm glad to know that the last chapter was one of your favourites it means a lot. Yeah I thought James and Imi deserved a little one on one time to improve their slightly strange relationship. And truly thank you for liking James so much. I love it when people compliment my O.C's lol coz I love them so much. I also love writing Merlin and Morgana so I'm glad you enjoy reading it. I can't stop imagining clips of them individually and together from the show as I write them, so I guess that helps a lot in making them (hopefully) as in character as possible despite all the changes. It really isn't easy sometimes lol so thank you very much. Ah, angry James. Slightly ruthless is he not? It's nice to have a character that would do what we might possibly do if we had such power, so it's always fun to write. Anyways thank you, hope you like this chapter and as always love to hear from you.

**Seddie lover:** Yeah...sorry about the cliff hanger lol I hate them too and yet I can't seem to stop lol their like a drug. It was also about time Merlin warmed to Imogen a bit more I think, and there's a lot more of that in this chapter. Oh and Anna is a psychopath lol she's basically based on my little cousin who is well aware of how cute she is and uses it to her advantage and believe me, you don't want to cross her. I LOVED reading your long review. Oh yes! And if you like long chapters then you'll love this one as I believe it is the longest one to date. Sorry for keeping you waiting and let me know what you think. Thanks again.

**Lily forever:** I love the word epic, it's simply...well it's an epic word isn't it. Thank you so so much. Lol I like you very much right now, you're being far too nice. My ego is bad enough as it is you know. And I'm so glad you like James, because he kind of shines in this chapter a bit. Hope you enjoy and as always, love to hear from you.

**Glassgift:** Wow thank you so much you're actually too kind. I've been royally spoilt with reviews for the last chapter and being told you're an utter genius kind of makes you want to write loads more. I'm so glad you like James and Imogen so much and there will be loads more of them coming up in the chapters to follow, so I hope you can wait for them. As for Lancelot, yes he is being a bit of a douche and I think I brought him in too early – however I think you'll like this chapter quite a bit. *suspicious eyes* You'll just have to read and see, and by the way, your review is the reason the Gwen and Lancelot (Man whore of the century) scene in this chapter happened so I should be thanking you. I did some research after seeing the God and Jesus part of your review and was wondering if Merlin is set B.C or A.D? I have no idea. I did find loads of websites saying Christmas was around during the Arthurian legend, but you know how unreliable they can be just as much as me lol so excuse this chapter in that department and I will do better in chapter 22.

Btw...Gaius riding in on the dragon? By jove (yes by jove) that just may be the greatest Idea i've ever heard. I can actually see it! The dragon floating in with Gaius on its back crying "I don't believe it!" Sorry but it had to be done :P I'm thinking uther gets with another troll, perhaps a troll threesome? Wow can't shake that image. Seriously, Yes, Morgause does have to die. I agree with you there. Justice must be served. And Arthur and Gwen will have some more lovey dovey crap coming up soon lol I promise because perhaps it is time I write more on them. Anyway I actually laughed out loud at your review (especially the Gaius bit lol) so thank you for that, thank you for your incredible words and I sincerely hope this chapter is good for you as well.

**Annoynomous:** Sorry lol I love Imogen if that's any comfort to you. And she's not dead yet...but yeah she's on her way. Again sorry lol Anna will always be psychopathic lol I think all the characters related to James are a little nuts and kinda dangerous so I fear for her a tad. Cross your fingers she doesn't become a murderer? I'm glad you got that James actually chose to let out the darkness to save Imi, compromising his promise to his mother which he fully intended to honour but gave up for them. Also yes he and Merlin will become partners even without grief because as you say Merlin is the kind of person who looks for good in people and James is warming to them with each step, but the point was to show how deluded the masters were and their need for vengeance blinding them from the truth. Thank you so much for all your kind words, and it's nice to write good morgana as well, but in this chapter there will be a few hints as to how she is in the series. You'll see what I mean. Always love to hear from you.

**Whitepurity:** Thank you I'm glad you liked it, and if you like drama then this is the chapter for you lol kind of tiring probably to read actually so I apologize in advance. Please don't apologize for not reviewing the last chapter lol we all have lives outside of fanfiction. I hope your exams went well, i know first hand how difficult they can be so I wish you luck and glad this story can provide some respite for you. Anyways thanks so much for your review and hope this chapter is as good as the others.

**MaryandMerlin:** Your on edge? You just told me your gonna hunt down and stop me lol I couldn't be more glad that you're emotionally invested in the characters, and sorry in advance btw *winces* you'll see what I mean. Thanks so much for another review and hope to hear from you soon. P.S – Sorry to here about your straw lol tell its family I'm sorry for their loss :P

**Doctorwhofreak4890:** Lol thank you so much and sorry for leaving it so long. I hate cliff hangers, honestly I do, yet I can't seem to stop. As for the doctor who thing yeah he really is like him isn't he? I swear again it was not my initial intention but he sort of just developed that way the more he warmed to the original characters. I'm glad you think so actually because I adore doctor who. Anyways thanks for yet another review and I really am sorry that I left it for so long.

* * *

My Gates of Hell – Part II

Merlin stepped out into the painfully cold night air. The breeze bit at his skin like tiny frozen pins stabbing at him from the darkness. He tried then and there to convince himself that it was this aforementioned temperature that was sending callous shivers up his spin...but he knew it wasn't true. He was afraid. He was afraid of so many things. The most obvious being that he was just about to venture out into the wildest wilderness ever conceived, the second that Imogen could be...hurt and alone. He would not allow himself to think of the alternative. It was far too realistic an option to consider. The third was that, despite everyone else assuming it was impossibility, he actually feared for James well being. The man seemed convinced that he wouldn't survive, and not only did they need him to complete the mission but the young warlock had grown fond of him.

However even with all this, he was also desperately alarmed by Morgana insisting on joining their quest through the deceptively beautiful wood. The black haired beauty had not only breezed over Arthur's, Gwens', Kalladines' and his own protests, but had seemed to have almost taken charge of the event. She was like a woman possessed. She had actually hushed poor Arthur when the King had begun taking control, as he often if not always did, and literally pushed the blonde man out of her way. From that point Merlin dare not upset her. She was a mother seeking her child; everything else was a blur to that aim. It was an instinct Merlin could not have understood until meeting Imi, an instinct that now drove Morgana more than the blood boiling in her veins.

He looked to his right and caught that crumbling vulnerability fluctuating off of her in waves. He suddenly felt a twang of guilt for all the times he had misbehaved for his own mother whilst growing up. If his mother loved him as much as Morgana loved Imi then he had some serious apologising to do to his matriarch once he saw her again. If he saw her again he thought sombrely. It was then when it hit him for the first time since they had started this quest. What if he didn't survive? He wouldn't see Gaius ever again, his mother and all the friends he had made in Camelot. Never again.

It was this option that lead to him extending his arm and integrating his fingers with Morgana's. She sharply looked down at their joined hands before allowing a calming smile to melt over her face. With an easy lift of her head she gazed into his gentle blues with affirmed conviction, once again questioning why it had taken her so long to realize the man of her dreams was right in front of her all along, masking himself in the shadows out of necessity.

It pained her to think of all the times this great man had been forced to lie because of the trolls slime known as Uther Pendragon. Just the thought of him made her heart still burn with hatred at all the pain he had caused, not only to her but to all of them. He had sent her father to his grave and made her fear herself, he had banished magic from the kingdom and so banished Merlin to the shadows to live in fear. He had murdered both James and Anna's mother, killed Gwen's father, exiled Lancelot to a life of degradation and finally sacrificed Arthur's mother as well as his sons' relationship with the love of his life. No wonder they had all found each other. They all had lost so much simply because of one man's hatred and pride, so now here they all were. They now fought against another tyrant who wished to mark the whole world with his cruelty, starting with finding two of their lost cohorts.

"I know it won't mean anything," Merlin began quietly, now looking away from Morgana. "But I think you should stay behind."

Morgana smirked. A cold, bitter smirk that frankly made Merlin attempt to swallow his fear. "Too late," she responded, her tone matching her smirk. Merlin found himself silently questioning it. Where had that come from?

"Morgana, these woods are dangerous-"

"I have to find her Merlin," she interrupted, her eyes scanning the dark hollow wood. The young Warlock sighed. Just as he had thought. "I have this horrible, unshakable feeling that something unspeakable has happened."

Merlin frowned, eyes now fully concentrated on the beauty before him. "What do you mean?"

Morgana shook her head and looked down to the lumpy soil beneath her feet, realising she was still in her white dress. She scoffed at herself. She was letting panic override all the training that rat bastard former king had installed in her, and honestly, who wears a white dress to go searching through the woods? "I don't know. I think I'm allowing fear to get the best of me-"

"I don't." Merlin replied, almost cutting her off before she had even finished. She snapped her head round to look at him, eyes wide and watery. Merlin had to blink to keep up. One second she looked like some cold, bitter fierce woman and the next she morphed into some frightened, vulnerable girl. How was he supposed to keep up with someone who seemed like more than one person in the same body? Almost like she was struggling to find out which one she was.

"Merlin, I don't see you wearing you're white dress and heels to go striding through the woods tonight," she said with an almost shamed smiled.

Merlin pouted, raising his eyebrows. "You're right. I shouldn't have left mine at home."

Morgana couldn't help the snort of laughter that followed soon after his rather strange reply, loving the sound of him laughing alongside her with that cute little chuckle he had. However it wouldn't have been their lives if Arthur's heavy hand hadn't fallen sportingly on Merlin's shoulder.

"Don't worry Merlin," the blonde king said chirpily, happy to be ruining his new advisors fun. "I'm sure they have spares. Although might I suggest a rose to go in your hair?" At Merlin's glare of death Arthur extended his bottom lip. "Daffodil perhaps? Something to bring out your eyes," he snapped his fingers in mock thought. "I've got it! How do you feel about Tulips?"

Merlin stared blankly at him. "Pretty much the same way I feel about you."

"Don't be silly. You can't cherish and respect a tulip."

Merlin nodded. "I know. But you can crush them under your boot...clot pole."

Morgana creased her brow behind him. "What's a clot pole?" The beauty asked puzzled, subconsciously sliding her hand down to her side. Kalladine frowned at the subtle movement.

"Something arrogant, blonde and called King Arthur of Camelot," Merlin answered, eyes transfixed on Arthur. "If you want to see one, you're in luck."

Arthur opened his mouth to retaliate until Kalladine's concerned voice cut him off. "Why are you doing that?" The emperor asked the black haired beauty, only receiving varied looks of confusion from within the group.

"Doing what?" Morgana asked in a small voice, though her hand remained on her side.

Kalladine lifted a finger to point at her hand. "Holding your side, why are you doing that?"

Morgana looked down and frowned once more, not noticing how everyone else was now staring unashamed at her torso. She looked back up to Kalladine, offering him a shrug. "I don't know. Why? Is it important?"

"You did this without thinking?"

"Yes."

"Almost like instinct?"

"Yes," Morgana replied, her tone becoming more and more concerned as the questions kept coming. Kalladine turned to stare at his Empath friends, the five exchange looks of non-verbal anguish. "Why do you ask?" Morgana tried again.

Kalladine turned back to her, a sad glint in his eyes. "There is much we can learn from our instinctual reactions...none more so than with a mother and daughter. Describe the feeling to me?"

Morgana took a weary step toward him. "Feeling? I do not understand what you mean?"

"Yes you do, you just don't realise it," Kalladine responded quickly. "Without thinking quickly tell me the first words that come to you. Quickly tell me now, do not think."

"Err-" Morgana closed her eyes. "Imi – love – Merlin – Uther – stab – dying –"

"Stab dying?" Kalladine halted her, his voice small and weak. Fear reflected in his eyes as he stared at her, replaying her last words in his head.

Merlin stepped up next to an extremely concerned Morgana, now feeling a horrible tightening in his chest. "What does it mean?"

Kalladine looked to him. "One thing you learn as an Empath is that a mother's connection to her child, as I said especially a daughter, is an immensely powerful thing. It transcends physical limitations of sight and sound, of distance and time," Kalladine took in a lungful of air. "This is a bad omen my friends. A very bad omen."

Both Merlin and Morgana exchanged a look, a look only described as a shared purpose. A shared thought. A shared emotion. Fear wasn't strong enough a word; it was an inadequate phrase, like using the word big to describe the sky. Without even thinking Morgana gracefully slid her hand into his own, seeking his strength as she felt hers pour out of her. What did that mean? Why did Kalladine repeat the last two words she had used? And how was her holding her side randomly of any relevance? She felt she had her answer but didn't want to accept it, like her mind had already decided it was an impossible conclusion.

Merlin swallowed nervously, looking away from Morgana and turning to look at the group of Empaths. "We need to leave before it is too –"

He was interrupted as every single Empath head spun away from him to stare at precisely the same point in the sky, eyes void of everything but shock and concern. Merlin, Morgana and Arthur attempted to follow their gaze in a vain attempt to spot whatever was so important for them to rip their attention away during a conversation. They hardly seemed like rude people, so then what was it?

"Can I ask what is so interesting?" Morgana questioned, lightly offended on Merlin's behalf. How dare they do that to him?

When they didn't reply Arthur stepped forward. "You have been asked a ques-"

"Quiet, Arthur Pendragon!" Kalladine hushed, authority dripping from every word. "Your blood approaches."

Arthur frowned. "My blood?"

"Kal?" Lia questioned, monotone despite her facial features. "Kal what is it?"

"It's like-like fire," Balin muttered. The middle aged man sounded cautious, fearful. Merlin frowned deeply. He didn't seem the type. "Such fire and...and hammering..."

"Wait a moment," Morgana thought out loud, not noticing Merlins head beginning to hang slightly next to her as if falling into a daze. "Like fire, you used the word fire?"

Merlin's head sharply bolted up, his eyes now utterly focused on the exact same position as the Empaths. Morgana jumped at the movement as the warlock simply stared through his eyelids at the position. Arthur turned to his advisor also, noticing how his friends head twitched randomly, as if in such deep concentration that he was entranced by it.

Morgana put a soft hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it with her fingers. "Merlin?" She questioned delicately. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"I sense it – them – I can feel it," he answered, not pausing. "The fire and the rage. I can actually _feel _it."

By now even Arthur was concerned. "What are you babbling about?" He was always good with the words.

"Arthur I'm telling you I can sense him!" Merlin yelled, snapping his head to look at his king. Arthur immediately lost the gaze he usually gave his friend when the younger man spoke such nonsense. Never before had he seen such intensity in a persons eyes. He knew what he was talking about, whatever it was. Merlin slowly turned to look at Kalladine, who was staring at him with utter bewilderment.

"Kal, he's right," Spoke Balin. Everyone now turned to him. "The prince comes with vengeance suffocating his heart, obscuring his mind, hands soaked in blood – blood that should not be but is – is everywhere."

Arthur frowned. "What does that even mean?"

Merlin fell to his knees with a grunt that sounded from his gut, hands clamped fiercely onto his skull, nails digging into the skin. Immediately Morgana and Arthur were by his side, followed quickly by Kalladine, Marian and Howell. "Merlin!" Morgana screamed, her arms falling over his tense back.

Arthur grit his teeth, turning to Kalladine. "You have to help him," he demanded, but the Empaths seemed too wrapped up in their amazement to hear him. "Hello?" the king yelled, finally earning him the privilege of the emperors' stunned gaze. "What's happening to him?"

Kalladine shook his head, as if he knew the answer but like Morgana before him could not seem to accept it. "It...he..."

"It isn't possible," Howell muttered, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. He turned to his emperor. "Do you think...he can see as we see?"

Arthur seethed, sucking in a lungful of air through his teeth. "What isn't possible?" the king near growled.

"It is..." Kalladine began, having to shake his head to continue. "It is said that the very first of our kind, thousands of years ago, had such compassion for everything and everyone that he could see into the very fabric of all things. He could see things that the eye could not, even from across the world. He could see into the very soul of all beings, their mind and even it was rumoured time itself. He is the one that wrote most of the ancient prophesies that are studied by the Regus throne, and it is also widely believed formed the crystal cave."

"What are you talking about?" Morgana feverishly asked, daring to take her eyes off of her daughters' father for a split second.

"Before he died he decreed one final statement," Kalladine continued. "That one would one day show himself that would break the foundations of all law, both magical and earth bound. That he would be able to, as he had, see into the souls of beings and time itself. That he would be the establishment, the beginning if you will, of a new legend to be remembered forever, and he would be known as Emrys."

Both Arthur and Morgana's eyes absolutely bolted open as the mysterious name left the Emperors chapped lips. That was the name that seemingly everyone, including James, had been calling him since this journey began. Arthur could only gape. "You can't...be serious," he spoke, almost mockingly.

Marian frowned. "What?"

"That's what everyone has been calling him," Morgana answered, now looking so afraid that she could quite possibly turn and run away at any moment. "Mordred, James, Anna, the sorcerer king...even those in Avalon-" she suddenly stopped as she remembered what the grand elder had said to them just before they had left with an unconscious sorcerer prince. Merlin had asked why he had not had any hallucinations in the maze of Avalon, and Antor had explained that he had too compassionate a heart to be corrupted even by fear. That was the very definition of empathy, compassion.

Kalladine nodded, seemingly a little sourly. "Of course, I should have warned you."

Howell sighed. "Did you see those clouds of different coloured smog when you first arrived here?" the young man asked them. At the royals' nods he continued. "They are called soul dust. When you breathe them in over a period of time they can bring on adverse effects. They bring out what you truly are, make you into what you will be or perhaps should be. Whatever the case it finds something deep inside you and brings it out."

"So what does that mean for Merlin?" Arthur queried.

Kalladine looked up at him. "It means your friend Merlin has a lot of power in him, just waiting to be set loose upon the world."

Morgana began stroking Merlin's arched back. "Is there something you can do to help him?"

Kalladine nodded. "Yes, I can channel it...but it may not help. I have never done this with so much power before. All of his abilities are coming to the surface and if what is written about him is true, it may be impossible for someone like me to help. If I fail perhaps the sorcerer prince can do it."

It was then when Merlin grabbed a hold of Kalladine and pulled his fragile self up, still shaking. "She's a person but she is the key, blood on his hands – key – her blood will be the key to save us all," he babbled, not taking a single breath.

"Merlin, please what are you talking about?" Morgana pleaded, feeling the stinging sensation of potential tears. He looked like he was in so much pain and yet there was nothing she could do. She didn't understand this. One moment he was fine and the next he was able to see through all things? How did that make any sense?

"I am here too early I'm not prepared I would of should of been prepared but she – the key – the anomaly of sacred blood – NO! She's a person not a – I'll stop her from leaping I will I will I – AGH!" Merlin dug his nails further into his scalp. "I can see all things I can see what should have been I can see..." He suddenly looked up at Morgana, expression petrified and...from her guess...betrayed. "You - the evil you would have wrought on us all on all of Camelot – sent Gwen to her death – exposure of Arthur – your brother Arthur real brother brother by blood – army of the dead – army of the immortals the cup of life to be Queen but she stopped it – Imogen she stopped it – Balinor dead but he died anyway because the laws they cannot be broken – they find a way – my father died anyway and the knights of a round table – future round table would all help stop the new queen but he will put it all back to how it should be – he the fire and the rage he'll throw us to our fates and...and she is dying..." he trailed off, looking to the sky before slowly looking back in the castle. "...as is she and...and..." He abruptly began violently shaking, as if falling prey to some kind of convulsion.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, trying desperately to get his advisors attention. The King grabbed a firm hold of the other mans brown jacket and shook hard. "Merlin, you have to stay with us."

Merlin suddenly looked up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "But I am not ready to have this power – Imogen she brought me here too soon – I am not ready but I have to save her I will save her."

Morgana looked desperately up at Kalladine. "Please just do what you can, please," she begged, now trying to embrace his vibrating skin.

Kalladine nodded firmly and closed his eyes, extending his arm over Merlin. Craning his neck so his head was facing the heavens, he prepared himself to begin...until Merlin began talking again. "Imi she's dying and no one here can save her – no one not even James not even me I can't let her die I can't."

"Wait what?" Morgana near yelled. She grabbed his face and pulled it up to look directly at her. "Merlin, what do you mean Imogen is dying?"

Merlin firmly closed his eyes. "James – he brings her back in vanity – hoping she can be saved – they have the stone – but she cannot be saved not by anyone here – only one and I can...wait I can feel it rising – rising like a fire in my gut. I can't stop it – I – I..."

"No, please no," Morgana tried to keep a hold of him, but he simply slid back down, forehead leaning on the cold soil beneath him. She glanced back up to Kalladine. "James is bringing her back? That's what you can feel coming in the sky?" All three Empaths gave her a simple, sympathetic nod. "Then you can help? You must have a healer somewhere?"

Marian was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, Morgana, but if he could James would have healed her already. This means if he hasn't, then she must have been pierced with an immortal blade. Only the water of Avalon has ever been able to heal such a wound." The woman leaned forward slightly. "I am _so_ sorry. If we could do anything, _anything_ then we-"

"_**RAAAAAAAGH! DRAGON!**_" Merlin was suddenly up, on his knees, eyes wide and wild as glared up at the night sky. Arthur physically tumbled away from the roaring man, his own eyes propping open to new widths. "_**IMARLA! SUBES TENC UMBETA! DASUME BETACES!"**_ And with that he fell, harshly, back down onto the soil – breathing heavily as if he had run for a long distance.

Morgana just gazed at him, having backed away a little herself. What on the creators great plains was that? His voice had sounded like it could have echoed for miles around, and the way his voice had sounded. It was like something else, some sort of wild dangerous animal, had belched it. It had clearly come from the very bottom of his gut, from his soul, but what was it? She looked up to Arthur to see the blonde king not blinking as he stared at the man he also thought he knew. Would there be no end to the surprises? Would a day go by without something utterly ridiculous making itself known?

"He's a Dragonlord!" Lia asked, suddenly behind them. Speaking of ridiculous. Her tone was not monotone for the very first time. Behind them though came a series of screeches from the different creatures dwelling in the darkness of the forest. They had heard the dragons call, probably felt it vibrating in their guts as they had.

Arthur shook his head, eyes blinking profusely. "Dra-?" He began but found himself in need of swallowing. After completing the action he turned once more to Kalladine. "Dragonlord?" He finally managed.

Kalladine made an odd movement with his eyebrows, a look of concern and fear spreading across his face. "A Dragonlord is a very rare thing Arthur Pendragon," the emperor explained, eyes trained on Merlin. "In fact until this very moment I believed them to be wiped from existence. Emrys, Merlin, is the last of his kind left in the entire world that can influence the last great dragon, making him very very special."

Arthur shook his head with a firm close of his eyes. "Merlin?" The king asked. At Kalladines nod Arthur titled his head. "Really?" He asked once more, tone even more disbelieving.

"Arthur shut up," Morgana demanded, causing Arthur to hold his hands up in defeat. "And can someone please tell me what Merlin just did?"

Marian looked the most astounded out of everyone there. "He just commanded the last great dragon to come and save us."

"It's time!" Called Tristan. Everyone looked up just in time for a gush of wind to throw them all to the floor. Morgana fell onto her side, her grasp on Merlin failing as the immense wind left her defenceless ...but she had not missed what had caused it.

Her eyes had picked up the blurred image of the outline of a man, something lying motionless in his arms. Instantly she knew who it was. After all how many people could fly that she knew? How many people could be described as the fire and the rage? Or more importantly, how many people could be lying motionless in his arms?

Her heart vaulted up into her throat, her soul begging it not to be true. It sounded harsh but she almost immediately forgot about Merlin. The man could take care of himself a little better, in fact too well at the moment, compared to what she knew was waiting for her inside the palace. The gush of wind had obviously rushed inside the huge white double doors, the once impenetrable fortress gates now hanging open – inviting her in to face her worst fears.

And yet despite knowing this, despite her blood running cold through her veins, she knew the decision was out of her hands. No matter what she was about to see...she had to see it. So with a crippling fear rippling through her every nerve she forced herself to stand.

"Arthur, bring Merlin in," Her voice was that of strength, confidence. How she wished she was that woman right now. She had been, once, a long time ago. Before discovering who she was – what she was, before Morgause, before Merlin and way before Imi had shown up and just changed everything. It may seem odd but she found it extremely hard to imagine her life without the brassy woman. She found it hard to feel like she used to before her daughter had descended upon them, isolated and constantly afraid. It was because of Imi that she now felt the happiest she had ever been. They all knew who and what she really was and every one of them had just accepted her for it, barely even blinking in fact. Sure Arthur had had some reservations but as she remembered it, only because her and Merlin had hidden it from him. The actual fact that they were sorcerers, as well as Imi, had seemed incredibly easy for him to digest. He had been brought up to detest all things magical – and yet he had accepted her, Merlin _and_ Imi, the latter before he had even known her.

Imi, her mind reminded.

Her little girl. Well not so little anymore but she enjoyed thinking of her that way. It sent a warm wave flowing down through her body, comfortable and settling. She could do with all the help she could get right now. With a steadying, yet shaky, breath she took her first step. She quickly followed it with another, and suddenly she found herself running toward those inviting, foreboding doors. Her white dress was constricting her movement but she didn't care. In actual fact she didn't care that she was rather abruptly finding it hard to breath. All she cared about was what was waiting for her on the other side of those ever growing doors.

So that was why it hit her hard when Lancelot burst through them from the other side, eyes looking like he was on the verge of crying. "Help us."

* * *

**INSIDE THE PALACE MOMENTS BEFORE...**

"So..." Lancelot finally snapped the unbearable fog of tension that threatened to engulf both himself and Gwen. He had opted to wait for her to get ready, a subtle way to try and get her on her own. She stared up at him with eyes of apprehension. She was no fool. She could see through the subtle escapade, but also thought it was finally time for them to spend some time alone. "You're engaged."

She turned away from him as she began walking toward the white double doors to meet up with the rest of the group. "I am," she agreed gently. The moment was finally here.

They continued walking in silent ambiguity. The awkwardness was astounding as both simply continued to tread ever further. The silence was becoming deafening to her ears, and soon she found herself trying to stamp her feet so they would make more noise as she walked.

"I still love you," His words hit her with such impact that not only did she freeze in her movements but she almost vomited as well.

"I – I – Lancelot I –" She stuttered. Her arms flailed around her as if she were trying to fly, head snapping in all directions as she searched for a particular blonde head until finally her eyes landed on Lancelot pleading orbs. She sighed in her frustration. "What do you want me to say?"

Lancelot smiled that charming smile that she found utterly charming. "What do I want you to say?" He asked amused. "I want you to say you love me just as much as I worship you. Then I would like you to declare your desperation to run away with me so we can go and live a peaceful life in the mountains, have bundles of children until it becomes ridiculous before death takes us both in our sleep at the exact same time."

She couldn't help the breath she blew out as she laughed, giving her head a little shake. "The mountains?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded reverently. "The highest in the world, where the air is so clean you would sacrifice your first born just to inhale the slightest amount of smoke," he joked, revelling in the rush of giggles that escaped her. "Oh, and it's Christmas everyday and there is always a rainbow in the sky."

"Well that does sound nice," she agreed. However her smile faded as she looked at him, her expression darkening to a much more serious level. "And I do love you Lancelot."

He smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. He had heard the words he so desperately craved, so then why did his heart feel like a boulder falling into a never ending pit of despair? "But?"

She smiled mournfully, eyes glistening in the knowledge of what she was about to do. "But...I also love Arthur," she watched as she could visibly see his heart break. "I am truly, _truly_ sorry. I love everything that he is. I love how treats people despite his status, I love how he does everything he can to do what is right and just, I even love it when he acts like a total buffoon with Merlin because it shows how much he cares in the only way he knows how. When he found out his servant was a sorcerer, the thing every fibre of him had been raised to hate, he accepted him and even promoted him to be his magical advisor," She sighed once more when Lancelot looked down to the ground with an almighty swallow. "He is going to do great things, Lancelot, and I have to be with him when he does because if I don't...I will regret it for the rest of my life."

He nodded glumly. He knew that was coming, and yet it had still hurt more than any sword. "I know, and I agree. He's a great man with great taste in company," the two shared a sad smile. To say she felt awful would be an understatement.

However that was when it happened. The huge double doors they were just about to exit through burst open, as if having been rammed with a gigantic log. Gwen spun around, her back having been to the disruption, only to be thrown back as a gush of wind threw her off her feet. Lancelot barely had time to register what was happening before he had to catch the tumbling woman.

"Gwen?" He asked panicked when the woman seemed to have had the wind knocked out of her. "Gwen are you alright?"

She nodded as quickly as she could. "Yeah I –" Her hands covering her mouth interrupted her own gasp. The sight before her was enough to give her the wind back she had lost and take it away again. James was hovering slowly down from his position levitating in mid air, Imogen convulsing in his arms. Blood dripped down from her gut freely like water from a fountain, exploding out from her lungs in violent coughs. "Oh my God," Gwen whispered, horror struck. Leaping to her feet she ran over to the sorcerer prince as he landed. "What-?"

"Stabbed with an immortal blade by my one of the masters," James answered, gently lowering her onto the increasing blood smeared marble floor.

Lancelot looked shell shocked. "Masters?"

"My brothers and sisters taking refuge here in Zao – I need something hot – HOT!" The prince yelled. Gwen jumped startled at his concerned yell before nodding and running off.

Lancelot watched her leave before turning back to the scene. "Is she going to be okay?"

James grabbed the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes. "She received an immortal blade, which I cannot heal, straight to the the abdomen just below the umbilical. It's pierced her transverse colon which is what is causing her to bleed out. If we do not close the wound and some how heal her innards then her lungs will just keep filling up with blood, once that happens then she is going to die and there is nothing anyone can do even in my world and where the HELL is everyone!"

Lancelot gulped. "They went looking for you."

"Well then go and get them!" He yelled, eyes dancing with fire as he looked up at the once knight. Lancelot gave him a shaky nod before running to the doors. "And get me Kalladine! If she doesn't get a healer in the next minute then she is dead – no question about it."

At this Lancelot turned and ran for the door just as Gwen came back, a red hot iron bar in her hands, with over a dozen Empaths right running along right behind her. She threw herself to the ground and extended her arm to the prince. "Will this do?"

"It will have to," he replied, barely looking at the terrified woman as he snatched it from her. He looked mournfully into Imogens crying eyes, knowing that so much blood had filled her lungs that she could not speak. "Imi," he started in a much softer tone. "This is going to hurt more than anything you will ever experience again...but it will help stop you loosing blood. Are you ready?" A whimper was her only response. He nodded. "I'm so sorry," he muttered. Gwen looked up from her confused to stare up at James.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her tone more high pitched than she could ever remember it being.

James bounced his eyebrows. "Burn the wound closed – why? What are you doing this evening?"

"But that's awful," Gwen whispered.

"Oh yes!" James yelled before slamming the red hot iron bar down onto Imogen's open wound. The poor girl from the future bolted up, her shrieks muted by the blood filling in her lungs. Her arms desperately batted away at the man she loved as he burning into her very skin. Tears fell from her eyes heavier than ever, her mouth hung soundlessly open and shook, almost as if violent shrills should be emanating from it. "Gwen! Hold her down!" James yelled.

Gwen shook her head and backed off. "But I-"

"Now Gwen or she's going to die!" He ordered, watching as the once maid allowed herself to gaze horrified at the scene before lunging forwards. With firm resolve she wrapped her arms around the convulsing beauty to hold her steady, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Are any of you healers? Or do you know of one within the kingdom?" James asked the Empaths standing around them helplessly.

"There is no healer who can defy an immortal blade prince-"

"Imi!" Came such a shrill from the door that it even startled James into looking up. Their eyes landed on Morgana, who was staring transfixed on James currently burning her daughter.

James winced. "Oh boy..."

"Get your filthy, insane hands off my girl!" The black haired beauty demanded with such fire that he actually did as he was told.

"Should be enough anyway," he muttered. He turned to Morgana. "Now granted this looks bad. You know you walk in, I'm burning your daughter –"

"Get out of my way!" Morgana screamed at him as she pushed him out the way. She fell to her knees beside her daughter and began stroking the girls' forehead just as Imi's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Oh my...Imi! Imi wake up! Please please wake up! Merlin!"

Merlin stammered in, arm slung over Arthur's broad shoulders. "He's coming!" The young warlock called back weakly, spare palm pressed against his forehead.

James frowned. "Who is coming?" His eyes landed on Kalladine. "Kal, do you have a healer in the castle? I've managed to buy her some time by burning the wound but without a healer she's going to die."

Kalladine shook his head, heaving a heavy sigh as he did so. "We have no one here who can heal any wound inflicted with an immortal blade," the emperor looked sadly down at Morgana. A curse and gift of the empaths was that they could feel the pain of others as if they themselves were going through it, and right now their soul was being ripped in two. "I am truly sorry, but there is nothing we can do to save her."

Morgana's blood ran cold and sent a shiver through her body. There was nothing they could do save her...Imogen was going to die...there was nothing she could do other than watch her daughter die. She not only felt powerless, but also the need to rip her own heart out to stop it tearing itself apart. That was when her eyes shot open as an idea hit her.

She spun around, eyes wide to stare at the sorcerer prince. "You," she whispered. "You can do something." He merely looked back at her, hands in pockets. Tears fell from her face as she studied his features. No humour. No spark. Just that look that told her he wasn't going to do anything, because he couldn't.

He looked away from her desperate gaze. "I'm sorry-"

"Stop telling me you're sorry and do something!" Her voice cracked and turned horse. She was tired of people telling her they were sorry. "Start talking quickly and put things together, the whole clever thing that you do! Smirk! Smile! I don't care just please do something!"

"Morgana," He sighed.

"No," she whimpered, bottom lip shaking in her hysterics. His tone was absolute, defeated. Without hesitation she rose to her feet only to throw herself at his, fiercely grabbing at his shirt. "Please, just one more time, be amazing. I promise I won't ask again but please, be the man you were when you stood up to Morgause and the assassins three. Be the man who stood up to thousands of Faery and sent them running in fear. Show me why your name is feared throughout the world," tears streamed from her eyes as she stared up at him from the floor, eyes penetrating his own, compelling him to help her with every atom of her existence. He firmly closed his eyes, unable to look at her anymore. "I'm begging you, whatever it takes, please just do something...anything...just save her...please."

He opened his eyes, full of sorrow and helplessness. James crouched down to be level with her, reaching forward and grabbing her hands. "Morgana," he began softly. Her eyes were full of such hope as she looked at him that it broke his heart. "You should spend time with your daughter while you can," he whispered it gently, but it caused her whole world to come crashing down. She lowered her head. Her throat constricted, her breathing struggling, and she actually wished that whatever divine power there was would just take her now and save her the destruction of her heart. Save her from watching her daughter die. "Because pretty soon she's gonna be awake."

She snapped her head up to look at the sorcerer prince, eyes wide and mouth agape. "What?" she asked sharply. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smirk.

"Well I don't know about you but I would be pretty annoyed if my mother spent all the time I was dying talking to some idiot no matter how pretty he is," His smile stretched all the way across his face as he held out his hand, compelling her to take it. Still confused she took it, allowing him to lead her back on to her feet. "But first she'll be thanking me, do you know why blue?" Morgana shook her head gormlessly. "Because I'm going to save her."

Morgana felt her blood boil as hope surged up once more deep within her. Was he serious? "Are you serious?" She asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Morgana," he began once more, his serious expression back. "I am the sorcerer prince. I am the omega of this planet. I am part God, I'm immortal and I have never been beaten - not ever. Basically, I'm better than Christmas and it's about time you people realised just how lucky you are to be within my presence. So I promise you, your daughter will live a long unnatural life with her terrific taste in men in tact BUT do you know what I'm going to do first?"

Morgana's smile threatened to crack her face in two. "What?"

"I'm going to go save my little sister from the Empress of the Empaths with your big eared boyfriend assisting me because if I don't you'll see a vengeance unlike any this world has ever known before, and I deem it fit to save not only my sanity but all of your lives as well." He finished, turning to a still huddled Merlin.

Kalladine frowned. "What are you talking abou-?"

"I'm talking about you're wife Kal," James was suddenly in front of the Emperor, nose to nose. "Your wife is none other than one of my kin – one of the masters themselves sent to penetrate your once magnificent empire – and right now even as we speak she is preparing herself to soullessly slaughter an innocent six year old girl – MY six year old girl so if I was you I would SHUT your mouth, open those ears and eyes that only detect whatever they wish and do exactly as I say before I completely lose control am I being clear?" James threatened in a low voice. "Because if my princess has even a scratch on her I will slaughter and mutilate your wife beyond recognition, I will rip her bones from her flesh and feed them to devils henchman before I even realise what I have done. That little girl, she keeps me grounded, and if she goes then so does my soul. So you better pray, you had better beg that she breaths because trust me...you don't even know, you cannot comprehend what I will do."

Silence seemed to almost echo in the hall as everyone now stared with horrified interest at the sorcerer prince smiling calmly at the Emperor of the Empaths, who seemed to say the least was a little shocked. Finally, Kalladine opened his mouth. "My wife?"

"I'm sorry, I am but I don't have time for your heart to break as well. Imi is dying, my little Anna is about to be murdered and I have a warlock with a substantial headache to rescue," He stepped if possible, even closer to the Emperor. "Now where is your wife, Kal?"

Kalladine couldn't say a word. His wife, the woman he had spent the last twenty years of his life with was a member of the Regus throne all along. Luckily for all present Lia stepped forward. "She's in the throne room."

James looked to her. "Thank you. Merlin," he called, eyes travelling to Merlin. The young warlock managed to look up at him, eyes watering. "Time to go to work," He raised his fingers and snapped them.

Morgana watched with amazement as Merlin suddenly straightened. His eyes shot up toward the ceiling and his whole body went rigid until finally he released a heavy breath. His body relaxed, his headache dissipating into nothingness. He couldn't believe it but all that pain, all that tension had disappeared at the snap of James fingers. "It's gone," he whispered relieved. A laugh escaped him. "The visions have gone-"

"You can burst into song later," James interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Unless you want your daughter to die, we need to get moving, as in now."

Merlin lost his smile as he took in the scenario fully around him. He had been so lost in his visions that he had not entirely registered what was happening. Imogen almost dead on the floor sent a direct message to his brain that she needed to be saved. "What do we do?"

"Simple. I'm going to run off and save my sister, you're going to wait here and tell the dragon when he arrives to save Imogen, or at least give you the power to do so because I offer mine willingly," Merlin brought his head back in confusion at his words. "Gwen I need you to go get supplies to keep her temperature down because trust me when I say it is not going to be pleasant coming out of a coma like this for her, our Empath friends will supply you with all you need. Lancelot I need you to set up a patrol outside the doors because when Kilgarrah arrives he will draw in the beasts from the darkness waiting in the forest outside. Morgana you need to keep talking to Imi, keep her grounded to this dimension with your voice. Arthur you're with me."

Arthur nodded solemnly. "Fine, what do we do?"

James smiled. "We run," even his voice sounded insane.

"I'm sorry run?" Arthur questioned, one eyebrow rising.

James sighed. "Arthur you completely ruined this moment for me – yes run! As in move you're legs quickly in order to gain distance faster. Imagine what you would do if you saw your brain crossing the road to get back in your head."

"Wow," Arthur replied, crossing his arms. "That seemed unnecessary."

"Now Pendragon!" James yelled, suddenly sprinting past him and up the stairs. Arthur soon followed, only halting behind James when the prince turned to face the frozen group. "Blue," he called, earning him Morgana's attention. "She's going to be fine, I promise you, and never feel guilty for what's about to happen. It was my choice."

Morgana's smile faded slightly as she looked at him. His wild smile had gone. His smirk had long since disappeared. Instead his smile seemed almost...sad, defeated and resigned. She turned her head to the side slightly, eyes turning suspicious as she looked at him. "James...what are you going to do?"

Everyone was staring at the prince now, all of them deeply suspicious. Merlin allowed his eyebrows to crease, eyes travelling between a still convulsing Imogen and James. His mind thought back to the Maze of Avalon, when that apparition of his father had given him a choice to either save his mother or him. The prince had stabbed himself in the gut in order to save him. Merlin's eyes shot open. "Oh no," he muttered to himself. He looked back to James just in time to see the sorcerer prince wink at him.

"Ok! Everyone get moving! Come on lets go!" James yelled. Everyone jumped into action, everyone except Merlin. James turned to Arthur. "Alright cousin, follow me," He finished and sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Arthur followed, almost a little grudgingly. "I live to serve you," the king added sarcastically.

"How about a little less back chat princess," James called back over his shoulder.

Merlin watched as the two reached the top of the stairs. "Says the man who keeps calling himself pretty," Arthurs faint voice reached his ears just before the royal cousins disappeared from view. Merlin hung his head as everyone bustled around him, all doing their part in James plan. He wasn't sure what James was going to do, but he did know that he turned down Morgana twice before eventually helping her.

Whatever it was it made his stomach churn. He would pretend that all those visions he saw had been wiped from his memory, but the truth was he remembered every single one. He, alone, knew how all of this was going to end. This entire journey was coming to an end soon, and it was not going to end well. However what disturbed him even more than what was to come, was what would have happened had Imogen never come back.

He had seen everything. He had seen Morgana betray her friends, kill innocent men, send Gwen of all people to her death because she wanted to be queen. It seemed impossible to even imagine, but he had seen it all. She would have taken over Camelot with an army of immortals, and he, Arthur and all their warrior friends would have had to stop her.

He looked down at her now to see her fussing over their daughter like a truly concerned mother would. How could she have ever done such horrendous things? Perhaps he had been hallucinating? Perhaps amidst all the headaches he had imagined it all? He sighed, mentally mocking himself at his attempt to convince himself. Everything he had seen was real and he knew it. What he had to do now was live with who she had become...well at least until it all came to an end.

He remembered what he had seen earlier, how the end was going to happen. Time was going to find a way to put everything right.

* * *

Anorah gazed at the little girl staring out the window and into the darkness that surrounded them. It was time, finally, to do what she had been sent here to do over twenty years ago by her brothers and sisters. Her fingers caressed the handle of the immortal blade hidden beneath a fold in her dress. Her brow creased. What was taking her so long? She knew what she had to do. The death of the princess would unite the two most powerful sorcerers of all time.

But she was only a child. What good could come from heartlessly ending an innocent's life? No. She had a job to do. She had been personally chosen by the majority an account of her willingness to do what needed to be done. This was her moment to shine for the cause. After all despite the evil she was about to do, and despite all outward appearances, the sorcerer king loved his latest two children far more than he had loved any of the others. He could have thrown them to their deaths like all of them, but he hadn't. He had kept them, raised them, and even after his blessed children turned against them he still refused to kill them. She hadn't even heard of them being harmed by his orders.

Jealously ran cold in her veins. Just what the hell was so special about them? What made them better than the countless before them? Her nostrils flared. Anger was good. Anger was her friend right now. It was what spurred her on after she had been abandoned by the man she called father, it was what drove her to do the deeds she had done in the past.

This had to happen. She had spent twenty years waiting for her glory and today was that day. Without another moments hesitation she ripped out the dagger from her folds, holding it above her head. Now was her moment. Adrenaline surged through her body as she took one step toward the unsuspecting child's back. This was it. Her time to show her father just what his unworthy daughter could do.

It was then when the doors burst open to reveal James Regus and Arthur Pendragon. Anorah froze in her step, one step away from completing her mission. Twenty years of waiting and she was a mere step away from it. Anna turned toward her brother and cousin.

"James! You're back!" She cried in her glee, her eyes travelling to Arthur. Her smile grew. Her two favourite men had come to pick her up.

"Anorah," James said calmly, making his way slowly toward his misguided sister. "Your mission is over."

Anorah didn't move a muscle; her face remaining unchanged from its stoke expression. "No it is not," she replied just as calmly.

Anna turned to view the empress, her eyes instantly recognising the blade of the immortals. She fell back in her fear, back crashing against the window she was just leaning on. "What are you doing?" the little girl asked, her bottom lip quivering as she stared up from the floor at the woman she had trusted. She feverishly looked between her brother and cousin and her older half sister, who looked like she was ready to kill her. "Have I been bad?" the little girl asked, her voice shivering.

"It's not your fault Anna," Anorah tried to soothe; obviously forgetting the dagger in her hand contrasted her noble cause.

"James!" Anna cried as she clumsily pushed herself up against the window in a vain attempt to get away from her older sister.

"You've been terrific princess don't listen to her," James soothed his little sister.

"We're giving you one chance," Arthur said stepping in. "The masters now serve James, your mission is over. Put down the dagger and we can fight your father, my uncle, together. We can do this the right way, without anyone else dying."

"James!" Anna called for the second time.

"Spare me the ethics King Arthur," Anorah exclaimed. "Once you have lived for as long as I have you begin to question such things-"

"Listen to him Anorah," James tried. "Listen and think just for a moment. Understand your situation and then examine your surroundings," Both James and Arthur moved to their right, watching as Anorah frowned at her brothers words. "Then I want you to ask yourself this. Was my cousin here asking you to spare Anna's life...or yours?"

"What are you talking about? As usual your arrogance in your abilities blinds you," Anorah scoffed.

"Have you given any thought as to how you're going to escape once you've finished?" Arthur asked now, turning her attention on him. "You're surrounded by hundreds of Empaths who have turned against you, the masters as I said now serve James, Merlin is just downstairs and has apparently called some dragon to assist us, the sorcerer prince himself is standing three feet away from you and I am King of Camelot-"

"The greatest warrior Camelot has ever produced, by the way," James added.

Arthur smiled. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

"It's nice to receive a compliment for once."

"Oh no I hear you."

Anna frowned. "James!" she called for the third time. James looked at her with a heavy frown. She had called his name three times now.

"The point being," Arthur finally continued. "Is that there is no escape. Perhaps you should re-evaluate your tactics."

James stepped forward. "He's right. It's over. You know all too well that I can stop you before you get anywhere near Anna. It's time you gave me the dagger, and join me."

Anorah allowed her eyes to water. "Borin needs to pay for what he did to us!" She shrieked. "For years, I thought something was wrong with me! I thought I wasn't good enough because that monster threw me away like something he stepped in!"

"I know," James responded. He really did know. "Trust me Anorah I know. That man made me believe I had killed my own mother; he made me detest everything about myself so he could manipulate me to do his bidding. I know he has to pay," he outstretched his hand for her to take. "Come with me and I promise, I promise, we will all confront him together. We will each get our fair share at vengeance – but take some time to look at yourself. You're holding a knife to a six year old girl Anorah for God sake."

"But – but it will unite you and Emrys-"

"No it won't," James interrupted. "If you take her away from me then there will be nothing left of me. That frightened little girl is everything, just everything to me and if you take her away I'll lose everything I am. Emrys will have no one because a man without a soul is simply a vessel dying slowly each day. Please Anorah, take my hand and I will lead you to the happiness you deserve. I'll lead all our brothers and sisters and deliver you something bloodshed could never bring. I'll deliver you peace."

* * *

"Here he comes!" Lancelot yelled inside the doors. Everyone turned to the huge double doors to see Lancelot, along with Lia, Howell, Marian, Balin and Tristan, opening the doors. Merlin turned back from his crouched position on the floor to stare down at Imogen, her hand firmly within his. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to have to do, but he did know that everything seemed to be happening at once.

Whatever James had done with the burning iron bar had bought Imogen some time, but any moment that light in her eyes was going to extinguish. What if this plan didn't save her? What if he had to watch another woman he loved die? Could he do that again? His mind raced with questions as he looked down at the quivering mess of blood that was his daughter.

He had been nothing but closed off to her since the moment she arrived. Everyone had accepted her. Morgana had done with open arms, Arthur had done despite her being a sorceress, Gwen had easily just allowed her to be part of their tight little group, Anna accepted everyone with a smile unless their name was Merlin and James had even with her making accusations about how in love they were in her time.

Everyone accept him.

Was it fear that stopped him? Perhaps a fear of actually loving someone so much incase...incase he lost them like he had Freya. But that moment was here, and he barely knew who she was. He had been fighting his natural feelings for the girl from day one. Feelings of pride in who she was, respect because of the impossible decision she made to come back to this time, and a frankly unwarranted level of love which had literally just appeared from nowhere. He felt her every pain and found himself wishing, yearning, to take her place. Well if it was fear stopping him from accepting her into his life then it stopped. It stopped right here. Right now.

He knelt down even further and placed an arm round the back of her neck. "I have absolutely no idea if you can hear me Imi," He whispered. "But you are...you are my daughter and I need you to know that I am not going to let this happen to you. I am not going to loose you like I have with others before you, because you're special and more than anything else in the entire world...I love you."

Morgana sat on the other side of the girl from the future. Dried tears found themselves moist once more and trickled down her red cheeks made rosy from all the crying. What she was witnessing was single handed the most beautiful thing she had lay eyes upon, Merlin's ever growing watery smile only making her heart bleed all that more.

"I love you," he laughed quietly. It felt liberating to finally say it, to admit it not only to himself but out loud. "I love your hair," He continued with a stupid smile on his face. "I love your nose. I love your eyes, but most of all I love your morals, I love your heart and I love the way you wrap an arm around your stomach sometimes when you talk-"

"Merlin!" Lancelot called from the finally open doors. Merlin craned his neck to look back at them. "Time to do what you do!"

Merlin tightened his lips and took a deep breath through his nose. It was up to him now. As gently as he could he lay down the now unconscious girl back on the floor, then without thinking burst forward and slammed his lips down onto Morgana's. Initially surprised her eyes remained wide open until she fell into it. Her eyes slowly closed as she gently brushed her nails along the side of his head, sliding them through his healthy jet black strands one by one. Their lips lightly traced the others, Merlin's hand tenderly coming up to rest on her cheek.

Begrudgingly they parted to gaze at the other, so much excitement vibrating through them both that neither somehow managed to notice as gigantic wings whooshed down by the entrance of the doors. Kilgharrah landed, his eminent presence silencing the once chaotic bustling room. It was this silence, along with the unmistakable thud that each step Kilgharrah took, that alerted the duo of his arrival.

Merlin turned, a hard set frown etched into his features. He rose slowly from the ground to stare down the last great dragon. Kilgharrah lowered his head ever so slightly, suspicion reflecting in his yellow eyes. "Why do you summon me Merlin?" The dragon asked as he tasted the panic as well as the sight of Imogen smothered in her own blood.

"I need your help," Merlin answered weakly.

What appeared to be an eyebrow was raised unsurprised by the dragon. "I thought as much," he replied, almost sounding bored. "It would seem you have discovered your lineage despite the meddling in time this girl has wrought on us. I should have known better than to enjoy my freedom for the first time in two decades-"

"_Sálnes__bitan esnum delaces_," Merlin angrily intercepted his words, his voice once more mutilating into a deep, raspy powerful tone. Kilgharrah brought his head back in surprise. "I am a dragonlord and you will do as I command."

A low grumble escaped from the bottom of the dragons' long neck. "How dare you treat me such! I know why you summon me and you could not possibly conceive what it takes to complete a task such as this. The girls' soul is readying to enter the gates of another dimension; I believe you know as hell."

Morgana leapt up to her feet. "What?" She shrieked.

"The girls' soul is an anomaly," The dragon continued as if Morgana wasn't even there. "Her soul is therefore unique in its substance, split between three different dimensions of this time, her own time and the realm of the dead. To bring her back would involve someone with a soul with an equal magnitude in life to offer there own willingly."

Merlin looked to the side, brows creased in concentration. "Then take mine," he said softly, eyes travelling back up to the dragon.

The dragon smiled warmly down at him. "Noble as your sacrifice may be Merlin; your soul is not as unique as you might believe. You will need someone-"

"Like me," Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the stair case to see James, holding Anna snugly in his arms, with Arthur at his side. The prince reached the last step and travelled over to them. "Someone like an immortal."

Everyone froze as the ramifications settled in. Merlin's memory flashed back to moments ago, remembering that last thing James had told him before he and Arthur had run off. _"I'm going to run off and save my sister, you're going to wait here and tell the dragon when he arrives to save Imogen, or at least give you the power to do so because I offer mine willingly,"_

Merlin's eyes shot open. "Oh no...no James you-"

"Merlin, you want your daughter back or not?" James interrupted. Merlin just continued to stare, like some idiot, at the sorcerer prince with a frozen tongue.

Morgana stepped forward. "We want her back more than anything," she answered. "But we need you, Anna needs you and you're brothers and sisters need you to lead them. We can't ask you to give up all of that-"

"Then it's a good thing you're not asking isn't it blue," James interrupted yet again. He liked doing it. "Besides what is prophecy for if it's not going to come true. Let's just say there's a reason I have been avoiding the pit of Zao." He smiled sadly down at Anna, knowing she didn't really understand what was going on. "The scriptures I read growing up spoke of this moment. The moment where I would have to make a choice, and that choice would determine whether I lived or died," he shrugged. "I guess today is that day. Gwen?"

The former hand maiden looked up at the mention of her name. She had only just walked back in but had caught what was going on. "Yes?"

"Keep those supplies close; when Imi comes out of that coma she's going to be hysterical. Kilgharrah, I need you to cast a protection charm – everyone other than Lancelot, Gwen and family needs to leave. Dragon, you'll need to leave after helping me open the gate."

Kilgharrah bowed his head. "Of course, my prince."

James turned to a still shocked Kalladine. "Kal, your wife is fine and healthy. Her only crime was being misguided, but I need your help," he waited until he received a nod from the Empath emperor. "You need to go out and hold off the creatures in the forest. I can feel them, running. They feed on energy and right now we have three immortals, Emrys, the last great dragon and we are about to open the gates of hell which frankly spells trouble. Take as many as you can and do not come back in unless you absolutely have to am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Kalladine blankly nodded, turning slowly to his sister Lia. "Lia, organise the troops for patrol alpha thirteen situated around the entire castle. No one is to enter this room until instructed."

Lia smirked and quickly withdrew two swords out from nowhere. "Absolutely big brother," She turned to every Empath in the room. "Everyone...spread the word and move out! It's time to fight! Let's march!"

Every Empath in the room, excluding Kalladine, vacated the large room within seconds. The Emperor himself merely trudged up the stairs brokenly. James turned back to the dragon and nodded, signifying that he was ready before turning back to the rest of the group. "Now this is going to sting a little, but it's necessary because of the side effects of the protection charm."

The whole group had absolutely no idea what to say. Morgana hadn't even fully registered what he had even said. "Side...side effects?" Morgana questioned shell shocked. Was James really going to die so Imogen could live? What about her dream of seeing a man with green eyes flying into a volcano? She supposed that man was the sorcerer king after all. The man also liked to wear black, could fly and had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

"Your names are going to be seared into your skin," this snapped them all out of their trance. "Yeah thought that might get your attention – look, one of the side effects of being so close to the gates of hell is memory loss. When our scaly friend froggy here casts the protection spell over us it will sear all our names into our forearms. It will sting a little but is necessary, trust me. Now this is important so listen carefully, as soon as I walk into the gates they will close...and when that happens you will all temporarily receive a short burst of amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Merlin asked, a little worried.

"Temporary so long as you get your name seared into your forearm," James said with a smile. "Hey, try and enjoy yourself at least you get to live."

The group went back to being silent, unable to tear their eyes off of him. Morgana was the first to speak. "Are you really going?" She asked in such a small voice James barely heard it.

He gave them a big smile. "'fraid so," his smile faded though as he examined their faces. "Arthur, can I ask a favour...well from all of you actually."

Arthur stepped forward so he stood in front of his cousin. "Anything."

"Can you..." The prince looked to the ground. "Can you take Anna as your ward? I mean I know she's a handful in the behaviour section but she has a good heart and at least I know she'll be safe. It will give me some comfort while I'm...you know."

Arthur gave him a small quirk of his lips. "It would be my honour," the king answered genuinely. "If she's half the hero you are, I'm sure she'll come in handy anyway."

James laughed a natural laugh, eyes unable to leave Anna's wide confused eyes. "It's about time one of you made me laugh for a change."

"Are you going somewhere?" Anna questioned as her head rested casually on his shoulder, eyes penetrating his own.

He found the strength to tear his eyes away from the little girl he had raised as his own and quickly handed her over to Arthur before turning his back on her. "Dragon," he called, his voice actually cracking a little in the middle. "It's time," he stated bluntly.

Kilgharrah nodded and sucked in a lungful of air, stretching his long neck to its full capacity. The group watched on with weary eyes, all except Anna who kept her focus on her brothers back. "Where are you going?" The little girl asked dejectedly. James kept his back to her, and before everyone knew what he was going to say fire erupted from the dragons' mouth.

That was when everything happened at once. Everyone covered their eyes as a wave of fire washed over them before grabbing their forearms in pain. A low but powerful thud rippled the ground beneath them as an explosion of light emerged behind them.

"Kilgharrah! Go!" James voice could be heard from within the fire and blinding light, followed swiftly by the unmistakable sound of wings. Merlin reached out to grab Morgana's hand, initially panicking when his hand gripped thin air. He continued to flail around until he finally caught. His muscles relaxed a little just at the feel of her skin, knowing she was ok bringing more peace than he thought possible at this moment. Eventually the fire dissipated, leaving only one light left.

Merlin squinted his eyes at the sight before him. They had not yet recovered from the immense burst of combined light to fully register it, but what he saw was incredible. It was like a doorway of light stood before them with a shadow standing in front of it. He gave his head a shake in an attempt to clear his vision, but even though it worked he still couldn't believe it.

"James!" Anna called, her voice shaking everyone to the core. The sound of an innocent child in pain was not one that they wished to hear ever again.

James however heard a different voice. The voice of his death. He craned his neck to look back at his little sister, more like his daughter than just a sister, with a small smirk on his face. "She will call four times..." he trailed off with a small snort. "Well what do you know?" Morgana buried her face in Merlin's shoulder. She couldn't watch this, wouldn't watch this. "Princess, I want you to do everything your cousin, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana tell you ok?"

Tears began streaming down the six year olds face as she finally clocked on. Her big brother was saying goodbye. "When are you coming back?" she cried, trying to break free of Arthur's hold on her. The king held on to her struggling form. He wanted nothing more than to let her go, but he had no idea what would happen if she got close to the door of light.

The sorcerer prince turned to her fully. "I'm not," he answered quietly. Gwen almost gasped when she saw a tear fall from his eye. "I love you. Always know that ok?"

Anna deflated in Arthurs arms, defeated in the knowledge that she was not getting free anytime soon. "I don't understand," she whimpered, watching as her brother turned away from her to stare into the light.

"You will some day," he muttered under his breath, before opening his arms wide at either side of him. "Well come on then!" he called into the light. "I, James Regus, offer my soul in exchange for the anomaly Imogen! Immortal and just damn shining with brilliance I personally think I should get a two for the price of one offer! But I'll just take the girl!" Still nothing happened. "Come on people how early do you go to bed these days let's go!"

Imogen suddenly bolted up with a fierce, demanding gasp for air. Merlin and Morgana snapped their heads toward their daughter, Morgana gasping herself whereas Merlin just let his mouth hang open. He had done it. James had actually done it. He had brought their daughter back from the dead.

Without wasting another second the two rushed over, along with Gwen with the supplies, to the gasping girls' side. Morgana searched desperately for her voice, to try and find the right words to display her glee...but there were none. She wanted to scream her thanks to the sorcerer prince but no words seemed big enough. Still she needed to try while she could. She looked up to see James smiling at them, his features barely visible due to the immense light shining behind him. Her smile fell. Her daughter was back, yes, but at what cost? He wasn't just giving up his life...he was giving up his eternal soul.

"What – What –" Imogen's voice was dry and raspy, her head spinning. Confusion rocked her every sense as her blood shot eyes feverishly glanced around. She felt sick, her hold body in some sort of fever that she could not fight. Her eyes looked to her left to see her father looking down at her with his own bloodshot gaze. "Daddy?" she fought out.

Merlin's smile grew even stupider. "That's me. Welcome back."

Imogen frowned even harder. Back? Where had she...the masters. Her mind suddenly recalled it. She was with James in the temple of immortals, she had been stabbed and James couldn't heal her. Oh God, had she died? She turned to her mother. "Mum?"

Morgana was staring at some light in front of them, but at the sound of the new name she had adopted she turned to her with a watery smile. "Good to have you back, sweetheart," the mother finished quietly, stroking her hair. Imogen couldn't be more confused. Her mother looked both happy and sad. She sighed. Maybe James was right, women just were too complicated.

"Took your time," sounded a deeper voice. She looked up to see James silhouette standing in front of a door of light. A smile broke out on her face in spite of her racing heart...until he saluted her. "Good bye," he added with a smirk.

"Good bye?" she repeated, now becoming annoyed at how no one was giving her answers.

"And good luck. Oh and Merlin? Now remember in the realm of Faery when I declared that I was in your debt?" When Merlin nodded he continued. "Consider us even," he finished and with that, the sorcerer prince sprung backwards into the door of light. Merlin closed his eyes tight, Morgana tightened her grip on Imogen's shoulder, Gwen covered her mouth with her hands as tears broke free from her eyes and Lancelot just looked astounded.

"No!" Anna absolutely shrieked in Arthur's arms, gripping at her big cousins' shirt and pulling as she tried to break free. "Bring him back! Bring him back!" The little screamed so loud her voice became hoarse. "Please bring him back,"

Arthur just maintained his hold over her, his features remaining expressionless the entire time. "I can't."

Imogen shook her head after perusing the room. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was everyone acting like the prince had died? "Where did he go?" she asked her mother and father in a small voice. Both Merlin and Morgana turned to her at the exact same time, faces pale. "What's going on?"

"Imi..." Morgana began, ready to let her know that the man she loved was never coming back. However she couldn't finish the sentence. Judging by her daughters eyes she was figuring it out anyway.

"Mum, how am I alive?" The girl asked slowly, suspicion etched into her tone. When her mother seemed to lose her voice she turned to Merlin. "Daddy, tell me how I survived being stabbed?" Merlin seemed to conjure the same problem, but he did look to the door of light. Imogen followed his gaze and finally, and horribly, it all clicked. "Oh no...no no not again. No not again!" Imogen shrilled, suddenly bolting up toward the door. Merlin only just managed to catch her in time to hold her back. "Please not again!"

"I'm sorry," Merlin said quietly, bringing her into a hug. Her sobs shook her whole body and once again he wished he could be in her place.

"Please bring him back," Anna's voice sounded, a lot weaker than before.

Arthur closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Anna, but we can't bring him back."

"Actually," The group all turned to the stair case where the woman's voice had sounded, spotting Anorah in tears. "I can bring him back."

Imogen froze in her attempts free herself from her father, as did Anna in hers to break free of Arthur. "You can bring back James?" the little girl questioned, but before she could get her answer Imogen was already in front of the other immortal.

"How?" the girl from the future quizzed intensely.

Anorah blinked. "Well, I am immortal, and though I don't as much as my little brother about such things from what I've heard I might be able to offer my soul in exchange for his."

The group, for the millionth time stood shocked. Lancelot however sighed. "This is getting confusing-"

"Shut up Lance," Imogen scolded harshly. She was in no mood for any form of humour right now. Lancelot gulped nervously and took a step behind Morgana. "Why would you do such a thing?" Imogen demanded of the other immortal.

Anorah broke her gaze. "My brother has a lot more to live for than I. He has my people to lead, a kingdom to heal and he has all of you to save the world with. Be honest, can you save the world without him-?"

"No," Morgana answered straight away, abruptly appearing next to her girl from the future. "We need him."

Anorah frowned at the other woman. "And yet you let him sacrifice himself so your anomaly daughter could live?" Morgana tensed her jaw. "Essentially, you chose her over the world. All of you, and now I have to die to right your wrongs."

Merlin hung his head. She was right. They had just sat back and watched as James threw himself through the gates of hell. He shook his head as a thought came to him. "We wouldn't have had to do anything if your brothers and sisters could see reason," the young warlock fought back, pleasantly surprised by the immortals humble nod. "None of us are innocent in this."

"Nevertheless, I believe it's time to get our prince back," Anorah finished, taking a long steadying breath. She turned to Anna, who recoiled slightly into Arthur's chest. "I'm sorry for everything Anna," the immortal said genuinely before turning to the shinning door. "I hope this makes up for everything I've done," she finished, and just like that she ran into the golden gate of hell itself.

The group watched in stubborn turmoil, every single one of them hoping against hope that sorcerer prince would step out next. Imogen turned to Arthur and took Anna from him, knowing the king needed a rest from all the struggling as well as knowing the little girl wanted him back just as much as she did. "Please," Imogen whispered vehemently, closing her eyes and praying. They had been given an opportunity to resurrect the selfless prince by the grace of the gods, they couldn't fail now. "Please," she tried again, her lips trembling in her need.

Anna followed suit, closing her eyes and begging. "Plea-" An explosion of light blasted from the door, and the man himself came flying out, completing several rolls before slamming into a nearby wall. Anna screamed, Imogen almost fainted, Morgana gave a high pitched yell, Merlin decided he needed to rub his eyes, Arthur grew a weird side smile, Gwen wanted to turn her side inside out by screaming and Lancelot felt his heart stop.

The prince coughed, almost convulsing as waving clouds of smoke rose up from all over his black clad body. No one knew quite what to do other than to stare as the prince, by himself, rose unsteadily from the ground. "That's it!" The prince yelled, ignoring the massive smiles all directed at him. "Enough is enough! When a man dies he dies ok? You do NOT keep bringing him back! It goes against all the laws of nature decreed by the mighty race of dragons and the old religion three thousand years ago and trust me you do not want to piss them off and what the hell are you smiling at! Damn it!"

"You sacrificed yourself...AGAIN!" Imogen suddenly yelled, marching up to the sorcerer prince and proceeding to continually slap him all over his body. "I TOLD you to never do it again no matter how noble and you. Do. It. For. Me! You moron, you stupid stupid stupid STUPID moron!"

James coughed again in between defending his body. "Well nice to see you up and flapping your mouth again – and do not kiss me this time. I know I'm adorable, selfless and all that but please remember your parents."

"Oh no if she doesn't kiss you then I will," Morgana unwelcomely butted in, making James become extremely uncomfortable.

He laughed nervously. "But what about Merlin-"

"No they can both kiss you," Merlin interrupted with that dumb smile on his face. "Arthur?"

Arthur turned to Merlin. "I don't want to kiss him," the king responded, a little disgusted.

"No," Merlin rolled his eyes. "I meant Gwen."

"She can't kiss him either."

"It's either you or her," Merlin added slyly, expecting the look of complete revulsion that came with hating everything 'Merlin' on the blonde kings' face.

"How about you spend a night in the stocks?" Arthur quizzed before turning to James. "Do Empaths have stocks?"

James nodded. "We'll make some," the prince said with an all too evil smirk coming over his face. Merlin gulped. James looked down at Anna and his smirk fell. His little girl had been crying, and though it sounded odd considering her age Anna hardly ever cried. Yet here she was, eyes red raw as she refused take her eyes off of him. "Hi princess-"

"You were going to leave me," Anna stated fiercely.

James winced. "Uh oh..."

"You promised me you would never leave me, ever, and you've tried to twice,"

"Three times for me actually," Imogen threw in. "Before I left my time you did it once as well."

"Well I'm back," James replied calmly, taking the little girl from Imogen and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm back...just ignore the smoke rising from my clothes."

Gwen randomly hugged Merlin in her glee since she seemed unable to actually say anything. Arthur shared a look with Lancelot before shaking his hand and Morgana stood forward and hugged James, forcing the prince to put down his little sister. Over Morgana's shoulder James waved his hand and the next thing Imogen knew she was in a clean red dress.

The girl from the future covered herself up. "Intrusive much?"

They were all so wrapped up in themselves that none of them noticed the door to hell closing behind them until it was too late.

* * *

So what did you think? Long yes? Lol my way of saying sorry but everything in here was necessary I assure you. I'm not too confident about some of it but I hope you enjoyed it.

In the next chapter which I promise will be up soon (got some time off wahay!): The group all suffer from amnesia; wild assumptions are made and they find themselves blindly trying to escape the palace.


	22. Danger in The Darkness

Ok! So! I wasn't able to get this up as quick as I would have liked as most of you probably saw coming but here it is, all 13,638 words. Feeling up to it? Also I have somehow managed to find time to make a video for this fic if you want to check it out. The Link is: .com/watch?v=Q5QzMmB_4P4

If for whatever reason the link does not work then there is one that does work on my profile page.

So in this chapter the gang (or posse if you will) have all lost their memories as a result of the doorway to hell closing. Because of the positions they were in before the doorway closed, they make premature and mostly wildly inaccurate assumptions about how they all know each other with a twist thrown in right at the very end which I'm sure will have you questioning my sanity. I thought it was important to have a light chapter after all the drama so your nose doesn't start bleeding. Blood is rarely good. Anyways I haven't done the disclaimer in a while so here we go, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?** **And in my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet.**

**GuessWho; CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1; Mergana; The Psycho Heartless; Captain Ryder; asdf; Doctorwhofreak4890; fire dragonheart; xXDesertRoseXx:** Hey guys, once again sorry for the late update, but I am getting used to my rather erratic hours so hopefully the time spent apart will start getting shorter. I must admit I'm starting to feel guilt for clumping you guys together so next time I shall thank you individually. Just wanted to say thank you so so much for your continued and kind words. Each one means a lot to me, that you would take the time to leave a comment for me really does mean the world so thank you.

**Bookgirl 121: **That means a lot as I love unpredictable stuff so thank you – I learned that from watching buffy when I was at Uni :P Yes you may bask in my coolness if you so wish. And by the way if you like the long chapters and all the unpredictable stuff then I think you're going to enjoy this chapter as there is a twist right at the very end…which is a long way away.

**Narutoske:** Lol then I hope this chapter makes you want to read right away as well. Yeah with Merlin seeing the future it gives him something else to do rather than argue with Arthur and get all (forgive me) smoochy smoochy with Morgana. Plus this story is unfortunately coming to an end within the foreseeable future and it was time to start preparing people for the ending , because trust me that is going to have a lot of conflict in it. In regards to what you said about character development, I actually wrote the last chapter before I started writing this story so I knew what I wanted them all to be before I even started…so I just put them in the exact opposite positions at the beginning of the story to how I had written them at the end. For example Merlin poisoned Morgana in the first chapter and now they're a couple or having James really not caring about any of them when now he's sacrificing himself. It's fun :P

Anyways lets just say that I haven't forgotten Mordred and that Uther is Morgana's father. I think you'll be very happy the chapters to come.

**ArthursCamelot:** Lol thank you very much. Always nice to know someone likes your story that much. I hope you like this chapter as the story needed a lighter chapter after all the drama. In regards to your PM, the end of the story is in sight now and it's time I started building it up. However you should know I do like to send people as far in the opposite direction as possible, so beware what I write :P Not really an answer is it? I should be a politician. Anyway I am glad that you like this story so much, actually really flattered and as always, nice to hear from you.

**MaryandMerlin:** Good God it sounds like I'm killing you lol And yeah I'll get back to you on that pound and I hope you sent Mrs Straw my condolences…as well as my phone number :P Is he kidding? Who knows! I can only apologize for the mood swings by the way, it should be a criminal offense. I really hope this came up in time for your birthday. If it did then Happy Birthday! If not then I am actually sorry lol The world is a strange place, isn't it? Wow, hunting me down and killing me? I think I should start writing more responsibly if I value my life. Ah! Now! The gates of hell closing means that they will all lose their memory, one of the consequences of the spell Kilgharrah cast over them and the basis for this whole chapter. It's my fault for not really explaining it further so I apologize. As for James loving Imogen it's kind of complicated. I'm leaving it open for now to interpretation so you decide. Lol Thanks, Mary Poppins is about as good as it gets in the word department so I shall take and cherish it. Thank you so so much for your review, it really did make me smile and HEY! Stay in school *winks*. I really am very sorry but it was there and I've never been able to say it before and it, well, it had to be done. I'm looking forward to hearing from you again I must say.

**D-Syfer:** Thanks for the welcome back lol Sorry it took so long. I did have a week off, but it turns out that when you have a week off you suddenly realise just how much you need to get done. It's heart breaking. Anyways I hope you like this chapter as its slightly lighter (meaning no one gets flung into hell) and hopefully a bit funnier. Thanks, as always, for your review.

**Whitepurity:** Thank you :P And I hope you know I look forward to reading your review just as much as you say you look forward to reading a new chapter. Ah aren't I the charmer :P And you're welcome for the shout out, you deserve it.

**Seddie lover:** Thank you lol Amazing is a word I can die happy on and yeah I keep killing James I know. He kinda has it coming sometimes though don't you think? A tad too full of himself perhaps. Wow thank you again for yet more kind words. I can't describe what happens to my ego when someone says this is their favourite merlin fic on here, but let's just say I have to keep it in check. It's alright really I'm a psychologist :P And I agree about the O.C's. Some stories really don't take the time to explain them and then base a story around them which makes little sense. I just kept thinking how I would like to see these characters in the actual show, but was careful to keep the original characters the main focus. It isn't easy but it is fun. Also yeah sorry about the visions but unfortunately the end of this story is within sight and I felt the need to start preparing people for it. Build it up some, and it will also give Merlin and Morgana something new to discuss. Anyways thank you so much for yet another spectacular review and yeah, see you next time.

**Minagi Soryu:** Wow thank you very much lol Or should I say Obrigado? Yes, he speaks very bad Portuguese and I recognised some of the words. Hang on I will try and answer in Portuguese, and bare in mind my keyboard is not set up for it lol Ok so, Ele realmente significa muito que você gosta desta história tanto e estou contente de que você gostasse daqueles momentos. Obrigado por revisão. I hope that was alright lol I hope to hear from you again.

**Aly G/MerlinFanATL:** Yes I found fan pop lol and there were a lot of people on there that knew a lot more about Merlin than I do. I stayed on there for a while as I kinda got hooked on a few conversations and discussions. As for the three wishes as you called them lol fair enough, but if you ever want something then I'll see what I can do. And in regards to the ending, it doesn't quite end like that but yeah, it does have a very sad element to it so tissues might just be in order. Yeah the last chapter was a bit up and down emotionally wise wasn't it, which is why I wanted to have a sort of comedic chapter to lighten the mood a bit – otherwise as I said above in the A/N people might start getting nose bleeds.

It really doesn't make me feel all that brilliant knowing I made you cry lol Well…maybe a little but it's a nasty little part which should be burned at the stake :P However it does illustrate just how much you like the O.C's which is really feel good worthy for me. A quick side note, I have no idea what I did before I started getting your reviews honestly. It's a shameful little secret but I absolutely love them lol And I will have to see if you have updated your story soon and hopefully at least match half the feeling you've given me. By the way how is your story going? I really haven't had time to do anything other than write, work, eat and sleep. I did however much I'm ashamed to say make another video on youtube for this fic using Richard Scyther as James and Kahlan Amnell as Imogen. The link is at the top of this page if you fancy seeing it.

Anyway back onto your review. Yes the amnesia, caused by the dragons spell and the gate of hell closing and the basis for this chapter. They all make rather wild and just plain stupid assumptions which was really fun to write. What would all the characters be like if they suddenly didn't remember themselves or each other. Also I hope you like the twist at the end as I've been wanting to do it for AGES lol And all I will say is that you did not misread anything. I'm trying to send people down the wrong way, you included I'm afraid, so expect anything :P

And by the way, you possibly may not remember typing this, but you offered to buy me a crate of beer NOW that was a foolish thing to do. Your American yes, so that means you have to be 21…possibly fake I.D? Anyway I'm starting to go on a bit too long now I think so again, thank you seems like too small a word. It actually really really does but…Thank you, a million times thank you and you can't possibly adore me more. Trust me.

**EbonyK:** Oh God you were in tears as well? That's now three people on my conscience lol Nah I'm joking, it is good that your emotionally invested in this story and the characters enough to go there which is really really flattering…if not a little intimidating to keep the chapters at the same level lol This chapter is supposed to almost give people a break from that though, so it's a little lighter but with a twist right at the very end. You mentioned writing the seriousness and the gravity of the situation when really I just picture how I would feel in those situations and then try and describe them as best I can OR just try and remember how I felt when I watched similar things on TV :P As for your question on if future Imogen died would the present day Imogen die, no, she wouldn't. What I'm going on here is my own brand of time travel. Even If Morgana died, in my version, Imogen would not die because she is an anomyly of sorts – meaning outside the usual rules of time and space. Yeah. This is what I'm going on lol And please never worry that you write too much :P for me the more the merrier. Always just fantastic to hear from you.

**Morgana101:** Oh wow I love it when people like my O.C's nevermind my own personal brand of fandom. Thank you very much, I thought because of the whole of series 3 being shown it was time I included that a bit in the story. In regards as to why the gates of hell closing was important was because one of the side effects of the spell the dragon cast on them was temporary amnesia when the gates closed, and the whole premise for this chapter. OH WOW OH WOW I CANNOT believe you just said that! I only read the majority of these reviews when I am writing the replies so I can write better comments back and I cannot believe you just said that about a future Anna it has been in my plans since day one! Incredible! I suppose I shouldn't be revealing it but that's just incredible. Trust me when I say read on lol Thank you so much.

**BeforeYouKnowIt:** It really means a lot especially when people say they like your O.C's. It's really both flattering and ego inspiring lol I hope this chapter does the same for you.

**Eclipseoftheheart17:** Well…where on earth do I begin Lmao I can't describe how thankful I am that you reviewed every single chapter thank you so so so so SO much. I will try and answer every question you asked in a review, and repeat the question so you remember lol as some of them were a while ago. Ok so, you asked if I write professionally and no I don't it is just a hobby but thanks you or even remotely considering it lol You asked if Morgana's last name is actually Le Fay and my answer is when I started this fic I did a bit of research and she is always referred to as Morgana Le Fay in the old legends so I just put that in there. You asked if I thought of James character and yes I did – I just always wanted to have a character like that in the actual show, plus I really liked the idea of having a whole magical kingdom as well as such a conflicted character (and he's really fun to write for). You asked how I find the time to write these chapters if I'm doing psychology. The answer is I'm actually on my first year of doing a doctorate of psychology in a hospital which means I spend long hours in a hospital and the only reason I keep writing is because I love writing this story. Writing calms me down a little for some reason so it actually helps me. The problem is I can't finish a chapter unless it at least ends on a decent cliff hanger or the problem is resolved, which means long long chapters lol I hope I haven't missed anything and really and truly thank you so much.

**Pheolix: **Wow thank you very much. Considering some of the stories I've read to hear someone say this story is the best they've read is slightly, well completely flattering. Im obviously glad that you like the Merlin and Morgana aspect but very glad that you like James/Imogen as well. It really does mean a lot when people like the characters you have invented – and when you asked if you were the only one who pictured them as harry and hermoine, I completely understand what you mean lol I love harry and hermoine as a couple so I really do get how you could view them as that. Lol I'm not sure how many people would read it :P There may be a sequel though which they may be in. Thank you for such an amazing review.

**Catindahat: **If you love the long chapters then hopefully you'll like this one as well. Lol it's always nice to know I've turned people into social outcasts by making them laugh out loud at something on the computer. It gives my life meaning :P As always thank you so much for your review and can't wait to hear from you again.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Danger in The Darkness**

Merlin stared around at all the pale faces gaping, as he imagined he was, at all the people around him. What was he doing in this...wow was he in a palace? Directly in front of him stood two distinct looking men, both he supposed attractive. One wearing a long brown coat with well kept blonde hair, the other with slightly curly black hair and in what had once been clean armour. Directly to his right was the woman he had been embracing with great affection, dark and beautiful with long curly dark hair. Who was she? He found himself thinking rather worriedly. Was she his friend? Girlfriend? Wife? He doubted she was his sibling due the obvious colouring reasons but...wait a moment...wait just one moment.

Was that an engagement ring on her finger?

Was she his fiancé? Or more importantly how could he recognise an engagement ring and not recall the women wearing it? Well she certainly seemed attractive enough; she had a kind face which seemed ok. She was now staring at him with much the same expression on her face, her eyes examining him with apparent intensity. Merlin brought his head back a little, eyes flickering to the engagement ring around her finger before travelling back up to her brown orbs.

"What am I doing in this place?" He asked her gently, his heart rate increasing when she seemed to give him a look of horror.

"Funny," she said cautiously. She had a nice voice too. Soft, worried but gentle at the same time. Good. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Who are you?" She frowned at him, brow creasing.

Merlin's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, you don't know me?" When she shook her head he simply blew out an annoyed breath. "You were just cuddling up to me."

"Excuse me?" The dark beauty asked annoyed, the sure sign being when a hand travelled to her hip. "No one was 'cuddling' up to you. What's your name?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak...but nothing came out. What _was_ his name? "Uh oh..." he trailed off. He felt himself begin to panic. He didn't know where he was, the people who surrounded him were complete strangers and he didn't even know his own name. "I...I don't know," he finally responded. He saw her hand slowly fall from her hip, along with her scrutinizing facial features, and was replaced by a completely sympathetic look.

She strayed toward him, placing a hand on his forearm to show her newly found compassion. Apparently she was nice. "So it's not just me," she said, almost relieved.

He found himself reciprocating her relief, though he could not deny the disappointment that she could not identify him, but he had found a kindred spirit. "So you also have no idea who I am, where we are and who these people are?" He quizzed, still oddly relieved.

She shook her head vehemently. "No, I haven't a clue," she subtly began looking around at all the people. To hers and her new friends direct left stood a very confused and scared looking young woman, no older than them. She had beautiful jet black hair, blue eyes and a red dress that showed off her figure. She looked back at them and gave them a weary frown. Directly to her left stood three more people, and there stood an almost identical twin to the black haired beauty.

This black haired wonder wore her hair up and a simplistic yet very complimentary white dress that showed off her beautiful form. She seemed just as baffled as the rest of them though. Standing to her right, with their shoulders lightly pressing against each other, stood an attractive man with brilliant green eyes and very dark brown hair. He wore all black and was staring wide eyed, with a hint of fear clearly present within them, between the woman to his left and the small girl standing at their feet. The little girl had the mans almost exact colouring, brilliant green eyes with a lightly tanned skin, only her hair seemed a tad darker. Merlin sighed. Judging by the way the man in black was gaping fearfully between the two females closest to him clearly told him that he was assuming the worst. That he was standing by his wife and child and could not begin to fathom how, when or why.

However there were three or four things that seemed certain. The two black haired beauties, one wearing red and the other wearing white, were clearly related – most likely sisters. The dark woman who he had made friends with and he was standing next to, that _had_ been cuddling up to him no matter how she tried to deny it, was definitely engaged and most likely to him. Thirdly the worried green eyed man in black was without a doubt related to the small girl, probably father, and guessing by their proximity and a seemingly slight resemblance the woman in white appeared to be her mother – making them a family. Finally, but no less important, he was going to absolutely bolt away with his likely fiancé unless someone started talking right now.

Thankfully the blonde man seemed to read his mind. "Who are you people?" He asked with a hard frown...until it was replaced by a sudden realisation. "Wait...who am I?" He turned joltingly to the handsome dark haired man in the dirty armour next him. "Who are you?"

The armoured man shook his head. "I have no idea; actually, I was going to ask you."

The woman in white decided this was a time to speak up. "Does anyone here know what's going on? Or why I'm standing with a man and a child that I do not know?" When everyone shook their heads she sighed.

The little girl standing at her feet tugged gently on her white skirt, causing her to look down. "Are you my Mummy?"

The woman in whites' eyes suddenly bolted open, cueing Merlin to spring into action. "Ok look," he started, trying to sound as calm as he possibly could. "Something strange is obviously going on-"

"Gee you think?" The blonde haired man interrupted sarcastically, earning himself a glare. "We're in a strange GLOWING palace with no recollection of who we are, how we got here or who anyone else is and you think something strange is going on? Well clearly you're the brains of the group."

"He's just trying to help," The woman in red chastised the blonde man stubbornly. "I think it would be a good idea to try and figure out how we know each other, and since all we have to go on is appearances I think we should start there."

"That sounds like a good idea," the handsome green eyed man in black added. "Haven't you ever heard of not judging a book by its cover?" He suddenly developed a far away look on his face. "Actually I don't remember how I heard that..."

The dark engaged woman stepped forward. "Regardless I think it's a good idea. We should start by getting the obvious out of the way. I think we should give ourselves names. I'll go first. You can call meeeee Gelsa. Ok, what about you?" Said 'Gelsa', pointing to the man next to her with the brown jacket, blue shirt and red scarf.

The man shrugged. "Alright, I can be...Marlock."

"Ha!" The blonde man laughed, earning him Marlocks undivided attention. "How are you a Marlock?"

Marlock frowned. "What's wrong with Marlock?"

"First of all Marlock is a very strong name, and second, you look like you could barely lift a horses shoe."

Marlock pouted and turned back to Gelsa. "Pratt," He whispered under his breath.

"Enough," Gelsa scolded the blonde man. "If you're so good with names then pick one for yourself."

"Fair point," the blonde shrugged. "What about...Alexander?" All the girls nodded their approval. Marlock frowned. They hadn't done that for him, and one of them was probably his fiancé.

The woman in red stepped forward. "I suppose I can be Isabella?" Isabella suggested, smiling when she got nods from the other women. Marlock, Alexander and the green eyed man all frowned. When had the women become judges of the names?

The man in the stained armour smiled at Isabella. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said gently, bringing a blush to the woman in reds pretty face. Marlock and Alexander made a face of disgust. "I could be something like, I don't know, Lucius?"

"I like Lucius," Gelsa commented before turning to the woman in white. "What about you?"

The woman in white blew out a long breath as she thought. "I really don't know. How about Mor...Mora?"

"It suites you," Isabella said with a smile.

Mora smiled back. She liked her. "Thank you, Isabella." The two identical women shared a laugh, freaking out the others by showing them just how much more alike they looked when smiling. Mora looked to the little girl below her and squatted down to be eye level with her. "What about you sweetheart?" she asked with a warm smile.

The little girl turned bashful and almost instinctively reached out to clasp the green eyed mans hand. The man in black seemed a little cautious of the movement but allowed it nonetheless. "I like Adriana," she answered quietly, swinging her shoulders as she looked down at the floor.

"I think that's a beautiful name," Mora stated before turning to look around. "Do you all agree?"

"Absolutely," Gelsa nodded.

Isabella had to restrain herself from running over and embracing the little girl. "I think it's perfect."

The green eyed man shrugged. "Meh," he muttered, not really caring all that much.

Mora frowned, rose from the ground, folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "And what should we call..." her eyes travelled over him. "...you?"

The green eyed man rolled his eyes. "Really?" He questioned, clearly finding the whole name making situation offensive to his intelligence. "Has no one thought to go looking for people who actually know us?"

"Just give us a name or we will call you whatever we wish," Mora demanded.

"Fine," he seethed. "Call me jumping Jill who lived on a hill, son of Bill and brother to Phil, worked in a mill but made nil, who one day got his fill, wrote out his will and decided to kill. How does that work for you blue?" He smirked at her, fully pleased with himself.

"Blue?" Mora however simply smirked back. "Fine. Jill it is," She replied, victorious.

'Jill' rolled his eyes. "I really do wish I could care less, Dora."

Mora clenched her jaw. "It's Mora, idiot."

"Whatever."

"Ok," Marlock interrupted the two's moment, keeping how impressed he was with Jill's rhyme to himself. "So, now we've got our names how do we know each other?"

"I think it seems quite clear that you and Gelsa are engaged," Lucius spoke up, confirming Marlocks earlier suspicions. "I mean you were embracing when we all appeared to have lost our memory and Gelsa has an engagement ring on. Plus you seem to get along well."

Marlock and Gelsa shared a look. "I suppose we do," Gelsa said with a happy smile, sliding her hand into his. He returned the smile and squeezed it.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted with an adorable smile, it growing when she giggled.

Alexander made a face of disgust. "Spare me."

"Gelsa that ring is magnificent," Isabella gasped as soon as her eyes fell on it. "It looks expensive. Marlock you must be at least some kind of nobleman, if not a prince to get such a ring."

"Do you really think?" He questioned.

"What about Isabella and Mora?" Alexander interrupted the moment, feeling an odd tightening in his chest at the scene.

"What about us?" Mora questioned, genuinely interested if not weary.

Adriana craned her neck to look up at her. "You could be twin sisters," the little girl chirped excited, before raising her arms to the woman to be picked up. Mora seemed to mull the notion over in her mind until giving in, picking up the child and placing her on her hip.

"Really? Twins?" She questioned, now doubting her decision to pick up the child who was much heavier than first impressions gave. "It would explain the instant liking I took to you, but I was going to suggest that Isabella and Marlock could be siblings. They have the same jaw and colouring, but then again I was also going to suggest Alexander and Marlock were brothers. They seem to act like it."

Marlock and Alexander shared a look of equal disdain for the idea. "I don't think so," Alexander murmured, a firm frown now in place.

"I actually agree with him," Marlock agreed. "I couldn't be related to such an arrogant backside."

"Oh," Isabella gasped a little. "Maybe Alexander and Jill are related. Brothers or cousins or something."

Alexander snorted. "Better than being related to that weasel," he said, nodding in Marlocks direction.

"Wow," Jill commented dryly. "What a compliment."

Mora sighed. "Would you just stop being such a moron and try to help?" She asked him, obviously fed up with the green eyed man.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, sounding just as frustrated. "Make a big speech and solve all our problems? Because that doesn't feel like me, and besides who died and made you my mother?"

Lucius gained a dawning epiphany affect on his face. "Hold on, what if this is some kind of family reunion? Or an engagement party for Marlock and Gelsa?"

Jill rolled his eyes. "Oh good, so we've skipped jumping to conclusions then."

"No I think it makes sense," Isabella agreed. "Maybe this is Marlocks palace, since he would have to be someone of importance to afford such an engagement ring, and me and Mora are his sisters."

"Yes," Gelsa nearly yelled as she began following the other woman's trail of thought. "And judging by what we've seen so far, perhaps Lucius came with Isabella. After all you did take an instant liking to each other." Both Isabella and Lucius attempted to hide their rosy cheeks.

"And Jill is married to Mora and Adriana is their daughter so that's why they are here," Marlock joined in, much to the despair of Jill and Mora.

"I don't like that idea," Mora replied, scrunching up her face. "He seems like a pig."

"Oh please, you can't keep those shameless eyes off of me. Pervert." Jill mocked; earning him a glare that made him thankful looks indeed could not kill.

"Adriana looks just like him Mora," Alexander now felt himself being pulled in to the conspiracy.

"And besides," Isabella joined in. "You have to admit you have chemistry AND you act like a married couple."

Jill and Mora shared a look of equal revulsion. "Isn't there some kind of medicinal liquid that can kill you with one swallow-AGH!" The green eyed man abruptly jolted back with a yell, causing young Adriana to scream and bury her head in Mora's neck.

"What is it?" Marlock asked, instantly stepping forward.

Jill furiously waved his right arm around as the burning sensation seethed into his very flesh. "My arm – it's burning!" He cried as he feverishly attempted to slide the sleeve of his robe up to his elbow. With all the steadiness of a scared child, he managed to pull the traitorous sleeve up to reveal the word James scathed across his forearm. The name was burned into his skin...but that wasn't what was causing the eyes of wonder to immerse from the group.

The amazing thing was, was that his skin was actually healing before their very eyes. Everyone watched with rapt attention as 'James' gradually disappeared under a new layer of skin, as if it had never been there before. Jill slowly looked up as soon as the incessant smouldering stopped, meeting everyone's confused gaze with his terrified one.

Silence ensued, no one seemingly able to comprehend the event. Well, until Alexander lifted a slightly trembling finger. "What...was that?"

"I..." Jill began, distributing panicked glances between the group and his now completely healthy arm. "I don't know I – I mean it burnt a little and then – then it just sort of happened and, and I-"

"It must have been some sort of magic," Marlock stated, interrupting the tirade of words exiting from Jill's mouth. "It must be what caused us to loose our memories."

"James?" Lucius mumbled before his eyes widened. "Wait," he said excited, frantically sliding his own sleeve to reveal the name 'Lancelot'. "Lancelot?" he whispered as a thought dawned on him. "What if these are our real names? He's James and I'm Lancelot?"

"Or more importantly," Mora continued, now rolling up her own sleeve to reveal 'Morgana'. "What if we all have them? My name's Morgana?" It was at this point that everyone hustled to roll up their right sleeve to reveal their names.

"Guinevere," Gelsa whispered, sounding a little emotional.

Marlock looked from her arm to his own. "Merlin?" He asked disappointed.

"Imogen," Isabella stated clearly.

Alexander nodded. "Arthur," he finished a little mystified.

Morgana held Adriana with one arm and carefully slid her up her sleeve. "Anna," She said with a small smile. "Beautiful."

Anna smiled back at her bashfully. "Thank you," she said politely before looking over at James. "What do you think Daddy?" Morgana almost felt her heart break at the desperate plea for her suspected fathers' attention.

James merely brushed her off with a wave of his hand, eyes trained on his healed arm. "Yes terrific," he replied absent minded. The group as a whole, even Arthur felt a tug in their chests as the little girl recoiled back into Morganas' safe embrace hurt by his apparent disinterest.

Morgana sighed. "James?" She whispered. Instantly he looked up, then seemed confused at how naturally he had responded to the name. "Don't you think her name is pretty?"

"Never mind that, what about the fact that none of your cuts are magically healing?" He asked sounding a little frantic. She wanted to yell at him, but he had raised a good point. Well, until Anna's arm suddenly did exactly that. Everyone's gaze quickly turned to the frightened little girl as she screamed, the burning piercing into her fragile skin until the pain fell dormant as it had before.

This time she got the green eyed mans attention as he grabbed her arm. "It happened to you as well?"

"What if it isn't the same spell that caused us to forget? What if it's yet another spell that's healing you?" Merlin put forward, earning him the full attention of the group. "What if it's you, your blood, which allows you to heal? That's why both you and Anna can heal and we can't."

James eyes grew even more afraid. "What kind of person can heal themselves?" he asked shakily.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know."

"You must be some sort of Immortal or something," Imogen whispered, a little too dream like for Lancelot's tastes.

"I'll tell you what I know," Arthur said, stepping forward. "I know that we have to regain our memories as soon as possible before we start accusing people of being immortal, and I'm guessing that there must be a library hiding away in a palace this size. I say we find it."

"I agree," Gwen nodded. "Maybe then we can find some answers, like how we managed to choose names all beginning with the same letter as our actual names."

James shrugged. "RDID or retrograde dissociative identity disorder meaning you remember basic information such as how to walk, talk and the way things work in the world but you can't remember identities of individuals including yourself BUT your mind needs safety, it needs security in order to protect you so you pick the name that feels most right to you – you pick what feels the most safe," James eyes widened as he gulped down as much oxygen as he could, pressing gentle hands to his temples as he felt his head begin to burn. "Ow," he whispered. "Does anyone else feel like someone is trying to claw out of their head?"

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "So," she said chirpily. "I'm married to an insane man. Well done me."

"What was that?" Merlin asked, taking a cautious step toward the other man. "What's wrong with your head?"

"I think...it's burning a little, like my arm did before it healed. I can't explain it, but it honestly feels like…like I should know what to do – like there's something in the back of my mind screaming, fighting to get free," James dug his nails into his skull as something powerful throbbed in his mind. "It hurts AGH!" He cried. Suddenly an explosion erupted around the strange man, sending a sword laying on the ground to fling up and dart toward Imogen at an alarming rate. Without even thinking Merlin threw out his arm, eyes flashing gold. Instantly the blade stopped, levitating seamlessly in mid air mere inches from Imogen's frozen face. No one moved, no one said anything as all eyes rested unfaltering on the hovering sword that had been on its way to slice Imogen's pretty face in two.

Merlin kept his hand up, afraid that if he moved it Imogen would be in Major trouble. "How – how am I doing that?" Merlin queried the group as a whole. When no one seemed able to talk he began panicking even more. "Anyone?" He tried. "Seriously now I'll take anything."

"Well," Lancelot began shakily. "I think Imogen should try moving before she gets sliced in two."

Imogen furiously nodded. "I second that," she agreed, edging slowly to her left with one small step after another.

"It's magic!" Anna cried with a huge smile on her face.

Arthur looked to the small girl. "She's right," he agreed, turning back to Merlin. "You have magic."

"Wow," Gwen's eyes widened in awe, a silly smile appearing on her face.

Morgana snapped her fingers. "Yes and so does James," she cried, now turning to the worried looking man. "When you screamed-"

"I didn't scream," James interrupted with a nervous smile.

Morgana froze. "...excuse me?"

"I didn't scream," James repeated, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Little girls' scream. I'm a man," he lost his smile. "Men do not scream."

Morgana grit her teeth, nostrils flaring. If there was indeed a divine power then she pleaded with it that she was not married to this man. "Fine," she spat. "When you...yelled?" James nodded with an affirmed smile. She sighed. "When he yelled out in pain the sword just shot into the air. I think James did it by accident."

Everyone thought it over. She was right. "This is getting dangerous," Arthur finally broke the silence. "We need to regain our memories before things get any worse."

"Can someone please tell me how to drop this thing?" Merlin nearly yelled. Everyone turned their attention back to the young warlock to see him still outstretching his arm. "You forgot about me didn't you?"

"No!" Gwen yelled a little guilty. "No, of course not sweetie."

Merlin nodded. "Terrific."

"What about if you just let your arm fall flat?" Lancelot suggested. "I can't imagine what it's like but just let yourself relax."

Merlin nodded and took a long, steadying breath. With his eyes drifting shut, he allowed his entire body to relax and his arm to fall limp by his side. The sword fell to the ground with a distinct metallic clang, provoking everyone present to release a breath they hadn't realised they had been holding.

"Thank the heavens," Merlin sighed.

James stepped forward. "Ok, I say we get mov-" a door suddenly bolted open behind them to reveal a phantom charging through. "Sweet vegetables what is that?" James yelled, unintentionally gaining the phantoms attention. "Oh that was probably the wrong thing to do."

"Mummy!" Anna cried, burying her face into the crook of Morgana's neck.

"What do we do?" Imogen yelled, not caring how hysterical she sounded.

"Run!" Arthur and Merlin called out simultaneously. It seemed that everyone agreed because within seconds everyone had shot off in the direction of the nearest door.

Merlin casted a terrified glance over his shoulder, spotting the phantom shooting through the air, hot on their trail. He frantically turned back to stare longingly at the door, his hand grasped tightly around Gwens'. The wooden door seemed to be getting further and further away like he was in a bad dream. He could hear the beast getting closer, closing in on their position with low grumbles of blood lust getting ever louder the closer it got.

Just when it seemed like they weren't going to make it, the door was suddenly in front of them. Arthur swung it open as he arrived and ushered them all in, gave the phantom one last glance and slammed the door behind him. Instantly the worryingly weak door began to violently shake, forcing Arthur to put his back to it in order to keep the beast out.

"Get something to barricade the door with!" Arthur called desperately, his voice shaking as the door behind him shook and pounded.

Everyone looked around wildly in search for something until Morgana's voice rung out, her finger extending to three slabs of wood propped up on the wall next to the door...a door with three slots where the wood would fit perfectly. "Look!" She called. Merlin, James and Lancelot all turned to the three planks and sprung into action, each heaving a plank into the slots.

Arthur darted back to stand in the line the other three men stood in, all facing the still rocking door. "Daddy!" Anna shrilled, and to everyone's amazement James stepped back and took the little girl from Morgana without taking his eyes off of the door. Morgana stared wide eyed as the two seemed so natural together, Anna nestling in to James chest as if she had done it a thousand times and James so casually wrapping his arms around her. Her mind wondered for a second if it were actually possible that the estranged man and girl were in fact her family. Well, until the door abruptly stopped making noises.

Everyone held their breath as they kept their eyes trained on the door, just waiting for it to begin shaking again. Eventually, yet reluctantly, they released the breaths they had been holding one by one – although more out of necessity than relief. For reasons unknown to him, Merlin allowed his eyes to travel over to the beauty Morgana to see her now heaving in her attempts to replenish her oxygen level. He didn't know why but he felt his eyes drawn to her…well maybe he had an idea as to why. She was hardly unattractive, in fact she was at the other end of the spectrum altogether, but it felt like more than that. It felt like there was a voice screaming inside his head but he couldn't quite hear it, screaming that there was something missing. Something so important.

Her ice blue eyes suddenly darted over to his and without thinking he averted his gaze, more out of instinct than for any reason. Morgana frowned at him. Why was he looking at her with that weird glint in his eyes? A sort of vague to everything but her kind of expression. She felt a tug at the corner of her lips before shaking her head. Had she enjoyed it? Enjoyed the way he had gazed at her? She felt a sudden shame rise up in her. If everyone was right then she was a married woman with a beautiful little girl, and she was thinking of another womans' fiancé in _that_ way?

"I wouldn't worry about it, Morgana," James spoke up, earning him her best confused look. "We've got bigger problems than who you fancy right now so keep it down."

"Wha-?" She began stunned. Had she been thinking out loud? Either way she was suddenly aware of everyones' eyes on her. Her cheeks began burning red despite her best efforts to maintain herself, her eyes travelling downward. "I don't know what you're talking about…" she murmured to herself awkwardly.

"You just said that you had a thing for Merlin, did you not?" James continued, eyes still scanning the door, so he missed the devastation his words had. Gwen turned eyes full of fire onto Morgana, Morgana simply stared at the back of James oblivious head, Merlin looked slightly shell shocked, Arthur made a face of disgust, Imogen put her tongue in her cheek, Lancelot bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and Anna was just glad her suspected father was still holding her.

"I didn't say anything!" Morgana protested.

Imogen stood next to the other the black haired beauty. "It's true, I didn't hear anything,"

James rounded on them. "Look, I'm telling you I heard you chastise yourself for liking another womans' fiancé."

Morgana let her eyes bolt open. She hadn't said that…she had _thought_ that. Her judgement told her that the man had just guessed correctly, that he was jealous and had seen the look the two in question had shared. However something else, although deep down, seemed to disagree. It actually seemed sure that the green eyed man couldn't care less about the affections she felt for the smaller man. She huffed in annoyance. Just why didn't he care? Had he deemed her unworthy of his advances? Was she not attractive enough for the likes of his good grace?

"You smug self-righteous bastard," Morgana whispered.

James eyebrows shot up. "Pardon me?"

"You think I'm not good enough for you, don't you?" Her arms folded over her chest.

James could not look more flummoxed if he tried. "Have you gone completely insane?" Her stance seemed to relax a little. Apparently he thought she not being good enough for him was insane. Well it was a start. "Of course you're not good enough for me."

"What!" Morgana shrieked. Was he trying to die?

"Well you're mean, talking about other men and you yell," James answered honestly. "Not a fan of the yelling."

"Right," Morgana spoke with such force that Merlin actually shivered a little, watching as the woman stamped up to the green eyed man, placed Anna on the floor before grabbing James head and crashing her lips against his. Merlin winced though he wasn't sure why, the muscles in his face contracting of their own accord until the attractive duo separated. Morgana stepped back, put her left hand on her hip and waved her right in front of her. "Was that good enough for you?"

All eyes turned onto a wide eyed, if a slightly thoughtful looking James, watching as the man smacked his lips together wistfully. He could still taste her lips on his own after the forceful meeting of their mouths. With one brutal movement he brought the back of his hand up to his lips and wiped off the lingering taste of the beautiful woman, causing Morgana's smug expression to come crashing down. "I think you just raped my mouth," he stated boldly. Gwen actually gasped.

Morgana lunged forward, stabbing him in the chest with her finger. "Mark my words green eyes, you will be begging to be near me before the day is out."

"Look can we move on now please?" Arthur interrupted the absurd moment.

"I agree," Lancelot added. "It's just a guess but I think we should find some stairs and move up."

Gwen stepped forward, throwing a brief but potent confused glance over at Morgana. "Wouldn't that just get us more trapped?"

"No, he's right," Merlin spoke up. "If there is some kind of magic at work then surely whoever did this would want to hide the cure. You don't put that on the bottom floor."

Imogen frowned. "But how do we know we are on the first floor? We don't know anything do we?" Her eyes suddenly widened a little as a realization hit her. "Or more importantly how do we know one of us didn't cause this to happen? I mean we are going on assumptions, guessing how we all know each other. What if we aren't all friends or-or family?"

Slowly, but inevitably, all eyes turned on to both Arthur and James. Both of whom suddenly adopted scorned expressions on their faces. "What!" Arthur bellowed out, deeply hurt by their stares.

"I get it," James said defensively. "Blame the only two people here with actual sense. Well it will not work because me and blondie…we're sticking together," James finished shortly, slinging an arm around Arthur's shoulder as a sign of brotherhood.

Arthur didn't even flinch as he spoke. "Get your arm off of me."

James quickly snapped the offending appendage away from him. "Fine, but from now on I'm going to call you Senior grumpy boots."

"No one is blaming either of you," Gwen attempted to reason with them.

Arthur crossed his arms, adopting a humourless smirk. "But you were thinking it."

"I notice not one of you looked at Anna," James added, as if it was some sort of conspiracy that the six year old had not been judged.

Anna smiled up at him. "That's because I'm adorable."

James nodded. "Terrific."

"She raises a good point though," Morgana put forward. "It could be any one of us that did this. We have no idea who any of us really are, and I'm starting to think me and green eyes aren't actually married," she lifted up the back of her hands to reveal no ring. "Unless he admits now that he actually wants me?"

"Not going to happen," James answered absently, not caring when the womans' shoulders shrugged in defeat.

"Either way," Arthur once more interrupted. "Standing around making wild accusations will not help. I doubt it was one of us because why would you wipe your own memory, meaning we are most likely some sort of group. I believe we can all trust each other, now let's find a way up."

Merlin smiled. Perhaps he had judged Arthur too quickly. The man seemed not only rationale but appeared to be a natural leader. He watched as the blonde man nodded at them before heading away from the barricaded door, the group slowly following him. With a heavy breath, he jogged to catch up with their emerging chief.

"Hi," Merlin greeted with a stupid smile on his face.

Arthur turned, briefly studied him and turned back to look in front of him. "Is there something you want, Merlin?"

"Actually, yes," he began awkwardly, wringing his fingers together. "I think we got off to a bad start and, well, maybe we should sort of-"

"Spit it out Merlin."

"Maybe she should just start fresh," Merlin rushed, extending his hand for him to shake. "Friends?" He asked politely.

Arthur turned to him once more. With a deep sigh he eventually shook the other mans hand. "Maybe we should embrace each other as well?"

Merlin's smile came crashing down. "What?"

"Why not?" Arthur asked, a mocking smile making itself known on his face. "It's what friends do right?" He opened his arms wide. "Come here, brother."

"Well what do you know? I was right. You are a pratt after all."

"Hey," Arthur suddenly halted in his steps. "Just be careful. If we are friends then I am sure it is through someone else. Something about your smile annoys me."

Merlin tilted his head to the side in his annoyance, eyes narrowing. "Maybe it's because you can't do it, on account of your hate for all things."

Behind them walked Gwen, Imogen and Lancelot in a straight line. Lancelot grinned at the two men in front of them. "Look at that, those two are making friends already."

"I may break down in tears at the beauty of it," Imogen joked dryly.

"Those two can argue all they want," Gwen added before turning a sly glance over her shoulder to the beauty Morgana. "So long as she stays away from Merlin."

"You know _she_ is probably my sister," Imogen defended. "Besides she seems more concerned with getting that fine looking James attention. I think he really hurt her confidence."

"Fine looking?" Lancelot sounded more suspicious than he intended. "You think he's fine looking?"

Gwen sighed. "You can't tell me you haven't seen the connection. He came to her aid twice when we all met each other, he shared some sort of look with her, James said he heard her say she had a thing for him, he scrunched his face up when she kissed James and there feels like there is some sort of…tension between them," she greedily sucked in as much oxygen as she could before continuing. "Am I the only one that feels it?"

"Fine looking?" Lancelot repeated.

Both women sighed. "I guess so. He's got a wild look in his eyes," Imogen answered with a shrug, a small smile appearing in the corner of her mouth. "I think I like wild,"

Behind them Anna skipped happily, James holding her right hand whilst Morgana snugly held her left. "Anna?" Morgana called, earning her the little girls attention.

Anna craned her neck back to stare up at the woman. "Yes Mummy?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "How would you like a little brother or sister?"

"Not. Going. To. Happen." James bluntly stated.

Morgana cursed underneath her breath, shaking her head in disbelief. "This doesn't make any sense."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur pushed open the double doors, and smiles split open across their faces simultaneously. There was no doubt as to which room they had stumbled into this time. Rich mahogany book cases, lined with book after book, stretched all the way up to the ceiling. Merlin briefly wondered how they ever got the books of the top shelf but decided he had bigger things to worry about.

Anna came skipping from behind him, happily bouncing toward the center of the room where some weird contraption stood proudly isolated from all the shelves. His eyebrows tensed as he found himself almost unable to tear his eyes from it. Something was…different. Somehow it seemed out of place. It wasn't that it looked so strange, but it _felt_ strange. Something was reaching out to him from this silver device, calling to some part of him that he had forgotten along with everything else, something warm and powerful.

He vaguely registered the people around him talking, but didn't actually pay them any heed until he heard his name being softly uttered next to him. He looked up and immediately fell into the deep pools of blue shining from Morgana's concerned looking eyes.

"Merlin?" She repeated, lowering her gaze slowly when he finally looked up. She swallowed nervously before continuing. "Are you alright?"

He let out a sigh, throwing a glance over to the device rather fleetingly. "I think so," he finally replied, turning to look at her once again. "I just thought…nevermind. It doesn't really make sense," He shrugged off with a sheepish smile.

Morgana blew out a humorous breath. "It has to make more sense than suddenly not knowing who you are, being chased by a phantom and weird men who don't even notice you." She threw James a glare, noticing how the man was too busy talking to Imogen to acknowledge her hate. She supposed she should feel concerned that the man was having such an animated discussion with her supposed sister, but in truth she didn't. In fact no one seemed to care about the initial assumptions anymore. It had become clearer the longer they spent with each other that some people just got along better than some.

Her and James just did not see eye to eye at all, on anything, really at all. Gwen and Merlin seemed to get on well, but the romance seemed a little mundane and forced. Imogen and Lancelot however seemed non-existant, the girl seeming to slowly but surely drift over to the strange green eyed man more often than not. Arthur and Merlin did not get on. The two men seemed to be the total opposite of each other, and yet for some reason hardly ever left the other's side. Anna got on with everyone, mainly because she was a little girl who refused to stop skipping everywhere. Though she did seem to be vouching for James attention more than the rest of them. Arthur and James appeared to have a silent understanding of the other, with Gwen being the person who talked to the blonde man most. Then there was herself and Merlin.

She didn't know why, but she seemed to gravitate toward him more than anyone else. She felt calmer in his presence than she did by herself. It was like he projected an aura around him, telling everyone within a certain proximity that he could be trusted. This was why she found herself concerned for him now. He had been staring, almost glaring, at the odd looking silver object in the room without blinking – as if he could see something she could not. It worried her more than she wanted to admit.

"It's like I can feel something from it," Merlin's hushed voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Something that doesn't belong, yet feels natural."

Morgana nodded. "You're right, that doesn't make sense," She replied as warmly as she could, pleased when the man blew out an amused breath. "But maybe we should have a look at it. It might be magical."

Merlin lost all amusement and nodded at her solemnly in agreement, turning with her and walking past James and Imogen.

"How does your head feel?" Imogen asked him concerned.

James lightly touched his head. "Fine. Actually it always feels fine when I'm further away from that little monster," James finished as he looked at Anna, who was now skipping around the silver machine in the center of the room repeatedly.

"Really?" Imogen asked confused, briefly turning to look at the little girl. She raised an eyebrow. "I agree with Mum, this makes no sense."

James snapped his head to look at her, eyes narrowing. "What did you just say?"

"What?" She shrugged. "I said I agree with Morgana, none of this makes any sense-"

"You called her Mum," James interrupted rapidly. He threw a glance over to Morgana before taking a step into her personal space, missing the hot flush on her face at his movements. "Why would you call her Mum?"

She swallowed nervously, eyes darting around. Did he have to stand so close? "Slip of the tongue. She's a bit young to be my mother, and I wouldn't tell her you think it could even be a possibility."

"No, no no there is something to this I know it I can feel it," He beat his chest with his clenched fist. "Something in my bones -"

"So what you're saying is that you're insane?" Imogen said with a cute pout of her lips.

James shrugged. "It's alright, you like insane."

"Wh-?" Imogen took a self-conscious step back. "You – you heard that?"

"You said it loud," He answered with a smirk, for some reason enjoying her discomfort a little. "Wild eyes do it for you. Don't be ashamed of it."

He felt a firm tug on his trousers, interrupting his sick fun. Anna was down there with her neck craned and eyes wide. "I hurt my knee and Mummy's busy," the little girl stated sadly, unshed tears gathering at the base of her eyes accompanied with the odd snivel.

"Ok," James stated…and then waited for the girl to continue. "Well what do you want?"

Imogen gaped at him in bewilderment. "You fix her knee you moron!"

Lancelot walked over to Merlin and Morgana, who were focused on the odd contraption in the middle of the room. His eyes landed on the indentation in the shape of a hand. "What's that?" He asked the two, eyes fixed on the peculiar hand print.

"I have no idea," Merlin murmured distantly.

Morgana looked up at him. "We can find out," she held her hand out in front of them, signifying that she was going to use her own hand.

Merlin shook his head. "No, I'll do it. If it is magical then perhaps only someone with magic can use it."

"Well perhaps I do have magic," Morgana stated sternly, a little upset that he had just brushed her idea off so easily.

Merlin sighed frustrated. "Either way I don't want you to get hurt," His tone was annoyed, it was rushed and more importantly it was genuine. Morgana physically felt her frown dissipate into nothingness as she registered his words. He really meant what he just said, every word dripping with truth. She smiled to herself. He was certainly a lot nicer than James. She shot a glance over to Gwen who was talking to Arthur, before looking behind her to see the green eyed man on one knee attending to Anna's injured knee.

Anna snivelled as she tried to keep her tears in. "Is it bad?" She asked in a small voice, it wavering a little.

"No-" James began, but cut himself off from another smart remark when he saw just how scared she looked. What was wrong with him? How could he give a crying little girl some smart ass phrase when all she wanted was his help? "I think…it's the silliest little cut I have ever seen in all my life."

Anna's smile brightened up the room. "Really?" Her voice was hopeful. "Can you kiss it better?"

"Are you joking? That leg looks good enough to eat!" James exclaimed, before making wild munching noises and pretending to eat her leg. Anna broke into excited giggles, causing Imogen watching from behind James to restrain herself from leaping forward and squeezing the little girl to death.

"I love you Daddy," Anna suddenly blurted out whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. James froze in his movements, so shocked that he barely registered the dull burning returning to his head.

James gulped. "I-I love you too," he responded…and he meant it. Whatever their relationship truly was, he did feel that rather unsettling yet utterly untouchable stirring in his heart that told him that he _did_ love this girl – and that was when it happened.

James ruthlessly vaulted away from the girl, a skin curdling screech ringing from his mouth as his hands once again clawed at his skull. Merlin snapped his hand away from the handprint as if it was scolding hot as James howl penetrated his ears. He spun round, joining everyone else in a petrified gawk in James direction.

"What's happening!" Arthur's voice called, but only Imogen could hear him.

"I-I," Imogen quickly made the decision to pick up and shield a terrified Anna from the sight. "I don't know!"

James continued to skriek as the rest of the group crowded round him, looking on helplessly as the man threw himself onto his back and thrashed around. "Someone do something!" Gwen yelled, yet even as she said it she didn't know what could be done.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" James arched his back, his eyes flashing gold as books began soaring from their shelves. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAND I'M BACK!" The sorcerer prince suddenly fell back onto the floor, heavily panting as sweat dripped down his handsome face. "Sweet Herbert that was unpleasant…" he trailed off in between gasps of air.

The group stood in silent shock, unable to do or say anything. Eventually Morgana spoke up. "James? Are you alright?"

James swiftly bounded up to his feet and cracked his neck. "Fine blue," he breathed out. "It took me long enough to get out of there but here I stand in all my sweat drenched glory. Tell me you're not even a little excited." Morgana blushed before reminding herself to look appalled.

Anna wriggled free of Imogen's grip to walk cautiously toward him. "Daddy?"

"Sorry princess but I'm not your father, I'm your big brother," James ignored all their gaping faces to stare around at their surroundings. "Would you look at this mess? Merlin remind me to leave a note saying how sorry I am."

"O-k…" Merlin trailed off, unsure. He shook his head. "Wait, does this mean you have your memories back?"

"Oh yes!" James yelled before snapping his fingers. Immediately all the books sprawled along the floor fluttered back to their original places on the shelves. "Forgot I could do that. Memories! Yes I do and by the way, Gwen and Merlin? It just seems wrong doesn't it? SO! Love! That's what it takes to break the spell and regain our memories. All I had to do was admit that I loved my little girl here and BANG!" Imogen and Gwen both jolted in surprise at his rather sudden outburst before he continued. "I remembered every tragic detail of my existence – however everyone here except Anna will need more than that because unlike us – none of you are immortal…signalling I think that it's time for me to remind you all of just how brilliant you all are."

"But, but I don't understand. How did this happen?" Imogen asked cautiously. "And who are you?"

"I am James Regus, the sorcerer prince, I'm immortal, utterly fear inspiring and THE most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived," his eyes landed on Merlin. "Well, so far anyway. You," He pointed to Imogen and blew out an amused breath. "You are the daughter of Merlin and Morgana come back from the future in order to prevent the rise of one of the most ancient evils ever to soil the earth, Malum, and you are for reasons that can be seen even by the blind completely in love with me. Merlin, you will one day be even more powerful than me and yes, you are most definitely in love with our beauty queen the Lady Morgana here – as she is with you."

Merlin and Morgana snapped their heads round to look at the other. "We are?" Merlin questioned in a small voice.

"Absolutely," James concluded, before rapidly saying "You discovered your feelings right after you poisoned her-"

"What!" Both Merlin and Morgana yelped simultaneously.

"Arthur!" James continued seamlessly. "You are my cousin via our mothers. You are the crowned king of Camelot, a great warrior and engaged to this piece of gorgeousness named Guinevere – or Gwen whatever. Please feel free to share an awkward look whilst I move on to Lancelot!" Lancelot physically gulped. "Ah, Lance Lance Lance, you were once an illigitiment knight of Camelot before Arthurs father cast you out despite the fact that you saved his sons life. You're unusually handsome – apparently – and though you try not to are desperately in love with our dear Gwen though she turned you down right before I cast the spell that made us all forget our memories using a talking dragon because I feared you would get sucked into hell whilst I sacrificed myself to save our Imi," he took a large breath to replenish is oxygen deprived lungs.

"Arthur and Morgana are brother and sister and no, that does not make mine and Imogen's so called relationship weird because though we are both related to Arthur it is through different parents. Although technically you don't know your brother and sister by blood yet but you will once you regain your memories. Anna soon you will remember everything princess so don't worry, NOW though comes the reason why we are here. We are all here because Imi came back from the future to help prevent the rise of Malum using the three stones of Leanos, a nickname for my grandfather who made them. We have to destroy these stones in the temple of vice which is where we will go to next. The last stone which I have here caused Imogen to get stabbed with an immortal dagger while obtaining it, which despite my awesomeness I could not heal. So I flew her back-"

"Sorry," Arthur interrupted. "Flew? You flew her back here?"

"Yes flew," James answered with a completely straight face. "I can fly."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Riiiiiiiiiight."

"I can read minds too," James added with a small shrug.

"Of course you can," Arthur humoured.

James raised an eyebrow. "So you just skipped over the talking dragon, a doorway to hell and the girl from the future and decided me flying is what you find hard to believe?"

Arthur shrugged. "I guess."

"Can we move on please?" Morgana said frustrated.

"Fine, So yes, flew her back to this place the Palace of the Empaths were we discovered that the emperors wife was also immortal and tried to kill Anna. Anyway I used the aforementioned gate of hell and the talking dragon to trade my life for Imogen's and in order to do so safely cast a protection charm over you which when the gate closed would cause temporary amnesia. I jumped into the gate but the emperors wife then traded her life for mine. You all wanted to kiss me if I remember rightly and then the gate closed. Phew. Any questions?"

They all just stared open mouthed at him, jaws practically hitting the floor. Their eyes were as wide as saucepans and most of them were beginning to drool, yet they didn't seem to care. They had just, apparently, received their answers and it was no wonder they had not guessed correctly.

"So…" Imogen began whilst clearing her throat. "I'm Merlin and Morgana's daughter…from the future…who is in love with you?"

"Indeedy-do," James said cheerfully. "And whilst you were talking to me you called Morgana Mum, do you see? You love me, so when you started feeling like that again your memories started leaking through. Genius."

"Talking dragon?" Gwen asked.

James sighed. "Yes Guinevere a talking dragon. They can all talk, or could before they were wiped out."

"She's my daughter?" Morgana blurted out, throwing a finger in Imogen's direction.

"What do you mean I poisoned her?" Merlin nearly yelled. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Look, are we all agreed that we need to get your memories back?" At their nods he continued. "Ok, good. Oh looky! A transgressional image verifier!" James pointed to the machine with the hand print, the one Merlin was inches away from using. The sorcerer prince hurdled forward, rapidly followed by the rest of the group. "A T.I.V can magically trace a persons' key moments in life and show them to you using your blood. A good place to start for people trying to remember who or _what _they are – no offense Arthur."

Arthur shrugged. "None taken. At least I'm not crazy."

"Nicely done," James smiled. "Now, who wants to go first and show the class how it works?"

"I was about to do it anyway," Merlin added, excited for some reason.

James grinned at him. "Then-" He pulled a leaver. "-Give it another go."

Merlin stepped up to the handprint with a heavy intake of breath. Something still felt wrong about this machine. A silent threat voicing itself in the recess of his mind combining with a swirling in his gut. He was either making a big mistake or he was very, very ill.

Morgana stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "Wait a moment, Merlin," she ordered with a sudden air of authority, stepping in front of him. "How do we know we can trust you? For all we know you could be telling us complete lies or, even more likely, you're completely insane and you expect us to follow your orders?"

James unexpectedly slammed his hands down on the silver contraption, making Morgana jump a little. "I do not have all day," He retorted with an angry whisper. "There are people dying outside who need my help right at this very moment - good people – people who were ready to go out into _the_ most dangerous wilderness ever for you not long ago so forgive me for not sprinkling you with fairy dust before I save you AGAIN."

Morgana arched her back and straightened her jaw. "I don't remember any of that-"

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen," James interrupted fiercely. "I know you're a suspicious person Morgana, with or without memories and that's because you see everyone as being like you. You see something dark behind their eyes because that's what you see in yourself which I understand, truly I do, but now is not the time. Oh, and by the way," Morgana gasped as she saw James feet levitate off the ground. He was hovering in mid-air right before her eyes. "I'm not insane, just eccentric."

Arthur practically soiled his nice trousers as he raised a shaking finger. "Is he flying?" He asked no one in particular. "Does that mean there actually is a talking dragon?"

James landed with a graceful soft landing. "Merlin, do it. Now," The prince ordered, all humour in his tone gone.

Merlin nodded before throwing a glance over at a stunned Morgana as Imogen walked up beside James, leaning on the silver machine and biting her bottom lip. "So you sacrificed your life for mine?"

"Yeah – well…actually three times but who's counting. It's what I do. Although for future reference, I'm partial to reading as a new hobby," He answered her, attention still focused on the machine.

Imogen smiled to herself. "Are we like a couple or something?"

James looked up at her finally, a slightly weary expression plastered on his face. Her smile vanished at the look. "We're a couple _of_ somethings," he said slowly, hopefully.

"Oh," she nodded in understanding, hanging her head. "I see."

James firmly closed his eyes. The age old question was about to be put to the test. What was the difference between a lie and a white lie? "Of course we're a couple!" James blurted out, not allowing himself time to think about what he had just said. "Merlin would you hurry up, I'm not getting any younger," James bounced his eyebrows. "Or older…"

Merlin tore his eyes from the console to stare at James. "Is there no other way to regain our memories?"

James looked up at him, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Yes, actually there is – but I'm trying to save you the pain I went through. Why do you ask?"

"I…" Merlin looked back at the handprint and sighed. "There's something I don't like about it."

"Aha! Your instincts are never wrong!" James said, once again joyful. Merlin scowled. How many mood swings could someone have? "It's dark magic used by the empaths to determine whether someone is worthy of joining them. If it flashes green then you're worthy, if not then it's colourless SOOOOOOO-" James grabbed Merlin's hand and slammed it down in the handprint. "-Let's find out."

A deep thud, with a simultaneous click echoed throughout the vast stacks within the library. With a slow yet inevitable dim all the lights sluggishly began to extinguish, until the only light was a shining blue light emanating from the odd machine. Merlin's eyes bulged, in fact they threatened to fall right out of the once secure sockets the lay in.

Before his very eyes stood…himself…shinning a brilliant blue, a blank expression on his face. Merlin looked up to James, who seemed disinterested in the whole spectacle, before looking into his own eyes. The Image of him seemed both tired and yet focused, young yet with an air of experience surrounding him. Merlin studied his own face, silently wondering how he knew it was his. It was a face that screamed of adventure, but also pain and suffering. Merlin gulped in trepidation. Just what was his life like? What kind of person was he to have poisoned such an obviously caring woman? Did he really want to be that kind of person?

Before he could answer any of those questions, the shinning blue image of his face dissolved in a wave of light and was a replaced instead by a woman in the last segment of child birth. It amazed Merlin that a woman with such a distressed face could have such warm features.

"Who is that?" He asked no one in particular, his tone a tad mesmerized as the woman now held a tiny baby boy in her arms. It made him feel truly calm at the love in her eyes.

"Your mother," James answered. Merlin snapped his head in the prince's direction. "I'm guessing anyway. It's your memories Merlin, it doesn't matter if their forgotten or not."

Merlin turned back to the image, his eyes glistening a little. A small smile broke open across his face. His mother._ Then she was washed away in another wave of light, replaced instead by a small boy with black hair taking some dishes to a sink. There was a flash and suddenly Merlin's mother was coming through the door. She froze in her steps when she spotted the little boy cowering in the corner of the small room with his head in his hands, broken dishes surrounding him. The little boy looked up with tears streaming down his face._

"_I'm sorry Mummy," the little boy apologized in a small voice. Merlin was stunned. He was the little boy. "I didn't mean to. They just-they just started flying around and then they just fell and then-"_

"_Merlin, it's ok," his mother spoke with such a calm voice that even the adult Merlin watching believed her. Little Merlin let one more tear slide out before he pushed himself and ran into his mothers' arms, burying his drenched eyes in the crook of her neck when she lifted him up. "It's not your fault honey," his mother soothed, gently swinging from left to right. Another wave of light and suddenly Merlin was looking at himself again striding through a massive archway and into a bustling town, a smile taking up most of his face._

"This must be the first time you were in Camelot," James mumbled, now seemingly more interested in what was happening.

"Camelot?" Arthur interjected. "Aren't I the King of Camelot?"

James smiled. "Always a good sign when someone has to ask that question."

They all looked back up to see the images now flashing quickly. _An old man with long grey hair was falling from a ladder. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a nearby bed slid under the old man to break his fall of its own accord. _James frowned. Who was the old man?

_Then he was in the town center, where Arthur was surrounded by a group of laughing knights as the blonde man threw knives at a servant holding an aiming board. A flash and Arthur had Merlins' arms held behind his back._

"_I'll have you thrown in jail for that," Arthur said on screen, holding a wiggling Merlin steady with one hand._

"_Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asked as he tried squirm free._

"_No, I'm his son. Arthur," Arthur snarled._

_A flash and Merlin was having sour vegetable whilst Gwen appeared next to him, a warm smile on her face. Then suddenly a knife was heading for Arthur, but just before it hit Merlin pulled him out of the way. A flash and Merlin stood before a Dragon._

"_Together, you and the Prince shall unite the land of Albion," The Dragon bellowed._

_Another Flash and Morgana was sauntering into a room in a red dress. Merlin watched her as she floated past him with, eyes dancing with attraction. The images then began flashing at even more rapid rate. First, an Image of a young boy stared at Merlin from across, his shoulder bleeding. He wore a dark green cloak with the hood pulled up, his ice blue eyes in contrast with his jet black hair. Next Merlin stood opposite a woman in red dress within some withered castle ruins. He held his hand up to the sky where lightening vaulted down and blew her to smithereens. _

_Then Merlin pushed a boat out with a dead body of a woman in it. He lifted his arm up before dropping it in reluctance, a tear rolling down his cheek. He raised it again and soon the boat burst into flames. Next Merlin was holding a gasping Morgana, tears streaming down his face as he looked up to the sky. Imogen then flashed across the screen wearing a red cloak, before James appeared in the darkness with a black hood covering most of his face. _

"_Let's go be heroes," The prince said with a smirk._

_Morgana and him kissing, Merlin muttering something and Anna flying out the way of a flying door right in front of Morgana. Arthur holding a sword to an older man with a crown on his head, Gwen and Arthur kissing in a throne room, Merlin and Imogen embracing in front of a lake with little blue fairies flying around, Merlin using magic to throw Arthur out the way of a moving maze wall, James plunging a sword into his gut, Merlin and Morgana having sex against a tree in the woods, James standing in a bright white light in front of thousands of mutilated looking people and finally himself and Morgana sitting on a bed. _

_"Morgana, I was going to tell you that I love you as soon as I got here," Merlin stated._

_"You mean like a sister no doubt," she fished._

_"No I meant__in love__with you, as in I want to be in a relationship with you," He replied calmly._

The lights all around the room lit up once more, much the same way as they had gone out beforehand. A green light came on next to the handprint, prompting the young Warlock into pulling his hand away.

"Well look at that, Merlin. You're officially good enough to join the empaths. James looked up from the green light to stare at Merlin, but his grin fell at the vague look on the warlocks face. "Merlin?"

Merlin let his mouth hang open. "I remember," he whispered, before a giant smile broke open across his face. He turned to the rest of the group. "I remember everything!" He suddenly turned to James. "Including what you did for Imi."

James waved it off. "Oh come on, as if anyone wouldn't be willing to spend an eternity in hell for someone he only met over a month ago. Right, now let's speed this thing up," James held his hand up to the T.I.V. "Feastenum," he muttered, his eyes flashing gold. He turned to Imi. "Your turn."

Imi shot a weary look to Merlin before stepping up to the console. Slowly she placed her hand into the handprint, and exactly like before with Merlin, the lights dimmed and an Image of herself popped up. However unlike Merlin, the image had soon been washed away.

_Morgana was screaming, her shrills of pain echoing in the library as they watched, a baby girl opened her eyes in Morgana's arms with Merlin smiling over her shoulder. Imogen sitting on Gwen's lap in the throne next to Arthur watching Morgana walking down an aisle in a white dress, smiling the happiest smile anyone had ever seen – Merlin waiting for her at the end of the aisle. A three year old Imogen sat comfortably in Morgana's arms as Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and James all talked with extremely solemn faces. A six year old Imogen held James hand as the man stood shouting at five thousand mutilated men before they started running._

_Six year old Imogen smiled up at him, eyes filled with awe. "Wow," the little girl whispered._

_An older version lay on her back, looking terrified as Malum stood over her. However a girl with very dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes appeared and flew off with her. An adult Imogen stood in a deserted hallway, fiercely kissing James. Imogen stood before a scorched sky, Merlin dying on the soiled earth, Morgana holding a sword over him, Arthur dead on the floor as an explosion of golden light occurred in the sky. The girl with dark hair and brilliant green eyes stood next to her and gave her a simple nod._

_Imogen stared at her parents. "__I will not live in a world with so much death. I will not live in a world where you are not alive, where my own Mother is forced to kill you, where the man I loved sacrificed himself only to stall time. I won't lose anymore."_

_Imogen sneaking past a sleeping Gaius to write something in Merlin's spell book. Then she was standing in front of Arthur with his sword out. She stood next to Arthur, watching younger versions of her parents embracing each other. She was in a dungeon, placing her hand on a shocked James cheek. Then she was back in Gaius chambers, staring across at Morgana, both women looking horror struck. A flash and she was embracing her father in front of a lake with blue fairies flying over it. James standing in a bright light, warning the Faery to run, just as he had when she was six. She straddling a bloody James in a dark room, furiously kissing him. Finally an immortal dagger pierced her gut. James picked her up and blasted off into the sky. _

She whipped her hand back, away from the console, too amazed to notice the green light flicker on. Merlin however did notice, and allowed a small quirk of his lips. That was his girl. Imogen turned to her mother, who gave her a confused look back. Her eyes turned sad before she turned to her father, a smile replacing the sadness.

"Hi Daddy," she said sweetly, her grin widening upon her fathers' smile.

He rushed forward and enveloped her in a bear hug, surprising her a little. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. Her smile plummeted from her face at his words, causing her to pull back and stare him dead in the eyes. He frowned. "What?" he asked confused.

Her eyes began gathering unshed tears at the base of her eyes, a shaky watery smile breaking open on her face. "Do you have any idea how long I've needed to hear that from you?" she asked him in a small voice.

"Touching," James was suddenly there. "Truly heart wrenching but if you don't mind…" he nodded toward the T.I.V. "I'm sort of busy and this right here," he whirled his finger to indicate them. "This is just a plain distraction.

Imogen simply shared a smile with Merlin before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around James. The sorcerer prince froze for a few seconds before he reciprocated the embrace. "Thank you,"

Morgana was next up on the T.I.V, it displaying her parent's death, her hatred for Uther and compliance with Morgause as well as her secret adventures with Merlin. As soon as it had finished showing Imogen coming back to life the woman had vaulted herself over to Merlin and Imogen, only releasing them to give James a kiss on the cheek. She had then proceeded to latch herself back onto Imogen and refused to let go, causing such a distraction that only James noticed the lack of a green light following her turn.

Arthur trailed her, the T.I.V showing him the death of his mother as well as the day he won his first tournament, met Morgana, Gwen and Merlin. It also showed the first time he kissed Gwen and when he had become King. Gwen went next, it showing her a Roman woman she wasn't sure she recognised, when she had met Morgana, Arthur and Merlin, the death of her father, like Arthur the first time she had kissed her fiancé and everything right up to standing before the talking dragon in the Empaths palace entry room. Immediately she launched herself onto Arthur and began a crusade of kisses. Like her fiancé, a green light went unnoticed by the group.

Lancelot was shown his rather torturous life up to when he met Merlin in the woods. Then it had shown his and Gwen's relationship and his decision to leave after Gwen had been kidnapped. Then it had skipped straight to him meeting a man named Percival and running into Imogen, Gwen turning him down and also standing before the last great Dragon. The green light turned on.

Finally Anna managed to stretch to reach the handprint, it showing all of them her mothers' death and what James reaction was. As well as all the torture her big brother had saved her from, even taking her place on several occasions right up to meeting Merlin and Morgana in the cell. It then showed her meeting Arthur and Uther, as well as James dead right up to James being spat out of hell. Yet again, the green light came on as she ran into her big brothers arms. He kissed her on the forehead before almost squeezing the life out of her.

The group then all mingled. Anna gave Arthur one of what she called her big hugs, Merlin and Gwen shared a laugh about their assumptions whilst Morgana and James did the same. Lancelot and Imogen decided they were going to mock James complete lack of interest in Morgana, a display that still annoyed and confused Morgana to no end. Merlin and Arthur almost shook hands before the realisation hit them that they were about to shake hands. Gwen and Lancelot gave each other a hug while Imogen tickled Anna who was back in James arms.

Morgana stepped up next to Merlin, who was just about to burst full throttle into banter mode with Arthur. "So," she said, looking at Arthur. "I guess we're brother and sister."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I suppose," he said with a quirk of his lips. "It was always like we were anyway. I guess now it's official."

"Do you know what this means though?" Merlin sounded excited, sending a chill down Arthur's spine.

"What?" The king asked cautiously, before his eyes suddenly bolted open in fear. "Oh no!"

Merlin let loose a huge grin. "We are going to be brothers in law!"

"You're a very brave little girl, aren't you Anna?" Imogen said in a baby voice, relishing in Anna's giggle.

Anna nodded, suddenly a little shy. "Yeah," she replied, burying her face in her brothers' chest.

James frowned, his eyes staring at something over Imogen's shoulder. "Why are Merlin and Morgana trying to stop Arthur from stabbing himself?"

Gwen and Lancelot walked up to them. "He just found out he and Merlin are going to be brothers in law," Gwen answered in a monotone, totally unsurprised by her fiancés rather dramatic response to the situation.

"Oh," James replied before an evil grin spread across his face. "Oh that's hilarious."

"So what are we going to do now?" Lancelot asked, a little wearily. "Do we go out and help the Empaths or to this temple of Vice?"

James lost his grin as he looked at the small group around him. "We go out and fight," he looked to Gwen. "Gwen, I'm sorry to ask but can you watch Anna? You'll be able to watch from the balcony over there."

Gwen smiled a little sadly. She knew she was hardly an expert fighter but that didn't mean she couldn't help. Nevertheless someone did have to watch Anna. "Sure," she answered defeated.

James smiled at her. "Thanks Gwen. Oi! Pendragon! Enough with the suicide and let's go," James commanded as he walked past them and toward some double doors he knew led to a balcony. "We have another kingdom to save," The prince said, smirking a little before he pounded open the double doors, almost knocking them from their hinges.

Merlin, Morgana and Imogen were the first to follow the prince onto the balcony, and their eyes took in the vast scale of the battle going on beneath them. The three joined James at the banister, quickly followed by Arthur and Lancelot.

"What on…" Arthur trailed off.

Beneath them lay dead bodies, both Empath and Monstrous alike, as others raged what had to have been the strangest looking battle ever seen. The group could only stare on from above as Howel super speeding through the crowds, the only trace of him being a faint brown blur moving through the bodies. Lia was taking two beasts at a time with her twin blades, Balin was turning the beasts who actually had minds on each other whilst Marian was doing her best to block the advancements of the more vicious creatures. Tristan was transforming into beast after beast and swatting away with whatever appendage he so wished. These were only the people they recognised. There were a few people flying in the sky, shooting the beasts with crossbows from the air. The Adrenness were sucking the souls out of everything they could find whilst some Faery were eating the flesh of both dead and injured soldiers.

Morgana felt her bottom lip shaking. "This is horrible," she whimpered, breathing heavily to keep herself from breaking down.

"Well we're going to stop it before it gets any worse," Merlin near whispered before turning to Arthur. "Arthur?"

"Absolutely. Let's go," The king agreed. "Morgana, get a sword. "

"Wait wait wait," Came the voice of James Regus. They all turned to him to see the sorcerer prince leaping up onto the railings. "I've got a better idea."

Imogen frowned at his back. "What are you going to do?" The slight concern in her voice was undeniable.

"Exactly what I did against the Faery and hope it works, because if it doesn't we're all _probably_ going to die," James answered with a little wince.

Lancelot laughed nervously. "But it will right?" He asked uncertain. "I mean your name is like feared and things, isn't it?"

"Err…" James stammered. "I might have exaggerated slightly on that."

Arthur sighed. "Lovely."

"So you're going to lie and hope for the best?" Merlin half stated, half asked.

James shrugged. "I'll have a huge spotlight on my face…that's something…"

"Of course it is," Morgana said in what she hoped was a supportive tone, lightly patting his foot.

"Gee, thanks," James commented dryly before he looked up at the sky. "A quick atmospheric spell and vocal volume casting aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand-" he turned back to the group with a wild grin. "Here we go!"

However before he could launch into a full-fledged tirade, an immense bright white light shone down from the heavens opposite the castle. James mouth fell open. "What?" The prince asked in a high pitch none of them thought he was capable of.

They all watched as a girl wearing a dark red vest, skin tight leather trousers and thick black boots that almost reached her knees stepped into the light. "Enough Palace of Purity!" Came the womans authoritive voice. All the fighting stopped as all eyes, including the groups, focused on the girl in utter confusion.

"James, who is that?" Morgana question, her eyes remaining on the beauty of a girl whose features became more clear the more their eyes adjusted to the light.

James shook his head, bewildered. "I…I have no idea."

"So!" The teenager boomed, a smirk on her face. "How very nice to see the wildlife mingling with people – it truly is BUT I have had ENOUGH!" Her voice echoed well after she had finished. "Monsters of the deep – if you want something - well anything really – then you can try REAPEAT TRY and take it from me BUT I warn you! I am THE most powerful sorceress that will ever walk this earth!"

Imogen suddenly gasped, turning the groups eyes on her. Morgana stepped in front of her daughter concerned. "Imi, what is it? What's wrong?"

A smile unexpectedly lit up across her pretty face, a shaky astounded smile. "Anna," she breathed out.

James whirled on her. "What?"

"That's right!" The teenage girls voice interrupted them. "Take in my scent! Take in the risk AND THEN take in just _who_ or more likely _what_ I am! I am Anna Regus! I AM the sorcerer princess and I am the baby sister of James Regus come back to lighten your horizon! So the question you have to ask yourself now is – bearing in mind that my brother stands above you right now with Emrys, Morgana Ley Fay AND Arthur Pendragon – who thinks they can take all of us? Who DARES to go first?" Silence ensued, both human and beast frozen in their paces, as no one barely dared to breath. Anna Regus smirked, fully ready to end the feud now with a line she had always wanted to say. "Or you can run."

And just like that the beasts started running. First the Borgan, zipping away with their bald heads leant forwards, followed by the Adrenness almost blurring away. The half man, half beast the Déora took the hint from the other beasts and scurried away amidst high pitch growls and yelps. The Faery all huddled together before skidding away in the damp mud, some even falling over.

"Oh now that's upsetting," The teenage Anna said with a frown, before turning to her right. "Gwaine? You ready?"

That was when Gwaine stepped up next to her and into the light, a cheeky grin on his face. "Sure thing princess," He looked up to see the group gawking down a them, jaws hitting the floor beneath their feet. "Is that them?" the warrior asked.

Anna smiled, crossing her arms. "That's them."

At Anna's nod he turned back to the group on the balcony. "Huh, thought they'd be taller."

* * *

So what did ya think? As always I'm dying to hear from you. In the next chapter: The group travel to the temple of vice but naturally run into some trouble; Merlin and Morgana talk about what Merlin saw and James meets the teenage version of his baby sister.


	23. Castle of the Occult Part I

Ok so, as promised, here we are. I have no excuse for why this took so long, well nothing new anyway. Don't forget how long they are! Lol Anyways, this chapter has been in my head really since the beginning, but I had to wait for the right time to write and post it. To sum it up, everyone gets thrown together, mostly unwillingly, and have to work together to stay alive. Now get ready to read the 12,000 word extension on that short explanation By the way I did have a completely different chapter in mind, which is what I wrote would happen at the end of the last chapter. However I did NOT like it and I just couldn't write it if that makes sense. I would just stare at it and then go "Bugger it," and move on to bigger, better things (well, drinking myself into a stupor). It's why I brought Gwaine in. I understand his pain.

**FireChildSlytherin5:** Told ya I'd thank you individually :P Nah you honest to god deserve it especially since you have been leaving me reviews since the very beginning I believe. And almost without fail you are one of the first, if not the first to always review a chapter. Thank you for always taking the time to leave a comment.

**Anonymous:** Well whoever you are thank you. I couldn't be more glad that you love this story, and thank you for saying that it never gets old. It's quite a challenge to keep every chapter interesting and I never know if I've managed it, so that really meant a lot when I read it. As if for your 'Morgana turns Mordred good and they all fight Malum' thing I would love to write that, and this chapter would be the perfect time to do it…but I can't see it lol I'm sorry, but I've got it in my head that Mordred will grow up to be _the _villain. So I could write it but it wouldn't be very good :P Anyways thanking you for your kind words and hope to hear from you again.

**ArthursCamelot:** Wow lol I'm guessing you're pleased about the whole Gwaine thing huh? I pick up on these things :P I'm really glad you liked it as I wasn't sure about bringing him and future Anna in at all, but it's reviews like yours that make me feel better. Thanks and it really does mean a lot that you keep reviewing. Seriously I always love to hear from you.

**Whitepurity:** Cheers muchly :P It really does make you feel like doing the best you can when people tell you they loved ya stuff…it's also a lot of pressure so I hope you like this chapter just as much lol Yeah about James and Lancelot characterisms, I thought it would be a good time to highlight them a bit. Like you kind of get the feeling that Lancelot is a bit of a player, but he's doomed to be the third wheel at the same time and with James, I just kinda went back to what he was like at the beginning of the story in terms of attitude. When he didn't really care for any of our favourite characters at all and was all attitude. Once again always a pleasure to hear from you and hope I will again this time.

**Doctorwhofreak4890:** Lol thanks. Initially Anna will be just like James, but she will grow into her own character and we'll realise she only _wants _to be like her brother. Really she's a lot more vulnerable and compassionate than he is. I'm really happy that you liked the chapter because to be honest I wasn't sure about it at all, so thank you. And RDID retrograde dissociative identity disorder is a real thing lol You're doing psychology? That's great! It starts out, particularly the science-y bits, a bit dull and the only things that keep you going are either gory or strange. The second year does get better though so hold on. If you ever have any questions do feel free to ask, it's no trouble. Anyways I strayed a little bit there but thank you sincerely for the review. (Rolls in next chapter) :P

**xXDesertRoseXx: **Thanks so much :P And if you think that chapter was bizarre then wait until you read some bits in this chapter. You are seriously going to think that I have lost it lol without a doubt but I hope you like it just as much. As always I love to hear from you, and hey Doctor Who is back soon! I've heard rumours of a split series though, have you heard anything?

**Bookgirl 121:** Wow really? One of the best? Because I really wasn't sure about this chapter so that honestly means a lot. Yeah I was kinda looking forward to people's reaction about Anna, and worried too lol Sorry about the late update. Like I said at the top I have no new excuses for the late updates, and to be honest I could be faster, but I'm so tired sometimes lol Anyway I am sorry and as always, love to hear from you.

**MaryandMerlin:** Lmao yes I still have the Mary Poppins word. It's in a safe in Zurich at the mo amidst security lazers and jedi knights guarding it :P Wow thank you so so much! I love the word epic! It's just, well, it's epic. Yes Gwaine! I've wanted to bring him in for donkeys years but wasn't sure how to do it and then…wait, what if Anna came back and found him? To answer your question about whether or not Gwaine is from the future, no he isn't. He's from the present but Anna found him and brought him with her. And yeah James is going to have some serious competition from his little sister. She's so unafraid of him it's actually funny in some places. Well unafraid until he's right anyway. Yeah listen I'm so sorry and as I've already said I have no new excuses for the late updates, just the same old ones. It's like I sit down to write the chapter, fully intending to finish it, and my brain just will not work so I am sorry. James is like the doctor lol it's undeniable now. It really wasn't my intention initially, I just wanted someone smart, funny and charismatic and looky who popped up :P And I did enjoy having Morgana come on to James, because let's face it, why the hell wouldn't he want too? That's what made it really funny to write because it just didn't make sense. And as for the Imogen and James thing, yes she does remember that their not a couple and I'll touch on that in the chapter. Phew! Now that took a while lol but it was my pleasure. I so love hearing from you and can't wait to hear more from you should you decide to. Btw if you like James then I'm actually about to start writing a similar story to this but for buffy, and James is going to be in it, only two thousand years older :P

**TaintedxIllusion:** It seemed no one had any idea that Anna and Gwaine we're coming, which was good. Thank you so much, I do sometimes worry that I put in too much and it certainly takes me a while, so your words mean a lot. It's always nice to hear from you, especially when you're complimentary. Honestly though do you think I am putting in too much humour? Whilst I was writing this chapter I started to think that thinks were not serious enough. After all this is supposed to be a serious fic and sometimes it feels like I'm writing a comedy. I'd love to know what you think and truly thanks again.

**Seddie lover:** Lol yeah Anna is just like her brother in the beginning, but as we go on we find out she really just _wants _ to be like her brother as she like worships him. In reality she'll be a lot more vulnerable and compassionate than the douche :P And thanks for saying that (that I make it more interesting over every chapter). It's really great to hear…even though it puts on a lot of pressure lol Nah luckily I had a plan for the whole story before I even started and I knew I just wanted to make it slightly weird and do the best could to keep it continually at its best. James and Anna will be cool to write because initially they don't actually get on despite how they much they love each other, which I thought would be an interesting relationship and kind of mirror the early Merlin/Morgana relationship. I'm really sorry about the updates being so slow, truly I am. I do my best to update my other three stories as well and you know what? I won't make excuses. Btw if you're interested I'm also writing a Buffy fic in which James will be in, only two thousand years older. It's very similar to this one as I love the future fics. And thanks :P I'm always worried about what I write because I don't wanna seem like an arrogant douche because of all the brilliant feedback I get from you brilliant people. I just really love writing it to be honest. Fantastic to hear from you and I really do hope to hear from you again.

**Wickedchik500:** My youtube buddy :P It honestly thrills me when someone appears to love one of your OC's as much as you seem to like James. I love writing for him, in fact sometimes I have to struggle to write for anyone else lol He's just so easy. I just told the last two people the same but if you're interested I'm also writing a buffy fic at the mo with James in it, only he's two thousand years older. He is the same character, and it's like his sequel to this story or something. The story is quite similar to this one as I love future fics, what can I say. In fact you might just get some spoilers about his origins before their revealed in this story, and he mentions his time with Merlin a lot. Just in case you're interested :P Anyways I really do adore hearing from you and hope to again.

**Zelrios:** Wow thanks. It's quite the compliment to say this is the best story on this website considering some of the stuff I've read thank you so much. Lol you know you're the first person to mention captain Jack, not the first to mention the doctor, but yeah captain Jack. I actually don't watch torchwood but I do love that sort of character. Cheeky and unpredictable :P It was never my intention initially to make him like either. I just wanted a conflicted character who was powerful, funny and charismatic and he just sort of ended up that way. Anyways good to hear from you and hope to again soon.

**Eclipseoftheheart17:** Thanks :P I wasn't sure about this chapter so to hear that it might be the best one yet is really encouraging. Ok, so, I have no idea what to say your words were so kind. Literally no idea lol erm in regards to doing to psychology doctorate instead of writing…I want definitive money :P and you can't be sure about that with writing. Plus honestly I might do alright with fanfiction but writing my own? It would be a whole different thing and frankly I don't think I have the skills needed anyway. Anyways I hope you like this chapter just as much and really really really thank you so much for your beautiful review.

**MerlinxMorgana:** Hey ho again :P And I can't promise anything about people dying lol If it helps I don't want to kill either merlin or morgana…unless they piss me off. What do you think of death by steam roller? Did they have steam rollers back then? :P And about recommending a good funny Merlin and Morgana story I'm afraid I can't. I actually looked for one a few months back and couldn't find one. I know a good Merlin funny story called "Damsels or Distressing" by Mnemosyne77 which I found really funny if you want to check that out. Anyways thanks for your review and really hope to hear from you again.

**Morgana101:** ZOMG? Lmao I haven't heard that before, but then again these days I'm more out of the loop with the kids and the lingo. I haven't even lowered my jeans so everyon can see my ass in like a year. Too much info? Ok on with the reply. Wow thanks so much lol yea I knew when I was writing it that Gwen and Merlin just felt wrong to me, and it was surprisingly difficult to write James not being interested in Anna, but it was necessary. Oh don't worry, Anna will be giving James a lot of stick about Anna, and sorry but…James and Imi aren't actually together *winces* he was just lying to make her feel better. He does that. But there will be loads of James/Imi (Jimogen? Imojames? Jimi?) stuff coming up. Indeed! Gwaine-o has arrived! And reading this story puts you in a James-ish mood? Try writing for him lol It's kinda weird but I can reply to your review in James fashion if you like? Ok *clears throat* Yeah so I have to apologise for the as you put it admittedly awesome cliffhanger BUT sometimes it's necessary – as you'll see in this chapter – to keep everything moving at a fast pace and to keep it interesting. Plus I thought it was time Gwaine or indeed Gwaine-o made an appearance as I love character and his bodacious hair SOOOOOOOO how to do it? Well I had always wanted to bring Anna into it – as you probably know with that eerie psychic thing you got going – so what better way than to have her bring him along. You bashed your head with a big hardback book because of something I wrote? Sweet vegetables that is mighty concerning :P whilst slightly guilt inspiring. And scene lol wow that was surprisingly tiring. Anyways I couldn't be happier that you liked it so much. It really makes you want to write more. Btw if you're interested I'm also writing a similar story to this one only for Buffy and it's going to have James in it. Yes he will meet Giles and refer to him as Uther. Thank you so much for revew as it really did lift up my spirits.

**Pheolix: **Thanks :D I had been wanting to do the while memory thing for a while and it just seemed like the right time and thought it would be really fun if all the couples were messed up. I love Gwaine too (In a completely hedero way). I would like to bring Elyan in and I might actually do that later on, but for now we have Gwaine-o goodness with extra chocolate sprinkles. Possibly a cherry too. Anyways thank you so much for your review and hope to hear from you again.

**Meriadegrin:** Now this review really touched me for some reason lol I know it's just a review but from the bottom of my heart thank you. I can only apologise for the lack of sleep and aforementioned vice grip on your attention because to be honest that all sounds, well it sound awful lol Really thank you so so much. By the way did the ad help at all? And feel free to use it I don't mind. In fact I like that story as well and have added that to the top of this page. We'll try and get that story moving.

**Aigneadh: **Lol cheers. Yeah I wanted to bring an adult Anna into it and I wanted to bring Gwaine in so a just combined the two. And I thought it would be fun if James and Anna don't get a long that well to begin with, well you'll see what I mean. I love the love/hate relationship. Lol a James shipper huh? I love it when people like my OC's, it really does mean a lot so thank you very much. I'm also a big Gwaine fan, in fact I don't know who isn't and hopefully I'll be able to not let you all down. You like the long chapters? They do take a while to write but I'm not sure I could do it any other way. Each chapter either solves a problem or the end up on a cliffhanger for part 2 or something. I totally ripped off that buffy episode by the way lmao oh completely because I just loved it, and in case you're interested I am actually writing a buffy fic at the mo. It's a future fic like this one since I love them, and I've thrown (or will throw) James into it. It's him after this story has ended, and he's two thousand years older. Anyways thank you so much for your review, please don't ever thank me for writing this story as I love it and I really hope to hear from you again.

**Bloody Nikki:** Hey ho :P Yeah I know I take forever to update lol Sorry for that. Anyways cheers muchly for your review and hope to see you next time.

**Narutoske:** Thank you and thanks for always reviewing. It always means a lot whenever anyone reviews so brilliant. About the sequel I'm still not sure. I got other stories that I need to finish and though this is my main one I need to complete them before I move on to everything else. I only really enjoy writing future fics for some reason so if there to be a sequel it might, _might_, involve them going to the future instead. We'll see. As soon as I know I will let you know I promise :P

**MerlinFanATL:** Hello there my favourite person in the world (though before you read that much into it I hate most things…even new born puppies. Yes Aw, their sweet we get it! :P) Well Miss MerlinFan I have absolutely no idea what to call these things, so counter-review thingies is as technical as it gets for me, and I's always my pleasure to answer your reviews. It means I get to read them again. Yes the last chapter was a complete rollercoaster, I believe I mentioned nose bleeds becoming an occurance, and I wanted to combat that. In regards to your story deadlines shmeadlines, it's a motto of mine lol and it's not catching on like I'd hoped. I know what you mean though, sometimes you just don't feel that need to write another chapter specifically if believe it to be boring. I can however tell you that your story is not boring and is well worth continuing. I've read some crap and I've read some greats and yours definitely has the potential to be great, I promise. Yeah about the assumptions of relationships my favourite to write had to be James and Morgana, because there was just no love there whatsoever, and even when Morgana was trying to seduce him (badly) he just wasn't interested. I really enjoyed that for some reason. About the boy merlin thing I had always wondered how difficult it must have been for a character like that to grow up with limited control, so I thought I would lob it in there. I also wanted Gwaine and adult Anna to come in, so I just threw them both in there. Anna is a bit of a badass, but she more _wants _to be like James than she actually is since she like worships him secretly. By the way, and promise me only if you're interested, I am writing a buffy future thing a bit similar to this at the mo as well and I'm throwing James in there – only he's two thousand years older so obviously set after this story :P Oh and our legal age is 18 over here to drink, so if you qualify, I'm waiting for this promised crate of beer :P Anyways I don't have to tell you how great it is to hear from you as I think if I do it will qualify as creepy SOOOO I'll settle for thanking you from the very bottom of my heart for your continued inspiring words and for always taking the time to read this story. Really, as always, thank you.

**Lament:** You're AWESOME! :P

**Crisiscase: **Hey hey *honks own nose* sorry, just wanted to do that. Please don't apologise for not reviewing the last chapter believe me I understand how life can get in the way. In fact thank you for going through the effort of using a school computer just to read it never mind reviewing as well, so thank you…and then I honk my nose at you like some twatish clown? I can only apologise. And please if it wasn't your favourite then yeah tell me. I'm always honest so I really appreciate it. Yeah I know what you mean about suddenly changing the relationships, I was a bit weary about that if I'm honest, but it's good to know the ending was good because I was really nervous about that too. James and the adult Anna lol they don't actually get on straight away but you'll see that. Anyways thanks for the review and can't wait to hear from you whenever you can.

**Virus-of-blossoms:** Wow thank you, it's the best Mergana fanfiction I've ever written too :P … it's also the only one but hey. I do enjoy writing the original characters, especially james I must admit. He's so full of himself sometimes you want to be sick. I also love Gwaine, and yes, he is bordering on the ridiculously good looking side isn't he? That hair, it has a mind of its own. Anyways thanks so much for your review and hope to hear from you again.

**LM Quin:** Lol why did you think it ended? And wow thank you so much. I didn't realise people liked this story so much…kinda puts a lot of pressure on lol No in all seriousness thank you. It helps to encourage you to keep going when you get such fantastic reviews as yours. I know I said it twice now but really thank you and hope this chapter meets the standards.

**Catindahat:** Thanks :P I wasn't sure about bringing Anna and Gwaine into it but thankfully people like you leave me such nice reviews that it all goes away, so thank you for that. And yeah by far the longest chapter yet I think. Do you think there too long? Because I'm starting to worry that they won't stop going up. Even this one with all the counter-review things s 29 pages long lol Anyway thanks so much and hope to hear from you again.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?** **In my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet and have you ever wondered what cheese says when it gets it's picture taken?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 – Castle of the Occult Part I**

They were stampeding, Morgana noticed with a nervous shift of her eyes, behind an excited Imogen and a frankly furious looking sorcerer prince. The black haired beauty couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this cross, nor could she determine as to why. She had forgotten the nervous tension that spread throughout them whenever they sensed the fabled fire and the rage bubbling to the surface.

Imogen however was the opposite. There was a skip in the young womans step that battled James stomp of heavy boots beside her. Her skin was practically vibrating with positive energy, clearly excited to see her old friend once again. Morgana almost laughed to herself as the entire group hustled toward the huge double doors that lead to their timely saviours…however welcome they may have been.

Morgana turned to her left to see Merlin's eyes shifting just as she imagined her own were. The young warlock had been silent since they had discovered Anna was the one behind the authoritive speech in true James fashion. Something that worried her. Whenever Merlin was quiet she knew it meant he was thinking about something that was worrying him, and whatever had Merlin concerned spelt trouble for the rest of them.

However before she could ask the man what was wrong, the double doors they had been hurrying toward burst open from the other side. Both Imogen and James slowed to a halt and waited for whatever was going to come through those doors. As expected, but no less surprising, a grown up version of little Anna strode through them with her man friend Gwaine by her side. Morgana almost gulped when James nostrils flared.

Imogen however was blind to his plight as she squealed like a little girl and practically vaulted forward, arms outstretched toward the princess. "Anna what are you doing here!" Her voice was muffled on account of her mouth pushed against the other womans' shoulder.

The teenage Anna could only smile back as she violently embraced her best friend. "Oh come on, would I ever leave you to complete such a mission alone?" The two women from the future broke a part, only to smile and fall back into another embrace.

Eventually though, after a few awkward coughs from all around them, Imi pulled back to spot Gwaine from the corner of her eye. "And you brought uncle Gwaine!" She squealed once again, flinging her friend aside and wrapping her arms around 'Uncle Gwaine'.

"Hello yourself," Gwaine responded, a confused smile on his face.

Anna slapped the warriors hands. "Hey!" The sorcerer princess scalded. "We'll have none of that. Bad uncle Gwaine," she said playfully before turning her blazing green eyes onto the rest of the group. "Sweet vegetables look at that."

"Sweet vegetables?" Arthur spoke up from the back, a hint of dread in his voice. "Great. Another James."

Anna gave her big cousin an evil grin. "I will have you know I said it first when I was five. He's the copycat, not I," her eyes abruptly focused. "Where's your beard? You look so…young."

"He is young," Imi sounded amused, giving her friend a shoulder bump with her own. "If you think that is strange though then perhaps you should see my Dad," Imi added with a small smile, nodding in Merlin's direction.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably as Anna's eyes turned on him and boggled. "Oh my…" Anna began, unable to keep the smile from her face. "He's so skinny."

"I know," Imi nodded in agreement. "I can't even be sure he can wield a sword in this time."

"Can't be sure?" Arthur's incredulous voice was hardly shy once again. "I've seen otters with better weapon skills."

Merlin snapped his head over to Arthur with a heavy scowl. "It was enough to save your life countless times."

"Please," Arthur responded smugly. "Countless?"

Merlin nodded fiercely. "Yes countless, as in I've lost count."

"Well that's hardly a surprise is it Merlin? Considering that I've never seen you count past five," Arthur shot right back.

"Clearly there are lots of things you don't see," Merlin fired back.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Right now I can see lots of things, like an idiot speaking gibberish."

"Nice to see some things have not changed," Anna said with an almost sad smile.

Imi laughed, grabbing Gwaine's hand. "Come Gwaine, I'll introduce you."

"Is he from our time or from the future?" Morgana asked, feeling the need to say something when Gwaine's predatory eyes landed on her frame.

"He's from this time," Imi answered, shoving the man to get his eyes of her mother. "No uncle Gwaine. This is my mother, the Lady Morgana."

Gwaine bounced his eyebrows. "No argument here," he finished smoothly, grabbing Morganas hand and planting a gentle kiss to it. "A pleasure, my lady." Merlin narrowed his eyes menacingly.

Anna smiled at them before her eyes landed on her big brother. "Well, if it isn't the big cheese himself," Anna smiled, hands behind her back as she leaned forward toward him. "What? No speech? No well done? Aren't you even going to say hello princess? Or are you –?"

"Why are you here?" James demanded whilst crossing his arms, a heavy set frown on his face.

Anna snorted. "What put you in such a bad mood? Didn't you get to kick a puppy on your way down?"

"Answer the question," James growled through gritted teeth, casting vengeful eyes down upon her small frame. Imogen glanced back with the rest of the group and swallowed, her eyes suddenly dancing with worry.

Anna lost her smile, barely daring to blink. She recognised that look. "I came back when Imogen did, only I ended up halfway across the world instead of in Camelot-"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for TWO people to travel through time?" James interrupted enraged. Anna swallowed as he began moving slowly toward her. "Do you have a solitary clue as to what you might have done to the natural order of things? Time is NOT a child's play thing and I have no doubts - not one – that you know all of this already."

Anna averted her gaze from her brothers identical eyes, only his were fuelled with wild fury. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" James asked disbelievingly, his eyes narrowing. "For all we know you could have cracked the very foundation of time! This will be treated as a birth, Anna, and you know the rule for that. In order for a life to be given ONE must be taken away! So not only could your actions cause the death of your six year old self but you could have permanently distorted important chains of events, like who the hell is this guy?"

Gwaine bounced his eyebrows yet again and extended his hand for him to shake. "The name's Gwaine, pleasure to meet you friend," when all James did is send him a blazing glare he retreated his hand. "Friendly fella isn't he," he whispered to Merlin. Merlin feverishly shook his head, knowing better than to anger the sorcerer prince.

"Do not vent your anger on Gwaine," Anna warned, now crossing her own arms. "Let's just say he is an important part of our future, so when I ran into him drowning in a tankard of mead I decided he might be more useful preventing the release of Malum."

"Oh great," James scoffed. "So he _is_ someone important. What if you were followed? We are distantly related to Malum so what's to stop him following your blood through time?"

"Just for clarification, I wasn't drowning," Gwaine timidly put forward. "It was far more like bathing-"

"Alright, I know ok? I know it was stupid," Anna interrupted as if Gwaine had never even spoke. "I had to make a decision, maybe it was the wrong one, but I decided I was going to help Imi save the world. If you don't like it…bite me."

"You're lying," James abruptly stated, so sure of his accusation. Anna drew her head back a little, eyes widening. "Tell me Anna. I want to know what was so important that you couldn't leave Imi to do it by herself. At least she hasn't been born yet! But right now there are two of you in the same building – TWO beings with the same life force so close to each other that frankly I'm surprised the GROUND hasn't swallowed us all up! So I need to know WHY you would risk the balance of the entire natural order because trust me when I say whatever it is, it is not worth –"

"You were dead!" Anna finally screamed, her shriek wavering just enough to halt James in his attack. The sorcerer prince merely stared at her, having not expected such an outburst. "You were everything to me and then BANG one kiss to the forehead and you were out of my life forever!" Anna stepped ever so slightly closer to her big brother. "Do you have any idea, a_ny_ idea, what it was like to watch the man who taught you everything you know, the man who made you what you are kill himself just to buy time," she let out a hollow laugh before continuing. "Which by the way is how I know he didn't follow me. But you didn't even take the time to think there might be another way. You didn't even consider that your reasons for doing so might have been wrong before you left my life forever. So yes, I may have cracked time, I may have changed things slightly more than Imi already has, hell I might have even stepped on a snail too…but I just don't care. I don't, because I would rather you hate me for the rest of existence than to never see or hear you ever again. To never hear someone call me princess and feel safe, like nothing could touch me," A single cold tear escaped from her left eye and rolled painfully slowly down her cheek. "Please," she sounded like she was begging. "Please tell me you at least understand."

James averted his gaze, suddenly finding it difficult to look at her. "It's like your soul is being ripped in two," he finally replied, and she felt relief explode within her. "And you can't understand why such injustice is allowed. You try to blame someone else, and then all you can think about is making them feel what you feel, to scream out your name and beg you for mercy despite knowing you would never grant it. But eventually you end up blaming yourself, so you spend every waking moment torturing yourself because you don't deserve anything else until you end up masking who you truly are to deal with it," he finished, turning back to his now stunned sister.

She couldn't believe it. He actually did understand. "How…how could you possibly know that?"

"Because that's how I felt when Mum died," he sighed, stone faced. "But guess what? I didn't go back and change it. Every day for five years I had to force myself to resist an almost heart stopping need because I KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!" James suddenly yelled, causing Anna to jump back. Her brother had never yelled at her like that before. "I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD DIE BECAUSE OF MY ACTIONS ANNA! BECAUSE OF MY SELFISHNESS! AND THEIR BLOOD WOULD FOREVER BE ON MY HANDS!" He beat his chest with his raw fury. "MY HANDS!" The sorcerer prince wrung his hands through his hair wildly, baring his teeth, having to turn away from his terrified sister and pace up and down. Moments passed of torturous silence, Kalladine and Lia slowly moving toward the horrified group. However just before they could say something James suddenly vaulted forward, withdrew his sword and spear chucked it through the nearest window. The glass shattered upon impact.

"What the…" Morgana trailed off. Surely this was going too far no matter what was going on. She stepped forward with an angry frown, ready to lay into the immortal man until she felt Merlin's hand encircle itself around her slender arm. She whirled around to face him.

"Morgana," He almost whispered "No," he said simply, a stoic expression etched into his face.

Morgana glared at him confused. "He can't be allowed to get away with this, surely?" She asked him desperately, having assumed he would agree with her, and yet he merely shook his head again. She almost gasped at him. Just what had gotten into them?

"You know what?" Gwaine abruptly piped up yet again. "This seems like a family matter and I think I need a drink. Fellas?" He asked turning to the Empaths. "I don't suppose you would have anything resembling a tavern would you now?" A man nodded and pointed down a hallway a little absently. Gwaine grinned. "Unexpected but splendid. If anyone so wishes, their welcome to join me. I'll be the one in the corner drowning my sorrows," and with that he disappeared down the directed hallway.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I erm," the king began a little uncomfortably. "I think I'll go check on Gwen and Anna." He caught the briefest of nods from James before turning and leaving. Only when he reached the stairs did the silence break with Anna finally blinking and taking a shaky step forward.

"I didn't know that," the girl began, both her voice and skin trembling as she talked to her brother's back. "I swear I didn't – I would never…I mean if I had even the slightest inclination that the past version of me could-could…" She wanted him to interrupt her, to say anything, but he just kept his back to her. His shoulders rose and fell at a frequent rate, indicating his heavy breathing. She followed his lead, wiping away her tears and sucking in as much oxygen as she could. "Just send me back, you can do that can't you?"

The back of James head shook a little. "You have nothing to go back to," he murmured quietly, and she almost wished he was yelling again. At least he was only angry then and not disappointed. "The future as you know it will have changed. To what I have no idea but the only way to reverse it now would be…" he furiously messed up his hair. "Would be to kill you."

Imogen and Morgana gasped, Imogen moving to Anna's suddenly numbed form. "That's enough," Imogen stated, tasting heartbreak on her tongue. "What do you think you're doing, James?" She quizzed in a harsh whisper.

Morgana smirked proudly at the girl. "Exactly," she agreed, moving to the other side of Anna. "You are a grown man and it is time you acted like one," she spat at the sorcerer prince, and yet had the feeling her words were falling on deaf ears.

"Do it," Anna hastily blurted out.

All eyes, including James and Merlin, snapped to look at her. "What?" Imogen gaped, her voice barely audible.

"If killing me will stop this then do it," She demanded, never taking her eyes of her brothers' identical green ones. She stepped forward, not even a hint of fear. "I understand now, so do it. All I ask is that you make it quick."

No one had any idea what to say. Merlin merely gawped from the side lines. Surely he wouldn't? The young warlock queried himself, desperate to receive a definite no. Yet he couldn't find it. People were difficult to predict when confronted with protecting what they thought precious, protecting what they loved. He had proved that, he thought bitterly to himself. He had poisoned Morgana when confronted with the notion that if he didn't Camelot would fall, Arthur would die as would his destiny with him. Now James was being given the same choice. Either let the Anomaly live or let his six year old sister die. James Regus was a difficult man to predict even in the best of circumstances.

Which is why he wasn't as surprised as Morgana and Imogen when the prince began laughing. "You really don't get it do you?" He asked his resigned sister. "This is what makes it so bad. If you were anyone else you would already be dead, but as it so happens you're the one being in the entire plain of existence that I would never see harm come to under any circumstances – not one."

Anna lifted her chin defiantly. "You never would," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. However Imogen heard it and couldn't help the quirk of her lips. Anna lowered her head to glare through her eyelids at him. "Coward."

His eyes turned even more dangerous. "What did you just call me?"

"A coward," She replied quickly. "Always willing to give up your own life, but not those you deem precious," she snorted at him. "If you cannot do it-"

"Kalladine, I want every immortal weapon that resides in this tower burnt within the next few moments," James ordered the emperor.

Kalladine looked aghast. "What? Those are the only weapons we have against the masters!" He cried indignantly.

"The masters are no longer a threat to anyone," James sated boldly, eyes never leaving his sister, studying her. "And I want it known that my sister is to be nowhere even bordering on close to the burning-"

"You think I'm going to kill myself?" Anna glared at him, eyes burning with rage. "Why would you even care after what I've done?"

James kept a completely straight face as he answered her. "Because I love you," he stated, the words rolling of his tongue with such ease that no one even considered the sentiment wasn't genuine. Everyone present let out a sigh of relief, whereas Anna felt tears approaching again. She wouldn't cry though. She was a member of the Regus throne. Strong and powerful and utterly fantastic as her brother had always told her. She had let a few slip already tonight, but no more. She brushed such thoughts aside as her brother started walking toward her. "And unfortunately, you're just like me. I wish to whatever divine power there is that you weren't, more than I've ever wished for anything in my life, but you obviously are. There is no doubt in my mind that I would try to do whatever I could to make up for what I had done…and nor is there in your mind. Tell me I'm wrong," he said softly, now a mere foot from her.

She averted her gaze, pushing her tongue against her cheek. "Well look at you all clever and insightful," she responded almost disdainfully. "In the future you don't let on that you know so much. I guess you learn to become less of a show off."

"Maybe, but a word of advice Anna," the ominous words drifted from his lips with such simplicity. "I don't like myself very much, so be careful just who you throw that attitude at," and with that he turned and began leaving in the direction Gwaine had enthusiastically bounded.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh what? Is this a pity party? Nice to know you went through such phases. Never meet your heroes," She mocked. James halted before slowly turning back to face her. "Why don't you try getting over yourself long enough to realise just how much you do have."

James blew a breath of frustration out through his nostrils. "Enlighten me oh wise and ignorant one."

"Ok," Anna crossed her arms and walked up to him. "Good looks, good sense of humour, almost unlimited power, a frankly fantastic woman who loves you and the greatest friends anyone could ever even hope for or should I mention wealth and fame as well? How does that tickle you captain testosterone?" She finished with a smirk.

James nodded, jaw tense. "Nicknames huh? Perhaps I should have killed you."

"You could try now if you like," Anna shrugged, before staring straight into his eyes with a fiery resolve. "But guess what? You're not the only alpha and omega anymore," She suddenly smiled at his slightly horrified face. "Love you!" She chirped happily, standing up on her tip toes and giving him a quick kiss to the cheek before brushing past him. "Imi, come, we have much to discuss," she called over her shoulder.

Imogen crept past James, trying her upmost not to laugh at the absolute alarm plastered on his frozen face. "I'll see you later," she bid farewell, her bottom lip trembling as she fought to keep in the inevitable racks of laughter. "Oh and thanks for completely lying to me when I had no memory of us, you know when you lied about us being a couple. I actually found that sweet," and with that the two girls from the future climbed the stair well Arthur had exited via, giggling at muted levels.

That was when the sorcerer prince thought his day couldn't get any worse, and coincidently was proven wrong a second later when Morgana stepped in front of him, looking at him like something she had trodden in. He let out a heavy sigh. "For the love of everything holy just spit it out. I somehow doubt it could scare me any more than I already I am."

Morgana nearly smirked at him. "I just wanted to know how it felt to have someone just as smart as you hand you your rear end by royal delivery?"

"Oh look at that, I was wrong."

"I certainly enjoyed it," Morgana continued, as if James words meant nothing to her. "It reminded me of a house burning down."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Morgana, is it possible to hate someone and love them at the same time?" he questioned in an exhausted tone.

She let out a well humoured breath, throwing a fleeting glance to Merlin. "I believe you asked the right person, and yes, absolutely."

Merlin stepped up to them, a question forming on his lips. However it froze when Morgana snapped her head around to look away from him. He frowned. "Uh, are you alright?" he asked a little fearfully.

She turned to him, a fake tight lipped smile on her lips. "I'm fine, Merlin, why do you ask?" The pitch in her tone was at a constant high.

James raised his eyebrows. "Oh boy…"

"Are you angry at something?" he questioned, both confused and a tad frustrated. It proved to be enough of a tad though.

Morgana raised her shoulders, apparently clueless herself. "Why don't you think about it and let me know when you're finished?" She retorted before shoving James to the side and steaming up the stair case. Merlin could only watch her storm off, utter bewilderment shining through on every corner of his face until he remembered what he needed to talk to her about.

"Morgana!" He called but to no affect. She was still on a one woman mission up the stairs. "I need to talk to you about what I saw before we lost our memory!" If possible, this had an even smaller affect as the black haired beauty disappeared from sight. Merlin sighed.

"Wow," James breathed out as he recovered his footing. "And I thought I had anger issues. You know there was a time not long ago that I would have killed someone for pushing me like that."

Merlin didn't hear him. "What did I do?" He asked himself more than anyone else.

James set a hand on the young warlocks' shoulder. "Merlin," he began, sounding like he had something profound to say. Merlin turned to him with wide expectant eyes. "I have absolutely no idea," the prince stated. Merlin's shoulders deflated.

"Can't you read her mind?" He asked hopefully.

James nearly burst out laughing. "Right, because I'm not in enough trouble," Merlin let out yet another depressing sigh. "Come on," James said, slapping the other man's shoulder. "I want to meet this Gwaine and get a drink, and lucky me they're both in the same place. Let's go," he finished, pushing Merlin in the direction of the tavern.

* * *

_A man levitated seamlessly down from the sky before landing facing an active volcano, a black robe on and the hood covering most of his face. His green eyes shone through the shadow his baggy hood had created, eyes filled with both fear and resolve. The volcano shook in front of him, but the man somehow levitated from the ground and dove into the volcano._

_Merlin, with a single tear sliding down his pale cheek. He was standing in a dark misty red room, staring at two glowing orbs with haste in his body language. Fidgeting, sweating. He was making a choice._

_Arthur. Dead. Lying limp in Lancelot's arms as the brave knight took slow, emotionally devastating steps forwards across a field filled with blood and lost souls. Lancelot fell to the floor in exhaustion, and it didn't take long for the brave Lancelot to fall into the realms unknown over his dead prince._

_Gwen stood tall above a child's body. A deceased child's body. A sword with fresh wet blood up to the base of the handle secure in a trembling hand. Arthur's sword. Hatred. Anger. Devastation. All these emotions radiating off of her hand maiden with such fluctuating waves it was virtually visible. Tears flowed freely down her face without any effort to be stopped._

_And then there it was. A sword in a hand...the same sword that at this moment was resting easily in Merlin's gut. Horror-struck Morgana stared up into those warm baby blues, filled with pain and betrayal. Who had done this? Someone had driven this sword through the stomach of the one decent man in the whole of Camelot. They had killed Merlin._

_"Prince..." Merlin's words escaped his dry lips._

_Morgana was confused. Why had someone done this? What the Hell was going on? "What?" She asked lamely. She didn't know what else to do._

_"Prince...Sorcerer Prince." And his neck fell limp, dropping his head on his still chest._

_Then a face made from what looked like white stone, its eyes opening to reveal soulless red eyes. "Morgana" The stone face whispered, coming closer. "MORGANA!"_

"Ah!" Morgana bolted forward with a scream. Her eyes darted around with feverish precision, scanning the darkness for any sign of life. Heavy pants exuded from her lightly parted lips, her chest heaving in her greed for oxygen. She felt slightly refreshing beads of sweat trail down her forehead and she realised that she was no longer in Camelot. She could no longer expect Gwen to come running in to comfort her at all hours of the night.

So she did the only thing that felt right to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, sucked in as much oxygen as she could and screamed. "Merlin!"

Nothing.

She felt herself begin to panic even more. Where was he? She gazed around at her dark surroundings worriedly, desperately searching the shadows. If she hadn't been so scared she would have laughed at herself. She was a grown woman, not a little girl, and yet she was too afraid even to turn on the light. She moaned when she still heard nothing.

"Merlin!" She called again, a little more anxiously than before.

Anyone would have been welcome right now. Imi, Gwen, Arthur – heck even James, but yet still no signs of life displayed themselves. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She mentally berated herself for a few moments, cursing her own weakness when a realisation hit her. A painfully obvious fact had somehow managed to escape her attention in her distress.

She was not in the room that she fell asleep in.

If she was scared before then that little nugget had certainly tipped her over the edge. She leapt up to her feet, whipping the covers from her now bounding form and ignited as many candles as she could find. She backed up until she felt her back press against the corner of the room. She studied her surrounding with rapt attention from her new vantage point, now scrutinising every detail with narrowed eyes. Wherever it was it was nice, maybe a little dull. Perhaps she had just been moved to another room in the Empaths palace, she told herself. However a sinking feeling in her gut told her otherwise, and for reasons unknown to her she was siding with the gut feeling. She looked down at herself to discover she was once again fully dressed. She frowned in confusion. She distinctly remembered getting undressed before crawling into the very inviting bed.

Deciding there was only one way to find out just what was going on she made a dash for the door. Wrapping her delicate hand around the handle, she took a deep breath and slowly cracked it open. She leaned forward to peek through the sluggishly widening gap and her heart caught in her throat. Wherever she was, she was no longer in the palace of purity. The corridor outside was old, grey blocks lining the walls along with dusty old weapons. She subconsciously let her free hand fall to her tone stomach where a baby Imogen was being created. Wherever she was, she was going to make sure she got out of there before anything had a chance to change that.

Her eyebrows furrowed in determination, all fear now pushed aside. She stepped briskly out into the deserted looking hallway and ripped of one of the swords decorating the wall. She briefly studied the balance and strength of the blade before opting to take it, realising that her options were limited for the moment.

"Morgana?" Sounded an all too familiar voice from behind her. She jumped, startled, and spun around to face the voice, blade ready to strike. However as soon as her eyes landed upon the source she froze.

Uther Pendragon and Gaius stood there, leaning away from her new blade, looking just as confused as she felt. "What?" She asked hastily, standing up straight. She frowned hard and shook her head. "What?" The black haired beauty repeated.

"My lady," Gaius began, taking a cautious step forward once she had lowered her sword. "How did we get to this place?"

Morgana gazed between both of their confused faces for a while, before letting out a sigh. "Actually I was going to ask you the same thing," She replied to the elderly physician, disappointed that they seemed too be in the same position as her. "What's the last thing you remember?" She asked them both.

"I was lying in my bed after a hard days work," Gaius spoke first, joining his hands together in front of him. "Wondering how Merlin was if I'm honest."

Morgana couldn't help but smile warmly at the old man. "I know you have," She said softly, before her eyes hardened and travelled to Uther. "Arthur's alright as well, should you be interested-"

"Of course I'm interested, Morgana," Uther cut her off surprisingly calmly. "He is my son and king of my kingdom, and we need to find him before any harm comes to him."

Morgana sighed. She knew that Uther loved his son even more than he loved Camelot itself, which in its own way managed to soften her hard heart toward him a little. Honestly, she felt a little weird seeing him now. He felt like a distant memory that had left a bad taste in her mouth. They had all been so concerned with events on their quest that seeing such a strong part of her past appear out of the blue sent shivers down her spine. She briefly wondered how he would react should she decide to tell him of her pregnancy? Or if she informed him of Imogen's true origins? For a daring moment she even considered telling him of her own unique brand of magical gifts, but chose to focus on the situation at hand.

She swallowed down her own personal vendetta and nodded. "Agreed, but we search for Merlin and everyone else as if they were royalty themselves."

Gaius smiled. "Thank you, my lady."

"Gaius, please, call me Morgana," The young seer commented with a smile. Gaius smiled back, and the smile travelled to his eyes.

"Yes…Morgana," He replied.

Uther seemed to shift nervously. "You haven't told us how you are," even his voice sounded nervous. It was well masked but she could tell, and suddenly she realised something. She felt pity for him. The very notion sickened her to her stomach.

"I am fine," she almost spat. "Father," she finished cruelly, hate filling every movement of her lips. Uther seemed to nearly collapse from astonishment, whereas Gaius looked between them confused.

"…Morgana…" The former king trailed of, voice dripping with sorrow, but she wasn't interested.

"Keep your explanations to yourself," she brushed him off, feeling a spark of satisfaction when he hung his head in shame. "I will never want to hear them." The pain that sprung into his eyes at her words sent a shockwave of gratifying emotions through her, but they would have to do. For now they had to find everyone else. She turned from him, her ice blue eyes remaining on his for as long as possible, until her back faced his startled features. "We need to get moving. If there's one thing I have learnt from these travels, is that you don't wait around to be distracted-"

CRASH!

Morgana leapt back with a small yelp as James Regus smashed through the wooden door to her right, successfully completed three rolly polies and slammed into the wall on the other side with a deep thud.

He coughed as dust filled his lungs. "Damn it! Can't I have one day! Just one day where I don't get thrown into hell, stabbed in the gut, chased by monsters and thrown through doors! Seriously come on!"

Apparently they didn't have time to be surprised by the prince's rather abrupt entrance as, much to their disbelief, a wooden chair stepped through the newly made hole. As in an actual piece of furniture, walking. The three watching merely froze, their jaws hitting the floor as the wooden chair closed in on the sorcerer prince.

"That's…a chair," Gaius muttered, eyes following the _walking _chair.

"Of course it's a chair," James mocked, clearly frustrated. "It's not a horse is cello is it?"

Morgana couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the moving piece of furniture. "It's walking," she breathed out, amazed.

That was when a loud yell pried their attention to the hole once more to see Gwaine charging toward the furniture, sword raised above his head. With one mighty blow, the wooden chair broke into a hundred little fragments and scattered all over the corridor. Silence filled the once chaotic space, only Gwaine's heavy breathing infiltrating it. Morgana, Uther and Gaius couldn't move. They had just witnessed a piece of furniture attack a human being.

Finally Gwaine lowered his sword and extended his hand toward a wide eyed James. "Even the furniture hates ya, pal," James glared up at him, but reluctantly took his hand and pulled himself up. The watching three just continued to stare, open mouthed, as the sorcerer prince dusted himself off.

"Well," James breathed out. "That was a new one."

Morgana couldn't stand it any longer. "What just happened!" She nearly shrilled.

James looked up at her. "Sorry?"

"What do you mean sorry?" She gaped at him. "You were just attacked by a piece of furniture! Don't you think you should explain how that is possible!"

James shrugged casually. "I don't know…magic?" She slapped him round the head, causing both Uther and Gaius to look even more shocked. Did the woman have a death wish? But to their astonishment the feared fire and the rage merely rubbed the sore spot with a look of a child having just been told off. "Ow!" He whined. "I was just thrown through a door and into a wall! Do you _really _think hitting me is the humanitarian thing to do?"

"Easy there princess," Gwaine mocked the man. "Or you'll be asking me to kiss it better any moment now."

James scoffed. "Please, out of the two of us I'm the princess? With your hair? You're two drunken accidents away from throwing on a dress and some nice jewellery."

"You're the one I hear is always saying how pretty he thinks he is."

"That's just common sense. I mean…" he gestured to himself. "…see?"

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "Wow, and I thought I was over confident."

"I just know what is and what isn't," James replied blankly, before refocusing on the other mans hair. "Incidentally what do you use to get hair like that?"

Gwaine lifted his chin in the air, filled with pride. "It's a secret," He stated proudly.

James nodded, understanding. "It is bountiful."

Morgana cleared her throat, earning her the two boys' attention. "Evil furniture? Any ideas?"

"Possibly," James trailed off absently, finally noticing Uther and Gaius standing behind her. His eyes flared in Uther's direction. "Why is he here?"

"He doesn't know either," She answered, crossing her arms. "It would appear none of us do."

James blew out a breath through his nostrils and raked his hand through his hair before turning to Gaius. "Who's this?"

"My name's Gaius, my lord," Gaius respectfully greeted. "I'm Camelots' court physician and Merlin's guardian. I don't believe we have ever met."

"Right. Gaius," James said connecting the dots. "My pleasure. This is Gwaine, a lay about drunk who happens to be pretty decent with a sword."

Gwaine smiled and waved. "How's it going?"

"So, ideas? That happens to be one of the things that you're decent at," Morgana said bored.

"Ok! Theories, theories, theories," The sorcerer prince spun around on his heel, looking around. "Well it's obviously a transportation spell which means that whoever cast it must be extremely powerful – but whoever cast it obviously has a very specific agenda in mind if old man A and old man B have been invited to sing along as well. First impressions indicate that their playing with us and throwing people who don't get along together to work out their differences but NO, this is more than that I can feel it," James abruptly started sniffing the air around them. "I can taste it and does that smell like old religion to you? No! Older! Older than old," he darted forward and waved his hand over the wall. A small golden symbol shined before almost immediately disappearing.

"My word," Gaius spoke up, concerned.

Uther turned to him. "Gaius, do you recognise that symbol?"

"I should think so, sire," The old man muttered. "It's one of the many symbols for the orcas, one of the first in fact to signify an allegiance with the occult."

"Oh well done, in fact you've just been promoted to old man A," James said with a smile.

Gwaine patted Gaius on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Orcas?" Morgana asked with a little frown.

"Orcas Demona pratel – they were a league of demons," James answered without looking at her. "And their God was the man himself," now he did turn to face her. "Malum."

Morgana couldn't hide her gulp as Gaius moved forward. "You knew it was them simply by smelling?" The elderly physician asked, unable to refrain from the slight smile. "How?"

"There's a subtle tang in the air that unsettled me and then it's just a simple matter of rapid deduction – wherever we are, this castle this place reeks of powerful magical energy, it's old and whoever did this is clever enough to mask their true intentions to make their victims think it's an attack. That was how they worked, misdirection, and since we're trying stop their Gods freedom from becoming an all too real possibility it made sense." James answered, bending down and examining the broken segments of the previously assaulting chair.

"How do you know it's not an attack?" Morgana asked, more than a little concerned.

"Oh for crying out loud blue – keep up," He mocked as he rose back up to his feet. "Whoever did this is powerful – far too powerful to reach his limits at bringing chairs to life. No…this is tactics."

"How do you know it's a he?" Morgana asked, annoyed that he had mocked her.

James now looked up to study the ceiling. "Because male species are goal orientated whereas female sorceresses tend to study their situations more and therefore play around with it. The chair was a distraction, not an experiment."

Morgana's shoulders slumped. "Sometimes I wonder how you know all of this stuff."

"I was tortured for ten years until I knew all this stuff," he looked at her. "Plus I'm super awesome."

"Tactics?" Gwaine asked, feeling the need to change the subject before the bile rising in his throat broke out into the world.

"Yes sir, tactics – our new friend is careful and organised THE most dangerous type of enemy you can get yourself," James sighed. "He'll let us go when he's got what he needs, then he'll go away and come back to attack us at full strength and know what we're capable of. In short people, not until he's seen how we all fight, how we cope in certain situations and respond to stress will he let us go, that's why these two are here." he laughed a little. "Gaius is emotional leverage for Merlin, same for Uther and Arthur so he placed them with us. Besides the fact that I've felt an odd need to bathe in our former favourite ex-king here's blood as of late and Morgana has her own history with him, us three are considered the less stable of the group. Whoever this person is, he knows us." James frowned. "Which is odd. Why test us if they already know us?"

Morgana nodded. "Could it be your father?"

"Borin?" Uther asked, trying his best to ignore the fact that James had just told them all he still wanted to kill him. "Why would he do this?"

"I doubt it was him," James answered the black haired beauty as if Uther had never uttered a word.

"Why?" She asked.

James nodded behind them. "Because he's behind you."

Morgana, Uther, Gaius and Gwaine all spun around as quick as they could to reveal none other than Borin Regus himself, leaning against the corridor wall. Morgause stood next him, looking pretty fed up. "Greetings," The sorcerer king said chirpily. "Would somebody like to tell me why I woke up here?"

* * *

"Merlin!"

Merlin frowned as he stirred in his nice comfy bed, trying his upmost to ignore the rude voice that spoke his name. He felt a firm hand take a hold of his happily resting shoulder and moaned out his displeasure. Why wouldn't they go away? What could be so important that he couldn't have just another moments peace. Someone was shaking his shoulder now, someone who didn't care much for his well-being.

"Go away," he muttered, his words muffled as he buried his face further into the pillow.

"Merlin. Get. Up. Now!" Arthur. Definitely Arthur.

With a heavy sigh he gradually opened his eyes. At first all he could see was a meshy blur of yellow and peach all mixed together. "Just so you're aware, Arthur, that right now you look like an expired peach."

"Better than an ill weasel," Arthur responded quickly, this particular brand of conversation second nature to him now. "Now get up, we have a problem."

The young warlock moaned. "When do we not?"

"Merlin…" Arthur suddenly pursed his lips. "Actually a good point for a change, but get up anyway."

"Haven't I earned a lie in?"

Arthurs' eyes burned with rage, a red mist descending to cloud his vision. "You…lazy-"

"Alright Arthur? Arthur? Let's not murder Merlin," Teenage Anna Regus pulled her big cousin back, growing ever more concerned for Merlin's welfare. "Don't forget our secret weapon," Anna turned to Imogen. "Imi, do your thing."

Imi nodded before casually walking to the side of the bed, squatting down and prepared herself to perform her well-rehearsed skill. "Daddy?" She droned. Immediately Merlin's eyes opened. "Please can you get up? Mummy's missing and I don't know where we are," she took extra care to sound more frightened than she actually was, even going so far as to make her own eyes shine with unshed tears. Needless to say the young warlock shot up from his soft bed to wrap his arms around her.

"Morgana's missing?" He asked, unaware of the smiles around him caused by Imogen's little display.

Imi pulled back from the embrace to look at her father. "No one has any idea where she is, and we haven't found James, Gwen, Lancelot, little Anna or Gwaine either."

"And to make matters worse, we're not in the palace of purity anymore," Arthur added, his arms crossed over his chest. "We've been moved to somewhere while we were all asleep. I found Anna and Imogen and then we saw you sleeping in here."

Merlin frowned and looked down at himself, seeing how he was fully dressed. "The last thing I remember is going to sleep, so why am I dressed?"

"We don't know that either but it happened to all of us," Anna answered as she stepped up next to her cousin. "We need to find James. He'll be able to figure out what's going on."

Arthur twisted his neck to look at her. "Can't you do that? I mean you are the sorcerer princess and this is obviously magic."

Anna shrugged with a small sad smile. "Sorry. I got beauty and brawn, not the mad mind skills."

"And about three times as much common sense as your idiot brother," Imogen included with a smile. Anna smiled back at her best friend.

"Then let's find him," Merlin concluded, rising to his feet and walking to the door. The others all followed him into the corridor and formed a circle outside the door. "Ok, so this place is a little bigger than I thought," Merlin reluctantly said, looking left and right at the pure magnitude of the space around them.

"We need to split up," Arthur stated. "Imi, you go with Merlin and Anna, with me. We'll meet back here if we find anything or if we reach the end of the corridor." They all glanced in their directions, exchanged nods and set off with their new partner.

Merlin and Imi wearily trudged along the corridor, looking through empty doorways and opening doors to peer into the rooms. It was selfish really, but Merlin's thoughts revolved around primarily finding Morgana as soon as he could. It wasn't as if he didn't care about finding the others because truly he did, but he just couldn't help it. He was tired of being separated from her. At the very beginning of this journey he hadn't trusted her, and had therefore tried to separate himself from her. Then it always seemed like they were splitting up, much like what Arthur was telling them to do now, in order to solve problems such as the maze of Avalon. Then their memories were wiped and he thought he was engaged to Gwen and she with James and now, now they had been kidnapped and split up.

The last time he had seen her she had been angry at him, he remembered miserably. Well whatever it was for he would apologise the moment he laid eyes upon her. No matter what it was, it wasn't worth the horrible sinking feeling in his gut. He glimpsed Imi from the corner of his eye and sighed again. For now he would just make sure she was alright. With a comfortable stretch of his arm he clasped his daughters hand, the naturalness of the movement still making him smile in disbelief.

"We'll find them," He stated assuredly when she looked up at him. "I promise."

Imi couldn't help but respond with a wide grin. If there was a better man than her father out there then she hadn't found him. "Thanks, Dad."

He shook his head. "You don't need to thank me," he smiled and released her hand. Just as he was about to open the door he felt Imogen's arms envelope him from behind. He snorted, a little surprised. He spun around and caused her to go behind him. "Imi…" his words froze in his throat though as he spotted his daughter snooping about in one of the rooms. With an abrupt jolt he freed himself from the grasp, spun and held out his hand as if it were a weapon.

Of course though, as soon as he saw his opponent, his arm fell loosely at his side. There – in front of him – stood a broom…with arms…walking…as if it were a person. Merlin didn't dare blink, he didn't dare breath or move or speak or turn away. He did however allow the left hand corner of his lips to twitch in amusement.

He squared his shoulders. "You're a broom," he told the broom, sounding like he believed it was unaware of what it was. When the broom gave no response, and Merlin finished berating himself for expecting one, he merely continued. "Are you a –" he swallowed "-friendly broom?" Boy was he glad Arthur wasn't here right now. The blonde king would have never let him forget this moment.

His answer came in the form of the broom attempting to head butt him. Merlin's eyes shot open as he ducked, narrowly avoiding the unusual attack. He stood back, seeing that even without a head the brooms head butt had cracked the wall.

Merlin leaned his head to this side, sharply sucking in some air. "Or not a friendly broom then."

"Dad?" Imogen rushed back into the corridor. "Dad are you – is that a broom?"

"It looks like one," He answered before holding out his outstretched palm toward the odd violent object. "_Brynes_," he whispered. His eyes flashed gold and suddenly the deathly broom went up in flames.

Arthur and Anna walked up the corridor, opening doors and scanning them for anything or anyone. Arthur couldn't help himself however from casting her looks every now and again. He still found the whole situation hard to deal with, how she was suddenly all grown up and able to take care of herself. He had only just started caring for little Anna and now he had to get to know her adult self as well? It wasn't as if he was the most emotionally available person to have lived. What did these people think they were doing to him?

"You ok, Arthur?" Anna's voice brought him out of his trance, making him abruptly aware that he had been staring at her for who knew how long.

"Uh…" He stammered. This wasn't good. Arthur Pendragon did not stammer. "Yes I'm fine. How are you?"

Anna smiled. "Worried about how you're supposed to act around me?"

"No," he stated firmly, eyebrows knitted together.

Her smile turned into a smirk as she sauntered past him. "Right. How could I have thought such things," she placed her hand on one of the doors and pushed, only to find that the door was jammed. "Huh, a locked door in a seemingly abandoned castle," she turned back to Arthur. "Want to respect their privacy?"

"Yeah," he answered with a nod. "Then I'll go tell Merlin how smart he is."

She pursed her lips. "Wow, thanks for the sarcasm," And with that she turned back to the door, lifted her arm and outstretched her palm. "_Ránum Becas_!"

The door blasted from its hinges in a cloud of smoke and dust so thick that it blocked their vision. Arthur coughed after accidently inhaling the vast smog, a fierce wind threatening to knock him from his feet. He may still be slightly weary of magic, but he had to respect its strength when confronted by such displays. Gradually the fog thinned to the point where shadows were visible and granted him the sight of four shadows, one being Anna.

However despite what some people liked to tell him he was no fool. Judging by the outlines they could only be three people. Cautiously he stepped forward, not wanting to commit himself to the idea until he could see clearly. Slowly he stepped forward, questioning whether it was safe, until finally the smog cleared.

"Arthur?" Gwen didn't dare assume until he confirmed it.

His smile was all she need. "Guinevere?" The two embraced each other before sharing a short yet meaningful kiss. Anna made a face of disgust until she decided to inspect the other two figures in the room.

"Lancelot," She said with a smile. At his strange gaze on his face she turned her eyes downward…and almost gulped. "…and little me."

Little Anna frowned at her older self. "You look like my Mummy," she stated, completely blunt as always. Adult Anna felt her lips part a little in shock, her eyes gathering unshed tears as she subconsciously grabbed the end of her long hair to nervously play with.

"You think?" Her voice wavered a little, causing her to clear her throat. "I always heard how beautiful she looked."

Little Anna grinned happily. "Me too!" she yelled excited before her smile dropped, replaced by a sad fondness. "She died right after I was born, but I've seen paintings. I really wish I could have met her before that mean old Pendragon…" the little girl trailed of, unaware of the emotional devastation she was causing her older self.

Anna sniffed. "Yeah," she agreed, wiping her eyes before traitorous tears descended. She hadn't expected this, at least not the first moment she met her six year old self. "Anyway, how long have you guys been trapped in here?" She asked, swiftly turning away from the little girl and changing the subject all at the same time.

"I woke up in here with Anna," Gwen answered, her arm wrapped around Arthurs waist. "Or you…or little you I mean…the sweet you – oh! Not that you're not sweet because I'm sure you are."

Arthur shook his head. "She's not."

"He's right," adult Anna shrugged. "I'm really not. Have you been alright in here?"

This was when Gwen turned her gaze to Lancelot and mirrored his strange look. "Well, it hasn't been perfect."

Arthur frowned down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Uh," Lancelot stepped in but looked unsure what to say. "Anna do you went to tell your big cousin what happened?"

"What?" Both Anna's said at the exact same time, even making the same confused facial expression.

"This is going to get really annoying, really fast," Arthur spoke up with raised eyebrows.

"Arthur?" The group all spun around at the sound of the voice to see the Lady Morgana herself standing in the doorway they had just forced open. A huge smile lit her face. "I knew I heard your voice, and Gwen too," she turned to face someone out of sight. "Over here! I found them!" She jogged in and hugged both Gwen and Arthur.

"Morgana, is everyone else with you?" Gwen asked as her soon to be sister in law .

The black haired beauty nodded. "Yes," she looked around. "Where's Merlin and Imi?" She suddenly sounded concerned.

"They're with us but went another way. Anna, could you go get them?" Arthur asked, smiling slightly when the adult Anna nodded and bounced off toward the door.

Little Anna frowned. "Is her name Anna too?"

Morgana seemed to relax a little and smiled up at her half-brother. "Who would have thought I would be pleased to see you," she teased.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Likewise."

Anna happily walked to the door, but instantly froze when two figures stepped round the corner. Her breath halted, her heartbeat pounded in her ears as her eyes danced with pure terror. This couldn't be happening, she told herself over and over again in her head, refusing to pause as she began backing away from the two men she hated most in the world.

Borin Regus and Uther Pendragon were actually standing, side by side, nonchalantly ignoring her presence right in front of her. She needed to blink, to give her eyes a chance to cease their cruel delusions and release her from her terror. But they didn't. She blinked but they remained, even daring to walk past her and into the shocked crowd behind them.

Arthur slowly released Gwen to step forward. "Father?" he asked, his tone all but displaying his belief. "Father what are you doing here?"

Uther allowed a rare affectionate smile to grace his features as he considered his only son. "Arthur, thank the Gods you are safe," he merely said, but it was laced worryingly with love. Arthur closed his slightly gaping mouth to briefly glance at Borin Regus.

"And you, what are you doing here?" Arthur demanded from the sorcerer king, this time showing absolutely no respect. His temper flared when Borin smiled at him.

"The same reason we are all here," Gaius said, walking in with Gwaine and Morgause at his side. Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and both Anna's all felt their hearts stop. "I'm afraid to say we all woke up here." Arthur glared at the blonde sorceress as she strode in, the need to run up and end her pathetic life right then almost unbearable. She however merely cast him a non-commital glance before turning away.

"He's leaving out the part where we got attacked by furniture," Gwaine added to the conversation, as always that cheeky grin on his face. "We met a very hacked off chair that provided us with no comfort at all."

An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments until Arthur finally broke it. "Furniture?" He asked, clearly sceptical.

"It happened to us as well," Gwen piped up. "A cupboard just suddenly came to life and attacked us. Luckily Lancelot came in through the window just in time."

Arthur smiled at his fiancé, his eyebrows furrowing. "A cupboard?" He asked amused. "Come on, a cupboard came to life and tried to kill you and a chair came to life and tried to kill you?" he repeated to the two separate groups, a mocking smile clearly etched into his face. "I know we live in strange times with talking dragons and men who can fly but do you seriously expect me to believe-"

Merlin and Imi appearing at the door out of breath interrupted the kings smug little speech. "A broom just tried to kill us!" He yelled in between gasps of air.

Arthurs' arrogant smile fell. "Oh," was all he had to say for himself. Gwen smirked up at him.

"Merlin," Morgana gasped. She wasted no time in thinking about her actions, but simply broke out into a run and feverishly threw her arms around his neck. Their lips met with a crash before they furiously began a battle to show the other who had missed who more. Passion sparked off of them in waves, but also longing and a desperate desire to show the other their affection. Finally they parted, not noticing the silence of the room around them, and rested their heated foreheads on the others.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered to her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist just as hers remained around his neck. "For what happened earlier, I'm sorry."

She vehemently shook her head and smiled. "No, no you don't have to be. I was angry because you didn't agree with me about telling James off. I should have realised you knew what you were talking about with the whole life and death thing-oh!" She abruptly released Merlin and turned to a worried looking Imi. After all she knew what was coming. The fussing that was every mothers' right.

"Imi, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Morgana quizzed the other black haired wonder, rapidly checking over her body in search of any injuries.

"I'm fine, Mum," Imi answered whilst all the while knowing it would make little difference.

Morgana looked up into her daughters eyes and brushed back the hair on either side of her face. "Merlin said something about being attacked, are you sure you are unharmed? Because Gaius is here and he can take a look at you-"

"Gaius?" Merlin interrupted the Mother/Daughter moment at the mention of his old mentors name. He looked passed the two most important women in his life to spot the elderly physician, a warm yet astounded smile on his face. Merlin happily returned it. "Gaius!" He proclaimed, feeling a happiness he had not felt for a long time.

The young warlock briskly jogged to the old man and embraced him, as if he had been thought dead for years. Gaius laughed and returned the gesture joyfully. He had thoroughly missed the young man he had come to think of as a son. The place had just been so quiet without the madness he used to bring with him.

"My boy," Gaius faint voice made it out for all ears to hear. This usually would have perhaps made both Arthur and Uther feel uncomfortable, make them think that maybe their relationship should be so open and relaxed. But not today. For Uther Pendragon had just witnessed his illegitimate daughter lock lips with his sons manservant, and multiple veins was threatening to burst on his forehead. No. Uncomfortable he was not, rage was his friend now.

"Would someone mind telling me," he began, seemingly extremely calm. "Why the lady Morgana and Merlin the manservant just shared a very intimate exchange!" His voice rose with every word until his anger bellowed. Both Merlin and Morgana gazed gormlessly at the former ruler of Camelot, both completely clueless as to what to say.

"Well," James spoke up as he finally walked in. "For one he's not a manservant anymore, he's your sons magical advisor. Sorry I'm late but I was sniffing the walls, you know how it is." Imi and little Anna smiled, whereas the adult Anna finally seemed to de-freeze from her position at the door. Instinctually she moved to her big brothers side and proceeded to glare at both Uther and Borin from over his shoulder.

"You're here," Imogen dreamily stated, so much so that it was almost a whisper. Borin raised an eyebrow. As did Gaius, Uther and Gwaine.

"Oh good," James smiled. "You noticed."

"Wait," Gwaine held up his hands. "So…King Arthur is marrying the maidservant Gwen, Morgana is involved with Merlin her brothers' ex-manservant and the girl from the future is in love with the immortal sorcerer prince? For cryin' out loud, you people are like animals."

"New magical advisor?" Gaius quietly asked Merlin. The young warlock turned to his mentor, smiled and nodded. "Merlin, does Arthur know your secret?"

Merlin briefly frowned, wondering how to explain that every one of them now knew his so called secret. "Um…if I just say they sort of all know will that get me off the hook?" He asked lamely. Gaius could only gape up at him, mouth and eyes wide open.

"This is preposterous," Uther demanded. "What does Merlin of…" His eyes immediately met with the young Warlocks gaze and held it. The former king allowed his eyes to gradually widen to their full extent. "Impossible."

Gaius quickly stepped forward. "My Lord-"

"All this time," Uther interrupted the court physician, eyes trained on Merlin. "All this time you have been deceiving the whole of Camelot."

"He's been saving the whole of Camelot," Morgana fiercely added, moving to stand in between her recently discovered father and Merlin. "The stories he's told me, he's even saved your life despite how you treat his kind!" Morgana pursed her lips, seemingly debating something before sticking her chin out defiantly. "How you treat _our_ kind."

Uthers' wrath fuelled eyes, the ones that had been so focused on Merlin, suddenly darted to look at Morgana. At first he'd assumed he had misheard her, but he knew he hadn't. Then he went for denial but she was staring straight at him with that ever defiant stare on her face. No. There was no mistake. His daughter had just told him that she was a sorceress. He cringed in his horror. By Gods she was proud of it. Morgause who stood next to her king smirked proudly. Her sister and she might not be on the same side, but neither were on Uther's either.

"He didn't know?" The adult Anna laughed humourlessly from behind her big brother. "Does he even know that Imi is his granddaughter?"

Uther's eyes darted once again, this time to the adult sorcerer princess. "What?" It was as close to a gasp as Arthur had ever heard out of his father's mouth.

"Anna, stop," Arthur instructed his little cousin. She seemed upset by the order but nevertheless ceased the attack she had ready for the ex-king.

Borin however now took his rightful turn to look shocked as he took in the sight of the adult Anna. "Anna?" he nearly whispered, edging toward the girl. "Anna is it really-" James suddenly burst forward, grabbed his father by the collar and slammed him against one of the walls.

"Take one step closer to her and I'll snap your neck," He growled ferociously, eyes burning with warning. He meant every word. Little Anna ran to Arthur's side and buried her face in her big cousins leg.

Borin had the whispers of a smile forming on his lips. "Why don't you try it, brat?"

James smirked. "Just say the word and I'll roast your flesh-"

"Everyone stop!" Merlin's voice rung out, interrupting the inevitable blood bath that was about ensue between everyone there. Silence echoed throughout the room as all eyes turned surprised to the young warlock, who looked like he was ready to burst a blood vessel himself. "How stupid would it be if we all killed each other now when we need to work together to stay alive? Have you forgotten that if all of us are here then it must be someone else who has brought us all here? Maybe this is what they want? For us all to kill each other and save them the trouble," he looked around at all their ashamed faces. "Now more than ever we need to forget the past and think of the future or we will fall right into this trap."

Everyone thought over his words in silence, reflecting on just how much sense they actually made. Adult Anna decided to look at the floor, Morgana tore her vengeful eyes off of Uther, James reluctantly released his father, Borin straightened his clothes and walked away, Arthur and Uther swallowed, Lancelot just watched in awe with Gwaine from the side lines, Morgause stopped her malicious smirking and Gaius looked upon Merlin with pride shinning in his eyes.

"Alright," Merlin continued, frankly stunned that they had all listened to him. "Any ideas as to why the furniture is coming alive? James?"

James nodded, still heated. "Yeah," he answered slowly, fighting the urge to yell that the only reason he did have an idea was because he was tortured for his entire childhood by the man glaring at him from across the room. "I've uncovered the symbol of the original occult, the Orcas burnt into the walls all over this place – but the question isn't why it's how. The cult themselves as some of you will know consists of random members ranging from both immensely weak to very strong but none of them should be capable of this - mainly because I'm not sure even I could pull this off so smoothly. Whoever did this, their knowledge of dark magic must be extreme, and that boys and girls should scare the fancy haircuts off of all of us. No offense Uther."

"So why bring Borin and Morgause?" Morgana asked puzzled. "They're the ones trying to free Malum after all," she spat the last sentence as she looked at them.

"And why are things coming to life?" Merlin enquired. "Me and Imi were attacked by an insane broom."

"A broom?" He asked, a smile breaking open on his face.

Merlin seemed cautious. "Yeah."

James put his tongue in his cheek. "Did it sweep you off your feet?"

"What?" Merlin asked, bewildered by the question.

James shrugged. "No I'm just…did it try and sweep you under the rug or did it merely brush you off?"

"This isn't the time for jokes," Morgana scolded, going back to fussing over Imogen. "Imi could have been seriously hurt and you think that's funny?"

"I'm fine Mum," Imogen tried for the hundredth time.

"Hear that? She's fine," James attempted. "No need to get all bristly."

Arthur and Gwaine both snorted, seemingly wanting to laugh but too afraid to face Morgana's wrath. Morgana made a face of disgust and turned to Merlin to get him to calm them down, only to see the young warlocks' lips trembling. He was losing the fight against the giggles, obviously the most evil of his foes judging by the look his new girlfriend was shooting him.

"Get a hold of yourselves," Uther commanded, his deep authoritive voice halting the childish giggles around the room that even the noble Lancelot was beginning to join in with. "Sorcery of any kind is nothing to laugh at, never mind what has happened to us. Instinct tells me we should move down in order to find an exit and we will do it without such nonsense and childish puns!" He finished, both enraged and disappointed at the behaviour of not only his son but all the young males in the room. If he wasn't mistaken he had even glimpsed Gwen twitching her lips at one point in an attempt not to laugh.

"He's right," James unexpectedly agreed and even Uther seemed surprised by this. "We should really clean up our act."

"Oh that one wasn't even funny," Imi protested, though a slight smile was on her face.

Anna stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest. "You haven't answered the questions," she stated quietly.

"I know," James sighed. "That part doesn't make sense. I mean unless-Oh" James eyes bolted open, shock being an unusual expression on his face.

Imi gulped. "What is it?"

"Oh…" James trailed off quietly, his tone almost one of defeat. This being a notion that scared all of them to death. "Oh no…we're dressed, in a dull grey castle, surrounded by people who've had a huge memorable impact on our lives, being attacked by furniture that keeps strangely coming alive and we all woke up with the same person we were last with before we fell asleep. That's why we're all here, even those that the orcas favour, because in one way or another we all have something to do with Malum and his release – the rip in time caused by two beings and one with a distant relation i.e. sharing blood with the demon himself – oh no. The tests to get information on us and yet whoever did this also knows us at the same time. – it's because he does know us…but not these versions of us – it all makes sense."

They all waited for him to explain further so it could all make sense for them too, but he simply just put his back to the wall and slowly slid down it until he sat on the floor.

"Um…what makes sense?" Arthur questioned the other royal, simultaneously voicing the thoughts of the entire group.

"Think about it," James blurted out, almost sounding scared. "Put it all together. We all wake up in an unexplainable castle filled with dull grey colours and weird furniture with the last person we were with before we fell asleep AND dressed in what we were wearing before we fell asleep. Then add the knowledge that whoever brought us here is not only insanely powerful, but somehow manages to both know us and not know us at the same time – as well as there being symbols of Malum all over the castle. THEN if I tell you that someone powerful enough can always follow their own blood – even if it's through time especially if time has been beaten and torn like it has been right now."

"Wait," Merlin said, looking not only weary but utterly petrified. "Are you saying-?"

"Yes. We're all still asleep – this is all a dream," James replied, his bottom lip quivering as he stared at all of them through his eyelids. "And I think Malum brought us here."

* * *

So what do you think? I just really wanted to get everyone together, not only to show just how much has happened by having all the oldies be shocked by it but also to make it seem more epic for Malum's arrival.

In the next chapter our characters try to escape from the mysterious castle whilst dealing with the bad blood between them, they are forced to work together, and things take a horrible turn for the worse.


	24. Castle of the Occult Part II

SO here it is at last. You are intelligent people so you probably know by now why it took so long to update. Also there might be some spelling and grammar mistakes in this since it is 6 in the morning at the moment and I haven't slept in 24 hours lol If there any I will find them when I finish work…which starts in five hours….yeah….I just couldn't stop typing and wanted to get this out. Anyways so onto the reviews you brilliant brilliant people!

**Lonewolf:** Lol Lots of writing but thank you for taking the time to leave two reviews. It means a lot more than is probably healthy so thank you very much. I'm so glad you like James and Imi so much, and there is a lot of them in the chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it. You want me to make Imogen Immortal? Lol Not sure that's possible I'm afraid but it's an interesting idea. I'll think it over. Yeah he is like the doctor I suppose, and a little like captain Jack. I mean I was just trying to create a character that was clever and had an attitude so I guess it makes sense that he ended up like a cross between them. Lol I wish he was real too, then he could teach me how to fly :P And feel free to update my chapters for me I'm exhausted lol but luckily I love writing for it so we'll keep going till the end! Thank you so much for review, twice, and I would love to hear from you again.

**Glassgift:** Well here we are! The so called amazing day you logged on and here it was…wow that sounded extremely full of myself didn't it? Ok, lets call it the average day with a small perk :P Um rabid rabbits? Are you capable of finding out where I live? Because if so I might just move lol but can I still get that easter egg? I tried really hard I promise! :P Ok so, your review is beginning to make me think I'm a god and last time that happened…well I built this church on an ancient Indian burial ground and yeah – it was in the paper the next day. No in all seriousness thank you so so much for your frankly overly flattering words and it is because of people like you that I want to keep writing, and if you're looking for mightiness and majesticness then perhaps you should look at yourself. Thank you again, so much.

**Aly G:** Hey ho, quick question before we go on with the counter review thing. Is Merlin only coming back in 2012 do you know? I've heard rumours and I thought you might know. Ok so, I really hope you don't feel obligated to review every chapter because of me and my big mouth. Puppies bother you too? Oh thank god I thought I was alone! It's been a curse truly because yeah their cute but enough already, damn it. Cooling down now :P Even if you never reviewed again you would remain my fave person and that's a fact. I still haven't forgot your first review and how it (sadly) made me feel so have no fear of that changing. Oh and ill put counter-review in the dictionary. I'm English, I can do that :P I think it's like in our blood or something lol Even though American actually speak better English than most English people so who knows anymore. Yeah I loved writing the James Anna stuff, like two massive ego's battling it out, only one hero worships the other. LMAO inception Merlin style huh? I've seen that film since I posted this chapter and wtf! It started off really good, but then I heard the phrase "A dream within a dream…within a dream" and I found myself having to concentrate not to mock the unnecessary complicatedness (a word now). Yeah Uther's reaction to everything that had happened had been in the cards for a while, as well as Gaius because they haven't seen them since like chapter 10 or 11 or something. Soz about the cliff hanger, I love them and hate them too. Anyways love hearing from you (obviously) ADORE hearing from you in fact and will always appreciate everything you say…and sorry for this chapter. It's a bit dark :P Thank you so very very much.

**Awed by awesomeness:** First off, _what _ a name so congrats on that seriously :P and second of all thank you very much. I hope you like this chapter as well as it's a bit darker. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Catindahat:** I know lol more trouble for them. I should really cut them some slack shouldn't I, but I won't. Be a pretty boring chapter if they were all just on the lawn sipping tiffin lol Unless I drug the tea ha ha! No I won't do that. Yeah the furniture was a very spontaneous idea, plus I used to both fear and love fantasia as a kid :P so that's how that came about. There will be immense friction, especially between James and Borin in this chapter as you will see, and it's very dark so I hope I don't scare people off with it lol And thanks about answering the long chapters thing. I really was worried they were becoming ridiculous and they take so long to do within my schedule. Anyways thank you so very very much for yet another review.

**Palandinobr:** Thank you. Yeah it was time Merlin got some specialness of his own and in this chapter he gets it again. I also love the Arthur Merlin relationship, reminds me of how me and my friends talk. It's a male thing I think, the banter, though I'm not sure why we do it. I'm glad you picked up on how Morgana can calm merlin. It was a good way to show just how much they had moved forward in their relationship. Anyways I hope you like this chapter as it is pretty darn dark toward the end, so I hope you're into that. Always love to hear from you.

**I am Theta Sigma:** First off…LOVING the name. Seriously I really like it lol Second of all I couldn't be more glad you like James…but whose Damon Salvadore. Lol soz I don't know, but yeah I've been told he is Doctor whoish and harkness like. It wasn't on purpose, but I just wanted to create a witty clever unpredictable character and he was born. Maybe it was a subconscious thing because I do love those two characters. Thirdly you have no idea how much it pleases me that you seem to like it so much, seriously thank you, and I hope you like this chapter as toward the end it gets a little dark…well very dark. Sort of reminiscent of my first chapter I think. Anyways thanks so so much and off we go! GERONIMO and ALONSE! I'm really trying not to give James a word like that lol

**Narutoske:** Hello again! Thanks for another review. Each one means the world to me so thank you very much.

**Ebonyk:** Wicked lol I love that word – we're gonna bring it back just you watch. Yeah I'm not sure where the wit comes from, because I myself am not a witty person lol but I'm glad you like James and Arthur with it. Also glad you liked Anna. And I'm sorry, you'll know what as the end. There isn't too much Mergana in this but I'm pleased to say a fair bit of James/Imogen (Jimi? That a good coupledom name?) James reminds you of captain Jack sparrow? That's awesome! He's like one of my all time favourite characters. James is not dying anytime soon lol I think I've done that to death now. And yes Inceptioned! Haha! "A dream within a dream….within a dream" lol what was that about? Anyways thanks for yet another great review and as always, love to hear from you.

**xXDesertRoseXx:** Lol you read it twice? Wow thanks I guess. And fantastic I LOVE in the disturbed way not the good way people who like the bizarre! Fan-dabby-dozee. Lol yeah, thought I'd throw the uncle Gwaine thing in there, because they're so obviously used to his rather predatory advances that they just give him a slap on the wrist, if that. There will be loads more of Gwaine James interaction in later chapters as they were just so easy to write together. Blended very well, something I haven't been able to do with lancelot really. What do you mean expecting something else with Merlin and a broom? If it's what I think your thinking then you have a very warped and twisted and wonderfully ridiculous mind…but I thought I'd leave that out. Family show :P yeah woot woot for in control Merlin and theres more of that in this chapter so I hope you like that just as much. And thanks for answering that doctor who question for us. It really helped. And you'll be in france when they shoot for Merlin? Can I come if I let you write a chapter? :P Anyways thanks once again for a fantasticly brilliant review and as always, adore hearing from you.

**Virus-of-blossoms:** Aha! A fellow Gwaine fan. Nice. And yeah I know the script quite well, haven't been to see them like SOME lucky people though :P and who does Gwaine get with? I was thinking Anna but now I'm not so sure as I don't know, is it messed up lol like against the law messed up in some way? Anyways thank you again for such brilliant words.

**WhitePurity:** Lol glad you liked it so much, and thanks for saying its unpredictable as I love unpredictable stuff. And as for my imagination, how do you know I'm not just high when I write :P no that would be ridiculous….AHEM…but seriously thank you so so much and I appreciate every single word.

**ArthursCamelot:** Lol thanks. I brought Gwaine in to make it funnier and it turns out I love writing for him, so it worked out. Wish it had worked out that well for Lancelot lol and by the way don't envy my quip genius until you know a few facts. One, I'm an idiot. Two, madness isn't genius and three, thank you :P Hope this one doesn't disappoint you, and thanks for leaving another brilliant review.

**Aigneadh:** I'll have to remember what story this is for lol No thank you so much for not only taking an interest in this story but also the time of angels. About the James/Gwaine banter I am looking forward to that and only regret not bringing him in sooner. It was just so surprisingly easy writing the two of them together I was astonished. Gwaine has the easy going nature as well as the talent of telling it how it is, which is perfect for James to bounce off of and argue with. Yeah about the Anna/Imi reunion I just imagined Imi feeling really lonely, knowing all these little things about people and not really able to tell them all as such so it was easy to picture just how excited she would be if Anna came back. Also had wanted to do the Uther reaction to Merlin and Morgana for a while and this felt like the perfect time. Quite enjoyed that :P As absolutely always I love to hear from you, and thanks again for taking the time to review both my stories. Really means a lot.

**Bookgirl121:** Thank you. Yeah had the spontaneous thought as I was writing it that little Anna might think her older self looks a lot like her mother, and that it had the potential to be quite touching if done right, so I'm glad you liked it. And I love the whole didn't see it coming angle, it's my favourite part of my favourite shows so thank you very much for that, seriously. Thanks again for taking the time to write another review. It means the world.

**ShayanaDaughterOfEmrys:** Thank you lol I couldn't be more glad you like it and I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. That is one problem I'm facing at the moment is keeping each chapter as good as the last lol but thank you very much.

**Pheolix:** Hello again! Yeah Mordred causing all of it would have probably been the more logical choice, but logical sucks :P Love the fact that you're into adult anna and drunken Gwaine-o, was quite worried about them. You would read a story with just James and Imogen? I've had a few people tell me that now so I will think about it I promise, after all I do enjoy writing them. Always a complete pleasure to hear from you and sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter as much, even though it a tad darker.

**Morgana101:** I know, I know I'm sorry I did the whole James and Imi lie thing about being a couple. I should be hung, shot and then raped by horny hillbilly farmers BUT I think you might like a few things in this chapter. Hint hint. You like Jimi for a coupledom name for James/Imi? Cool. Then unless we can think of another they shall now be Jimi, two people rolled into one to create one extremely odd looking person :P Yeah you'll see why James was so angry in this chapter, and yeah, fire and the rage for a reason :P kids got a killa temper. Lol yeah the empaths have a tavern! I figured they might need something to in their perfect little world. Yeah James can tell what's happening by sniffing on account of his "fun" childhood. Oh and I'm glad you're straight…I WAS worried lol Sorry, I'm going through a sarcasm phase. 1000 word review? NIIIIIIIIIICE! Why the hell not? I wasn't even sure it was possible. *reads some more of the review* You wanna blow up Malum with a bazooka or however you spell it? How DO you spell bazooka? Fun word to say….BAZOOKA – wait a minute no you cannot enter my story and ….BAZOOKA… Malum! It's cheating and messy! :P Make Imi and James end up in together in the next chapter? Hmmmm :P we shall see. Anyways as always a wonderfull bizarre treat hearing from you. I get such weird reviews for this story lol do I attract weirdness WAIT…am I a weird magnet? Maybe I'm weird….but yeah thank you so so so so so much for yet another hilarious and brilliant review. Love hearing from you.

**Griffing07:** A review of my whole story? Sure lol Trust me its either you or actually talk to my seven year old sister so I would be overjoyed to bear with you. Thank you for the Mergana thing that goes through this story. In the next chapter I plan to have it be mainly them, but plot lines get in the way sometimes. I'm also thrilled that you think James has so much depth as a character. I just didn't want to make a mary sue character, so I created the most flawed human being imaginable and gave him incredible powers :P but yes you're right about him being to authoritive sometimes. I read this review and made a moment where Merlin becomes the new James, and that was because of you, so thank you. Yeah James is a little doctor whoish isn't he :P It wasn't on purpose initially, I just wanted someone clever and witty and fearless…and then I watched the pandorica opens and I just couldn't resist putting it in there lol Thank you for saying you like how Imi shows the more parental side to Merlin and Morgana (repeating what you said since I haven't updated in a while :P) I really enjoy writing Morgana, especially after season 3, in a very warm yet fierce way. And once again because of your review, when you said that I should address Morgana's pregnancy more I mentioned it a little more in this chapter, so thank you once again. Yeah I am slowly making Merlin more authoritative, as you'll see in this chapter he becomes the "New James" lol and thank you so much for mentioning the plot. It's become quite difficult to balance a Mergana relationship with the story line, but in the next one I shall have more of them in it. And of course you didn't insult me, quite the opposite. There's nothing wrong at all with pointing out things like that, that's what reviews are for in my opinion and in this case they really helped so thank you very very much and I hope you'll do it again sometime.

**TaintedxIllusion:** Lol Merln does inception I know, just don't expect anyone to say "A dream within a dream….within a dream" because that was when that film just became kinda stupid in my opinion lol Why make it so complicated? Anyway, thank you so much for the compliments. Really? Are chapters nearly 20,000 now? Christ no wonder they take so long to do. Don't be silly you're not being mean to suggest breaking down the chapters a little. Sod it I agree with you, writing these things damn near kill me every time. I still find it hard to believe my story excites people, and I hope you weren't too sick. I always get angry at myself when I'm ill lol not sure why…. And yeah James is a little like David tenants 10th doctor, which I'm quite pleased about because I loved tenant. My favourite doctor of all time. Anyways thank you so much for taking the time to review and as always, I adore hearing from you.

**MaryandMerlin:** Hello again! Uh, you think I have book elves chained to my brain? A tad ridiculous don't you think? Everyone knows you keep them in the cellar, and only let them out to get a tan once a week so the home office of elves don't ask why they're so pale. I thought that was clear :P but no I have neither serious brain power or desperately under paid elves to come up with this stuff, just years of watching sci fi series and I tend to over think things. For example if I watch an episode of say X-Files I think "What would have happened if…" such and such. I annoy people with that a lot. Lol the internet always cuts out when you want to use it the most. It's a douchebag of epic proportions and a creature of such evil it actually enjoys daytime tv. Damn! You're right I should have had Imi kiss James after Anna did! Where were you when I was writing it? Lol. Oh and yea he told them they were a couple, aka lying to protect her feelings coz she couldn't remember. Too many helium balloons. I agree with you about reading predictable stuff. It actually annoys me when you can almost predict what some characters will say and what's gonna happen three chapters before it happens, so thank you very much for saying this story is unpredictable. It really does mean a lot. As for your question about whether or not they can die in this dream, yes they can. Very much so. If the brain dies so does the rest of them is what I'm going with. James like the doctor? Yeah he is but thank you for adding he has his own quirky little character as well…and are you crushing on my O.C? Oh and I love long reviews, gives me more to say than just thank you in these counter-review thingies. Anyways always love to see your name and as always, really hope you like this chapter. Though be warned, it does get a little dark at the end. Ciao!

**LM Quin: **Hello! And straight away I see you wish to marry my fic, sure go ahead and marry it but I can't promise it would be faithful. Damn thing is a full-fledged comittaphobe :P Thank you very much for all the cool compliments, I shan't ever turn them down :P far too egomaniacal . Seriously you printed the whole story? Lol no wonder you mum was pissed it's like 20 million pages PER chapter lol But I'm seriously honoured that you would actually do that sincerely wow, just wait for that long for all the pages to print is incredible :P And ok, since you begged, you may marry Reasons For Treason, but just to warn you again it is Jewish. Thank you so so SO much for our review it lifted my spirits so much. Seriously thank you.

**Doctorwhofreak4890:** Lol yeah thanks. I love writing those odd little one liners for James because somehow he gets away with it. I think it's because people just expect him to be a freak nowadays. And as much as you believe you love this fic I love seeing your name even more trust me, as it's always a pleasure to hear from you. Thank you sincerely.

**Seddie lover:** Aha! Here you are again you beautiful person. Yeah it was a slightly more serious but weird chapter and I'm glad you liked the humour throughout. I'm lucky enough to have surrounded them with good funny characters such as James, Gwaine, Merlin & Arthur, little Anna and her little truth nuggets and now adult Anna so I got lucky. Where do I get my humour from? Well when I'm not at home watching Family guy and south park im either at work or drunk so you may pick out which helps the most :P Anyways a true pleasure as always to see your name and I hope this chapter is just as much to your liking.

**Asdf:** Lol well they may not be trying to kill each other so far but let's see were this chapter takes us shall we. It's a tad more violent. And it's nice to know some people like how long the chapters are. It's really quite tiring writing them especially with these counter review things which take up 6 – 8 pages on their own lol but it's worth it to show how much I appreciate you taking the time to leave such brilliant words for me to read. Thank you, as always, for a great review.

**Haley Renee:** Lol Thank you. Yeah I like throwing in a scared James occassiony, always brings the gravity of the situation home. Yeah I wanted to have everyones reaction to the Merlin and Morgana thing, especially uther. Been wanting to do that for quite some time. Wait there's a whale called Orcas? I didn't know this! I shall google it. Is at least a dangerous whale? And thank you so much for reviewing. It always lifts my spirits when I see someone has reviewed and you did that for me. So really thank you.

**FireChildSlytherin5:** Aha! You again. Thanks once more. You must b getting so bored of my thanks by now lol anyways as always brightens my day to see your name. Hope this chapter is to your liking as well.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?** **In my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet; Have you ever wondered what cheese says when it gets it's picture taken? And knock knock, whose there, no one your insane.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Castle of the Occult Part II**

Silence. The most underrated phenomena on the planet. Just a few seconds can drive people mad, scare people to death and just the right amount can be deafening. It can destroy relationships, kingdoms and mountains alike. The anonymous foe, the invisible killer, and right now it was residing within the dull room Merlin stood in.

Malum. The being, the demon demi-god, whose release they had been fighting so hard to prevent was walking the earth. Merlin firmly closed his eyes and hung his head. They had sacrificed so much to impede his return, adventuring between the most dangerous places in known history…but they had failed. Somehow they had failed in their mission. Somehow they had failed every innocent creature in existence. Somehow they had failed the world. How could this have happened? What had they done wrong? How had the demon demi-god even risen in the first place? They had tried so hard, so hard, for absolutely nothing.

He eventually realised that this felt like one of those moments were Morgana would slip her hand in his, but his hand was cold. Her warmth wasn't flooding into him and giving him strength. He lifted his head to look up at her across the room, watching as the woman gently stroked their daughters' hair. Ever since she had discovered she was pregnant Morgana had been even more maternal than before. He guessed some sort of instinct had kicked in, causing the black haired beauty to shower the girl from the future with everything she had. His eyes lightly travelled to Imogen. The girl hadn't even noticed the movements of her mother, so used to it that the other woman's actions didn't even register.

He looked at all the faces in the room. Arthur was staring at the ground in deep thought, Gwen next to him with her hand on his chest looking worried. Little Anna had moved over to big brothers side and sat down, slinging his heavy arm over her shoulders and nestling in to his side. The sorcerer prince himself still had his back to the wall, absent-mindedly rubbing his little sisters arm to comfort her as the two sat there. The adult Anna had left the room to be sick a couple of seconds ago and if he had to guess Imi wasn't too far behind. His daughter was all clammy, her expression easily the most horrified he had ever seen on anyone's face before. Gaius seemed appropriately confused and concerned, as did Uther as the former king stared off into the distance with his lips slightly apart. Gwaine had an unusually serious expression, whereas Lancelot next to him looked aghast and even Morgause seemed a little confused.

Borin however could not wipe the smile from his face. He had begun thinking that his plans were dead, knowing his son had all three stones and knowing he had no plans to get them off of him. Delight flooded his blood and before he knew it small chuckles had started emanating from his lips.

Imi looked up at the sound of the sorcerer kings soft chuckles. Her eyebrows knit together, bile rising in her throat as she stared at him. "Are you laughing?" She whispered at the sorcerer king, sickened at the very notion.

"I would class it more as chuckling," Borin replied proudly, smiling over at her.

Slowly she pulled away from her mother and, placing one unsteady foot in front of the other, began walking over to him. "You stupid son of a whore," she snarled through gritted teeth. His smile fell like rock in water, eyes turning dangerous.

"Watch yourself child," Borin warned. "I do not take kindly to peasants thinking they know better than nobility."

"You're not nobility!" Imogen screamed and suddenly bolted forward. Merlin just managed to catch her before she reached the calm looking sorcerer king. "You are the biggest moron to have ever set foot on this magnificent world!" Imi shrilled, fighting to free herself from her fathers' grasp. "Anyone who believes an evil like Malum should _ever _be allowed to live should be burnt at the stake!"

"That is enough, welp!" Borin yelled furious.

Uther stepped forward. "I believe she has a point," He stated fearlessly. "And bare in mind, Borin, that you apparently speak to my granddaughter. Show some respect." Morgana brought her head back a little, surprised. Perhaps blood mattered to Uther more than she had first thought.

"I never, ever, thought I would say this," Imi continued. "But I hope your son destroys you before he kills you. You old, thick, stench of a man." Borin's face turned wild as his fury took over. The sorcerer king raised his abruptly glowing fist and struck down. Merlin's eyes flared gold and suddenly his fist froze.

"_Nisse,_" He whispered, and instantly Borin Regus went flying back into the wall. The decaying bricks smashed upon impact to land on the surprised sorcerer King. Merlin stepped in front of Imogen, ready for what was to come next. "Do not touch my daughter," he warned in a steady calm voice, a voice that told everyone listening that he would not even allow the thought of harming her enter their heads.

Borin growled as he rose, eyes focused on Merlin. The young warlock squared his shoulders fully prepared for a fight. What he wasn't prepared for though was Morgause sending a blast his way, and for Imogen to send a counter blast and send the ball of energy into her blonde Aunts abdomen. Morgause doubled over in pain just as Borin raised his outstretched palm to both of them.

"I was going to use you girl, to create powerful offspring with my son," He stated boldly, snarling at the father and daughter duo. "But there are always others-"

James suddenly grabbed his fathers' arm, twisted it and rapidly shoved his heavy black boot into the side of his knee. Borin cried out in pain as his knee bone ripped through his skin, but James immediately grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back into the wall. "How dare-" Borin began, but James fist smashing into his jaw interrupted him. The sorcerer king fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"What-?" Borin moaned in his pain. "What do you think you are doing?"

James clicked his neck. "Well some people call it therapy. SO much better when you use your fists isn't it?"

"You dare to attack your own father?" Borin quizzed as he tried to rise from the ground. Eventually Morgause arrived to help him up, the small cut on his jaw healing before their eyes.

"You're a monster and I decree you unworthy of your thrown," The sorcerer prince stated simply, but Borin's face turned horrified at his words. He knew what was coming next. In their family that sentence was only used before one outcome. James smiled at his father. "I'm going to kill you," he almost whispered. He slid off his black robe, one shoulder at a time, and dropped it on the floor. "Right here, right now."

A collective intake of breath sounded around the room just as the adult Anna walked back in. She froze and looked around. Borin took a step back, away from his now completely straight faced son. "But this is a dream. You can't die in a dream-"

"If the mind dies so does the body," James interrupted. "And I'm about to bitch-slap your brain," He took a few steps closer to his father. "You're responsible for my mothers' death, _you _are the one who tortured me for my entire life, _you _sent me into the empire of dragons when I was nine years of age to either die OR scar me for life, _you _are the reason my people go hungry – too afraid to go out at night in their own kingdom for fear of rape and murder. I am going to change all of that by taking your crown and throwing you to your fate – I am going to send you to hell where your soul will burn for an eternity – I am FINALLY going to get justice for everyone you've wronged including the thousands you've just murdered by releasing Malum."

"How could I have released him when you have the stones?" Borin asked, all the while knowing that in a direct fight with his son there was no way he could win.

"He followed Imi and Anna through time, from when you first released him," James answered. "Now stop stalling."

"James, he needs to pay, yes," Merlin was suddenly at his side. "But we need you to get us out of here first."

"Sorry Merlin, but this needs to be done now. Besides it's time you people did something for yourselves. I'm exhausted," James answered, eyes trained on his father. "All you need to do find the big door that leads out of this place – trust me when I say you'll know it when you see it. It will be on the ground floor and Lancelot has seen the outside when he came in through the window. Problem solved."

Morgause stepped next to her king. "I am not about to leave my king, Regus. How's that for a problem?"

Imogen nodded. "Well then, I'm not leaving."

"What?" Morgana snapped, rushing to her daughters side. "What are you talking about? If these two are going to choose now to fight then there is no chance you're involving yourself."

Imi turned to her Mother with eyes full of desperation. "I can't leave him Mum," the girl whispered. "How can I leave him outnumbered? How would I be able to live with myself if he didn't make it out alive when I know I could have helped?"

"And how could I leave you?" Morgana whispered back heatedly. "I will not leave you here to-"

"Would you leave Dad?" Imi suddenly interrupted, freezing Morgana's protests in her throat. Her eyes widened and it felt like she was going to swallow her tongue. More than anything she wanted to lie to her, because the truth was on the tip of her tongue. No. She wouldn't leave Merlin if he were in the same situation. No matter who was telling her to leave, she knew not soul alive could make her budge, and it appeared her daughter shared the same stubborn quality.

"Your mother's right Imi," James finally spoke up. "Anna can stay with me if someone has to. You can't inflict that kind of heart ache on them," he turned to look at little Anna, still holding onto Arthurs leg before turning back to her. "Trust me."

Imi shook her head. "No, if you're staying here then they will need Anna. Face it, I'm your best choice," she turned back to her mother. "Mum I'm sorry but I have to stay. You have to let me stay."

Morgana shook her head silently. She couldn't leave her here. She just couldn't. What if she got hurt like she did with the masters? She wasn't sure she could handle that again. Maybe it was selfish but that sort of pain, it had reduced her to begging the sorcerer prince to do something, anything to save her. But even as almost every cell in her body fought against the idea she also understood why the girl couldn't leave. Love. After all she wouldn't, and how could she ask her to knowing that whatever happened in the fight wouldn't be half as bad as what the girl would be putting herself through if she didn't fight.

She looked over at Merlin. He seemed so straight faced despite what she knew was going on inside his head, but the second their eyes connected she knew what he was going to do. It was what he had always done. He was going to accept the burden of not knowing if the person he loved most was alright off of Imi's shoulders, and bare the burden himself. He nodded at her. Who knew such a simple action could make her heart bleed? She watched as he leaned over to James.

"Do your best to make sure she's ok," he said in a low voice.

James nodded. "I promise, even if it costs me my life." Merlin nodded. There was no way he wouldn't believe that given all the recent evidence. He turned fierce eyes onto Morgause before taking a step toward her.

"You'd better hope she wakes up when we leave this place," He stated viciously, a characteristic he was not used to feeling. "Because I'm not sure what I'd do if she doesn't," he finished, eyes glistening with such ferocious burning warning that even James felt a shiver go down a spine. Even Arthur and Uther swallowed. The two well hardened warriors had heard threats before but they had never really felt one burn through them like that. Gaius blinked. He didn't think Merlin could threaten people.

James bounced his eyebrows. "Anyone else just soil themselves a little?"

"We need to go," Adult Anna commented from the doorway, walking toward the group.

Morgana turned from the adult sorcerer princess and grabbed both side of her daughters face. Her eyes buried themselves within hers before she enveloped her in the almightiest embrace she had ever given. She never ever wanted to release the folds of the girls red dress, never wanted to not be able to smell that fresh fragrance that emanated off of her, and probably wouldn't have if the girl from the future had not pulled away to embrace her father.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her when hers did so around his middle, her head coming to rest on his chest. "Thanks Daddy," her small voice was muffled by his scarf, but it didn't stop him from nearly letting tears fall.

"I hope you know what you're doing to us," he commented in a humorous voice, but she saw through the false joke and to his true concern. She hugged him tighter as James picked up little Anna behind them.

"You're coming back right?" The little girl queried, giving her big brother her dirtiest look.

"Sure thing," he gave her a big smile. "I'm just gonna kill Daddy and take his throne THEN I'll be right down."

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I said I'm just gonna find Bill laddy and take him home THEN I'll be right down."

"Oh," She said confused, knitting her little eyebrows together. "Ok, love you," she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed before skipping over to Arthur to grab his hand. Merlin and Morgana gave Imi one last look and swept from the room along with the others, leaving the magical foursome alone.

James turned to Morgause and Borin to lean forward slightly. "Thought they'd never leave."

"Why don't you join them?" Morgause asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Morgie," James patronising smile made an appearance. "You know what they say about people who can't handle a joke, don't you?"

"What?"

"Oh look, there goes that person who can't handle a joke."

"Enough," Borin demanded. "You're stalling so your friends can cover more ground. You don't want them anywhere near us when we fight."

"Figure that one out all by yourself?" Imi piped up, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing out her hip. Borin frowned at her.

James turned to his partner. "I am a bad influence on you. Bad, bad BAD me," he shook his head. "Oh who am I kidding, I love me. Have you seen these biceps? It's like someone snuck a hippo under there."

"No arguments here," Imi agreed with a purse of her lips, her eyes traveling to said arm. "But perhaps we should get back to killing your father now."

He looked mournfully at her. "But…but I haven't gotten to my abs yet."

She nodded. "Still."

"Alright," he mock sighed, swinging his suddenly dangerous looking eyes back to his father. "Time to play," he threw his hands down to his sides, causing two balls of energy to appear within his palms. Borin steadily removed his own black cloak and carefully placed one foot in front of the other, placing himself in his fighting stance. Morgause withdrew her sword as her eyes flashed gold, Imi pulling out the two immortal daggers from her folds. They stared at each other from the opposite sides of the room, waiting, hoping someone would make the first move. All of them knew it would be a tactical disaster. So they continued to gaze at each other, planning, strategizing whilst all the while prepared to counter whatever came their way.

"Right, well," James coughed awkwardly. "This is getting us nowhere."

"James, you're ruining my intense face," Imi whispered angrily from the corner of her mouth.

"Intense face?" The sorcerer prince asked with a bewildered expression. "Listen Imi – hate to break it to you truly I do – but you're about as frightening as a baby bunny right now," his eyes shifted a little.

Her eyes grew wide. "Baby bunny?"

"Dead baby bunny."

"Dead baby bunny?"

Borin rolled his eyes. "This is ridic-"

Both James and Imi suddenly threw out their arms. "_Daru_!" Instantly, both Borin and Morgause went soaring back and skidding along the floor. James jumped and pumped his fist in the air.

"You knew the move! The dead baby bunny move!" He yelled at Imi excited.

She scoffed. "I know all your moves, though I never approved of the names."

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "Want to try the sick puppy?"

She sighed. She really hated those names, but the moves themselves were effective without a doubt. However one day she was going to change them. "Sick puppy," she agreed with a nod.

"Will you be alright?" He asked, and for a split second her heart skipped a beat. The genuine concern in his eyes made her chest flutter.

She smiled up at him. "Absolutely."

"Good," And with that the sorcerer prince pounced off the ground and flew into his father, rugby tackling him into the next room. Imi pointed one of her immortal daggers at a rising Morgause.

"Aunt Morgause, I may not like you but I don't want to kill you," Imi stated, though her expression was like stoned.

Morgause smiled humourlessly. "It appears you will anyway."

"If I have to," Imi answered. "But you know as well as I do that James will take his father's crown, and then what will you do?"

Morgause frowned. "Then I will serve him, but until then I serve the true king. Now get ready."

* * *

Merlin, Arthur, Anna and Uther lead the group down the corridor with Gwaine and Lancelot checking behind them for attacks. Morgana walked with a consoling Gwen, a skipping little Anna and Gaius in the middle. Needless to say it was strategic placing that had just sort of naturally happened without a word. Uther continually shot Merlin accusatory glances out the corner of his eye, a notion so obvious even Gwaine could spot it from the back.

Arthur sighed. "Father, I can inform you from personal experience that there is nothing interesting about Merlin's face…at all."

"He's got big ears," Little Anne chimed whilst skipping.

Merlin kept his face straight. "And you've got a stupid face."

"Oi," Adult Anna slapped him round the back of the head.

"There is something I don't understand," Uther stated, somehow making the simple phrase sound elitist. "Back when Morgause first told Arthur about the circumstances involving Ygraine's death, your lies are what saved my life. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," Merlin answered off-handedly, his thoughts on Imogen. "Besides Arthur would never have been able to forgive himself had he taken your life. I couldn't let him do that to himself."

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly and, if possible, even more awkwardly patted Merlin roughly on the shoulder. "Thanks…Thanks Merlin."

"Right," Merlin responded vaguely, obviously missing the extremely rare gesture from his king.

Uther frowned at the young warlock. All sorcery was evil he knew, but perhaps Gaius had convinced the boy to use it to help them. Morgana sighed at the confused contemplation on Uther's face. He was so blinded by hate for all things magical that even Merlin's noble heart could not penetrate or obscure it. Well, she would see to that.

"He's saved Camelot lots of times, actually," She stated, lifting her chin with pride. Uther rounded on her as they walked.

"Speak your mind, Morgana," Uther responded, and turned back around. "As if you need telling," he mumbled under his breath.

Merlin looked round a corner and into an empty chamber, making sure nothing was going to attack them. "Morgana it's fine-"

"No it isn't," she interrupted, brushing his complaints off. "His first day in Camelot he saved Arthur's life, but did you know he also made the chandelier fall on the old hag pretending to be Lady Helen? He stopped Valiants shield snakes from poisoning Arthur during a tournament. He swallowed the poisoned chalice of Nimueh, stopped Sophia and her father from sacrificing Arthur to open the gates of Avalon, forged a weapon that could kill the wrathe black knight and gave it to you, helped Arthur discover why it was wrong to kill the Unicorn, sacrificed his life so Arthur would heal after being scathed by the questing beast and killing Nimueh. Stopping the raven from taking over Camelot, sacrificing himself so I wouldn't get caught with the druids, removing the spell the troll had over you, saving me from the witchfinder when he had a dagger to my throat, lying to his best friend to save the life of a tyrant who murders his kind in cold blood!"

"You're using the F-word again Morgana…" Arthur trailed off uncomfortably.

"Oh shut up Arthur," Adult Anna scolded. "It's happened ok? You're friends. You know it, we know it and the badgers outside know it. Now accept it."

Merlin and Arthur shared a look, before simultaneously looking away and stating "Never."

"How dare you name me a tyrant-" Uther reprimanded, now halting in his footsteps and rounding on the black haired beauty.

"I am not finished!" The Lady Morgana yelled back fiercely. "And even after you had the girl he loved murdered he still removed the love enchantment Alined's Jester had cast over Arthur and the lady Vivian. He still went into battle with Arthur against other sorcerers believing that your son would bring peace to Camelot and he still removed the enchantment that made Camelot sleep – and trust me Uther - that last one broke his heart. But he did it anyway, and he is the reason your kingdom is still alive."

"He saved my life too," Lancelot called from the back, turning all heads in his direction. "Twice actually."

"And mine," Gwen added, though she seemed highly nervous.

"And mine more than I can count," Gaius said stepping forward, then leaned forward. "Even your own life, sire. Twice if I remember correctly."

"He's saved my life too," Little Anna said. "And he's quite handsome when he does it."

"What?" Merlin wrinkled his forehead, now baffled.

Adult Anna laughed nervously. "Stupid childhood crush. She doesn't know what she's saying."

Little Anna frowned at her older self. "Yes I do."

"He hasn't saved my life," Gwaine mumbled, feeling left out.

Arthur bounced his eyebrows. "I think I should be ashamed of myself…so why aren't I?"

"Because you're a dollop head," Merlin answered for him.

"Shut up Merlin."

"Seriously, I get that I'm the new boy here but my life doesn't get saved once? Even the king who kills sorcerers gets two," Gwaine pouted.

"Aw, Gwaine," Adult Anna cooed, placing a comforting hand on the warriors shoulder. "You're an idiot."

"He is a true Hero," Morgana continued. "And not once has he ever asked to be thanked, so why don't you treat him with the respect he has most definitely earned," and with that she brushed past her biological father, grabbed Merlin's arm and walked off in what could only be described as a purposeful stride. Of course though that was when the ground below them suddenly turned into liquid. Morgana squealed as she and Merlin sunk into the once sturdy ground as if it were quick sand.

"Morgana!" The group cried as a whole and pounced from the floor to try and save the duo.

"Oh thanks!" Merlin exclaimed. "Because I'm fine! No need to worry!"

Arthur turned to the adult Anna. "Anna?"

"I got it," she nodded, stepped forward and held out her hand. "_Edwend __gréotes,_" she whispered, eyes flashing gold. With a deep rumbling boom both Merlin and Morgana flew up into the air, before plummeting back down to the now solid granite floor. Merlin was the first to hit the floor, closely followed by the black haired beauty who landed on him. Gwen winced. You could actually see all the oxygen being squeezed out of his lungs.

"Sorry," Morgana grimaced as she saw the pain on his face.

He waved it off. "You weigh almost as much as Arthur," he breathed out weakly.

"I think I'll let that one go this one time," she nodded with just enough danger in her eyes.

"I won't – what is that supposed to mean?" Arthur nearly wailed.

"Uh Fellas?" Gwaine's concerned voice came from the back. They all turned to him, and horror filled their expressions. There making their way towards them were various pieces of furniture. Chairs, wardrobes, baths, clothes stands and rugs bordering on the hundred, all shifting toward them. Merlin leapt up to his feet before helping Morgana to hers.

Lancelot sighed. "I have to get new friends."

"There are too many to fight – we need to run," Merlin regimented.

Arthur turned to him. "I make the decisions, remember Merlin?"

"Right," Merlin nodded, and Arthur smiled pleased. "So let's go," and with that Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand and sprinted off down the hallway. Arthur just stared after him, baffled.

"This wasn't what I had in mind!" He called after him, before following his new advisors example along with everyone else.

"Merlin, don't leave me you moron!" Little Anna cried after the warlock.

Gwaine shook his head. "What is wrong with your family?" he asked the adult version of Anna.

"It's a childhood crush," Adult Anna answered whilst running.

"You're an unusual bunch of characters, aren't you?" Gwaine asked them.

"Hey, the Regus family are mean to the people we love ok? It's how it works."

* * *

"Imi stop being an idiot and dodge!" James yelled as he ducked underneath an energy blast thrown at him from Borin. "I can't keep watching you!"

Imi rose both her daggers and blocked the sword Morgause struck her with. "I'm doing my best!" She yelled back. "_forbweg_!" She cursed, and instantly Morgause was thrown off of her.

James went soaring over the blonde sorceress, having been struck with a counter curse by his father. Imi watched as the sorcerer prince physically back flipped in mid-air, landed gracefully on his feet and sprung back into the air – charging toward his father. The wounds on his face healed as he flew, and by the time he reached the sorcerer king he looked in perfect health. However that didn't stop the sorcerer king from exploding into the air and dodging his sons attack. James only just managed to stop before he hit the wall.

"You may be more powerful than me, boy," Borin began as James turned back to him. "But there is a reason I have lived for a thousand years. I will not be as easy to defeat as you first-" A bolt of lightening struck the sorcerer King square in the chest, sending the thousand year old royal through the ceiling.

James smirked. "I do the speeches," he muttered darkly before blasting through the hole his father had made. Imi went spiralling through the air and crashed into the wall. Immediately Morgause was there, thrusting her blade toward her gut. Imi's eyes widened as she barely rolled out of the way, Morgause blade bouncing off of the solid wall.

Imi panted as her eyes flashed gold. "_Bewaepnes,_" Morgause sword flew out of her hand, but Morgause quickly recovered by swooping down and kicking Imi's blades from her hands. Then without a moments pause the blonde sorceress planted her boot in the younger womans face. Imi rolled back, her hand going to her bleeding nose. With a growl, the girl from the future lifted her hand and slammed it down to the ground. "_Brecan,_" she whispered vehemently, causing the ground beneath Morgause to shatter. Morgana's half-sister let out a little gasp as she plummeted amidst a heap of rubble and dust.

Imi leant back against the wall, greedily sucking in as much oxygen as she could. She had bought herself a moments rest with that last move. However that was when Borin and James Regus came storming back through the ceiling and crashing down onto the granite floor, narrowly missing poor Imi herself.

James looked up from his position on top of his father. "Oh, still alive?"

She nodded. "Just about."

"Splendid. At least you can't say I don't take you to nice places," he breathed out, only to have Borin's fist collide with his face. James rolled off his father and just barely caught the immortal dagger in Borin's hand, aiming straight for his throat, slamming down at him. The father and son grunted, their faces in the exact same writhing expression, as each tried to overcome the other with strength. Finally James planted his boot in the sorcerer kings abdomen and vaulted him over his head. The two royals frantically, though fatigued, scrambled to their feet with James picking up the other of Imi's discarded daggers.

Unfortunately that was when Morgause came thundering up from the hole in the ground on top of a whirlwind, and placing a spinning kick to the sorcerer prince jaw. James leant over, dropping his immortal dagger and missing his father charging toward him with his dagger raised above his head. Imi's eyes snapped open, her own fatigue disappearing, as she rose to her feet and tackled the sorcerer king to the ground in a blind panic. James raised his eyebrows before turning to Morgause. The blonde sorceress froze in her steps the moment his eyes connected with her, her own widening as she realised just who she was about to attack.

James smirked. "Really?"

Morgause gulped. "I can hold my own, prince."

"Of course you can," he said with a purse of his lips. "Still," He threw up his hand, eyes shining a brilliant gold. Morgause backed away. When the prince's eyes remained gold it meant he was ready to use his full power. "I'm tired of playing games," he finished, his voice low and dark. He held up his fingers and clicked…and just like that Morgause neck twisted until it snapped. Borin and Imi turned to see Morgause fall, dead before her lifeless form hit the ground. The two could only gaze frozen in disbelief at the scene before James whirled on them, eyes still gleaming gold. "Imi, move," he ordered, and she dare not question his authority.

The young black haired beauty scrambled to her feet, scratches all over her face, and ran from the now recoiling Borin. "James…" he trailed off warningly, throwing a fleeting glance over his shoulder to look for an escape. The sorcerer prince wasn't listening to his warnings, each footstep he took toward him sounding like drum had been struck. "Son," Borin tried again, now attempting to appeal to his child rather than his opponent. His sons face didn't even flicker. "You blame me for all the things I have put you through, but look what it did," he tried again.

"Yeah," James agreed. "Look what it did. You turned a caring child, who would have rather died than harm plant life, into this. Good job."

"You are my son. I knew you were going to live for thousands of years, I knew you were going face enemies of immense power and then I saw you stopping the guards from killing a rat," Borin laughed nervously. "How would you even begin to protect your family, your kingdom or even yourself if you felt empathy for a rat."

James scoffed. "I was four years old," he responded, and when his father went to open his mouth he cut him off. "And I know you actually believe you did the right thing-"

"I did do the right thing!" Borin yelled desperately. "There is now no other who can match your strength! There is nothing that scares you because you have already seen the scariest things in this world! You can uncover the most impossible things without any effort, solve any puzzle! You could even work out what brought us all here simply by smelling the air! You made dragons cower before you at the age of nine, your name was feared at the age of twelve, you scorched the skies in your rage when your mother died at fourteen, you could beat anyone in a sword fight a year later and by sixteen you knew all the spells known by us. You are the perfect warrior!"

"You're right," James knelt down, eyes radiating that magical gold. The father and son gazed at each other in silence with Imi watching from afar, unknowingly holding her breath. The sorcerer prince leant forward, slowly, and snarled. "And I HATE it," his bottom lip trembled as he spoke, his jaw tensing to the point where it physically shook. Then, without thinking, threw out his hand behind him and causing one of Imi's immortal daggers to fly into his hand. Gritting his teeth he raised the dagger above his head, absolute in his conviction.

"What would your mother want you to do!" Borin shrilled…and James froze, his mouth hanging open. The sorcerer king sighed, propped himself up, and leaned in closer to his son. "A man that never would, that's what she used to say, remember?"

James frowned, his forehead wrinkling in silent confliction. A smile grew on Borin's face, relief pouring into him. The perfect warrior except for one flaw. For once he was glad he hadn't had his daughter executed, because if he had his sons sentimental side would have disappeared forever, and he would be dead right now. Ironic that the one flaw he had been unable to remove from his son was now what saved his life.

"Well, as a woman," Borin snapped his head to his side to see Imogen glaring at him. "I think she would want you to burn in hell," and with that, she plunged her other immortal dagger into Borin Regus chest. James fell back, his eyes slowly dimming back to their brilliant green as his father screamed before him. Golden smoke danced from the wound as the sorcerer king began convulsing in front of them, blood spitting from his mouth until finally…finally he stilled. James sat back, eyes wide and lips parted as he gazed completely stunned at his dead father.

He was dead. Borin Regus, after a thousand years, was dead. Killed by a girl who should not have been. James was frozen. He was king now. He was no longer the sorcerer prince, but the sorcerer king, the crowned leader of everything magical. His word was now law, meaning he could finally bring peace to his kingdom and all his people. Whatever he said would come to be. Eventually he let out a long winded breath, wide eyes travelling over to Imi who was panting heavily.

She had done it. She had done what he could never do because of some sick version of love he had for his patriarch. She turned to him, black hair swinging behind her, and smiled at him. Scratches covered her face, dark smudges of dirt staining her skin. She had done this for him. She had risked her life and gone up against two of the strongest sorcerers in the world all for him.

"Well, my king," she said with a giddy yet stunning smile. "We did it," her smile vanished at the stunned frozen expression on his face, her own turning into concern. She walked over on her knees toward him and placed her palm on her forehead. "For a moment I thought you might have a fever-"

His lips crashing down on hers instantly cut her off. Her eyes widened with a jolt, her hands coming up either side of her and flailing about as she felt his body press against hers. What was he doing? He didn't love her. He had told her many a time that he wasn't the man she loved, so why were his wonderfully electric lips on hers now? Sweet heaven he did taste good though, she thought as her eyes began to drift shut, and just as her hand was making its way to rest on his cheek he pulled brusquely away.

He stared at her, panting. "I'm sorry," he apologised in earnest and shook his head. "I didn't mean-"

"Shut up," she demanded, grasped a handful of his thick hair in her clenched fist and rammed her starved lips back onto his. Sharp intakes of oxygen could be heard going through her nose as her lips ravished his. She moaned into his mouth when she felt had strong hands resolutely grab her by the waist and powerfully pull her hips to his, she in turn wrapping her legs around him. She was lost in the fire that had been growing inside her since the day she had been back and unable to bow to.

She gasped when she felt him rip open the back of her dress and craned her back, pressing their bodies even closer together. He flung the garment to the side and dug his nails into her bare skin, receiving a moan of pleasure for his efforts. Their mouths finally separated and their eyes locked. If they were going to turn back then now would be the perfect time, but instead she smiled seductively at him.

"Don't tell my Daddy," she whispered in between heavy heated breaths.

He turned his head to the side, desire flaming eyes trained on her. "Don't worry, Daddy has other things on his mind right now," he smirked at her, and it took all of her will power not to claim him as hers right then.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" She near growled at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to go find them?" he asked, his smirk still in place. "I could flash them a smile, give them a long winded speech and blast us all out of here in one big blaze of magnificence…if you want," he purred.

She lowered her head and gave him a toothy grin, before pulling his shirt off over his head. "No, I've waited long enough," she finished, shoving him onto his back and pressing her lips back onto his.

* * *

Merlin was the first to skid round the corner, slamming into the wall adjacent to him to stop. He looked up, eyes livid with panic. Morgana was next to crash into the wall and also looked back to see the others sprinting toward them. Behind the others a stampede of furniture was hurtling toward them, the sight sending shockwaves of ridiculous horror vibrating through the young couple.

Arthur and Anna reached them first. "What do we do?" The sorcerer princess managed to squeeze out the question in between gasps of air.

"We need to find a way out," Arthur panted. "My father and Gaius cannot keep running like this. I'm not even sure I can-"

"Stairs!" Merlin interrupted excited, his now erect finger showing them all a spiral stair case leading down. "James said the door would be on the ground floor."

Arthur looked ecstatic. "Brilliant Merlin," the king praised before he could stop himself. "But we'll need a distraction. Gaius looks like he's about to keel over."

"Merlin, this is your thing," Anna stated, causing Merlin to do a double take.

"What?" He quizzed, looking around. "Why me?"

Anna locked eyes with him. "Merlin, look at me," when he complied she continued. "You are far more powerful than you realize. You're stronger than Morgause, than my father…Merlin you are leagues above James himself. All you have to do is trust that, because if you don't and we encounter Malum, we are all in trouble." Merlin just returned her gaze desperately wanting her to tell him she was joking. "Answer me this, has there ever been anything you could not do? Has there ever been a spell you could not perform? Any threat you could not overcome?"

He thought hard for a moment before shaking his head. "Well no-"

"That is because you have no limits," Anna said quickly. They were running out of time. "You are the only sorcerer of all time to not have limits, therefore you will never stop getting stronger. So go out there and just do what comes naturally."

Gaius, Uther, Gwaine, Gwen, little Anna and Lancelot reached them just as conviction struck the young warlock. He studied his mentor. He was an old man. They were right. If he kept fleeing in this fashion he was going to die, and there was nothing he would not do for the man who had become his surrogate father.

Anna smirked. "There we go," she nodded. "You are the most powerful warrior in the world, you are unstoppable – you are the new James. So what would he do?"

Merlin looked away from her and slowly straightened, unaware of the massive smiles of Arthur and Morgana. The brother and sister Pendragons nearly burst out laughing when the young warlock smirked a very Regus smirk. "Get out of here," he commanded in such a way that the smiles faded from the royal siblings faces.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" Gaius questioned concerned, looking between the boy and the oncoming stampede.

Merlin snapped his head in their direction. "Go!" He demanded, and this time no one waited. Arthur bounced his eyebrows.

"Ok then," he replied, a little put off all the same, and led the group away from the stampede with Anna at his side.

"I thought you gave the orders," Morgana added slyly with a smile to Arthur as they ran.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's a one time thing."

"It's twice in one day, Arthur."

"Do you want to be left behind?" Arthur threatened his sister, who smiled in response. She should be worried for Merlin's safety she told herself, but the truth was she wasn't. Everything Anna had said was true. There was nothing he could not do, and soon he would be joining them at the foot of the spiral stair case in that knowledge.

Merlin waited for his companions to disappear down the stair case before turning back to the oncoming furniture. With a deep breath he stood his ground, all the while going over in his head what James would do. He would be undeniably confident, his body language assertive and without fear. That's how he had scared off thousands of Faery without moving a muscle…except he didn't have big bright light on his face. He took yet another deep breath and remembered what Anna had said. He was stronger than any other sorcerer, he just had to believe it. After all how many people had told him off his sleeping potential? Too many for it not to be true. Perhaps it was time he used that to his advantage.

With a heavy set frown he took a bold step forward, held out his hand and bellowed "Stop," in his most confident and booming voice. To his absolute amazement the stampede came to an abrupt halt at his words, and a goofy smile split open across his face. "Woah," he breathed out. This was easier than he thought it would be. Wiping the smile from his face he straightened his shoulders, now feeling probably a little too confident. "Do you know who I am?" He quizzed the aggressive furniture. Not really sure if he should expect an answer he continued. "I am Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer of all time, and right now you're making me angry," his eyes darted around them, noticing how they weren't moving. He gulped a little. He needed to give more attitude. "I'm very angry…and uh…I'm warning you that I have defeated much worse things than you. I am the last Dragonlord left in the world and I will…smite you all without even breaking a sweat," he finished, pleased with himself. However they weren't running away and then they weren't moving toward him either. He frowned at them, feeling like he was forgetting something before his face lit up as he remembered. "Or you can run."

And just like that, every single solitary piece of furniture turned from him and began fleeing as fast as they could. Merlin thought he was actually going to wet himself. He couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't. They were running from him, from HIM, because they feared him. HIM. He let his arms fall casually at his sides as a stupidly arrogant gleam took over his features.

"Yeah," he called after them. "Run away. Fear me. Run away from the power of Emrys."

"The power of Emrys?" Came an amused sounding female voice from behind him.

"Agh!" Merlin yelped, spinning around to find Imogen and James staring at him with their arms folded, one eyebrow raised and a smile on their faces. "Oh it's just…wait, Imi you're ok." He suddenly threw his arms around her and grasped at her with everything he had.

She smiled into his shoulder. "Hi Daddy."

"Nice speech," James complimented. "I particularly liked the fear me part. Got me sort of excited."

Merlin eyed him wearily over Imi's shoulder before pulling away and looking into her eyes. "Does this mean…?"

"Yes it does," Imi confirmed with a smile. "Morgause and Borin are gone and James is the new sorcerer king."

He grinned at the pair of them, taking in their more than dishevelled appearance. "Looks like it was really rough. You both seem kind of sweaty and your clothes are all unsettled. Imi and James shared a look of panic before turning nervous smiles on the young warlock.

"Yes! The battle was – was very rough," Imi cleared her throat. "Very rough."

James nodded unsteadily. "Indeed. I for one am exhausted…from the battle!" He added on quickly.

"Yes the battle," Imi agreed with a nod. "That's why we're both tired. The battle."

Merlin squinted his eyes at them. "Why do you keep saying battle?"

The two shared another look, then proceeded to laugh at him. "Oh Dad, I think you're a little paranoid."

"We should call him paranoid Lloyd," James put in and the two laughed again. "Silly Merlin."

"Silly Silly," Imogen giggled.

"Silly Silly Merlin," James finished and simultaneously sighed along with Imi.

Merlin just stared at the two, now feeling worried for their mental sanity. Silence filled the once bustling hall as the young father gazed at the duo, noticing that they both seemed to be shifting awkwardly. "Ok," he finally said and shook his head. "Anyway the rest of them are waiting at the bottom of the stair case over there. We should go find them."

"Good plan," Imi rather enthusiastically agreed.

"Great plan," James added. "What stair case?"

Merlin frowned at him and spun on his heel, only to see a brick wall where the spiral stair case had been. His eyes widened. "What?" He asked himself more than anyone else, running up to where he believed it to be. "It was right here, I saw them go down it."

James sighed. "He's split us up. I guess you surprised him – but it also means that they're close to the exit. We need to find them before they get there."

"JAMES!" The absolute shrill of a woman screeched through the hall and echoed three times. The three spun around, expecting to see a woman behind them. That shriek was one of horror, one of complete terror and it sounded so close as it echoed up and down the hall.

Imi frowned, desperately looking around for the source of the voice. "That sounded like Anna. The adult one," she trailed off disturbed. She had _never _heard her best friend sound like that, not even in all the wars they had been in together.

"Anna was with the rest of them," Merlin said, turning to Imi. "What could make her scream like that?"

James though stayed silent, fear washing over his face. "Four times," he muttered darkly to himself.

"What?" Merlin frowned.

"It echoed," James continued quietly, his lips barely moving. "The voice, it echoed, three times after the original. She called four times."

"Four times?" Imi repeated confused, until her eyes shot open as a memory burst forward from the recesses of her mind.

_**Kilgharrah nodded. "As you wish. However take my words to heart, Prince. Uther Pendragon does not die this day. Time has been meddled with enough. And also this, she will call four times" And with that, the last Great Dragon flapped its wings and flew off into the clouds.**_

"The Dragon, he said she would call four times," Imi remembered out loud.

Merlin shook his head, confused. "When? And what did he say would happen?" James just ignored him though, terror etched into his features as he recalled something else.

_**"And the stone of the mind rests in...in the pit of Zao." The dragon answered hesitantly, watching as the look of horror spread across the sorcerer Prince's face. He had every right to be worried, Kilgharrah thought. Not only was it outside the realms of his royalty, not only was it home to monsters from beyond the very worst of nightmares, but it was also the place written in the ancient scriptures where the prince himself was said to be tested. And that this test would determine whether he lives or dies.**_

_**"My gates of hell." James whispered to himself. That's what his mother used to call the pit of Zao, knowing unlike himself what lay in store for her only son.**_

_**"I am truly sorry my Prince, but even you cannot escape your fate."**_

_**James abruptly locked onto the dragon's reptilian yellow eyes with his own green orbs. "Watch me."**_

The test. Why had he never thought of the test? Back when he sacrificed himself for Imi and little Anna had called his name four times, he thought that was his fate. But he hadn't considered the ancient scriptures, the fear of jumping into hell clouding his usually sharp mind. He jolted as he realised something. They were still in the pit of Zao, their bodies anyway, and that was where the future Anna had found them.

"Oh no," he whimpered. His eyes welling up and glistening with unshed tears. Imi looked at him aghast. James didn't fear anything and he was known as the boy who never cried. What in the world could possibly make him this scared?

"James, what is it?" She asked concerned.

_**"The future as you know it will have changed. To what I have no idea but the only way to reverse it now would be…" James furiously messed up his hair. "Would be to kill you."**_

_**"Do it," Anna hastily blurted out.**_

_**"You really don't get it do you?" He asked his resigned sister. "This is what makes it so bad. If you were anyone else you would already be dead, but as it so happens you're the one being in the entire plain of existence that I would never see harm come to under any circumstances – not one. That is one test I would never pass."**_

James looked at her, and she felt her heart break at his gaze. "The test – it was whether I would sacrifice the adult Anna when she came back through time to save…It never meant physically die, it meant…it meant…"

"_**You're holding a knife to a six year old girl Anorah for God sake."**_

_**"But – but it will unite you and Emrys-"**_

_**"No it won't," James interrupted. "If you take her away from me then there will be nothing left of me. That frightened little girl is everything, just everything to me and if you take her away I'll lose everything I am. Emrys will have no one because a man without a soul is simply a vessel dying slowly each day."**_

"No," James whispered to himself, eyes so wide now Merlin was worried he was going to loose them. "NO!" He screamed this time and pounced of the ground, breaking into a full out sprint. Merlin and Imi shared a look of confusion before running after him, fear written across their faces. James ran. He ran faster than he ever had before. His teeth clenched, eyes wild as his long black robe whipping around behind him. He wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

* * *

Morgana pounded her palms against the brick wall that had suddenly appeared in front of the stairs, desperate for her actions to somehow knock it down. "Merlin!" She screamed and listened for a reply. Any reply. When nothing came she rested her forehead against the cold wall, eyes drifting closed. Gaius placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright Morgana," the court physician soothed. She turned slowly to look at him with watery eyes. "Merlin can look after himself."

She gave him a wet smile before turning her eyes onto Anna, who had her hand on the obstructing wall. The sorcerer princess sighed and pulled back. "I can't break through it. Whoever put it there is far more powerful than me."

"We'll be alright," Arthurs calming voice sounded, causing all eyes to turn to him. "There it is," he said with a small smile on his lips and pointed to their left. They all turned to spot a huge golden door with extravagant etchings of winged warriors, white light pouring out from the crack underneath it. They all gazed in wonder at the beautiful doors, silently pondering how they could have missed it.

Morgana shook her head. "No," she stated boldly. "No I'm not leaving without Merlin or Imi, there's no way."

Gaius turned to her. "We won't have to. Once one of us steps through the door the enchantment will break and we should all wake up in our beds where we fell asleep."

"Or the restroom floor," Gwaine said with a shameless grin. Adult Anna snorted.

"Restroom floor?" Uther questioned quietly.

Gwaine shrugged. "Beds are too conventional for my tastes."

"You passed out drunk in there didn't you," Adult Anna stated.

He glared at her. "Hey, it's a free country princess."

"How sure are you of this Gaius," Lancelot asked, stepping forward.

The elderly man shrugged. "As sure as I can be."

"Ok then," Arthur nodded. "Then I'll walk through it and we'll – Anna wait!" The King suddenly yelled, causing everyone to spin rapidly around to see the little girl running happily toward the doors. Their eyes shot open in fear.

"Anna come back!" Gwen demanded desperately as well.

The little girl turned and walked backwards toward the door, giving them a huge great big grin. "I can walk through a door," she called back with a roll of her eyes.

That was when it happened. That was when their world changed forever. The golden door opened behind the six year old girl and a figure stepped into the light, taking one step after another with deep, booming footsteps. Morgana sucked in a horrified breath as the face of her dreams streamed through her head. Eyes of blood red, a face of pale stone, coming closer and closer and closer. She dug her nails into a distracted Arthur's shoulder as the figure seemed to ripple before their eyes.

Another step. The rippling figure of stone seemed to be changing before their eyes, its heavy frame narrowing into white flesh until a man stood before them. A white loose shirt hung loosely onto his upper body, equally loose white trousers covering his now fleshy legs, bare feet pressing against the cold granite floor. His red lips convulged into a tight smile and his eyes glowed an unearthly deep yellow.

Another step. Adult Anna tried to wheeze, but found no breath within her. Slowly she collapsed into a throbbing heap on the floor, her legs ridding themselves of all strength. Terror wracked every muscle within her, horror gripping at every nerve under her skin as her eyes bore the sight of her one true nightmare.

Another step. Little Anna was still walking backwards toward it, grinning at them and bathing in delightful ignorance. The innocent child was unaware that she was heading into the clasp of the most vicious and soulless being ever to soil the earth. The demon demi-god. The destroyer of the future, of the scorched tomorrow. Malum himself, descending into their midst and hence forth changing their lives. Their quest eradicated into a spray of molecules.

They were all dead.

Finally Arthur regained feeling and set off at a run, yelling desperate cries for little Anna to turn around. Everything slammed into slow motion before they eyes as little Anna slowly lost her smile and turned to the figure towering over her. Her eyes travelled up, wide and innocent, to gaze into the yellow pupils of Malum. Her mouth fell open, tears stinging her little eyes as the demons hand rose lazily into the air.

Arthur's eyes widened themselves, shinning with such panic and lips parting as if he were about to burst into tears. He wasn't going to get there in time. Malum opened his palm and aimed it directly for little Anna's head. The adult Anna could only gaze on, helplessly paralysed and confused. She was his source, he couldn't kill her without killing himself…or would it? This was all her fault, she realised. Tears broke free from her eyes and slid trickled down her smooth skin. Whatever happened now was her fault and her alone. Malum had followed her when she had followed Imi through time. She was a monster. Anna finally breathed as she found her voice, and yelled out the name her instincts were crying for.

"JAMES!" Her powerful shriek pierced the ears of everyone there, and yet still no one peeled their eyes from the demon god. Couldn't peel their eyes from him…it.

And then…with one sickening thud that would resonate within their hearts forever…a small energy ball exerted from Malums hand and blasted a hole through the six year old Anna's chest. The small girl jolted, stiffened, and then looked down at her chest at the gaping hole. The group as a whole, even Uther, recoiled from the churning display with indescribable looks of horrified devastation. Arthur cried out, reaching the little girl just as she began to sway and topple. The king lunged forward and allowed her to collapse soundlessly into his arms, cradling her instinctually.

"ANNA!" He yelled, Morgana covering her mouth as everything rushed back into normal speed at the unusual distress obvious in Arthurs shriek. "ANNA!" The king tried again…but there was no response. The little girls face was frozen, unmoving, in a look of terror. Arthur's face morphed from fear to revulsion. Little Anna was already gone. The king released a long devastated breath. It wasn't possible. It COULDN'T be possible.

"She is dead, Arthur," Came the deep, hollow voice of Malum. "Not even an immortal can recover from a decadent spell."

Arthur tore his watery eyes from his baby cousins fresh corpse to stare up at the monster. "Why?" He breathed out, his voice so weak it was near impossible to resist.

Malum shrugged. He actually shrugged. "She was going to walk through the doors, and I am not finished with you yet."

"You could have told her to go back!" Arthur yelled now, his emotion really coming through. "You didn't have to kill her!"

Malum smiled before looking up at the rest of the group, radiating calm. "Emotion. Predictable reaction I agree, but tell me you are not a little relieved," His voice was sickeningly neutral. "Now let us move on. Soon you shall wonder why, since the puny version is no more, the adult Anna breathes. The answer is simple. She, Imogen and I are now anomalies. This means that no matter what happens in this time, we shall remain unaffected simply because we are now out of the original timeline. Second-" Anna suddenly flew toward him and threw her fist forward at the demon, but Malum simply caught it and crushed her smaller frame against the adjacent wall. "Second," he continued, as if nothing had happened, whilst keeping a writhing Anna against the wall. "I would like to thank you all for providing me with such good information regarding your reactions to my little experiment. I now have all the details I need to move forward, so thank you."

Morgana took a careful step forward, body shaking in fear and repulsion. "What gives you the right to do this?" She asked, her voice thick with disgust. "Is it because you are half God-"

"God?" Malum interrupted, for a split second parting from his horribly calm voice to one of slight amusement. "I am not half God, my Lady, though I thank you for the compliment."

Adult Anna stopped writhing for a second and stare at him confused. "What?" She asked confused.

Malum turned to her. "It would appear our dynasty has become grossly exaggerated over the years. We are not descendants of Gods, Anna," he delivered, leaning ever so slowly into her personal space. "We are descendants of Angels."

"Angels huh?" James voice sounded behind the demon. Malum slowly turned, a smile on his face, to view James Regus, Merlin and Imi. Imi looked beyond clammy as she took in his form, looking about ready to vomit at the sight of him. "The winged warriors of what exactly? I mean it explains the flying thing but what exactly are Angels? There are no direct translations. Oh and by the way, get your damn hands off of my sister."

Malum snorted, but did as he was told anyway, dropping the distraught looking Adult Anna on her rear. "My new king, congratulations."

"Thanks," James replied with a fake smile, seeing the side of Arthur crouching down behind Malum. He looked so devastated at whatever was in his arms that it stunned him for a few moments, but he couldn't see quite what it was. "So, freak show, what are Angels?"

"Well, you are descended from the Archangel Michael, of whom you called Regus whereas I am related to his brother, the Archangel Lucifer whose name was translated into Tor. The two most powerful servants of the mightiest God of all," Malum sort of answered. "They took vessels of mortal men and bred with the unworthy. Michael with a woman named Annia and Lucifer with a woman named Orcus, my demon mother-"

"Yeah great story – truly fascinating – just don't quit your day job because you have THE most boring voice ever heard. EVER heard. Wow, that just happened. The truth just blew up in your face," James interrupted with a cheeky grin.

Malum simply nodded at him. "So it would seem," He agreed. "I killed your sister," The demon stated simply, cold, and receiving a sick satisfaction from the grin being wiped from the new kings face.

James snorted. "So you're rubbish at story-telling and –" Malum calmly stepped out of the way, revealing a lifeless little Anna in Arthur's arms. Imi screamed, causing Merlin to wrap his arms around his daughter suddenly volatile shoulders. James froze, thought it over, and then smiled. "You expect me to believe that's real?" He asked the demon, looking around at all the sad and angry faces. "That's not the real Anna. This is…is some kind of trick – that can't possibly be my little sister. You wouldn't be that stupid."

It was Malums turn to snort. He placed his hands behind his back and stepped into James personal space, leaning down to speak in his ear. "Except it is your little sister, and I did not even give her time to scream. She was dead before Arthur even lunged to catch her," Malum took a long deep breath as James expression began to lose the comfort of denial. "It was touching how he screamed her name. Left a pleasant taste in my mouth," He stood up straight, sighed and looked at Merlin. "And it is only fair that you know, Emrys, that I will use your child to give birth to my heir. Of course, providing our new sorcerer king has not planted his seed in your daughters womb already. They did after all take part in carnal relations mere moments ago. I would hate to have to burn a baby before it is even born, which is incidently what I was about to do to the Lady Morgana before you showed up. Spoil my fun. Oh well," he spun around to face all of them. "See you all very, very soon."

Merlin bolted up in his bed, sucking in as much oxygen as was humanly possible. Cold sweat covered him, trickling down his bare chest and tickling his stomach. His eyes refused to blink, taking in all the details of the room with vivid determination. He was back in the palace of purity. Evil. He reeked of evil. He had never thought he would encounter absolute, pure darkness before, but he had. His nostrils burned with it, his skin crawled with it like small needles prickling his skin. Unless maybe it was all a dream, as in an actual dream.

"Merlin?"

He looked up at the doorway to see Morgana standing there, still as a rock. That was when he knew it had all really happened. The look on the usually strong Morgana's face was now scrunched up with barely contained tears, creased in horror. It had happened. It had all happened. Without pausing for another moment he threw the covers off of him and sat up, instantly Morgana running into his arms. Her sobs shook all of him as she howled into his shoulders, he holding her tight in return. He wanted to cry himself, he realised after a while. What he had seen, what he had heard shook everything he believed in, but he needed to be strong for the woman wailing uncontrollably in his arms. Silently he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head, unable to do anything else to ease her pain.

"Guys," The duo looked back up at the door way to see Gwen now standing there, looking almost numb. "They're all in Anna's room."

* * *

"She's not breathing," Arthur blinked, lips parted as he leaned over little Anna's body. "Is she…?"

Kalladine stared at him, eyes glazed over with pure unfiltered sorrow, and forcibly nodded. "Her heart has stopped beating, her skin is…is cold. I am _so _sorry, so sorry, to tell you," his gaze turned up to James, who was merely staring down at the corpse of his six year old sister with zero expression. "My boy, merciful mother, I am so sorry. You're sister has passed-"

"So! Malum!" James interrupted, pulling away from the group and walking to the corner of the room. Morgana shared a baffled look with Gwen from across the bed. His little sister had died, the girl he raised as if she were his own, and he was thinking about Malum? "This little incident hasn't been in vain at all because the biggest killer of the great and powerful will always be complacency – why? Because back in Imi and Anna's time he ruled without a care, whim NOR wrinkle. He doesn't believe for a second that we could ever injure him, so why would he concern himself over what he says? Such as revealing that we are descended from Angels rather than Gods."

"James," Morgana whispered brokenly. She didn't know how, but she knew instinctively that she had to get him to stop talking and realise what was going on.

"Hell I'm not even sure I know exactly what Angels really are BUT silver lining. Gods cannot be killed but perhaps these Angels can – and if we can find a way to kill the Angels then you can be sure we can kill Malum," James paced the room, pulling his black shirt away from his throat almost as if he were choking.

Morgana rose slowly from her crouched position. "James, what about Anna?" Her voice was so crushed and small that he could easily have not heard it. However a small flicker of his jaw said otherwise.

"Imi, An…" He paused as he looked at the adult version of his sister and swallowed. "Imi, did anyone ever know that we descended from Angels instead of Gods back in your time?" His voice wavered slightly. Imi gulped herself. His voice did not waver. She shook her head, opening her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the new sorcerer king. "No, good good GOOD, ok! Merlin! I'm going to need you to call the dragon – he might actually know more than me on this one. I'm sure he'll enjoy that."

Merlin closed his lips and batted away a small tear, nodding quickly. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of the lifeless corpse that was once his baby cousin, his own tears threatening to break through. The King firmly gripped the sheets and lifted them up to his face to try and cover the rare display of vulnerability.

"James," Morgana spoke slowly, taking a step toward the pacing prince. "James, Anna is-"

Adult Anna grabbed her arm, instantly halting the black haired beauty. "Don't touch him," she ordered resolutely, tears streaming down her own face.

"What?" Morgana whispered.

Anna turned to her. "If you value your life, Morgana, do not touch him." Morgana frowned at her. What did that mean?

"Angels, angels," James continued, smacking his lips together. "An-gel. Tastes Greek – angel, an-gel – means prophet or priest or something holy – what do they have in common? They all have messages from the divine oh! Holy messenger! It means holy messenger BUT it derives from Greek meaning the nearest translation being Mal'akh – divine attending OF Gods instead of-" he shook his head. "Instead of Gods themselves. Malum is just old enough to remember our true…" he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "…our true origins. We need to look for any ancient scriptures or information regarding the Mal'akh but I…I can't…I can't think where to look – why can't I think?" He fell back until his back hit the cold stone wall, and finally his eyes landed on his dead sister. "Oh," he breathed out. A look of such horror sweeping over his face, simply the most indescribable terror any of them had ever seen or wished to see in their life time. "Oh but, angels can't be Gods if they…if they deliver messages from…from them. Library…Kilgharah will know…Empath library…she's…my…"

The group watched as the fabled fire and the rage slowly slid down the white stone wall. His breathing rapidly quickening, eyes wide with grief and his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to scream but couldn't. Incoherent mumbling escaped the gaping hole on his descent until finally his rear touched the ground. His disturbed gaze was trapped on little Anna's unmoving form, his chest rising and falling at violent velocity. Imi brought her hand up to her mouth in order to conceal her owns sobs, having to turn away from him. She had never, ever believed the man she loved could look so broken as he did right now. She had always liked to think he was untouchable, unmovable and utterly incapable of not laughing in the face of the impossible. She firmly closed her eyes as his murmurs became more audible.

"Why isn't she moving?" The king asked with a vague smile, talking to no one in particular. "She should be smiling. She has a great smile."

Morgana sucked in a large breath to keep herself from breaking down, bringing a hand up to her chest. She took it all back. She wanted him spouting words again. "So, angels?" She tried. However her question sounded more like a whine than anything else. She couldn't help it. The man was literally shutting down before her eyes.

He looked up at her, wide eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, blue. I…I…" he frowned. "…can't."

"That's ok," she said, charging toward him with a watery smile. She didn't care what Anna said. The man's soul in front of her was being ripped from his body. She squatted down and placed her soft hands on either side of his face. "That's ok honey, you just rest ok? Let us save the world for once."

He nodded slowly, his face growing ever more expressionless. "Ok. Thanks."

Imi finally gasped at the look on his face. So defeated she was sure he was someone else. With a small shake of her head she ran from the room, covering her face as she did. James needed them all to be strong and she couldn't have him see her like this. Morgana turned from the door to stare at Merlin, he in turn looking back at her, instantly knowing what he needed to do. He nodded at her and left the room after his daughter. Morgana on the other hand sat down next to the sorcerer prince and pulled his head onto her shoulder, beginning to gently stroke his hair as if he were Imi. She guessed it was still because of her pregnancy shooting all kinds of hormones into her system, but right now all she wanted to do was comfort the boy.

Arthur stood up and opened his mouth, only to close it again. He cleared his throat. "We should go search the library for these angels. Kalladine, will you help us?" The Empath nodded and lead all but the adult Anna from the room.

Anna just stared between her numb brother and her dead six year old self on the bed. Guilt was not a strong enough adjective to even begin to describe what she was feeling right now. Malum followed her through the crack she had created when she travelled back to the past. It was her fault little Anna was dead, it was her fault her brother was slipping into a coma like state, and she would be responsible for what was to come next. She wasn't talking about the ever destructive threat Malum posed over the world, no. She was referring to what her brother was going to do now. With one last glance at the lifeless six year old she walked to the door, halting in the doorway.

"Morgana," she called faintly. Morgana turned her head slightly, though still resting it on the top of the sorcerer prince's head. "Thank you for doing what you're doing, but please be careful. This isn't over yet."

Morgana creased her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the horrors that are about to unfold," the sorcerer princess whispered, new tears making themselves visible. "I've known my brother for a long time, and he's simply a genius. But ask yourself what happens when genius takes that small step into madness? He's always had a darkness in him and right now is its opportunity to break free. We all need to be prepared to help him when he needs us most, and that time is rapidly approaching. Ready yourself."

"I don't understand," Morgana lightly shook her head, all the while knowing James was dead to their words. "What do we need to be ready for exactly?"

Anna stared right at her, her own brilliant green eyes burrowing into her icy blues. "He's going to burn this world to ashes. The title fire and the rage was given to him through scriptures, not people, and none of us will be safe. Not you, not Merlin, not even Malum and certainly not me. Everything will turn to dust in his wake. His revenge will not be tempered."

Morgana looked back down at James. "I have seen revenge before-"

"Not like this," Anna interrupted, actual fear radiating off of her. "Just be ready, for a vengeance like no other."

* * *

So what did you think? I know it was a bit of a horrible chapter but it was needed which you'll see soon enough. The next chapter will be a bit more upbeat I promise and I hope I pulled off the evil of Malum. I just really wanted to make him an awful character if that makes sense. Anyways as always I would love to hear from you.

In the next chapter: The group research angels whilst trying to recover, James is dead to the world and Malum casts an unusual spell to distract our heroes.


	25. When You Wish Upon A Warlock

So here we are. Coming dangerously close to the end of the story now people BUT I have good news, depending on your point of view. In fact I have two bits of good news. The one I have to say first is that my girlfriend very kindly told me yesterday that I am going to be a Father in six months! On a Trainee Psychology Doctorate Salary! Which people is not very much, and I've got it for another two years before I become an actual psychologist should I even pass so won't that be fun! I'm not freaking out…like at all…stop looking at me like that… Forgive me but I'm telling everything that breathes, including some very bored vegetation out in my back garden. Photosynthesis – breathing – whatever.

The second bit of good news is that I have decided to write a sequel to this story. All I have at the moment is an idea, and I am going to need to work out a few things, but the intention is there and do feel free to leave ideas in your reviews or PM them to me as to what you would like the plot to be for the sequel to this. Also prepare yourself because I also now plan on making fortnightly updates. My first year is coming to an end and pretty soon I will have all the time in the world! So prepare not to wait at least a month for an update. Ok, rant over. I do like the sound of my own keyboard don't I? On to your brilliant reviews!

**Remjeyy:** First of all thank you, and I'm not even remotely surprise to took you two days to read it all. Yeah Mergana are by far my favourite pairing in Merlin, gotta love that hate in love. Just to clarify they aren't engaged, it was just a sort of spur of the moment / drug overdose thing, and I quite agree that I should put more Mergana moments in and in this chapter I have. Now without revealing too much there is a reason I've had Morgana and James bond so well, partly because they're reasonably similar characters but there is another more important reason which you will see down the line. Lol yeah people seem to like the Arthur Merlin banter parts and to be honest their really fun to write, very natural to write. Arthur and Gwen do sort of bore me in the show, but I always wanted other stuff going on rather than just Merlin and Morgana and they fell into it. On more than one occasion I wished I had left Gwen in Camelot lol I'm glad you like Imogen because as you say it is a risk. I was just determined not to make her into a mary sue and I think that helped a lot. How did Imogen make it so Merlin was the one that saved Morgana instead of Morgause? She put the reversal spell in his spell book, there is a scene in The Fires of Idirsholas where Merlin is furiously looking through his spell book in hopes of finding answers, so I threw that in there. I'm always surprised when people say they like James so much but it always makes me smile as well. With him I basically just wanted a character so incredibly flawed and yet potentially brilliant at the same time, plus I wanted someone who could bail them out at a moments notice which gave me license to make things more dramatic. The reason I made him so powerful was because I loved the idea of giving a mad man the powers of God, and I wanted someone to be a possible teacher to Merlin to make him step out a bit more and become who we know he will be. With the two Anna's, little Anna was always going to die so chapter 26 could happen unfortunately and the same with the crush on Merlin. With future Anna I wanted a proper confident for Imi, a powerful ally, another comedian and also someone who connected to them all at the same time. Oh and yes, future Anna totally still has a crush on him :P You know the meaning of Malum? Cool, I was wondering if anyone would pick it up…albeit because there was a slight part of me that wanted credit for all the bloody research I did for this fic. Seriously loads. I mean Avalon, Faery, the names of every single character I made up, even the name Imogen I found on a website that claimed it was the name of Merlin's daughter (though I'm not sure about that). And with Malum's little sexual fantasies I had the distinct priviledge of being male and naturally twisted, but it's nice to know you are too lol makes me feel that little bit more like getting up in the morning knowing I'm not alone. Not too happy with the archangels? Very understandable if you are religious. I myself was raised very Christian and though I chose not to continue my beliefs as I got older I certainly respect that you did. I did it because I was always so interested in them as a child, mainly I think because information about them isn't so well known as the rest of the faith, and because I've read a fair few parables about the jobs they do and power they wield. I hope you know that's really all I did it for and not for any malicious reasons, simply pure interest. As for Merlin's lineage what makes you think he's related to Michael? Ay? There we are, but yes I do intend to explain that. In reply to your last little paragraph in your review I absolutely don't take offence to any of it, genuinely. In fact I'm always glad when I can clear up a few things for people especially when I snuck in as many little hints as I have in this story. Wow, I have no idea how to thank you for taking such an interest in this story to leave such a great review, but I want you to know that I really do appreciate every word. Really thank you so much.

**Anonymous:** Yeah I know, I'm a bastard aren't I? lol Poor James indeed, and I'll briefly touch on how difficult it is for Imi in this chapter to see him like this. Only briefly though. You don't want this to be a sad ending? Well I can't promise that I'm afraid, and as for James and Merlin teaming up against the bad guys well let's hope James doesn't become one of the bad guys first ay? I really hope you like this chapter. It's a bit of a fun chapter, which given everything that's happened in the last chapter was well needed I think. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review.

**Paladinobr:** Thank you :P And yeah that's one of the main reasons I introduced James, was to show Merlin what he could be or even to be better than. Anna's crush on Merlin was always in my head. Why else would she be so mean to him? And as I said the Regus family are mean to those they love the most. Unfortunately I can't ever see Uther finding Merlin and Morgana a good pair lol but I did want to get across a sort of begrudging respect for who Merlin was because after all how could you not. With Morgana protecting Merlin and telling Uther how good he was was just something I could so easily see. Morgana will always fight what she believes in and in this story that something is Merlin. Yeah Malum was always going to be the one who killed Anna in my head, in fact I wrote it down when I started this story so I would remember. After all it doesn't get any more evil than killing a child. Fair enough if you're not a big fan of James, he was never really meant to be liked anyway lol just tolerated, but to give you a little spoiler for chapters to come there will be a moment when they do face off, so that should be interesting. Anyways as always thank you so much for your time and interest and hope you like this chapter.

**MaryandMerlin:** Lmao reading the awesomness? That's officially my fave word of the year. You're doing your G.C.S.E's and you still make time to leave such a review? I am actually a little touched…NOT the bad touch as in I call the police and you end up on a list of sex offenders I mean the good touch. Ok I'll stop talking now. Oh and btw, totally ok to crush on James so far be it from to judge you, especially when I'm incredibly twisted as I am so it's all good. Yeah it was difficult to know who you were rooting for between James and Borin, a true puzzler, and I would suggest you don't tell your BF about James lol that could awkward real fast. I do love to build stuff up it's true, it's a nasty habit but there are worse and ALL of them involve being nude unfortunately. Oh and don't worry, if I ever write a book I will immediately cast you as my most awesome reviewer…Mary Warburton? Anyway relation to Patrick Warburton? Or the guy who made the bread? Coz that's good bread. You enjoyed the dead baby bunny talk huh? That was a bit of a risk but given all the people who review that I've talked to I realised you're all just as sick as I am lol you certainly being no exception – and I mean that as a compliment. Yeah I always had it in my mind that Anna had a crush on Merlin but never really put it down. Seemed like the time. Morgana knew all that stuff Merlin had done because he told her…at some point…I didn't actually write him telling her but…well…it was implied alright! Lol. Loved your reaction to the ImoJames (Jimogen? Jimi? I can't remember what I settled on calling them) raunchy scene. I did laugh I must admit. Lol you noticed the doctor who thing did ya? Call four times? I obviously wanted to change it once I realised but I'd already put in chapter 10 or whatever it was so I was stuck with it. I also couldn't help but laugh at your reaction to Malum killing Anna, which though it sounds wrong I hope you it's because I find it incredibly charming that you're so into this story. Really makes me feel good about it, but yeah I always knew Malum was going to kill her. I even wrote it down before I post the first chapter because as you will soon see (chapter 26) it's a huge plot device. But you should be afraid of what James is going to do now, in fact that is what chapter 26 (the chapter after this) is all about. Please never apologise for a so called late review I mean look how long it's taken me to update? Anyways I wish you the best of luck with your exams. I remember how tense they can be and I do not envy you at all :P Wow! This is your number 1 fic? Really? That's awesomeness mixed with side dish of chocolate and a photo frame of a crushed to death Jedward. Thank you so much. And as much as you like reading these reply things I do trust me when I say I enjoy reading your reviews a lot more. Hell yeah I watch Doctor Who! Loved "A Good Man Goes To War" twas brilliant. And yeah I am slightly pissed that we have to wait till autumn for more episodes but look at it this way, it means it's less waiting over all I think. Rather than having the 13 episodes and then having to wait a year there's only a few months in between. Oh and yeah I totally saw the river thing comin' lol not until that episode mind you but yeah. Can't wait to see what they do with all that now. Anyways I can't wait to hear from you again. Always look forward to it.

**MorganaElenaLeFay:** Thank you :P Btw I haven't read your book yet but believe me I will, just a matter of finding the time really. But forgetting 1930's Dracula I shall move on to your review. Glad you find James so amusing, since that was one of his original purposes. Oh and about Imi not knowing when to shut up that was a trait I gave to her from her mother. It's like the best intended and most passionate flaw that they both have, but it's also kind of charming in its own way. Yeah Merlin simply had no clue what they were trying to cover up. I got that from my when my sister would come in late at night looking rather dishevelled and just outright lie to my dad, and he just believed it! Unbelievable! And yet whenever I tried he could see through it before he could even blink which frankly I find unacceptable :P Glad you had the same with your dad. Maybe they just don't want to see it with their daughters. I'll get back to you lol Anyways thanks for yet another review and as always would love to hear from you again.

**Lonewolf:** Well…well well well. Where the hell do I begin? I'm both extremely touched and frankly honoured that you would take so much time to review this story. Thank you so much, and thank you for that last review that had them all in it – otherwise this reply thing that I do would have become quite difficult. Lol you and/or your sister singing about angels? Well I'd have to recommend the song "Angels" sung by the band Within Temptations. Trust me it's a good song. You're right though put all of your reviews together and it is impressive lol I'm not sure there will be 50 chapters I'm afraid as I'm starting to wind the story down now, but as I said above I am thinking about writing a sequel to this. I am a little confused as to what this suggestion is that you keep reminding me of. If you were to repeat it I would answer it for you gladly. To answer another question of yours though is that I have written a story similar to this one, it's called "The Time Of Angels". It has James in it even and it's a buffy the vampire slayer story. Visit my profile page and you'll see what I mean. How long does it take it to write a chapter? Well each one is like 12,000 – 14,000 words, and I have to write that in between working 58 hours a week, being engaged and having a social life then it usually takes me a month to write a whole chapter. Anyways don't forget to check out my other story "Time Of Angels" and to look up at that song "Angels" by Within Temptations. I have no idea how to thank you and your twin sister for all your reviews. Thank you so so so much.

**Angela-Bennet:** Lol Thanks, I guess I'm a little bit proud but to be honest whenever I write something I just see what's wrong with it. I guess I'm not what you would call an optimist :P But it really does mean the world when brilliant people such as yourself say how much you love it, because whenever I post a chapter (like this one) I'm always really worried people won't like it. Anyways thanks so much as, again, it's people like you that make me sleep easier. I'd love to hear from you again.

**Narutoske:** Hello again, and thanks. Sorry about the long update…again. However in a week I will updating every fortnight when I get a couple of months off. I hope to actually get the story finished soon and chapter 26 will be a massive chapter for that, in fact it will be the beginning of the end so to speak. Anyways thanks for taking yet more time to write another review. Every syllable matters.

**No name:** Hi, I don't know how to refer to you but this was your review "i love this story...my friend sent it to me & i am sooo glad she did." I just wanted to say thank you and to thank your friend whomever they might be. Ah to hell with it who are they? :P I have the most pathetic curiosity so I do apologize and feel free not to answer, but thanks again for taking to the time to leave a comment as every one of them means the world to me.

**Catindahat:** Hello again, and yeah I killed little Anna. I was always going to have Malum kill her right from before I even wrote chapter 1, but yeah the chapter after this (chapter 26) will be all about James Revenge which I have had plenty of time to think about. I'm glad you liked it so much I really am because I'm always worried you know like have I gone too far or will people get it so it really means a lot to me. The attacking furniture came from watching fantasia with my little sister, and I had to get something from those two hours that made me wanna die lol And one of the original purposes of James was to show Merlin what he could be, so when he made that James like speech it was really him just learning how to be the man we all know he will become. Anyways thanks for another review and cannot wait to hear from you again.

**Aigneadh:** Lol thanks, and sorry about your traitorous laptop. Make sure to put it on the naughty step :P Yeah Uther stood up for Imi. I hate these stories that only have Uther as the evil tyrant, and I'd noticed that Uthers' hate of magic can be pushed to the side when someone he loves is in danger e.g. When Morgana was dying he ordered Gaius to use magic to save her. With the James/Borin Imi/Morgause fight was just to have a decent fight scene in this story and that was an opportunity. I LOVE Arthur, because yes he's brave and loyal and strong but it's also very easy to have the people he loves bring him down a peg or two because you know he loves them. Yeah Merlins James like speech was a long time coming as one of James original purposes was to show Merlin what he could be. Lol sorry about the emotional whiplash I truly am. I can only recommend several hours of good comedy films and having an uptight friend trip over something :P Although I am glad you enjoyed the James/Imogen moment. I figured he could only turn a blind eye so much before he realised how much she loved him, so I had them get (and forgive the term) jiggy with it. Oh and just to let you know there will be an extremely manic chapter of "The Time Of Angels" up sometime this week. Anyways you know how much I love to hear from you and thank you so much for yet another great review.

**EbonyK:** Woah Thank you. Some ego boosting words you threw in there…and now I'm even more worried about this chapter because honestly I don't think it's one of my best. More of a comedy chapter to counter-act the horribleness of the last :P but the chapter after this, chapter 26, is going to be very dark. Yeah with James and Imogen I figured there were only so many times he could ignore all her affectionate stuff and considering she had just risked her life for him again it was time I think. Yeah Merlin's James like speech was a long time coming as one of James original purposes was to show Merlin what he could be, and unfortunately Malum was always going to kill Anna in my mind even before I posted the first chapter. Mainly because James reaction was going to be a huge plot point which you will discover in chapter 26. I figured Arthur and Anna had also become close so it was surprisingly easy to write Arthur being so upset, and since Arthur and James are cousins James initial reaction (in this chapter) to Annas death will be a lot like Arthurs when he discovered the truth about Morgana at the end of Series three. So devastated that all he can do is just sit and do nothing, but the difference will be that whilst Arthur got up and saved Camelot James will take a completely different approach. And you want more Arthur/Merlin moments? Well your wish has been granted :P And thank you so much for your incredible words truly.

**LM Quin:** Lol I know and sorry this one took so long as well, but no matter how long I leave it never worry that I won't finish it. I LOVE this story with everything I have so never worry, and besides I haven't forgotten that you are it's wife and therefore could not only kill me but could also then sue me and emotionally rape me lol. Yeah obviously with Malum I knew I would have to make him as foreboding as possible given all the build up and that's why, before I even wrote the first chapter, I planned to have him kill little Anna. This was because not only would it make him all evil but James reaction would also be the beginning of the end so to speak (a mahoosive plot point.) So don't worry, I'm not bringing her back because it would destroy my entire plot. Firstly, regarding your suggestion, you could never bother me so don't worry. Secondly I completely agree about Merlin and Morgana getting a bit lost amongst the story and James/Imogen. Thirdly, I have because of your suggestion thrown them together a bit in this chapter, and while it might not be as much as it should I am going to be doing it in every chapter from now. I got a bit carried away with splitting them up so people wouldn't get bored of them to the point where I realised I had done it almost every chapter lol So get ready for some Mergana goodness (partly excluding chapter 26 for plot reasons). Anyways I simply love reading your reviews. So much energy with them it's intoxicating to read lol and I sincerely hope to hear from you again.

**Bookgirl 121:** Thank you, and sorry about the long wait. The next chapter will be up within two weeks I promise, if not this week but don't hold your breath for that. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review these chapters. It really means a lot.

**Awed by awesomeness:** First of…LOVING the name. I mean I would call it awesome but, well, I think it's implied. Aha! Love and hate scenario going on is there? Ah…you hated how long I took to update…um…yeah…sorry about this one then. I am wincing right now if that helps? But I'm glad to inform you that they'll only take two weeks each from now on. Promise. Glad you like the whole Imi and James finally getting together and I feel great that you hated Malum so much. I had always planned to have Malum kill little Anna from chapter 1 believe it or not so there we go. And also glad you liked Merlins James speech as James original purpose was to show Merlin the way to greatness. And I'm sorry but little Anna is staying gone. It's a huge plot point which you will see soon. Anyways thank you so much for taking the time to review as it means the world to me and hope you enjoy this lighter chapter as much as the intense one before.

**Morgana101:** The first thing I did when reading your review was laugh lol GOOD BLOODY GOD lol and thank you so much. One of what I call my climactic episodes :P I have four names for different types of chapters despite knowing how sad it is. There's character chapters, build-up chapters, weird chapters and climactic chapters. It really is sad isn't it? But this chapter is a build-up one and a weird one :P Did you not like the dead baby bunny tactic? It is a bit gross but that's James for ya. And Malum hitting on Imi was another thing I just thought someone who had no soul would just blurt out because he simply doesn't care, and I don't think he would be asking her permission either…yeah…basically he's a douchebag. I am sorry though for crushing your (recently established) lifelong ambition of blasting Malum right back to hell, although he did kill James sister so if it helps he is going to be majorly pissed. Although I really didn't mean to give you sniffles. Sniffles are bad. Very very bad. YES! Borin and Morgause are indeed dead and whilst Morgause did say she would serve James if he ever became king you would never trust her, and he already has enough people on his side so I thought screw her. Glad you enjoyed Imi delivering the final blow to Borin. Somehow I just couldn't picture James being able to kill his own father despite everything. Yeah Angels. I did my research on them especially archangels and found out just how powerful they were, second only to the God they serve so to speak. Like how they used to smite other Gods who supposedly claimed to be the real deal so I liked that these Angels were more powerful than the old gods. Yeah sorry about throwing in that extra bit of evil and killing Anna, but it was always my plan that Malum would kill her from before I even posted chapter 1 for plot reasons. Anyways thanks so much for your review, they always make me smile your ones.

**Firedragonheart:** Hello, thanks for taking the time to review yet again. Each one really does feel great so thank you.

**Virus-of-blossoms:** Lol glad you you think they're getting better…although that does kind of put the pressure on and this chapter is more of a funny weird sort of thing than dramatic. Yes James does still have older Anna but that will not satisfy him in the least trust me, in fact for most of this chapter he's just out of it. And I'm glad you enjoy the humour because this is supposed to be a relatively funny chappie. Anyways as always love to hear from you and hope to again soon.

**Whitepurity:** You love having your own shout out? Well then…Ahem…READ WHITEPURITIES STORIES! SHE HAS AN AWESOME MERLIN TRILOGY STORY AND ANOTHER GREAT MERGANA STORY CALLED "A YEAR AND A HALF" SO READ IT OR I WILL SET MALUM AND JAMES ON YOU! There we are :P did you like that? Never think you're annoying to me again. I'm glad you didn't see it coming as that's what I like to do the most in this story and I can't believe you went back and re-read the maze of Avalon. That really made me go wow, then I banged my little toe and well yeah, but then I went back and said wow again so thank you for taking such an interest in this story. Lol I'd forgotten about our little talk when I revealed – I MEAN JOKED – about me being high when I wrote these. I'm not sure this chapter will prove my innocence either but hey ho. Anyways I really do love every single one of my reviewers. You all have such great senses of humour which is so rare and incredibly beautiful and you are certainly no exception. Thank you.

**ArthursCamelot:** Lol thank you so much. I get really uncomfortable when people offer so much praise and when you told me to tone down my awesomness I practically broke out in a sweat lol I figured it was time Merlin sort of become a bit more like James when he done that speech, since that was James original purpose to show Merlin the way and likewise. Unfortunately we won't see James on the warpath until the next chapter, but there will be hints in this chapter and as I've already started writing chapter 26 I can tell you it's gonna be pretty intense. Anyways as always I adore hearing from you and hope you like this chapter as well.

**Haley Renee:** Orcas means killer whale! Bugger. I just thought it sounded cool lol but yeah you're right they can be pretty dangerous right? Yeah Uther defended his sorceress granddaughter lol I did it for two reasons. One, when it comes to the people he loves Uther tends to give a blind eye to magic despite how much he hates it (Like when Morgana was dying and he told Gaius to heal her no matter what, including using magic) and two I hate fics where he is just an evil tyrant because I think he has more layers than that. Lol reminded you of the matrix a little did it? That's probably where I got the idea of if the mind does so does the body without realising. Couldn't be happier that you enjoyed the duel so much, and that Imi and James did the deed as I was a bit nervous about how people would react to the latter, so thank you. Yea Merlin giving the James speech was an idea I took ages to put in, as James original purpose was to show Merlin how great he could and will be. Yes Anna died. It was always my plan to have Malum kill her so people would hate him basically, and James reaction will be not only extreme but also necessary to the plot. Ok so here we are then with chapter 25! Now this one is a bit of a fun weird chapter (because their my favourite to write) and it was needed I think to break up the drama a bit, especially since the next chapter will be all about James and his revenge and will be VERY intense. So as always I love to hear from you and thank you so much for taking the time to review again. Really thank you.

**Seddie lover:** Ah now, you say you feel like killing me for updating the last chapter so late? Well then you just must wanna destroy me this time BUT let me make a case. The next chapters will all be updated every two weeks now I'm off till September HELL YEAH! I'm glad you liked Imi and James v Borin and Morgause, and Merlin's arrogant James taught speech. And I also thought it about time for James to stop turning a blind eye to how much Imi loves him, especially when she was willing to die for him. I'm especially glad that you got the over-all theme that was to hate Malum. It was always my plan to have him kill Anna right from chapter one, because not only would it make people hate him but it will force the next phase of the story into action, which will be James fury at Malum. And you're right, this story with the exception of this chapter will be a lot more serious. In fact this chapter will be the last of the funny weird ones I think so if you like them do enjoy it. Wow, thank you so much for your compliments and I really hope you enjoy this one as well. Always love hearing from you.

**FireChildSlytherin5:** Lol you thought the last one was long? Well wait till you try this one. My word count says 20,000 including the reply to the reviews thing. Anyways thank you so much for yet another review. I don't know what I would without you regulars :P

Phew! Right now they're done let's get to the disclaimer:

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?** **In my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet; Have you ever wondered what cheese says when it gets it's picture taken?; Knock knock, whose there, no one your insane and can you believe the person who wrote all this randomness I going to be a father in six months?**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – When You Wish Upon A Warlock**

"_**When the Gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers." Oscar Wilde.**_

Merlin stared into ice blue eyes of the ever beautiful Lady Morgana, a slight smile playing with his now rosy red lips thanks to her favourite brand of lipstick. He knew he must look like an absolute moron just staring at her the way he was but found it very hard to care. She was just so beautiful, so stunning and elegant that he found himself wondering just how exactly he had got her. He had a girlfriend that was dazzling, caring, passionate and intelligent. Was she perfect? No, and he couldn't help but be grateful for it. If she were perfect then she would be dull, but instead her very voice excited him to the point where nothing else could muscle into his mind.

Not always a good thing when you were trying to save the world.

She smiled back at him, sending him into deep turmoil about what she must think of him and once again making him realise that she was so far out of his league that it should be made illegal. He had Arthur's constant reminders to thank for that particular insecurity. However even as he thought it her hand came up to tenderly trace the outline of his face with her thumb, and in her magnificent eyes he saw his own love reflected back at him.

"Stop it," she whispered, her voice edging into husky territory. "Merlin, I love you for who you are. Besides you are so much cuter than you realise, so stop this pointless wondering about how we ended up together and realise that it was just meant to happen. Imi is the absolute proof of that."

Merlin just gazed back at her, eyes wide with questions. Could she read his mind now too? "Did James teach you how to do that or did you just sort of pick it up?"

She let out a soft laugh, idly brushing a stray hair behind her ear as she looked back at him, eyes shining like a teenage girl with a crush. "Let's just say you're not as hard to read as you think."

Merlin's smile widened as he allowed his hand to rest on her stomach, knowing their baby was in there somewhere. A brand new Imogen growing inside the woman he loved. "Really?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded animatedly, the muscles tightening at the corner of her lips as she tried not to grin at him. "Really," she mumbled, leisurely stepping into his personal space and wrapping hers arms around his neck. "What's to know? Heroic, clumsy, funny, cute, self-sacrificing and of course completely insecure. Have I missed anything?"

He mockingly looked off to the side, pretending to be in deep thought whilst sliding his hands around her hips. "Yes, you forgot intelligent."

"Now you know I can't say that out loud," She breathed out. Their noses were now pressed together, foreheads resting against each other with their smiles only a hairs width apart. "If I ever called you intelligent I'm fairly certain Arthur would never speak to me again."

He sighed contently. "So then everybody wins."

The two shared a panting laugh before their lips finally met. Their pouting mouths crashed against each other, as expected thoroughly enjoying the feel and smell of the other. What did surprise them was how the exchange made their hairs stand on end, shockwaves of impulsive tickles vibrating throughout their entire nervous system, urging and stimulating them to give in to nature's ancient yet brilliant design. It didn't amaze them because this was new. It confounded them because it was so familiar. It had been months since their first kiss, way back when they had first met James and Anna, and yet every time insisted on feeling exactly like the same but with far less apprehension. Whenever they did it felt like they were standing alone, entwined within each other in a black void. Nothing else mattered and more importantly, they highly doubted anything else could disrupt it.

However they had forgotten that they were surrounded by the strangest and most abrupt people to have ever existed.

As if on cue James Regus came pounding through the doors in a tidal wave of panic. He staggered forward, dripping in sweat as his feverish eyes landed on them. Now unfortunately the two love birds had become used to the mans' rather strange ways of entering rooms, but what they were not accustomed to seeing was the new sorcerer king acting so afraid. Not to mention the fact that it had been two days since little Anna had been murdered and James Regus had not moved, spoken, eaten or acknowledged anything around him for even a moment since. He had been quite literally dead to the world.

"James?" Merlin enquired baffled, eyebrows firmly knitted together.

The sorcerer king snapped his head in Merlin's direction, eyes wild. "Wolf babies."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Morgana stepped cautiously forward, eyeing him as the immortal kept looking behind him in apparent horror, reaching out to him with a friendly hand. Slowly she lowered her palm onto his shoulder. "AGH!" He yelped dramatically, jerking away from her as if she had scalded him.

Morgana gasped and placed a hand on her heart. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me!" His voice was frantic as he firmly grabbed her by the shoulders and began violently shaking her. "IT'S. GONNA. EAT ME!"

Merlin leapt forward and pried the deranged man from Morgana's shoulders. "I'm not sure anyone will even want to be around you never mind eat you," the young Warlock thought out loud.

"Ah! You see!" James bounded toward him. "What made you think I was talking about a person? It's happening already, what Malum AND the masters wanted all along – Malum wants a challenge and the masters want their salvation so he kills Anna."

Morgana gave the panicked man a sympathetic look. "James, no one has any idea what you're talking about."

"EMPATHY!" The new sorcerer king screamed, shocking the two love birds. "Merlin feels sorry for me because of Anna meaning we now have a stronger bond and therefore pose a bigger threat to Malum. Sorry about the yelling, I've got all this anger but the spell Malum cast over Merlin is blocking it, sometimes it leaks through."

"What spell?" Merlin asked, his tone revealing that he was becoming slightly annoyed. "Why does everyone keep telling me there's a spell on me?"

That was when Arthur appeared from behind James, a creepy smile on his face. "My Lord Merlin, you grace us with your presence," The fair haired king whipped out a boot polishing kit. "May I polish your boots?"

James pointed to Arthur. "Tell me that wasn't strange."

Morgana shook her head. "Arthur what are you doing? And where did you even get boot polish?"

"Morgana!" Arthur replied, sounding more than a little offended. "Merlin deserves the best and I will serve him to the best of my ability. I will do whatever it takes."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "With boot polish?"

"James what's going on?" Merlin rather worriedly interrupted. "The last time we saw you you weren't even blinking and now you and Arthur are-"

"Shh!" James hushed in a rushed whisper, planting a finger to his lips. He swallowed nervously. His eyes widening to an extent Merlin once thought impossible. James sluggishly parted his now quivering lips, obviously fighting through his fear to say something. "It's…here," he breathed out.

A certain chill entered the atmosphere at his words, causing both Merlin and Morgana to share a look as James extended a shivering finger to point behind them. Slowly, cautiously, the only sane duo in the room turned to view the beast that had sent the usually fearless James Regus into fits of panic…to see the most adorable looking puppy they had ever seen. They snapped their heads back to look at James with utter confusion.

"Don't move," the sorcerer king whispered. "I think its vision is based on movement."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "The puppy?"

"What puppy?" James asked, not taking his eyes off of the adorable canine. "That's definitely some kind of foul man wolf mutant hybrid thingie."

"Is Merlin in danger?" Arthur was worried. All three pairs of eyes frowned at him, and Morgana was pretty sure she saw the puppy cock its head to the side a little before it began innocently trotting over to them. Needless to say James looked horrified.

"Every man for himself!" The immortal yelped and shot off at a pace they were all quite impressed with.

"Do not worry fair maiden!" A strong authoritative voice called after the fleeing fire and the rage.

Morgana's eyebrows hit the roof. "Gwen?"

Gwen strode forward with a confident stride, her chin sticking up and Arthurs sword in her hand. "Yes it is I. Now fear not, good people, for I shall quell the fear within the sorcerer king and save the day," she lifted the sword into the air. "Have at thee!" She called and ran after James.

Morgana turned stunned eyes onto Merlin, hoping to see a kindred spirit. However what she did see was Merlin's boggled expression looking down at Arthur, who was at his feet feverishly polishing Merlin's boots.

"Have I done well Master?" The King eagerly fished for praise.

This was when the warlock turned his wide eyes to see Morgana's. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Four hours earlier – The Venemagus kingdom**

The magnificent double doors that lead to the Venemagus throne room burst open, the boom echoing throughout the gracious chamber. Malum stepped through them with a casual arrogance, eyes travelling over the golden decorations and blood red tapestries adorning the walls. His yellow orbs halted when they landed upon the paintings of the former kings of the Venemagus kingdom. His dry lips twitched at all the familiar faces. He had known all of them in his many years, stranded on this planet whilst his ancestors ruled in both heaven and hell. He had even served under some of them like some snivelling dog, whipped like a damned slave and treated with disdain by every single one of them.

His eyes trekked along the many portraits until they came across King Arden Regus of Leones, Borin Regus father and the man who had imprisoned him in that hole over a thousand years ago. He snorted. If only he had known that his son would be the one to release him and ignite the fire of destruction. The demon lord then turned his attention to the next two portraits, yellow eyes dancing with amusement. Borin and James Regus looked over at him through watercolour green eyes. His plan had worked out perfectly. The current sorcerer king had been killed by his son, and then Malum himself had taken away the boys soul by murdering his beloved little sister. Neither one of them would pose him any threat now.

Of course now he had to deal with Emrys himself, a harder target to dispose of. He may not be the most powerful sorcerer at this point in time but one day he would be. The boy had no limits, a pure soul and unlike his friend James Regus appeared to have no obvious weakness. Sure he could kill Morgana Le Fay but he doubted that would do it, the young warlock unfortunately liked putting the needs of others before his own desires no matter their conviction. Arthur Pendragon was also off limits. The fair haired king was more of a distraction to Merlin than help anyway, certainly in this time period. After all how many times had he saved him exactly? He couldn't just kill the young warlock either. He needed his daughter to produce an heir for his new kingdom, and regrettably the very inexperienced young James had placed a bréoste charm on the lady Morgana, meaning their fates were tied. He could only hope they did not remember that they had aged Imogen by three years, despite her being an anomaly – meaning they could affect the future and therefore him. No. He would have to be both delicate and creative in his attack.

He allowed himself a heavy sigh before strolling up to the royal throne. He did not swagger; he did not swing his arms as he moved. He simply put one foot in front of the other until he reached the golden cathedra and lowered himself onto it, taking a sick sensuality in the motion until his rear landed. He closed his eyes, sucking in large amounts of oxygen through his nose, savouring the feeling. Ten years from now this entire castle would be destroyed during a battle, as would the throne and Malums chance to sit in it, but no more.

His eyes opened as he heard footsteps rap against the marble flooring approaching his new throne. Before him strode three guards, holding on to a small boy who had to run to keep up with them. A tight lipped smile stretched out across Malum's fake flesh face as he leaned forward, eager to indulge himself.

"Mordred," The demon lord purred with interest. Seeing his long-time ally so small and vulnerable was enough to make him smile. "Well look at you. Thank you guards, that will be all," he excused his new men with false sincerity. The three men chanced a glance at each other before bowing their heads and fleeing the scene.

"_Are you him?_" Mordreds voice rung out in Malum's mind.

The Demon lord leaned back once more in his throne. "That would depend, young one. Who do you wish me to be?"

"_I would have you be my sire,_" Mordred responded quickly, recognising the question as a test. "_I would have you be my Lord._"

"And so I shall," Malum responded, his voice croaky, almost tired sounding as he stared of to the side with a thoughtful expression. "What do you think makes Emrys so strong, Mordred?"

Mordred looked up from his bow to stare at his new master. "_I don't know._"

"Of course you do not you are still but a child," Malum stated harshly, causing Mordred to lower his head again. "Back in my world, time after time, he would survive. Every time he would manage to thwart my advances on Camelot until one day I was forced to attack it myself, and even then his daughter managed to escape my grasp and bring him back again in this time," he shook his head. It was frustrating, and Malum thought it beneath him to harbour such emotion. "Well what if we gave him everything he wanted. After all his hard and noble work has he not earned it," Malum let out a breath through his nose. "Yes. From what I have observed they have become far too reliant on the sorcerer prince, excuse me, sorcerer king. Let us see how Merlin manages when everything he wishes comes to be, and with no James Regus to save them."

* * *

Merlin flipped through yet another dusty old book, tired eyes blurring the words into incoherent babble. He couldn't concentrate. He didn't know how any of them were supposed to concentrate given everything that had happened the day before. He relinquished his hold on text before him and fell back in his chair, looking around at his companions. Arthur had his head in his hands, Gwaine was leaning against the bookshelves and he was pretty sure Lancelot was asleep. To be honest it was a gift of fortune that Kalladine had ordered half of the empaths to assist them. The magnificent library was crawling with them, each one sifting through texts about angels and Archangels without any sign of fatigue. Merlin and his friends however were a completely different story.

Their minds had wondered. Covering such notions as Malum, the death of little Anna, James in his coma like state of grief and even what the difference was between angels and Archangels. As it turns out angels were powerful warriors of a certain deity, said to be the greatest God of all. However there were loads of them, countless in fact. Now Archangels were in short supply, only seven in fact, but certainly formidable. Some were deemed more powerful than Gods, only second to their creator, but two names kept re-occurring and teasing them. Michael and Lucifer. Michael, James mighty ancestor, was said to be this God's right hand man and had cast his brother Lucifer, Malums ancestor, out of paradise and into the mortal realm. There he had assumed the name Satan and created hell itself to mirror the paradise of his deity father, the birth of the devil himself. Merlin snorted. It would seem this war was destined to happen. Michael and Lucifer waged war on each other, and now countless years later their most powerful descendants, James and Malum, were doing the exact same thing.

He sighed once more, consciously changing the depressing thought to observe Arthur. His friend and king had not uttered a word since asking Kalladine for help. A part of his brain told him that he should enjoy the rare silence, whereas the majority recognised it as a warning and the quietest alarm bell in existence.

"Arthur?" He called cautiously, not getting any response. "Arthur, are you alright?"

The king looked up, eyes tired. In fact if Merlin didn't know any better he would have thought he had been crying. "Oh yes, Merlin. I'm jumping through blazing hoops. I haven't slept in almost a day, we just found out all our efforts have been for nothing with our best hope, James, going catatonic because my little cousin was murdered!" He suddenly bolted up and furiously swept the book he was reading off of the table. Merlin averted his gaze when Arthur placed his hands behind his head.

"You're right, I'm sorry," The young warlock apologized quietly.

Arthur closed his eyes. "It's not your fault…for once. I'm just tired. Tired of the reading, of the danger, of waking up in strange places every day, of the constant threats on my life and most of all tired of all the pain that comes with our lives," Arthur ranted animatedly. "Do you think other people all have these sorts of things going on in their lives? Talking dragons and…and little girls being murdered like they never mattered in the first place?" Gwaine and Lancelot shared a look before turning their gazes back down to the texts in their hands. This conversation wasn't for their ears.

"I wouldn't have thought so," Merlin answered with a raise of his eyebrows. "I hope not."

"Then why us?" Arthur demanded, slamming his open palm down on the desk. Merlin gazed up at him, for the first time seeing him as a normal human being in pain and not as the arrogant royal. It didn't provide him with the satisfaction he would have expected. "Why do we have to save the world? Why do we have to give up what we want the most for the good of the people?"

Merlin briefly looked down at the table before turning sad eyes up to Arthurs' blonde head. "Because who else will?"

"James," Arthur abruptly stated. "He is the sorcerer king now, isn't this his territory? Don't we just slow him down anyway? Instead he's still up there with the girls like some pathetic statue. He hasn't said a word for two days-"

"The man just lost his little sister," Gwaine interrupted at this point, earning him Arthur's glare. "And from what I've heard from you fellas she was like a daughter to him. Maybe we should cut him some slack huh?"

Arthur sighed. The strange man with the wonderful hair was right. "I know that," he responded sharply. "Lancelot can you see if anyone has found anything yet?" Lancelot nodded and walked off.

Gwaine turned to Merlin. "Your girl seemed like a nice kid, how's she doing?" Arthur felt a plug of shame open up within him. How long had he just been focused on himself?

Merlin bounced his eyebrows. "Not good," he breathed out. "She saw the man she loved melt away right in front of her. I just wish I could take away all her pain," Merlin answered, the quick flash of gold in his eyes going unnoticed.

* * *

Imogen sat at the back of the room; unable to take her eyes off of James completely still form. It may be hard to believe, but the new sorcerer king _literally _hadn't moved for a whole two days other than to occasionally blink. That meant no food, no water nor the intention of a by now well needed lavatory break. No. He just sat there, knees up, against the wall with dead unfocused eyes. Imogen sighed as she looked around the almost silent room. Her mother and Gwen were whispering inaudibly over a small table in the room, most likely discussing something they thought her too vulnerable to hear. The Adult Anna, or the only Anna now she realized, stood with her back against the wall. The young beauty had simply refused to leave her precious brothers side and had even obtained a pillow to put behind his back so he wouldn't become uncomfortable.

Imi sighed. The thing about her best friend was that by all outward appearances she appeared to be her brothers' twin. She was powerful, easy on the eyes, fearless and possessed that certain charm that made people love to hate her…but in reality the two Regus siblings couldn't be more different. Where James was wild, angry, spontaneous and hard on the inside Anna often thought things through before acting, she was tame and whilst her brother retained what she called the mad mind skills she had a compassionate soft side that was in complete contrast to how she liked to be seen. Imogen had learned a long time ago that Anna in reality just _wanted_ to be like her brother, having idolised him all her life. Imi felt tears sting her eyes once more as she tried to comprehend just how tragic and agonising it must be to see her life-long hero, the man she had celebrated, hero-worshiped and adored since birth quite literally die inside. Not to mention that she was so convinced that it was all her fault.

Her empathetic thoughts however were abruptly brought to a halt as a surge exalted through her, shaking her entire being. The girl from the future arched her back and craned her neck, her whole body tensing and convulsing as a strained gasp escaped her pouting lips. Her calm blue eyes sparked with gold energy, infusing her soul with startling mystical energy. Morgana, Gwen and Anna looked up with a start as the young girl vaulted from her seat and was sent crashing to her knees.

The physical magnificence of the leap Morgana performed at the revelation actually shocked Gwen a little. "Imi!" Morgana called, falling to her own knees, wrenching her daughter up and completely ignoring the sharp pain that came with it. "Imi are you alright?"

Imi lifted her gaze with a gradual sense of oncoming ease. Her eyes darted around the room, confused wonder shinning in her eyes. "Actually yes," Imogen smiled, surprised. "I feel…fine."

Morgana frowned at her daughter, more than a little suspicious. She had expected the girl to put a brave face on but not quite so well. "You do?"

"Yes I do," She gave her mother a toothy grin before rising to her feet with a happy sigh. "Does anyone want something to eat? I'm thinking something chewy."

"Maybe you should sit down Imi," Gwen stated, stepping forward. "We should probably be on high alert about everything at the moment given everything that has happened, and I would say you having a convulsion would fall into that."

"Pfft," Imi brushed off with a simple wave of her hand. Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Nah, I want some grub. Something really fattening."

Anna stepped forward with her arms over her chest, a heavy set frown on her face. "Imi, I don't think any of us are really hungry."

"Oh," The girl from the future pouted, disappointed. "Why not?"

Morgana looked at the girl as if she had completely lost her mind. "Are you…? Imi, we're trying to get James out of this stupor he's fallen into. I thought you off all people would understand?"

Imi scoffed. "Please," She walked over to James, casually sank onto the ground and punched the new sorcerer king in the arm. "He's fine. I once saw him chug 2 litres of milk before I could blink, the man is an animal," she abruptly started roughing James hair. "Aren't you ay?"

"Imogen, what has gotten into you?" Morgana nearly gasped. "Get up here and sit back down, now."

"Oh stop it," Imi responded, rolling her eyes and rising to her feet. "Look I know you're technically my Mother, but you didn't actually raise me did you? The future you did, so maybe it's time you stop pretending that you did."

Morgana actually quivered when those words hit her. Her lips parted, her eyes grew dangerously bruised and a small yet devastated whimper escaped her lips all before she had time to stop herself. That had hurt. Not just hurt but she in fact felt wounded by them. Did she really think that? Could she honestly believe that she didn't love her more than life itself? She wanted to rebuttal but found her voice missing, just empty pants forcing their way through. It seemed though that Gwen was ready with a very clear and angered voice.

"How dare you," The future Queen chastised bitterly. "I have never seen anything more powerful than the love I have in your mothers' eyes when she looks at you. I suggest you sit down and regain your thoughts."

Imogen looked at her Aunt Gwen lightly surprised and nodded her head solemnly. "No actually I'm alright," She suddenly blurted out, making everyone in the room except the dead to the world James recoil their heads. "I think I'll go find Daddy and Uncle Arthur. They're a lot more fun," And with that demoralizing little statement skipped happily from the room, humming a jaunty tune. Silence rung out as the door closed behind her, its loud thump echoing through the stunned chamber.

"So," Anna sighed. "Everyone agree that she's under some sort of spell?"

"Definitely," Gwen nodded, if a little bored by the obvious conclusion. Always a spell.

Morgana tensed her jaw. "Well then whoever cast such a spell over my little girl will wish they had never been born."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Gwen asked with a raise of a quizzical eyebrow.

"By unleashing our secret weapon," Morgana replied quickly. The other two women watched as Morgana's hurt eyes turned to James Regus. "The fire and the rage."

Anna scowled. "Morgana he isn't going to be any help in this condition. Look at him; it's not fair to ask anything of him at the moment."

"Yeah, well, Imi needs him and therefore I have lost my patience," Morgana whirled away from an appalled looking Anna and got down on her knees in front of a still unfocused James. "Time to wake up Jimmy, you're needed."

"I do NOT like this," Anna whispered vehemently.

Morgana craned her neck to look back at her. "You said he will unleash a vengeance like no other, then why not have him exact it on the right people? I mean he's just been sitting here for a whole day."

Anna charged up to the black haired beauty, fired up like a supernova. "My brother is not your lapdog! You can't just send him out to do your bidding whenever you please! And for once he needs our help and all you can think about is what he can do for us? We need to fix this ourselves, after all how useless are we? What did you do before you met him? Just wait around and hope for miracles?"

Morgana twisted her neck further to lock gazes with Gwen at the sorcerer princess words. "To be quite honest, things did seem to just sort themselves out most of the time," Gwen admitted, her shame coming through in folds.

"Arthur or as we know now Merlin always used to do something," Morgana reluctantly agreed. "Truth be told we never really did much to help, merely assisted in most cases."

Anna folded her arms. "Then why don't we try thinking before we immediately go running off to James or Merlin or Arthur. Are we women or are we plants?"

Morgana cast her eyes downward, biting her bottom lip as she mulled over the young woman's' words. She was right. How could they demand the same respect as their boys if they never did anything to help?

She smirked dangerously. Maybe it was time that changed.

* * *

"So you were just left standing there then in front of the great Uther Pendragon?" Gwaine laughed along with Merlin and Arthur as the fair haired king regaled them with stories from his childhood.

Arthur had to wait until he could talk again. "Yes I was, and so Morgana walks in and asks me why I'm in her new dress!"

The three men laughed in simultaneous glee, the very idea of the whole situation sending their bodies (especially Merlin's) into shockwaves off uncontrollable laughter. They had soon realised that they were never going to find anything regarding how to destroy angels by moping around, and so Arthur had begun telling them stories of his and Morgana's youth in Camelot. Needless to say it was nice to see the king with his old swagger back a little, even if it might be a fleeting sensation.

"You wore a dress?" Merlin called out hysterically, now holding his aching stomach.

Arthur lost his smile. "I was nine years old, Merlin."

"You must have made one _ugly _woman," Merlin continued, ignoring his king completely. "Were your legs as hairy then as they are now?"

Arthur looked appalled. "I'll have you know Merlin that I did make one ugly woman, whereas with you one can never quite identify which gender you belong to. Even as I look at you now I'm still not sure what I'm looking at. Are you a man? Woman?" He narrowed his blue eyes. "Both?"

"You do have soft skin," Gwaine chimed in reluctantly.

"Not to mention the small frame," Lancelot's voice flowed to their ears as he re-joined them.

Arthur stretched out his hand to grab Merlin's in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "It's ok, Merlin," The king began, looking into his advisors wide eyes. "You can tell us your secret. By day you're an extremely simple servant boy, but by night, you cruise the streets as Lady Merlina don't you? Remember you're amongst friends…and me."

Merlin yanked his hand away from the smirking king. "I am NOT a woman, Arthur, and second I was a great servant."

"Merlin," Arthur scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "You were an _awful_ manservant. Remember when I found you sleeping in my dresser? My breakfast was hanging out of your mouth and you were clutching my still dirty boots to your chest that I had given to you three days before."

"You know what?" Merlin stood from his seat in heated frustration. "I think it's a bit hypocritical for someone who has never even cleaned behind their own ears to criticize someone else's cleaning capabilities."

Arthur barely contained his smile. "Of course I've cleaned behind my ears," The king replied evenly. "Once. I think it was a Tuesday."

Merlin tilted his head to the side. "Sometimes I wonder what Camelot did to deserve you."

"Would you Gals like us to leave?" Gwaine interrupted. "Because from here it looks like you should just find a bed that could handle a bit of rough and tumble and get it over with."

Arthur glared daggers at him, possibly trying very hard to make him spontaneously combust. "You know, _Gwaine, _I knew thirty ways to kill a man when I was just nine years old."

"Yeah but I imagine your days were too busied enjoying fine satin dresses," Lancelot threw back at the king, a charming smile on his face.

Merlin tensed his entire face to stop the inevitable laughter from pouring out of him. "I think I'll go call the dragon now," He said before walking off, silent yet violent throbs shaking his entire upper body.

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur called warningly over his shoulder. "Do not forget I am still your king!"

Merlin whirled round to face him as he reached the door. "Right. I'd love to see how you would do if you were my servant. I bet you wouldn't even be able to last a day."

Arthur's eyes turned red as he picked up a nearby candlestick and lobbed it in Merlin's direction, only narrowly missing the warlocks head. Merlin ducked around the corner before leaning back around again. "I hope you'd make a better servant than a marksman-" Another candlestick soared by his head. "Ok you know what? I wish you were my servant! Then I could show off how rubbish my aim is too!" He darted off, only just managing to duck underneath something that looked suspiciously like a knife.

Gwaine shook his head good naturedly. "And they say men don't know how to show their feelings," His smile fell as he caught a glimmer of gold flash across the kings eyes. "Arthur, are you alright?"

"Maybe Merlin's not so wise words have got to him," Lancelot lightly joked, still scanning a book with particularly small print.

Arthur leapt to his feet in a fever. "Everything out of Lord Merlin's mouth should be considered wise peasant!" The king demanded, not a slither of humour found in his voice. Gwaine and Lancelot simply gaped at the fair haired man. "I would advise you against keeping your silver tongue in your mouth."

"…_Lord_ Merlin?" Lancelot repeated, eyes searching Arthurs features that this was some kind of a joke. "Is this a joke? Because it isn't funny."

"I heartily disagree with ya there fella," Gwaine contradicted as he propped his feet up on the table and lazily crossed them. "But there's definitely something wrong with him. Maybe he's cracked?"

Arthur looked at them as if they were the ones who had gone insane. "I do not have time to waste on the likes of you. I must ready Lord Merlin's quarters for when he arrives," And with that, the king proudly marched from the room to attend to his new masters chamber. Gwaine and Lancelot simply watched him go, utterly flummoxed expressions etched onto their faces. In fact even some of the Empaths had stopped what they were doing to gawk at the scene. Eventually Gwaine got up, travelled over to the window and stared wistfully up at the sky.

Lancelot frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for pigs to fly."

* * *

Morgana, Gwen and Anna walked side by side down the corridor, talking in muted voices in sincere attempts to keep Imi's recent attitude to themselves. Despite her apparent lack of care toward everything around her they still didn't wish to embarrass the girl any more than they usually would. It was also their plan to keep the recent events away from the boys, wishing for once to save the day themselves than to have to swoon over either of their male counter parts once they had. For Morgana she was tired of feeling unworthy whenever she thought of being with Merlin. For Gwen she was fed up with looking at Arthur with the adorning eyes of a love struck puppy, and for Anna it was always being called a copycat of her big brother…even if she did steal his lines from time to time.

"So what's the plan?" Morgana asked as they turned a spiralling corner, veering into yet another beautiful white corridor.

Anna nodded. "Have you two ever heard of the Wicca Seiren?" At their blank faces she explained. "It's basically a creature of passion in the guise of a beautiful woman. They're powerful and can reverse any spell no matter how powerful it is. They specifically go after men to provide them with offspring."

"How nice, but all that sounds too good to be true," Gwen added.

"That's because it is," Anne reluctantly confirmed. "Because whilst it's easy to summon them, it's almost impossible to control them. You can't use magic because they would just reverse it and you can't convince them because they are literally only focused on one thing, which is how many people they enslave to do their bidding."

Morgana pursed her lips. "This isn't sounding like a very good plan Anna."

"Hear me out, because there is one way to control them, and we just happen to have that answer right here in Zao," Anna continued.

"Fantastic," Gwen said, happily surprised. "How do we do it?"

Anna sighed. "We have to retrieve a scale from a mermaid."

The three women stopped, both Morgana and Gwen rounding on the royal. "A Mermaid scale?" Morgana repeated, sounding more than a little cautious. "As in a scale from the flesh eating monsters that live under the sea?"

"That does not sound pleasant," Gwen said quietly. "So we would have to take a scale from a Mermaid without any help from the boys and come up with a way to keep them out of it at the same time?"

Anna smiled, shaking the other two women to the core when the resemblance between the princess and James became creepily similar. "Yes, and I am open to ideas as to how we would go about doing that."

"I bet you are," Morgana rolled her eyes. Just how were they meant to come up with all this? However their well needed scheming was interrupted by Merlin cluelessly coming toward them.

"Hi," he greeted with that friendly smile Morgana loved so much.

She smiled back, tilting her head a little subconsciously. "Hi, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to call the dragon and find out if he knows anything about angels," Merlin answered innocently enough, completely missing the nonverbal alarm the three girls all sent each other. The Dragon might know about the other problem plaguing the palace of purity.

Morgana swallowed. "The Dragon?"

"Yeah," The warlock nodded. "Where's Imi? Is she alright?"

Once again the three women all shared cryptic looks. "She's fine," Gwen rapidly answered, surprising him a bit. Morgana sent her a scathing look, to which she shrugged.

Anna laughed nervously. "She's looking after James."

Merlin nodded slowly, contemplating eyes shining with compassion. "Maybe I should go check on her."

"No!" Gwen rather abruptly yelled, earning her a quizzical look from Merlin and two glares of death from her partners in crime. She gulped. "No you should go see the dragon. I think she wants to be on her own for a bit," she covered smoothly, getting an eventual nod from her long-time friend and warlock.

"I've got an idea," Morgana chirped. "Why don't I go with you to see the dragon?"

Merlin sent her a suspicious look, knowing all too well the disdain between his new girlfriend and the ancient scaly beast. "Are you sure?"

"Merlin, how much time have we spent together since we became a couple?" She asked with a tone she hoped would make him feel guilty. She smirked when he shrugged. "Exactly. Perhaps after we've spoken to Kilgharrah we can go visit the lake and get a little-" she turned to the two women. "-distracted." Gwen and Anna smirked. Not only was she luring Merlin into a trap to help them with the mermaids without knowing it, but she was also answering the puzzler of how to obtain a Mermaid scale and keep them distracted. The black haired beauty was a complete genius. No man was ever going to say no to getting _distracted _with the Lady Morgana.

Sure enough Merlin's cheeks soon flushed a deep red, followed by a large gulp. "Su-sure. Ok, but what about all the monsters in the woods?"

"Oh don't worry about them," Anna brushed off with a wave of her hand. "Thanks to my little speech they won't go anywhere near a human for weeks."

Merlin nodded. "Well then I suppose-"

"Great!" Morgana squealed, bounding forward and wrapping herself around his unsuspecting arm. She threw a look over to the girls and smiled. "Why don't you two find out how to do that thing we were talking about earlier and wait for us to get back?"

Gwen shook her head with a barely contained smile on her face. She had known the Lady Morgana most of her life and yet even she was sometimes surprised at how well she could manipulate the opposite sex. "Sounds like a plan," she finally replied. The three women shared one last smile before walking off in different directions, Morgana hanging off Merlin's arm as if afraid to let go.

Anna looked back at them over her shoulder, seeing the couple disappear around the corner. "It's alright to love another woman isn't it Gwen?"

Gwen smiled at her. "When it comes to Morgana, anything's possible."

* * *

Arthur frantically straightened the sheets, muttering such evil words that his father would place him in the stocks just for thinking them. Merlin could return at any moment and it simply would not do to have his bed in ruins. His lord and master deserved better than to rest in some shoddy bed. He winced as something pricked the side of his hand. Sending a blistering scowl down at the bed he saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye. Deciding to investigate, though he knew a good servant wouldn't, he leaned down and picked up the small gold object. He lifted it up to reveal it to be an earring. Morgana's earing to be exact.

A wicked smile grew on his face. "Merlin, you're amazing," he stated in hushed awe of the warlock.

"Since when do you think he's amazing?" Asked Imogen as she sauntered into the room and decided to leap on to her Uncle's back.

Arthur's eyes sprung open in horror. "Imi! This is my masters room not a child's play area!"

"You're what?" The girl from the future asked with a frown.

"My master and your father," He swung around in an attempt to free himself from her grasp, but instead knocked over a rather valuable looking vase Arthur had just placed some freshly cut flowers in. "Ah! My Gardenias!" The king squealed, shrugging off a now laughing Imi and feverishly picking up the shattered pieces.

"Uncle Arthur you need to relax a little," Imi breathed out, hurling herself onto the bed he had worked so hard to make perfect. He actually looked like he was going to vomit. "Just let your entire worries slide away."

He stood slowly, menacingly, his eyes burning with rage. "Get. Off. The. Bed."

She looked up. "What was that?"

He grit his teeth. "I said…Get. Off. The. Bed."

"Did you say get off the bed or bet on the dead?" She repeated, her eyes dancing with amusement at the rage in his. She glanced over to the mirror to see an especially prepared meal fit for an emperor lying in front of it, and a dangerously sinful smirk grew on her face. "You're the boss," she finished as she casually rose from the bed.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Im - what the hell are you doing?" He abruptly shrieked when he saw her pick up one of the two sausages and stuff her face with it.

"Oh," Imi mockingly gasped. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

Arthur merely gaped at her, beyond mortified now. "Merlin loves sausages. He even stole some from me once."

She smirked. "Is that so?" She asked, playing with the one left over sausage.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly in a sickly sweet voice, offering him a toothy grin.

He turned his head to the side, a grave look in his eyes. "You wouldn't," he whispered.

"How much would you wager?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You're Merlin's daughter, you wouldn't," He responded, still whispering even though he didn't know why.

"I'm also Morgana's daughter," she smirked back at him. He narrowed his eyes. "And your niece," she added. His eyes narrowed even further. "And James Regus girlfriend-" He suddenly sprung forward to thieve the meat from the plate, but she whipped it away before he could reach it. "Catch me if you can Uncle Arthur!" She called over her shoulder as she darted from the room. He growled and pounced off the ground, sprinting in a full out charge to catch up to the girl.

* * *

Morgana watched in amazement as the last great dragon elegantly drifted down to the ground, spreading its wings in a vision of majestic authority. Despite their rather contemptuous relationship she could not deny the power of the last great dragon in existence. Regally he glided down before them and lowered his ever intrusive gaze. Morgana frowned at him. For some reason she had the distinct feeling that he was scowling, and for once not at her.

"You should not have brought me here, Merlin," Kilgharrah's dusty grandiose voice bellowed down to them. "This place is not safe anymore."

Merlin squinted his eyes in confusion, his neck craned to look at him. "This place is never safe-"

"You do not understand!" Kilgharrah scolded, his angered voice echoing. "I cannot be here. Something has shifted in the world, young warlock. Dark forces are at work. Powerful forces even I cannot fathom."

"We know," Merlin replied rather dejectedly. "Malum has come back to this time."

Kilgharrah brought his head back in frustration. "Do not be naive, Merlin. I know about the darkness Malum has brought with him. You should not have brought me here because of the darkness growing within the palace of purity, a force of pure hate that could overthrow even Malum himself. The creatures of Zao can sense it just as I have, Merlin, that is why there are running for their lives."

Morgana shook her head. "But Anna said they were running because of her speech," she said confused. Why else would such fierce creatures be running?

"Young Anna has too much confidence in her abilities, much like the rest of her family," Kilgharrah brushed off in his own way. "You would both do well to remember one absolute fact in magic. Nothing is more powerful than when a good man gives in to hate."

Merlin's eyes widened as realisation hit him. "You're afraid of James," he whispered.

"As should you all," The great dragon responded in a fearful yet soft voice. Merlin and Morgana shared a look of panic. Anna was right. "I can feel his pain wherever I go. He is an honourable man, but a man with the powers of a God and he is in such agony. You are forgetting that whilst he was born with a hero's heart, he was raised to be an unstoppable evil by his father. Up until now he has chosen to use his talents to help you but I fear that time is over. Imagine a man with all his powers being used to spread evil. A man who knows no fear, especially now that the one person who grounded him has been taken away from him. You must stay away from him, both of you, for no one deserves the fire he will reign down upon this earth," Kilgharrah sighed. "A vengeance like no other."

Morgana turned to face Merlin. "That's exactly what Anna said."

"He's right though, James isn't afraid of anything. How would we stop him if…when he decides to exact his revenge?" The warlock sighed. "Maybe it would be better if he was afraid of everything," Merlin finished with a heavy heart, his eyes momentarily flashing gold. Kilgharrah narrowed his yellow reptilian eyes at the scene.

"But if he was then how far would we have travelled?" Morgana fought back. "Who would have to gotten us all this way? Gwen?"

Merlin allowed a reluctant smile to cross his face. "I wish," he said off handedly, but once more his eyes flashed gold. This time Kilgharrah widened his eyes.

"There is more at work here than meets the eye," The dragon hummed, his tone that curious brand of charm only he could accomplish. "A spell has been cast over you Merlin. You must tread carefully."

Merlin looked back up at the dragon with a deeply concerned expression. "Spell? What Spell?"

"I do not have time for this Merlin. Perhaps it is time you tell me why I am here," The Dragon said impatiently, clearly wanting to get out of there as soon as he was able.

The young warlock tightened his lips, knowing that he was not going to get his answers once Kilgharrah had made up his mind. Besides he needed to find the right words. "We need to know if there is any way to kill an Angel," He settled grudgingly, deciding to figure out exactly what spell had been cast over him on his own.

"No wait, Merlin," Morgana interjected, placing a soft hand on his chest. "What spell?" She asked the last great Dragon.

Kilgharrah merely ignored her. "You cannot kill an angel young warlock. They are beings of immortality beyond that of your comprehension, sentient warriors more powerful than any God other than their own. You must adhere to my warnings this time Merlin, for Malum cannot be beaten by your hand."

Merlin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "So…you're saying he _can _be beaten, just not by my hand?"

"There is but one way to kill an Angel," Kilgharrah eventually continued. "And that is by the hand of another Angel."

Morgana looked down from him as she thought over his words. "So James or Anna could kill him but we could not?"

"I very highly doubt it, witch," The Dragon spit out.

Morgana's nostrils flared at the disrespect in his voice. "Well thank you for your infinite help, but shouldn't you be running away by now as a true coward would?"

Kilgharrah threw his head back and roared in his fury. "You mind your tongue, witch! For once your ignorance lifts and you discover the evil in James Regus heart you will soon follow my example!"

"Enough!" Merlin yelled himself this time, stepping in front of Morgana as if shielding her. "This has gone on long enough. You will treat her as if she were me from this point onwards."

Kilgharrah growled, eyes flickering dangerously. "You cannot ask this of me, Merlin. I have nothing but respect and admiration for you as a person and as a Dragonlord. It is out of the question that I could fathom such emotion for someone who would betray everything she holds dear."

"She has not done these things," he angrily called back. Morgana stood behind him, trying to decide if she wanted to kiss him for standing up for her or physically hurt him for thinking she could not fight her own battles. Dragon or not he did not frighten her.

"She would have done and that is what matters," Kilgharrah responded quickly.

"You don't have a choice," Merlin stated, his voice resolute. "I am a Dragonlord and you will do as I command!"

The great Dragon sneered down at his master, bearing his teeth. "As you wish Merlin, but allow me one piece of advice. A traitor will always be a traitor as I will always be a Dragon and you shall always be the light to her darkness. She is corrupt and forever will be."

Merlin nodded, his jaw tense. "Have you finished? Because I happen to trust her with my-"

"Hi Daddy!" Imogen suddenly appeared and wrapped her arms around her father. Morgana frowned when she noticed a sausage in her daughters' hand.

"Imi…why is there a sausage in your hand?" The black haired beauty questioned the girl from the future before her eyes snapped open. The spell! She had almost forgotten. Imi was under some sort of spell that was making her act incredibly childish and placid, the spell the girls were trying to keep away from Merlin so they could save the day themselves for once.

"Oh yeah," Imi gave the meat an odd look. "I stole it from Uncle Arthur. He's a very fast runner – Hey! That rhymes! How funny."

Merlin lowered his gaze suspiciously at her. "Imi are you alright? You're acting kind of funny."

"Oh she's fine," Morgana brushed off with a wave of her hand. "Imi how do you feel?"

Imogen smiled. "Fine."

"See she's fine, now let's go to the lake," Morgana said without pausing for breath, grabbing Merlin by the shoulders and attempting to lead him away.

Merlin looked around with wide innocent eyes. "But I was going to –"

"I'm sure you were," she interrupted. "Thank you Kilgharrah for all of your splendid advice but we have to go now. Goodbye."

The Dragon seethed. "I do not take orders from you."

"Oh!" Imi seemed to get excited over something. "Oh I just realized something! My father died, isn't that wonderful?"

All three, Merlin, Morgana and even Kilgharrah gave the girl on odd look. "Yes, how wonderful," Merlin said sarcastically.

"No silly, not you Daddy my future Daddy," when no one seemed to get her point she shook her head. "Just watch," she said, throwing away the sausage and taking a large breath. "_**RAAAAAAAGH! DRAGON!**_ _**FLEOGON FORBWEGAS NU MA TENDE DIVERES!"**_

Merlin and Morgana could watch with horrified interest as their daughters. Her voice had sounded like it could have echoed for miles around, and the way it had sounded. It was like something else, some sort of wild dangerous animal, had belched it. It had clearly come from the very bottom of her gut, from her soul, meaning only one thing. Imogen was a Dragonlord. Kilgharrah seemed shocked, but almost as if the action was against its will he bowed his head and sprung from the soil beneath his claws. With a spread of his mighty wings the dragon had disappeared amongst the stars, leaving a very excited Imi and her two devastated parents.

"Did you see that?" Imogen squealed.

Morgana it seemed was the first to recover. "Imi sweetheart, do you fancy calling him back and making him retrieve a mermaid scale for Mummy?"

Imogen gasped. "Oh pretty!"

"Wait," Merlin interrupted the girly tirade he was sure would follow. "Imi you're a Dragonlord? Dragonlady? And why do you want a mermaid scale? And Imi why are you acting so weird? And –"

Merlin was interrupted by Morgana placing a finger to his lips, her gaze holding his. "Merlin, I want you."

"Want me for what?" He frowned at her before shaking his head. "No, look Morgana something weird is going on here and I want to know what it is."

Morgana lowered her head slightly, now looking at him through her eyelids. Her ice blue eyes in complete contrast to her dark eyebrows and lashes. "No, Merlin, I want you as in now. As in alone."

Merlin's eyes shot open, his questions all mysteriously vanishing from his mind upon his realisation. "Oh…" he swallowed. "Ok."

"Good boy," She smirked and whirled around to look at Imi. "Imi, once you have the mermaid scale you _must _take it to Gwen and Anna as quickly as possible."

Imi slumped her shoulders. "That sounds boring. I think I'd rather attempt to seduce Lancelot again."

"What?" Morgana almost screamed.

Merlin shook his head. "What!" He sounded distinctly more horrified than her mother.

Imi sighed. "Don't worry, Uncle Arthur chased me away before anything could happen."

Merlin damn near charged toward her. "What's going on Imi? There's no way you would suddenly decide to forget about James and…" he squeezed his eyes shut tight. "And seduce Lancelot."

"She's joking Merlin," Morgana laughed off nervously, grabbing Merlin's shoulders and leading him away. "She must have spent too much time around you boys growing up," she spun around to look at Imi. "If you do this I'll let you get a puppy on your way back."

Imogen's grin exploded onto her face. "Wow! Thanks Mum."

* * *

Anna and Gwen flipped through the many pages of the book containing ancient summoning spells, each page larger than their entire upper body. They had been looking through the book now for what felt like an eternity and still they were nowhere near finding anything to do with summoning a Wicca Siren. Gwen placed her chin in her hands boredly.

"I think I just realised how much we've taken your brother for granted," The future queen said in a monotone.

Anna bounced her eyebrows. "You and me both. Maybe I should try just clicking my fingers and see if everything goes back to normal. Fortunately though I do have a few of my own tricks up my sleeve," the sorcerer princess provided her friend with a smirk. "Merum ágan," she murmured. Instantly the huge papers began flipping through by themselves at a rapid rate.

Gwen brought her head back and smiled. "Oh wow. You know I remember the time I used to fear magic."

Anna laughed, looking down when the heavy set pages ceased in their movement. "Here we go, Wicca Sirens. Ok I was right. All you need to do is mutter this incarnation and show them the mermaid scale. Then they should do whatever we tell them."

"So now we just wait for Morgana to get back and…and…" Gwen abruptly swayed on her feet, her hand coming up to her head. Anna frowned and leapt forward, grabbing the other woman and stabalizing her.

"Gwen?" She asked concerned, only growing more concerned when she saw the former hand maidens' eyes flash gold. "What the…? Gwen are you alright?"

Gwen suddenly stopped swaying and squared her shoulders, bringing firm eyes up to Anna's concerned ones. "I am quite alright damsel," she stated in her deepest, most heroic voice. Anna brought her head back a little.

"Ok, whatever. So long as you're ok?" Anna replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course I am alright," Gwen shrugged of the other woman's hands and tied her own behind her back. "A warrior always knows when to accept defeat and this is not one of them. Now cease your infernal maiden concern and prepare yourself for the spell."

Anna just stared at the usually always compassionate and quiet Gwen with utter bewilderment. "Um, Gwen? I think that whatever spell has taken over Imi has also got to you too. Maybe you should sit down?"

"Absolutely not," The future queen refused. "You said it yourself, princess. We are women, not plants, and we must save the day."

The sorcerer princess offered her a tight lipped smile. "That I did. Having said that, surely a warrior must rest until they are required to save the day?"

The sound of a very deep scream caused the two women to snap their head in the direction of the double doors they had entered through. Before either of them had time to question it however the doors burst open to reveal none other than James Regus, covered in sweat and a horror struck expression on his face. Anna's mouth fell open. He was up. He was _finally _up after two days of nothing. She felt tears rush to her eyes as she considered her hero with a watery smile. He had obviously forced himself out of his stupor so he could save them all in a blaze of glory.

"There's a spider in my room!" He yelped like a three year old girl.

Anna's smile fell harshly from her face. That hadn't been quite what she was expecting, but with a shake of her head she let it slide. "James…you're up," she began moving toward him, opening her arms for a well needed embrace. "I've missed you so –"

She cut herself off when her brother jolted away from her, terror in his eyes. "Woah," James halted her. "Have you washed your hands? Because you must have spent a lot of time in the woods on your way here and frankly by now you must be a walking talking dancing springing parasite…slash bacteria trap. What if I get hives?" He gasped as hands shot up to his face. "My face would be ruined!"

Anna turned her head to the side, now utterly confused. "James what are you –?"

"No!" James shrilled when she began walking toward him again. "Be gone maiden of menace and torment me no longer!"

"You!" Sounded the voice of Arthur Pendragon. All eyes turned to see Arthur storming toward the sorcerer princess, Gwaine and Lancelot trailing him in an obviously stunned silence. As soon as he arrived he shoved an accusatory finger in Anna's face. "Where is your best friend? She owes me one well-tended sausage."

Anna created an upside down v-shape with her eyebrows, beginning to feel a little overwhelmed. "I beg your pardon?" She asked, her voice sounding exhausted.

"Apparently Imi stole a sausage Arthur had specially made for Lord Merlin," Lancelot attempted to fill in the gaps but only seemed to cause poor Anna even more confusion.

Gwaine raised a calming hand. "It's nowhere near as dirty as it sounds." He looked over to see James eyeing them suspiciously. "Oh, look who's up."

"What new hell is this?" Anna slid down a nearby wall with her head buried in her hands.

James though seemed more pre-occupied with the three warriors' belts. With all the steadiness of a woman in labour the sorcerer king raised a shaky finger, aimed at Arthur's belt. "Is…is that a sword?"

"Oh no," Came Anna's muffled voice. This was so far beyond ridiculous now her head was beginning to hurt.

"Yes, well done, it is indeed a sword," Arthur patronised his cousin, before kneeling down and brushing the carpet underneath their feet. "And we call this a carpet."

James frowned. "Wow, that was uncalled for. You are going to wash your hands before you eat though right?"

"I agree," Gwaine squinted his eyes at the fair haired king. "Sometimes he can be really quite hurtful and for no good reason."

Gwen raised an eyebrow as her stony gaze travelled over the supposed men in the room. "This is preposterous. I thought I was surrounded by warriors that would help me overcome whatever spell is plaguing this castle, but all you do is whine."

"What have I done?" Lancelot complained. "Or more importantly how long has Gwen been harbouring the spirit of Uther Pendragon?"

James snapped his head up. "Spirits? You mean…you mean like ghosts? I hear they make love to your insides."

Anna gasped horrified at her vulgar brother, whereas Arthur looked intrigued. "Really?" He quizzed his cousin.

"Absolutely," James nodded animatedly. "You know when you see people having convulsions? Well they're really being raped by ghosts."

Arthur winced. "How horrible."

"Quite."

"Alright that is enough!" Anna yelled, sounding a tad hysterical. She turned to her brother with judgemental eyes. "You. Are. A. Moron."

"So, to sum up," Gwaine began with his thinking face on. "Arthur worships Merlin, James is afraid of everything, Gwen believes she is some kind of hardened warrior and Imi has become some sort of carefree child?" Gwaine held his hands up. "I would really appreciate an explanation please."

Anna frowned. "How'd you know about Imi?"

"I'm so glad you asked. Lance, let our friends know how we came by this information," Gwaine answered, crossing his arms and grinning.

All eyes turned to an uncomfortable looking Lancelot. "Well, she sort of attempted to…seduce me."

"What!" Anna screamed.

"But I don't want you to worry," Gwaine threw an arm around Lancelot's shoulders. "Arthur chased her off before he could even respond, and then me and Lance had a nice long talk about the birds and the bees," He held his hand over his mouth and whispered as loudly as he could. "I explained _everything_." Lancelot pushed him off with a disgruntled shove.

"Should I be angry at this?" James frowned.

Gwen shrugged. "Probably. Of course it might lead to confrontation."

James eyes widened in his alarm as he turned to Lancelot. "I'm most terribly sorry sir."

"Anyway that's how we found Arthur again," The former knight finished off, throwing James a concerned look. "What is going on?"

Anna sighed, blearily brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Basically someone, three guesses who, has cast a spell over this castle and making people act in ways they never normally would. The problem is we don't know what the source of the spell is."

"Maybe we should poison Morgana just to make sure," Arthur commented.

Gwaine frowned. "What was that?"

"We are not poisoning Morgana," Gwen spoke up. "The princess has come up with an idea."

Anna gave the sudden warrior an odd look. "You can call me Anna, Gwen. However since we don't know what's causing it we have to-"

"It's a wishing charm," James interrupted, checking his finger nails for dirt. All eyes turned to him.

"It's a what?" Anna asked. Surely he couldn't just know when she had been wracking her brain for hours. She felt so stupid sometimes when next to him.

James looked up. "It's a wishing charm," he repeated with a non-committal shrug. "Most likely a diversion so Malum can do something MEANING he would have cursed an individual rather than a whole group – someone who he perceives as a threat. Only a wishing spell can cause such an odd occurrence of effects so now we have two choices of victim. It won't be me because I've had my own distraction so we're looking at either you Anna, or Merlin."

Anna bit her bottom lip and shook her head, once again feeling ashamed that she hadn't been able to figure out something her brother, even whilst under a spell, could with a quick scan. "Right, well, I don't think it's me."

"They never do – look why don't you just wish for something and see if it comes true," James attempted before looking at Arthur. "Do you know if the kitchens are clean? Because I want something to eat but I fear for my bowels."

Arthur nodded, understanding. "Of course. From what I've seen they make sausages that are to die for."

"You know what? I can't take you seriously with a sword," James said, diverting his eyes away from Arthur.

Arthur scowled. "You what?"

"It's looking at me funny…"

"It's a sword."

"Yeah just get rid of it please," James pleaded, an actual bead of sweat running down his forehead. When Arthur just continued to scowl at him something shifted in the sorcerer kings eyes, smothering the fear in them with something else. Something dangerous. "GET RID OF IT!"

The atmosphere in the room transformed immediately, changing from one of light banter to one of astonished anxiety. The air became thick as they all looked at James Regus, watching as his chest heaved with the strain of his laboured breaths. He suddenly jolted back, bringing a hand up to his head. Anna stared at her big brother with eyes full of trepidation. During all the craziness she had forgotten what was gathering just under the surface, and it seemed like it was beginning to leak out. Rage and hate on a scale that could never be stopped.

"I'm sorry," James apologized with a shake of his head. "I don't…I don't know what that was."

Anna nodded, feeling her eyes well up unexpectedly. "I think I do."

Gwen wearily leaned toward Arthur and slowly, carefully, took his sword from him. "Anna, make a wish so we can know who has been cursed."

Anna looked down at the floor in an attempt to hide her sudden vulnerability. Silence ensued all over the room, no one it seemed daring to break the humid stillness. It was thick with danger, warning them all of what was to come once this spell had been broken. The true fire and the rage. "I wish my brother wasn't in so much pain," She finally whispered with a slight tremor in her voice. She received a sea of sympathetic glances from everyone other than the man she wanted it from. "I wish I could take his broken heart and replace it with my own so I could forever bare his burden. I wish I had never come back and lead the way for Malum, so I could never have ruined my hero's life."

They all waited, holding their breaths, as Anna closed her eyes and waited to fade away. The sick part was she actually wanted to. She wanted to be whisked away into nothingness, to leave all this behind and forget it ever happened. She wasn't sure if she would die or return to her time but she was sure that this world would have been better if she were never here. However nothing happened, and she found herself opening her eyes in disappointment.

"So…," Lancelot began. "Does that mean its Merlin then?"

Gwaine frowned as he recalled something. "Hang on. I remember Merlin saying he wished he could take away all of Imi's pain and worries, and he said he wished Arthur were his adorning servant. Not to mention I was sure I saw something flash in Arthur's eyes straight after."

"Then its Merlin," Gwen sighed. "Typical that he's not here is it not?"

That was when Imi walked in through the doors, snuggling the most adorable looking puppy in her arms. "Hello everyone," she greeted with a huge smile. "Kalladine gave me a puppy! I call him Mr Hugs."

James hand shot out and grabbed his sisters' arm. "Oh. My. God."

* * *

**PRESENT MOMENT – THE PALACE OF PURITY**

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "The puppy?"

"What puppy?" James asked, not taking his eyes off of the adorable canine. "That's definitely some kind of foul man wolf mutant hybrid thingie."

"Is Merlin in danger?" Arthur was worried. All three pairs of eyes frowned at him, and Morgana was pretty sure she saw the puppy cock its head to the side a little before it began innocently trotting over to them. Needless to say James looked horrified.

"Every man for himself!" The immortal yelped and shot off at a pace they were all quite impressed with.

"Do not worry fair maiden!" A strong authoritative voice called after the fleeing fire and the rage.

Morgana's eyebrows hit the roof. "Gwen?"

Gwen strode forward with a confident stride, her chin sticking up and Arthurs sword in her hand. "Yes it is I. Now fear not, good people, for I shall quell the fear within the sorcerer king and save the day," she lifted the sword into the air. "Have at thee!" She called and ran after James.

Morgana turned stunned eyes onto Merlin, hoping to see a kindred spirit. However what she did see was Merlin's boggled expression looking down at Arthur, who was at his feet feverishly polishing Merlin's boots.

"Have I done well Master?" The King eagerly fished for praise.

This was when the warlock turned his wide eyes to see Morgana's. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well," Both Merlin and Morgana looked up to see Anna Regus in the doorway. "It's kind of a long, weird story. However I can tell you that Malum has placed a spell on you to make everything you wish come true."

The couple looked at her as if she had grown a new head. "Would you mind explaining that?" Merlin finally spoke up.

"Yes actually I would," Anna sighed. "Now, come with me. Arthur, heel."

Arthur sprung to his feet and placed himself behind Merlin, ready to slouch after his master like a true servant. Morgana could only gape at her half-brother with a look ranging from stunned to bewildered. Merlin however allowed an amused twitch of his lips to spring up.

"So Arthur believes he is my devoted servant?" Merlin asked, not taking his eyes off of his king.

Anna rolled her eyes. She should have seen this coming. "Yes, Merlin, my cousin believes that."

"Hmm," The young warlock pondered with an evil stroke of his chin. "Arthur?"

"Yes master," Arthur responded alarmingly quickly.

Merlin smiled. "Slap yourself around the face." Arthur immediately did as he was told, much to the dismay of Anna and radiant joy of Merlin. "This is the best day of my life!" The warlock chirped.

"Merlin I think we need to get this reversed quickly," Morgana attempted to scold, although her badly hidden smile didn't seem to back up her point. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Make him kneel before me."

Merlin only grinned wider. "Arthur, I command you to praise Morgana."

Arthur bowed to his lord and master before throwing himself to Morgana's feet like the unworthy pile of horse manure he viewed himself as. He reached up and grabbed her hand, kissed it and bowed his head. "It is my most humble honour that my sister is worthy of such a great man," he stated, genuinely declaring every word. Morgana raised her eyebrows and tightened her lips, trying so hard not to laugh. She could not even imagine how angry the king was going to be when this spell was removed.

"Why thank you my good man," She responded with a gentile curtsy and her most regal posh voice. "I have one request, if you would be so kind."

Arthur gazed up at her with a sparkle in his eyes. "For the lady of Merlin, anything."

Morgana bowed her own head as thanks. "How do you rate Merlin's intelligence?"

Anna couldn't help the snort that escaped her at Morgana's question. "There it is."

"Oh my lady," Arthur said, slowly rising to his feet. "I can honestly say, without a shadow of a doubt, that Merlin is the most intelligent man I have ever or will ever meet."

And that, it seemed, was that. Both Merlin and Morgana descended into wracks of painfully hysterical laughter, having to hold on to each other as they fell slowly to the ground. Even Anna it seemed had to turn away and bury her face in her hands. Arthur could only look at them all with concerned confusion.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding very vulnerable. Of course though that only hardened their laughter.

That was when Imi came out and knitted her eyebrows together upon seeing her parent flinging around on the floor like children. "What's so funny?" She asked Anna, feeling like she was missing out on the best joke ever. Anna leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Immediately Imi's faces morphed into one of complete hilarity. "Really?" She turned back into the room she had just entered through. "Hey! Hey Gwaine! Lancelot! Come here!"

"Am I missing something?" Arthur sounded a little more annoyed now as the crowd grew in numbers, briefly glancing down at Merlin and Morgana who were still crying on the floor.

James and Gwen returned, seemingly out of breath, as Anna whispered in Gwaine and Lancelot's ears. The two warriors burst into their own hysterical forms of laughter. James frowned. "What's so funny?" He asked when Imi fell onto him, clutching at his shirt to keep herself standing.

Arthur shrugged. "I honestly don't know. All I said was that I thought Merlin was the most –"

"Stop!" Anna stopped her big cousin before he could finish, knowing they had to move on. "Don't tell them otherwise we'll be here all night," she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes. "Imi gave me the mermaid scale, so we can summon the Wicca Siren to remove the curse on Merlin."

James shook his head, disappointed. "A Wicca Siren?" His eyes suddenly boggled, looking away from his sister with a thoughtful look on his face. "Wicca Sirens…"

"What is it?" Morgana asked as a still giggling Merlin helped her to her feet.

The sorcerer king twirled around, ignoring the question, to face his sister once again. "Anna you're thinking too hard," He stated, not missing the roll of her eyes. "No listen, just think of the most simple thing given all the facts you now know and that will be your answer. You're trying so hard to prove yourself that your overcomplicating things when you are SO much smarter than you give yourself credit for. So go on, say the first thing that pops in your head – don't even think about it."

Anna brought her head back, a little surprised by the compliment, but hastily spoke without thinking. "Malum placed Merlin under a wishing spell making everything he wishes come to be – Morgana went to retrieve the mermaid scale in order to summon the Wicca Siren despite knowing how dangerous they are because we didn't know the source of the spell – but now we know it's Merlin and he is under the enchantment why can't we just ask him to wish everything away – ah – oh…"

James smiled at her shocked expression, watching as it morphed into one of nearly delirious exultance. "Well done princess," he whispered so low that she didn't hear it, not that he had intended her to do so.

"I can't believe I did it," Anna gasped, ecstatic eyes rounding on her brother. "So all this time you just thought out loud?"

His head swayed from side to side. "It's a little bit harder than that, but most of the time pretty much yes."

"Ok then," Morgana spoke up, turning all eyes on her. She snorted when she looked at Arthur before she could stop herself. "Merlin, wish everything back to normal."

Merlin though didn't seem to hear her. His pensive gaze was locked on the ground, a million thoughts running through his mind. "What if I didn't?" He posed, looking up and between them.

Morgana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean think of all the things we could do with this!" He yelled excited. "I could wish Malum away, I could bring back little Anna just think of it."

Anna stepped forward. "I'm afraid not Merlin. Malum could release his hold on you at any time and then we would be right back where we started. I'm sorry…but it's not possible."

"Oh," was all the young warlock could stomach. "Ok, then, I wish for all the spells made by the wishing spell to withdraw, and I wish I no longer possessed the ability to make whatever I wish come to be."

With a simultaneous lurch Imogen, Arthur, James and Gwen all plummeted to the floor in a violent rage of convulsions. The rest of the group could only gape down at the scene, feeling an overwhelming sense of hopelessness until finally they slowed to a stop. Without pausing to think both Merlin and Morgana rushed to Imogen's side, not even noticing how Lancelot and Gwaine had attended to Arthur and Gwen.

"Imi?" Merlin was the first to question whilst Morgana stroked the sweat drenched hair from the girls face. "Imi are you alright?"

At first she didn't reply. In fact she seemed a little mortified if anything. Her mouth hung open, sweat glistening from her forehead as she gazed up at her parents. "Did I try and seduce _Uncle _Lancelot?" At her mothers' attempt at hiding a smile and her fathers' rather distinct look of repressed rage she looked like she was going to cry. "I…I think I'm going to throw up."

"You and me both," Merlin murmured, closely followed by a wince as Morgana slapped him round the arm.

"_You,_" Sounded a cold menacing hiss that sent chills down to Merlin's very marrow. He gulped, his skin tingling with fright, as he ever so slowly turned to face an Arthur Pendragon that was physically shaking with rage. The Kings' eyes were wild. Wilder than he had ever seen. They shone with a danger that the young warlock could never have perceived was humanely possible. Merlin rose to his feet, proceeding to take a shaky step back.

"Now, Arthur, let's not lose focus-"

"You made me SLAP myself!" Arthur roared, interrupting his advisors petrified plea. "YOU made me throw myself to my knees and praise Morgana! But you know what really _stings _Merlin?" Merlin shook his head, still stepping away from him. "What really crossed the line, was when you made me call you intelligent."

"Arthur, it was just a bit of fun," Merlin attempted once more to calm his deranged looking friend. "Surely we can overcome this. I mean, after all, we are going to be brothers in law someday."

"Oh dear," Morgana placed her face in her hands.

However Arthur's face twitched with a sadistic smirk, making him look positively insane. "Today's the day Merlin," the fair haired king said with a hint of relief in his voice. "Today's the day I finally kill you." And with that he lunged forward in a fit of infuriation, only just being grasped by the arms by Gwaine and Lancelot before he reached the terrified Merlin. The King proceeded to lash in the two men's grasp, his blood lust blinding him to Gwen sidling up beside him.

"Oh, by the way Arthur, I'm fine," She said, every word dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks for your concern."

Arthur kept his wild eyes on Merlin. "Not now Guinevere! I am trying to skin a chicken!"

Merlin raised an unsteady finger. "Pluck…"

"What?"

"You pluck a chicken," he responded in a small voice.

Arthur squinted his eyes at him. "Are you serious?" He looked at Gwaine. "Is he serious?"

"Arthur?" Anna's quivering voice reached his ears.

"No Anna! No! He has to learn right now!" Arthur growled at his protective cousin. "Merlin, I am going to pluck, skin and then boil you alive so that when I'm done, I can serve your remains on a plate to my father."

Anna sniffed. "Arthur," she tried again.

"Did I mention my father doesn't enjoy bones in his meat Merlin?" Arthur continued, ignoring his cousins' plea. "Because he doesn't, and you trust me when I say I'm going enjoy breaking every single one with my bare hands."

"Arthur!" Anna yelled this time.

Finally Arthur snapped his head to look at her. "What!" He yelled. However all of his anger drained from his face when he noticed the girl crying. "Anna what is it?" He asked, though his voice was a lot softer and more concerned this time. Anna shook her head and buried her tear stained cheeks in her hands.

That was when Imi stepped forward, having noticed something. "Anna…where's James?"

Merlin scowled heavily and looked around for the new sorcerer king. He was right here, having convulsions on the floor just like the other three only a moment ago. Yet even as he looked around he saw no sign of the immortal. He had simply vanished into thin air, somehow not alerting any of them in the process. He had no idea the man could be so invisible. He was always so loud and conspicuous that he found it hard to understand how he could simply slip away unnoticed, even with Arthurs' abrupt explosion.

"He's gone," Anna's teary voice brought him out of his revenue as he looked up at her. "It's started."

Merlin shared a look with Morgana before stepping up next to Imogen. "Where is he? What's started?"

She looked up at him, stretching the silence out unbearably long. However no one dared rush her. Whatever was going on it had the girl shaken to the core. All eyes now lingered on her, the previous fight being instantly forgotten as the sorcerer princess finally opened her mouth.

"A vengeance like no other."

* * *

So? What did ya think? I had this chapter in mind for donkey's years but it took me this long to write it. A comedy chapter amidst such obvious darkness :P In the next chapter: James finally lives up to the title fire and the rage; Death sweeps over previous characters from earlier on in the story; and the group desperately go in search of an out of control Sorcerer King...but what happens when they find him?

Dramatic no? I think you need a French accent to pull that off…


	26. A Vengeance Like No Other

Ok, first things first. I promised one of my reviewers, who just so happens to be one of my mates in real life, that I would post his review for my last chapter at the top of this one so he could ask you guys a question. Take what he says with a grain of salt because, well, we got a whole love/hate thing goin' on that some simply don't find pleasant. Not that I blame them. Ok, here we go:

**See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. Your chapters aren't chapters from a book their episodes from a TV show. In fact I want you to post this review at the top of your next chapter because all this supposed brilliance is getting out of hand.**

**AHEM**

**People, I would like to inform you as to why his chapters are both so long and lets face it, brilliant, and then ask you a question. I have unfortunately known him since we were kids and he had always been obsessed with great scifi to the point where it became a little unhealthy. Fortunately he now writes these in his spare time, and every chapter is like every series he has ever watched rolled into one big story and in the end I signed up just so I could leave reviews. He didn't tell me you could do it without that. In real life he is a very bad man who the spanish have named Omoola meaning bringer of STD's. I joke. But we have had a bit of a disagreement regarding the following question, and I would enjoy all of your opinions.**

**The question is: Are his chapters more like episodes from a TV show than chapters from a book? Please either do that pm thing or leave your answer in the next review. Peace out.**

**P.S - CoLdBlAdE is a douche. There. That's for all the times you leapt out at me when we were kids clutching a giant shoe horn and screaming "Whore" at the top of your lungs. Didn't I tell you? Bad man.**

There we have it and I can only apologize.

I recommend that you listen to the music **"Scully's theme" by Mark Snow** whilst reading this chapter. It's from the X-Files and just helped me so much when writing. Seriously search it on youtube if you want to find it. I wrote this whole chapter whilst listening to it if you want to give it a go.

Anyways as I read your reviews I got a tad emotional which is very rare. I really don't get emotional. I'm a male and straight and that's how we roll. But some of you are just so damned kind that I did, with all your as always kind words but especially your response to the news that I'm going to become a father soon. There were just so many of you that I decided to add the thanks into the Authors note instead of thanking you all individually. With all my heart I thank you sincerely. So on to your reviews.

**GuessWho: **Lol Thanks. I don't know about sublime but I'm glad you found it funny. That's what I was going for so all good. Thanks again.

**FirstM8ofJumpinJill:** Yeah it was long, and I think this one is even longer actually. Anyways thanks so much as usual, couldn't be happier that you found it so enjoyable, but trust me I am most definitely not an Author. But thanks :P

**No name:** You actually call yourself no name now don't you lol. Glad you found it so enjoyable and hope to hear from you again.

**Kingleycrab:** Lol your favourite Author ever huh? What do you say to that other than may I marry and impregnate you? Apparently I'm very good at the latter. Yeah I like to change the chapters tone as I go. If all your chapters are long and drawn out with nothing but death and crying then that's not only showing one side of the characters but also kinda boring I think. However you should probably stop calling me God lol for legal reasons. Thanks again.

**Mergana:** Lol sorry for making you seem foolish for laughing out loud. Actual LOLing huh? That's bad news especially in your school library. I am glad that you found it so funny though as I really did want to make people laugh given the drama in the last one. As always thank you and would love to hear from you again.

**CoLdBlAdE Fan No.1:** Hey ho again! Once more great name :P I don't think I can write for anything but obviously it means a lot when someone says you can. I'll always be the pessimist. Yeah decided to add some more Mergana moments as they were starting to lack. Lol yeah raped by ghosts, didn't you know that?

**Seddie lover:** I'll reply to both your reviews as one of that's alright? I appreciate you coming back and doing the second one after reading the Authors note especially and thank you so much for the congrats lol It's a very frightening prospect becoming a parent let me tell you and it's even more worrying when one of your first thoughts is "Oh cool, now I'll be able to understand Merlin and Morgana more in my story!". Yes! A sequel! I always wanted to do it and thought since I'm going to be spending so much time at home in the next few months, having finished with my first year Doctorate until late September and with the baby coming, that I will. I can't tell you the plot (though I have it all figured out now by the way) as it will ruin the ending for this but I'm already really excited by it :P Certainly now it made the best day of your life lol Oh and good luck with your internet connection. Is there anything more annoying than when your comp starts messing up? Never be sorry for giving a late review. The very fact that you take the time to review in the first place especially with your comp acting up makes me go all tingly…in strange places…yeah. I couldn't be happier that you found it so funny and I think I agree with you about the order in which you found it most funny. I LOVED writing servant Arthur with a passion. And with Imogen trying to seduce Lancelot it kinda just popped into my head about what would Imi consider awful when it was removed, as well as providing Gwaine with something to mock. Where did I get the idea about making James afraid of everything? Well I just had this image of the characters becoming the complete opposite of what they are. So James isn't afraid of anything so he screams in fear at everything, Imi is compassionate so I make her not care about anything, Gwen is quiet and shy so I make her a bold warrior and with Arthur, well, it speaks for itself. Did you not know the truth about convulsions? Yeah your just getting butt raped by spirits. I work in a hospital. Trust me :P I'm glad you understand why I change the tone of the chapters so much, to make sure people don't get bored with the constant drama since I certainly would, and yes the plot in the this chapter really goes up a bit so I had to. Plus their super fun. Anyways as always I ADORE hearing from you, with all my heart I thank you, and hope you like this chapter just as much. It's a lot of James but he deserves his own chapter now and again lol.

**AoiTatsu:** Hello! Great name by the way, does it mean anything? And thanks so much. I love you for reviewing, trust me. Lol a touching review? Believe me whenever I see that someone such as yourself has taken the time to leave a review I'm touched, and I really mean that. I completely agree with you about stories with OC's. Usually there just a way of allowing the Author to put themselves into the story and I find that slightly self-indulgent and extremely annoying, plus because of this they always make them perfect without a single flaw or something. With James, Imi and Anna I put them in because I thought they could honestly help the story and that you seem to think that as well really does mean a lot. It's more special when people like your characters for some reason lol Thanks for the respect :P It's a new sensation on me, but yeah I think it's important to change the chapters over-all tone. Otherwise I don't know about you but I'd get extremely bored if it was just all drama or all Mergana. As for having great fantasy thank you :P I always get uncomfortable when complimented, but I think the whole imagination thing stems from being an only child and spending a lot of time on my own growing up because of it. =D Thanks about the baby thing. Trust me, for as long as you can, wait until you have any kids, because I am not that old (22) and I am MESSING myself even as we speak. Seriously I'm shouting at people in streets and kicking puppies, it's not good. Anyways thank you so much for your review. As it turned out it was really touching :P so I thank you and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest.

**AttitudeQueen5287:** First of all, as always, thank you for far too kind words. Second, that is a fantastic idea about what I should have done with breaking up the chapters…where the hell have you been! Lol You read it for two days non-stop? Wow really? And I'm glad you decided to pause for the small thinks like eating, showering and sleeping. I hear they're important. Yeah I love writing the banter between Arthur and Merlin. That's probably the only part that comes easy to me, because that's what men do. We tease each other, put each other down and are then there to help if there is any trouble. It's kinda strange when you think about it. Soz about making you seem strange when you were laughing whilst reading it on your phone lol sounds more like I'm hurting you by writing this story. Takin' over your life for two days and then making you an outcast to society :P And I agree with you about Lancelot being out of character in this story. I put him in thinking I could write for him and then rather nastily found I couldn't lol but he's there now and I don't include him much. For the life of me I just can't relate to him and I've really tried. Thanks about James though. It's always a double surprise when people like one of your O.C's…although David Thewlis? I mean if that's how you like him then I don't want to take that away from you lol He hasn't got a bad voice though I'll give you that. And no I'm pretty sure there isn't a name for it though, although as a psychologist *ahem* trainee *ahem* I can tell you it's because your brain is always trying to find patterns and then will forever associate whatever it discovers with that thing. There was probably one sentence that made you think of him and then you stuck with it. Ah now I like Jonny Depp with captain Jack sparrow a lot. Very fitting :P As for thinking that replying to all my reviewers individually is generous, to be honest it does take a while (a couple of hours sometimes) but you all completely deserve it. Every review means the world to me and I can't think of another way to show it other than this so that's why. I agree with you about what they did to the ArMor as you put it romance by the way. I mean I like Merlin and Morgana, but I did like them as well, and I can't stand the Arthur/Gwen romance. It BORES me to tears, so you'll notice not that much is in here about them. I also agree that sometimes this story can become quite a bit about James and Imogen. It's just one of those things you do without realizing, and I'm sorry because this chapter is all about James really, but I am aware of it and trying to sort it out as best I can. Lol thanks so so much for the congrats. And yeah I know I couldn't believe it. I write that Morgana becomes pregnant and a few months later I'm told I'm gonna be a dad. What's kind sad is that one of my first thoughts was now can understand them better, and yeah Merlin handled the news a lot better than I did but to be fair his girlfriend a an effin princess (sort of) whereas my fiancé is still getting her masters in law. Not quite the same. Know I've already said it, and I hope I haven't gone on too much, but thank you so so SO much and really hope you like this chapter.

**Paladinobr:** First of thanks for the congrats. You've all been really kind about my news. Malum against Merlin, now that will happen I assure you. In fact I'm looking forward to it. One of the things I love about Merlin, and writing for Merlin, is that whatever he does he will succeed because of who he is. And he'll do it and just do it in the best way possible. Yeah I like writing the bits where Morgana just takes him by the collar and simply controls him with a bat of her eyelids because I could honestly see that happening in the show. Glad you liked Arthur being a servant because I certainly enjoyed writing it lol one of those rare bits that are just easy to write because we would all like to see it. Anyways as always thank you so much for yet ANOTHER brilliant review. I love to see your name and thanks again.

**Pheolix:** Hey, don't worry about not leaving a review for the last chapter. It's called life and it gets in the way, trust me I understand :P Yeah I know I loved Anna too, but I was always going to have Malum kill her because James reaction (as you will see in this chapter) will move the plot along massively. Yeah I really wanted a lighter chapter after the darkness of the last one, because the last thing I want to do is start depressing people or worse, bore them. I thoroughly enjoyed writing Arthur and James in the last chapter I must admit lol Who wouldn't want to see Arthur like that for a bit? And thank you, I'll be a little sad when I finish writing it, but as you've seen I am going to write a sequel. I'm going to be home a lot in the coming months with the time off and pregnant fiancé and junk so I really need to lol It also means I'll update quicker than before as well (this being the example). How many chapters are left? I can't say for sure, but the rough estimate would be about three or four – most likely four – but remember that is a rough estimate. Lol thanks for the congrats. I'm messing myself a little over it but I hear that's natural. I should probably stop eating soil though right? Anyways as always thank you so much for yet another brilliant review and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

**Morgana101:** Hey hey! How goes it? And yeah thanks :P Got a munchkin on the way. Haven't given myself too much time to think about it yet but I'm sure it will all come swooping in any second. At least I'll be able to understand how Merlin and Morgana feel now right? No I am NOT going to name it either James or Imi lol Seriously? In fact I don't think I'll be allowed to name it at all. There was an incident with a cat once…I was drunk…well let's leave it there. Yeah it was kind of obvious, but it wasn't meant to be subtle mainly because I'm not very good at it :P I hope your sniffles have gone now though. Dreadful things. Lmao woah angry much? Have I done bad? Nah it was the last weird chapter, the rest from now on are going to be rather dramatic including this one. Yeah a vengeance like no other, I wanted to make it rather dramatic because he's gonna do some bad things in this chapter. Kind of very bad things actually. I'm very sorry, they'll be a bit of Jimi or whatever I'm calling these days in this chapter and quite a bit in the next. I'll throw it in just for you so you can learn to trust again :P I do love me some cliffhangers it has to be said, but if it helps this chapter doesn't really have one, other than the promise of another chapter after it. Anyways as I say your one of my favourite names to see on the review list and I always love to reply to yours no matter how much I've wronged you :P I hope this chapter makes your day as well as the others. It's very James centric but the other characters are in it a lot.

**Whitepurity:** Hello! And thanks so much. Yeah I was kind of worried people wouldn't understand what was happening in the beginning and realised I should have said the beginning was four hours in the future or something. Lol sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you with the shout out…of course now I'm slightly tempted to do it again… :P I won't don't worry. And thanks, yeah I got a munchkin on the way. Although I don't think it's hit me yet and I still manage to burst into a sweat whenever someone mentions it. Anyways as always I love to hear from you and hope this chapter is alright as well.

**Michelle W:** Lol yeah it is pretty long and I'm not sure this chapter helps that really. Although you actually went back and read bits? Wow that's pretty cool. You see bits of Doctor who? Yeah it's all in there somewhere. I do it without realizing with a whole bunch of shows that I love, and I'm pretty sure James is based on him lol Again not on purpose but I think it's sort of undeniable. Anyways thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of it

**Merlinftw:** Thanks :P And thanks for taking the time to leave a review. They all mean the world to me. Hope you like this chapter just as much.

**EbonyK:** Wow you people are kind. Seriously it makes my head spin when I read reviews like yours. And I have to admit it would be cool to see James or Imi in the show. Actually I'm pretty sure I'd die happy. Yeah one of the original purposes of James was to bring out their cocky side so to speak, and I figured with the girls they had always relied upon the blokes to save the day when they themselves are pretty awesome. I must admit I enjoyed writing those four so out of character, in fact the complete opposite of what they normally are. My favourite though was writing Arthur slap himself lol really did enjoy that. I also thought it was time to have a bit more Merlin and Morgana as they had drifted away from the story a little. They'll be coming back in full force though in the upcoming chapters. Got some great ideas for them. YES THANK YOU! I'm always saying Mordred is the creepiest character but no one agrees with me! I mean he's kid with freaky eyes who always speaks with his mind I mean what the hell? Yeah poor James, though you might change your mind about that in this chapter, cause he's kinda pissed and doesn't really have any boundries. Anyways hope you like this chapter. It's kind of dramatic but it was needed. I adore hearing from you and thank you so so much.

**Virus:** Hey ho there! Am I going to make Merlin and James face off? Well wait and see :P Yeah I know poor Anna, and no one really realizes how much pain she's in, but she won't show it because of her guilt. Yes! Imi is a Dragon Lady! It suddenly hit me that Merlin had died in the future and he was her father, so that power would have come down to her as it had with Merlin himself. Plus it's super cool :P Hope this chapter is alright. It's quite James centric but the others are in it probably more than him lol if that makes any sense. Yes I'm gonna be a Daddy, as all the women in my life keep saying lol Nah I don't think it's hit me yet, although I do break out in a sweat whenever talking about it…that's normal right? And thanks again for the good luck. I promise to let you know how it goes especially since writing it means I don't have to say it and freak out :P is he joking? Ha ha! But no I'm not…Wow medicine huh? I thought about doing that but I'm not a patient man. Anyways thank you so much for your brilliant review and hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Awed by awesomeness:** There's that name again! Haha! Yeah I should grow up, and fast for obvious reasons. Thanks so much for the congrats on the baby. I haven't given myself proper time to freak out yet but I can feel it brewing :P Yeah thanks for that guerrilla warfare line by the way. To be honest I'm more worried about all this supposed love part…maybe I can write that into the story. See how it works? Ha! And yes it is true, awesomeness is not the dictionary, but apparently neither is gullable so people tell me :P Thank you so much for your far too kind words. Seriously far too kind. Half of this stuff is just off the top of my head so I'm not sure I deserve the praise. Enjoy the servant Arthur did ya? I must admit I did enjoy writing that. I just started thinking it might be quite funny if people become the opposites, i.e. Fearless James becomes afraid of everything, compassionate Imi doesn't give a crap about anything anymore, King Arthur the arrogant servant and humble Gwen the mighty warrior. I hope your brother doesn't call the white coats on you, and if he does, pretend you actually ARE crazy because the drugs are amazing. Glad you like the sequel idea. Since I posted that I've actually planned out the plot and everything, though I can't tell you what it is as it would ruin the ending to this. Can I tell you who it would be focused on? No lol But why don't you tell me what you wouldn't mind seeing as the sequel and I'll give you some hints. Best I can do. Oh yes my vegetation says hi by the way, and asks you to stop me eating the soil. It's a bad habit. Anyways I really adore, and I really do, seeing your name and smile whenever I read your reviews. Hope this chapter meets up with the rest of them, oh and a tip in case you fancy it. I wrote this whole chapter listening to the music from X-Files called "Scully's theme" by Mark snow and someone else. Might improve it for you. Thanks again!

**What the Badger:** Good god you people have good names, weird and wonderful. Firstly though thanks so much and I love that you seem to like James so much. It's incredible when someone enjoys one of your O.C's and I must say he has become a favourite amongst a lot of readers which is fantastic. Damn it! I totally should have done the shaggy Scooby thing. Crap. I just didn't think of it. Lol yeah, Morgana is a bit of a manipulator let's face it. She was backed into a corner so she used what she had, and why the hell not. Aha! Mr Hugs! That is what he shall be called, that darn scary puppy. Wow thanks so much for your amazing review. Every single word of that just made me want to do even better, and I sincerely hope this chapter is as pleasing to you as the rest.

**Sabine8195:** Lol thanks. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others as it's becoming increasingly difficult I must say :P Anyways really from the bottom of my heart thank you, especially for coming back and re-reading it which boggles my mind. Thank you.

**LM Quin:** Heeeeeeeey yourself :P Lol if you've been looking forward to it so much I hope it doesn't let you down too much. You should, and this is just advice, probably ease up on the self-torturing. I hear it's bad for you and perhaps even worse can give convulsions WHICH after you've read chapter 25 is not pleasant for obvious reasons. Lol yeah you're reviews are intoxicating to read. Their brilliant, inspiring and just an incy bit odd which I love. I'm gonna be a Grandaddy? Aha! I see! Because you're married to the fic I get it but there is something you must know…I think it's been seeing other readers *Gasps* Now I'm sure you crazy kids can work through it but I thought you should know my story is a whore. A foul, bed-wetting, disease spreading whore :P And don't be silly, of course you have strange yet powerful influences over me. I'm pretty sure I'd jump off a cliff if you told me to lol Whatever you do just don't call my grandson goofy…name him after another well-loved but perhaps less clumsy disney character such as Donald. Ah I love that duck. Anyways hope you enjoyed the last one and hope you enjoy this one even more. I LOVE hearing from you.

**MaryandMerlin:** Hello thar! Always great to – wait WHAT! You thought I was a girl? Dude what the… Oh the becoming a father did it for you huh? Yeah it'll do that lol Nah I've done that before with authors it's no biggie. Plus I've always got along well with women so you can't be blamed since most blokes don't. It's my natural charm what can I say :P Thanks for the congrats, and you hope it has my writing ability? Lol Yeah I can see it now "The Womb" by baby CoLdBlAde and P.S – I've gone and crapped myself again. Yeah the sequel! Since I posted that I was going to write it I've mapped out the main two plots and yes, even have a title. I won't be telling you it though :P Sorry, but it would ruin the ending for this. So you want the longest review reply thing huh? Well it shall be yours! And I believe I'm doing remjeyy next so you can compare if you wish. I'm glad you like the cliff hangers a little because I was starting to feel guilty about them…I so wasn't! Ha! Sorry but I am a bad person all round in real life. Gee I wonder how James got so mean? :P Your 56th in line to inherit the warbuttons bread? You will marry me and it will happen immediately, it's official. I mean yes I have a fiancé and a kid on the way but come on! I _love _that bread in a very unhealthy way so we're doing this and yes I will help you kill them all. Yeah sorry again about little Anna. I have a little cousin too, though her names not Anna its Caitlin, but that's who Anna was based on. Their the same age and everything so what you see James do in this chapter is very personal lol I took it personally what can I say? And I love that you like the long chapters so much because I think this is quite possibly the longest one yet, certainly for a while, and it is very dramatic. I absolutely DESPISE Jedward! I'm not even kidding! I would actually punch them if they were on fire and that is how you know you hate someone :P Thanks so much, I couldn't be happier that you found it funny because I really wasn't sure about most of it. You liked Arthur as a servant huh? I must admit I did enjoy writing that a little as I do love Arthur…in a completely hedero way of course…ahem, anyway yes! The Imi thing is a scary thought when you think about it. Can you imagine feeling no fear or consciounce or regret? Actually it sounds pretty awesome when said like that lol Yeah James really has completely lost it in this chapter and I do mean seriously lost it. Oh and it's ok to be possessive over him because as my mum used to say "He needs the love of a good woman." Seriously whenever she would see a murderer or just a bloke with an attitude problem then she would say it every time. Oh yeah Arthur totally wore dresses, you can really tell he's in touch with his feminine side. With Morgana being able to seduce Merlin so easily, well, it was kind of a given really I just wrote it down. Poor Merlin never had a chance. Yeah James did instantly love the Adult Anna the moment he saw her but at the same time kind of doesn't want to, he's a complicated person :P Lol you liked Arthur calling Merlin intelligent did you? I HAD to do that before I had Merlin wish away his own wishing powers because when was I going to get another opportunity? Yes indeedy as I said James has kind of lost his cool and is just going after everyone who had even the slightest contact with Anna. Total wig out some might say. Don't worry about the update times coz like I said I'm going to home a lot lately with no work and the Mrs wanting to stay in and watch crappy films such as love actually and BLOODY TWILIGHT God damn it do I hate twilight. No offence if you like it but I've seen it like 8 times and I never even wanted to watch it once! I'm going insane! Be nice to my gf and she'll love me forever huh? What about when she's already experiencing mood swings? And cuddling up to my little cousins and refusing to let them go because trust me she's turning odd already at three months. In fact if you have any more advice about what I should do then I honestly beg you to tell me because I need all the help I can get trust me. Your dad sounds like a genius. Be nice to her now and I can blackmail her later I love it! Please thank your dad for me. Well, I hope that was long enough? It took me like 45 minutes Lmao but you are worth every sing solitary second in my eyes and I really mean that. In fact I probably would marry you if I had the chance :P because I love seeing your name and cant help but smile at your reviews. Thank you so so SO much, my awesome reviewer :P

**Firedragonheart:** Aha! You again. Thanks once more. You must be getting so bored of my thanks by now lol anyways as always brightens my day to see your name. Hope this chapter is to your liking as well.

**MorganaElenaLeFay:** Lol thanks. Really glad you liked it as I wasn't entirely sure how it would be perceived. Yeah I just made them all the opposite of what they usually were basically. James afraid of everything, Gwen a mighty warrior, Arthur a servant and Imi not caring about anything. Lol did you like the whole Imi seducing Lance thing? I thought that would be nice for her to wake up too. Lol I knew _exactly _what Merlin would do if he had the power over Arthur. Seriously I've never typed so quick my entire life. Anyways as always I love hearing from you and hope you like this chapter as much as the last one, though it's a tad more dramatic.

**Remjeyy:** Lol thanks for the congrats. It will sink in eventually. Woah thanks so much. Those are some highly regarded words your throwing out there lol are you sure? And yeah I like to switch it from serious to humorous and then back again which is exactly what I've done with this chapter. Keeps both me and hopefully the readers from getting bored. Jesus Christ I'm scrolling down your review so I can reply to it and I'm just gobsmacked by all your incredible praises I truly am. Thank you so much again lol Yeah I know what you mean by it's a good thing I kept Anna dead. It really annoys me when stories ALWAYS bring them back and I didn't want to be one of them. Yeah James goes nuts in this chapter, like properly of his trolley, completely stricken with grief. Lol I'm glad you like the idea of a sequal but I am sorry I made you stub your toe. I've broken three bones, dislocated my shoulder and still I swear stubbing your toe hurts more. To be honest I don't really know what Merlin is descended from, so I checked out the Arthurian legend a little myself and found all kinds of different things. Like you I read that he was delivered to a nuns by an angel, some said his father was a demon, and some even said he was an immaculate conception which would tie in with the whole god thing. Lmao yeah the Imi "Oh no she didn't moment". It just sort of occurred to me that if she didn't care about anything then why wouldn't she say something like that? Anyways thank you so very much for an amazing review. Really I don't know how to thank you for your incredibly kind words.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?** **In my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet; Have you ever wondered what cheese says when it gets it's picture taken?; Knock knock, whose there, no one your insane; can you believe the person who wrote all this randomness I going to be a father in six months?** **And I hear Tom and Jerry have fathered a lovechild named Terry.**

* * *

Chapter 26 – A Vengeance Like No Other

"What is this obsession with James and his stupid vengeance?" Merlin stampeded up to Anna in a tidal wave of confusion. The sorcerer princess was still crying, so in hindsight he probably should have been more understanding in his approach. But to be honest he was becoming quite angry himself at the whole idea. Everyone kept warning him of the so called danger of the sorcerer king but he still didn't know why. Yes he knew the man was powerful but he was sure there was no need for all the hype. The Dragon was running, the Empaths were afraid to go near him and now Anna was in floods of tears over it. Something he imagined didn't happen very often.

"What's the obsession?" Anna responded in disbelief.

Merlin looked around at all the faces around them to see if he was on his own. "Yes," he exclaimed, turning back to Anna. "I realise he's powerful but together we could stop him, of that I'm sure."

She shook her head, disappointed with the warlock she had always looked up to. "You really don't understand do you? You think you've seen what he's capable of? Everything, _everything _you've seen him do so far has been restrained because of some morality or personal loyalty to you. Now he has no such restrictions, and whatever you do he will see coming days before you do it because he's just that smart. Imagine the plans of a man who brought your daughter back from hell, who can send thousands of Faery running with a speech, who knows almost everything there is to know about everything. Now you tell me why we're so obsessed," she spat the last phrase.

The sound of screams echoed through the halls of the palace of purity, igniting their attention and interrupting Merlin's shame. The young Warlock turned back to look at Arthur through default. The two secret friends shared a non-verbal look of panic, before both men charged toward the door, The rest of the group followed with a sense of unease. After all what could cause such a riot from within such a well-guarded facility? Merlin reached the doors first and threw them open before immediately stopping dead in his tracks. Hordes of Empaths were charging in the same direction, panicked gasps and furious chatter overcoming the noise their stampeding feet were creating.

Without giving it another thought the young warlock pushed his way into the crowd, much to the protests of an anxious Morgana. Needless to say perhaps he should have listened to her. Several times he nearly got trampled by the most peaceful people in the world, spooking him further into wondering just what had caused such a reaction. Finally, and having some rather dangerous close calls, he reached what appeared to be the reason for all the rush…and his eyes began to water at the sight before him. Eventually the others caught up. First Arthur with Morgana, then Anna, and finally Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine. All of them recoiled at the horror, stepping over crying women who had fallen to the floor and shielding their children.

The forest before them had erupted in flames that stretched out to every corner of the island, spitting and hissing at them like some uncontrollable animal. However that wasn't what was causing the extreme response from the Empaths. Just before the entrance to the trees, in a huge get wrenching pile, lay what must have been every single creature from the pit of Zao. Mermaids, Borgan, Déora and the Adrenness all laid broken and lifeless before their very eyes. They may not have been the friendliest of creatures, but Merlin could understand a little why the Empaths were so upset. After all they had spent their lives with them, but surely this was a slight over-reaction. However that was when his eyes picked up something else hidden within the flames, something that confused him and made him wonder how he had missed it. There was an absolutely massive area that was not covered in flames in the shape of a symbol. A symbol he did not recognise.

He looked up the row of people to spot Kalladine gazing at the spectacle with hauntingly stoic look. With one last glance to the flames he made his way to him, passing a grown man who was rocking back and forward on his knees. "Vengeance," he whispered to himself repeatedly. Merlin could only scowl harder as he reached the Emperor of the Empaths.

"You know, it's funny," Kalladine said in a soft voice. "Before you people came here our biggest problem was making sure no one was out after dark. Now the creatures are dead, my wife is in hell, strange spells plague our home, an innocent child has been murdered and now the most feared prophecies are coming true."

Merlin sighed. It was a selfish realization to recognise he had not even thought of the danger they had brought on such peaceful people. "We are sorry Kalladine. You do not deserve this."

"I only meant to demonstrate the sorrow I feel for you and you're friends if this is your life," The emperor explained, making Merlin feel even more guilty. "And to think the sorcerer king did all this in a matter of moments, and yet I am not surprised. I told you before that we can feel the emotions of others am I right?" Merlin nodded. "Well we can feel James Regus as well, and I am not ashamed to admit that it scares me. It scares me a lot."

Merlin sent the man a sympathetic look. "It must be difficult-"

"Difficult does not even begin to describe it," Kalladine cut him off, his voice quivering. "You cannot fathom the pure wrenching pain that shatters his heart with every step he takes. Merlin," Kalladine turned to him, Merlin noticing how he was switching between names rather fluently. "It's a rage I dared not know existed, a rage feeding his power and believe me he has not even begun yet. This is just a warning to you and us! All this destruction and death is just a _warning _so we will not follow him! Can you believe it?"

Merlin felt tears sting his eyes as he began to understand what had the Empaths so freaked. "Kalladine, what does that symbol mean?"

The Emperor looked away from him, his chin tensing in an effort to halt his own tears. "It's a symbol that refers to an ancient and guarded text, written by the seers of old thousands of years ago. They predicted, using crystals similar to that of the crystal of Neahtid, that a cloud would descend upon the world when the blood of an innocent is spilled over a furious heart. There was a lymric written along with it as it was back in those days that spoke of a man, a good man, who would bring this apocalypse about. A man that would one day be known as the fire and the rage."

Merlin's eyes shot open at the title, his ears not believing the information received. "Are you saying that ancient seers predicted this moment thousands of years ago? That they predicted James reaction to Anna's death?"

"Yes," Kalladine confirmed with sad eyes. "Despite your daughters and Anna's interruptions in time, true prophecy cannot be broken. It even mentions the name Malum. We Empaths know it well. Far, far too well. Would you like to hear it?"

Merlin swallowed. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"You are a wise man Merlin, but I think it necessary that you do," The Emperor sighed.

_"Upon the time of great sorrow,_

_An Innocent shall be slain,_

_A good man will unleash his fury,_

_And make us feel his pain,"_

_A Vengeance like no other,_

_Malum, what have you done?_

_The seventh crowned King we speak of,_

_For his revenge has begun,_

_A storm of wrath and hate,_

_Hidden behind a smile,_

_A danger you don't even realize,_

_Until you lay slain in a pile,_

The assassins three ran, feet pounding against the soil beneath them. Tears streaked down from their terrified eyes. Their pants coming in frenzied gasps. Glimpses, flashes, crossed their vision of the man they knew as their king. His shadow dashed across the tall trees of the forest. It taunted them, teased them, warning them that he was close.

_His sister is dead,_  
_His world now so bleak,_  
_No power left inside him,_  
_Not even for him to speak,_

_Hurt so many times,_  
_But never truly healed,_  
_So now you will see them,_  
_His scars no longer sealed,_

Night drenched their vision, the darkness concealing their threat to the point of madness. He was doing it on purpose. Using fear to lead them to a location as of yet unknown. He could have them already if he wanted, but that is not his plan. He was angry, the tales of his fury having reached even their ears. No. His plan wasn't to just wipe them out, he wanted them to know their death was upon them just like his sister had. They knew he was aware it was not by their hand little Anna had died, but they had once tried to kidnap her. The faint connection was clearly enough.

_Sometimes they will ask him,_  
_Has he always been this way?_  
_It breaks his heart to answer,_  
_But it is the truth that he will say,_

_No he hath not always,_  
_But probably will always be,_  
_The darkness that dwells inside him,_  
_Now the only living part of he,_

Both Shallot and Kay ceased their scurrying as a scream filled their ears. It was a scream of their sister, Belak, who had somehow disappeared from their side. They both gulped and shared a look equal in horror. He was taking them one by one. Shallots eyes drifted down to the gold bracelet around Kay's wrist with shimmering eyes, a thought clearly occurring to her. Kay caught the look and shook her head before grabbing her wrist to begin their furious escape again.

_He'd kept it in for so long,_  
_So much fury never let out,_  
_Struggled with every tantrum,_  
_Suppressing the urge to shout,_

_But the turning point was now,_  
_Will you see your demise?_  
_For he will uplift his rage,_  
_And spring to your surprise,_

Shallot ran, eyes darting to every shadow and crevice in the wood. Her idea was trampling through her head almost as swiftly as she herself was through the trees. The gold bracelet was their only defence against their hidden enemy. She twisted her neck to look at her partner to find a void of empty space. She skidded to a halt, twisting and turning until she was satisfied that she was now all alone. She swallowed as her lower lip began to tremble, eyes refusing to blink. Her pants for breath became hushed as if afraid she might wake him.

_No longer will you hurt him,_  
_No more pain will he feel,_  
_This day will end his sorrows,_  
_And break that holy seal,_

_His emotions flow with hate,_  
_And death you will meet,_  
_Through this day of reckoning he has realized,_  
_Revenge through fire is sweet,_

A raven shot out of the bushes behind her, jolting the red headed woman and causing her knees to buckle. She went crashing to the floor in a heap of sobs, mud covering her skin. Her eyes followed the black bird, her omen of death, into the night sky until its scathing black feathers crossed paths with the hooded figure of her nightmares. Her breathing halted, her neck craned up to the tall slope before her. For there, with his hood cascading over his face, was the silhouette of James Regus himself. His features were hidden by the light of the moon behind him, his hooded robe fluttering off in every direction due to the light breeze. She dug down deep to find the strength to move. Eventually she buried her heels in the damp soil and pushed herself to her feet, turned…and immediately fell onto her back again. He was there. She didn't know how, but he was there, emerald eyes shining in the haunting pale glow of the moonlight.

She shook her head, shifting backwards on her rear end and palms. "No…," she begged with a shaky voice as he casually descended upon her, his hood covering all but the bottom of his chin and his eyes in shadows. "Please, I didn't do anything! I'm sorry about your sister but I never – AGH!" She screamed when he threw his hand out to his side, deep scratches clawing across her face as he did. She flipped around onto her front at the sheer force of the blow, her face burying in the mud. She coughed in a vain attempt to clear her lungs of the dirt but felt his strong hand grasp the back of her dress. Before she knew what she was doing she felt herself slam into a tree, her eyes eventually looking up to see him pressing her against the trunk.

Her own green orbs scanned his before she let them mercifully fall. In his she found no compassion, no mercy or love nor the whispers of humour that could usually always be found glowing within them. This was not the man she had encountered before. He fluctuated power and rage, the darkness having obviously consumed his soul.

"What-?" Her own cough interrupted her. "What do you want from me?"

His smirk was his only reply, but it wasn't the cheeky sort he was known for. It was empty. It was malicious. It was simply devoid of all humour and fun. It was the smirk of a man about to kill. His hand rose along with her heartbeat to reveal the gold bracelet her sister Kay had been wearing, splatters of still moist blood dripping from it. Shallot's breathing rapidly increased at the sight. He knew about their secret weapon, and she now knew her life was over.

"Mummy!"

Shallot's green eyes snapped in the direction that the child's voice had come from, instinct recognising it. There she saw her small daughter running toward her with a panicked look on her face, behind her a small village the assassin had come to view as home. Now she knew true fear. Now she could honestly say she could stare evil in the eyes as she gazed back at her once adoptive brother, James Regus. Not even her sisters in death knew of this place or her daughter, and yet somehow he must have teleported them here without her even realising. His eyes gleamed coldly at her. No. No, he wouldn't. He was a good man deep down. He wasn't capable of doing the horrors that flashed across her mind.

"You wouldn't," she gasped, utterly lost in a void of aching terror. "You're better than this. You would never…surely you could never-" His leather gloved finger pressing against her quivering lips silenced her revolted rambling, a handsome yet terrifying grin spreading across his face. When he neither said or did anything she re-opened her mouth to speak again, only this time he slammed her back hard against the firm bark of the tree. The wind was instantly knocked out of her. However he did not give her time to recover when he forcefully grabbed her throat, lifted her off the ground and grazed his lips across her ear.

"I'm going to make you watch," his voice was so weak, so soft and calm that for one blissful moment she didn't register what he had said. At least not until he continued. "I'm going to make you watch as everything you love burns…then I'm going to kill you," he placed a tender kiss to her clammy cheek. "As you watch I want you to remember what a mistake you made when you decided to choose my father and Malum over me – I want you to know how I felt when I saw my sister dead, and just so you know…the less you scream, the more brutal my vengeance will become," he sighed, relishing in the exquisite sickness on her face. "Enjoy."

_For he is power, he is pain,_

_Wild and unleashed from his cage,_

_For he is danger, he is thunder,_

_He is simply, the fire and the rage."_

Morgana shivered, having overheard the chilling parable of centuries past. An ancient parable that had half the world scared to death. The only problem she had was accepting that this had all been caused by the man they knew, James Regus. Over the past months she in particular had come to care for the troubled royal. This was the man she told off countless times, slapped round the head as if he were a child and teased completely unafraid. She just couldn't see what all the drama was about. It just seemed over the top to describe the man that told joke after joke, the cousin of her half-brother, the man her daughter loved.

She looked at Imi to see the girl wringing her hands, clearly not knowing what to do with herself. She drew in her lips into a tight line as she thought. They needed a plan. It was beyond clear that the sorcerer king did not want to be followed, but surely if they had a chance to talk to him he would see reason. He couldn't be that far gone. Her eyes fell on Anna who staring out across the once beautiful landscape that now drowned in flames, and an idea hit her. If this was all because little Anna had died then surely James would listen to her future self. All they had to do was work out where the furious immortal would reek havoc next and meet him there. And she thought she knew where.

* * *

Malum casually strode through the doors of the Venemagus throne room. He had just come back from his recruitment trip, and right now the Venemagus kingdom was overflowing with thousands of Faery and scum from across the world. He had been using the sorcerer kings castle as a home, after all he had been the original sorcerer king himself. It was his first. However a sight hit him as he entered that seemed alter from his own opinion.

His face tightened a little as he spotted his protégé, Mordred, hanging from the wall over the throne. His small hands had wooden spikes through them to keep him hanging, although that seemed to be his only support. The young boy was still very much alive if his gasps were anything to go by. Malum snarled at that. It meant that he had been left here as a threat, a warning, and there was only one person alive who would dare show he was capable of sneaking in and out of his kingdom as and when he wished.

The Demon Lords lips twitched a little. "Impressive, Regus."

* * *

"Morgana I do not like this," Merlin's voice annoyingly reached her ears once again. The black haired beauty rolled her eyes, wondering if she could pull a muscle in them she had done it so much lately.

They had been silently skulking through the tunnels of the masters den for what felt like an eternity, sneaking through the shadows proving harder with a large group. Behind her crept Merlin, Arthur, Imi, Anna and Gwaine, Lancelot and Gwen having been left behind to help the Empaths should the sorcerer king return to question them.

"I agree Mum," Imi spoke up from the darkness. "The masters are dangerous. Are you forgetting that they stabbed me little under a week ago?"

Morgana spun wildly around to face her daughter. "No, Imogen, I have not," the mother replied in a heated whisper. "For as long as I live I will never forget that moment, and if you remember _that _was the very reason I wanted you to stay behind in the first place. It's your fault for being so stubborn." Both Arthur and Merlin scoffed behind her, earning the two men her blazing glare. "Something funny?"

Merlin and Arthur shared a look of equal panic. "No, no nothing at all. Arthur?"

"Nope. Just clearing my throat."

"See? Nothing," Merlin was eager to please. "Imi, stop being so stubborn. It's bad for you."

"And his guardian is a physician," Arthur added, also it seems fearing his sisters wrath. "So…you know…stop it."

Gwaine sighed, sounding tired. "Could someone remind me why I am here?"

"Because you're trying to get me into your bed," Anna answered without thinking, casting an uncomfortable silence over the group.

Gwaine cleared his throat. "Right. Forgot you people could read minds for a moment there."

"I can't read minds," Anna responded and simultaneously sent chills up the warriors spine. "But thanks for admitting that to the majority of my family."

"I'd keep it away from James though if I were you," said Arthur from the front.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Gwaine asked genuinely curious.

"Because, right now, even I want to slit your throat for saying that to my little cousin. I'm pretty sure James would be a lot more imaginative," The kings' tone did not sound remotely humorous, causing Gwaine to smile a little awkwardly.

Merlin had to hold back a laugh. It was strange, but somewhere along this journey they had all become really quite close despite their enormous differences. Perhaps that was why they had formed such a bond in the first place, because of how different they were. "Leave him alone Arthur. Imi, how much further? And bare in mind Gwaine's life may hang in the balance."

"Uncle Arthur you can't kill Gwaine until he's told me how he gets his hair like that. Mum tell him," Imogen threw in with a big old grin in her mothers' direction.

"Arthur leave him alone," Morgana ordered in a distracted manner, eyes roaming the darkness for any sign of life. "Actually how do you do it? Is it a combination of things? You can't tell us you just wake up like that."

"What is your obsession with my hair?" Gwaine protested a little indignantly. "Look all I do is…wait, what's that?" Gwaine's eyes flickered over to a small door with a faint golden glow breaking free through the crack at the bottom.

Imi's grin faded from her face, her expression turning stern. "That's it. That's the entrance door," she stated and withdrew her two immortal daggers with experienced finesse. Arthur, Morgana and Gwaine withdrew their new immortal swords the Empaths had supplied, whilst Merlin and Anna mentally prepared themselves for a fight. With careful, weary strides Merlin and Arthur lead the way to the door, eyes peeled for any form of movement no matter how small. The actual door itself was so well hidden in the shadows and so unassuming that had it not been for the light they might now have even noticed it. Edging Merlin began reaching out to push the stone entrance, refusing to blink in case the subtle movement be used as a distraction by the dozens of immortal sorcerers that were sure to be on the others side.

However with a snap the heavy seeming archway was thrown open of its own accord. The intruding six all burst into a defence strategy they hadn't even needed to organize, peril coming as quite the regular visitor in their world. Merlin stood still as Anna slid up next to him, Arthur and Gwaine spreading themselves out to the wings whilst Morgana and Imi prepared themselves for an ambush from behind. Merlin lifted his outstretched palm and aimed it at the door, just waiting to see the almost definite horde of blood thirsty masters, but instead seeing something his eyes were not ready for.

"Hi," chirped a little blonde girl, no older than little Anna had been, with an almighty smile on her face.

Merlin immediately dropped his hand, as if afraid he might attack the child by accident. "He…hello?" He greeted, though he sounded incredibly unsure.

"Are you Emrys?" She asked whilst still smiling.

Merlin pouted confused, turning to Anna next to him before turning back to the child. "Yes?"

The little girl beamed. "Oh goodie!" She yelped, storming out of the archway to stand before him. "My name is Camilla and for my _whole _life I've wanted to meet you. My Daddy said you would be the greatest sorcerer _ever _someday," she continued excitedly, her little head having to crane all the way back so her giant green eyes could gaze up at him in wonderment.

Merlin seemed disturbed to say the least. "Oh…well…nice to meet you Camilla."

"I told all the grown up masters you were coming," Camilla stated, bouncing on her heels. "I told them you would come and save us from the bad man but they didn't believe me. Adults are so stupid."

The intruding six all gathered beside him to stare down at the child. "The bad man?" Morgana asked in her softest voice.

Camilla's wonderful gaze turned sad at the mention of him and nodded. "James Regus," She said in a small scared voice. "He's coming for us, and he's angry. So very, very angry. I've heard all my aunts and Uncles talking when they thought I wasn't listening, saying things like he's going to hurt all of us until we know his pain, but Emrys can save us," The little girl seemed happy once more. "I knew you wouldn't let him hurt me."

They all stood shocked for a moment, digesting her words and the heart breaking sadness within them. Clearly the child was the offspring of one of the masters but was she right? Had James become the new bad man? Imi shook her head and knelt down in front of her, offering the girl a friendly smile. "Camilla, I don't know what you've heard, but James Regus is not a bad man. In fact he's actually quite a nice man, he's just a little upset at the moment because his little sister was taken from him."

Camilla shook her head almost immediately. "No he's not. He's a bad man. He makes us see him in our dreams doing horrible things. The last one showed him burning all the creatures of Zao just because he could, and then he was killing the assassins three and…and…" The little girl had to wipe her eyes as big tears threatened to fall. "And then there was this little girl burning in a small village with Shallot screaming-"

"Camilla," Imi interrupted the frantic girl. "I have no doubt you saw those things, but James couldn't have done them. I know him, I love him, and he's not capable of that."

Camilla simply gazed at her for a while before leaning in closer to her face. "You seem really nice," she whispered in a kind voice. "That's why I'm sorry that you're wrong."

* * *

"Grand Elder!" A young elf cried as he stormed into Antor's chambers. The grand elder of Avalon spun around as quickly as his old bones would allow to view the young elf. "Grand Elder! You must see this!"

"What is it, child?" He asked concerned. This sort of behaviour was not normal in Avalon.

The young elf panted, trying to catch his breath. "He is here, Chief."

Antor merely gazed at him. He didn't have to ask who the young male was talking about. "Show me," he demanded. Moments later he was exiting his crystal fortress and cutting through the crowds that had gathered, all there to see if the stories they had heard were true. The grand elder eventually reached the front, lifted his line of vision and froze on the spot. Standing just in front of their golden gates stood the silhouette of a dark hooded figure, his robe billowing playfully behind him in the breeze.

"What does he want?" A woman asked from beside him, her voice shaking.

"Oh Malum…what have you done?" Antor forced out a long, sad breath to make himself breathe again. The sorcerer king merely continued to remain frozen as if he were a monument. A monument of death. "He has come to collect, my dear," the grand elder finally managed. "He wishes to recruit us."

The woman's eyebrows reached her hairline, her forehead creasing with panic. "Recruit us? For what?"

Antor summoned all his strength before answering. "For vengeance."

* * *

Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Imi, Anna and Gwaine stepped through the archway and were instantly greeted by dozens of faces. Morgana nearly gasped as she studied them, Camilla leading them down the pathway they had lined out. These were the masters? She questioned herself. She had built up this image that they were all evil, frowning monsters after discovering what they had done to her daughter…but these people looked far from all of that. In fact if she had to label them as anything it would be as victims. They all looked so tired and afraid, which even though she was no expert prompted her in to realising immortals should not look so pathetic.

She looked down to the end of the path little Camilla was leading them down to see a young woman with curly brunette hair and a warm smile on her face. The black haired beauty chanced a glance at her companions, seeing that they were all just as confused as she was.

"Welcome," The curly haired girl greeted as soon as they had reached them. "My name is Lynette, and I am the new leader of our group."

"New leader?" Merlin questioned sceptically, watching as little Camilla ran over to one of the men and hugged him.

"Yes Emrys," Lynette answered. "After the sorcerer kings and Imogen's last visit James was very adamant about a change of leadership. And since he killed our former leader Cara we didn't have much of a choice as it was anyway," She added kindly. Merlin looked around noticing that they had now been surrounded, and turned scowling back to her. She smiled in response. "You have nothing to fear from us any longer Emrys. Whilst it is true that some of our ranks still have not warmed to intruders I have convinced them that you are our allies. We must work side by side if we are to defeat Malum."

Merlin, with a great deal of difficulty, nodded in agreement. "And I hear you want my help."

"Help?" Lynette frowned before looking to little Camilla. "Ah, I see. Young Camilla has always been very taken with your legend Emrys. You can't blame her for casting you as our saviour during such fearful times."

Morgana stepped forward. "Well we did not come here to help you. After what you did to my daughter I have no qualms with James having his way with you," she spat venomously.

"However we did come to talk to James and bring him with us," Arthur commented. "Though I happen to agree with Morgana."

Lynette nodded in understanding. "Of course. I would apologize if I did not know how it feels when faced with losing someone you love so much, but I hope you realise I am there leader now. I do not share the same views as our former leader. I never have," she seemed to reluctantly wish to add something before continuing. "However I also hope that you appreciate certain traditions."

"Traditions?" Morgana snapped, subconsciously stepping in front of Imogen.

Lynette noticed it. "Yes, traditions. We have a lot of enemies and must be careful. You must stay here until we tell you to leave."

"You will do no such thing," Anna stated, stepping forward.

Lynette frowned at the other woman, clearly a little confused. "I am sorry but I don't recognize you-"

"I am your princess, Anna Regus," she hastily replied. Instantly frantic conversation started from all the masters around them, coming at them from every angle. Based on this Anna continued. "I'm from the future, the same future that Imogen is from, and I demand that you abandon this ancient tradition."

"Sweet mercy…" Lynette gasped. "Is it truly you? Little Anna all grown up?" Anna nodded. "Then there must indeed be a divine power, and I'm sorry, but we cannot abandon such traditions that have kept us safe for hundreds of years on the order of an anomaly no matter who she may be."

"If you do not let us leave as we wish then we will make our own way," Merlin was quick to respond, growing tired of all this. As he did Arthur, Morgana, Imi and Gwaine all withdrew their individual weapons to demonstrate their agreement. "It's your choice."

Lynette seemed deeply saddened by this. "Please, I beg of you. I have done everything I can to ensure your safety but you must abide by our laws or I cannot protect you."

"We do not follow your laws," Morgana spat, noticing Brutus send off Camilla who ran off and disappeared through one of the doors.

"So then," Sounded a male voice from the shadows, hidden amongst the darkness. Merlin's eyes shot open at the familiar voice behind them. Lynette spun wildly around at the voice she had been dreading upon hearing the news, the news of James Regus beloved baby sister's unfortunate death. Her eyes landed on him, James Regus himself, casually strolling into their golden chambers with his brilliant green eyes darting all around him. He finally reached them, barely remaining on the boundries of Lynette's personal space, his cold gaze sending tremors of fear through her entire being. "It's you," he whispered, his voice disturbingly smooth.

"Thank the maker," Morgana breathed a sigh of relief.

Anna's expression hadn't changed though. "Don't thank him yet."

Lynette swallowed her fear in hopes of finding her voice. "Hello, Sire," she croaked out, unable to tear her eyes away from the new sorcerer king.

"I see you have been selected to lead this group Lynette," He said in much the same tone as before until eventually giving them a slow, careful nod. "Good," Lynette released a heavy sigh of relief. "I would have picked you…just remember who you report to, hmm?"

She feverishly nodded her head. "Of course, my Lord."

"Thank you," He smirked at her before looking around. Every single person within the room was looking at him with expressions varying between different levels of fear, which is also when he noticed Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Imi, Anna and Gwaine giving him similar looks. His smirk was slowly wiped from his face. "Well, I suppose I should have known you would follow me but I guess I was distracted. Have you come to discipline or stop me? Because I would strongly advise against either."

Arthur took a bold step forward and was instantly halted when Merlin snatched his arm. The fair haired king shrugged him off with a weird look. "We've come to bring you back," he stated, fearless. Like most of them there with the exception of Imi and Anna he had no idea how dangerous his cousin really was.

"Uncle Arthur, don't," Imi now snatched his arm and pulled him back, placing a protective hand on her Uncle's chest. Unlike with Merlin though he didn't shrug her off. Apparently his niece was allowed to touch him, Merlin thought with an inward smile. "You can't picture him as the same man we know at the moment," she whispered in his ear. "Wait for the joke."

"The joke?" Arthur furrowed his brow at her.

Anna arrived on his other side and whispered in his other ear. "When he starts making jokes, then we talk."

Arthur looked at his two female relations, idly noticing how he was related to every woman in the room within their group, with a confused pout. He turned his blue eyes to look up at James who was staring straight at them with his bloodshot green eyes. He didn't get it. He couldn't feel anything different from his cousin. However Merlin could see it. He could _sense _it. His head twitched weirdly, bouncing around on his neck. The rage, the power and the utterly heart-wrenching pain radiating off of James in almost physical waves of energy. "Arthur, listen to her."

"My King," Lynette interrupted before the intruding six could tell him what was happening just moments before his arrival. "We danced with joy when we heard of your triumph over our father, and were deeply saddened by the loss of little Anna," A lengthy, dangerous silence followed her condolences as he kept his back to her. Anna hung her head. "Brother…we are so sorry," she said softly, her own eyes gathering with tears.

Morgana studied the sorcerer kings face. His eyes glistened, his jaw tensed and he sniffed. All the signs of a man doing everything he could not to cry, and just like that she forgot all of her previous protests against his behaviour. Instead she found herself imagining what she would do if Imi was ripped away from her as Anna had been torn away from him, and if she had the powers of a God as he did. She shook her head to clear such thoughts. They were making her feel too emotional at a time when she needed her wits about her, and more importantly when she did she could physically feel the aura of agony surrounding the man. It was like an aura of humidity that made her sweat when getting too close. She looked away from him as quick as she could, not wishing to feel his anguish any longer. How could he stand it?

James slowly turned to face Lynette, eyes still glistening and jaw still tense. "Do not presume I have forgotten that you all wanted her dead not so long ago," he warned, dark robe billowing behind him as he charged over to her. "Plus Imogen delivered the final blow to our father and as far as I'm concerned I only have…had one sibling, and now she's dead, so do not call me brother," he smirked as he walked around them room, circling a desk in the middle of the room and tracing his fingers along the wood. "Now I would like to know where the man who murdered my sister is please, because I know he has been here. I can see him now, peeing on the walls to mark his territory and giving a select few of you a nice refreshing golden shower. Am I wrong?" He asked with a toothy grin. Anna and Imi shared a look. His first joke. "So then, where is the old codger?" His voice was calm. So very calm.

"James?" Anna's small voice immediately earned her brothers attention, almost as if it were instinctual. "I thought you'd come here to save us?"

The atmosphere shifted in the room as James eyes narrowed at her. "Save you?" He asked confused, now sauntering over toward them. "I didn't realise you needed saving, but of course I should have realised. It's all I seem to do recently is save you – quite frankly I'm surprised you're all still here making me feel like I'm supposed to be thankful you cared so much to come and get me despite the fact I neither want or need you to do so. Now I realise I've been acting out a little truly I do. Burning the creatures of Zao alive, giving the Assassins three heart attacks, crucifying Mordred and not five moments ago I walked past a bald man selling wigs without making a single joke BUT keep in mind the facts. I don't need you, I have never needed you, and I seriously absolutely most definitely will never need you. Not one of you – having said that," he quickly whirled around on his heels, away from Imi's deeply wounded expression, to face Lynette. "I can only assume you're keeping them here hostage – it's tradition I understand – but let me warn you of just how annoying they can be. Truly they are, particularly the blonde one and the warlock. Always bickering like some old married couple, asking you to save them and not caring if you're busy, expecting you to do impossible things every time the sun sets and rises I mean jeeze you know? Oh and one other thing – miniscule in fact – but I was hoping by now that you would understand what happens to the individuals who wish to harm THE PEOPLE I LOVE!" He roared, his face morphing from casual to outright ferocious in the blink of an eye.

Lynette brought her head back, her bottom lip quivering in a vain attempt to hold back her tears. All the masters took a subconscious step away from the intruding six, terror etched into their faces. Silence rung through the room like a high pitched noise as James stared, unblinkingly, at his half-sister Lynette – eyes shining with raw fury. The group watched in anticipation from behind him, both oddly complimented and alarmed that the sorcerer king was finally showing them just how much wrath was lurking just underneath the surface.

But then without warning James smiled at the now crying Lynette. "Thank you Lynette – lovely Lynette is what I shall call you. A nice nickname for a woman of whom I was entertaining the idea of decapitating for a little while there don't you think?" Her eyes widened, if possible, even wider as she nodded without thinking. More than anything she wished to appease the legendary fury of her brother. However before she could voice her agreement James suddenly spun round, lifted his arm and pointed at one of his brothers amongst the crowd. "You, Brutus, do you have a problem with letting my friends go?"

All eyes snapped over to Brutus, who looked completely shaken to suddenly be called out. "I'm sorry my lord?"

"Do not my lord me," he soothed. "You're having thoughts of such conquest Brutus. Thoughts about leaping out and performing a surprise attack on me, trying to figure out how you will justify my death to my sister so you could still marry her and take my crown – your own half-sister you freakish little worm. Oh and of course how you believe anyone who isn't a member of the Regus throne to be unworthy of the life they cling to, and are thinking about all the wonderful ways you could kill my friends."

Brutus looked around in his panic. He had forgotten his brother could read minds. "No, P-please…I don't…they were just thoughts I-"

"How's Camilla?" Brutus instantly ceased his babbling at James question, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden. "She must be almost eight by now correct? Aw, but she's still Daddy's little girl I wager. I bet she still runs up and embraces you when you walk through the door, I bet she still likes to have you read to her when she goes to sleep – regaling her with tales of wonder and magic."

A tear fell from the very macho looking Brutus eye as he stared into his brothers' soulless green orbs. "Please…_please…_leave my daughter alone-"

"I had that with my sister, you know?" James nodded a little as he recalled the memories. "I remember once, when she was four years of age, I found her crying in her chambers because one of our fathers' men had beaten her for not being able to perform a spell properly – just four years old. So I let her stay in my room and held her in my arms, singing her favourite lullaby until she got to sleep, right up until the sun rose the next morning." Anna put her hand to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. She could just about remember that night. It was simply one of the many times her big brother had tried to shield her from their vile childhood, as always sacrificing everything so she might find even a moments peace.

"I am genuinely sorry," Brutus apologized softly. He actually meant every word.

James nodded, now biting his bottom lip as tears filled the bottom of his eyes, begging to break free. "My mother told me right before she was executed that she wanted me to raise her as if she were my own, that it was her dying wish that I would love her as much as she did…and I did. I loved her more than I thought it at all possible. The kind of love you hear parents talk about and think their lying or exaggerating. When she cried my heart broke, when she laughed it leapt and when she smiled my whole world just lit up like the sun on the first day of summer. But now she…now she has been taken from me with a wave of Malums hand and it's as if she never even mattered, like some fly on the wall. So now I find myself in this whole new world, standing before you numb like some pitiful stone. All I can feel is rage, _such _rage, that it's consuming me. I can't think of anything else, and it's physically killing me. Then I hear your thoughts about bedding her future self and all I want to do is make you understand how it feels when a part of you, the best part of you, dies before your very eyes and is replaced by such evil that you no longer know what you are."

Brutus nodded, now feeling incredible guilt at his previous thoughts that it was astounding. "I cannot imagine how you must feel sire. Frankly I don't want to."

"Thank you for your honesty," James replied in a soft voice. "And as thanks I'm not going to kill you."

Brutus breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank you sire, thank you so much."

James smiled at him. "Instead I'm going to spread the word that you alone were responsible for the massacre our brothers and sisters committed on all those innocent people and children a few years ago," Brutus' big smile fell like a rock from a mountain. "Remember the one? It was when you were trying to show our father that you were willing to fight back against him. The one that had made everyone hate you all so much that the masters were forced into hiding for eternity. So for the rest of yours and your daughters' immortal life you will both be greeted with suspicion and hatred. Your daughter will never have any friends, you will never be given the joy of grandchildren and more importantly you might just learn TO RESPECT THE THINGS I HOLD DEAR! AM I COMPLETELY UNDERSTOOD!"

"Ye-ye-yes," Brutus stammered out.

James aggressively thrust his face into his brothers, ruthlessly seizing his throat with his right hand. "YES WHAT!"

"Yes sire!" Brutus choked out, his eyes beginning to roll to the back of his head. But James kept his hand there anyway, his teeth clenched and chin shaking in his thundering wrath. Finally, and with one hand, he easily threw his brother across the room and sent him crashing into the golden wall. Gwaine winced as he heard the mans' bones crack on impact.

James threw out his arms wide on either side of him and slowly spun around. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TEST ME!" When no one came forward he ferociously beat his chest with his fist. "COME ON! I'M JUST ONE MAN SO WHAT'S STOPPING YOU! WHO CARES IF I CAN SEND THOUSANDS OF FAERY RUNNING FOR THEIR LIVES WITH A WORD! WHO CARES THAT I CAN SLAUGHTER TWENTY DRAGONS AT A TIME! WHO CARES IF I COULD CRUSH YOUR BRAIN WITHOUT EVEN BLINKING – BRING IT ON!" No-one moved. In fact everyone including the group seemed too afraid to breathe. Morgana swallowed slowly. So this was the fire and the rage they had all been warned about so many times. But of course, once again, an abrupt smile appeared on his face that frankly terrified all of them now they knew what it was masking. Now they knew what was hiding just underneath it, the fury of the sorcerer king.

"Righty-dokey!" James said cheerfully, turning to Lynette. "Now that's out of the way I'd like you to call Malum if you would?"

"Call him?" Lynette's eyebrows twitched. It would seem it was the only part of her face that could move. "Wh-what do you mean call him?"

James offered her a tight lipped smile. "Do you think I went after the Zao wilderness, Mordred and the assassins three out of blind rage? No. I KILLED most of them in my blind rage but that's not the reason I was there. I was gathering information on his recent activities since it was clearly obvious he was trying to distract us by placing a wishing charm on Merlin over there, so I decided to find out why. Turns out our great ancestor has been recruiting talented individuals to work for him, promising them that he will spare their lives should they decide to accept and let's face it, lovely Lynette, there's no way you had the stones to decline his offer," He smirked when she gulped. "So having accepted his oh so generous proposal he would have supplied you with a bracelet in which to summon him," He dashed toward her and lifted her silver sleeve, revealing none other than a gold bracelet. She gasped as she felt his fingers touch her skin, her mind running over all the possibilities of what someone with James powers could do to her arm. "Sometimes people want to touch me after I've been this impressive so feel free. Now if you would please call him now," He supplied her terrified features with a big old toothy grin. Merlin actually felt sorry for the poor woman. She was obviously so afraid that she couldn't even move. James licked his lips. "CALL HIM!"

Lynette jolted back with a high pitch squeal as a small ball of fire hit James in the back of the head, causing the sorcerer king to lean forwards. Everyone sucked in a large gulp of oxygen and refused to release it, watching as James remained perfectly still in his new position. All eyes remained on him when he slowly rose and turned to see Anna with her hand outstretched.

Needless to say his eyes turned feral. "Have you lost your mind?" He seethed, once again travelling over to the future version of his sister.

"You'd think so," Anna shrugged, lowering her hand. "But you see, I just had something hit me."

James bounced his eyebrows. "Oh what a coincidence because so did I."

She smiled at him. "Cute. But I had a bit of a revelation you see, not to mention an entire life's worth of memories. Would you like to know what they are?"

"No."

"Well I'll tell you then," she continued, completely ignoring him. "So basically I've been feeling guilty, crying in any isolated space I could find because I really thought that this was all my fault. I thought I had caused you so much pain by accidently showing the way for Malum to come back to this time and kill the past me…but having watched all of that I should thank you."

James licked his lips and tensed his jaw. "If I were you I would spit whatever it is out really very quickly."

"I'd be happy too, Daddy," She replied quickly, the title just rolling off the tongue.

James eyes flickered for a moment before he regained his aggressive composure. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh I called you Daddy," She answered, looking right into his eyes. "I thought Imi wouldn't have told you. You see in my time I called you Daddy because that is how I saw you. I had always been told by countless people how much you loved me, like a daughter, and how much you had sacrificed for me. I grew up with the famous sorcerer king James Regus as a father, not being taught spells or mind reading techniques or all these things you were taught. You see you took it upon yourself to teach me about love when you were taught to hate, to make sure that I was not subjected to all the things you were as a child. You spent almost every waking moment lecturing me on how to be a good person to the point where it is now engraved into my very soul, where now I can't even consider doing something immoral without seeing your scolding face frowning at me…but I never asked why. I simply assumed it was because that was what a father does and so that's what you became."

James sighed. "It's a nice story. Does it have a point?"

"You need to shut up," she seethed, sending everyone there into deep apprehension. "I spent my entire life just wanting to be like you, and every time I quoted something you had said or I tried to act like you, you got so angry at me," she shook her head at him with obvious disgust. "And now I know why. Because in reality the man I've based my entire life on, the man I idolised, my hero is nothing but an angry cold blooded killer that is no better than Malum himself."

James eyes blazed as fury over took him. "You take that back or you will-"

"I'll be what?" She interrupted, now opening her arms wide on either side of her. "Dead? Shamed? Cast into an eternal void – what? Because trust me, nothing you do is going to hurt more than finally realizing who you truly are. The real reason the past me is dead."

Amazingly her words seem to hurt him more than anger him. "What?" He breathed out, reminding Morgana of a wounded puppy.

"You must know why he killed me?" Anna asked, looking at him through her eyelids. "He killed me because he was afraid of you. He killed your baby sister because he was afraid that you, at least a rational you, would figure out how to kill him. But he knew what you would do if you were blinded by your rage. He knew you would turn on every ally you have, he knew you would sulk whilst your friends suffered under the wish spell he put on Merlin and he knew you would act like this, perhaps even join him. Look at yourself. You're ordering a terrified woman to summon him so you can do what exactly? Bite him? What were you planning on doing when he got here when you know you can't beat him?" She shrugged when he offered her no answer. "He _knew _James, it was all to get you out of the way. His only competition besides Merlin."

"Anna, what the hell are you doing?" Imi whispered terrified.

Anna shook her head. "Don't worry Imi, he wouldn't hurt me. I'm not even sure he could ever physically bring himself to hurt me," she turned back to face her brother. "So now you know what are you going to do about it?"

James briefly cast his eyes over to Merlin and the group before turning them back upon his sister. He looked like he was actually considering her words, but there was one thing that seemed to stand in his way of accepting it. "I never blamed you for what happened," he said softly.

"I know you didn't," Anna responded quickly. "Strange how you seemed to blame everyone but me wasn't it? The girl who led Malum here so he could kill your baby sister. It's also strange how you didn't blame Merlin or Morgana, or Arthur or Imi or anyone of us despite how we were all there and couldn't stop it. The truth is you knew all along it was you and you just wanted to hurt people, didn't you?"

His gaze darted around in obvious thought, and his expression turned horrified. "Oh…" he breathed out shakily, eyes tearing up once more. "I couldn't…I couldn't see it. You're right, I'm no better than Malum-"

He was interrupted by Anna's cold hand fiercely slapping him across his face. All the occupants in the room sucked in some air through their teeth. "I said that to hurt you you moron – of course you're better than Malum! You have a soul, and even though right now I can feel it shattering it is still there. Do you think Malum could love anything like you love me? Do you think he has friends like you have? Do you think he has a woman who loves him even after discovering him do the things you have done today?" She briefly pointed to Imi, who offered him a watery smile when he looked up at her. "Because the truth is you do need us, don't you? Despite all your power and what you said earlier you need us far more than we need you. You need us to keep you grounded, and I promise we always will."

He just stared at her, looking overwhelmed when he saw Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwaine and Imi all nod in agreement to what Anna had just said. He turned his gaze downward. He had never had friends before, he didn't know there could even be such a thing. "Will you…" he began but cut himself off. What he was about to do he had never, ever done before and frankly it was harder than he thought possible. He took a deep breath to steady his breathing. "Will you be my Mummy?" And with that he outright laughed in her face.

Anna brought her head back with a silent yet revolted gasp. He had been toying with her this whole time, allowing her to believe she was reaching him when really there was nothing to reach for. Her heart broke on the spot. For the first time she was looking into those familiar green orbs of her life-long hero and felt genuine contempt. She took a step back, away from the monster wearing her brothers handsome face. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"Please," he spat, his grin widening. "Did you really think a few heart felt words and the puppy dog eyes would suddenly change my mind?" He laughed before vaulting forwards, pointing a finger in her face and wearing a dangerous scowl. "I am not the one that came all the way back in time, leading the way for Malum, because I couldn't handle the situation I was in!"

Anna's eyes tore up, her spirit shattering. He _did_ blame her. "I came back to save the world-"

"You came back because you were a little girl incapable of accepting the truth!" He yelled. "Maybe it was my fault as well for not killing you when I had the chance but silly me, I loved you. However now I'm free, finally being released from my so called ethics and morals. But you were right about one thing, I do just want to hurt people. So why don't you and your friends leave before I decide to continue with you…hmm?"

Anna sniffed, Imi finally breaking free of the group to place an arm around her friends shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" The daughter of Merlin and Morgana breathed out, her own heart breaking along with her best friends.

"Do you want the long list or the short list my little squirrel pancake?" James cockily added, seductively placing a finger under the black haired beauty's chin. Something flashed very briefly across Imi's eyes before she shared a look with Anna. He leaned in dangerously close to whisper in her ear, lightly pressing his chest to hers. She failed to fight off the shiver that it sent through her entire being. It would appear her attempt at disgust for him hadn't quite gone skin deep yet. "You're free to stay, should you decide to keep me entertained."

Morgana couldn't help but shudder herself. The man was screaming alpha male and even her primitive female instincts recognised it, no matter how revolted she was at the fact. Merlin, however, had no such instincts. The nearly always humble Merlin's nostrils flared as a powerful surge of rile vibrated through him. His knuckles cracked, his shoulders shook and his eyes screamed vehemence. Just who the HELL did he think he was? Not only was he doing this in front of him, not only did he notice how Morgana had reacted to James husky purr, but in that very moment he stopped looking upon the man as a friend. Or more importantly it was the moment he decided he might just kill him.

He threw up his hand, open palm outstretched in the sorcerer kings direction. "Hámfaru!" A clear ball of energy exploded from his hand and blasted into James stomach, sending the new king soaring backwards through the air.

Imogen gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth. Morgana's eyes grew to imaginable widths, Arthur sent Merlin a scathing look and Gwaine simply nodded and withdrew his sword. Anna though spun around to face her childhood crush. "Merlin! What have you done?"

Morgana sent looks between her new love and the now rising James Regus. Things were spiralling out of control at a rapid rate. Merlin had dealt the first blow, having obviously reacted out of a rampant fatherly instinct, but now that he had all bets were off. James would retaliate and before they knew it people were going to start dying. She quickly ran over and grabbed a firm hold of Imogen's arm, immediately pulling her into a tight embrace.

Imi made an attempt to protest, though her voice was muffled by her mothers' protective arm. "No Mum you don't-"

"Imi I have no interest in what you're about to say, we're leaving right this moment," Morgana interrupted the girl wrapped snugly in her arms. "Arthur, get us out of here."

Arthur shot her a look, only just daring to take his eyes of his cousin. "I can't leave now-"

"Arthur!" Morgana interjected yet again, sounding rather frantic. "You get my little girl out of here right now or you will see what true fury is, am I clear?"

Arthur Pendragon gulped and nodded at his sister. "Yes ma'am."

"No mum please you have to listen to me," Imi begged when her uncle Arthur grabbed her arm.

Morgana turned away from her. "No I don't," she responded stubbornly. She quickly looked up to see James glaring at Merlin through his eyelids. "We're all leaving, just let us go, please."

"Not a chance in hell," The sorcerer king growled, beginning to take slow steps toward the young warlock. He threw his arms down on either side of him, golden blasts appearing in each palm. "I gave you your chance and now he has chosen his fate. Besides I'm finally about to find out whose stronger. The fire and the rage or Emrys."

Merlin stuck out his outstretched palm toward him again. "If you think I would let you get away with talking to my daughter like that, then you're wrong."

James cracked his neck and lifted one of his own palms, golden blast still at the ready…until Anna jumped in the way. Silence abruptly claimed the busy hall as everyone froze dead where they stood. None of them dared to blink, each attempting to keep their heavy breathing as quiet as they could, and for the first time they all got a good look at madness that was happening. Merlin and James were about to face off, Morgana and Arthur were shielding Imogen, Anna had her arms outstretched in between the two most powerful sorcerers in the world, Gwaine had his sword drawn and all the masters had either used the distraction to run away or were too afraid to move.

"I've got to be honest," Gwaine's tired voice pierced the deadly silence. "You people are not fun to be around."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Gwaine, kind of in the middle of something here."

"I noticed!" The warrior exclaimed, lowering his sword. "Now I'm not the sharpest fella in the world but let me see if I've got this straight. You're angry because your little sister died which is completely understandable, so now you're holding some magical golden ball of fire up to her future self, the only part of her you have left…and no one see's anything wrong with that? Am I seriously the only sane one in the room? Because people that does not bode well for anyone."

"Look just keep your bodacious hair out of my business alright? Or you'll be next," James finished through gritted teeth.

Gwaine withdrew his sword by sliding it back into its holster and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine with me, I'm outta here. Who is coming with me?"

They all looked back at James with expectant eyes. He sighed, sounding more than a little exhausted. "Alright! Everyone except Merlin, Anna and Lynette get out," he ordered, eyes never leaving his sister and Merlin. When no one moved his jaw tensed. "GET OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The masters all bolted toward the exit, not deciding to question their good fortune. Arthur cast a brief glance to Merlin and Anna before he and Gwaine dragged Imi out kicking and screaming. Morgana's eyes darted between James and Merlin, as if debating on whether or not to do as she was told. Morgana was never one to do as she was told no matter who was telling her. With a determined frown she took a step toward Merlin.

"Morgana, no," Merlin protested, halting her advances. "Not this time. For me, please, just wait for me outside."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "But Merlin-"

"Morgana, you have to remember that you are pregnant," Merlin reminded in a hushed voice. "Think of Imi."

She immediately lost her frown. Instead she adopted an expression of concern only a mother, in her infinite compassion for their child, could possibly provide. So with a decisive nod she fled the scene, ready to place her efforts into another vastly important cause. Silence once again filled the once insane area as all simply froze in their places, each one of them prepared to do whatever they had to should the moment finally arrive.

* * *

Imi thrashed around in her Uncle Arthur's arms, kicking her arms and legs to the point where everyone was forced to keep their distance. Morgana kept looking around, noticing how all the masters that had left with them were now scurrying for the hills. Arthur stumbled a little as Imi dug her heels into the ground and pushed back.

"She's a fighter that one," Gwaine commented with a bounce of his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Sounded Arthur's more than strained voice. "Wonder where she gets that from."

Morgana scowled at him. "Arthur, shut up."

"I would Morgana but I'm kind of in the middle of the last thing you told me – Oh sweet…" Arthur gasped when the feisty girl from the future's heel slammed itself against his crutch. In fact even Gwaine bit into his fist at the sight. No man deserved that. Arthur's hands slipped from his niece before the rest of him melted into ground beneath him. "…Ouch," breathed the great king Arthur.

Imi turned to her Uncle and winced. "Sorry Uncle Arthur."

"Sure," The soprano king replied.

Morgana rolled her eyes and grabbed her daughters arm, leading her away slightly. "Don't worry about him, he's just an overgrown child."

"Overgrown child?" Gwaine commented in his disbelief. "My Lady I'm not sure you understand."

Morgana did not seem bothered. "Of course I don't, nor do I want to."

Whilst this increasingly usual exchange was going on they failed to notice young Imogen looking around, spotting that all the masters had fled the scene. The girl released a sigh of relief. "Finally. Ok, we need to wait here until they all come out."

Morgana turned to her rather abruptly calm daughter. "Pardon?" She scowled. Only a moment ago she was kicking and screaming, crying out to go back into the masters domain to stop the conflict between her beloved father and the love of her life. "Imogen what's going on? How are you so calm?"

"Oh…right…well," She always knew when she was in trouble when her mother called her Imogen instead of Imi. "There's kind of this thing we do,"

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "Thing?"

"Yes a thing," Imi replied with a weary gleam in her eyes.

"Can someone help me up?" Arthur's weak voice interrupted the moment.

Gwaine pointed to him. "Right," he remembered, going to help him.

"Imi, explain this thing, right now," Morgana commanded.

"Well," Imi began. "It's like this…"

* * *

"Well go on then." Anna seethed.

James eyes stiffened despite the smirk that grew on his face. "What makes you think I won't just blow you into a thousand fragments right now?"

She snorted, and to Merlin's horror lowered her arms with a deflated casualness. "What? And miss the chance to gloat? Yeah because that sounds like you. Need I remind you of the time you beat me in that race?"

James suddenly lowered his own arm, the ball of golden fire in his palm dissipating as a warm grin crossed his face. "Beat you? No, Anna, I _destroyed _you."

"I was six years old James!" Anna yelled appalled whilst walking over to him. "You danced circles around me showboating your victory every day for three weeks!" She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face though despite this. She punched him in the chest before wrapping her arms around him in a fierce embrace, he in turn returning the gesture. "By the way nicely done. I think you actually had poor Merlin here believing you were going to kill him."

Merlin, needless to say, watched the brother and sister embrace each other with a look of complete nausea. "What?" He murmured shakily, his voice weak. He shook his head as he lowered his arm. "What!"

"Oh, right – Merlin!" James released his sister and bounded over to the young warlock. "Sorry about all that but it had to be done. By the way nice shot with that hamfuru spell, it really knocked the wind out of me. When all this is over I am definitely training you. How the hell did you learn that in between shovelling horse manure and having a head shaped like a two handled goblet?"

Merlin stood dumbfounded. "…Two handled goblet?"

"I'm afraid so," James placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "It's the ears. They look like handles, Merlin. There's no getting around it now," he patted his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

The young warlock shook his head, trying incredibly hard to understand what was happening. "I don't…what's going on? I need to know what is going on here really very quickly."

"Of course," James said with a smile, spinning on his heel. "It's quite simple really. You see I had been off out and about here and there travelling between A and B trying to get any and all information about Malum and these so called angels in hopes of discovering how to kill them. You see this crazy idea hit me – WILD in fact – back when Malum put that spell on you. I started to wonder why he had done that when he could have just simply popped in for visit, have some crumpets and wipe us all out when it suddenly occurred to me," he whirled around to face Merlin again, his smile still in place. "Malum doesn't know how to kill _us_, meaning other immortals. Incredibly after all his years he doesn't know about the immortal weapons! So the big question was…what else didn't he know about?"

Merlin swallowed, eyes wide. "Are you telling me this was all fake?"

"Yeppers flappers," James responded cheerfully, showing he was referring once again to his ears by flicking them. "Well, sort of. Any threat or less than honourable thing I said toward any of you was fake. I'm still dangerous and scary," he lifted up his hands in the shape of claws. "Grrr. See? Only dangerous people growl – well, and weirdoes."

"But…but it was all so real," The young warlock murmured. "Everyone was warning us of your revenge, that you had given in to your hate, that you had murdered the assassins three –"

James bounced his eyebrows. "Oh I did," he responded, his smile ever so slowly dropping from his face. "And for the record I didn't just kill them. I made them into different people before I bathed in their flesh – I slaughtered everything they loved and made them watch – I made them SCREAM for a mercy they knew would never arrive – I MADE THEM REGRET THE DAY THEIR MOTHERS HAD EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT HAVING A CHILD FOR CHOOSING MALUM AND MY FATHER!" Merlin watched on in astonished confusion as the sorcerer king took a deep calming breath, pulling at his black robe to straighten himself. "See. Dangerous and scary."

"But, the scriptures Kalladine was talking about," Merlin continued. "They said you would be inconsolable, a threat to any friend, a changed man. There was a poem!" He finished incredulously.

James scoffed. "Overly dramatic old men bored one evening. Look, as girly as it sounds I find myself actually caring for you lot even against my better judgement. Having said that, should anyone I don't particularly care for cross me you shall see what is written in those scriptures for your very eyes, but as I said I happen to like you," The sorcerer king shifted uncomfortably. "All of you, a lot," he cleared his throat. "You're the only family I have left."

Merlin reluctantly turned to Anna. "What's happening?"

"Basically he's opening up which is new and saying he would never harm us," Anna informed the warlock. "You remember that he likes to use those rather odd and gross code words? Well squirrel pancake is one of them; it means play along until everyone can get safely away. He couldn't show the other masters that he was deflating or they would simply attack us. They needed to stay afraid."

"And I knew you would attack me for calling your daughter such a name," James added, crossing his arms. "Thereby causing a scene where everyone would want to run. I was not however prepared to be wounded by you. I'm immortal, I shouldn't get wounded. It's in the guide book."

Merlin shook his head. "Does Imi know this?"

"We are both all too familiar with his code words," Anna said, a note of disgust in her voice. "Imi keeps telling us how she wants to change them but he won't have it."

James looked offended. "I like them," he whined like a child.

Lynette, who Merlin had completely forgotten about, took a shaky step forward. "So you aren't angry at me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Not at you Lynette," James responded, turning to her. "I read your mind the moment I arrived and I knew you are the only reason my friends and sister are still alive," he walked over to her with heavy eyes. "Thank you, and I'm sorry I scared you."

An unbelievably relieved smile came over her face, her eyes dancing with reprieve. "It was my pleasure my lord, but I'm not sure you realize just how scary you can be."

He smiled down at her. "Trust me, I was taking it easy on you. However I do want you to summon Malum for me. Right here, right now." The two girls in the room gasped, whereas Merlin couldn't look any more surprised if he tried. The poor warlock was still reeling from the squirrel pancake incident.

"No!" Anna yelled at her brother. "No! You summon him and we are dead. Why can't you just accept that?"

James shrugged. "Because it's not true. _We _will not be dead because you and Lynette will not be here. Lovely Lynette is going to summon him, leave with you and hand me the bracelet, leaving me and Merlin here to deal with him."

"Um," Merlin spoke up. "What was that last bit?"

"Why does Merlin get to stay?" Anna demanded he answer her with her tone.

Merlin frowned. "Or more importantly why doesn't Merlin get a say in it?"

"Merlin stays because he and I are the biggest threats to Malum and his plans, plus if he has the power within him to wound me then he can wound him. You, Anna, are not staying for my own peace of mind. End of."

Anna looked outraged. "Oh no, no no you're not doing the end of thing."

"End of."

"I can't believe you do this back in this time as well," Anna sighed. "James I am powerful and –"

"End of."

"But I –"

"End of."

"But if I could just –"

"End of."

Anna shrieked and pulled at her hair in her frustration. "Stop it!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm having too much fun."

"ARGH!" She shoved her brother in the chest. "Why can't I stay?"

He finally turned to look at her at this, making her realize he wasn't actually smiling. "Because I will NOT lose you again. Simple as and I mean no arguments Anna. I get that your rebellious – it runs in the blood – but so help me if you die I'm not sure I could ever forgive myself and these people don't deserve what I will do then."

"Really?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Are you done with the clichés?"

He smirked at his sister. "I guess so," He leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She frowned at him when he grabbed both sides of her face, his green eyes piercing her own. "I love you, princess," And with that he waved his hand over her eyes. Instantly her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she drifted off into dreamland, her body going limp and making James have to catch her as she fell.

Merlin ran up to them at this point, looking a bit concerned. "I take it she's alright?" The young warlock asked the obvious question.

"At the moment. I get the feeling I won't want to be there when she wakes up though," He looked up at Lynette. "Lynette, I want you to give me your bracelet and then get my sister out of here."

Lynette nodded and made the trade. "Good luck, my Lord, and to you Emrys," She offered them both a nod before slinging the sorcerer princess over her shoulder and walking off.

"Lovely Lynette?" The immortal turned round at the sound of her kings voice, just catching him in time to see him barrelling toward her, his finger pointing accusingly at her. "If any harm comes to her before you find my friends I will hold you personally responsible – Am I understood?" When she nodded he smiled at her. "Good. Now of you go." Once she had left James turned back to Merlin. "You ready?"

"No, I'm not," Merlin responded quickly. "I know you're angry but I don't think this is a good idea."

James shrugged. "Probably not."

"So then why?" The young warlock quizzed desperately.

"Because I need to that's why," James replied. "I understand if you don't want to be here when I do it, that's your choice, but I'm doing it."

Merlin stared at him for a while, every fibre in him screaming to get out while he still could. However he couldn't leave him on his own to confront the demon lord, and so with a heavy sigh hung his head. "Get it over with," he said, defeated.

James grinned. "Alright then. Get ready to plug your rear end up Merlin, because things are about to get tense," James warned before lifting the gold bracelet up to his eye level. Merlin swallowed as his nerves caught up with his brain. This was such a bad idea, so stupid in its urgency that he didn't know why he was still standing here. James eyes fixed on the bracelet. "Ic gebann pe atolum ádlomen NU!"

The bracelet shone an immense gold, shaking in the sorcerer kings' steady hand. Merlin flinched and was forced to shield his eyes from the radiation, the rays beginning to pierce his retinas. A small gush of wind blew against his face and suddenly, suddenly he had the sense that he and James were not the only ones in the room any more. He could feel a new heat against his skin. A presence that hollowed his heart without warning nor regret. His instinct was to keep his eyes shielded, but his mind told him that perhaps that was not such a great idea. So, with a sense of dread he had not been accustomed to since he was a child afraid of the dark, he lowered his arms and gazed in front of him. Indeed, there stood the fake flesh of the demon lord Malum, basking in the glow of his invisible frosty aura.

"Sweet mercy child," The demons voice vibrated into their ears, causing an involuntary cold shiver to descend over Merlin's entire body. "Have you lost your senses?" He asked James, as always in that sickly calm voice. Merlin could feel his body moving away of its own accord, ignoring his higher brain functions completely and almost giving way to forgotten survival instincts.

James though seemed unshakable. "No, I lost something else," he said with a forced, tight lipped smile.

"Why would you bring me here?" Malum somehow managed to demand an answer without changing his tone. "Perhaps you felt the message you left me inadequate, but I do not understand. There can be no reason for this other than insanity."

James scoffed. "Ah you see! That's your problem – well one of your most self-harming ones at least. You are far to assured in your own abilities that it will be your undoing," The sorcerer king straightened his black robe, clearly trying to hold back a dire instinct to attack. "I have brought you here to tell you how I am going to destroy you."

Merlin noticed how Malum's lips were in danger of smiling. "Have you indeed. Now why would you do such a thing?"

"I'll let you ponder on that yourself, Shivers O'Chestnuts. That's my new name for you by the way," James answered, wiping all traces of humour from the demons face. "But have no fear, because I am going to kill you. Perhaps not in the slow, torturous way you deserve due to your excellent survival skills, but I shall. Hey, maybe I'll banish you to whole new dimensional prison? Won't that be fun?"

Malum's face was horribly plain. No fear, no anger, just nothing. "Or I could end this charade right here and now, and bring an end to the only two people who stand in my way and who were kind enough to bring themselves right to me," His eyes looked between them before pausing strangely on James, proceeding to close his eyes and take a slow but large breath. "I can feel your anger, child. It is impressive how you can will yourself to merely stand there when you wish nothing more than to see me die," the humour came back into his expressionless features, and this time an actual smile broke out onto his face. Merlin gave a look of repulsion. He had never seen such a terrifying smile in all his life. "You cannot kill me, but you can release yourself from this torture. Go on. Let it out-"

"Well you won't just kill us for two reasons," James interrupted the demon. "One, you came back to this time because in the future you already had everything you wanted and grew bored. Second, you don't know how to kill other immortals. Well, you can kill little girls but ones that have taken the elixir that stop us from continuing to age as we live forever you don't have a clue. By the by, my sister informed me of the true reason why you called her past self. You were afraid I would work out how to kill you, being as smart as I am."

Merlin frowned. He had forgotten Imi telling them about the elixir the Regus throne were given to stop them ageing when she first arrived. It wasn't what caused their immortality, but once they took it they remained at that age for eternity. It was how they all grew up and then miraculously stopped ageing in their late teens to remain beautiful forever.

Malum made a noise that sounded a little like scoffing. "You are not capable to destroying me. No matter how riled up you get, child, you will never be capable of-"

"YOU took EVERYTHING from me!" James Regus abruptly yelled, Merlin almost gasping as painfully solid tears begged to be released from James' eyes and scale the sorcerer kings cheeks. How had he stayed so calm when he was holding back such fervent rage? "You killed my sister," he whimpered pathetically with a violent shake of his head.

Malums smile deflated from his cold face, lightly surprised by the sudden outburst from his distant relative. "I never thought you would react like this-"

"I'm going to kill you," James was suddenly in his face, eyes blistering with hate, no fear in him at all. Merlin watched him shudder with the raw fury shooting through his blood. "With everything I am…with everything I hold dear I promise you on my sisters grave that I will destroy you…and I already have bundles of ideas," he backed away slowly, shoving a fierce finger in the demons face. "No weapon can harm you huh? Except one. Because there is a weapon that kill anything, a weapon that can kill the dead, a weapon forged in the flames of a dragons fire."

Merlin shot his stunned gaze to James. Of course. It was so obvious. "I have a sword like that…"

"You what?" Malum's reptilian yellow eyes bulged at the young warlock.

"Hell yes you do Merlin!" James yelled. "A sword of legend that when held in the hands of its owner can kill anything including demon lords from the land of the ugly. They call it Excallibur in the scriptures, created for my cousin Arthur by my good dragon lord friend Merlin using his pet froggy Kilgharrah and you are going down – down – DOWN! BUT! You could beat us to it without a doubt so how about that spell I cast on Morgana and Imogen? Huh? Thought of that? Nothing can happen to those of you who travel back in time because you're anomalies and yet I aged Imi by three years – or what about the platform of time?" Malum, if possible, paled at the phrase. "Yeah, didn't know I knew about that did you? I mean the platform would be a last option but it will always BE an option. We will throw you back into the hole you crawled out of AND THAT is just off the top of my head," he smiled triumphantly at the obvious fear on Malums face, a sight Merlin never thought possible. James stuck his tongue in his cheek, wiping the unshed tears from his eyes. "For I am danger, I am thunder. I am simply…" he snapped his fingers and pointed at Malum.

"…The fire and the rage," The demon lord finished for him.

James toothy grin re-appeared in full force, Merlin watching apprehensively from his side. "I'm coming for you, and I will end you quicker than you ended the innocence OF MY SISTER! The girl who made my heart beat and whose memory will now halt the beats of yours. Can't you just taste the poetry?" He turned to a quiet Merlin beside him. "Any words you want to get off your chest Merlin?"

The young warlock looked stunned at first, but eventually nodded his head. "Actually yes," he stated, turning to Malum. "We all loved Anna. All of us. She must have been the bravest little girl the world had ever known, ever," James was forced into biting his bottom lip behind him at his words. "So now you won't just have to deal with the fury of James Regus. You have me, and King Arthur and all of us who will not stop until you're dead and now we all know how to kill you," He hissed, surprising both immortals a little at his frosty words. James eyebrows hit his hairline. The warlock was always surprising him.

"And I thought I was impressive," James remarked before lifting Malum's golden bracelet in the air. "We'll see you soon chuckles," And with that, the sorcerer king threw the bracelet to the ground. A dramatic explosion occurred and just like that the demon lord was gone, evaporating into thin air. Silence ensued as both James and Merlin stared at the empty space where Malum once stood. A million thoughts raced through their minds at once, each man thinking over their last conversation with the most powerful being in existence.

"I didn't realize you all cared for Anna so much," James soft voice earned him the warlock's attention. "I'm sorry."

Merlin instantly waved it off. "No one expected you to," he replied with a cheery smile, but his eyes were sad. Far too sad. "You've done some bad things in the last day, James. I know you were in pain but the things we heard, they were beyond anything I thought you were capable of." James looked away from him at this with culpable eyes, heavy with guilt. "Is it true you burned children alive? Just to get to Shallot before you killed her?"

"No," James blurted out quickly, but he eventually hung his head once more. "But I almost did," he responded in the weakest voice he'd heard all night. "I had Shallot pinned up against a tree with her daughter standing only a few feet away and I was one thought from doing it," he looked up at the horrified face of Merlin. "As it so happened that thought was you and you're friends. If it wasn't for you I would have gone too far, to a place I never would have come back from. I would have become just like Malum and my father but I knew if I did you would never forgive me," the sorcerer king swallowed nervously. "Can you forgive me?"

If Merlin was honest with himself he wasn't sure if he could have forgiven the royal had he gone through with it. He had been fully prepared to tell the other man that after all this was over he was no longer welcome, especially if he had gone through with it, and especially not around his daughter. But after discovering the truth, and after watching everything he had just witnessed he could just about understand how he had come so close. After all if he ever lost Imi then, well, he didn't want to think about what he might consider doing. Who knows, maybe he wouldn't have had the willpower to stop that level of revenge.

With this in mind he placed a hand on James' shoulder. "We've seen you at your worst and you still held back. I think we can forgive you."

James released a breath he was surprised to find himself holding. He hadn't realized just how much he needed their approval until the past day. "Thank you, Merlin. As always a moral navigator. I'm just glad the day is over."

"Well…" Merlin trailed off, earning him the suspicions of his partner. "Actually there is one more thing I think we have to do."

* * *

The sunrise the next morning was truly a thing of beauty, it's warm rays spreading over the sea of Zao and causing the waters to sparkle. The tiny waves that washed along the shore of the island of Zao was the only sound amongst the crowded lake. All the Empaths stood just off the side lines, tears streaming down some of their flushed cheeks. The masters and inhabitants of Avalon mixed within them, creating an enormous gathering. An army. Lynette, Antor and Kalladine stood slightly before them with their arms folded over their chest, sombre expressions on their faces. In front of them stood Merlin, Morgana, James, Arthur, Imogen, Gwen, Lancelot, adult Anna and Gwaine. All of their eyes were focused on a solitary boat which contained the lifeless body of little Anna Regus. Morgana sniffed and wrapped her arms around Merlin's middle as she contemplated the body. Such a beautiful innocent creature deserved to live at any cost. Merlin's hand drifted down to her stomach almost instinctually, knowing that a little Imogen was being created just under the surface. Now more than ever he felt extremely protective over the women in his life, and nothing would get in the way of that from here on in.

Gwaine and Lancelot watched with their hands tied together and placed respectively in their middle. Arthur held a flaming torch in his hand, his other grasping Gwen's in a silent plea for help. He still couldn't believe it. Even now whilst watching his little cousins body lay dormant in the simple wooden raft he didn't want to believe it. Imi and Anna stood on either side of a stoic James until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the sorcerer king moved forward toward the raft. No one had wanted to push him, but they had been waiting for him to give the order to begin the ancient ceremony. The immortal turned to Merlin on his small travels to his sister.

"Thank you, Merlin, again," he murmured before reaching the boat. The young warlock merely offered him an emotionless nod in reply.

James gazed down at the small girl he had loved so much with concrete eyes, unreadable and vast like the water itself. After a moment of nothing he gradually squatted down beside and laid a reluctant yet soft hand on his dead sisters cold chest. Everyone else watching daren't even breathe in case they disturb the morbid, horrendous silence that seemed louder than any noise. Much to their surprise a small laugh escaped the sorcerer kings lips as he began fatherly stroking his sisters' once vibrant hair.

"You would have been so cross with me today," he breathed out. Just his voice broke their hearts. It was so soft, so full of love that Imi brushed aside all of her earlier convictions that she wouldn't cry and allowed a few stray tears to slide down her face. The adult Anna slung an arm around her best friend, finding the whole scenario a little strange. After all that was her past self-lying dead in that boat. All the tears around them were for her death and yet here she stood, watching her big brother attempt to be strong before they burnt her dead corpse. Surreal wasn't really a strong enough concept.

"All the things I did, almost did. You would have looked up at me with those brilliant little green eyes, put your hands on your hips just like Mum used to do and given me one hell of a scolding for someone so tiny," James continued before lowering his gaze. "It's a shame you didn't get to grow up you know? You're future self is quite amazing. She knows me far too well, and the only other one to make me that uncomfortable was you. And you would have been beautiful too…not that you weren't already. In every way were you beautiful," he paused, not noticing Anna firmly shut her eyes behind him, and brought his gaze back up to her small form. "God did I love you," he breathed out through clenched teeth. "And I am _so _sorry princess, for not protecting you like I always promised. I'm sorry I dragged you along with me, I'm sorry I let that soulless son of a bitch anywhere near you…I'm sorry I couldn't save you…but I want you to know that I'll never stop thinking of you. For as long as I live I don't think I'll be able to forget the moment I realised you were gone forever," He had to pause as his lips gave an involuntary uncharacteristic quiver. "I miss you so much," he whispered brokenly, eyes glistening despite his will. "But I promise you…I won't fail you again." And with that he placed one last kiss to her forehead and slowly rose into a standing position once more.

Arthur stepped forward with his flaming torch, halting once he reached his cousins side. The two royals shared a deep look before James gave him the nod to continue. The fair haired king looked down upon his little cousin one last time and carefully lit the leaves surrounded her body. The flames spat and hissed at them, spreading quickly through the small raft until they surrounded little Anna entirely. James raised a surprisingly steady hand and pushed it forward, causing an invisible force to gently drive the raft out onto the water. They all watched in dead silence as the boat swayed off further and further into the horizon, the flames rising with every moment that past until they could no longer make out Anna's small frame.

The Empaths, Masters and Avalonians began to move off, their light footsteps now merging with the rippling water to become the only intrusion into the silence. The group as whole casually made their way to crowd round Arthur and James, who both seemed unable to tear their eyes off the distant boat. Arthur eventually turned though and placed a hand on his cousins' shoulder to show his support, expecting the other royal to not reply in any way.

"I'm sorry," The fair haired king whispered, hoping James could understand just how sorry he truly was.

James turned to him, and one look at those glistening green orbs and Arthur knew he did understand. "Me too," he responded. "You loved her too Arthur. I know that, but if you'll excuse me for a moment I think I need to be alone for a bit." And just like that the sorcerer king made his escape for a few moments of privacy…but fate had other plans. For whatever reason the immortal lost his strength in his legs for but a few seconds and did the unthinkable. He fell to his knees, buried his head in the sand beneath him, and he broke down. It was almost as if he hadn't been able to hide it long enough to even get out of their line of vision, and so he cried. He cried like he never had before. Violent sobs racked his entire body, physically shaking with the immense strain of his broken heart.

Imi allowed a shaky hand to come up to her mouth and rest on her lips. "I've never seen him cry before," she whispered to herself, Anna nodding beside her, both unsure of what to do.

"That's because he never has," the sorcerer princess added. Without waiting for another moment the royal beauty rushed to her brothers side and threw her arms around him, clinging to his vibrating body as if her own life depended on it. He quickly rose to his knees and squeezed her to him in much the same way, his ever important pride having been forgotten, burying his sobbing face in the crook of his sisters neck. The rest of the group could only watch from the side lines, finding slight comfort in each other. None of them had expected that. They had expected the vengeance, they had expected the sadness, but no one had thought they would ever see James Regus break down in a fit of tears. It simply hadn't existed in the realms of possibilities, and it shook them more than they cared to admit.

One thing was for sure though, and that was that Malum had dug his own grave. Because now that they had hope, now that they knew he wasn't invincible, none of them would rest until he had been eradicated from existence.

Together they would save the world.

* * *

So what did ya think? As always I would love to hear from you. In the next chapter Merlin and Morgana find a quiet place for an important conversation; there is a rather large gathering and a plan is formed to take down Malum.


	27. Darkness To The Light

Hey-Hey! Now look, let me explain a few things about how I go about these chapters. One, I write the chapters and then I go back and look at all your beautiful reviews – which whilst I can't describe how great they make me feel because there are usually so many it does mean that after writing extremely long chapters I then have to answer them all lol And it usually takes me hours to respond to them (literally hours by the way, I'm not exaggerating) because I get distracted by my fiancé, my little sister who is determined to live with me (Yes, that is where the relationship of Anna and James comes from) and the galactic morons I call friends. Now it is my privilege to answer all of your reviews, but please bare in mind that this chapter is 15,000+ words long according to my word count so please be tolerant of my idiocy if I get anything wrong in your answers.

Second, thank you all for being so patient in the update of this story. I can't begin to describe how difficult this chapter was for me. I needed to write a chapter, a character chapter, to settle things before all the action began – and I also didn't want to just have it all action towards the end since I don't know about you but that would bore me. Also that means this chapter isn't all that exciting but believe me the next few will step up a bit.

Ok so onto your reviews:

**Firedragonheart:** As always, thank you. Is it every chapter you've reviewed now? Either way thanks for you continued interest.

**Aigneadh:** Lol you probably missed a chapter because of that little thing called life that refuses to get out of the way. Believe me I understand. And thanks for the congrats lol it's helped me understand at least Merlin's perspective of his girlfriend having a baby i.e. terror mixed with an excited nausea. I don't care if it sounded cheesy by the way when you told me about your mum having you in college – in fact it's quite comforting to hear. I had the same thing with my family. You knew your parents worked hard and still trying to give you everything is a very securing feeling, one that I wish to pass on to my kid. Wow my kid, I just said that. Yeah a sequel! I've already written the first three chapters for it and the last chapter, which is how I do it – write the last chapter first they always say on T.V. Lol thanks, I still find it hard to imagine someone actually re-reading something I wrote so thank you so much. And yeah James still won't be over little Anna in this chapter and deals with it the only way he knows how – by lying through his teeth – and we see why he can't get over it via flashbacks. You agree with my obnoxious little friend? Pretty much everyone else did as well lol I guess she was right, and I do sort of imagine the characters in my head as I write. I mean I know everyone does that but I mean I actually _see _them, which I suppose makes me a mad man. And I'm sorry I didn't realise my chapters gave you emotional whiplash lol now that does sound concerning. Consult your doctor and demand he give you happy pills – oh and yell STAT! when you ask for them because that's what they do right? Their the pink ones with smiley faces on them. I'm sorry one talented douche? Is that what you called me? Because it's gotta be one of the nicest things I've ever been called. Thanks so much for yet another brilliant review, if you're interested now this chapter is up I'll write another "Time of Angels" chapter, and hope you like this chappie too.

**Seddie lover:** Hey! Before we begin can I ask who or what Seddie is? Lol I must know! Thanks for answering my so-called friends so-called question, and I'd agree with your answer that you do play it out in your head like a movie when you read it so thanks for taking the time. Please don't apologize for not criticizing the chapters lol Constructive criticism is good and welcome but believe I don't bolt out of bed in the morning and rush over to the laptop in hopes of finding it – although I do do that for cupcakes… By the way I like your mental process with James. He's a jerk – Maybe not a jerk – and aww poor him because that's pretty much what I was thinking when I wrote it. He'll still be struggling with it this chapter and eventually brings him to make a decision at the end, but you'll see it so I'll shut up. You liked squirrel pancake huh? A lot of people have said the same as you, that they were just so mad at James that they didn't realise what he was doing, but I wouldn't praise me too much as James is the genius. You can be an idiot and still write clever characters :P Yeah Merlin's lack of fatherly instincts so far has been on purpose, and I even exaggerated Morgana's to highlight it as much as I could. I did it because I don't think everyone would just feel it, the power of it if you know what I mean. With Morgana I knew she would because she's a character of passion, and I'll never forget that scene with Mordred in "The Witch is Quickening" where she was VERY maternal toward him – but Merlin isn't like that. He's cautious, because his whole life requires it, and he is more the type to just stand off at a distance and work in the shadows. About Merlin being Anna's childhood crush yeah I have mentioned that in past chapters. I did it in "The Midnight Hour" I think, and I definitely did it in "Castle of the Occult Part II", but you're to be forgiven for not noticing it. Their very brief and since it takes me so long to update the information you did retain of it is incredibly easy to lose. Basically the Regus family are mean to the people they love the most, which is why little Anna was always teasing him. She's definitely over it now though and instead just respects the hell out of him. Yeah Merlin has a face like two handed goblet – the ears and the square jaw – it's all there :P As for your final question about if Little Anna died will the grown up Anna die, the answer is no since I'm going with the rule of anomaly – which basically means the characters from the future are rules onto themselves and exist outside the usual laws of time. So for example Imi would keep living if Morgana were to die. Anyways I've run out of ways to thank you now so all I can say is… thank you lol Really thank you for all your reviews and generous words.

**Annoymous:** Thanks. Yeah I thought it would be nice to have the two most powerful sorcerers have a goal in common for once. I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean by "So much for Anna and Arthur's son in the future". They were cousins and I hope I didn't mention anything that would insinuate another relationship. Anyways thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Bookgirl 121:** Thanks :P Sorry it took so long but as I said above it took me ages to write this chapter, and then these review-answering things take forever lol Anyway thanks so much for your review.

**Remjeyy:** Lmao harsh way to open a review! "I would like to send my regards to your friend, Mainly because he had to grow up around someone as evil as you..." Lol Jesus. But yes we all feel for him. Second, thanks for your answer to him. I've been watching the new Merlin and thinking God I wish James could just swoop in and save them right now :P. Oh God you look for an update every day? Jesus I feel guilty this took so long but I really did find it hard to write. Yeah I had a lot of people say they missed the joking carefree James, but don't worry he's back in this chapter…or so we think. Haha mysterious! Thanks :P I learnt from the show itself about changing the theme, like there's a lot of comedy in the most dramatic of situations and it's easy for someone who has mocked everything he's seen, meaning me, for his entire life lol no matter how dire. In fact the more dire the funnier in my opinion. Yes! Of course! Protect the manhood at all costs – kill if you have to but make sure it's intact. Yeah it doesn't seem likely that Merlin's father was a demon but you never know, I'm just gonna stick with his father was a dragonlord lol Yes I do love Legend of the Seeker :P and no I didn't read the books as such, I listened to them on audiobook when I was at the gym. Downloaded all the books with U-torrent and yeah. Brilliant attention to the smallest detail, a love that can never be and a central character who uses his anger for the good of the world I mean it's everything I love. Anyway thank you SO much for yet another brilliant review and I really hope you like this chapter. It's kinda slow but it needed to be done before the so called war began with Malum.

**EbonyK:** Hey, thanks for answering my mates question. He got what he wanted, whatever that was, from yours and everyone's answers so thank you for that. I would love to write a Merlin/James stand off fight but it just wouldn't fit in this story anymore. I missed my chance earlier in the story, and I didn't do it then because I kinda just thought James would destroy him back then. Maybe in the sequel. You liked James vengeance huh? Too be honest it was extremely easy and almost liberating to write lol because I had been writing him with all this rage and power and making him keep it in and then suddenly bang I didn't have to. Anna and James relationship is very much based on me and my little sister, and I was able to easily access that emotion. And Mordred is just plain freaky. One I think kids are creepy anyway (says the man about to become a father), Two, he's got the massive icy blue eyes that are just vague and let's be honest – hateful. Three, we know who he becomes and what he does, I mean what's not to be creeped out by? I love Gwaine! I find it much easier to write characters like him than say characters like Lancelot, because I honestly don't think people like that exist and I don't understand them – I can't connect to them. I mean even Merlin and Arthur have their faults, and I honestly think every character needs faults. Yeah normal funny James is back, sort of, but he's still not quite the same. In fact we see why he's taken it so hard via flashbacks which force him into a decision at the end of the chapter. Soz about the no fight between Merlin and James but it just didn't feel right since I've got this image of their friendship in my head and I'm very closed minded :P. Anyways thank you so much for another great review and hope you like this chapter too. Not quite as epic lol but just as important.

**MaryandMerlin:** Hello! First cheers for taking the time to answer the douchebags question last chapter. Second, I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to update. I just couldn't write it. I would sit down in front of my lap top, type a few lines and then just stare at it lol for like an hour before I'd have to run off somewhere – hopefully to kill myself. There were just so many things I had to get right in this chapter and since it has absolutely no action or any of the other stuff I found it extremely difficult. It was just something I had to do before I started the final chapters to settle a few things – which are gonna be all action. Lol you're going to call my baby Baby CoLdBlAdE? They are going to get picked on in school SO much – especially if their fat too with all the Warburton love :P Yeah this story still has a few chapters to go, but I do mean a few. I'd already written the Epilogue a while ago now so I've known for some time how it's going to end. I'm glad you like the long chapters because this one is over 15,000 words long, it's probably what takes me so long. Lol I'm glad you share my hatred for Twilight, sparkly git indeed. She seems to have gotten tired of it now which is basically proof of God. Yes my fiancé is still experiencing some serious maternal crap. My little sister is still with us and she's gotten all motherly over her since she's only like ten…or eleven…I should really know that. I don't mind too much though since I based the James/Anna relationship on mine and hers a little bit – which kind of allowed me to access how he'd feel after she had been killed. And you are absolutely right Coldy is definitely not a nickname worth keeping :P I am partial to the name laser pirate … I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask why. Please it's my pleasure to write these reply things for you, gives me the chance to read your review again, and no I don't mind you saying I'm like a good friend lol I always look forward to reading your reviews in particular which by definition would mean that so I do don't mind at all – in fact I'm honoured. You thought the last chapter was haunting? Cool! I wanted to make James into this whole different character in like a few lines so I'm glad you caught that. Despite his creepiness it was really fun to write him not holding back anymore, since I've had to write him from the beginning constantly holding in all this repressed rage so that was really fun. You liked the poem did you? I had a poem published when I was nine once but I can't remember where. Wish I could it would be fun to look up again. And yes if I ever write something that turns into a movie you can be an extra lol I shall call you up and we shall celebrate and then we can party with Hitler who will be president and visit the planet starbucks to get a coffee the size of the ifle tower as a pick me up :P In other words I'll never write something that will become a movie lol Yeah the Gwaine Anna thing. It's basically just a way to piss James off even more because he's quite calm, you know. Yeah I introduced Camilla the creepy child because she will actually appear in the sequel – which by the way I've written the first three chapters for and the last chapter too, since I couldn't for some reason write this. It was actually a conscious effort to have James threaten all the little girls – as awful as that sounds lol – because he had lost his little girl, so his envy turned to hate and so forth of everyone who still had that relationship. Yeah James laughing in Anna's face seemed to surprise a lot of people and made them just want to kill him lol which of course I needed if you weren't going to notice the squirell pancake diversion. Yes Malum joined the party too, and I won't tell you why but there is a very specific reason why James called him there to tell him all that. Yeah Anna's funeral and James break down seems to have surprised a lot of people, and he needed all that compassion after all the things he had done from readers. Right then I think that's it. I'd like to say how much I love you and your reviews, and even though this chapter isn't that exciting like I said it was needed before all the Malum madness begins if it was to be credible. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much.

**Whitepurity:** Lol thank you. I have that sometimes with these review replies you sort of run out of things to say. But anyways for leaving a review anyway and even though it's short it means no less. Thank you.

**MorganaElenaLeFay:** Thanks :P Yeah poor Merlin he really did think James was after him for a while, but I think he was too mad to really care at that moment. With Anna's funeral I tried to make people realise sort of how close they had all come that everyone was so upset about Anna, not just James…though he kinda took it badly. He's still reeling from it in this chapter and it kind of forces him into a decision at the end of the chapter. Thanks for answering my mates kind of odd question. He created an account just so he could leave reviews for me so I couldn't deny him a question lol Anyways I hope this chapter is good for you too. Like I've said before it's not exciting or dangerous but it needed to be done before all the Malum madness began. Anyaways thanks again for another brilliant review and I sincerely hope you enjoy this one.

**Awed by Awesomness:** Yes I have heard that this story is brilliant but there are never enough people saying it :P I'm glad you thought it was intense since that's how I saw it in my head, and I was pleasantly surprised by how many people didn't see his mood swing coming. I'm really sorry the update took so long but like I said I just couldn't write it lol maybe because it's all about the characters rather than having any danger in it. I kind of leaned towards humour which was odd but that's just how it went. Anways thanks for yet another review, I love the name still and hope you enjoy this one.

**Michelle W:** Lol thanks so much. Oh wow really? I've gone back and read the stories I've loved in past so that you would do that for my story kind of amazes me. Thanks again and I really do hope you enjoy the chapter as well. It's really quite slow and all about the characters, but you'll see why it was need in the long run.

**Lm Quin:** Hola! Lol thanks, and I really tried to update soon but I just couldn't write this chapter. I don't know what it was about it but I would just sit in front of it and stare lol And yes! Best reply I've had regarding my friends question. SHUSSSSHHHH indeed! Haha! Oh I'm sorry I made you tear up but is there any need to give me _the _look? I mean _the _look? I get enough of that at home between my sister and fiancé – I mean why can't a guy play dodgeball with stones on the beach with his mates in a haze of drunken slobbery? I ask you! You'll kill me if I don't write Imogen's birth? I really wasn't planning to…Oh but I will! I will! Just you know, don't slaughter me. You feel like James and Imi are really in the show? That's really weird because I was watching the new Merlin the other day and couldn't help thinking man James could just swoop in and save them right now. Can I just say I love all of my reviewers. You're all so crazy, you especially by the way, which I think kind of speaks as to who my writing appeals too :P Anyways thank you so so much fr another great review and I'll try harder to update quicker.

**Paladinobr:** Yeah James knew what he was doing all along :P even when he was slaughtering people, you know how it is. And indeed Merlin showed him just how powerful he can be, which leads to him training him in the beginning of this chapter. I wanted him to be James moral compass so to speak, I mean I know Imi does that a bit too but I needed to have James look up to someone, and Merlin seemed like the best option. Indeed they have a way to kill Malum, or several ways in fact, but how will they go? And we find out more about one of them in this chapter. Anyways thank you for another great review and hope you like this one too.

**Lonewolf:** Thanks :P I know Imi didn't do much last chapter but there was a lot going on. She's in this one a little bit more but don't worry she will be in it more in the coming chapters. I just started thinking she and James were in it too much and tried to separate them a tad, but now I'll have to bring her back in. Anyways thanks for another gantastic review. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave such generous words.

**Reviewer Who:** Thanks for the congrats on my soon to be fatherhood, and I'm sure they will be far more talented than me in everything :P At least I hop so for their sake. You noticed the similarities between Doctor Who and my story :P Initially I didn't plan for James to become so much like him, because let's face it they are, but I just wrote a charismatic witty intelligent guy and he came out that way. You like the weird disclaimer thing lol I can't remember how that started but now it's sort of become a tradition with every chapter. Doesn't feel like a chapter without it now. Yeah Anna had to die so James would go through all this crap, and in the next chapter you'll see why he had to go through all that. As for the sequel I've already written the first three chapter for it and the last chapter as well, so I know where it's going. I did the same with this story and it worked out relatively well, allows you to move the plot along at a steady pace. When this story finishes I'll probably spend my time on the buffy fic and the Doctor who fic I've got, but I don't know if I'll finish them before I update the new story. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks for a great review.

**Marcus S. Lazarus:** Hey-ho! It's nice to finally answer your review. Time travel has always been my favourite topic to read, write and watch. Yeah I initially had how Imogen's presence affected them before she arrived in chapter 11 "The Scorched Tomorrow", but it was already so long and to be honest I was exhausted. I think you just described James perfectly. That he has a gentle nature which is contrasted by his father's upbringing, and the persona he's developed to cope with is a confused façade which has even managed to convince himself is real. In fact in this chapter he realizes a little that his whole attitude and identity are things he's created so he could look after his baby sister. So, as a trainee psychologist, that was really fun to do. I appreciate your compliments about the truth spell, and agree that Arthur might have taken a bit longer to process the information about Uther. When I wrote it I figured he already had done that in the episode where he originally found out, and this time he had the presence of mind not to actually strike down his father for it, and it became slightly more about the fact that Merlin (whom he probably trusted the most) had lied to him about it. And also of course that his father's views on magic were wrong, and so surely not all those who practice magic could be evil as he was always told by him. In terms of Imogen's conception I do realise it was a bit odd but what we have to remember that James is the authority on Magic at this point in time and if it can be done he can do it, not to mention that it also was a major plot point to be considered at a later date. For example the charm James used on Morgana to make her conceive Imogen also aged her by three years, despite the rule that I'm using that anomaly's exist outside the usual laws of time and are a law onto themselves, could also be used to destroy Malum despite how he too is an anomaly. I understand how adult Anna (even though I wrote that she _appeared _as a teenager due to her immortality) could be a bit random for you. It comes down to personal taste in the end I think, and try as I might not every decision I make is going to appeal to everyone. In terms of the wishing spell Malum placed on Merlin making no sense because Merlin could just wish Malum away, I have to disagree. I think if thought of logically, though I realise the situation is a tad illogical and supernatural, it makes perfect sense. In fact you wish to go back and look I even addressed that issue by having Merlin ask the exact same question you asked me. I had Anna explain that if he wished Malum away then the spell would not work, as Malum is the source of the spell. So not only would it cancel itself out via paradox, but their whole mission is to kill him – so anything he wished for would be destroyed once he was dead. As for your personal note however about Merlin saying Jesus Christ when he should have no knowledge I agree, and upon research realized that at the time of Merlin it is actually statured about 800 BC. It was a mistake, but I hope you'll forgive me since I am hardly an expert nor claim to be in these fields. Although after watching some of the show and checking out some scripts the characters do say Lord a lot, which I suppose means whatever diety they worship. Anyways thanks for your review. I agreed with about 90% of it, though some of your comments seemed to fail to notice that I am a fan fiction writer who does this for entertainment values only. I make no profit from this nor do I have any form of professional experience, and that whilst as I said I agreed with what you were saying some of it felt very anal and unnecessary for such a story.

**Mince:** Yeah lovin' bad ass James! But I wouldn't want Merlin to be like him. Merlin has his own character that is quite unique, and plus James has a butt load of flaws that almost make him the anti-hero rather than the hero lol Oh crap…did you really mean what you said about using your onion ray gun on me if I didn't update soon, because I can get a Doctor's note :P Can I just say how much I'm loving the craziness of you. You'll give me a cookie flavoured cookie? That's great random stuff. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a slow one but necessary for the rest of the story to progress. Thanks again!

**Narutoske:** Thanks for yet another review. Your continued generous words mean he world to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Sheeponthemoon:** Lol thanks. James has become a bit of a favourite I must say, that is both surprisingly wonderful whilst making it very difficult to keep Merlin as the key character. In this chapter you'll see James unravel a bit and will be forced to make a decision right at the end. Soz this chapter took so long but I really hope you enjoy it.

**Dawn Ruthless:** Hey :P Lol you read the whole thing in a day in a half? That must have taken some reading :P It means a lot that you would though so thank you. Whilst I appreciate that you think no normal person could have written this, and believe me my ego is swelling right now, I can assure you that I'm not an author. I just adore the show. Wow that is some serious love and I'm only sorry that I can't thank you enough for all of it. Seriously I don't know how to. The ideas come from a lot of time watching Sci-fi shows growing up, and I was an only child for like ten years before my little sister came along so I spent A LOT of time imagining things. Lol I love your little P.S at the end, and don't worry I will try my best not to let your review make me arrogant as your right we don't need another Arthur. I can't begin to thank you for such a brilliant review and I hope this chapter suits you as well, it's a character chapter and it is a lot slower than the others. Necessary though I feel. Thanks again.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?** **In my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet; Have you ever wondered what cheese says when it gets it's picture taken?; Knock knock, whose there, no one your insane; can you believe the person who wrote all this randomness is going to be a father in six months?**;** I hear Tom and Jerry have fathered a lovechild cleverly named Terry and I once saw a melon raping a man for once.**

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Darkness to the Light**

_Almost 7 years ago…_

_Queen Elaine Regus sat in the corner of her cell, splatters of filth covering her skin as she shivered in King Uther's dungeon. Her dear brother-in-law had thrown her in here simply because she had stood up for a grandmother trying to protect her sorceress granddaughter, the poor child being the only thing she had left in the world. Now she had but one chance, and only one, if she was to have her last wish before her husband let Uther Pendragon cut off her head. Her snarl washed from her face as she saw her last chance running toward her cell, her fourteen year old son James Regus._

"_Mum," the boy cried when he reached her bars. "Mum I don't understand. Why is Dad saying you have to die?"_

_A sad smile graced her features. Her son understood everything, so she could understand his fear. Her little genius. "Because sometimes grown-ups don't agree, honey."_

_He shook his head with a determined glare. "I won't let them do this. I can stop this, I can do anything."_

"_Not this time," she replied quickly. "I'm sorry sweat heart but you can't this time. One day you'll realise you cannot save everyone but until then, until then I need you to make me two promises can you do that?"_

_The boy prince looked around in desperation. "Why won't you let me save you?"_

"_Two promises James, my two dying wishes – I need you to be brave right now ok?" Her blue eyes buried into his despairing green orbs. The young royal nearly snorted with amusement. His mother always talked so fast it sometimes became hard to keep up. With a defeated sigh he gave her a nod. "Thank you. I need you to promise me first of all that you will never change, because one day you're going to be brilliant and it will be so easy for you to forget to help those who need it most. Promise Mummy that when the time comes you will do everything you can to help Emrys."_

_James frowned, now in utter confusion. "Emrys? The Emrys? Mum why would he ever-?"_

"_It is your destiny to help him so just promise me," She demanded of her son, begging him with her eyes to do it until he finally relinquished with a nod. "Secondly, I need you to swear on my grave that you will look after your baby sister as if she were your own child."_

_He brought his head back. "What?"_

"_Your new baby sister, Anna. More than anything else you I want you watch over her as I have with you, I need you to love her more than even I ever could, because your father will never be able to," She reached through the cold iron bars to stroke her son's face. "Swear to me you will love her like a father should love his daughter, that you will always watch out for her, and that no matter what you will keep her safe. Swear to me."_

_The fourteen year old boy's gaze turned hard, stubborn and determined. "I promise."_

* * *

It had been a strange couple of weeks after Anna's funeral. James had insisted on training Merlin, in fact growing quite excited at the very idea. The two powerful sorcerers had only emerged from the space of their choice to eat and drink, and each time they looked worse. Merlin in particular always looked dirty, his clothes torn and bloodied with a lake's worth of sweat dripping off of him. The last time Morgana had seen the young warlock she had even felt obligated to remind James that her boyfriend, unlike his good self, was not immortal. She had received a simple raise of an eyebrow for her troubles before they disappeared once more.

It had been Arthur's idea that everyone have two weeks to enjoy themselves before the war against Malum began, and it was one that Merlin had reluctantly agreed with. Whatever was going to happen in the days to come at the very least half of them we're going to lose their lives. Of course Morgana would have preferred he spent them with her but she did understand why he had decided to train with the sorcerer king. He wanted to be able to control all that power he had inside him, thanks to the mystical soul dust shown through the beautiful multi-coloured smog in Zao. Everyone had seemed to have forgotten that. The smog that brought out who you truly were and had certainly been living up to its reputation. After all it had made him into a Dragon Lord and allowed him to see the future, something he was glad people had forgotten. He struggled to remember everything but he could remember what he said when describing the images, and how he had felt when he said it.

**"She's a person but she is the key, blood on his hands – key – her blood will be the key to save us all,"**

**"I am here too early I'm not prepared I would of should of been prepared but she – the key – the anomaly of sacred blood – NO! She's a person not a – I'll stop her from leaping I will I will I – AGH!"**

"**Imogen she stopped it – Balinor dead but he died anyway because the laws they cannot be broken – they find a way – my father died anyway and the knights of a round table – future round table would all help stop the new queen but he will put it all back to how it should be – he the fire and the rage he'll throw us to our fates and...and she is dying..."**

Merlin sprawled out on the chair, eyeing the sorcerer king from across the room as the man drank some water. For the past two weeks he had been considering telling the other sorcerer what he had seen but had backed out at the last second. He took a gulp of his own water, mulling it over in his head. He could really help the war strategies if he did tell him, but at the same time it would be admitting they were a real problem. He gave an aggrieved sigh. He knew what he had to do.

"How're you doing?" The young warlock asked the royal immortal.

"Terrific," James answered, taking another swig of his water. "I'm farting rainbows and puppy dogs even as we speak."

Merlin scoffed. "Sounds painful."

"Well despite the pleasant imagery it's actually leaving a very nasty rash," The sorcerer king raised his eyebrows. "Care to lather my tender rear in potions?"

"You know I think I would rather skip over a field holding hands with Arthur," Was Merlin's quick response.

James grinned. "Wish I could say I was surprised."

The two shared a brief smile before Merlin straightened his lips. "I sort of meant how are you since, well, little Anna-"

"You mean how am I dealing with my little sister being murdered in cold blood?" He interrupted with a firm shake in his voice. "Honestly? Mind your own damn business."

The young warlock couldn't help but snort a little at that. "Right, sorry. I kind of wanted to tell you something as well though, about what I saw when I glimpsed the future."

"Don't threat, Merlin," James whirled on him, tapping his head. "I already know. Sometimes this mind reading thing has a mind of its own – pun not intended."

Merlin allowed his lips to part in his surprise. "Wait, you already know everything I saw?"

"Oh come on," James said with a smile. "How do you not know how this works yet? I read minds; sometimes I hear things when probing so to speak. Glad you finally sucked it up long enough to tell me."

Merlin nodded, throwing him an estranged look, before sighing with relief. "So what does it mean? I saw Imi diving into this portal with another woman, who I now realise is the adult Anna, and I just knew they were never coming back," His eyes retained some moisture a little at this, the very idea of his little girl never coming back frightened the hell out of him. "And you were there."

James pursed his lips. "I know," he responded quietly.

"So, what does it mean? Because I don't mean this in a bad way, but it felt like you were responsible for Imi and Anna jumping into this massive portal," Merlin's eyes squinted when the sorcerer king averted his gaze. "You know what it means don't you?"

James took a deep breath before laying his flask down on the nearby table. "Yes, I do," he answered turning to him. "It means that we may be forced into our very last option to defeat Malum, the platform of time, but I promise you I will do whatever it takes before I allow that to happen."

"What is the platform of time exactly?" Merlin pounced on the statement. It wasn't the first time he had heard this platform of time mentioned, and he needed to know about it now.

James held his gaze for a long, drawn out moment before continuing. "It's not something you need to worry about yet. We still have plenty of other options before that-"

"Tell me," Merlin demanded, leaning forward in his seat.

James read the determined expression on the young warlocks' features and knew he would not be swayed. So, sucking in a large breath of air, he pulled up a chair and sat opposite him with a dire look on his face. "The platform of time is a very powerful, very magical source of energy residing at the heart of the Volcano in the Venemagus kingdom. It's older than the old religion and it drains its power from the very earth itself – in fact I'm pretty sure it was the reason my ancestors built the kingdom where they did in the first place and requires the blood of soul to work. I don't really know what that means but that's what it needs," this was where he seemed to steady himself. "It's basically a large portal that grants the user access to any moment in time, but the consequences are severe. Extremely severe."

Merlin swallowed in an attempt to keep his voice straight. "What consequences?"

"Well," James rose from his chair and began slowly pacing. "In our case bad ones. If what you saw was true, then Imi and Anna jumping into it would revert time back to before they arrived. That means none of this would have happened, and everything I read in the scriptures would come to be. You and Morgana would hate each other, Arthur would be a prince for at least four more years, we would have never met for even more years and all because Imi didn't write the spell to help you heal Morgana when you poisoned her. We'll remember nothing of this. You'll forget about Imi, you'll forget Malum, everyone who died would come back to life and none of this would have ever happened."

Merlin felt his throat go dry and his head throb. That's what he had seen happening? That was their future? He rose from his chair, burying his throbbing head in his hands. This adventure had been exhausting. It had been painful, nightmarish and utterly horrifying at times…but look what it had got him. The love of Morgana Le Fay, a daughter he adored with his whole being and a bond between the best friends he could have ever wished for. He couldn't lose all that. He would NOT lose any of it.

He whirled around to face James. "What do we do?"

"We find the sword you had the dragon make for Arthur," James responded quickly, charging toward him. "Malum has no idea where it is because only you do, and if that fails then we destroy the stones after I place a breoste charm over them. It's what I did with Morgana remember? To make sure that when she did conceive Imi would be created AND she aged by three years despite being an anomaly. The spell transcends all physical laws of time – it's a charm of creation so therefore destruction - and that's what we need to do to get rid of our favourite demon lord."

Merlin nodded slowly. "Tell me it will work," the young warlock ordered softly, his voice holding a certain begging quality. When James simply continued to stare at him he took a step toward him. "James, tell me we can do this."

James held his gaze. "We can do this," he finally answered, and even though Merlin wasn't convinced he allowed himself to believe it.

"Ok, then there's something I need to do," Merlin turned away from him and headed toward the exit.

James bounced his eyebrows. "I guess we're finished with the training then huh?" He called after him. "You're welcome by the way! Strangely enough I _was_ actually doing this for my health! Strange isn't it! Merlin!"

"Oh right, thanks," Merlin rounded on him. "And talk to Imi. I know you've been avoiding her."

James made a face of badly hidden shame whilst averting his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't, you just look terrified because you forgot to go to the market this morning," Merlin said with a smile.

"Hey," James stormed up to him, throwing a finger in his face. "I am the sorcerer king, the fire and rage, I am the eternal nightmare – I do not fear some pretty girl in a nice dress."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "I saw you claim you had stomach cramps and flee the room when she entered it two weeks ago."

"I have boundary issues when it comes to cream pies, I can't help that."

"You're immortal," Merlin responded in a quick, incredulous tone. "Whatever's wrong with you your body heals no matter what it is."

James bounced his eyebrows. "Tell that to my puffy cheeks and sweaty physique. And by the way, since when are you the expert on all things immortal? Isn't there a pile of horse manure you could be commenting on? Something along the lines of Gee, look how it piles in a majestic heap."

"That was a little harsh," Merlin said, thinning his lips. "But I'll let you off because I need you to do me a favour."

James sighed. "Oh how I wish I could share my luck with the more unfortunate."

"Look, this is kind of a big one," Merlin stated, lowering his gaze to emphasize just how serious he was. James rolled his eyes but gave him a nod nonetheless, signalling for him to continue. Merlin took a deep breath. "Ok, well, what do you know about stars?"

"What?" The sorcerer king asked, mildly surprised. Merlin gave him another serious look. "Fine. They twinkle, they're at their most visible at night, they can hold different dimensions and I see them in the eyes of everyone who looks at me. It's a gift. But you should tell Morgana to stop it; it's becoming an unwelcome distraction."

Merlin snorted before grabbing a scroll and writing down something in a very hurried manner. With a forceful shove the young Warlock threw it in James face, a determined look on his face. "Take this."

"Why?" James asked, clearly suspicious. "It's not a poem is it?"

Merlin shook it frustrated. "Please just take it, they're instructions that I'll need you to follow," when he still didn't take it his eyes turned desperate. "Please?"

James looked to the heavens, as if praying for strength, before snatching the scroll away from him. "I remember when you people used to fear me, but now it's oh James can you wipe my rear for me whilst vomit on your dreams before…" The sorcerer king trailed off when he read the instructions. "Oh wow, really?"

"Will you do it?" Merlin asked, almost pleading.

James let lose a huge grin. "Yeah I'll do it, not a problem. You just worry about what you have to do and I'll get this all sorted." Merlin smiled and nodded at him, pleased he seemed so excited about his little venture. He turned to leave but was halted by the other man. "Oh and Merlin? Use that trick I taught you. Trust me, it'll do wonders."

Merlin full out beamed having not thought of that. With one last nod of thanks he exited through the doors to head for the cleaning facilities. He doubted there was another living thing on earth that smelt as much as him at this moment, and that wouldn't do for what he had in mind. Besides he had a bit of time before he had to do anything, and though his mind boggled with what he could learn from the sorcerer king in two days this was far more important.

It was truly incredible when he considered everything he had learnt from James in such a short amount of time. It was as if his body had just breathed it all in, almost feeling like it was all second nature to him. In fact he was starting to wonder who would win in a fight now. Before the two weeks of non-stop tutorial he had believed James would always be at a level beyond him, but now with the possible exception of sorcerer king's weird amount of knowledge he was no longer sure of that. He felt extremely proud of himself.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice called out. The young warlock turned to see the king sauntering down the hall toward him. "Have you seen…Oh sweet mercy Merlin you wreak!"

Merlin's proud smile diminished into nothing. He really should have seen that coming. "Whereas you, dollop head, continue to smell like a summer garden."

"Fraw I can taste it," Arthur coughed, covering his noise. "It's like salty expired ham. You know the kind that is so expired it has hair?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Is there something you wanted, Arthur?"

"Yeah a new nose," He moaned, disgusted. "Your smell just violated my nostrils."

"Arthur-"

"They're going to need deep therapy now."

"Arthur!" Merlin raised his voice to finally earn the other man's attention. "What is it you want? I sort of have plans-"

"Do those plans include a bath?" Arthur interrupted.

Merlin's jaw tensed as he heroically maintained his patience. "Actually yes. Do yours include finding someone willing to spend more than a moment with you?"

"Sort of," Arthur shrugged, keeping the top of his shirt over his nose as he talked. "Have you and James stopped with all that magical training rubbish now? Because we need him to plan the assault strategies…and there's something else."

Merlin waited patiently for the king to continue until he couldn't any longer. "Well? I haven't seen you for two weeks and suddenly you can't finish sentences anymore?"

"No, _Mer_lin, I'm simply trying to find the right words. Idiot." Arthur spat the latter under his breath, fully expecting the complete lack of emotion on his advisors face at the slur. "Guinevere and I have decided to get married in Camelot within the next two days."

Merlin's eyes flew open in his shock, having not expected that at all. This was terrific news, but Merlin was ashamed to say his thoughts went right to the oncoming war with Malum. He had reluctantly agreed to the two weeks of rest and rejuvenation before they began, but now there was going to be a wedding as well? How much time were they willing to give Malum to build a defence? Despite this however there remained a more immediate problem.

Were he and Arthur supposed to hug or something?

Merlin smiled but remained still. "Congratulations," he finally settled for the usual term.

"Thanks," Arthur gave an awkward side smile and shifted on his feet. "Would you…?" He cleared his throat, averting his gaze. "I want you to be my best man."

Merlin's smile fell like a boulder from a dangerously high mountain. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"I wasn't expecting…"

"I wouldn't have thought you would," Arthur grunted, still not looking at him. "So?"

"So what?"

Arthur firmly closed his eyes, seething with rage. "Will you do it or not?"

Merlin grinned. "I can't say I fancy it actually-"

"Merlin!"

"I'm joking," Merlin laughed, slapping the other man on the shoulder and earning himself a rather destructive glare for his efforts. "It would be an absolute honour."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Ok, good, so that's done then."

"Indeed," Merlin gave a nod of his own before joining the royal in averting his gaze, awkwardly looking at everything besides each other. "So, do we…I don't know…embrace now or something?"

"Merlin if you ever touch me I will have you executed, ground up into dust and spread through the fields as a fertilizer," Arthur immediately stated, leaving no room for argument.

Merlin tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips, picturing it. "Understood. But I have some news of my own."

* * *

_James levitated seamlessly down from the sky before landing facing an active volcano, a black robe on and the hood covering most of his face. His green eyes shone through the shadow his baggy hood had created, eyes filled with both fear and resolve. The volcano shook in front of him, but the man somehow levitated from the ground and dove into the volcano._

_Merlin, with a single tear sliding down his pale cheek. He was standing in a dark misty red room, staring at two glowing orbs with haste in his body language. Fidgeting, sweating. He was making a choice._

_Arthur. Dead. Lying limp in Lancelot's arms as the brave knight took slow, emotionally devastating steps forwards across a field filled with blood and lost souls. Lancelot fell to the floor in exhaustion, and it didn't take long for the brave Lancelot to fall into the realms unknown over his dead prince._

_Gwen stood tall above a child's body. A deceased child's body. A sword with fresh wet blood up to the base of the handle secure in a trembling hand. Arthur's sword. Hatred. Anger. Devastation. All these emotions radiating off of her hand maiden with such fluctuating waves it was virtually visible. Tears flowed freely down her face without any effort to be stopped._

_And then there it was. A sword in a hand...the same sword that at this moment was resting easily in Merlin's gut. Horror-struck Morgana stared up into those warm baby blues, filled with pain and betrayal. Who had done this? Someone had driven this sword through the stomach of the one decent man in the whole of Camelot. They had killed Merlin._

_"Prince..." Merlin's words escaped his dry lips._

_Morgana was confused. Why had someone done this? What the Hell was going on? "What?" She asked lamely. She didn't know what else to do._

_"Prince...Sorcerer Prince." And his neck fell limp, dropping his head on his still chest._

Morgana bolted up in her bed with a shrill, her skin tingling with that familiar sensation of cold sweat. She hung her head, her breathing feverish as she desperately tried to calm herself and her shivering body. That dream. That horrible dream had returned to haunt her nightmares once more, warning her of the horrors that had yet to unfold. Her eyes scanned the room around her, as they always did after one of her nightmares, to make sure she was alone and that her visions had yet to come true. She allowed herself a heavy, lung replenishing sigh when she found herself in the room she had come to rest in. With a mild scold she cursed herself for falling asleep in such a strange setting. There was no telling who could have just walked in, especially with all the armies present in the palace of purity.

Her face fell into her still vibrating hands with a heavy flop as she felt herself begin to calm. She had blissfully forgotten about her dream during all the excitement of Malum showing himself, James vengeance and the death of little Anna, but it had returned to remind her. Her head snapped up as she realized something rather important. The dying Merlin in her dreams had said sorcerer prince. She nearly gasped at the realization, leaping up from the folds of her sheets and pacing the room. James was no longer the sorcerer prince; he was the sorcerer king now. Could it be possible that her dreams were wrong? Did she dare allow herself the chance to believe such a notion?

She sat down on the edge of the bed in a confused slump. What could she do? Merlin already knew all of this, as did everyone else, so what more could she do? Besides James had killed the Assassins three, and it was Belak's sword that she saw plummeting into Merlin's gut. She dared to smile a bit. Could it possibly be true? Was Merlin truly not going to die after all? She felt a sudden urge to be near the young mysterious warlock and didn't even attempt to subdue it. She certainly couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when Arthur asked him to be his best man at his and Gwen's wedding. It was sure to be the most awkward exchange in the history of male bonding.

She floated to her feet, unsure how to feel, and let her hand slide subconsciously down to her firm stomach where the baby Imogen was being created. A small smile tugged at her full lips. The raw power this thing had was indescribable, unimaginable and completely insane when thought of logically. She wouldn't be born for another eight months and yet already the love was overwhelming. She was an egg, not even a life yet, and there was no doubt in her mind that she would risk anything ANYTHING to ensure her safety. There were simply no words for something that could make you cry with terror and unyielding love all within a few moments from each other.

Morgana sighed and wished she could still be surprised when the door blasted open. She turned with heavily chastising eyes to the doorway, and sure enough they fell upon the out of breath sorcerer king with her brother Arthur Pendragon. "You realize of course that I could have been changing?"

"But it's only just turned dark?" Arthur asked with a frown.

She raised an eyebrow, feeling that was all the answer she needed to give, before turning to James Regus. "And you, why can't you ever enter a room normally?"

"It's my thing, well that and pulling down people's trousers in crowded places. It's fairly recent though so I wouldn't have expected you to know that," He shrugged. "Arthur?"

"It's true, he did it to Kalladine on the way over here," Arthur nodded.

"See? Feel my badness," James said, pointing at his cousin. "And for your information I enter plenty of rooms normally."

Morgana's eyebrows hit her hairline this time. "Oh? Because when we first met you I believe you threw Arthur up against a tree, then you flew to meet us in Camelot, then you rode the dragon, then there was the time you beat up Morgause, Mordred and Alvarr, the realm of Faery speech after coming back into consciousness, being thrown out of hell, being thrown through the door in that dream world by violent furniture, walking right into the masters den with an impressive lack of fear-"

"I'd forgotten you threw me up against a tree," Arthur interrupted his sister, glaring at his royal cousin.

"You?" Morgana quizzed, sounding offended. "I could have been changing when he burst in here!"

"Yes ok, I'll work on it IF you both promise to buy me something shiny for my birthday. I want to hang it up over my bed and stare at it always," James grinned at them and rolled his eyes at Morgana's cold glare, leaning in to Arthur after a bit. "Is she going to kill me…because it looks like she's going to kill me."

Arthur decided to tell Morgana why they had come before she chose to kill his cousin. "Morgana, we need your help."

"Ok seriously, Arthur, stop her looking at me," James gulped when Morgana's ice-blue eyes continued to glare at him. "Feel me, I've got Goosebumps. Who knew they tickled?"

Arthur frowned at him. "Everyone. Everyone knew they tickled."

"Why do you need my help?" The black haired beauty asked, confused and frustrated, before her face melted into one of deep concern. "Oh no…where's Imi? What's happened? Arthur, is it Imi?"

Arthur gave a reluctant nod. "I'm afraid so. She's asking for you."

"Asking for me?" Morgana charged toward her brother, vibrating panic. "Why would she be asking for me? Is she alright? Why weren't you looking after her?" She demanded, shoving James into the wall behind him.

Needless to say the sorcerer king looked stunned. "I…what!"

Luckily for him that was when his sister, Anna, strode into the room with Gwen and Gwaine at her side. "What's taking so long?" The princess demanded. "Imi's waiting, and where have you been? Have you been avoiding my best friend?" She angrily quizzed her big brother, who now seemed mightily confused.

"For shame James," Gwaine shook his head. "For shame."

"What have I done?" He responded in a confused, high pitched voice. "Why am I everyone's worst enemy today? It's not my job to ensure everyone's safety. Sometimes I like to have some me time."

Arthur recoiled a little. "Me time? Alright…_Jane_."

"Hey!" James yelled, affronted. "At least I didn't use to parade around in my sisters' dresses," He added, relishing in the fear that grew on Arthur's face. "Yeah, Gwaine told me all about that little confession."

Arthur grit his teeth and turned to the warrior, seething. "Gwaine," he heatedly whispered.

"I'm a gossip fella's. I know no bounds," Gwaine smiled.

James scoffed. "Or the ability to pass a mirror without looking into it."

"Look who's talking Mr tweak my eyebrows," Anna mocked her brother.

James pouted. "That's last time I ever trust you...scab."

"Arthur's not much better," Gwen threw out, turning all attention on her. "I think I had done all my days work before he had the courage to leave his side parting alone."

Arthur blinked. "There was a banquet with the five kings, I could not turn up looking like Merlin-"

"-who always manages to look like he's covered in horse manure-" James added swiftly.

"Covered in horse manure, exactly. I had to look my best."

Anna grinned. "You're bigger girls than we are."

"No arguments here," James threw out, much to the disgust of his sister.

"Arthur, I'm warning you, tell me where my daughter is before I steal your sword and strike you down with it," Morgana threatened, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that she meant every single word.

Gwen nodded and gently grabbed Morgana's arm. "Follow me, I'll take you."

"Thank you," the seer breathed out a heavy sigh of relief before turning blazing eyes on all the boys. "_Gwen."_

"Well…that was rude," James commented with a raise of his eyebrows. "You know what? I'm not going to be her friend anymore, and she will just have to accept that. Arthur, you might have to console her."

"I'm sure she'll be devastated," Gwaine mumbled under his breath.

Arthur sighed. "At least he's trying to be funny again and not blowing things up."

"You're rude too?" The sorcerer king asked. "I'm starting to think it might be me causing all this hateful talk."

Anna whirled on him. "You're rude."

"And you're ugly but what can we do," The sorcerer king threw back at his sister. "It's a shame I got the looks AND the brains isn't it?"

She crossed her arms. "At least I'm not delusional."

"And yet you must be if you think you're not delusional, because you know, you'd need to be delusional to think you're not delusional," James smiled and held his open palm in front of her unimpressed expression. "Face."

The princess scoffed. "Jerk."

"Toad."

"Pig."

"Whore."

Anna's mouth flew open in her shock. "What did you just call me?"

"Whore," He repeated immediately.

Gwaine sighed. "If only…"

"What was that?" James snapped at him, causing the warrior to back away a little.

Anna stepped up to her brother, hands on her hips and chin high. "I dare you to call me it again."

"Whore," James shrugged. "I mean it's a guess judging by your tight clothes but an educated one."

Her mouth was still hanging open. "You. Are. Dead."

"Actually I think you'll find that, technically, _you're _dead," he said with a grin. "Remember? Little you, present you died and I went a little crazy. Killed a few people, recruited an army, lost my mind, still fighting the rage even as we speak and can't get the image of my baby sister lying dead on that bed when I first realized she was never coming back," He rapidly sucked in a mouthful of air and sent his hands shooting through his hair, his mask slipping ever so slightly before he smiled again. "Anyway! Is anyone up for some ham? I'm in the mood for ham, it's the weirdest thing," He finished with a gigantic grin…but his eyes shone with the still raw and hidden pain. Anna deflated somewhat, idly noticing how Gwaine and Arthur had averted their gaze from him. It would appear the sorcerer king was still very much reeling from his little sisters' death, and they were slightly ashamed for having assumed he would after only two weeks.

James raised a single sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry, have I made things awkward? Boy do I feel bad."

"Sarcasm noted," Anna chastised him, her tone slightly playful.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Is everything ready then?" The King asked, eyes fixed on his two cousins.

"Your girl is ready and waiting," Gwaine answered.

"So then," James said, straightening himself. "Let's go do that voodoo that we do so well."

* * *

**_2 years ago..._**

_Eighteen year old James screamed as the bolts of lightning hit his system, smashing up against his chest and sending his whole body into a sequence of volatile seizures. His heart kept stopping and re-booting, something he had his immortal lineage to thank for that. His entire face was buried amidst pools of his own blood, worryingly deep gashes carved into his face, arms and upper body simply refusing to stop gushing blood. Borin Regus stood over his young and beaten son, his body language screaming dominance._

"_So then boy," The Sorcerer King began, his voice sounding bored. "Do you want more or are you going to tell me why you broke the ancient bowl that belonged to your grandfather? The one artefact I had remaining of my father."_

_James laboured breaths came in short sharp gasps, but he just managed to raise his smirking face. "I didn't think…it went well with the flowers-AGH!" He screamed as his father sent another bolt crashing into him, and gasped as his immortal heart restarted to bring him back to life yet again. "You're losing your touch…father. I can hardly feel it anymore. Besides…fathers aren't always…everything you want them to be. I thought I'd spare you the painful memories."_

"_Boy, you are one last chance away from me ripping off your fingers, waiting for them to grow back, and then ripping them off again," Borin squatted down and came face to face with his son, his lips twitching in his amusement. "Why don't you just tell me it was your sister? I already know, all I need is for you to tell me."_

_The eighteen year old prince fought harder than he ever had for the grin to arrive on his face. "You do what you have to do, you worthless…sack…of horse dung…"_

_Borin couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, nor the very slight glimmer of pride that shone in his eyes. "No matter how hard I try, that weakness you inherited from your mother will always be there will it not?"_

"_I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I was just thinking how annoying these fingers were," The prince joked. "Could you do me a favour and remove them for me? I'll be your best friend for ever."_

_It was three days later before the young prince crawled back into his chambers, deprived of sleep and any form of sustenance. The four year old Anna looked up as her brother stumbled into his room, dried blood around his face and knuckles. She ran over and wrapped her arms around his legs, too young to notice the grunt of pain that exuded from him was as a result of her actions._

"_I miss you," the child stated, again too young to realise that wasn't how you said it. She pulled back and looked up at her big brother's agonising face with wide eyes. "Was Daddy mad 'bout bowl?"_

_He shook his head with a look that told her she was being silly. "No princess don't be stupid, I just had to go on a mission for a few days to see if I could locate the masters. Dad didn't even notice the bowl, I promise," he finished with a warm smile. "I just need to sleep for a bit if you don't mind, looking for a bunch of angry immortals really takes it out of you."_

_Little Anna watched with her wide glistening eyes as her brother walked past her and barely managed to reach the bed. He plummeted down on top of the mattress, groaning even as his skin hit the soft fabric. With her bottom lip shaking the little girl strode over to him with her shoulders slumped, climbing up onto the bed when he rolled painfully over to his back to nestle into his chest. _

"_Thank you," she finally mumbled after the drawn out silence. _

_He craned his neck so he could frown down at her. "For what? Anna, I'm serious I've just been away for a few days. No torture or anything I swear." The little girl smiled into his chest at his words, knowing she had the best big brother in the whole world. He fought to bend slightly to plant a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you princess."_

* * *

Morgana rushed out onto the open fields with Gwen at her side, her breaths coming in laboured gasps as her frenzied eyes scanned the area. Then she discovered what she sought after most and froze to the spot. Imi was standing in front of the lake, next to Merlin, with both their backs facing her. They were obviously gazing over the water in a scene of complete serenity. Hell she could almost hear the soft chords of the stringed instruments, so what exactly was the big emergency? She threw quick glance to Gwen, who offered her a simple shrug, before bounding toward the peaceful duo.

"Imi?" She asked, all her worry and confusion jumbled into one word.

Both Imogen and Merlin turned at the sound of her voice, and the most beautiful smile Morgana had ever seen beamed out at her from the face of her daughter. It was a smile of genuine joy that reminded her of just how much she loved her. Which, of course, made her even more worried than before. The Lady Morgana became barely noticeable by the human eye as she ran to Imi and cupped her face, glistening eyes scanning her daughters with intense precision for any sign of problems. The girl just simply stood there and took it, knowing through experience that it was impossible to stop her mother from fussing over her when worried.

"I'm fine Mum," The girl soothed her frantic mother, smiling again when she saw the relief pour over the other woman's' face. "Sorry about the scare but, honestly, I wanted you emotional."

Morgana's eyebrows knit together as her concern gained an angry edge. "Are you saying you told Arthur and James to imply you were in danger _just _so I would get emotional? Imi, do you have any idea how terrified I was you were hurt or even dying?"

"Morgana," Merlin intervened at this point, feeling as if this had gone on long enough. "I'm sorry, but I told Imi to use whatever means to get you out here as quick as possible. Perhaps I should have been more specific," he finished, sending his daughter a playful scolding look and receiving a sickly sweet smile in return.

Morgana looked between the two as they exchanged the happy, yet confusing, glance and shook her head in annoyance. "I don't understand. Is no one dying then?"

Imi shared a brief glance with her father. "I should be going. I hear James has taken to pulling people's trousers down in public and to be honest I'm a little concerned."

"Wa-Wait," Morgana grabbed the other woman's arm and turned her around to face her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Imi let loose another great smile, slipping her arm free. "Yes Mum, I'm positive, now I should really get going." And with that the girl from the future completed a graceful twirl and left her parent's alone.

Morgana whirled around to face a still smiling Merlin, fire burning in her eyes. "Merlin, do you think you could possibly fathom an explanation?"

"I'm sorry Morgana, but I wanted to show you something," he murmured the phrase with a soft croak in his voice as he strode slowly up to her. With gentle hands he slid them over her waist, her arms grabbing his middle almost out of instinct.

Her eyebrows creased in question when he seemed to just offer her his goofy grin. By all that was holy did she love that grin. It managed to melt her icy edge despite her fervent efforts. "What's happening?" She finally asked in a small voice. His grin faded into a closed smile, but his focus never once shifted from her.

"_Fléogan __mé __gástlufe_," he whispered, before turning his smiling golden eyes down upon the now baffled Morgana. "_Cwénum_."

With nothing but the sensation of wind exploding beneath her feet Morgana suddenly found herself and Merlin rising from the grass they once stood on. A shrill gasp escaped her abruptly dry feeling lips as she wrapped herself around the young warlock, locking herself to him with a fierce amount of strength. Her huge watery eyes gawked down at the grass below them, her nerves shaking when she realized they were still rising into the air. Her mind raced with desperate explanations, a million notions crossing her mind's eye at once, until she finally came upon the only answer.

Merlin was flying.

"Merlin!" She shrieked, clawing at his brown jacket in a vain attempt to get closer to him. "Merlin what the-"

"It's Ok," his gentle calm laugh managed to relax her somewhat. "I've learnt lots of things in these last few weeks, things I couldn't even imagine would exist. Wait till I tell Gaius. He is going to go insane when he sees me fly in through the window. Actually I might give him a heart attack maybe I –"

"Merlin you're flying!" Morgana interrupted, having not heard a single word of Merlin's moral dilemma toward his father figure. "You're flying! You're flying like – like James flies! But it's not James it's you! You!"

"I'm so glad you noticed," he remarked dryly.

"But you're Merlin!" She continued. "I mean with James you'd be surprised if he couldn't fly because everything with him is so epic but you're Merlin!"

"I'm sure that wasn't meant to crush me in any way."

She batted his chest before remembering they were floating in the air. "You know what I mean! He's all weird, nasty and brilliantly annoying whereas you're sweet, great amazingly good Merlin!"

He smiled. "Well…"

She shook her head, eyes now darting in every which way. "What…what…why are we flying?" She finally breathed out as she began coming back to her senses.

He snorted out an amused breath of air and turned his blue eyes to the stars above them. "I wanted you to see why I had been locked away with James for the past two weeks instead of spending the time with you. If it helps it gave me time to think about everything I have, and will have, because of you."

"Merlin," she sighed, the sweetness of his words now calming her down almost completely. "I understand why you did. The whole world is at stake this time not just Camelot."

He sent her yet another smile, nodding a little in agreement as they glided over the calm waters of the lake. Their toes teasingly traced the surface of the water, causing a childish giggle to escape her lips at the enchanted absurdity of it all. She averted her captivated gaze from the now rippling water beneath them and into the eyes of the man she loved, seeing her own adoration reflected back at her through them.

"I love you, my Lady," he whispered, his goofy little smile making an appearance once again, only getting dafter when the look of moving jubilance crossed her pretty features. "That's why I had James do me a favour."

She scoffed. "I'm sure he was pleased."

"On the verge of tears actually," Merlin joked back.

"Tears of joy no less I expect," She laughed, briefly casting her wondrous eyes downward to the rippling lake before bringing them back up to face him. "So in addition to having Imi, Arthur, Gwaine, Anna and Gwen do all they can to get me out here you've also coaxed him in? Merlin, what's going on?"

He looked back up the skies at this. "Just hold on," he murmured, causing her follow his gaze. "Any moment now…and…there!"

At his sudden excitement the stars in the sky began moving, even shooting across the night sky. Morgana gasped as they bounced around the skies, leaving a trail of silver dust in their wake, before they descended upon them. Soon the duo found themselves encompassed with small glowing orbs. They zoomed past them, breezing in every which way and causing the two to chuckle in wonderment.

"Morgana," Merlin's voice brought her back slightly from the incredible displays around them. She turned to him, finding it difficult not lurch forward and kiss him, to see his hand rise into the sky with a small golden ring firmly gripped in his fingers. With an almost impossible display of fairy-tale magic one of the so called stars looped above them before colliding with the ring, a small white light exuding as the two fused together. Her eyes abruptly snapped open when she realized just what might be going on, especially when he brought the ring down in front of her with a blindingly white diamond on it. Her wide gaze travelled to his apprehensive one, and the two met with equal emotion. "Would you do me the honour…of being my wife?"

Her lips parted, and he wasn't sure if she were horrified or simply shell-shocked. Her gaze seemed frozen on him, her ice blue eyes still as a rock, as she kept him waiting in silent agony. His lips folded in on themselves as he waited patiently for her to blink or even breathe. His eyes widened, eyebrows attempting to his hairline, and finally tilted his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Morgana?" He finally asked, his fear getting the better of him for once. She simply remained frozen. "Mor-"

"Yes," she blurted out, making his mouth halt in the middle of his sentence.

"Uh…does that…what?" He stammered out. Her facial features still hadn't moved yet and he was finding it very hard to read her.

"Yes, as in yes, as in yes I'll marry you," her flabbergasted expression turned into a shaky smile, her mouth literally shaking, and her eyes filling up with water faster than a bucket dropped in an ocean. He seemed to not believe his ears at first and leant forward with a vacant expression. She laughed at the look and held out her hand, her smile only getting wider when it was his turn to be frozen in shock. "Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"The ring?"

"Ring? What ring?"

"My engagement ring?" She recalled for him, mockingly pursing her lips. "The ring in your hand? The one you went through the trouble of fusing with a shooting star?" Her face melted when she heard her own words. "Oh my God, you captured a shooting star for my diamond…"

"Right the ring," he remembered and gradually slid it onto her finger, accompanied by his daftest grin yet and a few chortles escaping him. Immediately after he did she gazed into the diamond perched atop the gold band. It was almost frosty with its colour and pattern, reflecting her gaze back at her as if it were in fact ice. She felt her heart shudder in her chest. With this ring it was now official that she would spend the rest of her life with the man she loved, with his child growing within her, and it was with this realization that she threw herself at him. She seized his lips with hers and declared war on his mouth, not caring if she were so forceful that she might even do him an injury.

"Well…" Arthur's voice rung out. The two still hovering lovebirds turned to the edge of the lake to see everyone from Imi to Gwaine watching them, all smiling except for Arthur. "This is upsetting," the king finished with a heavy sigh. The two laughed yet again.

"Did she say yes?" Gwen called out. Judging by the body language it was rather obvious, but to have it confirmed seemed to make it official.

Morgana grinned her largest ever grin and threw up her now ring bearing hand. "Yes!"

A great cheer went up almost the second she had finished. Gwen screamed and threw her arms round a laughing Anna, Gwaine slapped a smiling Lancelot on the shoulder, Imi jumped on James's back as the sorcerer king began spinning around and Arthur allowed a reluctant little smile to appear in the corner of his mouth.

The blonde king shook his head. "Incredible."

"Call me predictable but I believe this means we can visit the bar now for the celebrations?" Gwaine asked with a distinct note of hope.

"You're right," Lancelot added next to him, his arms crossed. "You are predictable."

"Ah you see but I am not," James commanded attention, bolting forward just as Merlin and Morgana landed. "And now you will see why if you needed further proof BECAUSE we are going back to Camelot – as in right now via James Regus teleportation. I'm thinking of starting a business with it. Thirty ways to die in the blink of an eye, which will be how I'll horde in the customers."

Lancelot uncrossed his arms with a concerned expression on his face. "Is this the one where we might lose our toes?"

"Hang on, what's this about toes?" Gwaine spoke up. "And losing them?"

James sighed. "Yeah can we not do this again?"

Gwen placed a hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "If it helps you have horrible toes."

"Actually it does a little," Gwaine smiled.

"I don't like the idea of turning up at my wedding with no head," Morgana chimed in, losing her insanely jubilant smile for the first time.

Merlin nodded. "I'm more worried about certain other body parts."

"Another rare occasion where I agree with Merlin the wonder moron," Arthur added in his usual manner.

"I don't think you should all worry so much," Anna tried to calm everyone down. "If I lose any body parts I'll grow them back."

James offered his sister a patronising smile. "I don't think they were worried about your limbs, Anna."

"I think we should just do it," Imi spoke up, standing up next to James and laying a hand on his chest, trying to show him her support since he was obviously in need of it. "No more stupid fighting. He's not going to let anything happen to us, he never does, so let's just go please?"

The group as a whole considered this. It was true. Under the protection of the sorcerer king during all this madness only little Anna had been taken from them, for which the irony was not lost on them. Given all the threats on their lives they all considered that quite miraculous. Perhaps it was time they all took him at his word instead of allowing that nagging voice in their heads, the one that second guessed his decisions every time he made them. The man in question however looked extremely uncomfortable at this. He wasn't so sure he deserved their trust. For the first time in his life James Regus was doubting himself, a new and unfamiliar sensation in his gut, ever since he had first realized Anna was dead. He would not let it show though, instead grinning insanely and surprising Imi by placing a quick brief peck to her forehead.

"Well I hope you're all appropriately ashamed but alas I grow bored," he leapt into the middle of the group and extended his arms wide on either side of him. "Now come on, lay your hands all over me. Oh and as a side note, don't be too surprised if it excites you – it is after all a rare pleasure even to Kings, Lords," he bounced his eyebrows as he looked at Morgana. "And Ladies alike."

Morgana smirked and slapped him across the arm. "Maybe you should teach Arthur how to pull of such arrogance," she joked, resting her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure that's not possible," Merlin joined in, grabbing a hold of his fiancés hand. "Once a clot pole, always a clot pole."

Arthur snarled at him, grabbing a hold of a smiling Gwen's hand and placing his other hand on James free shoulder. "I'm going to let that one pass, Merlin, because I know you're just excited about being reunited once again with your precious Gaius. Are you going to run up and give him a big kiss when you see him?" The king mocked.

"I'm sure Sir Leon will be looking forward to your tactless arrogant presence in the castle once more," Merlin threw back just as Imi, Anna, Gwaine and Lancelot joined their group to form a perfect circle. Arthur couldn't help the reluctant amused twitch of his lips at Merlin's last jibe before the warlock continued. "Now let's get this over with."

James smiled, knowing how the powerful Emrys hated to teleport. "Lovely. Now three, two, eleven, four and did I mention I can't count – ZERO! HA!" And just like that the group vaulted and vanished into thin air, leaving the surrounding area in a sudden silence.

* * *

_6 months ago..._

_Little Anna skipped into her brothers room without knocking, as she always did, to find her brother in a deep thoughtful state of mind. She furrowed her small eyebrows in concern, before running over and jumping on his lap._

"_What's wrong with you?" She asked with a distinct chirp._

_He grunted. "Well first of all I think you broke my legs, and second I have just received a warning from the fates themselves."_

"_What are fates?" She asked distractedly, more concerned with playing with her mother's necklace that he always wore around his neck._

"_Anna," his serious tone caught her attention. "The fates are three sisters that control every single person's fate. They decide when you die, they decide when you're born, they decide how you will impact the world and more importantly they are Gods who know everything. Literally everything that has been or will every will be – they know about it, and it would appear that they think I pose a threat to their plans," he lifted up some dust in his right palm. "Andraste Dust. It's invisible to everything but the divine and since we're immortal we can see it. They left it to warn me not to continue with my plans, since I assume it interferes with fate – or at least their version of it."_

_She grinned up at her big brother. "What plans?"_

_He smiled down at her and fuzzed up her hair, to which she furiously shoved off his heavy hands. "We have Emrys and his friends in our dungeon. I found him, Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Le Fay, a serving woman and some almost dead girl out by our borders," he sighed and leant back in his chair. "Father wants to execute them in the morning."_

"_So?" The little girl questioned, confused. "When are you going to save them?"_

_He snorted. "Who say's I'm going to save them? I can't even read one of their minds – why should I trust a bunch of strangers? Besides if the Fates themselves don't want me interfering then maybe I shouldn't…what do you think?"_

"_I don't know," Anna chirped. "I'm six."_

_He grinned down at his baby sister before giving her a massive hug. "I forget you're just a baby," he teased, laughing when he heard her small chuckle. "You should stop talking like an adult, it's creepy…but I did make a few promises, to our mother before she passed."_

"_You did?" Her eyes grew wide with anticipation. She adored stories of her mother, having just been born when she died. "What were they?"_

_He took a deep breath before answering. "Well, she told me to do whatever it takes to help Emrys when the time came – THAT and a job."_

"_What job?" The girl almost whispered._

"_A very important one. Something that is so very, very important. She told me to look after you," He answered quietly, looking down at her. "I got lucky though, not many people can say they love their job as much as I do – which brings us to my plan. You."_

"_Me?"_

"_Oh yes, you," he grinned. "I want you to go and talk to Emrys and Morgana Le Fay for me. They'll tell you the truth because they don't realise what a psychopath you really are under all your cuteness, and I won't have to go prodding around inside their heads again. I'll come and get you soon after and when I do I want you to tell me whether or not we should help them. If you say yes, then we leave this place and begin our destiny. What say you child?"_

_Anna beamed up at him. "You're letting me make the decision? Really?"_

"_Of course, princess," he replied, lightly prodding her nose. "Mum once told me to make the important decisions with my heart instead of with my head, and unfortunately for you you're the only heart I have left. No pressure though."_

"_What if they're mean?" She asked, her bottom lip sticking out. "What do I do?"_

_He smirked down at the little girl and brought her in for a hug. "Then I'll swoop in and protect you, like I always will. God knows what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."_

* * *

The group had been divided somewhat following their arrival in Camelot, each with their own agenda's on their mind. Merlin and Morgana had spent most of their time together, only really mingling with Imi and sometimes with others when they had to. Arthur, James, A reluctant Uther, Kalladine, Antor and Lynette had been locked away in the throne room devising a war strategy. The three latter leaders had teleported there themselves not long after the group had so they could talk. Though they had the masters, half the inhabitants of Avalon, Camelot's knights and the Empaths at their disposal they were still outnumbered by the Faery, who had gathered in the Venemagus kingdom with Malum. Gwen had been helping to serve the leaders food and drink, not being the type to just sit around and do nothing whereas Lancelot had been spending a lot of time with Lia, Kalladine's no-nonsense weapons expert sister.

It had also occurred that Anna and Gwaine had been spending a lot of time together as well, something that everyone universally agreed to keep hidden from James for the time being. Especially since the sorcerer king was feeling even more protective over his little sister after the child version had been killed. The man had even gone so far as to constantly leave the ever important offence strategy meetings to check she was alright at least five or six times every two hours or so, as well as inviting her into said meetings and even refusing to release her hand on a few occasions. The princess had complained throughout the entire ordeal of course, but Morgana had noticed the girl smiling to herself when she thought no one was looking, clearly enjoying the rare amount of love shown at having her usually stoic big brother fussing over her. Not since she was a little girl had he shown her such affection.

Merlin himself had finally told Gaius everything with Morgana, after getting his bearings back, as a witness for his story. Initially the elderly physician had refused to believe him. Neither Merlin nor Morgana had blamed him for this though. After all it wasn't every day that the young Warlock stormed into his chambers spouting such nonsense like he was marrying the Lady Morgana, he could now fly, the sorcerer king apparently allowed him to catch a shooting star, he was a Dragonlord, Morgana was pregnant with his child and how the king had agreed to make the royal wedding a joint one. This, of course, meaning that Merlin and Morgana would join Arthur and Guinevere in the royal castle and be wed at the same time the following day. After much convincing, to which Gaius demanded Morgana, Arthur and even James all approved Merlin's words, it seemed impossible to detach the old man from the warlock.

"My boy," Gaius whispered affectionately into Merlin's shoulder. "Didn't I tell you that one day you would be recognised for who you are?"

Merlin laughed. "I never actually believed you."

James and Morgana watched with smiles on their faces from the side lines, both of them just a tad envious of the two's father child relationship. "This moment is so sweet I might just have to have a bath to wash it off me," James finally spoke up.

"Maybe," Morgana agreed with a smile, before looking out the window and the night sky.

Imi entered the chamber at this moment behind them, turning all attention to her. "Mum, Dad," She queried as she walked into the room, Gaius shaking his head in bewilderment at the titles. Merlin, a father. "They're ready for you to begin the celebrations."

Merlin smiled at her. "Thanks Imi," he turned to Gaius. "Before we go has Camelot come under attack at all since we've been away? Anything magical?"

Gaius shook his head. "Nothing serious no-"

"Actually," James interrupted, attention now on him. "I spotted some Andraste dust hidden in some crevices – a dust conjured by mythical impossible beings of legend WHICH I believe is a warning. They somehow knew we would be arriving today and that means only one thing could have placed it there, knowing I would spot it."

Gaius furrowed his brow. "Andraste dust? I'm afraid I haven't heard of it."

"Not many people have. It's invisible, and can only be created by scraping the dust of a certain kind of string – but it does leave a distinctive feel in the air around it. Thick and heavy like a very humid day. Don't worry about it though; I'll take care of it after the weddings tomorrow."

Gaius shook his head with an amused snort at the sorcerer king. "Incredible. Truly incredible."

"But you said it was a warning," Morgana picked up on his words. "A warning of what? And to whom?"

James smiled. "To me…but again don't worry about it – in fact you should all be rather jubilant about it for reasons I will tell you later. After all it isn't Malum and if it isn't Malum it can't take me down right?" When they didn't seem convinced he rolled his eyes. "Have some faith in me you tiresome collection of faecal matter FOR I am amazingly spectacularly above average. Imi tell them how great I am."

"He is pretty special," Imi grudgingly conceded. "But seriously Mum, Dad, you have to go."

With an affectionate touch of the shoulder from her father and a small kiss to her forehead from her mother the two were out the door, hands interlocked and smiles plastered onto their faces. Imi turned to Gaius and James, who were now sharing a conversation about complex biology, and smiled. She always thought the two might get along, but sadly Gaius had passed on before her parents had even met James back in her timeline.

"So my girl," Gaius began, turning toward her and snapping her out of her revenue. "I'm afraid to say I know almost nothing about you, tell me about yourself."

Imi smiled, finding almost everything about the elderly physician charming. "Ok. I'm twenty one, I occasionally have dreams like my Mum does about the future though I haven't told her that, I just found out I'm a dragon lady, I'm extremely nice and I'm in love with him," she finished, pointing to James who in turn opened his arms.

"You can't deny she has good taste," The sorcerer king grinned. "I think it's my over-all badness that makes me irresistible but it hasn't as of yet been determined. Speaking of badness I must go and find my sister and see if she's ok."

Imi gave a little sigh. "James, we saw her just over an hour ago, she's fine. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't avoid, I dance around things. It's far more graceful," James retaliated. "Plus to avoid something means you fear it and so to be polite I shall inform our dear friend cotton top here-" Gaius' brow wrinkled. "-I shall remind everyone present that I fear nothing."

There was a long moment were Gaius merely gazed in unblinking confusion at the sorcerer king. "I see. However I do get the feeling I'm not really going to understand a lot of what you say, sire."

"No one does," Imi provided with a completely straight face.

"Sire?" James scowled. "I'd forgotten people should call me that. I need to get new friends, starting with Gaius and Lancelot. Imi, with respect, get lost."

Imi pointed to him. "See? I didn't understand a word of that."

Gaius gave a slow nod in her direction. "I believe you're right, my dear. Now I shall leave you two to talk as even one as old as I can see something is happening here. Excuse me," And with those words of wisdom the elderly physician left his own chambers to go join the festival.

"Thanks for nothing. Bad cotton top," James whispered under his breath.

Imi folded her arms over her chest as she considered him, one eyebrow rising. "Cotton top?"

"His hair," he clarified. "It's so white and thin looking that it reminded me of cotton. Head – top – cotton top."

She rolled her eyes, though a small smile made it onto her face. "Of course. So, you haven't really talked to me since we…you know…in the dream world. I left it alone because of what happened to little Anna but now I want answers, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Look," James sighed, bringing a hand up and sweeping it through his hair. "It's not that I've been avoiding you so much as being taken up with other things. I've just been pre-occupied alright? Everyone wants a piece and there's simply not enough glory to go around."

She shook her head. "I know, and yet I've had Anna do nothing but complain in my ear about how her big brother will not leave her alone," She tilted her head like her father did when James looked away, trying to keep his gaze. "For someone who's so busy you manage to find the time to annoy your sister. So it's me isn't it? If you don't want to be around me then why don't you just say so? Are you afraid of something? What is it about Anna that makes her so special-?"

"Shut up!" He abruptly yelled, silencing her into a state of shock. "Just stop talking! I have tried and tried to go around smiling and cracking stupid jokes, but you want an answer to a question that is so obvious the nearest frog could tell you! Maybe, just maybe, I've been avoiding you because you'd be able to see me. You'd be able to see what I'm trying to hide from everyone else, that I doubt everything I do and say – Why? Because I don't know who I am without her!"

She defused somewhat at his last words, knowing what he meant. "Are you saying you've been avoiding me because I'd be able to see you're in pain? James, you're allowed to feel pain you moron."

"It is _so _much more than that," he breathed out, sounding as broken as he looked. "She was everything to me Imi…she was my whole identity. I grew up looking after her, I spent weeks at a time in torture chambers in her place and then lied when she asked where I'd been. Every decision I made, every word that came out of my mouth was based on how it would affect her so yes, I've been crowding Anna. I don't know what else to do because I haven't done anything else since I was forced to become a father at fourteen years old. What does someone do when everything they lived for is ripped away from them?" He plonked down on the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands. "What do I do? I don't…feel it anymore. I don't feel that same confidence I did when she was around, when I knew nothing could touch me and I didn't care who didn't like it. I'm forcing jokes out of my mouth but my lips are numb, every smile feels like a cold jab to my chest and there's just no spirit waiting to burst free. I'm not me anymore, Imi. I'm nothing."

She could feel tears beginning to form in the base of her eyes, guilt flooding her chest. She should have seen all that and apparently he had expected her too. It was with a sigh that she made her way to the chair next to him and placed a gentle hand on his back, lightly stroking him in what she hoped was a soothing manner. "I'm sorry," she whispered in a soft quaky voice.

He sniffed and brought his head up, revealing glistening green eyes that held tears he would not let fall again. "I'm just tired, I'm so tired. I'm tired of all the fighting, of all the speeches, the jokes, the smiles, the way everyone just expects me to come up with plan after plan to defeat Malum when I am a person too just like them," he whispered, and for the first time his eyes were simply cold, green orbs. There was no anger dancing across them, no playfulness or that teasing insanity. They were simply the eyes of a man who had been beaten. "She will call four times and then I die, how right was that?"

And with that the sorcerer king offered her a sad, disturbingly hollow smile before walking out of Gaius' chambers and leaving her all alone. A small moan escaped her lips as her heart broke. She never, ever thought she would look into those eyes she loved and see no fire residing within them. Yet he was going to keep pretending, probably until all this was over. She sighed again.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Merlin and Morgana walked through the night clouded streets of Camelot, hands interlocked under the moon light. The two had just been enjoying the silence so far, living in the serene security that being back home provided them. Both knew that such peace would not last for them. It was now the faint hours of the morning, and soon the black haired beauty would have to join Gwen for a night of hopefully peaceful sleep.

"I was just talking to him!" A shrill woman's voice interrupted their moment. Merlin and Morgana separated so they could see what dared to invade their precious scene of silence, only to see Anna Regus flailing wildly as her brother carried her over his shoulder.

"Do you always talk to people with your lips attached to their face?" James calm voice rung out. "Because if so then we should probably never speak again. I'm pretty sure there are laws about it in fact."

Anna screamed in her frustration, her fists pounding her brothers back in vein. "My arm hurts!"

"You told me to bite you."

"I didn't mean actually bite me!" Anna screamed.

"Well don't you feel foolish."

"You drew blood you psychopath!" Anna shrieked. "You can't do this! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Don't remind me," James said with a shudder. "I thought he was your _Uncle _Gwaine anyway? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me! You made him cry!"

"Yeah, well, being thrown into a table full of carving knives will do that to a man," A smirk crept onto his face. "Especially at that angle."

Her growl that followed was violent enough to scare the local children. "Why can't I kiss Gwaine? He never gets married in the future and how is it any different from you kissing Imi?" She sighed and fell limp, resigning to the fact that her big brother wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. Another tactic was required. "You know…I have needs too," she began with a pout of her lips. James eyes narrowed. "Physical needs-"

"Oh!" James immediately dropped her back on her feet, a look of utter disgust on his face. "That's it! I release you! I no longer care what you do or how you do it! If you're going to play dirty then that's fine, but don't come crying to me after good old Gwaine gets what he wants and then breaks your heart!" And with that he stormed off, leaving behind a lightly hurt looking Anna.

Merlin and Morgana shared a look of equal confusion as the sorcerer king disappeared from sight and Anna hung her head. Merlin frowned, mildly baffled at the behaviour of the princess. "Why is she upset? Didn't she just get what she wanted?"

Morgana sighed. "I don't think you understand women all that well, Merlin. Just because she wanted him to leave her alone it didn't mean she actually wanted him to altogether as such. It showed he cared enough not to listen to her, and I'm going to take a wild guess and say he doesn't really show it many other ways."

"Right…" Merlin trailed off. She hadn't really helped him understand all that much. "So, basically, sometimes women say things when they actually mean the opposite."

She glared at him. "I don't think you're really understanding me," She muttered darkly, but before she could explain further James re-appeared from the shadows. Anna only had time to catch a glimpse of her brothers' handsome angry face before she was once again thrown over his shoulder and carried away. Morgana smiled warmly at the sight, resisting the urge to coo at the sweetness of it all.

Anna's lips spread into a thin smile. "Thank you," she croaked out.

"Shut up princess," was his gruff response.

"You called me princess," she whispered with a smile, clearly touched. "Now let me down you freak!" Anna yelled, starting her thrashing for freedom once more.

Merlin saw James close his eyes and pray for patience. "I still love her. I still love her. I still love her," He reminded himself over and over again, his voice a very strained whisper as the brother and sister team disappeared from view. That was when Arthur and Imogen came running out from the very place the Regus siblings had exited from, looking alarmed.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, earning him his magical advisors attention. His King and his daughter ran up to them. "Is Gaius in his chambers? Gwaine has…had an accident."

Imi scoffed next to him. "Didn't I tell you to keep James occupied?" She turned to her parents. "I _told _him to keep him occupied."

"_I told him to keep him occupied_," Arthur repeated in a mocking, high pitch tone. She glared at her beloved Uncle, though he seemed more concerned with the dangerous flash that crossed Morgana's face.

"Oh blah blah blah you ape," The girl from the future responded, sort of surprising everyone there. "Daddy, have you seen Gaius?"

Merlin smiled, never having been more proud of his little girl then right at this very moment. "Gaius should be at home by now. In fact he said he might return later."

She gave her father a big grin before pulling at her Uncle's sleeve. "Come on, we need to get Gwaine fixed up before it gets too late. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Mum's and Aunt Gwen's wedding tomorrow because you were too tired." They waved the two love birds' goodbye and began jogging to Gaius chambers.

"Have fun you two!" Merlin cheerily called after them. "And Imi be careful not to lose your pet Gorilla!"

"Shut up Merlin!"

"Ok then," Merlin settled down and turned to a smiling Morgana. "He's so human-like."

She giggled a little before her eyes caught something. "Is Lancelot throwing up over there?"

Merlin nodded, looking sure of himself. "We need new friends."

Morgana laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Merlin grinned at her, wrapping his own arms around her waist and bringing his lips down slightly to meet hers. She was only too happy to return the exchange. Tomorrow she was going to wed the man she so desperately loved and admired, whilst watching her brother and best friend find happiness in each other. It had the potential to be one of the best days of her life.

* * *

This had to be the worst day of her life, Morgana thought with a sigh of exhaustion. The sun had risen to signal that the day had begun, and when Morgana had risen from her peaceful slumber with a smile on her face it had been instantly wiped off. Arthur and James had both been passed out in her room, her brother on the chair in front of her vanity mirror and the mighty sorcerer king sprawled out on the floor and without his shirt...not that she complained too much about the latter. Her window had also been smashed from the outside, which considering her chambers were relatively high was something to muse over After hurriedly awakening them she had discovered that the two royal cousins had managed to find their way into the taverns storage room and after almost draining the entire supply of ale and mead had decided to go shave off poor Gaius's hair. She did not ask if they actually did it or not, nor why James had no shirt or how they possibly ended up in her chambers when there were literally numerous free rooms to choose from. If she were honest she didn't really want to know. She had ushered them out without another word about it and thoroughly chastised Arthur for being so careless on the night before his wedding.

Then she had attempted to summon Imi to assist her in her preparations. After all she couldn't use Gwen anymore and the other woman had her own preparations to make, so the arrangement had been Imi would assist her mother whilst Anna helped Gwen get ready to marry the princess's cousin. She had sent word via a handmaiden to retrieve young Imi only to have Gwen march into her room moments later. Apparently Morgana's fiancé, Merlin, had made a bet with Gwaine the previous night that he couldn't shout out obscenities from the top of the north tower. Needless to say Gwaine had accepted, and before long Anna and Imi had joined the two boys in keeping her awake all night.

Morgana blew out a long deep breath as she remembered Gwen then telling her that Arthur and James had found them. Moments later Merlin had been shouting at Arthur - swearing it had been something to do with Gaius's hair, Imi had been attempting her finest singing, apparently Lancelot had appeared because Gwaine was laughing at him for looking so unwell and James was screaming because Anna had set his shirt on fire. Morgana had quickly embraced the woman and offered her a seat, and for the first time ever the lady Morgana assisted Gwen in getting ready.

It was only after the two brides were ready that in stormed Imogen and Anna, both of whom looked on the verge of tears in their panic at the lateness of their arrival. Morgana assured them that all was fine and that they had best make their way to the throne room. Upon arriving the four women entered the room to soft melodies and made their way up to two very dazed, if slightly ill looking, Arthur and Merlin. Uther, Gaius, Hunith (Merlins's Mother), James, Imi, Anna, Gwaine and Lancelot watched with smiles on their faces (with the exception of Uther) as Sir _Geoffrey_ of Monmouth said his piece and asked the four to exchange rings. As it turned out Merlin was holding Arthur's and likewise, and soon all four had slid the simple gold bands onto their nervous fingers. It was then that Sir Geoffrey announced them joined forever by the sacred bonds invested in him, and declared Merlin Arthur's advisor and royal kin and Gwen, Queen of Camelot.

A great cheer went up upon the announcement, and soon the four newlyweds exited the throne room followed by the majority of the crowd. It was only when James, Anna, Imi, Uther and Hunith remained that the sorcerer king held back the former King be brutally seizing his arm.

"We need to speak Uther," The immortal demanded of the more mature Pendragon, sending him into a series of negative imagery of all the horrible things James Regus may wish for him.

Despite this he straightened himself, his pride to swollen to show his fear. "Concerning what?"

"You love your son, Uther. You adore him, both he and Morgana," James began, lightly surprising him. "I happen to know for a fact that you would lay down your life for him, since that was how you were supposed to die had Imogen here not intervened. It is perhaps your one redeeming feature."

Uther seemed a tad speechless. "I appreciate it-"

"But you killed my Mother and in so began a chain of events that have led us here," James soft tone had quickly shifted to become one of harsh, barely concealed fury. "If you had it your way you would kill me without a second thought, you would slaughter everyone in this room in fact including your granddaughter and this good woman's' son, Merlin. However, it is with a dreadful regret that I propose we…forget the past."

"What!" Anna screamed, shoving herself in between her brother and a shell-shocked Uther. "Forget the past? He KILLED Mum James! He had her executed for little more than speaking her mind!"

"I know Anna, I was there," James replied, clearly trying to retain his temper. "But with Malum on the loose we need to stop this circle of hate. Uther killed Mum yes, but if we kill him then Arthur will turn against us and our kind, and then with our armies divided who will save the world. Countless lives could be destroyed by this one bout of hatred – including yours, and it is my job to protect you. Frankly it's all I have that's keeping me sane."

Uther bowed his head, remembering Malum killing little Anna right in front of him. "I understand how it feels to lose a child. It's a pain you cannot fathom until you have children of your own and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even you," the former king said in his attempt to show empathy. "I want you to know that even though my opinion on magic will never change, that I know how lost you must feel."

He nodded, not questioning the former king's understanding. "I appreciate that," the sorcerer king held out his hand for him to shake, to which Uther reluctantly did. "I still hate you, as I always will."

"I wish I could say I did not return your feelings," and with that, Uther Pendragon left the throne room to go and follow his son.

James turned to Hunith and with a lot more ease offered her his hand as well. "A true pleasure to meet you, Hunith. I want you to know how great your son is; in fact he has become a hero of mine. You must be a wonderful mother."

Hunith's small laugh displayed her surprise as she shook her hand. "I don't know what to say sire. Thank you."

"My pleasure," He grinned. "And with that I must tell you all that I'm leaving for a few days."

Imi's eyes shot open. "I'm sorry; did you just say you were leaving the day before we start fighting Malum? Because that's what a coward would say, not the man I love."

"The man you love is dead, Imi, I don't know how many times I have to tell you," He bluntly added. "I'm the outline of the man you love. I'm young, raw, and I'm sorry but you're going to have to be willing to wait and let me find myself again if you want that. I'm not running away, I just need to sort myself out and let myself remember who I am. As soon as I do I will come and find you, I swear," he took a bold step into her personal space, his eyes melting into hers until they were all she could see. "Will you wait for me to do that?"

Against her will she blew out an amused breath. "You don't ask a lot do you?" Her sarcasm made his smirk make an appearance. With a smile that her mother would be proud of she leant forward and placed a brief, tender kiss to his lips. "Who else am I going to get who can compare to you?"

"Valid argument," he grinned. "Oh by the way, Hunith, have you met your granddaughter yet?"

Merlin's mother scowled at the sorcerer king. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, my Lord. I have no granddaughter."

Imi shot him a playful glare before throwing her arm around her unknowing Grandmother, leading her off in the direction everyone else had gone. "I have some rather unbelievable stuff to tell you."

"So," Anna began, crossing her arms. "Why else are you leaving – other than to find yourself?"

He snorted. "I found some Andraste dust-"

"From the Fates?" Anna's alarm interrupted her brother, but also caused him to have an obvious epiphany. She was his sister, his dead baby sister, all grown up and in the flesh. It was so blindingly obvious and it wasn't as if he didn't know it, it was just that he hadn't felt it up until now. He remembered the first time he had told her about the special dust conjured by the Gods of fate when she was a little girl, and yet he had been treating her like a poor copy of the original.

"…Yes. The Fates. They've summoned me," he answered, gazing at her with an odd vague look in his eyes. "By the Gods you're beautiful."

Her head recoiled at that, her eyebrows rising to her hairline. "Do you want a favour or something?"

"No," he snorted. "I just…never mind. You need to tell Merlin to find the sword and you need to leave at first light tomorrow. I'll catch up as soon as standing upright doesn't require all my concentration," her surprise turned into a confused frown when he cupped the side of her face.

"But you never run from anything," she breathed out, her eyes sparkling just as they did when she was a child. "I don't understand why you're leaving us now."

He offered her a sad smile and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not perfect after all – despite all my previous rants that I was," He sighed. "Merlin will look after you but he will need your help, so until I get back I need you to make sure all these idiots are safe. You know more about magical law then all of them put together so it will be your job to be on the look-out for any not-so-obvious danger. Can you do that?"

She smiled back at and nodded, before throwing herself into her big brother's embrace. "Will you promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise," he retorted in his softest voice he reserved for only his baby sister and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, princess."

She grinned into his chest at the return of the nickname and hugged him tighter. "I love you too," she took a deep breath, relishing the feel of security that came with being in her brothers arms, and smiled again. "Daddy."

* * *

Anna joined the rest of her friends back on the balcony which over-looked the main square, wiping away a few tears. They were waving to the people beneath them who roared with rapturous glee, something that obviously was not rubbing off on a very sombre Uther. On the way she passed Imi, who managed to turn from a bewildered looking Hunith and offer her a sad nod of understanding. She smiled at her best friend before joining Arthur at the front of the group.

"So," Merlin's voice stammered across the sea of cheers from the people beneath them. "I guess this makes us brothers now, huh Arthur?"

Arthur closed his eyes and prayed for patience. "Merlin I don't mind killing you in front of all these people-"

"But I was just wondering, does this mean we need to grunt at the other whenever we meet?" Merlin interrupted with a smile. "Spend all day together and sharing in light banter?"

Arthur scrunched up his face. "We do that anyway."

"We do?" Merlin asked, losing his smile.

Arthur thought over it for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, that's pretty much all we do."

"Now that's depressing," The young warlock said sadly.

"I think it's sweet," Morgana threw in, enjoying the severe angst her new husband and brother we're experiencing. "You've finally realized how close you two truly are. You're already like brothers."

"I can kill you too Morgana," Arthur rapidly replied, suddenly breathing very quickly. "I am king – I can get away with anything."

She raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? Gwen?"

"If you touch either her or Merlin then I will kill you," the new Queen retorted, smiling up at her king. "And not well."

Uther turned to Gaius behind them with distinct roll of his eyes. "This is Camelot's future."

"I feel your pain, sire," the court physician groaned.

"We enjoy this night," Arthur spoke up, having not heard his father and Gaius exchange of disappointment. "For tomorrow we begin the war on Malum," he withdrew his sword and held it in the air. "For the love of Camelot!"

* * *

Holy Christmas that took me a long time to write! I mean wow. Anyway forgive me for not ending this better or using a witty one-liner but I'm exhausted. Anyway in the next chapter: Merlin and friends go in search of Excalibur; Morgana gets some lessons from Gaius in the use of magic; and James has a close encounter of the divine.

Peace out. Yes I just said that…typed that. God I'm so tired.


	28. His Plan

Merry Crimbo! Now! I had a few people ask me to get a chapter posted before Christmas and so I thought why make one before when I can post it on Christmas eve! It's not like I'm allowed to go anywhere and get hideously drunk since my now eight months pregnant fiancé can't. After all why should I be able to right? Keep checking your computers people because I'm going to be spending a lot of time at home in the coming months so I will have a lot of time to write, meaning updates will be quicker.

However do not think that this will be a happy a chapter just because it's Christmas Lol you guys should know me better than that by now BUT since it is Christmas I will give you one hell of spoiler for the sequel to this story. James encounters the three sisters of fate in this chapter and let's just say they let slip one hell of spoiler. It will give you some idea of just what exactly has been going on in my head lately. I have also made a small video for the sequel, which by the way will be entitled "The Pirates Of Fate". Here is the link: .com/watch?v=tfNEcHbAhKo&feature=youtube_gdata

**If the link doesn't show it is also on my profile page.** Now it doesn't give much away but it's just a video of Imogen (Using Kahlan Amnell) set to the Doctor Who Christmas music of 2010 by Katherine Jenkins. If you want I have made a proper trailer for it and will post should enough people ask. Now I would also like to take this chance to say Thank you. I took a step back the other day and realised I have over 800 reviews for this story, and frankly that amazes me to no end. I would like to thank every single one of you that has ever sent a single review because, to be honest, I am beginning to consider a career in writing should my psychology thing not work out. Who knows perhaps I can do both, and it is because of you that I have the confidence to even think that.

Anyway I've babbled enough. Now onto your brilliant reviews, for which I should explain I that I only look under the reviews for the last chapter. Very occasionally I will reply to a review posted under another chapter but that's only if I see it, but please know I still appreciate them.

MaryandMerlin: Haha! Hello thar! You blame me all you want for making you look like weirdo on the bus, I'm used to it trust me lol Though I am pleased my reply made you grin so much that you were ridiculed. It happens to the best of us. And thanks for saying not to worry about the long waits for an update as it does play on my conscience a little. Lmao I'm not naming my child baby CoLdBlAdE alright? It's not happening. You may call them Baby CoLdBlAdE if you wish but as of this moment I do not hate it enough to actually name it that…perhaps in a few years :P My real name is Jack if that helps lol Though you can't call it baby Jackie! I can't stress that enough. My mother is doing it and frankly I'm very close to suffocating her. Is he joking? No he isn't, I'll kill her and then I'll find you - free bread or not :P. Oh dear god little sisters are annoying, especially at 11 so believe me I feel your pain. Mine spends an hour yelling at me and then suddenly she's hugging me and saying she's sorry. I mean…what the hell am I supposed to do with that? Seriously tell me. But yeah like I said the relationship of James and Anna is very much based on that relationship I have with her. My mum and Dad got divorced when I was like 12 and she was 2 so I sort of became an older brother/Father for her, which by the way sucks major ass nuggets – but it does give you an insight into loving someone so much that you would die for them…but not actually like them. Lol I swear if I ever write a book I will not forget you. In fact I'll come find you, I won't need a car because hell would have frozen over and I'll be able to just skate all the way there PERHAPS even twirl a caper as I do. People have to stop telling me I should write a book because it's starting to go to my head lol I even consider it sometimes. You want to know if over-all, meaning this and the sequel, will have a happy ending? Well as it so happens I have written the very last chapter and I can tell you that…I can't tell you :P But I can tell you that I'm very proud of it. Take from that what you will Lol Oh right, I'd forgotten you were into James so much, but yeah the flashbacks was the last things to actually occur to me but were essential for explaining why he does what he does in the chapter despite how insane it is. Lol you don't want me to revert time? Well we'll see, because at the end of this chapter things somehow become really quite dramatic rather suddenly and well, you'll see. Don't forget James likes his plans. Lmao Guy love between to guys, God bless scrubs, but who else was going to be his best man? And also who else was going to be Merlin's best man? It just made sense to combine them. Yeah all the horrible things from Morgana's dreams that are left start happening in the chapter after this, because it really is when things go nuts. Yeah James' entrances was never an intentional thing but I realised he hasn't once entered a room normally, so I thought it would just be one of his many quirks. You liked the whole proposal thing did you? Good, I'm glad, because my fiancé happened to see it and just glared at me lol You want human James and confident James to Merge? Well maybe you'll get a glimpse of that in this chapter towards the end. And you liked what I did with by mentioning that episode did you? With Uther dying and all that. You're thinking that if James and Imi had a kid then he would be the sorcerer prince and that's what Morgana's dream is about? Now did you say that because you picked up all those little hints I left? Funny that you would have picked that up now because you'll see the real reason why I left all those hints in this chapter, and it's FAR bigger than that. Anyways I think that's it. I hope you don't fail chemistry because of this story lol and always I thoroughly thank you and loved reading your review. I really hope this chapter does it for you…though I will say sorry :P You'll see why.

Amelia Friend: Lol yeah I did go through a little period of obsessing over Doctor Who, and since James was a relatively similar character they just sort of fell into him. Anyways thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the rest.

Dawn Ruthless: Lol the first word I read was crap and let's just say…I did. Like right where I was sitting :P I know the chapters are long, which wasn't intentional, but I couldn't help but want to resolve whatever was happening to them in the same chapter so they would just keep getting longer and longer lol Thanks so much for your more than kind words. Oh I've just read the bit where you said don't bother answering my review…awkward…but never mind. After such a nice one I couldn't not answer it. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Ahsilaa: Seriously some of you really are too kind, and I hope you realise how much your words do mean to me. I really do appreciate every single review especially when they're as nice as yours. I sincerely hope I don't let you down with this chapter and that you enjoy the rest of the story.

MorganaElenaLeFay: Wow really? You thought the last chapter was one of the most enjoyable chapters yet? Because to be honest I so wasn't sure about it. I've learnt an important lesson I guess, not every chapter has to have something supposedly exciting in it because there are different views on what is and is not exciting. Who knew? Yeah James and Gwaine lol before I decided to make a sequel to this story they were going to become a lot like Merlin and Arthur, but now I will perhaps save it for then and just lay the foundation for it so to speak. Thank you so much for such a nice review. I washed over with relief as soon as I read it so thank you.

Sabine8195: :P Thanks so much. Hope you like this chapter just as much.

FallenStar22: Thanks lol I thought it was important to have a lighter chapter before things got all crazy and dramatic again, plus it helps make it feel more real rather than all doom and gloom as well as helping people realise what's at stake. Anyways hope this chapter is alright as well and thanks again.

Fire dragonheart: Thanks again. As always love to hear from you.

Awed by Awesomeness: Lol I can assure you that an intervention is not necessary. I will never leave this story until it is complete and I've even started writing the sequel so never worry about that. This chapter brightened your day? Wow, it seems impossible that I brighten anything up (you should hear my fiancé and sister talking lol) but I am beyond glad it did. I'm also glad that you love the relationship between Anna and James. It's based on my relationship with my little sister so I really know a lot about it. It's this odd relationship were you can barely stand being in the same room as them but at the same time you'd die to just to help them lol Yeah James making a truce with Uther was very uncharacteristic but it showed that he's not himself at the moment. And also like James said Uther's one saving grace is how much he loved both Arthur and Morgana. Glad you liked Gwen bossing Arthur around. I figured if anyone could keep him in check it would be her. As for your questions I'm more than happy to answer them. Firstly the platform of time is a portal in the heart of the Venemagus kingdom that can reverse the whole of time back to a certain point. Now the implications are this. If Imogen and Anna jump into the portal, then time will reverse back to the day that they first arrived – meaning when Merlin poisoned Morgana. Now if they did that then everything will go back to how it was before the story started, and everything that happened in the show would happen instead. Merlin and Morgana would remember nothing, Uther would still be king and James would be nowhere. As for your other question as to why James just can't destroy the stones using the spell he used with Imogen, well that is one plan and what they will be doing in the next chapter. Now interesting you should also ask why the fates are hunting James because that's what this chapter is all about. The fates are angry at how fate has changed since Imogen has come back in time, but since they can see the future they know that James will be the one responsible for making sure Merlin and everyone don't forget everything that's happened to them. In other words they hate James because they know he will find a way to keep things as they are. As for Morgana's dreams I've always felt that they were set in stone, but what can change is the perception from which you see them as. For example back in series 1 Morgana dreamed that Arthur would drown, and he did, but she didn't dream about how Merlin would save him. It's all about points of view, perceptions can be flawed and all that. Anyways I hope that helped, if not then please ask me to clarify and I will. Thank you so so much.

MerganaLover: Lol thanks so much, and I'm glad you enjoyed the way I added some stuff from what was actually happening from the show. I figured some things had to stay in there and considering how long it can take me to update I knew I had to add it in somehow. By the way just finished watching the Merlin series 4 finale as I'm writing this and it's given me a butt load of new ideas. Excuse the language. I'm no writer :P Yes I have been watching the new series and so far it's my favourite. There's a lot of darkness and comedy all at the same time which I adore. Just watched the season finale and loved the Arthur/Morgana talk. Anyways thank you so much for your wonderful review. It brightened my day.

Xxroadrunnerxx: You know I'm starting to think this story isn't bad lol I've assumed so far that people are just being nice, but hey stranger things right. Thank you so much. You spent the last ten waking hours reading it? That's incredible. I find it hard to stay awake for ten hours :P Yeah there's a lot of the Doctor in James, mainly because James being the character that he is and me being slightly obsessed with Doctor Who they just kind of happened. Lol glad you like my sense humour as most people found it annoying. After I just had my first kiss I pulled back and asked if she'd ever thought of a career in plumbing…so yeah. Also have no worries, Merlin will be as amazing as James, in fact maybe more so. As you'll see in this chapter, well at the end of it anyway, Merlin will have to be amazing without James help – which is the way I always planned it. He showed him how and now Merlin must find his own way to do it. So you want Merlin to have a heritage? Lmao you are a complete genius! Seriously that's beyond probably don't know why I'm so excited at the fact that you want Merlin to be a descendant of Gabriel yet, but I would suggest that you go and look back at "The Maze of Avalon Part III", because there is where I gave it away. Imi gives a speech to Arthur about the THREE old gods (who we now know were Angels) Regus (Michael), Tor (Lucifer)…and Calibor (?). Ha! And again I state that you are a genius. You have to read this chapter after that review lol You just have to. As for your second point I'm afraid I don't understand what gap you're talking about – Oh! No I know what you're talking about. Yeah that was my fault for not explaining it more. That James that was accusing Merlin was not actually James, it was the Maze Borin pretending to be James…yeah I'm not sure that helped. Here I'll find it and paste it here for you. "I do," sounded a familiar voice from behind him. Both James and Elaine spun round to see another James Regus staring at them with a look of burning disappointment on his face. He suddenly morphed into Borin Regus. Hoped that help, and if not let me know and I'll try again. Anyways trust me you WILL enjoy this chapter, and then you'll know why I think you're a genius.

Lonewolf: Lol thanks again for another brilliant review. Yours in particular do make me smile. I like that idea about Imi and James but it didn't fit in this chapter, though there is a situation remotely similar right at the end which I hope you'll enjoy. Anyways as always I love to hear from you and sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Ebonyk: Hey hello hi! One word isn't enough for me anymore I've decided. Anyways I must have said this a thousand times but you really are too kind, seriously upon yet more seriously. Yes I've had a few glasses of wine with the family – you understand it's Christmas - and have just realised I talk like James when I'm bordering on dangerously tipsy. Nice to know where that character came from. Now all I have to do is work out the origins of the Easter Bunny and I'm golden. I wrote that chapter because I wanted people to know what was at stake in the chapters to come, and hopefully that happened. Anyways thank you so much for yet another fantastic review and sorry if I jabbered. They really do make my world spin.

Seddie lover: First of do not apologize for a so called late review. It's good of you to leave any review at all. Now onto your comments I am glad you think I have some semblance of a brain but I can assure you you're alone :P I think my fiancé and sister have a club in fact with very nicely decorated shirts. As for your memory problems I think you'll find it's called selective memory lol I have the exact same problem. Whenever my fiancé starts moaning at me for not throwing my socks in the laundry basket at night I start wondering what the world would be like without herbs. Now second, thank you so much for realising that not every chapter can be heart breaking or action packed. As you said it boggles the mind and in the end you just get bored of it. Lol what you don't believe that any man other than Merlin would catch a star and make it a ring to propose? Well…I resent that, mainly because the truth hurts :P Yeah James avoiding Imi is typical of him. He's a very proud genius, who just so happens to be a moron as well. With Imi and Arthur's interaction I did want to make it slightly Merlin/Arthur like, since there is a lot of Morgana in Imi and it was starting to become hard to see any Merlin in her. I'm glad you enjoyed the flashbacks so much. They were necessary not only to explain his behaviour then but also very much what he does in this chapter too, since it is a bit insane, but I wanted people to understand why he needed to. Lol it didn't take that long to answer your review, as I didn't have to explain anything to you or answer any questions because you understood it all perfectly. For that, and for your brilliant review, I thank you and hope this chapter does it for you too.

Narutoske: Thanks :P I was a little concerned about it so your approval meant the world. I thought it was a good idea to have a light chapter, because 1) If it's always heart breaking and dark it can get boring and 2) I wanted people to know what was at stake for the rest of the story. To let them know why they were fighting so hard and what it means to them. You want to know if we'll be seeing Mordred again soon? The answer is yes, definitely. He plays an important part in the over-all story. Anyways thank you so much for yet another brilliant review and hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Paladinobr: Thanks so much. I thought the flashbacks were necessary to show why James was acting the way he was, and also to show why he does what he does in this chapter – because it is a little crazy. As for the consequences of his actions when he went against the fates, you will see them in this chapter, and they are not good at all. Lol you don't like the platform of time then? Well I didn't want people to like it so that's good. It is a last option for them, but as we find out in this chapter it may be their only one. And yeah you can see why Uther and Gaius are so worried for the future of Camelot lol and there is a bit of that again in this chapter. Anyways thank you so much for taking the time to review and hope you like this chapter just as much.

Angela-Bennet: Thanks :P Lol you see James Potter whenever I mention James? Maybe that's because of his and Anna's sort of sacrificing father daughter relationship or maybe it's just that they're both named James :P Anyways thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review and hope that this chapter pleases you as well.

La La Looney: Lol thank you. I'm sorry to hear I've made you cry lol but glad that it made you laugh as well. Wow thanks for such kind words. They really do mean the world. I can only hope this chapter doesn't let you down too much and I loved hearing from you. Thanks again.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?** **In my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet; Have you ever wondered what cheese says when it gets it's picture taken?; Knock knock, whose there, no one your insane; can you believe the person who wrote all this randomness is going to be a father in six months?**;**I hear Tom and Jerry have fathered a lovechild cleverly named Terry; I once saw a melon raping a man for once and I just discovered I have two sets of knees.**

* * *

Chapter 28 – His Plan

"Merlin!" Yelled Arthur Pendragon as he searched his closet, desperately eyeing his many hanging coats and jackets. "Merlin get your worthless behind in here!"

The young warlock, as always, came jogging into the room with a look of slight alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Oh you want to know what's wrong?" Arthur answered, a tight lipped sardonic smile forcing its way onto his face.

Merlin frowned, briefly chancing a glance at the room in case he had missed something. "Well yeah, that's why I asked."

"That's why you asked…" The blonde king trailed off as he knocked on his closet door. "Well since you asked, I was just wondering if you might possibly be able to tell me where my favourite coat is."

Merlin gazed back at him blankly. "Your favourite coat?"

"Yes, Merlin, my favourite coat," Arthur's voice was becoming sickly sweet. "The long brown one that I almost always wear."

Merlin's face scrunched up. "How can you almost always do something?"

"Merlin…"

"That's like saying you most definitely maybe smell like a rat."

"Merlin…"

"Or that you might without a doubt go for a brisk walk later on-"

"Merlin!" Arthur roared, startling his new advisor. "Do you know where it is, or do you not know where it is, it's a simple question."

The young warlock rolled his eyes. "Why would I know where it is? I've been here just as little as you have."

"Oh I don't know," Arthur shrugged, sarcasm dripping from his every movement. "Maybe because it's your job!"

"Actually that _was_ my job," Merlin pointed out with such a smug smile that Arthur had to breathe through his nostrils. "If you remember I married your sister yesterday, and you made me your new magical advisor. I'm a nobleman now."

Arthur couldn't even summon the strength to blink. "You're about as noble as a frog farting in a tree."

"Why would a frog be in a tree?"

Arthur grit his teeth. "Maybe it's a tree frog."

"I don't know," Merlin responded sceptically, clearly in deep thought. "I can't say I've ever seen a frog _actually _fart before-"

"To the count of three, Merlin! You have to the count of three to tell me where my coat is!" Arthur interrupted, now moments from an aneurism.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Maybe it's in the wash! If you always wear it then it probably smells as bad as you do when you wake up in the morning."

"Right!" Arthur screamed, and before Merlin could react, had pounced on him. The two men went crashing to the ground amidst a chaos of growls and cries for help, at one point scaring a poor serving girl who had only wanted to deliver some bed sheets. She had run away, screaming that two men were trying to kill each other in King Arthur's chambers. Everyone ignored her, guessing what had scared the unfortunate woman.

"Arthur wait! Just wait!" Merlin pleaded, scrambling to his feet. "Look just calm down, today is not the day to do this."

Arthur, after a good few moments, managed a nod and a few slow calming breaths. "You're right, you're right. You must get ready for your trip."

"Exactly," Merlin sighed with relief. "Besides we're family now – WOAH!" He cried as he dodged the lunging Arthur.

* * *

Gwen walked into Morgana's chambers with a small smile, pleasantly surprised to see the lady in question finishing off her own hair in the mirror. Their smiling eyes met with a look of understanding. It seemed that the Lady Morgana fully understood that Gwen was no longer her hand maiden, which saved them a very awkward conversation. They were officially friends and sisters-in-law now. A fleeting thought crossing her mind wondered if Arthur and Merlin were handling this quite as maturely, though of course she highly doubted it. They were brilliant men to be sure but when they were around each other things tended to go south in the maturity section.

"Do you know if Merlin has left yet?" The Lady Morgana questioned as she put on her last earing.

"Not yet," Gwen answered with a sigh, sitting down on the edge of Morgana's bed. "Last I heard Arthur wanted him in his chambers for something. I chose not to ask what for."

Morgana's eyes caught sight in the mirror of her former hand-maidens hands attempting to straighten the sheets on her bed. "Gwen, my sheets will keep. You are Queen of Camelot now."

"I know," Gwen whined. "It's just that I have nothing to do. After I woke up this morning I found myself wondering the palace aimlessly until I came here."

Morgana pouted as she thought. "We could go shopping for clothes for you if you'd like? Get some royal garments fit for a Queen? I'm sure Arthur would _love _to come dress shopping with us in the market."

"It's not that," The new Queen protested, wringing her hands together. "My whole life I've worked for my living, since I was a child. What am I meant to do with myself now?"

The black haired beauty spun in her seat to face her friend, her thinking face on. "Well, if you're looking for some form of work you could interview some people for me and Arthur? See if their qualified to take yours and Merlin's place as our personal servants. I can think of no one more qualified to make the decision than you anyway."

"Yes…" Gwen breathed out, going over it in her mind. "Yes Morgana that's a brilliant idea. Thank you," she finished, skipping forward and embracing her new sister-in-law.

Morgana smiled into her shoulder. "I suppose your welcome. I have plans of my own anyway."

"Oh?" Gwen asked, pulling back to look at her.

She smiled wryly at her long-time friend. "Yes. I'm going to get some lessons in magic from Anna…and Gaius."

"Gaius? Really?" The other woman asked, raising a brow.

"Merlin told me he knows more than he lets on," Morgana shrugged. "I figured he with Anna might be able to help me control my own powers-" She was interrupted by her father, Uther Pendragon, waltzing into her chambers.

"Might I have a word with you, Morgana?" He asked, clearly ignoring her scathing look at his abrupt entrance. What was it with arrogant Royals and abrupt entrances?

She took a deep breath. "Of course. What is it?"

"I'm looking for Arthur, but according to the Regus girl he is planning on going with Merlin. I don't suppose you've seen him?"

Gwen and Morgana shared a look. "The Regus girl?"

"He's referring to me," Anna proclaimed, striding into the room behind him. "Chuckles here doesn't think me worthy of a name. I replied that we are all the same on the inside, and suggested we cut him open to prove it, but guess who's got a fear of knives."

"I do not have a fear of knives, I have a fear of strange untrustworthy women coming near me with one," Uther responded dryly.

Morgana couldn't help but smile. It was clear that these two hated each other. It was only with mixture of fear, respect and love for both Arthur and James that they were able to be in the same room as the other. "I'm sorry Uther, I've not seen him. Though I can't say I'm surprised Arthur decided to go with him, only that it took him so long." she finally answered.

"It's kind of sweet in a way, how much he worried about him," Gwen agreed with a nod before turning back to Anna. "What brings you here anyway Anna?" Gwen asked.

The sorcerer princess sucked in a large breath, trying to find the right words. This was going to be difficult, but Imi had done the same for her many times with her brother. "Um, well, I kind of have news. Bad news."

All three royals in the room eyed her suspiciously. "What news?" Gwen was the one to ask.

"You may want to…prepare yourself," She stated, looking directly at Morgana who lowered her gaze at the look. "You know James sort of left for a bit right? Said he had some things to work out? Perhaps had some puppies to kick?"

"…Yes?" Morgana approved.

Anna offered them a nervous smile. "Well as you also know Imi kind of has this thing where she doesn't listen or follow orders."

"I wonder where she could have developed such a trait," Uther remarked dryly.

Anna bounced her eyebrows. "Take your pick. Merlin, your daughter, your son, me, James it's all there. I don't think she stood much of a chance really. Poor child. Poor unfortunate child."

Morgana released a frustrated breath. "Anna, did Imi follow James again and tell you not to tell me until this morning?"

"That she did," The sorcerer princess said whilst clicking her fingers at her, a nervous tick it would seem. "You always were the clever one Morgana, and she also said not to worry, that she will be fine and I believed her."

Morgana leapt to her feet. "Oh she did, did she? Well no offence Anna but with a threat like Malum out there I'd prefer she took this time to grow and do as she was told for once. It's time she learnt that I am her mother and she will do as I say."

Uther's snort earned him her attention. "Morgana, I think it is time you learnt that your children will do whatever they think is right in the end, despite your best efforts. Trust me on this."

"Right," Morgana mock nodded. "If it's all the same, I'm going to go and look for her."

"Morgana," Uther grabbed his daughters arm to halt her inevitable charge from the room. "You have no idea where she's gone or how far away she is. You have no choice but to let her get this out of her system, then you can punish her when she returns."

She yanked her arm free, glaring daggers at him as she did so. "I'm not going to just sit here and worry, hoping she might return. I can't bare the heartache of it, the constant sickening fear that comes with every moment-"

"And now you know how it felt every time you or Arthur ran off against my wishes," Uther interrupted, looking her right in the eyes and noting how his words startled her. "You might have thought that some of the things I have done were immoral but they were born from all those feelings you just described, a pain that can only come from the great love a parent has for their child. It's a feeling you can't describe to someone else until they experience it themselves. It is truly unlimited. I know it's gut wrenching, but take it from someone who knows. If you don't want your children to hate you then you have to let them make their own mistakes, even if it means you have to feel that pain. Don't make the same mistakes I did, I beg of you."

Morgana was actually touched by his words, and she hated herself for it. With a shake of her head she tried to continue. "But…but…"

"She can take care of herself, Morgana," Anna said softly. "If anything she'll be safer where she is. Besides not only will she be with James but she has her fathers' brilliance, a talent any of us would be lucky to get a taste of."

"I don't know where it is!" Sounded a cry from down the hall. All four occupants of the room turned to face the open doorway, scowling at the unexpected noise. Of course that was when Merlin went soaring past the doorway, hollering to the heavens as he did so.

Arthur appeared next, stopping in the doorway to catch his breath. "Where's my coat Merlin!" He turned to face all their wide eyes. "Have any of you seen my favourite brown coat? You know the long one?" When all they did was gawk he rolled his eyes. "Fine, then it must have been that blithering idiot. Merlin! Where is it? Don't make me throw you in my sock drawer again!" And with a distinctly horrified cry from a distant Merlin, King Arthur took off at a sprint after him.

Uther buried his face in his hands. "It's terrifying. It's truly terrifying."

"It never gets any better either," Anna sighed. "They were still doing this in my time. I once found them both half naked in a swamp because apparently my brother had wanted to know who the better swimmer was. Evidently the swamp had a nasty current because James came home a lot richer."

Gwen nodded. "I think I've made a horrible mistake in my choice of husband."

"What long brown coat was he talking about anyway?" Morgana quizzed.

* * *

James Regus stood before the looming cave entrance, decorated by a string of rare amber flowers around the rim, Arthur's long brown coat whipping about behind him in the fierce breeze. He had pinched the garment from his cousins' closet just before he left, and he had to admit it felt good on him. It felt really good. He glanced at the reflection of himself in the small stream flowing on the outskirts of his destination and smirked. Oh yeah, he was awesome. He wore a very dark blue V-neck shirt, black trousers and black boots. He nodded with approval, his choice had been perfect. Dark clothes were like comfortable camouflage where he was going. Things were going to be difficult enough without worrying about being spotted.

He turned his attention back to the cave entrance before him and took in a large, calming breath. What he was about to do would surely go down as number one in the book of stupid things to do. However he had had enough of their warnings, enough of their threats and constant summons. The sisters of fate were calling him into their world, using their andraste dust carved from the string of life to try and scare him. Well he would not have it any more. If he was going to reclaim his birth right to become the worlds' most loveable bad boy then he was going to have to kick it back into action with one mighty blow. So here he was, about to face his fears, by confronting the three sisters of fate. The muses themselves in the flesh.

And to do it he was going to have to walk straight into the underworld.

He lowered his gaze and glared at the cave of Epidaurus, one of six entrances to hades if his memory was still intact. He also remembered that there were only five exits which frankly made no sense. Of course he also remembered reading that each entrance was guarded by some form of highly dangerous bandit. For example this one was supposed to be guarded by a man ten times the size of any mortal, Periphetes, who liked to club people into the earth beneath them with his mighty club. Affectionately nicknamed the clubber by the local towns' people.

Just as he was about to allow a shiver to shoot down his spine, the beast in question decided to appear from the shadows of the cave…and almost made the sorcerer king wet Arthur's precious brown coat. To say he was huge was, ironically, a massive understatement. He must have been twenty or twenty five feet tall, his huge rotund gut about seven feet wide and his one eye glared down at the puny human who had decided to come across his territory. His club, that was roughly the same size as James himself, hung loose in his gigantic thick hands. His skin was a pale green, and the few teeth that had fought to remain were rotted and yellow. However the worst thing about this situation, the very worst, was that the only piece of fabric to cover all this magnificence was an extremely stretched loincloth to hide his delicates.

James puffed his cheeks and let out a slow breath, gradually letting his ever paling cheeks deflate. "Well, that's all rather upsetting."

"Who are you, Mortal?" Impossibly, Periphetes voice was even more intimidating than his form.

"Actually I'm not technically mortal Peri – may I call you Peri?" James asked, the Cyclops recoiling his head in surprise. "Yeah I'm gonna go ahead and call you Peri anyway – listen, my name is James Regus, the seventh crowned sorcerer king. I seek an audience with the sisters of fate. I can assure you I have been summoned, and you should have no need to use that incredibly large club of yours. Wouldn't want you to get a splinter now would we?"

Periphetes one eye grew even more dangerous as he regarded the small individual before him. "None shall pass these gates, not even with a summons."

"Then one must ask what's the point in having the gateways to begin with?" The sorcerer king asked with a playful bounce of his eyebrows, pleasantly rewarded by Peri's look of dawning puzzlement. "Nevertheless I am getting in that cave – how? Well let's see. I'm clearly far more intelligent than you so let's start there shall we? So, riddle me this handsome. Why am I not afraid of you?"

The Cyclops blew out a breath of frustration. "Because you have not yet learnt your place. Very soon, you will fear me."

"Is that so?" James replied, crossing his arms. "Then why don't we test that theory blinky," he cleared his throat. "You're so ugly that when you were born the physician slapped both your parents and beseeched the king to ban all women from mating with a rhinoceros."

The Cyclops tensed and pointed his massive club at the handsome king. "I warn you child, do not push me."

"I don't really do warnings - You're so ugly you probably have to sneak up on your mirror, don't you?" James stated with a smirk on his face. "I bet you make onions cry. Blind children jump off the nearest cliff when you go walking by. When you throw a boomerang it never comes back. You should cheer up though they say looks aren't everything, it's just in your case they aren't anything-"

"Enough!" Periphetes roared, heaving his gigantic club high above his head. "I will make you one with the soil beneath your feet!"

James smirk broke into a huge grin. Without uncrossing his arms he bent his legs and sprung up into the air, narrowly dodging the club, and hovered directly in front of the Cyclops face. The club rocketed into the ground and shook the earth before Periphetes looked up at him, startled. "Did I not mention I was immortal?" His grin was abruptly wiped from his face as he threw his hand up. "_Fetorum!"_

Without warning the giants' legs swept out from underneath him and he landed, on his back, with a thundering boom. Astounded Periphetes could do nothing but watch as the sorcerer king levitated gracefully down onto his chest and placed the sole of his boot on his giant chin. With a smirk he pushed his foot down, causing him to look directly in his eyes.

"Wh…what?" The Cyclops breathed, utterly stunned.

"Why don't we try again," James began, sounding all too bored considering the situation he was in. He leant down so he was mere inches from the giants' eye. "I am getting in that cave, and if you try and stop me I will provide you with plenty of horrifying stories to tell your five brothers guarding the other entrances. Right now I am a temple of rage, fighting to keep it from spilling out onto innocent people with every moment that passes so DO NOT PUSH ME!" He roared, before taking his boot off the Cyclops chin to smooth his side parting. "Now, do we understand each other?"

Periphetes nodded as fervently as he could. "Yes…sire."

"Thank you, my new best friend," James said with a smile. "I hope we can always talk like this."

The sound of a woman clearing her throat made both males snap their heads to the side. Much to the sorcerer kings chagrin he saw Imi standing there, her arms crossed and a playful look of disapproval on her face. "Now now, how many times have I told you not to beat up a giant clubbing Cyclops before lunch? It ruins your appetite."

* * *

Arthur and Anna strode ahead on their mighty steeds along the forest path, the trees becoming a blur as the two royals breezed past them. The King, the princess and Merlin had been riding for what felt like a whole day and the young warlock was beginning to feel the strain. After all the night before had been his wedding night with the lady Morgana, and he challenged anyone to actually waste time sleeping. Arthur and Anna came to an eventual stop to gaze at their surroundings.

"There's a camp behind those trees," the princess stated, stroking her horses mane to steady him.

"They could be smugglers," Arthur added with a nod, before smiling at his cousin. "See this is why I'm glad you came along after all. It will be nice to have intelligent company on a quest for once."

Anna grinned. "Yeah, that's why you insisted on coming with Merlin instead of letting him go come by himself."

"Shut up," He growled at her.

"Oh but it's so sweet," She teased. "You were worried about him-"

"Anna if you don't shut up I'm going to have to assume you've gone insane and slay you," He threatened. "Yeah, not kill but slay you. It's far more horrific."

She laughed at the insecure king. Why could he never just admit he cared for Merlin? What was so difficult about admitting he had a friend? "Aw, have I hurt your feelings?" She asked in her best baby voice, grinning when Arthur narrowed his eyes at her. With slow determination she raised her arms to offer him a hug. "Does baby want to be mothered?"

He merely glared death at her. "You know, there's something very wrong with you, or your whole family actually."

She laughed again, trotting ahead a little. "It's called a sense of humour-"

"It's called hatefulness," He interrupted. "You're hateful people."

Merlin jostled upon his horse as it galloped to keep up with Arthur and Anna's stallions. His fatigue was beginning to set in after so many nights of little sleep; in fact he was starting to feel like his eyelids had massive weights on them. The blasted things kept drifting shut despite his best attempts. Unfortunately it was due to this fatigue that he didn't notice Arthur had come to a halt in front of him, so when his horse came to an abrupt stop he was not prepared to go soaring over the steeds head and crash into his noble king.

Anna snapped her gaze over to her two companions when a thunderous collision of noises reached her ears, instantly seeing her big cousin being trampled by the legendary Merlin. Her eyebrows rose when the two began scrambling to their feet in a daze of yelps and ungraceful slips.

"WHAT is WITH you today!" Arthur roared once he had made it to his feet, brushing himself off with furious swipes.

Merlin raced to his own two feet. "I'm sorry, I just…" he looked around as if looking for an answer, regarding his surroundings like he didn't know how he got there. "I'm just tired."

"Then why did you come?" Arthur demanded, breathing out his nose.

Merlin shrugged. "Because it's my destiny to protect you so you and I can unite the land of Albion-"

"What?"

"We need to get moving," Merlin answered quickly, nodding at his king before walking over to his horse.

Arthur shook his head with clear bewilderment. "You don't get to just walk away after tackling me off my horse!"

"Guys?" Anna tried to get the two men's attention when she saw Arthur march after the young warlock. "Do we have to do this when we're trying to save the world? You're ruining every opportunity I have for having a holiday named after me."

Arthur whirled on her. "Don't tell me," he roared before shoving a finger in Merlin's direction. "Tell him!"

"Ok, Arthur, I was joking about the whole mothering thing," the princess stated a tad worried. Her concern grew when her cousin merely pointed at Merlin harder. "Seriously I can't mother you. I tell children I hate their face."

"You tell children you hate their face?" Merlin asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Isolated incident not important…" She trailed off, averting her gaze. "They sure can cry can't they?"

Arthur frowned. "Children? Yes they can cry. In fact they're pretty good at it."

"Can we get moving?" Merlin spoke up, climbing back on his horse. "In case you've forgotten this was supposed to be my quest and you're starting to slow me down."

Arthur felt something explode in his head. "Is this why people hurt themselves?"

"I'm serious," Merlin continued, frustrated. "This is not a joke. If we don't find this sword then we can never kill Malum and thousands of people will die. Mothers, Fathers and children will be slaughtered in cold blood, and here we are shouting at each other. What about making him pay for what he's done? What about what he did to little Anna? Are we just going to stand around bickering? Anna, have you forgotten what your brother is going through because of that demon?"

Anna's face melted into one utter shame. "No. No I haven't."

"Arthur? Would you see Camelot burnt to the ground at his hands?"

The fair haired king physically deflated, averting his own gaze this time. "I would not."

"Then we've wasted enough time," He continued. "Now we need to get to…" he trailed off when he suddenly saw a young boy staring out at them from the bushes. "Oh."

Arthur turned to follow his line of vision and saw the child for himself. Within a moment his experience kicked in and he was climbing back on his horse. "We should go."

"Arthur he's a child," Merlin laughed. "Maybe he's lost or needs help."

Arthur considered the boy as Merlin dismounted and walked over to him, every cell in him shaking with suspicion. "Merlin, there's a camp right behind those trees up ahead. He probably came from there, and if he did then he could be a child of a smuggler."

Merlin smiled at his king over his shoulder. "Don't be a prat."

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Merlin struggled to free himself from the rope that bound them to the tree, an unconscious Anna and a fed up looking Arthur tied up next to him.

"I hate you Merlin."

* * *

Imogen held onto James for dear life as the two sailed through the air, the sights encompassing them seemingly incapable to register. They were horrifying yet magical. Impossible yet real. At the moment they were soaring over a river of fire, skin curdling shrills and screeches echoing from within the flames. Each one sent a shiver through her entire being. Every shrill feeling like a cold blade was being repeatedly speared into her flesh, her heart _aching_ for the souls beneath her. There were people down there. People who were being tortured, their flesh roasting in the flames for an eternity, and there was nothing she could do. Balling James shirt in her clenched fist she pulled her now sodden face up into his chest, unable to withstand it any longer.

It was true. They were in hell.

The orange glow from the flames illuminated his concerned expression as he looked down at her, feeling everything she felt. "Not everyone ends up here Imi," he sighed, but she didn't pull her face away from his chest. She just wanted the screams to stop. "This is called the river Phlegethon, the river of fire. Only those who have led lives of true evil end up here. People who murder families in cold blood or get their kicks from abusing the innocent. All those screams you hear, all those shrills are from the most evil of men to have ever soiled the earth. Their punishment is to forever be burnt alive until the end of time-"

"So you're saying they deserve it?" She interrupted with a fierce glare up at him.

He sighed and looked away from her. "I…think it's a matter of opinion."

"Opinion?" She spat. "Who could ever do something to deserve that?"

He looked back down at her at this, eyes confident. "Malum. I'd want him down there. Forever."

She kept her stare on his angered features for a while after he looked away, unsure of what to make of his words. If there was one being to have earned a place down in the river of fire then it would be the demon lord.

"You didn't have to come at all," he murmured, his tone betraying his annoyance at her following him yet again. "You're Mother's going to kill me. Like seriously kill me. Pardon the pun but what in the hell possessed you to follow me again? Did you not learn your lesson from the last time?"

She breathed out a sigh of frustration. After all this time he still didn't get it. Genius her foot. "When was the last time you even talked to a woman?"

He looked down at her. "I've forgotten sir."

Before she could help it a small amused puff of air escaped her, before she quickly wiped all humour from her face. "I don't like being told what to do."

"Right," he hummed unconvinced. "Well just shut up and do as I say from now on, otherwise neither of us will survive this."

She huffed. "You shut up, crazy moron."

He smirked down at her despite himself. "I just don't want you to die down here, Imi. I only brought you with me because I knew that if I didn't, you would probably just follow me anyway and get into more trouble. But I need to know that if I tell you to run away and leave me then you will do it, no questions asked."

She wasn't sure if it was his words that sent a cold shiver down her spinal cord or whether it was because they were in a world that contained hell, but something had caused it. She frowned and looked down as the screams began to dissipate, noticing how they had now cleared the flames. Maybe it was just her, but she had a hard time condemning anyone to an eternity of boiling alive, even Malum. It simply wasn't in her nature.

However her thoughts were soon consumed with another thought. As they glided over the vast darkened landscape, the sight before her this time made her climb even closer to the sorcerer king. At the sensation James looked down himself to see what was frightening the girl this time, and had to admit it was not without good reason. For there, just beneath them, was the guardian of the underworld itself.

Cerberus.

The three headed God of all hell hounds followed their travels with its red, glaring, dangerous eyes with a distinctly predatory intelligence. The giant black furred hound merely bared its strangely white fangs as they flew overhead, its giant muscular form entirely too ready to pounce should they be stupid enough to get closer. Needless to say James dared not to take his eyes off of it.

"What…what in all that is good is that?" Imogen breathed, the fierce tremor in her throat confirming her terror.

James indulged in a large breath before answering, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. A sensation that seemed to please him. "That is Cerberus. The Guardian of the underworld. Even I would never entertain the thought to challenge it, I fear not even the Gods themselves would either."

"Why isn't it attacking us?" She whispered. She simply couldn't take her eyes off of the great beast, and she had the most unsettling feeling it had the same problem with them.

"Because we're alive," he answered. "I don't think it's ever seen the living before. This is new territory for it, something we should not take for granted." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, something she was all too pleased about. "Come on, let's speed up."

She managed to briefly pry her locked gaze from the giant hound to look up at him. "You're afraid. I thought you couldn't feel anything but rage."

"With Faery you assert your authority, with mermaids you use fire and dry them up. With Cerberus you just run. You run and you never once look back – not ever," he pulled her tighter to him and shot off through the air at double the speed, getting as far away from the mighty Cerberus as possible. Imogen buried herself into his warm shirt, feeling the need to suck up the security he installed in her, and firmly shut her eyes. She didn't want to be here anymore. Enough was enough. Why could she never just listen to James when he told her to leave him be? She had been doing it all her life, most recently getting stabbed by the masters in Zao. He had then had to sacrifice himself, to come to this hateful place forever, only escaping by the skin of his teeth and all because she had been too ignorant to heed his words. She hadn't even thanked him for that, in fact she remembered slapping him instead. And now here they were again, and he was once more willing to do whatever it took to ensure her safety.

"Imi?" His voice interrupted her discouraging inner thoughts. Opening her eyes to look at him, she was shocked to see him smiling. "I think you'll want to see this."

At his nod she forced herself to look down, feeling a powerful sense of foreboding. However as soon as she did she felt her eyes boggle with relief. Water falls fell down as far as the eye could see, the streams glistening like diamonds as they flowed. There was an overwhelming amount of green that blanketed the supple looking ground, rich varieties of gleaming flowers blooming and reaching for the skies above sprouting from within the greenest grass she had ever seen. Golden walls stretched around the area and threatened to blind her with their sparkle, their magnificence only shamed by the sky above them. That had to be the most exquisitely glorious sight she could ever hope to dream. The ground beneath them was glowing as if the sun was out, and it was; only the sky was not the vast blue it had always been. Instead the sun shone in a night sky that was blanketed in a wide tapestry of shooting stars, leaving a trail of silver dust in their wake. Massive, immeasurable spheres sat in the endless darkness, ignited only with the celebrated beams of the burning sun. Multi-coloured streams of gas streaked across the majestic sky with more variations of pigment than a hundred rainbows.

She almost cried at the beauty of it all.

"Welcome to the Elysian Fields," James laughed. "The home of heroes."

The Elysian Fields James he called it. However Imi knew, truly knew what it was. It was heaven. It was heaven on Earth, the eternal paradise sparkling in all its glory before her unworthy eyes. An emotional smile shook onto her face, her eyes tearing up. "It's beautiful. It's beyond beautiful it's…"

"…usually the last thing people ever see," James finished for her when it seemed she couldn't find the words. She tore her eyes from the scene so she could view his radiant expression. "No one at least to my knowledge has ever been into the underworld and made it out alive. Ever. People actually die willingly just to get a glimpse of this place, to get even the slightest chance to meet the virtuous fallen."

She simply gawked at him. "No one has ever made it out alive? And you just thought you'd wonder in?"

"Oh come on, I have a summons remember?" He grinned. "Besides where would you rather be?" And with that they began descending onto the almost glowing green grass before she could reply. They landed with a gentle grace as if respecting the ground now underneath their feet before he put her down, his brilliant green orbs now gazing around in a wistful silence.

"Alright, so now what oh mighty dense one? Is there another guard we need to slay or do we summon something?" She quizzed, slightly peeved that he was going to come here all by himself without telling anyone. Without telling her.

He shrugged. "I guess we wait," he answered honestly. "I mean this is the underworld, I'm sure whoever dwells in it knows far more than I…" he trailed off as his eyes seemed to suddenly focus on something behind her. She frowned in confusion. "Than…I do…"

Unnerved by the now quivering expression on the man she once thought untouchable, she spun on her heel to glance at whatever could be so horrifying to him…and her own features burst into one of incredulity before her jet black locks could even fall onto her pristinely white dress. For there, walking toward them, was Queen Elaine Regus. She was a spirit of course, but as the once Queen walked toward them her clothes and body began to solidify before their very eyes. With a wide, fearful gaze Imogen did the only thing she could. She performed a graceful curtsy and bowed her head, keeping her gaze on the ground until told otherwise.

Elaine reached them, and ignoring the trauma on her sons face she turned her attention to the respectful girl on the ground. A warm smile graced her features. "Rise child, we are all equals here," her voice was soft and almost lyrical, but Imi did not move.

"I do not bow because you were Queen, my Lady," she replied in her most respectful voice. Normally James would have mocked her, but given the circumstances he was too busy trying to blink.

"I know why you do it," Elaine continued in that serene tone, kneeling down herself and placing a warm hand on the girls chin. With a soft lift of her hand she elevated Imi's gaze to her own. "And you never need bow to me again. Do not make the mistake of thinking I have not been watching you and appreciating everything you have done for both my children," She smiled again and leant into whisper something in the other woman's ear. "I can think of no one better for my son than you, Imogen. You make him the best that he can be."

At this Imi released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, a shaky smile making its way onto her pretty features. "Thank you, my Lady."

"Soon you will realise that it is, and always has been, your destiny," she continued, earning her a look of puzzlement from the younger woman. "It is in your blood as it is with his. The Divine grace."

Imogen looked at her suspiciously. "My Lady?"

"You must call me Elaine," She responded, rising to her feet and guiding Imi to her own. With one more smile at the girl she finally turned her attention on to her son, her smile fading at something in his eyes. A heavy silence hung in the air, for once the sorcerer king having no idea what to say. "Hello James," she finally spoke when it seemed he wasn't going to.

His face didn't change as he snorted. "Hi Mum," he breathed, before seemingly forcing himself to continue. "Not a bad place you have here, do you pay tax?" A fleeting smile made an appearance but soon disappeared.

Elaine's smile however did stay put as she shook her head good naturedly. "Still making jokes when you're scared I see. It was cute when you were a child, whereas now it's just yet another annoying quirk."

An amused breath escaped him at this. Almost immediately though all humour was forgotten as the former Queen took a bold step into her sons' personal space, placing a hand on his cheek and staring straight into his eyes. "My baby Jamesy," she said with a smile, using the nickname he once hated as a child. "You're so handsome."

He grinned and hung his head bashfully. Imogen raised her eyebrows. Since when was he bashful? "I know. I keep telling people but…" he trailed off as he looked up at her, his grin melting away. "You told me the same thing in the Maze of Avalon."

"Oh sweetheart, that wasn't me," She stated, if possible shocking her son even more. "Whatever that unfortunate creature was it did think it was me, but it wasn't. Although I happened to agree with everything it said."

He nodded, understanding. "The same thing happened with Dad. I guess I just wanted it be you too much."

Elaine smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" She breathed, sounding as if the question pained her when it passed her lips.

He nodded and hung his head once more, summoning the strength to speak without breaking down. "I need your help, Mum," he finally answered. "I failed. I haven't fulfilled any of the promises I made to you. I've done horrible things to innocent people – I almost burnt a little girl alive! I couldn't prevent the release of Malum and I have not done everything I can to help Emrys…and all because of the first promise I broke…." She waited patiently for him to continue, allowing him time to once more summon the courage to speak. "I lost her Mum," his voice trembled as he admitted his crimes to his mother, tears gathered in the base of his eyes. "Anna's dead. Malum took her from me right under my nose. I'm so sorry."

"You did no such thing," Elaine demanded, now bringing both hands up to either side of his face. "I made you promise to love her as if she was your own and you did it in folds, more than I could have ever hoped you would. I should never have asked a fourteen year old boy to become a parent, no matter how much better you did than I could have ever dreamed-"

"It wasn't enough," he interrupted in a harsh whisper. "And now I'm being punished by the Gods. All I can feel is rage, and it's taking every waking moment to keep it concealed. I can't sleep because of the nightmares, I can't eat because I still feel empty afterwards – I'm lying to the only friends I have left because I don't want them to know how dead I feel," he shook his head and averted his gaze. "I can't even feel that confidence that makes me who I am anymore. I can't stop Malum like this and pretty soon everyone will know it just as I do. Please Mum, I need to know if it was my fault. I need _you_ to judge me because no-one else can, please."

Elaine tilted her head to the side, lips parting a little as her eyes shone with Empathy. "My baby boy," she murmured, now brushing her fingers through his hair. "I cannot give you the forgiveness you seek."

Both James and Imi snapped their heads up to look at her in surprise. "Wh…what?" James finally managed to stagger out; her motherly smile his only clue.

"But I know someone who can," she finished. Smiling at the frown on her son's face, she pulled away and stepped to the side…to reveal none other than Anna Regus in all her child-like glory.

James gasped as he felt all the wind in him vacate his body, almost as if he had been wounded. His legs very nearly gave way underneath him, his green eyes boggling to widths previously thought impossible, and he actually stammered backwards away from her. Little Anna merely continued to smile at him with that ever innocent charm, perhaps the very thing he missed most about her. With extreme difficulty he managed to shake his head, barely daring to believe his broad eyes. Imi next to him had much the same expression, only she could manage a smile.

"Anna?" She quizzed, her voice weak.

The little girl beamed at her. "Hi!" She chirped, throwing her an exuberant wave. "Mummy said you'd be here-"

She was interrupted by her big brother suddenly wrapping his arms around her small frame, having charged forward and thrown himself to his knees. The little girl smiled as he proceeded to squeeze all the wind out of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and refusing to show any sign of letting her go anytime soon. Imogen brought her hands up to her mouth when she heard the sorcerer king laughing through a series of incessant tears that could no longer be contained. Without another word James rose to his feet, taking his little sister with him in his arms, and spun around – grinning like a moron despite the obvious tears streaking down his tan cheeks.

"Oh," he breathed out with a certain shudder in his voice, still clutching her considerably smaller frame to his. "Oh princess. I've missed you," he breathed, fleetingly pulling away so he could plant a big wet kiss on her young forehead. "I've missed you so SO much. So much."

Little Anna chuckled as her brother shook her in his arms, the sensation of embracing her so fiercely simply not enough. "You're starting to hurt me-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, pulling back so he could look directly at her. "Not for hurting you – never – but for not being there when you needed me the most," he chanced a glance back at his smiling mother before turning back to her. "Are you Ok here? I mean…I mean are you happy and safe?"

She nodded with a massive grin. "Yep! Mummy has been taking me to meet ALL the heroes that have died, it's really fun here," she finished and proceeded to slap him on his chest. "Why are you so sad? You get all pathetic when you're sad."

He laughed harder than he had done since she had died, his smile never once wavering. "Sorry, guess I missed you that's all. It's your fault though; you made me love you too much. Shame on you, Anna."

This time it was her turn to laugh, but it was soon wiped from her pretty little face. "Me and Mummy have been watching you," she said quietly, almost as if she were ashamed of herself. James own smile faded from his face at this. "I don't like to see you upset."

He nodded, biting his bottom lip. "I know."

"Mummy says it's because you miss me so much?" She asked, rewarded by the sad smile that grew on his face with a nod. "But…I'm happy. I get to do whatever I want for the rest of eternity she says. I like it much better than I ever did up there. There's just so much going on that you can't see down here, endless fun and laughing. The other day I laughed so hard I almost choked!"

His grin returned, genuinely pleased. "I can't tell you how much that means to me, princess. Although can you choke when you're dead? Interesting question."

She nodded. "Uh-huh. So…can you stop being so sad now and be the way you used to be?" Anna asked, looking at her big brother through her eyelids. "For me? I just want you to be happy again. Please?"

He hung his head at her plea, leaving her wondering if he had even heard her properly. However just as she was about to ask again her brother lifted his gaze with the smirk he was known for, playfulness dancing in his eyes. "For you? Oh yes! Ha!" He yelled insanely, spinning around on the spot and making the little girl chuckle just like he used to. "You see because now I know you're happy AS happy can be then I have a world to save!"

Imogen's grin threatened to split her face in two. "Really? You're not pretending?"

"Absolutely not sparkles," He grinned, leaping forward toward her and planting a magnificent kiss on her lips. He yanked himself away, placed a grinning Anna on the ground and spun a full 360 degrees. Imi however remained frozen on the spot, having not expected such a reaction at all. "Now mother dearest – dearest mother in fact – just a small question really MINISCULE it would appear but just so we're all clear how long of those three women been staring at us?"

Elaine Regus frowned at her only son before turning around. Sure enough three beautiful women were floating over to them, although this was not the strangest thing. Their hair continued to flow behind them, physically changing its colour as they glided across the magnificent spectrum. Imogen felt her finger tips begin to tickle as if being prodded with a cold metal needle, her breath catching in her throat. Their black fluent dresses danced in the non-existent breeze, much the same as a flame would elegantly sway in the wind. It might be beautiful, but if you torched it you would get burnt. All three women were completely identical in pose and appearance, only feeding the unsettling knot in their guts. Elaine froze at the approaching women's icy aura. "The-"

"Sisters of fate," James finished for her, bounding forward. "Mum, you have to go. I don't want what's about to happen here to affect yours and Anna's paradise. Take her and go back."

Elaine shook her head, her lips moving without sound. "No…no I can't…"

"You have to," he demanded. When his mother still did not move he turned his neck to face her, his well-known smirk stretching onto his face. "Don't worry about me, because this is what I do. I told you once before Mum…I can do anything."

"You have to listen to him," Imogen urged, now leading a flustered Anna and Elaine away from the scene.

James now turned fully to face the three most important women in his life. With one desperate lunge he seized his mother by the shoulders and led her away. "You have to leave, now," He barked. Throwing another glance over to the approaching Muses he realised they were now but a stones throw away. With a growl he whipped his gaze back to his mother. "Go! Now! You keep Anna safe! You keep her in paradise do you understand me? Nothing else comes first!"

Elaine eventually gave a reluctant nod, seizing her daughters hand in her own. "Of course."

"Good," Her only son said with a smile. However his eyes were sad, something he could not hide from the three women around him who knew him so well. He sniffed in an attempt to hide his true remorse at the situation at hand. "I wish we had more time. This wasn't how I wanted to say goodbye, but Anna, she is all that matters. She's all that's ever mattered."

At this little Anna's eyes began to well up, and before anyone had noticed the small girl had wrapped her arms around her big brother. Everything seemed to freeze as the scene took place. The former princess of the Venemagus kingdom buried her face in his stomach, her watery eyes closed and her smile content. With a gradual ease his hand came down to rest on her head, his fingers stroking the little girls hair, every sense more alive because he knew this would be the last time he would ever touch her again.

"I love you," Anna whispered. Her voice was muffled by her big brothers shirt but they all heard it, and they all felt it. "Daddy," she finished with a happy sigh.

James own eyes closed at the title, not sure how long he could keep this up. Brushing her hair behind her ear he knelt down and enveloped her in a warm embrace. With firm resolve he sucked in the air around her, her smell and all the memories it brought with them. The first time he had held her. All the times he had stayed with her on those bad nights, those many bad nights, singing her to sleep. All those weeks he had spent being tortured in her place because he knew she deserved better.

"Ooooooooh…" he breathed out, tightening his hold on her. "Oh I love you so much more, but you have to go now princess," he stated, ripping himself away from her. They were running out of time. "Go on, go with Mummy."

Little Anna nodded, sharing one last look with the man who raised her. "Thank you," And with that she grabbed her mothers' hand and made to move off.

Elaine offered her son the most charming smile either Imi or James had ever seen. "My boy," she whispered proudly, before blowing him a small kiss. He smiled in response. "Look after this one, Jamesy," she continued, nodding her head in Imi's direction. "You'll thank me one day." And with a small wave they faded into the air before their very eyes, never to be seen by either of them again.

James closed his eyes as tight as they would go. It was a heart breaking moment, yes, but a satisfying one in some odd way. Like putting a pet to sleep and stopping its pain. What was important was that he got to see them at all, he told himself. He was privileged to even hope for such an opportunity. He could now say goodbye to them forever and continue with his life, should any of them survive the war that was coming. With a gradual calm his eyes drifted open, a small smile stretching onto his face. For now he had bigger fish to fry. Reaching out he grabbed a hold of Imogen's hand and offered her a nod, one that told her they would do this together, and turned to face the three sisters of fate.

A sickening feeling vibrated in his gut. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Merlin, Arthur and Anna galloped side by side away from the horde of smugglers chasing after them, all three looking more than a little dishevelled. With necessary brazenness the three cut through the woods at high speeds until they reached a safe distance enough to trot along.

Merlin took a long, deep breath to steady himself, a smile splitting open across his face. "Well…that was funny."

"No it wasn't," Arthur quickly interjected.

The young warlock scoffed. "Oh come on, it was a little funny."

"There was NOTHING funny about what just happened," The king answered resolutely. "We almost died."

Merlin nodded. "Yes – but, we also smuggled horses from the smugglers. It's almost poetic."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, before seemingly thinking it over. "Actually that is pretty funny. How did we escape anyway? It's all kind of fuzzy…"

Merlin looked away with a sheepish expression. "Oh, well, you were brilliant as always sire."

"I thought as much," Arthur said with a proud lift of his chin.

Anna rolled her eyes next to them. "Merlin performed a spell which untied the ropes binding us and then set fire to their camp."

Merlin and Arthur whipped their heads around to look at her. This wasn't how this conversation usually went. With a begrudging sigh the fair haired kind gradually turned to look at his former manservant. "Merlin?"

"We were in a rush!" The young warlock hurriedly explained. "And no offence but your genius plan of cutting the ropes with a small twig wasn't so genius."

Arthur nodded. "Fantastic."

"Did you not get suspicious when fire erupted from nowhere?" Anna quizzed her disappointed cousin.

The King shrugged. "Not really. That kind of stuff happens all the time-"

"It happens because Merlin is always with you," she corrected him in her harshest tone before shaking her head. "What a moron," She whispered, causing Merlin to snort when he tried to control his laughter and earning him the glare of death from his sovereign.

With a purse of his lips Arthur decided it best to change the subject. "It can't be much further now."

Merlin nodded. "The lake should be just over that mound up ahead," And with that the three wasted no more time and began galloping over the small hill. If Merlin was honest he wasn't even sure if the sword would just present itself or whether he would have to dive into the water and search. Arthur certainly wasn't going to do it and he wouldn't send his beloved cousin in to ruin her precious hair and make-up, so it was pretty obvious who would have that duty.

However that wasn't what worried him the most. What worried him is after all this time, after everything he had imagined would happen once Arthur first seized the sword in his hands, he felt like he didn't actually know what would happen. Would it simply recognise him as its master or would it reject him? After all both Uther and himself had now handled the awesome blade and had had a taste of its raw power, would the sword now not know its' true owner after such corruption?

His thoughts were soon cut short though when they cleared the mound that concealed the beautiful lake. Without stopping the trio soon made it through the trees and to the waters' edge, the clear sapphire water almost humming as the small waves lapped at the horses hooves. Merlin was the first to dismount, his eyes transfixed on the delicate yet powerful water, watching as the surface reflected the golden glow of the sun from above. He started to realise he was becoming entranced by the whole thing. For he knew what this moment meant, he knew what lay at the nethermost region of this beautiful lake. He knew that with it, Arthur would become the greatest king the world has ever and will ever know.

"So then where is it?" Arthur's tired voice sounded. Clearly he wasn't aware of just how great this moment was. That it would be remembered throughout time as one of the most magical experiences to have existed. But that was ok. Because one way or another the fair haired king would soon realise just what all of this meant.

"At the bottom," Merlin murmured back, stepping past his king and walking right to the waters' edge. He gazed across the glistening stillness with complete focus, the light breeze playing with the small strands of his hair.

Anna arrived next to him with a stern expression on her features and, surprisingly, grabbed his hand. He looked up at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Why does this feel so…weird?" She croaked out, now turning to look at him herself.

He smiled and shot a glance at Arthur when he arrived next to him. "Because this is destiny," he finally answered, a tiny smile fighting its way onto his face.

"How do we get it out?" Arthur said just as quietly. There was something in the air, something thick with mystery and mystical energy.

Merlin's thin smile only grew. "_Sceawere, folgie min bebeod_," He whispered and paused, taking a deep breath as he did. _"Geondlihte gesweorce min… Thurhdrife hi ec!"_

At first nothing seemed to happen, and for a moment Merlin thought he really would have to go diving down into the lake, but that was when a thundering explosion erupted from the very recesses of the water. With a sharp burst of Gold that threatened to sever their sight forever, Excalibur rose from the still waters with nothing short of a royal grace before proceeding to hang weightlessly in the air. Merlin, Arthur and Anna brought down the hands that once shielded their eyes to stare, in wistful awe, at the shinning blade in all its magnificence.

Arthur frowned at it, and almost as if instinct had fired through it his arm rose. Like a whip of lightening the legendary sword shot through the air and clasped into his gloved hand. Instantly as his fingers encircled the hilt and he felt it almost melt into his hand, like an extension of his own arm, which the wind around them thrust into life and whirled around the young king. Merlin and Anna took a step back in shock, not only surprised at the connection between man and blade but stunned by it.

"Whoa," Arthur exhaled, the hairs on his arm, neck and head standing on end. "Do you feel that?"

The young warlock and the sorcerer princess nodded as they felt the magic hit them, like a physical boulder slamming down on their head. "Oh yeah," Anna answered with a hoarse laugh.

Merlin allowed a brief smile to stretch across his face. "Arthur?" He tried to gain his friends attention, watching as the king swished and spun the blade through the air. Eventually he looked up at him, his eyes dancing with confidence.

"We're heading back to Camelot," He stated. Both Merlin and Anna nodded. Neither dared question him at this moment.

Merlin took a step forward and nodded. "Long live the king."

* * *

Morgana snapped her head into the air, a power surging through her that she never could have dreamed existed. Her whole body tensed and threatened to burst at the mere pressure building within her.

"Morgana?" Gaius questioned, more than a little concerned. After all they had just been eating a small snack with Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine when the woman had seized up. "My lady what is it?"

When she didn't seem able to respond Gwaine shot up to his feet. "I'll take her over to the bed."

"I'll help," Lancelot added, now rising to his own feet. "Gaius? Perhaps you should begin your treatment."

Gwen was now on her feet too, her features showing her concern. "What is it? What's wrong with her?"

As if on cue Morgana suddenly fell limp, luckily being caught by a ready Lancelot and Gwaine. "Oh," she gasped before panting as if she had run the full length of the kingdom. "Righteous power," she exhaled.

"What?" Gwen asked, now feeling even more confused at the other woman's behaviour.

Sweat dripped down from the lady Morgana's forehead as she turned to look at her friend. "I felt something surge through me, like a fireball of righteous power and hope," she breathed out. "I think…I think Arthur has the sword."

* * *

James and Imi's heads snapped up to the glorious sky above the Elysian Fields with awe present in their expressions, so caught up in the surge of power firing through them that they didn't even notice the three sisters of fate do exactly the same.

"What was that?" Imogen asked, sounding almost scared of the feeling.

James shook his head. "Your father must have found the sword," he murmured. "Arthur has it now."

The three sisters already luminous skin seemed to brighten as their mood changed. "The once and future King has Excalibur," One of them hissed, bringing the duo's gaze back down to them. "This is his doing, the sorcerer king."

James eyebrows hit his hairline. "Hang on, what did I do?"

"You, always you, spout the plans that bring about fates demise," Another sister growled, sleuthing forward. "You shall pay for your ignorance-"

"Take one step closer, Sisters, and it shall be your last," he warned. Shocked Imi turned to face him, her eyes questioning his sudden certainty that he could destroy such mythical Gods. All three sisters merely continued to gaze at him, unafraid, but halted their ascent nonetheless. "Good. Now, moving on from my cousins activities, why have you summoned me?"

Imogen pressed herself up against his side to whisper in his ear. "Uh James? Perhaps a little respect is in order? They are Gods after all."

"Well put," Slithered the sister to the right, her pale skin actually becoming luminous. "You should listen to the Daughter of Calibor."

James eyes widened at her words. "Calibor?" He rounded on a pouting Imi. "No…"

"Calibor, as in the Old God?" The girl from the future questioned. "What are you-?"

"Hush now hush now HUSH!" The sister in the middle spoke weakly. "The Son of Thunder and the Daughter of Truth mesh together for the bloom of youth."

James turned back to them at this. "What? Seriously what?"

"His plan so long his plan so great, showing his proof to the sisters of fate," The Sister to the left hissed. "He will come for he shall splendour, becoming his majesty's mighty born saviour."

"And all shall see, all shall wonder…" The luminous sister in the middle continued, a surprisingly bony and long finger extending in the two's direction. A gradual yet menacing smirk split onto the Goddesses face. "How they ever could have missed it, his own mother and father."

James sighed. "Yeah I can do that too, watch. The sisters of fate sure can jabber, unfortunately most of it seems to go on forever."

"He thinks he can destroy us, Sisters," Hissed the Muse in the centre, her voice slithering out of her like a talking snake. Imi couldn't stop the gulp that occurred at the tone.

"He speaks to us as he would anyone else," The sister to the left drawled, leaning forward ever so slightly to view the duo. Imi abruptly gasped as the Fate darted forward, her movement barely visible due to her speed. "…Let's kill him now and be done with his stench."

"Are you thirsty or something? Because I think your voice is like that because your throat is dry," James stated with a note of dry sarcasm evident. Imi gawked at him as if he had gone insane. "If it helps I have a bottle of old _bite me_ in my cupboard at home. It's rather spicy but deeply satisfying," he suddenly spun around and grabbed a hold of a frankly terrified looking Imogen, bringing her head up to whisper something in her ear. "Get everyone to mount the war at the gates of the Venemagus Kingdom, that's where Malum is."

Imi brought her head back so she could look at him, her beautiful blues rife with cold concern. "What?"

"Just listen to me for once," he growled. "Now we haven't got much time so listen carefully. I think I've worked some of what's going on here out which means our three girls here are going to kill me-"

"What!" She screamed, her jaw hitting the ground as she shoved his shoulder.

He firmly darted forward and seized her shoulders once again. "I said listen!"

"And I said what!" She shrugged off his hands with a brutal jerk. "You cannot do this to me again! James, I can't take it any more…" she finished weakly. James studied her for a moment. She looked tired, exhausted with this life they lead…and he felt his heart sink into his gut. For the very first time she was saying no to him. However it was more than that, because that no was lined with hidden meanings. She was stating in no uncertain terms that if he left again then she would not wait for him. That she couldn't wait for him, and she couldn't follow him, not this time. It was an odd yet vicious reminder that he cared about her approval far more than he ever let on. His thoughts were interrupted when she grabbed his arm, her eyes wide and desperate. "Let's run away."

His eyebrows creased over his confused eyes. "Pardon crazy lady?"

"Come on, just this once," she begged him. "Let's run back to my Mum and Dad rather than trying to prove how brave you are. I mean don't we all get it by now? You're the fearless James Regus ok? We know. Now, _please_, let's just run. Please."

She needed him to run with her. There was simply no other way. She felt like they had skipped over a page since Elaine and Anna had disappeared back into paradise, because there was no way in anyone's mind that this was making any sense. It all felt so rushed and unexplained. But what she did know was that they were talking to the three sisters of fate, the Gods of fate, and yet James was talking to them as if they were the muck under his shoe. Almost like he knew he wasn't going to make it out alive so why not have some fun in the process? And sure enough here they were, with the sorcerer king once again about to sacrifice his life for something she didn't even know yet and she just knew she couldn't go through it again. She couldn't hold on to her sanity if he were to die once more, to hold on to that small slither of hope that they would be as they were in her time, because they never would be. She was the same but he wasn't. That would be something she would have to accept if he didn't go with her now. She would have to accept that the man she loved died before she even came back to this time. That the _boy_ in front of her was nothing but cheap copy of him.

A thin smile journeyed onto his face at her words, his gaze turning downward. He was no fool. He knew what it meant if he didn't go back with her now. "This is what you do when you get out of here," he murmured, watching as her heart broke right before his eyes. "You tell your father that I'm sorry but he has to use the platform of time if all else fails – which by the way it will. Even with the sword and the stones Malum will probably be too smart for them. I knew that a long time ago. You ignore your mother when she tells you not to jump in, you ignore every bad thing she says about me because that is her right do you hear me? You let her slate me because believe me she will. You tell Arthur to get the army together – from the Empaths to the masters – and to march on my kingdom to face Malum after everything else fails. Whilst the war is going on you have to slip into the kingdom and head right to the heart of it, to the volcano where the platform is hidden. Now you take your father, your mother, Arthur, Anna and Gwen with you. When you get there you all jump right in together understand? Not just you, but all six of you MUST jump in. That way they will remember everything and not forget all that has happened – perhaps not at first but eventually they will. If it's just you then they will forget everything that happened to them since your arrival. Do not dilly around or say your goodbyes you just jump, and I'm sorry. I really am so very sorry, but it means you're going to have to die…sort of die…well you'll be sent into the void which is like dying."

Imi felt the warm air inside her turn cold at his words, the rest of her insides turning vile and clammy. "What are you saying?" She breathed out, feeling herself buckling at the knees. "Are you telling me I have to die?"

James sighed. "Imi, you are an anomaly! You shouldn't exist, so when and if – though there doesn't seem to be much if about it – you have to use the platform of time it will send you into the void because there is no place for you anymore. You don't belong in the future or here with us in the past so you'll be sent there, where all impossible things dwell-"

"No!" She halted his explanation, now feeling that horrible sting of tears dawning on her. "The man I love just suddenly tells me he wants me to die and you think you can explain that to me!"

He feverishly shook his head. "I don't _want _any of this! Do you think I want to die down here? Do you think I want you to get as much as a bruise on your pinkie toe? Well I've got a surprise for you Imi, I don't want to die! It's painful and it's cold, useless work but I don't have a choice…and neither do you."

"He does it for you, the sorcerer king," one of the sisters stated with that horrible whispering hiss. Imi snapped her gaze round to glare down the glowing beauty. "James Regus dies now for you despite his heart aching-"

"Yes thank you very much, give her a side order of guilt why don't you? Do me a favour and shut up!" James barked at her. He whirled around to face Imi again to see her devastated; rolling his eyes when he knew what she was going to say. "Look they're not going to let you out of here alive if I don't comply. So do everything I told you and we'll be even ok? Know that this is not your fault. If I had come down here alone I would have died alone too. So I would instead like to thank you, Imi, for always believing in me even when I didn't and for ignoring me when it mattered." He cleared his throat, his body language turning awkward. "I want you to know that it might have taken some time, but I do think I love you. I think. " She shook her head when he simply just straightened Arthur's coat and nodded. "So there we are, now go. Run."

A tear streaked down her left cheek as she regarded him. That's why it had all felt so rushed and unexplained, because he didn't want to tell her why he was dying. He was doing it for her. Again. "You can't do this to me again-"

"Run and don't look back," He ordered.

"Are you insane!" Imi screamed. "I love you! And just when I find out you might feel something too you want me to leave you to die! No! I won't!"

"If you do not then your parent's will die," he said calmly. "Your Uncle Arthur will die. Anna will die. Everyone, guess what, will die. So run, right now. You run away and you leave me here to do the right thing for once in my life for the only friends I've ever had," he gently grabbed her face and held her gaze. "Let me be brilliant." And with that he brought his lips down up upon hers with such tenderness that for a second, just a second, she was reminded of how it felt to kiss the man she loved back in her time. There was no aggression or fiery passion that this version of James Regus was known for, simply a kiss that not only told her how he felt but also said goodbye. The hairs on the back of her neck became rigid with pleasure as her eyes drifted shut, her skin fluttering whilst her heart begged for it to never end…and wish it had never begun. It told her that the man she loved was in there somewhere. It told her that he was going to leave her and this time never return.

Without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting nothing more than to never release him again. But just as she was fully melting into the embrace he ripped himself away, breathing heavily through his nose.

"You have to go…" He murmured weakly.

She shook her head. "Please don't make me do this-"

"I said run Imi," he interrupted, his harsh tone hurting her more than any blade.

"No," she almost gasped. "Please no, I can't-"

"RUUUUUN!" The sorcerer king abruptly yelled right in her face, and just like that Imi closed her eyes and ran. She ran as fast as she could, all the while knowing that she was leaving James behind to die for the people who had become like family to him because of her. Everything right down to her vibrating skin was trying to pull her back to him, but at the same time she kept running because she knew she had to. If she died down here then everything fell to pieces above. She needed to get the plan to her mother and father if everyone else in the world was to survive. And besides, if she died down here then she wouldn't be able to die up there. She wouldn't be able to save the world.

With a fierce brush of her eyes she arched her back and craned her neck. "_**DRAGON! Bóta mé beorgan! E**_** male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**_**!"**_

"Ok then," James clapped his hands together as he turned to face the three sisters of fate. "Who knew she could command the dragons? Because I sure didn't," he spun wildly around in the direction Imi had just run off. "Might have helped if someone had told me before! Could have come in useful!"

"James Regus," one of the sisters called in a surprisingly soft voice, earning her the sorcerer kings' immediate attention. "Where it up to us your string would be cut, and your life would end."

James took a long, deep breath to steady himself, now turning around to face the three fully. "Where it up to you?" He murmured. "You're the sisters of fate, who can tell you someone's fate? Perhaps you should be called the three sisters of fate _except for when it's super important_."

"There is but one who can intervene with destiny," Another sister answered.

James smirked. "Is it Gwaine? I bet it's Gwaine. The man has a very unnatural aura of authority about him. It's unsettling."

"YOU SHALL SHOW RESPECT!" The sister in the middle screeched, her form suddenly morphing into five times its normal size. James eyes exploded out as wide as they could, he actually stumbling back and falling onto the ground. "For he is, that he is."

James swallowed, having to find his voice after the unexpected fright. "What? I don't understand."

"He is the majesty," her sister answered, stepping forward. "He is your Lord, and he has plans for you."

"You mean…?" The sorcerer king lifted a slow hand and pointed to the heavens. At their nod he felt his breath leave him. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't seriously be talking about the creator, the master of his ancestors. The master of all could not have plans for little him. It was ridiculous. "But…what could he want with me? I'm nothing I mean-"

"He hears his children's cries for help, and it breaks his heart," one of the sisters interrupted the spluttering immortal. At her words some echoes stirred from within the darkness. They were echoes of voices, more importantly voices he recognised.

"_I have never felt so ashamed and as broken as I did today when you were dying in my arms. I have never felt as revolted at anything in my life as I did today at myself. I HATED everything about what I became, and I blame YOU for putting me in that position. I blame YOU for forcing me to choose between one of my best friends and a whole kingdom_!" Merlin's voice boomed out from the shadows.

"_I'll remember, but I will not live in a world with so much death. I will not live in a world where my Father is not alive, where my own Mother is forced to kill him, where the man I loved sacrificed himself only to stall time. I won't lose anymore_." This time it was Imi's voice that struck his ears.

"_Why isn't she moving_?" James eyes widened as he recognised his own voice, and when he had said it. It was when he standing above his little sisters dead body. "_She should be smiling. She has a great smile_," James hung his head, the moment still raw in his memory. His insides shook as he relived it.

"And that is just you and your friends," The third sister spoke up, sparing him any more heart ache. "He has heard cries like this for thousands upon thousands of years, and so has delivered onto us a plan. One that will save his children and lead them to a land filled with hope and charity, one free from the eternal pit of despair in a world without divinity and security."

The first sister continued. "And so onto this world he sent his majesty, he sent his Angels to spread his grace. Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel, and for all those years he has waited for a moment that is now so close. For just the right Angel descendants to come together at just the right moment to form just the right unity. For Malum, son of Lucifer, to bring you together. The son of Michael…and the daughter of Gabriel…for James Regus and Imogen Pendragon…for the union of two Angel descendants and for the birth of the sentient power. A child born with the ability to dream the future, to control the beasts of the land, sea and sky, to command the Dragons. To have the compassion of Emrys, the brain of James Regus, the battle skills and honour of Arthur Pendragon, the bravery of Imogen Pendragon and the will of Morgana Le Fay with more power than all of them combined. Such a child will save his children and his infinite heart."

James couldn't help it, he really couldn't, but before he could stop he began laughing like he had never done before. Was it because he found it funny? No. It was because he didn't believe a single word that had just been uttered. The sheer ridiculousness was beyond him. The sisters of fate had gone insane. "Have you…" he trailed off, laughing some more. "Have you gone completely insane? Merlin, and I suppose therefore Imi, are NOT descendants of the archangel Gabriel? That's like saying broccoli is related to spicy chicken!"

"_Fine but listen carefully_," James immediately stopped his infernal giggling at the sound of Imogen's voice. Much to his amazement he saw a weightless fog gliding in front of him and expanding into shapes and figures. Like magical wisps they morphed into the shapes of Imogen and Arthur before his very eyes. With a heavy set frown he inspected the scene. It was obviously from when they had all been in the Maze of Avalon.

"What is this?" He breathed out. However it was the image of Imogen that answered his question.

"_It is written in ancient scriptures that before man had built castles and formed kingdoms, the king of the Gods Regus arrived down on Earth with his two brothers, Tor and Calibor. Of course they were immortal and possessed such incredible power that it was unfathomable. Anyway long story short Regus fell in love with a mortal woman and had a son, Agravain who, though nowhere near as powerful as his father, possessed incredible power. When Regus ascended back into the heavens, after his wife had died, Agravain used his father's name as his last and forged the Venemagus Kingdom_."

And with that Imi and Arthur blew away like smoke in a mild breeze, leaving James a little stunned. It's not like he didn't know this already but it was like he was hearing it for the first time. Regus, Tor and Calibor. Otherwise known as Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. His brilliant green eyes snapped open as he remembered what the sisters of fate had said to him and Imi when they first arrived.

"_You should listen to the Daughter of Calibor."_

_James eyes widened at her words. "Calibor?" He rounded on a pouting Imi. "No…"_

"_Calibor, as in the Old God?" The girl from the future questioned. "What are you-?"_

"_Hush now hush now HUSH!" The sister in the middle spoke weakly. "The Son of Thunder and the Daughter of Truth mesh together for the bloom of youth."_

_James turned back to them at this. "What? Seriously what?"_

"_His plan so long his plan so great, showing his proof to the sisters of fate," The Sister to the left hissed. "He will come for he shall splendour, becoming his majesty's mighty born saviour."_

"_And all shall see, all shall wonder…" The luminous sister in the middle continued, a surprisingly bony and long finger extending in the two's direction. A gradual yet menacing smirk split onto the Goddesses face. "How they ever could have missed it, his own mother and father."_

"Oh…" James exhaled in such a weak voice that it was barely audible, his eyes actually tearing up. This was real. This was actually real, and happening, and to him. They were simply pawns being played on the biggest game to have ever existed, and though the proof was staring him straight in the face he simply didn't want to believe it. Everything that had ever happened to him and his family, to Merlin and his family, had all been a part of this God's plan so one day he and Imi would fall in love and produce a child that would save the world. From Malum's evil to Merlin's good. It was all just a plan. Merlin, had he been raised as he had and received the elixir like him, would now be immortal. His eyes firmly shut as he remembered what his mother had told him all those years ago before her death, and what she had just told him moments ago.

"_I need you to promise me first of all that you will never change, because one day you're going to be brilliant and it will be so easy for you to forget to help those who need it most. Promise Mummy that when the time comes you will do everything you can to help Emrys."_

_James frowned, now in utter confusion. "Emrys? The Emrys? Mum why would he ever-?"_

"_It is your destiny to help him so just promise me," She demanded of her son, begging him with her eyes to do it until he finally relinquished with a nod._

And then moments ago…

"_Soon you will realise that it is, and always has been, your destiny," Elaine continued, earning her a look of puzzlement from Imogen. "It is in your blood as it is with his. The Divine grace."_

She had always known. His mother had known this. He suddenly felt sick as a number of realisations hit him. Was this why she had asked him to love Anna like his own daughter? So he could be prepared for when this child of his was born? With his life growing up Anna was the only thing that kept his compassionate side alive, the only thing that stopped him from closing off his heart and the ability to love something other than himself. A skill to be used when he fell in love with Imogen, so he would love and die to protect this child saviour when he was born.

Was this why his mother had not let him save her all those years ago?

He felt the bile rising in his throat, and before he could stop himself he was on his knees vomiting the complete contents of his stomach. His skin shook with disgust. He felt an incredible rage rise up within him. How could she betray him like this? How could his own mother use his life as a simple means to an end? How could she put him through such incredible volumes of agony? The day she had died, all those years in torture chambers on his sisters behalf, making him watch Anna die all for this damned plan.

"And now you know, child," One of the sisters stood above him, looking down upon his weak frame with apparent disinterest. "After all these years you finally know why you've had such an agonising life filled with such horrors and terrible things. Tell me, does it help ease the injustice of it all?"

With groggy, despondent eyes he gradually looked up at her, his mouth open and shaking. "Let me save them," he finally managed to spit out. The sister actually seemed surprised. "Please, I beg of you, if you have any decency or morality in you…then let me save my friends-"

"No," The second sister interrupted his plea with her sharp tongue. "You will stay down here, trapped, whilst Imogen uses the platform of time by herself to restore fate to what it should be."

The third sister knelt down before him when his head dropped, and placed a warm hand on his cheek. "Do not threat, my young king," she soothed in a kind voice. "As soon as she jumps into the platform your friends and you will remember none of this. It will be as if it never happened. They will not know of the pain they went through, Emrys and Le Fay will become enemies like destiny has foretold until the day that they fall in love and create Imogen. They will not suffer any of the memories the girl from the future has installed within them."

"No," James shook his head with fatigued distress. "No you can't do that. This is wrong. They love each other. They're good people, decent people who have given up everything to do the right thing. You have to let me save them; you have to let them make their own choice. For heavens' sake Morgana is pregnant you can't do this to them!"

The third sister sighed, becoming sad in the knowledge that the sorcerer king would never understand the greater good. With unfathomable casualness she rose to her feet. "Take him to his prison," she commanded.

Almost immediately the two other sisters seized his arms and began dragging him backwards, a human sized sphere whisking into existence just like the images of Arthur and Imi had done before. He threw a terrified glance over his shoulder at what would be his prison, where he would remain while his friends died and lost everything they loved. He turned back and fought against the two sisters with every muscle and fibre in his body, only to have it end in nothing.

"You can't do this!" He yelled out. "Please! I can save them! You have to let me save them!" Barely before he had recognised what was happening he was in the globe, his arms and legs suddenly bound by some invisible yet unbreakable force. With eventual ease the globe began sinking into the ground beneath it, taking James Regus and everyone's last hope with it. "I won't let you do this! I won't let you take away everything they hold dear! I swear on everything good that I will save them! I will stop you and your God and then I will save them!"

And suddenly, just like that, the sorcerer king had been swallowed by the ground underneath their feet, his promises and threats sinking with him. His last promise though echoed throughout the Elysian Fields but failed to chill any of the three sisters standing proud on the beautiful green grass. None of them smiled however. They took no pleasure or pain from this. It was simply what had to be done.

"The sorcerer king is lost to them forever," the second sister murmured. "Now there is no threat to Fate."

The third sister nodded. "A shame, really. I think I liked him."

"And now," the first sister spoke quietly. "With James Regus dead Emrys and Le Fay will forget their love for each other, Imogen Pendragon will be sent to the void where she belongs, and fate can finally be restored to what it should be."

* * *

Morgana flung herself over a smiling Merlin, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a huge kiss on his lips the moment he strode into the throne room. Arthur and Anna trailed behind him with looks varying from happy to outright nauseate.

"Do we really need to see that?" Arthur murmured, sickened. "I haven't even had my lunch yet which, by the way, now looks even more unlikely."

Morgana strode over to him and smiled, a smile that told him she was not impressed. "I'm glad that you're safe Arthur," She half joked, half stated before kissing his forehead. "And rather annoyingly in one piece I see."

He tilted his head slightly and smirked. "Well as much as the world could benefit by having two of me-"

"And by benefit he means be destroyed," Merlin interjected, now standing adjacent to the smirking black haired beauty.

"…I decided to give it a miss," Arthur reluctantly continued "And more importantly we got the sword. Where's Gwen?"

"She's interviewing potential candidates to replace herself and Merlin," Morgana answered before continuing. "As for the sword I already know. I felt it."

"You felt it?" Merlin enquired, surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Merlin I doubt there was a single magical creature alive that didn't feel that. It felt like a wave erupted from the ground and surged up through me, I've never felt anything like it."

"Me neither," Merlin admitted. "But what's important is that we have the sword, we have the stones of Leones and we're all still ok."

Anna grinned at them as she arrived next to her cousin. "Indeed. Speaking of which where are Imi and James? I would have thought they would be back by now."

Morgana shrugged at the girl. "I have no idea. Imi didn't tell you where they were going right?"

"No, but that was because she didn't know," Anna said with a sigh. "I do know that they were heading in the opposite direction of the Venemagus Kingdom and therefore away from Malum, so I'm sure they're fine."

That was when Gwaine arrived next to them, placing a hand on Merlin and Anna's shoulders. "Well I say we celebrate-"

"No, Gwaine," Arthur reprimanded, having cleverly foreseen where the conversation was heading. "No more celebrating until after Malum is gone. My system can't handle any more of your fun for a while."

Merlin smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Arthur. Besides we should all get some rest. Once James gets back we'll get him to cast the breoste charm over the stones and-"

He was interrupted by the doors thundering open behind him, and when he turned it was like he could feel all the previous happiness drain from the room. For there was Imogen, stammering into the throne room, clutching at her stomach and choking on her own sobs. All the colour flooded from his face at the sight and had he looked around he would have seen the exact same thing happen to everyone else. It was like they had all been frozen to the ground where they stood, powerless to do anything other than to watch the girl from the future stumble forwards.

"Oh no…" Anna exhaled, her eyes wide and beginning to glisten with the horrific realisation. After all there was only one reason why Imogen would be in such a powerful state of despair…and why she would be returning alone.

Yet still they all remained frozen. Even Morgana stood dumbfounded by the powerful yet obvious conclusion as her daughter failed in her attempts to reach them, and instead fell to the floor as if made dizzy by fever, clasping at her own abdomen in a fit of sharp gasps for air. Hysterical screeches emanated from the girl now writhing around on the floor, the world around her meaning nothing anymore. He was gone. He was gone and this time he was never coming back. It felt so unreal, like he would step through that door in a blaze of magnificence and dazzle them with one of his many ridiculous sayings and a smile. But he was never going to do that again. She would never feel her heart skip a beat whenever their gazes locked, she would never hear one of his stupid jokes that she secretly adored and she would never ever feel the thrill she felt whenever he did something as simple as enter a room.

James Regus was dead and he was never coming back.

The group watched as her shaking hands travelled unsteadily up to her sodden face, her nails digging into her flesh. Finally the movement seemed to stir the feeling back into Morgana, and with a shuddering jolt she sprang into action. "Im…Imi…" she breathed out at first, walking toward her writhing daughter with slow almost reluctant strides. She didn't want to hear the obvious news. She didn't want to hear why she had come back alone instead of with the grinning, fast talking genius. But despite this every step became faster than the last and soon she found herself running. "Imogen!" She screamed.

The shrill was enough to jump-start Merlin back into the world of the living, and like his wife soon found himself running toward his daughter. He breezed past a stunned Arthur, who slowly turned to view his royal cousin with extreme trepidation. Anna remained frozen, her whole body looking numb, until one large yet lonesome tear slid down her cheek.

"Imi, Imogen," Morgana cried, throwing herself to the floor beside her heaving child and feeling her vibrating skin for the first time. She almost recoiled at the sensation. Her daughters' whole body was physically quaking, and in that one moment of realisation she felt the girls' pain as her own. It invaded her system like a fatal virus and set fire to her insides, causing the black haired beauty to actually tumble backwards. It was true all along. You really did feel your child's every pain. "Heaven help her," Morgana gasped.

Luckily that was when Merlin arrived and seized Imogen's shoulders, Morgana watching as he instantly pulled them back as if scolded. He released a breath of utter remorse before locking gazes with Morgana, his own eyes filling with tears. He had felt it too. A violent throb from Imi though managed to drag him back to reality, and soon he was holding her shoulders again.

"Imi what…?" He began, but wasn't sure he knew how to finish. With a shake of his head he continued. "What happened?"

She looked up at him and he felt his skin prickle, as if struck by a frosty gush of wind. "I…he…the sisters they – they –they…I don't…" Her words caught in her throat as another violent gasp for air shook from her gut.

Morgana shivered at her tone, finding the strength to once again get back on her knees and wrap her arms around the juddering girl. "Imi…where's James-?"

She was cut off by such violent sobs erupting from her daughter that they sent a shudder through the whole room. "Where is he Imi?" Anna's cold, dazed tone seemed enough to earn her best friends adverse attention. "Where's my brother Imogen? Tell me where he is Imogen. Tell me Imogen."

Imi averted her gaze, her eyes darting from left to right, not knowing what to do. "He…the underworld he…"

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as Arthur slowly arrived next to her, more tears now flooding freely down the sorcerer princesses cold cheeks. "Where's my brother Imi?" She whined this time, her lips quivering and face scrunching up. "Where's my big brother?"

"He's dead," Imogen finally growled out, not meaning to have it come out as harsh as it did but unable to control it.

Anna's mouth fell open and suddenly found it impossible to breathe out, instead just sucking in sharp and sudden intakes of air. Arthur brought his hand up and let his face fall into it. Gwaine behind them gave a small shake of his head and let his gaze turn down to the floor. Lancelot tensed his jaw, resting his hands on his hips and turning glistening eyes on the ceiling. Merlin allowed a single tear to escape his eye and Morgana full out began crying herself, not bothering to try to hide her anguish from anyone there and burying her face on Imogen's shivering back.

"He's dead," Imogen repeated in a tone that was desperately more detached. "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's – he's DEAD! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!" Merlin suddenly bringing her head down to bury it in his shoulder muffled her voice, one of his hands clutching the back of her head whilst the other came round to wrap itself around her upper back. Without warning Imi let out such a screech into her father's jacket that it trembled through his entire body.

Anna felt her knees buckle underneath her, forcing a distracted Arthur to lunge forward and catch her. However he found himself slowly falling to the floor with her and soon had his cousin cradled in his arms, vicious sobs emanating from her. Arthur looked up to the decorated roof of his throne room with unshed tears gathering like pools in the base of his eyes, fighting harder than he ever had done before to hold in his tears, as Anna Regus savagely jerked at the rough fabric of his jacket.

Morgana continued to sob and sniff against her daughters back, idly stroking the girls' hair higher up in a vain attempt to soothe her. But there was nothing she could do and she knew it.

James Regus was gone forever.

* * *

So what do you think? A rough ending but after the happiness of the last chapter I couldn't help but, you know, crush it. Also I would love to hear what you thought of my little spoiler there, about the angels and "God's Plan" for the descendants? Hint diddy hint hint. I would like to also take this chance to apologize to any James fans out there. There are a surprisingly high number of you so I am sorry about his rather sudden death as it was, but I have to stay true to my original plot if everything is going to work out and make sense in the end.

Don't forget to catch Merlin tonight people! Although I don't know if it's showing in America at the moment or what's going on there, but hey if it isn't then you have one hell of a series to look forward to. In fact I'm going to go out on a limb and say this has been my favourite series so far (whereas previously it was Series 2).

Anyways, in the next chapter: The war really begins. Arthur leads the charge on the Venemagus kingdom, Merlin takes the stones to the temple of vice with a distraught Anna and Imi, and Morgana's dreams start coming true.


	29. The Wicked War Part I

Hello thar! Ok so, let's get it out of the way shall we? Who's the nob head who thought he would have more time to post chapters after his baby was born? Ay? Oh right. Me. I don't think stupidity like me should necessarily be allowed to breed. I can only apologize. But I suppose it does bring us nicely onto our next point. My fiancé did indeed give birth about a month ago to a little girl, who we called Rosie…or who I sometimes call "Stop bloody screaming!". With love of course. There's a picture of her on profile page should you wish to see her.

It is, however due to this infant (or is it tyrant?) that I now beg for your understanding. Now I adore you people for taking the time out of your busy lives to leave a review, I really really do, and each one means the world to me. But as I have mentioned before, when I reply to them it does take me quite some time and I'm really sorry but for this chapter I just don't have that time at the moment. I swear to you that in the next chapter I will reply to them all again. But as I said, I am just so exhausted. And I haven't even read over this chapter yet. If there is anything in those reviews that you really want answering or if you just want to ask me a question, then feel free to send me a P.M any time and I will get back to you. Again I am really sorry.

Also I should warn you that this chapter is well over 16,000 words long, so for God sake go to the bathroom first before something…untidy happens :P Hey, we've all been there. There's no shame in it. I do think however, and I say this with the deepest modesty (and with a rather fetching portrait of myself on the mantle), that this may be one of my best chapters so far – so please enjoy. After this there are only two chapters left. The second part to this and then the Epilogue.

I hope it goes down well.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?;** **In my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet; Have you ever wondered what cheese says when it gets it's picture taken?; Knock knock, whose there, no one your insane; can you believe the person who wrote all this randomness is going to be a father in six months?**; **I hear Tom and Jerry have fathered a lovechild cleverly named Terry; I once saw a melon raping a man for once; I just discovered I have two sets of knees and did you know I invented the curtain?**

* * *

Chapter 29 – The Wicked War (Part I)

They marched.

One foot after the other. Thousands of boots slamming down into the ground at the same time. The sky above them shone with the beauty of a billion stars, thin clouds dancing across the majestic yet wicked blanket of shade that was the night. For tonight was indeed the night. Tonight was the wicked night. Tonight was the night that the thousands beneath them would bathe in their own blood. Thousands of eyes gazed out at the fields before them, knowing that this may be the last place they would ever see.

Yet despite this more often than not their gaze travelled to the man leading them. The great King Arthur. The man destined to be the greatest king that the world had ever and will ever know, the mighty Excalibur clutched in his deadly right hand. To his left strode the Lady Morgana, her own sword in her hand, rumoured to be the only one to have ever defeated the once and future king in a fair fight. Albeit they were children at the time, but still she had her victory. To his right stepped his wife, Queen Guinevere, clasping her husbands' old sword in her hand. It had surprised almost everyone when the Queen had demanded she fight alongside them. It had taken all night to persuade Arthur that she should be allowed to try and make a difference, reminding them all that it was her war too.

Joining them were Lancelot, Gwaine and Sir Leon marching side by side. Antor, the Grand Elder of Avalon trailed them with casual grace, his robes gliding in the light breeze. Next to him walked Kalladine, Emperor of the Empaths directly adjacent to Lynette, leader of the Masters. Behind them marched thousands of troops. Empaths, Masters, Avalonians and the knights of Camelot all standing as one terrifying force. All of them ready to die for their cause. All of them ready to die for free will.

King Arthur lowered his focused stare to glare down the sight before him. The Venemagus Kingdom. The home to the mightiest of sorcerers since the beginning of man, now home to perhaps the strongest being to have walked the earth. Malum. However that was not who caught his eye. What did were the thousands of Faery that threatened to stampede them at any moment. The demonic flesh lined the walls of the magical Kingdom, leaving no chance to enter the Kingdom behind them. Although that alone wasn't enough to send shivers down the spines of the marching hordes Arthur led. No. What did was seeing the equally as many aerial Faery in the skies above them.

Arthur turned to Morgana and scowled, his sister returning the gesture. Not only were they still ridiculously outnumbered but there wasn't a hint of Malum himself in sight. This worried them more than anything else. After all why would he send out such a force and _not _want to see how it went? It was unnerving. Imogen had given them James' orders, the sorcerer kings last words before he died, that in order for this to go smoothly everyone would have to jump through the platform of time. By everyone he had meant Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Arthur – not just Imi and Anna – because that was the only way they would remember everything that had happened. The only way Morgana could keep her baby.

Arthur shook his head. Here was what he knew. If Imi or Anna jumped through the platform of time by themselves then time would revert back to before they arrived, and no one would remember what had happened. Merlin would still poison Morgana and Morgause would take her away to heal her, as well as turning his sister into the cold hearted sorceress that would not rest until Camelot was destroyed. Events would happen as they should have done. However if Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Arthur jumped through with them…then they would remember everything. They would remember Imi coming back through time, Merlin and Morgana would remember their love for each other as well as being able to keep their unborn child and more importantly they would remember Malum. They would remember the demon lord and be able to stop him from ever coming back.

So there it was. The three outcomes of this wicked war. Outcome one meant they all died here and now and the world was destroyed by Malum. Outcome two meant Imi would jump through the platform of time alone and everything she changed would be erased. Finally, outcome three, had Merlin, Morgana, Arthur and Gwen jumping into the platform of time with Imi or Anna and would be transported back to when Camelot had fallen asleep – with all the memories they had now. They would forget nothing.

Needless to say they were kind of hoping for outcome three.

However Malum not being on the battlefield was unnerving for two reasons. Not only did it mean he was confident that they would fail, but it also allowed the possibility that he was somewhere else. For example with Merlin, Imi and Anna. The magical trio had gone to the temple of Vice to destroy the three stones of Leones, after placing the breoste charm over them. It was perhaps their last real chance to eradicate all existence of Malum from this world. If they could do it then the war here would stop, as the Faery only follow the orders of the person with the most real authority. At the moment it would seem that was the demon lord, but if he died then the Authority would fall to either one of three people.

Arthur, since he was the once and future King. Merlin because of his destined greatness and the respect he had earned through the magical world. And last but not least Anna, due to her brother dying she was now technically the sorcerer Queen, sovereign to all things magical. Though they had to assume this would not work. So therefore the plan here was for Arthur, Morgana and Gwen to get inside the Kingdom and find the platform of time. Then they would wait there for Merlin, Imi and Anna to show up…assuming they ever would.

Morgana tried to steady her breathing upon her realisation that it was becoming erratic. She knew she had good reason to be scared tonight. Not only was she carrying her unborn child during what would be the most brutal war to have ever existed, but she also knew that the rest of her prophetic dream would unfold tonight. Merlin having to make an impossible choice. Arthur dead in Lancelot's arms. Gwen murdering a child in cold blood…and then there was that one prophecy that made her heart thunder in her chest. Merlin, a sword in his gut, dying in her arms. His last words barely managing to make it to her ears they were so weak. Sorcerer prince, he struggled. Sorcerer prince. How it was possible she had no idea, but how many times had she been wrong before? With one final shiver she placed her hand on her brothers' shoulder, and nodded to Gwen when he turned to look at her.

At this Arthur turned to his Queen, Gwen, and offered her a small smile. They had all said their goodbyes last night in case everything had gone wrong today, but in the fair haired Kings mind he knew this might be the last time he ever saw the love of his life. She returned it with equal measure and watched with pride as her husband turned back to the Faery. There was only one action they could adhere to now.

Arthur raised Excallibur in the air, its golden shine inspiring the troops behind him. His chin trembled. His nose thinned. His eyes flared with focus and unyielding determination. This was it. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

* * *

Merlin gazed up at the mighty looking tower before him, the already dark bricks obscured further by the creeping shadows that fell over it. It scaled high into the air, its long thin bodice belying the strength that lay within, with the heavy seeming stone platform which lay on top looking like it should never be able to balance there. This was the Temple of Vice. This was their most decent chance for ridding the world of Malum.

He sighed as his mind refused to stop reminding him of the importance of his mission. It sent his gut into a turmoil of swirling apprehension that threatened to make him vomit, and right now he needed all the strength he could muster. Besides it wouldn't do to have either Imi or Anna see him so nervous. Right at this moment he was the strong one. The two women from the future had been all but good company recently, both devastated by the loss of James Regus. In fact had this mission not been so very important he highly doubted they would have even left Camelot in the state that they were in.

He had to admit he missed the sorcerer king too. With all this madness going on around them they could have used his ridiculous humour and knack for amazing impossible feats, not to mention his friendship. The young Warlock allowed himself the briefest of moments to mourn his friend. With him gone he knew he would have to be amazing for the both of them, to take James' place as the one they all turned to. It would be no easy task but he knew he could do it. After all he was the one who had saved Camelot all those times without people even noticing him, so he could turn that around and start doing things were people could see him.

He nodded to himself before turning to his daughter and, he supposed, his Queen. "We need to get moving. Every moment we waste someone could die."

Imi looked up at him, her arms wrapped snugly around her slender abdomen, and nodded slowly. "Of course," her voice was weak and her eyes cold, but she was struggling on and that's what mattered.

He turned to Anna next. "Anna? You ready?"

"Let's just hurry and get it over with," The new Sorcerer Queen almost spat.

"Good idea," Merlin noted. "The faster we do this then the faster we can destroy Malum – there may be no other way," he sighed once more as he examined their depressed features and knew this would have to be one of those moments where he stepped in for James. "Look I know you're both feeling more than crushed at the moment and I know James' meant the world to both of you, really I do, but this is something we _have _to do. You both have to be focused and ready for anything that might be thrown at us in there, because this _is _it. This is how we get revenge for his death. This is how we complete his last wishes. Now is when we fight for his memory and I give you my word we WILL honour and avenge him, even if we have to die trying," at this he extended a hand toward each surprised girl. "So are you ready or not?"

To his utter astonishment he watched as the two women shared a look and smiled. "That's the Merlin I know," Anna stated with a reluctant side smile.

"That's my Daddy," Imi it seemed was almost delirious with a relieved joy. "And I thought you died back in my future," she whispered, her eyes shining, and reached out to take her fathers' hand. He let loose his goofy grin as soon as Anna had taken his other hand.

"Then let's go," he murmured back, before suddenly bolting into the tower and dragging the two smiling women as he did. James had made this look difficult but in reality, there was nothing to it.

So then why did he still have that sinking feeling in his stomach?

* * *

Arthur raised his sword to block the blow the Faery in front of him had thrown before he thrust his weapon up, span and sliced open the monsters gut. A gush of wind blew past him and soon three more Faery had all received the same wounds. Arthur paused when he realised that the gush of wind had been Howel, the empath, and grinned when the younger man began brushing the filth off of his hands.

"Fastest man in the world right?" The King teased.

Howel shrugged and grinned himself. "So they tell me," And with that he burst off again, becoming nothing but a blur to Arthurs eyes, and breezed past Lancelot and Lia – Kalladines weapons expert sister.

Lancelot struck a mighty blow down which caused two Faery to both drop their blades. With expert grace he planted his heavy boot into one's chest, sending it tumbling to the soil beneath them, and with all the mercy of Malum himself ferociously stabbed the other through the throat. The choking Faery lived for all of three seconds until it collapsed next to its fallen comrade. The former knight without warning pulled his blade from the throat of the dead demon before plunging it into the others heart. With one final gasp the Feary breathed its last breath. Behind him Lia raised her two smaller blades above her head, crossing them over each other to form an X shape, to intercept an arrow that had been heading straight for her head. The wooden weapon bounced off her duel blades and allowed her to spin around, her blades still in the X shape, and elegantly slice off another beasts head.

"When we're done here," the no nonsense Emapth began, talking to Lancelot behind her and slashing at another Faery's jugular vein. "I'm going to rip of your clothes with my teeth and claim you as my own."

Lancelot was so busy blushing that he barely had time to block another attack, and slice another enemy throat. "I erm…thank you?"

Just a few feet ahead of them Morgana, Gwaine and Sir Leon were all standing back to back, swiping down Faery as if they were flies and leaving no side vulnerable to attack. Gwaine chopped at ones legs before plunging his sword straight through its stomach. Sir Leon was wildly swinging his sturdy blade around and simply hacking two or three of them down at a time. Morgana pulled up her blade to block a sweeping assault to her left before thrusting it down the centre of her attacker, from its chest down to its waist, and causing the consequent spray of blood to fly onto her. Nevertheless Gwaine was stunned.

"Oh dear," He breathed out, diagonally cutting open yet another opponent. "I think I just fell in love with you my Lady. Young Merlin won't be best pleased when we runaway together I think."

Morgana allowed a brief amused giggle to escape her before rapidly striking three times across a Faery's chest. "My Dear Gwaine, I doubt you'd even be able to run in a straight line these days."

"Now hold on there, princess. I think you're assuming the worst of me," Gwaine replied with a charming smile. "I'll have you know I'm very well adorned with tons of stamina."

She scoffed, slicing across two Faery at once. "Is that how you, Arthur and James managed to drain the entire store room of the Tavern on the eve of my wedding?"

"That was you!" Leon yelled, indignant, and almost received a dagger to his gut for his trouble. With speed that could only come from years of training he managed to angle himself away from the strike and slash at the opposing Faery's face. With a deep breath he craned his neck to look back at Gwaine. "The Barkeep thought it was me! I spent the night locked up in his cellar because of you!"

Gwaine winced. "Sorry Fella, just went with the flow of things you know?"

"Sorry! His wife spent the same night regaling me of tales of how her husband could not…satisfy her," He shuddered at the memory, missing Morgana fighting not only the Faery but also the urge to scream with laughter. "I was terrified, especially when she began trying to show me how he had failed, and how I could succeed."

"Well in that case you're welcome," Gwaine responded with a bounce of his eyebrows. Though when it looked like Leon was about to join the Faery in trying to kill him he recoiled. "Come on, I'm sorry alright? Forgive me? One beard to another?"

Leon huffed. "Fine," he said shortly, turning his full attention back to defending himself when three charged him at once.

"You know, you should both try this new invention," Morgana added. "It's called shaving. Apparently all the popular people are doing it."

Both men managed to shoot her a dirty look. "That's it. I'm not in love with you anymore," Gwaine pouted.

"Oh but I was so looking forward to trading sweet loyal Merlin for you," The black haired beauty mockingly whined, though a smirk did stretch across her face. "And of course the several diseases that you carry-"

"Hey!" Gwaine yelled. "I'm clean…well…I am _now_ – shut up!"

Gwen stood tall on her position on the mound, Kalladine poised regally next to her. Behind them loomed a mass of Archers just waiting to open fire on the Faery soaring across the skies, the very tips of their weapons scorching with spitting flames, and all of them already aimed at the beasts. All they were doing was waiting for that one command, and when it came then it would rain fire.

Gwen fidgeted nervously, her tense fingers wrangling together. "Surely now?" She begged the Empath Emperor.

He offered her an alarmingly calm smile. "Not yet, my young Queen."

"Kalladine, the flying Faery are scooping warriors up every few moments," Gwen pointed out, her voice lowering an octave. "What exactly are you waiting for?"

His calm smile was still in place. "For the most effective moment to strike. If we fire now then we risk hurting more of our own men than any beast. You must trust me, Guinevere. My power is knowledge, remember?"

She stared blankly at him before biting her bottom lip. "Not as such, actually. Sorry-"

"There it is!" The Emperor abruptly yelled, arm rising and finger extending into the sky. "Now! Fire!"

Gwen beamed at finally being able to act on her anxiety. "Fire!" She repeated for the benefit of Camelot's Archers.

Like a wave of fire the arrows ascended into the dark sky, rising and falling like the very ocean itself, before striking almost half of the winged Faery in the heavens. With screeches that pierced everyone bellows ears the winged beasts plummeted into the ground with thunderous booms. Gwen actually leapt with joy, skipping and hugging the equally jubilant Kalladine for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," The new Queen cried.

He waved her off. "Think nothing of it. I'm an Empath, I think I have to forgive you," he joked. Gwen let out a delightful laugh, her large grin gushing hope, until Arthur and Morgana appeared at her side.

"We have to go," Arthur demanded, trying to clasp her hand and drag her away without even a thought to explain himself.

"Wait," Gwen breathed, pulling on his armour to halt his hurried attempt to kidnap her. "Where are we going?"

Morgana stepped up at this point. "Gwen, you have to remember this is all just a front so we can get inside and find the platform of time. Merlin, Imi and Anna will meet us there but we have to go now."

"But…" Gwen shook her head, confused. "But things are going well. We're winning."

"We are right now yes, but soon things will turn," Morgana swiftly explained. "The Faery outnumber us too much for us to ever win this fight. We may have the greater skill but they simply are too many in number, inevitably our warriors will grow fatigued and then this war will turn in their favour. We have to try and sneak into the kingdom whilst we still have a chance. We still have yet to find it even. All we have is what James said to Merlin, about it being at the heart of the kingdom and that it needs the blood of soul to work. We don't even know what that means, so we will need time to figure it all out."

Gwen allowed her shoulders to slump a little in defeat. "But what if Merlin succeeds and Malum dies? What of your sword, Arthur?"

"They are both a last attempt to not have to use the platform," Arthur took his turn to explain. "If Malum corners us then we will have the sword as a chance to survive, but we cannot hope to forge a plan with it. And if Merlin's plan does work then he will tell us when we meet him at the platform, but until then we must assume that it will not." Gwen nodded mournfully at her husbands' words. "Now please Guinevere, we must go now. The battle is already pushing into the kingdom and that will make it even more difficult to sneak in."

It was then that Lancelot, Gwaine, Sir Leon and a small group of five Masters showed up. "Are we ready?" Lancelot asked.

"We're ready," Morgana answered with a stern nod. "Let's move."

A pair of beautiful ice-blue eyes watched the group move off with unshakable focus, safely hidden with the shadows on the battlefield. His gaze followed them until realisation crept up on him, and just like that he whipped his baggy blue hood over his head and ran after them – using all the stealth he had picked up in his young life.

He had a destiny to complete.

* * *

The door had been there for over a thousand years.

It stood there, infested with age and decay. The accumulated dust had now been there so long that it was acting as a second coat of paint and any colour it once had had been washed away so that even in the brightest of lights it would still look grey. Sure it was only a door, but it was a door that had outlasted civilizations. A door that had seen the dragons come and go until there was but one left. A door that had seen Malum rise, fall, and rise again. A door that right now, in this moment in time, probably concealed the best hope to rid the world of the demon lord once again.

Its dull and listless surroundings for the first time in over a thousand years began to stir. A warm golden light stretched out from underneath its rickety frame, gradually building and building until finally the ancient door exploded off its hinges. It blasted forward into the room it had gazed upon for so long and crashed into the opposing wall, before falling backwards onto the granite floor and kicking up a cloud of filth.

In strode Merlin, his eyes scanning the ancient area without a glimmer of appreciation. After all he had but one purpose for being here. He was here to save the world. With feverish excitement his ocean blue orbs darted around the room, bouncing off of the odd artefacts and ancient tapestries hanging on the walls, until they finally stopped dead. Now they rested on a small stand. A small stand with a circular slot in it. His dry lips twitched as he felt his nerves soar up into new heights.

He had found it.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, preparing himself to mentally call both Imi and Anna. The three had split up upon realizing just how expansive the temple of Vice was on the inside in order to find the rather anti-climactic stand he had just discovered.

"_I've found it_," he repeated in his head. "_Find me_."

And with that his eyes snapped open as he strode toward the simplistic stone stand in the centre of the room, digging his right hand into his pocket and fishing out the small woollen sack with the three stones in it. Due to the fifth sorcerer king and his wits Merlin knew he could not touch the stones, but whilst he waited for Anna to arrive he could still place the Breoste charm on them.

He raised a shaky hand over the now opened sack, his eyes drifting shut. He didn't even know if he could perform this spell. It wasn't as if he had no idea what he was doing, having researched it over and over again, but he had yet to actually _do _it. He licked his lips in trepidation. At least he wasn't under pressure. After all only the whole world was counting on him to be able to do this, absolutely no pressure there. His eyebrows tensed as he took one more calming, deep breath.

"_Ic bebeodan þin agan abreotan manfordaedla, nu mengan prie miht breoste_!" His eyes snapped open to reveal the furious gold burning orbs flashing within them. With a relieved smile stretching across his clammy features he turned his gaze downward to the stones…to see absolutely no difference in them at all. His smile dropped from his face. Were they supposed to look different? Silently he began remembering if Morgana had looked or acted different after James had placed the enchantment on her. No, he thought with yet more relief. No she hadn't. In fact she hadn't even known until she had been told it had happened.

"Merlin?" The voice of Anna Regus almost made him scream it startled him so much.

"Anna," he breathed out. "Come on, I need you for this bit. Where's Imi?"

She shook her head as she jogged toward him. "On her way probably, but we don't have time to wait for her. Give me the stones."

"You're right," he nodded quickly, handing the stones over to her and leading the sorcerer Queen to the rustic stand they would have to place them into. "Hurry and combine them, that's the only way they can be destroyed."

"What about the Breoste charm?" She asked, impressing the young warlock with how calm she was keeping.

"Already done," he answered as quick as he could. "Whatever happens to those stones now will affect Malum, now hurry up Anna. People are dying. Our friends are dying."

"Right," she gave a nod, emptying the three stones of Leones into her hand and holding them up into the air. "_Cuman geador_," she purred, her rosy red lips shaking as the words poured out.

Like lightening the three stones shot into the air barely a moment after Anna had finished, causing the two sorcerers to leap back in surprise. Anna grabbed a hold of Merlin's arm, and together the duo could only watch as the three stones shone with a radiant ruby glow, all circling each other in mid-air. With an eventual shift in the atmosphere Merlin physically jolted, his skin scrawling as he sensed the crystals power.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Utter, true might exuding itself from it with effortless capability…and yet at the same time, felt hollow to the core. The young Warlocks head bounced around on his neck as if he were in some sort of seizure. The sensation was horrendous. Such horrible, empty power vibrating through his entire self, but it only got worse when a dark red mist began flowing out of the now conjoined stones. With an eerie serenity the mystic cherry fog began swooping over the room, its thick clouds completely obscuring the two sorcerers' vision until the two couldn't even see the hand in front of their faces.

"Merlin?" He heard Anna's voice call out to him, without a doubt as concerned as he was about the eerie mist, and with good reason. Neither of them had expected this.

His eyes feverishly darted around the room, dancing with his alarm. He had to clear this smoke before something happened. After all, it hadn't escaped his notice that the way to destroy Malum was dangerously close to the way he could be released. With this in mind he took a bold step forward, his eyes burning gold. "Bene laeg gesweord," He breathed out. With a wave of his hand the swollen, profuse smog began to blow away, escaping from the room via every available exit.

It wasn't long before he could see again, and what he did see was Anna clutching at the positively lustrous crystal the combined stones had created, the blinding light so bright that he actually felt his eyeballs dry up. Despite this he released a thankful breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. They were both alright.

Anna Regus turned to him with a firm look. "We cannot waste any more time," She commanded, and he felt a spread of warmth flow through him. Just for a second he could see James in her emerald gaze.

"Right," Merlin ran up to her, feeling a new sense of hope. This was actually happening. "Place the crystal in the slot and then we might actually get rid of Malum forever."

Anna shared an apprehensive look with the young warlock. "I don't think I can," she quivered in such a small voice that she reminded him of her child self.

"Yes you can," he demanded. "You can do this, Anna."

The new sorcerer Queen's eyes melted into a vulnerable state he had yet think her capable of. "No, I don't think I can," she gasped. "Because we haven't done this yet," And just like that she threw her arm out and sent an unprepared Merlin soaring into the wall behind him.

Merlin felt all the oxygen in his lungs force their way up his throat as his back collided with the stone of the wall. He gasped, suddenly unable to breathe, and experienced the sensation of complete numbness spread throughout the rest of his body. Instantly aware that he was unable to move everything but his nauseated head he fought to lift it, his ocean blue eyes moist as they fell upon his assailant. Anna stood there with a thin smile on her face.

"Anna…" he croaked out. That was all he could manage.

"I am afraid not, Emrys," Anna replied, her voice an abrupt low and chilling calm. "Anna Regus ceased to be after receiving the news of her brothers' untimely death."

Merlin's clammy forehead wrinkled with confusion and concern. "Wh…What?"

"Come now young one," Anna encouraged with a purposeful stride toward him. "As if it is not perfectly clear who I am, resting under this…supple flesh."

The young warlock let his fatigued head fall with a small whimper. Of course it was obvious, he just didn't want to believe it. "Malum," he finally wheezed out.

"Indeed," came the unmistakable tone of the demon lord, serene and indifferent, wrapped snugly in the soft melodies of Anna's voice.

Merlin managed to lift his heavy head once more, his eyes screaming of his sorrow. Both physical and emotional. "How? Why?"

"Decent questions," Anna, or Malum rather, praised. "I wished to aquire the stones for myself, and then I felt sweet Anna's soul break at the news of her brothers' death. Her pain was enough to call to me from across the world, almost as if she was inviting me to possess her essence, and with her heart broken and therefore no resistance I merely walked into her. She wanted vengeance. I could feel it. Darkness consuming her, boiling in her blood, hatred in its richest and purest form. I can taste it even now, like the finest of wines on my tongue."

The young warlock had to resist the urge to let tears fall. "Is she dead?" His voice was weak but getting stronger. "Did you kill my friend?"

Malum raised his head, sucking in a large breath through his nose. "Hmm, I believe so, yes," his words hit him like a slab of stone falling on his chest. "Everyone else I have consumed has met their end, even immortals, so I assume so. It was certainly fun pretending to be her for a while. To have Arthur Pendragon dote on me and Morgana Le Fay show me compassion. You're all so soft, especially your daughter."

To say that Merlin grew alarmed would be a massive understatement. "What have you done? Where is she? Where's Imi?" He demanded of the demon, the strength in his voice making an abrupt return. Malum almost smiled at it. He would never understand how emotions could both give and steal someone's forte.

"I am afraid loyal Imogen would not accept my request for a partnership, and in so sealed her own fate."

Merlin felt his throat go dry whereas his eyes by comparison flooded with moisture. A sickness bubbled in his gut, providing him with the sensation that he might vomit at any given moment. "No…no, you didn't," he panted.

"Surely you can understand my position," Malum continued using Anna's pleasant voice. "I know you too have been faced with difficult decisions in the past-"

"WHERE IS SHE!" Merlin absolutely roared, his chin shaking in his fury. Malum actually recoiled at the howl, having not expected such an outburst from the usually reserved and very mild mannered Merlin. In fact even Merlin himself felt a sparkle of surprise at his own actions…but he didn't care. All he knew was panic and rage. It filled him, escaping only to infect every other portion of his body. Nothing else mattered in his mind right now. Only one thought reverberated around in there, and that was Imogen's safety. The power of the feeling scared him.

Malum scowled at him, feeling the swirling emotions in his opponent as if they were his own. "Perhaps you should calm yourself fir-"

"Tell me," the young warlock growled. Silence encompassed the luminous red room as the young warlock waited for the demons answer, his bottom lip trembling. "NOW!" He screamed with a thrash of his once numb limbs, so lost to his panic that he neglected to realise Malums spell was meant to keep him paralyzed against the wall.

Malum however did, and a scowl of concern forced itself on Anna's pretty features. "Imogen still lives," Malum conceded with gradual regret, calming when he saw the young warlock visibly relax, his sudden rage induced power fading with his tension. "So long as you decide she should stay that way."

Merlin snapped his troubled gaze up to look at him once more. "What are you talking about?"

"It is rather simple, Emrys," Malum stated and raised his arms into the air. With a small crash two podiums broke through the concrete of the dusty floor on either side of him, and rose to be level with Anna's waist. But what really caught Merlin's ever widening eyes were the orbs atop these podiums. Malum eyed the warlock with eagerness. "I am going to offer you a choice."

He glared down the demon lord, already feeling sick with apprehension. "…What kind of choice?"

A callous, empty smile graced Anna's face. "Again simple," he took a step forward so he stood in between the two orbs and waved his hands over them. The clear spheres, now glowing red to reflect the rooms luminosity, began to form shapes within them. "I'm going to give you two choices. Choice one," he put Anna's palm on the orb to Merlin's left as it began to show people cheering in the streets of Camelot. Arthur appeared on it, enveloping Gwen and Morgana in a fierce embrace. "I will allow you to place the three stones of that blasted Leones into the temple of vice. I will be wiped from this world and thrown back into that dimensional prison, allowing for your destiny with Arthur and Morgana Pendragon to be fulfilled in whatever way you see fit."

Merlin was beyond stunned at his proposal, his eyebrows now so low they were practically smothering his eyes. Why would he ever allow that? What could he possibly gain from such an offer?

"Choice two," Malum continued as if reading his thoughts, pressing his other hand on the orb to Merlin's right. Could he read his thoughts? However he soon didn't care, because the other orb was showing something that made his heart stop beating. Imogen. Tied up to a wooden pole. Crying. His breath caught in his throat. A cold shiver shot down his spine, because she was not alone. Circled around her stood over two dozen Faery, drooling with the prospect of carving into her fresh young flesh.

"Oh no…" Merlin could scarcely breathe out.

"Yes," Malum relished at the horror-struck features on his enemies face. "Choice two is a good one. I will give you the opportunity to save your daughter." Merlin wasn't breathing, this he was only vaguely aware of. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. "So which one will it be, Emrys?" Malum's voice brought his disturbed gaze back onto him. "Will you let the whole world burn just so you can hold your little girl in your arms again? Or will you save it, and let Imogen be eaten alive knowing her father allowed it to happen?"

A long, sickening silence settled over the room, until Malum finally broke it.

"Decide."

* * *

"PUSH ON!" Arthur Pendragon roared over the battling masses surrounding him, desperate for his warriors to hear his cries and take hope from them.

Morgana charged passed him, blade poised at the ready, and slashed down a Faery who had been attempting to corner a woman and her child. Things had not progressed as they had planned since they'd decided to try and sneak off unnoticed to find the platform of time. In fact things had gone very poorly. No matter where they had gone, no matter how hard they had tried to hide away in the shadows, someone or something had found them. Naturally they had remained determined and tried over and over again, but eventually they found that the war was somehow _following _them. Morgana had nearly exploded at the lunacy of it all. It had been a slow and agonising process, but in the end they had found themselves here. In the actual outlining village of the Venemagus kingdom, fighting their way slowly down the street in between innocent civilians houses.

Families were being bombarded from their own homes. Fathers, Brothers, Uncles, Sons and nephews had been forced out to fight in order to protect their family, though surprisingly they had opted to fight the faery rather than them despite the fact that _they _were the invaders. Morgana had even heard cries of loyalty to James Regus as they charged out and plunged into the battle. Some Mothers had attempted to fight themselves, and some who weren't were trying to smuggle their children away from the destructive chaos. More often than not though they seemed to be getting caught. Morgana had lost count now of how many bodies she had had to step over of innocent women and children, never mind all the others of men soaked in their own blood.

If she had time she would have spared a few moments to mourn them, all of them, but she couldn't. Where ever she went a set of fangs or a blade would come at her and her thoughts would be consumed by that. Like now for example. She ducked when a dagger swung out from the mesh of bodies that surrounded her, her instincts urging her to bring up her sword and slice it across her assailants stomach. As if on springs the black haired beauty sprung back up to her feet and immediately took in all her surroundings.

Arthur and Gwen were side by side, Arthur striking down foe after woe with unstoppable vigour whereas Gwen seemed content on picking off a few of the weaker ones. Lancelot and Leon were working surprisingly well together. The two were moving in almost fluid motions, one would injure one Faery and move on to allow the other to finish the monster off. Whilst, and she didn't cast any judgement as she observed it, Gwaine seemed to have been chucked through a window of a nearby home. Her eyes rolled of their own accord.

So maybe she judged him a little.

Without sparing another moment she charged in on the warriors position, leaping in through the same window and throwing her sword under a dagger intended for Gwaine's throat. Needless to say the warrior allowed his eyes to boggle upon observing Morgana's last second rescue. A beat later the Faery holding the dagger, the very same dagger that was a mere hairs length away from Gwaine's adams-apple, was lying dead on the floor adjacent to him.

His stunned gaze travelled up to the beauty standing over him, an amused look of utter smugness plastered onto her features. "Well," His voice croaked out, forcing him to clear his throat. "Isn't this embarrassing."

"Only because I just destroyed your manhood," she commented, throwing him a non-committal shrug and feeding off his apparent look of horror. "Oh but…I'm afraid I don't know how this works. Do I cut it off myself or simply wait for it to shrivel?"

His wide eyes glistened, hurt, as he gazed up at her now smirking form. "There is something very cold and broken inside of you. Something that could chill a flame."

"Hey!" The two looked to the smashed window to see Arthur Pendragon gaping at them. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing? In case you haven't noticed there's a war on! But by all means stop and have a natter."

Morgana turned fully to face her half-brother, leaving poor Gwaine to struggle to his feet on his own behind her. "I'll have you know, Arthur, that I just saved his life!"

"Morgana, I don't care!" Arthur yelled back, trying to be heard above the immense noise encompassing them. "Now, _Gwaine_, hurry up and give her your manhood so you can get back to fighting!" And with that he offered them an amused little smile and disappeared amongst the crowds.

Gwaine felt his jaw hit the floor. "Unbelievable."

"So, you merely hand it over?" Morgana's intensely amused tone was like wailing to Gwaine's ears, his annoyed gaze grudgingly making its way over to her mocking features. "How quaint."

He shook his head. "Why must I be the butt of your jokes?"

"I don't know," She gave a dainty shrug of her shoulders. "I guess you just fit the role of butt so perfectly," She stated, breezing over to the shattered window and throwing a teasing smirk over her shoulder at him.

His snarl would have sent a lesser person running for the hills. "Cold and broken, I'm tellin' ya."

Outside Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and Leon had managed to find each other again, and were now fighting side by side. At their combined force their usual body count was tripled, body after body falling at their feet. Despite this however Arthur was not happy. They had been on the battlefield for what felt like eternity, and not only had they not managed to slip away but by the looks of it his men were growing more fatigued by the minute.

This had to end, and soon.

"We have to get moving!" Arthur called above the screams and sounds of swords coming together. "We're wasting time! Merlin could already be at the platform by now!"

It was at this point that Morgana and Gwaine arrived at their side. "How are we meant to do that? Wherever we go the Faery follow us. They must be Malums' orders."

"I agree," Arthur approved with a nod. "So that's why we should-"

"Lancelot!" Gwen's shrill caused the hollowing sensation to open in his gut and halt his words. It would seem it had the same effect on everyone else too, because like him they all spun around with that same alarmed expression. What they saw was the brave knight, eyes fogging over as he fell back, his gloved hand coming up to grab the arrow sticking out of his ribs.

"Oh no," Morgana managed to gasp, her words but a hushed whisper.

Leon lunged forward and cushioned the fall for the noble knight, allowing him to sink into his arms before he had hit the cold soil beneath. As if they had forgotten the war the group circled around the feeble Lancelot like a wake of hungry Vultures, all of them wearing concerned expressions.

"We need to provide him with some shelter," Morgana was quick to dish out orders, surprised by Arthur's lack of bossiness.

"You're right," Arthur finally chimed in. Gwen was on her knees next to him, heavy tears streaming down her face as her rattling hands tried to apply pressure to Lancelot's now open wounds. He forced himself to ignore his wife's volatile sobs so he could focus on his surroundings. "Morgana, you and Gwaine find your way onto those roofs and take out the archers. We won't get anyway with them firing at us."

Morgana and Gwaine nodded. "Of course," Morgana agreed and made to run off with Gwaine, before seeming to hesitate and turn back to them. "Arthur?" Her small voice barely reached his buzzing ears.

"What?" He demanded, his tone one of hurried frustration.

"Just…be careful," she gently wished him luck, melting the hard look on her brothers' face. "Promise me?"

He gave her a feverish nod. "You too, now go!" Upon his order the duo ran off to rid their armies of the Faery archers. "Gwen, you're going to have to drag Lancelot over to that house. Leon, you and I are going to defend them from the Faery as we go back, understood?"

"Yes, sire," Leon immediately responded, handing the dying Lancelot to a trembling Gwen, before unsheathing his blade and rising to his feet. Purpose radiating from his stance.

"But…Arthur…" The new Queen of Camelot began, looking back up at her husband with a gaze screaming of just how overwhelmed she was. She wasn't an idiot. She knew before she had come that this was not going to be even your average war, but she hadn't counted on dragging her friends living corpses over a terrain of blood and dead bodies.

"Gwen, listen to me," Arthur was at her side in the blink of an eye, carefully brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear with his gloved hand. "I know this is not what you expected but if we do not do this then Lancelot will die. I'm sorry Guinevere but this is war, and we don't have time to let fear have a say, alright?"

With an eventual steadying gaze she showed she understood. "You're right, Arthur. Let's go."

"Good," He smiled at her, unaware of the young blue eyes that were scrutinising his every movement from afar.

With a deep breath, Mordred made his move.

Gwaine burst up onto the rooftop first, the war cry emanating from his mouth truly something to behold. Without waiting he began hacking down one Faery after the next, and by the time Morgana had arrived there were only a few left for her.

She sighed at her bearded companion. "You can't have your manhood back, Gwaine!"

"You don't know that!" He yelled back, causing the inevitable grin to spread across her face.

Of course that had been when she had caught something from the very corner of her eye, something that had stood out in a blinding light of familiarity from within the hording masses below them. She turned to see what had been able to catch her attention so vividly…and felt her pounding heart freeze over. Mordred. Mordred was dancing over through the battling crowds toward a belligerent Arthur and Leon, somehow going unnoticed by everyone and everything around him. This couldn't be good. Not on any level. In her desperation she attempted to alert her friends of their impending company, but try as she might there was no way they could hear her.

Arthur scythed down foe after foe, feeling unstoppable with Excalibur within his grasp. The sword truly was like an extension of his own arm. He could feel it slice through the air and flesh alike, sense how much he should balance it and even kill a Faery with a simple flick of his wrist. He didn't even have to be looking all the time to do it, almost as if the sword had consciousness all on it's own. He clamped his teeth down on themselves as he plummeted his blade clean down the middle of a Faery, splitting the beast into two halves.

Gwen had to admit she was impressed. Even with a dying Lancelot in her arms and the knowledge that her husband was a great warrior, she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. However that was when, finally, she caught sight of Mordred just as he reached the fair haired king. Her eyes grew wide with distress.

"Arthur!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow.

It worked. Arthur swung around at her call and prepared to strike down whatever was at his back this time…but immediately dithered upon seeing the young boy. He froze in his assault and merely stared down at the boy he recognised.

"Mordred?" He questioned, his tone displaying all of his confusion.

Morgana watched from her position on the roof, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Don't do it, Mordred," she murmured to herself, shaking her head lightly. "Please don't do it."

Surprised at the sudden arrival of the small druid boy he had helped escape well over a year ago, Arthur let his sword wielding arm drop to his side. "Mordred, what are you doing here?"

It was like all the noise around them had been sucked up into nothingness as both Morgana and Gwen watched in silence from their respective positions, unable to do or say anything but stare. Neither Arthur nor Mordred moved for what dragged on for a perpetuity, lost to the bizarre sensation tingling through their skin at the sheer electric vibe the moment was exuding.

"I'm sorry, Arthur Pendragon," The soft sound of Mordred's voice was in complete contrast to the spectacle at hand. Arthur frowned down at him, completely unsure as what to do. "But my master doesn't want you to have that sword."

That was when everything happened so fast that Morgana could barely keep track.

Mordred closed his eyes, and out of nowhere a spear came shooting over his head and thrust straight into Arthurs abdomen, the point plunging all the way through until it burst out of his back. Gwen's shrill even managed to reach the black haired beauties ears from her position, chilling her right down to her bones…but it wasn't over yet.

Arthur had released his firm grip on Excalibur as he fell to his knees, gasping for air he could no longer process. Leon was so busy gawking at the scene that he didn't notice the group of Faery leap onto his back, systematically bundling him. Mordred then picked up the legendary sword, having to hold it in both hands due to the weight, and brought it back so he could finish the king off.

Morgana watched on, helpless, as Gwen leapt up to her feet. Clearly lost of all cognitive recognition the former hand-maiden retrieved Arthurs' old sword from her waist and raced forward…before sinking it deep into Mordred's own gut. The young boy bent over and threw out his arms in his shock, missing Gwen's own gaping expression at her actions. Tears sprung to her eyes without any effort to be stopped, her feverish glance watching as Mordred's small frame fell onto the ground before her.

Morgana couldn't breathe. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes then she wouldn't have believed it, but that was when she remembered her dream.

_Gwen stood tall above a child's body. A deceased child's body. A sword with fresh wet blood up to the base of the handle secure in a trembling hand. Arthur's sword. Hatred. Anger. Devastation. All these emotions radiating off of her hand maiden with such fluctuating waves it was virtually visible. Tears flowed freely down her face without any effort to be stopped._

The black haired beauty brought a quaking hand up to her mouth, feeling so many different things that she felt like she was going to be sick. The sight below her was identical to the horrific image of her nightmare. In fact for a moment she hoped she would wake up any second now, but she didn't. She wouldn't. With a desperation she had never felt before she tried to recall what else she had foreseen in her prophetic incubus that had yet to come true.

_A man levitated seamlessly down from the sky before landing facing an active volcano, a black robe on and the hood covering most of his face. His green eyes shone through the shadow his baggy hood had created, eyes filled with both fear and resolve. The volcano shook in front of him, but the man somehow levitated from the ground and dove into the volcano._

She had once assumed that was James, but not anymore she realised wretchedly. But what was perhaps even more upsetting is that, if she squinted, she could just make out the very same volcano from her dreams shadowed in the distance. She gulped and tried to recall more, closing her eyes to move it along faster.

_Arthur. Dead. Lying limp in Lancelot's arms as the brave knight took slow, emotionally devastating steps forwards across a field filled with blood and lost souls. Lancelot fell to the floor in exhaustion, and it didn't take long for the brave Lancelot to fall into the realms unknown over his dead prince._

Her eyes snapped open to indeed reveal Lancelot attempting to stumble to his feet, right hand clenched over his still gushing wound. She shook her head. "Oh no, no please no."

_A sword in a hand...the same sword that at this moment was resting easily in Merlin's gut. Horror-struck Morgana stared up into those warm baby blues, filled with pain and betrayal. Who had done this? Someone had driven this sword through the stomach of the one decent man in the whole of Camelot. They had killed Merlin._

_"Prince..." Merlin's words escaped his dry lips._

_Morgana was confused. Why had someone done this? What the Hell was going on? "What?" She asked lamely. She didn't know what else to do._

_"Prince...Sorcerer Prince." And his neck fell limp, dropping his head on his still chest._

A tear rolled down her cheek. Merlin. She had never wanted to see him more than right at this very moment.

_Merlin with a single tear sliding down his pale cheek. He was standing in a dark misty red room, staring at two glowing orbs with haste in his body language. Fidgeting, sweating. He was making a choice._

She looked up at the heavens, tears now falling freely down her cheeks as she prayed for any kind of help.

It was all coming true.

* * *

Merlin could feel the tear streaking down his pale cheek, the red mist swirling all around him as he gazed with hopeless resolve at the two glowing orbs. On one side he could see Imogen, the daughter he loved with his _whole _soul, chained up to the pole and encircled by Faery. In the other he saw Arthur, Morgana and Gwen hugging amidst glorious celebrations due to Malum's defeat. These were his options, his choices.

Either let his daughter be eaten alive or save the whole world.

"Come now, Emrys," Malum goaded, growing tired of waiting. "It is time to make your choice."

Merlin let his neck wilt, allowing his head to just hang and displaying his utter defeat. "Why are you doing this?" He croaked out. If Malum were capable of pity then that would have been the moment he experienced it for the first time. "Why would you want to do this?"

"Why?" Sounded Anna's voice, cloaking the demon lords dispiriting tones. "Do you honestly not know or are you simply trying to buy yourself some time?" He waited for the young Warlocks reply that never came and snorted. "I suppose it is of little consequence, but can you even begin to imagine living for thousands of years, Emrys? Can you envisage what that does to a person? Well now picture it being spent in dungeons, being whipped and tortured by the only people who would call you family. Picture thousands of years were no woman would pass you without being able to laugh, where you were treated like something a dog stepped in merely because of who you are. Having a demon mother who refused to claim me left me with no option other than to live with the Regus throne, who made me do awful things and then made sure I would never receive any amount of affection no matter how small. I have spent countless thousands of years knowing I would never have any friends or anything to love throughout eternity…until one day I had enough. One day I decided to stop caring about anything or anyone, and soon I found myself taking what I wanted rather than asking for it. As the years went by uncounted I realised I had lost the ability to love anything. The air I breathed, the people I called family and even myself. Nothing mattered anymore. I felt nothing. I was nothing."

Merlin shook his head, understandably finding it difficult to fathom any form of compassion for the demon right now. "So, you thought you would just take that ability away from others as well."

"Indeed," He spoke with such dulcet tones that Merlin immediately believed him. "And that is why I feel nothing for you right now, other than a tedious amount of intrigue as to what your decision will be. I am but a hollow vessel blowing in the wind. So do I pass your test, Emrys? Or have you managed to stall enough time to finally decide between your daughter and the rest of the world?"

Merlin felt his tired eyes flutter closed, his outstretched limbs aching in their way of telling him he had been here too long as it was. Like he needed such a reminder. His clammy skin was juddering of its own accord, though if it was due to fear, illness or just plain heartbreak he wasn't sure. He didn't care either. All he could feel was…cold. As if the blood shooting through him had ice flowing within it, numbing his fingertips and making his stomach churn.

"I do not have all day," the slight tremor of annoyance found its way into Anna's voice, but again Merlin barely registered it. His mind was on other matters right now. Like trying to find a way to somehow save the world and Imi at the same time, and it wasn't until he felt the invisible restraints binding him vanish that he realised he was on the dusty floor. However before he even had time to question it he was seized by the demon lord wearing Anna Regus' flesh like a jacket and felt him push the crystal in his sweaty palm. "Hurry Emrys, or I shall make the decision for you."

The young warlock turned his despondent eyes onto the crystal now in his hands, feeling sick just by touching it now. If he chose to use it and place it in the temple, then yes Malum might die, but Imogen certainly would…and he wasn't sure he could live with that. To spend the rest of his days knowing he had fed the girl who had utterly captured every part of him to flesh eating monsters would kill him, he wasn't even remotely doubtful of that.

He could still remember that horrendous sensation of death when he had been cradling a choking Morgana in his arms. He remembered feeling such revulsion at himself, such loathing for causing his friend so much pain that even after he had healed her he could barely even look at himself for months to come. And this, he scarcely dared to believe, was ten times more terrible than that. Imogen was his daughter. He loved her more than he once thought it possible, and even the mere thought that he could consider actually _killing_ her made him want to tear his own heart out and crush it with his bare hands.

But he knew he had to. An involuntary shiver rippled through his entire body. If he sacrificed her then the whole world would live to see another day. Children would wake up every morning and play, other men's daughters would keep breathing and his destiny with Arthur would survive. Morgana would live and be able to give birth to their child. Gwen could stay married to Arthur. He could continue to love Morgana and raise a family he had only previously dreamed he could have.

But he couldn't do it.

Camelot would flourish, Albion would be united by himself and Arthur, the human race would go on to live for generations upon generations without fear of Malum ever rising again.

But he _couldn't_.

"I…can't," he finally spoke, his tone so subjugated and pitiful that for a second Malum doubted he had heard right. In his experience Emrys did not talk like this. "I just…I can't do it," he repeated in the same exact tone, head sagging like he was expected on death row.

Malum gazed down at the young warlock, his features that of someone who had been betrayed. "Emrys," the demon lord sighed, disappointed. "The man who poisoned the woman he loved to save Camelot, cannot sacrifice one insignificant child to save the whole world," he shook his head, plastering a sneer on Anna's beautiful face. "I cannot pretend I am not disgusted. I thought you were the one person who would do whatever it took, but I fear your legend has been _grossly _exaggerated."

He felt shame coarse through him. Not because he had disappointed Malum, but because he had just found out he wasn't strong enough to do what had to be done. Anna had once told him that he was different. That he would never have an equal because he had no limits, but it would appear he had just found one. Perhaps his only one. A fiery beauty by the name of Imogen.

"Daddy?" Like a surge of energy his head shot up at the sound of his daughters' voice, his fatigue forgotten and his only fear being for the girl from the future.

"Imi?" He quizzed quietly, watching her on the orb. "Can you hear me?" He watched as she nodded, about as steady as a woman in labour.

"I must have forgotten to mention that," Malum shrugged, rewarded by the look of pure repugnance that spread over Merlin's face.

"Daddy," Imi repeated, her voice sounding just as dishevelled as she looked. "You have to do it."

His troubled blues snapped back to the orb, glaring down his daughter as she shook with fright on it. "What?" He forced himself to ask.

"Please, you have to let me die," She pleaded. "I knew before I came here that I would do this if it meant saving everyone else, and I made a promise to myself that I would do whatever it took. If there's even a tiny chance that this will work then we must take it. You _have _to do this."

He shook his head, his lips turning dry as they parted. Beyond horrified. "Imi, you don't understand-"

"No I don't think you do," Imi interrupted him. "If I jump into the platform of time then I'll die anyway, there is no difference, and though I will die it won't be goodbye - not for you. Mum is pregnant, remember? I'm just an anomaly but if you do this then she will give birth to your real daughter, and you will be able to dote on her as I remember you doing with me," At this Merlin felt his frown cross his features. Did she really think she wasn't his real daughter? "Every moment you waste trying to decide Uncle Arthur, Mum and the baby are falling into more danger. I will _not _thank you for that."

"I don't understand how you can think you're not my real daughter," He said softly, watching her take a deep breath to qualm her rising temper. He would pick up on that rather than everything else she had said. "You are as real as I am and I will not do this. If you could fathom how much you mean to me then you would never ask me too."

Imi shook her head, her tears heavier than they had ever been. She had never been so frightened in her entire life, but she also knew what had to be done. "Dad, I know you love me-"

"I don't think you do," Merlin shot her a resolute glare, firing her own words back at her. "You mean more to me than anything, _anything _else. Everything you do just makes it stronger. Every time you hold your stomach when you're nervous, every time you brush your hair out of your eyes, every time you speak it just makes me realize it over and over again and every moment of every day it just gets stronger and stronger without warning or limitations…and I cannot do this. I will _not _do this."

Her bottom lip extended as anger poured through her. "Fine! Don't then!" She yelled at her father, not able to see him but hear the determination his voice. "Come and save me, forget everyone else and just save me! Forget about the thousands dying every moment we waste talking here! Forget about Uncle Arthur and Mum! Forget about your unborn baby and all your friends and just save me! But be honest with yourself, could you live day after day knowing that you were responsible for everything you love dying! Because that doesn't sound like my Dad to me, that sounds like someone I would want nothing to do with."

She had hissed the last bit, and Merlin had to admit it had hurt. A lot. She was right. She was right about all of it. He had been focusing on his life without her rather than what else he would be giving up, what he would be forcing others to give up. His eyes fluttered closed for what felt like the billionth time. He knew now. He knew what he _had _to do. What no parent should ever have to do.

He had to sacrifice his daughter so that others could be spared that same pain.

Malum allowed a malicious smirk to grow on his face. "So it would seem, Emrys, that you have made your choice at last," He jeered. "How interesting it is that even the best of you can become someone capable of murdering their own child, and yet you still pass judgement on me."

"It's alright, Dad," Imogen's gentle voice earned Merlin's reluctant attention, his now flooding eyes trying to focus on her form through the orb. What he saw was the most terrified smile he had ever seen gracing her face. "This will save everyone I love, and it is my choice to accept that privilege. This was never you fault. You are, and always be, completely and utterly-AGH!"

And just like that the orb containing his daughters' image shattered into a million tiny fragments at her cry. Merlin's eyes bolted open. His heart stopped beating. His tears now fell on numb cheeks. "Wha…" he breathed out, his voice broken to an extent that even Malum seemed surprised. "But she wasn't…she wasn't finished – she…you didn't let her finish…"

"I am afraid I grew tired of the long speeches a while ago," Malum's bored voice felt like ice shards stabbing at his chest.

His mouth constantly kept trying to close but couldn't as he fell further onto the floor, slowly losing control over his limbs until he was almost lying down. He never knew something could hurt so much. Even his nails hurt. Every single cell within him did. From the tip of his longest hair to the end of his toe nails felt like they were being crushed in a vice, suddenly overcome with the sensation that he was no longer the one in control of his body. All that lived here now was pain. Ruthless, unending, pitiless agony.

Malum sucked in the scent of his pain, able to taste it on the gentle breeze. "It is so…" he shook his head as he tried to find the right words to describe the young warlocks' anguish. "…full."

"Dad?" Both Merlin and Malum snapped round to face the source of the voice…and saw Imogen herself standing just inside of the doorway, looking petrified and beyond disturbed. The silence that followed felt like it was going to last forever as Merlin looked at her afraid she wasn't real, and Malum just seemed baffled.

"What are you…?" The demon began, scowling, but ended up trailing off confused. "How did you do that?"

For the briefest of moments Imi forgot that she hated the demon in front of her due to her immense puzzlement, and instead offered him a simple shrug. "I don't know," She answered honestly and threw a glance behind her, as if expecting to see all her answers there.

Malum glared down at a bemused Merlin. "You did this," he growled out, but the almost paralyzed warlock shook his head.

"No, I didn't," he choked out, still unable to tear his eyes away from his daughter.

The next silence that followed seemed to drag out even longer than the first one, until Imi turned her wide eyes onto her father. "Dead baby bunny?"

"What?" Merlin damn near gasped. He didn't know it was possible to be both flabbergasted and disgusted at the same time."Imi, what's going on? And what do you have against rabbits?"

The girl from the future finally snapped back to reality and shook her head. "Never mind, just attack him, now!"

Merlin didn't process her words until he saw her raise her hand in a still baffled Malum's direction. Losing his adopted new expression of astonishment, he spun around and held up his own hand. "_Friþ áblindest hine_!" His rasped out, his eyes flashing gold.

Malum looked up just in time to see the young warlocks eyes change, and before he knew it a sharp pain had pierced both his eyes. The demon lord cried out, his hands shooting up to bury Anna's jade eyes, and therefore missing Imi's own ice-blues eyes turning too.

"_Cume Thedon_," The girl from the future purred, instantly forcing a windstorm to gather within the confined room. The dark red mist that danced across the room coiled, spinning into the air and cast a deep crimson fog.

Imi's eyes returned to their normal state and began shooting concerned glances every which way. The red mist, though tactful, had now also blinded her. Wherever she looked her father was nowhere to be seen. There were no noises that could indicate movement, no shadows to give her a hint of where anyone was, just blinding ruby. Well, that was until Merlin emerged in front of her. Without warning he scooped his girl up into his arms bridal style, ignoring her surprised squeak, before sprinting over to the open window and blasting off into the skies.

Malum coughed as he fumbled around the room. He had been completely taken by surprise, the father/daughter duo having attacked him just as he had realised something that shook him. Refocusing his attention to the task at hand he waved his arm, immediately causing the red fog to gush out of the window at a fierce pace. The Demon Lord snapped his furious expression around, desperate to get a glimpse of the two sorcerers who dared to assault him. However what he got was an empty room staring back at him.

A low growl exited from Anna's throat, eyes wild with danger. "Regus."

* * *

Morgana's ice-blue orbs shone with terror as they gawked down at the scene below her. Arthur was dead. Mordred was dead. Gwen was howling over her husbands' deceased body, and Leon was desperately squirming free from his position under half a dozen Faery. Their armies were beginning to thin in numbers and grow in fatigue, whereas the Faery seemed no different from when this war had begun.

Gwaine ran up next to her, staring at her as if she had gone insane. "What're you doin'? I just took out every Faery up here without any help from you at all!"

"Arthur, he…" She began weakly.

His scowl only hardened. "What?"

"Arthur, he's…" She shook her head in an attempt to clear the cobwebs from her mind. It worked, a little. "He's dead," she finally finished. Gwaine's eyes shot open and turned to follow her line of vision, just as Lancelot cried out in his agony. The noble knights' wound was continuingly gushing blood, but still he tried to fend off Faery from Arthur's lifeless form. Morgana stiffened. "Gwaine, get down there now. I'll use the Faery's bow and arrow to help you out from up here."

The usually flippant warrior simply nodded and ran off to do as he was told, leaving Morgana to fight off her tears alone on the rooftops. This was horrible. She felt almost numb at the scenes below, but decided on accepting denial as her best friend right now. With a firm nod to assure herself, she reached down and seized a hold of a random Faery's bow and arrows, before aiming it down toward her half-brother.

She would see this out no matter what.

Gwaine arrived at Lancelots side just as the brave knight had begun accepting his fate, and cut down a bunch of faery like unwanted weeds. A parade of arrows shot down into the backs of the monsters bundling Leon, giving the knight a chance to escape and aid Lancelot and Gwaine. Morgana allowed the whisper of a smirk to tug at her lips. She never thought she would be pleased Uther had brought her up.

"Lancelot, fall back," Leon ordered of his companion.

The noble knight winced as he looked up at him. "I can't. You need help."

"Just do it," Leon barked, blocking yet another attempt on his life. "Help Gwen get Arthur to safety."

Lancelot seemed to ponder over the order before finally consenting, vanishing behind them. Arriving at Gwen's still weeping form, he squatted down with great difficulty. "Gwen, get up. I need you to cover me while I carry Arthur off somewhere safe," When she didn't even acknowledge him he was forced to yell. "Gwen! We don't have time for this! Now get up and cover me!"

That seemed to earn the new Queens attention. With trembling hands she picked up Arthur's old sword, the one still fresh with Mordred's blood, and stood in front of Lancelot as he gradually managed to lift the fallen king. Morgana watched on from her position upon high. Her wide eyes following Lancelot as he fiercely struggled to carry Arthur to safety, her heart hammering in her chest when she realised the image was exactly like her dream. Soon Lancelot would drop to his knees and fall over her fair haired brother, just as dead as the man beneath him. Her arms fell loosely to her sides in defeat.

This war had been lost and she knew it. Short of a miracle from the heavens themselves, there was no way this battle could be swayed.

"Morgana!"

Morgana swivelled around at the yell of her name…and felt her eyes boggle with both joy and disbelief. For there in front of her, Merlin and Imi had just landed. In fact she was so overcome with jubilance that she barely noticed the Faery running up from her left, through the entrance she and Gwaine had used earlier. However Merlin did. With one raise of his hand he sent the flesh eating monster soaring off the roof and plummeting to his death.

Morgana snapped her gaze around just in time to see it snap its neck on impact. "Close…" She trailed off absent-mindedly.

"Mum!" Imi's voice would forever be burned into her memory, she realised with a smile. Turning back around she felt the smallest, yet most genuine of smiles grace her features, and opened her arms to receive the running embrace from her daughter.

Her arms folded around her flesh and blood with such ferocity that for a moment, Imi was concerned she wouldn't be able to breathe. Before long Merlin had arrived behind her, wrapping his arms around both women with one easy embrace. The black haired beauty looked up at this, and when their eyes connected she felt that familiar buzz shoot through her. The one she always got when looking into those soft magical oceans of blue. Without thinking she brought her tender lips up to meet his in a brief exchange, before moving them over to her baby girls forehead to place a delicate kiss to her smooth skin.

"Thank the Gods you're both here," Morgana breathed out, not questioning the sensation of content that they gave her despite what was happening all around them.

Merlin pulled back after a few moments to stare miserably into her eyes. "The plan didn't work, Morgana," he explained as gently as he could. "Malum had been possessing Anna since we found out about James' death, he was with us the whole time."

Morgana shut her eyes as tight as they would go. "Oh Anna," she whispered, more to herself than anything else, before her eyes snapped open again. "But, wait, that means that the platform of time is now our only option…which means Imi will have to jump in and be trapped in the void forever," she gasped and tightened her grip on her little girl without even realising, her eyes displaying her horror at the notion. "Oh no, no please not my baby."

"Mum," Imi began, pulling away only to be yanked right back into her mothers' arms. She sighed and tried again. "Mum, listen to me. We all knew this was an option and believe me, James would never have suggested it if there was another way."

Morgana seized her shoulders. "Imi, I loved James too but he didn't have time to come up with another plan. We can afford that luxury-"

"No, Mum, we can't," Imi interrupted with fierce eyes, lightly surprising her mother. "Both you and Dad need to learn that this is my choice whether I do this or not. And if I have to, I'll do it without either of you."

Morgana shook her head. "We'll talk about this later, Imi. For now you're going to have to forget your stubbornness."

Merlin shared a look with his wife. "At least she didn't inherit my ears," he sighed, a fleeting smile crossing his face when his wife glared at him, until he realised something. "Wait, we don't even know exactly where the platform is. All we know is that James said it was in the heart of the Venemagus kingdom-"

He was cut off when a flash of bright light in the distance caught his eye, causing him to turn with his family to see something that thoroughly confused him. For there on a distant volcano were words lit in flames across its side, boldly stating in no uncertain terms that the platform of time was within that mountain. Now Morgana and Imi scowled too. The very moment they had needed to know where to go, flaming giant letters had appeared telling them exactly where to go. To say it was odd would be a massive understatement.

"Ok…so…" Merlin began, unsure of how to finish. "That was…lucky."

Morgana twisted to frown at the young warlock. "Did you do that?" She quizzed, desperately confused, and watched as Merlin shook his head with feverish certainty. "So then how did that happen?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't question our luck," he answered. "Where's Arthur and Gwen? We need to get there as fast as we can."

Morgana's cheeks paled as the memories slammed back to the front of her mind, suddenly feeling ill with guilt. "Oh, Merlin," she murmured weakly, watching as Merlin's features began to fall into a look of apprehension at her tone. "Merlin, I'm so sorry…but Arthur's…he's been…"

Merlin didn't wait any longer for her to finish. Without pausing for a second he charged to the edge of the roof and began wildly scanning the area for that familiar batch of blonde hair, only to see his best friend under a now motionless Lancelot on the ground – a distraught Gwen at their sides. His head recoiled as if it had been hit, unshed tears gathering at the base of his eyes as a hollow smile stretched onto his face.

He shook his head when Morgana and Imi arrived on either side of him, Imi's hands shooting up to her mouth to conceal her gasp. "That can't be right," Merlin informed. "It can't be. It was my destiny to protect him so he…so we could unite that land of Albion. That can't be real."

Imi ran into her mothers' warm embrace and buried her sodden eyes in her shoulder, unable to look upon her beloved Uncle's fresh corpse any longer. Taking a breath to steady her own tears she turned to view her husband. "I'm so sorry, Merlin. Mordred – he came out of nowhere-"

"Mordred," Merlin damn near growled, sounding as if it should have been obvious, before giving his head a violent shake. "I will not let this happen."

Morgana swallowed down her pain. "Merlin, there's nothing-"

"I will NOT let this happen," he interrupted, levelling her with his most determined glare. Eventually she gave him a hesitant nod, understanding that he was embracing the denial just as she had. "Imi, stay up here and help your mother," And with that short demand leapt from the roof, shocking the two most important women in his life.

His feat touched down on the slippery soil with a small thud. Without wasting any more time, he threw out his hands on either side of him as he got up to run. "_Cume thedon_!" He whispered. Like a storm had just rushed in overhead the wind picked up on either side of him, and soon two small whirlwinds where darting through the battling masses. "_Sámbryce sé rýman_," he muttered quickly, making sure the growing whirlwinds only picked off the Faery on their travels.

He leapt over three fallen bodies and landed right next to Gwen, who jolted in surprise. "Merlin!" She cried, startled but happy all the same. Merlin didn't return the pleasantry.

"_Befæðman ús beinnan fýr_," He muttered in a dark whisper. He spun around on the spot, his eyes flashing gold, and soon Gwen found herself encircled within a ring of fire with both Gwaine and Leon just within its parameters. But before she even had time to comment on it Merlin had already fallen to his knees beside his king and slammed his hands onto his chest. "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ_!" Once more his eyes burnt gold, lit by the spitting embers that surrounded them.

Gwen gazed on, gapping, and waited in torturous silence for something to happen. But she kept waiting, and waiting…and waiting. "Is it working?" She asked the desperate looking warlock. "Merlin?"

"Listen to me, clotpole, I don't care if you die," Merlin whispered hoarsely, ignoring Gwen and looking down at his king. "There are plenty of other Kings out there. You're not the only pompous, supercilious...condescending, royal imbecile I could work for - the world is full of them. But I'm gonna give you one more chance."

Up on the roof Morgana and Imi watched on helpless as Merlin tried to bring their king back to life twice more, and having no success. Imi closed her eyes. "He can't do it," she stated the obvious, her voice but a frail breathe. Morgana ran her fingers through her daughters' silky black hair in a repetitive motion.

"I know, sweetheart," Morgana choked out. "I know."

The two stood there for a few moments more until a deep thud sounded behind them. Turning around, the mother and daughter were completely unprepared for their hearts to leap up into their throats at the sight of Malum, still wearing Anna Regus, rising to his feet.

"Perhaps you should have realised I would know where you went, child," The docile tones of Malum carried smoothly through the riots just behind them, his yellow orbs as calm as they ever were. "It is never truly an escape when you have nowhere else to run."

Morgana threw herself in front of Imi, guiding her behind her with her hands without taking her alarmed gaze off of the demon lord. "Please, leave us alone. Why can't you just leave us in peace?"

"Because if I gave you enough time then you would find a way to destroy me," He answered bluntly, now stepping toward them with slow careful strides. "And as it so happens I have given you enough second chances. I am tired of you constantly squirming free of my advances, and it will end right now. Prepare yourself," he stated in that horrid, calm voice…before lifting his hand in their direction.

Like a shot Morgana's eyes bolted open, realising just what he was about to do. She blinked. Everything seemed to be happening so fast that the sheer speed of it frightened her. She couldn't even find the time to take a breath, but that was how things were playing out, and there was still something she could do. Not wasting another moment she whirled around and seized Imi by the shoulders, warranting the terrified look that spread over Imi's pretty features. "Thank you."

The girl from the future creased her brow. "What? Mum-"

"Always know that I love you," Morgana interrupted in rush, before quickly placing a soft kiss to her forehead and offering her the most motherly smile she had ever seen – which was saying something. "I only wish we had more time together."

Before Imi could even register what was happening, she felt pressure on her shoulder and her feet leave the safety of the floor. Her eyes flew open in a terrible realisation. Her mother had thrown her from the roof.

Merlin's head shot up when his ears picked up his daughters scream, and what he saw would stay in his mind forever. She was falling. Not concerning himself with explanations he blasted off into the air, the only thing on his mind now was the mission to catch her before she hit the ground. He hadn't been that far away when he had started and yet he found he only just managed to reach her. Imi fell into his unprepared arms, but he managed to stabilize himself before he too plummeted to ground beneath them.

Of course that was when his whole world rocked on its axis.

Just as he was sure she was secure in his arms, the home she had fallen from exploded in rush of fire and wind. He was sent soaring back, spiralling in mid-air, by the sheer force of the eruption. His bearings were gone. His memory of his position seconds before wiped. The only thing he was sure of was that he still, somehow, had a firm hold of a shrieking Imogen.

"Dad!" He heard her scream. It was at this moment that he realised his eyes had been forced closed due to the immense heat of the explosion. Plying them open, the first thing he realised was that they were heading straight for the ground. With a start he clenched every muscle in his body, his arms tightening around his daughter, and felt himself come to an immediate halt from his descent. It was a good few seconds before he finally worked up the courage to open his eyes, but when he did, he realised he was so close to the earth that had he stuck his tongue out, he could have tasted the soil.

An amused puff of air escaped him, which was when he felt something pull in his back. In an ungraceful display and with a cry of pain, both he and Imi collapsed onto the ground with light thump. Merlin sprawled out on the damp soil and cringed as pain shot through his entire body, whereas Imi wasted no time. She clawed at the ground until she scrambled back to her feet and burst off at a sprint toward the open flames, her expression petrified.

"MUM!" She shrilled as loud as she could, wretched with panic. Her mother hadn't got off the roof in time. She could feel it in her bones. It echoed in the very recesses of her gut. She had used what little time she had to save her, pushing her from the roof and knowing Merlin would catch her. Imi wanted to vomit. To crawl up into a ball and stay there forever. Her mother couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

Merlin forced himself to look up at the skin curdling screech emanating from the girl from the future…and felt that horrible moment when the truth settled over him. His eyes darted around in search of his wife's stunning figure. Looking everywhere and anywhere as he became more and more desperate. Where was she? The last time he had seen her was on… "No," he choked out, his bottom lip positively quaking with the evil realisation that she must have been on the roof when it went up in flames. "No, no, no! No! NO!"

He wept. He wept more than he ever had before. He tried to move but the sharp pain in his back stopped him before he got the proper chance. Anyone but Morgana, he found himself begging silently. Anyone but the woman who carried his child and who he had shared his soul with. The woman he loved. How much was he expected to take? First he had been made to choose between his daughter and the world, then he had found his best friend dead, and now…now his wife, his pregnant wife, had been blasted into atoms.

"MUM! MUM!" Imi cried, having to steady herself when she came over all woozy. "Please, Mum…help me…"

"I am afraid your mother is indisposed," Malum stated in his cold, bitter tone, as he stepped out of the flames without so much as a singe on him. Imi felt bile rise in her throat. "Still, I find myself with a question that only you can answer, Imogen Pendragon."

She shook her head at him, tears stinging her eyes and her sneer full of revulsion. "Why? Just tell me why? Why? Why do you to take EVERYTHING I LOVE!"

Anna's dainty hand came up to strike her to the floor, she tumbling onto the dirty soil beneath her. "If you are quite done, then perhaps you will listen to my proposal," he added, ever so slowly lowering himself to be eye-level with her.

"For as long as I breathe, I will never help you. I _swear _it," she spat, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"If you just tell me one thing, then I shall let you and your father escape this place with what little you have left," The demon lord seethed, Anna's emerald eyes alive with danger as he leaned slowly down into her personal space. "Where is James Regus?"

Imi felt her heart freeze over and snap in two, her whole being tingling with unpleasant sickness at his words. Her dry lips parted to offer him his answer…and then slammed shut again. She couldn't say it again. She would rather bring up the bile rising in her throat than say the love of her life was dead once more time. "What?" She finally breathed out, eyes gleaming with tears at the base. "You just killed my mother. My Uncle is dead because of you, you're wearing the skin of my best friend, and now you want me to convince you the man I love is dead?"

"Just tell me where he is, young one," Malum demanded. "Tell me where James Regus is or your father will join your mother in swift agony. Someone saved you when we were in the temple of Vice, someone wrote those flaming letters on the side of that mountain to let you know where the platform was, so spare me the dramatics."

Imi let an almost breathless gasp escape her, her eyes burning with hatred for the demon in front of her. "James is dead, you monster," she spat, bottom lip trembling. "He's dead. The Fates themselves killed him in the underworld. Not even he could escape-"

"SUCH a liar," Imi's voice caught in her throat, her whole body seizing as the voice seemed to shake her very core. Merlin himself solidified before their eyes. Silence overcame the battlefield. That which was once smothered in screams and swords clashing together now had everyone stood like statues, countless eyes now gazing behind Imi. Merlin allowed his jaw to drop and soul to shudder, for he was the only one out of the group in the position to see the source of the voice that had silenced the war. An instant tear slid down a numb cheek, the warm trickling sensation tickling his frozen skin. Imi closed her mouth with a haunting daunt glowing from her eyes. She barely dared to believe it. And yet she found her exhausted, aching neck turning to see what her heart was singing about…and there he stood.

"Did you miss me?" James Regus asked from his position on the mound, his arm around the waist of none other than the lady Morgana herself. Both Imi and Merlin felt their stomachs tremble. The sorcerer king smirked. "Look what I picked up," he added, lightly pulling on Morgana next to him who couldn't help but roll her eyes. Despite this though a warm smile graced her features, and with lightning speed she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok," Morgana chirped, releasing a breath of mock anguish. "You're amazing. It's official."

James grinned when Malum snapped to his feet. "Oh aren't I just. Now should we do this now or go for a spot of warm milk and some cheese."

Merlin, Imi, Gwaine, Leon and Gwen could only watch, aghast, as Morgana brought a finger up to her lips in playful thought. "Hmm…tricky."

"Isn't it though?" James teased right back. "I mean cheese is really good this time of year. Those cheese makers work really hard."

Merlin looked appalled as Morgana nodded her head in agreement. "But…" The warlock began with shaky precision. "But you…you both…what's happening?"

"What's happening is that I didn't die after all, simply trapped. Albeit in the underworld but still," James bounced his eyebrows. "Did you know that they don't provide a single slither of ham down there? Not even a bean! Unacceptable."

Morgana nodded, before her eyes fell on Arthur. "Oh," she murmured, examining her brothers' motionless body.

"Arthur's still as articulate as ever I see," James moaned with a roll of his eyes.

The black haired beauty pouted. "I heard him use the word valour not long ago."

"It's inspiring. No shame on the family there, though I guess I should heal him," The sorcerer King mocked, before looking across at the gaping landscaping. "Oh and by the way, Malum, can't say I'm enjoying the new look. Too much Anna, not enough...volcano face."

Malum grew a smirk on Anna's beautiful face. "Your sisters soul screamed as I consumed her, powerless to do anything else when confronted by my aptitude."

James scoffed. "Oh please, you don't even have an eye patch! I'm sorry but until you have an eye patch then I just cannot take you seriously…and while you're at it do something about that accent. It always sounds like you want to get me into bed rather than hurt me which is, of course, its own form of evil. One that I imagine would involve a bucket of grease and a stick to bite down on."

"Ok, so, thanks for the mental imagery," Morgana sighed.

"You know I wish I cared, blue, but Imi will tell you my rule."

Imi raised her eyebrows, barely able to find her shaking voice. "The rule where you never care?"

"No," He answered with a small laugh. "The one where I never EVER care. It's far more useful with a side of perfect and dipped in the gravy of amazingness –naturally mirroring my good self."

Morgana slapped him playfully on the chest. "Enough. We should probably go ahead and win the war."

"And here I thought you were the fun one," James sighed. "Fine. Well, I hope no one minds but I brought along some friends," he stated, his insane grin stretching across his face as he bounded forward and outstretched his arms wide on either side of him. "FORWARD MARCH!" He riotously screamed.

The moment his words hit the air a swarm of Wyvern soared over his head, their screeches billowing out to the crowds beneath them. Imogen found the strength to scoot back when three giants rose up from behind the love of her life, their heads seemingly almost meshing with the clouds high above, before the torrent of screams erupted from all around them. Griffins charged out from the darkness and began ripping apart the faery. The giants lurched forward. Six grotesque Cyclops stampeded out from nowhere, their heavy feet pounding into the ground as they hurtled into the rotted flesh. The sound of a trumpet blaring into the fields alerted everyone to the horde of Centaurs lining the battlefield. Merlin watched on from the ground, his jaw lowering when he took in the half-human half-horse beings, before one of the beasts stepped forward.

"STORM ON, CHIRON!" James yelled from his position, his ridiculous grin now bordering on concerning. With a mighty rear the centaurs stampeded into the war, hundreds upon hundreds streaming out from the shadows. Malum gradually turned back to face the sorcerer King – his eyes alive with fear and astonishment.

James merely smirked back at the demon. "Oh now sugar bun, don't think I forgot about you."

Malum snarled. "Regus. I knew you would show yourself eventually."

"Well congratulations you were right! And I'll be coming for you myself later!" James had to yell above the now thundering war all around them. "Because make no mistake – not one - you WILL pay for taking away MY LITTLE GIRL!" he roared, his eyes now shinning in his still raw fury, before he once again opened his arms wide on either side of him and spun on the spot. "WICCA SIRENS! WHOOOOOOOO!"

Much to the devastation of the demon lord, well over three dozen Sirens fazed into existence. The ghostly grey women, all with dangerously sharp fangs and flowing black hair, hissed with hunger and glared at the now terrified looking Malum.

"That is not fair-"

"I'd be running now gruesome!" James interrupted as fire balls began raining down from the sky. "Magic doesn't work on Wicca Sirens remember! We both know you don't have the stomach to actually face a challenge because you've never had to before! Now go on! Run! RUN! RUUUUUUUUUN!" He violently screamed, jumping up and down in his excited fever. "Runaway you coward! Run! Run!"

With one last snarl and gaze around, Malum did indeed turn tail and blast off into the sky – the Wicca Sirens flying off after him at ferocious speeds. The fireballs raining down from the sky thundered into the ground all around them. Beasts that begged belief fought on their side, Faery both in the air and ground were falling like flies, and in the middle of it all was a jubilant Morgana. The Lady of Camelot was bouncing on her heels and clapping her hands, her grin threatening to split her stunning face in two.

"We're winning!" She chimed like a six year old told she could play with her favourite toy.

Merlin, Gwen, Imi, Gwaine and Leon watched as James Regus' grin showed off all of his insanity, his tongue coming out to roll over his lips in excitement.

"Fire and rage, Blue," The sorcerer king whispered. "Now, time to bring down God."

* * *

Phew right? I've written less for my dissertations. But don't fret, because now I get 2 hours of sleep before my little girl wakes me up lol Anyways, as always, would love to know what you thought so please R&R. In the next chapter: There are some nice and nasty reunions; the group find the platform of time; And isn't there one part of Morgana's dream that has yet to come true?

Stay tuned.


	30. The Wicked War Part II

Hey there! So, change of plans regarding the number of chapters left. I was writing the final chapter and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't change the fact that I was squeezing WAY too much into it. Believe it or not it was even too long a chapter for me. So taking this into account I've decided to make this a three-parter, because after so much you guys deserve to have a decent ending. I wanted to put so much into it and I had all these ideas that _needed _to be in it, so I figured I'd add another chapter. So that means now that after this chapter there are still two more left: The Final chapter and the Epilogue (The latter I finished writing about three months ago lol).

Anyways this chapter is basically all the stuff I needed to get out of my head before the story finished. The whole chapter is just a conversation between everyone there lol as weird as that sounds. It brings a lot of closure for James and Imi - one way or another, naturally plenty of banter, and **two secrets** I have been waiting to reveal since the beginning of this story. Seriously people they are MASSIVE surprises that you will definitely not see coming. For his name is James Regus, and he lives to screw your mind.

**Also check out the new youtube link on my profile page.** It's a video, but really it's about the music in it. Since this story began I've been looking for a theme for James, because for some reason it helps me write for characters if I listen to music I associate with them. Like for example "Scully's Theme" by Mark Snow I associate with Imogen or "Amy's Theme" played at the 2010 Doctor Who Proms I associate with little Anna's burial scene at the end of chapter 26. Oh! By the way Merlin fans, if you haven't heard it yet, check out "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale. With a grown-up Mordred featuring heavily in the upcoming series of Merlin you may want to check it out. The link again will be on my profile page.

Ok so as promised, I will now answer all your amazing reviews.

**Saveme57:** Lol no worries. The only part of Morgana's dream to not come true yet is Merlin getting stabbed and dying, so that should be fun. Yeah James isn't dead. I just needed him gone for a bit to sort of demonstrate how over their heads they are. And yes the magical Army! Did a bit of research and there's a bit more on them in this chappie. Anyways cheers for taking the time to leave a review, means a lot.

**EbonyK:** Glad I could bring a smile to your face and look at that, now I got one. More contagious than a yawn. And thanks for the baby congrats…and for reminding me about the lack of sleep. I swear its actually making me ill lol Yeah the chapters are very near finishing. In case you didn't read it above I decided that this will not be the last chapter. It was going to be but there was just SO much and even for me, it would have been too long. So this chapter basically is just a very long conversation :P I'm so glad the last chapter was your favourite. That was the reason I opened the poll for people to tell me which chapter was their favourite, so I could emulate it somewhat. Morgana's dream was always meant to unfold in the last chapters, but of course Merlin dying has yet to happen. It always surprises me that people always get upset at the bits I feel most when writing, like Arthur dying and Merlin trying to revive him. There must be something in that but unfortunately I'm a moron :P So we'll forget it. And yes, James is back. Come on, he's too awesome for something as mundane as death…or maybe that's what he would say. I don't know any more lol And no, I use Old English for the spells. It's a real language and the same one they use for spells on the show, well, most of them :P Thanks so much for your kind words and even though this chapter is just a necessary one, I hope you enjoy the surprises I have in store. I've been waiting a LONG time to reveal them.

**Seddie Lover:** Lmao You hate me? I'm so sorry I left you hangin' for so long. The truth is it's not the tyrant (sorry, Rosie) that's stopped me it's all the people who have insisted on coming round. My mum decided she was going to stay with us and my little sister, who's 11, has been living with me for months now. Also I have a very large family who came down from Australia, America and loads from Ireland. Anyway onto your actual review yes James was only trapped. I didn't want him coming back from the dead again but I did need him out of the way for a bit, so I imprisoned him in the underworld. You know how it is . But yeah I wanted to demonstrate just how much they're in over their heads without him, because don't forget this story was set after Merlin poisoned Morgana, and the biggest thing they've had to deal with so far was the whole of Camelot taking a nap lol You know a lot of people have commented on Merlin trying to revive Arthur, saying it was the most heart breaking bit, so thank you for that. Also glad you liked the banter. It's always the easiest bit to write and the most fun, and now James is back I can get back to some Gwaine/James banter with some Arthur/Merlin too. Yeah I let the Anna being possessed by Malum thing be revealed too early in an A/N I forgot to delete a while ago, but I'd hoped a lot of people had missed it coz it wasn't up for too long – and yes, Malum was sort of with them when they went to get Excalibur. Yes you will also get a sneak of how he escaped from the underworld, though it's important information for the sequel so I sort of explained it very quickly – hoping people will forget and yet feel they have their answer :P Thanks I thought it was one of my best chapters and people tended to agree, even if it was a smidgen arrogant of me. Yes I do still have a portrait of myself on the mantle. I'm holding a cane whilst twiddling my handlebar moustache in it. Very classy :P Wow thanks for the kind words, or rather very kind words. It honestly astounds me that people could actually enjoy something I write, so from the bottom of my heart thank you. Pretty much everyone I know has tried to stop me calling her tyrant, but if it helps she's _my _tyrant :P Yes I know I'm a bad Daddy lol I shall say hi to Rosie for you and again, honestly, thank you for your review. It brought a smile to my face which has been sorely lacking as of late :P

**La La Looney:** Hi :P Yeah finally found the time to update, and yes there was quite a bit of action in it. I love writing action. I think the last time I did it was in chapter 24 so it was overdue. The next chapter will have a lot in it as well, but this one was just to split it up somewhat- oh! And hope you like the surprises I've set up in it. Thanks for the baby congrats and for another review. I appreciate every single one so really thank you.

**Whitepurity:** Glad you liked James return. I knew he needed to come back and help them because it's just so over their heads at their stage :P But even more glad you liked Lancelot enjoying being sexually assaulted and Morgana taking Gwaine's manhood. I thought that would bother him quite a lot, as it would myself lol the male ego is a fragile thing. Anyways you guys have been great in congratulating me on the baby and you're no different so thank you, and also thank you for another great review. Always enjoy hearing from you.

**Merganalover:** Thanks :P and glad you don't mind about the size, even though I had to turn the last chapter into two chapters, because there was simply too much lol even too much for one of my chapters. Yes James is back. Dying is like catching a cold for him lol and plus they need him, because let's be honest they're in over their heads. Yes the sequel, and I really want talk about it, but I can't because it will ruin the ending – so I shall shut up for now. I have already finished the first three chapters of it though, because I am a child and couldn't resist :D Anyways thank you so so much for yet another beautiful review. I really do think I have the best reviewers on any fanfiction site and you are definitely one of them, so genuinely thank you.

**Glassgift:** Lol Battlefield of Banter? Perhaps I should have called it that, but I do love writing all the banter stuff. It's the easiest bit too write and the most fun, and now James is back we'll get some good James/Gwaine banter going on now too. Anna is possessed by Malum yes, which James will NOT be happy about naturally. Lol yeah good old Merlin style "Magic me into a wall" going on there. Can I just say I LOVED your name for James – Jammy Dodger Regus. Suits him down to the ground, and yes, he is indeed far too awesome for death :P At least he thinks so. Yeah I feel bad for Mordred too (btw in case you missed it, check out the link on my profile for a song called "Mordred's Lullaby". It's awesome) but who knows. Maybe he'll come back in the sequel? Incidently what would you think of a grown-up Mordred being friends with James? Worth a thought? Yeah I'll throw Gaius in. Maybe he can scold Malum and make him feel super guilty :P Lol Fuck yeah, and another update for you here. And yes I thought, despite all logical thinking, that I would have more time to update once the baby was born. Basically I'm an idiot wrapped up in a moron and should, in all likely hood, be drowned in a pool of muddy crocodile infested water. So yeah, my self-esteem isn't great right now :P Anyways thank you so so much and I will try and spend as much time with the tyrant as possible…whilst updating. EASY!

**Pineapple-Sorceress:** Lol SO many people have said how sweet James was at the end, and yet I was going for more dangerously insane…I sincerely hope I got it wrong :P Otherwise people are confusing two very different kinds of behaviour. Oh cool did he really remind you of the tenth Doctor? I wasn't going for that but I am so glad that's how he came across. For I too 3 David Tennant. Total man crush. My fiancé is quite worried :P I haven't read your stories I'm afraid but I'm sure their not epically cheesy. I can give them a look if you want and prove it to you, because sadly it's Friday night and I'm not allowed to go out lol And yes! Yes a fanfiction App! You're a genius, and don't let those fudgers slow you down :P Damn them…But anyways, as always, thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review. Honestly means the world.

**Rin Blackfire:** First of all, wow. Thank you for your extraordinarily nice comments. Seriously thank you. As for what you said about when your brothers talk you feel like saying "Isn't James a maniac?" before realising he's not real, I can understand. I do it all the time. Whenever I watch a Merlin episode I think Oh man, James could have saved them lol Also when you said you hadn't had a bond with a character, especially an OC like James, before then you're not alone. I've had a few people actually begging me to make the sequel all about the O.C's, and to be honest it's a little overwhelming. Brilliant in every way but so unexpected. Lol thanks for the baby congrats, and I'm sure Rosie will realise what an awesome Dad she has one day, mainly because I'll tell her :P Like a lot. Oh and no offense taken for calling me crazy – ignore those suicide notes on the floor – and ye I kinda like killing characters :D Everyone needs a hobby, mine just involves death. Nothin' strange in that, an opinion shared I hear by serial killers, but why don't we skate on over that? No need to apologise for a long review. The longer the review the more I have to enjoy, particularly if their as pleasant as yours. I enjoyed every syllable. You were sick when you wrote this? And you still took the time to write it? When I'm sick I turn into a giant man child and let my Mum go all mother goose on me – despite the fact that she lives ten miles away. Childish? Perhaps…but I get breakfast in bed and that is nothing to sniff at! :D Anyways I hope you feel better now, and from the bottom of my heart thank you so much for writing your review – even though you were sick. Thank you.

Sabine8195: Thanks :P and good to see you again…hear you- no! See you again! Coz I'm _seeing_ the writing so yeah…I may be drunk, or an idiot. It's hard to tell when you're drunk :P No in all seriousness thanks for saying that about the new chapters. I was worried that maybe they weren't as good as the earlier ones so cheers muchly. Hope you enjoy this one as well and thanks, as always, for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it.

**Featherkitten:** First off, can I just say I initially thought your penname was fear-the-kitten lol mainly because I have issues BUT also because I do indeed have a fear of kittens. I don't trust anything that cute. Secondly, thanks for saying how much you like James. It always really nice when someone says how much they enjoy a character you created. Makes it extra special. Thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?;** **In my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet; Have you ever wondered what cheese says when it gets it's picture taken?; Knock knock, whose there, no one your insane; can you believe the person who wrote all this randomness is going to be a father in six months?**; **I hear Tom and Jerry have fathered a lovechild cleverly named Terry; I once saw a melon raping a man for once; I just discovered I have two sets of knees; Did you know I invented the curtain? And some say that if you give James Regus an important job to do, he'll skive off and play croquet.**

That last one, sadly, is true. Still waiting for my invitation to meet the Queen. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 30 – The Wicked War Part II

One of the three giants dictating its path through the outlying village brought his heavy, pale heel slamming down, the raw strength and weight of the foot crushing over a two dozen Faery. The last thing the disciples of Malum ever saw being the flaky light green flesh of the ginormous heel. The skin curdling roars left no doubt of their power, rippling through everything that surrounded them when firing out of their mouths…the same mouth that contained only three cracked and yellow teeth. Each tooth the size of any man.

Centaurs, the mythical half-man half horse legionnaires charged through the raging blood soaked battlefields, slashing and stampeding any Faery stupid enough to get in their way. Centaurs were dangerous and disturbingly cold warriors. The brutality of their crusades was a legend within itself, but it was their wild nature and harsh training that purged all affection and mercy from their hearts. They would just as easily slay children as they were now hacking into the rotted flesh of the Faery.

The wyverns, being cousins to the dragons themselves, soared through the dark skies like the deadly wild monsters that they were. Its malicious and unambiguously sharp fangs tore through the monstrous Faery in the sky without much cause for concern, sometimes using their vile and poisonous breath to make it even easier. Their razor-sharp tails lashed around with casual ease and stabbed at their enemies, piercing their rotted flesh and invading their system with their deadly poison. It was known that Wyverns lacked the grace and intelligence of their cousins the dragons to be sure. But they did inherit their ferociousness and strength, and their image was associated with an armies strength – representing their fierceness.

The Griffins were hardly less formidable themselves. With the body of a lion, king of the beasts, and the head and wings of an eagle, king of the birds, the Griffins were by far the most majestic of the creatures there. Thought of as the king of all the creators creatures, and often guardians of that which was precious, Griffins had even been known to match Dragons in strength and grace. They were representations for courage, intelligence and strength. They fought on land and in the skies, destroying all Faery which lay in its path.

The six grotesque Cyclops clumsily stampeded through the fields, all guardians of an entrance to the underworld and all brothers to Periphetes who James had encountered upon his descent into the underworld. All of them were tiny compared to the giants, and yet each one was ten times the size of any mortal man, and each carried a club larger than Merlin himself. The huge fireballs, roughly each the size of any boulder, seemed to somehow avoid the creatures fighting on the side of free will and yet crush the Faery it came across. Merlin assumed it was some form of spell.

And speaking of Merlin, the young warlock was ignoring all of this utter greatness surrounding him because something even greater was currently occupying his attention. The beauty and elegant grace of the Lady Morgana herself. The woman he believed to be dead not moments before. In his eyes, nothing could compare to the vision of his wife, who was currently gawking at all the magnificence around them.

Sister Shallot, the only surviving member of the assassins three, walked up to James leading the surviving hundreds remaining of the Venemagus army – as well as countless angry villagers. "Sire."

James turned to his adoptive sister. "Shallot, thanks for coming."

"It is my honour, your majesty," The assassin replied with a bow of her head. "It takes a wise and fair king to forget the past, and it is a privilege to serve under such a sovereign."

James smirked. "Alright listen up!" He called to the army behind her. "You will follow Shallot's orders as if they were my own, understood?"

"Yes, Sire!" The chorus of approval sounded.

"Good," The sorcerer king murmured with a smile, before turning to Shallot. "I know I have no right, but might I have one of your sisters' weapons? I haven't had the time to obtain a sword since my arrival."

Shallot eagerly nodded and handed him a sword. "It is an honour, my King," she bowed once more, before turning to the armies and charging off into battle with them. The men chanting long live the king as they marched.

"Are we going to actually win?" Morgana asked the grinning sorcerer king, her excitement clear to all those who could hear her. "We are aren't we? We can actually win this war. We're going to win!"

"Ha! Of course we are!" James added, before lurching forwards and planting a kiss to her forehead. He looked into her eyes with mock sorrow. "Oh, why'd you have to marry Merlin? We could have been so good together."

Morgana snorted. "Because you didn't have the guts to poison me."

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Every time I open my heart to someone, I go and ruin it by not poisoning them."

She grinned at him. "Plus you're not a good enough kisser for me."

"Really?" He mock pouted. "Pretty face though right?"

She opened her eyes to comically wide proportions. "Oh the prettiest…just again, not _quite _good enough for the likes of me."

"Oh yeah…" he trailed off, before giving his head a shake. "Sorry, forgot."

"Understandable," she gave him an amused nod, and just like that the two parted – sprinting off in different directions. Morgana over to an utterly dazed Merlin and Imi whereas James towards Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot.

The black haired beauty flung herself onto her husband and daughter, wrapping an arm around each of their numb necks. The father and daughter duo could only remain frozen though. They were still reeling from everything that was happening, from having no hope to suddenly being the favourites in this war…but more importantly, from having Morgana back. In a flash the two caught up. Their arms snapped up and they encircled the Lady of Camelot with fierce vigour, not caring how it had happened but merely succumbing to the sweet ignorant jubilance.

"Mummy," Imi breathed out into the folds of her mother's battle dress, feeling as childish as she sounded and yet not caring, hot tears streaming down her pretty features.

"Shh," Morgana hushed, her hand coming up to tenderly stroke the girls hair. An action that had become like breathing to her. "Everything is going to be fine now, I promise."

Merlin was the first to pull back from the trio, his goofy grin the brightest and most tearful it had ever been. "I thought…I mean it felt like…" he took a deep breath when her wondrous smile hit him like a bag of rocks, knocking the wind out of him. "I thought you'd gone," he finally managed to spit out, a small amused puff of air escaping him.

"As if I would leave you and Arthur alone for too long," she joked, her voice barely a whisper. "God only knows what would happen to Camelot, and think of poor Gwen."

The three shared a small laugh, before the husband and wife's lips interlocked for briefest yet most magical of moments. Out of all the times they had shared a kiss, none of them could compare with this one. They had been passionate, they had been wild with hunger and curiosity. They had been soft and slow, sharing their love with hair raising volts shooting through their skin. But they had never once felt like this. This time they didn't feel that addictive shock that came with the sensations of touch, but more like the kiss was filling an empty void within them.

Merlin couldn't describe it any better than that. The cold and horribly vacant gap in his soul that had punctured in his gut upon seeing the building she was on go up in flames was filling with warmth. He could feel it bubbling inside him like an oven. Her touch, her smile, her presence was the best medicine in the world. Something he would never be able to get enough of no matter how long he lived. His hand came up to gently cup her pale cheek as he deepened the embrace, warming her smooth cold skin with all the warmth that was filling him, and felt a lone tear streak down his cheek.

She pulled away when the cool liquid brushed against her own cheek, and couldn't stop the watery smile that graced her features at the sight. "Merlin," she breathed out, her breath blowing against his face as she brought an errant thumb up to swipe away the tear. "You know Arthur's right. You really are a big girl," She joked, rewarded by the scoff of amusement that escaped him.

"He was bound to be right one day," he joked back, revelling in the giggle she emitted. However then was when the colour drained from his face at the mention of his King. How could he have forgotten? How dare he forget? "Arthur!"

The sorcerer king threw himself to his knees, skidding along the dirt until he arrived next to his motionless cousin and Lancelot. Without concerning himself with the two's welfare he slammed his hands down onto their armoured chests. "Alright you two, time to wake up and steal my back from the dead thunder."

"He's dead…their both dead," he heard Gwen's broken whisper, but instead of saying something supportive like a normal human would, threw her a grin instead.

"Gwen, first of all, nice to see you too," James chided. "A guy breaks out of hell for you he expects at least a hello. Oh and second, Arthur's not dead – why? Because I'm going to save him and Lancelot and then the WHOLE world!"

She wanted to believe him. More than anything else she wished she could have the same faith in him as Imi did or Morgana seemed to, but try as she might she couldn't fathom the belief. Despite all that she had seen him do he could not bring back the dead, this he had even told them before. Her doubt must have shown on her face, because the next thing she knew he was looking right at her.

"Do you trust me, Guinevere?" He asked, his tone mellow.

Her dreary gaze shot up to meet his surprisingly vulnerable one. She couldn't place her finger on it but she could have sworn she had heard Arthur in his voice, and for the very first time she could finally see the family resemblance. An almost breathless gasp escaped her. How could she have missed it? Because yes his eyes were a different colour, his nose was different, his hair was black and yes his skin was far more tanned than Arthur's…and yet there was so much similarity. His jaw line was exactly the same, and the way he was looking at her and talking now _was _like she was looking right at her husband.

She shook her head again. _How _could she have missed it?

"Guinevere?" The shock at hearing him speak again earned him her instant attention. Only Arthur ever called her that. "Do you trust me?"

She stared at her husbands' cousin, bewildered by her lack of observation skills, and gave an eventual nod. "I do," she whispered, surprised by her own admission a little. After all if he was this much like Arthur then she would follow him to the end of the world.

The return of his wild grin shattered the resemblance, but strangely enough not her belief. "Good, because things are about to get weird," he warned before turning his gaze back down to Arthur and Lancelot, his hands still on their chests. "Super weird."

Like the rays of the dawning sun stretching across the landscape, golden light poured out from underneath the sorcerer king's forceful hands and enveloped Lancelot and the once and future king in a cocoon of beaming Gold. Gwen watched on with wide eyes, praying, begging, pleading with the Gods that he could do it. All thoughts of her earlier deeds with Mordred had been banished from her mind and she dared not to breathe, watching the sorcerer king as even his own skin began to shine that brilliant gold.

It was one of the most hauntingly beautiful sights she had ever witnessed. Small waves of golden energy exuded from James skin, dancing through the breeze like smoke rising from a flame. In fact had she not been crippled by fear that this would not work then the former hand-maiden might have wept at the mystic splendour of it all. As it was though, she could barely take her eyes of off her husband and friend who were by now simply humanoid shapes of shining gold.

And then, just like that, the energy from the two motionless bodies seemed to retract back into the sorcerer king through his arms…and the beauty was gone. Instead James fell back with a startling cry. His once luminous skin returned to its normal tan, occasionally flashing gold and dissipating once more. Gwen watched on in a baffled form of stasis as James landed hard on his back. Both Arthur and Lancelot had yet to move, and for some reason James was now whipping off his shirt and…was that Arthur's brown coat?

However that question became quickly unimportant when she noticed his now gushing wounds, one in his gut and the other over his ribs. "Oh my…James! What's happening?" Gwen gasped.

"Oh nothing to worry about," he groaned out through clenched teeth, writhing on the floor in obvious pain. "It's just they were a bit further gone than I'd imagined so I had to include a transference spell – basically absorbing their injuries and placing them on myself. I can't say it's all that pleasant but on the plus side you get to see me with my shirt off. Impressed?"

Gwen shook her head, too stunned for words. "I…but…"

"Oh come on, Gwen, throw me a bone!" He growled, obviously in quite some distress.

Gwen nodded and tried to regain some of her composure. "Yes, of course I mean, you look very nice without your shirt off. Kind of smooth and very… _very _toned," Her voice turned a little husky at the end as her eyes roamed his exposed upper body, earning her his wary frown. "I mean not that it's my kind of thing, I prefer more meat on the bones…Oh! Not that I think you're too skinny, I'm just saying you're very-"

"You realise this little speech of yours is starting to make me miss hell, right?" He interrupted her, before letting his head fall back and letting loose a long drawn out growl. Gwen felt her eyes boggle when she saw his large open wounds begin to close up before her very eyes. His skin physically grew back, the wounds disappearing under a fresh new batch of skin as if they were never there to begin with.

Of course that was when both Arthur and Lancelot shot up with two almighty gasps. Gwen screamed, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, and watched the two previously thought dead men greedily suck in as much oxygen as possible. She couldn't believe it. He had done it. That crazy arrogant wild child had _actually _brought them back from the brink of certain death. At first she didn't feel stable enough to move. Her mud covered hands were shaking like a leaf during a storm, her entire upper body was acting like she was entering some form of hysteria induced convulsion and if her eyes got any wider she feared they might roll from their sockets.

But that all changed when Arthur's ocean blue orbs turned to stare her down, all his bewilderment and frenzied thoughts in one look.

"Guinevere?" He quizzed of his wife in a gentle tone, but instead of receiving an answer he had her fall on top of him in a rush of sobs.

"I thought-" one of her weighty cries cut her off before she could finish, like a bad case of the hiccups. Her fingers grabbed at every available piece of him. His hair, the armour on his back, the smooth skin on the back of his neck. She would not waste them again for as long as she lived. "I thought I'd lost you," she finally managed to force out, a deliriously happy laugh chortling out through her tears.

Arthur shared a baffled glance with an equally confused Lancelot who sat next to him. They had every right to be confused. After all, the last thing they both remembered was dying, and the next they were waking up feeling better than ever. Not to mention they were surrounded by fire.

The fair haired king's eyes shot open with realisation. "Oh no, we're dead aren't we."

"What?" Gwen pulled back, her smile both watery and unusually quaking. "No Arthur, you're very much alive. You _and _Lancelot."

Arthur shook his head, casting worried glances around at their surroundings. "But, Guinevere, I died and I'm fairly certain Lancelot did too. Then we wake up surrounded by fire and…" he trailed off after his gaze fell on something in the distance. "Is that a giant?"

"There's also a Centaur," Lancelot sounded remarkably calm for someone who believed he was dead, and raised a steady finger to point out a half man half horse. "There's a Centaur over there too."

Gwen shook her head, somehow both amused and irritated at the same time. "Alright, listen to me. You and Lancelot are very much alive. Your wounds were healed. You are not dead."

Arthur nodded slowly at her. "I don't believe you," he abruptly stated. "This is hell isn't it? All the monsters, the fighting, the screaming-"

"It's raining fire," Lancelot threw in.

"It is _literally _raining fire!" Arthur concurred with his noble friend. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but that's James behind you, and he's in hell."

"Why is his shirt off?" Lancelot quizzed.

James rose to his feet behind her, pulling on his dark blue V-neck shirt and covering the now dried blood on his torso. "It's a very long and complicated story. Plus things became awkward when Gwen started eyeing me like a lioness eyes her prey."

Arthur narrowed his eyes with a dangerous amount focus. "Is that my coat? My _favourite _coat?"

"Yes," James replied simply, shrugging on the long brown coat and straightening himself up. "Yes it is, and from now on we shall be referring to it as 'The James Coat'…because it is now mine."

Gwen rolled her eyes at her husbands' look of injustice. "Just completely ignored the fact that I was staring at another topless man and went straight to the coat, didn't you? Unbelievable."

"Has everyone forgotten that we're in hell?" Lancelot felt the need to remind them all of what was important.

James stepped up next to a now thoroughly peeved Guinevere. "Ok, fine, you want the truth? Here it is," the sorcerer king clicked his neck and cleared his throat. "I journeyed into the underworld intent on seeking my mothers' forgiveness regarding Anna's death where I found her _and _little Anna – who by the way gave me what I was looking for. Then the fates showed up, imprisoned me in some weird underground orb thing and left me to do whatever it is that they do – although not before they told me Gods' plan for me. Eventually though one of them came to see me and I threatened her with her name – in which pronouncing it is the only way to kill a sister of fate by the way – and broke out of hell. I then flew over to the temple of Vice, saved Imi from being eaten alive by some Faery, gathered an army of magical beasts together, BURNED directions onto that volcano over there to show you where the platform of time is, flew through the flames to save Morgana when Malum blew up her building, surprised Malum by showing up with her, unleashed my magical army – quite impressively if I do say so myself – kissed your sister Arthur, took away your injuries by placing them on myself, whipped off my shirt to heal, was violated by your wife's eyes and then you woke up – ANY questions?"

The silence that followed was quite simply remarkably awkward. Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot could only gape at the immortal king with varying degrees of alarm. All of them running through his long winded speech in their heads and only growing either more appalled or concerned as they did.

"Did you say…God's plan for you?" Lancelot asked, running it over in his mind.

James nodded at him. "Indeed I did."

"That's a pretty strange thing to say," The knight added. "Even for you, that's a strange thing to say."

"I'll give you that one," James agreed.

Arthur was still gawking. "You kissed Morgana?"

"Only on the forehead," The sorcerer king confirmed, raising his hands in his defence. "It was all very chaste."

"Oh," Arthur murmured with a nod of approval.

Gwen however looked rather incensed. "How can you _violate _someone with your eyes? I did no such thing and you know it," she had to close her eyes in order conceal her rage when James simply winked at her, before crossing her arms over her chest and smiling at him. "Fine, say whatever you wish. We all know Imi's going to kill you anyway."

His smug expression fell from his face faster than a stone through water.

"No wait! This is all real? All the giants, the fireballs raining down from the sky, it's all real?" Arthur demanded with incredulous wonderment. Both Gwen and James nodded at him, watching as the fair haired king rose precariously to his feet and refused to take his eyes off of his cousin. "So…you're real?" He asked, sounding more than a little cautious. A rare warm smile stretched over James face. "Are you back?"

"Oh I'm back," James replied, unable to stop the wild grin that ventured onto his face. "And twice as full of myself."

A smile tugged at the left side of Arthur's mouth. "Ha," He laughed, before stepping forward and embracing his cousin in a display of rare affection from both. "Should have seen this coming actually."

"Probably, although that would require a brain cell or two," James joked back, viciously patting his cousin on the back. Arthur couldn't stop the laugh the escaped him despite the slur.

"You two want some time alone?" Gwaine spoke up as he and Leon arrived on the scene, safely ruining the bonding moment between the two Kings and causing the subsequent uncomfortable silence to settle over the area. With an awkward amount of speed the two broke apart and proceeded to punch each other on the arm.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as he ran up to the small group, followed closely by a cautious Morgana and Imogen. All eyes turned onto the young rather frenzied warlock, watching as his concerned stare was broken by a frustrated roll of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

The fair haired king lowered his brow. "What do you mean _what am I doing_? What does it look like?"

"Like you were trying to feel up your cousin," Gwaine chimed in, earning himself two sets of royal glares.

"Like your one to judge," James spat. "You get excited when you see yourself in the bath."

Gwaine shrugged. "Hey, I'm only human."

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, I meant what are you doing up? You were dead and now you're not – it's like it runs in the family! Are you trying to kill me?" The warlock narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his king. "_Are_ you actually trying to kill me?"

Arthur mockingly grew a hurt expression. "Merlin, how could you ask me such a thing? Why the sun would lose its shine if you weren't here."

"This isn't funny!" Merlin raised his voice, glaring down his friend. "It is and always will be my destiny to protect you, and for the first time since I met you I had somewhere else to be and you go and get yourself killed! It's like you're completely incapable of looking after yourself."

Arthur scoffed. "Says the man I once caught wearing socks as gloves."

"It was a cold winter and you wouldn't let me inside to polish your armour!"

"No, that's not true," Arthur hastily corrected. "I wouldn't let you inside _because _you had polished my armour. I still don't know how you can get something so simple so wrong."

"Oh you are _such _a dollop head," Merlin breathed out, annoyed.

"And that is still not a word," Arthur threw back. "What is it with you and made up words? Hasn't Gaius taught you anything in between reading you bedtime stories?"

"He taught me that my destiny was to ensure you never came to any harm! And today I come back and find you basically dead! What if James hadn't been here? What if you had actually died? What would I have done?" Merlin barked out, eyebrows reaching his hairline. Arthur deflated somewhat, though he still looked thoroughly annoyed at his advisors antics. Merlin shook his head as his eyes betrayed his concern for the royal. "You are destined to become Camelot's greatest ever King, Arthur. Under your rule you will bring peace and unity to Albion, not to mention how I thought my best-" The young warlock cut himself off before he revealed too much, and ignored the startled expression that had grown on Arthur's face. "Just…be careful in the future alright? Try not to be such a prat all the time."

Arthur remained unusually quiet as he shared awkward glances with his former manservant, running over his words in his mind. With eventual unease he finally relented with a single nod. "Very well. In the future I promise to try and be…" he trailed off and released a sigh. "Less of a prat."

"Thanks," Merlin acknowledged with equal volumes of discomfort, before finally turning to a bemused sorcerer king to begin his scrutiny of him now. "That was you who saved Imi back at the temple of vice, wasn't it?"

James bounced his eyebrows. "Indeedy. Malum was trying to trick you. The crystal he gave you, the one formed by the three stones of Leones, was a fake. I'm surprised you didn't realise when you could actually hold it after months of not being able to. He just wanted you to choose to save the world over Imi to break your heart, and then he was going to make you watch her be eaten knowing you had allowed it. Who knew Malum was a dirt bag?"

Merlin allowed a brief smile to appear on his face. "And then you saved Morgana from burning alive and chased Malum away before he could hurt Imi. You gather an army together that turned our certain defeat into one of almost certain victory. You heal both Lancelot and Arthur, not to mention how you made sure Imi made it out of hell before you were captured," the young warlock shrugged in a display of just how overwhelmed he was. "You broke out of hell itself to make sure you saved everything I love. I don't even know how to begin thanking you."

"Please, it's what I do," He grinned. "Now-"

"No," Merlin interrupted, stepping up to the sorcerer king and staring right at him. "I don't think you understand. Thank you, James Regus. Thank you for _everything_."

For the second time today James allowed that rare warm smile to grace his handsome features. "It was my pleasure, although for the record, you'll never have to thank me. I love all those things too. Well, minus Arthur of course."

And with that the two powerful sorcerers broke out into fits of laughter, throwing their arms around each other briefly and patting the other on the back before separating. Neither of them seemed to care how Arthur was fighting bravely to contain his biting remark after the unnecessary slur on his behalf.

Merlin offered James one last thankful look and turned to the rest of them. "We should get moving. We won't be safe here forever, pretty soon the Faery will realise we're still here."

"I agree," Leon spoke up for the first time, having felt like the newcomer to this group despite his long service in Camelot.

James quirked a brow. "Aren't you the guy I found locked up in the Tavern in Camelot on the night before the weddings? You had that woman climbing all over you."

"Yes sire," Leon begrudgingly admitted.

The sorcerer king nodded. "You got blamed for when me, Arthur and Gwaine stole all the ale, didn't you? And molested?" At Leon's nod the immortal winced. "Right. This is awkward."

"It is fine, my Lord," The knight graciously conceded. "But if we might get back on topic, Merlin is right. The Faery are already starting to notice us. Me and Gwaine only just managed to escape unnoticed to get here."

"And baring in mind their orders are to follow us we should use this time while they're distracted," Morgana added, nodding along in agreement with everything they were saying.

"Just because they're distracted does not mean it will be easy," Gwen felt that needed to be recognised by the group and was rewarded by a chorus of understanding hums.

"Then we're going to need to fight our way through to the volcano," Arthur commanded. "Lancelot, are you able to fight?"

Lancelot unsheathed his blade. "I've never felt better, sire," Was his response, earning himself a smirk from his king.

"Good, because we're going to need to be at our best to get through all that," Arthur stated and gestured toward the on-going mass that was battle, before turning to James. "James, you know the best way to get to the platform. What do we do?"

The sorcerer king sighed. "Unfortunately we're going to have to go straight through the heart of the war as only Merlin and I can fly and we can't carry all of you – particularly Gwaine and his big bodacious hair."

"Well that was completely unnecessary," Gwaine chimed in a bored voice.

"As is your constant need to talk, and yet here we are," James shot back. "Babble babble-"

"Alright! I wasn't going to do this but I'm tired of your constant bullying, so…" Gwaine trailed off, sucking in a large gulp of oxygen and levelling him with a steady glare. "YOU are nothing special either."

A collective gasp travelled across the group, James even recoiling his head in horror. Morgana brought her hand up to her chest. "Too far, Gwaine," the black haired beauty warned softly. "You went too far."

"No no, blue. It's quite alright," James assured her. "He said it with love so-"

"No I didn't," Gwaine interrupted, calm as you like.

The sorcerer king nodded. "Oh, I see. You know, I think I'm going to call you Gertrude from now on," James said with a giant grin in Gwaine's direction.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Gertrude," James repeated, wearing a blank look. "Your name is Gertrude now."

The warrior closed his eyes, bravely withholding his temper. "Is this because of what happened between me and your sister? Cause to be honest it's getting old faster than your jokes."

"Now calm down Gertie, don't get your dress in a twist. By the way should you have an Adams apple…or a beard?"

"Gertie?" Gwaine scoffed, bewildered. "You're already shortening your fake name for me?"

"Oh moan moan moan," James mockingly rolled his eyes in an exaggerated display of frustration. "That's so Gertie."

"Can we move on?" Arthur commanded silence as his voice bellowed out across the landscape. "I'm fairly certain all this banter is going to kill me."

Merlin couldn't stop the tug at the corner of his lips. "Even I know that's hypocritical."

"Oh, was that another big word Merlin?" Arthur mocked right back.

The young warlock tilted his head the side and narrowed his eyes. "And I thought you were going to be less of a prat."

"I lasted as long as I could," Arthur retorted. "Unfortunately idiocy is contagious."

James grinned. "Pow! That's how you do it! Another win for team De Bois."

"De Bois?" Gwen asked.

"It was our mothers' maiden name," Arthur explained, a little embarrassed. "Before Pendragon and Regus."

"Oh right yeah, fair enough. I guess you win," Merlin gave up easily. Both James and Arthur shared a concerned glance. A bit _too _easily. "Although maybe Imi might have something to say. Imi?"

James face fell as he looked over at the positively glowering Imogen, her frosty ice-blue eyes fixed on his grimacing features and her arms folded tightly over her chest. She didn't move. She didn't speak. But he could feel it, the ominous chill that was currently shooting down his spine serving as the all too real confirmation that he was a dead man. And this time not even he would be able to come back from it. He vaguely noticed Arthur trying to subtly step away from him, but he understood. It was every man for himself now.

"Merlin's right – shut up Arthur," He hurriedly sided with the young warlock, desperate to get those cold merciless eyes off of him. It didn't work. "Anyway… I think it would be best if we get into a formation. Not to sound arrogant-"

"Little late don't ya think?" Gwaine chimed with a grin.

"-But me and Merlin together could do some serious damage," James continued as if he hadn't spoken. "So I think we should be partnered up. By the way, _Gertie_, you think that was original? Well Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty so what the hell happened to you?"

"Yeah well, God loves you," Gwaine smiled at him. "It's just the rest of us who think you're a turnip."

James smirked. "It appears I've offended you. Why don't you cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it."

Gwaine looked unimpressed. "Come up with that all by yourself did ya? You shouldn't let your mind wonder, it's far too small to be out on its own."

"You know talking to you is as much fun as playing leap-frog with a unicorn," James shot back.

Gwaine tried to fight off the smile, but lost. "Ah, clever line fella, your no one's fool. Then again maybe someone will adopt you."

"Oh shut up!" Arthur roared.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Fine, Merlin and James will go together. I'll go with Imi and Gwen, and might I suggest Leon and Lancelot be partners. I saw how well you worked together earlier."

Leon and Lancelot bowed their heads. "Very well, My Lady," the two spoke in a show of simultaneous respect for the black haired beauty, slightly creeping everyone there out.

"I guess that leaves me and the princess here," Gwaine concluded with one of his cheeky grins, slapping Arthur on the back with a surprising amount of force.

Needless to say Arthur looked justifiably wronged. "How lovely. Alone time with Gwaine. Now if someone could just kick me in the groin my day will be complete."

"I'd like to volunteer my assistance, sire," Merlin was quick to offer his service, rewarded by the annoyed smile from his king.

James couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. "You guys know how I can read minds? Well, being with you three is like being on vacation."

"You should save your breath, you'll need it to scare off Imi," Merlin retorted.

"Oh so funny," James mock laughed. "Imagine how much funnier you'd be if you actually received enough oxygen at birth."

"So, this is normal behaviour in the middle of a war is it?" Morgana brought up, turning all attention to her. "Now is not the time for this. We must move and we must do it now, before it is too late. Are we all agreed?"

A chorus of approval sounded at her remark, and the group began preparing themselves.

"No."

All eyes shot around to stare at the voice that had so brazenly disagreed with Morgana's well-made point, and watched as Imogen took a step forward. Everyone waited for the girl from the future to speak but to no avail. All she did was maintain her icy glare, eyes flooded with fury, and all of it aimed directly at the sorcerer king.

"Uh, Imi?" Merlin sounded almost as afraid as James looked. "We cannot afford to waste any more time-"

"We'll make time," She demanded, her fierce tone leaving zero room for any arguments. "You made time for your stupid banter act, you will make time for this…because he's lying."

James face morphed into one of surprise. "What? What am I lying about?"

"Oh do not think you can hide from me," She stated immediately, her voice displaying just how furious she was. "Where do I start? How about you explain to us how you suddenly don't seem bothered that your sister is dead," At her words they all turned to look at the stone faced sorcerer king, wondering the same thing themselves. "Malum has possessed your baby sister, and you're just going to walk away from that are you? James Regus leaving Anna Regus behind without so much as a whimper in defiance? I don't think so. If there's one thing you would never do, it is turn your back on her."

James remained silent for a while, studying her resolve before he replied. "There's nothing I can do."

"You're not coming with us, are you?" Imi shot out, her tone exactly the same. "You're going to stay behind whilst we jump into the platform, you're going to try and save her, aren't you?" When he opened his mouth to answer she cut him off. "It wasn't a question. So, basically, you're leaving me again? Just like you did when you gave your life to buy me time in the future, when you stabbed yourself in Avalon, when you tried to jump into hell or JUST like you did when you said you would die in the underworld – when you made me run away and leave you there all on your own!" She brought her hand up to smother her cries, the traitorous sobs beginning to force their way up her throat.

"Imi, you followed me against my wishes and I'm sorry, but I had to get you out of there before you got hurt-"

"And now you won't even be there when I give my life?" She forced out, completely ignoring his words and forgetting about all the spectators surrounding them. She couldn't care less if they heard this. "I have tried. I have tried so hard, fought with everything I had to put up with you and the way you do things, trying to stop loving all those things about you that also make me want to rip open your throat. Because even though you make me _so _angry, it's like every time you do I just fall even more in love with you, because I know all those tiny infuriating things are what make you who you are. What make you different from everyone else. But now I can finally see the truth."

He shook his head, eyes shining with remorse. "What truth?"

"That no matter how much I love you, and I really _really _do, you will never love me," she gasped out, her voice now tiny and broken, as if just the words themselves hurt her to say. "I mean I know you like me. Maybe you've even convinced yourself you have feelings for me, but you don't. You just don't. You've proved that to me over and over again but I just didn't want to see it. You even tried to tell me, constantly reminding me that you're not the same man I loved back in my time, but I wouldn't see it. But now it's all I can see. Because when you love someone you don't keep trying to get rid of them, to leave them behind, not as many times as you have – and that is how I knew you wouldn't even come to watch me die when I jump into the platform," she whispered the latter phrase, her hurt coming through in waves and making Morgana have to hold herself back from embracing the girl. Merlin even hung his head, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Imi," Morgana began in a timid voice. "We don't know if we will even use the platform yet."

James however shook his head. "Yes we do blue, and Imi I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying we're done," She croaked out, barely believing she was actually doing this. "I will not have you lie to me to make me feel better, knowing I'm going to die and therefore thinking it doesn't matter, because it does to me," Despite the noise that thundered in the background, the stunned silence that was encompassing the group was clear to all. James allowed his dry lips to part at her words, his eyes alive with surprise.

"Imi-" He tried, but she once again cut him off.

"I've seen how you love. It shows in your eyes. It's unconditional and it is raw power, like how you look at your sister, and even now you know Anna is lost you still can't bring yourself to leave her even to watch me die. You cannot leave her as you seem determined to leave me," A tear streaked down her cheek at this, her bottom lip trembling. "Please don't think I disagree with it, because in actual fact I think your love for your sister is one of the most beautiful things this world can offer. When you look at her it's exactly the same as how my Mum and Dad look at me. But it was never meant to be shared. Your mother made you swear it never would be and being the man you are you kept that promise-"

"To hell with my mother," James abruptly stated, taking his rightful turn to cut her off and stun the group. Imi gaped at him. Why would he say such a thing? He had always revered his mother for as long as she could remember. "My mother used me just like everyone else did. Made me promise I would follow what she believed to be my destiny, used Anna to prepare me for what she wanted me to be, well I say I've been used enough! And what makes you so sure you're going to die anyway?"

Morgana, having watched patiently from the side lines, refused to do it anymore. "Ok, enough. We still have options before Imi has to jump into anywhere and I'm not even sure I will let her do it then."

"I'm sorry, Morgana, but there are no more options," James explained as mildly as he could. "Imi has to use the platform of time or Malum will tear down this world with each step he takes. It is our only hope."

"So we need to use it…" Merlin trailed off, feeling a hole open in his gut and sucking all his organs in. He felt sick. He _actually _felt like vomiting when he remembered everything James had told him about the portal, that he would have to give up that which he loved most in order to save the world. His eyes shut with firm resignation, using all of his willpower and personal strength not to let tears fall. "We need to use the platform of time."

A small, almost silent whimper escaped Morgana's dry lips next to him, her shaky hand wavering over to his own. This was it. Their very last option. Either risk losing everything they cared for in the world, or lose the world altogether. Morgana turned to the man she loved with eyes engulfed in terror. His placid blues mirrored her icy panic, for they both knew what it meant. Imi would die and there was a chance that they might not even remember her if something went wrong. And if something did go wrong, if they did forget everything, then they knew what awaited them. A destiny of hate and fury between them without the knowledge of what they could be, of what they should always be. Instead her husband would be her destiny and her doom. Her eyes fluttered closed, causing her first tear to fall, trailing down her pale smooth cheek until it plummeted from her chin. Without a word Merlin rested his forehead on hers, subconsciously emulating her breathing in an effort to be closer to her.

"What happens to me?" Imogen's quiet voice earned her everyone's full attention. "I mean what happens to me once I jump in exactly? I can't go back to my future, I can't stay here, so surely I would have to die right?"

James exhaled through his nose, crossing his arms and keeping his gaze on her feet. "You get ripped from this world," he finally answered, meeting her eyes as he did so. "You get pulled out of this world and thrown into another dimension called the void. I'm sorry but you can't exist anymore. The future you came from will have been destroyed, the world you created in this time will be no more. So basically…basically you stop existing."

Morgana's head snapped up, fire glaring out at the sorcerer king through her eyes. "No," was her simple reply. James locked eyes with her, sensing the dare behind her gaze for him to contradict her. "Just no. I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't let you do that. Not my little girl."

James let out a heavy sigh, his guilt shuddering through him. "Morgana…" he trailed off.

"No she's right," Merlin cut him off before he could become the voice of reason. "There has to be another way."

Imogen sighed. "Dad it's not like he wants to-"

"No Imi that is not going to happen," The young Warlock interrupted, sending her a look that told her this was not debatable. "We can find another way. No one has to die, no one has to give up everything they love. We find some other way to get rid of Malum, even if it takes a little longer."

Arthur took a reluctant step forward. "Merlin, I hate to say it, but the longer we wait the more people will die."

"So it was ok to wait for a wedding?" Merlin threw back at his friend and king. "It was alright to wait two weeks while people took some time off or for James to calm down when he went insane with grief? But the moment we say to wait because we refuse to sacrifice our daughter it's unheard of! Well too bad, because I will not allow this. Anyone who wants Imi from now on will have to go through me."

Arthur's face lightly scrunched in his concentration. "That was before the war started, Merlin, and now we don't have any other way. We ruined our chances."

"What about Excalibur?" Merlin prompted, eyes wide. "I thought it could kill anything?"

James shook his head. "That's a guess, Merlin. Malum is part angel, we don't know what it will do to him. We cannot risk everything on a guess."

"No, no I will find a way. I will find one," the young warlock stated, eyes burning with determination. "You can choose to help me or not, but I will do it," he finished off, before turning to James. "Is it possible? Just tell me it's possible and I will spend my life trying to find it."

"Merlin," James whispered, voice hinting at his understanding. "Oh Merlin, you're gonna love me."

Morgana balled up Merlin's shirt in her fist, excitement suddenly bursting through her as she lunged forward. "What? What is it? What are you going to do?" She demanded, eyes livid with excitement.

"Come on, blue. You know me," James began, his smirk stretching out. "It's already done. Imi will jump into the platform – we can't avoid that, and yes she will be sent to the void…but I might have forgotten to mention I saw this coming from all the way back when we first met."

Imi turned her head to the side, deeply suspicious. "James, what did you do?"

"You mean what did _we _do," He corrected her, earning himself a parade of scowls. "And by we I mean you, me and Arthur. Can you remember what I said we had to do way back when I first met you? Whilst you were escaping from my kingdom?"

**"Why am I here?" Arthur asked James. He watched as the sorcerer Prince done nothing but stare agape at an embarrassed Imogen. "Hello?" He tried again; finally gaining the other mans' attention.**

**"Right," he replied vacantly and obviously in deep thought. Arthur could only wish he knew why. "You're here because you know who Imogen really is, so you can be trusted. Imogen so far you have only meddled with your parent's relationship, but what you didn't realise was that in doing so you have sped up their relationship by years. Which means you may become older or younger without realising or worse yet you may not even be born."**

**"Oh my God," Imogen replied devastated.**

**"What can we do?" Arthur queried, taking a step forward.**

**"We can only do one thing." James answered as he looked between them. His eyes were stone hard. "We have to make sure Merlin knocks up Morgana."**

Both Arthur and Imi's eyes shot open with realisation. "You told us we would have to make sure Morgana became pregnant, so that Imogen would be born."

"You what!" Morgana cried, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson. "How could you…? I mean why would you…?"

Merlin shook his head, turning to his king with narrowed eyes. "Hold on, you agreed to do this?" He quizzed his friend, waiting for him to nod before he continued. "So, you agreed to help me and Morgana get together in a time when I was still your servant, you had only just found out who Imogen was and your father was still King?"

Arthur pursed his lips. "I know, Merlin. It was an incredibly stupid thing to do. Unfortunately though, your daughter inherited her mothers' skills of manipulation. The big wet eyes and everything."

"I gotta tell ya," Gwaine began, unable to hide the mirth in his voice. "You people are sounding better and better every day."

"And you're all still missing the point," James butt in, looking unimpressed and earning their attention. "Because what have I been saying since then about people who have come back from the future? About anomalies?"

Merlin frowned. "Wait, you've been saying that Anomalies cannot be affected by the events they change in the past. That even if their parents were to die before they were born they would still live," At James grin his scowl only deepened. "So if nothing would have happened to Imi, why would you need to make sure Morgana was pregnant?"

"Because, my flappy eared friend, my best quality will always be my brain," James answered, his grin returning. "I knew this would happen, even back then, that Imi would most likely have to jump into the platform of time and would therefore die…and I had also figured out that we must have been a couple in her time for me to remove the ability to read her mind. So I came up with a plan. A plan to connect the Lady Morgana with her daughter forever. I placed the breoste charm on her, a charm powerful enough to create life and therefore break through time, so that she would conceive and become pregnant with the exact same person. Your fate, Imi, is tied to your mothers'. That is why you aged by three years. Unlike any other anomaly, if your mother were to die before she had given birth, then so would you."

Morgana stepped up to him. "What are you saying exactly? Simplify it for me."

"Imi and the baby growing within you are bound together, like a rope tied to both of them, so if Imi does jump into the platform of time and is sent into the void…" He trailed off, his grin only growing more excited as he continued. "…then we can use that bond, that rope, to pull her back out again." At their gasps he turned to face Imogen. "That is why I won't watch you die, Imi, because you're not going to. Frankly I thought you knew I would never allow that, but I guess you don't have the same faith in me that you used to."

Imi merely gaped at him, her brilliant ice-blue eyes once full of such rage now radiating guilt, her brow wrinkled. "I guess…I should have known better. I'm sorry-"

"You should be," he interrupted, all humour gone from his face. "Don't you ever assume to know how I feel again – I don't care how well you think you know me. I told you I love you, and if I say I love you then I love you do you understand? Believe me, I do not say it lightly."

The group as a whole all shared bewildered glances. If they didn't know better, then they would have sworn that the sorcerer king had just told Imogen that he loved her. Morgana adopted a look a raw joy on her face, the mothers' lips actually quaking as if trying to escape from her face. The fact that Imi looked as far beyond shocked as was humanly possible did not even seem to enter her mind. No. Morgana had to be sure of what he was saying before her daughter received any attention.

"Are you…? Did you just-?" Imi began, but her mother halted her.

"Hang on, Imi," Morgana threw up her hand, earning the girls rightful scowl. "Do you love my Imogen? James, you tell me. You tell me right now if you love her and you better tell me the truth."

James blinked, swallowing when he suddenly felt very exposed. "She's not _your _Imogen."

"Yes she is," Merlin countered, and James found himself powerless to fight back.

"Right, suppose she is," he laughed nervously. "I mean I…Well I already - actually I already did tell her that I…that I did in the underworld-"

"No you didn't," Imi was quick to halt him, speaking in a hurried whisper. "You said you _thought _you loved me, but you got all nervous and twitchy," her eyes travelled over his body. "Sort of like you're doing now."

James blew out a breath. "Well what do you want from me? I'm not good at this stuff and these people keep looking at me," he turned to the group as whole. "Get a job!"

Arthur scrunched up his face. "We have jobs."

"I don't," Gwaine piped up, raising his hand shyly.

"Right!" Morgana suddenly bolted forward and shoved the sorcerer king closer to Imi, before walking round and shoving a finger in his face. James recoiled, wide eyed. "You're not afraid to stand up to a demon lord or a whole army of faery, so suck it up! Be a man and tell her how you feel."

James could only look at her like a scared child. "Feel?"

"Yes feel," the black haired beauty sighed with a roll of her eyes. "We know you have feelings now so just tell her. She has been waiting and waiting for this so don't you dare ruin it, now go." When he opened his mouth to seemingly protest she threw up her hand. "Ah! Just do it."

James let his head drop with a heavy sigh, knowing he had been beaten. This was it. He couldn't put it off any longer and though he knew it was a mistake, he had no choice. With gradual unease he lifted his sparkling emerald eyes up to meet her vulnerable icy-blues and felt an amused puff of air escape his lips. "I've always thought that if you allowed yourself to love someone then you were signing away who you were. That it meant sacrificing everything else that was important to you and devoting your life to that person, because that was all I knew. It's how I grew up. Before I met you and your parents, Arthur and Gwen, I had only ever loved two things. My mother and my sister. My mother of whom had always sacrificed everything for me by going up against Uther and my father as if nothing else mattered but me, and with Anna I sacrificed everything for myself in exactly the same way. Spent months at a time in torture chambers just so Anna could sleep in her bed knowing she was safe, and I thought that would be my life forever…until I met you."

Imi felt tears sting her eyes as she could do nothing but listen, only just summoning the strength to part her lips. "Me?"

"Yes, you," He answered gently, an odd smile crossing his face. "All you wanted was to just be around me, to be seen like an equal. You didn't want me to change, you didn't want me to sacrifice everything for you, in fact you got angry when I tried and all you wanted to do was help," he allowed his gaze to drop for a moment before looking right back up at her again. "Imi I've been in love with you since we first arrived in Zao."

Imi's eyes drew back into her skull, her fingertips tingling. "Since _Zao_?" She gasped.

"Since then, yes," He answered, fidgeting a little. "I just didn't want to admit it, because for the first time in so, so many years…I was afraid of something. But it was like you sensed it or something because then you snuck away to follow me when I went to see the masters, you kissed me after we fell into that dungeon, then you went and got yourself stabbed and I realised I would die for you without a second thought. Then you proved your love was real when we lost our memories and then, even when I least expected it, you chose to stay with me in that dream castle and fight my father and Morgause," he let out a small laugh at this. "Imi, you're beautiful, you're loyal, you're kind and moral and you'd give up anything for those you love. How could I _not _love you?"

She felt almost breathless as she stared at him, utterly flummoxed by the words she had always wanted to hear exiting his mouth, and gently shook her head. "Change of plans," She suddenly stated, though she wasn't sure where the strength in her voice had come from.

"Change of plans?" Merlin asked uncomfortably.

"Yes," She responded, her eyes never leaving James's. "We all go together. No more splitting up. We fight through the Faery as one, because I'm not sure I can leave him ever again."

And just like that her lips were on his, her hands grabbing and pulling at his hair, mouth determined to taste every part of the immortal man she had waited her whole life for. _Her _immortal man. His hands slid over her hips, dancing across the soft velvet of her dress as he deepened the kiss. The sensation of it was maddeningly satisfying, if a little…more than that. The moan she emitted against his lips was more than proof of that. Morgana and Gwen shared an impressed look.

Merlin and Arthur didn't.

"You need to stop that," Merlin interrupted the so-called precious moment, much to Morgana's disapproval. The two did indeed separate, James grinning like an idiot whereas Imi's cheeks were flushing a little.

"Sorry," the girl from the future apologised, embarrassed at the utter awkwardness on her fathers' pale face.

Morgana happily clapped her hands together in front of her mouth, a little teary eyed as she stared at her daughter and James Regus. "This is so good. _I_ am so good."

"Oh now who's full of themselves?" James scoffed. "Definitely Vivienne's daughter."

Everyone there scowled at the odd phrase, whereas Morgana actually whipped her suddenly wide eyes over to the sorcerer king. "What? What did you just say?" Morgana breathed out, earning herself his worried stare. "Do you know my mother?"

"Your mother?" Merlin stepped forward, interested.

"Slip of the tongue – ignore it," James hurriedly explained. "Now then, we have a world to save-"

"No you said definitely Vivienne's daughter," Morgana interrupted, unprepared for him brush her off this time. "How do you know my mother?"

James stared at her for a while, eyes never blinking as they met hers. Emerald and Icy-Blue. Eventually he sighed in defeat and turned to the rest of them. "Ok, here's what we do. Merlin and Imi, you two are going first."

"What?" Imi questioned, grabbing his sleeve and spinning him round to face her.

"I need to talk to your mother alone, and we need to get going," he explained. "Plus we're surrounded by Wyvern, we could really use Kilgharrah's help and you two just so happen to be the last remaining Dragonlords." Her eyebrow arched. "…Lady. Dragonlady. Sorry."

She smirked up at him. Was he afraid of her? "Fine," She conceded, stepping on her tip toes and planting a soft brief kiss on his lips. "Just hurry and catch up. Dad?"

"Let's go. Come find me when you're finished," He whispered to Morgana and earning a kiss himself from his own black haired beauty.

"Oh for heavens' sake!" Arthur yelled. "Can we go before the world ends or must we wait for everyone to get a kiss!"

"I'm fully prepared for that second one," Gwaine stated, sounding more serious than they had ever heard from him.

Merlin smiled and grabbed Imi's hand, abruptly setting of at a sprint toward the on-going masses battling in the distance. "**Oh Dragon!**" The young warlock roared as he ran. "**Fthengomai au se kalon; su katerkheo deuro!**"

"**Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!**" Imogen roared right next to him, commanding some of the Wyverns in the skies to swoop down and crash into some of the Faery on the ground.

Arthur withdrew Excalibur from its sheath. "Gwen, stand next to me. Leon next to her, Lancelot on my right and Gwaine next to him," he ordered and waited for them to get into position. "I don't have to tell you where you're going. Protect yourselves and your friends. We're in this together. Now, CHARGE!"

And with that they ran off together, leaving behind only James and a waiting Morgana. She turned to him with eyes drenched in curiosity. She didn't know why they would need to be alone for what they needed to talk about but she was growing ever more concerned with each moment that passed. Finally he turned to her, seemingly nervous once more. She'd never seen him as nervous as he'd been tonight.

"So what is it?" She asked when he did nothing but stare at her. "How do you know my mother?"

His lips thinned. "Ok…but before I tell you, you have to promise me you will tell no-one else of this – not even Merlin or Imi. Not ever," He lowered his gaze to glare desperately out at her. "Morgana, this is my biggest secret, do you understand me? I have never told anyone else this. Absolutely no-one – not even my sister. You must _never _tell a soul."

Her brow lowered over her eyes. _Now _she was worried, if a little touched that he would tell her his biggest secret. Something he wouldn't even share with his sister or Imi. "Alright," she said after a lengthy pause. "Now what is it? And what does it have to do with my mother?"

"Ok," he sighed, letting a long drawn out breath escape him. "Well, you remember how my father used to enjoy…using certain women to try and breed powerful offspring?"

Morgana recoiled from him, looking not only horrified but actually ill. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Morgana, but your mother was one of them," He said as gently as he could. "He discovered that she was the one to give birth to the fabled Morgana Le Fay…to you…and that if he could get her to produce another child then perhaps that child might be even more powerful than you will become," He averted his eyes from her horrified ones. "Your mother became pregnant."

The black haired beauty shook her head, eyes moist and bottom lip folding over her top one. "Borin raped my mother…and made her pregnant? How could you keep this from me? What happened to the child?"

"He didn't rape her, Morgana. Your mother always was a loyal subject to my throne. In fact she even used to look after me when I was a child," He whispered. She looked at him as if he had gone insane, but before she could question him on it he continued. "But this is what I'm trying to tell you, what I discovered for myself four years ago. Your mother gave birth to a child. It was immediately taken away from her by my father…and adopted by him. A little girl who he named Anna."

Morgana shuddered away from him, her heart leaping into her throat. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to just fall to her shaking knees and void her stomach all over the ground. All this time, since they had first met in the Venemagus dungeons up until the future version had been possessed by Malum and the six years before that, she had had a sister. A little sister who she had picked up and embraced without knowing who she was. A sister who had had only her big brother to protect her from a tyrannical father. A sister who was now dead, Malum having ripped every opportunity from them to form a bond.

"It can't be true…" she breathed out, revolted at the mere idea. "No because…because the adult Anna – the future one – she looked just like your mother. I remember them saying. And – and you would have known or remembered all this, I mean you were fourteen when she was born! How could you only figure this out four years ago when you should have remembered your mother was never pregnant?"

James hung his head. "My father warped my mind, just like he did when Uther killed my mother. He made me believe or remember whatever he wanted me too."

Morgana didn't even try and stop the tears that fell. "So…so what about the fact that she looked just like your mother when she grew up?"

"Because you're forgetting my father already had me, and therefore what he deemed a worthy heir," James began shakily. "He saw how powerful I would become in a vision of the future using the crystal cave. He had no need to take women and use them, but he did fear for my future – for the future of his kingdom anyway. He grew concerned when he learned that you and Emrys were destined to be together, therefore eliminating you as a possible mate of mine and destroying all chances of providing a suitable heir to the kingdom after I was dead. The only one who could possibly give him peace of mind was your mother, but I had only just turned fourteen…so…"

Morgana felt her lips go numb. "So what?" She wheezed.

"So…so he ordered your mother to seduce me," He finally murmured out, and Morgana felt her breath leave her as if she had been wounded. James looked up directly into her eyes. "Borin isn't Anna's father. I am."

* * *

Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuuun! Been waiting a _long _time to reveal that one, and the reason why Morgana had to become pregnant. People probably thought it was just bad writing on my part. But let's be honest, Anna being James' daughter and Morgana's sister is the big one.

If you look back you will see all the hints I've left in the story to signify it. Morgana and Anna getting along so well almost immediately (but people probably thought Morgana just had child skills). When they all lost their memories the gang assumed Anna was James and Morgana's daughter, because of a resemblance between the two girls as well as James. The way Morgana used to be the one, other than Arthur, to be the main caregiver for her when James wasn't around – especially during the beginning. James even stated during the maze of Avalon that he didn't trust Anna with anyone else other than her. The way Anna was always saying how she wished James was her father, how the future one even called him Daddy. As did little Anna in the underworld. Elaine Regus telling James to look after her as if she were his own and there are plenty of other examples, I'll just stop boring you now lol

Anyways in the next chapter: The group fight through the war; Merlin and Morgana must make a terrible decision; and two characters die. SUSPENSE! Oh God I think I just let bit of crap slip out…


	31. The Wicked War Part III

Hello thar! Well here we are, with only the epilogue to go, and I think it's been the longest yet in terms of how long it has taken me to update. For that I am sorry, really. However this chapter is mind numbingly long. Like super duper 3 times longer than my usual long chapters long. It's 65 pages and 34,310 words long…yes. Have I gone insane? Yes. Yes I have. Clearly I have. But this is the last chapter, and I just kept adding and adding and adding to it. Plus, since it is the last chapter, it was time for all those secrets to come pouring out –and time to set up the events for the sequel. The fates name for James is revealed (son of thunder), Imi reveals all and we conclude Morgana's dream prophecies. Isn't that fun? No? Oh…well…sod you! Aha!

As to why I haven't updated in a while here's the scoop. I have a child that never stops crapping herself, a fiancé that's bugging me to get married, a mother that won't stop _popping _over to _help,_ and an 11 year old sister who keeps taking my money and refuses to move out whilst all the while trying to complete a PhD in Social Psychology – writing dissertations and performing my own experiments regarding illusionary psychosis – I am exhausted people! And….taking a breath. So before I write the sequel I'm gonna take some time to chill out lol More details about it will be in the Epilogue so…stay tuned? God I regret that already. Crap.

So just to clarify, this **IS** the **LAST CHAPTER** of this story. There will be an **EPILOGUE** to come (Saturday 3rd Nov or Sunday 4th Nov) but it will be very short – especially compared to what I normally do. It's just to wrap up any loose ends and prepare you even more for the sequel. I might even add one more surprise :)

Ok so, onto your wonderful, brilliant reviews:

**Pineapple-Sorceress:** Hello! I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you left me two reviews, which to be honest is great :D feel free to do it again. Trying to make it to 1000 reviews which will pretty much make my life. Epic is also a terrific word, so thank you, and glad you enjoyed James poem lol What's really strange is that I can't rhyme, but when I'm writing for James it's really easy. Explain that. Also glad you liked Gwaine and his no job comment. I realised as I was writing it that Gwaine actually didn't have a job lol so what can you do? Anyways thank you so much for your wonderful review and sincerely hope you like this chapter as well.

**Rawr52:** Lol cheers. I'm very glad your stunned as it tends to beat bored :P There are a few more surprised in this chapter so I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thanks so much again.

**MaryandMerlin:** Hey! Nice to hear from you again! And thank you for the baby congrats. She's left me very tired and with very little time to update, but you have to love them don't you? No seriously do you? :P As for the lifetime supply of bread, I'm a little offended you even have to ask! Of course I want bread! Bring that warburton goodness down here by the truck load! Aha! Lol Mrs CoLdBlAdE is fine. Also tired, but fine. Baby Coldblade is healthy…and noisy, but that's what they do. And sister coldblade is also good, still a bitch in the making but unfortunately I love her too so you know. My girls as I call them :P You don't have to apologise for not getting the chance to read and review. Believe me I understand how life gets in the way, look how long it's taken me to update, so never apologise. Anyways onto your review for chapter 29 – yes it was very intense lol and Anna being possessed by Malum was always in my head, so I hope I didn't make it too obvious. Now regarding your question, about Merlin's last words before he dies and what they mean…you'll find out in this chapter :P I might just be the most evil thing this side of the milky way I know, but I don't want to spoil it for you. Very glad you were so happy James came back. Believe it or not I wasn't going to bring him back, but I need him for the sequel so he needed to jump into the platform. Twas tricky indeed. Now onto your review for chapter 30. Yes! James was back to his old cocky, arrogant, mind-numbingly full of himself character. He got what he needed in hell :P don't we all? Yeah I thought Merlin in the show would actually get pissed at Arthur for daring to die and then come back to life, as if it was Arthurs fault lol Yes he almost even said the friend word, and as we know the only greater evil than that is Justin Bieber :P Yeah about Imi finally telling them how alone she felt was also needed, because if you look back over the story James IS always pushing her away throughout, so it was time to air that out me thinks before the end. I'm good at the romance parts? Those are the bits I struggle with most lol so it's very kind of you to say thank you. And yeah the REAL reason why Morgana had to get pregnant finally revealed. Did I have a plan for this story throughout? Yes I did, from the beginning actually. I wrote the last chapter after I wrote the first one. It was obviously a lot shorter than this lol but I knew what I would need or for it and slipped in bits here and there. Yes the big reveal about Anna at last! That one took all of my willpower not to reveal too early and save it for the end. Again I slipped in hints along the way, but tried not make it obvious, and judging by your reaction I succeeded so thanks so much for that too :P They deal with the sort eww factor of Morgana's mum seducing James in this chapter though, and needless to say Morgana is NOT happy about it. No I worked out if it was incest for James and Imi long ago lol James and Morgana are not related, so it's fine…ish. I think Arthur is related to everyone but Merlin…but there we go :P Oh and Gwen hopefully! Eww. Lol anyways thank you so so SO much or yet another review and I so hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Only the epilogue to go now, but this chapter is extra EXTRA long to make up for it :P thanks again.

**Seddie lover:** Hello! Sorry about the update but the women in my life refuse to give me any peace. Yes! The Anna reveal! At last! Took me forever but decided it was time. There's already enough in this chapter to blow peoples' minds up –it didn't need that too. Lol I hope that wasn't too much information because there is a lot more in this one :P Ok you've asked a lot of questions there…so, why make Anna James's daughter? Because I always knew they were from the beginning. It's what their whole relationship is based on, so I had to come through with it. How it going to affect the plot? Well, it won't really in this story, but in the sequel it will be quite important so it needed to be done beforehand. What does this make Imi to James? Nothing :P James and Morgana aren't related. James and Merlin aren't related. There's nothing there to be worried about I swear. I get Morgana to deal with the disturbing factor of Morgana's mum seducing James at the beginning of this chapter, and made it a little comical to sort of lighten it up a bit – because I realise it's quite disturbing. However I would say remember the time period this is set in. It's not really than unusual for young fathers and the like. Very glad you thought James confession to Imi was sweet, and I would definitely get that dentist check-up if were you. The strange thing is when I started writing this it was for me, I was writing what I wanted to see, but about half-way through it became about what people wanted to read lol so even though I can't stand sappy romance crap I realise people who had been following James and Imi deserved that moment –so that explains that lol On the other hand Arthur's reaction after waking up was blissfully easy to write, and very easy to picture him doing it in the show, but I couldn't see him and Merlin hugging after it unfortunately – only the anger :P Don't worry Morgana will be very pissed with a very afraid James at the beginning of this chapter lol and I mean very pissed…and VERY disturbed. Nope still more surprises to come in this chapter, and this is the last chapter. After this there will be a short epilogue but then it's done. There will however be a sequel, and in this chapter I set up a lot of things that will come back to haunt them in it – so pay attention if you can, even though it is very very long. And thank you very much for your kind words by the way, very flattering. In fact if I wasn't so tired right now my head would be swelling :P Again though, sorry about the long wait for the update. The epilogue will be up by the end of the week, since I wrote it months ago so no need to worry there. Anyways thank you SO much for your very kind review and I really hope this chapter meets your expectations. It has been very hard to please everyone, but I've done my best – and there will be a sequel to come in the following months to come. Thanks again.

**Saveme57:** Hello! And yes I do love the surprises. My favourite shows on TV are always the ones that shock you, so to hear you say that's what this does is really good to hear. You're quite right though, there are an awful lot of surprises in this chapter, some of which will come back to haunt them when I finally write the sequel. Lol so if Imi marries James then Morgana becomes her step sister? No, definitely not. James and Morgana are not related, so that can't happen don't worry. I thought about it a bit before I did it have no fear. Yeah Vivienne is the name of Morgana's mother, at least in the legend, and her dad is Uther so yeah…nice little bloodline going on there. No wonder she's become so messed up lol. Yeah I think I over did the banter in the last chapter, and I don't really have an excuse for that I'm afraid. I just kind of kept writing it, I couldn't stop. Glad you still thought it was good though and hopefully you'll enjoy this one too. Thanks so much again for all your kind words.

**SunnySmile2413:** Yeah sorry it took me so long. Stupid life got in the way. I tried to kill it but it kept coming back, kinda like James Regus. Can't get rid of him either. Anyways glad you liked it and thanks so much for taking the time to review. It honestly means the world to me.

**MerganaLover:** Hey-ho! Always love reading your reviews. I kinda want to bathe in them…is that weird? We'll move on just in case. No not really that much action and quite a lot of talking, but I needed to get them out of the way before this one, since as you can see it's a tad long as it is :P I'm very happy you enjoyed the Anna reveal thing. It took all of my willpower not to reveal it too early, but I realised it was time to do it. Morgana will NOT be happy about it at first though lol like seriously unhappy I think. Yeah James confession to Imi was well needed after all the time he spent pushing her away so to speak, and I've always thought of James as very insecure. All that arrogance and bravado is just for show, it's how he's learnt to deal with his problems, as we saw a little bit after Anna died and he was thrown a curve ball. Yep Imi and Morgana have been tied together since she became pregnant, and there will be more secrets being realised in this chapter –in fact quite a few. Yeah this is technically the last chapter. It better be good? Lol no pressure right? Well I hope it is good enough. It's over 34,000 words long because I just wanted to keep making it better, so I really hope it is. Anyways thank you so much for yet another fantastic review and I sincerely hope this chapter meets expectations. Thanks again.

**Paladinobr:** Hello! Glad you liked Imi so much in the last chapter, even if you're not James's biggest fan lol No I thought it was time that she had sort of had enough of him and his antics, and since she knows him so well she just sort of deconstructed him a bit :P I love writing Arthur and Merlin together. It's the easiest part of writing these chapters. It's just basically two mates who are both too proud to admit they give a damn about the other, so that's fun. As for Morgana telling Merlin and Imi that James is Anna's father, I really don't think she would. As we know Morgana is very good at keeping secrets in the show so it's only fair that I'm true to that. And yeah glad you liked the real reason why Morgana had to become pregnant. Like I said before I jotted down the last chapter in shorthand just after writing the first so I knew what I would need for it, and gave me plenty of opportunities to set up surprises. If you write stories on here as well I would strongly recommend doing that as it helped me a lot. Anyway thank you so so much for your review and I really hope you like this chapter.

**Dawn Ruthless:** Lol Are you alright? Kinda sounding a smidgen addicted there. I'm selfishly pleased :D Those were pretty much my bullet points for the chapter by the way – James is back, Morgana is saved and feelings are confessed – so goodie :P Yes you got the family connections right. Anna and Morgana are half sisters and James is Anna's dad but not related to Morgana in any way…or Merlin for that matter, so James and Imi are still good. I just wanted to incorporate a family feel within the group because it was becoming harder to find stuff that could make people cry lol I'm such a bad person. Yeah as for finding out who Morgana's mother was I had to do a bit of research, and found out she's very similar to the Morgana in the show now so that was kind of fun. Yeah…Uh…about the late update…it's very long alright! Lol Nah sorry it took so long. Hectic and yet somehow dull life. Explain how that happened :P Anyways thanks so much and I really hope this chapter lives up to the image people seem to have in their head. Like really hope… Thanks again.

**Powerstaark:** I'm…not sure if you've reviewed before I'm afraid. Really sorry if you have, but you have now anyways! So thank you for taking the time to do that. And thank you for the fantastic comment. My head grows with every word :P It's also very nice to hear that James is your favourite character, since he's an O.C it makes it that much more special. Yeah he really is like matt smith's doctor isn't he? I swear it wasn't on purpose. I just needed someone who was clever and witty and kind of mythic if you get what I mean, and that's what came out. I am a big Doctor Who fan so it probably just slipped in there, although when he gave that big faery speech I was aware of it :P Thanks for the compliments on characterization. It always annoys me when people just let the characters say whatever they like, but it has become harder since they've sort of grown in this story to keep them the same at the same time. Yeah I know, Morgana is tragic in the show. She could have been so much more I think. And yeah I always thought, that she used to anyway, have a certain amount of motherly instincts especially with Mordred and Gwen…or most people actually who were put down. About Imogen it was quite hard to show how she was like both her parents and yet have her be her own person as well – that was probably the most difficult part, and still is with every chapter. Yeah she did pine after James for a bit lol So I figured about chapter 19 was the time to start hinting that maybe James liked her back. Maybe I should have done it sooner lol but no Imi has only called Morgana Mummy once, but has called Merlin Daddy quite a lot. I'm probably over thinking it, but it felt right for that to happen especially in the earlier chapters, because Morgana's relationship with her felt really strong whereas Merlin seemed to be struggling a bit more. It was on purpose but needed something so the readers could sense a bond even if my writing wasn't good enough to show it any other way :P But I'm glad you noticed it. Guess it wasn't pointless to worry over. Anna was a surprisingly difficult one as well. I always knew the adult one would come into it at some point, and knew the little one had to die for the plot to suddenly pelt forward, so I just combined the two. In this chapter the little Anna and grown up version sort of come together a bit though towards the end, you'll see what I mean lol I love writing the jokes and banter! It's my favourite part of any chapter, and Merlin and Arthur are just classic. I've also been lucky and got a James and Morgana banter thing going on, because there is a part of him that's afraid of her for some reason as you'll see in this chapter :P plus he just insults everyone and she's not the type to just stand there and take it – so hopefully it works well. Wow thanks for the kind words about balancing the humour and tragedy. The credit all goes to the Merlin writers for having characters that can do that, I just use them :P And Jesus you're gonna have to stop complimenting me so much lol I'm gonna start getting portraits of myself done and smelling my own farts :D It's happened before sadly… but in all seriousness thank you so much for your review. It was very flattering and I'm not sure I deserve half of it, but thank you so so much anyway. I can only hope that this chapter suits you as well. Thanks again.

**Whitepurity:** Hey hey. Always nice to hear from you, and you reviewed this whilst sitting in your car? Lol hey, whatever it takes :P Did you get a thank you of your brother? Coz my sister never thanks me…ever…for anything…ever… Ahem! Anyway glad you liked the banter and very glad you didn't see the Anna reveal coming. That one took a lot of willpower not to blurt out sooner so your reaction was all the reward I needed :P Anyways hope you enjoy this one as well and thanks so much again.

**Sabine8195:** Lol you're review made me laugh quite a lot. James and Morgana have a relative in common, that's all it means. Anna is Morgana's half-sister and James's daughter, but James and Morgana have no relationship whatsoever. Anna is also Morgause's sister I think, Imi's aunt, Arthur's second cousin? But don't hold me to that last one. In fact I think I'm gonna put a family tree up so people don't get confused lol I shall do that now. Anyways thanks for taking the time to make a review and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Grace:** Oh goodness ay? Hey, each to their own :P I don't judge. I think most people just assumed Morgana had child skills because of Mordred, so that's why she and Anna got on so well when for example Anna and Merlin didn't. Thanks for the kind words :P I think the key to spacing out these revelations is to write the last chapter (or at least a small version of it) after you've written the first, and then start all your characters in completely different situations to how the finish up. For example Merlin and Morgana are married in the last chapter, so I started the story off when Merlin poisoned her. Gives you plenty of story to work with and makes it that much more surprising when they change. You're a bit confused about the platform of time? It's understandable. I think I've made it more complicated than it needs to be. Basically all you need to know is this. It's a portal that reverses time. Those who jump in stay the same, but everything outside changes. It needs blood to start, and depending on who's blood it is reverses time to a particular point of when something changed. For example, if Imi used her blood to start it, time would be reversed to before she arrived. If Merlin used his blood, time would be reversed to when he healed Morgana, because that was the first thing that changed. Do you understand? If not then let me know and I'll try again. Anyways thanks so much for your review. It put a smile on my face which, these days, is very hard to do lol thanks again.

**Black rose:** Lol thanks. Yeah the void is a little like the crack in amy's wall in doctor who, but it's more like a different dimension or a prison. A place where things go that don't belong if you like. Thanks for the congrats on the baby. She's doing my head in but you love 'em so she's allowed to if that makes sense lol Aw I'm sure you're too ugly for someone to fall in-love with. When I was fourteen I had acne, I was overweight and was just terrified of girls. But when school finished I went to Uni and lost all the weight, the acne and learnt that the members of the opposite sex are just people too. My point is give it time because things often get better. Ah you checked out the mordred's lullaby vid on youtube? It's creepy right? You want me to write a Harry Potter story? Lol sorry but I'm not really into harry potter that much, never mind one where there's a female harry and a twin and stuff – so I don't think it would be very good. It's nice of you to say though. Anyway it was very nice of you to take the time out to leave not one, but two reviews. So from the bottom of my heart thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**MotherEarth02:** My mother earth :P It's been a long time since we've talked so feel free to P.M me again at any time. In fact I would quite like to catch up and stuff, so please do. After the Epilogue that will be up either this Sunday or Saturday, I'll start writing the sequel so if there's anything in particular that you want to see let me know. Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon.

**La La Looney:** Lol Yes the plot thickens indeed. Your reaction to James being Anna's father was really entertaining I have to say. There are a few more surprises coming in this chapter as well so get ready for them. Anyways thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. I don't mind admitting I'm kinda nervous :D

**Jellyblobs:** Lol Thank you very much. Hope your G.C.S.E's went alright? And yeah I love shows that have twists and turns in it and leave me confused half the time. There's nothing worse than predictability in my opinion. I do agree that the characters have come back to life one too many times, and in the sequel to this it won't happen anywhere near as much. Lol don't worry I won't kill any of them…or will I? Mwahahaha! Who knows? I do :D Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and sincerely, thank you for taking the time to review. It really means a lot.

**Guest:** Lol Chapter 28 and 29 made you cry? Uh…I'm sorry? Nah I'm totally not :D Thank you so much for your kind words. Sorry it took me so long to update, but as I mentioned before my life is the most boring rollercoaster ride ever lol Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Kreets:** Lol I made you cry too? Okay, starting to feel a smidgen of guilt now…nope, nope that was gas :P What can you do? Yeah Morgana's dream concludes in this chapter, only it doesn't happen how you expect it to happen. That's the only clue I'll give you :P Don't worry I got what you meant so no worries, and thanks again for your review. It meant a lot.

**Lonewolf:** Hey there! Yeah this is the last chapter, other than the epilogue of course. And yes there will be a sequel. I am definitely not sick of you lol and there is no such thing as reviewing too much in my opinion. Lol I remember singing angel yes, glad it's still going on. You're the second person to ask me if I can do a harry potter fic with a female harry :P Starting to think something's going on. No as I told them I'm unfortunately not into harry potter that much. If I'm going to write a story then I have to be into it, otherwise I'll just stop writing it after the first few chapters. There's no need to thank me for replying to people's reviews. You all took the time to review so it's the least I can do to thank you all individually. Anyways thanks so much for yet another terrific review and I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It's by far my longest so I hope it's not too long :P

**Bella Potter-Black:** So…the black rose I responded to a few minutes ago wasn't you? Aw man. I guess that's the problem with guest reviews, anyone can use them. Anyway you wanted advice on stories? Sure I guess. I looked on your account and it seems you know how to upload them now, chapter by chapter, so it's just everything else then? Ok. First I would recommend that after you write the first chapter you write a very rough version of the last chapter – meaning the chapter your story is going to end with. This will help you know where you're going to end up, so you can move things along bit by bit. For example what I did was write a rough version of the last chapter (this one :P) where Merlin and Morgana were married, everyone knew Merlin had magic, and had James actually care for everyone there. So now I knew how it was going to end, I started the story with everyone in completely different situations. At the start Merlin and Morgana hated each other, no one knew he had magic, and James was actually a threat to everyone. It gives you much to write about, because you have to get the characters from how they are at the beginning to how they are at the end. That would be my first piece of advice. If you would like any more or want me to explain further, then please either send me a P.M (in case you don't know, P.M means Private Messages, and you can do it if you go onto someone's profile page and clicking on where it says PM). If you don't want to use the PM then leave another review and let me know in that. I'll do the best that I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter too and I wish you luck on your stories.

**Featherkitten**: Lol glad you never thought it was bad writing :P thanks a lot for taking the time to tell me and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again.

**Catindahat:** Aha! Hello again. Sorry it took me so long to update, but my life is a boring rollercoaster :P yeah. Lol Glad you didn't see the Anna reveal coming. Makes my day :P Yeah not only did Anna see him as her father but he actually is her father, in fact that's why their relationship has been like that from the beginning :P I'm a bad person I know. I couldn't be more glad that you're emotionally invested in this story lol it's everything I want from people who read this story. Well, this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue after this but it will be very short. This is the main last chapter so to speak, and there will be a few more reveals in it so get ready :P Anyways thanks for yet another brilliant _brilliant _review and I really hope you enjoy this one too. Thanks again.

**Xivida:** Lol you seem a tad shaken, are you alright? There's no need to write another review this one was plenty, in fact it kind of made my day. So thank you. It's really nice to hear that people like your O.C's, because obviously it takes a while for people to accept them. Well I say them, but initially people didn't really like James. In fact not until chapter 17 did people really start liking him, and then everyone seemed to suddenly love him lol so it's always nice to hear thank you. I'm not sure this would make a good fantasy book because there's only three of my own characters in it. People are drawn in by them I think and then I'm lucky if they stay :P You might re-read the entire thing once it's done? Well this chapter, aside from the epilogue, is the last chapter of the story –so that isn't too far away. In fact I predict this story will be finished by the end of the week so there we are. It will be quite sad for me actually. But there is going to be a sequel, and in this chapter (and chapter 28) there are a few worrying spoilers for what is to come. Yeah Kilgharrah was a bit OOC in the last few chapters, and possibly a little in this one as well, but he's not in it much so please forgive me? :P Well thank you for an amazing review. It really lifted my spirits so from the bottom of my heart thank you. Enjoy :D

Ok! So just the disclaimer left and then I can post this. It's now 39,600 words long lol Damn I need to have myself checked I think. Also there should be a family tree thing at the top of this A.N but I get the feeling it won't come through. I'll fix it in the next one if it doesn't.

**So...don't own Merlin; have a dog named Henry; I find Seagulls to be oddly creepy; milkshakes rock my world; I enjoy the occasional prune; one of my legs grow whenever I see a pretty lady; I've been known to sweat laxatives; Doctor Who reminds me of my crazy Jewish uncle; I am one of the rare people to still say swell; I believe in the underpants gnomes; having just re-read this I'm beginning to think I have MAJOR issues; I have suspicions that Stevie Wonder is actually the tooth fairy; I giggle whenever I hear someone sing "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes"; I once saw a three year old girl punch a horse to the ground; I heard Tom Cruise once kidnapped and trained a small Asian child to be a ninja pirate; I'm starting a rumour that Captain Crunch is in rehab recovering from sex addiction; Is it just me guys or does Miley Cyrus both repel and attract you at the same time?;** **In my wallet I carry a picture…of my wallet; Have you ever wondered what cheese says when it gets it's picture taken?; Knock knock, whose there, no one your insane; can you believe the person who wrote all this randomness is going to be a father in six months?**; **I hear Tom and Jerry have fathered a lovechild cleverly named Terry; I once saw a melon raping a man for once; I just discovered I have two sets of knees; Did you know I invented the curtain?; Some say that if you give James Regus an important job to do, he'll skive off and play croquet; S****ome say that Morgana can slam a revolving door and that CoLdBlAdE's favourite disease as a child was gout, because that's the only way he could have found the time to create such a dangerous imagination. Like seriously, I'm not proud of what's happened in this disclaimer. **

Ok! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 31 – The Wicked War Part III**

The three sisters of fate glowered down at the smoky orb beneath them, watching the wicked war unfold up in the land of the living. The pale luminosity of their skin was only darkened by the haunting gleam in their colourless eyes, their fears evolving before them.

"We must warn them," The youngest of the three, Clotho, piped up from her position at the end. "I can feel the life growing from within young Le Fay. She must be allowed to live."

The eldest sister, Atropos, did not share her sisters' opinion. "That is only because you are the goddess of life, sister, and need I remind you that James Regus took that right from you when he made sure Le Fay would become pregnant in the first place. You are too soft. No matter what happens now the daughter of Emrys and Le fay will live in some form. The scum you fondly refer to as the sorcerer king loves them now, and he will ensure they do not lose that which they revere most."

"Showing compassion does not make me soft, Atropos," Clotho reprimanded her kin. "These children of a new age are intervening in matters they do not understand, but their intentions are just. They need a friendly hand to guide them before they use the platform of time and destroy everything."

Atropos, the Goddess of death, turned to her sister fully. "And whose fault is that? If you had just stayed away from the sorcerer king then he would still be trapped and none of this would be happening. The Anomaly Imogen would have jumped through the portal on her own and no one would remember a thing about her or the world she created. But now they will all jump through and all remember everything, Le fay will give birth to her child years ahead of her time and as a result they will create a new enemy. One far more dangerous than Malum."

"Enough sisters," Lachesis, the Goddess of Destiny, finally intervened. "What is done has been done. Their destiny has been altered, but perhaps it is not too late to correct them without starting a war. We must warn them before it is too late as Clotho suggested. If they do not listen then we will allow them to rid the world of Malum once and for all, but we will make it clear that they make own mistakes."

Clotho's smooth forehead wrinkled slightly at this. "Surely we will still meddle in the events that are to come? Their destinies are too important to allow them to alter too much."

"Indeed, but we will not save them from the misery that is to come with their actions," Lachesis confirmed. "It is and always be Anna Regus's destiny to die, as it is with Emrys and Arthur Pendragon to create unity and Albion. It is what leads to our fathers plan. The union of Imogen Pendragon and James Regus, and the birth of the saviour. These are the things that must never change, and yet their actions now put it all in danger. Fate _must _be allowed to take its rightful course."

The Goddess of death shook her head. "And how do you plan on warning them of this? James Regus, as you insist on calling him by the name he was given by his mortal mother, does not do as he is instructed. He never has. And yet he appears to have become their leader, it is not possible."

"You are wrong, sister," Lachesis disagreed with some confidence. "We will convince the one James Regus looks up to most, the one he and everyone will listen to. We must convince Emrys."

* * *

"_Ástríce_!" Merlin cried, flinging out his arm as his eyes burned a scorching gold. The Faery exploded where it once stood, leaving the area free for three more of its kin to charge. The young Warlock recoiled somewhat. "_Oferswing_!" The offensive three were thrown back the way came, their necks snapping at the violent shift in direction.

That was when Imi put her back against her fathers, extending her own arm and outstretching her palm. "_Cume her fyrbryne_," She hissed out the spell, and immediately flames erupted and encircled them. Not missing a trick Merlin caught on to her plan. Straightening up the father and daughter both opened their arms wide on either side of them, before taking a deep breath.

"_Lyft sy þe in__bǽlwylm__ac forhienan__se wiðere_!" They chanted in complete harmony. The already spitting flames encircling them flared out like a supercharged flamethrower, spreading out in a wave of fire and engulfing dozens of Faery all around them.

Imi couldn't stop the grin that exploded onto her face. "_So _fun. Daddy, can we set fire to something else now? I'm thinking something big, like Uncle Arthurs head."

"No, Imi, there's no time for…" Merlin began sternly, before seemingly considering the idea. "…well, maybe if we get time," he finished with one of his trademark smiles.

Lancelot and Leon swept by them, spinning in perfect synchronisation and carving down two Faery. Faster than most men could comprehend they were attacked from behind. However Gwaine's sword appeared from nowhere to block the monsters daggers, Lancelot and Leon only just spinning around in time to see Arthur cut the beast in half with one swing off Excalibur. Needless to say the creature was dead before it hit the blood stained soil beneath it.

Arthur released a breath, bringing his wrist up to wipe the blood from his brow. "This thing really isn't that bad," The fair haired king stated, jostling the sparkling blade in his hand.

Gwen appeared at his side with a distinctly sickened expression. "Did you have to make such a mess? Some of the blood got in poor Gwaine's hair." Gwaine ran his fingers through his once magnificent hair, now drenched in the thick red blood of his enemies.

"Oh here we go," Arthur sighed.

Gwaine brought his blood stained hands down with a mournful pout. "This is the worst thing to ever happen to anyone ever."

"Right," Arthur drawled, shooting the warrior a concerned look, before looking around. "We're making good progress. Where are Morgana and James?"

Lancelot signalled in the direction they had come. "They're still back there where we started."

"What?" The king gawked. Spinning round he indeed did see the two still talking, Morgana looking rather frenzied whereas James appeared a tad sheepish. Arthur knit his eyebrows together. "Why on earth are they still all the way back there? What could possibly be so important?"

"I reckon they're doin' the nasty," Gwaine piped up, still trying to purge the blood from his hair.

Arthur scrunched up his face. "Are you insane?"

"There are plenty of women who think so," The warrior mumbled in response. "Alright Gwen, be honest, do you know any tricks to get this wretched stuff out of my hair?"

"Yeah I do, hurry up and remember you're a man," Arthur rattled off just as a large dark form crossing the pale glow of the moon caught his eye. Turning to it his eyes instantly boggled, because the last great dragon was soaring down toward them. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What's Uh oh?" Gwen asked, before deciding to follow her husbands' line of vision and spotting Kilgharrah swooping down. "Uh oh."

Perhaps even more alarming was that it was at this moment that Merlin went charging past them at a furious pace. "**Oooh Dragon! E**** male so fengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!**" The young Warlock roared, his voice once again morphing into that powerfully wild and raspy growl. Like an audience of an acclaimed vocalist the group could only gape as Kilgharrah seemed to recognise Merlin's words, change direction and breathe crushing fire onto the many Faery below.

Arthur's open mouth closed into a tight line. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"You're right," Imogen appeared at her Uncle's side, lightly startling the royal. Quick as a flash she gave him a fond kiss on the cheek and walked off. "You never do get used to it," she called over her shoulder.

Way back where the group had first set off Morgana had her head buried in her hands, not caring that this was perhaps the most awkward moment of James Regus's life. "You _slept _with my mother?" The black haired beauty gasped out.

"Morgana, I was fourteen. I didn't exactly have much of a choice…although I didn't protest too much," The sorcerer king tried to inject some humour into the conversation, but paled at the blazing glare she sent him as a result. "Right, so no jokes. Good to know. But come on Blue, I'm sure you can see why I didn't tell you and besides I just told you my biggest secret, that Anna is not only my daughter but your sister-"

"You!?" Morgana interrupted as if he hadn't even spoken at all. "As in _you_!? You, James Regus, slept with _my mother_!?"

"Ok I see you're focusing on that part quite heavily so-"

"My mother slept with a fourteen year old boy!" She barrelled on with a look of revulsion. "And with you of all people. It's…disgusting!"

"Beginning to get a little offended now but whatever-"

"And you made sweet little Anna from that horror tale?" She squeaked at him, obviously mortified, and shoved him as hard as she could. "Why didn't you tell me!? What does this mean!?"

He stumbled away from her without an ounce of grace. "Ow! Why are you always harassing me?"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She demanded.

"Oh yeah because that would have been fun wouldn't it?" He defended himself. "Hey Morgana, congratulations on your wedding – by the way your mothers an easy lay and Anna's your sister, now let's shake things up and massacre frogs everywhere!"

Morgana charged into his personal space and lifted her chin. "You shut up."

"No you shut up," He fired back.

"I said it first."

"Well why don't you make me?" He childishly fought back…and wasn't ready for her cold palm to slap him across the face. She smirked at him, folding her arms over her chest in sweet victory when he merely gawked back at her. "Not entirely sure I deserved that…"

"Oh you deserved it," She assured with some confidence.

"Debatable."

She scoffed. "No, what's debatable is my daughters' insane fascination with you or your absurd arrogance in your looks!"

"Hey!" He cried, suddenly very serious. "I understand that you're upset but come on! We all know my looks are incredible-"

"Would you just stop!? Stop messing around and tell me what this means!" She commanded the frightened royal, shoving a dangerous finger right in his face. "You tell me what this means as far as our families go or I will do things to you that not even you will be able to come back from!"

Needless to say all the colour drained from his face. "It means that Anna is my daughter, your sister, and I guess Imi's aunt – but the important thing to remember is that puppies are real and you're very pretty."

"This…" She breathed out, his rather hasty flattery falling on deaf ears. "This cannot be real."

His expression was serious when he nodded in understanding. "I realise this must come as a shock to your otherwise normal life. Oh look! The talking Dragon is here – maybe I'll just fly past that giant and say hello."

"You really think now is the time for sarcasm?" She glowered at him.

"Absolutely not," he corrected himself, emerald eyes once again shinning with fear. "Just remember before you kill me that one, your daughter loves me and two, I can get you a Unicorn for your birthday."

Morgana shook her head, beyond both confused and outraged. "So you're – did you say Unicorn?"

"Yes. Yes I did," James nodded.

A dreamy gleam began fogging over her eyes. "…A real Unicorn?"

"So real you'll want to eat your face off."

She merely continued to gaze blankly at him, lips parted slightly. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to…they're unicorns," he whispered like an excited child.

"No, stop doing that!" She finally snapped out of her unicorn daze, remembering that she was in fact no longer nine years old. "Do you realise you're actually in-love with your Daughters niece? Do you have _any _idea how deranged that sounds? Weirdoes like you get executed!"

"The woman who dreams the future thinks I'm a weirdo," He retorted with a bounce of his eyebrows. "We should hurry up though because your daughter who hasn't been born yet may need our help soon."

Morgana deflated somewhat, and finally took a step away from him. "A good point, but you should still have told me. I could have helped protect her. But instead you had to bear all that by yourself when you didn't have to. I mean everything you went through for that girl was just awful and yet I keep forgetting you were just a child yourself when you started, and I could have helped you both," she murmured the latter. "I never asked you how you did it. How did you summon that strength to ensure her safety? Every day of your life you were either thrown into a torture chamber or spent sleepless nights rocking her to sleep…_how _did you do it?"

James lowered his gaze as a memory vaulted to the forefront of his mind. Perhaps his most powerful one to date, because it was the day his whole world changed...

_**Almost seven years ago…**_

_A fifteen year old James Regus sat in his chambers with his face buried in his hands. Today had been the anniversary of his mother's death, her head hacked off one year ago by one of Uther Pendragon's anonymous butchers in front of a large audience. His nostrils flared. His mother had been made an example off. An intelligent loving woman murdered just to demonstrate that no one was above Uther's war against sorcery. _

_Of course it was also his birthday today, but that hardly seemed important._

_And to make matters worse his father had now shoved him in a room with his infant sister, who was not only about thirteen months old but he couldn't even remember her name half the time. His cold jade eyes snapped over to the child when her shrill cut through the air. The young prince shook his head, his snarl only growing. The child had done nothing but wail at him since the day his mother had died, and yet his mothers' last wish had been for him to love her as if she were his own child._

"_Yeah," he scoffed at the notion. "I'll get right on that Mum."_

_He had barely even spent time in a room with this screeching thing, couldn't even remember what colour her eyes were, and he was supposed to just suddenly adopt her? It was ridiculous. Worse than ridiculous it was unfair. What teenage boy spent his time caring for some baby when he didn't even know them? To make things worse she only seemed to cry whenever he entered the room. His father and countless others swearing that until he walked in the child was content to stay silent, almost as if she knew he was ignoring his mothers' promise. Another wail erupted from it, the cry piercing into his ears and feeding his already budding rage. But it was when her flailing arms struck a feeble old table and knocked off his fathers' favourite vase that he snapped, the consequent shatter being his final limit._

"_What!? What is it!? What the hell do you want from me!?" He yelled at the infant, shooting up to his feet and momentarily silencing her cries. Anna's shoulders slumped from her position on the floor and her bottom lip trembled, her gaze never meeting his. James rolled his eyes. "Can't you just shut up for one tiny little moment!? I would think it was obvious I'm in no mood for some waste of space baby! Oh and for the record, unlike our mother, I'm not under the illusion that you're so special," he deadpanned for her, not even sure she could understand him. _

_Anna didn't move. She merely sulked in the corner, her frightened body language suggesting she had understood, or at least caught the general idea. With long, slow strides he walked over to the upset infant and squatted down in front of her. "So? Are you going to stop wasting my time or…?"_

_He trailed off when the tiny girl abruptly made eye contact with him…and he felt something shift in his chest. Like something had popped out of place inside him. Green. Beautiful green. No, in fact her eyes were more than that. They were an almost shimmering emerald, an innocent sparkle dancing in the corner serving as the first sign of real tears. But nevertheless they were the exact same shade as his own, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Something surged up from his gut and for a second he went numb with terror. It was incredibly unfamiliar to him. Never before had he felt anything like it, in fact he was quite sure he had suddenly become unwell. _

_However she wasn't done with him yet. With a reluctant lift of her tiny little arms she tried to reach out to him, those magnificent shades of jade beseeching him to pick her up. Apparently his mouth had been open, because at this he firmly closed it. This was what she had wanted from him all this time. This is why she had only ever cried when he had entered the room. Not for food or sleep or attention or a drink. She had wanted a cuddle._

_He gulped. He had never gulped before. "Fine – but don't get used to it," he found himself relinquishing, a strange sensation considering he had been trained since birth to make even dragons squirm. With a heavy sigh he picked up the one year old and stood up straight, feeling immensely uncomfortable when he felt her tiny fists ball up in his shirt. He glanced down, his scowl already wrinkling his young forehead, and caught the whispers of what appeared to be a smile on her little face. _

"_Dada," The croak of her voice was small, but it tore up his insides in a way he could never have predicted. He gulped for the second time in fifteen years. He had absolutely no idea what it was he was feeling, unable to even name it, but he knew this moment would live forever in his mind. She would undoubtedly forget it as she grew, but it would be impossible for him to be granted the same pleasure. _

_It was the moment he decided he would do whatever it took to fulfil his mothers' dying wish. That whilst there was breath in his body he would treat this girl like his own, and he would die to protect her a million times over – or at least go down fighting. He would become the most powerful sorcerer to walk this earth and make sure the whole world knew his Anna was untouchable. Even the mighty Emrys wouldn't dare dream of hurting her._

_His resolute gaze wondered over to the shattered vase. His Fathers' favourite vase. If he knew that Anna had done that whilst crying out for something as pointless as a cuddle then there was a very good chance he would simply have the child executed, merciless as it was. After all he had done it many times with his other children. However if he thought his son and heir had been the culprit, then he would probably be thrown into the torture chamber for a week. That did scare him. His father was well known for being an excellent torturer, and he had experienced his skills first hand one too many times. _

_Another sigh escaped him. "Don't worry about it, I'll sort it out," The young prince whispered, subconsciously resting his much larger head on top of hers. "Everything's going to be fine now. I promise you…princess." _

**Back in the present…**

"Well?" Morgana prodded, gaining the distant royals attention at last. He had just been staring off at nothing for the last few moments. "How'd you do it? How did you summon the strength to keep Anna safe for so many years?"

The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corner of his lips, his eyes shining just a little. "It was the easiest thing in the world," he croaked out, rewarded by the touched smile that exploded onto the black haired beauties face. "In fact sometimes I wonder who really helped who. I mean I could have gone the other way completely and become my fathers' disciple – his secret weapon as he used to call me. Mindless to how great I could have been."

Morgana thought hard on those words, oddly stunned by how apt they were for her own life. After all wouldn't the same thing have happened to her if Imi had not come back from the future? From what she had been told, she would have become a sort of disciple of Morgause and then turned on everyone she loved. "I think I understand, but still-"

"Look at Imi," he commanded with gentle authority. Morgana frowned but did as she was told anyway, spotting her daughter glide with her dual daggers across the battlefield. "Now tell me you wouldn't do the same for her. Tell me you wouldn't do horrible things to keep her safe, that you wouldn't spend years being tortured just to see her smile, that you wouldn't kill or die for her as many times as it took."

Morgana felt the beginnings of tears sting her eyes. He was right. She wouldn't find it difficult at all to summon the strength to do all that for her girl…and if Malum had possessed her as he had done with Anna, then she wouldn't leave her either. She would die with her if she couldn't save her.

"You're right," she breathed out. "I don't think you've ever been more right."

He nodded. "No I don't think I have been. So, do you forgive me?"

The black haired beauty whirled around to face him, still angry but somehow no longer with him. "I do," she said quietly.

"Good," He said with a grin, before extending his hand in her direction. "Now, do you want to go save the world or keep assaulting me?" But his grin fell when he saw her expression. "And don't pick the fun option."

She smiled up at him and shook her head good naturedly, but took his hand nonetheless. "I think I finally see why Imi worships you."

He bounced is eyebrows. "About time too. All I had to do was save your life, come back from the dead, make your daughter fall in-love with me and tell you my biggest secret. No you _definitely_ don't have trust issues."

She threw her finger in his face once more. "You shut up."

"No you shut up."

Merlin craned his neck so he could take in all of the magnificence of the last great dragon, almost caught in a trance as he watched Kilgharrah spread his mighty wings and elegantly land in front of him with a booming thud. The young Warlock merely continued to wait for him to speak, patiently remaining still as the dragon stretched up to his full height.

"You summoned me, young warlock," Kilgharrah finally spoke, his powerful yet rustic voice echoing out across the landscape.

Merlin gave a light nod. "Yes, thank you for coming."

"I cannot resist the call of a Dragonlord Merlin, even if I wanted to," The great dragon replied, before casting his huge yellow reptilian eyes at the battlefield that surrounded them. "I see that the battle for free will has begun. For that I am sorry, young warlock."

Merlin felt his brow crinkle. "Sorry? Sorry for what? We're going to win and save the world from Malum."

"So it would appear," Kilgharrah breathed out. "Is the girl ready to do what must be done?"

"The girl?" Merlin almost laughed at the title. "If you mean Imi then yes she's ready to jump into the platform of time, but if we're all going to get there then we need your help."

The dragon frowned down at the young sorcerer. "What do you mean _we_?"

"Well me, Morgana, Imi, Arthur, Gwen and a few of our friends," Merlin hurriedly explained. "James says that if we all jump into the platform then time gets reversed to before Imi arrived from the future, only we don't forget everything that happened after she did. It's perfect. Malum is destroyed but we don't forget anything."

Kilgharrah's eyes widened at the prospect. "Merlin, you must not do this."

Merlin allowed his lips to part at the order from the mighty dragon, recoiling his head somewhat. "What do you mean?"

"He means you must not damage the natural order any more than you already have," Came a soft voice from behind him.

Merlin spun wildly around at the interruption, only to come face to face with one of the sisters' of fate. He jerked back from the luminous woman, the pale shine of her skin shocking him more than he would like to admit. "What are-?" He tried to get out, but the complete absence of sound suddenly struck his ear.

Since he had arrived here his ear drums had been pulsing with the sounds of war, of swords clashing together and of screams echoing out from every corner. And yet suddenly…nothing. His ocean blue eyes reluctantly pulled away from one of the three Gods' of fate to gaze around at his surroundings, but he didn't believe them when they found their answer.

Everyone and everything was frozen in their place, as if a particularly talented sculpture artist had decided to craft statues in a tribute to the war. Giants remained perfectly still whilst wearing their fiercest scowls. The Wyvern and Faery who were once soaring through the sky hung motionless in the air, as still as the stars above them. Arthur had Excalibur held over his head, poised to strike and baring his teeth. Gwen looked surprisingly afraid but with a glimmer of determination sparkling within her eyes. Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon were all motionless, caught in wild acts of aggression. James was rooted to the ground, frozen in mid-sprint just behind the rest of them. No doubt on his way to unleash some serious damage.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Emrys," The glowing sister of fate spoke with genuine sincerity. "Please do not be alarmed by your surroundings. I swear your friends are in no danger."

Merlin was still gaping like some speechless child at the raw stillness engulfing him, silently wondering just what kind of power it took to be able to accomplish such a task. "Who are you? What have you done?"

"My name is Clotho, and I am one of the three Gods of fate. I am also the one who allowed James Regus to escape from the underworld," Clotho answered with a friendly smile. "As for your second question, I have merely stopped time."

The young warlock raised an eyebrow. "_Merely _stopped time?"

"I am a God, Emrys. You cannot fathom my influence," She sharply reminded him. He quickly nodded, eager not to anger the Sister. "I apologize for my tone, but this is one tiny planet hiding in an infantile solar system in a galaxy that has barely learnt to walk – all words I am sure you do not understand. So instead simply imagine how you would feel if a fly began questioning how you could lift a feather and then you will be able to understand my position."

He nodded again in the exact same manner, skin tingling with a concerned anticipation. "Right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know you did not mean to cause offence, but I have done these things so that you and I can talk," Her gentle smile was back, and Merlin found himself utterly terrified by it. "That is why I froze all things that are not beings of the old religion."

Merlin heavily scowled and whipped around to face Kilgharrah. Indeed the great dragon was still moving, though even he seemed a tad stunned. The young warlocks scowl only deepened at this. He had never seen the dragon stunned before. With a long drawn out breath he reluctantly turned his attention back to the waiting sister. "Oh," he finally breathed out.

"Indeed," she responded with a sharp nod.

"Dad!?" Merlin snapped around at the sound of Imi's voice to the see the girl stumbling through the lifeless bodies, her panic radiating off of her in waves. Morgana was next to her, holding onto her arm like she would the end of a cliff. "Dad what's happen-" The girl from the future froze herself when her worried gaze fell upon the pulsing Goddess, her breath leaving her as if she had been wounded. "Oh," she murmured in the exact same way her father had before her.

Morgana seemed unable to break eye contact from the sister. "I…don't understand," the black haired beauty questioned. "Merlin, who is this?"

Merlin's mouth opened to answer, but no sound seemed to want to come out. Instead he just stood there with his mouth agape, unable to summon the right words to explain. Imi however had no such problem. "She's one of the three sisters of fate, Mum," the girl answered, also it seemed hesitant to remove her gaze from the literally glowing Goddess. "The one's that trapped James in the underworld."

"Morgana Le Fay and the Daughter of Truth, do come join us," Clotho welcomed the girl, watching as Imi ran up to her fathers' side and clutched at his sleeve. Morgana however was far more cautious in her approach. With slow, wary strides she gradually reached the other side of her daughter.

Merlin leant down ever so slightly to whisper Imi's ear. "Daughter of truth?" He questioned.

Imi shrugged. "I don't know either," she whispered back, refusing to take her eyes off of the gleaming Goddess. "They also called James the son of thunder when we met them in the underworld."

"And how come he is frozen and we're not?" Morgana spoke loud enough so that Clotho could hear her too.

"She said she'd only frozen those that are not connected to the old religion," Merlin answered for her, though he didn't sound like he entirely understood his own words. "Though I don't know why you're not frozen Morgana, and James is."

"Because she is a priestess of the Old Religion," Kilgharrah finally boomed out, making Morgana leap out of her skin. "It is in her blood. She is in fact the _last _priestess of the Old Religion like her sister before her…or she would have been had the girl not travelled back from the future to destroy everything."

Imi pouted somewhat and cast her betrayed gaze up at the great dragon. "Hey, I thought we were friends?"

Had Merlin not known any better, he could have sworn he saw the whispers of a smile cross the dragons reptilian face. "Indeed. I am sorry, little one."

"All right," Morgana sighed and looked up at the ancient beast herself. "Do I get an apology too?"

Kilgharrah stiffened before her very eyes and straightened up to his full height. "You do not."

"Naturally," The apparent priestess muttered to herself. "But no one answered my question. Why is James frozen? Surely he has something to do with the old religion as well?"

Clotho gave a little snort of amusement. "James Regus has the purity of Angel essence in his blood, as do all those in the Regus line. They are very particular about who they breed with to keep the line pure – though I doubt they know this is the real reason. As a result he has no connection to the old religion, unlike his cherished daughter."

At this all their expressions changed. Merlin lowered his gaze and turned his head slightly, glaring down the Goddess. Imi recoiled from her and allowed her mouth to fall open. Morgana on the other hand did the opposite, instead her lips thinned into a tight line and eyes shooting open in her alarm.

_Uh Oh._

"…What did you just say?" Imi eventually managed to gasp out, her tone one of a wounded, desperate animal.

Clotho sighed. "I said that An-"

"It doesn't matter," Morgana swiftly interrupted, somehow knowing that she had to protect James's secret despite discovering it only moments before. He had earned the right to keep it to himself after everything he had done. "This is the same woman who tried to trap James in hell not so long ago, Imi. She's clearly lying to inspire her hatred for him."

Both Imi and Merlin frowned at her, until eventually they seemed to accept her reasoning and glared back at a smiling Goddess. "How interesting," Clotho murmured, intrigued by the black haired beauties response. "Already so loyal to the sorcerer king that you would lie to those you claim to love most. It only serves to prove I was right to warn you whilst there is still time."

Merlin stepped in front of the girls slightly at this, his forehead still wrinkled. "Warn us?"

"They must not know," Kilgharrah blurted out before the Goddess could speak, earning him the sisters attention. "Fate, whether it is deemed good or bad, must not be revealed before its time. They must discover it for themselves."

"Do not preach to me about the rules of fate, beast," Clotho seethed through tense, glowing lips. "Without us there would be no destiny, no fate or great men to lead you out of the dark. You know _nothing _when it comes to my province."

Imi rolled her eyes. "Will you just tell us already!?"

Clotho shot the girl a warning look, causing Imi to slump her shoulders slightly, before she released a breath. "Very well, but I warn you now. You will not like what I have to say."

"Please," Merlin pushed gently, and Morgana saw something melt in the Goddess's icy stare at her husbands' kind eyes.

"As you wish, Emrys," Clotho began. "As you all by now know, Imogen's arrival in this time has completely changed fate. But what you don't know is that in your efforts to rid this world of Malum, _new _fates – possible new destinies are emerging to me and my sisters."

Merlin nodded, lips lightly parted. "Like what?"

"Your death, Emrys," Clotho answered immediately, much to the surprise of not only Merlin himself but Imi and Morgana too. "All of them lead to your death, and all of them will break your heart," at this she looked directly at Morgana, who glared back in fury at the non-verbal suggestion.

"Why are you looking at me?" The black haired beauty sizzled at the silent insinuation, folding her arms over her chest to demonstrate her defiance.

But the sister of fate merely smiled back, a little sad it would seem. "Because it is not your fault. It is no one's fault. Not one of you. You only want to save the world, but if you all jump into the platform of time then you will create an enemy that is FAR more dangerous than Malum ever could be. An enemy that will be your doom, Emrys. It will become their destiny to end you and your vital importance in this world."

Imi launched herself forward and grabbed a hold of her fathers' sleeve once more, balling it up in her fists. "Who? Who is it?"

"It does not matter, because there is a way to stop it before it happens," Clotho side stepped. Merlin refused to tear his eyes off of the ground, absorbing the information and storing it.

Had she said his doom?

Morgana shook her head, finding her answer unacceptable. "You can't just say someone will kill Merlin and then not tell us who. You must tell us."

Clotho kept her still eyes on Morgana's desperate ones, almost assessing her resolve, before gradually sighing. "No. Some things are a Gods burden to bear, and I do not wish to cause you more pain."

"Just tell us, please," Imi pleaded, still clutching her fathers' jacket in her hands.

"I will not," The Goddess retorted, sounding far more sure of herself this time. "However should Merlin wish to know I shall use my mind to tell him, and only him. So Emrys, do you wish to know who will be your doom?"

All eyes turned to a very tense, very vulnerable looking Merlin as he still held his moist gaze on the soil beneath them. How was he supposed to answer that? Did he, or anyone for that matter, truly wish to know who their murderer would be? After all he wouldn't know when it was going to happen. He wouldn't even know how. All he would know is that there was a person out there destined to end his life, and frankly that scared him more than he cared to admit.

But despite all of this, despite the fact that he would forever be looking out for this one person, he could still feel the tickle of intrigue kicking around inside his head. Those expected questions flooded his mind. Such as if he knew maybe he could be prepared for it, change things…maybe even save himself. He nodded so lightly to himself that those watching on couldn't even see the movement, but held their breaths when the young warlock snapped his solemn gaze up to the waiting Goddess of Fate.

"Tell me," he exhaled, not even daring to blink.

Clotho remained perfectly still, as if she herself were frozen like the masses around her, hollow colourless eyes scrutinising his very soul, until finally she gave a sharp nod in response. "Very well, Emrys," The sister murmured gently, keeping her gaze fixed on him. Merlin tried to calm himself with slow intakes of air through his nose. This was it. He was going to find out who would one day kill him.

"_Your doom Emrys,_" Clotho's soft voice rung through his head despite the fact that her lips didn't move. He sucked in another breath to try and calm himself. "_Your doom, your end…will come at the hands of James Regus_."

Merlin physically shook as he recoiled, the tiniest of gasps fighting its' way out through his shuddering lips. Both Morgana and Imi shot each other concerned looks before both grabbing a sleeve on either side of him, each of them desperate to know what the sister had said. But Merlin wasn't able to even acknowledge them. Instead his trembling eyes were stuck on the Goddesses radiating form, every inch of him horrified at her revelation.

"Merlin?" Morgana tried as tenderly as she could to probe given that the man looked beyond traumatized.

But he gave her no answer. He merely tried to form words in his dry throat, his parched lips opening and closing more times than he could count. "But…" he croaked out, fighting with everything he had to shape a coherent thought. "Why would…? Why?"

"_Because you will take from him that which he cherishes most,_" Clotho's voice once again echoed in only his mind, the words meant just for him. "_And in his rage, in his grief, in his vengeance…he will annihilate you_," She answered, her tone reeking of her sadness. "For what it's worth, I am truly sorry."

Kilgharrah closed his huge eyes behind him. He didn't have to hear what the sister of fate had said, because he too had known for some time. "I too am sorry, young Warlock."

However Merlin didn't care if they were sorry. He didn't really care about much at the moment. He had just been told that the man he owed both his and his loved ones lives too, the very same man he had embraced not moments before, would be the one to kill him. It was a revelation which chilled him right down to the bone, and he very much doubted that he could feel any worse than he did right now.

Until…

"Daddy?" Imi called softly, earning his instant and heart-broken attention. "Are you all right?" She continued, looking and sounding like the little girl he had never known her as.

It was all he could do not to let a tear break away from him at this. How could he tell her? How could he even begin to tell her that the man she loved across time would be her fathers' murderer? Actually the answer came easier to him then he would have thought. He _wouldn't _tell her. He wouldn't tell anyone, including James himself. After all he was good at keeping secrets, and this was just another one he could never reveal.

"But it doesn't have to be this way," Clotho's voice brought the young warlock out of his internal revenue, and earned her all three and the dragons attention. "If Imogen jumps into the platform of time by herself, then this destiny will never be. Only she will remember everything that has happened since her arrival, and she will be trapped in the void forever-"

"So she'll die," Morgana fiercely interrupted, chin protruding as it always did when she was really, _really_ heated. "My little girl will die, the baby I'm carrying right now will die, Merlin won't know how to heal me after he poisons me and we will become enemies whose only wish is to see the other dead."

"Perhaps Le Fay, but you will not remember it. So Emrys, what is your decision?" Clotho questioned, absorbing his every twitch. "Will your daughter restore fate to its rightful course…or will you sign your own death warrant?"

Merlin's brow tensed in his utter bewilderment. Morgana was right, of course she was right, but it also presented him with a major problem. If they all jumped into the platform of time with Imi then James would somehow become their enemy, and would one day kill him. Having said that if he made Imi jump in on her own then she would be sent to the void and remain there forever, his and Morgana's unborn child would be erased, his wife would become a soulless enemy of himself and Camelot…and none of them would remember any of this. They wouldn't remember Imi or their friendship with the sorcerer king, Arthur would no longer remember he was a sorcerer, and he would once again live his life in fear of being executed by those he called friends. But James wouldn't kill him.

His head was beginning to hurt.

"With all due respect," Imi spat at the Goddess, earning her fathers' attention. "I have seen how what you call rightful fate ends. I was raised in it, and frankly there was nothing rightful about it. I had to travel back in time to ensure your plans NEVER came to be. Now I see how you're trying to scare my Father and us, I see how you are trying to use our love for him to make us think twice about our plans, but unfortunately for you it will not work."

Morgana stepped forward, a radiant display of pride on her face for her little girl. "I couldn't have said it better myself, and we can't be sure you're even telling the truth. But James has told us all we need to know, and we trust him far more than we will ever trust you."

"Absolutely," Imogen snarled in complete agreement with her mother, missing the sad hang of Merlin's head just behind her. "So why don't you leave before we go and get the one man on this planet who you're afraid of."

Clotho lightly closed her eyes, deeply saddened by the decision they had come too. "I see. I will respect your decision, but I truly only wished to ensure you were safe. You are all such good people that I thought I should at least give you the option," She gazed around at all their slightly muddled expressions before continuing. "Be careful in the days ahead friends," she murmured softly, her colourless eyes falling on Imogen. "And I am mostly sorry for you, young one. For it is you who will suffer the most because of what is to come."

And just like that the thunderous noise returned to the battlefield, causing all of them including Kilgharrah to jolt in their surprise. Everyone had unfrozen, clueless to the fact that they had all been motionless to begin with. Morgana looked around with a sense of awe. Arthur and the rest were fighting once more, James was seemingly looking around for her and all the creatures were once again locked in battle. It would seem the Goddess was true to her word. A trait that was not common in liars, she reluctantly admitted to herself.

"_I am sorry Le Fay_," Clothos's voice abruptly echoed in her mind, causing the black haired beauty to whip her mortified icy blues over to the pulsing goddess. "_But your destiny is now of your own making, and your own burden to bear_."

Morgana frowned at her, baffled as to why she would be talking to her like this. "What?" She fired back, earning herself Merlin, Imi and Kilgharrah's confused stares.

"_There is a reason fate must be allowed to run its rightful course_," Clotho continued, her words silent to everyone but the black haired beauty. "_Because the moment draws near, and all shall know who you truly adore, for fate would have given you the chance Morgana…to banish your love for the one and only Thor_."

"What?" Morgana seethed. "What's a Thor? What are you talking about?"

Merlin swallowed down the fizzle of panic that arose in his throat. "Morgana…"

"It is fine, Emrys. She is young and full of passion. And it is your right to refuse my advice if you so wish, but I have warned you," Clotho almost croaked, even her rasping voice creeping everyone there out. "However you all seem to think you know better than your God."

Morgana nearly laughed at her. "You are _not _our God."

"No," James suddenly spoke up as he arrived on the scene with an exhausted Gwaine, so focused on the gleaming Goddess that he missed Merlin's startled leap back at his presence. "Personally I would suggest you worship me if you have to worship anything. Strong jaw, ample buttocks and a go-get-'em attitude – basically I'm all you need in life. Well…me and cheese."

Gwaine pouted. "I love cheese."

"Yes," James agreed, snapping his fingers and pointing at Gwaine. "I knew you'd get it. I've always sensed a connection between us. Never questioned it. Never will. What am I afraid of?"

Clotho abruptly appeared in front of the sorcerer king in a fury of speed. "You of all people should be very, _very _careful about how you speak of our God," she hissed right in his face, being rewarded by the smile slowly fading from it. "After all…he's watching you."

Imi watched on in amazement as James physically gulped, his eyes widening in fear. In fact she swore she could see the sweat form on his forehead, but it was when his next words actually passed his lips that she felt her heart stop beating. "I'm sorry," He whispered, genuine terror evident in his quaky tone.

"You're sorry?" Morgana demanded of him, feeling betrayed by his sudden compliance. "Are you joking? Why are you afraid of-"

"Shut up Blue," The sorcerer king hastily interrupted. "If there was only ever going to be one time to give up in your whole life, make it now."

Both Morgana and Imogen shared a baffled look, whereas Merlin was too busy staring at him as if he hadn't seen him before. Was it possible that James was really going to kill him? At this moment in time he would trust him with his daughters' life, so how could it ever be possible? Had Clotho lied after all?

"I am glad to see you have some respect," Clotho breathed her approval of the sorcerer kings response, pulling Merlin back to the real world. "But you must promise me this. If you choose to ignore me then you must wait for five years before you pull Imogen from the void-"

At this Imogen and Morgana whipped their gazes around to glare down the Goddess. "What?" Imogen gasped.

Merlin actually felt himself shudder back into full awareness. "Five years?"

"How dare you even dream of demanding such a thing," Morgana raged. "And you actually expect James to just do as he's told by the likes of you?"

James rolled his eyes. "Blue, for crying out loud…"

"No she's right – this has got to be some sort of misunderstanding," Merlin backed up his wife, much to Morgana's glee. "You can't expect us to leave her alone for five years in the void."

James nodded, ignoring the glare Morgana sent him for listening to Merlin and not her. "I agree. There are creatures in the void that are more dangerous than I can even describe, not to mention the side effects of leaving someone in such a place for too long. I won't do it."

"Yes you will," Clotho stated, stepping even closer to the sorcerer king. "You will leave her there for five years to the day, and no one – not one of you – will utter another word in defiance."

Imi felt something cold shiver through her and instinctively seized her fathers' hand, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. She had been scared before but never like this. "Why?" She breathed out, her small voice breaking Merlin's heart.

"I believe I just said-"

"No," Merlin suddenly stated, stunning even himself at the strength in his voice. "If you even want us to consider this you WILL tell us why."

Clotho seemed to be losing her temper as she regarded the young Warlock. "I am losing my patience here Emrys. Regus, explain to your friends why they should heed my words."

"If you don't answer them then I will banish you from the world of the living," James boldly threatened, his glare leaving no room for argument. "I am the sovereign of all that is magical so don't you dare doubt that I can do it. So if you want me to abandon the woman I love in a realm over flowing with monsters then you will answer his question, and you'll do it now."

Seething, the Goddess resisted the urge to destroy them all on the spot. "Very well," she exhaled, colourless eyes alive with fury. Slowly, dangerously, she rose up to be eye level with the sorcerer king, her teeth clamped together. Her pale, luminous chin protruded in severe vehemence, shaking, quaking in revulsion at the insect before her who dared to threaten her. "Because…_God…_commanded it."

Imogen physically gasped when her words hit the air, feeling all the oxygen burn away in her lungs. She sent desperate looks over to her mother first, who had already spun around to look at her and felt the absolute fear in the woman's identical eyes. Her father was next, who seemed to be unable to even move. Then she turned to James, who had clearly fallen into some kind of traumatised trance, and eventually turned his lucid emerald eyes up to meet her icy-blues.

Instantly she knew what that look meant. It told her that they had no choice but to obey, that despite how much none of them wanted any part in this it would happen. After all, this was a command from…well from…and the very fact that they were still walking around could only mean one thing. They were being _allowed _to.

With eventual, and extremely reluctant, unease she gave the man she loved a nod of approval. Signifying that she agreed no matter how unjust or desperate she was for this not to happen. Morgana opened her mouth to protest, fraught, feverish to object. To cast all but her girl's safety out of the window and storm away with her, but she couldn't. Not this time. It was like James had said. If there was ever a time to give up, then this was it.

Merlin on the other hand had never felt so powerless. This wasn't an enemy threatening them, this wasn't just some man who had commanded it. No. This was…impossible. So instead all he could do was remember when she had died in Zao. About how it felt to be looking down and realising he was staring at the corpse of his daughter. How lost and dead it made him feel to see the life drain out of her, like something inside him was rotting. And now he had to let that same girl stay in what sounded like the most dangerous landscape that had ever been created for five long years.

The young warlock gave a sharp shake of his head. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"There is nothing even I can do," Clotho was quick to answer. "When you receive an order from God, you obey it."

Imogen cast her sad eyes onto the ground, having to remind herself to regulate her breathing. "I…" she slid her hand gently onto her stomach. "…understand."

"Well I'm glad you do because I don't," James angry tone was like music to Morgana's ears. Damn right he should be angry. "Imi, I don't think you understand what the void will be like. Everything will be trying to kill you in a world where time means nothing. Five years to us could be five seconds or a thousand years to you – there is literally no way to predict it."

Morgana lowered her tense brow. "Wait…a thousand years? But by then she would have been dead and we'll never get her back."

"No we will, because things don't age in the void – at least not physically – unless they're born there," James explained. "Even after a thousand years, if she's managed to avoid being killed by the monsters that dwell there, she will look exactly the same as she does now…only she'd technically be older. In fact," James opened Arthur's coat to reveal a small vial poking out of the inside pocket, containing a deep blue liquid, and pulled it out. "You should take this, just in case. I was saving it for something else but…well…"

Imi shot him a questioning look, but took it nevertheless. "What is it?"

"It's the Elixir I took to make me immortal," He stated, earning himself a parade of stunned looks. "It's called the Ziana and it will work for you as it did for me, and make you immortal. You must take it if you find yourself ageing."

Imi fixed her teary gaze onto his fierce one, so touched by what he probably considered a tiny gesture that she felt her skin tremble. "But…this elixir is the most guarded treasure in the entire world. You are forbidden to even name it by ancient law."

"So?" He brushed off with a shrug. "You're ten times more important."

To say Morgana looked jubilant at Imi's awed expression would be a complete understatement, but Merlin had a very different countenance on his features as he looked at Clotho. "Do you see what you're destroying? Do you see now what you're stealing from us?"

Clotho lightly closed her eyes at his words. It was well known amongst the Gods that she was the most compassionate of her three sisters, and it was obvious for all to see that she had a soft spot for the young warlock. "Do not believe I want this, Emrys. Not even your heavenly father wants to see you suffer, but you must understand that there are rules that must never be broken. In fact they are there so you will _not _suffer, and young Imogen has crushed them all by coming back to save you. So believe it or not, this is the most compassionate way to save you from a future filled with misery – and even with it there must be sacrifices. This _must _happen."

James thinned his lips and turned his conflicted gaze onto the floor, his brilliant mind searching for any way out of this. But it didn't. For once there was no way out. For once there was truly nothing he could do. For once, just this once, he couldn't save them. So it was with a heavy, heavy sigh that he finally turned his attention back onto the waiting, pulsing Goddess of fate. "Fine," he croaked out, hating the new sense of helplessness that filled his lungs.

The sister of fate however seemed unfazed by such thoughts, and instead merely nodded in approval at James's ridiculously out of character show of obedience. "Good to know there is something you will not mock Regus…" She trailed off and suddenly, abruptly, looked directly at Morgana, the slightest of smirks on her face. "…or perhaps I should address you by your true name, the one you will be remembered for throughout time…Almighty Thor."

And with that chilling, terrifying little statement the Goddess vanished like sand in the breeze, leaving a trembling, quivering, vibrating Morgana alone with her words. What had she just said? Had she just heard Clotho call him Almighty Thor? As in the Thor she was supposed to have banished her love for? Was she going insane? Had it finally happened? Or had she just heard the goddess of fate tell her that she was going to fall in love with James Regus? Despite her best efforts her bottom lip began to quiver, disgusted, revolted by what the goddesshad implied.

Without fear of contradiction she had blatantly suggested that she, the lady Morgana, had feelings for the sorcerer King. James Regus himself. While yes it was true she had recently grown more attached to the immortal, the fact that this sister of fate would ever even consider the possibility that she would betray Merlin with the man her daughter loved...it sickened her more than she would even admit too.

With cautious trepidation she turned her icy blue stare onto the man she had married. It couldn't be true. It was as simple as that. More than anything she loved her husband and daughter, more than anything she would die to protect them ... so then why had the goddess said it? Clotho was not the liar she had pretended she was, back when she was trying to protect James and the secret that he was Anna's father. So then _why_ had she said it? Why did she even call him Thor when that wasn't his name? But more importantly, why did she feel so very, very guilty? It was as if the mere idea that this could happen made her somehow guilty of a crime she hadn't even committed yet-or would at all for that matter!

No. It wouldn't happen, she firmly reminded herself with a violent shake of her head. Not in a million years, and she shouldn't be worrying about it so much. The notion was ridiculous. The idea was offensive. The results utterly catastrophic.

Never.

She stood there, feeling numb, and remained utterly absent to the fact that only Merlin seemed not to be staring at her with a degree of concern. After all he had his own troubling revelation to mull over in his mind, Clotho having told him that the same man would be his doom. Very much like his wife in being completely unaware of anything else going on around them.

"What's a Thor?" James finally asked, scrunching up his face.

"I think I had one once," Gwaine muttered absently. "It's one of those things you use to clean toilets. Very useful in taverns."

James looked at him with a mixture of bewilderment and disgust. "_What _is _wrong _with you? Seriously do you have some kind of mental affliction that makes you this stupid or is it just another part of your wonderful personality?"

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Arthur's voice abruptly shook everyone from either their internal, life changing revelations or idiotic exchange and earned the king their rightful attention. "You're just standing there! Maybe people should scream louder or die quicker!? In the meantime perhaps you should take it easy, lie back, put your feet up and watch as everyone else suffers in your place!"

"Arthur," Gwen scolded her husband with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Merlin shook his head, seemingly coming back into the world of the living. "…Sorry," he murmured.

"Oh good, you're sorry," Arthur mocked. "Shall I just tell everyone to go home then or may they continue to bleed to death while you stand here wasting time?"

The young warlock thinned his lips and sent his king a bored look. "I doubt they would understand someone who talks out his backside."

Arthur grew a false smile. "Merlin?"

"Yes Sire?"

"SHUT…UP!"

"Yes Sire."

"Arthur, calm down," Morgana breathed, both frustrated with her brothers' temper and still silently panicking about her latest mental telemetry. "You look ridiculous when you yell."

James nodded. "It's true. Mouths aren't supposed to be able to widen that much. You should see someone."

Gwaine, ignoring the arrival of Leon and Lancelot, gawked up at the Dragon. "Uh...fellas? Why aren't we concerned that there's a dragon right behind Merlin?"

"Yes," Kilgharrah hummed his approval. "I was wondering when someone would remember I was still present."

Gwaine bounced his eyebrows. "Correction. Why aren't we concerned there's a _talking _Dragon right behind Merlin?"

"He's a friend," Merlin answered, still sounding more than a tad distracted.

"Oh, that's nice," Gwaine chimed sarcastically. "So, Merlin's choice of friend is a Dragon? Seems…odd, doesn't it? Why a Dragon? Why not a puppy?"

"Because Merlin is a Dragon Lord, not a Puppy Lord," James answered for them, pausing to look at Gwaine with a strangely revolted jeer. "Seriously, mental affliction. Get it sorted."

Both Merlin and Morgana could only gaze on, speechless, as the sorcerer King moved away from a grinning Gwaine and wrapped an arm around their daughters' slender waist, pulling her in for a brief yet deep embrace. Try as they might they were unable to stop staring gormlessly at his chiselled features, each studying his wry smile as if they had never seen it before. Now more than before they were sure what they had been told couldn't be true. That this man, this friend, would one day kill Merlin and form some kind of romantic attachment to the lady Morgana - despite the fact that he was supposed to currently be in love with Imi and clearly looked up to Merlin. It just didn't seem possible.

It had to be a lie.

"Alright, what's wrong with these two? You know, other than the usual festival of boring," Arthur teased with a slight raise of an eyebrow, almost challenging them to actually tell him. "Come on seriously, you look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

When her parents didn't seem capable of answering, Imi took it upon herself to do it for them. "I think they've just had an encounter they weren't quite prepared for."

The sorcerer King's face went decidedly pale. "Oh my God, did you see a ghost? Did it have chains on its arms and go wooooo?"

"Um ... no, James. I was talking about what Clotho said," Imi replied, shooting him a strange look and yet was unable to stop the slight curvature of her lips.

James allowed his face to morph from an excited expression of childish glee to one off complete disappointment. "Oh, of course, okay, well, I can't pretend I'm not disappointed."

Merlin lifted his gaze to meet his first, and was rewarded by the sensation of something plummeting in his chest. A nauseating plummet. In an attempt to recover himself without being noticed he swallowed down his soundless panic and proceeded to look everywhere but at the immortal. "It doesn't matter," he quickly replied, eyes shifting in their sockets.

"No," the sorcerer King murmured more to himself than anyone else, lifting his chin in the air and sniffing all around him. "No, there's something else other than the whole five years thing that's bothering you two. Give me a moment and I'm sure I'll be able-"

"No he's right it doesn't matter," Morgana was _very_ quick to add, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. James's brilliant smile fell. His magnificent shades of Jade shined with interest, not looking as if they were going to break contact with her icy blues any time soon. He was going to find out. She just knew it, those eyes only ever meaning one thing. He smelt trouble. Wait, when did she learn what all his different looks meant? Her response was to heavily swallow and brush off her budding panic, knowing that this time he couldn't find out the truth. He could never discover what Clotho had said to her. "I mean we don't have enough time left, right? Shouldn't we just get it over with whilst we can?"

His brow wrinkled at her words, most likely due to her strange need to say goodbye to her daughter for five years. He knew it just wasn't like her. Without a doubt if she had been someone else he would have read her mind without the slightest concern for her well-being or secrets. But in her case all she had to do was throw him a nervous smile and he recoiled his head, sending her a small smirk on the corner of his lips. "Okay," was his gentle response.

Morgana froze, stunned by his willingness to just take her word for it. "What? Really?"

"Sure," he shrugged, apparently seeing nothing strange about the situation. "I trust you. If there's something you're not telling me – which there obviously is – I'm sure it's for a good reason."

She just stared at him for a while, still stunned. "Oh. Alright. Thanks."

"Yeah well, I think we've wasted enough time," Arthur firmly pointed out, his frustration coming through in bounds. "We need to get to the platform of time and we need to do it now, before anything else goes wrong. Wouldn't be the first time now would it?"

"He's right," James seemed to reluctantly add, gazing solemnly at the battlefield around them before locking gazes with the last great Dragon. "Are you here to help? Or are you just here to spread sunshine and cheer to others?"

Kilgharrah sent a scathing glare down at the immortal King, his scales seemingly shaking with either laughter or fury - no one could be quite sure. "I am here to do whatever Merlin asks, Regus."

Merlin smiled softly up at the mighty Dragon despite himself, for the first time realising just how loyal Kilgharrah was to him. "Thank you, but I won't command you to do anything. I'm going to give you a choice whether or not you help me. But I will ask that you do, as a friend not as a servant."

Kilgharrah's cold glare melted into one of warm surprise. "I thank you for your kindness, young Warlock," he thanked in his gentle, rustic tones, before heaving a heavy sigh-clearly deep in thought.

Merlin waited on baited breath. He knew they needed him. Without Kilgharrah's help there was no chance that all of them could reach the platform of time, and that in itself would cause catastrophic consequences. They would actually have to choose who they wanted to remember the events that had come after Imi's arrival, and who they would leave behind. Kilgharrah exhaled and a conflicted puff of air exited through his nostrils, seemingly weighing all of his options before he gave his final decision. "You know the dangers this course of action will create, Merlin. You know better than I what will be lost should you do this."

Merlin let his head wobble on his neck for while; his eyes distant and insecure. But eventually he nodded, unprepared for the alternative where Imi would die. "I do, and I've made my choice."

"Very well. Then I have made mine," Kilgharrah bellowed out across the landscape. All eyes turned to him. From Arthur to Gwen, from Gwaine to Lancelot, from Morgana to Imi, from Leon to James, and finally from Merlin himself - they all waited and they all held their breath. "And I choose ... to help you. Because you offered me the choice where others would not, and because I believe in the land you will build with Arthur and your new friends."

Merlin let out a relieved laugh, and was soon joined by the others. As a sign of respect from the young Warlock, he bowed his head to the powerful Dragon. "Thank you, old friend."

"You are very welcome," Kilgharrah matched his respect with a bow of his own.

"Well then," James piped up, his arm still wrapped around the waist of Imogen and his insane grin on his face. "Shall we go save the world? If not then I'm definitely partial to a nap. Seriously people, I'm exhausted. They don't let you sleep in hell you know."

* * *

Kilgharrah circled around the volcano from the skies, dipping and gliding as he cut through the smoky clouds. On his right soared Merlin, who's thick black hair billowed wildly about in the fierce clashes of wind. On Merlin's right flew James Regus, and both men gazed down at the open volcano with eyes shining with interest. Inside this volcano was the platform of time. This was where their last chance resided, this is where Imi would jump in and save the world.

Merlin chanced at a glance over at the Dragon, who on his scaly but fiercely powerful back carried Arthur Pendragon, the lady Morgana, Imogen, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot and Sir Leon - all of whom looked beyond terrified. Morgana was even trying to hold onto Arthur for dear life, something Merlin thought he would never see. However he had more important things to think about right now. Such as how this all seemed so easy despite the warnings from the sisters of fate. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw Malum, which unnerved him far more than he would care to admit. After all how long could a bunch of Wicca Sirens hold him off for? And what would they do once he came back?

He looked over to James who he guessed had his own ideas on the subject, but for now he would have to worry about what was in front of him rather than what could be. The moment James lifted his gaze to meet Merlin's concerned one, he nodded his head in the direction of the volcano below them and began his descent into it ... well, that was until he saw James suddenly tense in the air.

The young Warlock frowned as he hovered in mid-air, briefly chancing a glance over to Kilgharrah and the passengers clutching to his black. "What is it!?" He called across to the sorcerer King, who by now was wiping his wide eyes all over the night sky. "James!" He tried again when it seemed the sorcerer King had not heard him.

But as soon as the two met each other's gaze he knew something was very, very wrong. "Oh no ..." James breathed out.

"What?" Merlin was forced to call out, eyes snapping left and right for any sign of danger.

But the immortal just kept looking around, dry lips parting and closing over and over again. "Our plans are gonna have to change a little. Like me not being able to follow you for example."

"What!?" The young warlock yelled over the wind. "Why!? What's-"

"Because Malum is coming!" James called back. "He's coming and he's going to stop you…unless there's someone to distract him!" When Merlin seemed ready to protest the sorcerer king held his hand up to stop him. "Don't bother jug ears, we both know how this plays out. And besides if you lot jump into the platform of time then I don't die anyway, remember?"

Merlin shook his head. "But…how do you know he's coming? You've never been able sense him before?"

"Because I can't sense him," James called back, before looking away and spreading that ever insane grin across his face. "But I can sense her. I've always been able to sense her."

Merlin thinned his lips at James's mad grin. Naturally he was right. They both knew how this played out, James Regus did everything he could to make sure everyone else was safe and to hell with his own safety. It was what he did best, and it was why he considered him a loyal friend even after what Clotho had said. However this was not about that for once. "It's not your sister anymore," he was calling out before he could stop himself, and was unsurprised by James's expression darkening a bit. "Malum killed her when he took over her body. He consumed her essence whilst she was grieving over you."

James nodded, his hair whipping around in the gushes of wind. "And I can't accept that, Merlin. I won't and I can't. Because I saw it before he ran away, that tiny twinkle in the corner of her left eye that she's had all her life, the one that tells me she's still in there and fighting to be free…and I won't be the one to leave her all by herself."

Merlin's eyes shone with understanding, but not just because he understood why his friend was doing this but because he was beginning to understand just how the sorcerer king felt. It was exactly the same way he felt about Imogen. That unmistakable rush, that boiling in your blood, that absolute need to protect your child and nothing else even existed. Nothing.

"Besides," James called out, bringing him back to the real word before he could question his new found understanding. "You have everyone else to worry about, and I think you and Morgana are the only other two in the world who want to see Imi and Arthur safe more than I do."

A tiny smirk sprung briefly into existence on the young warlocks face before being wiped from its position. "Fair enough, but for Imi's sake you better get there before we jump into the platform. I'm not sure I'm brave enough for what she'll do."

James snorted…but remained still for a while, as if absorbing the sight of him. "I'll do what I can, but something tells me she'll understand this time. The important thing is that you can't wait for me-"

"Doesn't mean we won't," Merlin interrupted, surprising the immortal somewhat. "Are you sure you won't reconsider? If we do this then Anna will be waiting for you after you jump into the platform anyway. Either way you'll have your sister back. You don't have to do this."

The smallest smile twitched onto his face at these words. "So then why bother with Imi? Morgana's pregnant with another little version of her. Why bother with the one that came back from the future if you can just get another one?" James took his rightful turn to surprise the young warlock, and instantly knew the other man understood. "Exactly. Now get out of here. Go look after your little girl and I'll look after mine."

Merlin shook his head. "But-"

"I said GO!" James commanded, pointing over to the volcano.

Merlin nodded and turned back around to see that Kilgharrah and the others had already landed inside the volcano. He spun in the air to give James one last look before blasting off after them. After all James himself had said it. He had all his friends to think about now, and didn't have time to wait around for a suicide mission no matter how good his intentions.

James watched him go for as long as he could, fully aware that that might have been the very last time he got to talk to his new friend, before turning back to the windy night sky and waiting to see the face of his Anna. The face he loved so much. The face that would probably be his death. He sucked in the pure, chilling air that encompassed him and prepared for a difficult few hours.

"I'm coming, princess."

Merlin landed on the inside of the Volcano, the soles of his feat aching slightly as they pressed down on the volcanic rocks beneath him, just as Arthur helped Gwen off of Kilgharrah's mighty back. Instantly his gaze locked with his daughters and he was once again struck by how identical it was to her mothers', and how they seemed to communicate everything he needed to know without uttering a word. Now was the perfect example of that. After all he had landed alone, without James Regus at his side, and immediately he could tell she knew what was happening. He wasn't however prepared for the tiny, sad smile that sprung onto her lips.

He couldn't predict her mother either.

"Where's James?" Gwen asked, surprising everyone there with the amount of concern in her voice. When had they become close?

The young warlock briefly chanced a glance at Imi before he answered. "He's…going to wait for Malum and distract him whilst we use the platform," he swallowed when even Morgana seemed weary of Imi's reaction. "But I think he just wants to see his sister one last time. He did say that he would do everything he could to meet up with us in time though so…"

Imi pursed her lips slightly, unaware that everyone was waiting on her reaction, and looked up at the night sky. "I _hate _that man," she seethed with a shake of her head, eyes alive with fury, before she met her mothers' worried stare. "But God do I love him."

"You hate _and _love him?" Merlin had to ask, now feeling so baffled he was sure that if the wind changed it would be rather deadly to his looks.

"Yeah," Imi answered with a pout, as if just realising it herself. "And I think for the same reason. Is that strange?"

Morgana smiled warmly at her girl. "No Imi, it really isn't. Trust me."

"Well, I heartily disagree," Arthur, as always, boldly stated. "But since James isn't here, does anyone else know which way we need to go now?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows at his kings' weirdly good question. As he looked around he noticed that there were in fact a dozen archways and paths in the walls, and neither one of them looked more inviting than any of the others. Add to that the added pressure of being inside a volcano for the first time and you had a very desperate situation unfolding, despite the odd realisation he came across when he realised there seemed to be no lava in this particular volcano.

Tightening his lips into a thin line, the young warlock turned his attention up to a seemingly waiting Kilgharrah. "Can you tell us the way?"

"Of course, young Warlock," The last great Dragon answered with a bow. "You must take the twelfth door and follow the path. Then you turn at your first right and repeat this twelve times to find the platform of time. It is a secret that has kept the platform hidden millennia's before even I came to be."

Imi, along with everyone else, gathered around Merlin. "Why twelve?" The girl from the future quizzed.

Kilgharrah however just smiled. "There are some things, young one, that must always remain secret."

Imi frowned. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Get used to it," Merlin instructed with a roll of his eyes, before turning to his King. "Arthur?"

The fair haired sovereign nodded almost immediately. "Twelfth door it is. Let's move!"

* * *

It was of course Merlin and Arthur who rounded the twelfth, and final, corner of the archways…and to say that their expressions displayed their awe would forever be the world's dearest understatement would be correct. Seconds later Imogen and Morgana appeared, and like the two men before them felt themselves freeze at the sight before them. Soon followed Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot and Sir Leon – who had been minding the rear of the group for any sign of assailants.

"Why have we stopped?" Lancelot queried, his back to his utterly startled friends.

"Time's a wastin'," Gwaine agreed with a slight smirk, despite the pinch of his very real fear. But they didn't move. Not even an inch. After sharing a frown with Gwen, the two turned along with Sir Leon and Lancelot to push the others on…only to feel their jaws hit the floor themselves.

"Oh…sweet…lord," Gwen murmured to herself.

Before them stood what could only be described as the most wondrous, lustrous and beautifully magnificent displays of anything any of them had ever seen. Twelve crystal walls lined the outside of what could only be described as pure magnificence, their cold shine alone threatening to blind them. Inside these walls lay a mighty crevice in the ground, filled with pools of mystic, multi-coloured fog swirling around in a majestic clash of supremely luminous colours. In fact I they didn't know any better, they could have sworn they saw stars twinkling from within. Atop the walls sparkled twelve crystals, including Jasper, Emerald, Topaz and Ruby. The entire chamber walls were lined with pure gold, its brilliance shining down upon them all like the rays of the sun itself. Glowing with an almost heavenly radiance. The crevice in itself could have been no longer than 200 feet wide, but when it came to the roof it was nothing. The night sky twinkled down at them despite being underground, the magic of the chambers echoing out to cause this effect. The floor had been lined with marble, as clear clean as the glass within Camelot's throne room, somehow hinting that someone had been cleaning it.

And right at the edge of the crevice stood a stone flask, about three feet tall, decorated with ruby's dancing around the rim. It was heaven on earth standing proud in front of their very eyes.

Merlin had to suck in a breath as he dared to take a step forward, eyes reflecting the glow of his glorious surroundings. "The Platform of Time," he whispered to himself, but they all heard it – and they could all appreciate the wonder in his voice.

"Then…" Imogen's voice somehow earned both her parent's attention. "I suppose it's time."

Morgana's ice-blue eyes melted at her girls' words, her chin crinkling until she could crinkle no more. She wanted to cry, to scream at the heavens for making her say goodbye to her little angel in this way – and for five years! But she couldn't. She didn't. There was simply no point to it. Such action would only make this already horrid moment even more difficult, and it didn't need such layers. She was just going to have to do this, but she would shed tears later and not now. Her Imi needed her to be strong, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for her brave girl.

Merlin however took no such stand. "No, there must be another way," he stated, hurrying back to them and searching their eyes for answers. But he found none. They all just averted their gaze from his own, not wanting him to see the defeat they all felt.

"Merlin," Morgana scolded in a harsh whisper, her hand coming up to rest gently on Imi's arm. "We all know this is the only way. Do you think if there was another option I would let her jump into this thing?"

The young warlock held his wife's gaze for what felt like an eternity before letting his fall, a heavy sigh breezing past his lips. "But I was so sure I wouldn't let this happen," he said quietly, letting his eyes flutter close. "I was so sure I wouldn't let her leap into…this."

Morgana knit her eyebrows together as she abruptly remembered what Merlin had said, back in the pit of Zao. _"She's a person but she is the key, blood on his hands – key – her blood will be the key to save us all," he babbled, not taking a single breath._

_"Merlin, please, what are you talking about?" Morgana pleaded._

_"I am here too early - I'm not prepared - I would of - should of been prepared but she – the key – the anomaly of sacred blood – NO! She's a person not a – I'll stop her from leaping I will I will I – AGH!"_

Morgana let her lips part when the realisation hit her full on. He had known all along. Merlin had known this would happen, that Imi would be forced to jump into the platform of time to save them all…and he hadn't said a word. Not a damn word! "You knew?" The black haired beauty whispered at him, her eyes swimming in betrayal. "You knew this would happen and you didn't tell me?"

Merlin snapped his worried gaze up to meet her deceived one. "No I…not exactly. I didn't even know it was real until now and I didn't want to worry you even further. Besides none of this is happening like I saw. I saw Imi and Anna jump into the platform, and obviously Anna isn't here-"

"Oh I would not be so sure, Emrys," A horrible, calm voice halted his hurried explanation. As one they all whipped around, hearts pleading for it not to be true, but saw him there none the less. Malum was here. The demon lord still wearing Anna's flesh like a prized coat let loose a repulsive smile on her pretty features. "Sometimes fate can surprise us all."

They all stood there, gawking at him – frozen in expressions of appalled disbelief. How had he found them? How had he escaped the Wicca Sirens? And most importantly, what had he done to James to get here?

"So this is the fabled platform of time, is it?" Malum continued, strutting passed Arthur, Gwen and the knights without even a glance in acknowledgement. Clearly he considered them to be no threat to his good self. He walked over to the ruby encrusted stone bowl and ran Anna's delicate fingers across its rim. "How…interesting," he finally finished off with twisted humming sound.

"Why did you choose Anna?" Imi suddenly asked with an impressive amount of strength in her voice. "Why did you take away my best friend?"

A crooked smile erupted from the corner of his lips as he answered. "Because it was easy," was his cold response. "She and I are connected, and not just by blood. Lest you forget young one, Anna Regus has always been the source, my ever living constant that kept me out of that cruel imprisonment placed upon me by her grandfather over a millennia ago. All I needed was to wait for the right moment when her guard was down, and when she believed her beloved brother had died her grief allowed me such access. As I said before, it was easy."

Imi shook her head, her face the perfect display of disgust. "With everything I am…with everything I feel and think and do…I _hate _you," the girl from the future spat at the demon. "And I swear on the lives of everything I love, I will stop you."

"Not if I stop you first," Malum retorted so quickly it almost cut her off. "And given that I am the only one alive who knows how to actually use the platform, I would say the odds are in my-"

Arthur suddenly plunged Excalibur deep into the demon lords back, causing the mighty Malum to scream out in pain. Everyone else watched in stunned silence as Arthur grit his teeth and used all his strength to plunge the mystic blade further into the flesh, some even daring to smile as Malum was forced to fall to his knees.

"Perhaps you're not as invincible as you first thought," The fair haired king growled out, offering one last plunge before he withdrew the now blood drenched steel.

They all watched in mild hope, waiting as the demon lord could do nothing but grouse out his pain. "It appears I have once again misjudged you," Malum was forced to growl out through his clenched jaw, wincing as pain shot through his entire body. "But I am afraid you are guilty of the same crime, Arthur Pendragon. For even though that sword may kill anything living or dead, my blood is that of an angel and a demon…both of which are not bound to this world and cannot be deemed either living or dead."

Sure enough, the wound began to close on Anna's back as if it had never even been there to begin with, dissolving the groups hope into nothingness as it did so. Once again they watched, appalled, as Malum rose to his feet – if a little shaky.

Morgana allowed her eyes to moisten at the scene before her. She should have known better than to allow herself to hope once more. "You're a monster," she breathed out, lips quaking with her statement.

"This might be true, Le Fay," Malum answered, clicking Anna's neck in an attempt to comfort himself. "But it was not I who was about to bleed my own daughter."

Morgana involuntarily recoiled. "Excuse me?" She gasped out.

"It hardly matters now," The demon replied with a stretch. "I have had my fun, but perhaps I have given you too many chances to rebel against me as it is. I believe it is time I rid myself of you once and for all, and for your crimes Pendragon, you shall go first," He finished, before raising his hand in Arthur's direction.

Merlin's eyes snapped open at the action, and without sparing a thought threw himself in front of his king. "No!" The young warlock demanded, throwing out his arms in an effort to complete cover his friend.

"Dad!" Imi cried, clutching onto her equally terrified mother.

"Don't be stupid, Merlin," Arthur criticised, grabbed his shoulders and lobbed him off to the side – only to have him bounce back and repeat the action once again. "What are you doing?" Arthur hissed at his former manservant, the one now standing between himself and his death.

"I've told you a hundred times – it's not my fault you're too thick to remember," Merlin fired back.

Arthur snorted, humoured by his advisors snarky comeback, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ok I get it, destiny and everything, now get out of the way."

Merlin released a heavy sigh. "I can't do that."

"Merlin," Arthur raised his voice, growing impatient with his friends' ever present disregard of his authority. "You're king just gave you an order. Now shift that pathetic frame of yours and get out of the way."

The young warlock shrugged. "I didn't vote for you."

"What!?" Arthur's confusion became apparent with the high note in his voice. "You do not VOTE for Kings."

"Which in your case was probably a good thing," Merlin bit back. "After all, who's gonna vote for an utter clot pole."

"Enough!" Malum commanded, seemingly confused by what he was seeing. "It does not matter which one of you I kill first, so end this pathetic display."

And that was when it happened. Without warning a figure came crashing down through the apparent ceiling and smashed their foot into the demons head. Malum went crashing through the floor beneath his feet, and continued going through floors if the sounds were anything to go by.

"Ouchies!" James Regus cried the moment he landed safely on the ground, grabbing his foot and hopping on the spot. "Blisters! I hate blisters!"

Stunned, Merlin could only gawk back at him with a blank expression on his face. "Can immortals get blisters?"

"Mind your own business," James warned, pointing an accusatory finger at the young warlock. "Anyway, sorry I let Malum slip past me. Didn't know demon lords could be so sneaky but hey-ho we've all learnt our lesson now – good GOD my feet hurt! It's like he's made out of stone as well as a puppies tears."

Imi shook her head as she tried to adjust to this new development. "Err…James?"

"Yes my sweet?" He replied with a stupid grin.

Imi did not return it. "Never call me that again."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," she said with a nod. "But I was wondering, since time is off the essence, whether you knew how to actually use the platform of time?"

She seemed to have her answer when his lips began to pout. "Not…as such."

"Oh marvellous!" Morgana cried out with a roll of her eyes. "This is great. The whole world is depending on us and you're pre-occupied with a blister!"

James expression darkened. "Hey! Blisters killed my mother!"

"No they didn't!" The black haired beauty screamed.

"Yeah that was a lie, but they can get very sore!" James fought back, but at the mothers outrage decided he better start talking. "Look, I know that it has something to do with blood. Or more specifically, Imi's blood."

Imi's eyebrows rose. "My _blood_? Could you be more specific or shall I just bleed all over the place?"

"No, but why don't you try pouring enough of it into that stone flask with all the rubies around the rim," he answered with equal amounts of sarcasm. "Maybe because it's the only thing here that can take it and it has rubies – the colour of blood by the way – around the rim. How about a little common sense there my sweet?"

Imi grit her teeth and turned to look at her father. "See? Hate and love."

Merlin thinned his lips. "But why does it have to be blood? And why hers?"

"It's always the blood because it identifies you and because of the sacrifice and uniqueness of it - look Merlin, I don't have time to go into specifics with you," James retorted, throwing a fleeting glance down at the hole Malum had created. "All you need to know is this. The platform will recognise Imi's blood because she's an anomaly – meaning not where she's supposed to be at this moment in time. Only then will she be able to jump in and effectively erase everything she's done – accept to those who jump in with her of course. Everyone and everything on the outside will go back to when she first changed something and created the first ripple in the pond of time if you like. Now I have to go," He stated, before leaping forward and yanking Imi into the kiss of her life.

Her back arched and her neck craned as she tried to get more out of him, to savour the taste of the man who could never be replaced in her heart. Who else would ever incite such passion, love, excitement and yet that slither of utter annoyance that came with almost every other action. How messed up was she if she adored the very same qualities in him that she found irritable?

But all too soon they parted, and Imi felt him steal her breath away as he pulled back. "I've missed you doing that," she croaked out, before shoving him away and releasing a smirk her mother would be proud of. "Jerk."

He threw one back with equal volumes of danger. "I'll be seeing you in five years," he breathed out, fully aware that time was running out and that Malum could come back at any moment. "You must be careful in the void. Trust no one, do you understand?"

Imi rolled her eyes. "Yes I understand, now go and save my best friend."

"Oh I will," He retorted with one of his rare warm smiles, his eyes holding all his sadness. "I love you, Imogen Pendragon," he added as he slowly walked backwards toward the hole in the ground.

Her lips twitched of their own accord, those words alone all the proof she would ever need that he was indeed the sovereign of all that was magical. "And I love you, son of thunder."

He gave her a wink before turning to Arthur. "Arthur, you feel more like a brother than a cousin to me, so don't let these idiots forget what true nobility is, you hear?"

Arthur snorted, his lips twitching with amusement. "You're not gonna kiss me too are you?"

"Not with a mouth like that I'm not," he joked right back. "Gwen, look after my cousin. He's gonna need all the help he can get. He's a moron shaped like an idiot."

The queen of Camelot tilted her head to the side and smiled fondly at him. "I wish you every luck with Anna, James."

"And Merlin," James began with that ever arrogant grin, but let it fall when is eyes fell upon the young warlock. "Emrys…thank you for showing me how the king of sorcery should be, and for forever making me a better person."

Merlin sucked in a large breath through his nose, and gave an eventual nod. "Thank you for saving my whole world over and over again," he replied gently. "You'll always be part of this family."

James recoiled slightly, touched by the young warlocks words, before looking over at the knights. "Leon," he said with a nod. "Lance, be bad once and a while," Lancelot smiled back at him and bowed his head, leaving only James's smirk as he turned to Gwaine. "Gertie…never change."

Gwaine grinned right back. "I don't think you need to worry, smart ass."

The sorcerer king grinned right back at him, until he realised there was only one person left. He turned his suddenly straight face onto a waiting Morgana, her thin watery smile meant just for him. "Ah blue," he sighed. "What's left to say?"

She was suddenly wrapping her arms round him in a fierce embrace, not wanting to let him go to his almost certain death but understanding why she had too. "Go and get your daughter," she whispered in his ear, her voice weak and full of sniffles, before she pulled back to look at him one last time.

"I will," he answered with authority dripping from every syllable.

"And make it back, do you understand me?" Morgana added, her firmest look on her face. "Do whatever you have to do to get away and jump in with us."

His warm smile turned that familiar grade of wild at her words. "Will do," He answered, raising his arms up wide on either side of him. "Wouldn't want to disappoint my future mother in law," and with that horrifying little statement, allowed himself to fall backwards into the hole Malum had created.

The group remained silent for a few moments after his, as always, dramatic exit – silently both sad and laughing at the immortals arrogance. Well, everyone except Morgana, who whirled angrily around to face Imi. "His _mother-in-law_?" The black haired beauty seethed. Imi could only try to hold the laughter in, her bottom lip covering her top.

But now was not the time for jokes. This the girl from the future knew. Now was the time that she sucked up all her courage, forgot her selfish concerns, and prepared to do what she had come here to do. Her eyes fluttered closed to the last moments she had spent in her timeline, in front of her dying father and hysterical mother.

_"I'm sorry, but I promise you, I'll save you. I'll save all of you," She stated, before closing her eyes and disappearing in a bright flash of white light._

Imogen's eyes snapped open. This was her purpose now. This was her reason for being. She would cease to be the girl who didn't belong and instead become the reason her parent's happiness was allowed to continue. A reason worth the risk of dying for a thousand times over. With a hard gulp she slowly reached into the folds of her dress and cautiously, silently, withdrew one of her immortal daggers.

It was time at last.

Merlin was the first to notice the stealthy movement. "Imi! No!" He demanded, stepping forward and raising his open palm toward her as a sign to slow down. "Just – just wait."

"We've waited long enough, Dad!" She yelled right back, now earning her mothers' attention as well. "We all know this has to happen so don't try to stop me!"

Merlin ground his teeth together before throwing his arms up in defeat. "Why do you have to be so stubborn – this is your fault!" He stated, throwing an accusing finger at Morgana in his hopeless frustration.

The black haired beauty threw him a glare, but allowed it to pass this one time. Instead she walked up to her baby girl and tenderly placed her hands on her cheeks. "He has a point Imi. We shouldn't rush this anymore than we have too."

"Yes we should, Mum," Imi boldly disagreed. "You don't know what it was like in the world I came from, the one where Malum was allowed to rule without fear. You didn't see the scorched skies I grew up with, the countless dead and destruction surrounding me at every turn. I'm not afraid to die if that is what it takes to save the people I love from that. I decided way back when we were celebrating Arthur's coronation that I would do whatever it took. _Whatever _it took. So, I will bleed as much as I have to in that bowl, and I will save you all from living my life."

Morgana attempted to smile, but it instead just made her tears fall easier and her face scrunch up even more. "That's my good girl," she tried with all her might to grouse out and rested her head on her little girls, now allowing her eyes to flutter closed.

She wanted to bury herself in the presence of her. Her smell, the smoothness of her silk-like black hair, the warmth of her and the sound of her breathing. Every tiny detail meant the world to Morgana even on the best of days. After all it felt like she was being forced to give up the best part of herself, only far far worse. She would have to wait five years before she could hold her like this again, and that was only if she survived.

It broke her heart. And it hurt so much that she could actually taste it in her mouth.

It was at this point when Merlin strode up to stand in front of Imi, seemingly doing a lot better than Morgana after his outburst. Seemingly. However to those who knew him best knew how well-practiced the young Warlock was at keeping his emotions to himself, after all he had done it for most of his life. But all the tiny signs were there. The complete lack of eye contact, the way his chin protruded slightly and the utterly blank expression on his face.

It was only when he lifted his gaze to look into those icy-blues, the ones that were identical to her mothers, that it hit him. _His _daughter was giving up her life for them. Abruptly he averted his gaze when he felt tears gather faster than he could have ever dreamed off, staring out at the surroundings through his eyelids, and released a drawn out breath through his nose.

To everyone else this seemed like an ordinary reaction, but it sent a previously mournful Imi into a whirlwind of concern. "No," She commanded with a fierce tremor in her voice. All eyes except for Merlin's turned to stare at her in confusion. "Daddy, there is nothing you can do."

He merely turned to her and offered a simple tight lipped smile, a smile Morgana recognised as the one he had given her after she had returned from the druid camp. Now her own eyes began to scrutinise him. It was the smile of a man who was keeping something to himself. Although before she could vocalise her nagging suspicions the young warlock had stepped forward and, as tenderly as he would handle a priceless vase, wrapped his arms around his girl and buried his face in her neck.

A little taken aback Imi didn't immediately return the embrace. Even in her time her mother had always been the one to show her emotions in a physical way, whereas her father had leant towards doing things without her knowing. Like for example when he had followed her and Anna during a mission into Wyvern territory and proceeded to secretly command the dragon cousins to protect the girls from afar. Naturally he had been appalling at it. Both she and Anna had seen him skulking behind the small rocks and frayed bushes numerous times, but neither had had the heart to tell him his devious master plan had been discovered. So the fact that he was acting so open now made the whole situation feel that much more real to her.

The girl from the future brought her top lip down to cover her bottom as she fought with everything she had not to cry. Her Dad loved her, and not for the first time she thanked God for blessing her with such great parents. "Goodbye Daddy," she choked out quietly into his jacket, the moment she returned the embrace.

Morgana, who had been watching along with everyone else, had to swipe away her tears. This was really happening. Imogen was leaving them, and as she chanced a few brief glances around she could see even Arthur having to tense his jaw in order to hide his sorrow. The notion made her scoff sadly to herself. When had Imi become so loved by not just her, but everyone?

With gradual reluctance Merlin pulled away from his girl and stared at her dead in the eyes. A lone tear was travelling down his cheek, his lips moving oddly to the side of his jaw as he too seemingly fought the urge to show the complete misery shooting through his blood. "Five years," he muttered more to himself than her, but she heard it nonetheless and fought to offer him a thin watery smile.

"Five years, and then I'll be back," she answered him with equal sentiment.

"If you survive stabbing yourself," he cut in rather quickly, his wretched gaze holding onto her own like a vice. Her smile fell slightly. He was right. Her father was always right. She would be transported to the void with a sword sticking out of her gut, and there was a much better chance that she would die there or have god knows what done to her by its other inhabitants. She closed her eyes gently and Merlin nodded affirmatively. "Then I'm sorry."

Her ice-blue eyes snapped open just in time to see her father pull out the sword James had given him…and her gut lurched into her throat. Morgana's face exploded into one of terror the moment her eyes landed on the blade. It was the one from her nightmare. The very same one she saw kill him. "NO!" She screeched, mindlessly dashing forward in what she knew was a pointless endeavour.

Merlin plunged the steel into his own gut without a slither of hesitation, doubling over as the pain rippled through his entire body like a bolt of lightning had struck him. Imi reached him first and caught him before he fell, her whole body shaking with disbelief. Morgana arrived next, already bawling her eyes out as Imi carefully laid him out on the floor.

"Mum! Mum, what do we do!?" Imi cried despite the way Morgana's hands fussed over his now quivering flesh, clearly having no idea what to do next.

She feverishly shook her head, her sodden eyes wider than they had ever been, before finally spinning wildly around to face Arthur. "ARTHUR! HELP ME!"

Arthur, who had been frozen in shock up until now, sprang into action and charged over to his best friend at his sisters' uncharacteristic cry for help. "No don't take out the blade yet," he commanded when he saw Imi about to remove it and fell to his knees beside them. "If you take it out he might bleed to death."

"STOP TALKING AND HELP HIM!" Morgana shrilled, waving her arms frantically with each word. Arthur could only nod and turn his attention back to the young warlock.

"Alright…alright…" The fair haired king tried to calm down. "Merlin you're a complete and utter MORON!"

Merlin had fight in order to grow the shaky smile he offered as a response. "Careful. People might start thinking you actually care about something other than yourself," he managed to choke out.

"Shut up, Merlin," Merlin was very surprised when he realised it was Gwen who had actually said that. "Arthur you need to clean the wound and then burn it closed."

Arthur shook his head. "Guinevere the wound is too deep for that to make any difference," he finished, and after hearing his own words grew a blank expression. "There's nothing I can do…it's too late…"

"No," Imogen gasped, her cheeks now drenched in tears and eyes lucid. "No Uncle Arthur, please…please help him. Please."

He just stared at her, adjusting to the news himself. "I'm sorry."

Morgana shook her head from side to side. She knew what he was saying. She had even foreseen what he was saying. Merlin was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do to save him. Of course that was when something ignited in her chest, spilling out into the rest of her body. She had felt this before. This empty cold and terrifying sensation in her gut…and someone had always turned up to save her. And so sucking in a lungful of air she arched her back, craned her neck and prepared herself to try her very last option.

"JAMES!" She screamed. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. It shook through everyone there and rebounded around in their heads long after she had finished. Only she wasn't finished. "JAMES!"

* * *

James Regus slammed into the volcano wall, feeling his own bones shatter upon impact. He went crashing to the jagged and searing volcanic earth beneath him…and a soundless cry of pain emitted from his gaping mouth. Blood streamed down his face from the numerous gashes on his head. Blisters had formed on his hands and fists. Lesions coloured his black and blue skin and he was on the verge of either dying or passing out, he wasn't sure any more. The sprained muscles in his neck screamed at him as he tried to lift himself from the sweltering ground to look upon his assailant, and saw the blurry outline of his sister walking toward him.

His expired muscles tensed at the sight. His chin that was smothered in blood began to shudder, and finally a hoarse laugh managed to wheeze its way out of his almost toothless mouth.

Malum halted in his assault to observe the beaten and dying man, a frown wrinkling onto Anna's pretty brow. "Why do you laugh?" He asked, flummoxed by the absurdity of the action. His only answer came when the sorcerer king placed both of his blistered hands flat on the floor and in a pathetic display attempted to push himself up to his feet. His exhausted grin remained on his face, his teeth and some of his sickening abrasions healing themselves before Malum's eyes.

"I asked you a question," Malum demanded, helping the gasping Regus to his feet before seizing his left arm and breaking it in two. This time James found his voice by the bucket load, and cried out for all he was worth. The demon lord leaned in to his face, still grasping his broken arm. "Now answer me," he hissed and brought his knee up into the sorcerer kings rib cage, turning them to dust under his bruised flesh. He doubled over and plummeted to his knees at Malum's feet. With a terrible shudder he was forced to lean over and vomit on the floor, awful mutters of agony soon following suit.

Disorientated he leant back on his knees to glare up at the waiting demon through his eyelids. "You know…I needed to lose a bit of weight anyway…so thanks for the help," he stammered out in a worryingly dreary voice, clearly not completely with it. "And by the way…you've got a little of my blood on your top there. Wouldn't want that to stain."

Malum squatted down to be eye level with the beaten man. "I have lived for thousands of years, seen the Angels walk the earth and built the very kingdom you are now sovereign of. Do you honestly believe your snivelling jokes do anything to me other than make me pity you? I do not respect you for it. In fact I do not believe you are anything like those ancient scriptures depict. I think you are scared. I think you are incapable of the strength needed to leave your sister to die-"

"And I think you need something for that breath," James interrupted, somehow managing to rise up to his feet. "And not only do I not give a damn what you believe about me or anything else but I also think you're as stupid as stupid can be. How many times have you underestimated me and my friends only to have it blow up in your face?" He snarled at the ancient demon. "Now if you don't mind, there are a few of my bones that have yet to be shattered and you are just the freak I need to fix it."

Malum shot up to his feet, features alive with rage. "I have clearly been taking it easy on you!" The demon roared, the sound being the single most terrifying thing James had ever heard, but stood his ground nonetheless.

"Then do it!" James roared right back, beating his bruised chest with the only fist he could move. "Do it! I'm right here! But there is nothing you can ever say or do or imagine that will make me leave MY LITTLE GIRL! Because she is in there – I can _feel _it! And I will never leave her alone with you! EVER!" He screamed, his emerald eyes suddenly displaying his vulnerability. "That's my girl you're wearing. That's my whole life, and you will NOT take her without a fight."

Malum recoiled somewhat, eyes dancing with joy and revelation. "…She is yours, is she not?" He asked in quiet delight. James merely continued to glare death at him, but the demon had his answer. "All this time, Anna Regus was your daughter-"

"Is," James spat at him. "She _is _my daughter, and you will release her."

A cold, heartless smile stretched out onto Anna's features as Malum could only bathe in the elation this moment brought him, because now he had something that could hurt the sorcerer king far more than any blow he could unleash. Now he could make him hurt himself. With slow, careful strides he stomped up to him and invaded his personal space…and waited for the silence to reach breaking point before he spoke. "Did you know your father allowed her to be raped when she was a child as a punishment, whenever he sent you away on a mission?"

James's eyes flew open to widths once thought impossible, his nostrils burning as they sucked in a long sickening breath and his bottom lip trembled with throbbing, thundering fury. "You're lying," he breathed out, his voice wavering. "You can't know that."

"But I do," Malum whispered back with a euphoric and crooked smile. "I have her memories. She never told you because she feared your wrath, of what you would do if you ever discovered the truth," he continued in the exact same tone, relishing in most livid expression he had ever witnessed in all his years on James Regus's face. With his smile only growing he took a step forward to be even closer to him. "Your _little girl _was prodded…and violated…and _defiled _by almost a dozen men. She used to cry out for her precious big brother for hours at a time to come and save her, but you never did-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The sorcerer king boomed and immediately threw his hand out, an immense bolt of lightning firing out and striking Malum on the chest. The demon lord, having been taken completely by surprise, went shooting back across the volcanic chambers and crashed against the jagged rocks. But before he could retaliate in any way James had already sent a stream of blistering lava his way. Malum was overcome when the magma crashed against him, and began drowning in the never ending stream forcing its way down his gullet.

James' jaw was tense, his teeth clenched and his eyes wild. His mind was gone. Completely lost to the unyielding erupting vehemence that was now in his very blood. His arm remained aimed at Malum, making sure the lava continued to gush on the demon lord without any concern for his or Anna's well-being. With his free hand, now healed, he conjured up a fireball and propelled it at him, before doing it again and again and again. With each hurl a fierce growl escaped through his gritted teeth. Nothing felt like enough to him. Each action only seeming to feed his unending ferocity, each leaving him wanting more.

The mountain around them began to quake under the immense force of each assault, quivering as the fabled fire and rage within the sorcerer king was fully unleashed at last. Chunks of rock began to fall from the walls. The ground beneath his feet was shaking and even beginning to split….but he didn't stop. Instead he ceased his two handed assault and raced through the crumbling arena, before leaping onto Malum's rasping form and repeatedly crushing his fist into his face until his knuckles bled.

"COME ON!" James screeched, his spit flying everywhere. "YOU WANNA FIGHT SO BAD! WELL HERE IT IS! COME ON!"

Malum was broken, he was beaten, but he still managed a merciless chuckle. "Every time you hurt me…you hurt your daughter…" he giggled out, and finally James halted his unforgiving onslaught. Instead he paused, horrified, and gaped down at Anna's bleeding and beaten face. "So go on, I am waiting," Malum rattled out, loving every second. "Finish me off…and kill Anna."

* * *

"JAMES!" Morgana cried for what felt like the millionth time. Her throat was dry and sore, but she couldn't give up. More than ever she needed to see him charge round that corner and make everything all right again, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Please…" she croaked out, her voice exhausted.

Arthur took a deep breath, having been hoping to see his cousin as well. "It's no use Morgana. He can't hear us. He might not even be alive anymore."

"Of course he is," Imi chastised her Uncle with a fierce look. "He _always_ is."

Arthur pursed his lips and nodded solemnly. He wanted to say it was ridiculous, that not even James could survive a one on one with the mighty Malum, but instead he settled for a meek reply. "Yes. Sorry."

Imi released a breath, her eyes softening as she turned back to her writhing father. "Why did you do it Daddy? Why did you stab yourself?" She whimpered, her thumb stroking his hand as she held it.

A small smile tried to stretch out across his face. "Because of the blood of soul."

"Oh nice," Arthur scoffed. "Nice and cryptic. Well done Merlin."

"Arthur," Morgana warned.

"The volcano…" Merlin's voice immediately commanded instant attention from everyone there, Morgana and Imi hastily scrambling around so they could both hear him. "…is collapsing," the young warlock finally muttered, coughing when the fluid began entering his lungs. "And Arthur you're a prat."

As if on cue tiny chunks of rock began cascading down the walls, one falling after the other, and a small tremor could be felt vibrating through the ground beneath them.

"He's right," Arthur conceded, looking down on Morgana gently stroking the side of his face and Imi clinging to her fathers' hands. "Something must be causing a cave in. We have to move now."

"The fire and the rage…his fury is destroying the volcano," Merlin babbled, much to the annoyance of Arthur.

"Well that's just dandy Merlin, any idea how we can open the portal?" The fair haired king retorted with a purse of his lips. "Perhaps something useful like that?"

Morgana shot Arthur a dangerously dark look. "The man I love is dying, my daughter is about to be imprisoned in another dimension for five years, but you think it's the right time to be making jokes?"

Arthur hung his head slightly, feeling the appropriate amount of shame, whereas Gwaine finally piped up. "Not that I want to interrupt this moment, but me, Leo and Lance are getting pretty tired of just waiting quietly on the side over here. Does anyone have any idea how we can just open this time portal thingie and get it over with?"

Merlin snorted, immediately regretting it when pain shot through his entire body at the action. "Yes, actually. The blood of soul. James never knew what it meant, but he knew Imi's blood would work because the platform would recognise that she was an anomaly and open the portal so it could be corrected…but I figured it out. It means that the blood of the person who has interfered with time, the anomaly, must use their blood to correct their mistake. The only the thing is that technically we're all anomalies now. There's not one of us who is where they should be at this point in time. So I knew that my blood would open the portal just as well as Imi's would…"

"…And therefore Imi would have a chance to survive in the void," Morgana finished for him, noticing Imi firmly close her eyes and bring his hand up to her mouth to kiss it.

What appeared to be a laugh tried to pass his dry lips. "Now she will survive," he corrected, before lightly patting the blade still in his stomach. "And I get a nice new sword. It's about time I had a one."

"So…what do we do now?" Gwen asked, looking around at all their exhausted expressions.

Merlin made an odd gurgling noise when pain trembled through his entire body. "We open the portal…using my blood. You have to-" He winced as yet more pain decided to shoot through him. "Ouch…ok, you have to get me over to the stone bowl…and let enough of my blood fill it. I need to be alive though so you might wanna hurry."

Arthur blinked down in confusion at his once manservant. The man was about to die, slowly, and yet he seemed almost happy about it. Maybe it was because he knew Imi wouldn't have to bleed to death herself now, perhaps the jokes were just a way to mask his true fear, but either way he knew he was right.

With his mind made up, and fully prepared to face Morgana's disapproval, he turned to Lancelot. "Help me get him to the bowl," he ordered in a resigned tone. Lancelot nodded, whereas Morgana whipped her gaze around to face him as expected.

"What!?" She gasped, eyeing him like he was the man who had just killed her puppy. "But if you move him he _will _die."

Arthur rose as soon as Lancelot arrived and moved over to Imi's side next to Merlin. "You heard him Morgana. This is his idea-"

"So don't listen to him!" She fought back. "Arthur I beg you, he's already lost too much blood but if you move him he will lose too much before James can find us…and it will hurt."

Arthur kept his gaze away from her own prying one. "So what should we do? Just leave him to die on the floor whilst the mountain caves in on us?" He shook his head.

"No," she growled out. "But James will-"

"James isn't a God, Morgana!" Arthur finally cracked, sending her a blazing look. "He's a man like everyone else! And we can't just sit and wait like useless husks for him to come and rescue us time after time! Now we have to go, and we're doing it now!"

To say that Morgana was taken aback would be an understatement. She knew he was right, but what scared her almost as much as Merlin dying was how much she had believed in James. When had that even started? It seemed like only yesterday that she didn't even like him, but she had been kneeling here screaming out for him to come and rescue them…and that was because she just knew he was the only one she could count on in a situation as dire as this.

"_**Because the moment draws near, and all shall know who you truly adore, for fate would have given you the chance Morgana…to banish your love for the one and only Thor**_**." **

She swallowed down the sheer panic that began rising in her throat. _Could _it be possible? That one day she might, just might, start looking at him differently?

"Morgana!" Arthur's voice brought her back into the real world, which was when she noticed that he and Lancelot had already helped Merlin reach the damned stone bowl. Imi had her face buried in her hands as tears streaked down her face, whilst Gwen tried her best to comfort her despite how she seemed to struggle watching Merlin battle through his pain herself. Needless to say she scrambled to her feet and over to them as quick as she could.

"All right…" Merlin slurred, clearly finding it difficult to even stay conscious, and positioned himself over the stone flask – ensuring his blood would fall into it. "Now we need to…to wait and…and see," he murmured, now on the very edge of passing out.

"Wait and see?" Imi gasped, throwing horrified glances between everyone there. "You mean you don't know if this is going to work?" She waited for his response, but he seemed to be lost in his haze. "Daddy, why did you do it!?"

Merlin abruptly locked gazes with her, the sudden seriousness and focus on his clammy features startling her. "Because I love you, Imi."

Such a simple statement, and yet such a powerful thud slammed into Imi's chest. In fact all she could do was frown back at him with her lips lightly parted, truly astonished. It wasn't like she didn't know her father loved her. She wasn't an idiot. It was just that since she had been back in this time she had never felt it so much, at least not from him, as she had in the last hour. However all it did was make it hurt more.

But she guessed it was just one of the many things a father would do for his daughter.

* * *

Malum lifted the broken, bruised James Regus up by his collar, taking extra pleasure at the silent gasp of agony that emitted from the usually proud man. His once handsome face was now covered in nasty, protruding lumps – making him almost unrecognizable. But still Malum slowly, eventually brought him up to Anna's face, and slammed his head against his.

"Go on," Malum whispered, relishing, devouring, bathing in the sick pleasure this moment brought him. "Hit me again. Make your cherished daughter feel the pain you inflicted on me once more!" And just like that he crushed his knee into the sorcerer kings gut, and for one glorious second heard a whimper exit his bleeding lips. His smile turned feral…especially when he saw the faintest of glimmers streak down James Regus's cheek.

He was _crying_. He was actually _crying_.

A horrible, genuine squeal of a laugh rose in the demons throat. "Have I made the boy who never cried…cry?"

"I love you," James suddenly blurted out for all the world to hear, making Malum recoil in his pure bewilderment. "I love you, Anna, and I know this isn't you. This isn't your fault-"

"Oh shut up!" Malum crudely interrupted, before plunging his fist into the sorcerer kings face. The broken immortal went soaring across the room and slammed in the jagged volcano wall, before slamming into the burning hot ground beneath him.

And yet, much to Malums fury, he rose again. "It's not your fault this happened, it's mine. If I didn't enter the underworld this never would have happened," he shook his barely recognisable head, another tear falling from an eye hidden by blood. "I'm _so _sorry, but don't worry, because I'm not going to leave you here. I swear, I'm never going to leave you."

Malum physically shook when his fury tingled in his gut. What did he have to do? What could he do to make the sorcerer king give up on _his girl_? Well, the answer came a lot quicker than he thought it would. He straightened up to Anna's full height and strode towards him. "I think I have given your friends enough time, and you enough chances to run Regus," The demon lord sighed. "But I believe it is time to end this charade now, and after I have killed you I will kill them – and then you will all finally know how pointless your efforts have been to stop me."

And with that he grabbed a firm hold of James's throat and lifted his feet off the ground. The sorcerer kings eyes bolted open as Malum crushed is air pipe, forcing him to choke out his last breaths. "I'm…never…going to leave you," he wheezed out, emerald eyes turning bloodshot in his strife.

"Ah the Regus nobility, a trait you have all had since the very beginning," Malum stated, his tone returning to that ever chilling calm. "But once you choke your last breath, noble as I am sure it will be, I will throw your corpse into the river of lava. Let us see how immortal you really are then."

James clutched at Malum's hands, attempting to pry his crushing clutch from his throat with all his strength…but he couldn't. He was no match for the demons inhuman might. He couldn't breathe at all now. His vision was blurring out. His lungs were beginning to burn in their starvation. This was how he was going to die…and he found himself filling with pride. He was going out trying to save his little girl whilst giving his friends the time to escape, and save the world. In his daze the tiniest of smirks pulled at his lips. His father had been wrong about him. He wasn't destined to be a cruel tyrant after all.

He _was _a hero.

"I'm not gonna leave you," he whimpered, head ever so slowly beginning to hang over Malum's vice grip as he lost the battle against oxygen deprivation. "I'm not…going…going to leave you…" he gasped out, now not even aware he was even still trying to talk. "…my…my…little…princess…"

Malums brow wrinkled as he felt something explode in his chest, and had to fight in order to keep choking the life out of his rival. His new face scrunched up, eyes blinking profusely, as he began seeing things flash before his eyes. He used his free hand to wipe at his eyes, but they still kept pouring into them. Were they memories?

_"My brother is not dangerous." Little Anna suddenly bellowed out, surprising the previously furious Uther. "He's a good person. He looked after me even when my Daddy wouldn't and he taught me what was right and wrong."_

_James was smiling whilst talking to Anna, planting a quick kiss on her forehead and proceeding to tickle her mercilessly. The little girl giggled adorably before she too wrapped her arms around her brothers' strong neck, he in turn lifting her up and squeezing her to him in some sort of bear hug._

_Anna ran up smiling, her arms outstretched signalling that she wanted to be picked up. James happily did so whilst planting a kiss on the small girl's forehead. "How's my girl?"_

_"Fine," Anna nodded happily. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and buried her smile in his shoulder. "I missed you," she mumbled, her words muffled by his neck._

"_Boy, you are one last chance away from me ripping off your fingers, waiting for them to grow back, and then ripping them off again," Borin squatted down and came face to face with his son, his lips twitching in his amusement. "Why don't you just tell me it was your sister who broke my bowl? I already know, all I need is for you to tell me."_

_The eighteen year old prince fought harder than he ever had for the grin to arrive on his face. "You do what you have to do, you worthless…sack…of horse dung…"_

_Borin couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, nor the very slight glimmer of pride that shone in his eyes. "No matter how hard I try, that weakness you inherited from your mother will always be there will it not?"_

_"__I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I was just thinking how annoying these fingers were," The prince joked. "Could you do me a favour and remove them for me? I'll be your best friend for ever."_

_Three days later he stumbled back into his chambers, covered in dried blood, and was immediately hugged by a four year old Anna._

_"Was Daddy mad 'bout bowl?"_

_He shook his head with a look that told her she was being silly. "No princess don't be stupid, I just had to go on a mission for a few days to see if I could locate the masters. Dad didn't even notice the bowl, I promise," he finished with a warm smile. "I just need to sleep for a bit if you don't mind, looking for a bunch of angry immortals really takes it out of you."_

_With her bottom lip shaking the little girl strode over to him with her shoulders slumped, climbing up onto the bed when he rolled painfully over to his back to nestle into his chest._

_"__Thank you," she finally mumbled after the drawn out silence._

_He craned his neck so he could frown down at her. "For what? Anna, I'm serious I've just been away for a few days. No torture or anything I swear." The little girl smiled into his chest at his words, knowing she had the best big brother in the whole world. He fought to bend slightly to plant a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you princess."_

_James sniffed in an attempt to hide his true remorse at the situation at hand. "I wish we had more time. This wasn't how I wanted to say goodbye, but Anna, she is all that matters. She's all that's ever mattered."_

_At this little Anna's eyes began to well up, and before anyone had noticed the small girl had wrapped her arms around her big brother. Everything seemed to freeze as the scene took place. The former princess of the Venemagus kingdom buried her face in his stomach, her watery eyes closed and her smile content. With a gradual ease his hand came down to rest on her head, his fingers stroking the little girls hair, every sense more alive because he knew this would be the last time he would ever touch her again._

_"I love you," Anna whispered. Her voice was muffled by her big brothers shirt - but they all heard it, and they all felt it. "Daddy," she finished with a happy sigh._

A single, solitary tear streaked down Malum's cheek as the memories finally stopped…and with an almighty gasping noise he dropped James on his knees and went stammering back on his feet. James coughed up his lungs on the floor, blood shooting out of his mouth as fought to suck in as much air as he could. He hadn't expected that. He thought without doubt that he was a dead man, but for some reason the demon who couldn't love had let him go.

James brought his tingly hand up to massage his throat and elevated his bloodshot eyes to meet with his. Was it his imagination or was Malum crying? "What…?" He tried, but he just ended up coughing again. He released an exhausted breath and attempted it again. "What are you doing?"

But he just kept staring forward, occasionally throwing darting glances at their surroundings. "James?" Anna's soft, scared voice exited through her now quaking lips.

Despite the sharp, piercing pain that he knew would follow he still snapped his gaze up to meet her now teary emerald stare…and his identical eyes bolted open. "An…Anna?" He breathed, barely daring to believe it was actually her and not some horrendous trick. But when she nodded back at him, it was the exact same way she did as a little girl after doing something wrong. The one she always used to give him when he was about to tell her off. What little breath he had left vacated him all at once.

She was back!

"Anna!" He yelled, attempting to push himself up in a fury of excitement, but fell flat on his face when he found no strength in his arms.

Anna immediately rushed to his side and fell to her knees, feeling an overwhelming need to be near him right now. "Oh my God look at you," the girl whispered, shaking her head at the pure state of him, and knew it was all by her hand. "I did this…I did this to you…"

James could only keep looking at her. He had not been prepared for this. He hadn't been ready for her to come back, and now that she was he found himself fighting through the pain so he could smile. "Princess, is it really you?" He asked slowly, almost cautiously. Afraid that he might be wrong, that Malum was just toying with him before he killed him.

A watery, yet loving smile burst onto her face. "Yes," She breathed out, placing her hand on his swollen, bloody face. "Yes it's really me," she added, tears streaking down her cheeks. "My Daddy."

James could only gaze up at her with fear shining in his eyes, his secret finally revealed to his little girl. His lips, exhausted, tried to begin explaining his actions – to explain why he had lied to her for her entire life. But he couldn't. He didn't even know where to start. Only one phrase was bouncing around his head, and it was the only thing he could say.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed out, eyes flooding with moisture.

Anna shook her head, wiping away her tears with her free hand. "Under normal circumstances I think I'd kill you, but how can I be mad at you now? No, no you have _nothing _to be sorry for," She managed to force out through her incessant sobs. "My whole life you've given everything you had and more for me. You're everything I ever wanted my father to be…but you know it's not going to be enough this time."

James couldn't stop his chin from trembling this time, his own tears beginning to run down his beaten face. "Don't say that. Don't you even think about it. I'm not gonna leave you here, not ever."

"You have to," she responded almost before he had finished. "Malum is fighting to be free and I can't hold him back much longer. He'll gain control of me again and he'll kill you AND all our friends. I can't let that happen. The world needs all of you to save it."

His fist gripped her forearm, but he didn't have any real strength left. However his gaze did. It burrowed its way into his little girls eyes, blisteringly raw with everything he felt. "But I need you," he whimpered out, unable to hide behind any mask now.

"And you'll have me," she whispered back, leaning down so she could look into her fathers' eyes. "If you jump into the platform with Imi then the little me will come back to life, you'll be with the Anna you were always meant to be with."

James's bottom lip curled. "But not with you."

"She'll grow into me," Anna tried again. "This is NOT goodbye for you."

The sorcerer king gave her one last glare, before leaping up to his feet – his wounds beginning to heal in front of her eyes. "I'm…not…leaving you," he stated this time, his strength returning with every second that passed by. "You are every bit as important as you were when you were six, do you understand? Now we're BOTH going to jump into that platform and that is final."

She shook her head in desperation and shot up to her feet. What did she have to do to get him to leave her behind? "I am not going. If I go then Malum goes and this whole thing becomes pointless!"

"You're coming with me!" He commanded, stepping right into her personal space.

She grit her teeth as she regarded him. "You have other people who depend on you now!"

"And you will always come first!"

She shoved him as hard as she could, his wounds now completely gone. "Merlin and Morgana can let Imi go!"

"They know I'll get her back!" He fired right back.

"Malum is in me!" She tried once more. "If I go then he goes!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"Well I'm not!" She yelled back, now beyond angry. "And you're an idiot for trying! Why can't you leave me behind!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He roared right in her face, ultimately shutting her up this time. "You, Anna, _you _are everything that makes life worth living. I _can't _leave you here. I just can't, and don't you dare ask me too again."

She could only stare at him, tears profusely streaking down her cheeks as she began shaking her head. "This isn't love, this is obsession."

"No," he replied just as calmly. "No, you just don't understand what children do to you, and you're mine – so deal with it. No harm will come to you whilst I breathe."

Anna growled out her frustration. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Hell no," He stated.

Her chin protruded. "If I say no will you force me to go?"

"You can read me like a book."

She sighed. "And if Malum comes back?"

"What do you think?" He responded, insulted she'd even ask.

"Right," She rolled her eyes. "You'll die with me."

"Abso-God-Damn-lutely," he fiercely whispered.

At this she looked down at the ground in defeat, nodding slowly. "Will you be able to figure out a way to get rid of Malum with your crazy brain?"

"Yes! Yes absolutely," He responded, excited that she was actually considering it. "I'll save you, princess. I swear."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "Of course you will, it's what you do," she whispered. "Fine, then let's go before he comes back-"

He had wrapped her in the most ecstatic embrace before she had even finished her sentence, planting a small kiss on the side of her head as he did. She smiled sadly into his shoulder, burying herself in the security her _father _installed within her, like nothing in this world was so big that they couldn't handle it together. Knowing she could always tell him everything and he would keep her safe. It was one of the many reasons she had always wished he was her father instead of Borin. It was the reason she loved him so much.

He pulled away and sent her his biggest grin, perhaps his happiest yet. "Come on, let's go save the world."

"Right behind you," She said with a smile.

He sent her one last smile and turned around, jogging away the way he had come. But Anna didn't follow. Instead she raised her hand, opened her palm…and aimed for his back. "_Mamor_," She whispered, her eyes flashing gold.

James spun around on his heel just in time to see a transparent wave of energy coming straight for him. "Anna NO!" But it was too late. The wave hit him and sent him soaring back, eventually skidding across the hot volcanic earth. By the time he stopped he was already asleep.

Anna lowered her hand slowly, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to be strong. "I can't go with you, and you wouldn't leave me, you stubborn ape," she wheezed out, walking slowly over to the man who had raised her and brushed the hair out of his peaceful face. "I'm so sorry, but now it's my turn to save you," she continued. "Every little girl has to grow up someday, no matter how much their father doesn't want them to."

* * *

"Daddy this was my duty, not yours," Imi gasped out as her father grew more and more pale by the second, the bowl now almost completely full with his blood. The portal had yet to open and Merlin was now completely out of it, muttering strange words to himself as he continued to bleed.

Morgana kept idly stroking his hair, having to close her eyes every time he muttered something she couldn't understand. "Please hold on Merlin," She breathed. "Just-"

A lightning bolt suddenly thundered up from the multi-coloured smoke within the hole, causing everyone there except Merlin to leap back in shock. The young warlock, suddenly having no support, fell to his knees and then to his back – the fall in his state being enough to make him lose what little consciousness he had left.

"Merlin!" Morgana shrilled, on her knees and by her husbands' side within a second. Soon Imi joined her on his other side.

"Dad!" She attempted to wake him, more scared than she had ever been before. "Daddy wake up! Please wake up!"

"He's just unconscious," sounded a female voice from behind them. The all whipped around to see Anna fly up through the hole in the ground, an unconscious James on her back.

Imi's already terrified eyes grew even wider. "James! What have you done to him you-"

"Imi it's me," Anna interrupted before her best friend said anything else. "I'm back, and James is just asleep. He wouldn't leave without me so I had to make him."

Imi let her lips part at her words. "Anna?" At the girls nod a smile broke out across her face. "Anna! He brought you back!"

"That incredible arrogant…" Morgana whimpered. Her _sister _was alive. "Anna! Lay him down next to Merlin!"

The princess nodded, and with Imi's help managed to do as she was instructed. Then the two girls rose to their feet, each standing over the father's that had done everything they could to save their little girls, before finally embracing one another.

"I thought you were gone," Imi cried into her friends shoulder.

Anna pulled away, a stern look on her face. "Imi…Malum is still inside me. I AM gone, and I can't fight him off much longer. I only brought James up here so you can take him with you."

"What?" Morgana and Imi both said in unison, the two black haired beauties now standing in front of her.

"I'll take him," Arthur stated with a nod. "The platform of time is opening, we have to go now!"

Morgana whipped around to face her unknowing sister once more. "But…you're coming with us right?"

Anna kept her stern look, but averted her gaze when the mother and daughter duo both glared at her. "No. No I'm not."

"What?" Arthur demanded, standing up from his position by James and stalking over to his little cousin. "Of course you're coming with us. I'm not leaving you behind."

The princess rolled her eyes, unable to stop the scoff that passed her lips. "You really are cousins aren't you?" She almost laughed, throwing a fleeting glance at James on the floor next to Merlin.

"And I'm yours as well," He added. "Now shut up and come on."

She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Do I have to knock you out too? Because I will."

"You can knock me out anytime," Gwaine threw in with a bounce of his eyebrows, only for Gwen to smack him in the arm.

Anna couldn't stop the smile despite herself. "I'll keep that in mind, and thanks Gwen."

"So what are you going to do?" Imi quizzed her oldest friend.

"I'm gonna fly as far away as I can," Was her response. "And I'm not gonna stop until I can go no further. That should give you as much time as you need."

Imi recoiled somewhat, baffled. "But-"

"Imi," Morgana scolded the girl. "She's not doing this because she finds it amusing, and judging by James's condition she isn't going to be changing her mind anytime soon," she finished harshly, but immediately softened when she saw the hurt on her girls face. Like ice her shoulders and expression melted. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry, but we don't have time anymore. Say your goodbyes while you can."

The daughter of Merlin and Morgana turned to look at the woman who had been her best friend all her life. The only other person who truly knew what world she grew up in, who could say they knew her better than anyone else here – including her parents.

"Don't you dare knock me out too," Imi suddenly demanded.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Well, you saw that coming. You're smarter than your boyfriend."

"I already knew that," She threw right back with a smile, before it slowly faded from her face. "But then again he loves you too much to suspect anything. You were always his blind spot."

Anna smirked despite herself. "Look who's talking," she fired back, rewarded by the laugh of her best friend, before letting her smile fall. She glanced at Morgana now too, and let herself well up a little. "Look after him for me…please?" The princess breathed out, earning the mother and daughters sympathetic looks. "And tell him I love him?"

"Of course," Morgana answered, throwing her arms around the girl. "Sister," She added in a whisper.

Anna jerked back in order look gawk at her older sister, hey eyes shining with amazement. "Seriously?"

Morgana grinned. "Seriously."

"He told you and not me?" The princess seethed.

Morgana shrugged. "He kind of let it slip that he knew my mother."

"Idiot. So then…" Anna trailed off, thinking over the ramifications. "So then Imi is my-"

Morgana placed her finger on her sisters lips, shooting her a stern look. Imi could only frown in her bewilderment, utterly lost. "We are the only two who know," she reprimanded. "But yes, she is." Anna turned her watery gaze onto a, by now, baffled Imogen and offered her a smile.

"What?" Imi had to ask, now feeling a bit freaked out. "Do I have something on my face?"

Anna shook her head, having to withhold the urge to tell the girl everything. "No, I'm just gonna miss you," she covered before throwing herself at her best friend…and niece. A little surprised at first, Imi took a while before she returned it –unable to shake the feeling that she was missing something important.

"Are we going or not!?" Arthur called out. The three girls turned to see the fair haired king with an unconscious Merlin in his arms, Gwaine on his left carrying the sorcerer king.

Morgana's eyes fired open to their full length. "Arthur! Be more gentle! He has a sword sticking out of his gut!"

"Morgana, we are fresh out of time for pleasantries!" Arthur fought right back.

The black beauty physically clenched her teeth as marched over to him. "Can't you at least try to be more sensitive!? All I ask is that you do it this once!"

Imi rolled her eyes and turned back to Anna with a smile…only to find her gone. Her eyebrows knit together, the smile having fallen like a rock through water. "Oh no," She murmured to herself, whipping her head around in all directions to make sure she wasn't mistaken. But she wasn't. Anna had gone, clearly having decided she was too dangerous to be around them much longer, and not even waiting to say a real goodbye. Imi firmly shut her eyes. "I hate that family. Always the first to sacrifice everything."

"I'll carry him then if you can't be bothered to do it right!" Morgana screamed at her brother.

A smile tugged at the corner of Arthur's lips. "_You'll _carry him?"

"Yes! _I'll _carry him," Morgana mocked him right back. "I am not as weak as you seem to think, you fluffy haired pompous -"

"Can we get this over with?" Merlin's voice quivered out, somehow interrupting Morgana's onslaught of words and earning himself immediate attention.

"Merlin!" Morgana cried in her joy, before noticing the constant wince on his face. "Oh…Oh, Arthur, put him down. Can you walk?"

The young warlock wheezed out some form of complaint, but eventually gave a reluctant nod. "If someone helps me…then maybe," he croaked.

"Alright, alright – I'll help you," Morgana answered, sounding a little frantic.

Merlin, after being put down on his feet and allowed Morgana to sling his arm over her shoulder, managed to send her a confused look. "Shouldn't someone else-"

"Merlin," She interrupted him in a snappy, deadline tone. "You are my husband. I will take you as far as I have too," she stated, before raising a challenging eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Merlin released a heavy sigh, knowing he didn't have the energy or will to defy her. "I guess not."

"Good, because it's time," Imi spoke up as she appeared at her parent's side, earning her Morgana's desperate stare and her fathers' attempt to look up at her. "And finally it's my time to save you. All of you."

Merlin winced one more time, now heavily panting. "Imi-"

"Shut up Daddy," Imi cut him off, not even sparing him a glance.

The young warlock grunted. "It would be nice if someone let me finish a sentence."

"Merlin, save your energy," Morgana advised as she helped him climb the stairs. "We'll need to get you to Gaius as soon as possible after we jump in."

Imi skipped up the stairs ahead of them, before turning and looking at Gwaine. "Gwaine, get James. If Gaius can't help my Dad then he will."

"Right," Gwaine nodded, jogging over to the sorcerer king and bending down. "I should warn you princess, I'm not gonna be gentle."

James stirred in his sleep. "Princess…" he mumbled.

Gwaine sighed to himself, his smile fading into nothingness. Even in his sleep the immortal was still thinking about his sister. "Sorry fella, you're stuck with me."

Imi jogged up the stairs to stand next to her Uncle, who like Gwen on his other side and Leon and Lancelot seemed transfixed on what lay within the crevice. With a frown she looked downwards to see what they were going to be jumping into, only to have to swallow down her fear. Soon Merlin and Morgana joined them at the edge, the young warlock on the verge of passing out once again, and looked down themselves.

Black smoke swirled around like a warm drink after being stirred, the sounds emitting reminiscent of a thunder storm. Flashes of white light illuminated the shadows beneath and briefly lit the waiting groups anxious faces. They didn't know how long they had been gawking at it, but on the other side of Leon Gwaine appeared with a dead to the world James.

"We're gonna be jumping in that?" He felt the need to question them as a whole.

Leon and Lancelot both turned to him. "Maybe you shouldn't look," Leon advised.

"Shouldn't look as I jump into hell? Right, good advice there," Gwaine mumbled back.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Arthur called, earning everyone there's attention. "I don't know what exactly is going to happen to us once we jump in, but just in case we get lost then we all meet at Camelot. Does everyone understand?" At their nods he continued. "Very well. Then I wish you all luck. Imi, we'll all jump on your command…and we'll all be seeing you soon."

Imi smiled fondly at her Uncle. "I love you, Uncle Arthur."

The fair haired king scrunched up his face. "Oh for crying out loud, just…just look after yourself."

"I will," she smiled at him. Her Uncle was adorable whenever she made him uncomfortable. With a heavy sigh she turned to her mother and father, knowing this was going to be difficult. "We all know this has to happen," she began when she saw her mother open her mouth, recognising the look as one of defiance. "I love you both, and it will only be five years for you and maybe shorter for me. This isn't goodbye."

Morgana offered her girl a watery smile, trying to ignore the voice that kept repeating how Merlin was going to die if they didn't get him to Gaius soon. "My Imi is going to save the world," the mother choked out with tears of pride gathering at the base of her eyes. "Will you promise me you'll be careful in the void? That you'll stay safe no matter what you have to do?"

"I promise," the girl said with a smile, before leaning forwards and kissing her mothers' cheek. "Thank you Mummy, for everything."

Morgana shook her head. "You never ever have to thank me, Imi. I'm your mother, and I'd give anything for you not to have to do this."

"I know you would," The girl replied, eventually turning to her now almost gasping father.

"Maybe…maybe I can come with you somehow?" Merlin had to fight to get out, now very aware that he was seconds from death.

Imi rolled her eyes. "You can't come with me. Camelot needs you and right now you need help or you're going to die. It's a miracle you're still alive as it is."

"But…" Merlin began but couldn't finish, his body giving up on him. "I don't…want you to be alone."

Imi's bottom lip curved as she bent down to be eye level with her father. "I love you Daddy, and I won't be alone, but we have to get you some help," She managed to squeak out, somehow keeping her tears to herself, and stood up straight. "Everyone get ready to jump!"

Morgana frowned at her daughter, confused, but manoeuvred herself and Merlin into position nonetheless with everyone else. "Imi sweetheart, what did you mean you won't be alone?"

Imi turned around so she was the only one with her back to the portal behind her, and smiled at her mother. "Because I'm pregnant," she stated…and the whole group felt something thud against their chest.

Gwen gasped, Gwaine let his jaw drop, Sir Leon's eyebrows hit the roof, Lancelot nearly fell into the portal, Arthur's eyes damn near fell out of their socket, Merlin managed to snap his shell-shocked gaze up to meet Imi's, Morgana actually dry heaved and James...was still asleep...

"You're what!?" Merlin miraculously found the strength to shout, eyes alive with astonishment.

"It's James's," Imi replied coolly, seemingly nonchalant, and lifted her arms up wide on either side of her. "See you in five years. Now!" She yelled, and just like that fell backwards into the platform of time.

"NO! IMI WAIT!" Morgana shrilled, before visciously growling and strengthening her hold on a gobsmacked Merlin. "Damn it! Everyone jump! NOW!"

True to her own orders, the black haired beauty leapt into the portal below, dragging a screaming Merlin down with her. Arthur shook his head, grabbed a hold of Gwen's hand, and followed suit. Next Sir Leon and Lancelot joined the royals, after thoroughly shaking the cobwebs from their mind, leaving only a stunned Gwaine looking down at the sleeping James in his arms.

"Oh dear," The warrior chuckled lightly to himself. "Boy, are you in for a surprise," he told the slumbering Regus, before shaking his head and jumping in himself. A mere second after the two had disappeared the portal closed around them, leaving the once chaotic chamber in absolute silence.

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes, feeling an immediate throbbing headache arise in her head. With gradual reluctance she brought her hand gently up to her head, her only concern to soothe her headache. Arguably the best few seconds that were to follow as she swam in blissful ignorance…until it all came rushing back.

Merlin stabbed.

The platform of time.

Imi PREGNANT!?

This time her eyes snapped open, instantly scanning her surroundings. She was in Camelot's throne room…but why? She turned from her position on the ground. Uther was there, seemingly unconscious, lying on some shredded sheats. And then there was-

"Merlin!" She screamed as her eyes landed on her husband, the sword still sticking independently out of his stomach. She bolted to her feet in her desperation to help him…but suddenly felt something close in her throat. She fell back down to her knees, bringing her hand up to her throat. She couldn't breathe. Something was burning in her chest, closing her airways and ability to absorb oxygen…and then she remembered.

She had been poisoned.

They had all been sent back in time to before Imi had first changed something, and the first thing she had changed was her mothers' fate. She had given Merlin the spell that could save her life. That was when the doors blew off their hinges behind her, and in charged Morgause. The blonde sorceress surveyed the sights before her. Both Merlin and Morgana were on their knees, Morgana choking whilst Merlin had a sword sticking out of his gut. She didn't waste any more time. She bounded forward, threw herself to her knees, and cradled the choking woman in her arms.

"What has he done to you?" Morgause asked her half-sister.

But then, rather suddenly, Merlin was in front of her and laying his hand on Morgana's chest. "_Restituo suus_," he croaked out. His eyes flashed gold, and instantly Morgana felt the obstruction in her throat and chest melt away. She sat back against the blonde and gasped, greedily sucking in as much oxygen as she could.

Morgause felt her jaw hit the floor as she continually snapped her gaze between the duo, utterly flabbergasted. "What…but…" her eyes rested on Merlin. "_You _have magic?"

"It's a long story," The young warlock choked out himself, before falling backward and landing hard on his side.

Morgana immediately forgot her own concerns. "Merlin!" She screamed, slipping forcefully out of Morgause's comforts and rushing over to her husbands' side. "Merlin! Merlin, stay with me!" But he didn't. He couldn't even hear her as he writhed around on the floor. He had used his last ounce of energy healing her. Morgana whipped around to face her half-sister. "Can you help him!?"

"I beg your pardon?" Morgause breathed out, insulted. "This serving boy just tried to poison you – have you lost your mind?"

The black haired beauty grit her teeth. "He happens to be the man I love, now can you help me or not?"

"The man you love?" Morgause could now feel her brain imploding. "Morgana, what is going-?"

"If you do not try then I will share these events with my new best friend, James Regus," She stated, fully expecting the colour to drain from her sisters' face. "And believe me, on my word...he will _smite _you and all those you call friends."

The blonde sorceress continued shaking her head, baffled, but at the raw desperation in her sisters' eyes threw her doubts to the side for now. She hurriedly shuffled forward and placed her hands on Merlin's wound, earning herself a cry of pain from the young warlock from her efforts.

"Be careful!" Morgana cried, tears now springing forth and streaking down her pale cheeks.

Morgause ignored her, because she did not have good news. "…I'm sorry, Morgana, but his wounds are beyond my abilities to heal. There is nothing I can do. He should be dead already-"

"No!" Morgana demanded with a shake of her head. "Please you have to do something! Gaius will still be under the spell you cast on me to make Camelot sleep, so you are the only one who can help him."

The blonde's eyes grew sympathetic, but not hopeful. "I am sorry, but having magic does not make you a God."

"Morgana you have – you have to find James," Merlin spluttered, choking on his own fluids, and earning the two sisters attention. "You have to find him. He can…he can…" A violent throbbing cough quakng his insides.

Her skin _shook _with terror. She had seen this coming and she still couldn't stop it. "Merlin, James will come if you can hold on long enough. And he's the sorcerer king, if anyone can help then it's him."

Morgause gaze snapped up to her sister, eyes terrified. "What did you just say?"

The young warlock shook his head, barely able to hear her. "No…no not the sorcerer king…not anymore…we've travelled back in time to before that happened…"

"Yes I know. I'm sorry, he's the sorcerer prince again I know." Horror-struck Morgana stared up into those warm baby blues, filled with pain, completely ignoring the complete horror on Morgause's face. Merlin had done this. He had killed himself. All this time she had been dreaming it and now it was actually happening. All those months wondering who could have done it, fearing everyone else when the whole time it had been him. _He _had done it to himself.

"Prince..." Merlin's words escaped his dry lips.

Morgana's eyes flew open. No. No this wasn't happening. Surely not. Not after all this time. "What?" She asked lamely. She didn't know what else to do.

"Prince...Sorcerer Prince," And with that his neck fell limp, dropping his head on his still chest.

"No! No Merlin, wake up!" She commanded him, seizing him by his beloved brown jacket and proceeding to violently shake him. "You have to stay awake! Someone might come and – and they might…" she trailed off, her words having run out.

Silence.

Empty.

Nothing.

They might what? Even if someone did by some miracle find them what could they do? Not even if Gaius himself showed up with all his medical supplies could he save him. Her lips folded into a thin line, her eyes stretching out to their limits, and her hands shivered over Merlin's now motionless form. She didn't even know what to do now. She didn't know how or where she should lay her hands or if she should even touch the body. She nodded so violently to herself that it was as if she were trying to extinguish a flame on her head. She remembered Gaius saying once that once someone had passed, you weren't supposed to touch the body. For the life of her she couldn't remember why but it was probably important.

Nevertheless his neck was at an awkward angle, and she was forced to cradle his head in her quaking hands. Her almost wild eyes couldn't tear themselves away from his kind features. He wasn't breathing anymore. She guessed that was the sign that he was actually gone, and very slowly she began shaking her head. "No…" She juddered, her voice but a whisper now. "But I love you."

Morgause let her gaping mouth gradually close, her eyes demonstrating how that one phrase had broken her heart. She wasn't any less confused about what was happening. In fact with each second that passed she grew twice as bewildered…but her sister was in real, solid, plunging pain, and that seemed to make her confusion feel petty and small in comparison.

Morgana held Merlin's limp head, her arms trembling despite her best efforts. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. Why did the world have to work like this? Why did she live in an existence were women were forced to watch the men they adored die? Her body heaved in wracks of bludgeoning, silent agony. She couldn't even muster any tears for the man lying dead in her arms. Her friend, her husband, the man who trusted her, the man who was the source of their salvation.

The victim.

Was this how he had felt when he had poisoned her? No wonder he couldn't bear to look at her afterwards. She thought she had been wronged, that she was the victim in that scenario. She couldn't have been more mistaken. This hurt so, _so_ much more that it wasn't even eligible to be compared with that. Her bleeding heart throbbed for him to return, for him to give her just one more glimpse of that silly stupid smile that made it impossible not to smile back.

"Merlin…" she trailed off softly, pathetic. How could she do what he asked now? How could she live every day, every minute knowing she would not see him again for the rest of her life? How could she raise a child by herself without the man whose smile could turn her worst days into her best? How? "I…I don't know what…how…" She tenderly stroked his ever paling cheek, looking down on him with a vague almost dead set of eyes. "How can I do this without you? How can you expect me too?"

Her answer came in the form of an image. An image that gave her the mild strength to focus where before there was no chance. Imogen. Her and Merlin's daughter, and his dying wish that she be here when she was released from the void. Love was a powerful catalyst, and yet even that hardly stirred her resolve. The Lady Morgana squeezed her eyes shut, briefly worrying they might explode with the raw ferociousness that she did so.

Was she not supposed to have what she wanted? Was she doomed to spend that rest of her days watching all those she loved perish in ways that were both unjust and deeply unfair for who they were? Why was she always left to deal with the consequences, the aftermath, of their untimely and frankly harrowing passing? It wasn't fair! Where was the justice!? Where was James!? Arthur and Gwen were nowhere near the vicinity she was in, Imogen was lost to them and only the Gods knew where Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon were.

Rage burned through her blood, rushing around inside her head freely. Her eyes rose from Merlin's limp corpse to stare at nothing in particular, glaring at the very air that _dared_ to exist around her through her dark eyelids. She welcomed the rage. In fact she wanted it, _needed_ it. She let it fill every nerve, every crevice in her trembling body. Hate washed over her and fuelled her to keep going.

If they thought they knew what she was capable of, if the people who wrote all those scriptures and prophecies about the evil Morgana Le Fay would wrought on the world thought they knew what they were talking about, then they hadn't seen anything yet. After all why should she bother anymore? Why should she fight for compassion and mercy even for those who didn't deserve it when the world was so unfair to her? First her father, then her mother sending her away, and then of course Uther and his cruel sense of justice. But now, now Merlin was…well he was…

She lightly lowered Merlin's head to the floor before unwrapping one of the folds on her dress from around her waist. With as much care as her quaking hands would allow, she folded the garment and delicately placed it under Merlin's head. She couldn't stand the thought that even in death he would be uncomfortable.

Her ice blue eyes warmed as they traced his face, and finally she felt a singular warm tear slide down her cheek. _This _was why she should fight for compassion and mercy. _He _was all the reason she would ever need, and even in death his memory would inspire that which in life he had fought so hard for. A warm yet broken smile broke out across her face. This would probably be the last time she would ever see the young warlocks' kind features, so once more she allowed her hand to faintly graze his cheek and a long heavy breath to escape her dry lips. "I love you _so much_, Merlin," she breathed so softly it sounded as if the wind had blown through her.

Morgause let a tear of her own streak down her thin cheek, feeling her sisters' every pain as if it were her own. "Morgana…sister…we must get you to a physician."

The black haired beauty brought her bloodshot gaze up to look at her half-sister, every movement clearly very difficult. "…Why?" She exhaled, as broken as someone can be with dying themselves.

"Because…because you were just poisoned," Morgause explained in hushed, gentle tones. "And you could pass out at any moment."

Morgana merely continued to gaze back at her with that soulless, dead expression. "So?" She answered in much the same tone as before. Morgause blinked at it, stunned. "I need to be here…with Merlin…for when James comes. He's going to save him."

Morgause firmly shut her eyes at this, her sisters' obvious denial feeling like a blade plunging into her heart. "Morgana, as talented as our prince is, he cannot bring back the dead. And as to why he would even show up-"

"No," Morgana interrupted with a surprising amount of strength in her tone. "No you don't know him like I do. You haven't seen the things he can do. He can do it, I swear."

Morgause seemed to disbelieve her entirely, but gave her an eventual nod as a response. If here was where she needed to be then here she would stay, despite what was best.

Morgana rose with a shaky quiver that shook her whole body, almost as if she had been hit by a bolt of lightning. There was such a raging clash of emotions within her that she didn't know how she should feel. She had lost her daughter to the void, been forced to watch the love of her life die and had been left in some dark corner of existence as a result. What was she supposed to think? What was she supposed to do or feel or react like?

Her hand came up to rest on her mouth, her other arm coming to wrap around her middle, the only thing she had left in this world. The baby Imogen that rested peacefully inside of her. The only thing she had left of both her husband and her daughter. The only thing she had left in the whole world. Arthur had made it through the portal as well with Gwen, but as much as she loved them that didn't mean anything to her right now.

She was alone once again. She would forever be alone now.

That was when the window to the throne room shattered, and James Regus went crashing to the ground, glass raining down on him as he rolled across the floor. "Morgana!"

Morgause recoiled in utter astonishment. "Sweet Mercy…"

Morgana jerked forward, her entire heart heaving along with her stomach at the voice. Her chest gave an involuntary spasm, wildly, and felt herself go numb with anticipation. Her dry lips parted with a powerful quiver. "…James?-"

"Get out the way!" The sorcerer King, or rather prince once more, slammed into her, shoving her out the way and causing her to fall back on her rear. With wide startled eyes she watched as James Regus threw himself to his knees beside the fallen Merlin. "Merlin?" He slapped the warlocks face. Morgana actually jolted as if she had felt the blow herself. "Merlin!"

"No…no stop," Morgana breathed, her voice but a whisper on the wind and her eyes vague.

"My Lord, what on…what are you doing here?" Morgause asked on her sisters behalf.

"Morgause, I need you to go and help Arthur," James answered, still focused on Merlin. "He's still battling the knights of Medhir. You're going to stop them."

The blonde frowned, briefly chancing a glance at her distraught sister before shaking her head. "But you could just blast them away. You should go."

"Morgause I can only save one person at a time," he heatedly responded, throwing her a glare. "Now I am your sovereign and your leader and you will DO AS I COMMAND!" He roared.

Morgause leapt up to her feet, having no desire to see the fabled fire and the rage for herself, but muttered obscenities under her breath as she fled to do as she was instructed.

James ignored her and hurriedly moved his hands to Merlin's chest. "Hold on, hold on Merlin. I got you," A light breeze picked up as golden light began exuding from underneath his palms, eventually expanding to engulf the lifeless warlock…but it seemed to be having no affect.

Morgana fought to move, but found just enough strength to crawl forward. "Please just…just stop."

"Come on Merlin!" James screamed, now pumping his chest in a vain attempt to make his healing powers work better. "Come on! You have to be just a little bit alive when I do this for it to work! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Morgana finally reached them, placing a quaking hand over James pounding ones. "He's gone. He's…he stopped breathing…you have to…just stop hitting him…"

The sorcerer prince threw her off of him and grabbed Merlin by the shoulders, proceeding to vigorously shake him. "WAKE UP! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY – YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND NOW WAKE UP!"

"No you're not supposed…" Morgana gave her head a violent shake. "You're not supposed to TOUCH THE BODY!" She shrieked, her voice echoing in the spacious throne room, and finally earned James attention.

The immortal man snapped his head up to look directly at her, just in time to see the Lady Morgana gasp at her own words. Her mouth hung open, her ice blue eyes stretched open as far as they would go, every inch of her screaming desolation. James simply remained frozen as he looked at her, his green orbs wide with alarm and disbelief. That was until her slender hand came up to cover her mouth, traumatized by her own words.

"Morgana…" he said slowly, softly, as short sharp gasps begun forcing their way up her throat like bile. Her whole body began jarring over the late body of her husband and forcing the sorcerer prince to leap over him to reach her. Without wasting another second his warm arms encircled her considerably smaller frame and hauled her into a fierce embrace, one so tight that under usual circumstances she would have complained…but not tonight. Not right now. Right now she was a cold shell that needed to be warmed up, roasting hot tears falling freely onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she heard him whisper into her ear. But she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear him giving up. She wanted him to tell her that he was going to make everything right again. She wanted to hear him tell her he was going to stop her heart being crushed inside her chest. It's what he did. It was who he was. He showed up at the last minute and saved people. Instead his hands just continued to stroke her back and his arms tightened around her. Why wasn't he grinning and saving her Merlin? Why was he just kneeling there hugging her like some idiot? "I'm so so sorry."

She pulled herself back to look at him, shaking with every movement. "Save him," she croaked out, her voice now reduced to a whimper. His features didn't even flinch despite her watery beg, her eyes piercing into his very soul. "Please? Just one last time? Please save him? Please?" His mouth opened and his head hung, but she wouldn't hear it. She wouldn't hear him deny her. "But – but it's what you do, it's who you are. You're a hero-"

"That's the same thinking that got Imogen trapped in the void," He interrupted with a fierce scowl. "I'm no hero. I'm a boy with a stupid smile and a big mouth. So I'm sorry but-"

"STOP saying you're SORRY!" She shrieked, forcing him to recoil. "Just stop it and save him! Because I won't be the one to tell Gauis that his boy his dead! I won't tell Arthur that…" She snapped her mouth closed suddenly, allowing the silence to fill the air. "I just can't tell Arthur. And I can't spend my life looking into my daughters' eyes and seeing that sadness I used to see in mine after I lost my father. You have to give her the chance to have a better life than I did. You _have _to do it. You _have _to save him."

But he didn't move. He didn't leap up or grin or start gushing strange words. He just stayed completely still, his deep emerald eyes never leaving her desperate icy-blues…and Morgana felt the hope in her chest wither and die. Merlin wasn't coming back. James wouldn't or couldn't save him, and despite the cold unfairness of it she blamed him. After all this had been his plan. It was all his fault for allowing her to put her faith in him by defying death so many other times, for making Imi worship him like the God he could never be and therefore forcing her to dare to believe it herself. And now her husband, her friend, the light in her dark heart was dead…and she had let it happen.

"Merlin's dead," she managed to utter, completely breathless. Why had she said that? She didn't want to say that. She never ever ever wanted to say or hear those words, but it was like her mouth was moving against her will. A pitiful whimper passed her lips and finally she relinquished, burying her sodden face in the crook of his neck and not caring what she was wiping on his shoulder. Noises emitted from her that she never thought she would hear, noises she never wanted to hear from any living thing, and yet they kept coming. She wasn't in control of her body anymore. She wasn't in control of anything anymore.

Merlin was dead. Merlin was dead and he was never coming back.

"No he's not," James croaky voice attacked her ears and made her heart stop pumping for just a few seconds longer than it should have. With her whole body convulsing she pried herself from his fierce embrace, recoiling just enough to look into his sad eyes. "Merlin isn't dead, Morgana. In fact he's more alive than he's ever been, or at least he will be…but that's why I'm sorry."

"I don't…" she tried to shake her head but soon found she could barely feel it. It was like she was sick. She was dizzy, her head feeling like it weighed more than any boulder in the land and her skin was clammy to the touch.

That was when he cupped her face in his warm hands, and his eyes bore straight into hers. "Would you rather Merlin died, here and now, or that he would never age?"

"No I, he's dead he's…he's not breathing – you can't save him – you-"

"Morgana you have to listen to me!" He raged. "Merlin can become immortal, he can become like me. He's the distant relation of the Archangel Gabriel just as I am of the Archangel Michael. If he takes the Elixir like I did when I was nineteen it will heal him…but there's a price. He will never age, not ever. He will stay the same for eternity whilst you will wrinkle and die," He leaned in even closer to her own face, begging her with his eyes to understand what he was saying. "He will _never _be able to grow old with you."

She couldn't blink as she looked at him. She knew what he was trying to tell her, but all she could think of was that he could save her Merlin. She didn't care about the consequences. She didn't care that he was telling her Merlin would one day have to watch her die. She wouldn't even care if it meant the sun would stop shining for the rest of eternity. She would wipe this world clean of all life if it meant she would get to see that goofy smile just _once _more.

She tried to nod, but instead she just shivered. She wasn't thinking clearly and she knew it. "Do it," she spoke with a strength she couldn't even fathom right now. Her voice was low and her eyes were shaking, but she had still managed to demand he do this. Her bottom lip trembled as she stared at him, knowing just by looking at the sorcerer that he was silently doubting her ability to rationalise.

James let his head hang and a sigh escape him. "Morgana-"

"I said DO it," she interrupted with a fierce growl, unable to keep the threat out of her tone. James felt a chill wash down his spine when she leaned in to his personal space, eyes red raw with determination. "Do it, or I will forever know you chose not save him when you could."

For a moment he merely held her gaze, truly disconcerted by the woman who had become like a sister to him so obviously threaten his life…but he also understood. So it was with this knowledge that he gave a gradual, if hesitant, nod of approval. "Alright," he finally relented in the gentlest tone she had heard from him, the tone he had only ever used when talking to Anna before right now.

Guilt flooded her system as she watched him dig into his pocket and make his way over to a dead Merlin. With that one tone she could feel how much he honestly cared, how he cared for all of them now as he had only once cared for his little sister…or rather daughter, and it kicked at her already beaten heart. The immortal had allowed them into his guarded nature and she had threatened him. She shook her head to push the contrition down. Merlin. Merlin was all that mattered now. She would not let anything else fill her mind until he was safe. _If _he would be safe.

She could feel the beginning of sweat form on her forehead as she waited, watching as James pulled out a small vial with rapt attention. He paused for a moment, clearly thinking twice about what he was about to do. His concerned olive gaze met with her terrified icy-blues…and like a wave she felt what he needed from her. He needed one more sign of approval. Her lips thinned and her jaw clenched as she nodded at him, and that it seemed was all he needed. With a casual flick of his thumb the cork flipped out, and without concerning himself with the discarded tip hurriedly knelt down besides the fallen warlock and poured the vials innards down his gullet.

When Morgana would remember this moment in the future, she knew it would be one of utter fear and total confusion. Because the moment the sorcerer prince had finished emptying the liquid from the tiny vial he quickly stood and, as if the vial were burning hot, hurled it furiously away. Morgana watched him, silent in her panic, unable to tear her wide gaze from his dangerously disgruntled body language.

"…I have to go," James distant and croaky voice stopped the rapid beating of her heart faster than the crack of a whip.

"Excuse me?" She breathed out, both revolted and shocked at his statement. But he didn't answer her. Instead he kept looking around at their surroundings, a vague and if she were honest scared glint in his eyes. "What do you mean you have to go? Did it work? Is Merlin going to be alright?"

He nodded, but it didn't feel like he was actually listening to her. "Should be," he rasped out, and just like that turned to walk off. Morgana's mouth must have fallen open and shut more times than she could ever count. What was wrong with him?

"What are you doing!?" She finally found the strength to screech after his retreating back, her scowl growing when he had to try three times before he turned to face her correctly. "James, what's happening? What's wrong with you?"

He blinked two or three times, his head bobbling around on his neck as if independent from his body. "I'm…I didn't make it through the portal with a conscious brain, Morgana…I wasn't quick enough to fully – to fully pass through the platform of time thanks to Anna's spell…" His hands came up to smother his face. "I'm forgetting everything. Soon I won't remember you or Merlin or Imi or Arthur or anyone or anything that happened after Isi – Imi rather – arrived…so if I don't go now then both you and Merlin are in danger."

Morgana felt her eyes sting with tears once more, her lips parting and head tilting to the side ever so slightly. "You're forgetting us?" She whispered, horrified at the mere idea. "How could you-?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have time," he interrupted with a fierce growl. "I really wish…I mean I want…but in a few moments you will be a stranger to me. And I will hurt you to get answers," At her hurt and now sodden look he sighed, and without warning charged over to her. "Here."

She recoiled somewhat, taken aback by his speed, and watched him pull his mothers' necklace off over his head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my mothers' necklace," he sounded like he was having to fight just to get the words out now. However when she shook her head as if appalled at the notion he angrily thrust it into her hand. "For once don't argue. I don't have time. Keep this with you at all times understand? After five years or if you ever find yourself in a situation where you desperately need my help, then you must use this necklace to call me."

She spared the chain a brief glance, idly tracing the silver eye pendant with her finger, before turning tear stained eyes up at him. "I don't…I don't understand how…you were fine a few moments ago."

"No I wasn't," he rapidly replied. "I was just hiding it, but now I can't."

She shook her head, stunned. "But…but how can this necklace call you-?"

"Just hold it into the air and call my name," he rushed to explain. "The only catch is that you'll have to feel it. The magic will not work if it can't sense your need to find me."

She shook her head for what felt like the millionth time, her heart protesting wildly in her chest. "But I don't understand. If you can't remember me or Merlin or even Imi, why would you help? And how will you release Imi from the void in five years?"

"I just will ok? I swear it, but you will just have to work harder to convince me…me that…that…" James Regus doubled over and buried his face in his hands, clearly losing the battle waging in his mind.

"Hold on," The black haired beauty said softly, turning around and placing his mothers' chain around her neck. "Can you just help me put this on before you go?" Even though she couldn't see him, she heard his grunts of protest. "Please?" She begged of her immortal friend…the one that in a few moments wouldn't even know who she was.

A few more grunts made their way to her trained ears, but soon she felt him grab the chain from behind her. A sad watery smile graced her beautiful features. It was taking all her strength not to whirl round and tell him how much she appreciated not only this gesture, but everything he had done for her and her friends – her family. In fact she bit down on a cluster of her stray jet black hair to refrain from doing just that. After everything he had done for them she needed to get the timing and words just right. With a small click she knew he had finished placing the chain on her neck, the one that told her he considered her more than just family, and allowed a warm tear to trickle down her cheek.

"James…" She began in her softest voice, struggling to find the right words to tell him just how much they all appreciated everything he had done for them. Going against his father after just meeting them and breaking them out of his own dungeon. Reversing the truth spell Borin released on Camelot. Discovering what they had to do in order to save the world by finding the three stones. Sacrificing himself for Merlin in the Maze of Avalon, saving them from the assassins three, from the Faery. Saving Imogen after the masters had stabbed her and again from the masters when they had tried to find him after little Anna's death. For when he made sure Imi was able to escape from the underworld in time. For saving Imi from being eaten alive by the Faery, telling them of the platform of time, for flying through the flames to rescue her when Malum had blown up the building she was on – without forgetting giving them a chance to win the war by showing up with the most amazing army she had ever seen. And now, now he had given her a chance to see Merlin again.

But how could she put that into words?

"Imi was pregnant," she began, turning around to face him with a brave smile on her face…only to see nothing. She whipped her now wide eyes around, desperate to find him, but she saw nothing. Her hand came up to cover her mouth. He had left. He was gone, without waiting for her to even say thank you. And now…now he would never know, because he would never remember them. He would never remember the people who loved him most in the world, and all because he had been under a spell when jumping into the platform.

James Regus was lost to them, and this time forever.

Her eyes firmly shut, drenched with worry, exhaustion and tears. Her small sniffs were all that could be heard now in the vast darkness that seemed to engulf the room. He had left her alone with a dead Merlin and a-

"Morgana?"

The alarmed gasp that she emitted could only be heard by dogs throughout the world as she spun around, her face stretched out and frozen in a pale astonished mask. Merlin. He was sitting up. Merlin was sitting up. Her Merlin, pale and thin and exhausted…and he was sitting up. Breathing. Blinking. Moving. Staring straight at her. His hand resting on his head and a disorientated look on his face.

Alive. He was alive.

She remained rooted to the ground she was on, afraid that if she moved he would somehow leave her again. Instead her eyes travelled over his frail form, checking both for any injuries or signs that this was some cruel joke. But there were none. Even his blood had dried and the colour was pouring back into his cheeks. He was really there, sitting, and giving her a strange look.

"Did it work?" He croaked out. "Is Malum gone? Are we safe?"

She couldn't move. Her limbs had seized up like she was caught in a stretch, her expression one of utter surprise. "Uh huh," She stammered out.

"You know you and Arthur have the same stupid look of surprise," he said weakly, but she didn't laugh. It wasn't funny. There was nothing funny about this. "I see it whenever his boots are actually clean when he wakes up in the morning," the young warlock continued somewhat awkwardly. After all she hadn't moved since he had called her name, and it was beginning to concern him. "Uh, Morgana? Shouldn't you be happy? Are you alright?"

"Not really no," she rushed out before her hand came up to cover her mouth, as if she had said something unspeakably awful.

"Oh," Merlin said with a raise of his eyebrows. "Oh, well, that's…unfortunate. Do you want to blink now or later?"

And suddenly it was like he could see an unnatural calm wash over her, her body relaxing and a creepy smile growing on her face. "Quite. So perhaps we should make our way to Gaius chambers now? I'm sure you could use a meal. Of course I have no idea how to get there with all the un-dead knights but we can guess!" She chirped.

"Yes. We can – Morgana you're worrying me. You seem a little fanatical," Merlin blinked. "And you're twitching."

She waved him off, kneeling down on his right and smoothing down his hair. "Don't be silly, I'm fine. Aren't you fine? I think we're fine. Everything is fine."

"You're saying fine a lot."

"Yes, well that's because it's fine. Everything is fine…now, anyway," she swiftly assured him, now for some reason brushing off his clothes. "James has forgotten us, Imi is trapped in another dimension and you were dead for a while but now we are going to be just – oh," she abruptly gave a hollow laugh when her hands brushed over the dried blood on his shirt. "That really was a lot of blood wasn't it? From when you stabbed yourself, do you remember that? Do remember stabbing yourself Merlin? The situations we find ourselves in ay? You poisoning me and you stabbing yourself?"

Merlin merely eyed her, wearily, and swallowed. "Why are you talking like Gwaine?"

"Because Gwaine is funny – isn't he funny?" She sighed a little over-dramatically, sounding like she was beginning to hyperventilate. "Although I bet he wouldn't just sit around and watch someone he loved die. He'd probably just get drunk and stick a dagger in someone's face or something. Are you thirsty? I could go and look for some water if you want? The kind that's not poisoned?"

He could only gaze at her for a while, before finally seizing her by the arms. "I don't need a drink, Morgana, I need you to calm down-"

"I am calm!" She almost yelled, her interruption only feeding his concern. "Just because I thought you were dead does not mean I'm not calm. I remember when I realised my father was never going to come back so I'm used to the men I love most leaving me. And even though your head was limp and I couldn't even cry because it hurt so much does not-" A violent wheeze erupting from her mouth halted her tirade of words, her hand flying up in an attempt to smother it.

Merlin's features melted into a blank expression. Now he understood. "You thought I was dead."

"No Merlin, you WERE dead!" She corrected with a dangerous glint in her eyes, shoving him as hard as she could. All of her creepy happy rambling had vaporized at the drop of a hat, and now her eyes were red raw with all the agony she had been trying to conceal. She didn't know how given how dehydrated she was but new tears streaked down her face at furious speeds. Her hands slowly reached for his face, reluctant as if afraid he might disappear. "You tried to leave me here all alone when even the air doesn't feel the same without you. I actually felt _sick _and you're making jokes about Arthur and Gwaine!? I HATE you!" She screamed, giving him one final shove and making him fall onto his side.

With an ungraceful scramble to retain his balance he sat back up…only to find her face buried in both her hands. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her body occasionally jolting and quiet yet constant cries managing to make their way to his ears. His heart broke on the spot. He had _never _seen Morgana this traumatized in all the time he had known her, had never even thought she could be this vulnerable underneath all that fire and strength. But yet here she was. Crying in the dark and trying to hide it from him, even with very little success, and it was entirely his fault.

His own eyes fluttered closed, his head eventually hanging with all the guilt that flooded his system. "I'm sorry," he muttered…only for her to lash out and slap him across the shoulder.

"Shut up," she commanded, and he dare not disobey. Of course that was when she gently wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, naturally confusing the hair off of his head. "Just…" she spoke softly, sighing into his brown jacket. "Just don't ever leave me again? Please? You're mine, which means you have to stay with me, understood?"

Despite himself a dry smile stretched onto his face, his arm coming up to sling itself around her shoulders. "Understood, although you may want to start sharing all these people that are yours. Your Imi, your Gwen, your Merlin-"

"Oh and James his mine now too," She stated, shrugging it off when he raised a questioning brow. "It's a long story. I'm keeping him until Imi gets back."

He nodded. "Sort of like a pet?"

"Yes," she feverishly agreed. "Exactly. Only you have to clean out his cage and take him for walks."

He mock sighed, only widening her small smile. "Fine, but if he starts courting my leg then you have to put him down."

The two shared a laugh amidst the silence that encircled them, having nothing to hold onto other than each other. But eventually Morgana's smile faded. Something inside her ached at the idea of making fun of the once again prince of all that is magical. After what had just happened it felt sort of sour, leaving a poor taste in her mouth. He deserved more than that.

"Morgana," Merlin called softly, earning her complete attention. "Did you say James had forgotten us? And what happened exactly? The last thing I remember we were standing in front of the platform, I was losing consciousness and Imi was smiling. I don't understand how I ended up so healthy, and I mean _really _healthy."

A sad smile stretched across her face at this. She was too tired to cry again, but the wound was raw and it would be for a long time. "It's…complicated," she gradually whispered, tightening her hold on him. "For now let's just say we have a guardian angel."

He frowned down at her beaten and drained features, aware that her smile was indeed a sad one. But nonetheless he dropped it. Whatever had happened she would tell him when she was able to, and so he allowed the silence encompassing them to maintain its hold. The important thing was that Malum was gone. The world was saved, and even though Imi had been ripped away from them they knew it wasn't forever. He was itching to meet up with everyone else who had jumped, to see if they all remembered as much as them or just to make sure they were alright.

He craned his neck back and stared up at the stars above, twinkling in the peaceful black abyss. "Five years."

The black haired beauty nodded against him. "Five years," she agreed. "Do you think she's alright? I mean she did say she was pregnant."

"More than anything else I hope so," He answered as quietly as he could, his thoughts consumed with his daughters smile. The last thing he could remember seeing of her. With a large sigh he ran his hand up and down her arm, before placing a tender kiss to the top of his wife's head. "I love you, Morgana."

She smiled into his jacket despite herself. Half an hour ago she had only the baby growing within her, but now it felt as if she had everything. Because yes Imogen was trapped in another dimension and yes James Regus would never remember them, but she had the greatest man in the world by her side and the best friends' one could ask for. Was it perfect? No. But for the first time in her life, Morgana could honestly say she was happy, and that was something she would never forget.

She sighed, joining him in looking up at the stars. "I love you more."

* * *

And there we are! The last chapter of this story! There will be an epilogue to come by the end of this week, since I have already written it, but this is the last plot chapter if you like. The Epilogue is just about wrapping things up and getting ready for the sequel. I hope you enjoyed it, and in the epilogue there will be more information on the Sequel and some personal thanks to all of you as well.

Thank you.


	32. Epilogue

So then here we are. After I post this I will change the story status to complete and it will be officially over. Most of what I want to say is at the bottom of this chapter, but can I just say a quick wow as to how well that last chapter seemed to go down. I've never gotten such positive reviews, and to all of you thank you so so much for your kind words. I was so nervous about how it would go down and you guys just completely made my year with how great you were.

Second, I won't be replying to reviews at the top of the chapter as I haven't really given most people enough time to review it yet. For those who have I will P.M you as a response. As I said, I only posted the last chapter a couple of days ago – and I would rather do everyone at the same time.

Third, I am working on the Sequel as we speak and I'm somewhat pleased with it. It needs more than a single plot so now it's just about adding sub plots. For example the main plot for this was preventing or getting rid of Malum, but you also had Merlin and Morgana, James becoming their friend and Imi's struggle with both James and her parents. It needs more to keep it interesting.

And now for a slightly different **disclaimer: I don't own Merlin; ****I heard that Merlin has a tattoo of his nose…on his nose; Some say that Morgana is confused by stairs; They say that Arthur only knows two facts about turkey, and both are wrong; Apparently Gwen created the first 150 pokemon; There's a rumour that Voldemort dare not speak James's name; They tell me Imogen can't have children because her parents weren't able to…; I heard that Gwaine invented November; Some say that Lancelot stole Merlin's last name and buried it at midnight, in an unmarked grave; Malum is apparently faster than the speed of smell; There's an old saying that says Gaius was never actually born, he has just always existed and they say that Uther thinks snow is trying to kill him.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Child birth.

Sharp, constant and unrelenting pain.

That was how she would describe it. Razor sharp torture clawed at her belly, as if hundreds of blades were fighting to get out. Severe pressure just _pushing_and _pushing_. Unremitting, unyielding agony refusing her any respite. Morgana felt like she was being torn in two. She was in so much miserable pain that she couldn't even feel embarrassed that Arthur and Merlin were there to witness her moment of utter vulnerability. She couldn't even feel humiliated that her shrills could pierce the very stone of Camelot's walls around them. She had heard Gaius telling the boys at their sheepish expressions that now was not the time to be modest and she agreed with that. Hiking up her gown, she leaned against Gwen who stood behind her and tried to prepare herself.

It was like preparing for a fight, right? She had done that before. Hell she had just come from the most violent and wicked war since the beginning of man. Surely this was no different.

Occasionally the searing agony would pause in its assault on her body and she could catch her breath, but these moments of relief started to occur less and less until they did not come at all. The pain was making everything else around her mesh into nothing but colours. She no longer felt like she was preparing for a battle. She felt like she had been captured by the enemy and was now being tortured into revealing secrets. Why did this thing, this child, hate her so much? Why did it insist on destroying her from the inside out?

She wanted to run away. Only she couldn't run away. This was her baby, this was her body, and no matter how far she ran she would never be able to escape either one. And she wouldn't even if she could. She couldn't give up, not now. Not if she wanted her Imogen back.

"You're doing great, Morgana," She heard Gwen whisper in that ever motherly tone, trying to lend her some of her strength. "You're a fighter, don't start giving up now."

She was right. Of course she was, but it didn't take away the numbing fear or the excruciating pain. She doubted anything could.

But that had been when Merlin had grabbed her hand, his warm fingers stroking her shivering clammy ones. "Be brave," she heard him whisper, and somehow she managed to make eye contact with him. "This is for Imi. Do it for her, Morgana. Be brave for her. You _can _do this."

Oh how she wished she could tell him how much his words inspired her, but unfortunately she was kind of busy trying to bring his child into the world. Rage suddenly flared through her. _He _had done this. Merlin, Emrys, the young warlock or whatever the hell he wanted to be called. Either way he was evil and needed to be stopped. Tears poured down her clammy cheeks, though she had long since stopped caring which were tears flowing down her face and which was sweat, clamping her hand around her evil husbands.

"Morgana, you're doing great!" Gaius called from below. "It's almost here. Just give me one more push…"

_You can do this. _Morgana told herself over and over again._ You MUST do this. It will be over so soon._

Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin. Her three greatest friends were all there, helping her with this birth. That's what was important, she told herself. Together they were unbeatable and together they would help her through this. Although James wasn't here, and what she wouldn't give just to see one of his wild smiles right now. But then the crying, the screaming, everything…abruptly it all suddenly reached its absolute and final peak, and with one last push, the baby was out and the pain was gone.

It was over. It was finally, _finally_ over.

Merlin physically shook. The baby was inhumanly tiny and bloody, but it was one of the most enchanting things he had ever seen. His daughter had arrived. With numb anticipation he watched as a vigilant Gaius allowed himself a brief moment to just stare, before wrapping the new born snugly within a cotton blanket. With a rare show of repressed joy he proceeded to hand her over to her waiting father, who without a moments' hesitation was more than happy to receive her.

A teary scoff exuded from him as he looked down at his child. His baby girl. She had a face. She had a small puff of hair. She _didn't_ cry. She merely looked up at him with wide, ice-blue eyes…_Morgana's_eyes…and blinked. As Merlin looked to Morgana and saw her exhausted, but now peaceful face, he grinned a watery grin.

He got to his knees and placed the baby in her arms. "She's here," he told her, not able to keep the silly grin off of his face and the pride from beaming out of his eyes.

Arthur, who was looking just as exhausted as if he had been the one who had pushed out a baby, threw back his head and laughed in relief. A happy tear rolled down Gwen's face and trickled over her soft smile, as she knelt beside Morgana and peered at her baby with her.

Merlin had witnessed the moment when Morgana had become a mother when the future Imi had arrived, and now he was seeing it all over again. He now watched as she looked down at her little bundle in amazement, in joy, in relief. He watched as she smiled and her eyes radiated love to the thing in her arms. It was instant. It was fierce. It exuded warmth and engulfed everyone in the room.

"She's so tiny," Gwen cooed from over her shoulder, her smile unbreakable. "I can't imagine how she could ever grow up to become Imi."

At the mention of her daughter's name Morgana seized up somewhat. A sudden thought had occurred to her, one she was amazed she had not realised before. Imi was not lost to them forever. She was simply imprisoned in the void, the space between life and death, and James had promised to one day free her from her dimensional prison even without his memories. All they had to do was wait. With a momentary glance down she spotted the necklace he had given her, the one he had said would call him to her when she was ready, when they could release Imogen.

The point being Imi would one day be released despite the new born in her arms and there could not be two of them when she did. She would not have Imi feel replaced, nor would she have the baby girl in her arms feel like a cheap copy, and it was with this realisation that she came to her next conclusion.

"She won't grow up to become Imi," the exhausted black haired beauty breathed out, her voice croaky and drained. "Because she's not Imi, she's her own little person."

Merlin, initially surprised by this, gradually let his grin return and offered his wife a nod to show his agreement. "Then what will her name be?" He nearly whispered the question.

"Isabella," Morgana answered, barely waiting for him to finish speaking. "It's what Imi called herself when we all lost our memories in Zao, remember? She liked that name," She finished before looking down upon her new little angel. "My little Isabella."

* * *

Morgana cradled the little bundle in her arms, gently rocking her baby girl with barely visible movements. This is what had made everything worth it. This moment, where she could smile down at the soundlessly sleeping baby, made every miserable and terrible thing in her life worthwhile. Every pain. Every betrayal. Every single passing second that had ever gone unwanted, she no longer cared, because they had all led her to this quiet moment. Her thin yet warm smile was always on her beautiful features now. Ever since she had endured the long, miserable hours that giving birth had brought. But she didn't care about them anymore either. In fact as far as she was concerned she hadn't suffered enough to be granted such an angel, such a gift from the Gods.

A small cough escaped the tiny, fresh lips of her angel, and yet the mothers' vigilant smile only stretched further across her face. Tears of, well she didn't know what they were tears of, but they sprung to her eyes nonetheless. The liquid tickled the base of her eyelids, begging, pleading, threatening to break free at any moment. Again though she did not care. Gaius had told her it was all perfectly natural. Something to do with hormones, but if she was honest she had stopped listening after that. Her thoughts were simply consumed with her girl, with her beautiful baby girl.

With her baby Bella.

To think that she had ever chastised James Regus for allowing this to happen, way back in the Palace of Purity in the world that had never happened. She had screamed and hissed at him. She had called him a monster, had to restrain herself from attacking him and for a brief flash even considered mortally wounding the sorcerer king. It all seemed so pointless now. If anything he should have been serenaded for his efforts, for ensuring the safety of the baby Imogen. The baby girl who would one day grow to be the love of his life…but there was still a long, long way to go until then. Such a long way.

Merlin, Arthur and a few knights had left over two weeks ago to retrieve all three stones of Leones. She almost laughed at how much easier it would be for them now, given that they knew what they were dealing with and that Borin Regus or Malum were no longer throwing threats at them. She fully expected them to return any day now. As for everything else, Arthur had once again assumed the throne of Camelot, although this time he had not threatened his father with the end of his blade. He had merely shown how Uther was no longer fit to remain as sovereign given his past and habit of rash unjust decisions. As well as this he and Gwen, along with herself and Merlin, had re-married so that it was as official in this world as it was the last. Merlin had once again become Arthur's magical advisor, although despite the kings' adamant protest everyone knew he didn't just consult the young warlock on magical matters, but practically everything else as well.

With the all the ease that only a mother could display around her new born baby, Morgana leant down and planted her soft lips to her infants even softer forehead. The small being in her arms let a heavy breath escape her, the only acknowledgement that she had felt anything, before succumbing to her deep sleep once more. Morgana's smile widened. The child had no idea how much she was loved. She had absolutely no clue as to how much power she had wrapped around her teeny tiny fingers, a whole horde of formidable people just waiting to do anything for her should she ever grace them by asking.

With an elegant twirl the new mother spun to face the crib behind her, before lowering the child smoothly into the supple sheets that waited just for this moment. After gently wrapping her up, ensuring her safety and warmth through the night, the black haired beauty could do nothing but stare down in loving awe at the pure form of her new daughter. Still unsullied and untouched by the evil of man. The raw definition of innocence in its richest entirety, and she had the privilege to love it.

"I wish I could put into words how much I love you," The Lady Morgana breathed, her delicate hand coming down to stroke the velvety covers that encircled the child's frail form. "But I can tell you how it came to be. I can tell you of the war, of all the men and women that gave their lives so that you could be born. Perhaps not today, but one day. One day I will tell you of the great King Arthur, your Uncle who loves you so much no matter what he says, who lead us into a battle so fierce it would give you nightmares. One day I will tell you of your Aunt Guinevere, of her bravery despite her fear and lack of experience in warfare. Oh and wait, just you wait, till the day I tell you of the sorcerer king. That insane, brilliant BRILLIANT man who gave everything he had just so I could get the chance to hold you in my arms…and of how he will never remember us."

At this her smile turned shaky, and before she knew it she was having to raise a hand to brush away the tears. Stupid hormones. They never played fair, but by some fluke this happened to be worth her cries. It broke her heart whenever she recalled that James Regus would never remember the bond he had shared with them. However the pain was diluted by the promise he had made her, the contract he had sworn he would always obey even without his memories, the promise that belonged to Imogen that he gave on the eve of his most glorious moment. He would save her. He had looked into her eyes, grabbed the side of her face and had sworn that he would bring her back. An amused breath managed to escape her, and with a shake of her head continued on.

"But before all that, I will tell you about your Daddy," now a grin spread across her face. "I will tell you everything he gave up for you, of how much he loves you, of how hard he fought just so we could remember and adore you. Sleep well now, Isabella, and one day I shall tell you the tale of how it all began."

The sound of the doors thundering open behind her earned her furious attention. "Oh, sorry, is she asleep?" Arthur queried, recognising the glare his sister was sending him with extreme trepidation.

"You're lucky, Arthur. The girl can sleep through anything," Her scathing glare melted into one of joy when Merlin walked in behind him. He mirrored her expression, sharing a small kiss with his wife, before she turned teasing eyes back onto her half-brother. "Not even your insensitive idiocy can wake her."

Merlin turned from his position looking over his baby girl to grin at his king. "You know he's not a complete clot pole."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur showed his gratitude with a stunned raise of his eyebrows.

"My pleasure, Sire," he added respectfully. "Why just yesterday I heard him say a word with three syllables. I had to make sure he wasn't possessed."

"And we're back," The fair haired king said dryly.

Morgana smiled at the two. "I take it your mission was successful?"

"Yep," Merlin chirped in slightly hushed tones, bringing out a small pouch that was on his belt. "All three stones. We had a small problem in Zao with the masters but we got it done thanks to Kalladine."

Morgana gave a nod of approval. "Then tomorrow we ride for the temple of Vice."

"Indeed, now if you'll excuse me, I need to see Guinevere and take a long, hot bath," Arthur stated, turning and walking toward the door. "My manservant George will probably have a fine feast waiting for me, seeing as he's not a horrendous moron like my last one."

Morgana smiled as Arthur left and turned back to her husband. Her eyebrows rose when she saw Merlin's wounded looking features. "Merlin?" She asked concerned, sweeping over to her husband and placing a tender hand on his chest. "Merlin, is everything alright?"

He looked up at her, his eyes glistening. "You don't really think he prefers George to me do you?"

"Excuse me?" She damn near scoffed.

"Have you heard one of George's brass jokes?" Merlin added, practically turning green with envy. "I mean some people do deserve execution."

"Are you serious?" Morgana was forced to ask.

"You're right," Merlin nodded. "I should go and tell this George his services will no longer be required." And with that the young Warlock charged from the room, leaving behind a mystified and slightly hurt looking Morgana.

With a shake of her head she turned back to Isabella's crib and perched herself on the side, a heavy sigh escaping her. "Maybe one day he'll love me like that," she breathed, though unable to hide the amused glint in her eyes.

* * *

Morgana lingered outside the temple of vice with Gwen and Isabella, awaiting Arthur and Merlin to return from destroying the stones. The plan had been that they would do it together, but having seen the less than hygienic circumstances of the towers insides the new mother decided she wouldn't subject her baby girl to such hazardous surroundings, and Gwen had graciously agreed to keep her company.

Morgana let loose a contented sigh. It was funny, but even though she felt a serenity and happiness she never thought she would experience…something still felt like it was missing. At first she had tried telling herself it was the adrenaline rush of hiding who she was from Uther, then she had attempted to believe that it was simply missing the thrill of adventure, but she knew what it truly was. She had always known. Because despite living her dream life with Merlin and her beautiful, _beautiful _Isabella, she still felt like she had two pieces of her heart missing.

And the biggest piece of all was called Imogen.

It was still the best part of five years she would have to wait. That's what the other missing piece, James, had stated. Five years before she could get her other baby girl back. It was the only way to ensure the fates themselves did not start hunting them, that the Gods' themselves had assured her of. After that they were to go and find James, and using his mother's necklace he had given her, convince him that they needed to open the void.

"Morgana?" Gwen interrupted her once mistress, now best friends' inner thoughts. The black haired beauty turned to her. "Is everything alright?"

The Lady Morgana offered her a sad smile. "Yes, Gwen. Everything's fine. I'm just missing Imi, and even James a little bit."

"I understand. It's quiet without them isn't it?" The former hand maiden agreed. "But it's not forever. Soon it will be four years and we will all be together again."

"Even four years can be a long time," Merlin stated as he and Arthur exited behind them. The two women turned to face their husbands. "Particularly when the company isn't exactly scholar worthy."

Arthur pursed his lips. "I'm going to assume that was a jibe at me, and reply with a simple shut up _Mer_lin."

"Original," the young warlock muttered.

"As is your ugliness," Arthur retorted, now smiling smugly at his magical advisor.

"Well, that hurt a bit."

Morgana shook her head good naturedly, gently rocking Isabella in her arms. "All the same, Merlin is right. It's a long time to wait for your daughters return."

"And a long time to wait for people to notice you," Sounded a particularly irked voice from behind them. A very familiar irked voice. With gradual twists of their necks they all turned to see the source of the interruption, only to see James and a seven year old Anna Regus standing but a few feet away. Needless to say they were all stunned into silence, Morgana's eyes even fogging over with joyous moisture.

She couldn't believe he was there, and she couldn't understand how, but at the same time she couldn't be more pleased. After all he wouldn't be James Regus if she wasn't baffled by him. "James," she breathed out, a massive grin overcoming her face, before her ecstatic eyes travelled down to little Anna. Her little sister. "And Anna, look at you."

"How nice, you already know our names. Bet you can't tell me what slur I'm calling you in my head though," James grinned at them, barely noticing Morgana's ecstatic one fall from her pretty features. _Of course_, she chastised herself. He didn't remember them. "For those who are interested it was jibber Queen. Imaginative? No, but appropriate all the same. Now, care to explain why I sensed something magical explode from here? I came all this-"

"He looks funny." Anna commented, staring at a now gaping Merlin. Morgana turned back round to face Merlin with a smug smile gracing her face. That was exactly what the little girl had said when they had met the first time, way back when Merlin and Morgana had been locked up in the Venemagus dungeons.

James sighed. "Damn it, Anna – I'm trying to do something here."

"No she's right. I think it's the ears," Morgana answered the small girl. Merlin frowned at the black haired beauty, only causing her to widen her smile.

"This is the second time this has happened now. What's wrong with my ears?" He asked hurt.

"Where should we start?" Arthur sighed. Morgana pursed her lips as she turned back to the Regus siblings, and to the bored expression of James.

"Oh are you done? Because if you don't tell me why you're here and what happened right now I'll be forced to assume you're a threat," James demanded with fierce jade eyes. "And I don't like threats."

"Are you two married?" Little Anna asked Merlin and Morgana with a curious expression, James physically deflating next to her.

"Anna, for crying out loud…" The sorcerer prince whined. "If you don't stop ruining my speeches I'm going to have to punish you."

Anna merely ignored him, not even glancing at his way. "No you won't," she stated with a supreme lack of fear.

"And why not?"

"Because you love me too much," The child murmured.

Morgana grew a watery smile on her face when James became powerless to contradict her, instead just looking up to the heavens as if silently praying for patience. Merlin however couldn't help remembering when Anna had first asked them that, and how different their reactions had been then.

_**"Hmm," the small child considered. "Are you two married?"**_

_**Both Merlin and Morgana leapt away from her in mortification. Merlin had to look away from his locked up companion in order to hide his embarrassment. Why didn't she just ask if Morgana was pregnant too? It would certainly complete her invasive collection.**_

_**"We're not married," Merlin answered with a clear flush on his cheeks.**_

_**"I think you are." Little Anna looked sternly up at him.**_

_**"But we're not."**_

_**"Yes you are."**_

_**"We're not."**_

_**"Are."**_

_**"Not."**_

_**"Are."**_

_**"Not."**_

_**"Are."**_

_**"Not."**_

_**"Are."**_

_**"Not."**_

_**"Are and I lock it and throw away the key."**_

_**"Rats." Merlin conceded with a shake of his head.**_

Merlin shook his head, only this time with a thin smile. If only they had known. "Yes we're married," the young warlock conceded, rewarded by the grin on the small girls face.

"I knew it," she chirped, excited.

Arthur stepped forward as soon as he had regained his composure. "We can assure you, we mean no harm. In fact we were only here to make sure an enemy of us both would not rise."

James considered his blonde cousin, Arthur realising he would have no idea that they were actually related. Just another thing he'd forgotten. "Very well," the sorcerer prince finally accepted. "I would ask what you're talking about if I thought I could care less, just make sure we don't run into each other again Pendragon. I have no love for Camelot or its regents."

If Merlin didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt cross Arthur's face. "Of course," Arthur agreed with a nod.

"Is that a baby?" Anna breathed out, gazing with rapt awe at baby Isabella and once again ruining her big brother's…or rather fathers' fearsome demeanour.

The sorcerer prince rolled his eyes. "No, Anna, it's a castle. One of those new ones that poops itself and cries all night," the little girl glared daggers up at the man who had raised her, but unfortunately he was too busy looking at the baby in Morgana's warm arms. Merlin examined his features. It was almost like…he was sensing something from Isabella.

Perhaps there was a part of their friend in there after all.

But just as quickly as it had arrived it had vanished, and soon he had placed a hand on little Anna's shoulder. "Come on, Anna. We need to get home."

"Oh, wait," Morgana cried, halting the royal duo from their departure and handing tiny Isabella over to Merlin. She bounced over to the waiting two, seemingly trying to form the right words. The silence quickly became frustrating and she settled for what she _wanted_ to do instead of what she thought she _should_ do. "This may confuse you, but just take it," she ordered…and suddenly enveloped an alarmed James in the fiercest embrace of his life.

"What? Uh…What's happening?" The sorcerer prince stammered out, only causing the black haired beauty to smile into his shoulder. She had absolutely no intention of releasing him. Not for a good few moments anyway, not until she had had her fill. Her eyes fluttered closed as she bathed in the familiar feel of her friend. The man who had sacrificed everything he loved to save them time and time again, the man who had overcome impossible feats just so her little Isabella could be born. The same man who would have to go back home to his tyrant father now and not back home with them, where he belonged.

Well, she would not let him leave without knowing how much he was loved. Not again.

"You'll _always _have a home and a family in Camelot," she whispered in his ear, before pulling back and smiling sadly at his confused and narrowed eyes. Her own eyes began to well up with unshed tears, wanting nothing more at this moment than for him to remember…but he never would. She gave her head a small shake to try and suppress her sorrow at it and placed a motherly hand on his cheek. "I wanted to say thank you, and that even though you have no idea what I'm talking about I just want you to know how proud your mother would be of who you've become."

Like a flash his confused features surged into one of a well-practiced mask. One she recognised as being created to prevent any sign of emotion from leaking out. "I don't-"

"I know you don't understand," she interrupted, her voice full of warmth and genuine affection, and forcing him to swallow. "Just remember what I said about Camelot. Arthur?"

The fair haired king was all too happy to nod his approval. "Absolutely. Camelot will always welcome both you and Anna. Imagine we're family."

"Remember this whenever you're in those torture chambers, when you're trying to feed the people your father starves, when you spend all night singing your sobbing baby sister to sleep and getting none yourself," She whispered, staring right into his glistening emerald eyes. "You just remember that you're a hero…and there are those of us out there who love you more than you will ever believe," she finished and took a shaky breath, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you. Thank you _so_ much."

When James seemed simply too baffled by what was happening to speak, Merlin took it has his cue to step forward and smile at him. "Thank you," he stated. "My friend." Such a simple phrase had never felt so powerful in all of Merlin's life, and judging by the sorcerer prince's reaction he had felt it too.

"You're…welcome?" James finally managed to spit out, throwing all of them distressed glances. "So, I'm going to go ahead and take my little sister away from the craziest people I've ever met, if you're quite done," And with that he lifted up a tad sleepy looking Anna and began walking off. They merely watched him go, smiling despite their dejection, until he turned and graced them with one last smile. "I'll see you soon, Emrys," He bid farewell, turning his smile on Morgana and nodding. "You too, Blue."

With an explosion of wind James Regus soared into the skies, disappearing into the clouds and out of their lives. Merlin watched him go with a sense of loss filling his chest, almost as if he was experiencing some form of death. Things wouldn't be quite the same without him. A warm pressure on his shoulder earned his attention, and with one quick glance he saw Morgana had laid her head on it. He couldn't help the small smile that escaped him.

Was this really happening?

This was even too good to be his fantasy. Arthur had accepted not only him as a sorcerer, but also welcomed magic back into the kingdom and made him magical advisor. Morgana, whose beauty and passion were known throughout the five kingdoms, was in-love with him and had somehow agreed to marry him. He had a perfect little baby girl in the form of Isabella and in so the perfect family. Two of his best friends we're happily married, and though his Imogen was trapped in the void and his other best friend James Regus had left them, he knew it wasn't forever.

Still he couldn't help feeling that this wasn't the end. It was perhaps a jaded feeling, given everything that had happened to them over the past year or so, but he just couldn't help it. What if there was just one more surprise awaiting them? Hidden in the shadows, waiting to pounce when they least expected it.

"_Mer_lin!" The young warlock rounded on his king, utterly expecting the look of frustration on his face. What he wasn't expecting was to see him and Gwen already on their horse and waiting for them. How long had he and Morgana been standing there? "Do you think you could move it along? I'd like to get back to Camelot before I'm too old to pee straight!"

Merlin released a breath through his nose, handing Isabella back to his smiling wife. "A bit late to start worrying about that…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Sire," Merlin exclaimed, helping Morgana onto their own horse before climbing on in front of her. "Just wondering how you manage to stay so regal all the time yet remain so approachable."

Arthur scoffed and began trotting off. "Right, and Gaius is only a physician to pay for his dancing lessons."

"I thought we agreed no more dancing Gaius jokes? It just hurts my brain too much," The young warlock murmured, truly alarmed by the mental imagery replaying in his mind.

"That implies you have a brain, Merlin," Arthur drawled.

Morgana laughed from her position behind Merlin. "Just remember Arthur used to wear my dresses."

His smile returned as he felt Morgana's slender free arm encircle itself around his waist, knowing her other was snuggling Isabella with a cosy yet firm grasp. She pushed forward ever so slightly to plant a brief but loving kiss on his cheek. He smiled at his own ridiculousness. You would think that after everything he had been through he would be able to accept peace when it finally arrived.

"Merlin?" Morgana's melodic voice sang into his ear. "Are you alright?"

His goofy grin made an appearance. "Never better, My Lady," he responded, serenity exuding from every pore in his body, before he began following after Arthur and Gwen up ahead. He laughed at himself as they trotted after the King and Queen of Camelot.

Surprises? Ha! He was done with surprises.

Up in the sky two pairs of emerald eyes watched them with incredible interest, following them as they disappeared amongst the trees. James Regus levitated above the thin clouds, his precious yet unsuspecting Daughter snuggled affectionately in his arms and his black robe fluttering behind him in the strong breeze.

The little girl turned questioning shades of jade up onto her father. "But you told me you remembered them. Why did you lie to them?"

A smirk graced his features, eyes shining with mischief. It was true. He remembered just as much as the four riding back to Camelot beneath them did, but there were simply too many reasons why he shouldn't reveal that to his friends. For one he didn't trust them, or himself, not to try and release Imogen too early and endanger their peace. This was the best way for them to realise that they had no other choice but to wait. Having said that he would also have to go back to his father and allow fate to determine when he was to die, and when he would eventually become the sorcerer king once more. So why hadn't he told them?

"Because, princess," He began, his wild grin beaming out across the skies. "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

And there we are. The final chapter of this story. I couldn't help but throw in just one more little surprise right at the end, and like Morgana said he wouldn't be James Regus if he didn't baffle people – oh and sacrifice. Yeah, he's into the sacrificing. Should probably be concerned about that…and start locking up my goats at night.

Anyway this story has been a part of my life for a long time now and I can't help feeling a little sad that it's over, but it was always gonna end. You might be interested to know that I had three different endings for this story. One was going to be that Morgana would be the only one who remembered everything that happened in this story, but as I tried to write the sequel it just became more and more difficult. I also had a scenario where they all jumped through the portal and didn't immediately remember everything, and so the sequel was basically carrying on from season 4 with an evil Morgana and everything until they remembered. But I finally decided on a happy ending given everything that I'd put them through. And everything that I'd put you guys through as well lol

But anyway that is that. I'm not quite sure how to thank you all for staying with it, for always reading and for those of you who reviewed, because every single one meant the world to me. I remember when I posted the first chapter ages ago, went to sleep, and when I woke up there were 30 reviews waiting for me after just one chapter. Let me tell you I couldn't believe it, and still can't. I can tell you now that the first chapter has received 70 reviews over-all and that frankly astounds me. Words can't process how appreciative I am of all your support, and I wish _so much _that I could name you all but there are simply too many of you!

I will however give a thank you to Mnemosyne77 who, at the very beginning of this story, taught me very valuable lessons – of which I will now give to you in hopes that they can help you as they did me. I'll also throw in what I've learnt during the process of this story but feel free to just skip over them. They're only there because I wish someone had written them down for me. They're fairly simple but it shows just how inexperienced I was at the beginning of this story:

**1)** Remember that none of your characters are perfect, as no one is. Always remember to highlight their flaws as well as their more attractive traits. **2)** Ensure people understand and relate to your characters situations as much as possible, no matter how extreme or how mundane they may be. I found it helps if you just imagine how it would feel if it were you and then describe it on paper, then just make sure you throw in how you think the character would handle it instead of you. The emotions are still there and believe me that helps. The things I got the most response on was when I felt it whilst writing it. **3)** Always know where you're going, or at least where you want the story to end up. It makes for much better story telling. For example for this story, after I finished the first chapter, I wrote the very last one. You can always edit them at a later date but keep the general idea the same. **4)** Don't be afraid to shock people. For example many people didn't like it when I killed off Anna, and were very upset when I killed off James as well, but what I've found is that people enjoy a bit of heartache in a story. Also a surprise here and there keeps things fresh and interesting for readers, otherwise things tend to wilt and die like an old tomato. Yes a tomato.

There we go then. I really hope those little rules help you as much as they would've helped me should you decide to write something of your own. But now that this story is over start looking out for the sequel: **The Pirates of Fate**.

Basically the plot, as I can finally reveal, is that after so many years Merlin and Morgana are tired of waiting for James to free Imogen. So Merlin being Merlin acts rashly and frees her himself, and things just go downhill from there. What's worse is that Imi isn't quite herself, and soon she, Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, James, Anna and the knights are all fighting for their lives – because the fates themselves are after them, and they have a few friends.

**If you want a teaser then I've posted a trailer for it on youtube. The link will be on my profile page. Alternatively if you want a taste then check out chapter 28 of this story again.**

Ok so that's that. Thank you, truly thank you, and keep an eye out for the sequel.


End file.
